BLEACH:Warriors of The Desert GuerrerosDelDesierto
by Kureimy
Summary: Los encuentros finales han comenzado.Los Shinigami y los Supika rozaran por ultima vez sus espadas.Ichigo nuevamente tendrá que enfrentarse a Byakuya y Rukia para poder liberarlos del control que son sometidos y descubrir cual es la verdad detrás de una guerra de hace 138 años y sobre la extraña muerte de los protegidos de la familia Kuchiki en la excursión de la Central 46
1. Cap1  El comienzo de una nueva guerra

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Este es mi primer Fic.[ Dios estoy nerviosa] espero que es guste. Sabrán mas información de acuerdo de cómo avanza la historia. Y no se preocupen fanáticas de Bya-kun e Ichiruki que ellos son protagonistas de esta Historia.

Esta idea la tengo desde casi 2 años [que loco no, y apenas estoy comenzando a escribir el cap. 3] obviamente no tenía idea de que existía Fanfiction, solo lo supe en un mes y leyendo fic otras fic me di el valor de escribir esté que me carcomía la cabeza. Gracias a una buena escritora **"****Lovetamaki1****" **pude crearme una cuenta en fanfiction y poder publicar esto. De verdad no tenía idea, ya que la pagina web esta en ingles [fue un milagro que aprobara esa materia XD] y ella tuvo la gentileza de contestarme mi pregunta que mande por Review. En fin. Espero que lo disfruten.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **"****Lovetamaki1****"…**gracias de verdad, muchas gracias por ayudarme. [No es que sea paranoica en mi vida soy muy agradecida con los demás :D]

_**Simbología: **_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar]

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :)

BIEN, BIEN no los retraso mas y disfruten el capitulo. [O casi lo olvido]

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

"**El comienzo de una nueva guerra"**

_Dos meses después del combate con Xcution_

**Lugar****:** **La** **sociedad** **de** **almas**

Una noche nublosa y fría en **División 12° **(Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación). Pasando las once de la noche ** Akon y Hiyusu**, en la cuarto de vigilancia, estaban de turno nocturno revisando y custodiando el panel de control de energía espiritual para ver si había un problema o algo paranormal. Este panel de control de Reiatsu era un cuarto con una pantalla enorme que mostraba una especie de radar que detestaba energía espiritual desconocido y un panel de control, por lo cual podían utilizarlo para revisar las áreas de la sociedad de almas si algo extraño pasara.

La noche y el cansancio de ambos, llevo a que uno de ellos empezara a dormirse.

- ¡oye! No te duermas - dijo Akon enojado.

-¡aaah! No es mi culpa, esto es tan aburrido y cansador que no doy más – decía perezosamente Hiyusu.

El pobre miembro de la división 12 estaba agotado. Era injusto quedar despierto a altas horas de la noche. No era su deber. Y encima tenía que escuchar los reproches de su compañero

-Ya, ya, deja de quejarte. Al menos aguanta unas cuentas horas más, ¿no? –

-Entendido, entendido, te prometo que no me voy a dormir – fue la respuesta de dio para acallar a su camarada

- Oooigan, ¿qué?, ¿van a quedarse aquí toda la noche? – esta vez fue Tsubokura Rin preguntando mientras iba pasando por la puerta, llevando una enorme cantidad de libros y papeles. Al parecer era una noche de trabajo.

- ¡Sip! el Capitán Kurotsuchi nos ordeno sin preguntar. Oye, ¿tú también vas a estar aquí toda la noche? – le pregunto Akon con sorpresa y duda. Ella no tenia turno nocturno asique le extrañaba su presencia.

- ¡Que! ¿Yo?, Nooo… solo me quede porque tenía que terminar algunas cosas – contesto la compañera, con la sonrisa que siempre muestra.

- Oh, ya veo. Deberías de aprender de ella- dijo dirigiéndose a Hiyusu- ella trabaja hasta tarde sin quejarse y…

-….- el otro no emitía sonido más que el ronquido que producía al respirar.

¿Queeé?, ¡BASTARDO!, te quedaste dormido – Akon reprocho gritando y enojado con una vena palpitante en su cabeza, consiguiendo así que el sujeto despertara.

¿Eh?- contesto somnoliento. Ni siquiera tenía idea quien le hablaba.

-"eh"¡mi trasero!,- reprocho - me lo prometiste, además ¿qué pasaría si el capitán te hubiera visto? -

-El no está aquí – trato de defenderse – seguro está en su camiitaaa…calientiiitaa…,durmiiien...do…- entre bostezos, murmullos y cabeseos. No podía contener más el sueño.

-¡NO te atrevas a dormirte de nuevo! -

Viendo la escena, a Rin se le hacia una cota de sudor en la cabeza

– e...eh ch…chicos tengo prisa, asique s…si me disculpan – logro llamar la atención de ambos. No quería interrumpir, tenía trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar el momento, pero admitía que la escena era muy, pero muy divertida y graciosa.

- Oh! Lo siento Rin, permíteme ayudarte – Akon sujeto algunos libros que ella llevaba. Tenía que ayudarla como todo un caballero, además, parecía que la pobre no aguantaba más el peso de los libros.

- Gr…gracias- contesto la compañera con una sonrisa mientras pensaba _"démonos prisa, si no entrego esto a tiempo me matan"_

Ambos miembros de la división 12 se fueron del cuarto en dirección a otro piso, dejando a cargo a Hiyusu [pésima elección].

La hora ya pasaban más de la media noche y el cansancio de esté era más evidente, no podía resistirlo, al final se quedo dormido.

Mientras descansaba, en la pantalla del panel mencionado no se detectaba nada por el momento, hasta que un punto azul apareció de la nada, parpadeando ¿había detectado algo raro? Lamentablemente el motivo por el que tenían que montar guardia era porque la alarma estaba en reparación.

El punto Azul no dejaba de parpadear, luego comenzó a aparecer otros más. Y luego, empezaron a presentarse algunos puntos rojos. ¿Qué sucedía? No había nadie allí para verificar de qué se trataba esos Reiatsu´s.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en la Mansión Kuchiki…<strong>

Rukia estaba en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, con su Zanpakutou liberada, practicando técnicas de combate. En un momento, un sirviente la interrumpió.

-Rukia-sama…¡Rukia-sama! – esté le llamaba, tuvo que levantar la vos para que ella lo escuchara yaqué estaba concentrada en lo que hacía.

-¿Si? Disculpa Hauko – Rukia le contesto con una sonrisa amable – ¿qué sucede?

-Byakuya-sama requiere de su presencia – confirmo con respeto y firmeza el sirviente. Aunque mostraba estabilidad, por dentro estaba agotado y no pudo evitar bostezar en frente de la Shinigami.

– ah! Discúlpeme por mi falta de respeto, por favor – se excuso avergonzado

-No importa. Ya es tarde, deberías irte a descansar – aclaro y ordeno la muchacha, al ver la condición que tenía el chico.

-¡Muchas gracias, Rukia-sama! – esté contesto con alegría, luego se retiro.

Rukia se dirigía al altar en donde se encontraba su hermano. En el trayecto del lugar, no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, no por Byakuya, sino que había algo que la incomodaba. Y que la dejaba pensativa.

La chica llego al dichoso lugar donde se encontraba el líder de la familia Kuchiki. Deslizo la puerta, seguido de una reverencia por la presencia de Byakuya.

– Con permiso Hermano – se dirigió a él con respeto – ¿Me llamaba?

-Si, Rukia. ¿Cuántas veces te pedí que no entrenaras a altas horas de la noche? – cuestiono el Capitán, aun sereno.

Ante esa pregunta la muchacha no pudo evitar poner una cara de nerviosismo, pero a la vez comediante.

-Eh…este…. ¡Discúlpeme! se que dijo que no bebería quedarme hasta tarde entrenando, así que le pido mis disculpas – contestó la Shinigami tratando de conseguir el perdón de su hermano. Aunque en su cabeza pensaba _¿solo para eso me llamaba?_ Ante ese pensamiento puso una cara de alivio.

- Muy bien, me alegro que entiendas. Por otra parte…yaqué estas aquí, podrías decirle a Hauko que me traiga el mandado que le pedí –pidió Byakuya con serenidad, observando los retratos de sus parientes que tenía en frente.

-y…yo…Hauko estaba cansado…y…– ella no sabía cómo decirle que ya no había ningún sirviente despierto, no quería causarle una molestia a su hermano. Además, la expresión que tenía en su rostro antes ya estaba volviendo.

–…así que deje que se fuera a descansar temprano – confeso.

Byakuya observo a su hermana – Ya veo. Entiendo – devuelta enfoco su vista a los retratos – Pero ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor –

-¿Un favor? – repitió.

- Si, como Hauko se fue, necesito que me traigas unas velas – ordeno el Kuchiki, cerrando los ojos pacíficamente. Las necesitaba, porque los cerillos que iluminaban las fotos de sus parientes estaban a punto de terminarse.

-¡Claro!, ¡no tardo! – la chica sonrió haciendo una reverencia ante él y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Rukia se fue contenta, le gustaba ser útil para su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>En la <strong>**División**** 12°:**

Akon regresaba al cuarto de vigilancia, después de acompañar a Rin. Cuando noto lo que estaba pasando. En la pantalla no solo había algunos Reiatsu´s desconocidos, sino una cierta variedad expandida por todo el Seireitei.

-¡Hiyusu, imbécil! que… ¿qué es esto? – decía nerviosamente Akon.

Despertó a Hiyusu y luego utilizo un panel para verificar de qué se trataba esos inidentificables fuerzas espirituales.

¿Qué demoños sucede…?- Hiyusu, después de haberse despertado, no podía entender que sucedía. Rápidamente se reincorporo, y comenzó a buscar y comparar – este Reiatsu no es normal – dijo –…tampoco se trata de un Hollow que… ¿Qué diablos es esto? –

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kuchiki<strong>

Rukia ya había encontrado las dichosas velas y estaba en camino para entregárselo a su hermano, cuando de repente, sentía que alguien la seguía. Un presentimiento extraño, difícil de describir, rodeaba a Rukia

– ¡¿Quien esta hay? – levanto la vos, para quitar sus dudas.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió seguir su camino, pero, _¿Qué era eso? _Esa sensación que tenia no le daba buena espina, esa sensación advertía a su corazón de que algo malo iba a pasar, sin darse cuenta que lo temido se estaba volviendo realidad.

Luego al detectar de nuevo esa extraña presencia, se volteo al instante y logro ver algo; una sombra que se desplazaba rápidamente delante de las paredes, tan veloz que era imposible ver quien la producía y acercándose en dirección a ella con velocidad.

Los reflejos de Rukia reaccionaron, desenvaino su espada, liberando su Zanpakutou.

– ¡Baila, Sode no Shirayuki! - al liberar una ola de Reiatsu hiso que su oponente retrocediera.

Un silencio incomodo, era lo único que presenciaba.

Después sintió una brisa que se acercaba detrás de su espalda, era un ataque. Lo cual logro bloquear con su catana al voltearse, chocando espada contra espada con su nuevo oponente.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto, mientras trataba de ver a su contrincante.

Era difícil, estaba demasiado oscuro, y la luz de la luna estaba siendo oculta por las nubes.

La apariencia del enemigo era desconocida, jamás había visto vestimenta como esa. Lo único que podía notar era que se trataba de una mujer, que usaba unas gafas similares a las que una vez tubo Renji y que su espada tenía una forma y Reiatsu anormales.

La desconocida, al estar frente a frente con ella, acerco su mano con intención de sujetarla. La chica de cabellos negros, no tardo en reaccionar. Uso su Shunpo para alejarse a una gran distancia, pero no fue suficiente. La extraña se desvaneció en frente de ella y reapareció detrás de su espalda.

La Shinigami, al tratar de voltear para verla, fue sujetada del brazo, evitando defenderse con su Zampakutou. Luego vio como la otra mano de mujer se acercaba a su rostro, generando una luz con una sensación que jamás había sentido, provocando que sus ojos mostraran una expresión de pavor.

Mientras Byakuya seguía en el altar, sintió una presencia desconocido, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar.

Se desplazo hacia la puerta, para ver si había noticias de de su hermana. Cundo de pronto, presto atención que un objeto que rodaba acercándose a sus pies, se trataba de una vela.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Decidió mirar a los alrededores para verificar si todo andaba bien. Pero de pronto encontró con algo que llamo su atención; era la Zanpakutou de Rukia, aun en forma Shikai, incrustada en el suelo en medio del jardín, con hielo esparcido alrededor.

Byakuya uso su Shunpo para llegar a ella, tratando de ver si tenía rastros de sangre. Su concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz que lo dejo sin palabras.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No has cambiado nada, Byakuya! – decía con alegría, una sonrisa, un sujeto de cabellos rubios que estaba parado sobre el techo se la mansión Kuchiki – no sabes el gusto que me da verte –

- Im…imposible – Byakuya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

><p><strong>División 12°:<strong>

–Analizando Reiatsu…. ¡demonios!- exaltado, Akon estaba apoyado en el panel de control verificando de donde y de que se trataba esos condenados Reiatsu´s que estaba causando problemas – _maldición… ¿qué diablos es esto?_ – pensó

- Conseguí algo. – Aclaro – Parece ser que solo se ha detectado la presencia de unos posibles Ryokas en el Seireitei… ¿eh?... Pero, es….es imposible que, sea lo que fuera, allá podido infiltrarse si ningún problema – decía Hiyusu, sorprendido y confundido por lo que había averigua.

No era normal que cualquier intruso pueda entrar al Seireitei sin ser detectado por ningún Shinigami.

Luego se escucho unos gritos en los pacillos que se acercaban en dirección al cuarto. Se trataba de su compañera Rin, que tenía noticias sobre la alarma.

(-"¡Lo lograron, lo lograron!"-) llego al cuarto – ¡Terminaron de reparar la alarma! – estaba agitada después de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas para darles la noticia.

Una alarma escandalosa se escuchaba por todo el cuartel de los espíritus puros.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué está sucediendo? – decía Renji que se encontraba en su división, escuchando de lejos.

(("-Avisando a los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia –"))

Se oía una vos masculina que llamaba la atención de todos los Shinigamis

(("-se ha detectado la presencia de unos Ryoka´s. Por favor, se solicita a todos los Shinigamis que estén alertas. A todos los tenientes se les ordena que se reúnan con sus capitanes y se dirijan a sus escuadrones, repito.-"))

¿Con el Capitán Kuchiki? ¡Bien! – Renji obedeció a la advertencia y se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki. El sabía que su capitán iba a pasar la noche ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kuchiki<strong>

En ese momento, después de que Byakuya escucho el mensaje, miro con desconfianza al sujeto que aun seguía en el techo de su casa. Sabía que la advertencia se trataba de él.

-¡Diablos!, creo que no tenemos tiempo, será mejor ir al grano – el sujeto aun tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y hablaba con tranquilidad. No le daba mucha importancia que vinieran los Shinigamis. Pero tampoco quería pelear.

- Bien Byakuya, te tengo dos opciones – se dirigía al Capitán con tanta confianza ¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Por qué hablaba con él sin temor alguno?

– La 1°. Es que te unas a nosotros sin problemas y si quieres no tendrás que luchar, además, no atacaremos a las personas de tu interés. – Luego comenzó a rascarse la cabeza pensando en lo que iba a decir

- Y la 2°…es todo lo contrario.- suspiro- No te la recomiendo. Tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza, pero no te preocupes tu subordinada podrá venir con nosotros – al terminar, la mujer que había agredido a Rukia apareció al lado del sujeto, en un brazo tenia a la Shinigami inconsciente.

El Kuchiki quedo impactado al ver el estado de su hermana y a la persona quien la tenia.

– Me niego – dijo sin pensar, con frialdad. Luego medito un instante para contestar

– si debo tomar una decisión…- dudo –…prefiero la opción N°3 – aclaro, sin perder de vista al sujeto. ¿El también estaba jugando con el sujeto?

- ¿La número tres? Tsh, no cambiaras ¿verdad? – Aun conservaba la expresión el anónimo. Pero después cambio su rostro a uno seria - Creo que tomaste una pésima decisión –

Al decir eso, la muchacha misteriosa apareció al lado de Capitán y trato de apuñalarlo por la espalda. ¿*Senka*? Él Shinigami logro reaccionar y, al desenvainar su espada, pudo detener la agresión con un contraataque.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron.

– Has mejorado – decía la muchacha apuntando su espada asía Byakuya. Luego, después de unos segundos, se dirigió hacia él con un movimiento velos para agredirlo.

El líder de la familia Kuchiki no se quedo atrás

– Dispérsate, "Senbonzakura" – liberando su forma Shikai pudo atajar el ataque. El choque de sus Zanpakutou´s liberero una gran ola de Reiatsu, causando una hendidura en el suelo y obligándolos a separarse de nuevo.

Ambos se preparaban para la siguiente embestida, cuando de repente una débil voz hiso que se detuvieran.

– Ni…Nii-sama, huya,…hu…huya. Por favor. – Rukia apenas podía hablar.

No estaba herida. No se podía saber el motivo de su debilidad. Pero luego, comenzó a quejarse al sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho. El sufrimiento que tenía la obligaba a gritar más.

De pronto, un símbolo apareció en el rostro y en el cuerpo de la Shinigami, provocado que ella empezara a toser. En sus ojos, un líquido negro y espesó salía sin control. Como lágrimas. Ese mismo liquido empezó a expandirse por todo su rostro como una máscara.

El dolor se le hacía insoportable, causando que ella se desmayara de nuevo.

- Rukia – la vos exaltada de Byakuya se hiso escuchar.

No pudo soportarlo más al ver la condición de la chica. Decidido, se elevo al cielo con un salto, dirigiéndose al sujeto y su hermana, pero luego…

– _Bakudō #61:* _"Rikujōkōrō"*= –el Kido provenía de mujer sin nombre.

Unas seis barras de luz apreciaron de la nada sujetando al Shinigami, provocando que callera al suelo inmóvil. La mujer se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente…junto ambas manos y libero otro Kido

– _Bakudō #99:*_"Kin"* – unas cuerdas negras con barras de metales comenzaron a envolver a la víctima, inmovilizándolo completamente, dejándolo en el suelo.

La mujer comenzó a acercarse y se arrodillo frente a él.

– Lo siento Byakuya, pero tendrá que ser la número dos - acerco su mano al rostro de esté y originó la misma luz que Rukia había presenciado. Pero la reacción era distinta, envés de desmayarse, esté seguía consiente, pero comenzaba a temblar y sentirse debilitado.

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntaba con curiosidad el chico desconocido – esto no es normal…- no entendía el acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo.

- Si, lose…normalmente cualquier *Dios de la muerte* que recibe esta técnica tarda en hacerle efecto, pero, creo que en este caso es diferente – decía sorprendida la mujer.

A Byakuya le comenzaba a tener las mismas reacciones que Rukia, pero después de que esa cosa negra rodeo completamente su rostro, Libero una intensa luz hacia el cielo con una tremenda energía espiritual.

Era hermosa, esa luz que conectaba el cielo y a tierra era de color blanco puro, una luz que mostraba una presencia cálida y fuerte, Que al impacto te hacía temblar por la el poder que liberaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en las afueras de la mansión Kuchiki, algunos Shinigamis habían detectado la presencia de un Ryoka. Iniciaron a rodear la casa, estaban preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.<p>

-¿Qué rayos pasa? – dijo el teniente del sexto escuadrón al acercarse, y observando lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

- ¡Teniente Abarai!. Se ha detectado el Reiatsu de un intruso, señor – contestaba un Shinigami de la zona

– aun no se ha confirmado, pero creemos que… ¿Que sucede? – el chico fue interrumpido por la extraña luz que producía la mansión Kuchiki. Los Shinigamis se quedaron atónitos al no saber que la producía.

En cambio Renji no le dio importancia, y se dirigió corriendo hacia la mansión

- ¡Capitan Kuchiki! – esté gritaba, porque sabía que su capitán aun se encontraba ahí, cuando de repente, fue detenido por otro sujeto; tenia ojos celestes y llevaba una vestimenta totalmente negra con el cabello del mismo color.

- ¿A dónde vas Shinigami? – pregunto el sujeto

- No tengo por qué contestarte, además, ¿quién diablos eres tú?- contesto con ira el teniente. No desenfocaba su mirada, sabía que tal vez él era parte responsable de los sucesos.

- No tengo por qué decírtelo. Además, estarás muerto, así que no veo el motivo para hacerlo. – el sujeto le contesto con una sonrisa siniestra y con ojos de asesinos

– Pero, te concederé tu último deseo si es lo que quieres - trataba de burlarse del teniente – Me llamo "Shisouju Zacksen"…un gusto.

Renji sabía que esté no tenía buenas intenciones, asique saco su espada y se preparo para atacar, pero su reacción fue tardía. El sujeto agredió al Shinigami.

Lo único que pudo percibir el teniente del sexto escuadrón, fue como era empujado por una extraña cosa negra que provenía del enemigo.

El golpe provoco que saliera expulsado por el contacto. causando que chocara contra otras casas, cayendo gravemente herido.

Los Shinigamis seguían observando aquella brillante luz, que parecía hipnotizarlos, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su contorno.

Cuando de pronto, esa misteriosa luz comenzaba a extinguirse lentamente. Al apagarse por completo, libero una gigantesca ola de Reíatsu impulsando a los Shinigamis por los aires y destruyendo una parte de la mansión.

Al dispersarse el humo, generado por las ruina, aparecieron las dos personas que se encontraban en la mansión Kuchiki, la chica sujetaba a Byakuya, ya inconsciente, y el chico llevaba en brazos a Rukia

– debemos cubrir sus rostros. Si los *Dioses de la muerte* se dan cuenta, comenzaran a perseguirnos – dijo el muchacho.

- Si – contesto la mujer.

Mientras cubría el rostro del capitán, no pudo evitar murmurar

– aunque hayan pasados décadas…no puedo evitar ver a Byakuya como un niño – en su rostro mostraba una seriedad fría pero a la vez triste.

- Lo sé, pero cuando esto termine el lo entenderá – decía el chico tratando de animar a su compañera.

Luego ambos cambiaron el tema de la conversación

– Escuche que en el mudo real hay un Shinigami sustituto, dicen que es muy fuerte, ¿Qué hago con él? – pregunto ella.

- No queremos que interfiera, asique te lo encargo – dijo el otro con cierta ignorancia.

- ¿Quieres que lo mate?- era algo raro que su compañera preguntara eso. El sujeto jamás le ordenaría tal trabajo a ella.

- No. No debemos acecinar a un inocente. Manda a alguien para que lo deje grave, que no lo mate, así no podrá venir a la sociedad de almas – aclaro.

– Entendido…

...

Después de la conversación decidieron irse, con un gran salto, de la casa del capitán de la sexto escudaron. Mientras se alejaban del lugar, hubo varias explosiones y combates, de Shinigamis vs. Nuevos contrincantes, sobre todo el Seireitei.

_La mansión Kuchiki quedo deshabitada, el viento que generaron al irse apago _

_la única vela encendida, dejando así todo…en la oscuridad…_

_BLEACH:_

_Warriors_ of The Desert (Guerreros del Desierto)

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad Karakura 01:07 AM<strong>

**Residencia Kurosaki**

Ichigo se encontraba en su cuarto, cansado. Después de un día de clases, agotaron toda la energía que poseía, también tenía que estudiar. Era importante para él, yaqué era su último año.

– Naaa! Estoy agotado…. ¡no puedo más! - decía el chico tirándose hacia su cama.

El joven de cabellera naranja trataba de disfrutar un tranquilo descanso…luego escucho una vos que lo irrito.

- Que esperabas, eres un estudiante…eso es lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo un peluche holgazán, acostado en el piso, leyendo una revista y picándose la nariz - No te quejes… y sigue estudiando –

- ¿Qué dices? – Con una vena en la frente, el chico se enojo por el comentario de Kon

– ¿Por qué envés de decir tus estupideces, ¡no dejas de holgazanear!- al decir eso sujeto el peluche de felfa y lo tiro al armario, que estaba abierto.

- ¡Oye maldito!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?... ¿eh? – Kon dejo de hablar cuando capto el lugar donde se encontraba – esto es…esto es...mmmmhh ¡WWWAAAAHHH! NEE-SAN…NEE-SAN ¡EJÉ,JEEE! –comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

- Como la extraño…como la extraño...¡mi neeeee-saaan!- el pobre gritan con lagrimas en forma de cataratas en los ojos y el moco le goteaba. Lloraba tanto que se podía decir que inundaría la habitación.

- ¡YA cállate! Acaba de irse hace dos días…ya deja de quejarte – Ichigo trato de que el peluche se calmara. Los chillidos de verdad lo enfurecían.

- Nee-san…nee-san- murmuraba - ¿Cuándo crees que regrese? – pregunto con tristeza

- No sé, tal vez una semana o dos

- Quiero que regrese...

- Si…yo también, tengo algo que decirle – murmuraba el chico, para sí mismo con seriedad, acostado en su cama con las manos en la nuca.

Estaba pensativo, no lo iba a admitir, pero el también echaba de menos a la chica.

- ¿Decir? ¿Qué...? – pregunto Kon

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe… - el muchacho sujetaba un cojín para lanzarlo contra el peluche, pero fue interrumpido por una presión espiritual inquietante

-¿…Q-que es ese Reiatsu?-

Esa inquietud rodeaba toda la habitación, incluso Kon podía sentirlo. Una presión espiritual pesada. Con una sensación difícil de describir.

Luego ese Reiatsu comenzó a alejarse en otra trayectoria. Ichigo quería saber de se trataba. Si era un Hollow u otra cosa, iba a averiguarlo, así que se decidió a seguirlo.

- ICHIGO… -

- ¡SI. Vamos Kon! – contesto con una sonrisa de "un desafío".

Hace tiempo que no luchaba, le gustaba la tranquilidad que comenzaba a vivir, pero ya se estaba aburriendo.

- ¡MUY BIEN! ¿Eh? Como que va-… – el chico toco al peluche con su insignia de Shinigami sustituto para sacar la capsula de alma modificada y tragársela.

Ya convertido en Shinigami, Ichigo salió por su ventana y se fue saltando. En persecución a lo desconocido.

- ¡ICHIGO, MALDITO! – ya el peluche en cuerpo del joven.

- ¡CUIDA DE MI CUERPO! – decía mientras que alejaba.

- Tsh..-

* * *

><p>Ese Reiatsu guio a Ichigo asía un parque abandonado. Todo era oscuro, las luces del lugar no funcionaban. Un silesio incomodo, era lo único que podía presenciar.<p>

De repente, sintió una brisa fuerte que se acercaba a su espalda con velocidad, era un enemigo. Ichigo reacciono rápidamente y desenvaino su espada para chocar contra la catana de su oponente.

El impacto causo una ola de Reiatsu muy poderosa. Logrando que ambos se separaran. El chico quedo en el suelo y el sujeto se elevo hacia el cielo.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? – interrogo el Shinigami sustituto con la mirada hacia arriba

Tratando de ver a su oponente que llevaba una túnica (era de color marón, cubría su cuerpo y su cabeza, solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro) esté estaba arrodillado en los aires con la cabeza asía abajo, cubierta por la oscuridad, causado por el impulso anterior

– Con que no quieres responder ¿eh?...mhm – preguntaba el chico con una sonrisa arrogante. Pero esa risa fue borrada cundo vio con más claridad a su enemigo, que se había parado dejando ver su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron impactados. Reflejaban impresión, dudas y preguntas. Él no podía creer lo que veía

– _¿Hollow?__- _pensaba, al ver que el sujeto llevaba una máscara similar a la de un hueco, solo que está era diferente; era de color negro con franjas rojas-carmesí y no estaba completa, pero aun así lograba cubrir por completo su rostro.

Ichigo quedo petrificado, pero pudo reaccionar cuando vio que el otro se acercaba con rapidez e intentando atacarlo de nuevo.

El Shinigami logro bloquear su ataque, pero esté fue más veloz y comenzó a agredirlo con su espada. Ichigo conseguía esquivar cada uno de sus ataques viendo como la catana de su oponente rosaba su rostro y su cabello.

Él no se quedo atrás, sujeto con fuerza su Zanpakutou y le lanzo un espadazo, logrando que el sujeto retrocediera y saliera herido.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que había rasgado la túnica, dejando ver la vestimenta que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Q-que…rayos? – Ichigo no podía creerlo – _¿Sh-shinigami?_ –

-…- el sujeto no le daba importancia a la herida, y nuevamente comenzó a agredir al Shinigami. Ambos chocaban espadas, comenzando una luchar. Aun esquivando los golpes y atacando, había varia preguntar qué carcomían la cabeza de Ichigo

– _¿Qué demonios es este tipo? Tiene la máscara de un Hollow…y la vestimenta de un Shinijami… ¿será un Vizard? No, su Reiatsu es distinto, ni siquiera se con que compararlo –_ fruncía mas el seño_ - ¿Qué carajo es?__-_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver que el sujeto se elevo nuevamente al cielo.

Luego hiso un movimiento que lo dejo al Shinigami intrigado; el extraño toco con su espada su pecho, justo en el lugar donde tenía la herida, curándose por completo.

Después de haber hecho eso, elevo su catana y lanzo un ataque de Reiatsu de color rojo, en dirección hacia Ichigo. Él para defenderse…sujeto con fuerza a Zangetsu y se preparo para contraatacar

– ¡Getsuga…Tenshou! – con un grito, el chico logro bloquear el ataque, provocando una fuerte detonación cerca del oponente. Causando que esté cayera al suelo y tuviera una abertura en la máscara.

El Shinigami se acerco para ver si seguía con vida. Tras los humos por la explosión logro verlo, medio tambaleante, arrodillado en el suelo.

– Se acabo – dijo con frialdad.

-...-

-…- el Kurosaki lo miraba con el seño fruncido

– ¿quieres seguir pelando? – fue lo que pregunto, apuntando su espada en frente del contrincante, al ver que el esté trataba de levantarse.

Pero luego Ichigo quedo en Shock, la máscara se rompió dejando al descubierto el rostro del supuesto oponente

– ¿Ha…Hanatarou? –su voz sonaba temblorosa, no lo podía creer.

En los ojos del muchacho reflejaban inconsciencia, tenía la piel pálida, y estaba inmóvil arrodillado. Después de unos segundos, recuperando el color y el brillo de sus ojos, comenzó a agitar las manos y cerrando los ojos empezando a negar

– No por favor deténganse…lo siento…lo siento – hacia lo que siempre hace, cuando alguien de onceavo-escuadrón quería golpearlo. Era como un "Tic"

– Are..¿Dónde estoy? – comenzaba a mirar los alrededores confundido.

- Ichigo-san, ¿Qué haces en la sociedad de almas?... ¿eh?... ¿qué yo…que hago yo en el mundo real?- aun seguía desconcertado.

El Shinigami sustituto lo miraba impresionado. En serio _¿No sabía que asía allí?, ¿Por qué Hanatorou tenía una máscara de Hollow?, ¿De donde aprendió a luchar así_? y lo más importante _¿Por qué lo ataco? ¿Que no estaba consciente de lo que hiso?_, era una duda que él, ni el propio muchacho, podía contestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tienda Urahara 1:48 AM<strong>

Ichigo llevo a Hanatarou a la tiente de Urahara para hablar de lo ocurrido con él. Al estar en esa sala donde siempre se reunían, el Shinigami le platico al dueño de la tiende todo la que había ocurrido.

- Es algo interesante lo que me cuentas, Kurosaki-san – asimilo Kisuke después de haber escuchado lo que el Kurosaki le conto.

- Si. Ni yo mismo me lo creo – confeso.

- Hanatarou- san, en serio ¿No recuerdas nada de lo sucedido? – se dirigía el sombrerero al muchacho confundido.

El integrante de la Divicion 4° estaba desconcertado. ¿En verdad avía hecho esas cosas que Ichigo dijo que hiso?

- No...No tengo idea de cómo termine en el mundo humano – contesto.

- Esto es algo extraño Kurosaki-san.- dijo - Lo que me dijiste, sobre que tenía una máscara de Hollow… ¿consideraste de que tal vez se haya convertido en un Vizard? - preguntaba con curiosidad.

- Si… lo pensé, pero, su Reiatsu no se parecía al de uno – contesto el chico –…además…no quiero parecer grosero pero,…él…no tiene la fuerza…suficiente como para llegar a convertirse en uno – dudaba en si decirlo o no.

– ¡sin ofender Hanatarou! – termino de decir, al recordar que esté estaba a su lado, mostro su pulgar y poniendo una cara graciosa de "todo está bien ¿verdad?"

- N-no hay problema, tienes razón – dijo apenado el muchacho.

- bueno, bueno, lo que haya sido…parece ser que hay problemas – moviendo su abanico llamo la atención de los chicos

– Hanatarou- san. Por favor, trata de recordar ¿Qué sucedió antes que despertaras aquí? – continuo con seriedad.

- Bueno…pues, estaba en mi escuadrón…en la sociedad de almas y luego…

' _~Narración de Hanataro~_ '

_En la noche había sonado la alarma de alerta en la división 12. Decían que "habían detectado la presencia de Ryoka´s en el Seireitei" así que todos empezaron a alarmarse. Después comenzamos a oír explosiones por todos lados y nos dirigimos hacia allí para ver si había heridos. Cuando luego la mayoría se dirigían a la mansión Kuchiki_.

Al decir eso los ojos de Ichigo comenzaron a abrirse, estaba preocupado.

_Según algunos Shinigamis, ahí se detectaba una presencia espiritual desconocida_…_yo me preocupe por Rukia-san a sí que también fui._

_Al estar allí vi como una luz brillante salía de la mansión y después hubo una gran explosión. La mayoría de los Shinigamis que se quedaron observando, salieron heridos y decidí ayudarlos, cuando luego…_

Era demasiado para Hanatarou, al tratar de recordar lo sucedido le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Le costaba continuar, el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. En ese mismo momento Ichigo se inquieto – ¿qué viste Hanatarou? –pregunto, obligándolo a continuar

**..**…_luego vi_…**. **_como unos sujetos salían de la casa y aterrizaron al lado mío y…y después una mujer de apariencia extraña sostuvo mi rostro y fui cegado por una luz_._ Luego de repente me encontré con Ichigo-san apuntándome con su espada._

' _~ Fin de narración ~_ '

- Vaya, vaya. Parece que, en verdad hay problemas, Kurosaki-san – comento Urahara.

- Si...eso parece – dijo el Shinigami con seriedad.

Después de meditar unos segundos, tomo una decisión

– Urahara-san, por favor necesito ir a la Sociedad de Almas –

- Quieres que abra la puerta Senkaimon, ¿verdad? –

-…mhm… – asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Pero, será conveniente que vayas mañana. Ahora es muy tarde, y según lo que veo en tu cara, no dormiste nada – comento el sujeto al ver la cara de cansancio que llevaba Ichigo.

- Está bien – no se resistió.

- ano…esto…y ¿yo que hago? – esta vez fue Hanatarou quien hablo.

- oh claro, tu también descansa. Si regresas a la S.S. en esas condiciones la Capitana Unohana me regañara – continuo el dueño de la tienda. Moviendo el abanico y con una divertida sonrisa.

Nadie quería hacer enojar a esa capitana yaqué daba mucho miedo.

– ¡ahora! Vayan a descansar que mañana será un largo día – continuo entre bostezos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tienda Urahara 6:50 am<strong>

Después de despertar, Ichigo y Hanatarou fueron de vuelta a la sala. En ese lugar Ururu les había ofrecido un delicioso desayuno. Lo cual ambos no negaron.

- Buenos días chicos. Espero que hayan dormido bien. La puerta Senkaimon ya esta lista – se acerco Urahara con ánimos, dirigiéndose a los muchachos que estaban desayunando en la mesa de té.

- si...gracias. – agradeció ambos. Luego Ichigo comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

- estoy listo…Urahara-san. – estaba decidido a ir a la S.S.

- Porciento Kurasaki-san recuerda cargar a Hanatarou-san cuando estén cruzando el portal– hiso una sugerencia con una sonrisa animada.

- ¿eh?. ¿Por qué? – preguntaba confundido el miembro de la división 4°.

-haa…pues – Urahara fue interrumpido por una vos felina.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando estés allí – continuo Yoruichi, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Yoruichi-san – confirmo el Shinigami.

- Hola Ichigo.

- ¿q-que haces aquí? Bueno quiero decir…

- iré con usted. ¿Hay algún problema? – lo miro seria, con un tono asesino. Parece que no estaba de buen humor

- ¿Eh?...No – contesto el joven un poco nervioso.

- Bien entonces vamos – la Yoruichi cambio el tono de vos a una más agradable y los guio hacia las profundidades de la casa.

* * *

><p>Ya todos en el sótano subterráneo de Urahara, decidieron cruzar la puerta Senkaimon. Ichigo cargaba con un brazo a Hanatarou como le habían sugerido. Mientras que Yoruichi corría junto a él, muy pensativa.<p>

- Yoruichi-san – dijo el joven. Un poco preocupado por la mujer que tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa? – contesto

- pues… ¿sabes que está ocurriendo en la Sociedad de Almas? – no pudo evitar preguntar sabia de que tal vez ella tenía algo de información y no quería decirle.

- No. No tengo idea – contesto con seriedad sin dejar de mirar al frente. – Pero… – comenzó a pensar.

- pero… ¿qué? – insistía el chico.

Lamentablemente su conversación fue interrumpida al ver que "el limpiador" ya está tras ellos. El Shinigami no pudo evitar ver de reojo, como esa cosa se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

- ¡Vamos Ichigo! –grito la ex-capitana al ver que la puerta estaba cerca. Comenzando a acelerar el paso.

Yoruichi, Ichigo y Hanatarou, quien aun estaba siendo sujetado por el chico, lograron atravesar la puerta sin dificultad. Pero al observar mejor a la S.S. por los aires, los ojos de Ichigo se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué paso…aquí? – el no entendía por qué el lugar estaba en esas condiciones. No estaba tan destruido, tan solo unos edificios, pero era mucho en una noche.

Ambos ya en el suelo decidieron acompañar a Hanatarou al cuarto escuadrón, hay era un buen lugar para buscar información. En el camino se encontraron con el capitán de la división 11°, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

¿Qué rayos?... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – pregunto el Capitán con un expresión de sorpresa.

- ¡ha!. Hola Toshiro – como siempre Ichigo hablaba con confianza al pequeño.

- Capitán Hitsugaya para ti – interrumpió con una vena en la cabeza. – ¿y bien? No me contestaron –

- Es un tema muy complicado – hablo Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a Hanatarou en su escuadrón y quedar de acuerdo con Yoruichi, de que se encontrarían luego, Ichigo le conto a Toshiro con lujo de detalles de lo que había ocurrido en el mundo real.<p>

- No llego a creer en lo que me dices, Kurosaki – contesto Hitsugaya con duda de lo que el chico le había relatado.

- Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto – aclaro.

- Si pero pensaste-…– el Shinigami dejo de hablar al ver que una mariposa infernal se dirigía hacia él, con un mensaje muy importante

– Ya veo – aclaro con una cara de seriedad – tengo prisa Kurosaki, ¿te importaría acompañarme hasta el Escuadrón N°1?, tengo un reunión con el comandante y quisiera seguir con nuestra conversación al finalizarla –

A Ichigo no se le hacía ningún problema acompañarlo.

* * *

><p>Ambos fueron rumbo a la reunión. Al estar allí, Hitsugaya le pidió al chico que esperara afuera, tras las puertas donde se concluía la junta de capitanes. El Shinigami sustituto estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando con fastidio a los guardias que no le dejaban pasar.<p>

– _¿por qué no puedo participar en su reunioncita? Tsh…¿a quién le importa?__- _luego su vista puso atención a otra persona que llegaba. Era la capitana del Escuadrón 2°, Soi Fong. - ¿_qué?¿no empezaron todavía?_ – se preguntaba así mismo Ichigo, al ver que ella era la única que faltaba.

(- "disculpen la demora" -) se oía la voz de la dicha capitana del otro lado de las puertas.

(- "muy bien ahora podemos comenzar la junta"-) hablaba el capitán comandante, Yamamoto Genryusai.

Ichigo seguía detrás de las puertas pensando.

- Tsh…cuando termine de hablar con Toshiro…

En el pacillo donde estaba el chico, se podía escuchar en el fondo la voz de Capitán Comandante. Que decía

(–"hay una aviso muy importante…"-)

-…tengo que ver a Rukia. Diablos, debí a ver ido a verla en cuanto llegue… - se reprochaba así mismo. Podía oír la vos de Yamamoto que resonando en el cuarto. Pero aun así se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

(- "…que anunciar, es una situación importante, que puede afectar a los Trece escuadrones protectores…"-)

- que estoy diciendo, seguro cundo me vea me regañara por haber venido -

(- "se trata de…"-) se podía escuchar bien claro a vos gastada del comandante.

-…Espero que se encuentre bien…- el joven miraba hacia el suelo, preocupado por la Shinigami.

Los pensamientos de chico fueron interrumpidos al oír con claridad lo que dijo Yamamoto

-(" La desaparición del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya…y de la Teniente del Escuadrón número trece…")

Los ojos de Ichigo estaban horrorizados por lo que escucho después.

(-"…Kuchiki Rukia…"-)

* * *

><p>En el cuarto donde estaban reunidos los capitanes, al otro lado de las puestas se podía escuchar los gritos de los guardias y las de un shinigami.<p>

- ¿Que sucede?...- preguntaba Unohana Retsu. Un poco preocupada por los ruidos de afuera.

No era normal que hubiera tanto escándalo en ese lugar.

Los capitanes acervabaron la puerta al ver que alguien la había abierto a la fuerza. Era Kurosaki Ichigo, que estaba siendo sujetado por los guardias.

El estaba inquieto por lo que había escucha e interrogo a Genryusai tratando de zafarse te los guardias, inclinándose hacia delate.

–¡¿Qué acabas de decir? –

_** c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lean por favor!<strong>

**Nota:**

*Senka*… es la técnica que utilizo Byakuya en el capítulo 16° cuando usando el shunpo se sitúa detrás de Ichigo y lo ataco a por la espalda , este movimiento es extremadamente difícil de ver, lo cual provoco confusión en el Shinigami sustituto.

*Rikujōkōrō*…Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes

*Kin*…sello. Técnica utilizada por Shinigamis de alto rango.

*Dios de la muerte*…tiene el mismo significado que Shinigami. En idioma español

Hala! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de Bleach: gurreros del desierto, como abran visto no soy muy buena escritora. No se preocupen que con el tiempo mejorare. De nuevo muchas gracias a "Lovetamaki1" por la ayuda. [Ella es creadora de "Contrato de amor", "El poder de amor", "sentimientos", etc. Deberían leerlos son muy geniales las historias…P.D. todo de Bleach.]

Y un saludo **Shiroi Kimiko**creadora de "Liquidando pretendientes" [el fic es muy bueno, enserio] gracias por los capítulos de cada semana. =D

Bueno 8D… el próximo capítulo lo actualizare el día 12-01-2012, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero debo darle ese tiempo al **FIC **para que ustedes lo descubran [_a quien engañas (¬¬) quieres que en ese tiempo te dejen Review._]. Porque quiero saber si la historia comienza a tener éxito o no. Igual no lo averiguaremos con un solo capitulo. Después del 2do capítulo iré actualizando cada semana. [Eso espero]

**/**Si les gusto el Cap. Y tienen curiosidad por los personajes que no di nombre, pues espérense. No sabrán sus nombre a partir de capitulo 5 o 6 [Buwuuajaaajaaa! Soy un poco maniática, pero igual me encanta. Además no lo he decidido] mientras tanto llamaremos al sujeto que apareció en el techo de la mansión Kuchiki "Des1°" y a la Mujer que ataco a Rukia "Des2°". Sé que es ridículo pero me gusta un poco el misterio. **/ **Y si tienen dudas, dejen sus preguntas atreves de Review .

Espero verlos pronto en el capítulo 2 [ _tonta como vas a verlos si solo leen lo que escribes, BBBBAAAAKA_ "¡cállate!"]

BESOS…y gracias por leer.

Ja na!

[^^]


	2. Cap2 Distancia

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

No saben la alegría que tengo en este mismo momento [T-T]…me paso de todo en dos semanas, no tendré Netboock en 2 meses y perdí el cap 2 y 3…no tengo internet y encima mi cerebro casi se frita…Y para lo peor de todo no abra Bleach en las próximas 3 semanas, como piensan que continuare este fic sin inspiración e información nueva DDDX T-T!…pero no los retrasare con mis sucesos, se los contare después. Ahora disfruten el Capitulo 2 [espero que este bien XS]

_**Primero lo primero, agradecimientos por sus Review a**__**:**_

**Lefthon Aryn:** me encanto tu comentario! Muchas gracias. Disculpa si te deje con la intriga ;) no era mi intención… ¿o si X)? jeje…muchas gracias por tu Review me animo mucho y me dio muchas ganas de seguir publicar…espere que te guste este capitulo también XD

**Lovetamaki1****:** gracias por comentar, no era necesario dos veces XD pero igual te lo agradezco y me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y respecto a tu pregunta, Nop, no abra Yuri o como se dice? Bueno tu entiendes :)…Yoruichi será mas que una sub protagonista pero menos que una, y Soi Fong tendrá una batalla dura, pero no abra Yuri. Ambas pelearan por su cuenta y tal vez juntas…no lo he decidido. Bien espero que guste este Capitulo…

**Elenita-chan**: me alegra que te allá gustado el capitulo, deberás. :) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes este Capitulo ;D

**Otaku Izumi**: estoy feliz de que te guste y Gracias por tu comentario, y lo lamento si te he adelantado algunos sucesos de Bleach :( espero que hallas podido leer y ver bleach sin adelantarte por curiosidad ;D…a mi me paso lo mismo con la saga de las Zanpakutou, vi el Cap 253 y luego el comienzo de la saga, un desastre, mi curiosidad me gano! [_Le dije que esperara, pero nunca me escucha __~ - _no te metas ¬¬] Espero que te guste este Capitulo…

**Vv-saya-vV****:** que bien de que te allá gustado el cap. Bien sobre los sujetos, sabremos su identidad muy pronto…tal vez le sorprenda Ó.Ó…no se?... Y el misterio es una marca registrada de Bleach…Tite-sama siempre le pone misterio y eso es lo que mas me encanta!. Sobre ese "algo", Ichigo esta confundidos sobre sus sentimientos, pero si fuera cierto ¿tendría el valor para decírselo frete a frente *.*? y las dos opciones era: "vienes con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas" :?...y Shirayuki también es mi Zampakutou preferida pero, no se como darle lugar a este fic…etooo…déjame pensar…mmmh…no se, te adelanto algo…Rukia luchara como Shirayuki ("recuerdas") pero si eso no basta estoy pensando hacer un fic en donde mostrara a Rukia liberar por primera ves a su Zampakutou [será una historia alternativa pero tendrá los síntomas de BLEACH] gracias por comentar y espero de que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

PS: se que este fic no tendrá mucho Ichiruki, puse esa palabra como resumen de ambos…será algo similar a la saga S.S…gomenne Ó_Ò [solo que Rukia no se quedara parada mientras todo pasa, no, no, no, no!. Va a luchar y muy bien!...bueno si es que puedo narrar bien su batalla :?]

Gracias a todas y todos (?) por sus comentarios y sus elogios, de verdad, me subieron mucho los ánimos.

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :)

**Este capitulo esta dedicado** a **lovetamaki1**** y** **Lefthon Aryn **por ser las primeras en comentar [y lamentablemente tuve que borrar sus bellos comentarios por problemas técnicos] y también como muestra de disculpas…;)

Y especialmente a **Lefthon Aryn**, se lo prometí y siempre cumplo con mis promesas XD…sobre todo un gran saludo y besos!

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**Distancia **

_La ausencia de uno, puede causar un sentimiento vacio…pero a la vez doloroso_

**Seireitei:**

**Sala de reuniones de los Capitanes**

Era repentino. La noticia del capitán comandante había dejado horrorizado al Shinigami sustituto. "Desaparecidos" Era una palabra que hacia doler su pecho, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Se hundió a una desesperación tan profunda que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, y su único objetivo era saber si esa palabra era cierta.

Los guardias, que vigilaban la puerta, observaron como el Shinigami se acercaba a ellos. Según las ordenes del comandante, nadie podía interrumpir la reunión, y según ellos, parecía que ése era el objetivo del muchacho. Uno de los escoltas se paro en frente del chico para obstruirle el paso, pero éste lo ignoro, empujándolo para un lado, y siguió caminando.

A los guardias no le gustaron la actitud del sustituto y se lanzaron a el, todos interfirieron en su paso, sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que entrara a la junta de capitanes. A Ichigo no le importo, siguió marchando con ellos encima, mientras bregaba para poder abrir la puerta, ya que ellos comenzaron a sujetarlo y jalarlo con más fuerza.

De una patada, logro abrirla. Continúo caminado, aun forcejeando con los guardias, inclinándose hacia delante para poder entrar y hacer su preguntada desesperada.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?

- ¡¿Cómo que desaparecidos? ¡Contésteme, por favor!

Todos los capitanes de los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia observaron fijamente al Shinigami sustituto por la osadía que había tenido para entrar.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor. Tratamos de impedir que entrara, pero nos avergonzamos al decir que él fue más fuerte que nosotros – hablo uno de los guardias ofreciendo disculpas con una reverencia. Trataba de explicar porque el joven logro entrar.

Un ruido seco se escucho en el cuarto, era un golpe del capitán comandante que había hecho con su bastón, para llamar la atención de todos hay presentes.

- Entiendo, pueden retirarse – dijo Genryusai dirigiéndose a los escoltas. Ante esa orden ellos se retiraron con una reverencia, cerrando las enormes puertas de la habitación.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – continúo Yamamoto, llamando la atención del chico – por la situación de emergencia que se encuentra los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia, pasare por alto tu acto de atrevimiento. Pero, si vuelve a suceder este acontecimiento, pediré de inmediato que te encierren – hablo serio pero con una vos fuerte.

El aludido solo inclino su cabeza, como pidiendo disculpas por su falta de respeto, aunque en el fondo estaba sumamente frustrado porque nadie había respondido su pregunta.

- Capitán comandante, por favor permita que Ichigo-kun participe del resto de lo que queda de la reunión – pidió decidido y con respeto, el capitán del escuadrón trece había dado un paso adelante para hablar con su superior.

- Lo permito – confirmo el comandante, aceptando el hecho de que al Shinigami sustituto le importaba la situación en la que estaban.

- Muy bien. Antes de terminar con la reunión necesito que los escuadrones 2º, 7º y 11º se encarguen de inspeccionar todas las áreas del Seireitei, en busca de que haya un infiltrado. – ordeno Genryusai

- Si señor – asintieron los capitanes de dicho escuadrón a acepción de Zaraki Kenpachi, quien no le importo en lo absoluto.

- El decimo escuadrón se encargara de la vigilancia. Y también lo dejo a cargo de la desaparición de los miembros de la familia Kuchiki, espero que pueda cumplir con esa tarea Capitán Hitsugaya – decreto el comandante dirigiéndose al Joven capitán.

- Lo are seños – contesto Tōshirō serio y firme.

- …lo ultimo y lo mas importante, necesito que uno de ustedes se haga cargo temporalmente del sexto escuadrón, ya que el teniente Abarai Renji no esta en condiciones por el momento – ante esa petición de Yamamoto, el capitán Kyōraku se ofreció para acerca cargo de dichoso labor.

Así finalizo la reunión con el Capitán comandante, Yamamoto Genryusai. Todos los Shinigamis se retiraron, incluso Ichigo que estaba con la mirada perdida, hundido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué les abra ocurrido a Rukia y a Byakuya? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Renji?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vos del Capitan Ukitake, que se acercaba a el para conversar.

- Me alegra que estés aquí Ichigo-kun. Como veras la paz en la sociedad de almas no duro mucho.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Ukitake-san?

- Ayer en la noche en la división doce detectaron la presencia de unos Ryokas por el Seireitei, no se sabe que fue lo que nos ataco, pero tememos de que esta vez el enemigo sea fuerte. – Explico el Capitán, aun marchando con el chico – hoy, recién nos enteramos sobre la desaparición de Byakuya y Kuchiki. Me imagino como te sientes. –

Ichigo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo tratando de procesar la información que le habían dado.

- Hoy en la tarde me reuniré con Kyōraku para hablar sobre algunos temas de lo sucedido, me gustaría que tu también participaras – al decir eso Jūshirō le ofreció una sonrisa agradable al Shinigami.

El le contesto con una sonrisa, pero en ella se podía ver tristeza. Las dudas volvieron a apoderarse en la mente del chico, miro a Ukitake y le pregunto sobre una cosa que lo tenia pensativo.

- Ukitake-san ¿Qué le paso a Renji?

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto escuadrón (zona de recuperación) <strong>

En un cuarto oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz del sol que dejaba pasar la ventana, se encontraba Abarai Renji sentado sobre la cama, con el cabello suelto. El esta profundamente hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido de esa noche.

En solo pensar que fue inútil en ese momento, cerró sus puños sujetando las sabanas con una rabia que se tenía asía el mismo. No había podido impedir que se llevaran a Rukia y a su Capitán.

De pronto fijo su vista a la puerta al ver que esta se abría, dejando pasar la luz que había en el otro lado. Vio una figura masculina que se le hacia familiar, sin duda era Kurosaki Ichigo quien estaba ahí.

-…Ichigo…- dijo Renji con una vos serena pero a la ves apagada.

- Renji…- contesto el chico. Miro a su camarada, parecía estar en un estado de depresión.

El teniente volteo la mirada, no tenia el valor suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos, se sentía culpable de no poder ayudar a Rukia. Es Shinigami sustituto se dio cuenta de su acción y decidió preguntar, ¿Cuál era el motivo de que su colega de batalla estuviera en esas condiciones de depresión?

- ¿Qué pasa, Renji? – dijo preocupado por el estado que estaba.

- Falle… - contesto con simpleza, en su tono de vos se podía sentir frialdad pero a la ves frustrada.

-¿Qué?- el chico no entendía a que se refería.

- Dije que falle…- aclaro subiendo el tono de vos – no pude ayudar al Capitán Kuchiki…no pude proteger a Rukia…les e fallado– lo ultimo lo dijo murmurando, pero Ichigo logro oírlo.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? La batalla no a termina, aun puedes luchar. No dejes que una cosa así te venza fácilmente, Renji – el sustituto trato de alentar a su camarada, pero al parecer no había funcionado, por el momento.

- Lo siento…Ichigo, pero creo no estoy de ánimos todavía - ante esas palabras el teniente agacho su cabeza para meditar un tiempo. Estaba frustrado.

Ichigo al darse cuenta del estado de Renji, decidió retirase, cerrando la puerta, dejando al teniente en la oscuridad para que pensara con mas claridad.

* * *

><p>En los pasillos de escuadrón cuatro, el Shinigami sustituto se sentía culpable por no poder animar a su compañero cundo mas lo necesitaba. Comenzó a entender por que el desconsuelo de Renji, el y Rukia se conocían desde que eran niños, se trataban como hermanos, era normal que el se sintiera así al no saber nada sobre ella.<p>

Mientras recordaba como era la relación entre Rukia y Renji, empezó a conmemorar mas de la Shinigami y se dio cuenta que el también estaba preocupado y al no sabes nada sobre ella le dolía mas, se sentía frustrado. Maldito Renji le había contagiado su melancolía.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar lejos del Seireitei…<strong>

El sol que trataba de entrar en unas ventanas cerradas, iluminaba un poco una cabellera negra acostada sobre una cama. La Shinigami abrió los ojos perezosamente, se levanto de inmediato al notar que no estaba en su cuarto.

Era un lugar desconocido para ella, poco iluminado, tenia rastros de incendio en una esquina y la pintura estaba gastada, pero el cuarto estaba limpio, tenia una cosas que normalmente tiene una habitación, dos hermosas ventanas medianas que estaba cerradas por una especie de cerradura y arriba en el techo tenia una ¿lámpara? No, no era eso, no tenia idea de que era, ya que estaba apagado. También noto que ya no tenia su *Shihakushou* y vestía con un tipo de kimono color violeta claro.

Emprendió a observar cada rincón de la habitación con la vista, luego escucho como la puerta, que estaba enfrente a ella, comenzó a abriste y de ahí entro una niña con una bandeja, con alimentos en ella. La pequeña; que tenia los ojos de color ámbar y el cabello gris, al verla despierta se alegro y le saludo.

- Buenos días, me alegro que despertaras – la niña comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero al notar la mirada de desconfianza que tenia la Shinigami, decidió disculparse.

- Perdón si entre sin avisar, pensé que seguías durmiendo – dijo, colocando la bandeja en una mesa que había allí.

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña? – pregunto la Shinigami, aun la miraba confundida por la hospitalidad de la jovencita. ¿Cómo puede ser amable con la chica si no la conocía?

-¿ah? Me llamo Kotsuro Caydi, mucho gusto – hiso una reverencia mientras se presentaba, al incorporarse le ofreció una dulce y hermosa sonrisa a la chica. A la Shinigami le fascino lo linda que se veía, no podía desconfiar de una criatura.

- Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, el gusto es mío –

Ambas comenzaron a entenderse durante unos minutos, pero a pesar de disfrutar la compañía de la niña, no podía olvidar lo que sucedió anoche. Tenía recuerdos borrosos que la confundían. Decidió preguntarle sobre eso.

- Dime, Caydi ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quien me trajo y porque? – dijo seria.

-Bueno. El porque estas aquí. Es para protegerte, ya que eres una persona muy importante para Byakuya-dono – expresó sonriente la pequeña. Rukia quedo estupefacta ante la respuesta.

-¿Cómo, como sabes el nombre de Nii-sama? – pregunto sorprendida pero a la ves nerviosa. ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de su hermano? Recordó que él había peleando contra uno de esos sujetos cuando ella estaba moribunda en el piso, en aquella ves.

- Ah, lo se porque Byakuya-dono es un buen amigo de "el" – respondió

- ¿De…"el"?– la chica no entendía a que se refería con eso.

- Si. El hombre que te trajo aquí en la madrugada – trato de explicar Caydi. Pero con esas palabras no daba la respuesta esperada.

- ¿Qui-Quién me trajo?- pregunto exaltada.

La niña respondió su pregunta dejando al la Shinigami sorprendida, con los ojos bien amplios.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación se encontraba el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya. Estaba pensativo recordando; cada suceso que había ocurrido en aquella noche, contra las personas que se había enfrentado. Sin duda estaba confundido. Meditando, tratando de entender el "por que".<p>

- _¿Será posible...?_ –

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar que la puerta, que estaba en sus espaldas, comenzaba a abrirse. El volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y sus ojos reflejaron la misma sorpresa y mirada al observar a las personas que estaban parados tras el.

- ¿Ustedes…?

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei<strong>

Ichigo caminaba sobre las calles de Seireitei, un poco desorientado pero sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Si, a la mansión Kuchiki. Creía que tal vez podría encontrar alguna pista de dondepodria estar la Shinigami.

Al llegar allí se sorprendió por el estado de la casa, estaba totalmente destruido, pero aun en pie. Entro al hogar, al pasar al jardín noto algo en el suelo, era ¿hielo? No, no podía ser, eso mostraría que hubo señales de lucha, pero lo mas extraño fue ver que el hielo derretido que seguía ahí, se suponía que al no estar Rukia eso desaparecería. Que extraño. Trato de percibir los Reiatsus que yacían ahí antes, pero no tubo éxito.

Decidió inspeccionar cada parte de la casa, claro que con el permiso de uno de los sirvientes. Al entrar a uno de los cuartos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de la Shinigami. Observo cada rincón del lugar, hasta que su vista se enfoco en una mesa con papeles. Al levantarlos con la mano para ver su contenido, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El contenido de esos papeles era los dibujos de Chappy que hacia la Chica. El recordaba como ambos se peleaban cuando ella explicaba las cosas con esos horrendos conejos. No pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza al sentir que ella ya no estaba a su lado. Ente esos pensamientos se dio cuenta de cuanto le hacia falta un regaño suyo, de verla sonreír y discutir con ella, al fin y al cabo, el sentimiento mas profundo fue que la extrañaba.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, el sol se ocultaba y la luna brillaba en la oscuridad, la noche se aproximo en la sociedad de almas.<p>

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que era tarde para asistir a la reunión con los capitanes, así que decidió de qué mañana iría a hablar con Ukitake. Mientras, como le quedaba cerca, decidió pasar la noche en el cuarto escuadrón.

Al llegar allí se encontró con la Capitana Unohana, quien lo recibió con gusto.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Kurosaki-san – dijo la capitana con una sonrisa agradable.

- ah – confirmo – gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, Unohana-san – agradeció gentilmente.

- No es nada. Por suerte, los heridos se están recuperando rápido, algunos ya se fueron y otros siguen rondando por ahí. Asique tenemos cuartos de sobra para que descanse- dijo mientras caminaban, ella lo guiaba hacia la habitación en donde el se quedaría.

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo sinceramente Ichigo.

Ambos llegaron a su destino y la Capitana se despidió del Shinigami. Él entro gustoso al cuarto, estaba cansado y con la noticia que le habían dado decidió poner su cabeza en frio para pensar. Abrió las ventanas y se fijo en la vista, suerte que le dio una habitación en el quinto piso para que la brisa que le ofrecía el clima pudiera refrescar su mente.

- Rukia – dijo mirando desde la ventana hacia el horizonte, hablándole a los vientos, dejando que esta jugara con su cabello y acariciara su rostro - ¿Dónde estas?

* * *

><p>En otra habitación lejos del Seireitei, se encontraba una Shinigami de cabellos negros pensando justamente en el Sustituto.<p>

- Ichigo…- suspiro triste – _espero que te encuentre bien_…

Ella estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien entro al cuarto

(-"¿Quién es Ichigo? -")

Ante esa vos, Rukia dio un respingo. Era Caydi quien había hablado e inclino su cabeza para ver a la Shinigami, no entendía su reacción, ella había volteado su rostro para que no notara su ¿sonrojo? ¿Eso era?

- ¡C-Caydi, me asustaste!- dijo nerviosa la chica, con un tono de vos molesto. Le incomodo que la pequeña entrara así no más, sin tocar la puerta.

- ¿Qué es ese tonito de vos? ¡No me gusta! – dijo energética la niña, con un puchero en la boca, agitando las manos.

- ¿Para qué viniste? – pregunto tranquila, la joven ignoraba los actos que hacia su acompañante.

- Vine a ver si necesitas algo – fue directa, mas calmada.

- No, por ahora estoy bien – contesto.

Rukia suspiro cansada, no tenia problema en quedarse encerrada ahí, más bien se sentía relajada. El lugar era tranquilo, se sentía segura y cómoda. Aunque, pensaba en la situación en la que estaría el Seireitei, no podía darse ese lujo de sensaciones. En la mente de la Shinigami decía que su lugar era esta allí, ¿Pero como?...una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de la chica con una idea _"Escapar"._

¿Pero cómo lo haría? estaba desarmada y de seguro la atraparían al instante. Miro a la niña con una sonrisa maliciosa, con intenciones para preguntarle. ¿Acaso Caydi podría ayudar a la Shinigami en fugarse?

- Caydi…por cierto ¿sabes en donde esta mi Katana? – interrogo, trato de que su pregunta sonara inocente.

- ¿La que tenias cuando llegaste? – pregunto. Al ver que la chica asentía con la cabeza, continúo.

- la arrojaron a un cuarto junto con otras espadas, en el piso de abajo. Pero no se en que sector… – la niña poso su mano en su mentón en forma pensativa –…creo que las iban a fundir para crear otras, pero no se cuando…mhmmm…

En ese momento Rukia no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo que la iban a fundir? Su cara estaba azul con los ojos en blanco, en solo pensar en eso ¿Qué aria ahora sin su katana? Estaba definitivamente perdida.

- pero no importa ¿verdad?...Sode no Shirayuki es parte de tu alma y siempre estará a tu lado, no necesitas representarla con una espada – dijo como si nada, Caydi estaba bien segura de lo que decía, y tenia razón.

- Es cierto – contesto tranquila la chica, pero su tono de vos cambio a una exalta y en forma interrogativa.

- ¿Co- Como sabes el nombre de mi Zanpakutou? – pregunto nerviosa.

¿Por qué caydi sabia que su Katana se llamaba Sode no Shirayuki? Ella jamás le había mencionado sobre ese tema.

- ¡¿Eh?¿No te lo había dicho? – cuestiona energética la pequeña.

- No

- ¿Cómo que "no"? – volvió a reclamar – esta tarde te esplique todo… ¿Recuerdas la charla?

- ah! eso…- dijo apenada la Shinigami. De repente señalo con su dedo, en forma acusadora, a la niña – pero no dijiste que podías adivinar las habilidades de los demás – cuestiono, un poco furiosa.

- No adivino, veo…puedo ver las habilidades de los demás – la niña contesto enojada, pero a la ves orgullosa, por el reclamo de la joven.

- A ¿si?...y ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedes hacer eso? – interrogo mas tranquila.

- Bueno, Etsuki dice que es un don. Pero yo pienso que es parte de mi habilidad – sonrió al recordar, sobre esa combersasion.

En ese momento, en la mente de Rukia rondaba una cosa - _¿Quién rayos es Etsuki?_

- cierto, no te presente a Etsuki ¿verdad?... mañana vendrá conmigo para acompañarnos. Además… – hablo feliz la niña. Luego se acerco más a la chica y con su mano tapo un lado de su boca, como para chismosear - …es guapo y tal vez le caigas bien ¿eh? – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono juguetón, moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, en forma de sugerencia.

Causando que la Shinigami mostrara una cara de fastidio y molestia.

- Solo bromeaba, "bromeaba"…- confeso Caydi, logrando que la joven de cabellos negros volviera a su estado original. Al tranquilizarse, tomo un vaso de agua para beberla, sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña no había terminado de hablar

- …en tu cara se ve que estas perdida por alguien mas – termino de decir, causando que en los bordes del vaso apareciera el liquido expulsado.

Al parecer Rukia estaba tomando el agua en el momento en que Caydi había lanzado sus últimas palabras. Logando así que la chica escupiera de golpe el líquido.

- ¡je, je! …Y no digas que es por Byakuya- dono, porque sabré que mientes – sonrió satisfecha al ver la actitud de la Shinigami.

- ¡Tuuuu! – exclamo la chica hecha una fiera.

-¡jajája! – rio a carcajadas la niña

- Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Nii-sama? – no pudo evitar entristecerse por no saber nada de él al llegar ahí.

- No te preocupes el esta bien, pero mañana te cuento ¿si? – dijo acercándose a la puerta para retirarse.

- Espera…- la Shinigami trato de alcanzarla con la mano pero fue inútil, ella ya había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

(-"Mañana, mañana. Ya es tarde, vete a dormir"-)

Al oír eso, Rukia se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos. No entendía el porque no podía salir de esa habitación, era como si algo la aprisionara y obstruía sus sentidos. Luego, abrió de repente sus ojos al seguir escuchando las insinuaciones de la niña.

(-"que duermas bien, no te vayas a quedar asta tarde ¿eh? Si no, me obligaras a entrar para regañarte y castigarte"-) Caydi lo decía en una forma juguetona, le causaba gracia tratarla así.

- No soy una mocosa – murmuro la chica, por que le molesto las sugerencias de la pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>En la mañana siguiente<strong>

Ichigo se dirigía al la división 13º para hablar con Ukitake Jūshirō. En las puertas de la división se encontró con Sentarō y Kiyone, que discutían de cosas sin sentidos, como siempre.

- Hola…- dijo en forma molesto el Shinigami, pero se molesto más al ver que ellos no le contestaban. Estaban tan concentrados en sus discusiones, que ignoraban al Chico. Él siguió su camino, no le daba importancia a las boberías que decían.

Al entrar al escuadron, camino tranquilo por unos pasillos. Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con una puerta cerrada, abrigándolo a tocar dos veces…

(-"Puedes pasar, Ichigo-kun"-) fue la vos de Ukitaque quien le había invitado a pasar, detrás de la puerta. Sin duda el sabia que era el sustituto porque detecto su presencia antes.

Ichigo se decidió a entrar y noto que el sujeto no estaba solo, en la habitación se encontraban también otros dos Capitanes, Kyōraku y Hitsugaya.

- Buenos días – entro tranquilo saludando a todos.

- Buenos días, Ichigo-kun – contesto Ukitake con una sonrisa de bienvenida, los demás Capitanes asintieron con la cabeza en forma de respuesta. Luego el capitán Ukitake extendió su mano, señalando una silla para que se sentara el Shinigami.

- Por cierto Ukitake-san, disculpe si no vine ayer…yo- – ya sentado, trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpido.

- No te preocupes, la reunión la pospusimos para hoy – afirmo Ukitake.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto extrañado, aunque se tranquilizo al recibir una sonrisa de confirmación del sujeto.

- Muy bien, ahora si podemos empezar – dijo el Capitán del escuadrón 13º - según lo que hemos averiguado, los Ryokas que atacaron anoche, no son Hollow ni mucho menos Shinigamis…-

- ¿Consideraste de que tal vez fueran esos tales Fullbringers? – esta ves hablo Kyōraku. Quería sabes si ellos podrían ser responsable de lo sucedido.

- Si, pero sus Reiatsu´s no tienen nada en común, se podría decir que si comparamos, los Ryokas serian mucho mas fuertes que ellos – afirmo el Capitán de cabello blanco, explicando de que seria imposible.

- Entiendo…- Kyōraku inclino su cabeza en forma pensativa.

- ¿Quieren decir que todavía no saben donde esta Rukia? – se exalto el sustituto, levantándose de la silla y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

- Cálmate, Kurosaki…- expresó Hitsugaya, a él no gusto la actitud de Ichigo – entendemos de que estés preocupado por Kuchiki, pero eso no excusara tu comportamiento – ante esas palabras logro calmar al Shinigami.

Ichigo se volvió a sentar, cabizbajo. Sabia te Tōshirō tenia razón, pero no podía controlarse. Sin duda estaba intranquilo al no saber nada sobre la Shinigami.

- no te pongas así…- dijo el joven capitán al ver la expresión de éste – tengo información que podría ayudar… –

Al escuchar eso, el Shinigami sustituto cambio su cara de preocupación a una de curiosidad, volviéndose a incorporar en su ánimo habitual.

- Según lo que averigüe en el escuadrón 12, en el radar del panel de control de Reiatsu´s, aparecieron ocho puntos rojos por la zona norte y…- al decir eso llamo la atención de los demás –…dos Azules en la mansión Kuchiki –dijo serio.

Los demás capitanes quedaron sorprendidos ante tal información.

- No entiendo. Ocho rojas, dos azules ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Rukia y Byakuya? – pregunto el Shinigami sustituto, no entendía las reacciones de los demás ¿acaso eso significa algo malo?

- Veras Ichigo-kun, cuando el radar detecta un intruso, en el radar aparece un punto rojo mostrando en donde estuvo su ubicación – dijo Ukitake para poner al tanto al chico.

- ¿Qué…? – el Shinigami no entendía muy bien a que se refería, esa definición no le bastaba.

- Veras, Kurosaki – dijo Hitsugaya – el punto rojo significa Reiatsu desconocido, el violeta; Hollow, el verde; es cuando un Shinigami no anuncia su llegada pero igual su Reiatsu es identificado y el azul… es difícil de explicar – se puso pensativo, rascándose la nuca tratando de encontrar una buena explicación – es anónimo pero a la vez no -

- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo el chico de cabello anaranjado.

- Digamos, tú – señalo al Shinigami sustituto.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? – dijo molesto el sustituto. El si que era impaciente, creía que le estaban echando la culpa.

- No, te usare como ejemplo - aclaro Tōshirō – digamos que por un motivo, no se desaparecido o muerto, tus registros e identificación fueron borrados, lo cual causa que el radar te detecte en ese color, al no poder decir que eres. – aclaro, haciendo entender al Shinigami.

- Pero aunque hayas muerto o desaparecido, tus registros continuarían intactos – hablo Ukitake, tratando de explicar que esos dos motivos no eran de este caso.

- ¿Y si fueran de alguien que hiso algo malo? – pregunto inquieto el joven.

- Con más motivos, los registros no serian borrados.- comento – Y para lo peor, sospecho de que ellos fueron los que secuestraron a Byakuya y a Kuchiki – declaro. Dejando a Ichigo más preocupado que nunca, se sentía impotente.

Los cuatro meditaron un momento para aclarar sus ideas. Hasta que el Capitán Ukitaque recordó algo.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿cree que esto esté relacionado con el robo de hace unas semanas?

- No estoy seguro, pero al parecer si

En ese robo el Capitán Kurutsuchi Mayuri se había exaltado y enfurecido al no poder atrapar a los rufianes. Como, después del robo, no se pudo encontrar a los cúlpales, dejaron de buscarlos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y al parecer no regresarían.

- ¿Qué robo? – pregunto el sustituto, no sabia a que se referían.

- Hace un mes, en el escuadrón 12º, se infiltraron unos sujetos, burlando la vigilancia, y hurtaron algunas cosas – confeso Tōshirō

- ¿Pero dices que podrían ser los mismos que se llevaron a Rukia? –

- Se podría decir que si, ya que fueron muy discretos como ellos. Teníamos dificultades para notar sus Reiatsu´s y, cuando escaparon, sus presencias desaparecieron. Incluso cuando logramos acorralar a uno, este se desvaneció de la nada, sin dejar rastro alguno – declaro Hitsugaya, dejando al todos sorprendidos.

- Parece que estamos en graves problemas – comento Kyōraku, levantando su tipo de sombrero para ver las expresiones de sus camaradas.

La pequeña reunión fue interrumpida por una alarma del Seireitei

(("-Alerta de emergencia a todos los escuadrones, se a detectado la presencia de unos intrusos en el Sur del Seireitei, se solicita a todos los Shinigamis que estén en sus puestos defensivos, repito. Se a detectado la presencia de unos intrusos en el Sur Seireitei, se solicita a todos los Shinigamis que estén en sus puestos defensivo -"))

- Son ellos – exclamo uno de los capitanes.

En ese momento Ichigo se levanto de la silla para retirarse…

- Ichigo-kun

-Espera, Kurosaki

El shinigami ignoro los llamados y salió del cuarto corriendo, dejando a los capitanes atrás. Estaba decidido, se enfrentarse a los enemigos.

(-"Kurosaki"-)

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>*Shihakushou* es el uniforme de un Shinigami<p>

_**Kotsuro Caydi:**__ apariencia de edad de unos 9 a 11 años. Ojos color ambar. Cabello gris con algunos reflejo color celeste claro. El tono de su piel es de color canela y tiene una bufanda que rodea su cabeza, como bincha, y cuello._

Yuuuuuupyyy! Uf! Por fin termine, disculpen si el capi les pareció corto…no saben por lo que pase para recordar el cap. Como dije antes lo perdí por problemas técnicos, claro que cualquiera diría que "si yo lo escribí ¿Cómo es posible que se me olvidara?" pues, yo escribo mejor cuando estoy inspira…y para lo peor como piensan que iba escribir tranquila sin la netbuk…

¿Tendría que actualizar el próximo capitulo para dentro de dos mese? NO, CLARO QUE NO, dije que lo actualizaría hoy y lo ice…para ello…tuve que aventurarme en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, en donde ningún otro ser humano había tocado antes, en donde la existencia del orden no existe y si te pierdes, terminarías hundido en lo mas profundo del horror…si! Tuve que entrar al cuarto de mi Hermano O.O…claro que no cundo yo quería, tengo que aprovechar cada rato que sale de su pieza para poder continuar con este fic... [No crees que exageras]

El problema de escribirlo mas al menos esta solucionado (puedo utilizarla cundo mi hermano sale, que es debes en cuando)fue solucionado, ahora la dificultad mas grande fue que, como aquí en las últimos días estuvo haciendo bastante calor, mas de lo normal, lo cual no estoy acostumbrada… se me tostaba el cerebro, lo cual era muy difícil concentrarse…40 grados dios mío…en fin esto es solo un pequeño resumen de lo que me paso…are lo posible para que estos pequeños problemas no dificulten con el Fic. ¡Por fis, no se olviden de dejar un Review!

Que despistada! El próximo capitulo **se actualizara** el día **25 -01 -12**…se que es mucho, disculpen X(…pero dedo analizar bien la nueva información

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ya ne!

[^^]


	3. Cap3 ¿El enemigo?

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Muy bien ya voy por el capitulo 3 y no morí por intoxicación de pensar XD…perfecto! Estoy tan feliz… – canto-mi hermano se fue de vacaciones y vuelve el domingo jíji!

De acuerdo, espero que les guste este capitulo… trate de narrarlo lo mejor que pude…! Saludos y disfruten da la continuación (actualmente en un ciber :P) no entienden….T-T No saben la alegría que… me da de publicar esto _[¬_¬ luego se los explicaremos el "porque"]_

Por cierto mientras leía fic´s [en el celu de mi cuñado XD] encontré una tan bello y fantástico que me encantaría que ustedes también lo leyeran, se llama **"cinco almas"** (.net/s/7768316/1/Cinco_almas)es una historia muy divertida, créanme, si lo es ; Urahara hace un lio, Rukia tiene que hacerse cargo y unos muchachos la volverán loca ¡IchiRuki!…fue publicada en estos últimos días a si que no creo que tarden en encontrarla :)

Hohhooo! Casi lo olvido, publique **un fic nuevo** se llama **"Un divertido concurso de canto" **_[¬¬es muy obvio de que trata, ¿sabes?]_trata de que en la S.S aran un evento, con juegos y todo eso, y un concurso de canto en la cual los personajes: Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Toshiro, Matsumoto, ¿Renji? (no lo decidí) Yachiru, Kenpachi y muchos otros, cantaran en grupo o separados. Créanme las letras de las canciones personificaran a los personajes…XDDDD por fis…a ver si le echan un vistazo.

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Vv-saya-vV****: **gracias por tu comentario, me animo cada ves que lo leo. Tienes razón Ichi y Rukia sienten eso, pero ¿creerás que ambos son tan tercos que no lo admiten?...y Caydi no estará sola, tendrá un cómplice en sus diabluras X) y sobre desaparecidos… los Shinigamis ya saben que los desconocidos se llevaron a Rukia y Byakun :D…lo cual enfado a Ichi XDDDD. Sobre los puntitos, ni yo misma me entendí jaja…no se si esplique bien :?...Etsuki…Etsuki, Etsuki, Etsuki…tal vez te agrade :) jeje…gracias por seguir este fic y el próximo cap no tardara! Saludos!

**elenita-chan****:** gracias Elenita, espero que el fic siga así y que también te guste este capitulo…gracias por comentar saludos! (PS: estoy comenzando a leer "cuidando a la señorita kuchiki "…Copie 11 cap en Word y ahora estoy leyéndolo en casa con pochoclos mmm X3...)

**Lefthon Aryn****: **Gomennasaiiiiii :3333333333333… si, tarde mucho…pero prometí que publicaría ese día y lo hice ¿no?...igual que hoy, como la dedicatoria…siempre hay que cumplir cuando uno da su palabra – pose justiciero con un arcoíris de héroe en el fondo - :) jaja pero me alegro de que te acordaras de este fic! Creí que me pase con la espera y que todos se olvidarían, pero no fue así XD…me alegro, de veritas, de veritas que te haya guastado la conti…y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado…saludotes!

**Luna Soledad****: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado…espero que disfrutes también de este capitulo! Saludos

Para los que no saben aun no tengo internet, asique voy un día, antes de actualizar, al ciber para poder leer sus Review y agradecerles ;)

Como muestra de agradecimientos a todas y todos (?) comenzare a leer algunos de sus fic..:D (Obviamente copiare todo en Word :) y creo que encordare por comer muchos pochoclos xP)

No los retraso mas y espero que disfruten del capitulo….

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

_… Recuerdos o pasado_

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**¿El enemigo?**

**Zona del desierto, muy lejos, distante del Seireites…**

Después de salir el sol, ya era hora de que una joven Shinigami despertara. Aun seguía ahí. No le importaba, al parecer se había acostumbrado. La calidez, la tranquilidad era algo que ella disfrutaba…claro que sería mucho mejor alado de su gente. Emprendió a incorporarse, estirando sus brazos a más no poder y frotándose los ojos.

- (bostezo)…ya es de día, el sol brilla y yo sigo aquí...encerrada – Rukia comenzó con una sonrisa, pero lo ultimo lo dijo aburrida al notar las condiciones en que estaba. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la puerta al escuchar una vos.

(- "con permiso…"-)

- A vaya, Buenos días Rukia, ¿cómo dormiste? – con la alegría grabada en el rostro saludo Caydi, que había entrado por la puerta.

- ¿tuviste pesadillas? ¿Frío?... ¿soñaste con tu chico? – interrogaba tan rápido que apenas se entendían sus palabras, pero la última pregunta la hizo con una sonrisita picarona.

- mhm…dormí bien…- la chica volvió a estirar sus delgados brazos y contesto con una ligera sonrisa. Luego su expresión cambio de repente a una confundida – ¿qué chico?...-

- jaja! Pues el de ayer… ¿no?- inclino la cabeza para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

- No. Te dije que no hay nadie - trato de aclara.

- Me mientes…- la niña bajo de un golpe su cabeza, en forma deprimida, en el aire se podía percibir decepción.- me mientes…en mi propia cara – dijo dramáticamente.

-No. No te miento – la muchacha seguía seria, al parecer no le creía su numerito.

- ¿…y el tal Ichigo…?

- ¿el?...no es de tu incumbencia…- Rukia cruzo los brazos e ignoró a la pequeña, provocando que ésta se enojara.

- ¿Qué? Ouu…Que mala eres… - ella hablo mal gustada, con un puchero en la boca.

- No soy mala, lo que pasa es que no…- comenzó a recordar que no tenia noticias sobre Shinigami- …que no quiero hablar del tema – puso una cara triste, sin duda estaba preocupada por él.

Ella sabia sin dudar, de que Ichigo, al enterarse que hay problemas, iría de inmediato al Seireitei…ella no quería eso, no quería que el Shinigami pusiera en riesgo su vida.

- Entiendo, si quieres no hablare de él…- de un tono sereno cambio a una risa maliciosa - …por el momento.

- Gracias

- No me lo agradezcas. Si estas triste yo te alegrare, si estas aburrida yo seré tu juguete, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con migo, bien. Siempre sonríe…- Caydi había dicho esas palabras con un tono muy sereno, generando más confianza hacia la Shinigami, al terminar sus frases estiro con sus dedos sus mejillas para formar una gran sonrisa

- ah…- afirmo -…lo are – la chica le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a la niña por haberla hecho sentí mejor.

La pequeña contesto de la misma formal por haber logrado su cometido. A ella sin duda le gustaba hacer reír a la gente.

(-" Oh! Con permiso, disculpen…-")

Ambas chicas voltearon su vista hacia la puerta al escuchar la vos de un muchacho que entraba.

-¿Quién eres tú? - con una vos seria, la Shinigami se levanto y dirigió su vista al recién llegado.

- eh…disculpe…por…mi imprudencia… – el chico; de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, se puso nervioso, por la mirada acecina de la chica, e hizo una reverencia.

– Soy Shitaru Etsuki, mucho gusto – después de presentarse se volvió a incorporar y le dio una sonrisa simpática a la joven.

- ¿Etsuki?... – aclaro la chica. Había escuchado ese nombre antes pero no se acordaba donde, hasta que…

- SIIII! ¡El es Etsuki-chan! –…de un salto, Caydi abraso del brazo al joven – ¡ves! ¡Te dije que era guapo!

- No, no digas eso Caydi – dijo tímidamente el muchacho, sonrojado por el comentario.

- ¿eh? Siii… - la Shinigami contesto con sarcasmo y una cara fastidiada. El chico era lindo, pero no le interesaba.

Después de un tiempo de silencio el muchacho se incorporo a la habitación.

- Dios mío… ¿Por qué este cuarto esta tan oscuro? – pregunto, observando su alrededor. Luego camino en dirección a las medianas ventanas que estaban cerradas.

- Caydi. ¿No te dije que abrieras estas ventanas? – cuestiono el chico. Después, forcejeo con la especie de cerradura que había y logrando su cometido, abrió las ventanas dejado entras la Luz del sol.

– Bien. Así está mucho mejor…- sonrió satisfecho.

La Shinigami entre cero sus ojos por la fuerte destello que había.

- Vaya!...si que este cuarto está iluminado – dijo la Shinigami, aun cerrando lo ojos.

Después de recuperar la vista se acerco alado del chico para ver por la ventana.

– in…increíble! – la joven estaba asombrada al ver el paisaje. Era como un reino abandonado, con casas y una especie de muralla alrededor. _Hermoso_. Esa era la palabra que podía describir el lugar.

- Es increíble…este lugar.

- Es lindo ¿verdad? – dijo la niña al acercarse junto a ellos.

- Si!... – afirmo, los ojos de la joven de cabellos negros brillaban, la zona sin duda era fascinante para ella.

- Te hubiera encantado mas hace cientos de años…- comento el chico que veía la vista con dulzura.

- ¿Qué-?...- la chica volteo la mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba a su lado ¿A que se refería con "hace cientos de años"? trato de preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por el llamado de la niña que estaba detrás de ella.

- Rukia…ven ¡vamos!…- jalando de su mano.

- ¿A-afuera…? – pregunto extrañada

- ¡Claro!

Gustosa, la Shinigami siguió a Caydi Y Etsuki fue tras ellas. Era la primera ves para la Shinigami salir de ese cuarto, no tenia idea de que había al su alrededor, ya que en el tiempo en que estuvo, se encontraba encerrada.

Caminaban por los pasajes del sitio, eran antiguos, pero no dejaban de ser elegantes; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema, y tenía cortinas de color rojo oscuro, envueltas elegantemente con unas sogas negras.

Se detuvieron en frente de una enorme puerta; esta era marrón, tallado con detalles florares. Al abrirla, se encontraron con otro pasillo diferente; este era más amplio sostenido por el lado izquierdo con pilares, y una especie de barandal, que dejaba pasar la luz del sol y de observar con más claridad el paisaje que los rodeaba, El derecho era solo un muro tapado por flores trepadoras, de color blanco, que cubrían por completo la pared y el techo, y el piso estaba cubierto de tablas de porcelana que, lamentablemente, algunas estaban rotas.

- vaya este lugar es hermoso…- se acerco pudiendo observar con mas claridad el lugar - ¿Qué es un especie de castillo?

- jaja, algo así – sonrío gentilmente el chico, - este lugar pertenecía a nuestros ancestro. Aquí los más poderosos guerreros, guardianes y sacerdotes convivían y se reunían en momentos especiales.

- este lugar, a pesar de la guerra, sigue firme. Claro que con el tiempo que no fue cuidada…comenzó a dañarse.

-…- la chica presto atención.

En ese momento la niña que los acompañaba comenzó a gritar acercándose al borde del barandal.

- Mira, hay esta Sezuri! – llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes - Hola Sezuri! – exclamaba la pequeña, tratando de que la mujer, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pisos abajo, la observara.

La apuntada trato de ignorarla, pero al ver la insistencia de Caydi, hizo una mueca sacando la lengua burlándose de ella en forma de respuesta.

- oye, oye, oye, no me hagas esa cara – la pequeña le reprocho al ver los gestos que le hacia. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de caerse.

- Ten cuidado, Caydi -el joven se exalto cuando vio que la niña se balanceaba en el borde. La advertencia hizo que la aludida obedeciera y se alejara un poco del pasamano.

El chico se tranquilizo al ver que le hiso caso, y explico a la joven de ojos violetas su comportamiento - como veras el piso y el pasamano no están en buenas condiciones, ha si que si se cae, podría lastimarse. – declaro Etsuki. Luego suspiro – esto son las consecuencias de ese suceso, pero aun si seguimos adelante y tratamos de armar de vuelta muestra sociedad.

- Etsuki,- hablo la joven provocando que el chico la mirara

- ¿a que guerra de refieres? ¿Qué sucedió aquí antes? – pregunto con seriedad la chica de cabello negro.

Ante esas preguntas el joven se puso nervioso, no sabia se responderle.

- Bueno veras…- fue interrumpido

En ese momento, la Shinigami amplio sus ojos de horror al sentir un Reiatsu que se le era conocido. No era cualquier fuerza espiritual, no, estaba segura, esa presencia la había sentido antes. Si, esa sensación pertenecía a la misma persona que la ataco en aquella noche. La noche en la que ella y su hermano fueron alejados de la Sociedad de almas.

Se volteo con discreción lentamente, pero a la vez nerviosa. Podía ver con claridad a la mujer que se acercaba; de cabello negro y bordo, con los ojos ocultos con esas gafas que le hacían recordar a Renji, el había utilizado unas similares una vez.

Al voltearse por completo, se dio cuenta que la desconocida estaba enfrente de ella. Causando que se exaltara con solo sentir su presencia.

Tomándola de nuevo desprevenida, la mujer coloco su mano en frente del rostro de la Shinigami, a unos escasos centímetros.

Rukia se sentía como si alguien invadiera su alma; era una fuerte opresión en su interior que le hacia sentir insegura y ala vez debilitada, nublaba su visión, llevándola a un encierro, viendo como la única fuente de luz se alejaba de ella, dejándola en la oscuridad. La sensación se hizo mas intensa, provocando que la Shinigami cayera bruscamente al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia.

- ah! – Reprocho – se ha lastimado. Oye, al menos avisa la próxima ves, para que podamos sostenerla ¿no? – hablo Caydi un poco indignada, por el encuentro de la mujer y la chica, la ultima se había magullado al caer al piso, ya que éste tenia los azulejos rotos.

- Lo lamento…pero, no hay tiempo. Llévenla con Aouru para que la atienda…y luego a su habitación – ordeno la mujer de ojos ocultos, indicando con la mano, la dirección en donde tendrían que irse.

- Si señora – ambos acompañantes de la Shinigami la cargaron y se fueron al lugar dicho, preocupados por la reacción de ésta.

Al ver como se marchaban los muchachos, la desconocida se acerco a la balaustrada, dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo, para convocar a un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas abajo.

- oigan, ya es hora - exclamo, llamando la atención de sus camaradas, y logrando así que ellos asintieran como respuesta. Estaban preparados, pero ¿Para que?

* * *

><p><strong>Después, en el cuartel de los espíritus puros<strong>

(("-Alerta de emergencia a todos los escuadrones, se a detectado la presencia de unos intrusos en el Sur del Seireitei, se solicita a todos los Shinigamis que estén en sus puestos defensivos, repito. Se a detectado la presencia de unos intrusos en el Sur Seireitei, se solicita a todos los Shinigamis que estén en sus puestos defensivo -"))

Ichigo se encontraba en las calles del Seireitei, con dirección hacia el sur, saltando de edificio tras edificio, tratando de localizar a un enemigo.

De pronto sintió como el piso temblaba, por una detonación que hubo a no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Decidido, se dirigió al lugar en donde había percibido la explosión, porque tal vez y solo tal vez lograría conseguir información sobre Rukia.

En el Camino se topaba con Shinigamis inconscientes, esparcidos por los suelos…mientras mas se acercaba, más aparecían. ¿Todos ellos habían sido noqueados por la misma persona? Sin duda al parecer, el enemigo era fuerte.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otra zona se hallaba Hisagi Shūhei y un grupo de Shinigamis de su escuadrón. Inspeccionando las calles, tratando de encontrar a un Ryoka.<p>

- Teniente Hisagi ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto uno de los Shinigamis.

Ellos estaban un poco desorientados, no era fácil percibir la fuerza espiritual de los intrusos, lo cual causaba muchos problemas tratar de ayarlos.

- Según la División doce, se detecto uno de los Reiatsu´s en la zona sur – aclaro – de seguro uno de ellos todavía debería estar allí – al confirmar con sus propias palaras, comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a la zona dicha.

- ¡chicos, vamos! - exclamo el teniente, alejándose con sus subordinados.

- ¡Si señor!

* * *

><p>Al llegar Ichigo al lugar en donde había percibido una explosión, se encontró con el área cubierta de homo, impidiendo su visión desde arriba.<p>

Decidió descender para mejorar su vista, pero aun estaba siendo obstruida. Al dispersarse el polvo, se encontró con una figura masculina parada en frente a un Shinigami inconsciente.

- Tsh, que débiles – exclamo el sujeto; de cabello color verde oscuro y ojos turquesa.

- Pues, aquí hay uno fuerte – hablo el sustituto, llamando la atención del sujeto, provocando que éste se volteara para verlo.

- Vaya, un voluntario - sonrío el joven al ver al chico de cabello naranja - ¿Cómo te llamas Shinigami? –

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – respondió con otra pregunta

- Pues, yo soy Kamane Agōshi – sonrío, rascándose la nuca pensando en ¿por que decía su nombre?

- Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto – sonrío arrogantemente.

- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? – Aclaro, mirando de arriba abajo al chico – solo eres un muchacho – suspiro, dejando al sustituto confundido – pero, eso no significa que no ere fuerte ¿verdad? – miro como curiosidad al joven.

- Tienes toda la razón – contesto Ichigo, en ese momento desenvaino su Zanpakutou y se puso en guardia.

- (suspiro) no se puede evitar ¿no? – Dijo Agōshi – Pues, si no hay remedio –

Dicha esas palabras, levanto su mano hacia arriba y…- *_corta, Brazo del soldado_*- ante ese llamado, un Reiatsu color metálico cubrió por completo su brazo.

Al desvanecerse por completo esa fuerza espiritual, apareció una especie de espada pegada al miembro nombrado, en forma de escudo y arma. Parecía hecho del acero puro y tenia grabados en símbolos definitivamente difíciles de describir.

- ¡Comencemos! – balbuceo. Se dirigió inmediatamente, a toda velocidad, al Shinigami sustituto para tratar de agredirlo.

Ichigo reacciono de inmediato y logro bloquear el ataque, causando una pequeña grieta en el suelo producto del choque de sus espadas.

De inmediato ambos se separaron y comenzaron ha agredirse de nuevo. Agōshi trato de azotar al Sustituto con su espada, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y le respondió con un golpe proveniente de abajo hacia arriba, tratando de cortarlo.

El joven de ojos turquesa fue mas rápido y en ese momento se desvaneció ante los ojos de Ichigo, provocando que los ampliara de confusión. De inmediato, el Shinigami se dio cuenta que éste estaba parado detrás de él. Al voltearse logro ver a su oponente, y con un espadazo, hizo que retrocediera.

Al estas ellos distanciados, pero mirándose frente a frente, no era necesario que uno hablara, de inmediato comenzaron a luchar de nuevo. Ambos se agredían y esquivaban a toda velocidad. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y hábiles, como una danza. En uno de los intentos de Ichigo para cortar al joven, sujeto con fuerza a Zangetsu y se preparo para atacar.

- ¡HHAAHH! – libero un ataque de Reiatsu de color azul directo a su objetivo, pero este logro esquivarlo con destreza, elevándose por el aire.

Al tener mejor vista hacia el Shinigani, en su brazo brotaba un Reiatsu de color metálico, en forma circular. Preparado, apunto su espada frente a Ichigo y libero unos anillos, que se estaban formados en su brazo, dando un golpe certero contra su oponente.

El impacto, causo una pequeña explosión provocando que la vista se llenara de humo. Agōshi trato de ver el lugar en donde se suponía que estaría al cuerpo del Shinigami, pero al no ver nada, se exalto.

Luego observo que algo se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, era imposible de ver que era ya que, con la rapidez que iba, estaba cubierto por el humo. Antes de que reaccionara recibió un corte en su pecho de parte el sustituto. Si, se trataba de él.

Ichigo había salido ileso de ese ataque de Reiatsu anterior, y con su velocidad pudo agredir a su oponente con facilidad. Al estar frente a frente de nuevo el Shinigami aprovecho para averiguar. Mientras que el otro trataba de contener su herida.

- ¿Puedo, preguntarte una cosa? – hablo el Sustituto con un tono serio.

-¿De- de que quieres saber, Kurosaki? – pregunto sorprendido y con dificultad, porque debido al corte estaba agitado.

- ¿Donde esta Kuchiki Rukia? - dijo el chico. Fue directo, sin rodeos, quería saber su paradero.

- ¿Kuchiki Rukia? – pregunto – es un lindo nombre…"Rukia". Lo siento, pero no conozco a alguien con ese nombre, además jamás se me olvidaría un nombre tan bello – confirmo Agōshi con una sonrisa sincera pero débil.

- …- el Shinigami lo miraba con rabia, creía que le estaba mintiendo. Bueno, era su enemigo, no podía confiar en él y sabia que él no le daría las respuestas que necesitaba ¿o si?

Ante esa mirada, el joven de cabello verde se dio cuenta de que pensaba el chico. Se sentía incomodo, el jamás mentía y tampoco le gustaba que lo miraran con esa cara, le parecía fastidioso. Para que el Shinigami dejara de verlo así, decidió darle algo de información.

- no conozco a una tal Rukia, pero el apellido me suena – logro llamar la atención del chico de ojos café – Kuchiki. Kuchiki. Kuchiki. – Se repetía así mismo tratando de recordar, rascando su cabeza y mirando al cielo.

– Kuchiki. Kuchi- Kuchiki Byakuya ¿te suena ese nombre? –pregunto con inocencia el joven Agōshi.

Ichigo quedo sorprendido al oír el nombre de Byakuya. ¿De verdad el hombre que estaba delante de él no le estaba mintiendo?

- Si él ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto exaltado el sustituto. Si encontraba a Byakuya de seguro la Shinigami estaría con él.

- Oy, oy ¿no buscabas a una tal Rukia? - pregunto en forma aburrida al chico - _¿Qué le pasa a este mocoso? Primero me dice Rukia y luego Byakuya…aahh estoy confundido_ – pensó

Ante esa simple pregunta logro cabrear al Shinigami, provocando que Ichigo reaccionara con una vena palpitante en la nuca y contestara de mala manera.

- Claro que estoy buscándola, pero necesito saber también ¿en donde se encuentra él? – hablo intolerante, no le gustaba que hiciera tanto rodeo el sujeto.

- No se donde esta. Solo escuche ese nombre. – afirmo

- ¿En donde, donde lo oíste?

- Si te digo donde, te estaría diciendo donde esta nuestra ubicación, y no soy muy torpe para hacerlo – se excuso para no confesar. Ni loco le daría ese tipo de información al chico, si solo se enterasen de que le dijo sobre Byakuya de seguro lo regañarían.

- Entonces ¿quien te dijo ese nombre? – volvió a preguntar. Si no sabia donde se encontraban, al menos debería saber el nombre de la persona que se los llevo.

- Mi superior – contesto con simpleza. Esa era la única respuesta que podía ofrecer.

- ¿Tu superior? ¿Quien es el? – se molesto ante la respuesta del sujeto, con solo saber que era su superior no le alcanzaba, quería mas información.

- No te lo puedo decir…- se limito al decir. Ante esas palabras logro que el Shinigami sustituto perdiera su paciencia.

- Hijo de…

Trato de agredirlo de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido. Porque lejos de ahí, hubo una explosión ocasionada por un rayo de color amarillo. Llamando la atención de los Shinigamis cerca del área y mucho mas la curiosidad del chico de cabello naranja.

El Shinigami estaba sorprendido, mirando fijo la zona donde había ocurrido el estallido, no sabia que era o que lo ocasiono, sin duda estaba confundido.

¿Quieres conocerlo? – pregunto el joven de ojos turquesa, llamando la atención del chico.

- Su *_Presencia_* se encuentra en aquel lugar – continuo, señalando con su dedo el lugar donde provino la detonación.

– puedes conocerlo en persona si quieres. Pero, te advierto que el es mil veces mas fuerte que yo. Te haría pedazos al instante, bueno si eso quiere - movió sus hombros de arriba abajo, como si no le diera importancia.

Ichigo, sin pensarlo, se dirijo al lugar señalado por Agōshi a toda velocidad. Éste se quedo parado viendo como el Shinigami se alejaba, no le dio importancia y aprovecho que estaba solo para descender al suelo.

Tocando la superficie, solo suspiro y cerro los ojos por su cansancio. Respiro profundo y abriendo sus ojos firmemente, extendió su mano frente a el y…

- * Dos de cuatro, numero 3. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores * - al decir esas palabras, de su mano salió una línea Azul brillante, que de ella comenzaba a salir otras líneas formando un especie de rectángulo. Al unirse todas por completo, causaron un destello y luego, apareció un tipo de caja que tenia unos símbolos y figuras anormales.

Sostuvo con firmeza esa caja, después se arrodillo y la incrusto con fuerza al piso, causando una intensa luz, causado por el choque. El desvanecerse por completo ese destello, el suelo estaba intacto, sin ninguna marca para que los Shinigamis no pudieran encontrar su ubicación, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al pararse nuevamente, miro fijo al cielo.

_- espero que no se tarden, no me gusta estar aquí – _pensó, era como si pudiera percibir lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus camaradas. Decidió irse caminando, porque para él su tarea ya había terminado.

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>Bien, primero, todas las palabras que estaban rodeadas por ** eran en castellano :)

Bbbbbiiiiiiientennnn! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado…no se…se me complico al narrar la batalla…estero que este bien X)…esta semana estuve tranquila _[estas mintiendo Ò_Ó]_ si lo hago T_T WWWWuuueeee! ¿Por que a mi? Lo que pasa es que desde el jueves no tenía luz asta ayer DDDD: no pude avanzar en nada con el cap 5 ¡ni siquiera lo empese! …tuve que pasar en estos últimos días en la casa de mi Nee-sama…y ella no tiene computadora y como el capi estaba en la compu de mi hermano ¡no podía recuperarlo!...por suerte el paro de Edesur termino el martes y vinieron a reparar lo que estaba dañado…en esos días sin Luz se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, nuevas ideas que me iba carcomiendo la cabeza y la que gano fue este la idea de este fic** "Un divertido concurso de canto" ** Tengo las canciones perfectas para cada personaje, y me encantara escribir cuando llegue el momento de mis cinco personajes favoritos…BYA-KUN, RUKI-KUN, ICHI-KUN y ¿? ¿Renji también va a cantar? no lo eh decidido aun ¿Qué opinan?...y Yoruichi, bueno, no le encontrado un tema…no creo que participe :(…

Por cierto, una preguntita ¿les gusta estas canciones? (son pequeñas porciones, léanlos)

TEMA 1:

Trata de escuchar, trata de escuchar, el llamado que no para de resonar.

El grito de un corazón que cree y avanza.

Que casi se derrumba de contener lágrimas.

Y una vez más, una vez más…levanta tu cabeza.

"Al mismo tiempo que le doy la espalda al mundo sufro…

Por la mentira que ni yo mismo entiendo."

TEMA 2:

Lluvia... ayer también estuvo lloviendo.

Y así fue el día anterior….

En cámara lenta, el amor poco a poco

Se rompió frente a mí

Por que solo una cosa...Solo una cosa

Que no puede proteger

. [Traductor me fallasssssteeee! DDX]

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿les gusto? ¿Si, no? ¿Por favor respondan?...les daré una gran sorpresa! <em>[Tonta, tal vez ya lo saben u_u] <em>[No me digas tonta DX]…si estoy maniática, ya lo se. (Mas o menos logre traducirlo a español…me falta mucho!) …**por favor necesito consejos para como narrar cuando un personaje canta, y a la vez, que ocurre en el público…Por fiss!**

Bien la **actualización** será el día **03 – 02 – 12…**bien hasta entonces**, [no se olviden de dejar un Review,** eso me anima mas] cuídense…

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ya ne!

[^^]


	4. Cap4 Encuentro

**Hola MINNA-SAN ^^**

YyooSHHH! Damas y caballos…quiero decir caballeros! Este es el capitulo numero 4! No creí llegar tan lejos pero que bueno :)….igual que va…mi hermano regreso de vagaciones y no me trajo lo que quería, pero me alegro que haya regresado o no debería, pues ahora esta mas tiempo en la compu y me costara un poco publicar el cinco…pero con mi ingenio – pose de heroína maniática – lograre publicarlo a tiempo…aunque tenca que amordazarlo y dejarlo inconsciente! XDDDDDDDDDD [no esta bromeando, creo que lo hará] Si puedo con él, tal ves sea 8 años mayor que yo pero no importa!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Elenita-chan****:** saludos ele…me alegra que te siga interesando este fic :) no te preocupes pronto se descubrirá sus identidades…y ¿quieren a los Kuchiki? Mmmmmhhhhmmm te dejare con esa duda jaja! XDDDD _[que cruel ¬¬]_…espero que te guste este capitulo.

PS: disculpa si todavía no he dejado Review en tu fic…lo que pasa es que todavía no he leído todo [copiando cap 12 a 20] y quiero enviar todo de una :)

**Luna Soledad****: **me legro que te haya encantado…¡uuuyyy! Me hace muy feliz…y sobre la pregunta…pues, ni yo misma lose xP…jaja! Mentira…pero todavía no lo diré :)…saluditos y espero que disfrutes de este cap.

**Vv-saya-vV****:** súper saludos!...sobre Ichi & Ruki, si, son tan tercos que no se puede cambiar aunque queramos, pero esa es la característica que nos vuelve locas…si ellos ya hubieran estado juntos desde el principio, jamás tendríamos esta pasión del IchiRuki _[a que viene este tema ôô]_ [ no lo se nn?]…Sipi! Rukia no sintió nada por Etsuki, no es que lo haya imaginado feo, es porque es de las personar que más bien lo ves como un hermano [¿nunca tuviste un amigo así?]….uff! no sabes la alegría que me da de sabes que la Batalla se entienda, es muy difícil. Si fue fácil para Ichi porque Agōshi es de un bajo nivel :)…aunque tengo un problema…no se como hacer una batalla dura, o mejor dicho, que se vea dura, mi cabeza me muestra escenas re chéveres pero no se como expresarla a la hora de escribir _[¿Por qué escribes eso? ôò]_ [no lo se T-T] _[pues cambia el tema]_ [¡Bien!]….ehhh? disculpa me agarro la locura:|….no te disculpes! Ya se me ocurrió una forma de escribir con cuando un personaje canta [espero que me salga bien^^]…bien mejor dejo de escribir porque te estoy distrayendo para que leas este cap :)…espero que te guste.

Bien queridos (?) y queridas mías no los retraso mas…espero que lo disfruten!

**Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya…**

Se que son 3 días de retraso pero mejor tarde que nunca :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo –

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :)

**PS: recuerden**

"**Des1°"** (el chico que apareció en el techo de la Mansión Kuchiki)

"**Des2°"** (la Mujer que ataco a Rukia)

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**"Encuentros"**

En un área del Seireitei se encontraba las dos personas que habían entrado a la mansión Kuchiki y raptado, por así decirlo, a los dos miembros de esa familia. Si, eran ellos, estaban parados sobre el tejado de una casa, luego de haberse enfrentarse con un grupo de Shinigamis, que ahora yacían al su alrededor en el suelo, inconscientes.

Para ellos era fácil derrotar a uno, no solo porque sus habilidades eran únicas, sino que también ya sabían como peleaban los Shinigamis. Y ellos estaban bien entrenados para poder derrotarlos sin necesidad de liberar sus habilidades.

- ¿Esos son todos? – pregunto "Des1°"

- Eso parece – contesto su compañera, "Des2°".

- Me alegro – sonrío satisfecho, al parecer su trabajo ya había terminado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron apunto de irse, escucharon unas voces que llevaban su atención.

(-"altos ahí"-)

(-"deténganse"-)

Eran las voces que provenían de otro grupo de Shinigamis que se acercaba. Y luego otra voz se unió a ellos.

(-"¿quienes son ustedes?-") esa pregunta provenía de Ichigo, que se encontraba hacia lo alto, en el cielo, sobre los Shinigamis que habían llegado a tiempo junto con él.

Los sujetos, miraban a los shinigamis con cara de aburrimiento, incluyendo a Ichigo, ya que no tenían idea de quien era.

- Que fastidio…- exclamo el chico de cabello rubio al ver que llegaban más oponentes.

La mujer que lo acompañaba miraba fijamente al cielo, arriba de ella a lo nada, como si estuviera esperando algo.

- Aun no terminaron- aviso a su compañero – tendremos que distraerlos un poco mas.

- ha, hazlo tu ¿quiere? No estoy de humor para jugar – confeso el joven, sobre las manos en su nuca.

- No vinimos a jugar- reclamo la chica, no le gustaba que su camarada actuara como un niño caprichoso- recuerda porque estamos aquí, es importante.

- Esta bien, pero no creo que sea necesario que luche, tu puedes encargarte de ellos sin dificultad ¿no? – hablo con tranquilidad, el creía en sus palabras por lo cual no le dio problemas pedir eso a la chica.

- Déjamelos a mí – dijo, haciendo tronar sus dedos, y luego se arrodillo.

Al confirmar con esas palabras, ella desenvaino su Katana y lo incrusto en el piso; unas grietas se formaron con el contacto. Desde la espada empezaron a salir y expandirse, por el suelo, unas líneas blancas quebradas.

Era como si esos trazos tuvieran vida propia, porque se esparcían por el piso con velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia los Shinigamis desmallados, que fueron derrotados antes. Al hacer contacto esas líneas con los inconscientes, estos comenzaron a levantarse.

Los demás Shinigamis se quedaron horrorizados al ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban; los recién levantados no eran los mismos de antes, ya que al elevarse liberaron un líquido espeso blando de sus bocas y sus ojos, que comenzaron a expandirse sobre sus rostros, formando una máscara incompleta.

_- ¿Qué diablos…es esto? _– se pregunto Ichigo a si mismo, quedo impactado ¿Esa era mujer que le había hecho lo mismo con Hanatarou? Si era ella, tenia esa habilidad que de jaba aterrorizado a los demás con solo verla. Pero, ¿Quién era ella?

La mujer desconocida, al levantarse, apunto con su mano hacia el grupo de Shinigamis.

- Derrótenlos – dijo

Ante esa orden, los Shinigamis con máscara comenzaron ha agredir al otros. Parecía que no tenían voluntad propia. Era una lucha jamás imaginada, Shinigamis vs. Shinigamis, una batalla que sin duda extrañaría a cualquiera.

Ichigo no podía permitir que ellos se mataran entre si. Descendió hacia el suelo y se interpuso entre ellos, golpeando fuertemente a los individuos, con la empuñadura de su Zanpakutou, las mascaras que llevaban. Con el fuerte contacto, logro romper las mascaras de los Shinigamis, logrando así que los sujetos pudieran volver a su estado original, aunque aun inconscientes, pero lo mas importante ya no estaban bajo el control de la mujer.

Los intrusos observaban la escena y no pudieron evitar comentar.

- Oh! No debiste subestimarlos – regaño el joven rubio a su compañera.

- No creí que fueran listos – dijo, al parecer ella no le dio importancia a lo que sucedía.

- jeje, tú y tus excusas – sonrío ligero, le agradaba que su camarada a veces se comportara de esa forma.

Mientras los demás Shinigamis siguieron al sustituto y comenzaron a romper las máscaras de sus colegas. Al derrotarlos por completo, decidieron llamar al escuadrón cuatro para que se los llevara, pero Ichigo se interpuso y pidió que ellos mismos llevaran a los heridos y que lo dejaran a él solo contra los dos Ryokas.

- Llamen al escuadrón cuatro, que…- trato de dar ordenes un Shinigami superior, pero fue interrumpido.

- No es necesario – hablo Ichigo que se encontraba parado, dando la espalda a los demás.

- ¿Qué? – el Shinigami estaba confundido

- Yo me encargare de ellos dos, ustedes lleven a los demás a un lugar seguro – pidió el chico.

- Que estas diciendo mocoso noso…-

- Por favor, llévenselos fuera de aquí, yo puedo encargarme de esos dos – aclaro el joven, se tenía confianza así mismo.

Los demás Shinigamis se quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición y la valentía del sustituto. El Shinigami superior respeto la petición.

- Ya lo oyeron, carguen a estos maldito y transpórtenlos al escuadrón cuatro, deprisa –ordeno.

- Si seños – obedecieron los demás Shinigamis, comenzaron a levantar a los inconscientes y se alejaron del lugar.

- muchacho, ten cuidado – dijo el superior antes de retirarse, usando su Shumpo para alcanzar a los demás.

- Ah – afirmo el chico, con una sonrisa satisfecha pero a la vez arrogante. Le dio gusto que lo dejaran solo para enfrentarse a esos sujetos.

Un silencio severo solo se podía presencias ante esas tres personas que se quedaron ahí. Mientras Ichigo los observaba fijamente, los otros no perdieron el tiempo para hablar.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo esta vez? – pregunto la mujer, observando la cara de interés que tenia su compañero al observar al único Shinigami que se había quedado.

- Parece ser un Shinigami interesante… ¿no te lo quiera llevar? – pregunto su camarada, apuntando al joven chico, con una sonrisa divertida.

- No. Tres es mi numero máximo – cruzo sus brazos, en forma molesta por el comentario de chico.

Ichigo observaba la conversación que tenia ambas personas, le extrañaba muchas las cosas que decían, "no te lo quieres llevar", acaso se referían a él. Una gota de sudor resbalo de su cabeza al ver que la mujer se estaba empezando a enfadar con su compañero.

- No perderé mas el tiempo aquí. Tengo una cosa importante que hacer, ¡así que me voy! – ante esas palabras la chica desconocida se elevo por los cielos y se desvaneció como si nada.

El Shinigami de cabello naranja se quedo sorprendido por la velocidad que la chica utilizo para irse. No entendía por que discutía con el sujeto, pero lo más importante era ¿adonde se había ido?

Trato de seguirla pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, el sujeto seguía ahí, observándolo con curiosidad. El se sintió incomodo ante la mirada serena del tipo.

- ¿Te pudo preguntar una cosa Shinigami? – pregunto el sujeto, refiriéndose a él con tranquilidad.

- Si – respondió sin problema. No se sentía inseguro, todo lo contrario, no tenia el aire que solía tener con otros enemigo. Era extraño.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kurosaki Ichigo

- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? – el hombre lo miro sorprendido, con los ojos sumamente abiertos como platos, ¿fue una sorpresa saber que ese era su nombre?

- ¿eh? Si – afirmo el joven, aun no entendía por que el sujeto lo contemplaba de esa manera.

El desconocido observo al chico de pies a cabeza – ¿Tú eres quien se enfrento a los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia? – pregunto, sin quitar su cara de asombro.

- Si – respondió con firmeza y orgulloso por ese logro.

- y ¿fuiste TÚ quien derroto a… - el joven de cabello rubio se paralizo por un instante, con la boca abierta y señalándolo con el dedo temblando, para después tirarse al piso y reír a carcajadas a mas no poder- tu…tu jaja…tu derrotaste a Byakuya?

- eh? Pues si…- el Shinigami lo miraba extrañado por la actitud que tenia - _¿Qué le causa tanta gracia? _–

- ¡AAAHHHH JAJAJAJA!, no pudo… ¡ja! no puedo creer lo…jaja – aun seguía riéndose y golpeando el piso con su puño, tratando de contenerse.

Por fin, después de respirar profundo, el sujeto se calmo y se incorporo de nuevo.

- Disculpa por mi ofensa – dijo serio

¿De verdad, se le fueron las ganas de reírse?

El chico miro de nuevo al Shinigami de una forma seria, tratando de reincorporarse, pero…no podía controlarlo, luchaba contra sus propios labios para que no formaran una sonrisa. Se tapo la boca tratando de ocultarlo, pero no era suficiente, apretó con toda su fuerza su boca para evitar que la carcajada saliera pero…

- ¡No lo aguanto mas, jaja! Byakuya que vergüenza, fuiste derrotado por un niño….jaja… (Tos) Mgh., disculpa – trato de hablar en forma normal pero era imposible, ya que se había atragantado con su propia saliva por tanto reírse.

- ¡Oi desgraciado, no te burles de mi! – reclamo Ichigo, el sujeto lo había cabreado.

Estaba sumamente enfurecido; la cara roja, los ojos negros de acecino, con los dientes espinados y la mano en señal de amenaza, pues se estaba preparando para encajarle una paliza, porque se sentía ofendido, ya que parecía que el sujeto se burlaba de el por solo ser un adolescente.

- Disculpa, disculpa. Mi intención no era ofenderte – aclaro el chico después de su ataque de risa y, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, por fin logro tranquilizarse.

El Shinigami sustituto aun seguía enojado, se notaba por la mirada fija hacia él y la boca de patito aburrido que ponía. Aprovecho el momento para preguntarle una cosa importante al sujeto, porque al parecer él no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo.

- Por cierto. Como conteste una pregunta tuya, me parece justo que respondas la mía – confeso el Shinigami.

- Claro ¿Qué quieres? – afirmo preparado para lo que dijera el chico.

- Quiero saber ¿donde están Kuchiki Rukia y Byakuya? – fue directo como siempre, si el era el superior como le había dicho Agōshi, entonces el sabia donde estaban.

Aunque su confianza estaba en el que él contestaría su pregunta, se sintió decepcionado ante las palabras del sujeto.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo – dijo

Ichigo sentía que le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué significaba Rukia y Byakuya para ellos, que no querían devolvérselos? Sabía que ellos los habían secuestrado, pero la gran pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- Entiendo, ¡entonces TENDRE QUE OBLIGARTE A QUE ME LO DIGAS!– hablo rabioso, ya su paciencia se había agotado, y nadie lo detendría a sacar la respuesta a la fuerza.

Sostuvo de nuevo con fuerza su Zanpakutou, y libero una tremenda energía espiritual. Estaba decidido, lucharía con ese hombre y lo obligaría a decirle donde estaba Rukia.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku y Yumichika salieron de inmediato apenas sonó la alarma, para ellos eso significaba diversión. Se dirigieron al sur, ya que según la División doce, se encontraban unos Ryokas por esa zona. Lamentablemente, a los Shinigamis se les hacia difícil percibir el Reatsu del intruso, lo cual quedaron perdidos en medio de las calles del Seireitei.<p>

- Carajo, ¿A dónde diablos vamos? – pregunto desorientado. Se estaba enfadando por que pensaba que los demás se estaban divirtiendo con los enemigos a excepción de él.

- Cálmate, Ikkaku – dijo Yumichika con el tono de serenidad de siempre.

- Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!, ¿¡Qué no hay nadie aquí cerca! – dijo el hombre calvo.

(- "Yo no diría eso, Shinigami" -)

Al escuchar una vos desconocida, ambos se enfocaron en el techo de una de las casas. Hay estaban, un hombre y una mujer parados, observándolos. Sin duda ellos eran uno de los Ryokas.

- ¡Bien, es mi día de suerte! – exclamo Ikkaku.

* * *

><p>Mientras en un lado, bien lejos del sur…<p>

- Yachiru ¿Dónde mierda estamos?

- Ya te dije Ken-chan, por aquí, por aquí

…Kenpachi y Yachiru se habían perdido como siempre. Ambos se desviaron del camino, y se encuentran en el norte del Seireitei.

- Que putas, vamos por el otro lado – dijo el Capitán.

- Mhm – asintió la niña con una sonrisa expandida por todo su rostro.

El Capitán de la división once, había decidido seguir sus instintos, y ahora si se dirigía hacia el sur.

* * *

><p><strong>En la pelea de Ikkaku y Yumichika<strong>

- Sur. Sur. Sur… Sur-Sur-Sur.

- Su-su-su-su-su-suer!

- Su-su-su-suer!

- Suerte. Suerte. Suerte. Suerte ¡Suerte!

- ¡Suertudo!

_¡Plin! _(destello en la cabeza calva)

Ante esa danza, el rostro de uno de los futuros contrincantes estaba pálido, boquiabierto, la mujer lo mirada seria y Yumichika trataba de tapar su cara de vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Que-que diablos fue eso? – se atrevió a preguntar el hombre desconocido.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiono Ikkaku. No entendía la cara que tenia el sujeto.

- Esa ridícula cosa que hiciste recién – confeso.

A Madarame no le gusto el comentario, ya que, ante esas palabras, una vena roja palpitaba apareció sobre su calva cabeza.

– ¿A que llamas ridículo? imbécil. Ven acá y te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras – amenazo, estaba totalmente enfurecido por lo que dijo ése ¿Cómo se atreve a deshonrar su ridi- elegante baile?

- ¿Me estas retando?- pregunto el sujeto, luego miro a su compañera – Liriu ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Hacemos? Tu te lo merecer por burlarte de él, Mayk – confeso la mujer.

- ¿Como quieres que no me burle? viste el bailecito ese. No e visto nada tan espantoso desde hace años. Además ¿Por qué no te molesto eso?- Se excuso y cuestiono el joven Mayk. Le parecía raro que su compañera no allá tenido la misma reacción que él.

- Porque no me pareció ridícula su danza – aclaro la chica.

- ¿Qué? – expreso su camarada. ¿Como que no le pareció ridículo esa cosa? era extraño que ella, la mas seria de todos sus camaradas, no le allá parecido molesto, todo lo contrario, lo había aprobado.

- Ves, existe personas con buen gusto – dijo Ikkaku, pensando que la joven estaba de su lado.

_- ¿Ha eso llamas buen gusto? Eso no es nada hermoso_- especuló Yumichika

- Si. Me parece bien que una persona, antes de ser ejecutaba, haga su ultima danza – ente esas palabras de Liriu, Madarame entendió las intenciones de la muchacha. Ella también quería batallar.

- ¡Oh! Con que se quieren burlar ¿no? ¡Bien entonces pelen! – Reto Ikkaku – Crese. Houzukimaru – envoco su forma Shikai, logrando que su espada se convistiera en una lansa.

- Si eso quieren. Liriu, yo me encargo del peladito – dijo Mayk, señalando con su dedo al sujeto.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PELADITO? – reclamo Ikkaku.

- Muy bien, yo me encargare del sujeto raro – confirmo la chica

- ¿¡Cómo que raro! Hermoso querrás decir. – se defendió Yumichika, moviendo elegantemente, con su mano, su cabello.

- ¡Empecemos!- Expresaron los cuatro que se preparaban para luchar.

* * *

><p>Por el sur del Seireitei, Hisagi y el grupo de Shinigamis seguían rondando la zona en busca de un Ryoka.<p>

- A este paso no encontraremos nada – balbuceo para si mismo Hisagi, al darse cuenta que no tenían éxito.- ustedes, vayan por la izquierda…- dijo a sus subordinados, apuntando con la mano dicha dirección – yo iré por aquí. Recuerden, no subestimen a los intrusos –advirtió.

- ¡Si señor! – expresaron los Shinigamis, luego se dirigieron ala zona en donde el teniente les había ordenado.

Mientras que Shūhei se preparaba para retirarse, sintió una presencia extraña a unos metros de ahí. Decidido, se acerco al lugar con un Shumpo.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle se encontró con algo que lo dejo sorprendido. Era una mujer arrodillada en el piso, dándole la espalda, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo. Eso no era lo que dejo pasmado al Shinigami, si no lo que las manos de ella producía; una intensa luz, que con solo mirarlo fijo, te podría enceguecer. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero sin duda sabia de que se trataba de una Ryoka.

- * Dos de cuatro, numero 5. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores *- balbuceada la chica, creyendo que estaba sola.

El Shinigami miraba el suceso extrañado, no llego a escuchar lo que decía la mujer y mucho menos entendía que estaba haciendo, pero sospechaba que podría ser algo malo.

- Oye, tu – dijo Hisagi para llamar la atención de la chica, lo cual logro.

La aludida volteo y se asusto al verlo. Por fin, cuando sus manos dejaron de producir esa intensa luz, intento huir por el otro lado, pero su paso fue bloqueado por otros Shinigamis, que lograron sentir su presencia y obstruir su paso.

- Alto, maldita

- Detente

- No tienes a donde huir

Eran las palabras de los recién llegados, que advertían a la chica de que no se moviera. Ella ignoro por completo a los avisos y con un solo movimiento se encontraba del otro lado, en las espaldas de los Shinigamis.

Ellos y Hisagi no entendían lo que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido que sus ojos no percataron el momento en el que ella se movió. Sin aviso, los Shinigamis comenzaron a caer al suelo, con cortaduras en las espaldas, a excepción de Shūhei, que no estaba interfiriendo en su camino.

La mujer; de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes. Observo por un momento al único Shinigami que quedaba en pie, y con su velocidad, se alejo de él, dirigiéndose a las afueras del Seireitei.

- ¡Espera! – dijo y con su Shumpo trato de alcanzarla, para atrapar a la intrusa. Hisagi no dejaría que escapara tan fácilmente, y fue tras su persecución.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en otro lado<strong>

- ¡Oye! ¿De verdad quieres luchar?- pregunto "Des1°", dirigiéndose al Shinigami exaltado - no pareces de los tipos que pelean por gusto

- ¡Cállate! – exclamo enfurecido. Aun liberaba su presión espiritual.

-mmm…mírate no estas decidido, ¿sabes? – interrogo calmado él de nombre desconocido, al ver la actitud del chico.

- ¡Dije que te callaras! – siguió insistiendo.

- ¿Quieres que te sea honesto? No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo – confeso, mirando hacia un costado, le dada pena decirlo.

- ¡No me importa, te derrotare y te obligare a que me digas donde esta Rukia! – aclaro su intención, logrando que el sujeto lo mirara de vuelta, pero esta vez con una cara divertida.

- ¿Es por ella que ases tanto alboroto? El amor está bello – exclamo sonriente el chico rubio, juntando sus palmas en forma de felicidad y aprobación, con estrellitas a su al su alrededor. A lo dicho eso logro que el joven Shinigami se calmara un poco y se sonrojara a la vez.

- ¡Te equivocas, es una amiga! – trato de defenderse.

- ¡Huhuy! El jovencito se sonrojo – decía divertido. Luego hablo para calmar al sustituto, que todavía liberaba una intensa energía espiritual - mira no te preocupes por ella, se encuentra bien – confeso, sorprendiendo al chico

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – cuestiono el Shinigami al ver la seguridad del hombre.

-… - no sabia que responder, no podía decirle sus intenciones

- ¿Quien dice que no estas mintiendo?

- Nosotros nunca mentimos – aclaro - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? te aseguro que a cualquier ataque que me gagas a mi no me defenderé – reto, tratando del que el joven le creyera.

- ¿Qué rayos dices? – estaba confundido ¿Por qué se exponía así?

- Vamos, pruébalo – dijo tranquilo

- ¡No juegos con migo! – expreso enfurecido el Shinigami, sentía que el sujeto se estaba burlando de él. Usando su Shumpo, apareció frente al desconocido, preparado para atacarlo – HHHAAAHHH -

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo<strong>

Hitsugaya se encontraba bajando las escaleras que se dirigían a los edificios más altos del Seireitei para ir en busca de un enemigo. Al llegar al último escalón, se percato de la presencia de otra persona que se encontraba frente a él.

El Capitán observo con claridad de que se trataba de una Mujer, mas bien, de una Ryoka.

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto con autoridad, desenvainando su Zanpakutou.

-…- la mujer no emitía respuesta alguna, solo lo observaba.

- ¿tu…? – el joven comenzó a recordar el día del robo que hubo en el escuadrón doce.

_- Recuerdos de hace un mes-_

_El capitán HItsugaya estaba, junto a un grupo de Shinigamis, persiguiendo a un ladrón que se había infiltrado en el __Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación. Éste era velos, lo que dificultaba más al capitán y sus subordinados._

_- Vayan por el otro lado – ordeno Tōshirō a unos Shinigamis, indicándoles que tomaran el otro camino._

_- ¡Si señor! – obedecieron sin queja._

_Después de tanto esfuerzo, los Shinigamis, que tomaron otro camino, lograron bloquear el paso al delincuente. Cuando éste trato de retroceder, fue detenido por el capitán Hitsugaya, que se encontraba apuntándolo con su espada._

_- Esta rodeada – exclamo el capitán al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un chico, sino de una mujer de cabello negro y bordo, con los ojos tapados por su pelo. _

_La aludida solo sonrió ante esas palabras, y sin que los Shinigamis se los esperar, desapareció usando una técnica similar al Shumpo. Los otros quedaron sorprendidos a tal acto, permanecieron confundidos ¿Dónde se había ido la intrusa?_

_- Fin de recuerdo -  
><em>

- Si…tu. Llevas uno de los artefactos que hurtaste – afirmo Tōshirō - Tú fuiste la que se infiltro en el escuadrón doce…– expreso el chico, apuntando los anteojos que ésta llevaba. Sin duda pertenecía a dicho escuadrón - …y que casi capturamos ¿verdad?

-…-

- Pues fue una mala idea que regresaras,- continuo - porque juro que esta vez de capturare y te obligare a que me digas que están tramando – expreso el joven, poniéndose en guardia. La mujer imito la acción de su contrincante, quedando ambos en guardia, listos para enfrentarse.

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>Bien, una aclaración, las escaleras que bajaba Toshiro eran las que una vez Ichigo, Ganju y Hanatarou subían para ir a la torre blanca…por las dudas…si no se acuerdan :)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado! Recordé muchas cosas que siempre me causan gracia y me divertí al escribirlo. YuPi! Estoy feliz! Este miércoles habrá BLEACH jajajajaja! Estoy impaciente…porque quiero agregar la nueva información que hubo en el cap 479 y la que va a ver :) ¿Cuándo estarán a solas Ichigo y Rukia? Tite-sensei no seas malito y déjalos un ratito T-T

Disculpen, pero en el próximo cap les describiré a Etsuki, Mayk y Liriu, es que ahora no tengo tiempo son las 11:40 pm (mi casa-cuarto de mi hermano _jueves _preparando para publicar mañana) y si no dejo su compu me sacara de su cuarto de una patada T-T…pero tengo tiempo para esto:

Sobre los temas del cap anterior, si nadie comento es porque no las conoce y eso me alegra mas porque les daré una linda sorpresa cuando lo sepan :D, esos temas los usare para que canten nuestros personajes en el otro Fic. Y si quieren saber sobre quienes pertenecen las canciones pues tendrán que leer el otro Fic :D jaja! _[ u_u Estas haciendo una pésima publicidad ¿lo sabias?]_ [¬¬ cierra el pico]…bien dejo mis tonterías y les informo lo más importante:

**El próximo capitulo se actualizara el día 13-02-12**, asta entonces…**No se olviden de dejar Review****, **es un levanta muertos ¡jaja! Cuídense porfis…

((Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya-sama))

Saludos y gracias por leer…

Ya ne [^^] PS: descubrí que "Ya ne" se escribe en realidad "Ja ne"…pero que va…se me hizo costumbre y no lo puedo cambiar XDD


	5. Can5  Lucha

**Hola MINNA-SAN ^^**

Disculpen por la tardanza, no tuve mucho tiempo…mi hermano se paso todo estos días en su cuarto asiendo quien sabe que…prometo no tardar en el proximo :|

Espero que estén bien :D…debo declarar que este capitulo me costo un ojo…que ojo?, los dos se me derritieron por estar mucho tiempo en la pantalla XDDD…por suerte no quede bizca así que nada me impide a que siga con este fic :)….ojala que las batallas estén bien narradas…se me complico un poco …pero hice lo mejor que pude :D y si no, entonces mejorare para el futuro…

:D T-T :D T-T :D T-T :D T-T :D :D No se si estar feliz o triste…pues ya empezó el arco final de Bleach, y…eso significa que no va a ver mas :( …pero también de que por fin vamos a leer el final :)….ahh! X| Estoy indecisa :| que opinan? _[Espero que este arco sea de 10 años, como tite-sensei lo dijo una vez en una entrevista uu]_ [Tienes razón…pero no nos acordamos en que año fue cuando lo dijo…asique no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas nos quede óò]…ojala que no termine como F.M.A Brotherhood… [No tengo nada en contra de ese final, pero me gustaría que hubiera mas IchiRuki antes del final] que Ichigo se le declare a Rukia antes de que termine y así podemos disfrutar un poco de su relación…y encima ¿entendieron de que se tratara?….parece ser que los Hollow dejaran de existir y eso significa que los Shinigamis también… y si Ru-….ahhhhhhhh DDX…mejor dejo lo que pienso para no matarles el tiempo.

Bien! De vuelta las sonrisas :)…._** Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Luna Soledad****:** saludos :DD….oooouuuuu! no era mi intención que se burlen de Ichi X3…pero si sirvió para que se enojara verdad? ;D jajaja…disculpa por la tardansa….espero que te guste este cap ^^

**Shiroi Kimiko****:**que bueno que te acordaste de mi XDDDDDD estoy tan feliz que …. - paro cardiaco momentáneo – en que estaba oo?…OHH! sí…Gracias por evaluarme!, estoy tan contenta :D

Tienes razón, es mucha simbología pero no las utilizo demasiado _[últimamente ¬¬]_ también leí esa pagina :) lo cual me hiso cambiar mucho mi fic antes de publicarlo [si ahora esta así, imagínate el desastre que era antes O.O] por eso no uso el termino "pelinaranja" o "ojiverde"…pero para serte sincera servirían mucho como sinónimos :3… muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, me ayuda mucho para mejorar en este fic :)….mmmmmmmmmuuchas gracias! Por comentar XDDD! Me alegra leernos de nuevo :D…y espero que este capitulo te guste…

**Lovetamaki1**: saludos! :DDDDDD…creí que te habías olvidado de mi humilde fic ÓÒ…XDDDD solo bromeaba! Que gusto saber de que te hayan gustado los cap´s :) y sobre Ikkaku JAJAJAJA me rio con solo recordar…me alegra también de que te guste la personalidad de Des1° ÔÔ tal vez te encante mas cuando hable de su pasado [un poco triste]_[no adelante, no adelantes X)]_…bien, tienes razón O.O…¡ME HE OLVIDADO DE BYAKUN! DDDDDX COMO PUEDE SER!...KAMI-SAMA CASTIGAMEEEE! (_¡Crash!_) – un relámpago directo en la cabeza- :333 mu...muchas gracias kami-sama…eegghh!...- - - - - - - - claro que no me olvidado de mi querido Byakun, ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? _[Mientes ¬¬]_ lo que pasa es que el todavía esta encerado en ¿? …diablos todavía no le di un nombre :S…pero lo tendrá al avance de este fic ¡lo juro!...mientras, espero que disfrutes de este cap :D [No te preocupes, pronto Byakun aparecerá] PS: me he acordado de tu perfil y sobre tus personajes favorito…si quieres escuchar algo lindo, te pido que leas el cap (4) de mi otro fic que esta por salir el viernes (no importa si no leíste la historia)…tal vez te guste quienes van a cantar :D [Pero eso si, no olvides de tener auriculares para escuchar música ;D ]

**Vv-saya-vV****:** Saludos Vv-saya-vV-san! Como me alegra MUCHO leer tus comentarios – estrellitas en mis ojos- Me animan tanto, que me hacen volaaaaaar :D...!auch! [Creo que me golpee con en techo , jejeje…hola…pajaritos….]- recuperando la conciencia – Wuuawff! en que estaba…Ah! Oye no podían faltar Ikkaku y Yumichika en esta batalla o si? :D…tienes razón sobre Ken y Yachi ¿Por qué tite-sensei les saco el sentido de la orientación :3? Aunque es algo ventajoso para los demás XDD JAJAJa! Ichi se sonrojo tanto como el color de su nombre XD jeje…..por cierto! No estaba subiendo el cap a esa hora u_u…era el tiempo que estaba, actualmente, en la habitación de mi hermano, preparando todo para luego ir al ciber el día de la actualización :)…Muchisisisimas gracias por el consejo, trate de utilizarlo para este cap [espero que me haya salido bien :3] para ser sincera, en pocas ocasiones el lápiz y el papel son mis aliados…no se por que, pero cuando trato de escribir la inspiración se esfuma de mi, aunque a veces, por la noche, muy de noche, me viene la inspiración de golpe y comienzo a escribir como si nada, hasta que yo misma me asusto O.O! [¿Tendré la misma cosa que mi Nee-sama?] _(¡Bbbuuuuuu! º0º )_ DDDDXXX ahhhhh!...ÓÒ…bi-bi-bien me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado ^^ (lo siento si tarde)

Gracias a todas por su comentario y espero que disfruten del capitulo :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero eldrama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

"**Lucha"**

Un silencio incomodo se presenciaba entre ambas personas, el capitán Hitsugaya estaba listo para enfrentarse al contrincante. Mientras que ella solo observaba al enemigo, vigilando cada movimiento que hacia. Hasta que ambos decidieron luchar.

Utilizando Shumpo se acercaron y con un movimiento velos chocaron sus espadas, que al mismo tiempo, bloqueaba el ataque del otro. El impacto causo que el chico retrocediera y se alejara de ella, para luego tomar impulso y volver a agredirla. La apuntada detuvo el ataque con facilidad con su katana y, con un movimiento brusco, logro que el capitán se alejara de nuevo. El empujón fue tan fuerte que causo que el Shinigami cerrara sus ojos, la desconocida aprovecho ese reflejo para desaparecer por el momento, dejando confundido a su enemigo.

- ¿Dónde estas? – balbuceo Tōshirō al darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba. Comenzó a observar cada rincón de la zona, hasta que, sin previo aviso, "Des2°" regresó detrás del Shinigami para tratar de azotarlo con su espada. Pero el joven fue mas listo, se elevo rápidamente para estar lejos de la hoja de su oponente y, aprovechando la buena vista que tenia contra ella, decidió atacarla con su Shikai - Gobierna sobre los cielos helados, "¡Hyōrinmaru!" – exclamo, liberando Hielo alrededor de su Zanpakutou.

Haciendo un espadazo en el aire, lanzo un dragón de hielo directamente hacia su objetivo, causando que ella se elevara a un costado para esquivarlo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el capitán esperaba que hiciera esa acción para luego echarle otro ataque de hielo, que esta vez, fue directo contra ella.

* * *

><p>Cerca de los bosques del Seireitei, Hisagi seguía persiguiendo a la Ryoka. Ésta era velos, pero no tanto como para perder al teniente del noveno escuadrón. Se le dificultaba, pues él ya la estaba alcanzando, sin dejarle más opción que enfrentarlo.<p>

Se paro en seco, dejando sorprendido al joven. Se volteo para verlo de frente y así hablar- ¿Éstas seguro de que quiere luchar? – pregunto seria, provocando que el Shinigami se extrañara.

- Eres una Ryoka, y como deber debo arrestarte – se atrevió a contestar Shūhei. Ese era su deber sin importar a que se enfrentaba.

- Ya veo – dijo la mujer – entonces, inténtalo. Como tu enemiga no permitiré vencerme fácilmente – continuo arrogante, en posición de lucha – no te contengas porque sea mujer, te lo abierto…no me gusta que me subestimen – confeso, dedicando una mirada de frialdad al chico.

Él solo se sintió incomodo, pues era la primera ves que se enfrentaba a una mujer. No tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia y esperar a que atacara.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otro lado…Ikkaku y Yumichica no habían empezado su pelea.<p>

Madarame en posición, observando como su contrincante no se ponía en guardia aun – Oye, ¿Qué, no te pondrás en guardia?

- ¿Acaso es necesario? – Interrogo el Chico con un semblante despreocupado, ocultando sus manos en sus bolcillo- estoy bien como estoy – confirmo con una sonrisa de niño. Para él, estar ahí, era divertido…no sabia muy bien las capacidades de un Shinigami, pero sin duda se emocionaría al tratar de descubrirlo.

- Tsh…maldito chiquillo – bufo el Shinigami ante la actitud de éste - por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Por que quieres saberlo? – pregunto curioso.

- Para saber el nombre de la persona que derrote…

- Ah?...eres muy confiado…- exclamo solazado el joven. Después de meditar unos segundos dijo - Soy Danomeriyuki Mayk… ¿y el tuvo? – no le molestaba decir su nombre, todo era divercion para él.

- Tercer puesto del undécimo escuadrón…Madarame Ikkaku – contesto.

- Vaya, presentación completa…me lo hubieras dicho, así yo también me hubiera presentado de esa forma.

- ¿Acaso ustedes tienen puestos? – interrogo extrañado.

- No exactamente, pero…- indicaba con su dedo, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Mayk, deja de charlar y termina de una vez! – ordeno su compañera que se encontraba parada sobre un tejado.

- Perdón, pero ella es quien manda – dijo recreado el muchacho al Shinigami, poniéndose en posición de guardia, preparado.

-…- Ikkaku presto atención, en silencio, la actitud de seguridad que producía el joven no le empezaba a agradar.

Liriu, solo observaba como su camarada se estaba preparando para luchar, ignorando por completo a su rival, algo que logro enojarlo.

- ¡Tu… ¿no deberías de preocuparte por mi? – dijo Yumichika en un tono molesto, al ver que la chica no le dirigía la palabra.

- ¿Por qué debería? – contesto con otra pregunta, muy seria.

- Porque soy tu contrincante…- aclaro sonriendo por la contestación tan obvia que había dado.

- Y ¿Qué hay con eso? – dijo simple en un tono aburrido, no le importaba si ese era el motivo.

- ¡mhhm! – La simple respuesta de ella, había fastidiado mas al Shinigami -¡Ikkaku, cambiemos! – propuso dirigiéndose a su compañero.

- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Qué dices!- expreso confusión, no entendía.

- ¡Si, esta mujer no me hace caso! – aclaro molesto. Por una parte tenia razón, la chica solo prestaba atención a lo que iba a suceder en la batalla de su camarada, desconociendo por completo a su enemigo.

- ¿¡Y YO QUE CORNO TENGO QUE VER EN ESO! – grito con una cara de maniático.

- ¡Digo que cambiemos de contrincante!

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡ELLA TE TOCO, ASIQUE CONFORMATE!

- ¡COMO ME CONFORMO CON ALGUIEN QUE ME IGNORA Y ES MAS, NO NOTA MI HERMOSA PRESENCIA! – expreso levantando la voz y, con un movimiento elegante, apunto a su contrincante.

- ¿¡A QUIEN DIABLOS LE IMPORTA ESO! ¡YO TAMBIEN HARÍA LO MISMO! – confeso.

Ante la discusión de compañeros, Mayk tenía una expresión de incomprensión y Liriu solo mostraba seriedad pero aun así, su seño comenzaba a fruncirse. No le estaba gustando lo que presenciaba, ya que al parecer estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo.

- ¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS! – vocifero enojada la Ryoka, callando así la discusión de los Shinigamis y alertando a su camarada.

-¡Oh! ¡La señorita Lirui se esta enfadando! – exclamo el chico Ryoka, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas como alguien asustado.

- ¡Ustedes, están derrochando nuestro tiempo, es imperdonable! – Señalo a los dos Shinigamis enfurecida, con un tic en su ojo, dejándolos con la cara sorprendida. Luego se dirigió a su compañero – ¡Terminemos con ellos de una vez! – lo dijo en un tono frio pero a la vez aterrador.

Si cualquiera de sus camaradas miraran esa escena de inmediato escaparían…ese era el pensamiento que tenia el joven intruso al ver la expresión de la chica.

- ¡Bien! – exclamo sonriente, obedeciendo sin queja la orden…por su seguridad.

Ambos Ryokas extendieron sus manos y de ahí, apareció un pequeño remolino de viento que, dentro de ella, había una Katana. Al dispersarse esa brisa, ellos sujetaron con firmeza sus espadas y se colocaron en guardia.

-¡Yosh! ¡Que comience la diversión! – expreso feliz Madarame, preparado para recibir cualquier ataque.

- Eso es lo mismo que iba a decir, Ikkaku.- aclaro Yumichika en su tono de voz habitúa. Al parecer empezó a conformarse con lo que toco, ya que la chica mostraba actitud.

Los Ryokas atacaron primero…

Con una gran velocidad, Liriu corrió hacia Yumichika para agredirlo, pero éste fue mas velos y logro desenvainar a tiempo su Katana para poder bloquear el ataque. Ante el contacto, la mujer libero una energía espiritual, de color amarillo, que incomodo al Shinigami, causando que se separaran y volvieran a chocar sus espadas. Su lucha ya había comenzado.

Mayk utilizo su especie de Shumpo para aparecer frente a Ikkaku y así frecuentar un ataque directo, pero su espada fue detenida por la Zanpakutou del Shinigami. Ambos se quedaron por un momento en esa posición, haciendo fuerza contra el otro para que uno retrocediera. Al ver que no tenían éxito, decidieron separarse e intentar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>- ¡AAAHHH! – bramó Hitsugaya al liberar otro dragón, que fue derecho asía su oponente.<p>

El ataque de hielo la empujo bruscamente contra el suelo, dejándola inmóvil por un segundo. Al recuperar el aliento, "Des2°" se reincorporo como si nada, sacudiéndose los trozos de hielo, dejando sorprendido al joven Shinigami, no podía creer que su acometida no le haya hecho ningún daño.

Él se deslizo rápidamente hacia la mujer para asaltarla de frente."Des2°" sujeto con firmeza su katana y bloqueo el ataque del capitán. Éste retiro su espada por un momento para luego volver a intentar envestirla constantemente.

El joven la atacaba constantemente con su espada, cosa que la chica atajaba con la suya sin dificultad. Con un buen meneo de muñeca, la mujer arrebato de sus manos la Zanpakutou del Shinigami, tirándolo hacia un costado, dejándolo totalmente indefensas ante cualquier ataque. Ella, intento aprovechar esa dificultad para azotarlo con su espada de frente, pero el joven fue más listo y de inmediato le lanzo un hechizo.

_- Hadō #33:_ *Sōkatsui*- dijo el Shinigami, liberando una gran cantidad de Reiatsu, color celeste, de su mano hacia la Ryoka, logrando que la ultima saliera volando contra un edificio, causando escombros y una cantidad de humo que impedía ver con claridad el estado de ésta.

Hitsugaya aprovecho el momento para tratar de capturarla - _Bakudō #63:_ *Sajō Sabaku* - al exclamar eso, una cadena de luz amarilla brillante apareció alrededor de su mano y lo arrojo hacia su enemiga. Esperando así, poder detenerla.

Aun aturdida por el impacto, "Des2°" logro percibir lo que venia. Sabía muy bien las técnicas de un Shinigami, como también, como bloquearlas. Agarro un escombro de gran tamaño, con todas sus fuerzas, y lo lanzo contra el Kidō, para que éste lo aprisionara tomando su lugar y así deshacerse de él.

Ante esa distracción, ella aprovecho para correr directo hacia el capitán y atacarlo, dejándolo sorprendido. El joven trato de esquivarlo, pero inútil, la hoja de su rival logro herirle el brazo. Presiono con fuerza la parte lastimada, que por suerte no era muy profunda.

Utilizo su Shumpo para alejarse de ella y reaparecer al lado de su Zanpakutou. La sujeto con firmeza, elevándola para llamar su segunda liberación – ¡BAN-KAI! – un remolino de hielo y Reiatsu cubrieron por completo al Shinigami – "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" – exclamo un poco agitado. Lo que lo cubría se disperso por completo, dejando ver la nueva apariencia del Shinigami; tenía unas alas y cola de Hielo que dejo impresionada a la Ryoka.

Al ver su reacción, se acerco inmediatamente contra ella para agredirla. Con un espadazo en el aire, libero una gran cantidad de hielo en dirección hacia su oponente, logrando así congelar toda la parte derecha del cuerpo de la mujer, dejándola inmóvil, pegada al suelo.

Tōshirō aprovecho esa debilidad para tratar de herirla y así, de una vez, terminar su batalla. Pero "Des2°" no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, levanto su mano izquierda, apuntándola hacia el Shinigami y de ella surgió una técnica - *_Kidō de ataque__:_ "Presión del viento"* - ante la invocación, el capitán sintió como si el viento lo empujara con fuerza, alejándolo inmediatamente de ella.

Con eso no era suficiente para la chica, debía distraerlo con otra cosa para así librarse de una vez. Respiro profundo y pronuncio - _Bakudō #04_: *Hainawa*- como un tipo de cuerda brillante salió de la mano de ella, en dirección contra el Shinigami, rodeando.

Antes de ser aprisionado por el Kidō, el joven logro cortarlas con su katana. Mientras la desconocida, dio un fuerte golpe al bloque de hielo, que aprisionaba la mitad de su cuerpo, consiguiendo romperla y así liberarse por completo. Sonrió satisfecha ante su logro, pero no se dio cuenta de que Hitsugaya la estaba esperando tras sus espaldas, liberando otra habilidad. - *Hyōryū Senbi *

Al oírlo, la Ryoka giro su cabeza en dirección al Shinigami, viendo como la ola de hielo iban en dirección hacia ella, logrando que ésta se asustara por el momento.

* * *

><p>Luego…<p>

Hisagi y su contrincante comenzaban a analizarse la situación en la que se encontraban, parados en silencio, y sin previo aviso, la Ryoka decidió atacar.

Se desvaneció ante los ojos del Shinigami y reapareció sobre él, lanzándole una especie de navaja para herirlo. Pero éste logro percibirlo y se alejo del lugar en el que se encontraba, esquivando fácilmente el ataque, quedando parado junto a unos arboles. La Ryoka no se dio por vencida, emprendío a lanzar más navajas que sacaba de su cinturón, en dirección a su objetivo, cosa que él evadía con destreza dando unos saltos hacia atrás, permitiendo que los cuchillos se clavaran contra los arboles.

La mujer seguía arrojándole navajas, mientras que su oponente las esquivaba con habilidad. Cuando sus armas de ésta se agotaron, extendió su mano, acto que dejo confundido al chico, y de hay salió un remolido de viento que dentro de ella aparecía una espada (lo mismo que los otros Ryokas). Sujeto con firmeza su nueva arma y de inmediato se deslizo hacia el Shinigami para agredirlo. Ante ese acto, Hisagi desenvaino su katana y logro bloquear a tiempo el ataque de su rival. Al instante, se separaron por el fuerte impacto de que causo sus espadas.

Ambos tomaron impulso con los arboles y se volvieron a acercar para chocar sus hojas de vuelta, continuamente. Después de varios intentos para agredirse, el Shinigamis se alejo a unos cuantos metros de la Intrusa, pero ella era velos y no le dejaba respirar con las arremetidas constantes que producía.

- _Es rápida_ – pensó el teniente mientras bloqueaba las agresiones de la Ryoka, luego amplio los ojos al ver que la chica elevaba su espada para azotarlo fuertemente, acto que el imito. Chocaron fuertemente sus Katanas, produciendo que se separaran después del suceso.

Ellos emprendieron a acercarse nuevamente, y comenzaron a chocar sus armas de vuelta, atacando y esquivando cada asalto velos del otro.

* * *

><p>En otro lado…<p>

El Shinigami sustituto utilizo su Shumpo para reaparecer en frente de su contrincante, sujeto con ambas manos el mango de su espada para introducirle un fuerte golpe - ¡HHHAAHHH! – grito al mover sus manos de arriba abajo, velozmente, introduciendo un brusco espadazo contra…el piso? El chico amplio los ojos de sorpresa al ver que su oponente había esquivado el ataque sin dificultad. "Des1°" solo miraba como la espada había pasaba al lado de si, sin hacerle ningún daño.

Ichigo quedo pasmado por un momento, pero reacciono de inmediato y trato de agredir de vuelta al sujeto, cosa que éste logro esquivarlo fácilmente, deslizándose unos metros lejos del sustituto.

- _¿Acaso…habla enserio?_ – pensó el Shinigami mientras observaba el semblante tranquilo de su enemigo. Él demostraría que no se iba a defender para que el Shinigami le creyera, pero... ¿tan importante era eso, acaso no quería luchar contra él? El joven sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y así enfocarse de vuelta su vista contra el sujeto. Decidió seguir atacando, aun si éste se negaba a responder.

Ichigo una y otra ves trataba de herirlo, pero "Des1°" era hábil y evadía sus intentos de agresiones con facilidad.

- ¿Por qué sigues tratando de herirme? - pregunto el chico de cabellera rubia mientras esquivaba los ataques del Sustituto, logrando que el ultimo arqueara una ceja. El Shinigami trato de azotarlo con su espada, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el se alejara mas. – Ya te dije de que ellos están bien…no hay necesidad de que peleemos – dijo en un tono divertido pero a la ves tranquilo, dando seguridad al Shinigami.

- Entonces dime el "por que" ¿Por qué se llevaron a Rukia y a Byakuya? – interrogo el joven Kurosaki en un tono serio. Era extraño saber por que a los enemigo les interesaba a los miembros de la familia Kuchiki ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Por qué dice que se encontraban bien? Quería la respuesta, cueste lo que cueste, para saber si los Shinigamis estaban en peligro o no.

En el momento que "Des1°" iba a hablar, él sintió una presencia que no era de su agrado – ¡Cuidado! – advirtió el desconocido al chico, dejando su semblante de tranquilidad a uno alterado.

Ichigo volteo su cabeza ente el aviso, logrando ver como una extraña cosa negra se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, introduciéndole un golpe brusco en el estomago causando que callera directamente contra el suelo…dejando impactado y a un preocupado Ryoka.

Al ver como el joven sustituto caía directamente hacia el pavimento, enfoco su vista al recién llegado que se acerba a él. Lo miro enojado, con desprecio, no era una persona con la que podía tener una amistosa relación.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Zacksen? – interrogo molesto "Des1°" al ver al sujeto que produjo ese golpe al Shinigami.

- ¿Qué te pasa, acaso te molesta que este aquí? – dijo con una sonrisa fría, siniestra, el hombre que correspondía al nombre de Shisoujo Zacksen.

- No creo que sea necesario responderte esa pregunta – aclaro, aun con la expresión de enfado. – tú no deberías de estar aquí, sabes cuales son tus deberes. – comento con frialdad, sin duda no le gustaba su precencia.

- Me importa una mierda – declaro el chico de cabello negro. – Que seas amigo de Craveri, no te hace mi jefe… – le devolvió la mirada. Evidentemente ambos no se llevaban bien.

Antes de continuar hablando, ambos Ryokas escucharon unos quejidos que provenían del suelo. Al enfocar su vista ahí, se dieron cuenta de que el Shinigami seguía consiente y de pie; estaba agitado, el impacto contra el suelo le provoco algunos raspones en el cuerpo y la cara. Al ver el estado del chico, "Des1°" suspiro aliviado y el otro bufo de molestia, quería acabar con el insecto, según él, de una vez.

- ¡Maldito!...tu fuiste quien me ataco ¿verdad? – dijo el sustituto dirigiéndose a su atacante. No le gustaba el hecho de que una persona llegara como si nada y lo atacara, pero con el tiempo ya se le hacia era costumbre.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Chiquillo? – expreso en un tono amenazante.

- Tsh…-

- Si ya terminaste de jugar con este creído, - expreso Zacksen apuntando a su compañero de pelo rubio, éste solo cerro los ojos por el comentario -…entonces yo me encargare de ti - le dijo al sustituto, con intenciones de luchar con él.

- ¿A si? entonces quiero ver eso – desafío el chico de ojos cafés. Ante lo dicho, el sujeto de cabellera negro sonrió malicioso y antes de deslizarse contra él…

- Zacksen. – Exclamo el joven de nombre desconocido, antes de que el aludido bajara a agredir al sustituto – si lo matas…tu sabes las consecuencias – amenazo, con un tono serio.

- Solo me divertiré con él un rato – confeso con una risa siniestra., mirando al muchacho que yacía parado en el suelo. Para él una pelea significaba diversión, no le importaba con quien fuera.

Al alejarse de su compañero, Zacksen decenio hacia el suelo para quedar frente a frente con el Shinigami. Mientras que su camarada lo observaba con frialdad, vigilando cada movimientos que hacia…sin duda no confiaba en él.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo…<p>

En el suelo y en algunos edificios, había hielo por cantidad…algunos trozos se quebraban y otros comenzaban a derretirse. Entre medio de todo ese desastre, reposaba en el suelo, el cuerpo de un desmayado Hitsugaya; tenia raspones por todo su cuerpo, mas la herida en su brazo que empezaba desangrarse.

Una sombra de una persona se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo del capitán, se detuvo, obcerbando el estado en que había quedado.

- Lo siento niño, pero esta vez fui yo quien te atrapo – dijo la que producía esa sombra, que sin duda, era "Des2°". Estaba agitada, con solo unos raspones como heridas. Al parecer, ella había ganado esa batalla.

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p><span>Donomeriyuki Mayk:<span> aparenta de unos 15 a 17 años, su color de pelo es de castaño rojiso y ojos azules, cabello cortó con algunas pequeñas mechitas largas. La parte superior de su vestimenta es de color cremita al igual que el pantalón, y una especie de remera con un cuello muy ancho de color celeste pálido. Es un chico simpático pero a la vez molestoso, lo cual tiene actitudes como un adolecente rebelde, pero siempre es sumiso ante Liriu .

Liriu Deink : joven adulta. Tiene el pelo recogido, con una cola de caballo, de color negro y un flequillo, más largo que su cabello, de color rubio y sus ojos son de color avellana. Su color de piel es pálido. Tiene una vestimenta de combinación de color negro y marón; un tipo de remera con tirantes y una especie de corto holgado hasta la rodilla. Es una chica seria pero cuando la sacan de sus casillas tiene una actitud agresiva pero a la vez controlada.

Shitaru Etsuki: patenta de unos 16 a 18 años. Sus ojos son de color verde y el pelo marrón con algunos claritos de un tono mas claro. Tiene la misma vestimenta que Mayk, solo que es de color veis y su remera es de color lila pálido (con un tono varonil, no se confundan ¬¬) y los puños amplios del mismo color, con el cinturón ancho de color con el mismo tono de su vestimenta superior. Es un joven muy simpático, amable y comprensivo, es el un gran amigo de Caydi, ya que cuando ella se mete en problemas el la libra.

*Sōkatsui*:(Lluvia de fuego azul)

*Sajō Sabaku*: (Cadena obligatoria que enrolla) Es una cuerda que ata al enemigo.

*_Kidō de ataque__:_ "Presión del viento"*: palabra en español. El ataque produce una corriente muy fuerte de viento que aleja al enemigo de quien la produce (luego se los explico mejor :3)

*Hainawa*:(Cuerda trepadora): Es una cuerda de energía

*Hyōryū Senbi *: (_Cola de Dragón Rotatori)_ Consiste en mover su espada rápidamente en el aire, creando una especie de Getsuga Tenshō de hielo.

Juuuuachhh! Hitsugaya esta en problemas! ¿Qué ara ella con él? ¿Alguien lo ayudara?:S…. ni yo misma lo se XD…..que trabajo uff!...si me costo hacer la batalla de Ichi contra Hanatarou y la de Ichi vs Agoshi…imagínense como estoy ahora, me destrocé el coco, me salen humitos en la cabeza de tanto pensar :3 creo que se me rompió un foquito :D ja! Ojala que les haya gustado…Me salió un poquito cortita el cap verdad?...lo siento…no tuve mucho tiempo, apenas logre terminar asta hay…! :D…

PS: si hay alguna falta de ortografía, me hacen saber ¿vale?

El próximo capitulo se **actualizara el día 24 – 02 – 12**…disculpen si es mucho tiempo :(

Bien hasta entonces cuídense y espero leernos pronto…

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

Ya ne [^^]


	6. Cap 6 Nueva batalla…rencuentro inespera

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Saludos a todas y todos (?)…bien, debo declarar que este capitulo me costo!...de principio estaba muy inspirada…pero…luego, no se, la inspiración se esfumo de mi :( …aun que hice lo mejor posible para hacer 10 pag en Word…espero no decepcionarlos…

Vieron BLEACH! XO que capitulo del anime…y el maga :| declararon la guerra al la sociedad de almas…habrá mucha batalla…lo que es bueno porque significa de que será largo este arco :D…

Aunque debo admitir que no estuve muy contenta en estos últimos días, pues empieza Marzo y eso significa las clases…y yo estoy inscrita en una escuela técnica, con doble turno D8 [lo bueno es que empieza en abril el doble turno, pero el problema es que me encantan las clases de doble turno por que es pura computación]…bien para resumir todo, quiero decir que me va a costar continuar este fic y el otro…pero no se preocupen :D me las ingeniare para poder actualizarlas a tiempo y no tardar…¡se los prometo ÒÓ!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1**: Saludos…que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D ¡me pone muy contenta! Si…lo siento…Byakun no apareció…pero no te preocupes, pronto se sabrá noticias de él, además el se encuentra super bien :)…gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap :D.

**Luna Soledad**: saluditos…eto…no…entendí muy bien el comentario OÔ ¿sabes?...pero según lo que creo…te esta picando la curiosidad de saber que misterio tienen…y ¿quieres pistas?...bueno seria en vano, sabes? Pues los enemigos son personajes inventados por mi, y se te comblicaria saber que están tramando…pero daré una pista respecto a los nombres abajo…espero que logres adivinar :D…gracias por comentar y ojala que te guste este cap ^^

**Vv-saya-vV**: saludos Saya :)…claro que me alegra tus comentario, porque es como si estuviéramos conversando jeje :D…no te preocupes, ate mis pies a la silla para no golpearme con el techo y además para que mi Hermano no me saque [aunque luego me arrastro con la silla y todo ^^'] …además ¡jamás me olvidaría d este fic! Si lo tengo en mi cabeza por casi dos años ¿Cómo crees que se me olvidara ahora?...recontra claro que me sirvió tu concejo, es mas lo use para este cap :D [Espero que te guste] - - que bueno que el anterior cap te encanto…gomenne en este cap tampoco aparece Rukia :( … pronto espero que en un capitulo, pueda explicar los tipos de niveles de los "enemigos"…si quieres ver es resultado de la pelea de Ichi…pues en este cap muestra un poquitín [creo] …si tienes problemas con la inspiración te recomiendo música, mucha música o algo que te haya inspirado para escribir desde un comienzo^^ …muchas gracias por comentar…espero que te guste este cap :D

**Miyathewitch**: saludos :)…gracias por comentar…tu Review me subió mucho los ánimos te lo confieso XD…PICARONA! Aun que te entiendo…esperar por un fic, uuuhhhyyy X3…si me desespero una semana ¡imagínate como seria en un mes! Jeje ^^…a mi también me encantaría ver el BanKai de Rukia…aunque…viendo de que se trata el tema del arco final…tal vez Rukia deva entrenar hasta por hay, quien sabe, logra el BanKai…Ojala tite-sensei sea buenito con nosotros/as…concuerdo contico, esta relación esta basado en la sutileza jeje XDD…pero aun sea que no deje un besito o algo ¿no? :3…me algas al decir que es original, :D y al pensar de que se parece a un relleno…UUYY me alegra …Como me encantaría que Tite-sensei un día descubra Fanfiction y pueda leer todas las historias creadas por sus Fans [ pero eso si de todos los idiomas ^^]…Que genial saber que piensas así sobre las batallas :D…en algunos momentos escucho las Banda sonora de Bleach y me ayuda a imaginar mas XD…de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario…espero que este capitulo te guste ^^

Gracias a todas por su comentario y espero que disfruten del capitulo :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

"**Nueva batalla…rencuentro inesperado"**

"Des2°" corría por las calles del Seireitei; el lugar estaba vacio, los demás Shinigamis estaban ocupados con otros oponentes. Se alejaba del sitio en el que había luchado antes para reunirse con su compañero que, según ella, debería de estar enfrentándose al joven Shinigami.

La chica no iba sola, cargaba en su hombro, un cuerpo pequeño envuelto en un manto color beige. Se sentía agitada, la batalla anterior le había costado y se estaba cansando, aunque no se podía notar ya que conservaba su velocidad.

Mientras marchaba, aun pensando, sus reflejos reaccionaron de inmediato. Se detuvo de repente, como si sus piernas ya no quisieran seguir avanzando, y retrocedió con un salto velos logrando esquivar unas las dagas que iban en dirección hacia ella. Pudo ver a la perfección como esas armas se clavaban contra la pared, si no hubiera vuelto a tiempo, esas cuchillas de seguro le habrían atravesado.

- ¡Eres rápida! – escucho vociferar una voz femenina. Por la curiosidad, volteo su rostro para mirar a la responsable de ese ataque; una mujer morena con ojos gatunos, la observaba con curiosidad.

La nueva luchadora era sin duda Shihōin Yoruichi, quien se encontraba parada sobre una de las paredes de los caminos del Seireitei. Al parecer había logrado percibir la presencia de la Ryoka y decidió detenerla con el objetivo de saber el por qué estaban invadiendo el cuartel de los espíritus puros.

Ésta la miraba con curiosidad, con una expresión indescifrable, tratando de descubrir qué era. Con solo mirarla y sentir su Reiatsu con claridad, noto de que no se trata de un Hollow, ni de un Arrancar o un Shinigami y mucho menos de un humano, no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de descartar esas posibilidades, había algo que le era familiar y no podía identificarlo.

Siguió observándola, pero esta vez echo un vistazo al lo que envolvía ese manto beige, que llevaba la intrusa en su hombros. Tenia dudas respecto a que se trataba, pero al confirmar sus sospechas, se deslizo inmediatamente hacia la Ryoka.

Logrando tomarla desprevenida, Yoruichi le introdujo una patada en la espalda de ésta, logrando que saliera volando lejos a toda velocidad, soltando el bulto que estaba cubierto por la tela. La agresora de inmediato se acerco al cuerpo que estaba siendo trasportado por la intrusa. Se inclino, para observarlo y, al verlo, se reincorporo arrugando los ojos, concentrando su vista en la desconocida.

"Des2°", antes de chocar bruscamente contra la pared, poso su mano en el suelo para tratar de estancarse, por la fuerte precio del golpe que le habían dado. Arrastro su mano en la superficie y, con la ayuda de sus pies, logro detenerse.

- ¿Que tratabas de hacer con él? – exclamo Yoruichi refiriéndose al bulto que yacía en el suelo. Sin duda, al ver el cuerpo de Hitsugaya Tōshirō le había molestado o mejor dicho había llamado más su atención.

- …- la desconocida no dio respuesta alguna.

- Ya veo… no piensas hablar ¿verdad? – concluyó al ver que no contestaba. De inmediato entendió que la única forma de sacarle información seria a la fuerza, no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para pelear.

Al notar las intenciones de la ex capitana, "Des2°" se marchó contra ella a una velocidad fulminante para introducirle un golpazo en la cara de su oponerte. Yoruichi percibió el ataque y logro detenerlo con su brazo izquierdo, pero no vio el rodillazo que impacto en su estomago de parte de la Ryoka. Esa agresión logro que la mujer de ojos gatunos se alejara a unos cuantos metros de la rival.

Estando lejos la ex capitana respiraba con dificultad por el rodillazo que había recibido – _Diablos…eso si que no me la veía venir_. – pensaba mientras aun trataba de recuperar su aliento.

"Des2°" aprovecho la dificultad respiratoria de la mujer para volver a atacar. Se acerco de nuevo a ella e introdujo el mismo golpe; su brazo izquierdo directo al rostro, y nuevamente fue detenido por la izquierda de la contrincante. Ésta también la ataco intentando encajarle un golpazo, aun deteniendo el ataque de la otra, pero fue detenida por la mano libre que tenia la chica. Quedando en una posición en la que ambas podían estar expuestas y en quien fuera más velos saldría ilesa.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados pero por suerte no de una forma complicada, ambas sabían como salir de ese enlace. Deslizaron sus manos hasta las muñecas de la otra para engancharse con fuerza y, con un solo movimiento, extendieron sus brazos, pero aun así no se soltaron por precaución a que una atacara en el trascurso. La ex capitana uso uno de sus movimientos para darle una patada en el estomago a la Ryoka, aprovechando el agarre para atraerla hacia ella y así seria el golpe seguro.

Pero no conto con el conocimiento de la chica, ésta al ver el acto que iba hacer Yoruichi, se aferro más a sus muñecas y las utilizo como apoyo para elevar la mitad de su cuerpo, esquivando el ataque fácilmente.

Ante eso, la agresora quedo pasmada…no se imaginaba de que su contrincante lograra percibir su ataque. Pero su expresión cambio de inmediato al ver siguiente acción de su rival; ésta, aprovecho la distracción para golpearla violentamente en el pecho con ambos pies, soltando sus muñecas a la vez, causando que la atacada saliera volando.

Después de recuperara la compostura, Yoruichi apoyaba su mano en el pacho, mientras recobraba su aliento, sintiendo aun el fuerte dolor que le habían causado el golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer utilizo su Shumpo para acercarse a su contrincante y así comenzó a atacarla.

Ellas detenían y agredían golpes certeros a una velocidad fulminante, que seria invisible a cualquier vista inexperta. Su rapidez era incomparable, las dos mujeres mostraban una perfección en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de tantos intentos, se separaron para tomar un respiro.

Yoruichi la miraba incrédula, más bien pensaba en cada ataque que había hecho que, en la mayoría, su rival lograba evadir con certeza. Claro que la ésta ultima no logro salir ilesa después de ese momento continuo de agresiones; tenia raspones en el rostro, algunos moretones en los brazos y en el abdomen, dejándola agitada por el enfrentamiento que habían tenido.

Sin duda, Yoruichi era buena en esos tipos de ataque pero eso no significaba de que ella no tenia ninguna herida; quedo en las mismas condiciones que la Ryoka, solo que ella estaba un poco menos agitada.

Pero aun así, en el encuentro, la Ryoka mostro conocimiento que evidentemente sorprendió a la ex capitana - _¿Cómo es posible?...es como si supiera como detener cada uno de mis ataques…incluso como contraatacar a la perfección_– pensaba, tratando de descifrar el misterio de tenia. Luego enfoco su vista en el artefacto que llevaba en el rostro –_¿Sera posible que esos lentes tengan que ver en algo?...Según lo que escuche, robaron algunos aparatos del __Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación__…tal vez con ellos es capas de percibir mis movimientos, lo cual le da una gran ventaja y explica también como pudo esquivar mis tecnicas _– después de su conclusión, sonrió satisfecha – _Bien, debo deshacerme de ellos para acabar con ella de una vez_ – al descubrir su nuevo objetivo, respiro profundo y planeaba su nuevo asalto.

Ambas luchadoras se elevaron en el aire y se deslizaron uno contra la otra para encontrar sus puños. Pero esta vez Yoruichi no dio tregua, la atacaba constantemente produciente heridas leves a su contrincante. La última estaba un poco aturdida pero aun así lograba defenderse de algunas de las agresiones de su rival.

Después de varios minutos, Yoruichi era quien estaba ganando. Golpeaba continuamente a la chica sin darle respiro, pero no conto de que ante tanto abuso logro molestar a la Ryoka. Ella, ya se estaba cansando y tenia que reunirse con su compañero, ante eso decidió terminar de una vez con la lucha.

La Ryoka contraataco, fue como si hubiera recuperado la compostura y ahora ambas mujeres peleaban a la misma velocidad, solo que la intrusa comenzaba a introducirle duros golpes a la ex capitana, logrando confundirla.

Por un mal movimiento de Yoruichi, la Ryoka logro encajarle un gran golpe en la costilla y, mientras la agredida estaba aturdida, la tomo por el cuello y saco su espada para acabar con ella de una vez. El ataque era seguro, la mujer de ojos gatunos iba a recibir una terrible herida.

En el momento en que la chica sin nombre elevo su catana para cortarla, se sorprendió ante un suceso inesperado; Yoruichi ya no estaba en sus manos, lo único que contenía en ellas era la bufanda que llevaba. En ese instante logro sentir la presencia de la mujer tras ella. Cuando giro su cabesa para confirmarlo, logro ver como la ex capitana preparaba su mano, con un pequeño remolino blanco de Reiatsu en su en ella, para golpearla. Ante eso la Ryoka quedo paralizada porque no tenía idea de lo que iba suceder.

Con una velocidad increíble, Yoruichi incrusto su mano en los lentes que llevaba la chica, logrando que se quebrara y comenzara a partirse. La atacante sonrió satisfecha por su logro y por su técnica que le salió a la perfección.

- Técnica #03 del camino del cuerpo secreto Shihou…- en ese momento Yoruichi amplio los ojos y no pudo hablar ante la sorpresa que se llevo... La joven intrusa ya no estaba, lo único que había incrustado en su mano eran los lentes que ella llevaba. - ¿Qué dia-..? – no pudo terminar sus palabras al oír la voz de su rival.

- *Utsuseni* – continuo la Ryoka que se encontraba detrás de la ex capitana…con el rostro al descubierto.

Ante esa frase y al oír esa voz, Yoruichi volteo su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí que la miraban sin expresión alguna. Quedo atónita al ver el rostro de su contrincante, y mucho más al pensar que podría ser...

- I-Imposible…eres tu…- sus palabras fueron calladas al recibir un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de parte de la intrusa, causando que la agredida escupiera sangre de su boca. Al inclinarse por el dolor, la Ryoka aprovecho para darle otro golpe en la espalda con ambos puños, logrando que Yoruichi callera rápidamente contra el asfalto.

Era difícil creer para ella, encontrarse con esa persona era algo que jamás se lo había imaginado.

El impacto fue muy doloroso para Yoruichi, trataba de levantarse pero sus manos y sus pies temblaban ante la fuerte agresión que había recibido. Su vista estaba nublosa, lo único que llegaba a distinguir era como "Des2°" se alejaba, llevándose con ella el pequeño cuerpo envuelto en tela.

- …E-espera…

* * *

><p>En otro lado…<p>

Ichigo se hallaba observando al nuevo contrincante que había llegado. Esta vez se iba a enfrentar a Zacksen, que parecía tener muchas intenciones de luchar. Pero aun, a pesar de que el chico de cabello negro dijo que se iba a encargar de él, no movía ni un solo musculo y se encontraba parado plácidamente.

Ante eso el Shinigami decidió ser el primero en atacar, corrió rápidamente contra él y trato de inducirle un corte de arriba abajo. Al estar apunto de herirlo, fue detenido por una especie de manto de Reiatsu color negro que protegió al Ryoka. Fue repentino para el sustituto ver como esa cosa apareció de la nada y detuvo su espada, dejándolo tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta de que Zacksen noto su expresión y aprovecho esa distracción para empujar bruscamente al joven con la misma fuerza espiritual que lo protegía, para alejarlo de él.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – se atrevió a preguntar el Shinigami al estar nuevamente alejado del Ryoka. Por suerte el fuerte empujón no le causo ningún daño.

- ¿Qué pasa, asustado?...- dijo en una forma molesta para el chico de cabello naranja –…es algo similar a lo que ustedes llaman Zanpakutou…- explico.

- ¿Zanpakutou? – soltó asombrado al saber que ellos tenían una habilidad parecida.

El sujeto solo asintió – estrangula, *Cobra negra* - pronuncio con una sonrisa siniestra al llamar a su habilidad; un Reiatsu oscuro apareció rodeando al hombre hasta tomar la forma de una Cobra enorme que se posaba en la espalda de su amo.

- ¿Pero que…? – no pudo terminar sus palabras.

En el momento que Zacksen libero su poder, señalo con su mano al Shinigami para ordenar que atacara al chico, cosa que la cobra negra obedeció inmediatamente.

Ichigo al notar las intenciones de la bestia, poso su espada en frente de él para detener el ataque. Pero la serpiente era más fuerte y, ante el choque, arrastro al Shinigami a unos cuantos metros mientras trataba de morderlo con sus colmillos.

El Shinigami logro detener el arrastre con sus pies y alejo al animal a unos metros para introducirle un espadazo en la frente, cortándolo y logrando que se desintegrara al instante. Ante eso Zacksen no perdió tiempo y le lanzo otra cobra que, con una rapidez certera, el Sustituto pudo deshacerse de ella sin problema.

Por los actos del joven Shinigami, el chico de cabello azabache solo sonrió y arrojo otra serpiente pero esta vez era mas grande comparada con las demás. Aunque por lo más enorme que fuera, no era inmune ante la filosa hoja de la espada del sustituto.

Éste al ver su nuevo objetivo, elevo su catana y la azoto contra la cobra, logrando partirla en dos. Con el simple contacto las mitades se fueron por los costados, aun moviéndose por la velocidad que iba antes. Ichigo sonrió arrogante al ver la facilidad que era deshacerse de esas cosas, pero no se dio cuenta de que esas dos partes de la bestia no se habían desintegrado, es mas seguían con vida.

Ambas mitades de la serpiente, al separase y a distanciarse por los costados del chico, se dieron vuelta en dirección a su objetivo con grandes intenciones de acabar con él. Por suerte Ichigo se dio cuenta y, justo a uno instantes de que lo mordieran, se elevo en el aire para zafar del impacto, logrando que esas cosas se chocaran entre si.

Con su simple contacto se unieron se vuelta y se fue a una gran velocidad hacia el Shinigami, sorprendiéndolo por el suceso que presencio, pero aun así reacciono de inmediato y se preparo para su defensiva.

- ¡Gentsuga Tensho! – exclamo liberando un ataque de Reiatsu azul en dirección contra la bestia, logrando eliminarla. Pero en ese instante, no noto otra cobra negra que apareció de la nada en su espalda y lo empujo rudamente, causando que el Shinigami callera en el suelo produciendo una cantidad de humo por el impacto. Ante ese acontecimiento, era difícil visualizar el estado del joven, hasta que se oyó un grito.

- ¡BAN-KAI! – vocifero el chico liberando su Zanpakutō. Con el llamado, comenzó a formarse un remolino de humo en su ubicación…al dispersarse, se pudo ver la nueva apariencia del joven, dejando asombrado a "Des1°", pero Zacksen no mostro expresión alguna.

De inmediato el joven Kurosaki se deslizo rápidamente contra el Ryoka para introducirle un fuerte espadazo, pero fue detenido por el Reiatsu negro que protegía al muchacho. Aun así no se dio provenido, sujeto con firmeza su catana y empujo con más fuerza contra su oponente logrando atravesar el escudo e introducirle una herida en el hombro, sorprendiendo a ambos intrusos.

Lamentablemente la herida no fue muy profunda, pero aun así limitaba los movimientos del Ryoka para manipular a su bestia. En ese momento Ichigo intento introducirle otro corte, pero en el instante otra serpiente apareció detrás de Zacksen y trato de morder al Shinigami. Por suerte él logro percibirlo a tiempo y se alejo nuevamente de su enemigo, volviendo a estar en la posición inicial.

Shisoujo estaba indignado por la herida que le hizo el chico, no podía creer que un mocoso como él fuera capaz de lastimarlo con simpleza.

- Maldito Chiquillo…- mascullo el sujeto. Por la ira, llamo a más de sus serpientes y las lanzo en dirección hacia el Shinigami.

Él azoto su espada en el aire, preparándose para enfréntese de nuevo a esas cosas. Las cobras no se hicieron esperar, directamente una ataco de frente al Shinigami y éste se deshizo de ella cortándola por la mitad sin problemas. Otras cuatro trataron de atacarlo a la vez en cada costado, acorralándolo. El joven para eliminarlas, dio una vuelta entera azotándolas con su catana, cortando las cabezas de las bestias como si fueran nada.

Varias serpientes iban contra el Shinigami, y él se desasía de ellas con destreza, moviendo su espada en forma vertical, horizontal y diagonal logrando así que se desintegraran en el acto.

Luego tres cobras aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiendo al chico por su distracción, tratando de herirlo. Ante eso el joven Shinigami poso su espada frente a él para cubrirse de la agresión, lo cual funciono a la perfección ya que las bestias chocaron con su catana impidiendo que se acercaran para hacerle daño.

A pesar de haber logrado bloquear el ataque, el joven estaba en problemas. Esas cobras eran fuertes y hacían fuerza contra él para desacere de su espada y así poder herirlo. Pero el problema se dificulto mas cuando otras tres serpientes aparecieron atrás del Shinigami, mientras que éste detenía a las otras que intentaban morderlo.

Tomándolo desprevenido, las cobras fueron a toda velocidad contra el Shinigami para morderlo. Él logro sentir sus presencias, pero cuando volteo a verlas, solo escucho el sonido de una espada chocando.

- R-Renji – nombro asombrado pero a la vez feliz al ver que su camarada de batalla había aparecido para ayudarlo.

- ¡IO, Ichigo! ¿Necesitas una mano? – pregunto divertido mientras hacia fuerza contra las serpientes. Él al parecer logro recuperarse, y había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que esas cosas lograran herir al chico, deteniendo el ataque de las bestias con su catana.

Ambos a la vez sonrieron arrogantes y empujaron con fuerza sus catanas contra las bestias logrando que éstas se aturdieran, algo que aprovecharon y atacaron con un fuerte espadazo consiguiendo que se desvanecieran en el acto. Después de eso, los Shinigamis se enfocaron en Zacksen, y al ver su rostro, Renji lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Ese tipo…- comenzó a hablar el teniente.

- ¿Eh? – soltó Ichigo al escuchar a su compañero.

-…es quien me agredió en la Mansión Kuchiki - concluyo.

- ¿Enserio? – exclamo sorprendido, pues jamás pensó de que se enfrentaría al mismo sujeto quien hirió a su camarada.

- Ah, ten cuidado…no se lo que hizo esa noche pero te agarra desprevenido – advirtió recordando el suceso que había vivido.

-Si…ya me di cuenta – le dio la razón. Al haberse enfrentado con el intruso se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Ante contemplar a los dos Shinigamis, Zacksen definitivamente reconoció a uno.

- Vaya, vaya…creí que te había matado – comento el Ryoka.

- Pues ya ves que no – contesto con una sonrisa, confirmando de que era un tipo duro de matar.

- Muy bien, que esto se vuelva más interesante – concluyo. En ese instante, el joven hizo un movimiento con su mano, lanzando una cantidad de cobras negras.

Al ver de nuevo a las bestias, Ichigo y Renji comenzaban a acabar con ellas como si nada, se desasían una por una logrando que se desvanecieran antes de siquiera tocarlos. Ante ese suceso, Zacksen ordeno a más serpientes para que acabaran con ellos, sin darles respiro. Pero aun así el sustituto y el teniente lograban evadirlas y eliminarlas, mientras que en el trascurso empezaron a conversar.

- Oye, Renji – dijo Ichigo mientras esquivaba y cortaba a las cobras.

- ¿Qué? – soltó, estando en las mismas situación que su camarada.

- Él es el tipo con quien te enfrentaste en aquella noche ¿vedada?

- Ah

- Entonces dime… ¿Él fue quien se llevo a Rukia y a Byakuya? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que se decido de una cobra.

- No lo se…– ante esa respuesta el sustituto se decepciono -…cuando trate de entrar a la Mansión, el me ataco.

- Ya veo…

- Y tu dime, Ichigo – dijo mientras se movió a un costado, esquivando el ataque de una serpiente, y luego le clavo un espadazo en la cabeza de la bestia.

- ¿Mhm?

- ¿Quién es ese otro sujeto? – interrogo, refiriéndose al chico rubio que observaba la batalla sin interferir.

- No tengo idea, pero, el sabe en donde se encuentran Rukia y Byakuya.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ah…cuando estaba a punto de decirme el por qué se los llevaron, este otro sujeto intervino.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Claro que si…- respondió fastidiado ante tanta interrogación -…él es muy raro, pero lo mas extraño es que al parecer conoce a Byakuya. – comento, aun eliminando a las bestias. Ante la respuesta Renji medito un poco y llego a una decisión.

- Entonces que no se diga más – dijo a viva voz.

- ¿eh? – expreso confusión.

- Yo me encargo de este tipo y tú trata de sacarle información al otro.

- ¿Estas loco? – concluyo exaltado ante tal petición del joven.

- Completamente…si hay posibilidades de saber en donde están, es mejor que lo aprovechemos ahora. – aclaro su idea.

- Entendido – contesto serio, al saber bien el plan de su camarada le dio a entender a que se refería.

Al mismo tiempo que terminaron la conversación, lograron acabar con las serpientes que los estaban atacando, y comenzaron a poner su plan en marcha; Renji iba a proponerle a Zacksen un duelo de uno a uno para no estorbar a Ichigo, mientras que éste trataría de sacarle información al otro desconocido.

- Oye… – el teniente hablo con el chico de cabello negro -…tú…eto…- anuncio dudoso, mientras detrás de él aparecían unos puntos suspensivos -… chico-serpiente – concluyo, sin darle importancia a su verdadero nombre.

Ante ese llamado tan original; sorprendió a Ichigo que jamás se lo esperaba, mientras que "Des1°" trataba de callar su carcajada y el aludido solo mostro una cara de desprecio y fastidio.

- Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, Shinigami de mierda. Para tu información, mi nombre es Shisoujo Zacksen. De seguro por la fuerte paliza que te di esa noche, te volviste más estúpido. – exclamo enfurecido, no toleraría que un Shinigami se burlara de él de esa manera.

- Ah como digas…- ignoro por completo su comentario - escucha, que te parece la revancha

- ¿Qué?

- Si. En la anterior ocasión me agarraste desprevenido, pero esta vez te juro que te venceré. – dijo en un tono arrogante pero a la vez seguro.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – sonrió por tal confianza del Shinigami. Para el no había rival que pudiera vencerlo, por eso le causaba gracia la confianza del teniente.

-…- Renji solo miro al intruso en una forma desafiante, con eso contesto la pregunta.

- Como quieras…sígueme – ante esa petición ambos luchadores desaparecieron al instante. Dejando solos a Ichigo y a"Des1°".

Al ver que ambos combatientes se habían retirado para empezar su lucha en otro lado, "Des1°" miro curioso al Shinigami sustituto por el semblante relajado, pero aun con el seño fruncido, que tenia.

- ¿Te parece bien? – rompió el silencio el chico de cabello rubio dirigiéndose al joven Kurosaki.

- ¿mhm? – expreso tranquilo, no entendió la pregunta del sujeto.

- Que tu amigo luche solo contra él…-

- Le tengo fe…- contesto -…además nos pusimos de acuerdo

- ¿Qué? – soltó confundido por sus palabras.

- Ah…le dije que te obligaría a decirme en donde está Rukia y Byakuya…- confeso, señalándolo con su espada - y no quiero una de tus estúpidas respuestas de nuevo – continuo, advirtiendo de que no volvería a tolerar eso.

-…-

- Aquí voy – ante esa advertencia el Shinigami utilizo su shunpō para acercarse a él e introducirle un espadazo, pero como se lo esperaba "Des1°" lo esquivo.

Pero aun así el Shinigami no se rindió, trato de hacerle varios cortes pero no tenia éxito, se enojo al pensar que el sujeto seguía jugando con él. Por ese motivo, el chico decidió incrementar un poco su velocidad. Ante eso a "Des1°" se le dificultaba para esquivar los golpes del su agresor ya que éste empezó a aumentar la rapidez de sus ataques.

En un intento la hoja del joven Kurosaki logro rosar la mejilla de su contrincante, produciendo un pequeño corte en esa zona. Ichigo sonrió por su logro y siguió agrediéndolo.

Mientras "Des1°" trataba de esquivar cada una de las agresiones del su contrincante, se sorprendía al ver la velocidad que tenia el chico.

- _Es muy veloz_- pensó, al mismo tiempo que conseguía zafarse de los ataques constantes del Shinigami – _No. Es mucho mas…esto no es su verdadero potencial_ – reconoció – _Si él quisiera, puede ser mucho mas rápido…es más, puedo percibir una gran cantidad de Reiatsu oculto en su interior__._

"Des1°" trataba de esquivar los ataques del Shinigami, pero se le hacia difícil, ya que tenia varios pequeños cortes e Ichigo comenzaba a incrementar su velocidad. La única forma de no salir herido gravemente era que se defendiera…pero, el no quería…pues había dado su palabra de que cuando el chico lo atacara, él no iba a responder.

Ichigo lo atacaba constantemente a una velocidad fulminante, y a"Des1°" se le dificultaba evadir cada agresión. El Ryoka para escapar de la catana de su contrincante, se deslizo hasta pararse en el tejado de un edificio, pero el Shinigami lo estaba esperando. El sustituto salió de la nada y trato te cortar al intruso, pero éste logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, deslizándose lejos viendo como la hoja de su rival rosaba su ropa.

Ante esa distracción, el Ryoka se impreciso al haber perdido de vista al Shinigami…cuando de repente, logro percibís su presencia detrás de él. Al voltearse, vio como es Joven Kurosaki estaba apunto de introducirle un espadazo…hasta que, de la nada, se escucho el ruido del choque de dos espadas.

Ichigo y "Des1°" estaban atónitos al ver que otra persona había llegado a interrumpir su batalla.

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>Uy! Nuevo enemigo….<p>

La técnica que utilizo Yoruichi y "Des2°" es la misma que una vez utilizo Byakuya en el cap 196 del anime *Utsuseni* (Cigarra o muda de cigarra).

Espero que les haya gustado el cap…lo se, lo siento…se que dije que en el cap 5 o 6 daría los nombres…pero se me hiso muy largo…pero como alguien me pidió pistas las daré:

Respecto a los nombres [en serio, una es muy fácil] yo misma lo dije en mis comienzos…[no tiene que ver nada con el cap (5) el nombre Craveri pronto lo conocerán]…no se si les doy mas pistas seria muy obvio, además de decir que seria en vano…porque estos personajes son invento mío asique se les aria muy difícil sacar el nombre…pero si quieren saber pues como dije: lo dije en mis comienzos o mejor dicho mi primer dialogo con ustedes, en el momento en que me conocieron o supieron mas de mi…

No se si es muy difícil o muy fácil…pero la persona que me mande el nombre de "Des1°" (imposible) o "Des2°"…le contestare una pregunta que me mande, respecto a este fic…repito "cualquier pregunta" por ejemplo ¿Cuál es su objetivo? O ¿Por qué se llevaron a Byakuya y Rykia? Pero eso si, seré discreta con las respuestas…XDD no quiero contestar todo de una y luego pierdan interés respecto al fic…

Bien, igual en el próximo cap se sabrá sobre las identidades y también como esta Rukia y Byakuya, también sobre que son los "Des1°" y "Des2°", y algo de su pasado…parece mucho en un solo cap…pero si les digo que habrá esa información es porque lo abra :D…[aunque el cap sea de 20 pag…guau estaría genial]…Pero eso si, lamento informarles que el próximo cap se** actualizara el día 09-03-12**…espero que puedan ser pacientes :)** OK!** Me despido! Hasta entonces cuídense mucho :)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

Ya ne [^^]


	7. Cap7 Retirada y Revelación

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Saludos! Disculpen por la tardanza, ayer apenas logre terminarlo en la noche [lo malo, es que ya era muy tarde para ir al ciber], lo que pasa es que tuve muchos impedimentos. Si el señor futbolito-guitarra (hermano)…estuvo mucho tiempo en casa y no me dejaba utilizar la compu, pero gracias a dio logre terminarla…ufff!Encima que empecé las clases DX… Creí que no lo lograría pero aquí me tiene.

Bien como dije es este cap se revelaran muchas cosas. Claro que parte por parte. Pero mientras más va avanzando los cap se irán enterando de muchas cosas :D_ …[deja de escribir y apúrate ¬¬]_ [DX bien, bien ,bien...Contigo en mi cabeza ya es mucho estrés]

No retraso más :DDD…los agradecimientos están en el medio…¿en el medio? Si, luego lo entenderán :)…bien si hay falta de ortografía o una falla, avísenme :D…escribí muy apurada y no me di el tiempo de leer todo y corregirlo :S

Advertencia: este capítulo es muy largo (22 pág. de Word)_ [y 5 pag. De tus comentarios ¬¬]_

Además quería avisa a los que siguen mi otro fic "Un divertido concurso de canto", por el poco tiempo que tengo lo **actualizare el miercoles 14 :|…**disculpen |3

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1ª parte del capítulo 7<strong>

"**Retirada de los invasores" **

_Ichigo lo atacaba constantemente a una velocidad fulminante, y a__"Des1°" se le dificultaba evadir cada agresión. El Ryoka para escapar de la catana de su contrincante, se deslizo hasta pararse en el tejado de un edificio, pero el Shinigami lo estaba esperando. El sustituto salió de la nada y trato te cortar al intruso, pero éste logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, deslizándose lejos viendo como la hoja de su rival rosaba su ropa._

_Ante esa distracción, el Ryoka se impreciso al haber perdido de vista al Shinigami…cuando de repente, logro percibís su presencia detrás de él. Al voltearse, vio como es Joven Kurosaki estaba a punto de introducirle un espadazo…hasta que, de la nada, se escucho el ruido del choque de dos espadas._

_Ichigo y __"Des1°" estaban atónitos al ver que otra persona había llegado a interrumpir su batalla._

Una espada estaba bloqueando y reteniendo el ataque del Shinigami, logrando que éste último se sorprendiera por la rapidez que había aparecido sin haber logrado percibir su presencia antes.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar, pronuncio medio cortante ya que estaba haciendo fuerza contra su oponente por el encuentro de sus espadas. Ichigo estaba estupefacto ante la apariencia de su nuevo rival; éste tenía una capa de color marrón claro, su vestimenta era sillar a la de ellos (Ryokas)…el único problema era que no podía ver su rostro con claridad porque estaba siendo cubierto por la capucha que levaba. De alguna forma, el Reiatsu que rodeaba a la persona, se le era conocido.

Ante la pregunta no recibió respuesta alguna, al parecer el rival estaba más concentrado en detener la espada del Shinigami. Mientras que en un costado, "Des1°" observaba sorprendido…jamás creyó que esa persona interferiría en su lucha.

- _¿Qué hace ella aquí? _– se pregunto así mismo el chico de cabellera rubia, dejando en claro que el nuevo contrincante era una mujer.

Ambos luchadores aun hacían fuerza contra el otro para ganar en el agarre. Al parecer, el Kurosaki comenzaba a salir victorioso, ya que su oponente se estaba inclinando hacia atrás por la increíble fuerza que depositaba el Shinigami. Pero aun así la intrusa no se rendiría, sujeto con firmeza su catana y elevo su rostro, para incrementar su empuje contra el chico. Al hacer ese acto, su capucha se corrió hacia atrás dejando ver la mitad de su cara, algo que dejo estupefacto al sustituto.

- ¿H-Hollow? – logro pronuncias antes de ser golpeado bruscamente.

Ichigo al haber observado una parte del rostro de su contrincante, logro identificar que era. Si…tenia la máscara de un hueco, pero su Reiatsu y apariencia no eran la misma. Ante eso, no se dio cuenta de que estaba ablandando el empuje contra su oponente, cosa que ésta aprovecho la oportunidad para agredirlo.

Por su distracción, la Ryoka consiguió preparar su espada para chocar fuertemente contra la catana del sustituto, logrando que, gracias al impacto, éste saliera volado contra otra pared; causando escombros y humo nuevamente. Ante eso, "Des1°" quedo aun mas sorprendido, nunca se imagino que tuviera tal poder, aunque luego cambio su semblante al ver es estado del chico, según él, el golpe no fue duro.

Al dispersarse el humo, había una montaña de escombros, que en la punta de ésta, aparecía el brazo del Shinigami tratando de Salir. El joven Kurosaki se levanto de golpe, consiguiendo emerger del montículo de piedras. Pero su expresión de seriedad ya no era la misma, claro que no. Estaba sumamente enfurecido y fastidiado por la intervención y el ataque de la Ryoka.

- ¡Diablos! – Vocifero rabioso - ¡¿Tienes más amiguitos que quieran interferir? - con una vena palpitante, pregunto el Shinigami dirigiéndose a "Des1°". Al parecer estaba enojado por él hecho de que, cuando estaba a punto de conseguir respuesta, alguien intervenía y lo sacada volando. Cosa que molestaba al joven, pues chocar con las paredes no era de su agrado.

Ante el tono de la pregunta, a "Des1°" le causo gracia y trato de responder lo mejor posible.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! – Se excuso - ¡Al parecer todos quieren jugar contigo! – concluyo divertido, en un tono de voz alto para que el chico lo escuchara, ya que el ataque de la Ryoka, alejo mucho al sustituto.

- Malditos sean – mascullo el Shinigami entre dientes.

- ¡No se hagan mucho daño! – dijo "Des1°" agitando la mano para que el joven le prestara atención - ¡Por favor, joven Shinigami, no sea muy rudo con "ella"! – aclaro, dejando sorprendido al aludido.

No se esperaba eso. De que su nuevo oponente sea una mujer. Pero aun así, no iba a contenerse... si tenía que derrotarla para enfrentarse de una vez con el sujeto de cabello rubio, lo aria. La Ryoka descendió hacia el suelo, quedando frente a frente contra el Shinigami, dando la oportunidad de que él la observarla mejor. Al ver su apariencia, el chico analizo la situación.

- _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ – Miro con seriedad a su rival – ¿_Sera un Hollow…? No. tal vez sea_ – en ese instante se recordó su lucha contra Hanatarō – _Si. Debe ser eso…_- en ese instante supo porque no pudo identificar al muchacho cuando lucho con él – _El Reiatsu que rodea ésta mujer, es el mismo que tenia Hanatarō esa misma noche…_- concluyo, arrugando su seño con solo pensarlo – _quizás hayan hecho lo mismo con ella._- observo con más claridad la vestimenta de la joven – _No…esto es distinto. Por su vestimenta y en la forma en que ese sujeto se inquieto por ella, no debe ser un Shinigami…debe ser una de ellos._

En ese momento se acordó de la escena en que los Shinigamis, que habían sido derrotados por los Ryokas, se levantaron con una máscara de un hueco y atacaron a sus colegas.

-_Posiblemente hicieron la misma técnica que utilizaron con Hanatarō, pero esta vez lo hicieron con ellos mismos para incrementar su poder_ – concluyo, y mostro un semblante de rabia al pensar de que son capases de hacer cualquier cosa, pero… ¿para qué? Aun no tenía muy en claro su objetivo. – _Demonios… ¿Qué estarán planeando?_

De inmediato, la mujer se deslizo hacia el Shinigami para agredirlo. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Ichigo decidió hacer lo mismo. Los dos se acercaron a una velocidad fulminante, logrando chocar sus espadas, causando una pequeña ola de Reiatsu a su alrededor, formando un circulo. Era la prueba del poder de ambos y el aviso de que su lucha había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

Mayk e Ikkaku chocaban sus espadas a un ritmo ágil y veloz. El Shinigami movía su lanza como si fuera una extensión de su brazo, sujetando con firmeza su arma e intentando clavar, en el rostro del Ryoka, la punta filosa de su asta, atacándolo contantemente de esa forma. Por suerte, el intruso lograba evadirlas, retrocediendo hacia atrás ya que el hombre calvo avanzaba cada paso para tratar de agredirlo.

Para salir de ese aprieto, Mayk choco su espada a un costado de él para detener la lanza del Shinigami. Ante eso el ryoka intento agredirlo, pero Ikkaku fue más rápido y consiguió bloquear la agresión con la otra punta de su asta, logrando que su contrincante perdiera el equilibrio, aprovecho esa oportunidad para embestirlo con la punta filosa de su arma, alcanzando a herirlo a un costado de la ceja.

Por su acto, Ikkaku sonrió arrogante, cosa que no le gusto a Mayk. Éste último, logro obtener el control de su catana y lo azoto fuertemente hacia arriba, contra la lanza que estaba al lado de él, para alejarla. Al separarse nuevamente, el Shinigami trato de agredirlo; deslizando su asta hacia el frente. Pero el ryoka, dando un paso al costado, consiguió evadirlo. Y ante la oportunidad, sujeto con su mano el arma del sujeto para atraerlo hacia él, y así introducirle un corte.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña cortada rasgando el traje del Shinigami, ya que éste había conseguido zafarse a tiempo antes de que el muchacho lograra herirlo gravemente. Dio un distado a su traje y volvió a sonreír.

- No está mal – dijo Ikkaku al Ryoka. Ante lo dicho, los labios del aludido se incurvaron formando una sonrisa y su seño se frunció, mostrando arrogancia. – tche…- el Shinigami se dio cuenta de su actitud. Nuevamente se separases y se prepararon para su siguiente ataque.

Mientras que en el mismo lugar, un Shinigami y una chica estaban luchando.

Liriu había tratado de atacar al Shinigami de frente, pero éste la detuvo posando su espada delante de él, logrando así frenar la agresión. Pero eso no la detuvo, elevo su catana en el aire para envestirlo desde arriba. Aun así, el chico logro percibirlo a tiempo y coloco su arma sobre él para detener el ataque de la chica nuevamente.

El Shinigami arrugo los ojos por el fuerte impacto de sus espadas, mientras que la chica hacia fuerzas contra él para poder atravesar su catana y así agredirlo de una vez. No tuvo éxito, ambos se estaban cansando del agarre y decidieron separarse nuevamente.

Al estar lejos, Yumichika decidió atacar primero. Corrió hacia la ryoka, tratando de embestirla, pero ella esquivo el golpe dando unos pasos hacia atrás, causando que joven solo cortara el aire. Pero aun así él no se rindió, comenzó a avanzar dando cortes cruzados que chocaban bruscamente contra la catana de su oponente, haciéndola retroceder.

Casi acorralada, la mujer no tuvo más opción que desvanecerse y reaparecer sobre el Shinigami para agredirlo. Ante ese movimiento, Yumichika coloco su espada sobre él, nuevamente en forma horizontal, para bloquearla.

Ambos hacían fuerza, uno contra el otro, pero al parecer ninguna lo lograba. En ese instante, el Shinigami se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil vencerla. Así que para salir del agarre, tenía que liberar su Shikai.

- florece, "Fuji Kujaku" - llamo, causando un destello verde y que la hoja de su espada se convirtiera en cuatro, en forma de canchos. Ante eso, Liriu amplio los ojos, pero aun así no se desconcentro del agarre que tenia contra su oponente.

Ya con su Zanpakutō liberada, Yumichika vio la oportunidad para salir del encuentro de espadas. Sujeto con firmeza el mango de su arma y empujo contra su rival, logrando que ella se separara de él. Ambos se observaban a distancia, no era necesario que uno hablara…de inmediato se volvieron a aproximar velozmente para encontrar de nuevo sus catanas.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…en los bosques del Seireitei…<strong>

Hisagi corría en un camino rodeada de arboles, con su Zanpakutō ya liberada. Hasta que de la nada comenzaron a salir, de todos lados, una chuchillas en dirección hacia él para cortarlo. Ante eso, el Shinigami utilizo su catana para cubrirse y así salir ileso de los atentados. Lo que no noto es que, por esa distracción, la ryoka yacía a en su espalda, preparada para agredirlo. Aunque parecía un corte seguro, el teniente logro bloquearla con una de sus *Kusarigamas*, antes de que la chica lograra su objetivo.

Ante el fuerte impacto la ryoka se separo y se elevo, girando en el aire, para llegar al otro lado y así poder agredirlo de frente. Hisagi consiguió ver el segundo movimiento de la chica y de inmediato poso su Zanpakutō frente a él para detener el nuevo ataque, chocando sus espadas tan bruscamente que obligo a la mujer a alejarse de nuevo.

Al estar en el aire y expuesta, el Shinigami aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle uno de sus Guadañas para agredirla. Pero ella inmediatamente lo rechazo con su catana, consiguiendo que el arma se desviara a un costado, y luego se deslizo contra el joven para atacarlo de frente, pero nuevamente su espada fue obstruida por el arma de su contrincante.

Inmediatamente se alejaron y volvieron a combatir sus espadas a una velocidad ágil y certera, provocándose pequeñas heridas en el rostro y brazos por los intentos de agredirse y esquivar los ataques.

* * *

><p><strong>En la batalla de Ichigo…<strong>

Éste se encontraba luchando rudamente contra su nueva oponente, sus embates eran fuertes pero no tanto como hacer que su rival retrocediera. Ella demostraba una enorme energía espiritual, tanto que se podía sentir un duro impacto cada vez que chocaban sus catanas. En varios intentos, Ichigo tuvo la oportunidad de envestirla, pero la Ryoka mostraba una gran agilidad al esquivar sus agresiones, tanto que obligaba a que el joven incrementara su velocidad.

El joven kurosaki se deslizo velozmente, frente a su contrincante para encajarle un fuerte corte vertical. Pero ésta logro detenerlo posando su espada sobre ella para cortar el paso de la espada de su rival. El choque fue fuerte, obligando a ambos luchadores retroceder y, nuevamente, Ichigo corrió contra la Ryoka – ¡HHHAAAHHH! – exclamo, mientras arrugaba sus ojos y fijaba su vista en su objetivo para atacarla.

La joven se preparo para el encuentro, movió su estoque tras ella y, cuando el chico estaba a punto de agredirla, la desplazo con fuerza hacia delante logando chocar intensamente su catana contra la del Shinigami, causando una gran ola de fuerza espiritual. Al ver que no tuvieron éxito, ambos separaron sus armas y las volvieron a encontrar continuamente, causando oleadas potentes por cada rose.

Mientras los dos luchadores combatían, "Des1°" observaba atento la batalla. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada atenta, examinaba cada movimiento de ambos jóvenes.

- _¿Acaso no se da cuenta?_ – pensaba el hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos extraños, al ver cada movimiento del Shinigami. - ¿Ya terminaste? – sin desconcentrar su vista, interrogo al sentir una presencia familiar.

- Si…- contesto "Des2°", que había aparecido a un costado, alado del joven.

- ¿Por qué la trajiste? – volvió a preguntar.

- Creí que tal vez necesitaríamos de su ayuda…se nos está complicando más de lo que pensábamos…- se justifico la mujer, contemplando también la pelea de ambos luchadores.

-…

- No te preocupes…le di la orden de que no matara a nadie…- confeso la chica al ver la incomodidad de su compañero, creía que tal vez eso lo tenía tan pensativo.

-No. No es eso…- aclaro el chico – Es solo…- balbuceo, al contemplar el combate.

* * *

><p>En esos mismos momentos el cuartel de los espíritus puros estaba en una lucha múltiple:<p>

Por un lado, varios Shinigamis se enfrentaban a un solo oponente, que al parecer éste estaba saliendo victorioso.

En otro lado, Hisagi tenía heridas leves al igual que su rival por las continuas agresiones que producían su batalla, a tal punto de que ambos ya estaban agitados, pero aun así seguían luchando.

Mientras que Ikkaku se entretenía batallando contra Mayk, ambos encontraban sus espadas incesablemente, sin darles importancia a las pequeñas heridas que se había hacho.

Yumichika, al igual que Madarame, encontraba en un choque de catanas constantemente. Solo que éste primero estaba más herido que su rival ya que ella esquivaba los ataques con certeza.

Al mismo tiempo, Renji combatía contra Zacksen. El teniente trataba de embestirlo con Zabimaru, pero el Ryoka lo rechazaba de inmediato a la vez que lanzaba mas de sus cobras para atacarlo, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que el Shinigami conseguía acabar con ellas antes que lo tocaran.

El Seireitei era una campo de batalla, todo lo que se podía oír era el rose de las hojas de los luchadores, tanto Ryokas como Shinigamis. Entre el medio de la combate, un sonido llamo la atención de todos los intrusos. Era el canto de unos pájaros exóticos que salieron de la nada y rondaban todo el cuartel de los espíritus puros, chillando y llamando en el aire.

Ante tal aparición, los Shinigamis miraban extrañado pero los Ryokas entendían que significaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es eso? – interrogo Ikkaku, elevando la vista, observando las aves.<p>

- ¿Mh? – Yumichica imito a su compañero.

A la vez que los Shinigamis observaban a los animales, Mayk y Liriu aprovecharon la oportunidad para retirarse, dejando aun más confundidos sus opositores.

- ¿D-Donde están? – mascullo confuso el hombre calvo, al darse cuenta de que sus rivales se habían marchado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ah, que lindos! – Exclamo contenta Yachiru – ¡Mira allá, Ken-chan! – dijo apuntando a los pájaros, mientras carcajeaba alegre.<p>

- ¿Ah? – Soltó Kenpachi, enfocando su vista en donde apuntaba la niña con el dedo. - ¿Pero qué…?

* * *

><p>- ¿Mhm? – Hisagi también se fijo en aquellos animales, ya que el color de éstos llamaba mucho la atención.<p>

Ante esa oportunidad de distracción, su contrincante decidió retirarse, pero no sin antes de aprisionar al Shinigami, ya que de seguro la perseguiría para capturarla. La mujer apunto al chico con su palma y convoco una técnica.

- *_Kidō de captura:*_ - exclamo, llamando la atención del joven -*"Garra de Halcón"* - al terminar, una luz amarrillo-brillante salió de su palma en dirección hacia el Shinigami, empujándolo contra un árbol y aprisionándolo sin darle posibilidades de librarse fácilmente.

Lo que lo retenía era, como se llamaba el hechizo, una garra de halcón enorme de color amarrillo-brillante que aferraba fuertemente al joven, desde el estomago y los brazos, contra el árbol, dificultando su movilidad. El Shinigami trataba de salir del agarre pero le era imposible. La mujer aprovecho la oportunidad para retirarse, desapareciendo velozmente, sin dejar rastro.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra área…<strong>

Mientras que Ichigo seguía luchando contra la Ryoka, los que observaban la pelea, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los animales.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – murmuro "Des1°", elevando su vista en el aire.

- Ya se acabo el tiempo. Espero que hayan podido terminar su trabajo.- comento "Des2°", en la misma posición que su camarada.

-Ah…- exclamo, perdiendo su mirada en las aves. Algunas de ellas eran de color marrón, con una larga cola amarilla y otras negras con plumas azules. Eran bellas, tanto que le encantaba, al igual que su camarada, acarícialas y observar su magnificencia. Aunque en ese momento él sabía que hacían ahí, les daba el aviso de su retirada.

"Des2°" se acerco al borde del tejado, en donde se encontraba. Metió dos dedos en la boca para producir un silbido para que su camarada, que estaba peleando, le prestara atención.

La joven con una máscara similar a la de un Hueco, empujo bruscamente al Shinigami al chocar sus espadas para alejarlo de ella y así poder enfocar su vista al llamado.

- (Chiflido) ¡Oye, ya nos vamos! – vocifero "Des2°". En contestación, la aludida asintió con la cabeza y se deslizo inmediatamente alado de su compañera, dejando a un confundido Shinigami.

- ¡Adiós joven Shinigami! – Se despidió el Ryoka - fue un gusto conocerte – dijo, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para retirarse, al igual que sus compañeras.

- ¡Espera…aun no hemos terminado! – exclamo enfurecido Ichigo al ver que se iban sin dejarle ninguna información. Se desplazo hacia "Des2°" y su acompañante a una velocidad fulmínate para agredirlas y así poder obligarlas a luchar contra él, para poder obtener respuestas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlas, una catana detuvo su paso. El joven Kurosaki amplio los ojos de asombro, pero luego se enfoco firmemente en la persona que bloqueo su embestida y ahora estaba en una agarre.

- Creí que no te defenderías…- confeso el sustituto, incurvando sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

- No entendiste bien mis palabras. Te dije que no me defendería, pero en este caso, estoy defendiendo a mis camaradas. – explico "Des1°", quien había sacado su espada para impedir que agredieran a sus colegas, y conseguir detener el ataque a tiempo.

Las catanas de ambos seguían unidas…hacían fuerza uno contra el otro para ganar en el encuentro de armas. Al estar tan cerca, Ichigo pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su enemigo. Si, era rubio y su piel pálida, pero lo que llamo mas su atención eran sus ojos; uno era azul trasparente como el cielo y el otro amarillo. Unos ojos que lo miraban sin ninguna expresión, ni siquiera con odio.

- ¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? – se atrevió a preguntar el Shinigami. Ante el interrogatorio, "Des1°" dudo un momento…Pero se decidió a decir su nombre y el de su amiga.

- Soy Braiken Draiko y mi compañera es Megdayk Kureimy – confeso – me haces un favor…-al decir eso el sustituto se extraño – te ruego que cundo veas a Ginrei-dono, le pidas disculpas de nuestra parte. – cerro los ojos al mencionar ese nombre, dejando a un mas intrigado al joven Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué…? – no pudo terminar su palabra. Antes de que el chico siguiera ablando, Draiko abrió los ojos de repente y, de su catana, comenzó a surgir un Reiatsu de triple color, confundiendo más a su oponente. De la nada, Ichigo sintió como una corriente eléctrica que venía de la espada del sujeto hasta su cuerpo. Era tan fuerte que propulso al Shinigami lejos de ellos, causando que chocara contra los escombros que había producido antes. El impacto fue tan poderoso que le provoco serias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Al ver que no podía seguirlos, los ryokas se retiraron del lugar.

Estaba herido, escupía sangre, su cuerpo le pesaba y no podía seguirlos. Su vista estaba nublosa y de lejos lograba distinguir a Hanatarō que llegaba con un grupo de Shinigami médicos para currar sus lesiones…pero lo que más le dolía, era la impotencia que sentía al saber que no pudo averiguar nada sobre Rukia y Byakuya. Observo de nuevo la zona en donde ellos se había marchado y una ira lleno su cuerpo, oblicuándolo a sacarlo de un grito.

- ¡ESPEREN!... –

* * *

><p>De la nada, Rukia despertó por fin…se levanto de golpe, asustada, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y sus manos temblaban. Era como si hubiera percibido los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el Seireitei. Al darse cuenta en donde estaba, suspiro cansada y coloco su mano en su cabeza, tratando de rememorar la pesadilla que había tenido…pero era inútil, cada vez que trataba de recordar, mas se le olvidaba. Luego, enfoco su vista hacia un costado y se encontró con el rostro de una preocupada pequeña.<p>

- ¿Te sucede algo malo, Rukia? – se atrevió a preguntar Caydi, quien se había asustado por la reacción de la chica cuando despertó.

- No…yo…estoy bien. Al parecer tuve una pesadilla – explico con un semblante cálido, para tranquilizar a la niña.

- Ya veo…– dijo, volviendo a mostrar la sonrisa en los labios. Luego, enfoco su vista en una bandeja con alimentos que se encontraba en la mesa, decidió tomarla y colocarla enfrente de la Shinigami. – Ten, deberías de comer algo. Ya es tarde, y no has comido nada desde que despertaste en la mañana –

- A-ah…- por lo ultimo la miro confundida – que…que hora… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – interrogo. Al avece fijado por la claridad del sol, noto que ya no era de mañana.

Ante la pregunta, la pequeña se rasco la cabeza, tratando de calcular la hora exacta.

- Hace como…casi seis horas – contesto dudosa, pero al pensarlo bien lo confirmo segura.

- ¡¿Qué? – expreso incrédula, jamás se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Mhm – asintió – llevas como seis horas dormida…eres muy floja….

Ante la aclaración, Rukia se sorprendió…estaba confusa, su expresión lo demostraba. Poso su mano en su nuca nuevamente, tratando de procesar la información de que había dormido esa cantidad de horas, luego se dio cuenta de lo ultimo agregado.

- ¡Oe! ¿Cómo que floja?...

**C o n t i n u a r a. . . **

* * *

><p>Hooolaaa!...- abucheos- oigan, oigan, oigan…Nooo!, no me tiren tomates,… No termina ahí el cap, bueno si la primera parte, solo quiero aclarar algo y agradecer :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado la 1ª parte del capítulo…Ahora que lo pienso no debí ponerle mucho suspenso ya que no conocen a los personajes porque son mi invento…pero tienen una historia muy interesante. [_Un poco sangrienta, también ¬¬]_

Bien, seguro ya se dieron cuenta del nombre de uno de los personajes :| pues quiero aclarar algo, no quiero que piensen que me adentre al fic, claro que no!...verán es una historia muy larga, pero este es un resumen :D "Kureimy" es el nombre que invente para crear muchas cosas como facebook, cuenta en páginas, etc. (como apellido "Draiko") Mas bien, es algo así como mi apodo en la Web… pero nadie que me conoce personalmente me llama así T-T… después, como no tenia opositores en este fic, y como una madre orgullosa de sus creaciones, se me dio la oportunidad de presentárselos :D y los utilice…por eso "Kureimy Draiko" es el apodo que me representa a mi (aunque solo utilice el primero para hacer mi cuenta en Fanfiction)….pero lo más importante es que cuando lean lo que estos personajes dicen o hacen, no quiero que piensen algo como "oh la autora hizo eso o porque haces eso". No, **Yo** **no estoy en este fic**…solo tienen mi nombre y la personalidad que yo les di…son mis creación…como cada autora que crea a uno….y siempre uno le da un toque de su personalidad XD

Eso es todo lo que quería aclarar, la historia ya esta planead; las técnicas que utilizaran, los efectos, los poderes, que son como termina, historia TODO…el problema es el tiempo y narración para escribirlo XDD…

Bueno, ahora si…espero que hayan entendido :D…y bien esto es algo que nunca debe faltar….

_**¡Agradecimientos por sus Review a!:**_

Lovetamaki1: holas! Qué bueno que te gusto el cap :D …tanto me pedias a Byakuya, pues el va a estar en esta parte :)…lo de Toshiro lo aclarare pronto XDD…y sí que me costó describir las peleas, hasta movía mis propias manos para poder narrar cada detalle, que bueno que todo eso valió la pena jejeje…gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes la segunda parte.

Miyathewitch: primero debo pedirte disculpas por el anterior agradecimiento, estuve muy apurada y no me fije muy bien en lo que escribía… [Escribí muy desordenada en una parte]. Lo que quería decir en una parte es; "concuerdo contigo, esta relación está basado en la sutileza jeje XDD…pero, aunque sea que nos deje un besito o algo ¿no? :3...me alagas al decir que es original, :D" solo eso quería aclarar [porque cuando lo releí, parecía que no quería el besito IchiRuki |3] - - - - [ahora, agradecimiento sobre el cap 6]….SALUDOS! Qué bueno saber que te encanto :D…a mí también me encantan esas duplas XDD…sobre la pelea de Ichi y Yoruichi, sí que tuve que pensar :3…casi se me achichara la cabeza, pero es una alegría saber que te gusto :)…gracias por comentar y espero que de guste esta parte….:D

Hikari Kazumi: Holas! Ouy como me encantan lo Review largos XDDDDDD. Estoy leyendo la mescla perfecta esta buena XD…que bueno saber que te gusta este fic :D…si tiene todo eso, no sé porque se me ocurren esas cosas :3 _[deberías de agradecerme, yo soy el cerebro de todo esto u_u] _[solo eres mi conciencias ¬¬…fuchi, fuchi]…te comprendo, aunque sea el tuyo te avisa sobre tus deberes_…[¿Y Yo que hago ÒÓ?]_..Pero claro, nadie puede vivir sin su otro yo, ¿verdad?jeje...eso es por reprimir muchas cosas, según lo que oí O.o? jeje…- …sobre los nombres :D….¿cómo que rara? Dx...para que lo sepan algunos "Ri" significa flor de jazmín y "Ta" respeto…bueno, por casualidad tiene ese significado :S….jeje pero la atinaste! Como lo abras leído, no fue muy difícil verdad?...ahora mándame una pregunta y como tienes cuenta te la respondo ahí :D…saludos y gracias por comentar, espero que la segunda parte te guste :D

Luna Soledad: Holas!... No soy cruel _[mientes__ ]…_jeje! Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado la 1parte y espero que la segunda también….saludos… :D

Además antes de que sigan leyendo, quiero que explicar algo: la batalla en el seireitei duro 2Hs y después de eso pasaron 4Hs y eso nos da las 6 Hs, según Caydi, que Rukia lleva dormida. Ahora que ella despertó, leerán lo que pasa al mismo tiempo en el Seireitei _[por qué tenias que explicarlo, si estaba en el fic ¬¬*]_ [enserio O.o?]

YOOSHH! :D que empiece la continuación XD

Segunda parte en…

…10…

…09…

…08…

…07…

…06…

…05…

…alfajor…

…08…

…pan…

…queso…

…pan…

…queso…

...14…

…25…

…¿miércoles :P?...

_[¡Di "cuatro" de una jodida vez ù_ú*!]_

…**|3**…

…04…

…No me reten por lo de Byakun ¿eh?...

…03…

…02…

…¿No me olvido de algo :D?...

…_[ÒÓ]…_

…U-un…01…

* * *

><p><strong>2ª parte del capítulo 7…<strong>

"**Revelación…y el descubrimiento de una antigua guerra."**

_A pesar de los años, los lazos seguirán unido…sin importar el tiempo perdido._

**En el Seireitei…**

**Departamento de sanación y recuperación.**

En los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón, caminaban con firmeza dos Shinigamis con destino a una junta. Si, eran Ichigo y Renji quienes se dirigían a una reunión con el Capitán del Decimotercer escuadrón. Habían pasado como 4hs desde su enfrentamiento con los Ryokas, después de eso el sustituto logro recuperarse rápidamente de sus heridas y, al haber estado un tiempo de reposo, le informaron que Jūshirō lo esperaría a tal hora en una habitación para practicar respecto a lo sucedido. Mientras en el camino, se encontró con el teniente de sexto escuadrón y pidió que lo acompañara ya que el tema les importaba a ambos.

Mientras marchaban, el teniente decidió hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro de que nos están esperando?...- pregunto Renji con una expresión de duda. Pues le habían avisado hace horas, y no tenía idea de que si llegaban tarde o no.

- Ya te dije que si– respondió Ichigo, con un tono de voz un poco fastidiosa, ya que su compañero comenzaba a preguntarle lo mismo desde antes.- Por cierto…- Soltó, chocando su puño con su palma, al recordar algo, cosa que llamo la atención del teniente.

- ¿Cómo termino la pelea entre tú y…ehhto…? – interrogo cortante, ya que no se acordaba respecto al nombre del sujeto.

- Chico-serpiente – termino su compañero. A pesar de que ryoka les haya dicho su nombre, se les hacía difícil recordar, asique decidieron apodarlo de esa forma.

- Como se llame… ¿lograste derrotarlo? – dijo curioso.

- Para ser exactos no logramos terminar – ante esa respuesta, llamo más la intención del sustituto. – De la nada apareció un pájaro extraño, y él de inmediato se fue…- expreso, moviendo las manos para acompañar su pequeño relato.

Al decir eso, el sustituto amplio los ojos al recordar que había pasado lo mismo cuando lucho contra los Ryokas, y las dudas nuevamente volvieron a su mente.

Ambos dejaron de caminar al ver que llegaron a su destino, se pararon frente a una puerta y tocaron para luego abrirla. Al hacer eso se encontraron con los Capitanes Ukitake y Kyōraku, quienes estaban sentados junto a una mesa rectangular. Pero claro que no estaban solos, en un costado se encontraba Shihōin Yoruichi quien estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyando su peso contra la pared en una esquina.

- Hola. Perdonen la demora…- se disculpo el joven Kurosaki mientras pasaba junto con su compañero.

- No es nada…- dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa amable. – Supimos que saliste herido… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor – contesto amigablemente – Las habilidades de Hanatarō son increíbles…- fracciono su hombro para acompañar su dicho.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – declaro, mientras Ichigo y Renji tomaron asiento para poder conversar más cómodos. – tengo entendido de que se enfrentaron a unos Ryokas – comento.

- Si

- ¿Lograron averiguar algo? – pregunto, esperando respuestas positivas. Ante esos, ambos Shinigamis asintieron, y Renji decidió hablar.

- Según Ichigo, ellos tienen una habilidad similar a las de una Zanpakutō – declaro el Teniente, con una expresión seria.

- ¿Enserio? – se sorprendió por lo dicho.

- Si...- confirmo el sustituto – pero lo más importante…parece que tienen la habilidad de convertir a alguien en un Hollow –

Ante la declaración, sorprendió a todos los Shinigamis ahí presentes. No se esperaban eso. Convertir a una persona en un hueco, era un asunto serio y peligroso.

- ¿Qué? – Articulo Ukitake, estupefacto ante la información - ¿E-estás seguro de eso?

-Ah – asintió – cuando me enfrente a ellos por primera vez, convirtieron a unos Shinigamis en unos semi-hollow: de la nada brotaron unas mascaras en sus rostros y luego comenzaron a atacar a otros Shinigamis. – Explico.- Pero por suerte, logramos romper sus mascaras, y ellos volvieron a la normalidad –

- I-increíble – mascullo impresionado ante la información sobre las habilidades de los intrusos.

- Lo peor de todo, es que no logre averiguar que están tramando – apretaba los puños, se recriminaba a sí mismo por no poder averiguar nada más.

- No creo que sea lo peor – decidió hablar Yoruichi, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – soltó incrédulo el Shinigami de cabellera llamativa.

- Uno de los Ryokas también se llevo al capitán Hitsugaya – aviso seria la mujer, dejando atónitos a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué secuestraron al capitán Hitsugaya? – repitió el teniente del sexto escuadrón. No podía creerlo.

- Si. En este mismo momento, el capitán comandante debe de estar enterándose sobre la noticia – afirmo el capitán de cabello blanco.

* * *

><p>Ukitake tenía razón, en ese instante Yamamoto-Genryūsai estaba siendo notificado por un mensajero.<p>

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto la voz gastada del comandante, que se encontraba parado frente a su escritorio, en su oficina.

- Si señor. Me temo informar que el Capitán de decimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Tōshirō-dono, fue raptado por un de los Ryokas esta mañana – notifico el mensajero, en pose de reverencia frente a su superior.

- Malditos sean…– mascullo el capitán – informe inmediatamente a los demás capitanes de que habrá una reunión… - ordeno al mensajero.

- Si señor – confirmo y se retiro, no antes de hacer una referencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con la reunión de Ichigo los capitanes…<strong>

- En este momento el Seireitei está en una situación grave… - expreso Ukitake serio – pero por suerte, el teniente Abarai puede luchar nuevamente – dijo un poco alegre al saber que el aludido ya estaba recuperado.

- Gracias…pero creo que no podre cumplir el mismo labor que mi capitán – confeso Renji, apenado.

- Creo que hará un buen trabajo – alentó – ahora, lo más importante es saber a que nos enfrentamos – se dirigió a su colega, Shunsui. – Deberíamos de investigar en la antigua biblioteca sobre algo similar. – propuso.

Mientras el capitán hablaba, Ichigo estaba pensativo, como si algo importante se le había olvidado mencionar.

- Ahh…no me gusta ir ahí – comento divertido el capitán del octavo escuadrón.

- No hay tiempo de pereza, Kyōraku –reto su compañero.

- Ukitake-san – por fin, después de estar un tiempo callado, Ichigo decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogo, poniendo atención a la actitud del joven. Éste estaba pensativo, dudoso, tratando de formular bien sus palabras.

-… ¿Conoces a un Shinigami llamado Ginrei?…- interrogo serio pero a la vez dudoso. Ante eso, los dos capitanes y Yoruichi se pasmaron por el nombramiento.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Ichigo-kun? – exclamo Ukitaque sorprendido.

- Bueno…ellos…dijeron de que le pida disculpas de su parte – confeso dudoso por lo que decía, no entendía porque le habían pedido eso. Los antiguos miembros del Seireites, quedaron más extrañados ante lo dicho del chico. Al ver esa reacción, Ichigo entendió de que lo conocían y se atrevió a seguir preguntando - ¿Quién es ese tal Ginrei?

Ambos capitanes se miraron y decidieron hablar – Veras…su nombre completo es Kuchiki Ginrei – dijo Ukitake, dejando sorprendido al sustituto – Era el antiguo capitán del sexto escuadrón y el abuelo de Byakuya – continuo. Ante esa información, Ichigo no podía creerlo, porque esos intrusos mencionaron su nombre.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué ellos saben de él…- se preguntaba Ukitake, colocando su mano en su mentón para pensar y analizar la situación -¿No te dijeron sus nombras? – interrogo curioso.

- Ah…- asintió – No…no recuerdo muy bien, pero…uno de ellos se llamaba D- dudo – Draiko y la otra…Kune-Kureimy o algo así…– ante los nombramientos Yoruichi se tenso y amplio los ojos de la sorpresa, pero nadie noto su actitud. Al oír los nombres, Ukitake poso su mano en su mentón, en forma pensativa.

- Driako…Kureimy…-balbuceo, tratando de recordar en donde los había escuchado antes.

- ¿Los conoces? – interrogo el capitán Shunsui, al ver lo pensativo que estaba su camarada.

- No estoy seguro, pero…se me es familiar – contesto.

- Es imposible que no los recuerdes, Ukitake – después de estar callada durante un tiempo, Yoruichi decidió hablar. Ante su dicho, llamo mucho la atención de los demás, causando asombro y duda.

- ¿Qué? – articulo el aludido, inseguro por la frase de la ex capitana. ¿Por qué se le haría difícil de olvidar esos nombres?

- Braiken Draiko, Megdayk Kureimy….- Ichigo se sorprendió por escuchar de nuevo esos nombres. Yoruichi se paro firmemente de brazos cruzados y miro con seriedad a sus compañero – ellos son… *Oradores* - los dos capitanes quedaron estupefacto, no podían creer lo que la Shihōin les dijo.

- E-eso es imposible…todos ellos…- aun pasmado Ukitaque trato de hablar, pero su asombro se lo impedía.

- ¿Qué sucede, que es un Orador? – extrañado, Ichigo no entendía por qué ellos reaccionaron de esa forma. Interrogo tratando de que le dieran una respuesta, mirando confuso a los mayores presentes.

Por la repetida pregunta del Kurosaki, los capitanes no sabían que decir. Era un caso delicado hablar sobre ese tema, pero la situación lo requería, no era momento de secretos. Los tres se miraron por un momento, y ente eso, Yoruichi decidió explicar.

- Hace miles de años, en la sociedad de almas, existía unos seres llamados _Oradores_. Éstos podían convertir a un _Hollow _ en un _plus_ sin necesidad de usar una Zanpakutou. – explicaba Yoruichi, dejando confundido al sustituto al igual que al teniente.

- ¿Qué? – Ichigo no llegaba a comprender muy bien a qué se refería, pero sabía perfectamente de que solo los Shinigamis son capases de hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

- Como sabrás, cuando un Hueco es eliminado por un Shinigami, su espíritu se purifica de los pecados que cometió, permitiendo que pueda entrar a la Sociedad de Almas como un Plus. - explicaba la ex capitana -Pero los _Oradores_ eran distintos…hacían una especie de exorcismo que los trasformaba directamente en un plus, como si jamás hubieran sido Hollow. El único problema era que éstos, a pesar de no ser más huecos, conservaban sus habilidades como tales. Por ese motivo los _Oradores_ empezaron a incrementar su poder- continuo, dejando sorprendido a ambos muchachos de callera llamativa.

- eso desagrado definitivamente al Central 46, por ese motivo, y también por varios sucesos que hubo después, decidieron perder contacto con ellos. Luego de unas décadas no había ocurrido ningún acontecimiento extraño…hasta que un día los _Oradores_ comenzaron a invadir el Seireitei – por lo dicho llamo más la atención del sustituto – Atacaban a cualquier Shinigami que interfería en su camino, constantemente en diferentes días…el último intento que hicieron, fue cuando nos asaltaron con unas especies de bestias negras cubiertas por un Reiatsu negro, lo cual acabaron con una variedad de Shinigami - Yoruichi decidió parar por un momento para que los jóvenes Shinigamis analizaran la situación. Después de unos segundos, decidió continuar.- Ante la situación, la central 46 decidió acabar con ellos de una vez, antes de que volvieran a atacar –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogo expectante el sustituto, para que la ex capitana siguiera.

- La central 46…declaro la guerra contra los _Oradores_. Para ello, mandaron a un ejército de Shinigamis. –

- Todos los capitanes nos opusimos a participar en esa masacre, por la orden principal – comento Ukitake, desviando la mirada afectado, recordando que fue capaz de enviar a sus subordinados a participar en ese conflicto.

- ¿Cuál fue esa orden? – volvió a preguntar Ichigo, extrañado por la reacción del capitán. Al ver que éste no iba a contestar, Yoruichi decidió continuar.

- Acabar con todos ellos, sin importar que fueran mujeres o niños – eso sin duda dejo estupefacto al Kurosaki y a Renji ¿Cómo el Seireitei fue capaz de hacer tal acto? – para tener ventaja, decidieron atacar por la noche para asaltarlos desprevenidos…. Millones de personas, tanto Oradores como Shinigamis, murieron esa noche…por ese motivo a ese evento se le llamo Guerra de extermino. – Ichigo al igual que su compañero, se quedaron sin palabra – Pero aun así, el Seireitei resulto ganador. Logrando eliminar casi por completo a los Oradores. – todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, recordar lo que hicieron les causaba pena.

- Hay que informar inmediatamente al Capitán comandante. – comento el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón.

- Ah…ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, debemos de idear un plan para derrotarlos. El problema es que no sabemos si lograron evolucionar sus habilidades. – dijo Yoruichi, recibiendo la aprobación de sus camaradas. Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Ichigo la interrumpió.

- Yoruichi-san –nombro el sustituto.

- Dime.

- Hay algo que no entiendo…- los demás le prestaron atención - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que se llevaran a Rukia y a Byakuya?

Por la interrogación, los capitanes se quedaron en silencio. No sabían que responder, se miraron por un segundo y Ukitaque asintió con la cabeza dando la seguridad a Yoruichi para responder.

- Se los diré si prometen no decírselo a nadie – propuso, dejando confuso a los aludidos. Ellos asintieron sin problema. Al parecer la información era importante. – todo el Seireitei creían que habían lograron acabar con todos los Oradores, pero no fue así. Un pequeño grupo de ellos, consiguió sobrevivir. Ante el temor de que los ejecutaran, la familia Kuchiki decidió hacerse cargo de su seguridad, ocultando la existencia de ellos a todo el Seireitei. – el chico quedo paralizado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- Entonces…esos dos…- articulo temeroso.

- SI. Ellos eran parte de ese grupo…- confirmo Yoruichi. Al saberlo Ichigo quedo con la mirada en el suelo, pensando y tratando de analizar la situación. El cuarto se mantuvo en silencio en un leve momento, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

- Puede pasar – dijo Ukitake, dando el permiso de que un mensajero entrara por la puerta.

- Perdonen por interrumpir, pero en este mismo momento, El capitán comandante, Yamamoto-Genryūsai-dono, solicita una reunión de capitanes de inmediato. – con una voz firme, el mensajero informo a sus superiores.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar… <strong>

Rukia después de haber almorzado, estaba aburrida, pues estar encerrada en un cuarto no era muy agradable que digamos. Al ver el estado de desganes de la Shinigami, Caydi decidió traer algo para entretenerla.

- ¡Ey, Rukia! – dijo contenta la niña con una libreta en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogo curiosa la aludida.

- Que te parece si… ¡Dibujamos! – mostro el cuaderno con un montón de estrellitas a su alrededor. Dio justo en el clavo, quien mejor que Kuchiki Rukia para dibujar.

- ¡Claro! – exclamo contenta más que nunca.

- Pues ten. – de inmediato Caydi le lanzo un lápiz a la Shinigami. Y ambas empezaron a dibujar.

Etsuki se encontraba sentado en el piso del pasillo, al lado de la puerta. Hasta que un grito, a pesar no ser aterrador, lo atontó.

- ¡INCREÍBLE! – vocifero la Shinigami. Ante tal exclamación el muchacho se aturdió, miraba por cada lado, confundido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el grito venia del cuarto, curioso, acerco su cabeza en la puerta.

En la habitación, Rukia se había impresionado por el excelente dibujo de Caydi. Mientras que ésta sonreía orgullosa.

- Disculpen pero… ¿Qué sucede? – interrogo el chico, aun en la puesta.

- ¡Ah, Mira Etsuki…te dibuje a ti y a mí! – con una feliz sonrisa, sujeto su libreta para mostrárselo al joven. El dibujo de la niña si estaba bien hecho, bueno comparado con alguien de su edad, eso sería un 10 en la nota de dibujo.

- Vaya. De verdad te salió muy bien, Caydi – felicito amable el muchacho, pero su expresión cambio a uno extrañado – Oye...Pero te falta algo ahí. – señalo el papel.

- ¿Dónde? –cuestiona la Shinigami observando el lugar señalado.

- Mira, no tienes nariz – dijo el muchacho, confundiendo más a las chica.

- Claro que no le falta la nariz. Mira, aquí esta – indicó con el lápiz, un puntito negro que se suponía que fuera su nariz.

- ¿Eso?...creo que deberías hacerlo más grande –

- ¿Por qué? –cuestiono la teniente.

- "Por qué"…bueno, como se mete en tantos líos y es mentirosa como el cuento del tal pinocho, - Una vena roja salió en la cabeza de la pequeña mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.- su nariz debería tener el tamaño de unos cuantos metros ¿No crees? – por lo último, Caydi le lanzo con fuerza el lápiz que por suerte, Etsuki logro esquivar escondiéndose detrás de la pared. Sonrió victorioso, pero no se dio cuente que la niña tiro el objeto con tanta potencia que reboto contra la paren y le dio justo en la cabeza.

- Ja, ja…eso te pasa por burlarte de mí – comento arrogante la nena.

- Caydi, eso dolió – mascullo el chico, adolorido por el golpe.

La pequeña decidió ignorarlo y se concentro más en la Shinigami – Y tu Rukia, Qué hiciste. –

- Hehe,he…dibuje a Chappy…- sonriente como si fuera una mocosa, la teniente mostro a su amado conejo. Etsuki miro de reojo la obra de la chica.

- No está mal – comento. – ¿y tú qué opinas, Caydi?

La pequeña no dio respuesta alguna, miraba el dibujo como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en su vida. Pues el lápiz que le dieron a Rukia no era de buena calidad, lo cual le dificulto para dibujar y envés de hacer a un medio deforme Chappy, le salió el Chappy-alíen.

-¿Q-Que es ese cachivache? – logro pronunciar la niña aun en estado de shock. Pésima pregunta.

- No es un Cachivache – dijo molesta. Por lo de "cachivache", Rukia sujeto con firmeza la librete y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza de la nena, causando que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Eso dolió! – sujetando su cabecita, Caydi corría en círculos para que se le pasara el dolor.

- No exageres, solo fue un golpecito – trato de excusarse.

- ¿Un golpecito? – la niña se detuvo con algunas lagrimitas en los bordes de sus ojos. – Mira, ya me salió un chichón. – decía llorosa.

- A-ah…lo siento…no era mi intención…- dijo apenada la Shinigami.

- ¡JA, JA!...¡Caíste!...- Caydi reía a carcajadas, estaba fingiendo, pues su plan de hacerla espantarla le salió perfecto.

- Mocosa – mascullo entre dientes la teniente y con su brazo, atrapo a la pequeña, y con su otra mano, hacia nudillos contra la cabecita de ésta – ya verás…por hacerme….preocupar…-

- ¡Eso si duele!

- ¡No me importa!

Se oían las quejas de ambas chicas afuera de la puesta, Etsuki solo sonreía por que le causaba muchas gracias. Las dos ya se entendían y se llevaban bien, lo cual le agrado mucho al muchacho porque Caydi no se relacionaba mucho con los demás Oradores, y ahora tenía a alguien con quien divertirse.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en otra habitación, la situación no era muy agradable. Al parecer había una discusión seria y tensa, que implicaría una situación sobre quien perdería esta guerra.<p>

- No tienes otra opción – en un tono de voz amenazante, Draiko hablaba fríamente.

- Ya te dije que me niego – una voz varonil y noble respondió con seriedad.

- Deja de decir estupideces, ellos morirán y tú no podrás hacer nada – aclaro. Ambos discutían sentados, frente a una mesa.

- Confió en que te detendrán – confeso el noble, sin quitar su semblante imperturbable. Por su dicho, decepciono al otro sujeto.

- Entiendo…entonces, no me dejas más opción que desáseme de ti de una vez – dijo Draiko, con un semblante de frialdad.

-…-

- Lo siento, Byakuya…. Pero esta vez, no tendré piedad con ellos – con desafecto observo al nombrado. Movió su mano hacia la mesa, y de ahí, sujeto una diminuta pieza y la desplazo arrastrándola en una tabla. Cuando llego a su objetivo, con su estatuilla empujo a otra. A la vez, Byakuya observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacia su contrincante. Cuando éste logro deshacerse de la pieza que estorbaba su camino, coloco la suya en ese espacio. Volvió a mirar a al Kuchiki y cambio su semblante serio a….

- ¡JAJÁ, JA! Elimine casi tu último Peón - comento Draiko en forma arrogante y burlona. Mientras que Byakuya, aprovechaba su turno parahcer su próximo movimiento - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya perdiste… ¡Wahahaha! – meneada sus dedos con los ojos serados haciendo su bailecito de la victoria, pero su risa victoriosa fue interrumpida al escuchar unas simples palabras.

- Jaque mate…- pronuncio sumiso el Kuchiki, cerrando los ojos.

Bueno, al decir verdad, de tensa no tenía nada. Draiko y Byakuya estaban ¿jugando? Sí, eso. Estaban jugando a nada más y nada menos que al ajedrez. Y al parecer, el ganador fue el noble.

- ¡Imposible! – vocifero dramáticamente el chico, agarrando su cabello en forma desesperada, ante su perdida.

La reacción del Braiken fue muy exagerada; había apoyado su rostro contra la mesa, tirando todas las piezas por el acto, mientras las mojaba con sus lagrimas que salían de sus ojos en forma de cataratas, y en su alrededor, junto con un aura deprimida, aparecía un montón de símbolos japoneses con el significado de "Loser". Ante eso el Kuchiki solo suspiro, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su antiguo camarada no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

En ese mismo momento, Kureimy entro por la puerta buscando a su escandaloso compañero.

- Oe… ¿Ya terminaste, Draiko? – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose al perdedor. Por el llamado, el aludido giro su cabeza para mirar a la joven.

- Perdí…- declaro lloroso.

- Oh…Que bien que ganaste, Byakuya – felicito la mujer, ignorando por completo el estado del otro joven. El apuntado, solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

- ¡Ustedes dos están contra mí! – mascullo el Orador señalando a la recién llegando y luego al Shinigami, después de nuevo a la chica y luego al capitán, repetidamente. Los apuntados solo lo miraban con indiferencia.

- Deja de jugar. Date prisa, ya nos vamos –

- ¿Ya es hora? – pregunto el joven, cambiando su semblante a uno curioso.

- Ah – afirmo la mujer.

De inmediato, Draiko se levanto de la silla y, mientras acomodaba su vestimenta que se había arrugado por su berrinche, decidió retirarse junto con su compañera, pero no sin antes de advertir al Kuchiki.

- Pronto volveré por la revancha – dijo sonriente.

- No hay revancha cuando uno pierde 14 a 0 – comento el Shinigami. El joven Orador no dio comentario alguno y por fin se había retirado de la habitación, dejando solo al Capitán.

Al no verlos mas, Byakuya se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a las ventanas que le permitía contemplar el bello paisaje que había a su alrededor. En ese instante, recordó su conversación con los Oradores al haber llegado a este cuarto.

_- - Recuerdos de Byakuya, hace dos días - -_

_Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar que la puerta, que estaba en sus espaldas, comenzaba a abrirse. El volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y sus ojos reflejaron la misma sorpresa y mirada al observar a las personas que estaban parados tras él._

_- ¿Ustedes…?_

_De la puerta, las figuras de Draiko y Kureimy se hicieron presentes, ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Con solo verlos, el Kuchiki se levanto rápidamente. Ante eso, sus antiguos compañeros se acercaron a él._

_- A pasado mucho tiempo, Byakuya – comento el joven de cabellera rubia._

_El aludido no pronuncio palabra alguna por la sorpresa de verlos nuevamente. De la nada, Kureimy se acerco más a Byakuya y se aferro a él con un cálido abrazo, logrando que éste ampliara los ojos de lo repentino que fue el acto. _

_- Te hemos echado de menos – murmuro la mujer. Después se separo sujetando los hombros de él para contemplarlo mejor. – Mírate, ya eres todo un hombre – dijo alegre, con los ojos brillosos._

_- Ah…- respondió el Kuchiki con una expresión de tranquilidad._

_- ¡Abraso grupal! – vocifero energético Draiko, extendiendo sus manos para abrasarlos. Pero antes de que diera un paso, la chica volteo para verlo con una mirada asesina. De inmediato el muchacho entendió el mensaje, por esa razón sus brazos temblaron como gelatina y descendieron a su estado original._

_La Megdayk soltó al Shinigami para retroceder unos pasos, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos. Draiko se acercó a ellos, junto a su compañera._

_- Disculpa en la forma en cómo te trajimos…- dijo el joven – Lo menos que queríamos hacer era luchar contra ti. –_

_- Ayer si que me sorprendiste. Parece que tus técnicas de Shunpō, como las del Kidō, han mejorado mucho – alago la muchacha._

_- Y como utilizaste tu espada… ¡vaya! Temí por la vida de Kureimy…- declaro en chico de cabellera rubia._

_Después de estar un tiempo callado, Byakuya decidió preguntar algo que lo intrigaba desde esa noche – Ustedes… ¿Cómo es posible de que estén vivos? – ante eso, ambos Oradores desviaron la mirada, tratando de no tocar el tema. – Según lo que me digieran, en la excursión de prueba que organizo la central 46, ambos fueron acecinados por unos Hollow…_

_- Es mentira – Interrumpió kureimy, mirando a un costado como señal de rabia. – Nosotros jamás morimos…-_

_- ¿Entonces por qué la centrar 46…?- _

_- Entiende Byakuya, no queremos hablar de eso…- esta vez quien corto la pregunta del Capitán fue Draiko._

_- ¿Por qué? - No entendía por qué ellos estaban evitando el tema respecto a su misteriosa muerte._

_- No queremos que te decepciones. – contesto, evitando su mirada._

_- ¿Qué? - soltó el Shinigami confundido. ¿A qué se refiere con decepcionarlo…por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_Draiko se arrepintió de lo que dijo y suspiro cansado – Olvídalo. Lo más principal es que estamos con vida y no importa cómo. – concluyo incurvando sus labios en una sonrisa agradable. Pero con eso no convenció al Kuchiki._

_- Si no quieren responder, almenas díganme por qué entraron a la mansión de esa forma? - interrogo, cambiando su expresión a uno molesto._

_- Te dije que se enfadaría. – comento Kureimy a su amigo._

_- Pero no teníamos mas opción – trato de defenderse. - Escucha, Byakuya. No sabemos cómo explicártelo, pero el hecho es que no queríamos que el Seireitei notara nuestra presencia y encima, luego de seguro tú nos llenarías de preguntas. Por ese motivo te trajimos aquí para conversar más tranquilos. – trataba de explicar que si no hubieran actuado de esa forma, se les habría hecho un lio. Pero era en vano tratar de entrar desapercibidos, ya que algunos camaradas no fueron muy discretos._

_- ¿Entonces, después de hablar me puedo retirar? – ante la pregunta, ambos Oradores se miraron pensando en si responder o no._

_- Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser. Serás algo así como nuestro prisionero – Draiko se atrevió a responder._

_- ¿Qué? – El Kuchuki estaba indignado ¿Cómo que un prisionero?_

_- Por tu seguridad, no pongas resistencia ¿vale? – _

_- Debes de estar bromeando. Ustedes más que nadie, deben saber que un simple cuarto no me retendría…-_

_- N-no es una simple habitación – corrigió el joven – ¿Lo has notado, verdad?...Este cuarto, al igual que otros, está hecho del mismo material que de La Torre de Arrepentimiento. Lo cual limita tu Reiatsu e impide que puedas sentir los demás. – en ese instante, el Shinigami observo las ventanas, lo cual su compañero noto – No te recomiendo que trates de salir por ellas. Pues tiene un escudo a su alrededor que te lo impide…es una técnica antigua, de seguro tu sabes su resistencia. – explico._

_El Kuchiki respiro profundo, jamás se imaginaria que sería aprisionado por ellos. Los Oradores dieron por terminada la charla y marcharon para retirarse. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, el Braiken murmuro unas palabras que fueron claramente escuchadas por el Shinigami._

_- Lo siento Byakuya, pero estarás aquí solo por un tiempo. Hasta que todo esto termine. –_

_- - Fin del Recuerdo - -_

Aun seguía parado observando por la lumbrera. Extendió su mano, sacándola por la ventana; pudo percibir la corriente del viento que acariciaba su mano. Cuando quiso aproximar más la profundidad, se detuvo al sentir una energía negativa que lo distanciaba de ella; era un escudo invisible que con solo tocarlo mostraba un empuje de color verte, rechazando el objeto que quiera atravesarlo.

Con ese simple hecho, el Shinigami apoyo su mano a un costado de la ventana. – _Draiko… ¿Qué estarás tramando?_

* * *

><p><strong>En otro sector…<strong>

Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto mirando curiosa el exterior. Ante eso a Etsuki se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oye, Rukia-san – dijo el muchacho, llamando la atención del la Shinigami.

- Dime.

- Ahora que lo pienso…- daba golpecitos a su mentón con su dedo. -…No te hemos mostrado el lugar ¿verdad? - comento simpático.

- ¡Cierto! ¿Quieres salir ahora, Rukia? – interrogo contenta Caydi, quien se acordó que iban a hacer eso antes pero no pudieron.

- ¿De verdad? – expreso interesada. Le encantaría conocer el lugar, ya que por la ventana se veía muy interesante.

- Mh…- afirmo sonriente la niña.

- Bueno…- antes de que pudiera continuar, Caydi la tomo de la mano y la arrastro con ella asía afuera del cuarto. En los pasillos se podían escuchar como la Shinigami tartamudeaba confundida, mientras era guiada por la pequeña. Se fueron tan aprisa que Etsuki tuvo que correr para alcanzarlas, pero antes de llegar alado de ellas una voz lo llamo.

(-" ¡Shitaru!" –) Al oír su apellido, volteo – ven conmigo…-dijo seria, una mujer pelirroja con ojos azules.

- Si – el chico respondió sin queja. – Discúlpenme pero luego las alcanzo ¿bien? – les aviso a las chicas que tenía algo importante que hacer y con esa disculpa, corrió por el camino en donde lo llamaban.

- Mh…- asintió Caydi, entendía adonde se dirigía. - Vámonos Rukia. –

- A-ah…- desorientada, la Shinigami siguió a la niña. Estaba confundida, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Había varias personas que ella no conocía en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei…<strong>

Después de la reunión con el capitán Ukitake, Ichigo estaba cada vez mas perdido. Luego de enterarse sobre los _Oradores_, había varias preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. Él se encontraba parado sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios más altos del Seiteitei, tratando de estar solo para que sus pensamientos fueran más claros. De la nada, logro percibir la presencia de un conocido, volteo su rostro como reflejo para ver esa persona.

- Yoruichi-san – exclamo el Shinigami.

- Ichigo, acompáñame. – pidió seria la nombrada.

- Eh?

- Iremos con alguien que tal vez nos ayude a averiguar más sobre lo que está sucediendo – declaro la mujer, dejando intrigado al sustituto.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en los terrenos del desierto.<strong>

En el mismo territorio en donde estaba los miembros de la familia Kuchiki, Draiko y Kureimy caminaban sobre un lugar oscuro. La chica sujetaba una antorcha en su mano derecha, para alumbrar las escaleras que iban bajando. El sitio era estrecho; las paredes eran rocosas y, a pesar de que haya teas en los muros, no era suficiente para iluminar el camino. Antes de bajar por completo, se centraron con una colega.

- Llegan tarde. – comento una chica pelirrubia con ojos verdes. La mujer era quien había luchado contra Hisagi anteriormente.

- Perdónanos, Neruki .Estuvimos distraídos – se disculpo cortésmente el joven, siguiendo su camino.

La aludida decidió seguirlos, pues iban en el mimo camino. Cuanto terminaron de bajar las escaleras, llegaron a una sala muy amplia, antigua. No estaba muy iluminada, pero se podía distinguir a las personas que yacían ahí.

Un hombre estaba parado en medio de la sala, con una túnica que tapaba casi toda su vestimenta y su cabeza.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo el sujeto de vos gastada -...ahora que no falta nadie, podemos comenzar la reunión…

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>*Kusarigamas* Hoces, Machetes, Guadañas…así se les llama a la forma que toma Kazeshini cuando es liberada….se trasforma en dos "kusarigamas" de doble filo curvas con mango recto.<p>

Las otras palabras con */* fueron en castellano.

Holas de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado :D…ahora estoy con muy poco tiempo asique voy al tema… Ya saben que son, no pregunten porque ese nombre se me ocurrió XD además de que me parecía muy interesante…El estado de Byakuya y Rukia ya fue revelado….y si están con la curiosidad de saber porque Draiko y Kureimy se comportan con confianza con Byakun pues nos enteraremos en los próximos caps….además pienso explicar mejor respecto a los _Oradores_

¿Es cierto que Bleach termina el 27 marzo (anime)? DDD: ahhh que mal!

Tengo una gran problemón, como ya comencé las clases y en la semana que viene, empiezo el doble turno, que supuestamente tendríamos que haber empezar en abril, se me hará más difícil seguir este fic. Asique decidí que cada dos semanas actualizare este fic (los sábados por la mañana) pero sino tratare de tardar menos :)…la siguiente actualización será el **dia 24 de Marzo**! Por favor no me odien por la tardanza…si todo me sale bien, podre actualizar cada 10 dias…pero por ahora es mejor decir cuando lo publicare. Ok me despido. Pórtense bien :D

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

Ya ne [^^]


	8. Cap8 Recuerdo de un Guerrero

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Uuuyyyy son las 00:10 (bostezo) verán, tuve una semana muy ocupadita _|)….[Mientras hablas, tratare de conseguir algo para que te mantengas despierta ¬¬]_….el lunes tengo prueba y decidí estudiar, ya que el profe dijo que no da más de 8, así que tengo que esforzarme :D (bostezo) y el motivo en el que estoy a estas oras es pues…._[Por tonta u_u] _[DX NO!]...bueno, verán, para ser sincera este cap lo termine el lunes |D jeje no me peguen...bueno y como había mas líneas rojas que solo letras negras _[Agradezcan su falta de ortografía]_….decidí corregir algunas cositas :) (Bostezo) :O espero no quedarme dormida…_[Sera mejor que no duermas, porque espantas a todos con tus ronquidos ¬¬]_ [Cállate! Orokana ryōshin!] _[Otra vez con ese jodido nombre! Ù_Ú NO me llamo asi, además que significa?]_ [jejeje! No te dire nada |DD]

Bueno ya que este me subió un poquitín los ánimos…

_**¡Agradecimientos por sus Review a!:**_

** **Lovetamaki1**:** Saludos :D gracias por comentar…jaja! Si apareció Byakun |D yo también lo extrañe. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, me hace muy FELIZZZZZZZZZZ XDDD…sobre tu duda, X) pronto se sabrá la identidad de la persona que se enfrento con Ichi :O…ah! También quería aclara que cambie un poco la Draiko y Kureimy, que tengan un poquitín de mi personalidad no me parece buena idea |D bueno espero que te guste el cap :)

**Otonashi Saya****:** Holas! Gracias por comentar :D gracias, he tratado de mejorar respecto a la ortografía, el problema es que por terca no leo dos veces lo que escribo :S, pero esta vez sí lo leí XD …ojala que no tenga faltas…saludos y espero que te guste el capitulo :D gracias

Gracias las personas que siguen comentando, de verdad muchas gracias. Me suben los ánimos y no saben cuánto :)

Por cierto :D quisiera aconsejar un fic :D hay uno que se llama **"Junto a ti"…**y créanme que es una historia muy interesante XDD Ichiruki! Me encanto los capítulos :D…si no lo leyeron, se los aconsejo…está en mis favoritos ;)

Otro, se llama **"Paginas Rasgadas"** es un Au de una de mis autoras preferidas :D se las re recomiendo…esta chévere |D

Y también hay otro que está muy buena y se llama **"Cerezo bajo la lluvia" **la leí y me encanto XDD Byakun como protagonista |DD…

Por fis si tienen tiempo léanlas :D son muy buenas y todas pueden encontrarlas en mis favoritos…

ATENCION: para poder tener más sinónimos respecto a los Oradores, también los llamareSupīkā (Orador/ oradores) :D es casi lo mismo, pero normalmente los Japoneses los llaman así |D además, también queda bien :DDDD Además de que decidí cambiar un poco las actitudes de Draiko y Kureimy…no mucho, va creo que digo en vano…tendrán la misma personalidad que el capitulo cuatro :D…también aquí explica porque el acto exagerado de Draiko-chan :D…no quiero que sea un quilombero…

Antes de leer, quiero que sepan algo. Cuando llegue el momento de memorias como escenas (luego entenderán, casi en el medio) traten de pensar que todo eso es como si lo viviera Ichigo con sus propios ojos :) _[Baka! Adelantaste mucho ù_ú]_ [¡Si igual lo van a leer! D:]…por cierto cuando se imaginen, las escenas pasan muy rápido. Pero será un poquitín largo :P porque creo que me pase con los detalles |D

Muy bien no los retraso mas y espero que disfruten del capitulo :) (Bostezo) y también ….

_[Bueno, ya se durmió. Aprovechare para saber que significa ese condenado nombre que me puso ÒÓ]_

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo... Pero el drama y los nuevos personajes son MIOS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

"**Recuerdo de un Guerrero"**

_La única forma de entender, es ver lo sucedido con tus propios ojos…sin importar que los recuerdos sean ajenos_

_._

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, llegaron a una sala antigua, muy amplia. La iluminación era baja a causa de las pocas antorchas que habían clavadas en las paredes e incrustadas en el suelo. A pesar de la oscuridad, se podía distinguir a las personas que estaban ahí, varios hombres al igual que mujeres yacían sentados o parados, esperando cómodamente para la hora de la reunión que iba a iniciar en ese lugar.

- Bienvenidos. – se hizo escuchar una voz gastada. El sujeto estaba parado en el medio, rodeado de unos pilares que sostenían algunas antorchas. - ahora que no falta nadie, podemos comenzar la reunió…- aviso, elevando mas el frente y mostrando el rostro de un agradable anciano.

- Disculpe la demora, Señor Craveri…yo…- Draiko trato de explicar el motivo de su tardanza, pero su compañera lo interrumpió.

- Comió muchos alimentos con sacarosa, señor. Usted entenderá como se comporta después de eso – comento Kureimy.

Ante lo dicho, el muchacho de cabellera rubia miro a un costado avergonzado, ya que la chica había dicho la verdad. Cuando el joven _Orador_ comía una cierta cantidad de azúcar, su comportamiento era muy exaltante e interactivo…lo cual explicaba la conducta exagerada con el líder de la familia Kuchiki, aunque ambos camaradas no le daban importancia. Por la confesión de la mujer, el hombre de mayor edad sonrió agradable.

- Bueno, comprendo su escusa. Ahora, por favor, acomódense para hablar de cómo va la situación en el Seireitei – mientras el sujeto hablaba, la muchacha rubia que acompañaba a los recién llegados, encamino acercarse junto a un camarada de cabellera verde oscura.

- Le informo que nosotros hicimos muestro trabajo. – hablo Liriu que estaba parada, apoyando su peso contra la paren, junto a su colaborador Mayk.

- Bien hecho…- agasajo el anciano. – ¿y tú, Ruhenoku? – interrogo desviando su mirada a un costado de la sala en donde se encontraba un muchacho alto de cabellera rojiza.

- Eh sido discreto. No tuve dificultades como mis camaradas – contesto el nombrado, con los parpados cerrados, mostrando superioridad.

- Entiendo. Ya les he avisado que tengan cuidado, algunos Shinigamis son impulsivos y lo único que buscan es pelear. – dijo el adulto correspondiente del nombre Craveri. – Así que no se distraigan, ustedes saben cual es su objetivo…Si no lo cumplen, todo el plan fracasara. – comento en forma autoritaria.

(-"Me parece una estupidez"-)

Por la gritica, todos los presentes enfocaron su vista hacia un sujeto de vestimenta y cabellera negra. Algunas personar arrugaron los ojos, y otras lo miraban con indiferencia, la presencia de Zacksen no era el agrado de todos, y eso era evidente.

- Por que no acabamos con ellos de una vez – Sugirió, con una mirada maligna, sus ganas de acabar con los causantes de todo eran muy altas.

- Tú sabes las razones – Draiko contesto molesto.

Estaba cansado de que siempre pidiera eso, todos sabían que la cosa no era fácil. Ambos sujetos se miraron en forma de intolerancia, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. Pero el anciano decidió interferir antes de que pasara algo más que unas simples miradas.

- Shisoujo – dijo Craveri logrando llamar la atención del nombrado - me dijeron que entraste al cuartel de los espíritus puros, junto con Shinizi y Namura – lo expreso con un tono decepcionado - y que ellos se enfrentaron a unos Shinigamis -

- ¿Y que hay con eso? – objeto simple, no le parecía nada malo de lo que hizo.

- Tú sabes que…si perdemos apoyo, se nos dificultaría (tos) para derrotarlos después. – pronuncio con dificultan, posando su mano en la boca tratando de ahogar el ardor de su garganta.

- Por eso digo, por qué no acabar con ellos de una vez. – Cuestiono alterándose - Al diablo con todos los Shinigamis…si de igual forma, algunos van a morir – lo dijo, con un odio en sus ojos. Despreciaba que sus camaradas sean ignorantes sobre ese tema.

- No podemos hacer nada hasta que el escudo este preparado, - advirtió - si no logramos nuestro objetivo, tú sabes que ellos acabarían con nosotros fácilmente. – hizo recordar el anciano, pero aun así, no pudo conseguir que joven se tranquilizara.

- Entonces tratemos de tomar el control del Seireitei. – Propuso. Ante las palabras, alguno oradores se exaltaron por su ocurrencia y otros trataban de ignorarlo - así las cosas no se nos dificultaría. –

(-"Estoy de acuerdo con él" –) se hizo escuchar una chica de mediana estatura y cabello corto. Consiguiendo que el anciano se extrañara por su dicho.

- Shinizi…- pronuncio pasmado unos de los _Oradores_ que observaba la discusión.

- Si tomamos el control del Seireitei, será más fácil colocar el escudo - repitió, ganándose las miradas de impresión de los presentes.

- Escuchen, no es algo fácil – Craveri trato de calmar la situación, pero era inútil. Algunos dudaban y eso podía llevar a una discusión muy seria.

- Lose, incluso yo me enfrente a un Shinigami del nivel de un Capitán, pero aun así estoy con vida. – Contesto - Deberíamos de intentarlo. – trato de animar a los demás para que apoyaran su idea.

Al ver que estaban contradiciendo al mayor de todos, Draiko puso un freno a sus ocurrencias – ¡Es absurdo!, - levanto la voz, consiguiendo la atención de los presentes - deberíamos de poner el escudo y prepararnos para cuando ellos ataquen –

- Y dime, ¿si tu vendido escudo falla, Qué harás? – contradijo Zacksen. En forma de molesta, estaba arto de la incoherencia del joven.

- Seguiré luchando hasta acabar contra ellos de una vez, sin importar si muero en el intento…- contesto. Su compañera se quedo en silencio, sabia que el chico no mentía respecto a eso.

Pero antes de que el sujeto pelinegro objetara, una figura salió de las sombras logrando llamar la atención de los demás.

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo el recién llegado; cubierto por una túnica similar a la del otro anciano. Incurvando sus labios, formando una sonrisa que incomodaba a cualquiera.

- Tu…- pronuncio sorprendido el _Orador_ de cabellera rubia.

- Me apena decir que Shisoujo tiene razón – confeso, dejando al resto extrañado porque era la primera vez que el hombre concordaba con uno de ellos. -no deberían confiarse en el _"Escudo del Protector"_…- comento, consiguiendo que los demás meditaran.

- Lo hemos utilizado hace cientos de años atrás ¿Por qué no debería de funcionar ahora?…- cuestiono Craveri. Indignado, al ver que dudaban de algo sagrado para él.

- Si, pero recuerdas que paso después,- dijo el desconocido - ante la guerra, todo el conocimiento se desvaneció con ella…estas seguro que con unos simples *Guerreros y Guardianes*, - pronuncio, creyéndose superior - podrás conseguir tu venganza.-

- No es venganza, - declaro - es el deber que nuestros ancestros nos dejaron…

- Como quieras llamarlo, no deberías tenerle mucha fe. Recuerda que han pasado siglos desde nuestro primer y último enfrentamiento – menciono. Craveri medito por un instante, tal vez debería de escuchar por primera vez al sujeto de apariencia siniestra.

- ¿Qué…Qué sugieres,…Skisho? (tos) – volvió a pronunciar con dificultad ya que el ardor que sentía en su garganta, comenzaba a empeorar.

- He estado trabajando en algo que nos ayudara a todos, en caso de que fracasen. – explico, ignorando por completo la fuerte tos que producía el otro.

- Nos ofendes – comento uno que yacía parado en un rincón.

-¿Y de que trata? – con seriedad, interrogo un mujer pelirroja. Todos prestaron atención al sujeto, esperando la respuesta, sin darse cuenta de que la simple tos del anciano comenzaba a incrementarse.

- Ah…es un secreto… que se los diré si están dispuestos a aceptarlo – anuncio bullicioso. Para él era divertido recibir esa atención - Aunque se los advierto, es posible que también pueda acabar con ustedes…- declaro como si no fuera importante lo ultimo que dijo. Ante lo dicho, alguno se exaltaron y mucho mas el longevo que al parecer no gozaba de buena salud.

- ¿Qué…? – soltó alarmado, pero su tos volvió a interrumpirle. Su carraspeo era más fuerte que los anteriores, tanto que cuando separo su mano de su boca, todos pudieron notar que de ella salía sangre, y de que su mano estaba empapada de ese liquido. Inmediatamente, espeso a descomponerse.

- ¡Señor Craveri! – preocupado, Draiko inmediatamente corrió a socorrerlo y logro atraparlo antes de que callera al suelo.

- ¡Hatsuro-dono! – exclamaron algunos al ver el estado de su superior.

A pesar de sentirse débil, no perdió la conciencia y se reincorporo de inmediato- ¿En que momento serviría? – pregunto, dejando a un lado su salud. Para él, lo más importante, era la batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar.

- Cuando llegue la ocasión, esto se activara por si solo y…- contemplo la mirada que producían alguno; temor, interés, duda, entre otro. - …podrá ayudarnos a ganar la lucha que hace épocas deberíamos de haber terminado…-

* * *

><p>Mientras que la junta de <em>Oradores<em> seguía, en el Seireite, Ichigo estaba siendo guiado por Yoruichi a un lugar que él desconocía. Caminaban por unos pasillos hechos de metal, reforzados. El sitio era frio y sombrío. Algunos guardias rondaban los pasillos, con una especie de lanza; que tenia en la punta una cuchilla extraña, de tres filos, que llamo mucho la atención del Shinigami sustituto.

Después de seguir caminando, ambos entraron a una clase de acenso metálico. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Yoruichi presiono algunos botones y el elevador comenzó a descender a unos de los pisos subterráneos mas bajos de la cárcel.

-¿Adónde vamos, Yoruichi-san? – decidió preguntar el Shinigami, mientras esperaban llegar al piso deseado.

- A hablar con alguien que tal vez nos ayude…- confeso, sin quitar su vista del frente.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Solo de vista. Pero él participo en aquel suceso con los Supīkā, y de seguro sabe mucha información para impedir algo similar. – dijo, dejando sorprendido al joven.

Cuando la salida del elevado se abrió, dos Shinigamis los estaban esperando. Éstos los guiaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación, en donde la persona que deseaba ver se encontraba allí dentro. Los guardias decidieron esperar afuera, mientras dos puertas enormes hechos de acero, comenzaban a abrirse.

A la vez que éstas se abrieron, se pudo visualiza un cuarto inmenso, totalmente oscuro. Ambos decidieron entrar. Cuando dieron un par de pasos, un reflector, que provenía del techo, alumbro el centro de la habitación, que a la vez, iluminaba a un sujeto que estaba encadenado de manos y pies. Al parecer era un prisionero; de cabellera larga, anaranjado claro hasta mucho mas debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo largo que cubría sus ojos verdes.

- Vaya, pero miren quien trajo el gato – exclamo el hombre - hace décadas que no te veía Shihōin

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo, en las zonas del desierto.<strong>

La reunión de Oradores no había acabado.

- Me niego. Aun si asegura nuestra victoria, no puedo arriesgar la vida de los demás…- respondió Craveri después de haberse reincorporado - Aremos lo que hemos planeado desde el principio. Esta decidido. – confirmo.

- Entonces me retiro. Estaré esperando si cambian de opinión…- dijo Skisho, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué planea hacer, Hatsuro-sama? – interrogo un orador de cabellera verde oscura.

- Si los Shinigamis se opones y son más fuertes, entonces tendremos que enviar a casi todos…avisen a los más jóvenes, ellos también nos ayudaran – ordeno, a un muchacho que tenía enfrente, sin dar ningún rodeo.

- Si seños –contesto un chico; cabellera gris y ojos negros. De inmediato, ante la orden, el muchacho desapareció, retirándose.

- No creo que sea necesario – comento un hombre, con rasgos fino, pelirrubio de ojos verdes, con una voz, que sonaba, por así decirlo, creída - yo puedo encargarme de ellos, así no tendríamos que arriesgar a las bellas señoritas - menciono como si fuera un don Juan, logrando que algunas jóvenes se sonrojaran.

Cuando miraba las reacciones que causaba, sonrió como si fuera un galán, pero al ver la expresión seria de una que decía "te me insinúas y te corto lo que mas aprecias", decidió agregar - excluyendo a Megdayk que es muy agresiva y puede defenderse sola…- por lo añadido, el compañero de la susodicha, soltó una ligera carcajada. Conocía perfectamente a la chica.

- Yateru, imbécil.- exclamo otro joven, con vos fastidiosa - De seguro cundo llegue el momento, saldrás corriendo como una mariquita…- comento, causando que algunos se rieran.

- ¿Que dices, Ruynako…? – dijo molesto por el comentario. El color de cabello del nombrado, era una mescla de negro y Azul, de ojos del mismo color.

- Dejen de estupideces, aremos lo que Claveri-sama diga. – interrumpió un chico de cabellera larga, color café, atada y ojos celestes. Ante lo dicho, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que el anciano hablara.

- Si…Yo les avisare por la noche quienes van a ir para que se preparen…- confirmo Craveri, consiguiendo que los demás asintieran - por cierto Zacksen, te aviso de que tú no iras...- agrego.

Por la indicación, el aludido se enfado - ¡¿Qué, por qué?

- Eres impulsivo y no perfeccionarías por completo tu trabajo…- afirmo, tratando de no llegar a otra discusión.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Megdayk? ella trajo a otro maldito Shinigami…- manifestó con rabia, señalando a la joven. Por la acusación, los comentarios de sus camaradas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Como pudiste…?-

- ¿Estas loca…?

-…- la susodicha no dio respuesta alguna.

- Parece que no le basto traer a esos otros y trajo a uno más…- dijo Zacksen.

- Cálmate. Yo le permití que lo trajera – declaro el anciano, logrando que los demás se callasen.

- ¿Como dice...? – mascullo confundido.

- Según la información que consiguió Kureimy, el Shinigami es un capitán…- obtuvo que unos se sorprendieran por lo dicho - y tiene la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a un _Orador_, al igual que otros Shinigamis superiores.- algunos comenzaron a entender - Por es motivo le pedí que trajera a un capitán, así podemos aprisionarlo, y que no nos estorbe mientras colocamos las parte de _*Escudo protector*_. Cuando llegue el momento, será liberado. – finalizo.

- ¿Hasta un pendejo puede estorbarnos? Nos subestimas Hatsuro-dono – comento Ruynako, posando ambas manos en su nuca.

- No lo hago. Pero lo mas seguro es que estemos prevenidos…- dijo el anciano.

Después de unos minutos, todos empezaron a retirarse, dejando solo al decano. La reunión de _Oradores_ había finalizado.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuartel de los espíritus puros.<strong>

- Vaya, pero miren quien trajo el gato – exclamo el hombre - hace décadas que no te veía Shihōin

- Lo mismo digo, Salvador- contesto la aludida - no puedo creer que estés aquí…- confeso.

- ¿Y que esperabas, que vaya a tomar unos tragos con las personar que trataron de matarme? –Dijo en forma sarcástica - ¡Ja! eres incrédula al igual que los otros capitanes….- por su frase, lo único que consiguió fue una fría mirada de la mujer.

El sujeto, al darse cuente de que ella no había llegado sola, enfoco su vista al chico de cabellera llamativa - ¿y quien…?... ¿Quién es el Muchacho que te acompaña? ¿Qué ya encontraron a otro _*Orador*_? – interrogo, mirando extrañado al joven.

El sustituto no entendió su pregunta – ¿Eh? – se apunto así mismo para saber si hablaba de él.

- Si, tu. – contesto. Pero luego de examinarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era - No…Eres un Shinigami sustituto, ¿verdad?

- … - no dio respuesta alguna, quedo boquiabierto por el acertado del hombre.

- Si eso pensé. Tu Reiatsu es muy fuerte y no llevas un Haori, asique el único motivo es que seas un sustituto o que hayas rechazado ser un oficial. – confirmo. El joven Shinigami mostro una expresión de asombro por la observación, algo que causo gracia al prisionero.

- No hemos venido para hablar sobre eso – dijo Yoruichi, dando unos pasos hacia adelante al igual que Shinigami.

- Entonces para qué?…-

- De seguro los habrás sentido ¿cierto? – Demando con una mirada de seriedad - Aparecieron unos Supīkā, y ahora están invadiendo el Seireitei -

- Así que ya es la hora…- susurro para si mismo, algo que los otros no llegaron a escuchar.

- ¿Qué? – soltó, tratando de el sujeto le diga lo que piensa.

- No tengo nada que decirte. – contesto fríamente - ¡¿Que creías, que ayudaría a las personas que trataron de matarme al igual que ala mujer que se fugo de la suciedad de almas, abandonando a las personas que la respetaban y que en el momento mas fundamental, en donde ellos te necesitaban, no estuviste hay? – reclamo molesto.

- …- Yoruichi amplio los ojos extrañada, no entendía a que se refería el sujeto.

- Eso ahora no importa. ¿Lo que me pregunto es por qué viniste? – volvió a interrogar con desinterés.

- ¿Quiero saber si tienes idea de lo que ellos están tramando? – fue directa, no tenia caso hacer rodeo con él.

- Si. Pero no pienso decírtelo. – confeso, tratando de no darle importancia al tema - no volveré a confiar en un Shinigami como ustedes. Tratamos de hacerlo hace cientos de años, y mira como nos pagaron.

La respuesta definitivamente desagrado a Ichigo, quien decidió hablar para ver si podía conseguir algo.

- Por favor, necesito saber que planean hacer – pidió, dando unos pasos hacia delante, llamando la atención del prisionero.

- ¿Y por qué?, esta no es tu guerra muchacho. No deberías de preocuparte. – contesto.

- Ellos tienen a mi amiga. Temo que le hagan daño…- declaro, dejando asombrado al sujeto. Éste conocía a pocas personas que reaccionaban así.

- Ven acá muchacho, quiero verte a los ojos – Solicito Salvador. Por la petición, Ichigo desconfió un instante, pero luego decidió acercarse al hombre.

- Tu valor es admirable. Pero no puedo decírtelo. No te preocupes, de seguro no le harán nada – Revelo el prisionero, logrando que el sustituto se asombrara mas.

¿No le harán nada?...era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo similar. Primero con el tal Draiko que dijo "No te preocupes por ella, se encuentra bien" ¿y ahora él? ¿Tendrá que ver lo que dijeron respeto a los Kuchiki? ¿Por qué todos están empeñados a no decirle el motivo del secuestro?...tantas preguntas invadieron la cabeza del Shinigami, que sentía que iba a explotar.

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso, no tiene derecho al llevársela al igual que atacar al Seireite? – exclamo, casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-…Nunca entenderías…- balbuceo el hombre.

-¡Dígame, ¿tan trágica fue esa guerra, que son capases de vengarse sin medir las consecuencias? – interrogo molesto.

Ante tantas preguntas, el prisionero sabía que al Shinigami le constaría comprender. Era absurdo que le interrogase tanto, aunque un poco cansado del asunto, decidió hacer algo para responder algunas preguntas del joven.

- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? – susurro el sujeto para que solo el chico escuchara. Ante la interrogación el sustituto no entendió a que se refería.

- ¿Qu-? - Antes de que hablara, sintió como la mano del hombre agarro fuertemente su rostro.

El sujeto inmediatamente, ante su propia pregunta, logro librar su mano izquierda de las cadenas, y con ella, a una increíble rapidez, sujeto el rostro del Shinigami sustituto. Causando que éste se paralizara en el acto.

- Te lo mostrare – revelo.

Dicha palabra dejaron inquietos al joven. Sentía como una incomodidad en su pecho, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el brazo del prisionero para que lo soltara. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, al mismo tiempo que, veía una cantidad de escenas dentro de su cabeza, como si lo estuviera viviendo con sus propios ojos…parecían memorias…

Eran escenas sumamente borrosas, que solo pocas llego a distinguir. Era como si Ichigo tuviera los ojos del prisionero, y revivía cada uno de los recuerdos de éste.

_*Un lugar totalmente iluminado por el sol, con una vista de niños correteando con alegría. Mientras sonreían al verlo y a otros sujetos, carcajeaban y los tomaban de las manos._

_(-"Señor, ¿quiere acompañarnos?-")_ podía oír en su cabeza, las voces dulces de los niños.

_*Una mesa con una cantidad de personar bromeando entre si. La gente era extraña, por los colores de los cabellos y vestimenta. La situación parecía agradable, todos se divertían a la vez que tomaban unas bebidas._

_(-"Vamos, Salvador. No seas aguafiestas"-)_ pidió un muchacho pelinegro.

_* Contemplaba, en un sitio muy alto rodeado de casas, las tierras en donde se encontraba. Ese lugar estaba siendo iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna, que parecía tratar de ocultase entre las nubes para impedir ser testigo de lo que sucedería después. Ala vez vio como un jovencito marchaba a toda velocidad acercándose a él, corría alrededor de unos pasillos muy elegantes con cortinas rojas._

_(-"Señor, están tratando de entrar"-)_ alerto el chico; su pelo era una mescla de negro con azul.

Las escenas dejaban de ser bellas para convertirse en una pesadilla.

_* Corría en dirección hacia una entrada, mientras pocas personas asustadas se alejaban del lugar._

_* Una puerta gigante era abierta a la fuerza por Shinigamis, que cuando éstos entraron, sin pensarlo agredieron a las primeras personas que vieron. La gente se aterro ante el suceso y trataban de escapar, mientras que eran perseguidos por los Shinigamis._

_* Luchaba contra un Shinigami, a la vez que en su alrededor, sus colegas de él se enfrentaban a otros para defenderse y proteger a la gente._

_*Después vio, a esos mismos compañeros que luchaban junto a él, caer derrotados ante los Shinigamis. Al igual que la gente indefensa, siendo asesinadas sin piedad._

_(-"¡Corran!"- )_

_(-"¡Por favor, no!"- )_

_(-"Ayuda"-)_

Gritos desesperantes de personas que trataban de escapar por sus propias vidas.

_* Caminaba mal herido, agitado, sobre un piso cubierto de un líquido rojo carmesí proveniente de cuerpos pequeños y grandes. Pasando desapercibido, mientras que en su alrededor los Shinigamis combatían contra sus colegas. Él quería seguir luchando, pero antes de dar un paso para entrenarse a los rivales, alguien que yacía en el suelo, sujeto su pierna con el brazo ensangrentado tratando de que el joven no avanzara._

_(-"H-…Huye…"-)_ rogo un chico pelinegro, que estaba al borde de la muerte. Sin duda, era uno de sus amigos.

_*Se hallaba gravemente herido, oculto en un callejón. Su respiración estaba dificultosa y una ira lo invadía mientras veía las sombras (producto de los incendios de algunas casas) de Oradores siendo agredidos y cayendo muertos por las catanas de los adversarios._

_* En medio de la confusión, una mujer apareció entrando al callejón sin salida. Arrodillándose junto a él para auxiliarlo. Después, una profunda oscuridad gobernó sus ojos._

_* Se encontraba en un cuarto sumamente oscuro, parecía un sótano. Veía a la misma mujer como curaba sus heridas, siendo ayudada por unos niños. A la vez que en sus costados, había mas pequeños de distintas edades, tratando de calmarse y ahogar sus llantos._

_(- "Descuide, pronto estará bien"-)_ dijo la mujer de cabellera castaña, que le sonreía amablemente._ Mientras que se podía oír con claridad, los roses de metales que chocaban. Aun era de noche y la lucha allí afuera aun no había acabado._

_*Escuchaba como unos pasos bajaban de las escaleras y abrían la puerta, que estaba frente a él, a la fuerza. Los rayos de luz del día ilumino la entrada, cubriendo por completo al hombre que había entrado. Su vista era borrosa, podía distinguir que el sujeto tenía el cabello largo y negro, y que era un Shinigami._

_(-"No se preocupen…yo los ayudare"-)_

A pesar de la dificultad del panorama, Ichigo llego a reconocer con la vista al Shinigami como…- _¿Byakuya?-_

Lamentablemente, antes de que el Sustituto pudiera ver con claridad al hombre, Yoruichi se acerco a ellos y alejo al chico del prisionero, logrando zafarlo del agarre, pensando que éste le estaba haciendo daño al Shinigami.

Ichigo rápidamente cayó al suelo, arrodillado. Tenía la respiración agitada por las escenas fuertes que había presenciado. Recupero el brillo en sus ojos, pero aun su aliento no volvía.

- Ahora comprenderás por que mi rencor asía los Shinigamis – dijo Salbador observando al joven. Yoruichi arrugo los ojos al ver el estado del muchacho.

El Shinigami no se recuperaba por completo. Con problema, elevo su rostro para mirar al hombre - Ese sujeto…- consiguió articular con dificultad, sus ojos mostraban cansancio.

Ante las palabras, el prisionero sabía a quien se refería.- Si, a ese hombre le debo la vida. – cerro los ojos añorándolo - Si otro nos hubiera encontrado, de seguro estaría muerto. Aunque tal vez eso seria mejor. –

Inmediatamente, los guardias del lugar, se dieron cuenta de la situación. Decidieron entrar y devolver al prisionero a su celda. Lo cual a éste le encantaba oponerse, ya que le daba la oportunidad de golpearlos y desquitarse. Ante la escena, Yoruichi decidió que era hora de irse. Con la ayuda de la ex capitana, Ichigo la siguió.

Un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, y mientras golpeaba a algunos Shinigamis, Salvador levanto la voz para que la mujer lo escuchara.

(-"¡Recuerda, Shihōin!"- ) la nombrada oyó perfectamente el grito del prisionero. (-"Cual es el principal objetivo de un _*Orador*_"-) por las palabras, Yoruichi quedo sorprendida, pero aun así siguió marchando.

* * *

><p><strong>En la zona del desierto.<strong>

Rukia estaba sentada sobre una gran roca, que al parecer era un escombre de una de las torres. Observaba pacíficamente a la poca gente a su alrededor, había unos niños que jugaban y mientras correteaban la invitaban a jugar junto con ellos. En ese momento quiso seguirlos, pero recordó lo que Caydi le dijo.

_- Ahora regreso, no tardo… ah! y no le digas a nadie de que eres una Shinigami – sugirió – Tal vez no les guste la idea - decía Caydi mientras se marchaba._

Por ese motivo decidió solo contemplar el lugar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por tres _Oradores_ que se encontraban en un mirador de una torre que era parte de su fortaleza.

- Asique esa es una de los Shinigamis que trajo Draiko ¿eh? – comento un chico pelirrubio, de ojos verdes.

- Ah…- afirmo su compañero de cabellera castaña y ojos celestes. Los tres, habían participado en la reunión de hace unas horas.

- Vaya, es muy linda…- declaro con una sonrisa - que tal si… ¡aaagh! – no pudo terminar la frase, ya que, de la nada, había recibido una patada en las costillas.

- ¡Que ni se te acurra acercarte a ella! – reclamo Caydi hecha una fiera, no le había gustado para nada que ese tipo se fijara en la Shinigami.

- ¡Maldita mocosa, como te atreves…!- mascullo el sujeto, después de haberse recuperado del dolor.

- Oye déjala. Solo es una niña…- pidió su otro colega de ojos azules.

- Tienes suerte mocosa, en la próxima me las pagas…- desafío creyendo que con eso lograría intimidar a la pequeña, pero no sirvió.

Con un aura acecina, advirtió.- Y en la próxima vez, te pateare lo que más quieres -Su amenaza fue mucho mas efectiva, pues, por las palabras y la malicia en como lo dijo, causo un escalofrió al sujeto y a su compañero peli castaño. Mientras que el otro muchacho solo le salía una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, pensando _"¿No lo había escuchado eso antes?"._ - Que ni se los ocurra acercársele ¿eh? – volvió a avisar.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué hay de especial con ella? – reclamo de nuevo el joven de cabellera rubia.

- Ella no es como los otros Shinigamis.- declaro la pequeña, cambiando su voz a una sumisa y tierna - Es dulce y no se cree superior.- respondió con un tono de voz más inocente, como si hablara de un ángel que les había caído del cielo, a pesar de que ésta fuera un poco testaruda.

- Solo es una chica…que le falta mucho por aprender– comento el chico de ojos azules, mientras observaba a la Shinigami.

- Mhm…- asintió su colega de cabello castaño.

* * *

><p>Rápidamente, Caydi decidió regresar con la Shinigami.<p>

- Perdón, Rukia. Es que me encontré con un estorbo…- remarco la ultima palabra en forma molesta. Definitivamente en solo pensar en ese joven le molestaba, no le agradaba para nada.

- No te disculpes, igual disfrute este lugar…es muy tranquilo y agradable…- en un tono interesante, comento la joven.

- Mhm – asintió feliz, mostrando su sonrisa habitual.

- Por cierto, Caydi -

- ¿Qué?

- Quisiera saber más sobre los Oradores – un poco dudoso, confesó Rukia. Si iba a estar un tiempo ahí, aunque sea debería saber respecto a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Pero al decir verdad, tubo mas curiosidad al sentir en algunas personas Reiatsu y en otras no.

- ¿Que no te dije antes, cuando llegaste? – Reclamo la pequeña. Según ella, le había explicado todo lo necesario.

- Claro que no - reprocho - Recuerdo muy bien esa conversación…- aviso, viajando en sus pensamientos.

_- Recuerdos del primer rencuentro de Caydi y Rukia. La cortita charla –_

Rukia quedado pasmada al descubrir que la niña sabia el nombre de su hermano. Y cuando ésta le contesto que "él" era un buen amigo del Shinigami y que "él" había sido quien la trajo, eso la intrigo aun más.

- ¿Qui-Quién me trajo?- pregunto exaltada la Shinigami.

- Pues te trajo Baiken-san. – contesto, como si fuera lo mas obvio. Pero la chica no le dio importancia al nombre ya que no lo conocía, lo que mas le interesaba era saber "Por qué conocía a Byakuya"

- ¿Pero… cómo es que es amigo de mi hermano? -

- ¡Ah! no se mucho, pero lo que si se es que ellos se conocieron cuando eran niños…y que se llevaban muy bien – respondió, mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa.

Rukia no sabía que decir…"Se conocieron cuando eran niños"..."Se llevaban muy bien"…analizo atentamente las palabras y llego a una conclusión; de que ellos no le harían daño, tanto a ella como su hermano.

-….entonces…no. – pronuncio, aun insegura.

- No te preocupes, aquí estarás segura. Hay mucha gente que te puede proteger ¿sabes? – Con las tranquilas palabras de la niña, consiguió que la Shinigami se dejara de preocupar por que le hicieran daño a su hermano. Pero cuando dijo "proteger" ¿a que se refería? Trato de preguntar, pero la pequeña siguió hablando. - los *_Oradores_* son muy fuertes.

- ¿Los qué? – articulo extrañada la joven, olvidando por completo la pregunta que iba a realizar.

- ¿Que no oíste de nosotros? – Pregunto indignada - Que deprimente. Aunque eres una Shinigami, y de seguro nos detestas. – concluyo, desviando la mirada. No le gustabab la idea de que la chica le tratase mal por solo saber eso.

- No. De verdad, no se que es un *_Orador* _– contesto, devolviendo la alegría a la pequeña.

- Enserio, pues aquí tienes a una en frente – se señalo así misma como ejemplo.

- ¿ah? – la joven inclino la cabeza a un costado.

- Mhm. Como uno, tengo hibridadas, pero no tan fantásticas como los otros, - confeso sin interés.

- ¿Habilidades, cómo qué? – volvió a preguntar, más interesada comparándola con la niña.

- Pues, para hacerte entender más fácil, son similares a una Sa…Zakg…Zanpakuto.- logro pronunciar con una sonrisa tímida, ya que no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre esos temas.

- ah…¿enserio?

- Claro. Aunque no sea muy habilidosa, tengo la suficiente fuerza para Lûûcharr - dijo alargando la "u" en un tono muy agudo.

_- Fin de recuerdo - _

- para Lûûcharr – repitió Rukia, imitando la misma voz, haciendo muecas como lo hacia la niña.

Por la burla, la Caydi se molesto - ¡Oye, yo no hablo así…! – reclamo.

- Pero así fue como lo dijiste…- declaro la Shinigami con una expresión divertida.

- No importa…- volteo su rostro para ignorarla.

- Oe, ¿me dirás sobre los _*Oradores*_ o no…? – exclamo la joven.

Achinando los ojos y haciendo pucheros, Caydi cedió – Deacuerdo -

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei<strong>

- Yoruichi-san – llamo Ichigo mientras caminaba por los mismos pasillos que había pasado antes.

-Mhm…- solto para que prosiguiera.

- Cuando ese hombre me sujeto el rostro, - confeso lo que presencio - pude ver escenas sobre la guerra que tuvieron con el Seireitei – bajo la mirada, aun recordando esos sucesos.

- …- por la declaración, Yoruichi se detuvo en seco y miro al joven con intriga.

- Y en la ultima…recuerdo ver a un Shinigami, y…creo que era Byakuya…- elevo la vista, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de la ex capitana – quiero que me digas, Yoruichi-san. Sobre todo respecto a los Supīkā, al igual que la guerra que tuvieron con ellos y de que tiene que ver Byakuya en esto…- dijo decidido.

Después de estar en un momento de silencio - Muy bien, te contare todo lo que se, Ichigo….-

_**c**__**ontinuara…**_

* * *

><p>ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…ah….eh…..am…are? oooooohhh! (bostezo) ahh! Ya desperté…Bueno por haberles hecho esperar como dos semanas, verán que trate de recompensarlo con 13 Pag…(bostezo) en el próximo cap, se explicara casi todo…desde la existencia de los Oradores asta que desaparecieron los sobrevivientes…aun que soo será contado, pienso pronto, hacer un cap algo asi como el pasado <em>[IDIOTA! COMO SIEMPRE; ADELANTAS MUCHO]<em> [estas mas gruñón, ¿Qué pasa? |O] _[¡que averigüe por Yahoo que significa mi nombre!]_ [|DDjeje]

Orokana ryōshin - 愚かな良心 (conciencia estúpida) jejeje…no que le queda genial el nombre :D _[Me las pagaras ÒÓ*]_

Bueno, bueno…el próximo cap **se actualiza el día 4 o 6 de Abri**l…espero poder publicarlo sin problema :D

Bien con esto me despido…haber son las…2:32 AM! ÔÔ bien será mejor dormir para publicar esto mañana tempranito :) con esto me despido, Pórtense bien :D

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

Que el Embajador Alga os Proteja XD

Ya ne [^^]

- zzzzzzzz, sebe, sebe, sebe, sebe zzzzzzzzzzzz, sebe, sebe, sebe, zzzzzzzzz-


	9. Cap9 Los Oradores

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN! ¡Felices pascuas :D!**

Espero que a estén pasando bien :D…yo estoy feliz! ¿Por qué?...pues a pesar de que es un fin de semana largo, me saque en la prueba un 10! ¿pueden creerlo? XDD casi me desmayo…esto demuestra que si una se esfuerza, puede conseguir lo que quiera :D (creo que el profe dijo que no da más notas para asustar)

Aunque estoy un poco mal por lo que ocurrió en donde vivo (Argentina-buenos aires) hubo una fuerte lluvia, mejor dicho, tornado…creí que mi casa se iba a volar…D: y para lo peor, dos árboles que rodeaban mi casa se cayeron, por suerte no encima de ninguna casa…asique estamos bien por suerte no perdimos nada valioso :)...Pero cambiando de tema =D

¿Les gusto el nuevo Summary? jeje decidí hacer algunos cambios…como por ejemplo, quiero resumir el nombre del fic :D ¿cual les gusta: _Warriors_ of The Desert o Guerreros del Desierto? ¿o que se quede como esta? Mhhhh no se D¦ _[yo prefiero que se quede como antes ¬_¬]_

BLEACH YA TERMINO TOT LO VOY A EXTRAÑAR *llorando en el teclado* _[Como siempre tarde. Por qué no le dices a tu madre que ponga internet ¬¬] _[Ya no hay cupos en esta zona T.T]….pero! una noticia me alerto! Saben lo de **Live Action de Bleach** (gracias a IchiLoveRuki por la noticia [:)])…eran rumores pero ya se confirmo D: _[NO, enserio? Tite-sama por qué ÓÒ]_ [Quien es el que se entera tarde ahora ¬¸ ¬] NO pero enserio u_ú ya están preparando todo D: lo que se temo es que se haga como Dragon ball evolution TODOS CONCUERDAN QUE FUE UN FRACASO! Condenados yanquis lo arruinan todo [D:]…tengo miedo de que, cuando lo hagan, sea un desastre T.T peor aun, que lo hagan Ichihime _[¡no lo menciones! ˉ _θ_ˉ ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!]_ Weeeee! T∆T …pero…;_;…lo único que me consuela, es saber que los que harán la película son fanáticos de Bleach y respetan mucho la serie ñ.ñ...Además de que trataran de que no se arruine como D.B.E…Eso es bueno no?...lo que me come la cabeza es; ¿Cómo buscaran a alguien tan guapo como Ichigo, Byakuya y Renji? ¿A alguien tan genial como Rukia? _[Y no olviden su altura ¬¬]_ [¿Que estas insinuando? DX]…ojala que consigan a las personas perfectas para hacer los papeles… aun así, el temor esta dentro de mí…Mientras lloro ∏o∏...

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Otonashi Saya**: Hola! Gracias por comentar :D…que envidia T.T todas las profes de lengua que tuve no les interesaban en lo mas mínimo sobre eso, al decir verdad todo lo que aprendí es gracias a los fic. A pesar de que cumplo 5 o más mese de leer fic. :D estoy muy agradecida con las autoras. [bueno, creo que me salí de las ramas |S] _[siempre lo haces ¬¬]_ es bueno saber que te interesa esta historia! Al decir vedad, pensaba dejarlo por un tiempo, pero luego lo pensé mejor y decidí seguir :)…Sobre todo por los que siguen esta historia XD…bueno, de nuevo gracias por comentar. Espero que este cap te guste y si hay falta de ortografía, avísame je ;D

**Lovetamaki1**: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el cap :D si…creo que me pase en el pasado :O…en este cap, se mostrara el otro punto de vista de otro orador…además de que clasificare a los Oradores :DDD y espero que no te marees por las palabras japonesas jeje ;D gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap XD

**Luna Soledad**: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Si…los Shinigamis fueron muy malitos con ellos, [Ni siquiera del dieron la oportunidad ¬¬ de…] _[¡No hables ‾O‾!]_ bien! Tienes razón, no debieron meter a personas que no tuvieron nada que ver…pero creo que hay un malentendidito jeje _[¡Si sigues adelantando, te pego ÒÓ!]_ [Ok, ok]…bien espero que te guste el cap :D

Muchas gracias a todas y todos (?) por leer este fic y un besote a **Lefthon Aryn** que nos volvimos a leer :D

**Recuerden: **Orador/es = Supīkā

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero el drama y los oradores son todos míos XDD jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

"**Los Oradores"**

**Lugar del desierto… **

Rukia se encontraba sentada en un enorme escombro, esperando la respuesta de Caydi respecto a los Oradores.

Achinando los ojos y haciendo pucheros, Caydi cedió – De acuerdo -

Por la afirmativa la Shinigami sonrió feliz

- te diré todo – declaro – desde el principio hasta cuando casi nos quedamos extintos - por lo agregado, la chica no pudo evitar poner una expresión de confusión.

- ¿Extintos? – repitió.

- Bueno, todo lo que sé, me lo contaron las personas que me criaron…- afirmo la pequeña. Ante eso la Shinigami asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo a que se refería, dando la señal de que la niña siguiera hablando.

- Los _*Oradores*_existíamos desde hace millones de años y todos nosotros solíamos vivir aquí plácidamente. – narro la pequeña, llamando mas la curiosidad de la joven – como veras, no somos personas comunes y corrientes. Poseíamos, y aun lo hacemos, habilidades que nos ayudaba a protegernos de los Hollow…

* * *

><p>En el Seireitei, al mismo tiempo, Yoruichi le estaba contado a Ichigo sobre los <em>Oradores.<em>

- Ellos, eran capases de deshacerse de un Hollow sin inconvenientes, pero el problema era que sus habilidades no eran las mismas que un Shinigami – por lo dicho consiguió más la atención de Ichigo – cada vez que mataban a un hueco, borraban su existencia por completo, afectando desastrosamente el equilibrio espiritual de los dos mundos, al igual que los Quincy.

* * *

><p>- Por ese motivo – continúo Caydi – mi gente trato de encontrar la mejor forma para no afectar el equilibrio entre la Sociedad de almas con el Mundo humano…Hasta que dimos con la respuesta – expreso contenta.<p>

- ¿Qué? – musito confundida Rukia. ¿A qué se refería?

Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, la niña le iba a contar todo lo que sabía.

- Uno de los _*Sacerdotes*_ encontró la solución. – Explico – se trataba de hacer un rito para que el espíritu maligno que manipulaba el alma de los humanos desapareciera.

Por la confesión Rukia estaba sorprendida, jamás creía que había un método como ese. Ella, solo pensaba que la Zanpakutō de un Shinigami podía hacer ese trabajo. La niña decidió explicar respecto a ese acto.

- Para poder hacer el rito, tuvimos que capturar un Hollow. - aclaro – Al hacerlo, gracias a seis *Sacerdotes* el rito pudo concluiré. Y de ahí salió la primer alma purificada – sonrió por saber que sus ante pasados habían logrado algo muy importante, pero tras recordar un detalle, empezó a borrar su sonrisa – Solo que…

* * *

><p>- Había un problema – confeso Yoruichi, aun marchando junto al sustituto por los pasillos cubiertos de metal - Esas almas aun conservaban sus poderes como Hollow. Tenían la forma humana, no tenían ese impulso por devorar almas y eran consientes de todos sus sentido como si jamás hubieran sido un Hueco…Pero…<p>

- Sus poderes – completo la frase Ichigo. Como respuesta, Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza afirmando que ese era el motivo.

* * *

><p>- Cada alma que lográbamos purificar…- dijo Caydi sonriendo melancólicamente– querían ir al tal distrito Rukongai para rencontrarse con sus parientes pero…los del distrito Rukongai, los rechazaban. – por la confesión, Rukia se extraño. – Porque eran diferentes y a pesar de todo, sus almas aun conservaban la presencia de un Hueco –<p>

-…- En ese momento la Shinigami entendió todo, sabía lo crueles que podían ser los de distrito Rukongai. Ella más que nadie lo conocía.

- Al ser rechazados no tenían a donde ir, así que decidieron quedarse aquí - exclamo la niña incurvando sus labios en una sonrisa satisfecha, señalando la zona en donde se encontraba, causando que Rukia también vislumbrara el lugar. – nosotros no los rechazamos, es mas quedábamos felices y los recibimos con los brazos abiertos. Estábamos orgullosos de poder traer de vuelta a esas almas en pena y sobre todo de que estábamos ayudando al equilibrio del mundo.

-…- la Shinigami amplio los ojos, contemplando la felicidad que le causaba saber eso a la pequeña.

- Desde ese entonces, todo cambio – continúo – con el tiempo, las raza de los _Oradores _comenzó a incrementar su poder…Las almas purificadas empezaron a integrarse más con los _Oradores_ y…pues…sus vástagos…

- ¿Eh? – Rukia no sabía el significado de esa palabra, por lo cual la niña trato de explicar.

- Bueno, tú sabes…- dijo apenada – cuando un pajarito conoce a una pajarita, se enamoran, son novio, se casan y luego…- antes de que la niña diga algo inapropiado, la Shinigami decidió detenerla.

- ¡Ya entendí!...N-no tienes que decir nada mas… – interrumpió, antes de que la pequeña hablara. La Shinigami la miraba incrédula por el conocimiento de la niña ¿acaso ésta era súper dotada, cómo puede hablar de ese tema?

Caydi sonrió, entendiendo la incomodidad de la Shinigami. – Bueno, los hijos de esa combinación nacieron con habilidades más poderosas que las de un _Orador_ común – dichas palabras, sorprendieron a la oyente– gracias a ello, no solo capturábamos Hollow, sino que también a los _Adjuchas_. Que lograban purificar con éxito. – Ella tenía razón. El nacimiento de esos híbridos marco un antes y después en la historia de los Supīkā - Después de unos siglos, los _Sacerdotes, _decidieron clasificarse para estar más organizados, al igual que el Seireitei –

- ¿Clasificar? – repitió la chica, para que la niña le explicara sobre eso.

- Mhm…-asintió- se clasificaron en cuatro grupos – mostro cuarto dedos, para acompañar su explicación. Mientras hablaba de uno iba pasando de dedo – Primero estaban los *Sacerdotes*; eran _Oradores_ puros, que estaban al mando. Existían desde mucho tiempo y ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer los exorcismos para purificar a un Hueco, en el *Jōka shinden*. – En ese entonces la imagen del anciano Craveri se le vino en mente - lamentablemente, solo hay pocos.

- También están los *Guardianes*; - en ese instante recordó a Etsuki - son descendientes de un _Orador_ y un antiguo Hollow. Son más fuertes que un _Orador_ común, pero no tanto como para superar a un _Sacerdote_. Además eran encargados de proteger y vigilar el *Kōen kyōdo* y sobre los alrededores del *Seichi* - explico señalando primero el gran edificio que había tras ella, era el lugar en done Rukia estaba antes, y luego señalo la gran muralla que las cubría al rederos, era muy similar a la del Seireitei.

- Luego están los *Guerreros*; son los sucesores de un _Orador_ y un _Adjuchas_. Sus poderes superan fácilmente a las de un _Guardián_ al igual que un _Sacerdote_. Se encargaban de capturar a los Hollow para purificarlos y proteger el *Kōen kyōdo* de cualquier problema que se presentase. – Rukia estaba asombrada, al oír las capacidades de un Supīkā pero… ¿Eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a un Shinigami de alto nivel?

- Después estábamos los _Oradores_ comunes, es decir a las personas con poca habilidad, pero aun así útiles para cualquier circunstancia - sonrió orgullosa – Yo soy una por ejemplo –

- ¿Tu eres uno común? - pregunto extrañada.

- Claro. Bueno, Etsuki dice que no soy una _Oradora_ común – Dijo haciendo pucheros, no le gustaba que su amigo siempre le contradijera.- pero me da lo mismo, de igual forma todos somos _Oradores_. Lo tenemos en las venas – ofreció una amable sonrisa a la Shinigami. Ésta contesto de la misma manera.

* * *

><p>- Como dije antes, después de que el Seireitei se enterara del sus habilidades, decidieron distanciase un poco, por precaución. A pesar de todo, no había problemas con los <em>Oradores<em>, es más, se pudo averiguar más sobre su origen. Pero con el tiempo, ellos empezaron a desarrollar más su poder, incluso llegaban al nivel de un _Adjucha_.- conto - Hasta que un día, se envió a un grupo de Shinigamis a inspeccionar las zonas del desierto ya que se había detectado una presencia poderosa y a la vez desconocida.- Yoruichi arrugo los ojos al recordar una parte de lo ocurrido.

- No se sabe muy bien lo que paso allí…pero de los diez Shinigamis que se enviaron, solo dos regresaron con vida gravemente heridos. Al parecer los _Oradores_ los habían atacado sin razón alguna. No se pudo saber más, ya que los sobrevivientes fallecieron al día siguiente.

- …- Ichigo quedo atónito, ¿Entonces…ellos comenzaron todo?

- Ante lo ocurrido, la Central 46 no sabía qué hacer. No podían estar contra ellos, pues no había pruebas evidentes respecto a ese suceso…por ese motivo, decidieron perder definitivamente el contacto, y estar alertas ante cualquier acontecimiento parecido – dijo - Luego…ellos empezaron a invadir el Cuartel de los espíritus puros…aunque fue muy raro – medito, tratando de recordar los sucesos de hace más de 100 años.

- ¿Qué fue raro? – interrogo el sustituto, al ver la duda que tenia la mujer.

- En los primeros días que se infiltraron al Seireitei…- recordó – no se reporto a ningún Shinigami muerto – eso dejo sorprendido al joven Kurosaki – pero, la última vez que se escabulleron, se informo una cantidad de Shinigamis muertos al mismo tiempo que aparecieron esas bestias -

- ¿Cómo eran esas cosas? – interrogo interesado, pensando de que pudiera ser obra del tal Zacksen.

- No lo sé. No llegue a enfrentarme a una de esas cosas – eso dejo en duda al sustituto. Ahora sus sospechas no podían ser afirmadas al no tener información detallada. – Pero si pude ver que algo extraño estaba sucediendo - confeso, dando una esperanza de una aclaración a Ichigo.

- De la nada, el Seireitei fue rodeado por una gran fuerza espiritual y unas torres salían de la tierra como si fueran la fuente de ese Reiatsu, pero…al acabar con las bestias que nos atacaban, los pilares se desvanecieron - dijo Yoruichi, observando el semblante de confusión del Shinigami. La ex capitana no podía explicar que eran esas cosas que aparecieron en el Seireitei, y mucho menos de explicar porque los atacaron desde un comienzo.

-…- estaba perdido, ni la propia persona que presencio los hechos, podía ayudarlo a descifrar lo que sucedía.

- Después de eliminar a los invasores, la Central 46 declaro la guerra contra los Supīkā - explico – en ese mismo momento, el Capitán comandante solicito una reunión de Capitanes para darles la noticia…y obviamente a algunos no les agrado la idea, y mucho menos participar en ese enfrentamiento. –

_- Recuerdos de esa reunión_ hace más de 137 años atrás –_

_- Genryūsai-sensei, es una locura lo que nos pide – exclamo exaltado el capitán Ukitake. En saber las órdenes fundamentales no fue el agrado de nadie._

_- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice, Yama-ji? – interrogo serio._

_- Las órdenes son directas de la Central 46. Se debe de eliminar la existencia de la raza de los *Oradores*, por la seguridad del Seireitei – se hizo escuchar la voz gastada del superior._

_- Pero… ¿también quieren que asesinemos a mujeres y niños? – pregunto la capitana Hikifune._

_Ante discusiones de capitanes respecto a que es lo correcto, el comandante golpeo el suelo con su bastón, provocando un ruido seco que llamo la atención de todos._

_- La decisión ya fue tomada. – Afirmo Yamamoto – esta misma noche, se enviara a un ejército de Shinigamis para exterminar a los *Oradores*. –_

_- Fin de recuerdo –_

- La mayoría de los capitanes se negaron a concurrió en esa pelea, incluyéndome. No estábamos obligados a participar, pero si a mandar a nuestros súbditos – en ese instante recordó los rostros perturbados de sus subordinados al regresar – El ejercito de Shinigamis invadieron el *Kōen kyōdo*en esa misma noche, y como se dio la orden, acabaron con todos sin importar si eran fuertes o no -

-…- Ichigo quedo estupefacto. Es esos mismos instantes, empezó a recordar las imágenes que vio en su mente.

* * *

><p>- Después de unos años, hubo un combate contra los Shinigamis – Dijo Caydi, dejando atónita a la Kuchiki.<p>

- ¿Qué? – Articulo, estaba confundida respecto a esas palabras - ¿Cómo que un combate?

- No se casi nada, ni siquiera había nacido. – Aclaro la pequeña – pero me dijeron que fue una pelea muy trágica, que casi nos lleva a la extinción –

-…- se quedo polarizada, ¿los Shinigamis los habían atacado a tal punto como para llevarlos a la extinción?

- Yo no diría eso…- comento una voz masculina que se acercaba a ellas. Inmediatamente, ambas chicas fijaron su vista al recién llegado. – No fue una pelea, diría que fue una masacre. Yo solo era un mocoso, pero aun así podía entender con claridad que estaba sucediendo. – dijo el hombre apoyándose con la pierna en el escombro.

- Ruy-san ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogo interesada la niña al ver al sujeto de ojos azules y la cabellera de una mescla entre azul y negro.

- Me preguntaba por qué le estas contando todo eso a la Shinigami – cuestiono en el tono un poco molesto – de seguro a ella no le importa, además de que estaría en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que le digas…

- Le pedí que me contara porque me interesa su historia – dijo Rukia, interrumpiendo al muchacho y dejándolo sorprendido por su dicho. Al notar la extrañes en como la miro, decidió continuar – No sé exactamente nada sobre los *Oradores*, pero me gustaría… - confeso, mirando al hombre con determinación para que le creyera. - sobretodo…saber cuál fue la lucha que tuvieron contra el Seireitei. A pesar de ser Shinigami, no participe en ella y tampoco me contaron nada al respecto….

-…- por la declaración el muchacho la observo y escucho, al igual que Caydi, atento la petición de la chica.

- Por esa razón, quiero saber…por qué su desconfianza hacia los Shinigamis…- termino, esperando la respuesta del _Orador_.

- Eres la primera persona, además de un *Orador*, que veo sinceridad en los ojos…- expreso Ruynako conmoviendo a la Shinigami por sus palabras.- ¿Quieres que te diga…que sucedió en ese enfrentamiento? – interrogo, aun dudando en relatarle el suceso.

-…- la chica asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta positiva.

- Bien te contare…- afirmo.

' _~ Narración de Ruynako~_ '

_- El enfrentamiento con los Shinigamis fue una noche, hace más de 137 años atrás. Como era de costumbre, me quede observando la noche en una de las torres que rodeaban el __*__Seichi*_ -

El chico, señalo con la mano de lejos una de las torres que se encontraba al lado de la entraba enorme

_No había nada interesante, no sé por qué, pero me gustaba ver el desierto en la oscuridad…Luego de estar unas horas allí, decidí irme pero una luces llamaron mi atención. No pude distinguirlas a la perfección, pero cuando se acercaban hacia aquí, pude reconocer de qué se trataban de Shinigamis_

- _Para mí no era natural que una gran cantidad de Shinigamis vinieran, algo me dijo de que no se trataba de una buena señal. Por ese motivo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, incluso utilice Fūsoku para llegar más rápido al *__Kōen kyōdo*__. Cuando logre entrar avise a todos los *Guardias y Guerreros* sobre los Shinigamis que se acercaban. Para tranquilizarme, me dijeron que esperara, que ellos iban a ir a averiguar de qué se trataba._

_Pero no estaba conforme con eso. Me dirigí hacia los pisos más altos, para buscar a uno de los líderes de los Guerreros, Salvador Tokishin. Uno de los más fuertes que conocía, pero con lo sucedido anteriormente, estaba débil al igual que algunos._ -

_Le informe sobre lo que estaba pasando, al igual de que los Shinigamis querían entrar…pues era muy obvio, se escuchaba con claridad los golpes que habían contra la entrada principal para entrar. Él inmediatamente decidió ir para asegurarse de que nada malo sucediera, pero antes me dijo que me quedara esperando, que él se haría cargo. Y se marcho_

_Después de unos minutos, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo pero podía oír claramente los gritos de las personas pidiendo ayuda_.

Por lo dicho, la joven Kuchiki amplio levemente los ojos.

_Me acerque al borde del barandal, y podía ver como los Guardianes salían de la Fortaleza y se dirigían a la puerta principal. Pude distinguir perfectamente como los Shinigamis se aproximaban y luchaban con los guardias que impedían su paso_.

_Luego escuche unos gritos que provenían del piso de abajo. No era una confusión, era obvio que nos estaban atacando. Decidí salir de ahí para ir al *__Jōka shinden*__ y buscar a los Sacerdotes pero…cuando llegue….ellos ya estaban muertos. Algunos estaban agonizando y otros se arrastraban en el piso, quise ayudarlos pero al escuchar unos ruidos me escondí para que no me encontraran. Diablos, era un niño. No tenía oportunidad si me enfrentaba a ellos._ – Apretaba sus puños al recordar lo inútil que fue por ser débil - _Ellos entraron y al ver que seguían con vida, les dieron el golpe de gracia._

La niña estaba cabizbaja, no sabía nada sobre eso.

_Cuando se marcharon, salí de mi escondite y me dirigí por otro camino. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con otros Oradores._

En ese instante el chico recordó la conversación que tuvo con ellos.

_- ¿Que está sucediendo? _– interrogo el niño de ojos azules.

_- No lo sabemos, pero al parecer no están atacando_ – contesto asustado un joven de ojos celestes, peli castaño.

_-¡Que! ¿Por qué? _– exclamo aterrado, el suceso que presencio era traumarte para cualquiera.

_- No tengo idea, pero si no salimos de aquí, estaremos muertos _– advirtió el chico y sujeto el brazo del pequeño para llevárselo con él.

_Decidí seguirlos hasta poder huir de ahí, nos escabullimos y con suerte conseguimos salir con vida. Cuando llegamos ya más de unos kilómetros, se podía observar claramente como todo el Seichi era iluminado por las llamas del fuego. Desolados, sin un lugar a cual regresar, nos arriesgamos a escondernos en uno de los distritos de Rukongai. Logramos llegar a Inuzuri y creímos que estábamos a salvo, pero no era así….Ese lugar era una miseria, la gente era agresiva y si eras frágil podían acabar con tu vida._

Rukia lo entendía, sabía lo que era vivir en Inuzuri. Podía comprender las consecuencias que habían vivido.

_Cuando intentaron robarnos, usamos nuestras habilidades para defendernos y fuimos echados por ser considerados unos fenómenos…_

Ruynako arrugo los ojos con asco al recordar a esas personas que los trataban como basura.

_Después de vivir unos cincuenta años allí y por temor a que nos reportaran con los Shinigamis, decidimos regresar al _*Seichi*_...cualquiera es su sano juicio no volvería ahí, pero nosotros lo hicimos. Por suerte no había ningún rastro de Shinigamis. Además hallamos a más Oradores ocultos, escondidos en lo que quedo del *__Kōen kyōdo*__...Sin pensarlo, decidimos quedarnos…_

' _~ Fin de narración ~_ '

Cerró los ojos para pasar ese amargo sabor en la boca por añorar lo que había pasado, y así continuar hablando. - Y hasta ahora, estamos aquí. Gracias a dios, ningún Shinigami vino a inspeccionar estas zonas, sino ya se hubieran dado cuenta – aclaro el motivo - Como ves, señorita. Eso es lo que sucedió en esa lucha contra los Shinigamis. Bueno, es lo que yo viví…una de mis camaradas, sufrió mucho para seguir con vida – miro a un costado, observando el edificio que tenia atrás.

- Pero…- musito la chica, llamando la atención del Orador - ¿A caso no saben los motivos por lo cual los atacaron?

-…- el chico no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué? – Interrogo al unisonó tratando de conseguir respuestas – No creo que el Seireitei acabara con vidas inocente sin ningún motivo. – concluyo.

- Yo no tengo la respuesta para eso – declaro, reincorporándose para luego marcharse – A veces las cosas no son como pensamos. Pero eso no justifica que hayan matado a mi gente de esa manera – sin decir más decidió retirarse, dejado a la Shinigami desorientada.

-…Ruynako-san, sufrió mucho. – murmuro la niña, cosa que la Shinigami logro escuchar y la miro curiosa. Al sentir su mirada, la pequeña trato de ocultar su lastima con una sonrisa, algo que no engaño la Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei…<strong>

- Por suerte, algunos Shinigamis lograron sobrevivir – decía Yoruichi algo que dejo confundido la sustituto.

Éste no estaba prestando atención al relato de la ex capitana, ya que se quedo meditando respecto a lo que recuerdo por parte del prisionero.

- Al día siguiente – continuo la Shihōin – Para inspeccionar la zona y asegurarse de que no había sobrevivientes, se envió un grupo de Shinigamis de cada escuadrón para dicho trabajo…Después de eso, decidieron regresar al cuartel de los espíritus puros, informando que no había subsistentes…pero sí que los hubo – exclamo sonriendo medio lado, algo que llamo la atención del Shinigami.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que los hubo? – pregunto interesado, mas por la expresión la mujer.

- Como te dije antes, un Shinigami encontró a un pequeño grupo de *Supīkās*, escondidos en una habitación subterránea – en ese momento, Ichigo añoro el último recuerdo; en el que vio a un shinigami entrando por una puerta iluminaba todo la oscura habitación. – Y decidió ocultar su existencia al Seireitei para salvar a los niños que eran parte de ese grupo. –

- ¿Quién era ese Shinigami? – exclamo interesado.

- El ex teniente del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Sōjun – aclaro, dejando sorprendido al Shinigami sustituto.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>Soy mala ¿verdad?<p>

_[Te van a linchar por no continuar [¬¬]_

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap :) perdón si no apareció Byakun :3 es que lo quiero solo para mi (?) sobre las escenas, pues no se…no se porque me sale escribir partes así… [Aun que claro, no bien narradas :S]

_[Tal vez sea por jugar videojuegos o porque a veces eres insensible ante cualquier tema. [-`_´-] Lo que no entiendo es cómo te puedes emocionar por ver un video] _

[No era cualquier video, era homenaje a Ichigo y Rukia…Ù3Ú y aunque lo haya visto más de 15 veces siempre me emociona (refiriéndose al video Amv Bleach: Arigatou, Rukia) demás ver ese video, después de que Bleach terminara, conmueve a cualquiera [ToT]…y no digas que no te pasa lo mismo, porque te pesque chillando eh?]

_[*se encoje de hombros* yo no dije nada [¬3¬]_

**Los significados****:**

***Kōen kyōdo*****:** significa "Fortaleza de los Oradores" _ Es un edificio enorme (algo así como un castillo) en donde los sacerdotes, guerreros y guardianes mas fuertes habitaban. Más bien, es el centro de todo. (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron) es de color crema al igual que el interior, pero debido a la guerra con los shinigamis, su color cambio a uno beige claro, quedando como si estuviera abandonado.

*******Seichi***: significa "Terreno Sagrado" o "Terrenos Sagrados" _ se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores. Esta rodeado con una muralla idéntica al del seireitei, lo único que le diferencia es que en ésta los oradores pueden caminar sobre ella, además de que tiene cuatro caminos que se conectan directamente con el _Kōen kyōdo, (que fueron utilizados por Ruynako) formando una especie de cruz, y que también está conectada a torres de vigilancia, que rodean el Seichi._

***Jōka shinden***: significa "Templo de purificación"_ hay dos de ellas; una subterránea y otra sobre el piso más alto del _Kōen kyōdo. (la que fue Ruynako era la subterránea) es una habitación muy amplía, con símbolos tallados en el piso, en donde los Sacerdotes podían hacer el rito._

_Y las demás palabras con *…* son en español!_

Ok, espero que le haya gustado el cap :D ya se sabe quien fue el salvador de los sobrevivientes y también sobre algo mas lo que sucedió en la Guerra de exterminio…en el próximo capítulo: se sabrá sobre un poquitín del pasado de Draiko y Kureimy, además del estado de Toshiro que no es mucho ¦D y más de Rukia y…

_[ Pajaritos! [¦D]_

[No sonrías… me da miedo [Ô.Ô]…si sobre pajaritos y un niño que…

_[A mi me da miedo [¬¬] deberías de borrarlo de la historia]_

[Él es fundamental D:] ….bien olviden lo último, espero que les haya gustado el cap ah! casi lo olvido…la **próxima actualización será el día domingo 15 de abril**…_[Oye! Pero tienes trabajos prácticos y dos evaluaciones Ò_Ô] _[Cierto :O, pero igual me las arreglare :)] …AH! Y las fichas de los persnajes nuevos, estarán el en próximo cap [no me alcanzo el tiempo T-T]hasta entonces cuídense [No olviden dejar un Review _ cualquier comentario, queja, confusión, etc…será contestada…eso espero ]:D y que el Embajador de Algas os proteja XD

**¡Que tengan unas lindas pascuas!**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ya ne _[¬¬ Oye, estuve viendo los expedientes y en el primer cap pusiste "Ja ne" ¿sabes? Y yo hacía "^^" después de eso…]_ [Solo hazlo ¬`´¬] _[^^_…_Luego hablaremos seriamente ùú]_ [Arruinaste la despedida…tenemos que hacerlo de vuelta…]

Saludos…y gracias por leer. _[Otra vez?]_

Ja ne

_[^^]_

[Me gustaba más la "Y" TωT]

_[Deja de escribir ÙÚ]_


	10. Cap 10 El objetivo de unos pequeños

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Espero que la hayan pasado bien en pascuas :D

Por cierto, tal vez algunas y alguno (?) se pregunten en como sigo con vida, je, recuerdan que decía que el embajador de algas os proteja =D _[Por qué mencionas a esa alga verde ¬¬]_ jeje…pues cuando Orokana Ryōshin me estaba a punto de asesinar…El embajador de Algas vino y me rescato XDDDD…Arigato gosaimasu, Alga-san!

_[Así no fueron las cosas ¬¬. ¿Quieren que les diga que paso en realidad?...bien, como estaba tan furioso y cuando logre atraparla. La tire en la cama y tape su rostro con la almohada, con intenciones de ahogarla y matarla…díganme, acaso ustedes no quisieran hacer lo mismo por no dejar ganar a Rukia-sama ôÓ. Bueno como iba diciendo…Û.Û después de estar unos 13 minutos presionando la almohada contra su rostro, recordé algo importante; Si ella moría, yo ya no existiría. Así que, por mi buen motivo, decidí retirar el cojín:) Pero al parecer la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro, causo que alucinara y también algunas fallas Ôó.]_

[Ohhh, entonces eso es lo que paso? ÔÔ]…_[¡Sip!]_…[oohh! Con razón estaba vestida de doncella y tu de pirata, peleabas con tu espada contra el alga-san]… _[¿Qué?]_…[No me importa, aun creo en el embajador de algas XD]… _[Como quieras ¬¬]_

Bien, aH! Releí mi otro cap anterior y vi que había algunas fallas :O dos palabras no aparecieron y creo que tenían en signo $$ pero de inmediato que me di cuenta :D lo repare!

En la parte que decía Ruynako: "_corrí con todas mis fuerzas, incluso utilice *__**Fūsoku**__*__ para llegar más rápido al __Kōen kyōdo__._" - bien esa palabra significa velocidad del viento, similar al Shunpo y que pronto explicare mejor mas adelante :D

Vieron la manga de Bleach XD creí que esas tres bestias habían muerto :O También sobre los Quincy XS…ah! Yo creo que Grimmjow sigue vivo!_ [Deja las sospechas ¬¬] _[Bien, aguafiestas D|]

Ahora lo más importante y lo que nunca debe faltar :D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Otonashi Saya**: Hola! Gracias por comentar :D perdón por dejarte en ascuas |D jaja…pero tratare de no hacerlo :D _[Sigues mintiendo ¬¬]_ jeje…espero que te guste el cap :D saludos! ;)

**Luna Soledad**: Holas! Muchas gracias por comentar :D…De gato encerrado, espero que no sea Yoruichi jejeje…No pero creo que vas por buen camino :D si eres paciente (y si se cómo explicar XP) podrás descubrir por qué tanto lio jeje…No es mi intención dejar con la intriga! _[Mientes ¬¬] _bueno, bueno, pero creo que funciona para que sigan con este fic jaja XD gracias nuevamente por comentar :) espero que te guste este cap ¡ saludos…^^

**Miyathewitch**: Hola! Gracias :) me alegra mucho saber que pienses así del fic :D ¡ESTOY HAPPY! Jaja…por que el seireitei tendrá esa costumbre de eliminar rasas como si fueran plagas? ¬n¬ son muy malos…pero aun así lo queremos XD oooohhh! Mi otro fic, espero que no tengas ganas de matarme :s…y no me pidas Ichiruki! NO! ToT maldito virus de Tite-sensei! No sé qué me pasa X33 no puedo escribir, pero aun así soy fan! Adoro el Ichiruki |D…tratare de hacer lo posible por recuperarme :) …bien, espero que te guste el cap, saludos y gracias por comentar ;D

**Lovetamaki1**: Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto el cap :D…y sip! Fue el papi de Byakun, en esos tiempos Byakun era un niño X33…y sobre el trama, jeje tendrás que esperar X) [Tenemos un problema, sospecha demasiado hay que hacer algo con ella ¬¬] _[Yo me encargo jeje *saca un cuchillo* X)]_ [Oye no exageres, además ya no tengo plata para pagarte el pasaje a México y con el fic nuevo que publico, me muero por saber lo que sigue] _[Diablos]_…eh?...|D jeje…Bien, como te gusta el nombre, lo dejo así :D…gracias por tus felicitación :D espero que este cap te guste, saludos y gracias por comentar ^^

**Hikari Kazumi**: Holis! Sip! El papi de Byakun! Como tengo las ganas de leer el libro de Bleach para saber cómo era su personalidad, aunque su personalidad, según lo que averigüe, es muy tranquila y simpática :D… No, Byakun es de todas…pero por ahora, solo es mío XD jajja…mentira, eso quisiera ¬¬…NO! D.B.E no! No lo veas! Te arruinara al imaginación _[No grites, además creo que exageras ¬¬#]_ NO! Pero enserio, fue un desastre :S toda mi ilusión se desvaneció al verla T.T ¡Jodidos Yanquis!... L.A de Bleach: lo que leí es que se hará en Japón ¡yupi! Y lo de los personajes, mas les vale que consigan a los idénticos y mejores, sino me infiltrare en la compañía Waner Brous y destruiré todo ÒÓ _[Habla enserio, no saben cómo es cuando se enoja ÓÒ]_ y no creo que aparezcan Arrancars, pues según ellos…quieren que llene el vacio que tejo el chiquillo poter, Yo digo que bleach no necesita remplazar a nadie, porque tiene su lugar :D aunque…con esas palabras, dan a entender que va a ver más películas que solo una :O…espero que sea como sagas, si sale bien :) (según lo que mi corazoncito me dice, es que será de principio hasta que se enfrente al Hollow que mato a su madre)…!ESTOY DEACUERDO, QUE HAYA MUCHO ICHIRUKI¡…y los personajes para el live, pues creo que sería mejor que se adapten a los personajes…es decir, algunos podían ser americanos y otros japonesa. Pero lo mas importante, es que no la c++++…bien, espero que te guste este cap, saludos y gracias por comentar :D

Gracias a todas y todos (?) por seguir este Fic :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

Bien, ahora espero que disfruten de leer el cap :)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā son todos míos! Y en mis sueños, Byakun también :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

"**El objetivo de unos pequeños"**

**Reunión de los trece capitanes protectores de guardia.**

Al mismo tiempo en que Yoruichi informaba todo lo que sabía a Ichigo, los capitanes del Seireitei se encontraban en una reunión muy importante sobre los últimos hechos.

- Presenten la situación – mando el miembro más antiguo del Gotei trece.

- Capitán comandante, se ha reportado una gran cantidad de heridos pero con lesiones leves – hablo pacíficamente la Capitana Unohana- …en un día, estarán de vuelta de servicio….- termino de hablar para dar paso a otro capitán.

- Fuimos al sur como nos ordenaron, no tuvimos suerte pero mi teniente se enfrento a uno de ellos. Dice que son muy hábiles en velocidad al igual que en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. – comunico el capitán del noveno escuadrón.

- Como sabrán, el capitán del Decimo escuadrón fue secuestrado al igual que Kuchiki Byakuya. – hacia recordar la capitana del segundo escuadrón - se podría decir que tienen la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarnos, al igual que lo hicieron con ellos…- comento Soi Fong, recibiendo la aprobación de sus colegas.

- Estoy de acuerdo, - apoyo el sujeto de apariencia canina - me he enfrente a uno de los Ryokas y sus habilidades eran sorprendentes….- declaro, a pesar de estar un poco avergonzado por no terminar su batalla. - lo siento, no pude derrotarla ni detenerla cuando se marcharon. – finalizo.

- ¿Aun no tienen más noticias sobre los Ryoka? – interrogo Genryūsai, dirigiéndose a todos para que le dieran una respuesta.

- Yo tengo una información muy importante, Capitán comandante – dijo Ukitake, recibiendo la atención de los capitanes.

- Pues diga cual es – pidió Yamamoto.

- Se reconoció a los Ryokas como… *Oradores* - confirmo. En la habitación, era obvio que la noticia impacto a todos los Shinigamis.

- ¿Qué? – musito el Comandante.

- Eso es imposible – exclamo pasmada la Capitana Soi Fong.

- ¿Un _Orador_? es una especie muy interesante – dijo, sonriendo interesado, el líder del Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación.

- ¿Que estás diciendo, Ukitake? – Interrogo el capitán del Quinto escuadrón, Hirako Shinji -…tu sabes muy bien que todos fueron eliminados hace mas de 100 años…- dijo en su tono de voz habitual.

- No exactamente – cuestiono - Algunos lograron escapar, pero fueron capturados y aprisionados…No es extraño de que varios hayan logrado sobrevivido. - hizo recapacitar a los demás - y de que de seguro buscan venganza por su pueblo… no los culpo…pero por venganza o no, no podemos permitir que invadan el Seireitei…- finalizo. Tras un segundo de silencio, se escucho el sonido seco, producto del bastón del comandante, logrando llamar la atención de los presentes.

- Que no se diga más. – Exclamo Genryūsai - Ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Estén atentos ante cualquier situación, tengan en claro de que no son débiles…no los subestimen – advirtió – ellos aprovecharan cualquier debilidad que demuestren. – termino, blando con voz firme, recibiendo el entendimiento de todos.

- Si señor -

* * *

><p><strong>En el <strong>**Kōen kyōdo**

En una habitación, solo habitada por una mesa y un cuerpo pequeño que yacía acostado en una cama, se encontraba el capitán Hitsugaya que comenzaba a despertar después de estar inconsciente por varias horas. Estaba aun aturdido, empezó a levantarse aun con los ojos cerrados para tratar de disminuir el dolor que tenia.

- Diablos, me duele la cabeza...- pronuncio al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba y frotaba su rostro con la mano, tratando de aclarar su vista que era perjudicada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventaba. Al abrir lentamente los ojos, dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

– Eh?... ¿Cómo…?- pero antes de formular su propia pregunta, recordó la lucha que tuvo con la Ryoka, lo cual al parecer había perdido. -… _¿Me habrán raptado?_

Decidió salir de la cama para explorar la habitación, sin duda todo era desconocido para él. Al acercarse a la única ventana abierta, amplió sus ojos de sorpresa por ver el paisaje. Sin duda se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el Seireitei.

(- "¡oh! Ya despertó"-)

Al oír una vos desconocía, fijo su vista en la puerta que había tras él. No pudo ver nada más que unos ojos color verde grisáceo que lo miraban con pereza, atreves de una pequeña ventanilla.

- ¿Quién eres? – exigió saber el capitán, frunciendo su seño para mostrar autoridad, cosa que ni inquieto al otro muchacho.

- ¡Saludos! Me llamo Kasuma y vigilare su entrada por seguridad…- dijo con pereza el chico.

- ¿Qué?...ábrame la puerta o si no…- trato de amenazar con su espada, pero se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía. Miro confundido, tratando de saber que hicieron con ella.

Como si leyera su mente, el joven _Orador_ respondió su duda - Su Zanpakutō fue confiscada…no está permitido de que usted salga ¿sabe? -

- ¿Pero qué…? – musito, luego, en un pestañeo, enfoco su vista hacia la ventaba. No sabía porque la habían dejado abierta, pero no dudaría en salir por ella. Mentalmente agradeció y se odio a sí mismo al pensar que su pequeña estatura lo ayudaría a salir de ahí.

Al darse cuenta de su intención - Yo no lo aria si fuera usted – dijo el otro joven. Luego, cerró la ventanilla para acomodarse en su silla cerca de la puerta.

Ignorando el comentario, Tōshirō corrió hacia la ventana. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros salto para poder pasar sobre ella, pero de la nada, sintió como si chocara con algo y lo rechazara, impulsándolo, alejándolo de la lumbrera.

Mientras tras la puerta, Kasuma se encontraba cómodo en su asiento, apoyando ambos pies en un banco, con las manos tras su nuca. Al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra la pared, entendió que el Shinigami no hizo caso a su advertencia. - Se lo dije…quédese quieto…- volvió a decir.

* * *

><p><strong>En uno de los pasillos, en la cárcel de alta seguridad del Seireitei.<strong>

- Como te dije antes, un Shinigami encontró a un pequeño grupo de *Supīkās*, escondidos en una habitación subterránea – en ese momento, Ichigo añoro el último recuerdo; en el que vio a un shinigami entrando por una puerta iluminaba todo la oscura habitación. – Y decidió ocultar su existencia al Seireitei para salvar a los niños que eran parte de ese grupo. –

- ¿Quién era ese Shinigami? – exclamo interesado.

- El ex teniente del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Sōjun – aclaro, dejando sorprendido al Shinigami sustituto

- ¿Kuchiki Sōjun? – repitió.

- Ah, él era el padre de Byakuya. Un gran hombre se podría decir. – aclaro la ex capitana, dejando pasmado al chico. Éste conocía algo sobre el tema, ella misma se lo había dicho, de que algunos _Oradores _habían sido salvados por los Kuchiki, pero al saber de que fue el padre de Byakuya lo dejo asombrado.

- Cuando entro a esa habitación, se encontró con una Mujer, un hombre y una variedad de niños – explicaba Yoruichi, el motivo por el cual el ex teniente no los reporto con los demás - por eso oculto su existencia. No podía considerarlos peligrosos ¿o sí?

-…- Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

- Por ese motivo, decidió ayudarlos. Gracias a él, pudieron salir con vida de ahí y ocultarse en el distrito Rukongai. En ese lugar estarían seguros y sus vidas no correrían riesgo.- aclaro, aun marchando - Después de un tiempo, Sōjun iba a visitarlos con frecuencia para conocer su estado y saber como estaban, de un cierto modo, les había tomado cariño. – Concluyo la mujer, por lo cual conmovió al sustituto - Yo una vez lo acompañe para conocerlos…-

_- Recuerdos desde hace 136 años atrás _ distrito Rukongai –_

_En una tarde como cualquiera, Kuchiki Sōjun caminaba por las calles de Rukongai siendo seguido por la actual capitana, Shihōin Yoruichi. Después de marchar horas en un camino rocoso, por fin llegaron a su destino; una casa de madera, humilde, un poco alejada de las demás. El Shinigami decidió tocar un par de veces la puerta, para que supieran que había llegado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer de cabellera castaña los recibió con una cálida sonrisa, dándoles la bienvenida._

_- Me alegro que haya venido – dijo cortésmente la mujer._

_- Como has estado, Kazika. Ella es mi colega y una buena amiga, __Shihōin__Yoruichi__ – presento el teniente._

_- Es un gusto – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa tímida. _

_- El gusto es mío. Por favor pasen – invito la joven, abriendo mas la puerta para dar paso a los Shinigamis._

_Al estar adentro, se encontró con unas niñas que hicieron una reverencia ante su presencia. Lo cual, por un extraño motivo, saco una leve carcajada a la Shinigami. Para que se sintiera más cómoda, la mujer llamada Kazika pidió que se sentara mientras ella hablaba con el Kuchiki._

_- Mira, ellos son los niños de los que te hable – señalando con la mano a un costado de la casa, le indico Sōjun a su compañera, mientras él se retiraba para conversar con la dueña del hogar._

_(-"¿Dónde está Salvador? "-)_

_(-"Esta en el patio trasero, junto con los demás niños"-)Yoruichi oía partes de la conversación que había en la otra habitación. _

_Después de estar varios minutos sentada, distrayéndose, observando su alrededor para quitar su aburrimiento. Dos niños se acercaron a ella con todo respeto, para hacer una petición que dejaría boquiabierta a cualquier Shinigami._

_- D-disculpe, Señorita Shinigami – pronuncio nervioso un pequeño que estaba frente a ella, junto con su compañera._

_- Mh…- logro pronunciar Yoruichi con dificultada, ya que estaba tomando una bebida, pero aun con el vaso en la boca, les prestó atención y se dio cuenta de que eran los niños que habían sido señalados por el Kuchiki._

_Al recibir la atención de la mujer, ambos pequeños se inclinaron en una reverencia para hacer su petición. – Por favor, ayúdenos a convertirnos ser Shinigamis – dijeron ambos, firmes, sin rodeos, seguros de los que querían._

_Escupiendo el líquido por la sorpresa, la Shinigami los miro extrañada. - ¿Qué? – al ver en la forma en que los niños se los estaban pidiendo, creyó que era un chiste. – Ustedes, ja!...- dijo divertida, con una leve carcajada, para luego hacer que ellos reflexionaran – Que tonterías dicen. Ustedes son Supīkā...por su seguridad, será mejor que no vayan al Seireitei – lo último lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que los pequeños le habían entendido._

_- Pero…- dudo un momento, pero siguió firme con su petición – Queremos ser Shinigamis – volvió a repetir el muchachito._

_Al escuchar su insistencia, la mujer quiso saber el motivo. - ¿Por qué?...Ustedes saben que su gente fue asesinada por los Shinigamis… ¿Por qué quieren ser uno de nosotros? – volvió a interrogar, pero esta vez con una voz que reflejaba autoridad._

_- Para poder ayudar – contesto la jovencita, logrando que la capitana arqueara una ceja. _

_- Queremos ayudar, para proteger la sociedad de almas – continuo el niño -…es lo que más queremos -_

_-…- al escuchar la seguridad en como declaraban sus intenciones, la Shinigami estaba sorprendida. Nunca se crearía que unos niños tuvieran tal meta, a pesar de lo ocurrido con su pasado. Dudaba por un instante, miro al pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos que jamás había visto y luego a la muchachita que parecía un par de años mayor que él, con el cabello negro y rojo al igual que sus ojos. Al parecer ambos esperaban una respuesta positiva. Pero antes de contestar, decidió hacer una última pregunta - ¿Por qué? – dijo firme, como si de reclutas se tratase._

_Los dos jovencitos elevaron sus rostros para mirar con firmeza a la Shinigami, y contestar al mismo tiempo - Porque el principal objetivo de un orador es…_

_- Fin de recuerdo -_

-…proteger las almas humanas – termino la frase Yoruichi, recordando claramente la primera conversación que tuvo con los _Oradores_. – No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero igual decidí ayudarlos a ingresar a la academia y así convertirse en Shinigamis. Gracias a dios, pasaron desapercibidos y pudieron ingresar al Gotei 13. –

-…- Ichigo permaneció callado, escuchando atento a todo lo que decía la ex capitana.

- Al tener mejor acceso al Seireitei, visitaban frecuentemente la mansión Kuchiki para ver a Sōjun y a Ginrei. – en ese instante, recordó como ambos niños estaban ansiosos al llegar a la mansión – y sin olvidar de que se llevaron bien con Byakuya. –

- Mh? – al oír el nombre del capitán, el sustituto se extraño porque no imaginaba a Byakuya jugar con niños. Lo cual la mujer se dio cuenta de su expresión y le dio gracia.

- En esos tiempos, Byakuya era un mocoso insoportable que perdía la paciencia fácilmente.- aclaro - De un cierto modo, era idéntico a ti – dijo en forma burlona, causando que el chico le ofreciera una mirada de fastidio - pero eso no impidió de que se entendiera con ellos.

- ¿Entender? – repitió el joven.

- Ah – asintió - a pesar de que Ukitake, Kyōraku y yo lo ayudábamos desde que era pequeño para convertirse en un gran Shinigami, él prefería entrenar con Driako, quien era miembro del escuadrón de su padre por lo cual pasaba más tiempo con él, y con Kureimy quien pertenecía a mi escuadrón por su grandes capacidades de velocidad.

- Entonces ellos eran amigo. – concluyo el Shinigami, después de escuchar la preferencia del capitán.

En ese instante, Yoruichi recordó una escena en la cuan el chico pelirrubio estaba inconsciente en el piso, boca abajo, mientras Byakuya le picaba la cabeza con su espada de madera – Si, y te podría decir que de los mejores – contesto con un suspiro y sonriendo de medio lado al añorar los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Pero, qué paso con ellos?

-…- Yoruichi no entendió la pregunta.

- Digo, si estaban cómodos como Shinigamis, por qué ahora están atacando al Seireitei – explico su pregunta.

- No tengo idea sobre eso – dijo la mujer, deteniendo el paso por un momento – Cuando regrese al Seireitei, después de haberme marchado por un gran tiempo, me entere de que ellos habían fallecido en una excursión que organizo la Central 46 para asignar a Shinigamis como capitanes y tenientes. Me contaron que habían sido asesinados por Hollow, al tratar de proteger a sus compañeros, lo cual no dude ya que era algo lógico de ellos. – después de hablar, poso su mano en su mentón, tratando de analiza lo que le habían dicho.

– Ahora no entiendo cómo están con vida y porque nos están invadiendo…- continuo balbuceando, pero al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban actualmente, decidió dejarlo para después. – Pero eso no importa, nuestro deber es detenerlos. Por el bien del Seireitei y la sociedad de almas. – dijo seria, recibiendo la afirmativa del chico. – Hablare con Ukitake para saber si consiguió más información.

- Ah…yo quisiera hablar con Unohara-san, para saber respecto a los heridos que hubo en esos tiempos – dijo Ichigo, llamando la curiosidad de la ex capitana.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – interrogo confundida.

- Bueno, sospecho de que uno de los tipos que me enfrente, tiene algo que ver sobre esas bestias que mencionaste. – ante la confesión, Yoruichi arqueo una ceja.

- Entiendo - Después de un segundo de silencio, ambos volvieron a retomar su camino.

Al saber todo sobre la relación de la familia Kuchiki con los _Oradores_, Ichigo logro comprender todo. Si ellos eran buenos amigos de Byakuya, eso significaba que éste no correría riesgo al Igual que Rukia. Entendió porque los Ryoka les decían que no se preocupara por ella. Sonrió para su adentro al pensar que la Shinigami estaría a salvo. Pero aun así, lo que importaba también en esos momentos era el Seireitei que estaba en peligro y haría lo que fuera necesario para defenderla.

* * *

><p><strong>En un área del Seichi<strong>

Después de que Ruynako le contara algo de su pasado a la Shinigami, Caydi decidió llevarla a otro sitio para tratar de cambiar el aire de pena.

- ¡Rukia, ven! – llamo Caydi, mientras se adelantaba para mostrarle el camino a la Shinigami.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – Interrogo, tratando de alcanzarla – Oe, espera – en ese momento la pequeña se detuvo. No porque la chica le haya pedido, sino porque habían llegado al lugar que ella quería.

-¡Mira! – sonriente, señalo a unas aves que estaban frente a ellas. Estos pájaros eran todos de distintos colores, unos eran marrones con otros colores de combinaciones, otros rojos y algunos negros. Al acercarse por completo, Caydi consiguió que uno de esos pájaros se posara en su brazo para poder enseñárselo a la Shinigami.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esa cosa? – interrogo asustada al ver el animal en el brazo de la pequeña. Jamás los había visto en su vida, no sabía si eran peligrosos o no.

- No es cosa – aclaro molesta por la forma en cómo señalo al ave - se llama Fru-Fru - dijo, acariciando el plumaje del animal.

- _Y todos se burlaban por el nombre Chappy_ – pensó Rukia, ya que la forma en cómo lo llamo la niña, le parecía más ridículo que el nombre de su amado conejo. Después de poner una expresión aburrida mientras pensaba, fijo mejor su vista en el animal que se encontraba en una especie de posadera de aves. Al parecer, Caydi prefirió dejarla ahí.

– ¿Qué especie es? – preguntó interesada, al contemplar la belleza de dicho animal.

- Ah, son *Gokurakuchō*. Una de las aves más exóticas del mundo…- contesto con la voz animada - según lo que se, ahí millones en el mundo humano…- comento, dejando sorprendida a la Shinigami.

- ¿Enserio?…jamás los había visto…- declaro, tomando confianza para animarse y aproximarse a uno de los pájaros.

- Al decir verdad, es muy extraño que hayan por aquí en medio del desierto… ¿sabes?…lo teníamos como mascotas y también mensajeros desde hace siglos…los entrenaban para avisar por donde aparecían Hollow para capturar – conto la pequeña, dejando maravillada a su acompañante.

- ¡Ohh! – exclamo con brillo en los ojos al escuchar el relato de la niña.

Mientras Rukia miraba asombrada a las aves, Caydi había encontrado a uno que le llamo mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué-..? Ah! aquí estas, Zeyin – dijo contenta la pequeña al ver uno de los pájaros que yacía junto a los demás. Poniendo su mano en frente del ave, ésta se poso en su antebrazo para poder ser acariciado con ternura por parte de la niña. Al ver tal acción, la Shinigami se le acerco para también contemplarlo – Creí que se había enfermado…jeje…-comento al ver que el animal estaba a salvo.

-…- Rukia sonrió por lo contenta que estaba la niña al estar junto al animal.

- Son muy listos…Rinyui-san los entrena, o a veces Kureimy-san es quien la ayuda. Pero éstos le hacen más caso a Rinyui-san – hizo una leve carcajada al saber lo desobedientes que podían ser los animales con los demás.

- ¡Son fantásticos! – confeso la Shinigami, atreviéndose a acariciar el plumaje negro del ave que estaba en el brazo de Caydi.

(-"¡Vamos, rápido!"- ) llamo un niño.

(-"oigan, esperen"-) dijo una niña.

(- "¿Que dicen, lo llevamos?"-)

(- "Déjalo, esta con su libro"-) contesto.

(- "Si, es muy raro"-) comento otro niño.

De lejos, Rukia podía oí con claridad los murmullos de los niños antes de irse. Fijo su vista en ellos cuando se marchaban con veles carcajadas, tal vez por el ultimo comentario que hiciera. Luego dirigió su mirada a un pequeño que estaba sentado con un gran libro en las manos. Parecía concentrado en su lectura, ya que ignoraba por completo las bulas de los menores.

- ¿Mhn…Quién es él? – interrogo al ver al niño de cabellos claros.

- Él es Nagitski. Siempre está leyendo ese libro…– contesto Caydi al ver el interés que parecía tener la chica. – Aunque nunca nos deja tenerlo, dice que es confidencia. – expreso aburrida, mostrando que estaba un poquitín molesta porque no le decía lo que tenia. - ¿Quieres que te lo presente? – dijo curiosa.

-¿Eh? – pero antes de producir palabra, nuevamente fue arrastrada por la pequeña en dirección al niño que yacía solitario.

- Nagitski ¿Qué haces? – interrogo inocente Caydi al llegar junto con la chica en donde el pequeño se encontraba.

- ¿Caydi, que sucede? – Dijo Nagitski al ver llegar a su amiga, pero su expresión cambio al sentir la presencia de quien la acompañaba - ¿Shinigami? – balbuceo.

- No te preocupes, ella no nos hará nada – agrego Caydi para que no desconfiara de la joven pelinegra.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo para luego ofrecer una agradable sonrisa a la acompañante de la niña de cabellos grises.- Hola, me llamo Kireno Nagitski. Mucho gusto – se presento cortésmente.

- Soy Kuchiki Rukia, el gusto es mío. – expreso sonriendo amablemente al niño. De un cierto modo algunos _Oradores_ no le daban tanta desconfianza, es mas se sentía como si siempre le dieran la bienvenida. Y eso era lo que le agradaba. Después de un cálido silencio, Caydi decidió hablar.

-¿Sigues con eso…? – interrogo arqueando una ceja al ver que su compañerito siempre se encontraba con ese libro.

- Es un objeto sagrado, no hables como si fuera cualquier cosa…- contesto molesto por la forma en cómo se dirigió a algo muy respetable para él. Por la forma en cómo defendió el libro, causo que Caydi volteara su rostro con un puchero por recibir la misma respuesta y que la Shinigami se sienta interesada por él.

- Sagrado… ¿Qué es? – Rukia, pregunto encantada al ver el libro. Parecía algo muy antiguo por los detalles del diseño.

- Es un…pues…- dudo en contestar, ya que no estaba seguro de decirle cierta información.

- Háblale con confianza…- dijo Caydi, al darse cuenta de la indecisión del niño - le conté toda nuestra historia y está interesada – ante la confesión, la Shinigami sonrió para decirle que era verdad, logrando que el pequeño también sonriera y se atreviera a hablar.

- Bien…este libro perteneció a los _Sacerdotes_ más antiguos y aquí tienes rito, quiero decir oraciones de sortilegios…- contesto tímido, pues no sabía si estaba explicando correctamente.

- ¿Sortilegios? – repitió Rukia.

- Ah…- asintió - técnicas de kido, y muchas cosas…- aclaro.

- Oye! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso? – interrogo Caydi, ya que su amigo jamás le había mencionado sobre eso.

- Porque nunca lo preguntaste…- confeso. Pues ella lo único que le interesaba era tener el libro en sus mano, no saber de que trataba. Por su contestación, la niña refunfuño.

- Y sobre qué estás leyendo ahora – pregunto Rukia, ignorando por completo las muecas que hacia la pequeña. Nagitski dudo un momento, pero al saber el interés por parte de la chica, lo dijo sin problema.

- Estoy leyendo algo muy interesante – exclamo contento pero a la vez tranquilo, incurvando sus labios en una linda sonrisa, ya que le agradaba llenar su conocimiento. –…se trata de regresar a los recién fallecidos. – agrego.

En ese mismo momento, al oír las últimas palabras, Rukia amplió sus ojos en muestra de pavor. Quedo paralizada al escuchar sobre que estaba leyendo, y pero aun, por la forma tranquila y pacífica en como lo dijo el niño. ¿Acaso…sus habilidades son tan fuera de lo común que…pueden revivir a alguien? Sin duda, al saber que un pequeño como Nagitski pueda llegar a tener conocimiento sobre eso, la dejo más que pasmada.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva sección. Aquí hablaremos sobre los nuevos personajes, técnicas y muchas cosas.- Dijo Draiko con una barita larga en la mano. En la habitación en donde se encontraba era totalmente blanca con una gran pantalla tras él. Es sitio era idéntico a la enciclopedia Arrancar, solo que el cuarto era de color crema con cortinas rojas alrededor.

- Hoy hablaremos de Mezoku Ruynako – en la pantalla, parecieron imágenes del nombrado – su categoría es la de un *Guerrero*. Como verán tiene el cabello negro con una mescla de azul al igual que sus ojos. – señalo las partes mencionadas. – Aparenta de unos 21 a 24 años, su altura es de 1,81 m y piel bronceada. Es un poco serio y muy habilidoso. – la pantalla se puso negra para luego mostrar otra imagen.

- Él es Kireno Nagitski –mostraban en la pantalla imágenes del niño sentado, leyendo su libro – tiene el cabello de color blanco y las raíces negras, sus ojos son de color celeste profundo. Aparenta de unos 8 a 10 años y su piel está entre bronceada y pálida. – decía mientras señalaba los rasgos del niño – como verán, le gusta mucho leer y es un poco insociable ante los otros Oradores.

- Bien, sabremos más información sobre los personajes con el tiempo – dijo en tono amable – nos vemos en la próxima, Bye, bye…

* * *

><p>KAutora: ¿Rincón de los oradores?, yo no permití eso [ÓÔ?]

Draiko: Discúlpeme creadora-sama, pero abrí esa sección para explicar algunas cosas, espero que no se moleste. Además, quien mejor que nosotros para explicar sobre estas cosas. ^^

K/A: Supongo te tienes razón =D

Kureimy: Disculpe, Creadora-san. Pero… ¿por qué tenemos el mismo nombre y cuando describirá bien mi apariencia? Ù_Û

K/A: Lo del nombre ya lo aclare y lo de tu apariencia para ser exactas no tengo idea, pues quería darte algo similar a la mía, pero no quiero desgraciarte la vida.[ +₃+]

Kureimy: Entiendo, mejor espero ¬¬

* * *

><p>*Gokurakuchō* significa "ave del paraíso". Si quieres saber como son, busquen en google: Ave del paraíso. Ahí encontraran fotografías de estos hermosos animales.<p>

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo _[yo creo que perdiste la cordura, no debí tratar de ahogarte con la almohada [¬.¬]_

Si…lo sé, tal vez querían a Byakun X3 pero haré lo posible para que en el siguiente cap aparezca :D bien! Espero que les haya gustado el rincón de los Oradores jeje…de verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió |D si quieren are que en esa sección se explique de los otros personajes que ya sabemos sus fichas…como Mayk, Etsuki, etc. Por cierto, necesito ayuda para la señorita Megdayk, aun no se que le quedara mejor ¿el pelo largo, medio o corto? Porfis si tienen ganas denme su opinión…sé que es un tontería, pero en mi cabeza tengo muchas opciones que no me dejan empras D= _[Yo prefiero el medio ¬¬] _[Tu cree? :O]

Oki-doki! El próximo capítulo se actualizara el día 25 de abril…por favor no me peguen a mi T-T si no a mis preses que me dan horarios de contra turno jeje XDD bien hasta entonces [NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW! Que me animaron mucho para poder publicar a tiempo! :D] Cuídense mucho! Y Que el embajador de algas os proteja XD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	11. Cap11 ¿Regresar un alma?

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Espero que hayan sido pacientes jeje…bien! Aquí un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste…mhh…no se…estoy un poco duda, pero es mejor que nada :) Esta semana no tibe mucho tiempo :S pero hice lo que pude para que el cap sea de 10 pag.

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el cap :) y si! Me encanto escribir esa parte de la infancia de Byakuya |D es que era tan lindo! ….Si eso esta prohibido para los Shinigamis ¦| pero ellos son oradores ;D jaja…no, pero ahora mismo se explicara como es eso de revivir a los muertos :o y ¡Y en este cap va a estar Byakun XD! …por cierto sobre tu sugerencia del actor xD a mí también me encanta ese actor, pero no creo que le quede bien el papel de Byakun. Bueno, el es bronceado y Byakuya de tez pálida; el otro tiene ojos oscuros y él violáceos o azules grisáceos; este pelo corto y él largo; rasgos muy masculinos y el otro elegante; y concuerdo que los dos son muy guapos *¬* _[Oye! Deja de babear X∆]_uuuyyy perdón jeje….Espero que te guste el cap, saludos y gracias por comentar ^^

**Otonashi Saya**: Hola! LO SIENTO! Pero dejar intriga me sale del alma (?) XD jaja…bue! Perdón, pero sabes que da a casualidad de que cuando termino las diez hojas que seda así _[¿oh en cerio?...No le creas te está mintiendo] _[¡Cállate DX!] bien! Disculpa por dejar siempre en ascuas :3…Y sobre el rincón de los oradores, se me ocurrió por lo de enciclopedia Arrancar jaja…bien gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo de guste :D saludos :)

**Luna Soledad**: Holas! Que bueno que te gusto el cap :D …jeje espero que no te vuelvas a atragantar |D en este cap se aclarara sobre ese tema :D así que solo tienes que leer ;) bien! Gracias por comentar saluditos ^^

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

Bien, ahora espero que disfruten de leer el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

"**¿Regresar un alma?"**

_- Estoy leyendo algo muy interesante… se trata de regresar a los recién fallecidos._

Fue imprevisto. Las palabras dichas dejo atónita a la joven shinigami. No podía creer lo que escucho, y mucho menos, oírlas de la boca de un niño que demostraba inocencia.

- ¿C-como…? – apenas podía producir palabras, aun no había salido del asombro.

Pudo ver el susto en los ojos de la chica, y trato de tranquilizarla - No es algo malo, según lo que leí…solo puedo hacerlo por unas horas…- coméntenlo ingenuamente Nagitki.

- Pero eso está contra las leyes de la vida – cuestiono la joven con negatividad en su voz. - Quiero decir, es imposible regresar a alguien a la vida…-

- No lo regreso a la vida – confeso seriamente.

- …-Rukia quedo muda ¿si no los regresaba a la vida, entonces que hacia?

Al ver la expresión de la chica que demostraba confusión, el pequeño agrego – Solo puedo…hacer que el alma se quede por unos momentos…pero…- en ese mismo instante Caydi escuchaba con atención al igual que la Shinigami. Ella sabía sobre los temas serios que leía el niño, incluso presencio un momento en cuando el regreso a un animal por unas cuantas horas.

La técnica era tan sorprendente, que la pequeña no podía distinguir a un ser vivo o muerto, incluso en esos instantes. Estaba tan atenta a lo que decía su amigo que no se percato de que Zeyin, el ave que aun seguía posado en su brazo, comenzaba a liberar un destello blanco.

- …Cuando su tiempo se acaba…- continúo Nagitski.

- eh? Zeyin… ¿Que- que le sucede…? – expreso asustada Caydi al ver que el ave comenzaba a desaparecer, de abajo hacia arriba. Rukia no entendía que sucedía, vio como el animal extendía sus alas, y luego, se esfumó por completo, esparciendo partículas espirituales que comenzaban a elevarse hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

- …sus almas se desvanecen para descansar en paz…- siguió ablando el niño que era responsable de aquel suceso.

- Eso quiere decir que Zeyin – concluyo la pequeña, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- Lo siento…- se disculpo el niño por no haberle dicho antes que el animal ya había fallecido.

- Caydi…- Musito la Shinigami con intenciones de consolarla.

- No, está bien. Ahora está mucho mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Pero eso es imposible…- volvió a decir Rukia, retomando la discusión.

- Regresar a una persona a la vida, es imposible…- reconoció el niño - pero dejar que su alma se quede por un tiempo, no lo creo…

- ¿Pero acaso ustedes no son almas…? – pregunto, tratando de sacar lógica.

- Si solo fuéramos eso, cuando muramos deberíamos desaparecer pero no lo hacemos…- su observación dejo callada a la joven. - ¿Ustedes Shinigamis cuando mueren desaparecen? -

- No…

- Es porque sus cuerpos se quedan pero su vida y espíritu mueren…- por lo dicho la chica arqueo una ceja acompañado con una pregunta.

- ¿Quieres decir que un alma también tiene alma…? -

- No lo se… - confeso - ¿Pero nunca te has preguntado por qué el cuerpo de un Shinigami no desaparece si solo es un alma?

Eso si que dejo pensando a la chica, de un cierto modo tenía razón -…No desaparecemos…pero nuestras partículas espirituales si…

- Exacto, y puedo hacer que esas partículas se queden por un tiempo…Pero claro, no regresan al cuerpo, si no tomen su forma verdadera…

- Eso explica porque Zeyin se desvaneció – comento Caydi, que se encontraba en su habitual ánimo, recibiendo a aprobación del niño. Al parecer entendía perfectamente.

- ¿De dónde aprendiste eso? – volvió a interrogar Rukia al captar de la seriedad del tema. No era norma que un niño de su edad supiera sobre ese tipo de cosas.

- Todo está en este libro…- señalo, serrándolo para que lo viera con más detalle.

- ¿Y por que tú tienes algo tan valioso como eso?

- Yo…no lo sé…- declarado.

-…

- Craveri-sama me dijo que me pertenecía y que cuando llegue el momento, yo sabré como utilizarlo – dijo, apretando el libro contra su pecho.

-¿Cual momento y utilizar qué? – nuevamente pregunto.

- No tengo idea…solo dijo eso – aclaro, agachando su cabeza un poco apenado por no saber ese tipo de información.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Creveri-sama? – estebes a quien pregunto fue a Caydi.

-Ah! es un Sacerdote, yo diría que casi el ultimo…- comento.

-…

En ese momento, aun se podía sentir la tención de la discusión. A pesar de todo, a Rukia no le agrado para nada sobre el tema de la charla y mucho menos que le dieran tal responsabilidad a un niño como Nagitski.

Para romper ese incomodo silencio, Caydi sostuvo la mano de la Shinigami y así poder llamar nuevamente su atención.

-Vamos, Rukia...Te mostrare el estante que hay allí – logrando su objetivo, la niña consiguió que la chica la siguiera. Mientras se alejaban, Rukia volteo para ver al pequeño que se reincorporaba para seguir leyendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-…Ah…-

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei<strong>

Ichigo se dirigía al Cuarto escuadrón para hablar con la capitana Unohaba, respecto a los heridos que atendió en la anterior invasión de los Oradores. En el camino, se encontró con la figura de Renji, apoyando su peso en una paren, que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Averiguaste algo importan? – interrogo sin rodeos, el teniente del Sexto escuadrón.

- Si. Me acabe de enterar de que Byakuya, y uno de los Ryoka, eran amigos desde hace años – dijo como si nada, pasando de largo al teniente que quedo paralizado y asombrado.

- ¡¿Qué? – vocifero, logrando un susto al Shinigami de cabello llamativo ya que no entendía por qué su alboroto.

- ¿Que te sucede? – dijo volteándose para verlo.

- ¿Como que qué me sucede? – dijo de mala gana, creyendo que el otro se burlaba de él.- Tu mismo acabaste de decir de que conocen al capitán Kuchiki

- Pues eso fue lo que dijo Yoruichi-san – confeso, posando su dedo en su mentón, tratando de recordar la conversación.

-¿Eh? – musito sin entender, ya que no sabía que tenía que ver la ex capitana con el asunto.

- Pero lo bueno de eso, es que no cree que le hagan daño a Byakuya – comento, expresando un poco de tranquilidad que dejo pasmado al otro Shinigami.

-…- el chico pelirrojo se quedo callado, ¿acaso a Ichigo le importaba la seguridad de su antiguo rival?

- asiqué tal vez eso significa que Rukia también está a salvo – agrego, dejando todo en claro al teniente.

- Me alegra oír eso. – dijo con sinceridad. Al saber que su mejor amiga estaba a salvo, dejo un gran alivio a ambos muchachos - Pero no deberíamos confiarnos, tenemos que saber por qué se la llevaron y cuál es su objetivo en invadir el Seireite – agrego.

- Si…tienes razón.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seichi<strong>

La teniente del Decimotercer escuadrón había llegado al estanque que menciono Caydi. Todo era maravilloso, el agua era trasparente y en el medio de está, se encontraba dos estatuas de aves muy apreciadas al los _Gokurakuchō_, que tenían los picos entre abiertos, dejando salía agua de ellos.

La Shinigami se sentó en el borde, para poder contemplar mejor el agua pura que se estaba acumulada. Pero al sentir el Reiatsu de una persona, causo nuevamente su inquietud. Elevo su vista hacia el edificio, para encontrarse con una de las personar que era responsable de que ella ya no se encontrase en el Seireitei.

- E-esa mujer – pronuncio, viendo como la apuntada caminaba dentro del Kōen kyōdo, en un piso más alto. Por suerte la mujer no se percato de que la shinigami la miraba.

Al escucharla, Caydi guio sus ojos al lugar apuntado por la mirada de la chica.- eh? Ah! es Kureimy-san…- contesto, viendo como la nombrada desaparecía cada vez que marchaba.

-¿La conoces? – interrogo.

- ¿No te dije que era una de las encardadas de los _Gokurakuchō_? – cuestiono haciendo una mueca, creyendo que la joven no la escuchaba. Pero a pesar de las caras graciosas que hacia la pequeña, Rukia no podía quitar su expresión de confusión.

- Pero ella…fue quien me ataco y quien peleo con Nii-sama – afirmo, sin quitar su mirada en el edificio, a pesar de que la mujer ya no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Qué? No lo creo…- dijo segura la niña, para luego mostrar una sonrisa - ella es una buena amiga de Byakuya-dono, al igual que Braiken-san.

-…- no dijo ninguna palabra al oír las palabras de la pequeña. ¿Esa mujer también era conocida de su hermano? Si era así, entonces ¿Por qué lo ataco esa noche?

- Ah! y lo del pasillo, ya le reclame…fue muy apresurada – comento Caydi.

En ese mismo instante, Rukia medito un momento su situación. Las dos personas que atacaron a su hermano eran sus ¿amigos? Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué lo atacaron? ¿Por qué los alejaron del Seireitei? …las preguntas eran confusas, igual que las respuestas.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – balbuceo para sí misma pero Caydi logro escuchar.

- ¿Mm?

- sé que me trajeron aquí para protegerme, pero por qué me sacaron del Seireitei?…

-…por ese mismo motivo – contesto como si fuera obvio.

- ¿eh?...

- Por ser niña no me indican nada, pero solo me dijeron que estarías segura aquí mientras ellos se encargan de algunas cosas…- aclaro, dejando más pérdida a la Shinigami.

- _¿Encargarse de algunas cosas?_ – pensó, tratando de conseguir significado a esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Kōen kyōdo, en la actual habitación del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, se podía escuchar unos murmullos quejosos de parte de un Orador. Dentro del cuarto estaban ambos antiguos camaradas que se hallaban sentados frente a una mesa, que al parecer habían acabado una ronda de ajedrez.<p>

- Esto es injusto – murmuro tristemente Draiko, pues en esa ronda no tuvo suerte y había perdido nuevamente contra el noble.

- Lo injusto es que me sigas torturando con estos absurdos juegos para niños – contesto, sin expresión alguna, el líder de la familia Kuchiki que se encontraba reordenando las fichas del juego para comenzar de nuevo.

- Solo lo dices porque tienes miedo a perder - comento, mirando sospechosamente al Shinigami, como si estuviera razón.

- …- el apuntado no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo observaba inexpresivamente, frunciendo su ceño como diciendo _"búscate una buena escusa"_

- Aahh…que aburrido – expreso el Orador, acomodando ambas manos tras su nuca - Si solo pudiera confiar en que no te escaparas si te saco del cuarto.

- Tú lo has dicho. – respondió el Shinigami, dando a entender de qué escaparía si solo le dieran la oportunidad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el sujeto pelirrubio hablo - Dime, cómo te ha ibo Byakuya…

- Qué quieres sabes – interrogo sin detener su labor de ordenar las fichas.

- Bueno, sobre tu hermana por ejemplo – declaro, ya que para él fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que la joven Shinigami era su familiar - No tenias una – confeso encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante tal pregunta, el Shinigami no tuvo problema en contestar - Es la hermana de mi difunta esposa. Prometí que la encontraría y la haría parte de mi familia para cuidar de ella – conto, dejando maravillado a su compañero.

- ¡Oh! eso es muy Kuchiki-…quiero decir noble – hizo una leve carcajada por su propio error, para luego dejar lugar al capitán para que continuara.

- Claro que hubo algunas dificultades, ya que ella provenía de Rukongai y…

- Y los líderes de la familia Kuchiki dijeron que iba contra las reglas ¿verdad? – continuo Draiko, pues sabía sobre esos asuntos.

-…- el capitán no dijo nada, dando a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

- (suspiro)…nunca cambian…- comento el joven de cabellos rubios - no sé porque tanto alboroto.

- Es debido a las leyes…- aclaro el Shinigami.

- Pero también es absurdo ¿saber? – Cuestiono, logrando que el capitán detuviera su labor y arqueara una ceja al no entender a que se refería - Diferenciar si es uno de Rugongai o no…- explico - deben de tener en claro de que, aun que no quieran admitirlo, los Kuchiki y todas las familias nobles provienen de Rukongai, y con el tiempo pues…tuvieron más superioridad. – resumió como si fuera un experto en ese asunto.

- ¿De dónde obtuviste esa información? – pregunto el noble al oír la explicación lógica del sujeto.

- Aun recuerdo los libros que leía en tu casa – levantado un dedo, confeso divertido.

- Querrás decir los libros que fisgoneabas, cuando entrabamos sin autorisacion a la oficina personal de mi abuelo. – corrigió cerrando los ojos pacíficamente, retomando la tarea de acomodar las fichas.

- ah!... ¿si lo recuerdas? – soltó, mirando con asombro al Kuchiki por su memoria.

- Como no hacerlo. Casi nos descubren gracias a Shihōin Yoruichi por entrar sin permiso – remarco el Shinigami, consiguiendo que el Orador carcajeara con solo recordar.

- Ja, ja…Tienes razón- dijo entre risas, al añorar la pequeña enemistad que había entre ambos Shinigamis.

_- Recuerdos desde hace mas de 120 años _ mansión Kuchiki -_

_En una oficina casi oscura, con libreros alrededor y una mesa enorme en el centro, se encontraban dos pequeños de la misma edad en un lugar en donde no deberían de estar. El chico pelinegro, que era uno de esos dos, estaba vigilando a unos metros lejos de la puerta dentro de la habitación. Mientras que el otro, de cabellos rubios, se encontraba curioseando los libros y escritorio del cuarto._

_- Draiko, joder. Tenemos que irnos – hablaba en vos baja, el pequeño Byakuya para que no lo escucharan._

_- Oye! Si todavía no acabo – se excuso el nombrado, que se hallaba cerca del escritorio, con la misma tonalidad de voz._

_- Y eso a mí que me importa – contesto de mala gana, con una mirada de fastidio._

_-mmghh…- refunfuño._

_Al ver que éste no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, el Kuchiki frunció su ceño. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar, escucho algunos pasos cerca de la habitación. Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que lo pesquen, ya que por una "extraña" razón los guardias sospechaban que alguien se escabullía._

_- Diablos. Matare a esa gata demonio cuando la vea de nuevo – hastiado, mascullo entre dientes apretando una hoja que tenía en la mano, con tanta rabia que su cara estaba a una tonalidad rojiza. Con un gran deseo de que la hoja sea el cuello de aquella persona._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que ella les aviso? – interrogo inocentemente Draiko, pues quería saber porque estaba tan confiado de que aquella persona fue la responsable de que los estén a punto de descubrir._

_Mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, Byakuya abrió el papel que tenía en la mano y lo poso cerca del rostro del otro muchacho._

_«"Pronto estarás en problemas, Byakuya-bo"»_

_Decía el papel. En un costado, se podía apreciar el dibujo del rostro de Shihōin Yoruichi haciendo el símbolo de Paz con los dedos. Al parecer, ella había sido quien mando la advertencia al Kuchiki y aviso a los sirvientes encargados de vigilar la habitación. Byakuya se quedo en silencio, esperando la opinión de su compañero respecto a la nota. Éste, con los ojos ampliados, miraba el papel como inspeccionándolo._

_- Eeeh…no se parece a Yoruichi-san – murmuro, como si fuera un crítico de arte, mereciéndose la mirada acecina del Kuchiki._

_- ¡No seas inútil! – reprocho, arrebatando la hoja de la vista del chico, arrugándola. _

_- Pero las cosas también son de tu propiedad ¿por qué irnos?- pregunto Draiko sabiamente y con candor._

_- Porque solo tendré acceso a esta información cuando me convierta en líder,- hizo recordar, frunciendo más su ceño - y si no salimos de aquí, seré un futuro líder castigado. ¡Dale, vamos! – hablo con voz alta al ver que el otro retrocedía para alejarse de él, que comenzaba enojarse. Laminablemente, por levantar la voz, algunos de los sirvientes lograron escuchar algo y emprendieron a acercarse hacia la habitación._

_Ambos jóvenes estaba a punto de irse, pero cuando se encontraban a un metro de la puerta corrediza, ésta reflejo la sombra de un sirviente que se acercaba. Temblaron como si fueran gatos espantados al escuchar voces fuera de la habitación. Inmediatamente, los dos cayeron en la desesperación. _

_Draiko daba vueltas graciosamente sin abandonar su lugar, girando con desesperación a la vez que murmuraba "nos van a cachar, nos van a cachar". Mientras que Byakuya estaba más concentrado y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro para buscar un escondite._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de dos hombres. Estos inspeccionaron con la vista la habitación sin entrar, como si buscaran algo o alguien._

_-¿Que pasa…?- interrogo uno de los sujetos, extrañado porque su compañero lo haya llevado ahí sin razón._

_- Recibí una extraña nota…- confirmo, mostrando la hoja que recibió en la tarde. En el papel advertía que estaban a punto de robarles. - pero creo que fue un error – comento el hombre al notar que no había rastros de nadie. Si ningún motivo para quedarse ahí, ambos sirvientes se retiraron cerrando la puesta._

_En la habitación, que parecía completamente vacía, no lo estaba. Debajo del escritorio, se encontraban Byakuya y Draiko escondidos para que los sujetos no los viera. Después de oír que la entrada se cerró, ambos suspiraron aliviados y decidieron salir del mueble._

_El Kuchiki se atrevió a aproximarse a la entraba, y verificar que los sirvientes se habían marchado. Al verificarlo, - Ya se fueron – sonriendo satisfecho, balbuceo para avisar a su camarada. Pero el dicho por éste, logro borrar la sonrisa del chico pelinegro._

_(-"Bien, en que estaba" –) dijo Draiko._

_Byakuya dio un respingo al darse cuenta que el pequeño, envés de seguirlo para irse, se acomodaba en el suelo sujetando un libro para leer algo que llamo mucho su atención._

_- ¡Oe! – exclamo molesto el Joven Kuchiki._

_- ¡Mira!- ignoro por completo el reproche de su compañero - aquí dice que si no te casas a una edad adulta, probablemente de obliguen a contraer matrimonio con un miembro de otro clan. Tal vez te cases con Yoruichi-san. – dijo como si no fuera nada grave, que enfado mas al otro chico._

_Esa idea sí que logro sacar una vena palpitante en la pequeña cabeza del futuro capitán - ¡No digas estupideces! – en ese instante, Byakuya ya se encontraba jalando de la oreja a Draiko, con intenciones de arrastrarlo así hacia la entrada. _

_- Du-Duele, Baka~chan - se quejo lloroso, cerrando los ojos por el dolor._

_Al escuchar sus palabras, Byakuya lo jalo con más fuerza para que lo viera - ¿Qué has dicho? – mascullo, con una voz seca y una mirada tan diabólica que aria temblar hasta el mismo Lucifer._

_- N-no, nada – se hizo el desentendido con los ojos brillosos, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada del chico._

_- Bien – lo soltó para dirigirse hacia la puesta - Ahora sí, vámonos –_

_- Fin del recuerdo -_

- ¡jajaja!...- reía a carcajada el Orador al recordar la reacción del Noble al enterarse de esa información - y veo que te salís te con la tuya, porque no creo que te hayas casado con Yoruichi-san…- al no escuchar respuesta del Capitán, su semblante cambio a uno sorprendido -¿…o sí?

- No digas estupideces – hizo callara con voz inexpresiva pero firme, terminando su tarea con las fichas.

-Mmm…- medito por un momento el Braiken - Otra ronda? –propuso sonriente - Juro que esta vez no perderé. – dijo confianzudo.

- Sigue ilusionando.

- ¡Aahh!, estas más arrogante

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en las afueras del edificio, Rukia aun seguía sentada en el estante, pensando exactamente en la conversación que tuvo con aquel pequeño. Esas palabras, o mejor dicho, la capacidad de sus habilidades, dejaron resonando en su mente. Sabía que eran fuertes, y que los poderes de un Orador no eran iguales hacia que los de un Shinigami. Pero quería conocerlos, y que mejor que peguntárselo a la pequeña "inocente" Caydi, que se encontraba junto a ella.<p>

- Por cierto…- articulo - quisiera saber sobre l las habilidades de un Orador- soltó de una, para luego maldecirse a sí misma por ser muy directa.

- eh? ¿Por qué? – interrogo confundía.

- Solo simple curiosidad – era mentira. Lo que en verdad quería saber era, si un simple niño podía "revivir" a un muerto, entonces cuáles eran sus límites o mejor aun sus potenciales.

-Mmm….- la pequeña analizo la situación por un momento, poniendo nerviosa a la Shinigami - bueno, nuestras habilidades varían – dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-…- Rukia asintió para que siguiera.

- Ustedes le llaman Zanpakuto a sus poderes, pero nosotros de le decimos *Rei nō*. Obviamente cada uno tiene habilidades distintas – dijo de una, sin dar explicación a que significaba esa palabra o que era lo que hacía.

- ¿Eh? – expreso confundida, no entendía a que se refería. Y su confusión fue más grande cuando la pequeña empezaba a hablar más rápido.

- También a lo que ustedes llaman Shunpō, nosotros le decimo *Fūsoku*. Solo que nuestra técnica nos permite ir a lugares más lejanos -

- ¿Eto…? – no sabía si debería de detenerla para que le hablara mejor.

- Y hay algo que nosotros hacemos desde haces siglos y es hacer materializar una catana…- expreso elevando ambas manos como si fuera lo más fascinante.

-¿No crees que vas muy rápido? – se atrevió a decir con expresión aburrida al darse cuenta de que la pequeña no le hacía caso antes.

- ah! ¿Tú cree? – musito, inclinando su cabeza. En ese instante, la shinigami iba a comentar pero fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz conocida.

(-"¡Hola chica!"-)

- ¡Etsuki! – Exclamo contenta la niña - ¿qué sucedió? – interrogo, curiosa por saber que ocurrió en la reunión.

- Nada fuera de lo común, pero sí que hubo una fea discusión…- contesto el Orador a la vez que se acercaba a ella y se acomodaba en una roca.

-…- la Shinigami fijo su vista en el estante, como si no prestara atención a la conversación. Pero era todo lo contrario, la chica estaba atenta a cada palabra de decían, quería saber a qué reunión presencio el muchacho.

- Retaron a Zacksen por entrar al Seireitei sin autorización, y al parecer peleo con un Shinigami sustituto y con un teniente…- conto el recién llegado a la pequeña, desconociendo por completo de que Rukia los oía, a pesar de que estaba a unos metros lejos de ella.

-…- la joven pelinegra amplio los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por el chico. ¿Habían luchado contra Ichigo y Renji?

- Y ente tanto discutir, Hatsuro -sama se descompuso…- agrego el chico, posando su mano en su mentón dando un aire preocupado.

- Esa serpiente tarada…- dijo molesta la pequeña, refiriéndose a Zacksen - si sigue así, terminara matando al pobre…

- Además de que también se discutió con Draiko, por hablar y herir al tal Shinigami sustituto…- añadió, sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Lo mato? – exclamo sorprendida, ya que no era acto normal del mencionado.

- Claro que no…- inmediatamente aclaro - ni siquiera libero su *Rei nō*. Pero lo hirió lo suficiente para que no interfiera. – en ese instante, ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar otra voz que se unió a la conversación.

- ¿Pelearon con Shinigami? – Rukia interrogo exaltada, al haber escuchado la necesaria información de la conversación. Habían peleado contra Ichigo, y peor aún, lo habían herido.

- Bueno, no fueron su culpa…- explico el muchacho - tuvieron que defenderse….

- ¿Pero por qué fueron al Seireitei? – exigió saber, levantándose del suelo y avanzando unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente.

-…No te lo podemos decir, perdón…- se disculpo el chico, un como incomodo ante la mirada de la shinigami.

-…Rukia, creo que deberíamos de entrar…- Sugirió Caydi para que la chica se calmara.

Pero no consiguió nada, la shinigami estaba inquietada de solo pensar que hirieron a sus compañeros shinigamis. En ese instante no sabía qué hacer. La única forma de aclara sus dudas era conversar con el noble.

- Quiero hablar con mi hermano…- exigió, mirando seriamente a ambos Oradores.

- eh? No sabemos si podemos hacerlo…- confeso la niña, preocupada por la actitud seca de la joven pelinegra - tenemos que pedir permiso…- aclaro - no te preocupes, veremos qué podemos hacer…

Al ver el semblante preocupado de la pequeña, Rukia respiro profundo para calmarse. De solo pensar que lastimaron a sus colegas Shinigamis, y sobre todo al sustituto, había causado que se alterara.

Con solo ver el rostro un poco relajado de la chica, Caydi decidió guiarla nuevamente hacia el Kōen kyōdo para llevarla a su habitación. La joven Kuchiki no dio queja alguna y decidió seguirá, dejando a un preocupado Etsuki por la reacción que tuvo ésta anteriormente. En la trayectoria la shinigami meditaba, analizar la situación. - _Algo malo está sucediendo en el Seireitei_…

_- __No te preocupes, aquí estarás segura. Hay mucha gente que te puede proteger ¿sabes?_

_- Solo me dijeron que estarías segura aquí mientras ellos se encargan de algunas cosas_

_- Ella es una buena amiga de Byakuya-dono, al igual que Braiken-san _

Recordó claramente los dichos por la niña - ¿Debería de confiar en ellos?...- se interrogo así misma – A pesar de que fueron amables, no sé cuáles son sus objetivo con ir al Seireite.-

_- También se discutió con Draiko, por hablar y herir al tal Shinigami sustituto…_

En solo recordar esas palabras, un temor y preocupación se apodero de ella - _Debo de avisarle a Ichigo para que no se meta en este asunto, podría ser muy peligros. Si su rival casi lo matan sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, no quiero imaginar qué pasaría si peleara de verdad_.- En ese instante sintió una opresión en el pecho de solo pensar de que el chico correría riesgo - _Ten cuidado…Ichigo_.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos! – Exclamaba alegremente Draiko – Hoy, hablaremos sobre las habilidades que Caydi-san no aclaro –

(-"Ya no es mi trabajo explicar esas cosas"-) vocifero de lejos la pequeña al oír su nombre.

- Bien, bien – dijo con una leve carcajada el Orador - *Rei nō*…

(Nota: Habilidad espiritual)

- se le llama a la técnica que tiene cada _Orador_. Es igual que una Zampakuto, solo que no dependemos de una espada para llamarla. – Detrás de él, en la pantalla aparecía escenas de Kamane Agōshi liberando su "Brazo del soldado"- Podemos convocarla cuando más la necesitamos, en momento de combate y para otras ocasiones – las fotografías de la pantalla cambiaron, mostrando las imágenes de Zacksen cuando libero su 'Cobra negra' - Su poder podría ser idéntica a la de un Hollow, debido a nuestro ancestros. Lo cual explica que no requerimos de una catana. – la pantalla se puso negra para dar paso a imágenes de un anciano.

- El es Hatsuro Craveri-sama – en la pantalla se podía aprecias fotografías del nombrado – Como muestra su apariencia, es el más antiguo de nosotros. Tiene más de 160 años, Cabello castaño con canas y sus ojos son de color esmeralda. En la época del enfrentamiento con los Shinigamis, se podría decir que era un adulto, asistente de los Sacerdotes superiores. Actualmente es nuestro líder a pesar de su estado de salud es delicado – aclaro – es un señor muy amable, que lo único que le importa es la seguridad de sus subordinados. – comentaba cotento, sonando la varita que tenía en la mano contra la pantalla enorme.

(- "Braiken, aléjate de esa cosa. Podría caer y aplastarte" -) advirtió de lejos el anciano.

- Lo ven – dijo sonriente

* * *

><p>Yooosshh!, que hará Rukia para poder decirle a la fresita-kun? Pues lo sabremos en el siguiente episodio que se publicara el día…<p>

_[¡9 de Mayo!]_

[¿Oye por que tanto tiempo?]

_[Porque no escribirás mas hasta que estudies para las pruebas.]_

[Ooouuuu aguafiestas *3*]

_[Es por tu bien Ù_Ú…además de que te sacaste mal la evaluación. Quieres que les diga cuanto de sacaste por lo cual ahora tienes que hacer el recuperatorio X)]_… [No está bien! Pero es mucho tiempo, que te parece cinco día antes XD]… _[2 días ¬¬]..._ [4 días :D]…. _[3 días y es mi última oferta Û¸Û]_... [Esta bien XЗ]

Bien, decidido, el próximo capítulo **se actualizara el día 6 Mayo**…gomenne pero el deber del estudio manda _[Y también yo :D…además, agradece que te dejare actualizar ese día. Por mi no actualizarías hasta el 16 de Mayo ¬¬]_ [X33333333333]…bien! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, al decir verdad hoy mismo lo termite, no estuve muy inspirada para narrar y no tengo tiempo ya que ningún profe falto XS Y lo peor de todo es que no eh leído mas fic por no tener tiempo, aun que si le eche un vistazo a unos cuentos |D jeje…Ok- espero que e cap les haya gustado! Si les gusto amnden u Review y si no pues Igual mande uno jeje XDD Cuídense mucho y no olviden sus responsabilidades (así no les pasa lo mismo que yo :( ) por cierto leyeron bleach 489! Se confirmo, Los enemigos son Quincys _[¡Deja de escribir que mañana tienes una evaluación! DX] _[wwwee T-T está bien…] okidoki! Cuidense un montón ;) y que El Embajador de Algas os proteja XD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	12. Cap12 Infiltración…huye por tu vida

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

¡LO SIENTO! Gommenasai! ¡Sorry! ¡Izvinite! ¡Désolé! ¡Paenitet! ¡Sygnó̱mi̱! ¡traurig! _[Oye! estas exagerando mucho ¬.¬]_ [¡NO TENGO PERDON!]…wweee! Perdónenme por la demora ∏ω∏ es que no tuve tiempo….XD como recompensa le agregue tres hojas a este cap, así que son 13 pag jeje…pero igual no creo que recompense…

OK! Lamentablemente por escases de tiempo, temo informar que el próximo cap tardara… ¡porque el fin de semana solo tiene dos días! DX |S ... (: bien! No los retrasare más!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Miyathewitch**: Hola! Sip, soy cruel! Cruel por tardar, cruel por dejar siempre en la mejor parte y cruel por gustarme hacer eso, es tan irresistible |3 jeje… ¡Me alegro mucho que te guste el Rincón de los oradores! Jaja sobre tu petición…mhhhmm, ambas a medias jeje |D ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y Draiko! Jaja…de verdad con solo imaginármelo me causa ternura :D

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por comentar |D espero que te guste este cap…saludos! ^^

**Luna Soledad****: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap :D ¡a mí también me encanto esa parte! Y si, parece que no soporta a Yoruichi, pero yo espero que eso cambie en la serie jeje xDD ¡ Si quieres saber cómo Rukia podrá advertir a Ichi, pues solo tienes que leer! XXXDD gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap te guste…saluditos ;)

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

Bien, ahora espero que disfruten de leer el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y Byakun, en mis sueños, son todos míos :333333

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

"**Infiltración…huye por tu vida por culpa de la fresa"**

Después de estar meditando unos momentos, no se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en los pasillos, dentro del Kōen kyōdo. En solo darse la idea de que el Shinigami sustituto podría correr riesgo, causo una gran preocupación y un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

(-"¡Braiken-san!"–) ese llamado la saco de sus pensamientos para encontrarse a la pequeña Oradora corriendo hacia el nombrado.

- ¿Que sucede, Caydi-san? – interrogo gentilmente un chico de cabellos rubios, desconocido para la muchacha pelinegra.

A la vez que la pequeña conversaba amablemente con el joven, la Shinigami no pudo evitar analizar la situación.

- _¿Braiken-san?_ – En ese instante contemplaba la escena de ambos Oradores charlando, para luego bajar la mirada y recordar lo que sabía sobre el sujeto – _Ciento. Él debe ser el conocido de Nii-sama. Según Caydi, ellos se conocían desde niños. Pero_…-

(- "¿Rukia-san, verdad?"-)

-Mh…- al oír su nombre, elevo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos extraños. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el sujeto estaba frente a ella. –…A-ah - contesto

- ¡Waa! ¡Que linda! – Sin previo aviso, el hombre poso su mano en la cabellera de la chica para acariciarla en forma agradable, como si de un chiquillo se tratase, dejando confundida a la Shinigami – Es un gusto conocerte – dijo amable.

- _¿Acaso son todos tan confiados?_ – Pensó al ver la actitud segura del chico - ¿Perdón?

- Tu hermano me contó algo sobre ti – dijo de la nada – Que suerte que te toco un hermano como Byakuya, aunque no mucho, ya que es un poco testarudo…jaja –

- ¿Q-Que? – aun estaba confundida y a la vez sorprendida. El sujeto no dejaba de sacudir su cabeza, aunque eso no le molestaba ya que podía sentir la amabilidad y el cariño en como la trataba. - ¿D-de donde conoce a Nii-sama? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Ah…podría decirse que hace mucho tiempo. – confeso, dejando la cabeza de la chica para rascarse la nuca y sonreír en forma simpática - No te preocupes por él, se encuentra bien.- contesto, sabiendo que la Shinigami estaba inquietada por el estado del capitán - Y sobre tu petición, discúlpame. Pero esta muy ocupado – trato de excusarlo.

- Querrás decir; que lo mantienes ocupado – comento otra voz causando que la Shinigami se sobrecogiera al voltear la mirada, encontrándose con aquella mujer que había visto en solo tres ocasiones.

- Eh? Que paloma – reclamo el Draiko por lo buchona que fue su compañera Oradora, para luego dirigirse a la joven pelinegra - Pero descuida, cuando podamos te llevaremos con tu hermano, ¿esta bien? – dio su palabra con sinceridad el sujeto para tranquilizarla.

- Si…gracias…- contesto la Shinigami con timidez, no estaba tan acostumbrada de que la trataran con tanto afecto de la nada.

Sin más que hablar, ambos Oradores de rango alto se retiraron, dejando a una sorprendida Kuchiki. Su estado era por conocer a Braiken, nunca se imagino que su hermano tuviera una amistad con aquel sujeto. No era que le desagradara el hombre, es más, le parecía algo alegre y muy amable. Solo que no se imaginaba a su hermano, con lo serio que es, entablar una relación con ese tipo de personas.

(- "¡Nos vemos pronto, Rukia-san!"- ) Se despidió con una mano Draiko, aun lejos. Mientras era acompañado por Kureimy.

- …- no pudo contestar, ya que la distancia era muy lejana y de seguro no la escucharía.

Aun los observaba asombrada, pues al encontrarse nuevamente con esa mujer, y sin que le hiciera nada raro como las otras ocasiones, definitivamente no lo comprendía. Tal vez era el hecho de ser la hermana del capitán, o tal vez porque no tenía nada contra ella.

Al volver a encontrarse con esas personas, claramente llenaron su cabeza con más pensamientos. No los recordaba con claridad, pero si razonaba el hecho de que habían luchado contra su hermano aquella noche. Y esa era su pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿De que los quiere proteger? ¿Cuál es el asunto que tienen en el Seireitei? ¿Por qué hirieron a Ichigo? ¿Por qué tuvieron que defenderse de los Shinigamis? Esa última pregunta lo obtuvo gracias a la conversación que escucho. Obviamente no savia la respuesta ya que evadieron en contestarla. Pero aun así, aunque no supiera nada, aria lo que fuera por averiguarlo.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Vez! Te dije que Braiken-san es muy amable – comento Caydi quien se había parado a su lado.

-…- no dio respuesta alguna, estaba observando como los Supīkā´s desaparecían mientras marchaban.

- ¡vamos! - llamo la niña para guiar a la Shinigami a su habitación.

- Si…

* * *

><p>La noche se aproximaba y Rukia no estaba segura de que hacer. Había estado pensando en la forma de entregar una carta al Shinigami sustituto, pero el gran dilema era "cómo llegaría a sus manos". Eso sin duda era un gran problema, lo cual esperaba que su pequeña compañera la ayudara a resolver.<p>

- Rukia ¿me llamabas? – interrogo inocente la niña al entrar por la puerta.

- Ah…Me podrías ayudar, Caydi-chan – dijo la Shinigami con una sonrisa sumisa al verla entrar, en un tono de voz tan melosa que le dio un escalofrío a la aludida.

- O-oh…no-no hagas esa cara y esa voz que me da miedo – pidió la pequeña con un poco de temor. Definitivamente la forma en como le hablo la Shinigami la asusto. Sospechaba que le pediría algo importante, y tenia razón. – mejor dime qué quieres –

La chica pelinegra hizo caso ante la petición, y puso su semblante natural para mirar seriamente a la pequeña – Necesito que me hagas un gran favor – dijo decidida.

Caydi arqueo una ceja - ¿Cuál?

- Necesito que vayas al Seireitei y que le entregues esta carta a un amigo – fue directa, dejando pasmada a la pequeña. Eso si que era un gran favor, o mejor dicho, algo imposible.

-¿Yo-yo…al Seireitei? – Repitió cortante, aun sin salir del asombro – No puedo…en ese lugar hay muchos Shinigamis y…yo no conozco a la persona que quieres -

Ante las palabras de la niña, Rukia recapacito. Tenia razón, no podía pedirle eso, seria muy arriesgado para ella. Fue muy ciega al no pensar en esa posibilidad, tenia que especular en otra cosa que no arriesgara la vida de la pequeña.

- Tienes razón…- dijo la Shinigami decepcionada con sigo misma por su petición. – Lo siento, no pensé en eso. – se disculpo desalentada.

Al ver la expresión triste de la chica, Caydi trato de animarla.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara. Se me ocurre una forma en la cual podemos enviar esto - expreso alegre y segura devolviendo la serenidad a la Shinigami. - ¡tengo una idea! –

. . . . .

Después de menos de una media hora, Caydi regreso a la habitación de la teniente, y no como ella se lo esperaba.

- Bien tengo en claro de que no hay que tocar a ningún Gokurakuchō cuando están comiendo. – confirmo medio adolorida la niña al entrar por la puerta. Rukia trato de no decir nada porque ya se imaginaba lo que le había pasado a Caydi. Con algunos rasguños y su cabello despeinado, era obvio de que los pájaros acababan de atacarla.

- …Perdón…- dijo después de una leve carcajada. Cosa que paso desapercibido por la niña.

- Si la carta es importante, entonces no me queda más opción que ir. – aclaro, después de haberse sacudido algunas plumas que tenia, aturdiendo a la Shinigami por sus palabras.

- No es necesario…- exclamo la chica.

- No me importa. – Contradijo – recuerda que yo prometí que haría lo que quisieras…._Debí haberlo hecho desde el principio_….Así que no quiero escuchar quejas. – nuevamente, para no preocupar a la Shinigami, Caydi ofreció una de sus mas alegres y confiadas sonrisas.

- Gracias…

- Esta bien, - la pequeña Oradora hizo una pose pensativa para analizar la situación –…eeeehhhhh….Me las puedo arreglar para entrar y salir del Seiteitei, pero lo más importante es cómo sabré quien es tu amigo…-

- Es muy fácil. Tiene el cabello naranja, es alto, tiene el ceño fruncido y…mmhhh…ah! Y tiene una gran fuerza espiritual – trato de describirlo, y lo último lo dijo confiada, pensando que eso seria de mucha ayuda.

- ¡Oh, si! Desde aquí siento su Reiatsu – dijo sarcástica la niña.

- ¿Enserio? – interrogo interesada, creyendo que decía la verdad, logrando que una vena saliera de la pequeña.

-¡Claro que no! – confeso molesta, causando que la Shinigami pusiera su semblante aburrido por el regaño. Después de unos segundos, a Caydi se le ocurrió una forma en la cual estaba segura que no fallaría. - ¡Ya se! Dime como se llama su Zanpakutō. –

- Eh?...- en ese instante Rukia no entendió el motivo, pero luego de recordar, miro sorprendida a la niña. – No me digas que…- sin terminar las palabras la pequeña contesto con una sonrisa segura y orgullosa.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la fortaleza de los Oradores, los pasillos parecían desiertos. A pesar de que no había rastro de ningún Supīkā, una pequeña niña se escurría por el camino para no ser vista.<p>

- Tiri, ri, ri, ri. Tiririri, tiri, ri. – tarareando, Caydi se deslizaba por el piso como si fuera una serpiente, hacia el otro lado para no ser descubierta, a pesar de que no haya nadie alrededor. Al conseguir su meta, saco su cabeza para inspeccionar ambos caminos y así verificar que nadie la había notado. Con una sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante, la pequeña dio la vuelta a un paso firma para ir a su misión, pero una voz hizo que padeciera.

(- "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"- ) la pregunta causa que ella perdiera su color al instante; convirtiéndose en un dibujo banco y negro. Deslizo lentamente su cabecita para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Etsuki! – suspiro aliviada pero no del todo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – repitió su pregunta, poniendo mas nerviosa a la niña.

- Debo yo…este…pues…- no sabia que contestar, ya que si el chico se enterara en donde iba a ir, de seguro se llevaría un buen regaño.

-…- ente la indecisa pequeña, el joven arqueo una ceja.

Después de una variedad de palabras incompletas por parte de ella, el chico frunció su seño en señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que asusto a Caydi y no pudo ocultar más el secreto. Al decir verdad nunca lo hacia, siempre que estaba en problemas, él era el primero que recurría.

- ¡Rukia quiere que le lleve una carta a su novio, digo, amigo! – confeso rápidamente dejando pasmado al muchacho. Éste logro entender su dicho y no tardo en sermonearla.

- ¡¿Y pensabas ir, así de pancha, al Seireitei para ello? – pregunto incrédulo. Como respuesta, Caydi achino los ojos y ofreció una sonrisa tonta-nerviosa, afirmando que iba a hacerlo. – Estás loca. Hay muchos Shinigamis, y lo peor es muy peligroso – justifico.

- Pero puedo cuidarme sola – protesto entre pucheros.

- No debo permitir que vayas…- contradijo – sabes el lío que se armaría si se enteran. –

- Iré un cachito; dejo la carta y me regreso para acá – trato de convencerlo – Además, tu mismo dijiste que mi Fūsoku ha mejorado. Que mejor reto que este para probarlo. – dijo. A pesar de que podía corres riesgo, Etsuki sabía mejor que nadie de que no podía parar a Caydi. Si la pequeña estaba decidida, sea como sea lograría su objetivo en ir. Suspiro resignado ante eso.

- Esta bien…pero trata de ser discreta, y de ir rápido, sino llegaras muy tarde – condiciono el chico. Por sus palabras la pequeña incurvo los labios en una sonrío contenta.

- ¡Claro que lo are! – afirmo decidida. Después de eso, se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta para retirarse corriendo, dejando a un intranquilo amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Después en el Seireite.<strong>

Ichigo se había distraído en el camino con Renji, incluso lo acompaño y ayudo en algunas cosas del escuadrón seis, debido a la ausencia del capitán. Después de tener una seria conversación respecto a los Kuchiki para conocer su paradero, el joven Kurosaki decidió ir de una vez a hablar con la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón para saber sobre los heridos y muertos de aquella época que se les declaro la guerra contra los Oradores.

Después de caminar varios pasillos de dicho escuadrón, se encontró con la capitana Unohana que se hallaba en una habitación junto a su teniente quien atendía a un Shinigami.

- Hola, Unohana-san – saludo el sustituto al entrar.

- Hola, Kurosaki-san ¿Qué necesitas? – interrogo amablemente, con su sonrisa habitual. El Shinigami, como siempre, respondió sin rodeos.

- Quisiera que me contaras respecto a los heridos que tuvieron cuando los Supīkā invadieron el Seireitri andes – confeso, logrando el asombro de la mujer.

- ¿Por qué estas interesado en eso? –

- Tengo mis sospechas de que me enfrente a uno de los sujetos de esos tiempos…- aclaro seriamente.

* * *

><p>El anochecer ya había llegado en el Cuartel de los espíritus puros. Las brisas eran suaves, revolviendo la vestimenta de una pequeña Oradora que se encontraba parada sobre uno de los edificios más altos del Seireitei. Ella se encontraba tranquila, admirando el sitio en donde nunca creyó que estaría.<p>

Su expresión era relajada, más bien concentrada para detectar su objetivo. Sintiendo los reiatsus que se presenciaban a muy cerca y lejana distancia, meditando y así poder identificar la Zanpakutō que debería de encontrar.

- Bien, veamos…- cerro los ojos para mejorar su concentración. Al sentir las habilidades que rodeaban a su objetivo -_Katen Kyōkotsu__, __Sōgyo no Kotowari__, Tachikaze, __Kazeshini__, __Tenken_, - poco a poco…- _Hōzukimaru__, __Ruri'iro Kujaku,_ - se acercaba a su meta - _Hisagomaru__, Itegumo, __Minazuki__,_…- de un sopetón, abrió los ojos al sentirlo - ¡Zangetsu! ¡Ok!– expreso contenta. Sin dudarlo de un salto logro bajar de una gran distancia. Con un aterrizaje perfecto, corrió en dirección a donde se hallaba la Zanpakutō del Shinigami, al Cuarto escuadrón.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo a la conversación de Shinigamis.<strong>

Ante la petición del muchacho, la mujer no tuvo problema en hablar. La capitana más que nadie, sabía perfectamente la causa de la muerte de los Shinigamis en esa época, fue un suceso extravagante en la sociedad de almas.

- Aunque te suene extraño, es muy difícil de olvidar la causa de los fallecidos – declaro, llamando más la atención del joven.

- Mh?

- En las primeras tres invasiones que hicieron hace más de 137 años, los heridos no demostraban nada anormal. Solo heridas; cortes y golpes. Todas lesiones leves. – comenzó a narrar la Capitana - Pero en la ultima, lo cual llevo a que la central 46 ordenara el exterminio, fue cuando aparecieron algunos cadáveres totalmente muertos, pero de una forma inesperada.-

-¿A que se refiere con inesperada? – pregunto.

- Cuando encontraron los cuerpos, la mayoría no tenía ningún rastro de reiatsu. – contesto.

- No veo nada de malo en eso, acaso el reiatsu no desaparece cuando uno muere? – al shinigami no le pareció raro la respuesta, debido a que era común que desapareciera.

- Pero no de la forma que murieron, Kurosaki-san.- aclaro - Los cuerpos no tenían ningún rastro de heridas, sus cuerpos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Lo único fuera de lo común era que sus pieles estaban espesas. – detallo, confundiendo mas al chico.

- ¿Que? – soltó extrañado.

- No se como describirlo, pero el cuerpo era como si hubieran absorbido su reiatsu. Los cadáveres estaban secos, con los ojos sumamente en blanco. – la tensión se formo en la habitación. Lo dicho por la capitana, sin duda dejo atónito al sustituto.

Después de un silencio incomodo y meditar un momento, Ichigo se atrevió a pregunta.

- ¿Hay un testigo…digo, alguien que haya podido escapar de lo que sea que los ataco? -

- No estoy segura…- contesto, cerrando los ojos al recordar los fallecidos.

-...- el sustituto se quedo pensando un momento. El tal Zacksen no mostró una habilidad similar cuando se enfrento a él, sus cobras solo lo atacaban. Si quería adsorber su reiatsu, ya lo hubiera hecho en las oportunidades que tuvo. Decidió marcharse para analizar mejor la información - Te todas formas, gracias por la ayuda, Unohana-san – dijo cortés, para luego retirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Zonas del desierto.<strong>

En una habitación subterránea del Kōen kyōdo, dos oradores bajaban por las escaleras para reunirse con su superior.

- Vaya, creo que llegamos temprano – dijo el chico de cabellera rubia al darse cuenta que eran los únicos en el lugar.

- Me siento rara – comento la mujer que lo acompañaba, causando que el muchacho diera una ligera carcajada.

- Draiko-san, Kureimy-san, que sorpresa. – saludo el anciano que entraba por otra puesta de la poca iluminada habitación.

- Creo que yo lo estoy más que usted…- comento divertido el joven Braiken - Pero Caydi-san dijo que viniéramos a esta hora. –

- Si, porque primero quiero hablar de algo importante con ustedes – confeso Craveri. Llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

- ¿Mhm?

* * *

><p><strong>En el Cuarto escuadrón.<strong>

Después de su charla con la capitanía, Ichigo decidió regresar a su habitación para repasar la información conseguida. Al llegar al dicho cuarto, se encontró con una escena que lo dejo más que confundido; una pequeña que revisaba cada rincón del dormitorio, en busca de algo o alguien.

- ¡Oye! – soltó es Shinigami, logrando alterar a la intrusa que noto su presencia. Al ver la vestimenta de ésta, de inmediato concluyo que se trataba de una Ryoka - ¡¿Quién eres? – dijo dando unos pasos hacia delante.

Por temor a ser atrapada, Caydi decidió que era hora de irse. Corrió hacia la puerta para huir pero Ichigo capto eso. No perdería esa oportunidad. La oportunidad de hablar con uno de ellos y así saber su objetivo y donde se encontraba Rukia.

Extendió sus pies y manos para evitarle el paso, pero nadie dijo que la niña iba pasar por los costados. - ¡No escaparas!– exclamo decidido el joven.- ¡ITE! - Pero de un salto, y pisando y usando la cabeza naranja como impulso, Caydi logro pasar sobre el chico y así hacer su huida por los pasillos del edificio. Pésimo error.

En el camino se dio cuenta de su estupidez, se paro en seco al ver Shinigamis en todos lados. Lamentablemente, la mayoría estaba en alta y tenían la fuerza para luchar. Éstos al notar a la Oradora, voltearon su vista hacia ella, causando que ésta despintara. Todos se quedaron en silencian por uno momento y luego se lanzaron contra la niña.

- Eetttoo…- musito la pequeña.

- ¡Una Ryoka!

- ¡Captúrenla!

Esos gritos sin duda alertaron a la intrusa, y sin pensarlo, decidió correr retomando su camino logrando reencontrarse con el Shinigami sustituto que salía de su habitación.

- ¡Tu! – la señalo con el dedo, pero ésta ni caso le hizo. Estaba más aturdida por los otros que, al ver que el chico estorbaba nuevamente su paso, se deslizo por debajo de sus piernas, que por suerte él las tenía abiertas al hacer su pose acusadora.

Ichigo al ver la acción de la niña, volteo su rostro tras su espalda para ver como ella se alejaba. Podría decirse que el chico se concentro tanto en el movimiento de la pequeña, que no se dio cuenta de que una avalancha de Shinigamis estaban tras ella.

Éstos, sin siguiera advertir, atropellaron al joven Kurosaki causando que este se quejara por los pisotones. Al no ser mas aplastado - ¡Oigan, desgraciados! – vocifero rabioso el chico al levantar su rostro del suelo. Pero ninguno de los mañosos hizo caso, estaban más concentrados en la cacería de la pequeña Ryoka.

Caydi estaba perdida. En cada camino que cruzaba se encontraba con más Shinigamis que se unían a la casería. La niña se encontraba tan aterrada que gotitas de lagrimas brotaban e sus ojos y gritaba en toda la trayectoria.

Cuando al fin creyó que perdió a la manada de Shinigamis, un trió de ellos aparecieron en su camino tratando de tenerla. Pero al ver que solo eran tres, las lágrimas de Caydi fueron remplazadas por una mirada seria y decidida, de deshacerse de ellos.

El primer Shinigami saco su catana pero cuando trato de cortar a la niña, ésta logro esquivarla sin problema, consiguiendo que el arma chocara al suelo y así poder pisarla con un pie para inmovilizarla. El joven se aturdió por eso y no noto la envestida de la niña; ésta introdujo un rodillazo en su cara, cayendo bruscamente perdiendo la razón.

El segundo Shinigami trato de atacarla por la espalda, pero ella, a una rapidez increíble, consiguió evadirla. Pero el hombre no se rindió fácilmente, hizo varios intentos para agredirla pero la niña conseguía salir sin ningún rasguño. Ésta se deslizo usando Fūsoku para reaparecer tras la espalda del sujeto y, con una sola mano, golpeo la espalda de éste.

A pesar de haber usado una sola mano, libero como una especie de céfiro que impulso rudamente al hombre. Mandándolo a volar chocando con el tercer Shinigami.

La pequeña Oradora, con su sonrisa satisfecha, trato de tomar otro camino, pero su pesadilla fue al ver que había más Shinigamis que frenaban su paso. Cuando decidió ir por otro camino, este estaba en las mismas condiciones. Su sonrisa se borro y sus labios temblaron al comprender que estaba rodeada. En ese instante el sustituto logro alcanzar a los demás y apenas conseguía visualizar a la Ryoka.

Sin más que hacer, Caydi cerro fuertemente los ojos, extendió ambos brazos hacia sus costado para desaparecer en el acto, causando un gran soplo de viendo al irse y dejando boquiabiertos a los Shinigamis.

Ichigo había visto tal acción antes, no era Shunpo. Era la misma técnica que usaron los Oradores cuales se enfrento. Por instinto, el sustituto marcho inmediatamente hacia su habitación para llegar a la ventana. Al dirigir su vista fuera del edificio, pudo ver como la pequeña ryoka se alejaba. Al parecer había reaparecido ahí.

La niña se sintió observada y, mientras marchaba, volteo su vista para encontrarse con el chico por un momento. Y sin más, se desvaneció por completo hacia otra dirección, dejando atónito al muchacho.

Después de un momento, el Shinigami decidió sentarse en la cama para meditar lo ocurrido - _¿Quién era esa?_ - suspiro resignado por no saber la respuesta. Al bajar la mirada por un instante, noto la presencia de una carta que se encontraba en la mesa. Inmediatamente la levanto y se dispuso a abrirla. Su expresión cambio a uno sorprendido e incrédulo, no podía creerlo. Miro de arriba y a bajo, y era obvio saber quien envío esa carta. – …Rukia… –

Si, la carta pertenecía a ella. Y el motivo por lo cual se dio cuenta, fue porque en el papel había un dibujo de un Chappy. Ese era la causa de su expresión. Sin más, se dispuso a leerla, o más bien, intento leerla.

- ShiIchin'goainichiagoru…pero qué rayos – expreso confundido el chico, pero luego entendió que era uno de sus ya conocidas cartas con códigos. Reviso a un costado de la nota para ver el dibujo que era la pista. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con un Chappy idéntico a él; ceño fruncido, vestimenta de Shinigami y pelo pincho; sosteniendo una fruta o algo similar.

- Eeeto…- trato de identificar que era lo que sostenía el conejo con sus mismos rasgos – uva…pelota…canica…eh? – Se dio cuanta de que había un cartelito, señalando al Chappy y a la cosa redonda – "¿Cuál es su parecido?" – leyó. Después de meditar por un segundo, tenía un tic en el ojo, pues se había dado cuenta a que se refería. – maldita…- mascullo.

Rendido, comenzó a eliminar los Kanjis o mejor dicho las palabras que significaban "Fresa", debido a que ese era lo que estaba de más. Al conseguir su labor, por fin pudo leer la carta. Cuando comenzó a leerla, su cara expreso fastidio, ya que se imaginada la voz melosa que tanto odiaba.

_«Querido Kurosaki-kun ¿Cómo te va?... Para tu información, me encuentro bien, aquí las personas son muy amables y me tratan fantástico. Son tan gentiles, he probado comidas deliciosas y me divertido paseando por el lugar. Hay unos ricos pastelillos que ni te cuento, hacen buñuelos exquisitos y el hospitalismo es genial. _

_He estado averiguando sobre ellos, son muy corteses, tienen habilidades impresionantes y te advierto de que son muy fuertes. No se que esta sucediendo en el Seireitei, pero lo que si se es que…» _de inmediato, para él, la vocecita cambio a una rabiosa.

_«…te patearon el trasero y ahora debes de estar convaleciente. ¡Idiota! Te lo advierto solo una vez y espero que hagas caso, no te metas en esto. Se que es ridículo pedírtelo pero esta vez puede ser muy peligroso. ¡¿Entiendes cabeza de Zanahoria? Mas vale que no hagas tonterías y vuelvas al mundo humano, o si no saldré de donde no se que corno estoy y te pateare tu ceñuda cara. De verdad estoy preocupada por ti, así que espero que ni se te ocurra luchar ¿está claro?_

_Me confesaron que regresare al Seireitei cuando esto termine. No desconfíes, ellos no me harán daño al igual que a Nii-sama._

_Por favor cuídate y regresa a casa._

_Atentamente: Rukia »_

- Tsh – soltó Ichigo, de un cierto modo estaba molesto por los insultos demás, pero si no estaban esas palabras, definitivamente la carta no sería de Rukia. Sonrío de medio lado con tan solo saber de que estaba preocupada por él. Doblo la hoja y suspiro melancólico pero aun así con una conforme sonrisa en su rostro. - Tonta… Cómo crees que regresare a casa sin ti.- murmuro.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar, lejos del Seireitei<strong>.

En el mismo cuarto subterráneo en donde se reunieron los Oradores, Draiko y Kureimy habían terminado de conversar con el ansiado. Por un motivo, los dos primeros expresaban preocupación y duda, debido a la petición de Craveri.

- ¿Y están de acuerdo conmigo? – pregunto el ansiado después de hablar algo muy importante con los dos Oradores.

- No lo sé, la última vez fue peligroso…además de que no queremos poner sus vidas en riesgo – confeso Draiko quien no estaba muy de acuerdo, al igual que su compañera, con el mayor.

- Entiendo. Pero por favor consideraron, podría hacernos de mucha ayuda… pues estoy seguro que los Shinigamis ya saben que hemos sobrevivido, y no se contendrán esta vez. – sugirió Craveri. Quien entendía la negación de los jóvenes.

- Esta bien, lo aremos – aun con duda, ambos cedieron. De un cierto modo, el anciano tenía razón. Su próxima misión seria peligroso.

- Se los agradezco, no se preocupen no creo que corran mucho riesgo. – dijo aliviado el anciano pero aun con pena - Es mas, no pienso que los manden de inmediato. Si la situación comienza a empeorar, recién recurriríamos a su ayuda.

- Ah…- contesto apagadamente la mujer.

En la habitación, un aire pesado se podía sentir. Ambos oradores no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero por el bien de todos, lo harían. El momento fue interrumpido gracias a la presencia de otra persona.

- Permiso. Vaya! Es un milagro que lleguen temprano…- comento la recién llegada, siendo seguida por mas - te quitaron los dulces Driako – dijo broméate.

- Qué tratas de decir. – contesto el nombrando en forma seca, aun pensando en la conversación anterior.

- No empieces, Sezuri – advirtió Liriu quien estaba tras ella.

- Yo solo decía – murmuro cruzándose de brazos y mirando otro lado, avergonzada por ser regañada.

- Sezuri-chan, es la más molesta de todos. Y nos va a fastidiar en esta ocasión – cantaba divertido Mayk, que trataba de molestar a la joven. Pero su compañera de batalla lo sujeto del hombro para que se callara, ya que no le gustaba que fastidiaran a su hermana – Perdón – se disculpo inocentemente.

- Con permiso, señoritas – pidió galantemente un hombre pelirrubio de ojos claros, llamado Yateru, pasando entre ambas mujeres y el muchacho.

- Disculpen- murmuro Ruynako, que pasaba tras el otro, seguido por su compañero de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Mhm? ¿Y Etsuki? – interrogo éste ultimo al no notar al muchacho.

- Dijo que no participara en la reunión – contesto una joven pelirroja de ojos azules, quien había convocado a Etsuki para reunirse, pero éste se disculpo al no poder participar.

- Es absurdo que lo inviten, nunca se atreverá a salir de aquí – comento otro sujeto que paso junto a ella.

Todos los recién llegados se acomodaban para la reunión con el superior. Minetras unos apoyaban su peso contra la pared y otros se acomodaban en los muebles, dos niños de apariencia similar a ellos entraron tranquilos o mas bien contestos al participar en su primera reunión, algo que llamo la atención del joven Ruynako.

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? – pregundo no muy contento al ver a los pequeño. Estos al oilo se botearon y se defendieron.

- Nos llamaron – contesto la niña, que no llegaba a diez años, bruzando sus bracitos y mostrando molestia.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? – interrogo el niño, apuntado su dedo hacia arriba para señalar al muchacho, ya que éste era muy alto para él.

- Tsh – bufo subiendo sus hombros para luego irse, retomando su lugar habitual. Los pequeños, entre seños fruncido y pucheros, miraban como el hombre se retiraba.

Después de acomodarse en sus asientos y tomar sus lugares, todos se quedaron en silencio para que el mayor de ellos tomara la palabra.

- Muy bien…ya que no falta nadie, podemos comenzar – propuso Cravei, recibiendo la atención de todos los de ahí presentes.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación, mas iluminada, se encontraba una inquieta Shinigami esperando la llegada de su pequeña Compañerita. ¿Abría mandado a la pequeña a la orca? Sabía exactamente el pasado de los Oradores con los Shinigamis. Bueno, no todo pues nunca supo el motivo del enfrentamiento. Estaba impacientada, y tenía sus razones. Maldita fresa. Si no estaría preocupada por él, no habría pedido a la niña tal locura. En solo pensar en que Caydi corría riesgos por su culpa, la estaba torturando.<p>

- ¿Habrá recibido la carta?…¿Caydi habrá logrado entrarla sin problemas? ¿Estará en problemas? ¿Si la atraparon y ahora la deben de estar torturando? - caminando de un lado a otro, como animal enjaulado, Rukia murmuraba sin control.

- Tranquilízate Rukia-san…no creo que le pase nada – dijo Etsuki seguro para tranquilizarla. éste se encontraba cerca de la puerta acompañándola para esperar la llegada de la niña.

- No debí permitir que ella vaya – se reprocho a si misma, sin dejar de caminar.

De la nada ambos fijaron su vista hacia la puerta que se abrió de repente, mostrando la figura de la pequeña Oradora. Ésta, agitada y sin dar mas, se tiro al suelo boca abajo para normalizar su respiración, asustando a los otros.

- ¿Caydi, estas bien? – pregunto Rukia, dando unos pasos para acercarse.

- ¿Y? – soltó el chico, tratando de saber si tubo suerte en entregar la dichosa carta.

Como respuesta, Caydi, lentamente, levanto su mano mostrando su pulgar en señal de que tubo éxito en su misión. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron por eso, y más al ver que la pequeña estaba en buen estado, sin ninguna herida.

- Me alegro…- dijo la Shinigami aliviada - ¿como te fue, tuviste problemas? – interrogo curiosa.

De un sopetón, la pequeña se reincorporo para contar su odisea.

- ¿De que las tuve?, claro que si – confeso, mostrando su energía habitual como si no hubiera pasado nada - Cuando llegue a una habitación en la que suponía que era de tu chico, porque había una gran cantidad de reiatsu ahí, ¡no había nadie! Decidí dejar la carta sobre una mesa y cuando caminaba inocentemente para irme, un Shinigami, y según su apariencia debió ser el tal fresa, apareció y trato de atraparme.- narraba en forma dramática, moviendo sus manos y haciendo poses para darle realismo - Desesperada, y por sonsa, envés de irme por la ventana me fui por los pasillos del edificio y en el camino me encontré con mas Shinigami. Todos me perseguían y cuando estuve rodeada use a máxima potencia mi Fūsoku y hasta llegar fuera del lugar y pude escapar – levanto su puño en señal de vistoria, pues eso era al salir entera del Seireitei.

La Shinigami la miraba sorprendida por el valor de la chiquilla, y Etsuki preginto algo que le fue de mucho interés.

- ¿Saliste con un solo paso usando Fūsoku hasta llegar afuera? – pregunto incrédulo, recibiendo la aprobación de la niña - ¡increíble! – exclamo mas que contento, al enterarse que ella lego a un gran nivel.

- Verdad que si. Ni fue tan difícil – dijo orgullosa la niña.

- ¡Vaya! – soltó aun sorprendido.

Mientras que en un costado, la Shinigami miraba confusa la escena ¿casi se mata al ir al Seireite y él solo le preocupa si llego a tal nivel o no? Suspiro aliviana al ver sanan y salva a la pequeña…y al saber que no tuvo muchas dificultades, según lo que oyó, se atrevió a preguntar -…O-Oe… ¿y sabes si recibió la carta? – contesto medio tímida, no quería que pensaran que solo eso le preocupaba.

- No lose. Cuando la deje, salí corriendo de ahí. – contesto la niña.

-…- Rukia bajo levemente la cabeza, esperando que el riesgo de Caydi no haya sido en vano y que el Shinigami regresara a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en la reunión de Oradores<strong>

En la habitación subterránea donde se realizaba la reunión de Oradores, Craveri estaba diciendo las últimas palabras. Todos escuchaban atentos ante las peticiones del anciano.

- Está decidido. Mañana al amanecer volverán al Seireite. – Aclaro el mayor - Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no se distraigan y no se marchen hasta que su tarea se haya cumplido. – Exigió con vos autoritaria y definitiva - No queda tiempo. Cuanto con ustedes.

- ¡Si señor! – contestaron lo Guerreros y Guardianes.

**C o n t i n u a r a…**

* * *

><p>****<strong> ¡Copa Shinigami!<strong>****

* * * **¡GOLDEN!** * * *

- Mmhh – Rukia aun se encontraba en la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, rezando de que el sustituto haya leído la carta y que le haga caso.

- ¿Que sucede, Rukia? – pregunto Caydi que estaba conversando con su amigo.

- No estoy segura si haya leído la carta – confeso dudoda.

- No te preocupes, de seguro la leyó. No creo que tu novio sea tan despistado como para ignorar una carta. – dijo tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al otro muchacho.

- (suspiro) a veces lo es…- comento la chica, pero luego detecto la palabra errónea por parte de la niña -oye, cuantas veces te dije que él no es-….-

- ¡Tiene novio! ¡Vaya! – Exclamo sorprendido Etsuki - Con razón tan preocupada por aquel chico -

- Si, y de seguro es una carta de amor la cual lleve – definió divertida la pequeña, logrando su objetivo; molestar un poquito a la Shinigami.

- Quien diría que los Shinigamis son muy románticos – dijo cómplice el Orador, siguiendo el juego a la niña.

- ¡Desgraciados, no es lo que piensan!. Es solo un amigo.- trato de aclarar con un rubor en las mejillas por los comentarios.

- Si claro,- dijo sarcástica la niña - Apuesto que cada vez que esta pensativa, es porque piensa en él. - exclamo entretenida, logrando que el rubor de la chica aumentara.

- Qu-…yo…no – no pudo pronuncias palabra.

- Uy! mira como se ruboriza – la señalo Etsuki que se estaba divirtiendo con el tema.

- No que no era tu novio – dijo Caydi

- Es injusto que no nos hayas dicho antes – refunfuño el joven.

- De seguro lo quiere solo para ella – comento divertida, logrando que una vena saliera en la cabeza de la shinigami; se estaba molestando por los comentarios.

- Que afortunado – alago el chico. Dos venas apareciendo en la cabeza de la joven pelinegra

- ¿Sera guapo? - la pequeña hiso una pose pensativa. Las venas subieron a tres.

- Deberías de comprometerte pronto, antes que te lo roben – sugirió el chico, logrando que el numero subiera a cuatro.

- ¿Cuando es la boda? – la señalo para que confesara la fecha. Consiguiendo irritar mas a la chica, que rechinaba los dientes y estaba sumamente ruborizada.

- ¡Quiero asistir! – pidió el muchacho con ojos de cachorrito para que no se olvidara de él.

Ante tantos comentarios, Rukia llego al límite. Estallo por completo, sujetando a ambos jóvenes y tirándolos fuera en la entrada, fuera de la habitación. - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! - vocifero rabiosa. Los echados cayeron como trapos viejos al piso, debido a rapidez en como salieron. La shinigami azoto la puerta con fuerza, logrando un viento que movió los cabellos de los Oradores.

- Creo que nos pasamos…- dijo Etsuki que estaba paralizado en el suelo por el enfado de la chica.

- Na! ya se le pasara – comento Caydi.

* * *

><p>Hola! No me maten :S como habran leído el próximo cap será de lucha! Sera difícil :S<p>

Espero que es haya gustado :D ¡el próximo capítulo **será el día 23 de mayo**! Perdón por la tardanza de este cap :3 pero tengo muchos trabajos que hacer :(

Bien, bien, bien, bien, espero leernos pronto :D porfis! Se que no me lo merezco, pero si quieren dejenme un review...unito aunque sea |333

Bien gracias por seguir leyendo! Cuídense mucho y que el embajador de algas os proteja XD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	13. Cap 13 …de nuevo a la lucha

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jajajaj! No tardeeeeeeeeeeee! Estoy happy!

Bien! Actualmente les estoy en un Ciber, después de salir del cole…uyy es muy de noche :S asi que estoy escribiendo muy rápido. No quiero quedarme mas tiempo ya que esta zona es peligrosa DX Obvio que el capitulo lo tenia antes, pero ahora aprovecho para leer sus maravillosos reiview y responder :D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Miyathewitch**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo :D espero que haya podido mostrar algo de tu peticiones jejeje…¿lucha? ¿Quién dijo lucha? *mirando ambos lados* jaja va haber batallas y espero poder narrarlas bien :D gracias por comentar. Me alegro deveritas, deverias que te haya gustado…espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado. Saludos :D

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola gracias por comentar :D no te preocupes por la tardanza, con saber que te gusto los cap me basta y sobras…un anime mmmmm…pues al decir verdad los únicos que vi fue los que tengo en mi perfil y Evangelion aunque quede . asi por que el final no entendí nada :S jajaja…me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la travesura de Byakuya, al decir verdad planeo mucho con su infancia ¡es tan lindo!...(ah! No te preocupes, que cuando termine de leer los capítulos que actualizaste, te mando reviews- vaya publicaste un montón |D) A mi también me encanto escribir la parte en que Ichi y Rukia se preocupan por el otro. ¡creo que me estoy curando XD! Y el rencuentro D: creo que no será como te los esperas [NO ADELANTES DX *tirando lobro*] [Eso duele T.T] bien, bien…pues sobre la pregunta :D como mi respuesta no dice mucho, responderé. El objetivo es el mismo, solo que esta vez no se llevaran a nadie jejeje…gracias por comentar, me subió muchos los animos…saludos y espero que este cap te guste ^^

**Otonashi Saya:** Hola! Gracias por comentar…jeje perdón por el lio de los personajes, pero ahora abras un masiso rincón de los oradores jejej XDDD me alegro que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado y espero que este también lo sea :D saludos!

Esta vez tuve buena música para inspirarme :D gracias Avenged Sevenfold y Dead By April los amo música :D jeje…bie de seguro están al corriente de Bleach, pues yo maso..pero al palabras que me resonaron: que habrán querido decir cuando rigieron; _"una de las cinco armas, Kurosaki Ichigo"_ y también sobre Ishida :O kkkkkkkiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Como siempre Tite-sensei sabe como dejarnos en ascuas, es un profesional. Es mi maestro asique si les dejo en suspenso a ustedes, no es mi culpa XD

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…y en mis sueños…eso es cosa privada XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

"**Enfrentamientos, reencuentros…de nuevo a la lucha"**

_De vuelta a ese lugar hogareño, cálido, el hogar que se encontraba a las afueras de Rukongai. Disfrutaba de un delicioso té mientras observaba como la mujer de cabellos castaños se atareaba a ordenar el cuarto que ocupaba algunos jóvenes que él entrenaba y se encontraban afuera de la residencia._

_Las voces de rizas y charlas que inundaban la casa, se callaron por la presencia de otra persona. _

_(-"¿Que quieren"-)_

_(-"¡Están locos!"- ) eran las quejas de uno de los jóvenes._

_(-"No tienen derecho a resistirse"-) decía el desconocido._

_Su acompañante decidió salir para ver cuál era el motivo de la discusión sobre los recién llegados y los jóvenes que se encontraban afuera. Después de unos minutos, el hombre se levanto de su asiento al darse cuenta que la disputa no acabaría. _

_Sus ojos expresaron sorpresa, o más bien terror, al ver como los Shinigamis detenían a la mujer y a sus pupilos. Se opuso cuando trataron de hacer lo mismo con él y los demás, pero quedo aturdido debido a un golpe en la nuca que le dieron con el mango de una catana. _

_(-"¡Tokishin-dono!"-)_

_(-¡Salvador!)_

_A pesar de que su vista estaba borrosa, podía percibir a los Shinigamis que lo escoltaban, junto con su gente, encadenado y siendo guiados bruscamente hacia las afueras de Rukongai, donde la tierra estaba muerta y la arena lastimaba sus descalzos pies._

_(-"¿Tenemos que ir hasta allí, Por qué no matarlos de una vez?"- ) Propuso uno de los Shinigamis, sin importarle que el Orador escuchara._

_(-"Se nos ha ordenado eso. Si por mi fuera, ya hubiera matado a estos bastardos"-) contesto otro con fastidio. Ambos Shinigamis emprendieron a reírse por la desgracia de los "bastardos" como ellos solían llamarlos. Creyéndose superiores a éstos._

_Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre del hombre, llenándolo de frustración y odio hacia los sujetos. Sabiendo que si se quedaba así sería asesinado; detuvo su paso. Cuando un Shinigami se acerco a él para retarlo por su atrevimiento, el prisionero golpeo con ambos puños unidos el rostro del sujeto alterando a los demás presentes._

_No dejaría que arrebataran su vida fácilmente. _

_En el momento en que otro trato de sujetarlo, éste logro librarse fácilmente; golpeando la nariz del sujeto con la cabeza. Otros se acercaron, pero con intenciones de dañarlo, desenvainaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacar._

_(-"¡HUYAN!"- ) grito el Orador hacia los demás prisioneros, al mismo tiempo que los Shinigami se aproximaron a matarlo._

_A pesar de estar encadenado y desarmado, supo defenderse perfectamente. Esquivando las afiladas catanas, logro introducir exentes golpes a los Shinigamis que lo rodeaban. Miro de reojo a lo demás Oradores y sonrió de medio lado al ver que también se enfrentaban a los Shinigamis y conseguían liberarse. Aunque trataran de huir, eran perseguidos por los Shinigamis que los envestían sin piedad._

_En ese instante miro con temor como su compañera de cabellos castaños era perseguida, junto con otro muchacho, por los Shinigamis. Trato de socorrerla pero uno de los bastardos sujeto el espaldar de su ropa y lo tiro hacia el suelo. El Shinigami elevo su catana en el aire para luego deslizarlo con fuerza hacia el suelo y así poder asesinar al hombre._

_Sin embargo antes de que la espada lo tocara, el Orador rodo por el suelo viendo como la filosa hoja impactaba contra la arena. Inmediatamente se reincorporo dando un puñetazo a su contrincante, para luego agarrar a otro que se aproximaba por el cuello y así golpearlo._

_En el momento exacto en que iba a ser apuñalado por la espalda por un Shinigami, un gran estruendo originado por el cielo, mientras las nubes se oscurecían, detuvo la acción de todos a su alrededor. El orador, incluso los Shinigamis, miraban sorprendidos la escena; en un punto exacto a más de un par de kilómetros del desierto, en donde la mayoría de los prisionero, incluyendo a su compañera, se encontraban, las nubes se formaban en círculos con grandes bullicios de tornados._

_Era algo inexplicable para los presentes, incluso para el Orador. De la nada, dos brillantes rayos impactaron en el mismo lugar contra el suelo, causando que la mayoría se cubriera los ojos y callera al suelo al perder el equilibrio debido por el golpe de Reiatsu._

_El orador no podía ver quien era dueño de ese poder ya que la luz deslumbrante de los rayos, y la lejanía en donde se encontraba, impedía su visualidad._

Se levanto bruscamente de la cama. Su rostro estaba cubierto por gotitas de sudor y sus ojos reflejaban un temor inexplicable. Todo lo que había visto ¿era un sueño?...Paso la mano por su frente y luego por su cabellera naranja. Pensaba en qué era lo que sucedió, parecía tan real.

Miro fijo sus manos como si en ellas encontraría la respuesta, estaba perdido, definitivamente no sabía el significado de ese sueño. Ichigo estaba tan distraído que dio un respingo al reaccionar lo que sus oídos escuchaban; la alarma del seireitei estaba en alerta.

(("-Atención a los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia. Se ha detectado la presencia de unos Ryoka´s en el norte del Seireitei. Se les pide a todos los Shinigamis que estén en su puesto defensivo. Repito-"))

Al oír la resonante alarma, Ichigo inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a ir tras los intrusos.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona…<strong>

En el norte, un grupo de Oradores se hallaban parados sobre un tejado.

No eran más de quince, hombre y mujeres mostraban indiferencia al escuchar las alertas del Seireitei.

- Ya están al corriente de que estamos aquí. – dijo Draiko al sentir la movilidad de los Shinigamis.- Lirui, Mayk. Vayan a 180km al sur. Por favor no tarden – pidió con seriedad, a la vez que apuntada con la mano la dirección que debían tomar.

- Si, cuenta con eso…- confirmo la chica nombrada, para luego dar unos pasos al frente. No tenia objeción en obedecer al joven pelirrubio.

- ¿Eeehhh?…yo quería ir con ella – se quejo otra joven de apariencia similar a la Oradora. Como era su primera misión, quería ser guiada por la chica.

- Sesuri, te tocara ir sola. A 105 Km hacia la izquierda. No te pierdas.- aclaro Draiko, apuntándole otro lugar.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – pregunto indignada la muchacha pero fue ignorada.

- Ruynako, Daseki. Ustedes se encargaran de la distracción. – dijo el Orador. Mirando a ambos para saber si contaba con su apoyo.

- No hay problema.- confeso seguro el segundo nombrado, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

- Agōshi, Kanero, Takny. Ya saben qué hacer. – Expreso seguro el Braiken, recibiendo el asentimiento de los mencionados.

-Si

- Ruhenoku…- pero antes de que el chico hablara, fue interrumpido por el nombrado.

- No tienes que decirlo, Craveri-sama ya nos lo aclaro – comento el aludido, caminado con indiferencia. No le agravaba que el muchacho le diera órdenes.

- Solo lo repito por si no les quedo claro – aclaro el joven pelirrubio con fastidio. Después de indicar a otro par de Oradores, se dirigió a otra de sus colegas - Naruki, por favor guía a Îan y Shîsi. Y luego encárgate de tu trabajo. – dicho esto, la chica asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a los dos pequeños nombrados.

- Yo cuando apenas llegue ubicare una parte el escudo, luego me encargare de distraer a los Shinigamis.- confeso Draiko después de ubicar a todos - Tengan cuidado. Si se encuentran con un Shinigami más fuerte que ustedes, no intenten luchar, podría ser arriesgado. Recuerden lo que Craveri-sama dijo; esta vez no nos subestimaran -

- ¡Sí! – asintieron sus camaradas. Éstos después de dar un salto, se desvanecieron en el acto, provocando una pequeña brisa. Dejando solo a dos Oradores.

- Draiko – pronuncio Kureimy antes de marcharse - ¿Estás seguro?

- Eso debería preguntártelo a ti – dijo el nombrado, volteándose para encontrarse con la inseguridad de su compañera. Ambos no estaban seguros por la petición de su superior.

-…- ésta no dijo nada, solo se puso a meditar para saber si estaba haciendo bien en arriesgar. Logrando que su compañero notada fácilmente su preocupación.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo para que se relajara - Si no hay interferencias, no será necesario que lo utilices. – recordó con una expresión de ánimos y su sonrisa de seguridad. Ante esas palabras logro aliviar a la mujer.

- (suspiro) Tienes razón.- confeso la Oradora mientras daba unos pasos al frente para quedar al lado del chico. Antes de que ella se marchara, volteo para mirarlo - ¡Nos vemos! – exclamo incurvando sus labios en una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer en el acto. Estaba tranquila al recibir el apoyo de su amigo.

- Ah – contesto satisfecho por su logro para luego dicho desaparecer con la misma técnica que sus colegas utilizaron.

* * *

><p>Ya a muy lejos del cuarto escuadrón, y en dirección hacia donde indicaba el paradero de los Ryokas, el Shinigami sustituto se dirigía al norte para enfrentarse a los Supīkā. Estaba concentrado en su camino, y esta vez más decidido a saber cuál era el motivo por o cual los invadía.<p>

(- "¡Ichigo!"-)

Esa voz lo distrajo por un momento de sus pensamientos pero aun así no detuvo su paso, siguió en marcha, pero esta vez acompañado por la persona que lo había llamado, ya que tenían el mismo objetivo.

- Renji – pronuncio sin detener su paso.

- ¿Son los mismos? – quiso saber el teniente, que se encontraba a su lado, corriendo a la misma velocidad que él.

-Ah…puedo identificar su Reiatsu – contesto el sustituto.

-…-

Después de unos segundos de silencio, ambos dieron un salto y desaparecieron en el acto al utilizar el paso flash, así poder llegar de inmediato a su encuentro con los oradores.

Más tarde, luego de haber recorrido casi la mitad del Seireitei, Ichigo y Renji llegaron a su destino. Ambos reaparecieron con el sunpo en una zona amplia en donde no era estorbada por las calles del Seireite, buscando con la vista al Ryoka que se habían enfrentado en la última vez. El sustituto frunció ligeramente el seño al hallarlo. Éste estaba parado sobre un tejado, mirando hacia otro lado con la vista ida. Cuando el Orador noto la presencia de los Shinigamis, volteo sorprendido al ver que eran los mismos jóvenes.

- Vaya, que casualidad. O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué nuevamente nos encontramos? – dijo divertido, con una sonrisa. Para el hombre pelirrubio enfrentarse a alguien no era molesto, pero si cansador.

- No es casualidad – contesto Ichigo en forma seria - Sabia que estabas aquí. – confeso, posando su catana frente a sí mismo, como si apuntara al Orador con ella.

- Interesante – pronuncio con expresión curiosa el sujeto – y ¿Para qué quieres verme si se puede saber? -

En ese instante el Reiatsu del shinigami sustituto se elevo.

- Vine a derrotarte, y a obligarte a que me digas cuáles son sus intenciones al venir al seireitei. – exclamo firme el Shinigami. Más que una intención, era una meta. Ichigo estaba decidido a conseguir la respuesta sea como sea.

El gran potencial de poder no fue desapercibido por el Orador. Éste expreso una leve expresión de seriedad - Mhm…veo que hablas muy enserio….- balbuceo Draiko, sin moverse de su lugar. Mientras que un Reiatsu color celeste comenzaba a brotar del joven Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra área…<strong>

Liriu y Mayk se encontraban haciendo su trabajo, o mejor dicho la chica, pues el muchacho estaba entretenido mirando otro lugar al haber sentido el Reiatsu del Shinigami sustituto.

Al dejar de percibir la energía que su compañera producía, volteo para verla.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto como si nada el joven, mirando sorprendido a la mujer que se sacudía las manos y estaba de lo más normal.

- Si – se limito a responder.

- Fue muy rápido – confeso admirado por la habilidades y rapidez de su camarada.

- Vámonos – ordeno Liriu. Ésta estaba dispuesta a irse pero el reproche del muchacho la detuvo.

- ¿eh? ¿Tan rápido? - exclamo caprichoso - Deberíamos de ayudar a Draiko con la distracción -

- ¿Por qué esa caridad? –pregunto la mujer sin expresión alguna.

- Estoy aburrido – Mayk confeso apenado pero aun así con una sonrisita divertida, tratando de convencer a su colega.

Pero sin más la Oradora no le produjo nada, y estaba a punto de ordenarle que se largaran si no hubiera sido por la presencia de dos Shinigamis que ya se les hacia conocido.

(-"¡Ioo!"- ) exclamo la voz de un hombre.

- Mhm – el joven Orador volteo para luego encontrarse con una reluciente cabeza calva de un Shinigami y la pose presumida de otro sujeto.

- Que coincidencia – dijo Yumichica a la vez movía su cabello en forma elegante.

- No soy bueno en percibir Reiatsu, - declaro Ikkaku con una sonrisa satisfecha, y con su Zanpakutō ya liberada que posaba en su espalda - ¡Pero creo que es mi día de suerte!

Al oír la palabra "suerte", un mecanismo se activo en Mayk. Provocando que éste formara una cruz con los brazos y negara con la cabeza.

- Por favor no repitas esa cosa de la "suerte" – pido despavorido el muchacho. No era por exagerar, pero definitivamente ese baile le parecía horroroso, o mejor dicho, le causaba vergüenza ajena.

- ¡¿A qué dices cosa, mocoso? – exclamo rabioso el ofendido, rechinando los dientes y mostrando una clara mirada de querer matar al joven Orador.

- ¿Querías ayudar?- interrumpió Liriu dirigiéndose a su compañero - sería bueno distraer a estos dos mientras los otros terminan – propuso inexpresivamente. Al decir verdad le daba lo mismo si peleaba o no.

- Como siempre tan sabia, mi señorita Liriu – alago admirado el muchacho. En ese mismo instante éste se desvaneció y reapareció atrás de Madarame. Este ultimo al sentir el reiatsu cerca del chico, volteo la cabeza para verlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Devuelta quieres luchar conmigo? – interrogo confundido, al ver al ryoka que al parecer tenia esas intenciones.

- ¡Que te parece una revancha! – planteó entretenido, al instante que deslizo su mano en forma horizontal a la vez que provocaba un pequeño remolino y una catana surgió de él.

Al mostrar el chico su arma, el Shinigami volteo por completo para estar frente a frete con su contrincante. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de arrogancia apareciera en su rostro, pues estaba decidido a derrotarlo, después de que el Orador se haya escapado la última vez.

- Bien, empecemos – exclamo Ikkaku. En ese instante corría contra el muchacho para agredirlo.

* * *

><p>En otra zona, dos tenientes se deslizaban por los techos del Seireitei. Sus expresiones eran concentradas, estaban preparados para lo que fueran a enfrentar. De la nada, uno de ellos sintió una presencia desconocida.<p>

- Kira…- pronuncio Hisagi al sentir el reiatsu de uno de los ryoka, sin detener el paso.

- Si…puedo sentirlo. – afirmo el nombrado.

En la trayectoria era inevitable sentir la fuerza espiritual de sus camaradas que al parecer habían comenzado a luchar. Era fácil identificarlo, uno era del Shinigami sustituto y el otro del tercer oficial, Madarame Ikkaku. Pero ambos tenientes no decidieron ir a ayudarlos, sabían que estarían bien, y estaban más concentrados en otro Reiatsu que habían detectado a no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Para llegar más rápido, los dos desaparecieron con shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar<strong>….Neruki se encontraba haciendo su labor.

- *Tres de cuatro, nº2. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores* - dichas palabras pronunciadas con firmeza por la chica que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, causo que, de su mano, saliera una línea azul-brillante. Y de ésta, otra variedad de líneas del mismo color brotaban, uniéndose para luego formar un rectángulo que hizo un destello al estar completa, revelando unos gravados con símbolos desconocidos.

Al tenerlo en su mano, la oradora se dispuso a incrustarla en el suelo causando otro gran destello. Cuando desapareció esa enceguecida luz, la barra que poseía su mano había desaparecido por completo, dejando un intacto suelo y a una joven satisfecha.

Se reincorporo para marcharse, pero la exclamación de un Shinigami la puso en alerta.

- (-"Arde, 'Tobiume'"-)

En ese instante los reflejos de la Oradora no fallaron, antes de ser herida, dio unos saltos en retroceso, esquivando exitosamente la bolas de fuego que iban directo a ella e impactaron contra el concreto.

Curiosa, dirigió su vista hacia el aire para encontrarse con la atacante y la acompañante.

Sus nuevas adversarias no serian nada más y nada menos que la teniente de quinto escuadrón y la teniente del decimo escuadrón, Hinamori Momo y Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Tu…eres una Ryoka ¿verdad? – interrogo Rangiku con seriedad.

-…- la aludida no respondió, solo elevo una ceja por la absurda pregunta.

- Maldita. Ustedes fueron quienes se llevaron al capitán Hitsugaya.- acuso la teniente con enfado - ¿Por qué?

-…- Neruki no hizo nada ante tal acusación, solo se cruzo de brazos y miro con indiferencia a las Shinigamis, sabía que no sería fácil ¿nuevamente tenía que luchas?...Además no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de aquel chiquillo.

- Si no contestas inmediatamente, te obligaremos cuando te capturemos – esta vez quien hablo fue Hinamori que estaba preocupada por el paradero del joven capitán.

Esa aclaración definitivamente fastidio a la Oradora -_ ¿Acaso todos los Shinigamis son tan arrogantes que creen que será fácil capturarme? –_ sin más e indignada, se puso en posición para enfrentarse a las mujeres. – Pues inténtelo. Captúrenme y traten de que testifique contra los míos. Si pueden – desafío la chica con arrogancia.

Por lo dicho Matsumoto fue la primera en atacar. Desenvaino su catana a la vez que se deslizaba contra la ryoka para envestirla. Ésta con un salto en retroceso logro evadirla, para luego alzar su mano y…- _*__Tsuba*_- por tal balbuceo, un pequeño remolino de viento apareció de su mano y de ella broto una catana que lo sostuvo con firmeza. Sería su arma para defenderse.

Después de tal acto, la teniente se dispuso a atacar. Pero esta vez la joven Oradora no lo esquivaría. Como se lo esperaba la Shinigami, la ryoka bloqueo su ataque con su catana, quedando ambas en un agarre que no tardaron en separarse y prepararse para otra envestida.

* * *

><p><strong>A no muy lejos de allí…<strong>

Kureimy se levantaba de suelo, después de haber hecho lo mismo que sus otros colegas, dispuesta a retirarse. Pero de la nada, una cuchilla voladora voló contra ella, dispuesto a lesionarla. Pero la Oradora no era tonta, moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado logro esquivar el arma, consiguiendo que se clavara en la superficie.

Sin expresión alguna miro el cuchillo incrustado en el suelo. Reconocía ese tipo de armas y sabía perfectamente quien estaba tras ella, o mejor dicho quienes.

(-"Buenos reflejos. Al parecer no te has oxidado. Megdayk."-)

Esa voz era reconocida para la susodicha, lo cual obligo que se volteara para encontrarse con una vieja conocida.

- Y tu al parecer no dejas de subestimar a tus contrincantes – contesto la ryoka al ver a la dueña de esa voz y su acompañantes, la Capitana y la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón. – Soi Fong. – dijo logrando que la nombrada sonriera con solo ser recordada.

- ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? – Esta vez quien hablo fue Yoruichi, que miraba de forma seria a la Oradora - ¿a caso es venganza?

- Me temo que no podre contestarte, Yoruichi. – Respondió secamente Kureimy - ¿Crees que nos escucharían esta vez? – balbució para sí misma, pero sin embargo fue escuchado por ambas Shinigamis.

- ¿Qué? – articulo la Ex capitana, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la Oradora se preparaba para retirarse, a punto de hacer su técnica de escape. Sin embargo su paso fue obstruido por Soi Fong quien se había parado frete a ella y había desenvainado su catana.

- No iras a ninguna parte – exclamo en forma autoritaria la joven Shinigami. – ¡Como líder de las fuerzas especiales, no te permitiré que huyas fácilmente!-

Esas palabras desagrado a la Oradora, pues sus intenciones era ayudar a su camarada que al parecer tenía un reto y luego retirarse sin problemas ni líos. Pero al parecer, las recién llegadas harían que sus planes se arruinaran, obligándola a luchar.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

Ichigo estaba liberando una gran cantidad de Reiatsu, como si con eso pudiera intimidar a su contrincante. Más bien a éste le parecía muy entretenido, estaba interesado en descubrir cuáles eran las habilidades del sustituto que lograron vencer al Capitán Kuchiki.

Después de un grave momento, el Shinigami se dispuso a atacar.

A una velocidad impresionante, se deslizo hasta llegar frente a frente contra su rival para luego después elevar su catana y hacer un corte vertical. Lamentablemente antes de siquiera tocar el Orador, éste dio un salto hacia atrás. Esquivando sin dificultad el corte. Ichigo amplio levemente los ojos por tal acto, pero aun así no se detendría. Nuevamente se aproximo al ryoka, pero éste se alejaba a cada intento de cercanía, como si huyera de la hoja el sustituto. En un rincón, Renji miraba sorprendido la escena, sin comprender por qué no luchaban.

Después de varios intentos de agredir al Orador por parte del Shinigami, a éste comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud de su supuesto enemigo.

- ¡Maldito ¿Acaso piensas huir todo el tiempo? – exclamo molesto Ichigo que estaba cansado de estar persiguiendo al sujeto. Éste lo miro en forma incomprensible, para luego hacer una mueca de desilusión.

- ¿Qué, acaso querías luchar? – dijo el Draiko como si nada, causando que los dos Shinigamis quedaran boquiabiertos por la tonta respuesta. – _Me parece injusto_…- pensó cruzándose de brazos, elevado en el cielo al igual que el Kurosaki.

- ¡No estoy jugando! – exclamo hastiado el chico, mostrando su puño en forma de amenaza. Pero al parecer eso no movía ni un pelo al Orador, logrando molestar al teniente que observaba pasmado la escena.

- ¡Tú! ¡Más vale que nos digas cuáles son sus objetivos! ¡O si no me meteré para obligarte a decirlo!– después de estar de observador, Renji decidió hablar pero de una forma agresiva, llamando la atención del Orador.

Después de meditar un momento las palabras del teniente, Draiko hablo decidido - ¡Perfecto! – exclamo satisfecho, para luego dirigirse al sustituto. – Si tú y el pelirrojo-san…-

- ¡Oe! – soltó molesto el mencionado.

-… me vencen al mismo tiempo, les diré una cosa de nuestros planes - continuo. Al decir verdad, el Orador no estaba seguro de que ellos dos podrían vencerlo, más bien seria entretenido ver como lo intentarían.

La propuesta del ryoka dejo pasmados a ambos Shinigamis. ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? No sabían si confiar en él o no, pero no perdían nada al intentarlo, después de todo era una gran ventaja. De todas maneras si lograban vencer al orador, podían tomarlo como prisionero y obligarlo a declarar, ese pensamiento causo que los dos Shinigamis sonrieran.

Ichigo miro por un momento a su compañero para saber qué opinaba, éste asintió seguro dando la afirmativa a su colega.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ambos lucharemos contra ti! – Exclamo el sustituto, pero luego cambio su tono a uno amenazante -¡Si vencemos, mas te vale que nos digas todo!

- Tienes mi palabra – dijo Draiko con una leve reverencia, a la vez que el teniente Abarai daba un salto para llegar a la altura del sustituto. Al ver a ambos contrincante, sonrió - ¡Bueno…espero que no les moleste si me defiendo esta vez! – dichas palabras dejaron confundidos a los Shinigami, pero sus expresiones cambiaron a uno suspenso.

El Orador elevo su mano hasta la altura d su pecho, y de ella unos diminutos rayos eléctricos rodearon su mano y luego comenzaron a tomar la forma de una catana. De la nada una pequeña ráfaga de viento fue liberado de su mano, revelando una espada común y corriente.

Los dos Shinigamis no entendían que había sucedido, podían jurar que cuando el sujeto libero esos pequeñas chispas, pudieron sentir un Reiatsu muy notable, pero cuando desaparecieron, fue como si esa energía desapareciera.

- Ahora estoy listo. – Dijo Draiko, sacando del trance a los jóvenes - ¿Y bien…empezamos? –

_**C o n t i n u a r a. . . **_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- H-hola…-a-a Todos – decía Draiko con dificultad al cargar en sus manos una gran cantidad de papeles. – Bueno…debido a la aparición de mas personajes, mi labor se complica…jeje…- sonrío apenado, a la vez que buscaba con problemas al primer personaje que iba a presentar - …eto… ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!- exclamo alegre casi con lagrimas al encontrar la hoja inicial.

- ¡Bien! hoy hablaremos de….- dijo, agarrando con un brazo los papeles, mientras apenas sostenía con la otra mano la varita para señalar. – Deink Liriu: - en el monitor que estaba tras el apareció las fotos de una chica – se clasificaría como _*Guerrera*_ como verán, aparenta de unos 19 a 22 años. Tiene el pelo recogido, con una cola de caballo, de color negro y un flequillo, más largo que su cabello, de color rubio que casi cubre su ojo desecho, y sus ojos son de color avellana. Su tez es pálida. - Iba señalando con la barita cada rasgo - como habrán notado es un poco seria, no tanto como Takni, pero si tiene su carácter. – confeso divertido – le gusta ser organizada y manejar las cosas con calma, pero en raras ocasiones muestra tener sentido de humor, y cuando se enoja tiene un carácter muy frio…pero en realidad, jamás la hemos visto furiosa, lo cual creo que es una suerte. – exclamo con una carcajada.

- Quien sigue…haber….- balbuceaba a la vez que se le hacia un lio buscar entre los papeles de quien seria el siguiente. -¡bien! ahora hablaremos de…- las imágenes de la mujer fueron remplazadas por las de un joven. - Donomeriyuki Mayk: su apariencia es de uno chico de 15 a 17 años…es un _*Guardián*…_su cabello es de color castaño-rojizo corto con algunas pelitos largos. Sus ojos son azules y es de piel bronceada…- decía mientras las hojas que sostenía estaban apunto de caerse – e…eh…es un muchacho muy simpático, pero a veces molestoso…Haha…no, enserio. Tiene actitudes como un joven rebelde, pero créanme no es tan difícil controlarlo. Lo cual Lirui lo hace a la perfección. Por eso se lo ve sumiso ante ella…haha… quisiera que me diga el secreto…- confesaba divertido – como habrán visto antes, ambos suelen andar justos. Son más bien, buenos compañeros de batalla desde hace tiempo cuando se conocieron. – termino de redactar para dar al siguiente presentado que se le dificultaba encontrar.

- B-bien quien sigue es…- sacando su lengua a medio lado, se concentraba para sostener el papel siguiente - Kamane Agōshi: - en el monitor parecieron imágenes del nombrado - Pues tengo entendido que ya lo conocieron, - dijo confundido - pero si no lo recuerdan…fue el primer Orador que se enfrento al joven Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo-san. Su color de cabello es verde oscuro y sus ojos son de color turquesa. Se podría decir que es un _*Guardián*_Como sabrán, su """" se llama _*Brazo del soldado*_, en la cual su brazo derecho se convierte en una espada y escudo de acero puro. Podría decirse que su espada es impenetrable.- describía sorprendido por la habilidad de su colega - . No lo conozco muy bien, pero aquí dice…- explicaba señalando la hoja - …que es un hombre amable, simpático y respetable…lo cual tiene una agradable relación con Naruki. –

- eeetoooo….Kanero, Takni…a ellos los describiré después…- entre balbuceos, decidía quien sería el siguiente. – ¡Bien! presentare a los pequeños…- dijo con una sonrisa, ya que se llevaba bien con ellos. – Îan: es un niño muy amable pero a veces caprichoso, su edad podría decirse de unos 8 a 10 años. Tiene el cabello corto de color celeste pálido y sus ojos son de color lila. Es un niño muy dulce en pocas ocasiones, pero se comporta como cualquier niño de su edad. Le gusta divertirse y aprender, averiguar sobre sosas interesantes, y es muy calculador en ocasiones. – termino de explicar para luego pasar al siguiente.

- Ahora es el turno de Shisî: es una niña muy inteligente. Su cabello es de color lila y suele tenerlo entre dos trenzas. Sus ojos de color celeste pálido. Como Îan pero al revés jeje…- describía divertido. - suele ser pensativa y al igual que su hermano, le encanta divertirse y a veces es un poco metiche. Pero aun así es una agradable y respetable jovencita. – son una sonrisa Draiko agrego

– Bueno, debido a sus rasgos parecidos, ambos son hermanos pero no tienen apellido debido a que no conocieron a sus padres, pero a ellos pare no importarles ya que siempre están felices con entre ellos. Ambos forman un buen equipo, ella a pesar de ser menor que Îan es la más inteligente y concentrada en las cosas y misiones. Él suele ser muy calculado y suele analizar la situación antes de actuar. La clasificación de los dos no está definida– termino de describir.

- Bien, nos-oh! Casi lo olvido…-exclamo apenado - _*Tsuba*_…

(Nota: espada del protector)

-…se le llama cuando un Orador produce una catana de la nada. – En el monitor, aparecían imágenes de Naruki , Mayk y Liriu liberando esa técnica - Como dice su significado, es una espada que nosotros utilizamos para poder defendernos. En pocas ocasiones sabemos utilizarlo para llamar nuestro Rei nō. – Aclaro – ahora sí. Bien, casi me quedo sin saliva pero espero que les haya aclarado algunas cosas….nos vemos en la próxima. Bye, bye

* * *

><p>Okidoki. Espero que les haya gustado el cap XD jaja no tarde, no tarde!<p>

_[Tuviste suerte ¬¬]_

Bien como ya descubrirán…agra lucha, lucha y mas lucha XP y más trabajo para mi….jeje pero no, me temo informar que ya vamos por la mitad X) …asi que are lo posible para trdar :D jajaj no mentira! Haré lo contrario todo lo posible para publicar.

A en el nobre de Lirui pues este es su primer nombre y apellida Daink. Queria aclararlo por que en el cap 5 estaba areves XP

Bien para mis autora favoritas y los fic que sigo. Quiero pedir disculpas, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de leer :( y creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas. Pero ya que esto, voy a copiar todas las historias que me perdi para leer en casa jaja |DDD asi que esperen mi Review jajaja! _[Por favor no la odien, yo la convencí de hacer sus deberes primero y luego estudiaría u.u]_ [Pues ahora soy libre XDDDDDD] [Sigue soñando] no mentira, solo tengo que estudiar y ya :D debo hacer la defensa de un trabajo practico que hice…el problema es que tengo pavor en hablar frente a mis compañeros |(

Bien espero que este cap les haya gustado :D ¿creen que Ichi podrá vencer a Draiko? ¿alguien interferira? ¿la cabeza reluciente de Ikkaku brilla más que un foco? Pues o sabremos en e siguiente capitulo que espero que se actualice el día **02 de junio** perdón si es mucho tiempo, pero como sieran notas toman pruebas de monton… ¡¿POR QUE NO LO HACEN ANTES?

Por fis no olviden de dejar review, que la ultima vez, a pesar que no lo merecía, me animaron un montón :D ¡Muchas gracias!...POR FAVOR CUIDENCE y que El Embajador de Algas os proteja XD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	14. Cap14 El comienzo de las pérdidas

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí un nuevo capitulo como se los prometí :D….al decir verdad no se me complico en escribirlo, debido a las tareas de la escuela, si en terminarlo. JAJA! Pero aun si eme aquí :D

Leyeron Bleach ¡vieron los nuevos Quincy´s! quede paralizada al ver uno de los personajes O.O _[Y motivos no le faltaron ¬¬] _[Son…son parecidas T.T] _[Deberías de estar contenta¬¬ ] _[¡Claro que lo estoy |D!]…bien…eh…luego lo explico ;) jeje…bueno estoy contenta por que apareció Rukia en el Manga _[Creo que Rukia-sama aparece más en la manga que en tus Fics u.u]_ [¡Cállate!]

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**lovetamaki1: **Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D y…lo de Kira…T-T que Kami-sama resé por que no este muerto. No! No pueden matarlos :S…weeee! Are una huelga de hambre hasta que Tite-sama lo reviva ÒÓ _[-_- _۵…_Exageras] _Bueno! Solo tenemos que esperar :|…Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap te guste :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

Bueno! Para las batallas me concentre en el ritmo Rock que tanto me encanta :D jeje…

**Yutora Kanero ****:** es un joven de tez bronceada y ojos de calor castaños con el cabello corto de color negro violáceo. Su vestimenta es de color blanco. Tiene una buena relación con todos los Oradores y es muy cooperativo y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por los suyos.

Tal vez se pregunte por que lo describo ahora, pues olvide hacerlo en el otro cap y además por que aparecerá y quiero que aunque sea se lo imaginen y sepan su aspecto. Además porque luego entenderán… Ō.Ō_ [Eres muy mala…aun que sea hiciste algo diferente ¬¬ pero aun así siento pena por él] _[¡Cállate, no adelantes nada!...además fue difícil para mí T.T]

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero ¡los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad!

* * *

><p><em>El Orador elevo su mano hasta la altura d su pecho, y de ella unos diminutos rayos eléctricos rodeaban su mano y luego comenzaban a tomar la forma de una catana. De la nada una pequeña ráfaga de viento fue liberado de su mano, revelando una espada común y corriente. <em>

_Los dos Shinigamis no entendían que había sucedido, podían jurar que cuando el sujeto libero esos pequeños chispas, pudieron sentir una Reiatsu muy notable, pero cuando desaparecieron, fue como si esa energía desapareciera._

_- Ahora estoy listo. – Dijo Draiko, sacando del trance a los jóvenes - ¿Y bien…empezamos? – _

**Capitulo 14**

"**El comienzo de las pérdidas."**

Las palabras del orador fueron como un aviso de comenzar a atacar para los Shinigamis. Si perder el tiempo, Ichigo fue quien primero ataco.

A una rapidez excelente el sustituto pudo llegar frente a su rival para poder introducirle un ataque, pero éste logro bloquearla con su espada. En mínimas de segundos, Renji también se aproximo para participar en el agarre contra el Ryoka. Era dos contra uno, y al parecer al Orador no parecía importarle.

Como si se enfrentara contra unos niños, Draiko no tuvo problemas para separarse; empujando las espadas de los Shinigamis con su catana, logro librarse fácilmente del agarre. Pero eso definitivamente no iba a detener a los jóvenes Shinigamis, apenas comenzaban.

Ichigo nuevamente se aproximo al orador para agredirlo, pero este ultimo logro detenerlo con su catana sin ninguna dificultad, llegando nuevamente a un agarre de catanas. El sustituto empujaba contra su rival para poder debilitar su bloqueo. Pero éste no sedería fácilmente, estaba concentrado, a pesar de que se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás, en tratar de no debilitar el agarre a pesar de que sostenía su arma con solo su mano derecha.

De la nada, tras las espaldas del Orador, Renji se aproximaba con su Zanpakutō liberada hacia él aprovechando la oportunidad de que estaba indefenso. El hombre pelirrubio logro sentir a tiempo el Reiatsu del teniente que se acercaba, acto seguido tomo fuerzas del agarre para poder empujar bruscamente al sustituto y así poder liberarse, dejando sorprendidos a ambos Shinigami. Pero aun así Abarai no se detuvo.

A escasos segundo, gusto cuando el teniente elevaba su arma para introducir el corte vertical, a Draiko no le daría tiempo de voltearse por completo y defenderse del ataque. A un toma decisiones al instante y una agilidad y velocidad perfecta, el Orador traslado su espada tirándola hacia su mano izquierda logrando exitosamente prepararse para detener la envestida.

Sus reflejos y actos definitivamente dejaron sorprendidos a los Shinigamis, tenían en claro que derrotarlo no seria fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

No tenía más opción, tendría que luchas contra ellas. Kureimy no estaba a muy a gusto con la decisión que había tomado, pero era la única forma para poder retirarse. Tenía a Soi fong en frente y a Yoruichi, que había bajado hacia la superficie, tras ella. Definitivamente seria una batalla complicada.

- De verdad, no tengo ganas de pelear - confeso la Oradora con una voz neutra.

- ¿así? – Dijo sarcástica Soi Fong – Pues no parecía cuando te enfrentaste a Yoruichi-sama. – comento indignada.

- Ella empezó…- se excuso.

- ¡Entonces tendré que acatarte primero! – exclamo decidida.

Dichas las palabras, con una rapidez se deslizo contra la Oradora para envestirla con su espada, pero ésta logro desenvainar su catana a tiempo consiguiendo detener el ataque; el agarre solo duro unos instantes ya que la capitana se alejo por un momento para luego volver a intentarlo, solo que esta vez con continuos ataques que fracasaban al ser bloqueados por la ryoka.

Sin mas, Soi-fong se alejo para darle la oportunidad a su antigua superiora. Yoruichi, al acercarse con rapidez, introdujo una patada hacia la Oradora. Lamentablemente para la agresora, Kureimy logro cubrirse y detener el golpe con el brazo que tenia libre. En ese instante ésta aprovecho la oportunidad para cortarla con su catana, pero al tiempo justo la ex capitana logro alejarse sin ninguna lesión.

Nuevamente separadas, Yoruichi y Soi fong decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Después de varios ataques fallidos, las Shinigamis respiraban agitadas a comparación con su contrincante que se encontraba de lo más normal. Habían hecho varios intentos para agredirlas pero en cada uno de ellos la ryoka demostraba destreza y agilidad para esquivarlas. Aun con la ayuda de la Zanpakutō de Hinamori, Matsunoto no pudo siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Después de su último agarre contra la Oradora, ambas tenientes estaban planeando una forma de vencerla.<p>

- E-es más difícil de lo que pensamos, Ragiku-san – dijo agitaba la joven Shinigami, si perder su vista de su contrincante.

- Claro que no – dijo decidida la nombrada, a continuación poso su mano sobre la otra para embocar el llamado de su Zanpakutō – gruñe, "Haineko" – la hoja de su espada se disolvió, liberando una gran cantidad de cenizas.

Después de solo un segundo, las cenizas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la rival, encerrándola en un tornado, causando que ésta se cubriera la cara con ambos brazos ya que su visión estaba siendo perjudicada. De la nada, en donde rosaban las cenizas, aparecían leves cortadoras y rasgaduras en la piel y vestimenta de la Oradora, sobre todo los brazos y piernas.

Cuando el ataque de la teniente se disolvió por un momento volviendo alrededor de su dueña, revelaron la figura de la chica con ligeras heridas.

- Malditas – mascullo Naruki, con dificultad para respirar.

- ¡Tu! Ahora si estamos de igual. – dijo satisfecha la teniente del decimo escuadrón, acto seguido sostuvo con firmeza la empuñadura de su catana y lo azoto en el aire guiando a su Zanpakutō para que vallan nuevamente en dirección contra la Oradora para lastimarla.

A pesar de la rapidez de las cenizas, la chica de cabellos rubios pudo esquivarlo dando un salto, elevįndose en el aire sin sospechar que otro ataque la esperaba.

- Hhaah! – exclamo decidida Hinamoti, mientras que su Zampakuto acumulaba una energķa de Reiatsu que luego fue expulsado como si fuera una bola de fuego contra su oponente. Ésta para que el dańo sea menor se cubrió con su catana, pero aun asķ el impacto causo que callera bruscamente en el concreto.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar<strong>…

A pesar que la mayoría de sus camaradas se encontraban en el norte, Ruynako hacia estajos a muy lejos de allí. Con solo levantar un dedo, causaba que un destello y un sonido agudo, como un silbido brotara de él, directo a los edificios que explotaban en cuestión de segundos.

Esos sucesos atrajo mucho la atención de dos tenientes de los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia, que se acercaban en ese mismo instante. Ambos Shinigamis se pararon detrás del Orador, desenvainando al mismo tiempo sus cananas. Éste último pudo sentir las presencias de los llegados y no se molesto en voltearse para observarlos.

- Quieren pelear ¿verdad? – dijo resignado, para luego voltearse y ver la cara de determinación de los tenientes.

- Actúas como si no fuera un problema para ti – se atrevió a responder Kira, mirándolo fríamente al igual que Hisagi.

- Ahorrémonos la habladuría, no creo que sea necesario – sin decir más, el Orador movió un pie hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus dos manos, apuntando a los Shinigami. – Detona, *Grito luminoso* - ante el llamado, las dos manos del chico fueron cubiertas por un Reiatsu blanco, que al desaparecer, revelaron unos guantes; cubiertos por barras de cristal que llegan hasta los codos. – De acuerdo… ¿Quién es el primero? -

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

En otra zona, al mismo tiempo que otros Oradores combatían, un muchacho de cabellera negro violáceo y ojos castaños hacia el labor que fue mandado por su superior.

-*Tres de cuatro, nº6. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores*- dijo en forma calmada, mientras concentraba su Reiatsu en su mano, que de ella, brotaba unas líneas azules-brillantes para luego convertirse en una caja rectangular, idéntica a las que sus camaradas producían.

Después de hacerla desaparecer en el suelo, se paro sin dificultada para luego marcharse ya que había terminado su trabajo. Pero una voz borro su expresión de tranquilidad.

(-"¿Qué era lo que hacía?"-)

El Orador volteo con desagrado para encontrarse con un Shinigami de cabellera larga, rubia, que llegaba hasta los hombros. Ante su presencia el chico no respondió más que solo arrugar los ojos.

- Te lo haré fácil. Tú me dices que fue lo que acabaste de hacer, y te dejare con vida – propuso Hirako en su tono habitual – Me ordenaron eliminar a cualquier Supika que encuentre, así que consideraron, nadie se enterara. – propuso.

- Disculpe. Pero prefiero morir antes que traicionar a mi gente. – con valor se atrevió a responder el Ryoka, que no le paso por alto al ver el haori que llevaba el Shinigami, sabía que se enfrentaría a un Capitán pero aun así no se acobardaría.

- Entiendo. – Dijo el capitán - Es una lástima – musito a la vez que desenvainaba su espada al igual que el Orador hacia aparecer la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Después…<strong>

A pesar de que parecía estar acorralada, se encontraba en perfectas sincronía para esquivar cada ataque de las Shinigamis. Yoruichi y Soi Fong al parecer no estaban dándole tregua, sus movimientos eran certeros y con buenas intenciones de lesionar a la Ryoka. Pero claro, ésta no se dejada. Después de salir del encuentro de golpes, la Oradora pudo alejarse de ellas por un momento para dar un respiro, pero su alivio apenas llegaron a unos segundos.

Yoruichi reapareció tras sus espaldas, elevando su pie para darle una patada vertical. Pero aun así, el movimiento fue percibido por la atacada que, inmediatamente, utilizo sus brazos como defensa para protegerse del golpe. Debido al choque, la Oradora fue impulsada por unos cuantos metros alejándola de la atacante y acercándola a la otra.

Al ver la oportunidad, Soi Fong introdujo una patada hábil en la espalda de la ryoka, logrando que ésta se inclinara hacia atrás y luego hacia delante debido al fuerte ardor que le producía el dolor. Inmediatamente, antes que recibiera otra agresión, la Oradora se desvaneció y reapareció en el suelo, observando de una forma fría y calcularte a las agresoras.

– _Rayos, si que las subestime…tengo que idear un plan para que no se me complique_ – Pensó Kureimy que tenía bien en claro de que las había subestimando y, durante el tiempo de su ausencia, ellas habían mejorado sus estilos de combate.

Seguidamente, Kureimy se reincorporo después de haber recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración. Estaba lista para enfrentarse nuevamente a las Shinigamis. Tomo impulso contra el suelo para elevarse en el aire y así encontrarse con su primera contrincante; Soi Fong.

Estando frente a ella, movió su catana que aun sostenía en su brazo derecha para tratar e introducirle un corte a pesar de que sabía que la capitana lo bloquearía, y no se equivoco. Como lo tenía pensado, la Shinigami poso su espada frete a ella para detener el ataque y así quedar ambas en un agarre. Soi Fong sonrió arrogante, creyendo que había estorbado el plan de la ryoka, y no fue así. Ésta aprovecho la concentración del aferre para luego, repentinamente, darle un rodillazo en el estomago, causando que la Shinigami escupiera sangre debido al fuerte y doloroso golpe que recibió.

– _D-Diablos_ – pensó la Shinigami a la vez que posaba su mano en la parte afectada.

Inmediatamente, antes que la Oradora diera otro ataque, Yoruichi se interpuso en la pelea.

La ex capitana se aproximo a la mujer para proporcionarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero agracias a la agilidad de Kureimy, ésta pudo detener el puño con el brazo que le quedaba libre, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el agarre con la capitana, que aun estaba aturdida.

Sin rendirse, Yoruichi comenzó un continuo ataque de puñetazos que la mayoría eran certeros y lograban lastimar a la Oradora. Pero aun así, ésta no se quedo atrás. En pujo por un instante a su agresora para luego envainar su catana, y así utilizar su otro brazo para estar de igual con la mujer de ojos gatunos. Esta vez ambas encontraban y detenían sus puños a un movimiento habilidoso y veloz, produciéndose moretones en casi todos sus miembros.

Las dos se separaron y se dirigieron a lados distintos para dar un respiro. Al igual que la Oradora, Yoruichi estaba muy agitada, su respiración era cortante, y tenía unos leves moretones en la cara, con la única diferencia de que Kureimy tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca a causa de los golpes anteriores que recibió por parte de la Capitana.

-_ Demonios. Si que ha mejorado. Supo cómo defenderse, incluso Soi Fong…mhm? _– ente ese pensamiento, busco con la vista a su compañera.

En ese momento la Shihōin se pregunto dónde estaba la Shinigami, pero su duda fue resuelta al encontrarla a un costado. Ésta estaba con la mano en el estomago y con una mueca que reflejaba dolor, aun no se recuperaba por completo del ataque de la ryoka.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Soi Fong? – pregunto la ex capitana, al deslizarse cerca de ella, sin perder de vista a su rival.

- Si. Solo me tomo desprevenida – se excuso la nombrada, sin perder la mirada en el objetivo.

Kureimy, a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones que ambas Shinigamis, no tuvo problemas en reincorporarse y hacer una pose defensiva, esperando a que una de ellas atacara, algo que ambas notaron y estaban listas para combatir.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Ichigo y Renji al parecer no tener éxito contra el Orador. Éste demostraba una gran agilidad para bloquear y esquivar las espadas de los Shinigamis, cosa que dificultaba a ambos jóvenes. Después de varios intentos, ambos se estaban cansando.

Aun que pareciera una gran desventaja, no lo era. A Draiko le era una gran ventaja que ellos dos lucharan contra él. ¿El motivo? Pudo ver que ambos no estaban perfeccionados a luchas con equipo, y tenía razón. Los dos Shinigamis no estaba coordinados y eso le parecía favorable para utilizarlo en su contra, además también para darles una lección; "Debes de estar preparado para todo".

Después de que ambos le hayan atacado con unas series continuas de envestidas con sus catanas, el Orados se encontraba parado en el aire mientras que los Shinigamis los observaban con desprecio.

- Mierda, es muy fuerte. – dijo el joven Kurosaki que estaba un poco agitado debido al contraataque fallido.

- Es porque acatamos por separado…- comento Renji en las mismas condiciones

-¿Mhm? – debido a esas palabras, al sustituto se le prendió un foco o más bien un foquito.

- ¿Qué? – interrogo su colega al observar la expresión pensativa que puso el Shinigami.

- Creo que tengo una idea – confeso con una sonrisa, confiado, observando con determinación a su rival. Tenía la idea perfecta para aunque sea producirle un corte.

Después de haber ideado todo, Ichigo nuevamente se acerco hacia el Orador, pero esta vez con seguridad y decidido. Deslizo su catana en forma horizontal causando, instintivamente, que el chico preparara su espada para bloquearla. La seguridad del sustituto tenía una buena causa, y era precisamente que, a la vez que él estaba por atacar al sujeto, Renji se encontraba en las espaldas de éste, también preparado para embestir.

Parecía un buen plan; mientras el orador se preocupaba por detener el corte del sustituto, el teniente lo agrediría por la espalda. Se juzgaba que era un juego sucio, pero era la única forma de derrotarlo y obligarlo a confesar sus objetivos.

Lamentablemente para los dos muchachos, el ryoka no era ningún tonto. Inmediatamente, a pesar de que el Shinigami intentara ocultarlo, sintió la presencia del teniente tras él, y cuando estuvieron a punto de embestirlo, éste desapareció con su ·· dejándolos a su surte.

La sonrisa arrogante de ambos Shinigamis se borro por completo siendo remplazada por una mueca de espanto, al ver que el enemigo ya no estaba y estaban apunto que estrellarse. Chocaron sus espadas de una forma tan brutal que obligo instantáneamente a que se separaran.

- ¡CUIDADO, IMBÉCIL! – se quejo el teniente después de retomar la compostura.

- ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! – se defendió rabioso el sustituto.

Pero su "amistosa" conversación fue interrumpida, debido a que Draiko reapareció frente a ellos con un regalito.

- *_Kidō de ataque #12:_ *Tormenta de arena* - apuntando a sus objetivos, pronuncio firmemente el Orador causando que de su mano saliera una remolino de viendo con arena a una fuerza tan poderosa que parecía imparable.

Al ver esa tormenta de arena, instintivamente Ichigo, al igual que Renji, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos para disminuir las heridas. Pero aun así no fue suficiente, el ataque parecía tener más fuerza obligándolo a caerse directamente contra el suelo. Después de unos segundos, el ataque fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció por completo.

Al terminar la tormenta, el sustituto comenzaba a sentarse en el suelo, con concreto a su alrededor después del fuerte impacto que tuvo al caer. Aun estaba adolorido, por suerte las heridas no pasaban a más que unos simples moretones. Direcciono su vista hacia su compañero que se encontraba a su lado en las mismas condiciones, solo que el teniente estaba arrodillado tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- ¡Mi-mierda! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubiera hecho caso! – reclamo Renji mirando con fastidio a su aliado, olvidándose por completo en las condiciones en que estaban.

- ¡ ¿HHAA? ¡Qué tratas de decir! ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo! – comento enfadado el joven Kurosaki, girándose para reclamarle de frente ya que aun se encontraba en el piso.

- ¡¿Ahora piensas echarme la culpa a mi? – Exclamo irritado con una mueca de perro rabioso - ¡¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de zanahoria? – ese comentario definitivamente logro sacar varias venitas a la cabeza naranja del insultado.

- ¡¿Que has dicho? – con la misma expresión, mostrando su puño en forma de amenaza.

(-"¡Pierden la concentración muy fácilmente!" - ) exclamo otra voz que observaba tranquilo la pelea de camaradas.

- ¿Eh? – ambos Shinigamis voltearon para ver al unisonó que estaba elevado en el cielo, como si estuviera entreteniéndose en la discusión. Pero al recibir toda la atención, decidió seguir atacando.

- _Hadō #33:_ "Sōkatsui" – volvió a convocar el Orador, apuntándolos con la mano. De ella salió una gran bola o rayo de energía azul potente.

Ante el ataque, ambos Shinigamis se pusieron muecas de espanto, y tenían sus motivos ya que por varios rozones sabían lo efectiva que podría ser el hechizo.

- ¡WWWWWAAAAAHH! –

-¡GWWWWOOOOHHH! -

Gritaron a la vez que trataban de levantarse o mejor dicho arrastrarse por el piso para huir del poderoso kidō. Gracias a dios, a escasos segundos antes que el hechizo impactara contra el suelo, los Shinigamis pudieron utilizar su Shunpō a tiempo, logrando salir ilesos.

– ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Acabaremos con él de una buena vez, Renji! – propuso decidido, y cansado de ser atacado, Ichigo con una expresión de que esta vez no se burlarían de ellos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamo en voz ronca, y afirmando que estaba de acuerdo.

Draiko buscaba con la miraba a ambos Shinigamis ya que debido a la explosión del kidō, causo una gran cantidad de humo que estorbaba su visualidad. De la nada, un cuerpo, cubierto por ese mismo tizne, broto elevándose en el cielo, revelando una filosa espada en forma de machete y un Shinigami con el propósito de atacarlo.

Renji había decidido ser el primero en enfrentársele. Logrando superar la altura del ryoka, azoto su catana el aire a lo lejos, consiguiendo que ésta se expandiera como un latico y vaya en dirección al enemigo. El Orador logro cubrirse pero no detener la fuerza que había sido lanzado, causando ser arrastrado debido al impacto.

El teniente, con un buen movimiento de su mano, hizo que su Zanpakutō se alejara de sujeto y volviera a agredirlo pero con más fuerza y determinación. En ese instante, el Shinigami conseguía tener la delantera, pues Draiko retrocedía a cada ataque que recibía.

Después de varias envestidas, Renji decidió acercarse al ryoka para esta vez chocar su espada. Ambos quedaron en un agarre determinante. El teniente, al igual que el orador, se concentraba en el encuentro de sus espadas, empujando con fuerza contra su oponente para que cediera. Draiko no se rediría fácilmente, trataba de no vencer en el agarre, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

La espada del Shinigami comenzaba inclinarse hacia su lado, parecía que estaba perdiendo. Decidido, función mas su seño a la vez que aumento su fuerza espiritual logrando que una energía roja lo cubriera, consiguiendo el poder para depositarla en el agarre, logrando que esta vez su espada se inclinara al lado contrario.

Pero aun así, el chico pelirrojo sabía que con eso no lo vencería. Audazmente aligerar el agarre, causando que la espada del sujeto se aliviara, y con esa estrategia bien lograda, volvió a golpear su espada contra la de él, de abajo hacia arriba con una gran potencia y fuerza logrando aturdir al Orador, mientras éste se elevaba y retrocedía unos cuantos metros debido al impacto.

Todo paso tan rápido para el joven Orador que en el trayecto apenas pudo escuchar el llamado del Shinigami.

-¡AHORA, ICHIGO!- vocifero Renji, dándole la señal a su camarada, que aun se encontraba en el suelo tras el humo que no había conseguido dispersarse por completo.

Ante el grito, el Shinigami sustituto surgió del humo para atacar a su oponente, revelando su nueva apariencia; su vestimenta era totalmente negra, con varias X's sobre el pecho de color blanco y diversos adornos similares a la altura de las manos que estaban cubiertas por completo figurando unos guantes. Definitivamente, Draiko estaba sorprendido al ver nuevamente el BanKai de sustituto.

Ichigo tenía una mirada fija, sabiendo perfectamente que hacer. A una increíble velocidad elevo su espada liberando con ella una gran cantidad de reaitsu negro, que se acumulaba en la hoja de su catana dispuesta a ser guiada para atacar. - ¡GETSUGA TENSHO! - Con un grito de fuerza, el Shinigami corto en el aire de arriba abajo, lanzando una avalancha de Reiatsu.

Ante el ataque, el Orador decidió detener el asalto con su catana, preparado para el impacto. Pero su sorpresa fue ver que la energía era más grande de lo que se lo había imaginado. Con dificultada ante el poder, que lograba hacerlo arrastrar lentamente debido a su potencia, el chico pelirrubio sostuvo con firmeza su espada y con gran esfuerzo logro desviar el ataque a un constado de si. Pero el joven Kurosaki ya se lo esperaba, y sin balbucear fue directo al encuentro de sus espadas.

Inmediatamente se deslizo rosando la hoja de su oponente, ya que éste no se desconcentro en lo más mínimo. Excelentes envestidas que fracasaban al ser rechazadas por la catana del ryoka, daban a la vista una perfecta sincronía de ambos luchadores que sabían batallar fascinantemente.

Con el intento de cortarlo, el sustituto se deslizo hacia el Orador elevando su catana mientras liberaba un Reiatsu negro, pero esta vez era un poco más fuerte que el anterior. El ryoka trato de bloquearla, pero debido al impacto solo consiguió que esa energía lo expulsara por unos cuantos metros lejos del Shinigami.

Sin perder el tiempo, Ichigo nuevamente se dirigió a su oponente para envestirlo de varias formas con la hoja de su catana que en su alrededor brotaba su reiatsu azabache que lograba hacer retroceder al ryoka pelirrubio. El Orador parecía empeñar más esfuerzo, pues en cada encuentro de espadas el Shinigami liberaba más poder.

Decidido, el joven Kurosaki se dispuso a tratar de ponerle fin de una buena vez. Se acerco a su rival a una increíble velocidad, elevando su Zanpakutō y liberando de ella su Reiatsu aplastante que destruiría cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

En ese instante, Draiko tenía intenciones de cubriste con su catana, pero al ver el inmenso Reiatsu que liberaba el sustituto, no tuvo más opción que liberar una porción de su poder, lo suficiente para no salir lastimado en el ataque.

En un instante, la espada del Orador liberaba una energía eléctrica de color amarillo y azul, que se envolvían en la hoja de su Zanpakuto. Acto seguido, deslizo su catana contra la del chico que se aproximaba al mismo tiempo, produciendo un tremendo choque que dejaba enceguecido a los dos luchadores. Al separarse, Ichigo pudo apreciar el poder que liberaba la catana de su oponente. Pero aun así no se distrajo y se preparo para su siguiente envestida.

-¡HHAAHH! – exclamo el Shinigami, que emprendió a deslizarse en el aire contra su rival, esta vez decidido a acabar con él.

El Orador también estaba preparado, deslizo su catana tras él, esperando el momento justo para contraatacar. En ese mismo instante, al igual que todos sus camaradas que estaban luchando en el Seireite, sintió una palpitación fuerte que lo paralizo, olvidándose por completo que el Shinigami se aproximaba para atacarlo.

**En ese momento…**

Los muros que cubrían los caminos estaban casi todos destruidos. Los pisos tenían grietas, cubiertas por gotas de un líquido color carmesí intenso. Un cuerpo caía ensangrentado ante la figura de Hirako Shinji, que miraba la escena con una expresión sin nombre.

- Lo siento…no es nada contra ti…– se disculpo el capitán, mientras observaba el cuerpo derrotado del joven Orador; Yutora Kanero.

El brillo de los ojos débiles del Ryoka desaparecían en segundos, la diminuta porción de Reiatsu que le había quedado emprendía a desvanecerse por completo, dejando en el suelo un solitario cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – exclamo feliz el joven Orador al mismo tiempo que en el monitor, que se encontraba tras él, aparecieron una foto de una chica con rasgos similares a las de Liriu – Hoy hablaremos de…. Deink Sesuri: es la hermana menor de Liriu. Tiene el cabello corto de de una mescla entre negro y rubio al igual que su hermana. Los ojos de color avellana y su piel es pálida. – describía mientras con su barita señalaba las partes mencionadas.

- a diferencia de Liriu, Sesuri es un poco interactiva y descontrolada. Claro que respeta y se comporta cuando esta frente a su hermana, pero cuando no está ella, tiene unas ciertas riñas con Mayk, debido a que pelean ya que él pasa más tiempo con ella. – dijo luego de dar una leve carcajada. – se la puede clasificar como _*Guardiana*…_aun que sus poderes no están desarrollados por completo. – las fotos fueron remplazadas por unas masculinas.

- Ahora es el turno de Garuishi Daseki: se le clasifica como un _*Guerrero*_. Es muy bueno en la lucha de espadas y también con el Kidō. Aparenta unos 24 años, tiene el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros lo cual siempre lo ata con una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son de color celeste y para los que no lo recuerdan, apareció en la reunión de Oradores, callando al creído de Yateru, junto con Ryunako. –

- EL Kidō de ataque #12: Tormenta de arena: es un hechizo más poderoso que 'presión del viento' ya que este es el primero de todos los hechizos. – aclaro levantando su dedo. - Tormenta de arena; libera un poderoso viento con arena, que, si no eres precavido y no te cubres a tiempo, puede llegar a ser grandes daños a la vista.

- Bien. Ahora hablaremos de Ruynako. – Dijo contento - su *Rei nō* se llama "Grito luminoso". – En el monitor aparecieron los brazos del Orador – al ser llamadas, unos guantes de color negro aparecen cubriendo la mitad de sus dedos hasta sus codos. Los Guantes están totalmente rodeados hasta los nudillos por barras de cristal que absorben la energía de reishi de su alrededor para hacer más potentes los proyectiles que lanza, y cuando éstos son liberados se puede escuchar un leve silbido. – Draiko golpeo con su barita el monitor para que la imagen se acercara más, mostrando más de cerca las manos del Orador.

- Arriba de sus nudillos tiene unas especies de anillos que concentran su reiatsu para el ataque. En las palmas de sus guantes, hay una estrella de seis puntas bordada en donde es acumula la energía para ser liberada. – Las fotos fueron remplazadas para mostrar el cuerpo completo del Orador, - aunque no lo parezca es una habilidad muy potente y peligrosa. – confesaba mientras sentía un escalofrió en la espalda con solo imaginar que le pasaría a él si se enfrentara con Ruynako.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D…no se….dudo un poco, pero bue! Jeje…en el próximo cap….uuuyyyyy! XDDD si no se me ocurre nada más! Se revelaran muchas cosas :D pero no prometo nada eh!<em> [Qué bueno que lo aclaraste ¬¬] <em>Aunque….pues, me falta que pasen dos sucesos…así que creo que será en el otro que viene |S _[Te lo dije u_u] _pues! En fin :)

El próximo cap se actualizara el día 13 de junio :| perdón si es mucho, bueno al decir verdad no se! Pues estoy en temporada de exámenes, como cierran el trimestre y eso….ahora mismo estoy buscando información sobre los trabajos que me dieron :( es muuuchooo! Espero sobrevivir (suspiro) -_- Okei! Espero leernos pronto :D POR FAVOR CUIDENCE MUCHO XDDD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	15. Cap15 lucha sin respito

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jijiijijijijiji! Aquí un nuevo cap :D estuvo un poquis vagis XP pero lo termine :D con exactamente 10pag jejejeje |DDD

Leyeron Bleach! Tite-sensei! Soy yo ohh estamos pensando en las mismas cosas XS _[Ya quisieras ¬¬ ¿Por qué lo dices?]_ [¡Porque también quería poner a Rose-san, pero como me iba salir largo el cap, lo deje para el otro jeje! :D] _[¡Ths!]_bien…ahora mismo estoy descargando el cap 496 jeje:)

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! Gracias por comentar :D sip!me lo dijiste |D y no sabes la alegría que me da que una autora como tú me lo diga :D y sipi! Kureimy es muy fuerte :D eh [eh estado haciendo ejercicios X3_] [Baka! No te dice a ti ¬¬]_ [Jaja! Ya lo sé, solo bromeo ¦D] pero es cierto! Yoruichi y Soi Fong no mostraron todavía todo su poder :D y Kureimy tampoco X) jeje…me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, :D espero que te guste también este jeje :D

**Miyathewitch****: **Hola! Estoy feliz por saber que te gusto el cap y de que piensas asi XD….si…lo del orador me dio mucha pena T-T...gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :)

**Noriko X**: Hola! Bienvenida lectora-san! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto mi fic :D y el rencuentro de Ichi con Rukia uuyy! Ya esta cerca :D pero tal vez no como se lo esperan :3 _[Si sigues hablando…Te mato ¬¬]_ [O| me callo!...] *haciendo reverencia* gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo :)

Gracias todas y todos por seguir este fic :D me asen muy feliz :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

-∙- = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...Porque si fuera mío, no le hubiera hecho eso Kira ¬¬

* * *

><p><em>- Lo siento…no es nada contra ti…– se disculpo el capitán, mientras observaba el cuerpo derrotado del joven Orador.<em>

En ese instante, todos los Supika que se encontraban en el seireitei quedaron inmóviles al dejar de sentir la presencia espiritual de Kanero. No hacía falta que alguien les digiera el estado del muchacho, para ellos ya estaba claro; su camarada había fallecido.

·En su lugar, Ruynako solo cerró los ojos, como un momento de silencio por su muerte. Cosa que extraño a sus actuales contrincantes, que no tenían idea que sucedía en su entorno.

·- ¡Tsh!...es una pena – balbuceo Naruki mientras mantenía su vista fija en el cielo, a la vez que su rivales la rodeaban a distancia, preparadas para atacar.

·En otra zona, Mayk y Liriu miraban a un costado de donde se encontraban, en dirección hacia donde desapareció el reatsu de su difunto camarada. En ese momento los Shinigamis del undécimo escuadrón no comprendían la reacción de los Oradores.

- …Kanero-san…- musito el muchacho Orador con una tonalidad desanimada. Pero antes de que el ryoka digiera otra palabra, Ikkaku corrió en dirección a él para agredirlo, ya que no entendía el motivo de su distracción.

Dando un salto para elevarse un poco, el Shinigami trato de agredirlo por arriba con la punta de su Houzukimaru, pero el instantáneo movimiento del ryoka lo dejo perplejo, mirando con incierto el lugar que se suponía que debería de estar su rival. De la nada Mayk reapareció tras él preparando su catana para agredirlo. Por suerte Madarame logro girar a tiempo, consiguiendo bloquear con su lanza la catana de su oponente.

A la vez que su compañero trato de agredir al Orador, Yumichika intento hacer lo mismo con la suya. Ataco de frente a su rival, logrando que ésta reaccionara y se protegiera con su espada produciendo un fuerte impacto debido al rose. Inmediatamente se separaron y el Shinigami volvió a intentarlo.

**En otra zona…**

Kureimy estaba lista para enfrentarse reiteradamente a las Shinigamis, pero la fuerte palpitación que sintió, la desconcertó por un instante. No hallar más la presencia de uno de su camarada, y eso tenía dos motivos para preocuparte. Sintió coraje al comprender que Kanero había fallecido, no era muy cercana a él, pero aun así lamentaba su muerte.

Instintivamente, y olvidando por completo que estaba en medio de una pelea, desenvaino su catana para hacer lo que le garantizo a su superior, dejando en suspenso a sus rivales que no entendían la reacción de la Oradora.

- Lo siento…- Murmuro disculpándose con las personas que tenía en mente. - Gobierna a tu enemigo hasta que se arrepienta…

Ambas Shinigamis quedaron confusas ante la escena, lamentablemente no pudieron escuchar por completo las palabras, debido a que el destello que produjo la catana de la Oradora las distrajo por completo. Yoruichi y Soi fong ampliaron sus ojos al ver la nueva forma de la espada debido a que en el tiempo en que la ryoka vivía en el seireitei nunca revelo la forma de su Zanpakutō.

La Oradora miro fijamente su arma, más que toda su vista se concentraba en una pequeña flama blanca que se encontraba en uno de los orificios tenía su hoja. Nuevamente, centro su vista en una zona en donde su camarada estaba luchado contra dos Shinigamis, pero al sentir otra presencia, supo que no tenía retorno atrás, y lo único que deseaba es que no haya más muertos, no solo por sus camaradas, sino también por alguien importante para su amigo y ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

"**Lucha sin respiro"**

* * *

><p><em>-¡HHAAHH! – exclamo el Shinigami, que emprendió a deslizarse en el aire contra su rival, esta vez decidido a acabar con él.<em>

_El Orador también estaba preparado, deslizo su catana tras él, esperando el momento justo para contraatacar. En ese mismo instante, al igual que todos sus camaradas que estaban luchando en el Seireite, sintió una palpitación fuerte que lo paralizo, olvidándose por completo que el Shinigami se aproximaba para atacarlo._

En ese momento, el Orador parpadeo un par de veces y volvió en si, comprendiendo de que estaba a punto de ser herido. A pesar de la rapidez en que venía el Shinigami y de que no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir ileso, se mantuvo firme para intentar bloquear el golpe.

En escasos centímetros, justo cuando sus catanas estaban a punto de encontrarse, otra espada se interpuso entre ellas bruscamente desviándola del Shinigami y empujándolo a otra dirección. Ichigo erra empujado por una increíble fuerza a la vez que bloqueaba el arma del nuevo oponente con su Zanpakutō, alejándolo del Orador.

Draiko estaba confundido, sorprendido, impactado, maravillado y una variedad de expresiones que se mezclaban en su rostro como una mueca, cargándose con ella la tención y momento "doloroso", según él, iba sufrir. Lentamente se atrevió a girar la cabeza y ver la situación del joven Shinigami.

Parecía acorralado, su catana estaba en forma vertical para detener la espada de su oponente. El joven kuroaski con solo reconocer al contrincante arrugo los ojos y frunció ligeramente su seño.

- _¿Otra vez tu?_ – pensó. Verdaderamente le sorprendió que la persona que intervino su embestida haya sido la misma mujer que se interpuso la última vez.

Antes de ser alejado más del Orador, Ichigo logro frenar su arrastre y sostener firmemente su Zanpakutō para dar un azote contra el arma de ella y así conseguir que retrocediera. - Tu…- articulo el Shinigami recordando su primer enfrentamiento con ésta.

_-·-_

_Ambos luchadores aun hacían fuerza contra el otro para ganar en el agarre. Al parecer, el Kurosaki comenzaba a salir victorioso, ya que su oponente se estaba inclinando hacia atrás por la increíble fuerza que depositaba el Shinigami. Pero aun así la intrusa no se rendiría, sujeto con firmeza su catana y elevo su rostro, para incrementar su empuje contra el chico. Al hacer ese acto, su capucha se corrió hacia atrás dejando ver la mitad de su cara, algo que dejo estupefacto al sustituto._

_- ¿H-Hollow? –_

_-·-_

La aludida, que llevaba la misma vestimenta del otro día, no dijo nada. Solo elevo levemente su cabeza dejado al descubierto la mitad de su marcara. El joven Kurosaki hizo una mueca de fastidio al verla nuevamente, y de seguro como la primera vez; vendría a la ayuda del Orador.

Mientras tanto, Draiko observaba la escena.

- ¡Ichigo! – vocifero el teniente Abarai que se encontraba a un lado para no obstruir en las constantes ataques del sustituto contra el ryoka. Pero al ver que su amigo se enfrentaría a otro oponente, Renji se deslizo decidido para ir a ayudarlo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Alto ahí, Pelirrojo-san! – exclamo Draiko al percibir que el Shinigami iba ir contra la recién llegada, volteando su rostro para verlo – No me parece justo que dos hombre pelen contra una mujer. – aclaro, dejando sorprendido y una mueca de fastidio por el apodo al teniente.

- ¿Mujer? – Repitió extrañado – _Diablos. Con esa túnica que lleva no había notado ese detalle…-_ pensó para luego dirigirse al orador. - ¡Oye! ¿Y tú no piensas ayudarla? – Pregunto de la nada confundiéndolo – De seguro sabes que Ichigo es más fuerte que ella, aún así dejaras que se enfrente a él – incrimino debido a la actitud tranquila que demostraba el chico pelirrubio.

- No creo que sea vencida fácilmente. – Dijo, dejando callado al Shinigami por la forma segura de sus palabras - Después de todo, aunque no sea de sangre, proviene de una familia muy poderosa – aclaro sonriendo de medio lado. A pesar de que sería genial ser testigo de una fascinante lucha, sus intenciones no eran esas. Sabía que el enfrentamiento de ambos seria un momento, una distracción, hasta que su tiempo acabara y tuvieran que retirarse.

De la nada, y para molestia del teniente, busco entre sus ropas un pequeño bolso de trapo, que estaba sellada por una cinta blanca. Al encontrarla la sostuvo con una mano y se la ofreció al Shinigami como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

- Sabes, no me gusta pelear con desconocidos. – Dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa – Que te parece si envés de pelear, comemos algo primero – propuso amablemente, extendiendo su mano con el paquete.

En un santiamén, el pequeño bolso fue arrebatado de las manos del Orador por la Zanpakutō de Renji, provocando que el Ryoka expresara tristeza ya que el contenido de ese paquete eran dulces.

- No juegues conmigo…no estoy para tonterías – confeso molesto. La forma ligera en como se comportaba el Orador en momentos como ese no le gusto para nada - Con ayuda o sin ella, estoy decidido a derrotarte…- aclaro a la vez que con un movimiento de la muñeca, consiguió que su espada se volviera a unir.

- Entiendo…- murmuro el susodicho – Entonces… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – por la pregunta repentina, Renji elevo una ceja. – Digo, no querrás que te siga llamando "Pelirrojo-san" ¿o si? – aclaro al ver la expresión de éste, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

- Eres un tipo extraño ¿lo sabías? – señalo un poco más calmado, pero sin bajar la guardia, el Shinigami, ganando que el susodicho sonriera. – Bien, te lo diré… - cedió ya que no le veía lo malo en decir su nombre - Teniente del Sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji -

- Sexto escuadrón eh? - repitió balbuceando. Con oírlo, a Draiko le parecería muy interesante luchar con el teniente de su amigo de la infancia. Si era su súbdito, quería averiguar como lo había entrenado. – Fantástico, pues permíteme presentarme; Ex miembro del sexto escuadrón de los trece escuadrones protectores y Orador de clase *Guerrero*,…Braiken Draiko – le informo orgulloso.

- No fue muy larga tu presentación…- remarco hastiado, ocultando su sorpresa al enterarse que perteneció a su mismo escuadrón.

- Me gusta así – confeso pasivo.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, ambos luchadores decidieron combatir. Draiko se deslizo velozmente contra el Shinigami, con una decisión firme de atacarlo de frente. Pero antes de que se acercara, Renji fue más rápido.

- Aúlla, "Zabimaru" – exclamo el teniente, azotando en el aire su catana, ganando que esta se extienda en dirección contra el Orador.

Con un movimiento ágil, el ryoka dio un giro del lado izquierdo a un costado logrando esquivar la punta de la Zanpakutō sin detener su marcha, mientras ésta se iba de largo. Esto no sorprendió a Renji que se preparaba para el siguiente ataque. El Orador preparo su catana cuando estaba a poca distancia del Shinigami, pero éste deslizo su mano derecha, que sostenía el mango de su arma, en forma horizontal para cubriste con las partes unidas de su espada.

Inmediatamente, después del rose, Draiko se alejo del chico. Este último aprovecho la oportunidad para agrupar las partes de su espada y así estar más preparado para los ataques cercanos. Nuevamente el ryoka decidió atacar de frente, desapareciendo de su sitio y reapareciendo frente al Shinigami, elevando su espada para hacer un corte vertical.

A pesar de la rapidez del sujeto, Renji consiguió bloquearla posando su hoja frente a él. El choque de sus catanas causo un fuerte impacto, pero aun así ninguno perdió la compostura, quedando ambos en un agarre complicado. La fuerza del Orador se hacía notable, pues estaba ganando hacer retroceder al Shinigami, pero éste no se dejaría vence fácilmente. Aumentando la energía de su Reiatsu, logro obtener más fuerza y así conseguir que el contrincante se apartara.

Sin embargo, Draiko utilizo su increíble velocidad para aparecer a un costado del Shinigami con intenciones de introducirle un corte de abajo hacia arriba. Pero a pesar de su intento, la embestida fue obstruido por la Zanpakutō de Renji que alcanzo moverse a tiempo. Al estar nuevamente en un corto agarre, el teniente decidió alejar a su rival empujándolo bruscamente con la fuerza de su espada.

Cundo el enemigo se aparto, el Shinigami aprovecho la oportunidad para contraatacar. Ágilmente se deslizo sobre su enemigo, acto seguido movió su muñeca para que la hoja de su Zanpakutō se expandiera como un látigo. Al conseguir su objetivo, guío rápidamente su arma hacia el sujeto pelirrubio para agredirlo. Aun así, el Braiken logro protegerse con su catana.

El impacto fue firme pero a la vez fuerte, el Shinigami movió su mango hacia abajo causando que los colmillos de su hoja colisionaran vibrantemente contra la del Orador. A pesar de eso, el ryoka trataba de no perder la compostura, mientras escuchaba el ruido de los metales rosándose, que hacia palpitar su catana.

Para salir de ese molesto agarre, Draiko sostuvo firmemente su espada para impactarla nuevamente contra la del Shinigami y así conseguir librarse, separándose unos metros. Al estar alejados, ambos no perdieron el tiempo y se aproximaron velozmente, chocando sus espadas continuamente a una coordinación extensa.

* * *

><p>En la misma zona, al oír el ruido de metales, Ichigo miro de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba su camarada. Amplio ligeramente sus ojos al contemplar que peleaba con el orador, y sobre todo, que ambos estaban en un acoplamiento perfecto, ya que Renji conseguía salir ileso en cada envestida del enemigo.<p>

La desconocida que se encontraba frente al sustituto decidió aprovechar esa distracción y comenzar el combate. Desprevenidamente se aproximo contra el Shinigami dispuesta a acatarlo, pero los buenos reflejos de éste lo alertaron a tiempo, consiguiendo bloquear el ataque con su catana

Ichigo hizo un leve gruñido debido al impacto, pero no perdió la compostura y sostuvo fuertemente su Zanpakutō para empujar a la atacante y conseguir que se alejara. Al lograrlo, la ryoka no perdió el tiempo y nuevamente se abalanzo contra el Shinigami. Éste la imito y se preparo para el encuentro de sus catanas.

El joven Kurosaki elevo su espada, preparándola para poder producirle un corte de arriba abajo, mientras su oponente hacia lo mismo en forma viceversa. Sus hojas revotaron ante el rose, dándoles la oportunidad para organizarse y volver a atacar.

La ryoka se mantenía firme en cada embestida, sin perder el equilibrio en cada contacto a pesar de la fuerza que disponía el Shinigami. Éste estaba concentrado en los movimientos de su oponente, esperando el momento justo para tomar la delantera. Cuando nuevamente chocaron sus espadas, Ichigo no puso resistencia al principio, permitiendo que el peso de la mujer se concentrara en hacerlo retroceder, logrando que las hojas de las catanas se emprendieran a inclinarse contra el sustituto.

Cuando vio el momento oportuno, decidido, Ichigo incremento su fuerza depositándola en el agarre. Con un fuerte empujón, logro alejar a la chica, aturdiéndola por la brusquedad. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el sustituto emprendió a atacarla pero cada intento fracasaba debido al rechazo de la hoja de la joven ryoka.

Aun así el Shinigami no se detuvo e intentaba agredirla, dando continuos ataques ganando que la agredida retrocediera su paso pero sin perder la guardia, protegiéndose habilidosamente con su catana. Para salir de ese acorralamiento, la chica sostuvo fuertemente el manco de su espada, preparada para la siguiente envestida de su atacante.

En el momento en que Ichigo intento nuevamente agredirla, ésta rechazo su espada depositando una brusca fuerza en el impacto. Esto desequilibro al Shinigami, provocando que el peso de su espada se baya hacia atrás de él, dejándolo expuesto. Rápidamente la ryoka se aproximo a él dispuesto a introducirle un corte vertical, pero antes de poder lograrlo, a escasos centímetros, el Shinigami desapareció utilizando su Shunpō y reapareció tras ella, preparando su catana para implantarle el mismo corte que iba a recibir.

Ágilmente, la chica giro sobre su eje a tiempo, ganando detener el ataque, quedando ambos en un agarre.

- ¿Qu-Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar con dificultad, mientras hacía fuerza contra la espada de la joven.

Igual que la primera vez, no recibió respuesta. Era como si la mente de la chica estuviera solo preparada para concentrarse en la lucha. Resignado, incremento su energía a la vez que fruncía su seño. – ¡HHaahh! - exclamando fuerza, logro alejar a su oponente bruscamente.

Pero a pesar de eso, ésta no se rindió y volvió a agredirlo. Deslizo su espada tras ella, y cuando se aproximo al Shinigami, libero de ella una energía blanca que la ayudo a empujar al chico, logrando aturdirlo por el impactante choque. En ese instante nuevamente se abalanzo hacia él, levantando su catana para agredirlo. Logro

Pero su intento fue fallido debido a que Ichigo logro posar a tiempo la hoja de su Zanpakutō frente a él. No obstante, no pudo mantenerse firme ante el choque, debido que, por el impacto, callo impulsado contra el suelo, siendo seguido por la ryoka que estaba dispuesta a continuar atacando.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…en otro sector.<strong>

A no muy lejos d allí, otro arador hacia su trabajo en colocar partes del escudo. Un muchacho de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos turquesas, se concentraba en su labor a la ver que producía un destello de luz en el suelo. Al terminar, se elevo en el cielo y desapareció en el acto, reapareciendo en otra área más lejana en donde yacía antes. Lentamente descendió hacia el piso, justamente en los caminos rodeados de muros del Seireite, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

- Rayos…hacer unos es cansador...- dijo Agōshi entre un suspiro, limpiándose con la mano las gotitas de sudor que tenía en la frente debido a su cansancio.- Y a mí me toca hacer dos….Draiko, infeliz…- maldijo a su compañero por haberle dado tal labor. Resignado, se inclino hacia el piso, concentrado su fuerza espiritual.

- *Tres de cuatro, nº5. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores*- las palabras causaron que de su mano brotara una línea azul-brillante, y de ella, otras que comenzaban a unirse dando la forma de un rectángulo. Al hacer el destello, que avisaba que estaba terminada, inmediatamente Agōshi lo incrusto contra el suelo, teniendo éxito al no haber rastro del objeto.

Tranquilamente se levanto, satisfecho por haber terminado su labor. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso para marcharse, una inmensa fuerza espiritual lo perturbo. Sentía como si en ese mismo instante moriría por permanecer un tiempo más ahí.

- ¿Qué diablos? – pronuncio una voz ronca, que era claramente el dueño de ese increíble Reiatsu. Inmediatamente el Orador volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con el escalofriante Shinigami.

- ¡Te dije, Ken-chan! – decía una niña que se encontraba en la espalda del nombrado. Éste solo sonrió en forma maniaca, y elevo su espada para dar comienzo a lo que él esperaba; batallar.

Golpeo bruscamente en donde se encontraba el ryoka, logrando un fuerte impacto que causo humo y un destello de su propio Reiatsu amarillo, provocando que sea imposible la visión. Al dispersarse por completo el humo, el Shinigami se dio cuenta que no le dio a nada, mas solo el concreto estaba destruido.

- ¿Aahh? ¿Dónde está? – dijo fastidiado al no ver a su víctima.

- ¡Por ahí, Ken-chan! – exclamo Yachiru, señalando hacia arriba a uno de los murros que los rodeaban a no muy lejos de ellos. Al parecer antes de ser herido, el ryoka logro moverse velozmente usando su *fūsoku* a tiempo, antes del impacto.

Debido a las circunstancias, el joven Orador extendió su mano liberando de ella un pequeño remolido que pronto revelaría una catana, preparándose por si las dudas, pero antes, decidió analizar rápidamente su situación.

- _Pero que rayos_ – pensó al ver la increíble fuerza y el haori del hombre. _– Demonios. Es un Capitán…con el estado de mi fuerza espiritual…creo que ni siquiera podre hacerle un rasguño…pero- …_- sus pensamientos fueron cortados, debido a que el Shinigami no quería perder más el tiempo. Sosteniendo con firmeza su espada, éste golpeo bruscamente el muro a tal punto de destruirlo.

Pero antes de que se desmoronara, el ryoka dio un gran salto en el aire pasando sobre el Shinigami. En ese periodo, soltó su catana sobre el hombre.

Fascinantemente la espada no cayó encima del Shinigami, se mantuvo girando en el aire, como si flotara. Apenas el Orador logro aterrizar al suelo, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a un encantamiento.

- *¡Escúchame por favor, protector del cielo, dios de todos! Separa esta espada y ayuda a este vasallo*. – Ante las palabras, el arma que permanecía flotando y girando sobre el Shinigami, comenzó a brillar y de la nada se dividirse en cuatro - *Aísla todo de ello, enciérralo en un vacio.* – esas piezas sueltas comenzaron a rodear al hombre en cada esquina.

- ¿Qué es esto? -comento el Shinigami que miraba confundido lo que sucedía. Yachiru solo miraba admirada las cosas brillantes, entre carcajadas, decidió alejarse de Kenpachi para no molestarlo en el compete, mientras que el Orador seguía convocando su hechizo.

- *Las cuatro partes de mi espada, serán las barreras y las esquinas de tu aprisionamiento. Usa tu poder puro y úsalo como los muros de este poliedro.* – Extendió sus manos, apuntando al Shinigami a la vez que las partes flotantes brillaban intensamente - *¡Kodō de captura #27: Cubo asceta*! – de la nada, una enorme caja cubrió por completo a Zaraki. Los lados de ésta eran brillantes, en una tonalidad de naranja pálida, que cubrían cada lado sin mostrar rastro del Shinigami, manteniéndolo encerrado.

Ante su logro, el Orador suspiro aliviado, creyendo que todo había acabado. Decidido se dio un par de pasos para retirarse, pero una vocecita lo detuvo.

- ¿Y Ken-chan? – pregunto confundida Yachiru, logrando que el muchacho volteara para verla.

- No te preocupes, no está muerto – confeso en forma agradable ya que se dirigía a una niña.

- ¿Mhm? – musito curiosa por sus palabras.

- Es un escudo…cuando me haya ido, se desvanecerá por completo dejándolo libre -aclaro el joven.

- ¡Lo que hiciste fue genial! – Exclamo contenta la pequeña - De seguro Ken-chan se divertirá contigo –

- ¿Qué? – murmuro extrañado por la alegría de la pequeña Shinigami. Pero en ese instante, entendió a que se refería. Fijo su vista en el cubo y se dio cuenta que emprendía a agrietarse lentamente. Pronto la velocidad aumentaba y el cubo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – las carcajadas del Shinigami paralizaron por completo al Orador. Las barreras que lo rodeaban, fueron destruidas por la inmensa energía espiritual amarilla que rodeaba al sujeto. - ¡Eso fue triste, mocoso! – reclamo el capitán por el poder débil, según él, del hechizo. Logrando salir sin problemas del cubo, mientras esto desaparecía por completo, sin dejar rastros.

- Im-imposible – dijo paralizado el muchacho por la rapidez y sencillez en como el Shinigami salió de su kidō.

- ¡Deja los truquitos…y peleemos de una buena vez! – exclamo el capitán. De inmediato, velozmente se deslizo contra el ryoka.

-…- al sentir tan cerca la sombra oscura que producía el Shinigami, el Orador frunció su seño, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer fácilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona…<strong>

Hisagi y Kira se encontraban combatiendo con el ryoka. A pesar de que podían tomar la decisión de pelear dos contra uno, los Shinigamis prefirieron enfrentarse al Orador uno por uno. En ese momento, el teniente del noveno escuadrón estaba luchando con el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

Concentrándose su objetivo, el Shinigami intentaba con gran agilidad herir a su enemigo con ataques constantes con su catana. Lamentablemente, el ryoka demostraba buena habilidad al igual que él, cubriéndose exitosamente en cada envestida.

A pesar de parecer desarmado, no lo estaba. Ruynako utilizaba sus guantes como protección ante la hoja de su atacante. Parecían ser frágiles por estar cubierto de cristal, pero era todo lo contrario. Especialmente esas barras de cristales eran resistentes.

Hisagi se deslizo contra su rival, para introducirle un conté vertical. Nuevamente el ryoka detuvo la agresión con su antebrazo, provocando unas ligeras chispas de Reiatsu por el rose. Rápidamente el orador aprovecho la oportunidad para apuntar con su otra mano el rostro del Shinigami. De ella una luz brillante se acumulaba en su palma, dispuesto a disparar. Lo más extraño para el teniente fue que cuando mas crecía esa bola de Reiatsu, comenzaba a sentirse débil.

Sin pensarlo, justo cuando el ryoka libero el proyectil, Hisagi se alejo de él utilizando su Shunpō y reapareció tras su rival, deslizando su catana contra la espalda de éste. Pero los reflejos de Ruynako fueron más rápidos. En ese instante, el Orador giro sobre su eje decidido a atrapar la espada el Shinigami.

Consiguiendo su objetivo, provoco que el Shinigami ampliara los ojos de sorpresa mientras el ryoka lo jalaba hacia si para poder tenerlo más cerca. Al lograrlo, introdujo un poderosa patada en el estomago de Hisagi. Causando que éste se inclinara del dolor y escupiera una leve cantidad de liquido.

A pesar de estar aturdido por el golpe, el teniente consiguió librar su espada e intentar agredir al sujeto. El Orador no salió ileso de ese intento, solo recibió una ligera cortadura en el costado de su ceja izquierda. Pero aun le esperaba más cosas al joven Orador.

Al ver que su camarada resulto lastimado, Kira decidió intervenir. En el momento en que el ryoka se distrajo por recibir una herida, el teniente del tercer escuadrón aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de herirlo por la espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el Orador se apartara. Quedando a unos metro lejos de los Shinigamis.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hisagi-san? – pregunto preocupado el Shinigami por el estado de su amigo, ayudándolo a que se reincorporara por completo ya que estaba un poco inclinado debido al dolor.

- Si…- contesto algo agitado. Con un respiro profundo, logro retomar su postura. – A este paso, no lograremos nada – comento.

- Déjamelo a mí – contesto Kira, dando un paso hacia delante sosteniendo firmemente su Zanpakutō para llamarla – Alza tu cabeza, "Wabisuke" – exclamo. Ante el llamado, la hoja de su catana tomo la forma de una hoz de curvas rectas.

Ante la escena Ruynako arqueo una ceja. Ya se imaginaba quien vendría ahora, era obvio saber que era el turno del Shinigami pelirrubio. Decidido, se puso en guardia a la vez que de sus palmas brotaban una luz brillante. Preparando sus proyectiles, no solo para protegerse, si no para también atacar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lejos de allí, otra área de la zona norte.<strong>

Alejado de las batallas, pero concentrándose en que sucedía en cada una de ellas, un sujeto se encontraba parado sobre uno de los edificios más altos de la zona. Los vientos suaves movían ligeramente su vestimenta. Su túnica y capucha se meneaban a la merced de la briza. A pesar de no estar allí, podía oír y sentir el rose de espadas de las luchas que se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor. Permanecía quieto, con solo el objetivo de esperar…solo esperar. Esperando a que sea el momento, esperando a ser requerido.

.

_** Continuara.**__** . . **_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En el lugar no había nadie, solo un arbusto rodador decoraba el ambiente. En un costado, Draiko apareció arrastrando con dificultad una caja que era la mitad de tamaño. Al ponerse en su lugar, y dejando la caja al lado del monitor, sonrió tímido.

- ¡Hola a todos!…- exclamo amablemente Drako, aunque su expresión demostraba cansancio – ¡UUFF!..Jeje…disculpen, pero pelear con Renji-san es muy cansador – se disculpo apenado, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo que quien sabe donde saco. – bueno… hoy hablaremos-…

- ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?…- comento Ichigo que se había metido por chismoso en el área y estaba observado su alrededor con curiosidad.

- Diablos, ¿cómo entro aquí?… - que quejo el Orador mirando a una esquina. Posando su mano a un costado para que no le escuchara el Shinigami. Pero fue en vano ya que fue escuchado

- ¿Eh?...- Ichigo se volteo para verlo, dejando paralizado al joven pelirrubio. Después de estar helados por tres segundo, el Shinigami reacciono, apuntándolo con el dedo en forma acusadora - ¡TU!

- Podrías hacer silencio, joven Shinigami….- dijo como si nada el apuntado, disimulando su sorpresa al verlo, con una sonrisa - Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo…- explico.

- ¿Trabajo?…- repitió confundido – eh? ¿Qué es todo esto?…- dijo al recordad donde se encontraba, caminado para otro lado.

- Bien como decía…hoy hablaremos de la técnica fūsoku: - en la pantalla tras él aparecieron barias batallas, justo en las escenas donde los Oradores desaparecía rápidamente – esta técnica es idéntica al Shunpō. Cuando nos retiramos utilizándola, provocamos una brisa. –Ichigo se acerco curiosa a la pantalla, mirando las escenas y escuchando con atención a Draiko - Esto se debe depende de la distancia y experiencia. Si vas a un corto paso, la brisa es suave. Pero si te trasportas a un lugar muy lejano, la brisa puede convertirse en una corriente muy fuerte. – la pantalla apareció la escena de Caydi; cuando desapareció frete a todos los Shinigamis en el cuarto escuadrón.

- ¿De dónde conseguiste esas imágenes? – pregunto sorprendido el Shinigami. De repente, la caja que estaba en una esquina de la pantalla, comenzaba a moverse. - ¿pero qué? – el Shinigami se acerco a la caja y comenzaba examinarlo graciosamente.

- También es mejor utilizada debido a la experiencia, no muchos pueden trasportarse a una gran distancia. – aclaro el Orador levantando el dedo, sin importarle lo que hacia el chico de cabellos naranjas – Pero a pesar de que la técnica sea igual al shunpō, tiene una diferencia. Cuando uno desaparece utilizando fūsoku, su velocidad es más rápida, y debido a la corriente que genera es muy complicada de seguir al usuario. Es como corres para atrapar el viento – dijo entre carcajadas – por eso recibe el nombre de "Fōsoku"

(NT: "velocidad del viento")

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ichigo después de hacer varios esfuerzos por abrir la condenada caja. Al no conseguirlo, la pateo con fastidio, casando que se abriera un lado y revelara algo que lo dejo espantado – eh?...¡RENJI! – vocifero sorprendido. Si, al abrirse la caja, callo como saco de papas el cuerpo amordazado y atado de Abarai Renji, que aun estaba consciente.

- ¿Renji? – pregunto confundido y un poco divertido.

- Mhgmhmhmmhm – trato de hablar pero aun tenía el pañuelo en la boca.

-¿Q-Que te paso? – trato de ahogar una carcajada por el estado de su amigo.

- Mhmm, mhgmmm –

- ¿Eh?

- Mhmm, mhgmmm – repitió.

- ¿Qué? -

- ¡MHMM, MHGMMM! - Una vena roja apareció de la cabeza del teniente, sacudiéndose rabioso, creyendo que su camarada se burlaba de él.

- Aaaaaahh…- expreso Ichigo como si comprendiera, pero en realidad no entendió nada. - ¡Oye, tú! ¿Por qué esta así? – se dirigió a Draiko que por la pregunta se hizo el desentendido.

- eh?

- ¿¡Por qué lo ataron! – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

- OHHH! Bueno…- medito un momento sus palabras el Orador. - …como tenia que venir aquí, y aun estaba peleando con el Shinigami, trate de convencerlo para que me acompañara. – explico. - pero como no quería venir y quería seguir peleando. Me di la obligación de atarlo y amordazarlo, obligándolo a venir a la fuerza – se excuso como sin nada, encogiéndose de hombros – es mi trabajo estar aquí a veces ¿sabías?...- termino con una sonrisa - _además se lo merecía por tirar mis dulces_ – pensó mirando a un costado con un aura maliciosa.

- Tú estás chiflado ¿verdad? – comento el Shinigami por la actitud serena del muchacho.

- Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta, joven Shinigami – dijo Draiko llamando la atención del aludido, olvidándose por u momento a su amigo - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Mh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Bueno, creí que estabas peleando con una camarada…- explico. En ese instante, la chica decenio del cielo velozmente con intenciones de atacar al Shinigami.

Por suerte Ichigo logro esquivarlo, mirando espantados, con los ojos bien en blancos, como la espada chocaba a centímetros de él, provocando un fuerte impacto. Iba a ser una muerte segura. – ¡MHGG! –

Espantado, Ichigo se alejo con Shunpō, siendo perseguido por su rival.

- ¡¿NO PUEDES ATARLA A ELLA TAMBIEN? – exclamaba mientras escapaba de las intenciones maniacas de la joven.

- ¡Puedo, pero si lo hago, alguien se enojara conmigo! – se excuso divertido. Luego dio un respingo, al reaccionar. – Ohh! Miren la hora! – exclamo sorprendido al ver su reloj que solo kami sabe de dónde la saco. Renji, que aun seguía atado, le salió una gotita de sudor por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; Ichigo escapado de la filosa catana de una chica. –…que pena que no tengo tiempo para explicar lo de Kureimy-san – balbuceo triste. – Bueno! Para la próxima – exclamo de repente con otro ánimo - ¡adiós! – se despidió con la mano.

- ¡DIABLOS ¿ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA?– exclamaba Ichigo mientras seguía huyendo.

* * *

><p>Hola! Jeje…creo que me pase de largo :P<p>

Bien…si se pregntan a que le tiene miedo Kureimy…pues solo tienen que esperar jaja! No, de verdad…si no me paso con los detalles, el siguiente cap pasaran muchas cosas :D por cierto, se dieron cuenta que el comando que dijo Kureimy no tenían asteriscos (*/*) por que las palabras son en japonés :D

Bien! Espero que les hy guatado el capitulo :D la actualización será el dia sábado 23 de junio…perdón si es mucho tiempo :S pero estoy cumpliendo de cada 10 días. Si tengo suerte y la inspiración no viene cuando se le dé la gana jeje, lo que más deseo es publicar cada semana :D….bien! con esto me despido mis amados y geniales lectores :D No olviden dejar Review! Es mi inspiración jeje! Cuidence un montonazo :D

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	16. Cap16 Manchas de la muerte

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Espero que se encuentren bien! Yo aquí les traigo otro cap jeje…mi mente a estado volando en un mundo desconocido :O que no tengo idea como llamarlo, asique mejor no cuento nada jeje xP

De seguro ya leyeron Bleach verdad? :D _[Mhgmmm u_u]_[ δ δ?] |D ¡OHHH! Eso Quincy´s temme! Como se atreven a robar las zampakuto de los shinigami! ¡Y sobre todo a Senbonzakura! Noooo! No se metan con Byakuuunnn….! _[Mhrgmmm….]_:3 bueno, igual admito que esta muy interesante el manga |D jaja…

Pues volviendo al tema! Aquí otro capi jiji…me costo un poco terminarlo :3 creo que no me salió bien |P pero aun así hice el intento jaja :D _[ Mhgmmmm….]_ [u.u*] _[Mhmmm] _[¡Ya me tienen podrida con el "Mhgmmm" ¡ÒωÓ que te pasa…] _[Eso mismo, que soy tu conciencia u.u] _[¡AHH? ÓωÒ] _[1; no se porque kami conseguí materializarme y hacer abiertamente contacto contigo y 2; por que cornos soy un hombre, si tu eres mujer. No se supone que yo también debería serlo ÓÒ]_ [Ó.Ò ohh…no lo había pensado] _[-_-*]_ [¡Oh ya! Entiendo :O] _[Ò.ó]_ [Lo dices porque quieres ser mujer verdad? |D] _[-_-_۵_]_ [No te preocupes! Cualquier cirugía que quieres acerté, estaré contigo :,D siempre serás mi conciencia |D *lo abraza en forma dramática*] _[ ¡IDIOTA; CLARO QUE NO_!] [:33333] _[Es que no le encuentro lógica u.u]_ [Ya olvídalo ¬3¬ deberíamos de hablar de algo importante] _[Eh? Mas importante que esto? ¡qué? Ó.ó]_

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a :D [Oye! Acaso no me escuchas? DX]:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** hola! Que bueno saber que te gusto el cap :D sipi :3 pobre de Agoshi :333 y sobre la chica misteriosa, tenia pensado poner en este cap, pero me iba salir largo asique lo deje para el otro cap Muajajjaa XDDD jeje soy malita je! Tienes de vueltas esas sospechar _[Quieres que me encargue? *Saca nuevamente el cuchillo_*] Muchas gracias por comentar :D espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^

**Otonashi Saya****: **Hola! :D Tu también sospechas? Ò.o _[¡Ya nos descubrió! Yo me encargo de ella *saca dos cuchillos*] _[No se va a poder, las dos viven en MexicoT-T…que digo? No!] _[Aguafiestas ¬¬]_ jeje! Gracias por comentar y el pacer es mío al saber que les gusta la historia (además la tuya esta Kawai *.*) jeje sabaditos y espero que te guste este capitulo :)

Bien! Antes de seguir…mostrare una sección que hace tiempo no veía…. ¡_**Recomendaciones**_! Buajaja! XD hay dos fic que quede chula al leerlos :D

El primero de mi querida lectora y ahora autora! _**Otonashi Saya**_**! **Con la historia;** la princesa y el mendigo :D** es una historia muy interesante! No es Au ni OoC se trata sobre después de la saga del agente perdido! Ichigo entrenara para poder ser digno al estar con Rukia y ella ara casi lo mismo. ¡Recibirá la ayuda de nuestro querido Byakun! (Así que si _**lovetamaki1**_, si estás leyendo esto, apuesto que te derretirás al leerla jaja por que Byakun es adorable :3) jeje la Historia esta fantástica! Bien narrada! Y sobre todo Interesantísima :D las re-recomiendo! Sobre todo, felicidades a la autora por su excelentísima narración! Le doy 10 puntos :D

Y otra :3 es una de mis Autoras preferidas ¡de mi sempai; _**lovetamaki1 **_con la historia "**el amor no tiene color**" es una excelente adaptación de la historia negro es mi color, solo como _**lovetamaki1**_ puede ofrecernos! Una increíble adaptación ya que tiene talento para ello :D la historia cuenta del año 1951 (Si mi información es errónea, Sempai puedes mandarme un virus virtual luego x3) sobre una Rukia que engañada llega a Karakura y, por ser dejada por su origen de los por los hombre que mas amaba, decide quedarse ahí para comenzar una venganza contra cualquier hombre que se enamorara de ella Mwajajaja!. El único problema es que en su camino se encontrara con un pelinaranja (Sexi para mi) que ahora dudar sus planes? :3 _[Oye! Eso no dice en el Summary Ó.ó ] _[Lose, por eso dije lo primero a _lovetamaki1_] es una historia muy, pero muy interesante en verdad créanme :D ¡la adaptación es perfecta! me re encanta! Le dos 10 puntos!

Así que mis queridos lectores! Si les recomiendo esta historia :D mas vale que me hagan caso! Por algo se las recomiendo :D bien no le doy vuelta a todo y espero que les guste este capítulos :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

Tal vez se les será difícil recordar estos símbolos, pero es para poderme organizar mejor…gomene :) creo que _narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_. No lo usare más ¿Quién sabe? ^^?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y el finc son de mi propiedad jojójo!

* * *

><p>En una habitación subterránea en donde pocos conocen su ubicación, solo iluminado por la poca luz del sol que lograba infiltrarse en un techo lleno de telarañas por causa de lo abandonado y solitario del lugar, un ansiado intentaba mantenerse de pie mientras estaba con la cabeza a gacha, con una expresión seria pero a la vez débil. Su semblante no mostraba mejoría respecto a su salud, estaba pálido y sus condiciones empeoraban debido a que podía sentir lo que le sucedía a sus subordinados.<p>

A causa de su cansancio y su salud inestable, al anciano le era cada vez más difícil seguir de pie. Con sus debilitadas manos se apoyo en una especie de mesa hecha de roca, levantando lentamente su miraba para contemplar la causa de su objetivo.

- Y-ya se acerca e-… (Tos) el momento…- hablaba con dificultada –… todo terminara…(tos)…-su estado empezaba a empeorar al intentar hablar,- Po-por fin daremos fin a esta maldita lucha, y todos ustedes desaparecerán por completo! – exclamo con rabia, con unas ganas de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, golpeando la mesa de piedra como si con eso pudiera advertir a su enemigo, haciendo temblar lo que se posaba sobre ella.

Debido a la alteración que sufrió, su estado agravo. Comenzó a toser continuamente, mientras el ardor en su garganta se intensificaba a tal punto que lastimaba su faringe, provocando que en la arrugada boca saliera una ligera cantidad de sangre.

El ansiado trato se cubrirse la boca, pero al sentir un liquido que salía de ella, aparto su mano para contemplar seriamente el color carmesí con el que estaba bañado. A pesar de que para cualquiera seria un susto ese suceso, para él ya era algo racional. Sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

A unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, se encontraba un joven que miraba preocupado a su superior

- Hatsuro-sama… ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto intranquilo al haber oído el grito de rabia del anciano.

- S-si… (Tos) no te preocupes, Etsuki-san…- contesto sin voltear a verlo, tratado de reincorporarse para mirar firme la gran escultura que se encontraba sobre la enorme mesa de piedra. – Des-después de tantos años…volveremos a enfrentarnos…- murmuro Craveri.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ese terrible malestar volvió a atacarlo. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero sus pies flaquearon al intenso de seguir marchado. Sin contener su tos, camino con dificultada hasta caer tendido al suelo por la debilidad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Hatsuro-sama! – exclamo preocupado el _Guardián_, mientra corría para socorrer a su superior.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Manchas de la muerte**

* * *

><p>Después de estar varios segundos en silencio al liberar su Zampakuto, las shinigamis decidieron contraatacar.<p>

A una velocidad digna de una capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong se aproximo a la Oradora, alzando su espada para un corte vertical. Sin embargo, la agredida logro obstruirle el paso de la catana con la suya, quedando ambas en un agarre.

- Después de todo, eres capas de portar una Zampakuto ¿no? – dijo la capitana, sin perder la concentración de su fuerza para hacer retroceder a la ryoka.

- A caso se te olvida que, después de todo, por una parte yo también soy shinigami – hizo recordar Kureimy, haciendo el mismo intento que la shinigami.

- La única diferencia es que tú y tu amiguito…son una deshonra al hacerse llamar shinigamis – exclamo indignada, mientras con su fuerza conseguía que su rival se inclinara.

- ¡Estas equivocada! -

Con un fuerte empujón contra la shinigami, la Oradora consiguió alejarla. A pesar de eso, la capitana no se hizo de esperar y nuevamente se abalanzo contra la ryoka, pero esta vez con continuos embestidas contra ella.

Pero la agilidad que emitía no conseguía cortarla exitosamente. Cada ataque era detenido por la espada de su rival. Esta retrocedía cada paso, intentando no perder su compostura y cubriéndose para salir ilesa.

Ambas comenzaban a cansarse debido a las rápidas maniobras que hacían. De la nada, Soi Fong se alejo de la ryoka, y no era porque se hubiera rendido, claro que no, era para darle paso a su antigua superiora.

A la vez que la capitana se alejaba, Yoruichi apareció con su shunpo tras la espalda de la ryoka, con una mirada segura y preparando su pierna para introducirle una patada. A pesar de que Kureimy pudo amortiguar el duro golpe protegiéndose con su brazo, no pudo contra el fuerte impacto que la saco volando a unos cuantos metros alejándola de la mujer.

Arrastrando sus pies contra el suelo, la Oradora logro reponer su compostura justo a tiempo, en el momento en que la ex capitana nuevamente se abalanzo contra ella para volver a atacar.

Elevando su pierna izquierda para proporcionar una patada recta, Yoruichi estaba a punto de dar un golpe seguro en la cabeza de la ryoka. Pero los reflejos de ésta reaccionaron a tiempo, moviéndose a un costado esquivado la patada, ganando que el fuerte ataque chocara contra el concreto.

Aprovechando ese momento, Kureimy trato de introducirle un corte, deslizando la hoja de su espada contra la mujer morena. Pero su intento fracaso debido a que Yoruichi la esquivo ágilmente, haciéndose a un lado. Por instinto, ésta, al ver cerca la mano de su rival, la sujeto con fuerza para luego atraerla hacia otro lado, utilizando el peso de la ryoka en su contra para tirarla bruscamente contra el pavimento.

La ryoka cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras escupía saliva de la boca por causa del doloroso choque de sufrió su espalda. Al abrirlos con dificultad, pudo ver como la ex capitana se acercaba a ella con intenciones de agredirla nuevamente. Rápidamente, Kureimy utilizo su Fūsoku para desaparecer de ahí, y reaparecer a unos cuantos metros, aun adolorida por el golpe anterior.

- Nada mal – dijo burlona Yoruichi, a pesar del momento.

- Tsh…- bufo la oradora. No muy contenta por su condición.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Su respiración era agitada, cada intento que trato de utilizar fracasaba ante las técnicas de su contrincante. La oradora parecía atrapada por las cenizas de su agresora cuyo velocidad igualaba a la suya, claro que la chica podía ser mas rápida, incluso conseguía escapar de las cenizas que solían rodearla, dispuestas a herirla gravemente. El único problema era que en cada escape, la otra shinigami la esperaba con un ataque de reiatsu que lamentablemente en solo pocas conseguía salir librada.

¿Estaban ganando? No. Ella más que todo no se dejaría vencer por dos shinigamis como ellas. Sus habilidades podrían mostrar más, pero su arrogancia le decía que esperara, que conseguiría vencerlas con solo su catana, sin utilizar su Rei nō.

Dispuesta y decidida, Naruki se reincorporo para ponerse en guardia y esperar otra envestida de sus enemigas.

Por su actitud, las shinigamis no sabían que pensar.

- _¿Qué le pasa a esta?_ – Pensó Matsumoto por la actitud de la Oradora – _Le hemos dado con casi todo, y aun si puede seguir de pie_ – entorno sus ojos ante sus propias palabras. Se había dado cuenta que vencer a aquella chica seria mas complicado de lo que esperaba.

- Rangiku-san – nombro Hinamori, sacándola de su trance de pensamientos.

- ¿Que sucede? – ante las palabras, la teniente del quinto escuadrón se deslizo con shunpo hasta quedar al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Qué aremos ahora? – pregunto inocente, con confusión en sus ojos. A pesar de que sea una enemiga, no le gustaba mucho la idea de dos contra uno.

- ¿Cómo que "que aremos"? – dijo con irritación la mujer de exagerados atributos. – Ataca con todo. No le des respiro – aclaraba en un tono serio – ellos están atacando al seireitei y es nuestra obligación detenerlos para defenderla…sobre todo…debemos saber que hicieron con el capitán Hitsugaya – aquellas palabras lograron dar seguridad a la joven shinigami.

- Hai…- Estaba decidida, haría lo que fuera para derrotarla y así poder recuperar a Toshiro.

-¿Que pasa? – Soltó de repente la ryoka ya que se encontraba observando a las dos shinigami - ¿Ya se aburrieron de luchar eh? – pregunto con sarcasmo, a pesas de que pareciera cansada, ya no lo estaba.

Después de meditar un segundo, la ryoka había podido concentrar su alteración y ahora se encontraba mas relajada. Pues se conocía ella misma, sabia perfectamente que si perdía el control de sus sentidos, se le complicaría las cosas para centralizarse en las batallas y así seria presa fácil para sus atacantes. Decidió aflojarse, esa frialdad en su primera batalla contra el shinigami le había servido de maravilla. Estaba dispuesta a controlar su propia exaltación y arrogancia, y si poder concentrarse en vencer a sus contrincantes.

A una increíble velocidad, Naruki desapareció de la vista de ambas shinigamis para reaparecer a lado de una teniente. Los ojos de Matsumoto estaban atónitos ante aquel suceso, y sin darse cuenta, la ryoka se encontraba a su lado para introducirle una patada en el estomago.

Lamentablemente los reflejos de la shinigami no actuaron a tiempo, causando que la agresión se diera a cabo y saliera volando a unos cuando metros.

- ¡Rangiku-san! - exclamo asustada la teniente al ver el estado de su compañera. Sus ojos demostraban sorpresa ya que ni ella se esperaba el ataque veloz de la ryoka. Preocupada se deslizo hacia su amiga, pero la Oradora se interpuso en su camino, elevando su catana como señal para atacarla. Rápidamente, Hinamori logro cubriste con su espada, dando un intenso rebote que provoca la lejanía de la acatante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rangiku-san? – interrogo inquietada, con temor a que el golpe haya sido grave, al haber llegado a ella.

- Si…no te preocupes…- contesto para el alivio de la shinigami. A ésta se le dibujo una sonrisa por el consuelo de saber que se encontraba bien.

Sin perder el tiempo ambas dirigieron una mirada fría a la ryoka, que había descendido en el suelo después del ultimo rose.

- Ponte atenta, Hinamoria – advirtió Matsumoto, posicionando su zampakuto para otra envestida.

- Si – contesto segura, decidida a derrotar a la Oradora.

La Ryoka, al ver que volverían a luchar, sus labios se incursaron en una sonrisa altanera, con la seguridad de que esta vez no se dejaría apalear.

* * *

><p><strong>A no muy lejos de ahí…<strong>

El teniente del tercer escuadrón había decidido ser el siguiente en enfrentarse al Ryoka. Preparado con su zampakuto liberada, corrió contra el orador, seguro y decidido a atacar de frete. Éste solo que quedo quieto, esperando apto para el encontró.

Kira deslizo su arma contra el Orador, pero éste consiguió cubrirse a tiempo con su antebrazo. Ante su fallo, el shinigami volvió a intentarlo dando un par de golpes a cada brazo debido a que el ryoka se protegía con ellos.

Se separaron en un breve momento y Ruynako supo que algo andaba mal. Sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle. Abría y cerraba las manos, como para flexionarlas debido a la incomodidad que sentía. Con extrañeza, las observo.

- _¿Qué sucede?.._.- se pregunto así mismo - _¿Por qué…?_ – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el shinigami pelirrubio que se había acercado a él nuevamente para atacar.

Con un salto hacia atrás, Ruynako logro esquivar la catana de su oponente. Pero aun así éste no se rindió e intento de nuevo. Solo que esta vez el Orador se protegió con sus brazos, sin saber que el contacto con la hoja del shinigami era el culpable de su molestia.

El choque duro un momento, pero fue suficiente para doblegar el peso del Orador. Kira, separo su Zampakuto para volver a atacar, quedando esta vez en un agarre, empujando contra el ryoka para hacerlo retroceder y así herirlo.

Ruynako empezaba a sospechar sobre la habilidad de la Zampakuto del shinigami, sus brazos comenzaban a pesarle más. Le era difícil protegerse. En un movimiento rápido, el ryoka logro hacer a un lado la hoja del teniente, deteniéndola con un brazo, mientras que con la otra ágilmente sostuvo el brazo del shinigami.

Izuru amplio los ojos debido a la sorpresa, no se esperaba ese movimiento. En ese instante sintió un ardor tremendo en su antebrazo, justo donde hacia contacto con la mano del ryoka.

- ¡Ghaahhh! – el dolor comenzaba a intensificarse, a la vez que una luz brillante crecía en la palma del Orador. Inmediatamente el shinigami dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del rival, acercándose a su compañero. Al mismo tiempo, el ryoka aprovecho la oportunidad y con su mano apunto al teniente, lanzándole una gran bola de reiatsu.

Los tenientes se expandieron a tiempo para salir ilesos ante el proyectil, quedando ambos en el aire.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kira? – pregunto Hisagi. Que yacía en el aire al igual que su camarada.

- A-Ah…- logro pronunciar el susodicho. Al decir verdad le dolía mucho su antebrazo. Cuando lo contemplo, observo una quemadura de segundo grado. Sus ojos estaban atónitos, nunca creyó que podía tener tal efecto.

Sin mas, Kira poso su mano ilesa sobre la quemadura para utilizar una técnica de curación. Un resplandor verde claro, curaba lentamente la herida.

Mientras su amigo se curaba, Hisagi decidió ser el siguiente. Dio unos pasos hacia su rival, y sin previo aviso, desapareció frente a sus ojos para reaparecer tras su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona…<strong>

*Tres de cuatro, nº1. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores*- pronunciaba atentamente una Oradora de ojos avellana. Como era su primera vez en una misión, estaba sumamente concentrada en hace lo correcto. Quería demostrar que hacía un buen trabajo, para restregárselo en la cara al molesto de Mayk y así enorgullecer a su hermana.

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, no pudo evitar analizar el por qué lo hacia.

- No entiendo…tanto lío para esto. – dijo Sesuri en forma de murmullo, posando su mano en su mentón para pensar. - Por qué tanto misterio, los Shinigamis ya deberían saber por que estamos aquí…- expreso con fastidio. Con lentitud, observaba su alrededor. Y al darse cuenta que no había nadie con quien quejarse, una tremenda impaciencia se apodero de ella.

- ¡Ahh todos se entretienen luchando y yo aquí como una patética! – vocifero hastiada, pataleando con un pie por su, según ella, mala suerte - ¡mierda, odio estar hablando sola! – confeso cascarrabias, apretando fuertemente sus puños para sacas toda esa facha.

A pesar de tener una expresión de fastidio, una voz logro sacarla de su dilema para ponerse en alerta.

(- "oh! ¿Que hace una joven ryoka sola?"-)

Alertada, la chica fijo su vista tras su espalda para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz masculina. Un sujeto de cabellera rubia, larga y ondulada, de tez pálida y un haori con el símbolo del tercer escuadrón, la observaba con una mirada seria.

- Sh-Shinigami…- musito, mirando fríamente al sujeto. No creyó temer la desdicha de encontrarse a uno, y sobre todo uno de rango de capitán.

Sin dudarlo, la Oradora extendió su mano frete a si misma para que esta liberara un pequeño remolido, que de ella broto después una catana. Al tener su arma, la sujeto con firmeza y se puso en guardia para luchar. Estaba decidida, le parearía el trasero al shinigami y luego se iría a casa triunfante. Sonrío altiva ante su pensamiento y con una mirada fría que decía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

Al notar las intenciones de la ryoka, a Rose no le gusto de mucho.

Dando unos pasos para acercarse a la chica – - No me es agradable tener que pelear contra una mujer-…- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando, de la nada, la ryoka se deslizo contra él, decidida a lesionarlo. Con un ágil movimiento, el capitán logro desenvainar su catana para protegerse de la primera envestida pero, debido a la gran velocidad que agarro desprevenido al shinigam, la Oradora consiguió atacarlo nuevamente consiguiendo su objetivo; herirlo.

Creyendo que podía salir ileso de la segunda embestida, Rose se separo rápidamente de la ryoka. Pero su sorpresa fue ver su manga sargada que revelaba una leve cortada en su brazo. Sin mostrar expresión alguna, volvió su vista hacia la muchacha.

- …ya que no tendré el valor para brillar en mi momento de victoria. – continuo el capitán como si nada, dando otro par de paso. – Pero…- miro la herida de su brazo – si no cedes ante tu derrota, no me dejas más alternativa que pelear – comento, reteniendo su paso y mirando fijamente a la Oradora. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una mirada determinada, con el afán de no rendirse nuca y hacer lo que fuera, incluso dar su vida, para conseguir la victoria. Mientras la Ryoka se ponía firme ante su pose de guardia, preparada para el encuentro.

- Es admirable…

- Mhm? – Sesuri arqueo una ceja, ya que no entendió las palabras del shinigami.

- Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí sabiendo que hay pocas posibilidades de que triunfes – aclaro el sujeto - tus ojos dan una magia de valor que pocos suelen poseer…- dijo en forma serena pero con un toque de frialdad. – No obstante, si eres una amenaza para el Seireitei, me temo que debo destruir tu magia con mi arte. – termino, poniéndose en guardia mirando desafiante a la chica.

- ¡Ja!...- bufo altanera la chica por sus palabras, imitando al shinigami.

- Muestra tu capacidad, jovencita. – pidió el capitán, decidido a derrotar a la ryoka sin importar como.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona.<strong>

Agoshi corría por su vida, escapando de la espada del capitán. Rayos. Jamás había huido en una batalla. Pero ese hombre le causaba un tremendo pavor. Cada intento que hacia por herirlo, éste se reía como si nada, como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo.

Logrando perder a Kenpachi, el Orador llego a una zona donde los edificios eran mas altos y todo parecía un laberinto.

(- "¡No huyas!"- ) vocifero el shinigami que estaba perdido a la vista del ryoka.

_- Diablos. Este hombre esta maniático. No me queda más opción que luchar…_- en ese mismo momento, los pensamientos de Agoshi fueron interrumpidos debido a la presencia del capitán. Éste había logrado encontrarlo, y ahora se aproximaba a su presa con asesinas intenciones de combatir.

Inmediatamente el shinigami alzo su catana, apuntando la cabeza del ryoka mara masacrarlo. Pero con un hábil movimiento, el chico de cabellos verdes se hizo aun lado. Sorprendido por el gran daño que hizo la espada al concreto ante el impacto; una horrible grieta.

En ese instante, Agoshi aprovecho la oportunidad para contraatacar. Extendiendo su brazo en el aire.

- *corta, Brazo del soldado* - al dispersarse el reiatsu color metálico y revelar una espada y escudo unidos a su brazo, el Orador emprendió por atacar al shinigami. Para su desgracia, éste resulto ser más rápido. Con un veloz movimiento, Kenpachi consiguió romper con su catana la mitad de su escudo como su fuera un trozo de papel.

- Eso fue censillo…- dijo en un tono desilusionado el capitán.

- _Imposible_…- Agoshi jamás pensó que algo así podía suceder.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto el shinigami. Sin dudarlo, el Orador emprendió a correr nuevamente, no sabia que hacer.

- _Su velocidad es increíble…- _pensaba mientras marchaba y parecía perder de vista al capitán_ - …pero con eso no vasta_…- en ese instante, Zaraki, que apareciendo frente a él, se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Te encontré! – exclamo con una voz sádica, consiguiendo que el ryoka detuviera en seco y lo mirara con espanto.

A pesar de que se llevo un gran susto, el ryoka estaba cansado de huir y parecer un cobarde. Con valor, sujeto con firmeza su catana, y sin esperárselo, consiguió cortar el pecho del capitán en forma diagonal. Mirando desafiante al shinigami, a pesar de estar contento por su logro.

- ¿Ah?...- sin entender, Kenpachi noto que su pecho sangraba. Sonrío ampliamente ya que para él eso era…- Interesante – dijo contento. Y sin perder su tiempo, volvió a agredir al Orador.

Por primera vez sus espadas se encontraron, y a pesar de que para el Orador era una agonía aguantar tal increíble reiatsu, podía cubrirse y agredir exitosamente sin perder el equilibrio. Ambos se asaltaban en forma violenta y certera. Carcajadas salían de la boca de Kenpachi, que al parecer no le importaba salir lastimado en cada agresión.

A diferencia de Zaraki, Agoshi parecía perder la lucha, cada ataque era mas intenso y la fuerza agobiante del shinigami lo aturdía, a tal punto de debilitarlo.

En la última envestida, la fuerza de Agoshi no pudo más contra el reiatsu del shinigami. Al quedar en un agarre intenso, el Rei nō del Orador se quebró por completo, dando paso a la filosa hoja del capitán, cortándolo gravemente.

Había llegado a su límite. Podía sentir como su propio reiatsu disminuía mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente hacia el suelo. Su vista se nublaba, lo último que llegaba a ver era el cielo para luego quedar en una profunda oscuridad.

- ¡Che! Resulto que no era nada…- exclamo decepcionado el capitán, colocando su espada, que aun tenia sangre, en su hombro.

- ¡ohh! Ken-chan fue muy rápido! – dijo una contenta Yachiru, que había caído del cielo para posarse sobre la espalda del capitán.

- Que aburrido. – Dio una media vuelta para marcharse - Vamos, Yachiru. Esta vez busca a alguien más fuerte…- exigió como si nada consiguiendo enfadar a la pequeña.

- ¿!Ehh? ¡Que mal agradecido eres, Ken-cha! – regañaba la niña.

- Cállate –

* * *

><p><strong>En ese momento…<strong>

- I-imposible…- decía una estupefacta Naruki, con un nudo en la garganta - Agoshi esta…- pero antes de terminar sus palabras, fue atacada por Matsumoto que no había perdido ninguna ocasión para atacar con sus cenizas. Sin embargo, la velocidad de la teniente no ayudo en mucho, pues la Oradora consiguió alejarse a tiempo antes de salir herida, elevándose en el aire.

Pero en ese instante Hinamori se aproximo a ella, dispuesta a lanzarle uno de sus ataques de reiatsu que producía su zampakuto. Rápidamente, la ryoka logro cubriste con su catana, pero el impacto causo que cayera bruscamente hacia el suelo.

Todo pasó rápido para la joven pelirrubia. Con suerte, solo salio con ligeros rasguño. Pero a pesar de eso estaba indignada, otro de sus camaradas hacia fallecido. Aun se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de controlarse.

- Desgraciadas…- mascullo con rabia, levantándose del piso - ¡no pierden la oportunidad! ¿Verdad?..- exclamo con ira, reincorporándose. Ambas tenientes no entendían por qué esa actitud de la oradora, no era su culpa en no poder sentir la muerte de los ryoka´s.

Cansada y decidida al no ser la siguiente en morir, y por la ira que sentía por la muerte de sus dos compañeros, Naruki sujeto con firmeza su catana con ambas manos, dispuesta a convocarla - _*extirpa, "Puntas filosas del cielo"_ * - de la nada, su espada se dividió en dos, convirtiéndose en dos especies de shuriken grandes con cuatro puntas encorvadas largas y otras cuatro pequeñas, unidas n el centro por un anillo del tamaño de una radio de 10cm de bordes color dorado.

Las tenientes quedaron atónitas ante la revelación, ninguna sabia sobre las habilidades de un Orador. Saliendo de su trance, ambas mujeres se pusieron en guardia y fue Hinamori quien decidió atacar.

Corriendo contra la ryoka, preparo su espada para envestirla. Pero, ante siquiera llegar a unos metros, Naruki le lanzo una de sus armas con rapidez, consiguiendo que la teniente retrocediera debido al impacto que tuvo su catana al intentar protegerse.

La Ryoka miro fríamente a ambas shinigamis. No se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Primero les demostraría el poder de un Orador.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Ichigo se enfrentaba nuevamente a la mujer que aun no sabía su identidad. Continuamente trataba de envestirla con su catana pero cada intento era inútil, la desconocida mostraba una increíble habilidad para defenderse y esquivar. Sus espadas se rozaban ferozmente y con velocidad, mientras el sustituto probaba una maniobra para derrotarla.

Decidido, posicionando su espada a un costado mientras se deslizaba contra ella a toda velocidad. Ésta también se preparaba, deslizo su catana a un costado de si, esperando el momento justo para interponer el paso del shinigami.

A unos escasos centímetros, Ichigo movió su Zampakuto, al igual que ella, para impactar fuertemente contra la espada de su oponente. El choque causo una gran grieta de bajo de sus pies y una gran ola de reiatsu los rodeaba. Inmediatamente arrastraron sus catanas, aun unidas, para tomar otra posición, acercando sus rostros ante el acto.

- ¿Qui-quién eres? – dijo contante, mirando desafiante la mascara incompleta de la chica. – ¡responde! – con un brusco movimiento, logro empujarla haciendo que retrocediera dando un salto.

La desconocida perdió la fuerza del agarre y decidió retirarse antes de salir herida. Cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo, se impulso en éste para volver a aproximarse al shinigami.

El sustituto en ningún momento perdió la compostura, y se preparaba para recibir a su atacante. Nuevamente sus espadas se encontraron en una forma impactante, haciendo que Ichigo entornara los ojos debido a la fuerza que comenzaba a depositar la agresora.

- ¡GHAAAH! – retomando la energía, el chico logro hacerla retroceder de nuevo, pero esta vez, el seria quien volvería a atacar.

Corriendo rápidamente, se acerco a la chica y preparo su catana para introducirle un corte de arriba abajo. Pero ésta consiguió cubrirse a tiempo, causando un brusco impacto y un incierto agarre. Ichigo proporcionó fuerza contra ella, ganando que la joven se inclinara hacia atrás debido a la presión.

Para salir de ese intenso agarre, la desconocida desapareció ante los ojos del shinigami y reapareció a tras de él, elevando su catana para cortarle la espalda. Pero el sustituto logro captar su reiatsu a tiempo, y para protegerse, giro sobre su eje rechazando la espada dela asaltante, consiguiendo que ésta perdiera la compostura.

Antes de que el joven se aprovechara y volviera a atacarla, la chica desapareció nuevamente, pero esta vez siendo seguida por el sustituto.

* * *

><p>En el mismo lugar, Renji y Draiko aun seguían luchando en el aire. Sus catanas se encontraban de manera violenta por parte del teniente, mientras el Orador conseguía exitosamente cubrirse de cada una de ellas.<p>

Haciendo un ágil movimiento, Renji movió el mango de su Zampakuto, ganando que se extendida como un látigo y que la punta se dirija contra el ryoka. A pesar de que pareciera un golpe seguro, Draiko logro cubrirse con su catana sin problema. Pero aun así, no pudo contra al fuerza que deposito el shinigami en el ataque, causando que el Orador se arrastrara unos cuantos metros.

Para salir de ese aprieto, Draiko sostuvo con firmeza su espada para azotarla contra la Zampakuto del teniente, logrando alejarla.

A pesar del contraataque, rápidamente Renji unió las partes de su espada y se aproximo con una admirable agilidad contra el Orador. Estando frente a él, elevo su catana dispuesto a cortarlo, pero éste consiguió librarse, moviéndose a un lado.

No obstante, con una maniobra rápida, el teniente logro deslizas su espada contra el ryoka en forma horizontal, chocando bruscamente su hoja contra la de él debido a que Draiko consiguió cubriré a tiempo.

A pesar del impacto, ninguno de los dos luchadores perdió la compostura. Se notaba claramente en sus miradas que estaban concentrados en el encuentro que habían quedado. Para poder ganar en ese agarre, Renji incremento su reiatsu que se notaba claramente que se depositaba en su espada.

Aun así, Draiko mostraba firmeza en el encuentro, haciéndosela difícil al shinigami. Con un ágil movimiento, ambos rasparon sus espadas una con la otra, mientras se alejaban para tomar distancia y comenzar de nuevo.

Apenas un segundo de haberse alejado, el Orador fue quien ataco. A una rapidez fulminante, pero visible para el teniente, se deslizo contra él, tratando de introducirle continuos ataques que triunfantemente eran rechazados por la zampakuto del shinigami.

En una maniobra para tratar de salir de las incesantes envestidas del Orador, el teniente decidió alejarse a una leve distancia para luego azotar en el aire su catana, para que su hoja nuevamente se ampliara directamente contra el ryoka que se acercaba para atacarlo de vuelta.

Debido a la fuerza brusca que depósito el shinigaim en el ataque, Draiko salio arrastrado unos metros, gruñendo ante el impacto inesperado por la rapidez del acto. Con ímpetu, el Orador logró apartar la espada de su enemigo, alzando la catana de éste junto con la suya para poder apartarla y así conseguir su objetivo.

Instintivamente, con un movimiento de mano, Renji volvió a unir su zampacto, preparándola para que arrematara de nuevo contra el ryoka. Pero, sin esperárselo, Draiko desapareció de su vista para aparecer de tras de el a una larga distancia, dejando confundido y sobre todo impresionado por la rapidez en como se alejo.

El Orador apunto al shinigami con su espada, dispuesto a atacar. – Perdón…- pronuncio secamente. De la hoja de su catana comenzaron a aparecer unas leves chispas eléctricas que incrementaban a medida que cubrían la mayor parte del arma.

El motivo por lo cual Draiko se disculpo era por lo que iba a ser, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo por luchar solo con un shinigami. A pesar que era un gusto pelear con el joven pelirrojo, solo lo distraía en su verdadero trabajo y el motivo por lo cual fue al Seireite.

Un gran rayo amarilloso y azulado surgió de la punta de la espada del Orador en dirección contra el shinigami. Todo paso tan rápido, que éste aun no salía de su asombro. Cuando consiguió salir del trance, el rayo eléctrico, que viajaba a una velocidad fulminante, ya se aproximaba a él.

A pesar de que dudaba mucho de poder salir ileso en el impacto, Renji se preparo para recibirlo. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando otra espada se interpuso en el encuentro, brillando mientras absorbía el ataque, haciéndola transitar por la cuerda, con barras metálicas, que la unía a otra espada, para que luego ésta liberara esa energía expulsarla contra el ryoka.

Draiko, con un ágil movimiento, consiguió rechazar el contraataque la perfección, causando que estallara en otra zona, lejos de ellos. No era necesario examinar a la persona que se interpuso en su ataque. Él ya conocía muy bien ese reiatsu.

Renji quedo atónito ante su salvador. – C-capitán Ukitake - dijo asombrado. Pero el susodicho no dio respuesta alguna, solo miraba serio al ryoka. Al lado de él apareció su compañero de confianza y aliado de varias batallas. – Capitán Kyoraku - pronuncio el teniente al verlo llegar también.

- Esperamos no haberlo interrumpido, teniente Abarai – comento en su tono habitual el capitán del octavo escuadrón, elevando levemente su sombrero para observar al shinigami, para luego fijar su vista en la misma dirección que su camarada.

Ambos poderosos shinigamis se quedaron mirando al Orador en un silencio intenso. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**{Problemas técnicos**_

_**Por favor espere un momento}**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo que sucedía en el lugar en ese momento era…

– ¡Quítate de encima, maldita! - pedía un desesperado Ichigo mientras luchaba contra la chica desconocida. Nadia sabe cómo diablos llegaron a esa situación, pero en ese momento el shinigami se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la chica encima, sujetando sus brazos de ésta para que no lo lastimara con la catana. Mientras la joven re removía para salir de su agarre y cortarlo, ya que insistía en golpearlo por una extraña razón. Con fuerza, la mujer consiguió acerca la punta de su espada al cuello del chico - ¡WHHAA SAQUENMELA DE ENCIMA! – exclamaba el joven Kurosaki mientras pataleaba para alejarla.

A un rincón de la escena se encontraba Draiko observando con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, junto con Renji que al parecer nuevamente lo volvieron a atar, o talvez nunca le hicieron caso.

- _Terminaran destruyendo todo si siguen así…_- pensó el Orador, suspirando un humito en forma resignada.

- ¡OE ¿ACASO NO ME OYEN? – volvió a insistir el sustituto. Pero al decir verdad nadie quiso interferir por temor a molestar a la chica.

- No. Lo mejor es observar…- se atrevió a responder Draiko divertido como si nada, consiguiendo que una palpitante vena roja apareciera en la cabeza anaranjada, mientras dedicaba una mirada oscura.

- ¡Malditos cobardes! – mascullo entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Muajajaja! Deje para la mejor parte X) <em>[Oye! No se suponía que este cap terminara así Ò.o]<em> [Lo sé, agregué más cosas :D pero como lo detalle tanto, no pude poner la mejor parte T-T ]

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D ¡lo se, lo se! dije que iba a haber la mejor parte en este cap :3 pero como tenía que poner algo importante. Me pase con los detalles T.T

Pero en fin! Igual espero que los hayan disfrutado :) como yo al escribirlo…

Si…murió otro Supika T.T pero pronto me vengare de los Shinigamis de una forma perversa Bwaajajajajaja! XD [o_ye! Si tu los matas, además no me dijiste nada de esto ¬¬]_ [No te cuento nada, porque siempre me regañas DX considérate otro lector mas 1D] _[¡¿QUE DIAB-?]_

Bueno, bueno :D espero que les haya gustado el fic… si tienen alguna duda :D háganmelo saber oh! Por cierto! Estos dibujando la Zampakuto de Kureimy Jojójo! Y también a ella XD bueno, si tengo suerte por ahí termino algo :3 no soy una arista, pero es algo para que tengan una idea de cómo es, al igual que Draiko y otros personajes…pero llevara tiempo O.O

Jeje Oki-doki! El siguiente capitulo se actualizara el dia…eto…1…2…5…7…9…10…ok! Se **actualizara el día miércoles 4 de julio** _[Oe no te parece mucho tiempo? _] [Son exactamente 10 días u.u] por cierto no se olviden de las historias que les recomendé y siempre recomiendo :O [Debería hacer una lista ò.Ò?] _[Cállate]_

Si tienen dudas, preguntas, algo que no hayan entendido…háganmelo saber por review y si no también jeje :D buuuueeenoooo! Con esto me despido! Cuídense un montón! Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic desequilibrado que salió de mi mente maniática e ilusa hahaha XD

¡Que el embajador de algas los Proteja!

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	17. Perdida dolorosa, mascara de la verdad

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

**Saluditos a todas y todos (?)!**

**Bien aquí otro capitulo :D jeje…!declaro, confieso y admito que empese a escriir tarde este papitulo D,: pero no se como me las ingenie para escribir mas de 10 pag jeje ¡SI! oyeron bien son 14 paginas! Así que espero que estén conformes!**

**:S pero espero que la narración este bie˜eeen narradas ya que lo escribí apurada, y mi hermano no dejaba de picarme con la guitarra para que me vaya de su cuarto T.T **_**[Deja de quejarte, por fin terminaste o no?...además deja de charlas y mas acción! ¡quiero saber o que va a pasar :3 estoy muy enojado porque no me dejas ver lo que escribes Ù3Ú**_**!] [No te quejes mas, Orokana…]**

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1**: Hola Sempai! Jijiji si soy malita y mas por el final :3 jeje ¡No te preocupes, pronto, pero muy pronto aparecerá Byakuya :D! tienes razón! Bleach si que esta muy, pero muy interesante :D según lo que llego a entender y mi instinto de fanática dice, es que Ichigo aparecerá justo cuando Rukia este en peligro o ira ayudarla. También de que Rukia seguro se enfrenta a ese tipo de cabello largo y corto, al decir verdad no se si dijeron su nombre x3 pero ahi algo en el que me gusta, no se…estoy ansiosa por que muestren algo sobre el xD _[Tu locura no será porque tiene un toque de parecido con Draiko] [_No lo se ¦3] bien! Me fui de las ramas jeje, gommene :D Me alegro muchisisisimo que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que te guste este tambien! Saludos y gracias por comentar ^-^

Otonashi Saya: Hola! [Weeee T.T se va de vagaciones TT-TT] _[Deja de chillar, Oe! se dice vacaciones ¬¬] _Pues igual me alegro por ti :D no sabes la alegría que me da saber que te guste la narración, creí que estaba perdiendo mi toque U.U jeje XD y me alegro haberte alegrado el dia, y ten por seguro que tu también alegraste el mío al subir otro capitulo :D jeje …es un gran alago para mi que digas que he mejorado :) trato de mejorar siempre, pero a veces la pachorra puede apoderarse de ti ¬3¬ ha ha ha! Gracias por comentar :D espero que este capitulo te guste! Saludos :)

Jojójo! También un besote a los que leen en secreto…pero no sean tacaños y manden aunque sea un review Ù3Ú jajajajajjaajajaja XD era broma, era broma, :D

Bien nolos retraso massssssssssssssss!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo. Pero los Supika y la historia son todas mías :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Perdida dolorosa…mascara de la verdad **

**Parte 1º**

_No todo lo malo esta detrás de un antifaz, a veces lo que uno cree puede ser erróneo…aunque al darnos cuenta, admitirlo podría ser doloroso_

A pesar de haber sentido la muerte de Agoshi, los Oradores no perdían la concentración en el campo de batalla.

Aun con varios intentos, seguían en la misma situación. Ligeras heridas y rasguños en su cuerpo mostraba el avance de su batalla. Yumichika hacia lo posible por acabar con su rival, pero en pocas ocasiones llego a hacerles ligeras lesiones en los brazos y hombros.

Liriu mostraba casi el mismo empeño. Movía hábilmente su catana, apenas rozando los miembros del shinigami y rascando sus ropas. Ya estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en el combate, al igual que su camarada. Era hora de hacerlos a un lado y seguir con su trabajo.

Decididamente, Yumichika corrió contra la ryoka. Al estar escasos centímetros, trato de azotarla con su zampakuto liberada en forma diagonal. Pero para su mala suerte, la Oradora consiguió cubriste con su espada. No obstante, debido al impacto, ésta no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia atrás. Cosa que aproveche el sujeto para depositar más fuerza en el agarre, y así lograr herirla.

En una maniobra rápida, Liriu se inclino mas para poder reincorporarse con fuerza, alcanzando a empujar al shinigami y hacerlo retrocedes a unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, éste no se rindió. Nuevamente volvió a asaltarla pero con continuos golpes con su espada, que la chica las recibía con la suya en forma ágil y devolviendo las agresiones. Quedando ambos en un roce seguido con sus catanas, sin ceder ante el momento.

Velozmente, Liriu consiguió alejar al shinigami para deslizarse al otro lado y tratar de cortarlo por la espalda. Pero Yumichica fue más atento; girando sobre sí, logro retachar la hoja de su contrincante.

Aun así, la Oradora no se rindió. A la vez que era empujada, decidió elevarse para parar al otro lado; dando un giro en el aire mientras preparaba su espada para envestirlo. Pero justo en ese momento, el shinigami comprendió sus intenciones. Fijo su vista en la ryoka, entretanto se disponía para el encuentro.

Unas grandes gotas de sangre mancharon el concreto.

La ryoka aterrizaba arrastrando sus pies con las rodillas casi tocando el suelo, y apoyado una mano en ésta para detenerse por completo, con la cabeza a gacha. Cuando se dispuso a levantarla, revelo una cortadura en el rostro que comenzaba dese arriba de la punta de su nariz hasta cubrir su mejilla derecha. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un detalle, le había cortado el flequillo a ese punto. Miro fríamente al shinigami para ver su condición.

Yumichika no tuvo la suerte, o mala suerte según él, de recibir una herida ligera en el rostro. Más bien obtuvo una lesión en el pecho, no muy profunda. Éste tenía unas gotitas de sudor en su rostro, debido al encuentro anterior. Pero aun así pudo simular su cansancio, reincorporándose como si nada para acomodar su cabello.

- Menos mal que me deshice de ese flequillo. Comenzaba a molestarme – comento el shinigami en forma presumida – créeme, no te quedaba bien –

- …-la Oradora no contesto. Solo se reincorporo para ponerse nuevamente en guardia, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo su herida o nuevo estilo_._

Yumichica la imito, pero esta vez con los labios incurvados en una sonrisa. A una velocidad fulminante, ambos se aproximaron para encontrar de nuevo sus espadas.

Cerca de ellos, un Shinigami y un Orador estaban en las mismas condiciones. La única diferencia era que estos dos tenían una cierta variedad de lesiones.

Ikkaku tenía cortaduras en ambos costados de las cejar y una ligera en el hombro y pecho en forma diagonal. A pesar de sus heridas, aun estaba firme ante la batalla. Sonriendo como solía hacerlo cada vez que su contrincante no lo decepcionaba.

Se podría decir que Mayk estaba en las mismas condiciones que el shinigami. Su vestimenta estaba rasgada y su respiración un poco agitada. El sujeto pelado demostraba ser un adversario difícil.

Sin más, ambos volvieron a chocar sus armas. Con hábiles movimientos, el shinigami intento cortar, con la punta de su lanza, al ryoka, pero éste conseguía esquivarlas a la vez que hacia el intento de agredir a su rival.

Tratando de encajarle la punta filosa de su asta en el rostro del ryoka, Ikkaku avanzaba haciendo retroceder al joven de ojos azules. Mientras que éste conseguía moverse ágilmente, esquivando el arma del sujeto. Pero como era un problema estar en esa situación, sujetando con firmeza su catana, consiguió azotarla contra la lanza para alejarla de sí. Arrastrándola, ganando que chocara en el suelo.

A pesar de la situación, Madarame reacciono a tiempo para liberar su Zanpakuto del agarre, causando que el Orador perdiera un poco la compostura. Aprovechando el momento, Ikkaku elevo su lanza haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, tomando impulso para volverla a agredir al muchacho.

Lamentablemente, Mayk consiguió cubriste con su espada posándola frente a sí. Sin embargo, el impacto causo que se arrastrara unos centímetros en el concreto, pero sin perder la firmeza, empujo con fuerza al shinigami para alejarlo y contraatacar.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Al sentir que el reiatsu de Agoshi desapareció, Kureimy quedo en seco. Jamás creyó que otro de sus camaradas perdería la vida. Pero lo que más temía era que si otro falleciera, tendría que hacer por completo lo que Craveri le pidió. No, no quería. Pero por el bien de los demás tendría que hacerlo. Suspiro para ordenar sus pensamientos, sobre todo para verificar si otro compañero no estaba en riesgo.

Pero debido a su distracción, se había olvidado de que estaba en medio de una pelea. Cosa que la capitana del segundo escuadrón aprovecho la oportunidad, aproximándose a su rival a una velocidad fulminante hasta quedar tras ella.

Ante un parpadeo, el cuerpo de la Oradora se tenso al sentir muy cerca la presencia de alguien, y sobre todo, una filosa y fría hoja sobre su cuello.

Si, Soi fong la tenía acorralada. Su espada estaba a milímetros del cuello de la ryoka. - Aguijonea a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte," Suzumebachi" – dijo la capitana.

Al decir el comando de su Zanpakuto, ésta emitió un zumbido, a la vez que se convertía en la forma de un aguijón dorado que cubría su dedo del medio unido a un brazalete en la muñeca, de color negro y dorado, con una delgada cadena. Preparado para cortar el cuello de la rival. Ésta se quedo quieta, pues si hacia un movimiento en falso terminaría con su propia vida.

- Se acabo – dijo segura la shinigami. La Oradora no dio respuesta alguna, solo frunció l seño al ver el arma tan cerca.

En ese momento Yoruichi y la capitana creyeron que habían ganado, pero no fue así. De la nada, la oradora desapareció al instante causando una ráfaga de viento, obligando a Soi fong a cerrar los ojos. Cuando ésta los abrió, quedo pasmada al ver que ya no tenía en sus manos a la ryoka. Automáticamente ella y su colega enfocaron su vista hacia un costado al sentir la presencia de la desaparecida.

Kureimy había logrado salir del aprisionamiento de la shinigami. No ilesa, ya que con ese movimiento obtuvo un pequeño corte en el cuello. La dueña de esa agresión, al verla herida, sus labios se incurvaron en una sonrisa altanera.

La ryoka toco su cuello con la mano para luego apartarlo y ver que sangraba, no le dio importancia, pero al reflexionar contra quien combatía, sus ojos se ampliaron atónitamente. De la nada, lo que parecía una indefensa herida, broto una marca de una mariposa negra, dejando absorta a la ryoka. Fue muy torpe al olvidarse de la habilidad de la shinigami.

- Sabes cómo funciona ¿verdad? – Señalo la capitana, consiguiendo la atención de la atacada – Un segundo corte, y estás muerta. - agrego secamente. A pesar del todo, Soi Fong no tenía problemas de verla como una enemiga más.

* * *

><p>Le era difícil conseguir cubrirse por completo a cada envestida del shinigami, Ruynako comenzaba a tener dificultad debido a que sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse. Pero, a pesar de su problema, lograba mantener el ritmo, increíblemente dificultando al teniente.<p>

Sus brazos y manos eran como su escudo y arma. Cada intento de agresión, el Orador se cubría con ellos y atacaba.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por parte del shinigami, Ruynako apunto con su mano a éste para lanzarle un proyectil de reiatsu. Pero con un ágil movimiento, el teniente logro evadirlo, haciendo que el ataque se vaya de largo y explotara en un edificio tras él.

Aun así, el ryoka no se rindió y comenzó a arrojar continuos ataques de reiatsu, que lamentablemente era esquivado por el shinigami que se movía hábilmente en el aire. Éste descendió repentinamente hacia el suelo, tras el Orador para cortarlo. Pero este último logro percibirlo y, dando un salto, se alejo del agresor.

Hisagi lo siguió, acercándose a una gran velocidad para darle un espadazo de frente. A pesar del intento, el ryoka se cubrió con ambos brazos sobre él, protegiendo su cabeza, causando unas ligeras chispas ante el rose.

Se separaron en el acto, para nuevamente seguir luchando. Hisagi se aproximo decidido hacia su contrincante, moviéndose de un lado a otro ya que éste no perdía la oportunidad para lanzarle uno de sus proyectiles, que detonaban en el suelo al no tocar el cuerpo del shinigami.

Arrastrándose y deslizando casi todo su cuerpo en el suelo, el teniente logro pasar hacia el otro lado del ryoka para llegar a tras su espalda. Consiguiéndolo, rápidamente movió su catana para agredir al Orador. Éste dio un giro para tratar de protegerse, pero su movimiento no fue lo suficiente velos para lograrlo.

El shinigami le había introducido un corte diagonal en casi la mitad de la espalda del ryoka, debido a que éste se giro para verle. En ese momento el shinigami desapareció ente sus ojos y reapareció al otro lado, dispuesto a acatar nuevamente. Pero esta vez Ruynako fue más hábil, apuntando con su otra mano al chico que ya se encontraba frente a él.

En ese corto periodo, el teniente trato de alejarse dando un salto hacia atrás, pero el proyectil consiguió chocar con la hoja de su catana, causando que explotara muy cerca de él. El shinigami salió del humo, producto del explosión, tosiendo y con ligeras quemaduras y la ropa rasgada.

Trago grueso para calmar sus ansias de seguir tosiendo y decidido, convoco a su Zanpakuto.

- Sega, "Kazeshini" – pronuncio en forma grave. Su espada se transforma en dos hoces de doble filo curvas con mango recto, unidas por una cadena.

Al tener el arma en sus manos, lanzo uno de sus Kusarigamas contra el ryoka que aun estaba en el suelo. Este último lo rechazo con su brazo al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba uno de sus ataques de reiatsu. Aun así, Hisagi logro evadir el ataque, y con un movimiento de mano, atrajo hacia si uno de sus machetes a la vez que tiraba el otro contra el Orador.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar.<strong>

Después de ser perseguida por el shinigami sustituto, la ryoka arrastro sus pies contra el pavimento para frenar y ponerse en guardia. En ese mismo instante, el chico apareció sobre ella, elevando su catana para atacar, solo que esta vez, en la hoja de la zanpakuto surgía una reiatsu negro.

- ¡HAAHH! – dio un espadazo contra la chica, pero su intento fue inútil debido a que ésta se movió a tiempo, alejándose del punto de impacto. Sin vacilar, Ichigo fue tras ella.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de clavarle su espada, la muchacha desapareció para reaparecer tras la espalda del shinigami. Decidida a cortarle. Pero los reflejos del joven Kurosaki no fallaron, y consiguió bloquear el ataque con su espada. Ganando alejar a la desconocida y que desapareciera nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de seguirle el paso, algo llamo mucho la atención del shinigami; una notable energía espiritual comenzaba a surgir del Orador que apuntaba al teniente del sexto escuadrón.

Ichigo miro sorprendido la escena y un poco preocupado ya que parecía que el teniente no reaccionaba. - ¡Renji! - Cuando quiso dar un paso para tratar de ayudarlo, la desconocida apareció frente a él para atacar. Arto de eso, el sustituto incremento su reiatsu para recibir el ataque.

Fue un roce corto, pero aun así consiguió aturdir a la ryoka. Cuando ésta quiso atacar nuevamente, Ichigo logró impactar su espada contra la de ella, pero con una fuerza increíble para mantenerla lejos un momento mientras el iría a la ayuda de su amigo.

Su intención tuvo éxito. Debido a la brusquedad e impresionante fuerza del golpe, la desconocida salió volando velozmente hasta atravesar un muro de uno de los edificios que rodeaban la zona.

No sabía por qué, pero Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación al haberlo hecho, sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamiento para luego inmediatamente fijar su vista hacia su camarada, y se asombro al ver como un increíble rayo, que estaba a unos metros de impactar contra el teniente, comenzaba a reducirse y luego surgió arrojado pero esta vez contra el dueño de aquel poder; el Orador.

Rápidamente dio un gran salto para llegar hasta su colega y saber su estado. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con los dos capitanes.

- Kyoraku-san…- dijo contento al ver al hombre. Luego fijo su vista hacia el otro que parecía serio al estar frente al supika – U-Ukitake-san…- pronuncio confundido.

El susodicho no contesto, tenía un rostro inexpresivo que miraba al Orador. - Draiko-kun – nombro secamente mirando fijo al muchacho.

- Capitán Ukitake – dijo el aludido con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- ¡A pasado mucho tiempo! ~-

Nadie rayo sabe como sucedió, pero en ese momento ambos se encontraban abrazados cómicamente con lagrimitas sobre sus ojos cerrados, sin dejar de sonreír inocentemente de forma amplia. Con un fondo de un colorido arcoíris, estrellitas relucientes y flores. (Por favor, no mal entiendan el encuentro)

- Mira cómo has crecido – decía Ukitake sin dejar de abrasarlo, acariciando la cabellera del Orador con alegría como si fuera un chamaco.

- Jaja…si he crecido mucho desde la última vez - contesto un alegre y a punto de llorar Draiko.

- Y decían que los dulces que te daba no te ayudarían en nada – comento el capitán con orgullo, como si estuviera dando una lección a las personas que le decían que comer dulces diariamente no sería saludable.

- Al decir verdad, creo que por una parte tenían razón… me he vuelto más imperativo – confeso el Orador.

- ¡Hahahaha! – ambos comenzaron a carcajear como si nada malo pasara, definitivamente, al parecer, se habían olvidado de que estaban en medio de una futura batalla ¿o no?

En un costado de ellos había tres persona, dos más que unos, paralizadas ante la escena.

Renji e Ichigo tenían una expresión boba; con un tic en el ojo y la boca abierta, como diciendo "¿qué carajos?". Y el capitán Kyoraku tenía inclinada la cabeza a un lado con los ojos achinados y la boca semiabierta (mueca idéntica cuando es retado por Yamamoto)

- ¡Ukitake! – Exclamo el capitán de cabello castaño con pena, ganando la mirada curiosa de ambos que aun no se dejaban de abrazar - No quiero arruinar el lindo rencuentro, pero recuerda por qué estamos aquí – hizo recordar el capitán. A su costado ambos shinigamis no quitaban su mueca.

Por acto divino, o a una velocidad tan rápida que ni Yoruichi hubiera visto, Ukitake y Draiko estaban separados y alejados a mas de 100 metro. El capitán al lado de sus camaradas y el chico en su posición anterior. Ambos con la expresión seria, como si hubieran olvidado por completo su desmenuzado rencuentro.

- Tienes razón… - confeso de repente el capitán peliblanco. Para luego cambiar su voz a una prudente - ¿Draiko-kun, por qué?

- No puedo decírselo, nada asegura que usted entenderá. – comento el Orador, desviando la mirada.

- ¡Entender qué? – insistió en saber pero fue inútil, el Orador no iba a declarar.

En ese momento la chica desconocida, quien había salido del concreto con solo la túnica rasgada, se aproximo a los shinigami que no estaban participando en la conversación. Atacando primero a Renji, la chica trato de cortarlo de frente. Pero el teniente logro protegerse y, ante el acto, alejar a un poco distancia a la desconocida.

Ichigo, al igual que el capitán, quedaron asombrados por la aparición repentina de la ryoka. En ese momento el sustituto decidió interferir.

Después de ver como la chica era rechazada por la espada del teniente, el Kurosaki se acerco tras su espalda, aun sabiendo que se defendería...y lo hizo. Sus catanas nuevamente se encontraron, pero no tardaron en separarse.

El sustituto decidió hacerse a un lado, ya que el capitán de octavo escuadrón también quiso participar. Éste trato de clavar continuamente su espada contra la joven, pero ésta mostraba destreza en cada movimiento y conseguía esquivar e incluso cubriste con su arma. El capitán, dando un azote horizontal, logro alejar a la chica, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella contraatacara.

Sujetando firmemente su espada, la desconocida se abalanzo contra Kyoraku. Pero, a pesar de su rapidez, éste interpuso el paso de su hoja poniendo la suya, quedando en un agarre. A pesar de parecer débil, la mujer incremento su fuerza para hacer inclinar al shinigami, acercando lentamente el filo de su catana contra él.

- Oi, oi – Kyoraku estaba impresionado por la energía de la ryoka, pero claro, el podía ser más fuerte.

Con firmeza, consiguió recobrar la compostura alejando a la chica en el acto. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Renji decidió atacar a la joven, apareciendo con su shunpo cerca de ella. Con un meneo de mano, consiguió que su zanpakuto se expandiera, para que la punta filosa vaya contra la ryoka.

Con un simple movimiento, la ryoka rechazo la espada del shinigami como si nada, para luego aproximarse a éste rápidamente.

- Maldita – mascullo Renji al ver la simpleza como invadió su ataque. Cuando trato de juntar su arma para recibir preparado a la ryoka, ésta apareció frente a él, dejándolo atónito.

Fuertemente la joven introdujo un patada en el estomago del shinigami, ganando alejarlo a una gran distancia.

- ¡Renji! – exclamo el shinigami sustituto. Y sin dudarlo, fue en dirección contra la mujer para agredirla; tratando de cortarla por la espalda. Pero esta última, dando un salto velos, apareció tras el joven preparando su espada para darle un espadazo. - ¡Ghhaa! - Ichigo consiguió cubrirse a tiempo, pero no pudo contra la fuerza depositada en la agresión, causando que saliera volando hacia otro lado, siendo seguido por la mujer.

- ¡Ichigo-kun! – exclamo Ukitake preocupado al ver el fuerte impacto del joven. Indignado, fijo nuevamente su vista hacia el Orador. Mirándolo con el seño fruncido, como una pregunta hacia sus acciones.

- Lo siento, capitán Ukitake. – Dijo en una voz inexpresiva el Orador - No tengo intenciones de luchar contra usted, pero si interfiere, tendré que responder. – aclaro poniéndose en posición, mostrando claramente de que lucharía.

- Así que es verdad…- dijo el capitán de cabellos blancos, mostrando decepción en sus ojos. El chico no dijo nada, solo se limito a estar callado y mostrar seriedad en el asunto - Pues te detendré si eso implica luchar contra ti – afirmo Ukitake, posando sus catana frente a sí.

* * *

><p>Una joven oradora corría a toda velocidad, mientras rodeaba a su rival a una lejana distancia, esperando encontrar un momento exacto para asaltar. Se estaba por enfrentar a un capitán, no debía subestimarlo, tenía que ser atenta y cuidadosa a la hora de atacar.<p>

Rose solo que quedaba parado, siguiendo con la vista a la ryoka que se movía ágilmente para confundirlo. Cansado de esperar, decidió tomar la iniciativa. – "interpreta, Kinshara"- al embocar su Zanpakuto, ésta se consistió en un enorme látigo color dorado con una flor de árbol sal en el extremo.

Inmediatamente, al estar liberada, el shinigami lo lanzo contra la ryoka. Como si fuera una serpiente directo a su presa, el látigo se movía como si tuviera vida propia tras la chica.

- Diablos…- a pesar de que se deslizaba a una increíble velocidad, no podía perder de vista el alma del shinigami. En una maniobra, Sesuri dio media vuelta para recibirla con su catana. Debido a la rapidez en el que iban, el impacto fue intenso, logrando empujar a la oradora.

La chica gruñía mientras sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo. Para tratar de salir de ese aprieto, sujeto con firmeza su catana para alejar el arma de su rival. Al conseguirlo, abandono su lugar reapareciendo cerca del capitán.

- ¡Haaah! – exclamo decidida, preparando su espada para clavársela al shinigami. Pero su sorpresa fue ver que el sujeto ya no estaba. Su rostro mostró confusión al notarlo, mientras se iba de largo e impactaba con el suelo.

- Veo que eres muy talentosa…- la voz apacigua del hombre causo que la oradora fijara su vista a un costado, sobre el techo de un edificio no muy alto. – si no me hubiera movido a tiempo, habría tenido una molesta herida – confeso el shinigami. Al decir verdad sus palabras eran ciertas, se sorprendió mucho cuando la chica desapareció ante sus ojos y, si de no haber sido por su rapidez, habría recibido una grave lesión.

- Ehh...es una lástima…- comento la chica en forma altanera, reincorporándose para desliza su espada frente a ella y prepararse para el encuentro.

El capitán no se hizo de esperar. Con un elegante movimiento de mano, guío a su zanpakuto para que arremetiera nuevamente contra la ryoka. Ésta solo se quedo quieta, esperando el momento justo para reaccionar.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

Bolas de reiatsu en forma de fuego explotaban al tocar el concreto, ya que la intención de impactar contra una Oradora eran fallidas por a la rapidez de ésta.

Naruki se movía ágilmente deslizándose en el suelo de un lado a otro mientras los ataques de la teniente explotaban en el suelo al no tener éxito.

- Arde, "Tobiume" – nuevamente exclamo Hinamori que yacía parada el cielo, liberando una energía espiritual que surgía de la hoja de su catana para lanzarla contra la oponente. Pero ésta, esquivando sin problema el proyectil, se elevo en el aire para llegar a su altura, moviendo flexiblemente su mano para lanzar una de sus enormes _shuriken_ hacia la shinigami.

Por suerte, Hinamori logro cubrirse a tiempo, desviando el arma a un costado y tomando nuevamente firmeza para esperar otro ataque de la ryoka. Lo que ella no esperaba era que el arma regresara reiteradamente contra ella, tras su espalda.

En ese instante, lo que parecía ser una envestida segura, fue cancelada por la catana de Matsumoto, que se había posicionado en la espalda de la joven shinigami para defenderla.

El gran _shuriken_ fue rechazado de nuevo, pero esta vez envés de contraatacar se dirigió a su dueña. Naruki solo elevo la mano para recibir su arma como si de un bumerán se tratase.

_- Esas cosas son rápidas_…- pensó Rangiku, analizando la situación – _van y vienen como si los controlara desde la distancia_… -

Naruki nuevamente se dispuso a lanzar una de sus armas contra las shinigamis, mientras se deslizaba con una en la mano para atacar de cerca.

El primero fue directo a Hinamori, pero ésta consiguió rechazarla. Lamentablemente no era suficiente ya que el arma regreso contra ella logrando rosar su hombro. La segunda seguía en la mano de la Oradora que decidió utilizarla para atacar de frente contra la teniente de notable atributos. Usándolo como si fuera otra extensión de su mano, azotaba continuamente contra la espada de su rival.

Para tomar distancia, Rangiku dijo;

- Gruñe, "Haineko"– la hoja de su zanpakuto nuevamente se disolvió convirtiéndose en cenizas que no esperaron para atacar a la ryoka.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona…<strong>

Los dos capitanes y Draiko ya habían comenzado su lucha. A pesar de la desventaja, el Orador parecía controlar bien la situación contra las cuatro espadas, ya que los shinigamis estaban batallando con sus Zanpakuto liberadas. Demostrando su evolución en las batallas, el Ryoka se movía ágilmente esquivando, protegiendo y atacando contra sus oponentes.

Era increíble ver como esos tres hombres se movían discreta y velozmente en el aire, como si todo estuviera coordinado en cada ataque.

En el suelo, el shinigami sustito seguía luchando contra la desconocida, pero esta vez con la ayuda de su pelirrojo amigo; Renji. Después de decidir y ver como las cosas se tomaban a cabo. El teniente decidió ayudar a su colega anaranjado ya que parecía tener dificultades en la pelea contra la ryoka.

Increíblemente, al igual que el Orador, la mujer demostraba ser discreta ante la pelea contra los shinigamis.

Ichigo agredía continuamente, y sin éxito, a la desconocida que se mostraba insensible ante cada rose, protegiéndose sutilmente en el ataque. Deslizando su espada en forma recta, el sustituto trato de herir a la ryoka, pero ésta se agacho haciendo que la espada fallara pasando sobre ella, cortando el aire.

Sin rendirse, Ichigo volvió a atacar. Elevando su catana, lo dirigió arrebatadamente contra la desconocía. Pero debido a que ésta desapareció antes del encuentro, la espada detono contra el concreto generando una gran grieta que hacia quebrar las baldosas como porcelana.

Al escapar del ataque del chico, la ryoka había reaparecido en el aire. Pero aun así no estaba a salvo de las arremetidas de los shinigamis.

- ¡Aúlla, "Zabimara"! – exclamo Renji que se encontraba de tras la chica. Azotando su catana contra ella, hizo que su espada se expandiera para acercarse debido a la distancia en que estaban. Los colmillos impactaron contra la hoja de la ryoka, que nunca bajo la guardia.

A pesar de las vibraciones de su espada, la chica se mantuvo fiarme. Pero aun así, la fuerza del shinigami la estaban venciendo. De un azote, ésta consiguió liberarse y alejar la zanpakuto del teniente. Pero este último no se rindió y nuevamente asaltó contra ella. Esta vez en un arrebato vertical tan fuerte que en el impacto empujo a la desconocida hacia el suelo para el encuentro con el sustituto que estaba preparado.

Cayó bruscamente contra el concreto, pero aun así logro pararse a tiempo para recibir el ataque del joven shinigami. Éste se deslizaba hacia ella a una increíble velocidad rodeado de su fuerza espiritual, preparando su catana para incrustarla en la chica. Pero el paso de la hoja fue bloqueada por el arma de la ryoka. El impacto fue notable. Un ligero torbellino de aire los rodeo.

- ¡GGRRHHHOOOO! – Ichigo hacia fuerza contra la joven, incrementando su reiatsu para aplastarla. Pero la chica no se rendía. Seguía firme y resistente ante la fuerza del chico.

El joven Kurosaki, alejo su espada para nuevamente rozarla continuamente contra la de ella, con la misma energía que la anterior. Era increíble como esa catana, común y corriente de la joven, podía resistir a tal poder. Ichigo estaba impresionado por ese motivo, pero aun así, no se daría marcha atrás para derrotar a la mujer fuese como fuese.

La chica, firmemente, congio golpear el arma del shinigami contra la suya para liberarse de ese ahogo. Al hacerlo, consiguió que el chico se alejara debido al tacto, pero aun así quedaba lidiar con el otro shinigami.

Apenas al ver que su amigo se alejaba, Renji surgió tras la desconocida, alzando su espada para golpearla potentemente contra ella. Ésta consiguió cubriste, pero no sabía que era solo el principio. El teniente se acerco más a la joven con continuos latigazos con su arma.

La desconocida hacia lo que le era posible para protegerse, pero la hoja flexible demostraba ser más precisa y rápida. Al no lograr defenderse por completo, los colmillos de Zabimaru rasgaban sus prendas y llegaba a rosar su piel provocándole ligeras heridas.

Decidida, la jove consiguió librar una mano para apuntar al shinigami. Éste se extraño, pero sus ojos se ampliaron de repente debido a la impresión. La ryoka, al acumular un suficiente reiatsu en su palma, expulso contra el shinigami una gran ataque de energía espiritual azul que lo saco volando a una lejana distancia con la ropa maltratada y algunas leves quemaduras.

Pero la libertad de la ryoka no duro mucho. En ese mismo instante, el shinigami sustituto se abalanzo contra ella, pero esta vez con una gran cantidad de reiatsu rodeándolo. Tenía una expresión seria, de algún modo, Ichigo decidió ponerle fin de una vez. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo en la batalla contra la joven, que había olvidado su principal objetivo; recuperar a Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami que le había dado un valioso sentido a su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lejos de allí…<strong>

Matsumoto se encontraba agitada, junto con la joven teniente, sobre el suelo mirando suspicazmente a la Oradora que tenia las mismas dificultades que ellas al respirar.

Sus encuentros habían sido peligrosos lo cual ninguna logro salir ilesa en ellos. Rangiku tenía unas heridas en brazos, piernas y a un costado de la cintura; Hinamori estaba casi en las mismas, la única diferencia era que las mangas de su Shihakushō estaban sumamente rasgadas, rebelando ligeras heridas; y Naruki tenía leves rasguños sobre todo el cuerpo a causa de las cenizas de la shinigami.

Después de un breve receso, las mujeres decidieron continuar.

La Oradora fue directa a Hinamori, intentando apuñalarla con su shuriken que sujetaba con la mano. Pero el paso fue estorbado por la catana de la agredida, posicionándola en forma diagonal, cubriéndose a la perfección. En se instante, Matsumoto se lanzo contra la ryoka, aprovechando la oportunidad al parecer expuesta. Pero esta ultimo, inclinándose y extendiendo su otro brazo contra ella, consiguió rechazar la espada de la teniente con su otra arma.

Al estar rodeada de sus rivales, inmediatamente la Oradora se elevo hacia el cielo, tratando de tomar distancia. Pero tras ella, un remolino de cenizas se le aproximaba. Trato de cubriste con sus brazos al estar rodeada de ese torbellino.

Las tenientes, en su lugar, veían como la oradora parecía perdida en el ataque. Sus ojos se ampliaron y se pusieron en alerta, al ver como dos grandes shuriken surgían del remolino para aproximarse a ellas. El primero fue impugnado por Hinamori, pero el segundo fue directo a al hombro de Rangiku, que no podía dejar su posición para controlar a su zanpakuto. Pero debido a la agresión, hizo un quejido de dolor y perdió la concentración de la técnica, causando que las cenizas se disiparan y libraran a la ryoka.

- _Mierda…eso estuvo cerca…-_ pensó Naruki reconociendo que si no hubiera actuado a tiempo estaría en peores condiciones. - _Malditos sean todos. Si no nos limitaran y nos dejara luchar a nuestra manera, en este momento ninguno hubiera muerto…_- su expresión mostró rabia al recordarlo. Como odiaba participar en eso, aunque fuera su deber como oradora, lo que más le daba coraje era el motivo. Si fuera por ella, se había marchado sin importarle el destino de los demás.

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Hadō 31, _Shakkahō_: – exclamo Hinamori liberando de ambas manos una fuerza espiritual de color carmesí. De inmediato, la Ryoka hizo un elegante movimiento de mano, atrayendo frete a ella sus dos armas. Éstas giraron en círculos frente a ella, para protegerla del reiatsu. Al hacerlo con éxito, regresaron, rodeando a su dueña.

- Que truco más patético, shinigami – exclamo la ryoka, cansada de que la atacaran con débiles Kidos. Quería que se lo temaran en serio, así le dieran el motivo a pelear enserio– ¿creen que con eso nos vencerán fácilmente…? - la pregunta fue interrumpida. Naruki dio un respingo al oír un gran estruendo a no muy lejos de ella. Impresionada, fijo su vista en donde fue el impacto y quedo paralizada ante la escena. - ¿Ru-Ruynako? – no podía creerlo.

El chico se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse. Pero le era imposible, casi todo su cuerpo le pesaba. Diablos, si solo se hubiera avivado en alejarse de la espada del shinigami, pensó.

Después de varios roses con el teniente pelinegro, los dos shinigamis decidieron atacar a la vez. Al principio no hubo problemas, pero debido a barios encuentros con el sujete pelirrubio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a importunarle ante la técnica de este. Tanto a un cierto punto en que perdía en cada agarre, y resultaba lesionado.

Ahora ahí estaba, tratando le ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo parecía contradecirlo. Con esfuerzo, consiguió elevarse un poco apoyándose con sus brazos que pesaban más que su cuerpo entero. Pretendiendo levantarse y seguir peleando.

* * *

><p>Su velocidad era invisible para ojos inexpertos. Se podía oír el sonido de los metas rozándose. Ichigo y la ryoka continuaban en su batalla. Cada envestida parecía más poderosa, causando cráters en cada zona que pisaban.<p>

La débil espada comenzaba a quebrarse.

El sustituto iba con todo, mostrando su increíble velocidad al manejar su zanpakuto que impactaba contra la de la joven a una fuerza fiera. La chica con suerte conseguía protegerse con su arma, pero al parecer el poder del chico comenzaba a debilitarla.

En casi un descuido, la ryoka no pudo percibir el movimiento del sustituto. Éste, depuse de varios azotes, intento agredirla, deslizando su espada en forma horizontal. Pero, gracias a un acto reflejo, la chica dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, no esquivando por completo el asalto ya que recibió un leve corte en el abdomen.

A pesar de la herida, no se desconcentro y se prepara para recibir otro ataque del shinigami. Éste dio seguidas embestidas, que hacían resonar sádicamente los metales de sus espadas. Incrementando su fuerza espiritual, Ichigo elevo su catana para arrematar contra la joven. Preparando su catana, ésta no dudo en recibirla.

El choque fue feroz, una gran grieta se formo bajo ellos, a la vez que sus reiatsus se mezclaban y surgía del suelo en forma de olas. Tan potente fue el poder, que la hoja de la ryoka se quebró.

Al romperse, la desconocida se vio obligada a movió a un costado causando el arma del shinigami impactara contra el concreto. En ese instante el sustituto no noto el desvanecimiento de la espada, lo cual no tuvo problemas en hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Apenas al rosar el suelo, Ichigo utilizo su shumpo para aparecer en el aire a una no muy lejana distancia, elevando su espada dispuesto a ponerle fin. En la hoja broto una notable energía espiritual color negro, anticipando la técnica.

La desconocida, al ver que el shinigami continuaría en atacar, no se inquieto y se deshizo de su catana rota, poniéndose en posición para recibir el ataque del chico.

-¡GRHHHHHAAAA! – Ichigo, con los ojos casi cerrados y apretando los diente, concentraba su reiatsu en su ataque, mientras el poder se intensificaba en su catana velozmente.

Al mismo tiempo, la ryoka justo ambas palmas, concentrando también su reiatsu.

- ¡Getsuga…-

La desconocida en forma repentina separo sus manos, surgiendo entre ellas una espada blanquecina brillante.

-…TENSHO! -

Moviendo su espada como si fuera un espadazo, Ichigo libero una gran medialuna de reiatsu negro, que se dirigía a una fulminante velocidad contra su oponente. Pero en ese instante, un acto dejo paralizado a casi todos.

De la nada un muro de hielo se interpuso en el ataque del sustituto, protegiendo a la joven. Ese suceso dejo estupefacto a los shinigamis…y mucho más cuando el muro comenzó a quebrarse.

El hielo se disperso por completo convirtiéndose en copos de nieve que caían ante su creadora. El corazón de joven Kurosaki se quebró, ampliando los ojos paralizado ante la escena. Debido al humo del frio, solo se podía notar a la desconocida portando en una de sus manos una catana de un blanco puro, con una cinta larga del mismo color en la guardia. Sin duda alguna, los shinigamis reconocían esa espada.

Ichigo no podía creerlo. El motivo por lo cual luchaba. La persona que era el motivo de su preocupación. Era ella. Por fin la había hallado, pero una horrible opresión se apodero de su pecho al darse cuenta en la forma en que la encontrado.

El humo se disolvió por completo, revelando la figura de la joven con Sode no shirayuki en la mano.

- …Ru-Rukia…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hola a todos – saludo un muy amable Draiko – hoy hablaremos de…- en el motitor apareció la imagen de una chica - …Gazeru Naruki; puede aparentar de unos 18 a 20 años. Tiene el cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura. – Señalaba en la imagen el estilo suelto del cabello de la joven – sus ojos son de color verde. Tiene una actitud muy complicada, suele enfurecerse de repente, caer en pánico y luego tranquilizarse como si nada – describió con una sonrisa penosa – su Rei no se llama; _"Puntas filosas del cielo"_ toman la forma de dos shuriken enormes, con el centro un anillo extenso que le permite sostenerlo de ahí – en la imagen, señalo las armas que yacían alrededor de la oradora - Naruki puede controlarla desde la distancia sin problemas, lo cual sus movimientos son parecidas a un bumerán –

- Tengan cuidado si una vez se enfrentan a ella, sus reacciones son impredecible – decía en forma divertida. Pero por bocón, su sonrisa se borro al ver que una de las armas que describía se acercada a el a toda velocidad. – ohw! – se agacho hacia el suelo, logrando librarse de una muerte segura. – ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – se quejo a un costado al ver a la chica a un costado.

- Se me escapo – dijo en forma simple, pero la mirada diabólica en que lo miraba decía todo lo contrario, haciendo temblar al joven.

- S-si…te creo˜ - confeso en pucheros.

* * *

><p>Muajajajaja! Deje para la mejor parte jeje :D<p>

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) por favor no me manten por lo que le hice a Rukia…no es mi culta, _Hikari Kazumi_ dijo que le gustaba ver sufrir a los personajes o algo asi….[ Es Daku Chokoreto, se cambio el nombre ¬¬] [Oh! souka!] (Saludos de paso :D a ella) bien, de seguro que me quieren _matar [Yo si, primero de divertido concurso de canto y ahora esto ÒÓ si haces otra cosa mas, te juro que te mato]_ [mejor no leas el próximo capitulo ¬3¬] pero en fin, no digan que no sospechaban, ya era muy obvio o no? ¦D felicidades a _**Lovetamaki1**_ por averiguarlo en la primera vez que apareció :D [Y tu que querías desacerté de ella ¬.¬] [Tu sacaste el cuchillo Ò_Ó]

Bien ahora un regalito :D

www . Facebook (pongan aqui punto com) /media /set /?

S e t = a . 25686016 7757417. 50672. 100003003086412 & type =3 &l= 5a7a 85a5 4c

junten todo solo borren los espacion y los llevara a un albun =D

Perdón por el dibujo T.T bueno! Hice lo que pude, aunque ya le estoy echando mano y estoy comenzando a mejorar :D pronto, ojala, publicare otro mas detallado y en color. Pero confieso que quería pasarlo computadora y pintarlo, pero como no tengo un escaneadora o como se llame, además tal vez lo hubiera logrado :) pero como tenia que publicar, decidí dejarlo para después así el dibujo no me quedara mas roñoso jajaja XD

Bien el próximo capitulo se actualiza el **día 15 de julio** :D lo sep! Es un dia tardado T.T pero es que tengo un problemita :S oki! Me despido :D! ¡No olviden de dejarme review XD! Creo que con cuatro hojas de mas y imágenes me meresco aunque sea uno no? X333 jeje XD bien hasta entonces cuídense mucho! Y que el embajador de algas los proteja XD

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	18. Capitulo 18 parte 2

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bien! Aqui un nuevo capitulo :D espero que les guste…se me complico un poco al escribirlo y la inspiración faltaba, aun así espero que me haya salido bien y que les guste =D

Oh! por cierto descubrí algo jeje…se que suena ridículo, pero ahora tratare de escribir todo en Word 2004, pues escribía todo en la versión 2007…pero como en el ciber solo tienen la del 2004 cuando la convierte a esta versión aparece con algunos errores de ortografía_…[oye! Estas tratando de culpar tus errores de ortografía a la computadora]_ [claro que no] lo que pasa es que puede cambia un "asi" en "ask" o un "estragos" en "estajos"

Oigan, oigan! Leyeron bleach O.O encerraron a Ichii (y ya se me ocurrió una idea para un nuevo finc 1D) _[primero termina este ¬¬]_ Tite-sensei si que nos satisface con cada fantástico capitulo :) estoy segura que la voz que dijo "Ichigo va a venir" fue Rukia jeje… ¿y quien será la persona que derroto a ese Quincy feo? Espero que sea Uruquiora [¿por qué dices eso? No sabia que te gustaba ese personaje ¬¬ ] no es eso. Pero si aparece abra una persona que distraiga a Inoue y así tendremos oportunidad para el IchiRuki xD Muajajaj!...aunque también podría ser Grimmjow…

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1: **hola! Jeje…que gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo =D pues fueron si que los hice malitos al hacer eso, pero al decir vedad no están muy contentos al hacerlo. Y sobre tu PD: se paciente U.U … P.D.D: en Este capitulo sale jeje…gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap :D

**Luna soledad: **Hola! Tanto tiempo! :,D no sabes la alegría que me da leerte de nuevo :) …uy con eso de la universidad me hacen temblar :S jeje bueno! Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos…de verdad estaría bueno que Tite-sensei hiciera algo parecido :3 pero ahora nos esta dando un lindo espectáculo no? Sobre tus preguntas pues se entenderá capitulo jiji…gracias por comentar espero que este capitulo también te guste :D

OH! tambien un saludo a _**NUAJava**_ por haber puesto esta historia en favoitos =D ¡Gracias...y espero que tu tambien disfrutes del capitulo!

La batalla que bienes serán un copo complicada ya que mesclare ambas batallas, la de rukia y la de draiko por eje…es que mostrara mientras estos hacen esto, el otro hace lo otro….es muy confundido pero espero que puedan entenderlo…oh! casi lo olvido O.O

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigoooo!**

Jeje hoy el cumpleaños de nuestro querido protagonista =D por eso un capitulo largooo (también por otros motivos xD)

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

-· - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…y en mis sueños…eso es cosa privada XD

* * *

><p>El humo se disolvió por completo, revelando la figura de la desconocida con Sode no Shirayuki en la mano.<p>

- Ru-Rukia…

**Capitulo 18**

**Perdida dolorosa…mascara de la verdad**

**Parte 2º**

Renji estaba impacto al igual que los otros shinigami. La ryoka que los apaleaba y hacían lo que fuera para derrotarla…Era nada más y nada menos que Rukia, su mejor amiga. La única que sobrevivió, junto con el, del las horribles calles de inusuri, y juro que protegería.

-K-Kuchiki? – Ukitake no podía creerlo, no se imaginaba que fuera una de sus más preciadas subordinadas. Indignado miro con rabia al joven pelirrubio - ¿que significa esto, Draiko? – exigió saber, sin mas no recibió respuesta alguna, el muchacho solo cerraba los ojos para huir de aquella mirada.

En se instante, al decender al suelo, Ichigo sintió que caía en un hueco negro. No le vio sentido a que su espada siguiera desenvainada si la persona que tendría que herir era a la shinigami. No, no se atrevía a lastimarla. Su mano dudaba haciendo temblar su catana.

- Mierda….- cerro con fuerza lo ojos tratando de olvidarse que estaba en esa situación, pero no podía. Como algo fugas, en la cabeza le vino como varias imágenes los momentos que vivió con la shinigami hasta el momento en el que se encontraba ahora; levantando su espada contra ella. Quería que doto desaparecía, que acabara, que fuera una horrenda pesadilla. Pero la realidad le dolía, y mucho.

No sabia que hacer, parecía que pronto caería a la desesperación al no encontrar respuestas ante su tormenta de pensamientos. Lo peor de todo era verla así; con esa marcará cubriendo su rostro y esos ojos que siempre le generaban confianza y lo reconfortaban, sujetando con firmeza su espada con determinación de atacarlo. Se sentía culpable al ver sus heridas ya que el era responsable de la mayoría.

En ese instante recordó las palabras del Orador que antes lo habían tranquilizado, pero ahora era como un detonante hacia la furia.

_- No te preocupes por ella, se encuentra bien…_

Abrió de golpe los ojos, sentía como la su sangre hervía por dentro. Sujeto con solidez su zanpakuto deseosa de ir contra la persona responsable de todo eso - ¡DRAIKO! – grito con rabia a la vez que incrementaba con ira su fuerza espiritual. El piso se hundía con grietas a medida que aumentaba su reiatsu aplastante, rodeándolo casi por completo, llenos de desespero y furia.

Impulsando sus pies, aplastando el concreto, el sustituto se abalanzo contra el Orador dispuesto a acabar con el.

El teniente del sexto escuadrón también reacciono. Ver lo que le hicieron a su amiga era imperdonable. - ¡BAN-KAI! – vociferando con voz ronca, llena de determinación para liberar la segunda transformación de su zanpakuto.

Una gran energía de viento y reiatsu cubrió por completo al teniente, para luego dispersarse y revelar su nuevo espeto y l de su catana; ésta se convirtió en un esqueleto gigante con forma de serpiente cuyas cervicales toman la misma estilo que el shikai, pero hechas de bambú unidas por reiatsu. Y Renji portaba un protector de hombros de piel de Babuino, que cubría todo su brazo derecho.

A la misa velocidad que Ichigo, el arma del teniente fue en directo al oponente. Ambos rugieron molestos, decididos a atacar y acabar con el Orador.

A unos cuantos metros, con una mirada penetrante, el sustituto se aproximaba y preparaba para abalanzarse. - ¡HHHAAAHH!- elevando su espada con una notable cantidad de reiatsu surgiendo de el para ir contra el ryoka. Pero su terror fue ver como una hoja blanca se interpuso en el encuentro. Los ojos del shinigami se ampliaron reflejando miedo e indecisión. Rukia se había interpuesto para proteger al orador.

En el intento Renji consiguió asaltar a Draiko. El único problema era que éste logro cubrirse con su catana a tiempo. Pero debido a la fuerza en como venia la bestia del teniente, causo que se arrastrara en el cielo, intentando frenar.

Lentamente Ichigo comenzaba a disminuir su fuerza en el agarre que había quedado con ella. No quería lastimarla. Estaba desorientado, su mente le decía que atacara pero su corazón lo contradecía.

–…Ru-Rukia…- dijo con la voz quebrada, no sabía qué hacer. Pero en ese instante, la chica incremento su fuerza en forma bruta y, tomando desprevenido al muchacho, le introdujo una dolorosa patada en el estomago, logrando sacar de el un quejido de dolor y mandándolo a caer duramente contra el concreto.

Sin tomar importancia al chico, miro hacia otro lado, justo donde el ryoka estaba peleando contra el teniente. Pensando que tenía dificultades, rápidamente Rukia se aproximo al teniente _enemigo_.

Apareciendo con su shunpo tras Renji y, sorprendiéndolo, se preparo para envestirlo con su catana. Pero gracias a otro interceptor no pudo conseguirlo. En ese momento el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón había sido quien se interpuso en su camino, protegiendo al shinigami.

- Detente, Kuchiki – murmuro el Ukitake, con grandes deseos de que lo obedeciera. Pero era imposible, la shinigami no era consciente de sus actos. Al no recibir respuestas, el sujeto hizo fuerza contra ella, logrando que se alejara elevándose en el aire. Sin dudarlo, fue tras su súbdita.

Mientras eso sucedía, Draiko aun estaba siendo arrastrado por el bankai del teniente. Para salir de ese embrollo, agarrando con fuerza su espada deslizándola hacia un costado, rechazando la bestia para que siguiera otro camino. Sin embargo, no contó con que ésta se giraría e iría de vuelta contra el.

Rugiendo, el graneo de serpiente se aproximo velozmente hacia el orador. Pero éste consiguió captarlo a tiempo y utilizando su fusoku, se desvaneció por completo apareciendo lejos del alcance del animal. Aun así, Renji logro encontrarlo con la vista e inmediatamente mando su Zanpakuto tras él.

A un costado, Ukitake estaba rozando su espada contra la teniente. Jamás se imagino que estaría de nuevo en esa situación; peleando contra un leal súbdito. Trataba de noquear a la joven, pero era difícil. A pesar de parecer herida, Rukia aun se movía con destreza, esquivando e intentando agredirlo con una rapidez notable. Parecía que podía superarlo.

Dando varios azotes contra el metal, el capitán trataba de seguirle el ritmo. En un descuido en el encuentro, Rukia había conseguido rasgar una manga de su haori. Pero aun así no es desconcentro y dio continuo ataques que eran detenidos por la catana de la shinigami.

Concluida a contraatacar, Rukia avanzada hacia delante haciendo varios asaltos. Ukitake retrocedía a pasos torpes mientras intentaba protegerse ante los bruscos choques que producían las envestidas. La chica se movía ágil para su vista, causando que se confundiera sin saber por donde atacaría, ya que cada movimiento parecia incierto.

Decidido, Ukitake dio un paso hacia delante para agredir a la shinigami, pero su sorpresa fue ver como ésta desapareció de su vista. Al detectar el reiatsu de la joven, sus ojos se ampliaron e intento girarse. Pero antes de lograrlo, sintió como una hoja helada cortaba su espalda diagonalmente. Rukia había conseguido herirlo.

Se inclino un poco ante estremecerse por el horrible dolor, aun así giro, sujetando una de sus espadas con firmeza para tratar de azotarla contra el cuerpo de la chica. No obtante, su movimiento fue lento, ya que ésta se alejo y desapareció rápidamente para reaparecer frete a él, aproximándose decidida a acatar de nuevo.

Inmediatamente, el capitán se preparo decidido a enfrentarle. A escasos centímetros del encuentro, rápidamente Ukitake movió su espada en forma vertical para conseguir su objetivo, pero su plan pareció frustrado ya que en ese momento la joven lo esquivo moviendo a un costado su cuerpo, almismo tiempo que elevaba su zanpakuto.

Todo paso muy rápido para el capitán. En esos escasos segundos cuando Rukia esquivo su ataque, ella logro azotar su arma contra el cuerpo del shinigami en forma diagonal, introduciéndole una profunda herida en el pecho.

- ¡GrHa! – Ukitake podía sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba ante las dos heridas. Pococ a poco su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

En ese periodo, Kyokaru apareció tras Rukia con señal de intentaba herirla ya que elevaba una de sus armas para impactar contra el cuerpo de ella. Parecía que lo iba a conseguir pues la muchacha aun no se reincorporaba al haber atacado a capitán. Pero antes siquiera acercársele, Draiko se lo impidió.

Aun, casi atrapado por completo en la boca de Zabimaru, haciendo fuerza contra la bestia utilizando su espada con una sola mano, el Orador consiguió apuntar con la otra que tenia libre al Capitán decidido a impedir que se acercara a la joven.

- No-no puedo permitir que la lastimen – confeso contante el ryoka - Hadō #63 Raikōhō -

Embocando el kido, libero de su mano una gran oleada masiva de energía eléctrica que se aproximo directamente a Kyoraku. Pero la rapidez de éste lo ayudo esquivarlo, recibiendo solo una quemadura en su brazo. En ese corto y confuso momento, el capitán consiguió acercarse al inconsciente Ukitake que estaba a punto de caer contra el pavimento. Sujetándolo y utilizando shunpo, lo llevo hacia el suelo para estar más seguros.

Al notarlo, Rukia intento seguirlos pero una espada se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a chocar su catana contra ella. Renji y el capitán de cabellos castaño se sorprendieron al ver a la persona, pero por otra parte ya se lo esperaban, ya que él esa el único que lograría detener a la shinigami sin herirla gravemente.

Si, era Ichigo. Después de meditar un momento un no lejano recuerdo vino su mente.

_- Recuerdo de hace tres noches atrás, ciudad de Karakura -_

– _¡Getsuga…Tenshou! – con un grito, el chico logro bloquear el ataque, provocando una fuerte detonación cerca del oponente, causando que esté cayera al suelo y tuviera una abertura en la máscara._

_El Shinigami se acerco para ver si seguía con vida. Tras los humos por la explosión logro verlo, medio tambaleante, arrodillado en el suelo._

– _Se acabo – dijo con frialdad._

_-...-_

_-…- el Kurosaki lo miraba con el seño fruncido._

– _¿quieres seguir pelando? – fue lo que pregunto, apuntando su espada en frente del contrincante, al ver que el esté trataba de levantarse. _

_Pero luego Ichigo quedo en Shock, la máscara se rompió dejando al descubierto el rostro del supuesto oponente _

– _¿Ha…Hanatarou? –su voz sonaba temblorosa, no lo podía creer._

Ahora comprendía cómo detenerla. Al haber peleado contra Hanataro, consiguió romper la máscara que lo controlaba. También recordó el suceso del día pasado, cuando un grupo de shinigamis se levantaron contra sus camaradas. Ellos también portaban una, y al igual que el shinigami del cuarto escuadrón, tuvo que desacere de esas mascaras para que recuperaran el control.

En ese momento, los ojos Ichigo reflejaban decisión pero a la vez miedo. Había llegado a la conclusión que la única forma de detener a la shinigami era luchar contra ella. Aunque le doliera lastimarla, era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer para romper esa maldita máscara y recuperar a la Rukia de antes.

Se separo de ella en el agarre para luego nuevamente encontrar intensamente sus espadas.

En ese instante, lentamente Ukitake comenzó a abrir los ojos – Ku…Kuchiki…- nombro inquieto, mientras poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

- Tranquilo Ukitake…- trato de tranquilizarlo Kyoraku, al ver que reaccionaba.

-Ah… ¿Ichigo-kun? – dijo el capitán al notar contra quien luchaba la shinigami -... ¿por qué…? – no entendía, creyó que le sustituto no tenía el valor para herir a la chica.

- Al parecer…ya tomo una decisión – comento su camarada, viendo la batalla que comenzaba.

-…-

- No debemos interferir, sino tal vez Ichigo-kun se moleste con nosotros…- comento Kyoraku con el tono habitual de siempre.

-…ah…- contesto mirando también el encuentro.

Ambos decidieron ser solo espectadores. Sabían que no era fácil para el joven Kurosaki tener que pelear contra la teniente. Decidieron dejar que el batallara con ella, ya que tenían bien en claro, que el chico era el único que podía traerla de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar…<strong>

Al ver el estado se su compañero, sin dudarlo Naruki se aproximo a él utilizando su velocidad para acercarse. En un parpadeo se encontraba ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Ruynako… ¿pero qué diablos…estas bien? – pregunto impresionada la joven al ver el estado de su camarada. Jamás se imagino que quedaría en esas situaciones.

- Si…solo-gha… - trato de contestar pero el quejido de su dolor lo interrumpió. Las cortaduras que tenia en su cuerpo empeoraban a medida que su cuerpo se debilitaba.

- Claro que no. No soy idiota…te apalearon…- señalo en un tono burlón mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse por completo, haciendo que el joven se apoyara en su hombro. En ese instante se fijo contra quienes había luchado para quedar en esa situación. Su sorpresa fue reconocer a uno de los individuos.

- ¿Que sucede, Hisagi-san? –pregunto interesado el teniente del tercer escuadrón a su compañero. Éste también noto la presencia de la joven.

- Esa chica…- las palabras del susodicho no se completaron al sentir cerca dos reiatsus muy conocidos.

- ¿Kira, Hisagi? – nombro la tenientote del décimo escuadrón al percatarse la llegada de los shinigamis, apareciendo cerca de ellos con su shunpo junto con Momo.

- Oh, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-kun… ¿Qué les sucedió? – pregunto preocupado mas que sorprendido al notar el estado de ambas amigas.

La teniente de atributos grandes suspiro exhausta. Para luego indicarle con la cabeza a la culpable - fue ella…- señalo a la ryoka.

En ese mismo momento, los Oradores estaban en una conversación.

- ¿Solo luchaste con dos tenientes?...que patético…- reclamo Naruki al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba el joven.

- Oye, así no consuelas…- se quejo aburrido el muchacho - Ese tipo…el de cabellos rubios – señalo serio, llamando mas la atención de la chica que lo miraba expectante a que le iba decir. - No sé cómo…pero su zanpakuto puede debilitar el cuerpo de su enemigo…o eso creo. – declaro.

- ¿Como que eso creo? – Pregunto indignada - Que decepciona, creí que eres bueno analizando al adversario – confeso. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de luchar junto o contra él. Pero suponía que, por su gran habilidad, el muchacho era bueno para examinar las situaciones de lo cual le daban ventaja en las batallas. Pero se desilusiono al darse cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-¿Decepción? – Pregunto intrigado Ruynako – Mírate. Parece que te están dando una tunda….- se defendió. Según lo que sabia, ella era buena en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Mayormente siempre los demostraba. Pero en este caso el creía que ella no tenia derecho a juzgar a los otros ya que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

- Es porque no sabia como luchas contra ellas, pero ahora lo se – se escuso, para luego que sus labios se incurvaran en una sonrisa por su descubrimiento - Escucha.- dijo autoritaria - La rubia convierte a su zanpakuto en cenizas que pueden cortarte con solo tocarte, es muy difícil contraatacar ya que lo hace a distancia controlándolos con el mango de su catana, pero, si pierde la concentración, pierde el mando – concluyo la joven mirando atenta a la persona.

Ruynako la escuchaba con atención. Ya se había olvidado de lo que criticaba, era obvio que era muy buena.

- la pequeña esa, lanza bolas de reiatsu que surge de la hoja de su catana, son ataques a distancia y puedes ser muy poderosas. Y aquel tipo…- después de contarle de Hinamori paso a referirse a Hisagi - luche contra él antes, he logrado descubrir que tiene casi mi mismo estilo de lucha…te lanza una de sus kusarigamas, pero tienes que tener cuidado, pude hacer que contraataque con solo tirar de la cadena…- finalizo dejando un corto silencio.

- Entiendo…entonces ¿Que hacemos ahora? – se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho. Sabían sobre los contrincantes, el único problema era vencerlos.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? acabaremos con ellos. – confeso segura la chica.

- No seria censillo, recuerda lo que le prometimos a Craveri-sama…no debemos gastar mucho nuestra fuerza espiritual…- comento esperando la respuesta de su compañera.

- No tienes que recordármelo, pero sabes…Zacksen tenia razón…- dijo Naruki, extrañando al orador - por que esperar si de todas formas van a morir…- agrego en forma fría, a ella le tenia sin cuidado el destino de los shinigamis. Ruynako se quedo callado, jamás se imagino que la joven tuviera esos pensamientos.

- Pero…- continuo la ryoka - soy muy orgullosa para ir con la frente en alto al haber matado a unos simples shinigamis.- confeso en forma presumida.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no ves nuestra situación? Ahora somos dos contra cuarto…y si ese tipo de toca con su zanpakuto, seguro estarás en las mismas concisiones que yo…- hizo recordar un poco molesto el joven.

- Eso lo veremos…

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kira había decidido currar un poco las heridas de Hinamori y Matsumoto.

- Gracias, Kira-kun. Pero, no era necesario…- dijo apenada Momo después de que su amigo terminara de curarla con Kido.

- No digas eso, esa herida te dificultaba mover el brazo…- aclaro el teniente, para luegomirar a sus otros compañeros. Unos segundos de silencio se hizo presente.

- ¿Que aremos? – pregunto una no muy segura Matsumoto.

- …-

-…-

- No nos queda más opción que acabar con ellos de una vez…- afirmo HIsagi. Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

,

- Ah... ¿Pero que rayos pasa? ¿Acaso no terminaron todavía? – se quejo Ruynako con la vista fija en el cielo, como si buscara algo.

- No me digas que estas esperando que los *Gokurakuchō *aparezcan…-comento Naruki con un tono de fastidio.

- Sabes que no podemos irnos de aquí asta terminarlo…ellas son las únicas que lo saben –

- No creo que aparezcan…- las palabras de la chica dejaron confundido al Orador. - Como sabes, Kaname y Agoshi fueron asesinados. No podemos estar seguros de que hayan logrado pones una parte del *escudo* - continuo dejando pensadito a su compañero. Por una parte ambos tenían razón, esas aves aparecían para informarles que su trabajo había sido completado. Pero si uno de los oradores no lograba hacerlo, nunca aparecerían.

Ambos oradores se pusieron atentos cuando detectaron movimiento en los shinigamis. Estos habían desaparecido de sus lugares para aparecer alrededor de ellos, rodeándolos.

- Esto será difícil…- comento Ruynako viendo en al situación apretada en la que estaban.

- ¿Aun puedes…?

- No pasa nada…

En ese instante los shinigamis atacaron a la vez.

Con un movimiento rápido se aproximaban a ellos, pero era obvio que los ryoka no se los permitiría. Extendiendo sus manos en sus costados, Naruki consiguió que sus armas rodaran alrededor de ellos, logrando alejar a los contrincantes. El viento que generaban los Shuriken hacia mover los cabellos de los Oradores ya que parecían estar en medio de un remolido.

Hinamori decidió deshacerse de esas armas que estorbaban su camino. Sin temor se acerco, golpeando precisamente con su catana una de los shiruken, desviándola para darse lugar, y así poder acercarse a los ryokas.

Pero al dar un paso, Ruynako se encargo de alejarla nuevamente. Apuntando a la shinigami con su mano, libero uno de sus proyectiles contra ella. Pero con rapidez, Hinamori consiguió posicionar su espada frente a si para protegerse.

- Bakudō #39 Enkōsen - haciendo girar su espada, creo un circulo como un escudo de reiatsu que logro protegerla ante el impacto. Tuvo suerte de que, debido a la debilidad en que se encontraba el Orador, el proyectil no haya sido lo suficiente potente para atravesar el kido. En ese momento, los otros shinigamis también se lanzaron a la lucha.

Matsumoto fue directa contra la ryoka, pero Naruki consiguió alejarla con su otra arma. Tomándola desprevenida, Kira apareció frete a ella. Pero antes de levantar su espada para herirla, Ruynako le disparo uno de sus ataques de reiatsu, consiguiendo apartarlo ya que éste de un salto logro esquivarlo. Tras el Orador se aproximo Hisagi para agredirlo, aun así su intento fue frustrado ya que la ryoka le arrojo una de sus cuchillas que aun conservaba en su cinturón.

La lucha de los tenientes contra los guerreros nuevamente comenzó. A pesar de parecer perdidos, los oradores demostraban que sabían defenderse y de que seguirían luchando.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra zona…<strong>

Después de haber corrido siendo perseguida por sus contrincantes, Kureimy decidió nuevamente enfrentarlas. Desapareciendo ante sus ojos, y dejándolas expectantes, reapareció tras Yoruichi intentando darle una patada en la espalda. No obstante, Yoruichi consiguió girar a tiempo, cubriéndose del golpe con ambos brazos. Pero salió volando debido a la fuerza de impacto.

Al ver la escena Soi Fong no dudo en atacar a la oradora. Aproximándose a ella, movió mano en forma directa, pues su arma estaba aferrada a esta, para intentar herir nuevamente su cuello justo en la marca del Hōmonka. Lamentablemente no pudo completar su objetivo ya que la ryoka logro que su espada se interpusiera en su camino.

Aun así, la capitana no se rendía, hacia fuerza en el agarre contra Kureimy para que cediera. Sin más para separarse, esta última empujo bruscamente a su opositora con su arma. Consiguiendo su objetivo y acercándose a ella para atacarla. En se segundo, Soi Fong desapareció ocasionando que la espada de su contrincante cortara el aire.

En ese momento, Yoruichi apareció sobre la Oradora preparando su puño. Pero en ese instante una energía blanca comenzaba a surgir sobre el brazo hasta la espalda de la ex capitana, algo que dejo sorprendida a la ryoka.

- ¡Shunko! – exclamo Yoruichi liberando más poder de ese reiatsu.

Inmediatamente trato de agredir a la ryoka pero lo uno que logro fue chocar su puño contra el concreto, ya que esta ultima consiguió moverse a tiempo, viendo como el ataca pasaba al lado de ella a unos cuantos centímetros.

Kureimy estaba atónita ante la técnica, jamás había sido testigo de ese tipo de kido Obligada, salio de su asombro al captar que la ex capitana continuaría atacando.

Yoruichi se abalanzo contra ella, elevando su pierna para dar una patada vertical, con la única diferencia de que ese golpe iba a ser más potente que los anteriores debido a la extraña energía que rodeaba a la ex capitana.

De nuevo el intento de la mujer morena no tuvo éxito. La oradora se alejo bruscamente de su camino, permitiendo que la pierna chocara contra el concreto destruido a causa del impacto.

Al intentar apartarse del ataque de su antigua superiora, Kureimy dio un salto hacia atrás. Pero como su propio movimiento fue repentino, perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar; arrastrando sus pies y una mano en el suelo para frenar. Se reincorporo de inmediato y fijo su vista hacia sus oponentes.

- ¿Sorprendida? Deberías estarlo. – dijo arrogante la capitana del segundo escuadrón, refiriéndose a la sorprendente técnica que ella y Yoruichi podían controlar - Esta técnica esta muy lejos de tu alcance. Es una combinación de Hakuda y Kido lo cuan concentra una enorme cantidades de energía espiritual…- la shinigami hablaba alardearte, pero fue detenida por la Ryoka.

- Ya vasta…no me interesa…como sea…- confeso tranquila la joven, dejando confusa a Soi Fong.

- ¿eh?

- Si quieres presumir, no me parece el momento. Confieso que esa técnica parece interesante y si, talvez esta muy lejos de mi alcance. Pero eso es lo interesante. – miro fijamente a ambas shinigamis, con un brillo que demostraba, aunque calladamente, emoción al experimentar un combatir contra esa técnica.

- ¿Que tratas de decir? – exigió saber, en un tono molesto, la shinigami.

- Saca tus propias conclusiones – dijo la susodicha.

- Maldita…- mascullo fastidiada la capitana, ya que la oradora le dio a entender de que podía derrotarlas sin necesidad de saber el shunko. Ante la respuesta de la ryoka, Yoruichi sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos. Conocía a la joven, sabía que no era de esas que se preocuparan al enfrentarse a un poder desconocido.

Era ovbio que la Soi fong no le agradaba la ryoka. En los años que la conocía, siempre la vio como alguien inferior a Yoruichi, y que siempre, según desde su punto de vista, se burlaba de los demás mostrándose indiferente.

Nuevamente ambas mujeres se enfrentaron. Soi Fong con movimientos agiles y determinados, intentaba clavar su aguijón en los miembros de la ryoka, pero ésta sabía como defenderse. A la misma velocidad lograba esquivar los asaltos, haciendo fracasar a la shinigami.

Al separarse a una breve distancia, Yoruichi continuo las agresiones. A diferencia con Soi fong, Kureimy bloqueaba los golpes de la mujer morena envés de esquivarlas sin importarle que la energía blanca pudiera llegar a dañarla. Ambas ex miembros de segundo escuadrón se encontraban a una velocidad sincrónica, cada golpe era detenido por la otra o sido conseguía su objetivo causando moretones en sus cuerpos.

Un poco cansada en el encuentro, ambas mujeres se separaron, pero en ese instante una sensación tomo por sorpresa a la oradora.

* * *

><p>En la pelea de Naruki y Ruynako contra los tenientes se les había complicado. A pesar de que no haya querido, la oradora se vio obligada a chocar sus armas varias veces contra el teniente del tercer escuadrón, provocando que estas pesaran más que el doble de su peso. Los ataques de distancia de Rangiku y Momo habían logrado herirlos al tomarlos desprevenidos.<p>

Al no poder alejar al teniente Hisagi, éste logro aproximarse al Orador introduciéndole un profundo corte en el pecho. Pero inmediatamente se alejo al esquivar una de los enormes shuriken de Naruki. Debido al dolor y al cansancio, el cuerpo de Ruynako cayó al suelo, pero sin perder la conciencia. Su compañera miro sorprendida e inmediatamente se acerco a el.

- oye…¿estas bien? – pregunto agitada, mientras se inclinaba a su lado.

En ese momento Hinamori se elevo en el aire, al ver la oportunidad de terminar la batalla de una vez. – Arde, "Tobiume" – de la hoja de su zanpakuto, libero una bola de reiatsu en dirección contra los Oradores.

En ese corto periodo, Naruki había posado sus manos en el brazo del su compañero, ocasionando que los cristales de este brillaran. Debido a eso, el orador consiguió mover el brazo para apuntarlo contra la teniente para atacarla. Al lanzar su proyectil a tiempo, consiguió que chocara contra el asalto de la shinigami, impidiendo que llegara a lastimarlos.

La ryoka quedo atónita por un momento, pero un vago recuerdo vino a su mente y le vio sentido al suceso. Cierto, los cristales del chico absorbían el reishi de su alrededor y el suyo propio para poder crear los proyectiles de reiatsu. Cuando los toco, seguro ocasiono que adsorbieran una parte de su fuerza espiritual para crear el ataque. Sus labios se incubaron en una sonrisa, su compañero aun tenía ases bajo la manga.

Lentamente los Shuriken que yacían en el suelo, comenzaron a elevarse, dando la señal de que volverían a lanzarse. Hiendo de un lado a otro, las armas consiguieron herir, aunque no muy gravemente, a los shinigamis. Cuando uno trataba de acercárseles, los obuses de Ruynako los alejaba, a pesar de que fueran débiles.

- _Demonio, de esta forma no lograremos nada_ – pensó Kira ante la situación. Al final, ellos serina los perjudicados y no encontraban una manera de derrotarlos.

Decidido, se dirigió a su compañero – Hi-Hisagi-san – decía cortante ya que las grandes shuriken chocaban contra su espada intentando cortarlo. – tengo una idea…detén uno de esas cosas. –

Ante la orden, el teniente espero el momento para que su objetivo se acercara nuevamente a ellos. Cuando llego el instante, utilizando sus dos hoces logro aprisionar una de las armas. En ese instante Kira corrió hacia el para dar continuos roses contra el objetivo. Multiplicando su peso, evitando su movilidad.

Cayendo al suelo como plomo, el arma de Naruki parecía no responder ante su orden.

Al lograrlo, los shinigamis estuvieron satisfechos, habían encontraron una forma de detenerlo. Cuando una de los shuriken que aun seguía en movimiento fue directo a chocar la catana de Hinamori, el teniente de tercer escuadrón aprovecho el momento para hacer lo mismo.

No tardo mucho para que el arma quedara en las mismas condiciones que la otra. Naruki quedo atónita un momento, no sabia como alejar a los shinigamis.

- tsh…muévete…muévete…- pensaba, mientras sus armas temblaban en el suelo intentando obedecer su orden.

- ¡Se acabo! – exclamo Momo, como pidiendo un favor a los ryokas para que se rindieran, así no seguirían siendo lastimados. Pero eso no convenció para nada a los Oradores.

Cuando Hinamori intento acercarse, fue atacada por barios proyectiles por parte de Ruynako. La joven dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivándolos pero lamentablemente debido a la variedad uno logro impactar contra su hombro, sacándole un quejido y causándole una horrenda quemadura, desplomándose en el suelo ante el dolor. Mientras Kira corría para atender la herida, sus compañeros se enfadaron por el suceso y miraron con rabia a los oradores.

- ¡Desgraciados! – dijo hastiada Matsumoto. Moviendo la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, nuevamente guio a sus cenizas a atacar a lo ryokas. Éstas no tardaron en rodearlos, envolviéndolos y atrapándolos en un tornado.

En ese instante los oradores comenzaban a sufrir daños en su cuerpo. Ruynako trataba de cubrirse el rostro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, debido al insoportable peso de su cuerpo, al igual que Naruki. Las lesiones se hacían más intensas, y de la nada el Guerrero perdió la conciencia, ya estaba muy debilitado.

Su compañera al ver el grave estado en que estaba el joven, decidió inclinarse a su lado para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, impidiendo que recibiera peores daños. No era muy amigable con los demás, pero eso no significaba que era basura para protegerse ella solo mientras su camarada resultaba más herido de lo que estaba.

- _Mierda…a este paso_….- pensaba con dificultan a la Oradora, mientras sentía unos cortes en su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>En ese momento…<strong>

Sesuri aun seguía con su lucha contra el shinigami. La mayoría de sus intentos por herirlo eran fallidos. ¿Y como no? Si estaba luchando con un capitán. Tenía suerte de zafar de las mayorías de sus ataques, que cada vez que le complicaba más y más.

En un intento, consiguió herir el hombro del shinigami pero este contraataco. Goleándola fuertemente con su látigo, logro alejarla de el. La ryoka cayó al piso rodando sobre este .El golpe fue doloroso, pero aun así no era suficiente como para detenerla. Se reincorporo lentamente, limpiándose con la mano un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, sonriendo, a causa del asalto.

Sin esperar, nuevamente se aproximo al capitán. Éste logro protegerse con su látigo de los varios azotes que introducía la Sesuri, ocasionando ligeras chispas en cada rose. La oradora se alejo del shinigami elevándose en el aire.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Rose lanzo su látigo contra la joven, pero esta consiguió rechazarla a la vez que apuntaba su mano contra él para contraatacar.

- _*Kido de ataque: Tormenta de arena*_ – de su mano libero un torna con arena en dirección hacia el capitán.

Instantáneamente, Roce se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro, ya que la arena obstruía su visión. Cuando el ataque se desvaneció por completo, reveló a la oradora inclinada frente a él. Con un rápido movimiento, ésta se levando introduciéndole un corte diagonal en el pecho.

Sin importarle su propio estado, el shinigami intento aprovechar la cercanía para envestirla con su arma. Pero lo uno que logro fue que se alejara elevándose nuevamente en el aire. Fuera de perder la oportunidad, el capitán guio rápidamente a su látigo tras la joven. Tomándola desprevenida, el shinigami logro capturarla, aprisionándola.

Parecía que la batalla había terminado, pero no fue así. En el rostro de la ryoka pareció una sonrisa picara. – _*Kido de ataque: "Anguila"*_ - pronuncio para luego liberar de todo su cuerpo una energía eléctrica que circulo desde el látigo para llegar al shinigami.

El capitán gruño un momento mientras una fuerte descarga eléctrica corría por todo su cuerpo. Pero aun así él no cedió. Cuando el efecto del kido acabo, Sesuri quedo atónita al ver que el sujeto seguía de pie, manteniendo firme su zanpakuto. Pero a que la dejo en paralizada fue el siguiente movimiento de éste. Engulle

- Sonata nº 11 del Sal Dorado: *Izayoi Bara* - al tocar Rose con uno de sus dedos a Kinshara, libero desde ella una luz que se aproximaba a la Oradora atreves su látigo. Al estar escasos centímetros cerca de ella, la joven amplio los ojos reflejando terror. Una gran vórtice cubrió por completo la zona donde se encontraba la chica, engullendo todo a su alrededor…incluso a ella.

El látigo cayó al suelo al no tener nada que aprisionar. El shinigami solo miraba su flor de árbol sal sin expresión alguna. No podía brillar ante esa victoria al haber acabado con la interesante magia que liberaba la ryoka.

* * *

><p>Todos los oradores que se encontraban en el Seireitei quedaron atónitos al sentirlo. El reiatsu de Deink Sesuri había desaparecido.<p>

∙- _No pude ser…-_ pensó Draiko esquivando el enorme bankai de Renji, que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

·- In…Imposible…Sesuri…- decía cortante un paralizada Mayk, le era difícil de creerlo. Inmediatamente fijo su vista hacia su compañera, pensando en cómo estaría ella.- Se-señorita Liriu…- llamo intranquilo.

-…- la susodicha no contesto. Tenía la mirada oscura ante la muerte de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Kureimy quedo estupefacta por un momento. De todos los Oradores, por qué ella. Era muy joven, y esta era una de sus primeras misiones. Era difícil de digerir esa noticia, al final Craveri tenía razón. Al recordar al anciano, también recordó la conversación que tuvo con él antes.<p>

Con duda, poso nuevamente su arma frente a ella. – Es tu turno…- dijo en un susurro. Ante las palabras, la hoja de su catana destello un momento para revelar otra pequeña flama que se encontraba debajo de la otra, en el curvado cerca de su empuñadora.

Sus dos contrincantes no entendían el suceso. Pero eso no impidió que se aproximaran a la oradora para atacar nuevamente.

A una velocidad sorprendente, Soi Fong se acerco al lado de la ryoka para introducirle una patada. Debido a la distracción que estaba antes, lo único que pudo hacer Kureimy fue intentar protegerse con su brazo. Pero se dio cuenta que fue inútil al sentir un doloroso golpe en las costillas. El impacto fue muy potente, mandándola directo contra una pared cercana que fue lo único que la detuvo.

Casi destruye el muro, una gran grieta se había formado alrededor del cuerpo de la ryoka. Lentamente ésta intento pararse, a pesar del dolor, consiguió reincorporarse sin problemas. Limpiándose con la mano un hilo de sangre, a causa de la patada de la shinigami.

* * *

><p>Estaban perdidos. Los cortes de las cenizas cada vez se intensificaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba más y más a los ryokas.<p>

De nada, alguien ataco la espalda de Kira. El corte fue repentino y profundo, los teniente no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido al ver como el shinigami pelirrubio caía al suelo casi inconsciente.

-¡Kira!- exclamo impresionado el teniente del noveno escuadrón, sin saber que a él le sucedería lo mismo. Una sombra rápida paso por su lado, al mismo tiempo que recibía una profunda herida en la espalda.

Matsumoto dio un respingo al darse cuenta que sus camaradas habían sido noqueados. Al sentir una presencia tras ella, se vio obligada a girar para ver al culpable. Sus ojos quedaron atónitos, creía que era una ilusión.

- In…imposible…- no tardo mucho para que el sujeto la noqueara asaltándola con un corte en el pecho, no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para vencerla. Al perder la concentración, las cenizas que cubrían a los oradores se vieron obligadas a dispersarse.

Lentamente, Naruki levanto su vista para ver quien le había ayudado. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a la persona que jamás imagino.

- Pero…que…- miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al notar que los shinigamis estaban inconscientes - … ¿tu?...- al notar un detalle que llevada el sujeto, logro comprender el motivo por lo cual la ayudo - entiendo…-

* * *

><p>Ichigo y Rukia chocaba sus espadas a una velocidad y movimientos excelentes. Sus envestidas eran continuas y aceleradas en cada encuentro. El shinigami se contenía lo mejor posible, trataba de no ser brusco para herir a la chica. En cambio, la joven solo lo veía como un oponente, un oponente que tenía que vencer,<p>

El movimiento de las catanas de ambos era impresionante. Cada vez que la shinigami asaltaba contra el sustituto, a una velocidad notable haciendo retroceder al muchacho. Pero éste no se quedaba atrás, su meta era vencerla para poder hacerla reaccionar. Aun así, no se atrevía a lastimarla.

Mientras iban combatiendo, Ichigo observaba cada movimiento de la joven.

- _Si…es como pensaba…-_ en ese momento en la mente del muchacho le vino escenas cuando lucho contra el miembro del cuarto escuadrón – los poderes de Rukia, al igual que Hanataro, incrementaron. Estoy seguro que ella no esta consiente de lo que está sucediendo. – el sustituto se vio obligado a dejar sus pensamientos al sentir que los asaltos de la chica eran mas acelerados.

Mutuamente ambos chocaban sus espadas continuamente, dando revotes bruscos. Pero a pesar de la fuerza los dos no se detuvieron. Ante un rechazo de sus catanas que los obligo a separarse por un momento, el shinigami decidió girar sobre su eje para tomar impulso en el encuentro. La joven hizo lo mismo, solo que giro de otro modo para agredirlo en forma vertical. El impacto fue intenso, una gran cantidad de reiatsu y nieve broto entre las catanas, revelando la intensidad de ambos.

El encuentro fue violento, ocasionando que ambos se separaran de inmediato. Ichigo descendió hacia el suelo, arrastrando sus pies en el concreto tratando de frenar. Pero antes siquiera conseguirlo, la shinigami apareció sobre el, cayendo desde el aire dispuesta a clavarle su arma. En ese instante el joven consiguió alejarse, mirando sorprendido como una cantidad de hielo brotaba en el punto de impacto.

Pero la chica lo saco de su asombro, al hacer un elegante movimiento con la mano. Deslizando su espada en forma horizontal, consiguió que un círculo blanco-brillante apareciera de bajo de los pies de shinigami. Éste miro suspenso el suceso, pero al reconocer que las técnicas de la shinigami, inmediatamente utilizo su shunpo para elevarse hacia el cielo y salir de ahí.

Una torre de hielo surgió del suelo hacia el cielo. Ichigo miraba sorprendido aquella torre, logro captar que a pesar de su estado, la Kuchiki podía usar las técnicas de su Zanpakuto. Nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver que la shinigami no había acabado, apenas comenzaba.

Con otro elegante movimiento, hizo surgir mas torres que intentaban atrapar al chico. Pero éste conseguía esquivarlos con su shunpo. Le era difícil ya que aparecían más a su alrededor. Rápidamente, utilizando su velocidad, apareció tras la shinigami. Deslizando su catana horizontalmente, con el objetivo de herirla.

Lamentablemente, ella alcanzó girarse a tiempo, encontrando sus espadas nuevamente. Un pequeño remolido de reiatsu surgió alrededor de ellos debido al impacto. Al no conseguir asaltar a la chica, el joven intento nuevamente, dando varios azotes que eran detenidos por su contrincante.

Dando un salto en el aire, el sustituto aumento su fuerza espiritual de su catana, preparado para dar un espadazo. Pero la rapidez de la shinigami, la ayudo a salir ilesa al esquivar el ataque. Al no conseguir su objetivo, Ichigo nuevamente se aproximo a la chica. Esta vez, e encuentro fue más intenso. El piso se agrietaba a cada rose de metales, reiatsus color negro y blanco surgían del suelo como pequeñas olas a su alrededor.

En un azote brusco, el shinigami consiguió aturdir un momento a la joven, dejándolo expuesta.

- _Es ahora o nunca…-_pensó Ichigo. Inmediatamente con su shunpo se acerco más a ella. - …_debo destruir_…- elevo su catana para asaltar - _…esa mascara_. – al tomar su decisión, dirigió su espada contra lo que contralaba a la joven.

Pero algo se interpuso en su intento, dejando sorprendido al shinigami.

Pétalos de cerezo detuvieron la zanpakuto, y luego empujaron bruscamente al muchacho impactado, alejándolo y protegiendo a la chica. Ichigo estaba atónito ante la escena, pero cambio su expresión a una seria al darse cuenta que los pétalos tomaron una dirección para acometer contra él. A pesar de la velocidad, el sustituto consiguió esquivarlo dando un salto.

Al aterrizar sus pies en la tierra, dirigió su vista hacia uno de los dejados que los rodeaba, ya que había detectado la presencia de otro persona.

- Ya veo…me lo esperaba - dijo indignado, entre cerrando los ojos en una expresión de molestia hacia los oradores. Aunque no lo parezca, el shinigami no estaba muy sorprendido, se lo esperaba al ver visto el estado de su amiga. - …así que a ti también te hicieron lo mismo – Lo que sus ojos veían no era más que la verdad. El sujeto se encontraba parado sobre uno de los tejados. A diferencia de la chica, no llevaba ninguna túnica pero si una vestimenta similar a los ryoka con una bufanda larga que se meneaba al compas del viento.

Pero si tenía algo en común con la joven. Si, también portaba una máscara blanca, que, a pesar de no estar completa, era lo suficiente para cubrir su rostro por completo.

-…Byakuya…- Nombro el shinigami. Ahora sí que venía un desafío grande. Si era un contrincante poderoso sin esa mascara, sería muy difícil vencerlo con ella.

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos y bienvenidos – saludo un contento Draiko - Hoy hablaremos de…- pero fue interrumpido por escandalosos gritos de los shinigamis.

- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso, idiota? – pregunto una irritada Rukia.

- No me digas idiota, enana. Encima que trato de salvarte. – reclamo Ichigo molesto encarando a la chica.

- ¡¿Salvarme? Si solo hacerte el héroe y lo único que consigues es que te pateen el trasero. Nadie pidió tu ayuda, baka!

- AHhhh? ¿Maldita, como te atreves? - ambos fruncían su seño como si estuvieran en una competencia. Sus venas estaban bien claras en sus cien - ¡Además tu eres la que anda de misteriosa con la mascarita esa! – sacudió las manitas el chico para acompañar sus palabras en forma graciosa, consiguiendo solo irritar mas a la joven.

- ¿Que mascarita hablas, fresa? – pregunto confusa ya que no entendía de que hablaba.

- ¡No te hagas la que no sabe! ¡Bien que disfrutaste golpearme…!

- ¡Lo haré si eso quieres! – choco mas su frente contra el chico.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! – desafío éste.

- ¡ohhh! ¡Jamás creí que presenciaría algo así!…- exclamo asombrado Draiko, llamando la atención de los alborotadores, en este caso, los shinigamis.

- ¿eh?

- ¡Por Kami-sama, no digan que no es nada! Estoy seguro de que están discutiendo – reclamo haciendo gestos graciosos - ¡No tengan vergüenza, siempre hay discusiones de pareja!

- ¡No es o que piensas! – trato de aclarar el shinigami negando con las manos, Rukia solo se sonrojo levemente.

- ¡No se hagan caso, no digan palabras que luego se arrepientan! ¡el amor siempre estará sin importar lo que se expongan!

- Oe tu, te estás pasando…- reclamo un molesto Ichigo por decir cosas innecesarias.

- Porque no hacen como en los libros, resuelven su problema n forma amorosa – indico con estrellita en sus ojos, a la vista de otros un poco feminista.

- ¡Cállate! – digieron ya unos sonrojados shinigami, que comenzaban a molestarse ya que tenían una gran cantidad de venar rojas por casi toda la cabesa por la actitud del orador. Pero aun así este los ignoraba a propósito.

- ¿Por qué no se dan un besito?, vamos, se nota que quieren uno – eso fue la gota que derramo el bajo, o en este caso la ultima vena.

- ¡HAKUREN!

- ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!

- ¡Woow!

Una explosión inundo la habitación. Cuando todo se normalizo, Draiko vio horrorizado, con la mandíbula sobre el suelo, como el monitor estaba destruido, con graciosos humitos de quemado.

- ¡El monitor!...- como si fuera la niña del exorcista giro su cabeza para ver a los shinigamis.

- etohh…-

- ¡CABRONES! –Surgió del suelo como un demonio, con los ojos negros y los dientes astillados. Los apunto con el dedo en forma de condena a los shinigmais que parecían diminutos - ¡AHORA, AHORA!- luego de un ¡pluf!

- Que hago≈…- tirado en el suelo en forma fetal, Draiko lloriqueaba como un nene al romper su juguete.

Rukia se sintió culpable al verlo así. Fue directo a él tratando de consolarlo.

- oh! Por favor no se ponga así…- decía la shinigami a su lado apenada.

- Un no he terminado de pagar las cotas…- murmúrame mientras se balanceaba en el piso.

Por su parte, a Ichigo solo le corría en la cabeza una gotita de sudor al ver la escena.

-_ ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?_ -

* * *

><p>Buajajajaj…si..pondré a papi en acción jeje xD<p>

La canción que me inspiro escribir la batalla de Rukia e Ichigo al final, fue el tema Zebrahead -The Walking Dead … No se dé que trata el tema pero fue un lindo acompañamiento jeje

Bien no tengo mucho tiempo :S asi que les digo que la próxima actualización sea el dia **28 de julio** :° si, lo se es mucho tiempo, por eso trate de compensarlo con este que tiene 16 pag. Es que tengo un exámenes, asi que debo estudiar un montón xS

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…me salió mas largo de lo normal jeje…al decir verdad quería agregar mas cosas, muchas escenas…pero como me iba a salir muy largo, decidí que será para el próximo capitulo…espero que les haga gustado…si hay algún problema o algo avísenme ;D hasta entonces cuídense..!no olviden dejar review! me animan mucho para continuar :) !

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	19. Capitulo 19 parte 3

_**[Hola Minna-san]**_

_[Bueno aquí mi jefa les trae un nuevo capítulo…tal vez se pregunten por qué estoy escribiendo yo. Bueno verán. En estas últimas dos semanas, mi jefa se enfermo con gripe u.u]_

_[Al principio era algo normal…pero luego, fue una pesadilla. Esta maldita se atrevió ir al ciber aun enferma, mas de o que esta para mandar los reviees de los finc leídos y descargar bleach.] _…¡Byakuya-sama! TT-TT…_[ Y para que fue, por dios. Vino ansiosa con su Mp4 diciendo que tenía el capítulo 501 de bleach y la continuaciones de lagunas historias y una nueva para leer….por cierto les recomiendo un fic que está muy bueno, se llama **Quédate a mi lado**. Se los recomiendo ;) léanla! Oh! En que iba?...]_

¡Byakuya-sama! ¡Tite-seisei ¿Por qué? T.T es tu mejor creación! _[Quieres callarte, estoy tratando de explicarles ¬¬* además deja de llorar, tienes 16 años, ya estas mayor]_ Byakuya-sama -_-,

_[Bueno, como iba diciendo, se tiro a la cama como loca y extrajo el archivo para leerlo…por que lo hizo…después de unos minutos quedo paralizada frente a la computadora y a punto de romper en llanto…Byakuya-sama había perdido u.u en ese entonces quedo en la face depre por un momento…ahora esta tan enferma que no tenia ánimos para escribir…luego como zombi andante fue de nuevo el sábado para copiar los finc que sigue para leerlas y luego fue el miércoles con un toque de ilusión para descargar el capítulo 502 de bleach…y bueno, no hace falta decir que paso]_

*acurrucándose en el piso* Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama, Byakuya-sama…_[Oe! no hagas eso..Me das miedo. ¿Imitas a Talía? ¿estás haciendo la escena de Rosalinda? Óó ya déjalo! Reacciona *la abofetea* debes seguir con el finc…vamos responde review]_ T-T Byakuya-sama≈

_**A-Agradecimientos **_*sobándose los ojos*_**por sus Review a:**_

**Otonashi Saya:** Hola. Gracias por comentar...en este capitulo no habrá mucha batalla de Ichigo, luego explico por que, pero igual espero que te guste el capitulo :)

**Lovetamaki1:** ¡Senpai, debo imaginar cómo te sientes T-T!...hola. que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^-^ Si de seguro si Rukia sabe, se pone como fiera. ¿Pero quien le dirá? Yo no (no me quiero arriesgar ;_;) y lo de Byakuya si que fueron muy malos, pero pronto les explicara por que lo hicieron a el, personalmente :) y de que Ichigo ¡claro que esta molesto! Ahora tendrá que pelear contra Byakuya de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que le va a constar? Gracias por comentar :) espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Luna Soledad:** Hola. Aahhiii si! Rukia y Byakuya está bajo control…y te aseguro que lo Oradores y sobre todo los antiguos amigos de Byakuya saben que no les perdonaran por eso. Y no los dejara como títeres por siempre (aunque es una buena idea) _[apégate a tus apuntes ¬¬*]_ Solo bromeo! ^^…claro que no, si no los dejaron antes, porque ahora. Y no se, ahí que ver la voluntad de Rukia. Aunque olvide aclarar algo, como habras leído en los otros capitulo, son controlados cuando están inconscientes…aunque quien sabe…por ahí uno que tiene experiencia y pueda intentar reaccionas °-° jaja…mejor no adelanto nada ¦) y de Ichigo hará lo posible para traerla de vuelta, tenlo por hecho! Gracias por comentar :) y por l suerte…espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

(Suspiro) responder lo Review sí que me suben lo ánimos :) ah! Y quiero_** advertirles**_. Como el otro capítulo era muy largo, tuve que cortar algunas escenas para que apareciera Byakuya a petición de alguien que no voy a nombrar…cofcofLovecoftamakicof1… ¦)…pues en este capitulo serán algunas de las escenas que deberían de estar en el capitulo 18, pero como era muy largo uve que sacarlas. Lo El principio y el final, son de este capitulo. Bueno espero que lo disfruten, perdón si no hay lo que mas quieren, pero por la falta de inspiración por Byakuya-sama, mis ánimos no son lo mismo, aun asi, espero que disfruten del capitulo. :) :| :( *rompe en llanto* ¡Byakuya-sama!

_[Yo me encargo del resto -_-U]_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_[L__os personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no le pertenecen a mi jefa, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de su propiedad…así que por favor no intenten robársela, sino, apareceré en su habitación y les jalare los pies debajo la cama]_

* * *

><p>Un tenso silencio reino el lugar. La expresión de un serio Ichigo, los rostros atónitos de los otros shinigamis, era una escena tensa. No se sabía que esperar ahora. La aparición de los Kuchiki no fue la forma muy esperada para todos, jamás creyeron que estarían en esa situación.<p>

- Im…imposible…el Capitán Kuchiki…- Renji no salía de su asombro, apenas superaba lo de su amiga. A pesar de estar enfrentándose al orador, se dio un momento para contemplar pasmado el estado de su capitán.

- Byakuya-kun – pronuncio asombrado Ukitake, nunca se imagino ver en ese estado al shinigami.

- Esto se va a poner feo. – Comento Kyoraku a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, después de de haber descansado unos segundos.

- Kyuraku – llamo confundido su camarada por la actitud del susodicho.

-…- el capitán no dijo nada, se quedo un momento observando la escena tensa que los rodeaba para luego dirigirse a su amigo - No hay opción…- aclaro, mirando al peliblanco, con una clara expresión de que volvería a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Draiko estaba sorprendido. No tanto como los shinigamis, él ya se lo veía venir. Pero aun así no creyó que era necesario, a pesar de que ahora se encontraban en desventaja por las muertes de su camarada. No obstante se lo había afirmado a su superior, más que todo era por el bien de su propósito.

Al notar que su ataque contra la shinigami había sido interceptado nada más y nada menos por el capitán del sexto escuadrón, a Ichigo le era incomodo la idea y sabía que se le complicarían las cosas. Más que todo estaba enfadado, primero se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a su amiga y ahora a Byakuya. Entonces… ¿acaso secuestraron a los Kuchiki para hacerles eso?

Por una extraña razón, el Kurosaki no quería creerlo. En el fondo las palabras de los dos oradores le eran creíbles. Pero ahí estaba, en esa situación; levantando su espada contra su importante amiga y apunto de luchar contra un antiguo rival. No sabía que creer, pero lo que si estaba seguro era hacer lo posible para que reaccionaran y sacarlos de ese control.

Destruir esas mascaras, ese era su principal meta.

Con tener eso claro en su mente, el Kurosaki posiciono su espada en forma defensiva, causando un sonido con su cadena que fue como una señal para comenzar de nuevo la lucha.

Ante eso, Byakuya posiciono su mano frente así. Acto seguido, en un destello, pétalos de cerezo se acercaran a él para formar la empuñadura y luego la hoja de su zanpakuto. Al tener su arma completa, la sostuvo con firmeza para luego expulsarse rápidamente contra Ichigo.

Pero la reacción del shinigami fue vertiginosa y, a escasos centímetros, logro azotar bruscamente su espada contra la del capitán, obteniendo un fuerte racharon que consiguió alejarlo.

Aprovechando ese momento, Rukia se deslizo contra el sustituto para hacer lo mismo que su hermano. Pero antes siquiera conseguirlo, se encontró con otra espada que defendió al shinigami, chocando su catana bruscamente para hacerla regresar a suposición anterior.

- Kyoraku-san - exclamo sorprendido Ichigo, al ver que el capitán del octavo escuadrón estaba tras su espada y había sido quien lo resguardo. Inmediatamente también fijo su vista en la chica, para ver si recibió alguna grave herida.

- No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun. – dijo el capitán al notar lo primordial preocupación del muchacho - Intentare no propasarme.- prometió en su noto habitual. Ichigo solo suspiro e intento concentrarse solo en el Kuchiki.

A la vez, Renji guio a su Bankai a atacar al Orador. Claro que éste consiguió boquearle el camino con su espada, pero aun así, no pudo contra la gran fuerza que era depositada en el asalto.

La batalla nuevamente había comenzado, con los encuentros jamás imaginados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Perdida dolorosa…mascara de la verdad**

**Parte 3º**

* * *

><p><em>La noche no terminaba. Los gritos de la gente huyendo, podía resonar en su oscuro escondite. Al estar oculta debajo del piso, podía oír los pasos de sus padres nerviosos al ver que no había escapatoria.<em>

_Una pequeña niña acunaba entre sus brazos a su recién nacida hermana. Tratando de calmarse ante el descontrol que había a su alrededor. Su madre las había ocultado debajo del piso, que estaba hecho de tablas de madera, ya que no estaba segura de que pasaría ante los sucesos confusos en esa noche._

_A pesar de la oscuridad, solo iluminada por la luz que lograba infiltrarse en los bordes donde se unían los tablones, logro escuchar fuertes golpes contra la puesta de la superficie, como exigencia de que unas personas querían entrar a la fuerza. Inundables pisadas resonaban sobre ella, mientras trataba de contener su miedo al no saber exactamente qué sucedía ahí arriba._

_Pudo ir con claridad el chillido de sus padres y luego dos ruidos secos contra el suelo. Ahogo sus gritos ante el estruendo. Podía escuchar claramente los pasos de los shinigamis ir y venir, como revisando el lugar de un lado a otro._

_La niña miro por un momento a su pequeña hermano, tranquila al saber que dormía. Al sentir unas gotas de líquido en su cabeza, levanto lentamente su cabeza para ver que era la causa. Sus ojos se ampliaron reflejando pánico, un cuerpo obstruía la luz y de ella gotas color carmesí comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro. La pequeña ahogaba sus gritos mientas abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana, llorando en silencio para que no las encontraran._

(-"Señorita Liriu"-)

(-"¡Liriu!"-)

Ante el llamado de su camarada, la Oradora salió de su recuerdo para estar de nuevo en la batalla. Se encontró con su oponente acercándose a ella a escasos centímetros de agredirla aprovechando de su distracción. Sorprendentemente para los shinigamis, la mujer consiguió bloquear el ataque con su catana.

- ¡Malditos! – Mayk intento ir a socorrerla, pero Ikkaku se interpuso, empujándolo duramente con la punta plana de su lanza en el pecho. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos ante el dolor y miro con rabia al agresor.

Al ver que no tuvo éxito, Yumichica alejo un memento su espada para arremeter nuevamente contra la mujer, sin saber el motivo del por qué ésta estaba con la cabeza acacha.

Nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a la Orador, más que todo al recordar a su pequeña hermana que ahora yacía muerta. La ira se apodero de ella, y ante el intento del shinigami en agredirla, ella de nuevo detuvo el ataque - ¡Ya basta! - con furia empujo al sujeto para que se alejara. Yumichiga se desoriento por un segundo, aun así no perdió su concentración en la rival.

- ¡No les daré el gusto de seguir matarnos!...- Continuo con un notable odio en la voz, levantando el rostro y revelando unos ojos opacos que además de demostrar tristeza, expresaban ira. Mayk quedo pasmado, pocas veces vea a su compañera en ese estado. Pero la entendía ¿Quién no reaccionaria igual que ella, al haber perdido su única familia?

Con determinación y con el mismo enojo que la chica, miro al shinigami adversario. Sintia como el reiatsu de su compañera aumentaba, al igual que el. Ambos estaban decididos, estaban decisoa, lo habían decidido, liberarían su rei no para terminar la lucha e irse de una vez. Lo anhelaban.

Los shiniganmis del onceavo escuadrón no entendían la ira repetida de los ryokas. Pero si sabían que no venia nada bonito. Instintivamente, Ikkaku y Yumichika se pusieron en posición defensiva. Este último decidió atacar de nuevo a la mujer.

Corrió decidido hacia la oradora chocando su espada contra la de ella fuertemente. Aun así, no tuvo éxito en su intento y volvió a intentarlo, dando un parte roses que no desconcertaban a la atacada. Nuevamente intento asaltarla, pero con una rapidez casi invisible para sus ojos, la joven se deslizo tras el dejándolo asombrado. Al parecer sus habilidades habían aumentado.

Girando sobre su eje, Liriu ataco deslizando su espada contra el shinigami a una velocidad fulminante y a la vez violenta que logro expulsar al rival a unos cuantos metros a causa del fuerte impacto. Pero eso no era todo. Cundo Yumichika consiguió levantarse con dificultad, la mujer se preparo para arremeter contra él. Haciendo que su espada brillara y dejara sorprendidos y confusos los ojos de los shinigamis.

- *¡Atraviesa! Cadenas del infierno!* - exclamo Liriu a la vez que elevaba su catana y liberaba reiatsu en la hoja.

De un golpe, clavo profundamente su espada contra en concreto, sin dejar de emerger esa fuerza espiritual que se intensificaba a cada segundo. Los shinigamis no entendían lo que sucedía, pero tenían la sensación de que algo extraño ocurriría.

Sus presentimientos no fueron erróneos.

Unas cadenas con puntas filosas en los extremos surgieron del suelo, tomando desprevenido al quinto oficial del undécimo escuadrón.

- ¡Cuidado Yumichika! – grito Ikkaku al ver que el fenómeno se aproximaba a su compañero.

Éste intento reaccionas, pero las cadenas fueron más rápidas que el. Apenas salieron del piso, se clavaron en los gemelos del shinigami, atravesándolos, y luego siguieron trascurriendo por toda la pierna asta envolverlo casi por completo, causando que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el suelo mientras aun seguía siendo envuelto.

A pesar de estar preso, Yumichika empeñaba en salir de ese aprieto. Intento levantarse, pero fue inútil puesto que otras cadenas salían a su alrededor, envolviéndolo y pegándolo más contra el frio pavimento, inmovilizándolo por completo

- ¡Yumichika! – Vocifero Ikkaku intento ir a su ayuda. Pero antes siquiera dar un paso, las armas de la oradora aparecieron a su alrededor atacándolo de inmediato. Al igual que el otro shinigami, las cadenas atravesaron las piernas de Madarame para apegarlo contra el suelo y así inmovilizarlo, pero éste se resistía. No, no quería dejarse vencer por esas cosas. Aun así su intento fue en vano. Mas de esas cadenas aparecieron, pero esta vez atravesaron sus ante brazos para tomarlo por completo.

Aun contra su voluntad y adolorido, Ikkaku cayó al suelo, como si un imán lo apegara a él, más bien era ese fenómeno raro que controlaba la ryoka que lo jalaban.

- ¿Crees que este bien así? – pregunto Mayk acercándose a su compañera mientras observaba la escena.

- Por ahora no serán una molestia…- aclaro la susodicha, girándose dispuesta a marcharse sin importar que fuera el momento. Estaba harta, quería regresar a casa, a pesar de que ya no quedara nadie esperándola allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo - Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo<strong>

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

- Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Dos niños corrían a una velocidad digna de competir con Yachiru por los pasillos casi vacios del duodécimo escuadrón. Dejaban inmóviles a cada shinigami que intentaba detenerlos. Solo sonreían, seguros por saber perfectamente a donde iban.

- ¡Esto es divertido! – exclamo la niña. Mirando el frente sin detenerse.

- ¡No debería serlo, pero tienes razón! – comento su compañerito con la misma determinación.

Después de haber recorrida una gran variedad de pasillos largos como un laberinto, se detuvieron al llegar a su destino; una gran puerta blanca que era la entrada al laboratorio de información del seireite.

- ¡ohh! Es aquí, Shisî – dijo el pequeño poseedor de cabello celeste pálido y ojos color lila.

- ah! sip! – afirmo su compañerita, cabello lila con dos trenzas.

Abriendo una de las dos puertas, ambos entraron curiosos y sigilosos por conocer el lugar. Al ver una especie de panel frente a ellos, la niña entro despreocupada hacia ella sin percatarse de que había tres personas en la habitación.

- ¡Oe, Niños! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – interrogo sorprendido un shinigami.

- ¡Son ryokas! ¡Hay que detenerlos! – señalo otro, desenvainando su catana para ir hacia los recién llegados.

- No tenemos tiempo – con un movimiento con la mano, Shisî logro detenerles el paso. Haciendo surgir del suelo una racas minerales de color verde cristalino que atrapo por completo a los shinigami. Tranquila, se acerco a uno de los paneles para encontrar lo que buscaba – haber… ¿cómo funciona esto, Îan -chan? – pregunto tocando algunos botones que se esparcían junto con una pantalla en un panel, mientras exploraba y miraba la información que le mostraba la mampara.

Lo que no sabía la pequeña oradora era que al haber accedido a las informaciones particulares del seireite, activo un aviso a los principales controles del departamento de investigación, donde se encontraban otros miembros examinando las batallas que se generaban en ese entonces.

- Capitán, se ha detectado presencia de unos ryokas en la sala – aviso Tsubokura Rin, verificando si estaba en lo correcto.

- ¿En mi escuadrón? – pregunto indignado el capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri – Creí que los otros capitanes se harían cargo de los ryoka´s…Ja! Esos idiotas – se burlo molesto – No tengo mas opción que encargarme personalmente de ellos…- con molestia, se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse en donde se había detectado la presencia de los dos intrusos.

Mientras...

- wooo! La tecnología de los shinigamis es increíble…- comento una contenta Shisî, chocando su frente contra la pantalla. Mirando maravilla ante lo que le mostraba. - puedo encontrar muchas cosas en esta pantalla, al igual que Megdayk-san dijo…-

(NT: los Oradores no saben mucho de tecnología. Si saben sobre conocimientos básicos, es un milagro.)

- Wou!…es muy impresionante…- confeso el niño estando de acuerdo con ella. Unos pasos se escucho desde lejos por los pasillos, cosa que advirtió de inmediato al pequeño orador. - mh? – giro su vista hacia la puerta,

("-¡Rápido!-")

("-¡Están allí!-")

("-¡Atrápenlos!-")

Se oía claramente las voces de los shinigamis acercándose. Inmediatamente el pequeño se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla e impedir que entraran.

- ¡Trata de encontrarlo, apresúrate! – le dijo apurado y un poco asustado a la niña al oír golpes en el otro lado.

- Mhm – fue la respuesta pasiva de aludida. Después de varios segundos revisando y buscando, aleluya que lo encontró ante tantos archivos - ¡Lo encontré! – exclamo contenta con una clara alegría en su rostro, pero esa expresión paso a una tontina al olvidar algo importante. - ¿Cómo llevamos esta información? – pregunto inocente a su compañero, sobándose la cabeza apenada.

- ¡¿AHH? ¡Recuerda como te dijeron, recuerda!

- Mhmmmmm….- mientras Shisî hacia aun apoce pensativa muy graciosa, Îan luchaba contra la puerta para que no dejara entrar a los shinigamis. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, era muy fuerte el bandido. Tantas patadas y empujes que por intentar abrir la condenada puerta por parte de los shinigamis, hacían que el niño estuviera a punto de ceder y perder la compostura.

- Oh! Ahí está! – exclamo la oradora al descubrir como imprimir la información. Cuando el papel con dichos datos por fin salió de una maguita, la pequeña lo sostuvo con mucho anhelo - ¡Lo tengo! –

Ene se momento justo, los shinigamis consiguieron entrar a la cuarto. Pero su asombro fue no encontrar a nadie en ella. Al entra, se quedaron en silencio y confundidos, no había nadie en la habitación. Miraron por todos lados y solo se sorprendieron a ver a sus compañeros atrapados en esa extraña roca verde.

A muy lejos de esa habitación, pero aun en el doceavo escuadrón, los pequeños consiguieron escapar de los shinigamis.

- Por poco -

- No hables, solo corre…hemos tardado mucho…–

Propuso Îan mientras corrían como prófugos al escaparse de una prisión. Siguieron así por un par de pasillos anta visualizar en el camino a un sujeto extraño que al parecer los esperaba. Aun así, no detuvieron su paso, y siguieron corriendo sin importar que cada vez se acercaran a él.

- ¿Asique estos son los supuestos ryokas? – dijo fastidiado el capitán Kurotsuchi -Que vergüenza, ¿acaso no pueden con unos simples niños? – decía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que los niños se aproximaban a él, decidió advertirles – ¡Alto ahí mocosos, como se atreven a-…!-

La pequeña calló al capitán con una patada en el rostro, al estilo Kuchiki Rukia, para noquearlo y así no estorbara en su camino.

(- "¡lo siento, señor payaso!-") – vocifero la niña debido al maquillaje del capitán.

("- ¡No tenemos tiempo para jugar! ¡Tenemos prisa! -") exclamaron los niños mientras corrían y desaparecían en el largo pasillo.

- ¡Rufianes ¿Cómo se atreven? – se quejo el capitán al sentarse en el suelo a pesar de que no lo escacharan.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

La pelea de Yoruichi y Soi fong contra la oradora parecía no tener fin. Habían luchado por casi horas, y aun no se sabía quién sería la vencedora.

Después de varios intensos encuentras, Soi fong había decidido utilizar su shunko para atacar a la ryoka con movimientos rápidos, sin darle respiro. Cada puño o patada que introducía, Kureimy los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin balbucear a pesar de que cada asalto era acompañado por una energía de reatsu que emergía el shunko.

- _¿Por qué?_ – Pensaba Soi fong entre los agresiones constante que producía contra la ryoka - _¿Por qué los bloquea sin temor? ¿Acaso cree que mis ataques no son lo suficientemente fuertes para herirla? _– con enojo, la capitana intento introducir una patada en la costilla de su oponente, pero la atacada consiguió detenerla, sujetando con la mano el pie de ésta.

Aun así, la shinigami no se detuvo. Utilizando su otra pierna consiguió moverla verticalmente, golpeándola con éxito. Adolorida, Kureimy, antes de caer al suelo, escucho claramente un encantamiento.

- Bakudō #4 Hainawa - exclamo Yoruichi desde el suelo, esperándola para aprisionarla con la cuerda de energía espiritual. En ese pequeño periodo, la Oradora sostuvo su espada, que yacía colgada en su cadera mientras batallaba con Soi fong, para cortar las cuerdas de reiatsu mientras decencia al suelo con fuerza para intentar clavar su filosa hoja contra la mujer morena.

Pero lo reflejos de Yoruichi eran más veloces. Haciéndose a un lado, logro que la catana pasara por su lado sin recibir ningún rasguño. En ese momento, la ex capitana aprovecho la oportunidad para darle una patada voladora a la ryoka, sacándola a volar unos cuantos metros.

Ante el hecho, Soi fong estaba sorprendida. Yoruichi hacía que la ryoka se defendiera y acatara contra ella sin basilar, tal y como lo hacía en años atrás. Parecía que Kureimy nunca la tomaba en enserio en las competencias. Y eso le molestaba, ya que podía aumentar su poder, pero siempre prefería conformarse con la fuerza que ya tenía.

_- Recuerdos de hace 117 años atrás – bosques de las afueras del Seireitei –_

_El brillante sol del verano daba luz a todo el verte pastizal que se meneaba al compas de la brisa. El cielo no daba señal de ninguna nube, y los chiflidos de los pájaros eran el fondo de sonido en la escena del bosque. Tres mujeres se encontraban paradas sobre el pasto, preparadas para una sana competencia._

_- Ok chicas, comencemos – propuso Yoruichi a sus súbditas. – recuerden; deben recoger el pañuelo blanco y táremelo aquí rápidamente, cuando lleguen deben dar vuelta el reloj de arena correspondiente. Quien lo haga primero será la ganadora.– aclaro en tono divertido, dejando en el suelo a sus costado los dos pequeños relojes – Soi fong tu agarraras el de la izquierdo…- _

_- Ho – contesto firme una jovencita Soi fong de cabellos largos, con el clásico traje de negro de las fuerzas especiales._

_- Kureimy, tú la de la derecha – indico con la mano una colina no muy alta, en donde se encontraban atadas los dos pañuelos en unos palos. Ahí era donde tenían que llegar._

_- Mhm…- asintió, en esos tiempos, una de los oficiales del segundo escuadrón. A diferencia de Soi Fong, no tenía el clásico traje negro. Llevaba puesto un Shihakushō, en las mangas de su kosode y shitagi tenía unas rajaduras casi llegando a los hombros, y su hakama no era tan holgado. Además de que su cabello era un poco más lacio y largo._

_- Muy bien…preparadas – como si fuera competencia de carrera, hablaba decidida Yoruichi. Ambas competidoras se inclinaron para prepararse -¡Ahora!_

_Como si fueran arrebatas por el viento, las dos shinigamis desaparecieren al instante, dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Yoruichi._

_Saltando árbol tras árbol a una velocidad magnifica, Soi Fong se acercaba a su objetivo. Miraba de reojo hacia tras para ver si su oponente se aproximaba. Pero nada, no había señales de ella._

_Al llegar a la colina, sostuvo el pañuelo y a la misma velocidad que llego se retiro. En ese corto periodo, se dio cuenta de que el pañuelo perteneciente a la otra joven seguía intacto._

_- Mhj…estoy segura que ganare…- pensó confiada Soi Fong a medida que llegaba al encuentro de su superior. - ¡Yoruichi-sama! –exclamo al llegar frente a ella un poco agitada, entregándole el pañuelo con una sonrisa victoriosa a la vez que rápidamente giraba el reloj._

_- Ohh muy bien, Soi Fong – alabo Yoruichi. - ¿Qué opinas, Kureimy?_

_- Lo hizo bien – comento la nombrada, sentada en el suelo a no muy lejos de ellas, buscando algo entre su bolsa._

_- ¡Ah…imposible!- con una notable expresión de asombro en el rostro, Soi Fong no creía lo que veía – ¿cómo-?..._

_- Lo hice hace unos segundos, antes que llegaras. Si hubiera tardado más, habría perdido – confeso tranquila. _

_- Es imposible si yo iba delante de ella. – se quejo la chica. No creía que fue vencida si iba delantera. Ante sus pensamientos, algo se le ocurrió en la mente - no debe ser el pañuelo verdadero, cuando llegue ahí arriba no-…- señalo decidida con su mano la colina, pero su sorpresa fue no encontrar nada ahí; estaba equivocada._

_- Tarde en agarrarlo porque me distraje con algo, perdón – se disculpo._

_- Ahh-ahh…- la respuesta simple de la muchacha, dejo una mueca desorientada muy cómica en la joven Soi Fong._

_Casi riendo por la expresión de su súbdita - No te pongas así, solo es una competencia sana no? - trato de consolarla Yoruichi, ya que sabía bien que Soi fong podía ser una chica muy competitiva y mucho más si se trataba contra la Oradora. Y era obvio que no se llevaba bien con ésta – ¡bien! ¡Me toca! – exclamo sonriente para quitar la tensa mirada de la chica de cabellos azules hacia la otra shinigami._

_- Paso…- la respuesta tranquila de Kureimy, no ayudo en nada a Yoruichi, ya que Soi fong la seguía mirando con más rabia._

_- ¡Tu! Cómo te atreves rechazas a Yoruichi-sama!…- con enfado por la indiferencia de la joven, Soi fong se paro frente a ella apuntándole con su dedo índice, reclamándole su atrevimiento. Mas no consiguió inmovilizarla, solo que se incomodara_

_- ¿No te enseñaron a no apuntar a las personas con el dedo?-pregunto Kureimy, sin importarle el reclamo que le hacía. De verdad, el hecho de que la apuntaran le era incomodo._

_- Como súbdita de las fuerzas especiales…- dijo Soi fon, sin importarle las cosa que le decía la otra. Ya se arrepentiría de no escucharla._

_- Enserio…no me gusta…_

_- Es tu deber hacer todo lo que pidan – continuo aun con un aire autoritario._

_- Te lo advierto…- insistió._

_- Déjala, Soi fong…- intervino Yoruichi que no le empezaba a gustar el comportamiento de ambas, más que todo de la nombrada que siempre iba contra la de ojos escarlatas._

_- Pero Yoruichi-sama – trato de excusarse, sin dejar de apuntarla. Error. - Esta mujer egh-…- su boca fue callada al sentir un dolor y un ligero sonido como si algo se rompiera._

_Kureimy habia sostenido el dedo de Soi fong y lo giro hacia árida, causando un sonido de ¡khik! Que se escucho claramente en todo el bosque. El chillido de la joven lastimada fue tan fuerte que espantaron a los pobres pájaros que descansaban en los arboles._

_- ¡Zorra! – insulto Soi Fong, sobándose la mano, después de poner el dedo en su sitio. _

_La actitud inesperada de Kureimy, causa una tremenda gracia a la noble Shihoin._

_-¡Ajajaja! Venga, Kureimy. – Llamo entre carcajadas - No seas así…vamos, tal vez sea divertido…- propuso._

_- Entendido…- para sorpresas de su pequeña compañera, la shinigami se levanto del suelo - pero créame que será en vano…-_

_- ¿A que te refieres con que en vano? - Pregunto indignada la chica de cabello negro, cansada de los dobles sentidos de sus palabras - ¿Acaso subestima a Yoruichi-sama? -_

_De todas maneras sus quejas fueron en vano. Ambas futuras competidoras se encontraban posicionadas en el suelo, al igual que en primer intento._

_- Uno, dos,…_

_Las dos mujeres desaparecieron en el acto, dejando a una expectante joven. Viendo como los copos de los arboles comenzaban a moverse a causa de ambas competidoras. Habían decidido que seria viceversa ya competencia; en vez de obtener el pañuelo, debían devolverlos a su sitio._

_En la colina, los dos palos solidarios dejaron de estarlo después de que un gran torbellino de viento pasa sobre ellos, dejando los dos pañuelos intactamente colgados. Sin rastro de que ellas abian siquiera pisado el suelo, se marcharon. _

_Soi fong no tuvo que esperar mucho, desde lejos podía ver a su quería Yoruichi-sama acercándose primero. Pero algo distinto o más bien extraño sucedía, la mujer morena saltaba árbol tras árbol lentamente como si estuviera en un paseo, de lo más pancha._

_- ¡Dese prisa, Yoruichi-sama! – advirtió la joven al visualizar a la otra shinigami que se acercaba. La nombrada no entendía por qué el alboroto, pero se dio cuenta de que su otra súbdita estaba de detrás, para su sorpresa, estaba andado en la misma velocidad que ella._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces, Kureimy? – pregunto tranquila la noble al notar la presencia de la muchacha._

_- eh? Como siempre gana…- se excusaba, con el mismo relajo - decidí no esforzarme mucho…seria en vano…_

_- ¡ohh! Y yo que andaba ligera para darte la oportunidad – aclaro con una mueca de asombro, colocando su dedo en su mentón para pensar en que salió mal el plan, su súbdita la imitaba, haciendo la misma pose._

_- ¡Yoruichi-sama puede ponerse seria! – pataleaba Soi Fong, molesta por la actitud de ambas._

_- ¿Y ahora?_

_- Intentamos_

_La noble envaso una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Soi Fong esperaba ansiosa a que llegara. Y al ver que no hacían caso intento grita nuevamente_

_- ¡Yorui…- como soplo de viento, las dos mujeres aparecieron a sus lados de la nada -…chi-sama – quedo asombrada por la increíble velocidad en que llegaron. Ambas competidoras se reincorporaron, después de haber estado inclinada y de haber girado el reloj. Se mantuvieron en silencio, observando su resultado._

_- ¡Gane! – exclamo feliz Yoruichi después de su número indefinido de triunfo, elevando sus brazos de victoria._

_- Se lo dije…- dijo Kureimy un poco animada por la actitud energética. A_

_- ah? Pero que obstinada….- regaño Ypriochi por su dicho - Deberías de ambicionar para superarme o intentar igualarme…- sugirió._

_-No es una meta, no me parece necesario. – negó, por que realmente sentia eso. Ya tenia ekl suficiente poder para proteger, estaba conforme. -El mundo no está preparado para dos Shihoin Yoruichi – se burlo._

_- Que desdeñosa…- regano, ignorando el segundo comentario. _

_A un costado Soi Fong observaba la escena. De verdad la oradora le causaba molestia, la misma que sentía por Urahara Kisuke._

_- 'Siempre mostrándose conforme con lo que tiene. Mostrándose humilde e indiferente ante los demás´.- pensaba, mirando con recelo a la shinigami_

_- 'Como la detesto'-_

_- Fin de recuerdo -  
><em>

- ¡Soi Fong! – el grito de Yoruichi, trajo de nuevo a la realidad a la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Al oír la advertencia, se dio cuenta que la ryoka se encontraba tras ella. Intento girarse pero fue muy lenta, la Oradora le introdujo una dolorosa patada en su abdomen, y antes de que callera, sujeto su pierna con fuerza para lanzarla en dirección hacia la ex capitana que miraba incrédula el suceso.

Soi fong colisiono contra Yoruichi, sin poder detenerse antes al haber quedado desorientada por la patada. Ahora ambas se encontraban en el suelo, un poco adoloridas por el choque.

- Lo-lo siento…Yoruichi-sama…- se disculpo adolorida la shinigami mientras se reincorporaba.

- No hay problema, solo concéntrate – sugirió la susodicha, mientras se levantaba también.

Apenas se reincorporaron y no tuvieron que esperar a que las atacara. Kureimy se encontraba en el aire, apuntándolas con su mano, mientras que acumulaba reiatsu en ella.

- Hadō #33 Sōkatsui – exclamo, liberado de su mano una gran fragata de energía azul, directo a las shinigamis. Ante el ataque, éstas decidieron enfrentarse al kido.

- ¡Shunko! – dijeron ambas liberando esa energía electrizante y blanca que incatso9 contra el kido, nublando la vista con un gran destello re reiatsu por el choque, para luego inmediatamente anular el hechizo de la oradora, dejándola asombrada ya que no conocía el uso de esa técnica.

Aprovechando la distracción, Soi fong reapareció tras ella y preparando su perna para darle una patada en la cabeza. Lamentablemente, la ryoka consiguió entender sus intenciones y giro haciéndose un lado, logrando escapar de la agresión. Aun así, la capitana no se rendiría, se aproximo nuevamente a ella, intentando ingresarle continuos golpes que eran mayormente bloqueado, y otros conseguían herir a la oradora acusándole moretones.

Kureimy intento azotarla con su espada, pero la capitana, utilizando su shunpo, reapareció tras su espalda nuevamente, introduciéndole exitosamente una parada que saco volado hacia el suelo a la agredida. Antes de colisionar, la ryoka consiguió aterrizar con sus pies, arrastrando si perder de vista a su agresora.

En ese instante, Yoruichi también ataco. Dándole una dolorosa y rápida patada en el estomago, haciéndola escupir saliva por la presión. A causa de la agresión, Kureimy salió expulsada, chocando directamente contra un muro.

Sin perder la oportunidad, Yoruichi continúo.

- Bakudō #30 Shitotsusansen – embocando tres rayos de luz, lo lanzo rápidamente hacia la ryoka, cerrándose violentamente sobre ella, aprisionando sus brazos y la mitad de su cuerpo contra el muro en forma de un triangulo equilátero.

(NT: Shitotsusansen = Pico puñal de Triple Flash)

Kureimy hacia fuerza para zafarse a pesar de saber que era inútil.

- ¡Se acabo! – definió Soi Fong, para que dejara de resistirse. Aun así la chica no la escucho y seguía intentándolo. Al ver eso, Yoruichi la advirtió para que no se hiciera daño.

- Ya basta, Kureimy. Sabes muy bien como funciona ese kido; se aferra a tus miembros y cualquier intento es inútil. Estas atrapada – dijo Yoruichi pero no recibió respuesta alguna, pero sí consiguió que la ryoka de detuviera, con la cabeza agacha.

- Claro que no….- murmuro para sorpresa de las otras. De lanada consiguió liberarse, rompiendo en pedazos los rayos de luz que antiguamente la sostenían.

- Im-Imposible – Yuruichi y Soi Fong quedaron pasmadas ante el suceso, no sabían cómo pudo liberarse de ese kido sin problemas. De la anda escucharon la voz de la ryoka tras ellas ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- Es un pequeño truco…que descubrí cuando robaba los libros del profesor de kido – declaro la Oradora dándoles la espalda.

Al mismo tiempo, cuando las confusas mujeres se dieron vuelta, la ryoka también lo hizo, deslizando su catana contra ellas a un periodo confuso y rápido. Una cantidad de sangre broto en el suelo, junto con un profundo silencio.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>[Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. La verdad yo si, aunque quería ver mas sobre la pelea de Ichigo U.U]<em> ¦,° hice lo mejor que pude_…[bueno, debido a sus ánimos, no habrá hoy rincón de los oradores. Sino, seria una terrible trama de porque le paso eso a Byakuya en el manga ¬.¬]_

_p-por ciuerto, aclaro que la relación de Soi Fong con Kureimy es como la de Urahara Kisuke. Si, Soi Song siente el mismo desprecio -_- nada en especial._

_[Pues el siguiente capitulo se actualizara el día...__**8 de agosto **__hasta entones por favor sean paciente y gracias por continuar siguiendo este fing :)]_ ….._[Oye! Despídete ÒÓ]_

Bueno! A todos con esto me despido, espero que se cuiden mucho y nos leemos en la próxima :,)

Saludos…y muchas gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	20. Cap 20 Batalla indefinida

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

¡por favor perdonen la tardanza! _[Solo fue un día ¬¬]_ Igual! Bueno, es que tuve muchas cosas complicadas y además la inspiración no llegaba :3 recién hoy lo termine y son 12 pag asi que espero que eso lo recompense y si no pues les traigo lucha, lucha y mas lucha…esta vez de Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia :D sipis narrare cómo va la batalla de estos cuatro, bueno tres…ya que Byakun pelea con Ichi jeje…

¡estoy con falta de inspiración, ya que no habrá Bleach hasta el 15 de agosto! |333 pero aun asi, trato de escribir…no tienen idea, la canciones de Rammstein me inspiraron un monton, tambien las de un Openin de un nuevo anime que comencé a ver :D bueno no los distraigo mas :)

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****: **hola! Me pone muy feliz sber que te gusto el capitulo :D si quieres saber el estado de Yoruichi y Soi fong pues esta en este capitulo! Gracias por comentar y espero que también te guste el capitulo :D

**Rukiakuran****: **Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te encanto el capitulo y sobre todo de que sigues mi historia :) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :D gracias por comentar!

Bueno! Gracias y un gran beso a las personitas que dejan Review y también a aquellas que leen en silencio :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…y en mis sueños…eso es cosa privada XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

"**Batalla indefinida"**

Ichigo aun se mantenía quieto, junto con el capitán Kyoraku que había decidido ayudarlo y enfrentarse a la joven Kuchiki. Ante el ambiente tenso y silencioso, lentamente movieron sus pies preparándose para comenzar el combate.

El sustituto miro de reojo por un momento a Rukia y luego al Kuchiki. Estaba incomodo en esa situación. De verdad el enfrentamiento seria un desafío. A diferencia de él, Kyoraku se encontraba tranquilo observando a su futura adversaria, posicionando sus dos armas frente a él tomando guardia.

De la nada, sin esperar ninguna señal. Impulsando sus pies contra el superficie generando un pequeña ola de viendo ante el impulso y la rapidez, los cuatro shinigamis avanzaron para encabezar el encuentro.

El joven Kurosaki deslizo su espada tras él mientras se aproximaba a una rápida velocidad hacia el noble. Éste también se preparo y avanzo, elevando su catana para chocar con la otra. Finalmente cuando las hojas filosas se encontraron en el aire, generaron que se produjera una ola de reiatsu alrededor de los luchadores, señal del poder que depositaron.

Por un corto momento, separaron sus catanas para encontrarlas nuevamente con continuos asaltos. El sonidos de los metales resonaban notablemente a la vez que chispas de reiatsu aparecían a su derredor ante cada rose.

Queriendo tomar la delantera, el shinigami progreso empujando bruscamente al capitán haciéndolo retroceder por la fuerza. Aun así, el Kuchiki consiguió mantenerse firme, mientras detenía la espada del chico. Sin rendirse, Ichigo prosiguió en intentarlo, raspando su hoja con la del capitán, haciéndolos acercar más.

Ichigo gruñía entre dientes debido a la fuerza que hacía. Como pensaba, las cosas eran más complicadas. El capitán parecía ser más fuerte y ágil de lo que recordaba. Para salir de ese garre, el shinigami aumento su reiatsu que logro ayudarlo y darle la energía necesaria para alejar al kuchiki con un azote contra su arma.

Al distanciarse del sustituto, el capitán Kuchiki descendió al suelo, arrastrando sus pies para controlar el desequilibrio ante el empuje. Rápidamente en ese instante, levando la vista para encontrarse al shinigami descendiendo rápidamente contra él, con la espada en frente para apuñalarlo.

- ¡WOOAAAAAAHHH! – exclamo Ichigo mientras a una velocidad fulminante intento atacar al capitán desde arriba. Pero en ese instante, justo a tiempo antes de la colisión, Byakuya consiguió hacerse a un lado evadiendo sin problemas la espada. La zanpakuto de Ichigo se choco contra el suelo generando unas grietas al haber fallado.

En ese momento Byakuya emprendió a agredirlo, aprovechando lo indefenso que estaba del lado izquierdo, intento incrustar su espada contra el cuerpo del joven. Aun así, no consiguió nada gracias a la habilidad y reflejos del shinigami, que lo advirtieron de inmediato haciéndolo deslizar su espada horizontalmente para detener la catana del oponente.

Al quedar en un agarre, Ichigo decidió alejarse ya que en la pasión en la que estaba no era muy favorable. A pesar de haberse alejado a unos metros, inmediatamente fue asaltado por el Kuchiki, que intento agredirlo pero lo único que consiguió fue encontrarse con la catana del shinigami. Aunque en ese momento haya logrado posicionarse en forma defensiva, la velocidad y fuerza en cómo se abalanzo el capitán logro arrastrar al joven pelinaranja por varios metros.

Ichigo gruñía mientras sus pies se arrastraban forzosamente contra la superficie, quebrando el pavimento por la fuerza brusca que era sometido.

- _Mierda…su fuerza…velocidad…ha incrementado al igual que Rukia_…- pensó mientras aun era arrastrado por el agarre del Kuchiki. En ese momento, arto de la situación en el que estaba, Ichigo concentro su reiatsu en su catana e inmediatamente, en la hoja de ésta, broto su fuerza espiritual para contraatacar al capitán.

Tomando firmemente a Zangetsu, el shinigami consiguió deslizar su espada a la vez que liberaba un pequeño colmillo negro de reiatsu contra el noble. Pero el intento fue fallido, debido a que éste la evadió desapareciendo con su shunpo frente al chico.

El joven quedo perdido por un momento al no hallarlo, pero inmediatamente sintió su presencia y elevo la vista hacia donde se encontraba. Byakuya había conseguido reaparecer en el cielo, y al tener mejor vista hacia el shinigami sustituto, azoto su arma como si cortara el aire juntamente cuando la hoja de su catana se convirtió en pétalos de cerezo que rápidamente se dirigieron contra el joven Kurosaki.

Para escavar de los continuos ataques, Ichigo daba saltos de un lado al otro, esquivando los pétalos de cerezo que iban tras él a una velocidad increíble.

Al mismo tiempo…

Tomando impulso con su pie, Kyoraku se aproximo a la shinigami a la misma velocidad que ella se acercaba a él para atacarlo. Pero el único encuentro fue el de sus espadas. El capitán había detenido exitosamente la catana de la joven que anteriormente intencionada cortar su pecho diagonalmente.

Avanzando unos pasos, Kyoraku rechazaba a la chica haciéndola retroceder a cada golpe de espadas. Aun así, ésta no sería oponente fácil. Rukia tomo la delantera adelantándose con seguidas envestidas que eran bloqueadas por las armas del shinigami. En un santiamén, la joven Kuchiki abandono su lugar desapareciendo con su shunpo para aparecer tras el capitán, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su catana para cortarle la espalda.

Justo en ese instante, cuando el corte parecía certero, Kyoraku consiguió girar sobre su eje logrando oponerse a la blanca espada con una de sus armas. El encuentro hizo que ambas catanas revotaran. Aun así, los dos shinigamis las sujetaron con firmeza para seguir sus arremetidas.

Cuando ambos quedaron en un agarre, con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, el capitán del octavo escuadrón logro separarse consiguiendo hacer perder el equilibrio a la Kuchiki. Intentando aprovechar lo indefensa que estaba en ese entonces, Kyoraku avanzo rápidamente frente a ella para introducirle un corte para noquearla.

Pero su sorpresa fue al cortar solo el aire. La shinigami logro correrse tan rápidamente que el capitán no la había notado.

Arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, Rukia consiguió frenar a unos metros lejos del shinigami. Seguidamente, aprovechando la distancia la chica deslizo elegantemente su zanpakuto frente a ella para dar comienzo a una danza.

Un círculo de un blanco puro apareció debajo de los pies de Kyoraku, mientras éste miraba expectante la situación ya que no comprendía lo que sucedería.

Ichigo estaba en un encuentro feroz contra el Kuchiki, chocando brusca y constantemente su espada contra la de él. A lo lejos, el joven logro reconocer el movimiento y la técnica de la shinigami, y no tardo en advertir al capitán.

- ¡Aléjese del circulo, Kyoraku-san! – exclamo el sustituto, mientras se defendía de los seguidos ataques de Byakuya.

En ese momento, el capitán del octavo escuadrón no dudo en obedecerlo. Dando un gran salto, el sujeto consiguió alejarse del círculo. Mirando asombrado desde el aire, como una torre de hielo surgía del piso hacia el cielo.

No tardo mucho para que la torre se quebrace. Kyoraku estaba distraído viendo el hielo. Pero cuando esto se rompió por completo, dio paso a la figura de la shinigami que se aproximaba velozmente hacia el capitán que permanecía en el aire.

Inmediatamente, Shunsui impugno la catana de la chica, empujándola y alejándola. Viendo el momento oportuno para atacar ya que la joven se había perdido un instante la firmeza, Kyoraku sujeto firmemente sus espadas, preparándolas para liberar una técnica de su shikai.

- ¡Bushō Koma! – moviendo sus espadas como si girase, Kyoraku produjo tornados con su zanpakuto que inmediatamente fluyeron hacia la Kuchiki. Rukia no consiguió protegerse a tiempo, quedando envuelta en ese torbellino, que luego la expulso violentamente.

Ante la escena, Ichigo no pudo evitar preocuparse.

- ¡RUKIA! – grito con intenciones a acercarse a ella. Pero su plan fue frustrado al ser detenido por la espada del capitán Kuchiki. Sin tener opción, para protegerse, quedo en un molesto agarre con éste -…_Mierda…-_ pensó mientras era empujado por la fuerza de su contrincante.

Para alivio del Kurosaki, Rukia se encontraba en el suelo, ilesa ante asalto, y se disponía nuevamente a atacar al shinigami. Impulsando fuertemente sus pies en el pavimento, la joven se aproximo rápidamente hacia el cielo para enfrentarse al capitán.

Al estar a escasos metros del hombre, Rukia sujeto con firmeza su catana para elevarla y luego intentar introducirle un corte vertical al shinigami. Sin embargo, no logro su objetivo ya que éste consiguió detener el ataque con sus dos espadas. Debido al enérgico encuentro, las espadas revotaron y ambos luchadores se alejaron de nuevo.

En ese periodo, Rukia se desplazo fugazmente tras la espalda del shinigami. Moviendo su catana en el aire diagonalmente, libero un pequeño colmillo de hielo en dirección a su rival.

Ante la acometida, Kyoraku alcanzó a detener el ataque para luego desviarla del camino en dirección a otra parte. Aun así, el shinigami no pudo evitar que, al hacer contacto con el colmillo, su antebrazo derecho se congelara junto con el mango, pues había utilizado ese brazo para derivarla.

- Vaya, vaya…interesante – dijo de lo más tranquilo y sonriente el capitán Kyoraku al ver el estado de su brazo. Ciertamente se sorprendió, no había contado que eso podía suceder.

A lo lejos, Ukitake miraba intrigado la batalla de su compañero y su teniente.

- _Increíble…Kuchiki ha incrementado su fuerza…y ahora está peleando casi al mismo nivel que Kyoraku_ – pensaba Ukitake con la vista bien fija a ambos nombrados. – _pero…no se puede decir con claridad si ambos están peleando enserio…Kyoraku puede ser más rápido. Aun así, cada vez que él aumenta su velocidad y destreza, Kuchiki también lo hace… ¿cómo? ¿Acaso Kuchiki puede llegar a ser más fuerte? – _

Los choques de metales, gruñidos y pequeñas explosiones que sucedían a no muy lejos de donde estaba, llamaron la atención del capitán del decimo tercer escuadrón. Éste se encontró con la escena de Ichigo luchando contra el capitán Kuchiki.

- _Ichigo-kun está en las mismas condiciones… Al parecer Byakuya ha incrementado su reiatsu… ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué las habilidades de Byakuya y Kuchiki han aumentado tan de repente_? – el capitán Ukitake cambio de dirección su vista para ver al Orador luchando con el teniente Abarai.

- _¿será posible…?_ – Pensaba Jushiro mientras observaba como el Orador esquivaba el BanKai de Renji - _¿será posible que Draiko se haya atrevido hacerles eso…Obligar a Byakuya y a Kuchiki…a luchar contra sus propios camaradas? –_

Después de haber escapado varias veces de los colmillos de Zabimaru, el Orador pelirrubio se encontraba agitado. De un modo comprendió que escapar ya no le serbia. Era un milagro que haya conseguido salir entero de los constante ataques del teniente del sexto escuadrón. Pero ahora estaba un poco débil, no sabía si conseguiría resistir otro asalto como los anteriores.

Renji no perdió la paciencia y estaba empeñado en seguir atacando sin descanso al ryoka. Quería derrotarlo. Más que todo, lo maldecía por haberles hecho eso al capitán Kuchiki y a su amiga de la infancia. Con solo recordar lo sucedido, lanzo nuevamente a Zabimaru contra el Orador.

El rugido del Bankai, puso en alerta a Draiko que en ese momento se hallaba en el aire, al igual que el shinigami.

El graneo de serpiente fue inmediatamente contra el ryoka, y como era de esperarse, éste intento protegerse deteniendo la boca con su catana. Sus pies se arrastraban el aire como si hubiese superficie debido a la fuerza que hacia el joven pelirrubio para resistir la potencia del BanKai. No lo resistiría más. Era notable que el teniente había incrementado su reiatsu para el asalto.

Al ver que el Orador comenzaba a perder la compostura, Renji se dispuso a aumentar más su fuerza espiritual y depositar más potencia en Zabimaru contra el ryoka.

- ¡GRHHHHHOOOOOO! – meneando firmemente su brazo, Abarai consiguió que su bankai vaya con más potencia ante el encontró con el ryoka.

Debido al empuje repentino, Draiko no pudo soportarlo más y fue arrastrado por la cabeza de Zabimaru. - ¡Grrrhhhhh…._demonios_! – gruñía entre dientes. Por suerte, no dejo de posicionar su catana contra la boca de la bestia, ya que era lo único que lo protegía de ser mordido. Pero aun así, su cuerpo era acarreado sin problemas.

Viendo la gran ventaja que tenia, Renji no dudo en usar su siguiente movimiento para darle fin a la pelea.

- ¡Hikotsu…TAIHŌ! – exclamó. En ese instante, desde la vertical apareció un brillante reiatsu que seguía y avanzaba hasta llegar a la mandíbula de la bestia. Mientras la energía se acumulaba en la boca, Draiko se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Tratando de no perder a postura, el ryoka sujetaba su espada, increíblemente lograba protegerse del ataque.

- ¡VE! - Cuando Renji lanzo esa ráfaga de energía color rojo, el Orador se vio casi cubierto por ese poder. Lo único que lo separaba de ese ataque era la hoja de su espada.

- _Maldición…no podre resistir mucho_…- pensaba aun estando en aprietos el Orador – _no tengo más opción qu-¡espera!...si lo hago…_ – se contuvo y contradijo así mismo, pensando en las consecuencias de su siguiente movimiento. No

La boca de la serpiente comenzó a abrirse más, dando paso a mas potencia al ataque. Sin dudarlo, Draiko libero su fuerza espiritual en su catana para intentar suprimir del asalto en el que estaba sometido.

En la hoja de la Zanpakuto de Draiko comenzó a surgir una energía electrizante que logro, sorprendentemente, tomar poder y liberar verticalmente una ola de reiatsu que corto en dos el ataque del shinigami, e impacto contra el graneo de serpiente. Una explosión y humo cubrieron la zona de impacto, dejando expectante a los shinigami que no pudieron evitar mirar el encuentro.

El humo comenzada a disiparse, mostrando a un intacto pero cansado ryoka, y algo que dejo sorprendido a todos, la mandíbula de Hihiō zabimaru se encontraba partida a un costado, menos que la mitad.

- Maldito…- dijo molesto Renji al ver el estado de su Bankai. A contestación, el ryoka solo suspiro aliviado de haber sobrevivido en el encuentro y de que su contraataque no se haya ido de las manos.

Tan solo al haber tomado un segundo para ver el resultado del encuentro de Renji, Ichigo rápidamente fue asaltado por Byakuya que no perdía tiempo para intentar agredirlo. El sustituto bufo por eso. El Byakuya consiente no era tan insistente. Pero eso no implicaba que él seria paciente ante cada ataque, tenia bien en claro su objetivo; debía derrotarlo para regresarlo a la normalidad.

Con eso en mente, Ichigo se apresuro a contraatacar tomando firmemente su catana y liberando su reiatsu a su alrededor para darle más poder a sus ataques. Byakuya lo imito. Poniéndose en guardia, el Kuchiki estaba listo para el enfrentamiento nuevamente.

Con Shunpo ambos luchadores abandonaron sus lugares para acercarse rápidamente al encuentro de sus espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar….<strong>

Después de haberse alejado del duodécimo escuadrón, Îan y Shisî se encontraban en otro lugar para seguir con su labor. Al final no fue fácil escapar y perder de vista a los shinigamis, cada uno intentaba capturarlo, dejándolos sin opción que sacarlos del camino. Ahora se hallaban rodeados de edificios, según las indicaciones de sus superiores era ahí donde tenían que estar.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Îan-chan? – pregunto confundida la pequeña con trenzas al que correspondía el nombre de Shisî.

- Si. Se siente claramente las presencias de los otros…- aclaro el susodicho de cabellos celeste. – Pero, lo que no entiendo es de quienes serán esos reiatsu´s desconocidos…

- ¿Eh? – soltó confundida la niña al no entender a que se refería.

- Recientemente aparecieron dos, donde se encuentra Braiken-san. – comento el niño, mientras seguía concentrándose para saber más sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor – aunque…no creo que sean enemigos, ya que están luchando con shinigamis…

-..Mmhhhmmm..Quienes serán?…- la pequeña también se puso pensantica, posando su pequeña mano en su mentón. Luego recuerdo algo que siempre la tenía en duda, a pesar de ser bueno en averiguar todo lo que se proponía- Por cierto…nunca supe como los *Gokurakuchō * saben que terminamos de colocar las parte del escudo…

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Enserio?...- expreso confuso el pequeño - Pues a Rinyui-san no le gusta revelar sus secretos…-

-…Mhhh…- refunfuño la niña al saber que estaba en lo cierto. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, ya que había una cosa más importante que hacer - …Oi, no nos distraigamos, ya hemos tardado mucho.

-…Fue tu culpa…- trato de defenderse el pequeño Îan

- Tú te perdiste…- aclaro la pequeña, mientras se ponía frente a su hermano.

Decididos y relajados, la niña poso su mano frente así, apuntando la palma hacia el suelo, Îan la imito, poniendo sus manitas sobre ella para concentrar sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo ambos dijeron;

- *Oh, protector del cielo. Dios de todos. Danos el poder para crear la fuerza de tu escudo. Resistente como el acero, diamante y oro. Torres celestiales que serán los puntos de energía del norte, sur, este y oeste lograran ser creados por la luz del espíritu*. – Sus manos comenzaron a liberar un punto de energía espiritual - *Con tu poder puro, ayúdanos a erigir esta parte del bloque para al fin formar tus barreras que protegerán o aprisionaran por el bien de lo que es debido*. –

El pequeño punto comenzó a intensificarse - *Tres de cuatro, nº7. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores* - la bola de energía se convirtió en una línea azul brillante. De ellas emprendieron en salir más, formando una especie de rectángulo. Cuando todas estas terminaron de unirse, en un destello apareció una pieza del escudo.

Ambos pequeños la sostuvieron con firmeza para luego incrustarla profundamente en el suelo. Al hacer impacto, otra gran destello apareció para luego, cuando este disolviera, mostrara un suelo intacto, como si jamás habría pasado lo sucedido.

- ¡Ya está! – dijo feliz la niña, sonriendo a su hermano. Este le contesto con el mismo gesto. Ambos estaban contentos al saber que podrían regresar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

A no muy lejos de ahí, una multitud de shinigamis se encontraban luchando contra una Oradora. No importaba a cuando se enfrentaba, la ryoka conseguía noquearlos sin problemas a cada uno que intentara atacarla.

Una mujer de corto cabellos rojo y ojos azules, se enfrentaba sola a una multitud de shinigamis que parecía no tener fin. A pesar de que cualquiera se inquietaría en esa situación, la muchacha mostraba una seria expresión.

Un shinigami intento atacarla por la espalda, pero ella dio un giro en su eje mientras deslizaba su espada. Por su hábil y rápido movimiento logro lesionar las piernas del agresor. Mientras éste se retorcía del dolor, otro intento asaltarla diagonalmente por un costado. Aun así, la ryoka solo tuvo que dar un paso a un lado para evadir el ataque, como si los movimientos contra ellas fueran lentos, pero no era así. A cualquier vista, los shinigamis se movían a una bueno velocidad pero la mujer era más rápida.

No tardo mucho para que otro shinigami avanzara contra la ryoka. Decidido se acerco a ella para atacarla, pero ésta lo recibió con una patada en el estomago que logro quitar el oxigeno al hombre y hacerlo retroceder.

En ese momento otro sujeto intento agredirla por la espalda, dando pasos rápidos para tener oportunidad. Lamentablemente fallo en su intento, debido a que la mujer se agacho haciendo que la catana pasara sobre ella.

Ante el movimiento, la ryoka aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar su espada contra el shinigami, introduciéndole una herida en el pecho. En ese periodo unos chillidos se escucharon en el cielo, llamando la atención de la mujer.

La oradora sabía perfectamente que significaba la llegada de los *Gokurakuchō *; era hora de marcharse. Al quedar con la vista fija en el cielo, contemplando las aves, unos shinigami aprovecharon la distracción para asaltarla.

Cuatro de ellos avanzaron dispuestos a acatar a la vez, corriendo hacia la chica y elevando sus catanas para que corte sea más impactante.

Cuando parecía que lograrían agredir la joven, inmediatamente la mujer posiciono sus manos a sus costados firmemente, provocando un fuete torbellino a su alrededor que saco volando a los shinigamis anteriores que intentaron atacarla. Y ante la confusión, la Oradora desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a unos asombrados shinigamis

* * *

><p>Algunos shinigamis que se encontraban en las calles del seireitei, caían inconsciente en fila ante la presencia de pétalos de rosas color azul. Todos los suelos que caían, daban paso a la figura de un sujeto de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, con una expresión tranquila pero a la vez presumida.<p>

Pues, no había tenido la "fortuna" de encontrar a un digno oponente con quien luchar. Igual era en vano su búsqueda y sus quejas, ya que con cada shinigami que se encontraba, colisionaba rápidamente ante las rosas azules.

Escucho claramente como las aves merodeaban el seireite.

- Ya era hora…- dijo el sujeto que correspondía al nombre de Yateru.

En ese momento, otro grupos de shinigamis apareció.

(- "¡Un intruso! "-)

(-"Atrápenlo"-) decían los shinigamis mientras corrían dispuestos a capturarlo.

El orador no siquiera se inmuto ante sus presencias. Mas bien, sus labios se incurvaron mostrando una sonrisa. – Que pena…Pero, no puedo dejar que me lastimen…- dijo galante el muchacho.

Cuando los shinigamis se acercaron al ryoka a unos cuantos metros, unos pétalos de rosas azules cayeron lentamente del cielo sobre los sujetos. Éstos miraron extrañados el fenómeno, como los pétalos caían. Sin darse cuenta de que almenaban una energía obscura.

De la nada, los shinigamis sintieron que sus parpados pesaban y un cansancio evadía sus cuerpos. Sin poder resistirlo más, cayeron al suelo inconsciente sin saber que los había afectado.

El Ryoka solo acomodo su cabello ante la escena, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

_- Imposible – Yuruichi y Soi Fong quedaron pasmadas ante el suceso, no sabían cómo pudo liberarse de ese kido sin problemas. De la anda escucharon la voz de la ryoka tras ellas ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

_- Es un pequeño truco…que descubrí al robarme los libros del profesor de kido – declaro la Oradora dándoles la espalda._

_Al mismo tiempo, cuando las confusas shinigamis se dieron vuelta, la ryokla también lo hizo, deslizando su catana contra ellas a un periodo confuso y rápido. Una cantidad de sangre brote en el suelo, junto con un profundo silencio._

De un salto, ambas mujeres que luchaban contra Kureimy se lajearon a unos cuantos metros de esta última. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, la Oradora las había tomado por sorpresa. Yoruichi poso su mano en su cintura por un instante para luego quitarla y ver su sangre. El fijo de la ryoka había logrado alcanzarla.

- Eso estuvo seca…Soi fong…- dijo la ex capitana para luego mirar a su compañera que se encontraba a su lado. - ¿Soi Fong? – miro extrañada. La susodicha apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo. Yoruichi miro con más atención a la joven, y logro ver con horro como ésta tenía sus manos y pecho ensangrentados.

Soi fong alzo la vista lentamente para ver a la mujer morena. Aun con el cuerpo tenso, la voz temblante y una mirada cansada dijo;

- Lo…lo siento mucho… Yoruichi-sama…ella…sigue siendo…-ma-más rápida que yo…- confeso cortante, con la voz abatida. Para luego dejar caer su cuerpo de rodillas al suelo, ya que la herida la había incapacitado a seguir de pie.

- ¡Soi fong! – preocupada, Yoruichi se acerco a la capitana, intentando ayudarla a levantarla. Pero el cansancio de ésta no la permitia reincorporarce. Apenas conseguía mantenerse arrodillada gracias a la Shihoin.

- Con ese corte es obvio que no morirá…pero pronto perderá la conciencia….- dijo la Oradora a Yoruichi, dándoles la espalda. Con interés, miro su brazo que había sido anteriormente víctima de los aguijonazos de la capitana. Estaba extrañada al ver que su piel aun tenia la marca de una mariposa negra.

- Interesante, su Hōmonka no desapareció…- confeso Kureimy sin comprender el motivo.

- ¿Es-estás sorprendida? – La voz de Soi Fong, hizo que la Ryoka volteara a verla – El Hōmonka…no desaparecerá al menos que yo lo ordene…- aviso para sorpresa de la Orara -…Así que no pienses que podrás librarte de ella tan fácilmente…- aun cansada, la capitana sonrió triunfante.

La Oradora no dijo nada. La shinigami intentaría seguir luchando si solo le diera la oportunidad. Era una persona muy difícil de rendirse, y eso lo sabía. Los chillidos de los Gokurakuchō, llamaron su atención, haciéndola elevar la vista al cielo. Veía como esas coloridas aves volaban en el aire con libertad. Esa escena le dio a entender que debería irse.

- No tengo tiempo para esto…- comento Kureimy para luego avanzar dispuesta a marcharse. Pero la voz de la mujer morena hizo que detuviera el paso.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamo Yoruichi dejando a la capitana tendida en el suelo - Aun sigo yo. No pienses que te dejare ir. – confeso decidida, reincorporándose y en posición defensiva.

La Oradora observo por un momento a la mujer que la miraba firmemente, aclarando de qué hablaba en serio. Aun así, Kureimy no tenía intenciones de seguir luchando con ella. Pero al saber a la perfección que la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales no la dejaría ir fácilmente, se vio obligada a usar un ultimo recurso que la mantendría distraída. No estaba contenta por su propia decisión, pero era la única solución.

- Entonces, no me dejas más opción.- lo dicho por la ryoka pusieron en alerta a la mujer morena. Seguida de sus palabras, la ryoka sujeto con firmeza su espada para luego clavarla en el suelo - De seguro ya te enterarte que los oradores pueden convertir a un shinigami en semi-hollow. – Yoruichi no entendía porque la ryoka hablaba de ese tema - están en un error.- confeso cerrando los ojos.

Al decir eso, al aire se tenso y la ex capitana expreso confusión y asombro en su rostro - ¿Qué?-

Kureimy mantuvo un segundo de silencio, aun dudaba en lo que aria. - Quien convirtió a los shinigamis en semi-hollow…- abrió los ojos al haber tomado su decisión - … fue yo. -

-…- Yoruichi amplio los ojos atónita. No podía creer que la joven fuera capaz de tener ese poder. Nunca conoció la habilidad de la Zanpakuto de ésta, pero…convertir controlar a un shinigami convirtiéndolo en hollow...era algo que jamás se le había pasado en la cabeza.

- Déjame mostrarte…- continuo la Oradora. De la nada, algo comenzó a inquietar a la capitana que yacía en el suelo. Se posiciono boca abajo al toser sin control. Su compañera miraba insegura su estado, no entendía que sucedía.

Cuando de la boca de Soi Fong salió un líquido blanco. Este comenzó rápidamente a cubrir su rostro tomando posición de ella. La Shihoin quedo paralizada ante la escena, observando atónita a la shinigami.

- …la técnica de mi Zanpakuto por la cual fui rechazada…- dijo Kureimy, consiguiendo que Yoriuchi volteara su vista para verla con un semblante de desconcierto por sus palabras – Levántate…- ordeno la ryoka.

Extrañamente Yoruichi sintió tras ella como la capitana se levantaba sin problemas. Perpleja, dio la vuelta para ver su estado y quedo paralizada al encontrarse con ella parada, y sobre todo con una máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludo un sonriente Draiko para comenzar las explicaciones. Al lado de el, se encontraba una también sonriente Rukia con una libreta en las manos – Hoy nos acompaña Rukia-san. Verán, debido al incidente con el monitor, no tengo ilustraciones para acompañar mis explicaciones. Así que ella se ofreció a hacerlas mientras hablo – aclaro. La Kuchiki solo asintió contenta por ayudar al Orador. A un costado, Ichigo miraba incrédulo, por no decir fastidiado a los dos. ¿Cómo rayos Rukia ayudaría al orador? ¿Con sus dibujo? ¿En serio sus dibujo?

- _¿Acaso habla enserio? ¿Debe estar bromeando?_

- Bueno, hablaremos de los personajes aparecido y otros que aparecerán pronto. Pues la primera será Takni Rinyui; no se sabe mucho sobre su clasificación, pero si se puede decir que el muy habilidosa con la espada. Posee un cabello muy corto color rojo, y sus ojos son de un tono celestes. – Mientras hablaba, la chica que lo acompañaba movía su mano velozmente con una expresión concentrada en su obra de arte

Ichigo miraba asombrado la escena. Si, ahora lo tenía bien en claro que utilizarían los dibujos de la Kuchiki. -

-Su estatura es la de 1,76 m y viste como una sacerdotisa. – continuaba Draiko

- ¿y cómo viste una sacerdotisa? Bueno, eso lo explicare mas adelante – confeso divertido para dar tiempo a que Rukia dibujase. – y bien, Rukia-san –

- ¡Miro! – la shinigami revelo su obra, por no decir terror, de arte. – Dibuje exactamente lo que describió, Draiko-san – aclaro. En el dibujo se podía apreciar a un conejo con el cabello corto rojo y una espada en la mano, vestida de…de… ¿monja? – ¿Qué le parece? ¿Me quedo bien, verdad? – interrogo ansiosa por saber la respuesta del joven. Éste miraba analizarte la libreta.

- _es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Es un estúpido conejo deforme!-_ Pensó el sustituto, pero al oír que la chica quería la respuesta del Orador, Ichigo lo miro expectante a que contestaría.

- No, Rukia-san – la respuesta sorprendió a la muchacha y sobre todo al Kurosaki por su sinceridad.

- _Se lo dijo… ¿¡SE LO DIJO!?.._.- el muchacho hizo una mueca de terror – Esto es malo…- a pesar de que era su contrincante, el shinigami sentía pena y temía por la vida del ryoka, ya que sabia como podía reaccionar la muchacha.

– Está mal…- confeso Draiko para luego apuntar con su mano la libreta y exclamar – ¡Ese no es la vestimenta de una sacerdotisa! – regaño. Ante la respuesta, Ichigo callo patas arriba, por creer que alguien más se atrevería a confesar sobre los dibujos de quinder de Rukia.

- ¡Mis mas sinceras disculpas! ¡Pero, no sé cómo luce un traje de sacerdotisa!

- No te preocupes, la vestimenta no es tan importante. Ahora, prepárate para el siguiente!

- ¡Hai!

_- Esto es un fraude…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gokurakuchō<strong> = Ave del paraíso

**Bushō Koma = **Trompo Perezoso

Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D perdón si hay falta de ortografía, pero quería publicarlo hoy mismo y no me daba tiempo de leer…

¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿batallas aburridas? ¿me quieren matar? Pues dejen sus comentarios por reviews jeje :D bueno, el siguiente capítulo se actualizara el día **19 de agosto**, se que es mucho tiempo :3 pero en estas semanas tengo muchas pruebas [Oye, pero si son justamente 10 dias Óo]

De nuevo lo siento por la tardanza :) espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de leer el capitulo al igual que yo al imaginarlo xD nos leeremos en la próxima! Asi que todos por favor cuídense mucho y que ¡el embajador de algas los proteja!

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	21. Cap21 Visitante no deseado

**¡Ho-hola MINNA-SAN! :,3**

T.T lo-lo siento…es que vi una imagen en facebook que me deprimió… ¡temme! ¡Quien lo hizoooo! _[Tanto lio por esa imagen ¬¬] _no es un lio x,( era la imagen de Byakuya yéndose con su padre, abuelo y Hisana. Y había otra mano (al parecer de Rukia) que quería alcanzar a Byakun mientras se iba T-T weeeeeeee!

Coff, coff! Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema…aquí les traigo el capitulo n°21 :) ¿21? ¿VEINTIUNO?! O.O ohhh! No creí que llegaría hasta aquí T.T *llorando de la emoción* _[oe! cálmate ¬¬]_ No enserio, estoy emocionada xD Cuando calcule cuantos capítulos seria este finc, más o menos pensé unos 15 ¿pero 21? Vaya, si que llegue lejos :,D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo :D …No me odies! Dx _[Bakayaro! Se refiere al personaje ¬¬*]_ ooohhhhh! :O _[Pronto tienes que explicar con claridad sobre eso U.U]_ Bueno, bueno, lo explicare en mi perfil ¬3¬…en que iba?...oH! gomen…bueno, es normal que no te caiga bien :) jeje Yo tampoco puedo creer en haber creado tal personaje xP… Y tienes razón, a Soi Fong le robaron el Bankai Ô.Ô si que en Bleach vendrán fuertes batallas… Jajajajaja xD sip, Draiko aprecia los dibujos de Rukia. Según su historia, él aprendió arte de niño junto con Byakuya (ya te imaginaras porque su preferencia artística xD) jaja si ichigo detesta los dibujos de Rukia, será mejor que no vea los de Draiko xD…bueno! Gracias por comentar y Espero que te guste el capitulo :D

**Rukiakuran**: Hola! Gracias por comentas :) me alegro mucho al saber que te gusto el capitulo xD gracias por el apoyo :D me animan a seguir escribiendo jaja pues aquí te traigo a ti y a todos un nuevo capitulo :) espero que te guste. Asique, prepara tu vista para otra sobredosis de acción jaja xDD

oH! Por cierto. Cuando en la narración dice "medialuna" "colmillo" y esas cosas, pues es para describir mas o menos la forma de los ataques de reiatsu. Como por eje; ichigo cuando hace su getsuga libera un ola de energía en forma de colmillo o algo asi jeje xD no soy muy bueno con describirlo, pero me parece bonito para no repetir palabras.

_**Además! **_Me he dado cuenta de que olvide describir la vestimenta de Rukia (la de Byakun pronto lo haré |D) pero en este capitulo necesitano :) saber. Ya verán-digo ya leerán jeje.

Rukia tiene, como dice en el segundo capítulo, un especie de kimono color violeta claro. Y digo especie porque no es un kimono normal. (al decir verdad no se si llamarlo kimono) esta prenda tiene algunos bordados dorados; en las mangas, pecho y piernas. Adentro posee un _shitagi_ blanco interior que es notable en los bordes de las mangas y cuello. Y posee (lo que mayormente se ponen en la cintura) un _Obi_ color negro.

Se que al leer el color de ropa y eso, les parecerá que no queda nada bien. Pero vagos y vagas! xD Usen su imaginación e imagínense esta prenda con los tonalidades del color combinados. ´por eje; Si digo rojo y negro. Puede haber dos modos de imaginárselo. El rojo puede ser chillón, lo que le da mal aspecto a la combinación con negro. En cambio si el tono del rojo es opaco, pueden llegar a combinar a la perfección. :)

Bueno! No los distraigo más! A leer y espero que lo disfruten ;D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ [¡Tengan cuidado! Esta loca seguirá la carrera de tecnología y computación O_O]**_

_**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Las aves de colores extravagantes volaban libremente en el Seireite. Clamando por el aire de un lado a otro, mientras extendían sus alas con movimientos elegantes, dando aviso a todos los Oradores de que era hora de retirarse.<p>

A lo lejos en donde se organizaban las batallas de los supīkā contra los shinigamis, tres personas se encontraban sobre un tejado esperando ansiosos por participar.

- Hemos llegado, compañeros…se están divirtiendo sin nosotros. – dijo un chico de cabellera y vestimenta negra, con unos ojos celestes que miraban ansiosos a distancia un lugar en especifico donde podía sentir fuertes reiatsus batallando.

- Creo que llagamos tarde. – comento una chica, de mediana estatura y cabellera corta de tono violación. Sus palabras fueron dichas al ver alrededor las aves volando por todas parte del cielo.

- No me importa. – Respondió – tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco – aclaro, ampliando los labios para formar una sonrisa siniestra.

- Zacksen-dono tiene razón. – apoyo un hombre que se encontraba al lado del susodicho. Este tenía un aspecto mayor a los dos, de cabellos negros grisáceos y ojos del mismo tono, con una voz respetuosa y madura – si ellos se van, mejor para nosotros. No se enteraran de que estuvimos aquí. – continúo.

- Así se habla, Namura – alago el aludido. La mujer que lo acompañaba solo se limito a sonreír de la misma forma que él. No veía nada malo enfrentarse con shinigami. Además tenía unas ganas de desquitarse por lo que ellos les hicieron hace cientos de años. - Entonces, vamos – propuso Zacksen para luego desaparecer en un instante, haciendo uso de sus fusoku, y siendo seguido por sus aliados.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

**"Visitante no deseado"**

* * *

><p>Mientras Renji y Draiko aun seguían combatiendo. A un costado, los roces de dos espadas eran penetrantes en el lugar. En el aire se podía notar las chispas de reiatsu que era la prueba del poder de los shinigamis.<p>

Ichigo estaba en un intenso enfrentamiento con el capitán del sexto escuadrón. Atacando y defendiendo ferozmente, el joven pelinaranja manejaba a Zangetsu con audacia y destreza. Los choques contra la catana de Byakuya eran más feroces a cada instante. Jamás se le pasaría en la cabeza que nuevamente se encontraría de nuevo peleando con el noble. Pero ahora ahí se localizaba. Batallando.

En cada enfrentamiento, captada que el Kuchiki aumentaba su poder. Obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. En el aire resonaban el ruido de los metales colisionando. El suelo destrozado que se hacía cada vez mas y mas grietas, ocupaba todo el territorio en la zona.

Ichigo corrió hacia Byakuya, sujetando con firmeza su espada a la vez que éste también se acercaba para agredirlo.

- ¡Grha! – rugió el Kurosaki en el momento justo, deslizando a Zangetsu para estrellarse contra el arma de Byakuya. El encuentro de espadas genero un tornado alrededor de ambos guerreros, seguido por el color de sus fuerzas espirituales que brotaban del suelo junto con el viento.

- _Demonios…solo un poco mas…_ - haciendo fuerza contra el noble, Ichigo intentaba hacerlo retroceder. Pero no podía. El Kuchiki originaba un poder impresionante. Tomando con solidez su zanpakuto, el joven intento nuevamente ir contra su rival. - ¡Ghhh! – dando un paso al frente, el sustituto azoto bruscamente la espada del capitán, consiguiendo que éste retrocediera unos metros. - ¡Whaaoooo! – inmediatamente corrió para llegar a él e intentar introducirle un corte diagonal.

Pero el Kuchiki supo cómo defenderse en esa situación. Convirtiendo su catana en pétalos de cerezo, logro cubrirse por completo de la envestida del shinigami. Causando que éste se topara con ellas.

Al ver que no pudo conseguir lo que quería, el sustituto se alejo por un momento para intentar nuevamente pero esta vez con más fuerza, pretendiendo atravesar los pétalos para poder romper la máscara del noble. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro nada, la senbonzakura del shinigami lo defendía a cada tentativa que hacía.

Molesto al saber que sería inútil, el Kurosaki se alejo a unos metros en el aire. Liberando su reiatsu en la hoja de su espada, dispuesto a deshacerse de los cerezos con su siguiente ataque.

- Getsuga…- si, iba a utilizarlo. Había funcionado con Hanataro, ¿por qué no con Byakuya? Al tener al noble en la mira, libero su ataque contra el –…Tensho! – lanzo una gran cantidad reiatsu en forma de una luna creciente negra, directo al capitán del sexto escuadrón. Impactando contra los pétalos que se reusaban a no proteger a su dueño

Increíblemente, el Getsuga consiguió romper esa barrera, atravesando los pétalos y arrasando con todo en su camino. Causando una gran explosión que dejo atento al shinigami. Quería saber si su plan había dado frutos. Cuando el humo se disipo, la sorpresa de Ichigo fue no encontrar el cuerpo del noble.

- ¿Qué-…? – en ese instante, Byakuya apareció tras su espalda. Éste extendió su mano apara recibir los pétalos de cerezo que se acercaban, materializando su zanpakuto. Inmediatamente, quiso deslizarla hacia el cuerpo del shinigami. Pero gracias a percibirlo a tiempo, Ichigo consiguió girarse y rechazar el arma del Kuchiki con la suya. El turbio rose causo que el chico se alejara y aterrizando al suelo con desequilibrio.

- _Maldición…casi lo logro. ¿Pero cómo? Parecía estar atrapado en el Getsuga Tensho_ – en ese momento recordó cuando vio a Byakuya protegiéndose con sus zanpakuto – _¿en qué momento…?_ – tuvo que dejar sus pensamiento a un lado, al darse cuenta que el Kuchiki volvería a atacar.

Desvaneciendo su catana en cerezos, Byakuya elevo su mano para acumular en el cielo una esfera de pétalos de zakura. Ichigo no sabía lo que sucedería, aun así algo le decía que no era bueno. Trago audible, mientras posaba a Zangetsu frente a él.

La esfera que se encontraba sobre el noble, se expandió para convertirse en un anillo de pétalos, que lentamente, descendían para tener al Kuchiki en el centro. Como una orden, Byakuya apunto al shinigami sustituto con su mano, guiando a Senbonzakura para agredirlo. conver

Lo pétalos rosados que se encontraban a alrededor del noble, se trasformaron a espadas para luego ir una por una contra el shinigami. Ichigo quedo atónito ante la técnica, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro, se defendió con su zanpakuto. Rechazando cada espada que se le acercaba.

Al ver que la cantidad aumentaba, dio un salto en retroceso, esquivando las espadas que se clavaban en el suelo al no hallar su cuerpo. Dando varios saltos hacia atrás, evadía las catanas que no parecía tener fin.

* * *

><p>Después de haberse desasido del hielo de su antebrazo y mango de su catana, el capitán del octavo escuadrón prosiguió en continuar el enfrentamiento contra la Kuchiki.<p>

Usando su velocidad se aproximo a ella para comenzar el encuentro. En cada paso hacia delante que daba, intentaba agredir a la joven shinigami. Ésta, claro estaba, se defendía exitosamente con su catana. Chocando con la del Capitán a cada intento que hacía por asaltarla.

Dispuesta a contraatacar, Rukia golpeo bruscamente la espada del shinigami para que le diera un poco de espacio. Seguidamente dio un salto para elevarse y quedar sobre él. Luego giro en el aire y posicionar su espada de forma vertical para clavársela desde arriba. Descendió con fuerza y rapidez contra el capitán, tanto que un pequeño torbellino de viento se formo en la punta de su hoja.

Lamentablemente, su intento fue en vano. A escasos centímetros de impactar contra el cuerpo del shinigami. Éste uso su shunpo para evadir el ataque. Aun así Rukia no se rindió. Apenas cuando se dio cuenta de que no corto al capitán, enfoco su vista en donde detecto su presencia y fue enseguida para volver a embestirlo.

Las zanpakuto nuevamente se encontraron pero esta vez a una simetría veloz. El capitán Kyoraku movía sus espadas hábilmente mientras se cubría de los constantes ataques de la Kuchiki. Ésta hacia lo que podía para agredirlo, pero nunca bajaba la guardia. Pues el capitán también hacia de las suyas en intentar asaltarla, claro estaba que la chica lograba bloquearlas sin problemas.

Después de repetidos asaltos que solo consiguieron algunos rasguños en sus cuerpos, ambos shinigamis se distanciaron rápidamente para transcender en otro ataque.

- ¡Bushō Koma! - el capitán produjo otros tornados de viento hacia la Kuchiki. La chica como respuesta, hizo un movimiento en el aire, liberando una medialuna de hielo que fue contra la técnica del shinigami.

El impacto fue fuerte y confuso. Cuando todo comenzaba a dispersarse, el Capitán no perdió la oportunidad para seguir atacando.

- Irooni…- rápidamente preparo una de sus espadas y se desplazo pasando por el lado derecho de la shinigami. –…*Baioretto* - ante las palabras, en la pierna de la joven apareció una cortadura que se hizo notar al salpicar un poco de sangre y manchando una parte de la prenda violeta. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por el sustituto.

A causa de la herida, Rukia perdió el equilibro. Obligada a apoyar todo su peso en su perna izquierda que era la que estaba ilesa. A pesar de eso, no perdió la intención de seguir luchando contra el sujeto. Reincorporándose como si nada, la shinigami estaba lista para volver a atacar al capitán.

Deslizándose rápidamente, ambos se acercaron para chocar sus espadas. Los roces eran ágiles y ásperos. El capitán avanzaba y retrocedía, mientras topaba seguidamente sus armas contra la de la chica.

En un movimiento intrincado, los dos se quedaron en un agarre con sus espadas de por medio. Rukia hacia fuerza para ganar el agarre, aun así el capitán no se lo dejaba fácil. Tomando más energía, el capitán empujo la zanpakuto de la chica para alejarse a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo, así liberándose del enlace.

El empuje del shinigami, desequilibrio por un momento a la Kuchiki. Caso que el capitán de Octavo escuadrón aprovecho para avanzar hacia ella, e intentar envestirla.

- *Irooni*…- haciendo uso de su excelente rapidez, Kyoraku paso por un costado de la joven, dirigia su catana contra el cuerpo de ésta al mismo tiempo que decía; - *Kuro*- dando un corte limpio, el capitán introdujo una herida en la cintura de la adversaria rasguñando también el *Obi*negro que era lo que la cubría en esa parte.

Al oír de nuevo hablar al capitán que al parecer hacia uso de una técnica, Ichigo, que aun seguía batallando con Byakuya, se tomo un momento para girar su cabeza y mirar la lucha en la que estaba involucrados los shinigamis. Sus ojos se ampliaron de horror y miedo…al ver como salpicaba sangre desde un costado de la cintura de la shinigami.

Asustados, grito - ¡RUKIA! – en ese momento, al haberse distraído por el estado de la shinigami, Byakuya apareció a un costado de él. Azotándolo con su catana que se convirtió en pétalos de cerezo para ser más violento el golpe. – ¡Gggrhhaaaa! – al hacer tacto con senbozakura, el cuerpo de Ichigo salió expulsado directo a chocar contra un edificio lejano. Originando un estruendo y humo del concreto al destruirse.

Acostado boca arriba sobre los concretos, chigo tosía mientras intentaba levantarse con su cuerpo adolorido. Pero no podía. El dolor era intenso y su cuerpo no se recuperaba a causa del impacto. – Ma…maldición…- con lentitud, intento levantar su cabeza hacia delante. Aun con la vista borrosa, logro visualizar que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Su única iluminación era la luz que entraba por una gran abertura que él había causado.

Pudo ver a lo lejos, como la figura de Byakuya se aproximaba a pasos lentos. Por instintos, intento nuevamente levantarse pero su cuerpo aun no le respondía. Se quedo quieto y mirando fijamente al noble al comprobar de que se encontraba frente a él.

El Kuchiki se quedo por un momento frente al shinigami, para luego elevar su catana y prepararla para azotar el pecho del shinigami. En el momento en que deslizo a senbonzakura, Ichigo intento levantar su zanpakuto – uh…- a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos prevenido para recibir el ataque, al darse cuenta de que no lograría bloquearla a tiempo.

Silencio.

Después de unos segundos, Ichigo abrió de golpe sus ojos cafés al no recibir sentir ningún impacto. Inmediatamente se fijo en el Kuchiki y su sorpresa fue ver que éste había detenido la catana a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El joven quedo en seco, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. La hoja del capitán temblaba como indecisa a proseguir.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado…<strong>

A lo lejos, Kureimy podía profesar distintos reiatsus que manifestaban en el lugar donde su amigo Draiko batallaba. Miro extrañada. Sentía claramente la fuerza espiritual del Orador al igual que los shinigamis cambiando constantemente. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño sucedería.

- ¿Que estará ocurriendo? – se pregunto a sí misma, dando media vuelta para mirar directamente a lo lejos el sitio donde se encontraba el orador pelirrubio.

Atrás de ella, se podía captar una batalla que había comenzado. Si, Yoruichi y Soi Fong empezaron a luchar entre ellas. A pesar de que la ex capitana no estaba convencida, tenía que hacerlo para evadir los constantes ataques de la shinigami.

Soi Fong estaba igual que Rukia y Byakuya; bajo el control de la Oradora. Con una sola idea en su mente que era obedecerla. Extrañamente sus heridas ya no eran graves. Había recuperado la agilidad como si no hubiera luchado hace unas horas atrás.

Mientras seguidamente a una rapidez fascinante, la shinigami intentaba clavar su aguijón en el rostro de Yoruichi, ésta las esquivaba con veloces y agiles movimientos de su cuello. A la vez que veía como el puñal de la capitana pasaba por sus costados.

De la nada, Yoruichi sintió un profundo y dolorosa precio en el estomago. Temándola desprevenida, Soi Fong le había introducido un rodillazo. Se inclino un momento ante el dolor, aun así, no bajo la guardia ante el siguiente ataque de la capitana. Ésta utilizo su shunpo para aparecer frente a ella con intención de darle una patada voladora en la cara.

Si no hubieran sido por los reflejos de la Shihoin, que hicieron que posicionara su brazo para bloquear el ataque, habría salido seriamente lastimada. Pero gracias a su reacción, no obtuvo ninguna herida. Es más, aprovecho la situación para sujetar la pierna de Soi Fong y usarlo como apoyo para así poder elevarse un poco y lograr patear a la shinigami. El pie de Yoriuchi choco por debajo delhombro de la capitana, mandándolo a volar a unos cuantos metros.

Aprovechando de no ser mas acorralada por la capitana, Yoruichi volteo para reclamar a la ryoka - ¡Detente!...Kurei-…grhiiiaaa! – bruscamente fue interrumpida por una patada de Soi Fong que había aparecido a su lado. Expulsándola a lo lejos.

La oradora solo miro de reojo la escena.- Oe…no te sobre pases…- le dijo a Soi Fong. Ésta no respondió debido al control en el que estaba. Solo se limito a avanzar con su velocidad hasta llegar a la ex capitana y continuar con el enfrentamiento.

Kuremy miro nuevamente en donde luchaba su camarada. Dando un solo paso, desapareció en el acto. Decidida a marcharse, pero sin antes ver cómo iba en su compañero y sobre todo los Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Ichigo quedo estupefacto al ver que la catana y el capitán dudaban en proseguir el ataque.<p>

En un arrebato, Byakuya dio unos pasos asía atrás, alejando su espada del chico. Mientras con desespero, posaba sus manos en la máscara que cubría su rostro. Con intenciones de sacársela, de arrancársela. Se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, mientras sus manos palpitantes agarraban con fuerza la máscara y su cuerpo templaba como si quisiera contenerse o más bien luchaba para mantener quieto al Kuchiki.

- _¿Qué está pasando…acaso…?_ – pensaba estupefacto el sustituto, viendo al Kuchiki revolverse sin control. ¿Acaso estaba por recuperar la conciencia? Con esfuerzo, y esa idea en la cabeza, se reincorporaba levantándose del concreto. - ¡Bya-Byakuya! – llamo pero este no contesto.

El Kuchiki proseguía en intentar quitarse la máscara. Hasta que de la nada, dejo caer sus manos hacia sus constados como si se hubiera rendido. El sustituto miraba expectante, mientras que lentamente lograba reincorporarse y recuperar mejor movimiento de su cuerpo.

- ¿Byakuya…?- murmuro el joven pelinaranja. De repente, el Kuchiki giro materializando su catana en su mano y avanzando fugazmente contra él para azotarlo con su espada. Gracias al cielo, los reflejos del joven reaccionaron a tiempo, ayudándolo a bloquear la agresión con su zanpakuto. - ¡Grhaaaa! – con un rugido, Ichigo hizo fuerza contra Byakuya consiguiendo que se alejara.

El capitán nuevamente se abalanzo, apareciendo tras la espalda de shinigami con shunpo. Deslizando su espada, convirtió su zanpakuto en pétalos de cerezo. Ichigo actuó de inmediato, preparando su catana para el encuentro, liberando su oscuro reiatsu en la hoja.

Cuando ambas Zanpakutos colisionaron, una gran explosión los rodeo por el impacto de los poderosos reiatsus.

Esa muestra de poder, no paso desapercibido por el Orador pelirrubio que miraba extrañado el lugar. Tras él, se podía ver como el Bankai de Renji se aceraba. Rugiendo, dando aviso de que atacaría de nuevo. Utilizando su Fusoku, Draiko abandono su lugar para reaparecer en otro más seguro. Aun así el teniente no se rendía. Agitando su brazo, guio a Zabimaru a ir tras el Ryoka.

Al ser nuevamente envestido, Draiko no tuvo más opción que detener a la bestia con su catana. Como era de esperarse, la fuerza en que ataco el bankai de Renji, empujo a unos cuantos metros al Orador. Obligándolo a arrastrar sus pies sobre el tejado para detenerse.

Con un buen azote y velocidad, el ryoka logro salir del camino de Zabimaru para aparecer frente al shinigami. Éste quedo pasmado por un segundo ante su repentino movimiento, al mismo tiempo que Draiko aprovecho para introducirle un ligero corte en el hombro, deslizando verticalmente su espada.

El teniente dio un paso hacia atrás a causa de la lesión que lo desequilibrio por un momento. Mientras que el Braiken retrocedió dando un salto y así tomar de nuevo distancia con el shinigami.

- ¡Un descanso, por favor! – Pidió Draiko haciendo una mueca de cansancio – No estoy acostumbrado a luchas con una serpiente gigante –

- ¡No me jodas! ¡Esto no es un juego! – se quejo el teniente por la actitud incoherente del ryoka. De una manera le era molesto. Ambidiestro

- Se nota que no te diviertes cuando entrenas…- comento el Orador olvidándose de la situación en el que estaban – Sabes, cuando éramos niños, solía atar el brazo derecho de Byakuya para que aprendiera a ser ambidiestro. Me divertía mucho porque él era torpe en esas cosas, además de que a veces solía atarle ambas manos y aprovechar para atacarlo ya que estaba expuesto, ja, ja. – confeso divertido al recordar sus entrenamientos de la infancia; como un pequeño Draiko reía malicioso al tener atado al joven Kuchiki, y disfrutaba la oportunidad para apalearlo al saber que no se defendería.

– Claro que al final el único que salía perdiendo era yo. – Continuo haciendo una mueca de dolor - Ya que Kureimy solía desatarlo y pues, siempre hay que recordar que un Kuchiki puede ser muy rencoroso ~ – también añoro como imágenes; el momento en que Kureimy solía encontrar al joven Byakuya tirado en el suelo. Y cuando lo desataba, éste salía corriendo como un demonio en casería, sujetando su espada de madera para luego perseguir a un pálido Draiko que corría por su vida.

Renji no comprendía bien por qué le contaba eso el orador. Además de que en su cabeza jamás se imaginaria al capitán Kuchiki comportándose de esa manera. Aunque tenía que admitir de que opinaba lo mismo. Su capitán solía ser vengativo, no abiertamente, pero si era un peligro hacerlo enojar. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que no entendía era como el Kuchiki pudo tener una amistad con el orador. Se notaba en claro de que ambos eran diferentes. Y mucho mas la actitud jovial del ryoka, parecía que no se tomaba muy enserio en que estuviera invadiendo el Seireitei.

- Deja de charlas…- hablo el teniente, llamando la atención del Ryoka – si hubieras sido un gran amigo del capitán Kuchiki, no habrías hecho lo que estás haciendo – el sujeto pelirubio cambio su semblante, entendiendo a que se refería el shinigami.

- Es imperdonable… - continuo - ¡No te perdonare que le hayas hecho eso a Rukia y al capitán Kuchiki! – exclamando con determinación, Renji volvió a mover su mano para que Zabimaru valla tras el ryoka.

La serpiente obedeció a su dueño. A una gran velocidad se abalanzo contra el Orador, abriendo la mandíbula para clavar sus dientes en el cuerpo. A pesar de la rapidez, Draiko se deslizo fugazmente hacia el shinigami. Como en cámara lenta, Ranji vio pasmado como éste pasaba por su lado sospechando que lo atacaría por la espalda. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver que estaba equivocado. El Ryoka siguió de largo para enfrentarse a otra cosa.

Renji decidió girar su vista para ver a donde se dirigió el ryoka. Su semblante cambio a uno atónito al ver como éste destruía con su catana a unas serpientes negras que estaban a punto de atacarlo por la espalda.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? Esas cosas…- el teniente identifico a esas bestias. Eran las mismas serpientes que se enfrento el otro día. Y sobre todo, estaba suspenso ya que no entendía porque el orador los destruía si se supone que es uno de los suyos. Luego una voz se hizo prénsenme, haciendo que el shinigami cambiara su semblante a un molesto.

- Vaya, Vaya… ¿Qué crees que haces, Braiken? – pregunto indignado el recién llegado, viendo con fastidio al nombrado y al shinigami.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo…- contesto en un tono frio el susodicho - ¿Qué haces aquí, Zacksen? – el susodicho, solo sonrió malicioso al mencionar su nombre. Sabía que no lo esperaba y no lo quería. Pero le importaba poco, lo único que aspiraba era divertirse.

Mientras ambos Oradores se miraban desafiantes, Kyoraku continuaba batallando con la Kuchiki. Después de haberla herido varias veces, el capitán parecía tener la ventaja. Aun así, la joven pelinegra insistía en seguir luchado a pesar de que su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse por un extraño motivo.

Dando grandes pasos acompañados de envestías, el capitán avanzaba haciendo retroceder a Rukia. Ésta conseguía detener cada ataque, pero se aturdía ante los bruscos roses. En un movimiento hábil y certero, Shunsui logro azotar con fuerza a la shinigami, mientras se preparaba para nuevamente usar una de sus técnicas.

- ¡Bushō Koma! – exclamo a la vez que deslizaba sus catanas, lanzando unos tornados que fluyeron de inmediato a rodear a la chica. Lamentablemente, Rukia no consiguió protegerse a tiempo lo cual quedo envuelta en viento impetuoso giratorio. Ante la presión, la joven salió expulsada directamente cayendo hacia el pavimento. Kyoraku intento seguirla, pero otra presencia se interpuso en su camino.

- No tan rápido, Shinigami-dono. – dijo un sujeto parándose frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso. – Temo decir que es mi turno – comento, dando a entender de qué quería luchar contra él. El capitán no dijo nada, solo se limitaba a sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Otra persona más se hizo presente. Una Oradora de mediana estatura, apareció tras su compañero de cabellera negra grisácea, viendo con interés a capitán de cabellos castaños.

- Oh! Te me adelantaste – confeso la muchacha al comprobar que su camarada lucharía contra el shinigami. Por una parte estaba molesta, pues no veía a otro enemigo con quien batallar. Hasta que sus ojos reflejaron maldad, al notar que en el suelo se encontraba otro shinigami de cabellera blanca.

- ¡Tu vida será mía! – expreso con una clara maldad en la voz, que llamo la atención de Draiko y también de los shinigamis. Impulsando sus pies en el aire, la joven se deslizo velozmente contra el capitán Ukitake.

Éste se sorprendió ante la declaración de la ryoka. Inmediatamente, mientras ella se acercaba, intento reincorporarse para defenderse ya que aun yacía sentado en el suelo al no recuperarse del todo por las envestidas que anteriormente le había proporcionado su teniente.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros de enfrentarse a su nueva víctima, la ryoka elevo su mano para recibir una catana que sumergió de un pequeño remolino de viento. Al tener el arma en su mano, con rudeza lo desplazo para que impactara contra el cuerpo del capitán.

Pero en ese momento cuando parecía que el capitán resultaría mal herido, otra espada se interpuso dejando sorprendida a la ryoka.

- ¿Ku…Kureimy-san? – dijo dudoso Ukitake ya que no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. La susodicha volteo su miraba para ver al hombre.

- Capitán Ukitake…- dijo la chica con un semblante inexpresivo. Su rostro no se podía aclarar lo se sentía ¿culpa? ¿Emoción? Todo eso estaba oculto con una impasible expresión.

Los ojos del capitán se ampliaron de conmoción al reconocer claramente el rostro de la Oradora. Habían pasado casi un siglo y, a pesar de tener rasgos de madures, la joven no había cambiado en nada.

Al ver que la Megdayk había interrumpido su ataque, con enojo la ryoka reclamo - ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atre-…? – pero su exigencia fue callado al recibir una dolorosa patada en el estomago por parte de la Oradora.

No sabía cómo había pasado. Pero ahora se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, perdiendo lentamente la conciencia. – Lo siento. No es bueno permitir que lastimen a un enfermo – declaro la mujer de ojos carmesí.

Luego de que la atacada se desmayara, la joven se acerco a ella para cargarla en un solo hombro, sin voltear de nuevo para ver la confusa expresión de Ukitake. Dando un gran salto, Kureimy se elevo al cielo para llegar frente a Kyoraku y al otro Orador. Mirando con menosprecio al segundo.

- Ho! Es muy malo lo que haces, Megdayk-dono.- dijo el mayor que correspondía al nombre de Namura. Mirando sin aprobación la actitud de la Oradora al atacar su compañera - Defender a un shinigami…-

- Quién dice que lo defendí. – Lo interrumpió la susodicha - En estos momento es mi obligación detenerlos, por romper las ordenes de señor Craveri – aclaro sus intenciones.

De la nada, tras Namura, apareció la figura de Rukia que sostenía con firmeza su catana. En un solo movimiento, certero y veloz, le produjo un herida en la espalda del Orador. Ante el dolo, éste dio un paso acercándose a la _Guerrera_ que tenía en frente. Mirándola con un expresión de confusión ante su acto.

- Imposible…como permites que…- decía cortante. Pero no dio más palabras al recibir un puñetazo en la cara por parte de la Oradora. Ante el golpe perdió el conocimiento, y cuando estuvo por caer al suelo. Su atacante lo sostuve del brazo, impidiendo que callera. A pesar de ser mujer, Kureimy podía aguantar el peso de ambos supīkā.

- Oe, oe. No era necesario. Iba a poder con él, Kureimy-san – hablo Kyoraku al ver la interferencia de la mujer. - Vaya, si que creciste de la última vez que te vi…-

-…- la aludida no dio respuesta, solo miraba con recelo a uno de los recién llegados, de cabellos negros. Al ver la concentración de la joven, el capitán del Octavo Escuadrón aprovecho para mirar de reojo a la Kuchiki que había atacado al supīkā. Rukia se encontraba parada, tranquila. El capitán estaba extrañado porque ella no emprendió en seguir atacándolo.

Al ver que su compañera había llegado y detenido con éxito a los dos Oradores. Miro nuevamente con un semblante frio a Zacksen. Éste solo hacia una mueca de fastidio por las acciones de la recién llegada.

- Te lo pregunto de nuevo…- dijo en un tono frio Draiko - ¿Qué haces aquí?...El señor Craveri te prohibió que volvieras. – hizo recordar.

- Me interesa una mierda lo que diga el anciano. - con una voz altanera, respondió. Luego cambio su semblante a uno despreciable y siniestro - Además, ya no importa. El viejo esta apunto de estirar la pata. ¡Ya no importara lo que diga! – rio a carcajadas con pensar de que el ansiado ya estaría muerto.

Esas palabras molestaron más de lo normal a Draiko. Ocultaba sus ojos en sus flequillos rubios, torciendo sus labios intentando contener la rabia que sumergía en su pecho. Las carcajadas de Zacksen resonaban en sus oídos. No permitiría que un maldito se diera la libertad de expresarse así sobre su superior.

A una velocidad espeluznante, Draiko avanzo hacia el sujeto para luego sostener su cuello y empujarlo con rudeza hasta hacerlo chocar contra el pavimento, dejando a todos estupefactos. Apoyo y presiono su rodilla en el pecho del Orador, mientras apretaba sin cuidado el cuello de Zacksen.

- ¡Bastardo! – Estrujo con más fuerza el cuello - No te abrevas a decir eso. – lo miraba con unos ojos opacos, con odio. Se podía ver como ese brillo de antes era remplazado por las ansias de asesinar al orador.

Zacksen, a pesar en sus condiciones, sonreía despreciativo y satisfecho. Era la primera vez que veía actuar de esa forma al sujeto pelirrubio.

- ¡Vaya!...Por-por fin…mostraste los colmillos….- dijo aun con dificultad, sin borrarla sonrisa de su cara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas matarme? – cuestiono altanero. Mirando desafiante los ojos fríos de Draiko - ¡Hazlo! ¡Muestra de una vez que tienes la sangre de un Hollow. Mata sin balbucear, al igual que un guerrero! –

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Je, je…Hola a todos…- saludo una sonriente y emocionada Rukia ¿Rukia? Si, era Rukia. Con su querido cuaderno en la mano – hoy seré yo quien hable del personaje del día. Pues…este…Draiko-san…- la shinigami titubeaba si decir o no porque el Orador no estaba. Giro su cabeza para mirar al sujeto que se encontraba en un la esquina de una pared tras ella. Sentado en forma fetal, mientras se mordía en dedo gordo con un semblante pensativo y dudoso.

- Demonios…que hago ahora…-murmuraba Draiko sin saber que hacer - debería matar a ese miserable…-

- Bueno…ya que no creía encontrarse en condiciones, Draiko-san me pidió que presentara el personaje. Incluso me dio una lista…- aviso de Rukia, desenvolviendo el papel con interés por que decía - ethoo…hoy hablaremos de…Gusone Yateru;…posee unos ojos celestes y un cabello rubio. Mide unos 1,82 m. Su personalidad es muy coqueta y presumida a pesar de ser hombre. – ene se momento Rukia ya tenía una idea como dibujar al sujeto. Agarrando su lápiz, comenzó a dibujar según las descripciones que había leído.

- Creo que sería alguien así…- en la libreta había un lindo dibujo de un conejo con el cabello corto, negro, con algunas artefactos naranjas en su cuello y brazo, con algunas plumas en los ojos y una trencita en un costado. De lejos de podía reconocer el dibujo como ¿Yumichika? No había duda, el conejo era Yumichika. – oh! – La Kuchiki se dio cuenta de su error – debería tener el cabello rubio – se corrigió apenaba, borrando con rapidez el ilustre.

Después de pensarlo, concluyó dejar el dibujo para otra ocasión, ya que no detallaba más en el papel. Lo que si, decidió continuar con la lectura ya que habia un poco mas de información.

- Es muy cuidadoso con su imagen. Le encanta ser admirado por las mujeres bellas, y lamentablemente algunas caen rendidas a su sonrisa. pero claro, hay otras que lo miran como un bicho raro e ignoran sus coqueteos baratos – Leía en voz alta la shinigami – lo único servible de él es su Rei no. Que tiene una técnica que pude hacer perder la conciencia. (Apuesto que lo hace al hablar sobre sus cosa) –también leyó lo que estaba en paréntesis, luego dejo de leer para meditar un momento la información. – _Debe ser un tipo desagradable_…- pensó.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Irooni<strong>* (_Demonio Colorido_): Este es un juego basado en el color. Dices un color y sólo puedes cortar ese color y ningún otro. El daño que realizes se incrementa acorde a la cantidad de ese color que poseas.

*Kuro* negro (es el color del Obi de Rukia) El Obi es la faja que se pone en la cintura sobre el Kimono.

*Baioretto* violeta (es el color de la vestimenta de Rukia)

Hola! ¿y bien? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D pues, como el capitulo iba a ser muy largo, decidí cortar una parte para dejarlo para la semana que viene :) asi, de paso no me tengo que preocupar mucho por escribir 10 paginas. Verán estoy en semanas muy complicadas, las pruebas se y trabajos se aplazaron para estos días.

Por cierto, temo informar que este Finc comienza el final :_O [te estás anticipando demasiado ¬¬ aun faltan los capítulos del pasado, las batallas…y eso que me dijiste antes de que ya no me dejaras ver mas tus apuntes ÙÚ]_ Te lo mereces...pues, como iba diciendo :D pienso publicar otro finc cuando este termine, pero no se cual :S ya que tengo mucho rompiéndome lo poco que me queda de cordura xS ¡Aconséjenme! ¡Tengo 3 opciones!

_**Primera:**_ será un AU (pero no tan Au) _[Te duele algo?]…_tratara de una joven adolecente que tiene borrosos recuerdos de su pasado infantil. Empezara muy común, algo simpe, conocerá a un nuevo compañero (nuestro protagonista anaranjado) pero luego cosas extrañas comenzaran a pasar después. Perderá casi todo y cuando llegue a correr un grave peligro, se dará cuenta que las personas que tiene alrededor no son como los conocía realmente. (Tendrá la consigna de Bleach xD) al saber sobre su pasado y porque la buscan, estará dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el bien de todos y para rencontrarse con un ser querido que no veía hace años; su hermano. Después de dos años regresa a su escuela con un perfil más cerrado y…hasta hora, la idea son vagas…pero alcanzarían para una gran cantidad de capítulos jeje

_**Segunda:**_ será un AU _[¿enserio, te duele algo?] _No tonto, así se le dice a este tipo de historias (creo) bueno no será una súper historia, tengo muchas ideas vagas…pero eso si! Esta inspirado en el finc "Love between Dead" será sobre brigadas, armas y mostros jeje… un extraño virus, que convierte a la gente en muertos vivientes y bestias Bwajajaja! Ichigo kurosaki fue a su escuela como un día normal, sin saber que sería el comienzo de una pesadilla. Su padre, miembro de una poderosa organización del gobierno mundial, pedirá ayuda a un grupo de expertos para rescatar a su familia. Tras correr riesgos de perder la vida, Ichigo será salvado por unas personas que pertenecen al grupo que envió su padre y también van en busca de sobreviviente. Ichigo no quiere irse con ellos, sin antes rescatar a sus hermanas. Luego le enseñara a protegerse….pues después de eso, no se me ocurre mas :S es vaga…me falta idear el desarrollo…y como ira la historia.

_**Tercera:**_ es un tipo relleno, es decir como este finc al estilo Bleach :D Un nuevo enemigo, nuevos shinigamis, otro mundo similar al hueco mundo, otra conquista _[che! El villano será parecido a Aizen, querer gobernar todo?]_ mhmm…mas o menos, pero será el hijo del sujeto… Batallas! además con el nuevo shinigami, Rukia tendrá una relación muy fraternal (lazos de un pasado inconsciente y desconocido) que picara los celos de nuestro protagonista anaranjado xD y…¡No adelanto mas Bwajajaja!...además de que se me ocurren muchas escenas cómicas (eso si las narro bien), no tengo muy bien pensado en cómo se desarrollara la historia. (Lo que estoy segura de que si es muy bueno, are la segunda parte con años después del suceso xD)

Por ese motivo, necesito pensarlo ahora. Bueno díganme ¿Cuál quieren que comience a escribir? Quiero saber para poder preparar capítulos y publicarlos :)

Bueno :D la próxima actualización será el **día 29 de agosto**. Espero que sean paciente xD si tienen alguna duda por fis avísenme ah! Y no olviden dejar Review. Eso me inspira mucho a seguir escribiendo. _**¡Por cierto! Agregue una información sobre cómo se me ocurrió los personajes y la verdad sobre el nombre ;) si quieren leerlo, vayan a mi perfil**_

Pues con esto me despido mis adorados y adoradas lectores y lectoras :D por favor cuídense! Besos enormes y _**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**_

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	22. Cap 22 De nuevo consientes

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo! :D espero que les guste :) saben, estuve vagueando un poco por internet, _[Que novedad Òò]…_Mas que todo Youtube y me encanto un video Amv de Bleach de la saga Fullbringers (para ser exactos desde que Ichi recupero sus poderes). Pues al escuchar la música del video me enamore inmediatamente! xD (nunca les a pasado que cuando les gusta un canción y quieren escucharlo todo el tiempo) pero este sí que queda perfecto.

De verdad sentí una cierta conexión con ese tema y el Finc (aunque no estoy muy segura U.U) …estaba indecisa, pero cuando busque la letra en español. ¡BAN! Fantástica xD…no se, a mi me gusto como canción de este Finc… Ustedes son los lectores y por lo tanto no habría finc sin ustedes :) asique quiero saber si les justa esta canción, quiero saber su opinión. ¿les gusta esta cancion?

como fanfiction no me deja poner la pagina ¬3¬, la puse en mi perfil :D antes del titulo Guerreros del desierto. _[Solo hagan click en el nombre azul que esta sobre la letra. Inmediatamente los llevara a reproducir la canción en otra pagina ¬¬ (se recomienda que abran en otra pestaña)]_ Oe! no tienes que explicar todo U.U ademas no se como hacer que funcione eso :3 bueno, si tienen tiempo escúchenla :D al principio puede ser medio lento, pero luego le agrega al estilo que me encanta xD mas que todo me encantan las frases de la letra "Nadie pudo huir del accidente. Toda su era se redujo en escombros." " ¡Tenemos la fuerza para luchar!¡Tenemos la voluntad! ¡Por siempre vamos a defender!" "" xD _[Cállate! Desafinas horrendamente ¬¬*]_ 1333

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**xXEdensXx:** Hola :D gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste el Finc :) recién comienzas a ver y leer Bleach? O_O Oye pero sera mejor que termines de ver bleach para luego seguir finc, si no no entenderías muchas cosas. Igual si eres de mente abierta no se te complicara jaja bueno. Igua gracias por seguir la historia :D espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado =D

**Luna Soledad****:** hola! :D ¡cuando tiempo! xD gracias por comentar :) sip! Las cosas se ponen tensas y pronto llegara el final buajajaja _[Sigue con eso ¬¬]_…mhm…te entiendo U.U A mí también me hubiera encantado que Byakun se quitara la máscara _[si tu escribes Óo?]_ pero siempre se deja lo bueno para el finas XD y lo de Rukia…solo diré; No solo se necesita la fuerza de voluntad. Para salir de ese control se necesita experiencia y manejo ante el reiatsu que lo invade xD jaja es una frase que tal vez en un capitulo lo entenderás. Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :) espero que te guste. Saludos! ^-^

**Otonashi Saya****:** Hola :D ¡que penaaa! Ó∆Ò…Igual tu review me encanto mucho 1D me subieron los ánimos!...me alegra que te gustara el capitulo :) de verdad tu review me alentó a seguir escribiendo y ten por seguro que aprovechare cualquier tiempo que tenga libre para seguir asiéndolo :) Yo también espero seguir leyendo tus historias y mucho mas tu actualización :D¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

**Lovetamaki1****:** hola! Estoy contenta de saber que te gusto el capitulo y la acción jeje xD (creí que ya aburrían al lector ^^۵) bueno si estas muy interesada en la opción tres, te aclaro algo; no será algo que digan que WoW! Pero si será entretenido 1D espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por comentar! Saludos! xD

Oh! Aparece que les a gustado el algunas de las historias :D ¡hasta ahora gana el 3! ups! Por cierto fui despistada y olvide poner nombres en la opción 1…igual creo que es obvio decir que la joven adolecente es Rukia ¿no? _[¿Enserio? ÔÔ y yo que creí que sería otra persona…ÙÚ eres buena despistando…] _Iya ¬¬ tu eres el despistado…Bueno! Hasta ahora no se a decidido aun :) según lo que se, hay 13 seguidores en esta historia (si, los descubrí Mwajaja)…menos 3 que no sé nada hace meses 3 ...así que les invito a que opinen sobre que historia quieren que publique cuando este termine xD solo eso, no les pido un testamento… jejejeje 1D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ [¡Tengan cuidado! Esta loca seguirá la carrera de tecnología y computación O_O]**_

* * *

><p>Los shinigamis miraban atentos, esperando las futuras acciones del royka. Su compañera solo se mantenía quieta, no tenía la necesidad de interferir en el asunto. Todo quedo en silencio, como esperando la respuesta de Draiko. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los estruendos y rugidos que emergían de la batalla de Ichigo contra el Kuchiki<p>

- Lo aria sin dudarlo…- después de unos segundos de silencio, se atrevió a respondes Draiko. Presionando un poco más el agarre contra el cuello del Orado. Éste solo ampliaba su sonrisa arrogante, ansioso a que lo hiciera. – Pero...solo sería una bestia como tu – continuo. Alivianando el agarre para sostener el cuello de su vestimenta y obligarlo a pararse, sin soltarlo.

- Tsh…- bufo Zacksen ante su reacción. De verdad, tenía las esperanzas de verlo enojado para poder pelear en serio contra él.

Mientras tanto, Kreimy no expreso sorpresa ante la actitud de su compañero pelirrubio. Lo conocía desde hace años, sabía que éste no era de esos que mata sin razón alguna. Aun que a ella ganas no le faltaron de matar a Zacksen por sus palabras dichas anteriormente.

Al ver que su compañero levantaba al malnacido, decidió aproximarse para que la ayudara con los Oradores que cargaba.

Con un shunpo, apareció al lado de ambos. Pudo sentir la tención que aun había entre los dos guerreros. Aun así, no le importo - Oye, se hombre y ayúdame. – con un cuidadoso y rápido movimiento, Kureimy le lanzo a la joven que llevaba en el brazo a Draiko.

- Mhh…- este logro capturarla sin problemas, suerte que la chica era menuda, pero al ver de quien se trataba, su semblante solo cambio a uno seco - ¿Te atreviste a arrastrarla a ella también? – interrogo molesto al ver que se trataba de Shinizi, una joven que poseía rencor contra los shinigamis pero solía controlarse por la petición del anciano Craveri. Al parecer Zacksen había logrado convencerla.

- Ella quiso venir. – contesto con desagrado Zacksen ya que seguía siendo sostenido por el Orador - ¿Que esperabas? Nadie te da la oportunidad de acaba con los bastardos que matan a tu familia.-

- Eso no es un deseo, sino uno desquite…- contesto Draiko. Sabiendo que la Chica tenía una razón, pero no era el motivo suficiente como para que se diera el lujo de recobrarse con los que no debía.

De nuevo en la zona, los cantos y silbidos de unos pájaros de colores exóticos, inundaron los cielos del seireite. Dando nuevamente el aviso a todos los supika que era hora de retirarse. Que el trabajo había sido realizado.

* * *

><p>En otros lugares por la zona sur, aun había varios Oradores luchando contra shinigamis.<p>

Un muchacho de cabellera castaña atada con una cola de caballo, miraba fascinado como un samurái enorme sumergía detrás de su contrincante de apariencia canina.

- Increíble – alago mirando emocionado la capacidad del poder de un capitán. De la nada, ante el llamado de los pájaros, su expresión cambio a una curiosa para fijar su vista en el cielo. – es una lástima…esto comenzaba a poner interesante – dijo con pesar al saber que debía que irse.

Sin siquiera importar la escusa o lo dicho por el Ryoka, Komamura, quien era el shinigami que se enfrentaba en ese entonces con el Oradora, prosiguió en atacar sin vacilar. Deslizando su espada en forma vertical cortando el aire, causo que el gigante samurái lo imitara e hiciera lo mismo. La única diferencia era que la hoja de la enorme catana iba a aplastar al Orador.

Una fuete explosión broto desde el punto de impacto. El capitán ordeno a su Bankai a que elevara la espada para ver los resultados. Pero para sorpresa del shinigami, no encontró ningún cuerpo. El ryoka había escapado justo a tiempo de una muerte segura.

En otra área un orador de cabello rojo opaco, daba saltos de un edificio a otro. Con el mismo objetivo que los otros; marcharse. Pero la única diferencia es que éste ya se lo tenía bien en claro. Avanzando con su expresión seria, daba satos rápido para regresar con los demás.

* * *

><p>Después de haber contemplado por un momento las idas y venidas de los Gokurakuchō, Draiko decidió retirarse también.<p>

- ¿Vez con claridad la señal? – Anuncio Draiko a Zacksen, meneándolo un poco para que viera hacia arriba - es hora de marcharnos…- el

Ante la mención de su compañero, Kureimy solo tuve que hacer un chiflido con la boca para llamar al noble que aun se encontraba luchando contra el shinigami.

Chocando continuamente y con brusquedad la catana del shinigami sustituto, Byakuya estaba en una batalla tensa e indecisa. Ambos se movían con destreza mientras se protegían y atacaban al otro. Sin perder ninguna oportunidad para tomas la delantera.

Lanzando su catana en el aire, Byakuya logro que ésta se convirtiera nuevamente en pétalos de cerezo para luego guiarlas al ataque contra el joven Kurosaki. Éste, hastiado, se hizo a un lado para evadir a Senbonzakura. Seguidamente se impulso con ambos pies para llegar a una altura más alta sobre el capitán.

Meneando su espada verticalmente, intento agredir al noble. Pero los pétalos rosados fueron más rápidos. Creando un escudo sobre el capitán, lograron protegerlo reiatsu aplastante del sustituto. Ante eso, éste salió expulsado unos metros a causa del impacto de zanpakutos. Cuando el joven intento agredirlo nuevamente, Byakuya movió su mano diagonalmente mientras mandaba a Senbonzakura en de esa forma frente a él.

En te el ataque, Ichigo se protegió cubriéndose con Zangetsu. A pesar de eso, la fuerza del arma de Byakuya lo empujo contra el suelo. Haciendo que el joven se arrastrara un poco para frenar en el pavimento. Estaba agitado. El Kurosaki respiraba con dificultada a causa de los movimientos veloces que tuvo que elaborar para escapar de la zanpakuto del noble.

Cuando el Kuchiki parecía dispuesto a atacar, el chiflido de la oradora lo alerto a que su pelea había terminado. Ante la mirada confusa del Kurosaki, Byakuya desapareció de la nada abandonando la zona de batalla.

- ¡Espera! –grito intentando que su llamado trajera de vuelta al Kuchiki. No quería que se marchara, no ahora que hace unos minutos acabo de presenciar algo incomprensible. Quería saber que si seguía luchando, lograría liberar, no solo al capitán sino también a Rukia, de ese escrupuloso control.

– Maldito…tú no te irás a ninguna parte –

Amenazo sosteniendo con firmeza su zanpakuro mientras apuntaba a Draiko y lo miraba desafiante. Éste solo volteo a verlo, como si no le causara ninguna sensación la amenaza.

- Solo una cosa más, joven shinigami.- dijo Supika pelirrubio - Por favor, cree en las palabras que te dije antes. – Ichigo lo miro desorientando, sin comprender sus palabras. - A ella no le pasara nada. –

No. Como se atrevía el maldito a decir eso. Sintió un gran antipatía al oír esa palabras nuevamente - ¿Que no le pasara nada? – Expuso su inquietud el shinigami de cabellos naranjas- ¡¿Que acaso no ves lo que le hicieron?! – Bramó indignado señalando Rukia para que comprendieran su enojo. - Son unos desgraciados al utilizarla de esa forma.-

Ante las palabras, el orador no se inmovilizo ningún segundo. Entendía el malestar del joven - Aclaro. Nosotros no permitiremos que la lastimen- insistió para luego cambiar su semblante y voz en un tono tranquilo y suave - Si lo hago, Baka~chan se enojaría mucho conmigo –

Ichigo lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, no entendía a que se referia. En cambio, Kyoraku y Ukitake sabían a quien se refería. Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad.

Después de terminar de conversar, Draiko dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo ante un torbellino de viento que usualmente siempre utilizaba para irse a una larga distancia. Llevándose en sus manos a los dos oradores que desobedecieron una orden, siendo seguido por su fiel compañera. Al igual que la joven Kuchiki.

- ¡Detente!…uhu?...- rugió intentando corre para ir tras ellos, pero unas explosiones a no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, llamaron su atención en ese segundo, al percibir varios reiatsus desconocidos que desaparecía al instante. - Demonios…- mascullo entre dientes, al darse cuenta de que perdió una oportunidad y no podía ir a persecución los Oradores.

* * *

><p>Sobre la muralla que rodeaba todo el seireite, Kureimy se detuvo un momento para mirar tras ella los grandes edificios blancos. Antes de irse, tenía que solucionar un problema.<p>

* * *

><p>A muy lejos de ahí, Soi Fong continuaba atacando a Yoruichi. Con movimientos veloces casi invisibles, la capitana intentaba clavarle su aguijón en el rostro de la mujer morena. Por suerte, ésta era muy ágil y conseguía salir ilesa en la mayoría de los ataques.<p>

Con las marcas de homunca en el pecho y hombro, Yoruichi esquivaba cada empeño en el aire de la Capitana del segundo escuadrón.

En un Intento por agredirla, la Shihoin deslizando su pierna en forma diagonal contra el estomago de la capitana. Pero en el momento en que parecía conseguirlo, ésta logro detener el pie con sus manos, utilizándolo como apoyo para elevarse y patear el pecho de Yoruichi.

Ante el fuerte impulso, inmediatamente la ex capitana cayó hacia el pavimento. Chocando con descaro su espalda en el suelo, causando que el piso se agrietara a su alrededor. Sin perder ningún segundo, Soi fong se desplazo rápidamente hacia ella.

Con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Yoruichi veía como la capitana estaba sobre ella preparando su mano para clavar su aguijón en el pecho en medio de la mariposa negra.

* * *

><p>A unos segundos de irse del seireite, Kureimy acerco su espada para susurrar.<p>

- * Ima dewa shihai yurushi* -

* * *

><p>A punto de lanzarse al ataque, de la nada la marcara de Soi Fong se agrieto para luego romperse por completo en mil petasos. Dejando al descubierto el rostro pálido y ojos opacos de la capitana. Su cuerpo inconsciente y al no ser más controlado, cayó en seco a un costado de una pasmada Yoruichi.<p>

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Así fue la misma situación cuando Ichigo peleo contra Hanataro? Observaba asombrada como de la nada Soi Fong había sido liberada del control de la ryoka. Era una situación grave. Si la Supika poseía esa clase de poder, no podía imaginarse que planes tendría con los shinigamis desaparecidos o pero aun con el Seireite.

* * *

><p>En otros lados, los miembros del cuarto escuadrón marchaban apresurados para socorrer a los shinigamis heridos. No tardo mucho para que un grupo encontrara los cuerpos maltratados de Ikkaku y Yumichika en el suelo. Las cadenas que los atacaron y aprisionaron ya no estaban.<p>

Otro equipo también se acerco a los cuerpos inconscientes y heridos de los tenientes del tercer, cinto, noveno y decimo escuadrón. Dando inmediatamente las atenciones medicas necesarias.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba desorientado. Nuevamente los Oradores se habían marchado sin dejarle respuestas. Impotencia, eso era lo que sentía. La impotencia de no poder recuperar a los Kuchiki y sobre todo a su preciada amiga.<p>

Mientras Kyoraku de aproximaba a Ukitake para ver su estado mientras un grupo de shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón parecían a su atención, y Renji hacía desaparecer su bankai con una expresión de ineptitud, Ichigo se dejo caer cansado de rodillas mientras intentaba mantener su peso clavando su zanpakuto en el suelo. Pensando en los sucesos y sobre todo lo que ocurriría. Su camino tenia obstáculo que no sabía si lograria superarlos.

- Maldición…_como podre protegerlos…si tengo que luchar contra ellos mismos…incluso Rukia_…- entorno los ojos con una mescla de tristeza y culpa, al no encontrar una solución ante su situación incierta_ - _Maldición…-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

"**De nuevo consientes"**

* * *

><p><em>Debajo de un cielo azul nocturno, con varias brillantes estrellas esparcidas sobre ellas. El ese lugar donde las copas de los arboles se mecían al ritmo de las brisas, sobre el pastizal verde, dos niños contemplaban la relajación y armadía que generaba ver todo el seireitei en una colida de sus afueras. <em>

_- Es increíble como en la noche se puede escuchar la tranquilidad – dijo sereno y placentero un pequeño que aparentaba a unos 12 años. Mientras la briza meneaba lentamente su cabellera azabache._

_- Gharhagharhagharha – y rompiendo la armonía en ese momento, se encontraba a su lado otro niño de cabellos rubios y de su misma edad. Tragando los caramelos que caían de una pequeña bolsa de tela a su boca sin control. Su actitud inesperada o mejor dicho típica, molesto en ese entonces a un pequeño Byakuya que lo miraba fastidiado a su lado._

_- ¡Oooee! ¡Te vas a atragantar!. – advirtió ante el incontrol del otro, que era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño Draiko, justándose de sus amados dulces que solía regalarle Ukitake cuando lo veía._

_- Claro que-…- quería contestar seguro, pero ante su desconcentración se tragar los dulces, uno travieso se atoro en su garganta sin dejarle más opción se regurgitarlos - ¡Buhhhggggggg! – devolvió cada dulce que había tragado de nuevo en la bolsita de tela, ante la miraba asqueada y petrificada del Kuchiki._

_- Te lo advertí – dijo éste cerrando sus ojos ante la actitud de joven._

_-...Mhmm?…- pero Draiko solo presto más atención al paquete que nuevamente estaba lleno, con una idea desagradable en la mente intento meter su mano en la bolsa. Byakuya se dio cuenta de que pensaba hacer el shinigami, y antes de que lo hiciera le arrebato la paquete._

_- ¡No te atrevas! – abofeteando el bulto con fuerza, logro tirarlo hacia el acantilado del bosque. Mientras el pequeño bolso hacia un gracioso ruido de caída y aterrizaje_

_*¡PLASHH!*. _

_(-¡"Ghaaa! ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?!") –fue la queja de un shiniami que desafortunadamente caminaba en los bosques, justo debajo de una colina alta._

_Al ver como su amigo había prevenido sus acciones, Draiko hizo una mueca con los ojos achinados y los labios en forma de "ω". Y Byakuya hacia un gesto de desagrado en solo pensar que habria pasado si eso hubiera caído en su cabeza._

_Después de unos minutos, la serenidad intento regresar._

_- Es increíble como en la noche se puede escuchar la tranquilidad – dijo Draiko con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Eso es lo que dije – mascullo el Kuchiki un poco molesto por lo sucedido anteriormente._

_Luego de varios minutos de silencio, una maravillosa luz entre blanca y celeste brillante apareció en el medio del seireitei, dando el aviso que la puesta que conectaba al mundo humano había sido abierta._

_- ¡Ah! De seguro allí van los del segundo escuadrón – exclamo convincente Draiko apuntando con su dedo la luz brillante._

_- ¿eh? – solto el Kuchiki ya que no entendía a que se refería._

_-¿Que no sabes?... – interrogo - Eimy-chan me dijo que hoy iban a partir al mundo humano, en una misión importante con Yoruichi-san. Además de que si todo sale con éxito, tal vez se queden un día de descanso. – aclaro contento - ¡No te parece genial!_

_- Con tal de no ver a esa gata demonio, me parece esplendido. – contesto alibiado Byakuya, grusandoce de brazos._

_- ¡Qué suerte! me encantaría estar en el senkaimon para ir con Eimy-chan en estos momentos. – confeso con grandes ansias reflejados en sus ojos. Mirando emocionado aquel brillante resplandor._

_- No es será necesario que vayas asta allá – contesto otra voz muy familiar para ambos._

_- ¿Kureimy? – interrogo asombrado Byakuya_

_- Eimy-chan ¿are? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo confuso Draiko al verla detrás de él y no donde debería de estar, junto con los otro miembros del segundo escuadrón._

_- ¿mhm? – la joven los miro vaga por su pregunta._

_- Se supone que todos los oficiales del segundo escuadrón irían al mundo humano. – aclaro Draiko agitando graciosamente las manos pidiendo una explicación._

_- Oh… tú lo has dicho. – la muchacha entendió su sorpresa y enseguida explico - Como íbamos a ir todos los oficiales, pues, Soi Fong no estaba de acuerdo en que yo vaya. – decia mientras caminaba para sentarse al lado del pequeño pelirrubio - Según ella con el resto era suficiente. Además con lo celosa que es, preferí no objetarme. – comento en un tono de voz bajo, como si les digiera un secreto, aunque fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_- Jajajaja – Driako solo rio._

_- Yo lo veo injusto…- resoplo molesto el Kuchiki, por saber que esa shinigami actuaba así por Yoruichi._

_- Es una chica muy territorial. – solo dijo tranquila, sin importar las acciones de ésta. Se dispuso también relajada ante la bella vista que había a su alrededor - ¿y de que hablan? – decidió preguntar._

_- Bueno, Draiko está soñando como siempre – contesto el joven Kuchiki_

_- oh – soltó sin ninguna emoción la muchacha ya que era algo común la actitud del pelirrubio_

_- No es ningún sueño. – Se quejo Draiko molesto por la manera antipática del chico e ignorante la joven - Estoy ansioso por ir una vez al mundo humano. ¿Tú no lo estabas también? – interrogo a la muchacha._

_- Si, pero… creo que será en otra ocasión. – admitió sin importarle mucho al perder la oportunidad, sabía que tal vez se le presentarían varias._

_- Debe ser fantástico vivir en el mundo humano – comento el chico mirando anhelante aquella luz que aun no desaparecía._

_- ¿Por qué tan emocionado?…según lo que oí no hay mucha diferencia – dijo el pequeño de cabellos negros. El pelirrubio se levanto de su lujar para empuñar ambas manos._

_- Porque…- dudaba si decirlo, dando una aire de misterio a sus acompañantes – porque…- se giro para verlos con una sonrisa boba - porque ahí se crean los dulces – *¡Cuack!* ante la contestación de Draiko, ambos jóvenes que estaban a sus costados cayeron de espaldas por la absurda respuesta._

_- ¡Tanto anhelo para eso! – bramo hastiado Byakuya, apoyándose con sus manos para volverse a sentar, mirando con un gesto asesina al joven pelirrubio._

_- ¡¿Eh?!...No solo para eso…- aclaro en un tono ofendido por no respetar sus deseos, dándoles la espalda. Lugo cambio su semblante a uno tranquilo y alegre mirando fijamente la luz del seikaimon que estaba a punto de desvanecerse - Creo que…es un lindo lugar para vivir en paz…- confeso en un tono placentero. Ante declaración, Byakuya remplazo su mueca a una confusa._

_- ¿Paz? ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogo curioso. Draiko giro un poco con su sonrisa característica y alzando su dedo índice para contestar…_

La imagen se torno brillante, ante los rayos de luz que iluminaban sus parpados cerrados. Lentamente parpadeo un par de veces para ver con claridad con sus ojos azules grisáceos. Seguía en el mismo cuarto.

Se levanto pesadamente de la cama hasta quedar sentado sobre ella, posando su mano a su frente.

- Un viejo recuerdo…- murmuro Byakuya ante lo que había soñado. Suspiro. No estaba bien consiente de cuando tiempo había pasado, solo sentía una ligera jaqueca y una incomodidad en su cuerpo. Cuando intento levantarse, una extraña estremecimiento logro captar en su cuerpo. - Esa sensación es…- dijo extrañado, presionando su mano en su pecho. Lo sentía, y a pesar de los años logro reconocerlo.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación, Rukia también despertaba de su sueño. A diferencia del Kuchiki sentía que le dolía todo su cuerpo y un tremendo dolor en la cabeza. Sentándose sobre la cama, hizo que las sabanas se desplazaran, dejando ver solo su shitagi blanco puesto.<p>

- Ite… ¿por qué me duele….?- murmuro Rukia mientras se frotaba la frente intentando aminorar la molestia.

No tardo mucho para que la puerta se abriera, dejando a la vista el semblante contento y preocupado de Caydi entrando.

- ¡Hola, Rukia! –saludo con una sonrisa amable mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de víveres que luego deposito en la mesa.

- Hola...- dijo en forma perezosa, su dolor era muy molesto. Cuando intento levantarse de la cama, noto la poca vestimenta que tenia. – ¿eh…y-mi…y mi ropa?...-pregunto aunque lo único que le importaba era la irritante jaqueca.

- Eehhh…- Enseguida Caydi se puso nerviosa, pensando rápido en una escusa – ¡lo llevamos a la lavandería! – contesto rápido.

- Bien…- La shinigami estaba un poco aturdida al despertar, que no noto la mentira de la pequeña. ¿Cómo existiría una lavandería en medio del desierto? Eso se hubiera preguntado si estaba en sus condiciones.

Lentamente cogió el vaso que ve le había traído Caydi para beber el caliente contenido.

- ¿Otra vez un pesado sueño? – pregunto con culpa aunque no fue notado por la joven.

- Mhmm…- afirmo – pero poco a poco comienza a relajarse…- contesto sonriendo a la niña para que no se preocupara. Además de que era cierto, beber algo caliente le había calmado el malestar.

- Que bien, que bien – contesto al pequeña – Sabes, es un lindo día. Qué te parece si paseamos un poco…-

- Ah me parece bien…- estuvo de acuerdo la shinigamis. Cuando intento salir de la cama, recordó que solo llevaba Shitagi blanco lo cual la se incomodo un poco. – No creo que sea bueno salir ahora…- confeso con una mueca asustada por que la vieran.

No estaba al corriente de que si estaba bien vestir solo un Shitaki. En el seireitei tal vez lo hacía en pocas ocasiones, pero como no conocía las costumbres de un Supika, y más al ver la vestimenta, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto.

- ¡Tienes razón! No te preocupes, ahora te busco algo para ponerte – como el viento, la pequeña desapareció del lugar dejando solo una ladea de polvo por donde había marchado. Rukia solo expreso asombro, la pequeña sí que era rápida.

Mientras la niña iba en busca de unas ropas, la shinigami decidió salir de la cama para estirar un poco su cuerpo adormilado. Ante el clima cálido del lugar, decidió echar un vistazo por la ventana el bello paisaje que podía apreciar.

Quedo deslumbrada ante el nueva mañana, aunque más bien era mediodía – _¿Tanto eh dormido?_ – pensó, apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la ventana. Habían pasado dos días desde que no sabía nada de sus amigos shinigamis. Se sentía perdida y preocupada al no saber cómo estaban, y eso claramente se notaba en su semblante.

– ¿Mh?...- en ese instante algo llamo su atención. Unas personas que habitaban en esas casas que la rodeaban, comenzaban a marchar hacia la enorme puerta que era la salida del *Seichi*. Pero lo que le extraño más era que algunas de esas personas acarreaban caretas con sus pertenencias. Parecía que se estaban yendo del lugar. Sedo enganchada en la escena que no sintió la presencia de Caydi al llegar.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Aquí te traje algo! – exclamo emocionada la niña mientras trotaba hacia ella, la aludida dio un respingo ante el llamado repentino – Espero que te entre. -

La shinigami dio media vuelta para verla, con una expresión de satisfacción ante las atenciones amables de la pequeña Oradora. Después de varios minutos que tardo en ponerse la vestimenta, sintió sorpresa al notar su cierto toque parecido a un Shihakushō de un shinigami. Sin darse cuenta, Caydi se había marchado. Cuando ésta regreso, tenía entre sus manos un grande y viejo espejo. Aun así el marco era escultural, con excelentes tallados de flores con sus tallos de color dorado, sin embargo debido a la antigüedad la pintura estaba gastada.

La pequeña apoyo el espejo en la pared para dar oportunidad a la joven pelinegra. Rukia se acerco sin problemas para ver su reflejo. Y al apreciarlo, un asombro surgió de su rostro. La vestimenta era más bella de lo que pensaba y sobre todo que le encajara a la perfección. Definitivamente Caydi había dado en el clavo.

- Woow…es hermoso…- dijo con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Como si en ese momento estuviera viendo Chappys por todos lados.

- Mhm…- asintió contenta -…suerte que la conseguí…- confeso la niña – Como eres pequeña, fue difícil buscar un talle exacto…-

- ¿Que estás diciendo? – de la nada, la shinigami la miro con una mueca fea por sus palabras. ¿Acaso le decía enana? ¡Imperdonable!

Ante la mirada de "Exijo una respuesta y espero que no sea lo que pienso que es" de la chica, Caydi solo sonrió confundida intentando hacerse la desentendida de sus propias palabras. – Fue una suerte encontrarlo –volvió a decir para cambiar a conversación – Es el ultimo traje de una *Sacerdotisa*. Los otros eran muy grandes para ti.- y de nuevo no midió sus palabras. -

- ¡Oee! Me estás diciendo de nuevo enana ¿cierto?...- exigió saber con cara de pocos amigos la joven de ojos violetas. La pequeña solo se rasco la nuca sonriendo con nerviosismo. Se les escaparan las palabras de nuevo, ¡¿Cómo zafaría ahora?! – ¿Sacerdo-…que es eso? – pero gracias a que Rukia no recordaba esa _extraña_ parara, olvido su enojo y pregunto.

- ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?! – ahora los papeles se cambiaron, la enojada era Caydi y la confundida era la shinigami – ¡Recuerda que te dije que lo *Sacerdotes* eran los más antiguos y poderosos Oradores! – le informo con una pose cómica mientras tras ella aparecían siluetas de personas poderosas, como si fueran dioses o leyendas. A Rukia solo se le corrió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la exagerada exclamación de la niña.

- Ahora, Estas vestida como uno.- señalo Caydi apuntando la vestimenta - Aunque hay varios diseños, este es el único que quedo…-

Rukia volvió a apreciarse en el espejo. Tenía que reconocer que era muy hermoso. De color negro y blanco, le recordaban un poco al Shihakushō que solía ponerse.

La prenda estaba compuesta por un kosode y hakama de doble tela, un negro externo y un blanco interno. Las mangas del primero, tenían una gran abertura, desde los codos hasta finalizarlo, unidos con varios cinturones de cuero negro con las hebillas plateadas, dejando apreciar el bando interno que no poseía ninguna hendidura. Dentro de estas prendas, llevaba una apegada a su cuerpo con el cuello largo de color banco.

Las manga gangas de las piernas del hakama eran iguales. Desde mucho más debajo de la cadera, hasta finalizar. Con los mismos detalles y diseño. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de un Shihakushō, era que de frente tenía una solapa que subía, llegaba y enganchaba hasta la altura del pecho. Con los bordes claros, al igual que el resto.

El único problemita era que sentía incomodidad en los hombros y espalda, como si ubiera dela demás acumulada ahí.

-¿Y dices que todos las *Sacerdotisas*, como dices, visten así? – con curiosidad pregunto la joven Kuchiki.

- Más o menos…mayormente como no queda ninguna, ya no se puede ver mucho estar ropas…Rinyui-san es la única que tiene una prenda similar…aunque claro no tiene estos detalles…- señalo explicando sin problemas el asunto.

- ¿Y tú de que estas vertida? – Rukia la observo con curiosidad. Podía estar segura que la ropa de la pequeña era como las de Rukongai, claro que las pendas eran un pocos más elegantes comparándolo con los del lugar.

-¿eh?...Pues de una Oradora normal jajaja…- la niña solo rio por la obviedad. su vestimenta era común como cualquiera. – Si tienes curiosidad, Etsuki viste como un *Guardián* porque lo es. – confeso.

- ¡Ohhh! – La joven mostro asombro - ¿Quieres decir que todos se visten como él? – interrogo nuevamente.

- Bueno, las ropas son similares…- Caydi alzo un poco ambas palmas, haciendo una especie de equivalencia para acompañarla con sus palabras.

- Mhnn – Rukia medito un momento. El tema de las vestimentas ya la estaban interesando. – Entonces, si un *sacerdote* se viste así… - artículo - y un *Guardián* como él… ¿Como viste un *Guerrero*?

- ¿Qué? –

- Dices que todos tienen ropas distintas ¿Como es la de un guerrero? – volvió a preguntar. De una manera, quería saberlo. Así pudiera reconocer el nivel de cada Orador cuando lo viera. Guiándose por la vestimenta.

- …Pues es difícil describir…hace muchos años…no los *Guerreros* tenía una atuendo que mucho llaman algo así como samurái. Pero con el tiempo o mejor dicho ahora se han modernizado. -

-…- la chica se quedo callada. Incluso los Oradores se modernizaban. Y encima ella tenía que leer mangas y revistas para tratar de estar renovada cuando visitaba el mundo humano. La pequeña peliblanca no se dio cuenta de su expresión y prosiguió en seguir hablando.

- Pero ahora…pocos tienen puesto algo así como dos kosode pero las mangas no son holgadas y uno es largo y no se lleva dentro del hakama - intento explicar. Al escuchar la descripción, a Rukia se le vido una prenda en la cabeza.

- ¿Algo así como un saco? -

- ¿Que es un saco? – pregunto Caydi ya que no tenía conocimiento sobre ese tal _saco_.

-Ethooo…mejor continúa. – dijo la shinigami ya que ni ella sabia como explicar claramente la definición de un _saco._

-…Pues…también tienen un hakama común pero no es tan holgado y unos botines por debajo de las rodillas. Es raro como se las pueden poner con el pantano ancho. – comento la pequeña porque era un misterio que nunca pudo resolver.

- Como…- articulo Rukia al haber recordado su encuentro con Draiko. Recordando que éste tenía una vestimenta idéntica a la que Caydi describía– Cómo ese sujeto de ayer en el pasillo. Él que dice conocer a nii-sama – se aprevino a preguntar.

- No es sujeto, se llama Braiken Draiko. – Dijo con un hilo de molestia por no haberse acordado del nombre de su admirado Orador - Y si es igual…- aclaro dejando la mueca atrás para poner una de ansias - Bien, como estas lista, ¿qué dices si salimos? -

- A-ah… - afirmo la shinigami. Pero aun así se sentía un poco incomoda. Al ver eso, la pequeña sé aproximo para analizarla un momento. Encontrando el problema, Caydi sonrió de medio lado. Acerco sus manos a la espalda de la joven, para desatar algo que estaba envuelto ahí.

- Listo – la niña soltó un ganchito que se encontraba en la espalda de la shinigamis. Dejando caer tras ésta, dos fular largos que caian en cascada en la espalda de la Kuchiki. Al parecer era parte de la vestimenta.

- ¡Ohh…! – exclamo Rukia al verlo caer sobre su espalda esas telas elegantes hasta llegar a la altura de sus rodillas.

- ¡vamos! Estamos a punto de dejar libres a todos los *Gokurakuchō*...- alegre, Caydi sostuvo la mano de Rukia para jalar de ella y guiarla hacia afuera de la habitación. Quería llegar a la terraza para ese magnifico montó.

- Oe…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ehh…Hola…- saludo con la mano una tímida Caydi – Bueno…como Braiken-san tenía un inconveniente,… seré yo quien presente al siguiente Orador…- comento, buscando entre sus ropas las notas que le dio a leer el pelirrubio – hoy…hablaremos de…Tonoga Matoyu;...se clasificaría como un Guerrero. Tiene el cabello largo de color castaño. Aunque siempre se lo ata con una cola de caballo y el color de sus ojos son celestes. Es un hombre muy simpático y amable. Siempre anda con Ruynako y Yateru. Con el primero lo conoció desde que era pequeño en la guerra contra los shinigamis…al ser respetuoso con los demás, recibe el mismo respeto de los Oradores…a diferencia de la vestimenta de un Guerrero, su traje es un poco más holgado. – termino de leer, revisando el otro lado de los papelitos para saber si había otro dato.

- pues…creo que eso es todo – confeso sonriente - ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! – se despidió mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

* * *

><p>* Ima dewa shihai yurushi* = perdona al gobernado por ahora<p>

*Seichi*.= se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D si quieren saber cómo esta vestida Rukia, no se preocupen que me empeñare en dibujarla con la vestimenta xD

Saben estoy contenta porque me voy a Córdoba xD por primera vez ¡Iré a una excursión del colegio y lo bueno es que será fuera de la ciudad (o en este caso provincia jeje)! Pero estoy preocupara D: será en una semana el 14 hasta el 21, y según mi agenda, debo publicar un capitulo el 19 T.T…por ese motivo les pido perdón y permiso para que me permitan publicar el capitulo 24 el dia 26 de septiembre…se que será mucho tiempo …por ese motivo les pido perdón.

Igual! La próxima **actualización** (capitulo 23) **será el día 8 de septiembre** :D hasta ese día por favor cuídense mucho 13 ¡Besos enormes y **¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	23. Cap 23 La pérdida de un valioso luchador

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

¡AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO! Espero que les guste…saben e tenido una semana complicada, con todo eso del viaje. Ù3Ú maldito viejo pelón del director, siempre da preferencia a la tarde. _[Yo te retaría por el insulto, pero estoy de acuerdo U.U]_ Al final solo iremos 10. Encima que nos habíamos ilusionado con mis compañeros T.T pero eso sí, yo iré ya que entre automáticamente por no estar en un proyecto.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora… ¡lo que importa es que disfruten del capítulo!

Saben, tenia un regalito que darles por l espera que los hare pasar, pero lo diré al final, ya que por ahí se olvidan de ver cuando terminen de leer el cap :)

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar :) me alegro que t haya gustado l capitulo. Y prometo ser puntual en la actualización. Saludos y espero que te guste el cap :)

**Otonashi Saya****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar. Jajajaja no es pervertida *mira asía un lado* XD no enserio :) me gusta tu historia jeje. Si…a mi también se me hizo un lío explicar sobre la vestimenta. Pero para no romperte el coco, deje un regalito abajo. Saludos y espero que el cap, sea de tu agrado :)

También un beso grande a los que siguen esta historia:**anajudy - Clos - edgarDMC - Lukia36 - Miyathewitch - Luna Soledad - NowhereNox - NUAJava - rukiakuran - xXEdensXx** - Gracias por seguir :) y tambien a **elenita-chan y Vv-saya-vV**... ¡las extraño :,3!

_**Simbología.**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

Bien, ahora espero que disfruten de leer el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ [¡Tengan cuidado! Esta loca seguirá la carrera de tecnología y computación O_O]**_

* * *

><p><em>Un cielo gris, nubloso, que no permitía dar paso a los rayos del sol oculta por las nubes oscuras. En medio de un frio y sombrío desierto, un joven y una muchacha se encontraban moribundos en medio del aire decaído. <em>

_- oh… ¿Que hace dos pequeños niños solos en este lugar? - pregunto una sombra que se acercaba tras un pequeño que hacia sentado frente a unas cuantas rocas amontonadas sobre la un tierra abultada. El sujeto supuso que sería la tumba de alguien, y ante las manos embarradas de barro por el niño, supo que el hecho fue reciente._

_-…- los menores solo lo miraron. _

_Cundo el pequeño giro un poco la cabeza para observarlo, el recién llegado pudo notar que tenía los ojos opacos, vacios y cansados, con signos de haber llorado antes, mientras su pálida piel estaba salpicada de gotas de sangre. También noto que la muchacha estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Dándole la espalda lo miro de reojo rebelando los fríos ojos carmesí. Sin sentimiento alguno, acompañada por su espada que posaba clavada en la arena, mientras lentamente una gota de sangre se escurría por la filosa hoja metálica._

_- ¿Ustedes fueron los causantes de todo esto? –siguió preguntando. Pero esta vez el sujeto giro para ver a su alrededor; cuerpos carbonizados, ensangrentados y sin vida de shinigamis expandidos por todos lados - Tienen potencial…lo malo es contra quien los utiliza… - continuo devolviendo la mirada a los menores._

_-…- los jóvenes aun se negaban en contestar. Era como si esturdieran en shock por los sucesos que pasaron._

_- Deberían levantarse…no tardara mucho para que otro grupo de shinigamis vengan por ustedes… - advirtió, dando unos pasos para acercarse al pequeño pelirrubio que tenía en frente - Y de seguro no querrán volver a hacer esto ¿o sí? -_

_- No…solo…queremos irnos a casa…- después de estar varias horas callado, contesto el pequeño. Con la mirada perdida en aquellas rocas._

_-Usted es un orador… ¿verdad? – también hablo la joven que le daba la espalda._

_-…Y por su fuerza espiritual, ustedes también lo son…- dijo el sujeto con una voz neutra._

_-…- los jóvenes no contestaron, era obvia la respuesta._

_- Vamos pequeños…los llevare a casa…- propuso el mayor, ofreciendo su mano._

_-…- _

_- Por cierto, Me llamo Hatsuro Craveri… ¿y tú? – se presento el hombre, dedicando un sonrisa amable a ambos jóvenes que pacerían haber pasado por mucho. Ofreciendo nuevamente su mano al niño que tenía en frente._

_Éste dudo por un momento, pero decidió tomar la mano del sujeto y levantarse para seguir adelante al igual que su compañera que se había levantado junto con él._

_- Draiko…me llamo Draiko, señor…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

"**La pérdida de un valioso luchador"**

* * *

><p>Caminando a pasos rápidos con apuro, Draiko se dirigía a una de las habitaciones donde se hospedaba su superior. Siendo seguido por Kureimy, ambos marchaban concentrados y preocupados, aunque su expresión no lo demostraba, a averiguar si las palabras dichas por Zacksen eran ciertas. Rezaban por que fueran puras mentiras.<p>

Al estar a unos cuantos metros de la habitación, se encontraron en el pasillo con sus camaradas que también estaban esperando, velando por la salud de Craveri.

- Chicos…- dijo sorprendido Draiko al ver a los Oradores, algunos parados y sentados cerca de la entrada del cuarto.

- Llegas tarde…- dijo Naruki que se hallaba sentada en una cilla, con algunas ventas en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Craveri? – pregunto ignorando a la joven, acercándose más a la entrada para intentar visualizar algo. Aun así, esta se mantenía cerrada impidiendo la visión dentro de la habitación.

-Esta grave… Aouru lo está atendiendo…- contesto un joven de cabellera castaña larga y ojos celestes, que se apoyaba en al paren – no te preocupes, ella sabrá que hacer.-

- Gracias, Tonoga – agradeció sincero Draiko. Él susodicho solo asintió con la cabeza. Entendía la preocupación del joven, él también lo estaba. Mientras, la oradora que se encontraba tras el _guerrero _pelirrubio, observo que faltaba alguno de sus camaradas.

- ¿Donde están los demás? – pregunto Kureimy porque se le hacía extraño al no verlos, sabía que ellos también apreciaban al anciano.

- Ruynako está recuperándose del todo, esos shinigamis lo hicieron polvo. Pero no es nada grave, Aouru dijo que en la tarde estará recuperado por completo. – Contesto Naruki, ya que conocía la situación de todos los ausentes - Liriu…pues…decidió estar sola después lo que sucedió con Sesuri…- no quiso ser específica ante ese tema.

- Comprendo…entiendo su dolor – con una voz suave, confeso la mujer. Conocía el sufrimiento de la Oradora, ya que ella también vivió la pérdida de un familiar.

-…- todos se quedaron en silencio al recordar a sus fallecidos camaradas que murieron. Fue un suceso repentino y lamentable. Ninguno de ellos merecía morir.

De la nada, la puerta que hacia cerrada se abrió de repente, dando paso a una figura femenina saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Aouru-san! Dígame por favor, ¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor Craveri? – quiso saber Draiko dando unos pasos para acercarse a la nombrada. Estaba impaciente, quería conocer el estado del anciano.

-Lamento decirte que muy mal…él…- no era necesario decir palabras, la mujer de cabellera negra reflejaba en sus ojos pardos lo que sucedía realmente; El _sacerdote_ estaba débil de salud.

- ¿Podemos…pasar a verlo…? – pregunto tenue el Braiken, acachando lentamente la cabeza.

- Su situación es delicada. Cualquier alteración, podía mayormente afectarlo…- contesto la mujer – por favor…esperen a que su estado sea un poco estable–

- Si…gracias. -

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei – Primer escuadrón.<strong>

En una habitación con poca iluminación, se encontraban los capitanes de los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia. Aunque con la ausencia de cinco capitanes, la reunión proseguía.

- Dado a los últimos acontecimientos, los enemigos han tenido unas tres bajas, y nosotros ninguna. Pero eso no significa que estamos venciendo. – exclamo el capitán del primer escuadrón. Mientras sus súbditos permanecían callados, permitiendo que continuara – Probablemente volverán a acatar, pero esta vez con más potencial para derrotarnos. -

Ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que el comandante tenía razón. Al no escuchar ninguna opinión, el anciano prosiguió.

- Dígame, capitana Unohana. ¿Cuánto es la gravedad de los heridos? -

- Por fortuna, no hubo ningún shinigami fallecido. Aun así, las heridas son graves pero ninguno pasa a situaciones serias. – Informaba la capitana del cuarto escuadrón – Los oficiales 3° y 5° del Undécimo escuadrón, que estuvieron en una situación extrema, están ahora fuera de peligro. Los tenientes del tercero, quinto, noveno y decimo escuadrón, también se encuentran fuera de peligro. Los capitanes del segundo, octavo y Decimotercer escuadrón ahora residen en rehabilitación, al igual que los otros sus heridas ya están sanando. -

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Ukitake? – pregunto Shinji a la capitana, ya que sabía que el sujeto estaba delicado de salud y con las heridas recibidas su estado podía empeorar.

- La situación del capitán Ukitake es estable. Sus heridas no eran profundas lo cual no perjudica en la recuperación rápida. En poco tiempo, volverá a sus actividades –

-¿Tiempo? No podemos gozar de ello. – hablo uno de los capitanes.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – interrogo Yamamoto, queriendo saber porque las palabras de Mayuri.

- Me atreví a investigar el primer acontecimiento de los Supika contra el seireitei de hace 138 años atrás. - confeso Kurotsuchi - Y he averiguado que ellos habían invadido con ataques ligeros unas tres ocasiones, y en la cuarta y última fueron más severos en las técnicas, asesinando docenas de shinigamis. -

-…- todos se mantuvieron callados por comprender lo dicho por el capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón.

- También en el momento en que invadían el Seireitei, hubo una infiltración en mi escuadrón. – no pudo evitar agregar esa información, ya que fue un suceso irritante. Los otros capitanes ligeramente lo miraron por la noticia dada. - Unos chiquillos robaron información confidencial de las prisiones de alta seguridad. -

- ¿Y lograron salir sin convertirse en experimento?, interesante – murmuro Shinji

- Esos vejestorios burlaron cualquier medida de seguridad. La próxima vez que lo intenten será imperdonable, y me temo que los aniquilare a instante- comento con simpleza, con esa arrogancia que siempre lo rodeaba - Aunque es una lástima, pensaba convertirlos en uno de mis especímenes – dijo con pesar, era una lástima para él destruir especímenes interesantes – pero eso no es lo importante. Como iba diciendo, en la cuanta oportunidad que nos ataquen será más potente que las primeras. Antes no sabíamos, ellos atacaban de imprevisto de un lado a otro. Pero fue fácil descubrir su sincronía – confeso vanidoso.

- Explíquese por favor, capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón – pidió Yamamoto, para que el científico sea específico en sus palabras.

- El primer ataque fue el sur…luego el norte…estoy seguro que la tercera será el este. Mi equipo ha averiguado unos ciertos rastros de energía en esa zona. – aclaro. – Debemos aprovechar el momento en que los supikas regresen, para vencerlos antes de que cometan el cuarto asalto.-

- Estoy de acuerdo…- después de estar escuchando las palabras de Mayuri, el capitán Komamura hablo serio - Un gran grupo de mi escuadrón se enfrento a una ryoka. Según los reportes de ellos, los noqueaba con facilidad sin recibir ningún rasguño.- El estuvo sorprendido cuando le entregaron los informes, y después de escuchar la idea de Kurotsuchi, comprendió que ese era la solución ya que si un solo ryoka puede resistir a tantos, cuando llegue el momento de pelear seriamente podría ser mas difícil.

- Ve a que me refiero…- volvió a tomar la palabra el capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón -hemos logrado derrotar a tres…si nos preparamos para su siguiente ataque, tenga por seguro que conseguiremos vencerlos sin dificultades. -

(- "Suena muy interesante lo que dicen…pero tengo una información importante que decidí darla personalmente" -)

Todos los presentes enfocaron su vista hacia la entrada que se había abierto. Entre ella, la figura de Kyoraku se hizo presente en el cuarto; con el kosode medio abierto mostrando las vendas que cubrían su pecho, el haori blanco y rosado, con y su sombrero infaltable. Sorprendiendo a los capitanes por su presencia.

- Capitán Kyoraku ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Interrogo asombrada Unohana - Debería estar en reposo…-

- Mo se preocupe, Unohana capitana. – Respondió pasivo el shinigami - Cuando termine volveré rápido a mi camita. – dijo divertido, con la actitud habitual dándole menos importancia a su estado de covalencia.

- Por favor hable rápido antes de que sus heridas se habrán y tenga que exponerlo a una curación dolorosa – comento la capitana con su sonrisa dulce, ocultando sus siniestra amenaza.

- No, que miedo. Lo haré de inmediato – agrego de inmediato y con nerviosismo el capitán. Era peligroso hacer enojar a la capitana Unohana.

- ¿Y cuál es esa información importante que tiene que decir, capitán Kyoraku? – se hizo escuchar el capitán comandante, renovando el tema de la conversación anterior; la defensiva contra los Oradores.

Ante el llamado del anciano Kyoraku continuo - Se trata sobre el paradero de los Kuchiki – aviso.

- Prosiga…

Después de dudar unos segundo, el capitán decidió decirles sobre lo que sabía de los shinigamis desaparecidos - Temo informar que ambos miembros están siendo sometidos por una especie de control, obligándolos a luchar contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, ellos no están consiente. – los capitanes ampliaron levemente los ojos sorprendidos. Ente la reacción, el Kyoraku continuo – Además de que sus habilidades superan a sí mismos. La teniente Kuchiki fue quien me dejo así, y ella seguía mas ilesa que yo…- lo ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de divertido, un poco apenado por la lucha contra la shinigami.

-…Una simple teniente haciendo eso…es muy interesante, quisiera saber a qué clase de poder es sometida. – comento Mayuri que le había atraído la noticia de que un shinigami pudiera desarrollar más poder de la nada.

- …- el resto de los capitanes se mantuvieron en silencio, aun estaban impresionados por la noticia del capitán.

- Podría explicarnos con detalles – pidió el comandante.

- Es simple, capitán comandante. Al estar bajo control por los supika, sus habilidades aumentan mas de lo normal… - resumió - también me entere por Shihoin Yoruichi, de que la gravedad de las heridas de la capitana Soi Fong disminuyó al ser sometida por una técnica de un supika.

- Ah…pude percibir ese tipo de reiatsu en ella. – Afirmo Unohana, pues en el momento de la curación, logro sentirlo - Fue una situación confusa, lentamente las heridas de la capitana Soi fong comenzaban a cerrarse por sí solas. Aunque en estos momento, el rastro de aquel extraño reiatsu se esfumo por completo. –

- Pues…la capitana Soi fong también fue sometida por ese poder…-

- ¿Qué? - los shinigamis estaban atónitos por dicha información, era increíble saber a qué tipo de fuerza podrían enfrentarse.

- Claro que luego, la capitana Soi Fon consiguió liberarse…- agrego Kyoraku – pero me temo que el capitán Kuchiki, tanto como la Teniente Kuchiki, aun siguen sometidos por ese poder. -

- ¿Tienen idea de quién es el individuo con tales habilidades? – después de escuchar lo suficiente, hablo Genryusai, estaba molesto al saber que trataban a sus súbditos como si nada.

- Tal vez se sorprenda por los nombres que diré…- comenzó a decir Kyoraku con un poco de duda – pero…se sospecha sobre…Braiken Draiko y Megdayk Kureimy…ellos también participan en el grupo de Supikas que están invadiendo el Seireite…-

- Eso es imposible. Ellos fallecieron en el la excursión de prueba que organizo la central 46 – exclamo indignado el capitán comandante. Para él era imposible que esos chiquillos siguieran vivos.

- Al parecer no lo están…- comento Kyoraku. Entendía la sorpresa del anciano.

- Estoy confundido…no recuerdo esos nombres. – dijo Shinji que desconocía dichos nombres. Rascándose la cabeza con una mueca de aburrimiento, interrogo - ¿Además qué relación tenían con el Seireite? – quiso saber.

- Tonto, ellos eran shinigamis…- reto Kensei - los que se graduaron a la corta edad – agrego para que su compañero recordara. No eran mucho menores conseguían graduarse de shinigamis.

- Mhhmm….ahora que lo dices, no entiendo por qué, si fueron shinigamis, están del lado de los Supika – interrogo inocente el pelirrubio. Pues era una idea lógica y extraña. Un Shinigami no podrá aliarse de la nada a un Orador a causa de la Guerra que hubo hace siglos.

Todos los capitanes se pusieron pensativos. En cambio, Kyoraku y Yamamoto se miraron. Ellos sabían que los dichosos shinigamis eran en realidad Oradores de sangre. Pero no podían decirlo, era un secreto, y dieron su palabra a unos antiguos camaradas, Sōjun y Ginrei, de que los jóvenes Supikas no serian expuestos por su raza. Más que todo para proteger el apellido Kuchiki, ya que la Central 46 podría acusarlos de traición.

Ante los murmullos incómodos de los shinigamis, el comandante utilizo su bastón para que le cedieran atención. Al oír un ruido seco, todos los capitanes miraron al anciano.

- La situación es grave. Con el secuestro de tres capitanes y dos en recuperación, es Seireitei está expuesto ante cualquier ataque. – Con una voz firme, hablo el comandante - Tomaremos el plan del capitán Kurotsuchi. Preparen a todos los escuadrones a que estén atentos en la zona este…Nos organizaremos a para vencer a los ryokas en la próxima vez que invadan el Seireitei. – ante la orden cada shinigami se puso firme, las palabras del superior habían sido serias y claras.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en el Cuarto escuadrón.<strong>

Los miembros del cuarto escuadron iban y venían de un lado a otro, ocupándose de los heridos shinigamis. Pero en una habitación de atención, se hallaba Ichigo sentado cabizbajo en la camilla. Estaba solo. Un shinigami de medicación había terminado de curar sus lesiones.

Se encontraba desolado, en esos momentos necesitaba las palabras de aliento de la shinigami; Rukia. Con solo pensar en ella otro sentimiento de culpa lo invadía. No pudo rescatarla de ese tormentoso control. Quería liberarla, quería traerla de vuelta y nuevamente estuviera a su lado. Echaba de menos a su preciada nakama.

(-"¿Sigues aquí?"-)

El sustituto no vio la necesidad de levantar la vista. Conocía esa voz; se trataba de Renji.

- Mírate…te vez patético…- reto el Teniente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-… ¿Que dices?...Tú estabas en las misma situación el otro día…- contesto el shinigami sin levantar la vista.

- Sí pero ¿Quien salvo tu trasero la otra vez? –

-… - Ichigo decidió quedarse callado, no tenía ganas de pelear.

-…- Renji lo comprendía. Él mismo estuvo en esas circunstancias – Que patético… ¿Piensas quedarte así, como un pobre mendigo?...es vez de eso, levántate y sigue luchando…- propuso con poco de ánimos para reconfortar a su compañero, pero este aun se quedo así; sentado con l mirada agacha.

- Se que lo de Rukia te tiene así. Pero que hay con eso…ella te patearía en estos momentos…no sé como hace para que levantes el culo y prosigas…pero sea lo que fuera, solo piénsalos y hazlo…ella no querría verte en ese estado…la estas defraudando, Ichigo…- continuo Renji apuntándolo con el dedo, en forma de acusación por su comportamiento.

-…- a pesar de las palabras del Teniente, el shinigami no se inmuto. Aun se sentía culpable.

- Dios! no se que hace ella para quitarte lo deprimente…me rindo…- dijo molesto el pelirrojo, apoyándose mas en el marco y cerrando los ojos decepcionado.

(-"Crees que…podríamos traerla de vuelta…"-)

-¿ah? – Renji volvió a abrir los ojos ante las palabras del sustituto.

-…Ese sujeto…dijo que no le harían daño. Pero si nos enfrentamos a ellos, estaríamos obligados a pelear contra Rukia. – la voz de Ichigo era apagada, pero aun así oíble.

-…- el teniente se quedo callado, ahora comprendía cual era la mayor preocupación del shinigami.

- ¿Podríamos traerla de vuelta sin herirla…? – Ichigoe estaba perdido, necesitaba una respuesta, una solución que no implicara enfrentarse a la shinigami. No quería luchar contra ella.

- (suspiro)…no se si se puede o no…pero parados aquí no lo averiguaremos…– dijo Renji en un tono animado - deberíamos de intentarlo – propuso.

El joven shinigami su quedo pensando unos segundos. Por primera vez le daba la razón al teniente. Rukia estaría decepcionada de él si lo viera así. Tenía que pelear, por ella y los demás. Con una expresión distinta, se levanto de la camilla y camino hacia Renji.

- Si…Patearemos los traseros de esos Oradores y obligaremos a que liberen a Rukia...y si los bastardos no lo hacen, entonces lo aremos nosotros.- levanto la mirada con un semblante de confianza y esperanza - Porque ella no se rendiría si nos encontraríamos en esa misma situación ¿verdad? – sonrió de medio lado, frunciendo su seño con los ojos decididos a luchar.

Al ver su expresión, Renji no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho – ah – luego agrego bromista - quita esa cara. Das miedo…-

- Cállate…- dijo fastidiado el sustituido, por haberle quitado los ánimos - el único que da miedo eres tú. – continuo con un aire de burla y una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Escuchaste – ambos se acercaron enfrentando sus rostros en forma desafiante, olvidándose por completo el lindo momento de confianza.

- ¡Al menos no estoy como perrito lloroso en una esquina! – ataco el teniente frunciendo su seño compitiendo con el de Ichigo.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Yo no ando de llorón! ¡Además te recuerdo quien andaba de muerto viviente antes! –

-¡Es distinto! ¡No tenía idea de que si estaba bien! – intento defenderse con un toque de vergüenza.

- ¡Eso no importa! aun así…uh? – de la nada le vino algo en mente en la cabeza del sustituto.

-¿Qué? - pregunto confuso Renji al ver el cambio repentino de semblante.

- Yoruichi-san…- articulo- Yoruichi-san conocía desde antes a esos Oradores – aclaro, pero con eso no saco la cara de confusión del teniente.

-ah?

- Entonces, debe conocer las habilidades y como derrotarlos…- continuo Ichio sin darse cuenta que su compañero no entendía nada.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Renji no pudo decir más al hacerse a un lado y ver como el shinigami salía de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos.

(– ¡Debemos hablar con ella ahora mismo!" - ) soltó el joven Kurosaki mientras su figura desaparecía por los blancos pasillos. Al ver que se alejaba, el teniente pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

-¡Oye!

* * *

><p><strong>A muy lejos del Seireite – dentro del <strong>**Kōen kyōdo**

Rukia caminaba en unos pasillos totalmente vacios, silenciosos, siendo guiada por Caydi. Al decir verada el silencio era un poco incomodo. En otras ocasiones cuando caminaba se topaba con supikas. De un lado a otro ¿Dónde se encontraban todos?

- Esto es muy extraño…uh!...- la Kuchiki se dijo así misma. Quiso seguir caminando, pero sintió un tirón en su espalda – ¿Qué rayos?- se había dado cuenta de que esas molestas, aunque le quedaban bien, telas, se habían enganchado con un pilar. Al parecer esta tenía unos elegantes tallados, que hasta algunos salían como púas. Lo cual las telas de la espalda de la shinigami no evitaron engancharse debido a su distracción.

Intento seguir caminando, pero el agarre no le permitía. Haciendo varias poses cómicas, tirando de la tela. Descubrió que podía hacer una cosa.

- ¿Que paso, Rukia...? – pregunto Caydi ante la distracción de la shinigami. Pero la joven no hizo caso. Solo agarro con cuidado la zona que unía a su espalda de la tela para tirar de ella y…- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – atónita, la niña grito aterrada al ver que la chica había arrancado esos lienzos de su espalda.

La shinigami solo la miro con una expresión de no entender su alboroto. Solo eran unas cosas sin sentido de estar allí. – Me incomodaban un poco…- se excuso de lo más pancha.

- ¿Me incomodaban un poco? ¡Una mierda!...esa era una prenda única…- aclaro espeluznada al ver destruida una antigua vestimenta. Designada, bajo la cabeza de golpe – No importa…sigamos…- murmuro audible la niña mientras marchaba con la cabeza aun agachada.

Después de varios manitos caminando, Rukia aun observaba que casi no había nadie en todo el lugar. Un poco dudosa, decidió preguntar.

- Oye…Caydi…- artículo la shinigami – ¿Por qué algunos Oradores…se están yendo de aquí?

- ¿eh? – La pequeña giro un poco la cabeza para verla – mmmhm…pues no lo sé. No me han dicho nada – se encogió de hombros. – Pero según los rumores…pronto todo terminara – confeso sonriente – no te preocupes, Rukia. Pronto volverás a estar con los shinigamis, con las personas que te aprecian…-

- ¿Enserio? – interrogo con un hilo de emoción. De verdad era eso lo que anhelaba.

- mhm…- asintió contenta - Pero no seas impaciente…aun faltan cosas importantes – afirmo para luego enfocar su vista en el camino y seguir marchando.

- A-ah…- la shinigami no entendió a que se refería de importantes, a veces la pequeña hablaba a medias.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Un grupo de Oradores aun permanecían asiendo guardia afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba Craveri. Sus rostros solo era de preocupación, al no tener información nueva sobre la salud de su superior era estresante.

La puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que atendía al _Sacerdote_.

- Aouru-san…- nombro Draiko al ver a la mujer - El señor Craveri… ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Craveri?-

La mujer se quedo callada por un momento con una mirada de pena - Él está muy grave…no sé si podrá pasar la noche…- Dichas palabras dejaron desconcertados a todos. Nunca se imaginaron que ese día llegaría.

- Es imposible…él…- Draiko estaba angustiado a un cierto grado que no podía completar sus palabras.

- Pueden pasar a verlo si es que lo desean…tal vez eso lo animen un poco – sugirió Aouru.

Los oradores se mantuvieron en silencio, no tenían el valor de ver al anciano en ese estado. Era como un padre para todos.

-…Yo paso…será deprimente verlo en ese estado…- comento Naruki serrando lo ojos intentando ocultar su estado de tristeza.

- No seas…- Tonoga estuvo a punto de regañar por la actitud de la joven, pero ambos se callaron al ver a Draiko pasar de largo hacia la habitación, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello rubio.

El cuarto estaba siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol que atravesaba la ventana y cortinas blancas. A pesar de que estuviera una persona a punto de morir, el aire era cálido. Frente a la lumbrera, se encontraba el anciano recostado en una cama, con sabanas blancas que al hacer contacto con el sol, iluminaban más la habitación.

-Señor Craveri – murmuro el Orador, acercándose a la cama y arrodillándose con una rodilla para quedar a la altura de su superior.

- Draiko…me alegra verte…- con una voz débil, saludo el anciano - dime ¿Cómo fue todo? -

- Muy bien…cada uno fue insertado con éxito. – contesto con una voz caída para no alterarlo.

- Lo siento…si te obligue a hacer algo que no querías…- se disculpo.

- No se disculpe…de todas formas yo tome esa decisión…-

- No me queda mucho tiempo ¿verdad?...está bien, tuve una vida larga…- un ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor - Lo único que me duele es no estar ahí cuando todo termine…- confeso cambiando el semblante a uno intranquilo.

- No se preocupe…nosotros aremos lo mejor que podamos. Ya verá que pronto todo acabara…-intento animarlo son una sonrisa leve.

- Draiko…tú sabes que hay que hacer…- Craveri busco la mano del muchacho. Mientras una molesta tos emprendía de su boca - Te pido que consigas guiarlos y hacer el favor de…- volvió a toser, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

- Tenga seguro de que lo hare…- Draiko apretó la mano que tenia entre las suyas, intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad - incluso si mi vida peligre – miro con determinación al anciano para que creyera sus palabras - cumpliré su objetivo…que no es solo suyo, sino de todos…-

- Craveri–sama…- nombro Ruhenoku que se encontraba tras ellos junto con los demás Oradores que había decidido entrar.

- ¿Que son esas caras? Aun no muero…-

- Por favor no diga eso…usted…se pondrá bien…- dijo el joven de cabellos rojizos, cerrando los parpados porque le dolía ver en esa condición al anciano.

Craveri volvió a toser pero con mas brusquedad. El ardor aumentaba, impidiendo el curso de su respiración. Ante la incomodidad de éste, el resto se preocupo.

-¡Señor Craveri!

¡Hatsuro-dono!

- Draiko…lo siente…al final nunca pude llevarte a conocer el mundo humano…- dijo el anciano con mas debilidad de la voz.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora…- confeso, más preocupado por el bienestar del mayor.

- Cuando todo termine, sean personas de bien…- pidió Craveri mirando a cada uno de los que lo rodeaban. Los había criado y tratado como unos hijos, para él era importante saber que seguirían el curso correcto - No sabemos qué sucederá después, pero manténganse orgullosos de lo que son…-

-…- todos se mantenían callados ante las palabras.

- Luchen…Luchen con todo su espíritu…porque es lo único…que no podrán destruir. – expreso, cerrando los ojos con una ligera y suave sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡No diga tonterías…usted estará con nosotros en ese momento! – exclamo Ruhenoku. No quería oírlo hablar así. Se reusaba a que su superior muriera - ¡Por favor no se rinda…usted…! – se quedo callado al ver que paso lo que mas temía.

Craveri dio su último suspiro, remplazando la sonrisa de su rostro a una expresión de paz. Lentamente la mano que estaba sujetada con las de Draiko, se deslizo fuera de ella y cayó sin peso contra la cama. Un silencio invadió el curto. Cada uno estada absorto viendo el cuerpo sin vida que hacia frente a ellos.

Pesadamente, Draiko agacho la cabeza ocultando nuevamente sus ojos con su cabello. Algunos miraban el suelo intentando asimilar la perdida. El único que estaba intranquilo, era Ruhenoku.

Desesperado, salió de la habitación en busca de alguien. Al pasar la puerta, vio a un costado a la persona de cabellos bancos que estaba indagando. Éste tenía los ojos triste ante la pérdida del anciano, pero cambio su expresión al ver la fría mirada del Orador.

Sujetando sin cuidado el cuello de la vestimenta, lo elevo un poco por la diferencia de tamaño.

- ¡Tu…revívelo! – le pidió, aterrando más al podre niño que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Q-que…? – el pequeño estaba aterrado, sus ojos celeste reflejaban miedo ante el sujeto.

-¿Tú puedes hacerlo, verdad?...- volvió a interrogar. Al no recibir respuesta ente el atónito niño, lo sacudió un poco - te exijo que lo hagas…-

- No puedo…él…él me pidió que no lo hiciera…- confeso aterrado el pequeño, nervioso ante la situación en el que estaba - Lo…lo siento…pero Craveri-sama me pidió que no lo hiciera…incluso…yo podría haberlo curado, pero él no quería…- declaro.

Ruhenoku solo lo miro con frialdad, sin soltarlo.

- Déjalo…- dijo una Oradora que estaba tras el – Nagitski es solo un niño…-

Después de unos segundos, el Orador hizo caso a Takni y soltó al pequeño. Marchándose indignado ante la situación. El niño peliblanco solo cayó al suelo, mirando hacia abajo sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Craveri.

Mientras que en la habitación, Draiko aun estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo del anciano. Permaneciendo callado. Apenado. Sosteniendo la fría y pálida mano entre las suyas, intentando controlar sus emociones ante la pérdida de su superior.

El hombre fue una persona importante en su vida. Como los padres que alguna vez perdió. Como el mejor amigo que creyó no volver a ver. Como la mujer que era como una madre para él, murió ante sus ojos por protegerlo. Sentía ese mismo dolor. El fue de los pocos que le ofreció un hogar.

Se reincorporo lentamente, para luego sujetar las sabanas y comenzar a cubrir el rostro pálido y sereno del anciano. Justo antes de cubrirlo por completo, se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

- Hasta siempre…Señor Craveri…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos…- saludo Draiko con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, parado y asiendo una pose sobre una plataforma redonda blanca, como un banco -Bueno supongo que deben de estarse preguntando qué está pasando es que a Rukia-san le gusto el diseño de nuestra vestimenta, asique lo dibuja para poder conservarlas en su cuaderno. – explico el Orador un poco apenado.

- Draiko-san, por favor no se mueva que ya termino. – pidió Rukia concentrada en su obra maestra.

- ¡Hai, hai sr! – asiendo nuevamente un pose chistosa, elevando una mano haciendo "Paz" y la mirada fija en el aire, Draiko volvió a su posición como diseño de arte.

- ¡Bien, ya termine! – aclamo emocionada y feliz la shinigami.

. ¡Haber! – como el rayo, el orador se acerco al lado de la joven para apreciar el arte de una Kuchiki.

El lindo dibujo se podía apreciar a un chappy haciendo la misma pose que Draiko, con una cabellera rubia y la mirada fija, aunque la boquita semiabierta del conejito quitaba todo rastro de seriedad.

- ¡ooohhh! ¡Esplendido! – exclamo maravillado

- ¿En serio? – pregunto entusiasta la joven.

- Sí, sí. Tienes mucho potencial, Rukia-san – alago sonriente y orgulloso Draiko. Ya que, según él, puede detectar el arte de un profesional. Y a Rukia ya la calificaba con un 10 y no tenía nada que ver que fuera la hermanita de su temible y antiguo amigo.

- Y algunos decían que mis dibujos eran de un niño de 5 años – confeso la Shinigami fingiendo tristeza por las burlas de algunos y más de un cierto pelinaranja.

- No les hagas caso. De seguro son un ignorantes quienes no aprecia estos preciados dibujos – comento.

- Nop, creo que son ustedes los ignorantes alno ver lo horrendos que son - deslizándose a un costado de la cámara, apareció Ichigo con cara de fastidio. Pero se tuvo que ir de la misma forma rápidamente, ya que Rukia le lanzo su libreta por el insulto. El orador solo sonrió nervioso por la particular relación de ambos shinigamis.

- ¡oh! – Exclamo al darse cuenta de que aun seguía en vivo - De seguro quieren saber las guía de personajes…- comento sonriente - Pero a cambio les muestro esto – señalando con su dedo la cámara y dio comienzo a unas escenas del próximo capítulo.

**Draiko:**_** Ambos tenemos un objetivo…y aunque no lo parezca es el mismo…**_

_En un cuarto obscuro, subterráneo, estaban reunidos todos los luchadores que aun pertenecían en el __Kōen kyōdo. Hasta que de la nada, una persona salió de las sombras con una sonrisa de satisfacción al recurrirlo._

_**Una mentira puede ser menos dolorosa que la verdad…**_

_Sobre una terraza amplia, Caydi se limpiaba un ojo al habérsele escapado una lagrima. A pesar de estar triste, mostraba una dulce sonrisa de alegría a la shinigami._

_En una habitación, Byakuya golpeo bruscamente con ambas manos la mesa que tenía en frente. Con un semblante de molestia y enojo, recriminaba a la persona que tenía en frente._

…_**Y la realidad nunca es como uno se lo espera…**_

_Rukia se encontraba parada sobre la terraza, con una mirada placentera mientras los pájaros de colores exóticos volaban a su alrededor y luego hacia el horizonte. Siendo libres junto al viento._

…_**Solo quiero que al final de todo, logres comprender el motivo de mi silencio.**_

_Draiko miraba hacia lo nada, hacia las casas vacías que ahora rodeaban al Seichi. Hasta que su expresión cambio a uno determinante. Había tomado una importante decisión._

- Are? –artículo confundido el Orador.

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto una desorientada Rukia al ver las escenas.

- No tengo idea…creo que se mesclaron escenas del próximo con el próximo…- comento Draiko con los ojos bien amplios, sorprendido a igual que la joven.

- ¿Por qué Nii-sama estaba enojado? – interrogo al haber notado esa parte. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho por al chica, el orador sintió un terrible escalofrio.

- Tienes razón…- dando un salto, se escondió tras la shinigami - ¡sálvame!

- eh! – expreso confusa la joven por el repentino movimiento del sujeto.

- Byakuya se enojara. Escóndeme que no quiero estar ahí cuando suceda…- pidió sollozo

- ¡Animo, Draiko-san!. No se desanime. Usted es un guerrero ¿no? -animo Rukia, cosa que consiguió con éxito.

- ¡SI! – dijo energético con una seguridad que nadie sabe de dónde le salió. Rukia solo expreso alegre y sonrió mirando la cámara y luego decir.

- ¡El próximo capítulo…! –

- ¡…Se estrenara el día 26 de septiembre! – exclamaron los dos dándose la espalda, con una sonrisa y apuntando la cámara con sus dedos. Luego el Orador agrego.

- ¡Por favor todos sean paciente y sigan con esta historia! – pidió amable, apara luego ambos despedirse.

- Bay, bay –

* * *

><p>Holisss de nuevo :D ¡espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! :)<p>

Fue un poco triste escribir lo de Craveri T3T…pero era parte de la historia _[TEMME! El anciano era tan bueno :,3] _… Chillos ¬3¬

primero una recomendacion, de una historia que me gusto el principio. se llama **TAN SOLO POR TI...**es de verdad una linda historia la autora es principiante, asi que denle una oportunidad.

Bueno aquí el regalito :DDDD

Vallan a mi perfil y busquen antes de la lera de la canción y hagan click en Kuchiki Rukia, también en Draiko y Kureimy xD logre averiguar como funciona ese sistema :) cuando hagan click les aparecerá una ventana con una dirección en azul, hagan click ahí también y los llevara a una imagen…es lo que intente hacer con la canción, pero prostopleer me fallos 1x…igual busque otra pagina y reproduce la canción muy bien, asique también escúchenla.

Recuerden hagan click en los nombres, y si quieren también la canción, :D y esa paginas los llevara a ver como esta vestida Rukia en el finc, y como es Draiko y Megdayk XD me costo mucho dibujarlo, pero no se preocupen que con el tiempo mejorare y los are mejor :)

Bueno si están viendo las imágenes ahora, déjenme decir con orgullo que yo los dibuje :D Otonashi Saya quería saber como estaba vestida Rukia, pues ahí la tienes, espero no decepcionarte a ti a los lectores :)…este es mi regalito por el tiempo que tardare en publicar la conti.

Bueno! Con esto me despido…y será una larga despedida…la próxima **actualización** será el día **26 de septiembre **por favor espero que me perdonen por la tardanza

Bueno! Mientras estoy ausente en Faniction quiero que se cuiden un montón! Besotes enormes! y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	24. Cap 24 Cielos sin cantos

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí como se los prometí un nuevo capitulo! Debo confesar que este cap lo empecé hace unos cuantos días. Lo que pasa es que en el viaje fue un gran total aislamiento para relajarse y olvidarse de todo :) me hizo muy bien! Lo único malo es que se me rompió la cámara T3T [Te dije que no te sacaras muchas fotos ¬¬]… lo único que lamento es no haber podido sacar fotos en el memento que propusieron la noche del mariposon, xD donde los hombres se vistieron de mujeres y las chicas de hombres jajaja! Fue muy divertido porque ningún chico tuvo objeción en probarse un vestido ajajaja 1DDDD

Bueno, bueno…pero no es momento de esto. De verdad estoy muy agradecida por haber sido pacientes :D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1**: Hola! :D me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo :) debo confesar que me costo un poco hacer la escena en donde fallece Craveri, no soy muy buena en el sentimentalismo :3… y déjame decirte que presientes bien, pero Zacksen no tiene pinta de ser un buen líber. Ya que lo único que busca es la destrucción sin importarle lo demás. Por ese motivo un buen Orador pelirrubio no le dará lugar. Bueno, creo que conté demasiado ÔÔ mejor me callo jajaja. Gracias por comentar espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

(Cap 23 -24)**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! Esto muy feliz de que te guste la historia :) de verdad te lo agradezco, doy mi mejor esfuerzo por que sea el agrado de todos :D al principio los nombres, no solo de mi historia sino también de bleach, pueden ser un poco complicados. Pero con el tiempo veras que te iras acostumbrando, tanto que te sabrás algunas palabras en japonés jaja 1D y se dice y escribe Zanpakuto :O y un Ryoka significa intruso o no me acuerdo bien jeje…pues mayormente en la saga de la sociedad de algas, los shinigamis dicen mucho esa palabra refiriéndose a Ichigo y sus amigos. Por cierto ¿En qué capitulo de Bleach llevas? Espero que estés avanzando así comprendas por qué tan gran fanatismo ^-^. Sinceramente gracias por los halagos y palabras de apoyo :D me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :)

(Cap 2 – 6 - 13 )**Otaku Izumi****: **¡Otaku Izumi! *abraza el monitor* ha pasado mucho tiempo!...hola! a pesar de que te siga leyendo en tu finc, te he extrañado TωT me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Como veras a avanzado mucho :) no te preocupes que a todos le cae mal zacksen ÙÚ es un chico presumido. Y sobre tu pregunta, si llegaste hasta aquí, de seguro sus interrogatorios fueron respondidos. Y no eres la única que se divirtió en la escena de Ikkaku y Yumichika :D Love-san también le encanto ^-^ jajaja. Y sobre mi ortografía, al decir verdad nunca vi ese error, asique no se si logre corregirlo en los otros capítulos xP. Peo aun asi, me sigo esforzando por mejorar :) tengo por hecho. Gracias por comentar, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado los capítulos :D

Gracias de verdad a todos y todas que siguen esta historia :D de verdad su apoyo es mi combustible para seguir escribiendo :)

Por cierto debo pedir disculpas por un error en el nombre :3 puse Nagitski envés de Megdayk en la conversación de los Capitanes. Ese que estaba apurada y como intentaba no olvidarme el nombre del pequeño, sin querer lo escribí 13 igual ya lo corregí.

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><em>De un profundo sueño, cansador y seco, lentamente un pequeño Byakuya habría los ojos con pereza, despertando de su extraña inconsciencia. Al abrirlos por completo y enfocar mejor la vista, se extraño al ver a sus amigos rodeándolo mientras lo observaban con una mirada preocupada y expectante a su despertad.<em>

_Esto al ver que el joven Kuchiki retomo la conciencia, un gran alivio los invadió._

_- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exhalo relajado un alegre Draiko al ver que su amigo abrió los ojos._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una joven Kureimy con una notable mirada de culpa, que no paso desapercibido por el joven de cabellos negros_

_- ¿Que…que sucedió? – pregunto ante la repentina situación. No tenía idea de que había sucedido antes, ni mucho menos por que perdió la conciencia._

_- Lo siento…no era mi intención…aun no…aun no puedo manejarlo…- se disculpo la chica ante lo ocurrido. Las palabras de ésta extrañaron mas al joven noble, causando que hiciera una mueca de confusión. _

_- ¿por qué…? – intento articular, pero una desconocida sensación detuvo sus palabras; Sentía como si una extraña oleada hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo; Como si algo faltara o estuviera de más. De la nada, una idea o más bien conclusión vino en su mente– ¿Quiere decir qué? – miro a la chica con una expresión de asombro. Debía de ser eso, no había otra explicación._

_- Si…- contesto Draiko por la joven. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, un semblante de orgullo por el valor y el potencial de la muchacha morena. – Pero es una lástima…me gustaba más ese estado – agrego con un hilo de molestia, haciendo una mueca graciosa con puchero ojos achinados, mirando hacia otro lado. _

_- Idiota…casi te mata…- reprocho Kureimy por las tontas palabras. No estaba de acuerdo._

_- No hubiera sido su culpa sino la tuya – acuso Draiko. A pesar de las palabras y de la discusión que tenía en frente, Byakuya solo contemplaba sus manos. Realmente sentía esa extraña sensación. ¿Acaso era efecto por ser sometido a eso?_

_El pequeño pelirrubio se dio cuenta de su mirada iba. Motivo por lo cual ofreció su mano para alzar a su amigo – Vamos. Levántate, Baka~chan– ofreció el shinigami. Byakuya solo lo miro por un momento para luego hacer una cara de fastidio y tomar la mano de su fiel camarada. – No seas engreído. – Se quejo - La próxima vez, con Kureimy o sin ella, te pateare el trasero – _

_- Eso si yo no pateo el tuyo primero – dijo el Kuchiki con una sonrisa arrogante._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

"**Cielos sin cantos"**

* * *

><p>Debajo del clima cálido y el sol radiante, un shinigami de cabellos azabache se encontraba parada sobre la terraza del edificio más alto de Kōen kyōdo. Con un semblante tranquilo en el rostro, observaba placenteramente los edificios a su alrededor y el paisaje que podía apreciar desde su lugar. Con la mente profunda en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba a una alegre Oradora, dejando que las brisas suaves jugaran con su cabello y vestimenta.<p>

(-"Perdón por la tardanza"-) dijo un dulce voz llamando la atención de la Kuchiki que volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de la pequeña Caydi.

La joven noto como la niña tenía un semblante triste y no dudo en preguntar.

- ¿Estás bien? – interrogo Rukia, causando que la pequeña diera un respingo e inmediatamente se sobara el ojo derecho con su mano, ya que al parecer una lagrima traviesa comenzaba a asomarse.

- ¿Eh?...no-no es nada jeje – sonrió con ternura Caydi, pero a pesar de eso, su acción anterior no paso desapercibido por la Kuchiki; Sabía que estaba triste. Y por que la niña no estarlo; se había enterado de la muerte el anciano.

- Bueno…es hora de liberarlas…- después de unos segundos de silencio, la niña se apresuro agregar para cambiar el tema - Rinyui me autorizo a que yo lo haga – revelo contenta mientras que a pasos neutros se acercaba a la agrupación de pájaros que se hallaban en una posaderas de aves.

-¿Liberarlas? – repitió Rukia por no entender bien las palabras.

Caydi asintió para luego agregar -…después de tiempo volverán a ser libres. -

- No entiendo a que te refieres…- confeso la shinigami - No están enjauladas, así que están libres no? – concluyo.

- Me refiero a que podrán ser libres…de que ya no estarán aquí…- aclaro con una sonrisa la pequeña por la cara de la joven al entender. Ésta expreso un brillo en los ojos ya que jamás fue testigo de tal cosa, aunque aun no concibiera a que se refería las palabras de la Oradora. ¡Esa mocosa sí que habla a medias!

-…-Rukia decidió mantenerse callada. Con transigencia y cuidado de no caerse, se acerco a un metro de sustancia del borde del terreno. Sabiendo que estaba a una distancia segura, suspiro audible para luego enfocar nuevamente su vista en el paisaje.

(-" ¡Su ayuda ya ha terminado. Podrán vivir en paz sin ser utilizados!"-) exclamo la pequeña llamando notoriamente la atención de la Kuchiki.

- ¿Quieres decir que se marcharan y nunca regresaran? – con una cara de asombro y confusión, giro su cabeza hacia Caydi queriendo saber una respuesta de ella.

La pequeña de cabellos grises solo asintió, para después agitar rápidamente las manos mientras estimulaba a las aves de marcharse – ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Sean libres!- con alegría, Caydi vio como los pájaros expandían sus alas en señal de que se preparaban para volar.

Seguidamente todos los Gokurakuchōs, se lanzaron al viento y comenzaron a aletear y volar a una dirección recta. Los pájaros trascurrieron alrededor de Rukia, generando una suave brisa que movió los cabellos azabache y los ropajes de ella.

- ¡Muchas Gracias por su ayuda y por todo! – se oía la alegre voz de Caydi despidiéndose de las aves con una leve reverencia.

Mientras tanto, la shinigami solo dedico a cerrar los ojos delicadamente, sintiendo la calidez de las brisas. Lentamente las abrió para ser testigo del espectáculo; los pájaros volaban hacia el horizonte junto al viento…siendo libres.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo eso ocurría, dentro del edificio, Byakuya observaba el espectáculo desde su ventana. Mirando como esas exóticas aves que una vez su amigo de la infancia le contaba las grandiosas que eran, y él nunca le creía creyendo que vivía en un mundo de fantasía.<p>

Incluso recordaba claramente una discusión por ese tema.

_- Recuerdo de 117 años atrás – mansión Kuchiki -_

_Dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, específicamente dentro de una biblioteca, dos niños se encontraban rodeados por un montón de libros que yacían en el mismo suelo donde ellos estaban sentados, discutían por temas…culturales._

_- ¡Te digo que existen! -_

_- ¡Cállate! No es más que otra de tus ilusiones. -_

_- Pero Baka~chan, te digo la verdad – exclamo un pequeño Rubio que correspondía al nombre de Draiko. El aludido solo expreso molestia por el fastidioso apodo._

_- Ya te dije que no me llames así – con una voz áspera y amenazante reclamo el joven Kuchiki, causado que el otro pequeño temblara por la mirada – Además no tienes pruebas – de la nada Byakuya cambio su semblante al clásico serio y pasivo, aunque por dentro, moría de ganas de patear al pelirrubio si seguía con darle la contraria._

_- Si las tengo – o si, lo estaba tentando más. – Mira – como arte de magia, Draiko saco un libro enorme de su traje de shinigami para buscar una página. Mientras el Kuchiki se preguntaba "Donde rayos guardaba ese libro" – ¡Aquí esta! – señalando la pagina con su dedo, el pequeño shinigami alardeaba tener la razón. _

_Por la arrogancia, Byakuya le arrebato el libro para contemplar a que se refería._

_- Tonto…Aquí dice que se llaman Aves del paraíso. ¡Y viven en el mundo humano, Idiota! – con fiereza, el Kuchiki lanzo el libro al rostro del pelirrubio, dejando una notable marca en la frente._

_- Pero existe…- insistió, sobándose la frente adolorida._

_- En el Mundo Humano…no hay posibilidades que vivan en el espiritual y mucho menos en el desierto. – Remarco. Pero su pelirrubio amigo era de igual que testarudo que el._

_- ¡Si las…- con rapidez, Draiko sostuvo un libro que tenía a su lado y lo lanzo contra el noble -… hay! – dando en el blanco, justo en el frente, caso un bruñido al Kuchiki. - ¡Cabezota!_

_- ¡Maldito! – bramo furioso para luego cobrársela a su amigo. Haciendo uso de su shunpo, como si sus brazos fueran ruedas, lanzo continuamente una monstruosa cantidad de libros hacia el chico de ojos impares. Enterrándolo lentamente, hasta que su brazo era lo único que al parecer intentaba sobrevivir. - ¿Quién es la cabezota ahora? – se burlo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración por el esfuerzo._

_Aunque luego, una gotita de sudor corrió por su cabeza al darse cuenta que lo único que sobresalía de la montaña de libros era la mano de Draiko, un par de dedos temblaba como si tuviera un tic. – Creo que…me sobrepase – se dijo así mismo, al no ser consciente de que cada libro contenía unas 900 hojas gruesas y median de 45x30 cm._

_- Fin de recuerdo -_

La escena se torno luminosa para mostrar el presente. Ahora contemplaba los pocos pájaros que quedaban alrededor del lugar. La mayoría se habían ido. Dio un audible suspiro por recordar viejos tiempos. No podía creer lo precoz que era de niño.

En ese momento, sintió como la puerta tras él se cerraba, dando entraba a una presencia conocida para el noble. Éste solo giro un poco la cabeza y con el rodillo de sus ojos enfoco mejor la figura del recién llegado. Ahí estaba, el exaltado que le relataba cosas cuando era un pequeño al igual que él.

Pero algo llamo la atención de Byakuya. El orador no portaba su alegre actitud característica, sino una mirada desorientada que enfocaba en el piso, callado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – decidió preguntar el Kuchiki ya que ese semblante era desconocido para él.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba frente al capitán, Draiko decidió no preocuparlo cambiando su expresión, cerrando sus ojos e incurvando sus labios a una sonrisa despreocupada.

- No, no. Nada…- dijo sonando convincente

-…- a pesar de esa actitud convincente, el Kuchiki no le creyó. Solo se mantuvo callado, esperando a que el orador prosiguiera hablando.

- Sabes…necesito distraerme…Te parece una ronda – propuso refiriéndose a la tabla y fichas de ajedrez que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

-…- Byakuya solo asintió levemente. Dándole la señal a Draiko de que se sentara y comenzaran a jugar el juego que desde niños les gustaba porque era bueno para ejercitar su mente y también para perder el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireite. – Zona norte.<strong>

En el mismo lugar donde había luchado hace unas horas atrás, Yoruichi se encontraba arrodillada sobre el suelo tratando de percibir un rastro desconocido de reiatsu. Hizo una mueca de desencanto al no hallar nada. Algo le decía que había un motivo por lo cual encontró a la Oradora en la misma posición en la que ahora ella estaba. Pero al no detectar ninguna pisca de fuerza espiritual, suspiro resignada mientras se reincorporaba.

(-" Yoruichi-san"- ) al oír que la llamaban, automáticamente giro su cabeza para ver como Ichigo llegaba apareciendo con su shunpo, siendo seguido por el teniente de cabellos rojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? – interrogo Yoruichi por su apresurada llegada.

- Necesito que me cuentes una cosa importante…- declaro un poco agitado - Trata de lo Supika… y sobre todo del tipo que era amigo de Byakuya – dijo serio. Yoruichi cambio su semblante y se mantuvo en silencio para que el shinigami prosiguiera. - Dijiste que los conocías no?...¿Tiene idea de que habilidades poseen? -

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber la mujer morena, más que todo para enterarse si el pelirrubio poseía la misma habilidad que su ex súbdita.

- Ese tal Draiko, casi parte en dos el Bankai de Renji – menciono, sorprendiendo a Yoruichi.

- No fue así…solo le hizo una abertura en el hocico. – se apresuro agregar Renji que se sentía un poco humillado.

- ¡Si no hubiera fallado, ahora estarías sin Bankai, idiota! – reto el Kurosaki.

- ¡Me-me agarro desprevenido! – se defendió nuevamente, no permitiría que el sustituto se burlara de él.

Ante la actitud terca del teniente, Ichigo solo refunfuño. Pero aun así, se puso serio para seguir hablando - De todas formas, lo que queremos saber es a qué nos enfrentamos -

- Eso quisiera saber yo…- confeso Yoruichi confundiendo a los jóvenes shinigamis.

-…uh?

- Hoy, mientras los Oradores atacaban nuevamente el Seireite, me enfrente con Kureimy. – conto, causando que Ichigo se pusiera pensativo. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes. Por su cara, la mujer morena agrego - Uno de los oradores que la familia Kuchiki protegió – el sustituto comprendió a quien se refería.

- Era de esperarse que con el paso de los años mejora sus habilidades…cualquiera lo hace. Pero en este caso…quede perpleja al enterarme que la habilidad de su zanpakuto es la de convertir a un shinigami en semihollow – un gran silencio y aire de tención gobernó la conversación. Ambos shinigamis quedaron en seco por lo dicho de la mujer. ¿Entonces esa Oradora es la culpable?

- ¿Qué has dicho?...- Ichigo estaba desconcertado - entonces ella…es la culpable… – concluyo con una clara rabia en el tono de voz.

- Si… puede convertir a un shinigami en Hollow y controlarlo para que obedezca sus órdenes – afirmo con seriedad. Esas palabras llenaron más de ira al shinigami sustituto. Empuño las manos con fuerza intentando contener su enojo, mientras torcía la boca para no rugir. Se sentía más que todo impotente. Esas reaciones no pasaron desapercibidos por l Shihoin que inmediatamente quiso saber el motivo – ¿Sucede algo más? –

Al ver que el Kurosaki no diría nada, Renji decidió hablar.

- Hoy en la mañana…nos encontramos con Rukia y el Capitán Kuchiki… - articulo el teniente con enojo por solo recordar y sentirse inútil en esa situación.

- Que…y están bien? – Trastabilló sorprendida por la información.

- No…luchamos contra ellos…- aclaro el teniente.

- ¿Qué? – soltó la mujer al no entender.

- Estaban convertidos en semi hollow…- completo Ichigo con la mirada en el suelo. De solo recordar, no podía evitar sentirse afligido.

- Imposible…eso significa…-

- Ah – afirmo el Kurosaki - A ellos también…se atrevieron ha hacerles eso a pesar de que haya sido amigos antes. – remarco ahora molesto, no podía creer que hubiera personas capases de hacer tal acto.- Por eso te buscábamos Yoruichi-san. Queremos saber qué clase de fuerza tienen. – aclaro decidido por una respuesta.

- Con lo que averigüe esta mañana…Kureimy tiene este tipo de poder, aunque no puedo especificártelo. No fui presente cuando lo libero por primera vez. – declaro para decepción de los shinigami. Ellos tenían una poco de esperanza de que la ex capitana pudiera darles más de información importante.

- Pero Draiko… su caso es distinto….- continúo Yoruichi. Ante la mención del Orador, ambos jóvenes de cabellos extravagantes levantaron la vista y miraron expectante a la mujer - La habilidad de su Zanpakuto tiene que ver con el clima…algo así como producir y controlar rayos y relámpagos…- dijo no muy segura ya que no tenia conocimientos exactos. Pero con solo esas palabras, causo que en ese momento Ichigo recordara sus encuentros con el Orador de cabellos rubios.

Recordó claramente cuando roso por primeras vez sus espadas y sitio una potente energía eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo que lo expulso varios metros. También cuando el sujeto hizo surgir su catana a través de chispas de energía vibrante. Y por último el momento en que casi parte en dos el bankai de su camarada, liberando una gran ola de energía.

Mientras Ichigo recordaba, Yoruichi continuaba hablando.- No se mucho sobre la espada…antes de que me marchara del Seireitei supe que había logrado liberarla y que era de ese tipo. – concluyo la ex capitán

- mhm… - Ichigo solo frunció su ceño más de lo normal. Había conseguido buena información, pero no lo suficiente para ayudarlo a salvar a Rukia.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – pregunto Renji mientras suspiraba cansado. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ichigo respiro profundo y cambio su mirada a una decidida.

- Solo prepararnos. Estoy seguro de que no tardaran en volver a atacar.-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en una habitación del Kōen kyōdo, Draiko y Byakuya seguían con su "seria" partida de ajedrez. Claro estaba que el Kuchiki parecía todo un experto. Pues estaba ganando con mucha facilidad al desesperado Orador que se arrancaba los cabellos al no saber cómo salir de las garras del capitán. Si no fuera por el semblante serio que siempre ponía éste, el pelirrubio juraría que el noble se reía con maldad ante su derrota.<p>

- Jaque mate- dijo simple el Kuchiki al haber derrotado al rey de las fichas.

- ¡Ohhhhhu! ¡¿Otra vez?! – Chillo Draiko ante su "inesperada" derrota - ¡Sospecho que me haces trampa! – lo acuso. Pero a pesar de la energética reacción del Orador, Byakuya solo suspiro resignado. Aun no entendía como pudo haberse hecho amigo de una persona con tales caracteres.

(- "Es un insulto"–) otra voz se hiso presente en la habitación. Ambos hombres enfocaron su vista en la entrada donde se encontraba una vieja amiga - Que digas que Byakuya hace trampa…- comento Kureimy mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Acaso le crees? – interrogo elegantemente el Kuchiki, por lo dicho de la mujer. Ésta solo elevo un segundo los hombros como respuesta.

- ¡No debo escucharte! – Exclamo Draiko - ¡Tú eres su compinche! –la apunto con su dedo índice en forma de acusación… ¡Error!

- Ayer de lo advertí – los ojos del Orador reflejaron horror al ver que Kureimy había sostenido su dedo.

- Creí que lo habías superado – comento el pelirrubio sabiendo lo que se vendría. ¡Oh por Kami! Esa mujer tenía una fea costumbre de romper cualquier dedo que la apuntara, incluso fue capaz de quebrárselas unas cuantas a Byakuya cuando era niño. Y eso que él era su, por así decirlo, preferido.

Un claro "¡Click!" se escucho acompañado de un quejido audible. El querido dedo acusador de Draiko casi fue partido en dos.

- ¡Itatatata!…yayayay-ya me lo rompiste….- dijo sollozo, derramando unas exageradas lagrimas en forma de cataratas.

- No chilles…- pidió su compañera.

Mientras Draiko se seguía quejando por el mal comportamiento de la mujer, Byakuya mantenía su mirada en la mesa, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Mucha antes de que los Oradores llegaran, exactamente en el momento que despertó, tenía unas cuestiones que lo mantenían lejano a la conversación que había empezado frente suyo.

No sabía si preguntar o no. La desconfianza por la respuesta, le jugaba una mala pasada a su mente. Antes de ir al tema principal, prefirió aclarar una importante duda primero.

- Por cierto, Draiko…- ambos Oradores detuvieron su plática para brindar atención al noble -…Quisiera hablar de algo muy serio con ustedes. – El nombrado se extraño por lo dicho, pero prefirió seguir callado para que continuara - Pero antes, quisiera que me permitieran conversar con Rukia – dijo formal. Pero a pesar de tratar de disimular su voz, los Supika entendieron de qué se trataba de verdad de algo muy importante.

* * *

><p>En otro cuarto, Rukia y Caydi habían regresado a la habitación de la primera después de ver el bello espectáculo de las aves. Como era más que la tarde, a unas cuantas oras de oscurece, un sonido cómico proveniente del estomago de ambas féminas hizo presente en el cuarto, causando que ambas se sonrojaran y rieran por lo sucedido.<p>

Con una sonrisa difícil de borrar, Caydi decidió ir por uno bocadillos ya que era hora de merendar.

- "¡Quédate aquí mientras voy por buñuelos!"- exclamo Caydi mientras a pasos rápidos abandonaba la habitación.

Con una cálida sonrisa, Rukia solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la pequeña se marchaba. Era tranquilizante los tratos amables y familiares que le depositaba la niña. Contemplo nuevamente el lugar donde estaba. A pesar de estar aislada, se sentía en armonía. En paz. No sabía cómo explicar el motivo de su serenidad. Aunque por dentro sentía un pequeño malestar al no saber nada del seireitei. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros shinigamis, y mucho más a un pelinaranja testarudo que tenia por seguro de que no había hecho caso a su carta.

Exhalo cansadamente. Con solo pensarlo, nuevamente la incomodidad de no saber su esto la invadía.

En ese momento sintió una figura en la puerta.

- Si que fuiste rápida-…- se quedo sin palabras al ver que se había equivocado de persona. No era la pequeña Caydi que se encontraba en la puerta, sino una persona que menos se lo esperaba - usted…- articulo al reconocer rápidamente a la mujer morena de ojos carmesí.

Kureimy solo dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la joven, para después tomar delicadamente su brazo y guiarla - Ven conmigo – pidió en vos neutra.

A pesar de la repentina aparición de la mujer, la shinigami no dudo en desconfiar- eh? Oe! ¡Suélteme! – la chica intento zafarse del agarre pero fue imposible, la Oradora ignoraba sus intentos, solo la llevaba fuera de la habitación - …Donde me lleva?...- de la nada, Rukia sintió que no podía seguir articulando palabras. Una extraña sensación tomo su cuerpo, impidiendo oponerse.

- Por favor no te resistas – pidió seria Kureimy mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos y la guiaba a otra cuarto.

Al llegar frente a su destino, Rukia recobro la voluntad para intentar resistirse de nuevo.- suéltame – pidió. Pero aun así, la mujer solo la seguía sosteniendo del brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra posaba su mañón en la perilla para abrir la entrada. - …Suel…- cuando la puerta se abrió, la shinigami pudo sentir una fuerte y confortante fuerza espiritual. En sus ojos apareció un brillo de emoción y alegría al reconocer ese reiatsu.

Enfoco su vista hasta hallar a la persona dueño de ese dichoso poder - ¡Nii-sama! – exclamo al encontrarlo sentado frente a una mesa.

Byakuya también amplio levemente sus ojos al distinguirla. Por un lado estaban conforme al verla sana y salva. Pero siendo la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki no le permitía expresar abiertamente esas emociones. Solo dedico cerrar los ojos, demostrando serenidad.

Al ver que la joven Kuchiki había llegado, Draiko decidió levantarse de su asiento para dar privacidad a ambos hermanos.

- Les dejare solos por un momento. – dijo Draiko mientras se aproximaba a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puesta tras él, miro por un momento a la shinigami para giñarle un ojo y salir con una sonrisa de amabilidad. Por tal acto, la joven sintió confianza lo cual quedo un poco confundida. Era increíble como algunos supika podían trasmitir seguridad sin siquiera conocerlos.

Nuevamente enfoco su vista a su hermano que aun permanecía sentado.

- Nii-sama – articulo.

- Siéntate, Rukia. - Pidió serenamente el Kuchiki, haciendo una señal con la mano para que tomara asiento.

- Hai – sin objeción, la shinigami se sentó donde le indico su hermano, esperando a que él continuara hablando.

- Tengo que preguntarte una cosa importante. Y quiero que me respondas con certeza – dijo Byaluya antes de comenzar la conversación, cosa que extraño a la chica.

-mhm?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro sector.<p>

En un cuarto subterráneo, oscuro. Con pocas antorchas que iluminaban el lugar. Dos Oradores se hallaban solos, habla sobre un tema importante.

Uno de ellos, de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, estaba sobre una gran mesa sentado, apoyando su brazo en su rodilla doblada, mientras la otra permanecía caída en el borde del mesón. Entretanto, para pasar el tiempo, mordía con sus diente la uña se su dedo gordo levemente.

El otro sujeto estaba apoyado a la oscura pared, siendo cubierto notoriamente por una túnica negra de pies a cabeza. Acariciando con suavidad un bulto redondo que permanecía envuelto por un mando azabache. Lo sostenía como su más preciado tesoro. Y lo era.

- Estás seguro de eso…- dijo el sujeto sin elevar la miraba.

- En lo absoluto. – decidió aclarar el de ojos celestes, de mirada siniestra - Con la muerte del viejo Craveri, están desorientados. El ansiado no fue muy listo...no les explico exactamente qué hacer en el momento en que todo comience…- comento Zacksen, sonriendo por creer estúpidos a los demás.

-Deberías te tener mas respeto por los muertos…- pidió el sujeto - A pesar de que hayamos tenido visiones distintas, era un excelente líder y supo cómo manejar todo hasta que este momento llegara. – remarco, pero a pesar de que el hombre decía una cierta verdad, al Orador de cabellos negros solo le causaba fastidio - De un simple ayudante de los más puros _Sacerdotes_, paso a ser lo que era. – finalizo, declarando una cierta admiración.

- Tsh…una mierda…- bujo el joven, asqueado de las palabras cursis.

- Fue capaz de tomar la responsabilidad y liderazgo para guiar al resto – reconoció.

- Ahora es tu turno. – a pesar de ser unas pocas palabras de Zacksen, era suficiente para llamar la atención del sujeto encapuchado. Éste solo sonrió tenuemente, elevando la cabeza causando que su capucha se corriera y revelara su rostro.

- ¿Podrás ayudarme? – con una clara mirada de satisfacción, interrogo Skisho.

Incurvando sus labios y rebelando sus dientes mientras tenía contacto con su uña, Zacksen sonrió de una manera siniestra y fría - Será un placer. - confeso, mientras que sus labios se incurvaban mas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>****<strong> ¡Copa Shinigami!<strong>****

* * * **¡GOLDEN!** * * *

En una habitación de recuperación del cuarto escuadrón, se encontraba el tercer oficial Madarame que había sigo tratado medicamente. Con algunos yesos en sus brazos y piernas debido a las lesiones que le causo su enfrentamiento con la oradora.

Después de suspirar resignado - …esto es muy molesto – concluyo Ikkaku al estar profundamente solo.

- ¡¿Como estas calvito!? – una voz aguda se hizo presente en el cuarto, sorprendiendo al apodado.

- ¡Teniente! – exclamo asombrado el shinigami al ver la repentina llegada de la pequeña que ahora se encontraba a su lado con su sonrisa habitual.

- mhmm…- La pequeña se quedo un momento observando el estado del shinigami para luego reir a carcajadas inocentes - jajaja…pareces una momia calva – opino, logrando molestar al insultado.

- Maldita chiquilla – mascullo entre dientes, molesto al no poder moverse.

- Pero…estas muy duro…- comento Yachiru al verlo todo tieso sin entender que tenia unos yesos puestos - permíteme ayudarte – con inocencia y un poco de maldad, la niña comenzó a tocar los cascotes.

Al ver su intención, Ikkaku se puso nervioso e intento detenerla - Teniente eso son los ye- AAAHHHHH! – un grito no muy varonil salió de la boca del shinigami.¿ El motivo? Yachiru había doblado el yeso con grueso roto y todo.

-¡Listo! Solo falta algunos mas…

- AAHHHH! ¡Teniente por favor deténgase! – rogo un lloroso Ikkaku por el doloroso tratamiento – AHHHHHHH! –

El grito "Varonil" de Madarame se escucho por todo el escuadrón alertando a la teniente Isane.

Preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando, fue decidida a la habitación de donde provenía los gritos. Pero antes de llegar un metro mas, vio como Yachiru salía de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si hubiera hecho lo mas divertido del mundo. Y para ella lo era; hacer gritar a su súbdito.

- ¿Qué es ese alboroto? – interrogo Isane a la pequeña.

- Le hice unos cuantos masajes al cabeza de canica para que se relajara – confeso con contenta la niña. Generando que la preocupación de la mujer desapareciera - ¡Ahora está durmiendo tranquilamente! –

Mientras se ellas charlaban, en la habitación Ikkaku no esta muy bien que digamos. Con su propia pierna sobre su espalda, su brazo en forma de Z y brazo y pierna restantes echas un nudo. El shinigami estaba acostado boca abajo en la camilla, mientras que con voz solloza intentaba hablar - …Ayuda…

Pero su hilo de voz no podía ser escachados, ya que ambas tenientes al parecer hablaban más fuerte que el.

(- "Ah con que era eso…creí que algo malo había sucedido"-)

- A-ayuda…- intento de nuevo

(- "Claro que no! Ahora debe de estar soñando con los angelitos"-)

-… Ayuda….

* * *

><p>Holis de nuevo :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! el titulo del cap, se refiere a la liberdad de los pajariitos...<p>

Bueno! No tengo mucho tiempo asi que cualquier duda pregunta que tengan háganmelo saber por review y no olviden de mandar uno xDDD

Por cierto, vieron las imágenes que les dije y deje? Ôô? Pues como nadie dijo nada sobre eso, pienso que no me hicieron caso.

Bueno! Debido a exámenes múltiples que tendré, les diría que el capitulo tardaría. Pero como no quiero ser tan mala, seguiremos con cada diez días :) asique me esforzare por terminar lo justo a tiempo sin problemas. Por eso **la actualización** **será el día 6 octubre :D** hasta entonces quiero que se cuiden un montonazo! Besotes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	25. Cap 25 Planes revelados

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!_**

**_-PPPPPPPPPPPP_  
>_-PPPPPPPPPPPPP-_EEEEEEEEEEEEE_RRRRRRRRRRRR_-_- DDDDDDDDDDDDD_-_-_-_OOOOOOOOOO-_-_NNNNNNNN<br>_-PPPPP-_-_PPPPP_ EEEEEEEEEEEEE_RRRRRRRRRRRRR-_- DDDDDDDDDDDDDD_-_-OOOOOOOOOOOO_-_NNNNNNNNN_-_-_-NNNN  
>_-PPPPP_-_-_PPPP_ EEEEE_-_-_-_-_RRRRR_-_-RRRRR_-_DDDDD_-_-_-DDDDD_-_OOOOO_-_-OOOOO-_NNNNNNNNNN-_-_-NNNN<br>_-PPPPP_-_-_PPPP_ EEEEE_-_-_-_-_RRRRR_-_-_RRRRR-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNNNNNNN-_-_-NNNN  
>_-PPPPP-_-_PPPPP_ EEEEE_-_-_-_-_RRRRR-_-_-_RRRRR_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_NNNNN_-_-NNNN<br>_-PPPPP_-_PPPPP_- EEEEE_-_-_-_-_RRRRR-_-_-_RRRRR_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_NNNNN_-_-NNNN  
>_-PPPPPPPPPPPP_-_EEEEEEEEEEEE_-RRRRR-_-_-RRRRR-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_-NNNNN-_-NNNN<br>-_PPPPPPPPPP_-_-_ EEEEEEEEEEEE_-RRRRR-_-_RRRRR_-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_-NNNNN-_-NNNN  
>_-PPPPP_-_-_-_-_-_ EEEEE-_-_-_-_-RRRRRRRRRRRR_-_-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_-_NNNNN_-NNNN<br>_-PPPPP-_-_-_-_-_-_EEEEE-_-_-_-_-RRRRR_-_RRRRR-_-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO-NNNNN_-_NNNNN_-NNNN  
>_-PPPPP_-_-_-_-_-_-EEEEE-_-_-_-_-RRRRR-_-_RRRRR_-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_-_-NNNNN_NNNN<br>_-PPPPP_-_-_-_-_-_-EEEEE-_-_-_-_-RRRRR-_-_RRRRR_-_DDDDD_-_-_-_DDDDD_OOOOO-_-_-_OOOOO_NNNNN_-_-NNNNN_NNNN  
>_-PPPPP_-_-_-_-_-_-EEEEE-_-_-_-_-RRRRR-_-_-RRRRR-_DDDDD_-_-_-DDDDD-_-OOOOO_-_-OOOOO_-_NNNNN_-_-_NNNNNNNNN<br>_-PPPPP-_-_-_-_-_-EEEEEEEEEEEEE_RRRRR-_-_-RRRRR-_ DDDDDDDDDDDDDD_-_-_OOOOOOOOOOOO-_-NNNNN_-_-_NNNNNNNNN  
>_-PPPPP_-_-_-_-_-_EEEEEEEEEEEEE_RRRRR-_-_-RRRRR-_DDDDDDDDDDDDD-_-_-_-OOOOOOOOOO_-_-_NNNNN_-_-_-NNNNNNN<br>**

NO SE COMO DECIRLO PERO MILL DISCULPAS POR LA TERDANZA! No era mi intención, pero debido a unos inconvenientes, empece a escribir este capitulo el viernes :,3 y no iba a llegar. Además de que la inspiración me había abandonado D,: me sentía perdida! Asique desde ahora les digo que no se si esta bien este cap. Hice lo mejor que pude asta exprimir lo poco de razón que me quedaba. _[Exageras ¬¬]_

Bueno :,D espero que me perdonen pues aquí le traigo un cap de 12 paginas en donde revela las intenciones de Draiko. oh desde ahora les digo que este cap estará concentrado en lo que suceda con los oradores :O

Pero antes…

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo =D y Byakun aparecerá en ese cap también =) (Yo también lo extraño T3T) _[Mas te vale que no llores de nuevo ¬¬]_ …y sobre tu creencia, en este cap te dirá todo, TODO! Bue casi jeje…gracias por comentar y disculpa por la tardanza :) espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Otaku Izumi****:** hola! Qué bueno que llegaste hasta aquí =D jajajaja me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos :) a mi tambien me desagrada Zacksen U-U pero a la vez me encanta XD poder escribir a un personaje desagradable jajaja…lamentablemente tu presentimiento es certero :,( pero no te preocupes! Que faltan capítulos para rebelar muchas cosas jaja :D gracias por comentar. Espero que tambien te guste este cap. Este cap? Uyyy! Si te gustaba Draiko pues será mejor que no leas este cap Ô.Ô _[Oye! Que hiciste? óÓ]_ *Disimula chiflando* _[OYE!] _Adiooooss…*Se escapa*

**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! =) me bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D ¡ya vas por ese cap? fantástico! Si que te falta mucho pero veras que los capítulos pasaran volando jajaja. ¿Quieres capítulos con mas acción? Mhmmm…pues no te preocupes! Que las batallas finales se acerca! Jajaja! xD Agregue algo de peleíta al comienzo, pero no es emocionante U.U pero se paciente que pronto llega la sangre! Masacre! Y lucha! Lucha! Y MAS LUCHA! Jaja…enserio no pudiste ver las fotos? Óó? Que raro. Lo explico de nuevo abajo. Pero una pregunta ¿hesite clic en las letras azules cuando te apareció un pequeño catel después de haber hecho clic primero en el otro? (ese que dice face tal tal)_[No podías complicar mejor la pregunta verdad? ¬¬]…_bue! Lo explico mejor abajo y con nombre y todo :) jaja. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap :)

**MaryUchi:** hola! Me agrego que te encante :) y agracias por las felicitaciones y por comentar =D aquí también aparecerá! Gracias de nuevo por comentar :) espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

OHHH! Veo que todos están interesado en que le preguntara Byakuya a Rukia no? Óó o si los descubrirá? jajajaj xD pues no se impacienten que en este cap aparecerá todo! No preciso pero será entendible. Oh pero una cosita.

**Atención:** bueno, gracias a Edens-san, tengo entendido que algunos no vieron las imágenes o me equivoco?. Bueno para los que no hayan logrado verlas ahora les digo los pasos; quiero que vayan a mi perfil y busquen una palabra que dirá en letras azules o celeste _**"Personajes de **__**BLEACH: Warriors**__** of The Desert" **_ después de hacer clic en esa palabra con el maus, les parecerá un pequeño cartel con palabras en ingles que no entiendo ni jota, pero en el medio habrá un link de color celeste. Deberán hacer clic también hay. Y listo! Se abrirá otra ventana en donde los llevara a la pagina en donde están las imágenes :) aparecerán como pequeños cartelito que pueden agrandar con solo hacer clic =D

Bueno! Sienen dudas pregúntenme :)

Bien no les hare perder mas el tiempo. Espero que disfruten del capitulo!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

"**Planes revelados"**

* * *

><p>Luego de suceder la conversado de ambos shinigamis de cabellos extravagantes con la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón, ésta decidió ir al encuentro con otros capitanes para conseguir más información respecto a los rumores de unos planes que ejercerían los trece escuadrones de guardia.<p>

Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Renji se encontraban sobre lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de entrenamiento para alcanzar el Bankai. En ese gigantesco cuarto subterráneo, los dos jóvenes ya habían emprendido a batallar entre ellos para mejorar sus tácticas.

De manera veloz y brusca, ambos shinigamis chocaban sus espadas sin perder la concentración y distinción de sus movimientos.

Crujiendo sus dientes mientras sus pies se arrastraban en la tierra, Ichigo detuvo el arrastre que estaba siendo sometido por el shikai del teniente del sexto escuadrón. Entretanto, Renji se había elevado en el aire para cometer aquel acto meneando su brazo para guiar su zanpakuto.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes con un simple shikai?! – Demando Renji a la vez que empujaba a su camarada.

- ¡Cállate! – con una voz clara y decidida, y al lograr detenerse con sus pies, Ichigo choco su espada contra la del teniente alejándola y arrebatándola de su camino.- ¡Algo como esto no podrá vencerme! – impulsándose con el suelo se elevo hasta llegar a la altura de su camarada y así encontrar nuevamente sus catanas.

Pasaron varias horas en esa situación. Practicando sin detenerse, al mismo tiempo que mejoraban sus movimientos para una futura batalla. Después de ese periodo cansador, ambos ahinigami decidieron que era la hora de un merecido descanso. Bebiendo botellas de agua, permanecían sentados en una gran roca.

- Ja! ¿Quién era el que se burlaba que casi destruyen mi Bankai? – se burlo Renji, pero el Sustituto no le dio importancia.

- Tal vez si atacamos a distancia, podríamos herirlo sin correr ese peligro – dijo Ichigo, intentando buscar alguna solución para el momento en que se enfrentaran al Orador de cabellos rubios.

- Imposible. Recuerda como casi parte en dos a Zabimaru – aunque no quería mencionar ese tema, razón importante para el shinigami: orgullo, Abarai no vio otro ejemplo para hacer memorizar al joven.

- Si...eso es cierto. – comento sin perder su concentración Ichigo, algo que causo mucho molestia al teniente.

- ¡¿Ahora si me escuchas, no?! – Espetó fastidiado, mirando con desagrado al joven de cabellos naranjas.

(-"¡Ichigo!"- ) En ese momento, Yoruichi apareció de la nada sobre una de las rocas más altas. Con un deslizamiento veloz, ya se encontraba al lado de ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Sucede algo, Yoruichi-san? – interrogo el Kurosaki.

- Nada malo, pero si importante. – confeso la mujer morena, consiguiendo la atención de los dos shinigamis que tenía en frente – al parecer el Capitán Kurotsuchi logro descubrir la ubicación de donde será el siguiente asalto de los Oradores. – Ambos jóvenes expresaron asombro al oírla – cuando vuelvan a asaltarnos, estaremos preparados para detenernos. –

- ¿De verdad? – exclamo Ichigo con un hilo de esperanza en la voz. Si sabían sonde ubicarlos nuevamente, tendrían la ventaja de esperaros y así poder idear un plan para recuperar a los Kuchiki.

- Mhm – Yoruichi asintió con una sonrisa, también estaba contenta de que todo este por terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el Kōen kyōdo<strong>

¿Por qué le había hecho tantas preguntas? Estaba confusa por las primeras interrogaciones de su hermano. Era como si él mismo adivinara todo lo que sentía desde que llego a la fortaleza de los oradores.

No podía entenderlo.

Hace unos minutos había terminado con la charla. Pero antes de que lo Oradores entraran, las palabras de su hermano la confundieron mas de lo que estaba.

"_No te preocupes. No serán capases de hacerte daño."_

"_Pero mantente alerta. Ante cualquier suceso extraño, niégate, pero con discreción"_

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del cuarto, con las recientes palabras que invadían sus pensamientos. Lentamente giro su cabeza a la vez que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse. Lo último que visualizo de esa habitación, fue la mirada de Byakuya. Podría jurar que si no conociera bien a su hermano, creería que sus ojos reflejaban un gran choque de emociones.

Serenidad, alivio, culpa, frustración y tristeza.

¿A qué se debía esas emociones?

Fue consiente al ver que la puerta se cerro completamente para luego ella suspira con pesar. Estaba aliviada al saber que Byakuya estaba bien, también de tener conocimiento de que relación tenía su hermano con los oradores que los había "raptado" esa noche. Pero al instante nuevamente llegaban las inquietudes y desconcierto de por qué las interrogaciones del Kuchiki.

Inmóvil, parada con una mirada pensativa, no se percato de que se encontraba otra persona en el pasillo.

(- "Espero que te haya tranquilizado saber que tu hermano está a salvo" -) esa voz que había captado su atención, obligo a Rukia girarse para encontrar al dueño.

- … – quedo muda al ver de nuevo a aquella mujer de iris carmesí. Ésta estaba apoyada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, con un semblante suave.

- Él también estaba preocupado por ti, aunque no lo diga abiertamente – dijo Kureimy refiriéndose al capitán del sexto escuadrón cosa que extraño a la shinigami.

En ese momento lo recordó. Su hermano le conto respecto su relación con los dos Supikas. Tal vez era obvio que lo conociera mejor que ella o no?.

Una pequeña felicidad y aliento relajo el tenso cuerpo de la joven shinigami. Posiblemente era el hecho de saber que su hermano se preocupaba por ella.

- Usted…- articulo no muy segura de hablar con la mujer. Pero antes de que continuara, Kureimy se reincorporo y camino pasando de largo a la joven pelinegra.

-Sígueme por favor. Te llevare a tu habitación – dijo la oradora, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera - Con lo sobresaltada que estabas, de seguro no viste porque camino llegaste. – cuestiono, causando que la shinigami se pusiera nerviosa por su actitud anterior de negación.

- A-ah…gra-gracias…y…lo siento…..no debí ser grosera. – dijo sincera. Si hubiera sabido que la llevarían con su hermano, se habría portado educada. Pero la desconfianza que tenia, la habían obligado a actuar de esa forma al principio.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Kureimy hizo un gesto que dio a entender a la shinigami de que no había problemas - Byakuya era peor cuando era un niño – confeso sin poder evitar compararlos. No podía creerlo. El noble y la joven tenían un aire que los hacía muy parecidos a pesar de que no fueran hermanos de sangre.

- ¿Jhe? – con una expresión de asombro, Rukia miro a la mujer por decir que tenía un similar con su hermano. Pero luego le vino a la cabeza la idea de que la Oradora tal vez se refería a la actitud - ¿El era… descontrolado…? – no dudo mucho en preguntar. Kureimy comenzó a marchar y la joven decidió seguirla.

- Si él hubiera estado en tu situación, me habría atacado sin importarle de que estuviera desarmado y de que no le haríamos daño. – No tuvo problemas en responder mientras caminaba - "Ataca y luego pregunta", eso lo describía. – comento con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre que recordaba aquellos tiempos no podía evitarlo.

Rukia miro por un momento a la mujer que seguía. Al parecer era muy cierto de que conocía al Kuchiki en su infancia. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios con imaginarse a su hermano comportarse de la manera en que le dijo la Oradora.

En el trascurso del camino hubo algo que inquieto a la shinigami de cabellos negros. Si los dos Supikas eran buenos conocido del noble cuando era niño… ¿Cuál fue el motivo que los llevo a estar en esa situación actual?

Miro la espalda de la mujer que seguía sin evitar poner un semblante serio al tener esa duda en la mente. ¿Cuál fue la razón para que desaparecieran de la vida de su hermano?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cuando Rukia abandono la habitación, Draiko había entrado como de costumbre a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, frente a su invicto rival de ajedrez. Estaba aliviado de que su compañero haya podido ver a su hermanita, así éste tendría ánimos para brindarle otra ronda. Y quien sabe, tal vez fuera tan amable de perder unas cuantas para darle la oportunidad de vencerlo aunque sea una vez. Claro estaba que el orador veía eso como un sueño lejano, el orgulloso capitán era muy villano para él.<p>

- ¡Ahh! ¡Tu hermana es muy linda! – Estirándose cómodamente, exclamo un contento Draiko – Tienes suerte de tener una. Aunque, no merecía tu cara de velorio – le regaño pero el Kuchiki no le importo. Éste estaba concentrado en las anteriores respuestas de la shinigami. Con una sonrisa simpática el Orador decidió continuar - ¿Por qué estas con esa cara? la viste no? Está bien jajajajaja…-

- ¿Sabes que me conto Rukia? – la pregunta repentina del Kuchiki hizo que el Orador pelirrubio detuviera su carcajada.

-¿Eh? – soltó, mirando confundido al capitán.

- Sueños extraños que parecen realistas,…- mencionaba Byakuya con una voz seria, los ojos cerrados y un semblante reservado. - Perdida de la conciencia y del tiempo,…- lentamente Draiko también cambiaba su expresión como conociendo a que se refería - Cansancio y cefalea al recuperar el conocimiento y extrañas sensaciones de reiatsu. -

-...-

- Reconozco esos síntomas. – confeso fríamente el Shinigami, abriendo los ojos para esperar una respuesta.

-…- El orador decidió mantenerse callado, no sentía la necesidad de hablar. Tenía conocimiento de que Byakuya decía la verdad respecto a que conocía los síntomas, ya que fue el primero en sufrirlas hace más de un siglo atrás.

- ¿Por qué? – interrogo, pero el pelirrubio no contesto.

-…- el silencio solo desagradaba más al Kuchiki.

- ¿Por qué…no solo a mi sino a Rukia? – Con un claro tono de molestia pregunto Byakuya - ¿Por qué nos utilizaron? – marco más su seño ante el silencio del sujeto.

-…- Draiko se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El Kuchiki lo había descubierto. No se atrevía a hablar porque sabía lo que tendría que decir en esa situación que anticipadamente ya estaba consciente de que llegaría en algún momento.

Lentamente la tención empezaba a gobernar la habitación, al mismo tiempo que la impaciencia del noble.

- ¡Contéstame! – levantándose de la silla y golpeando bruscamente la mesa con ambas manos, Byakuya exclamo enfadado al sentirse traicionado por su leal y antiguo camarada. Tratando de mantener su semblante tranquilo como noble, no pudo evitar recriminar al Orador.

Draiko no se inmuto, no se atrevía pronunciar palabra. Solo miraba serio el semblante de molestia y enojo del Kuchiki. Comprendía sus razones, y no sabía si lo que le diría en ese momento alguna vez seria perdonado por el noble.

Tenía dos respuestas en la mente, decidió decir la correcta para Byakuya.

Lentamente movió los labrios mientras las palabras salían de su boca. – Por justicia – los simples vocablos causaron que el shinigami arqueara una ceja. – Sabes por lo que paso mi gente cuando los Shinigamis destruyeron nuestras tierras. Ahora es nuestro turno. – dijo fríamente, desconcertando al capitán.

- ¿Qué dices? –murmuro Byakuya alivianando su apoyo contra la mesa.

- La respuesta es simple… Usurparemos todo lo que hay en el Seireitei y tendremos control sobre ella – ocultando su mirada con su cabello hablo el Orador. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que planean gobernar al Seireitei? – las palabras indignaron al noble, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Puedes decirlo como más te parezca. Pero desde ahora te lo aclaro; ahí tomaremos venganza a los culpables de todo. – elevo su mirada demostrando que lo decía enserio.

Con una frustración e ira en la sangre por ser engañado, Byakuya actuó impulsivamente sujetando el cuello de las prendas de Draiko con fuerza.

- Eres un desgraciado.- recrimino el Kuchiki con una clara mirada de decepción en los ojos que el Orador evitaba ocultando su vista con su cabello, sin impórtale del agarre que le sometía el shinigami. - ¡¿Entonces pensabas utilizar a Rukia y a mí para todo esto, verdad?! -

- No…mi plan desde el principio era porque eres un peligroso oponente…- Draiko se atrevió a mirar al capitán, mientras sujetaba la muñeca de éste para que lo soltara - No teníamos las intenciones de utilízalos de esa forma. – Byakuya aliviano el agarre, de alguna forma creía las palabras anteriores del Orador - Dado a las circunstancias no tuvimos opción. -

Silencio.

El shinigami ya no sabía que pensar. Solo soltó al supika y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la ventana tratando de procesar toda la información recibida. Era un golpe muy fuerte saber que Draiko planeaba algo en contra del Seireitei. Pero por un lado se lo veía venir debido a su repentina aparición.

Draiko acomodo sencillamente el cuello de su vestimenta, estando consciente de que si la mesa no hubiera estado de por medio, era seguro que el Kuchiki habría actuado de otra manera violenta. A pesar de que éste ya no reaccionara de esas formas impulsivas, el Orador había dado un motivo inmutable.

- Entonces cuando tengan el poder, ¿Que harán con el seireitei? – Girando un poco su cabeza, cuestiono el capitán del sexto escuadrón - ¿Destruirla?-

- Eso sería lo más lógico. – contesto el Orador avanzando hacia la salida, con ambas manos ocultas en los bolsillos, y afirmando que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-…- el Kuchiki abrió ligeramente los ojos, absortos por la confesión. ¿De verdad hablaba enserio?

Ya parado del otro lado, dándole la espalda al shinigami, Draiko decidió hablar antes de cerrar por completo la puerta - Ya sabes la verdad…en unos días el Seireitei será nuestro. – dicho esto, termino por cerrar la entrada, dejando a un descarriado Byakuya que extrañamente apretaba los puños para controlar su disgusto.

* * *

><p>Lentamente el sol llegaba a su punto de ocaso. El cielo se tornaba naranja al mismo tiempo que era acompañado por los pocos pájaros que deambulaban en el aire.<p>

Pensando en la anterior discusión, Draiko se hallaba parado sobre un balcón de uno de los edificios. Pensando en los que había dicho mientras miraba sus brazos apoyadas en el barandal desgarrado. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto.

(-"Ya es hora"-) esa voz era tan familiar para el Orador que no se dio la necesidad de girarse. Se trataba de Kureimy.

- Ahora nos debe estar odiando – comento Draiko con una mirada fría. La Oradora entendía a que se refería.

- Es mejor así. – La mujer poso su mano en el hombro de su compañero para que sintiera su apoyo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Kureimy decidió comentar que lo que le había pedido ya estaba hecho. - Vamos. Todos se encuentran abajo esperándonos –Dijo. El chico pelirrubio la miro por un momento para luego asentir.

* * *

><p>Después de haber recorrido los oscuros pasillos y terrosos escalones, ambos Oradores llegaron a su destino; El mismo sitio donde Craveri solía esperarlos en el medio de toda la habitación. Ahora ese lugar se encontraba vacío y las antorchas que lo iluminaban permanecían apagadas. A pesar de la poca iluminación, podía distinguir que todos sus camaradas estaban presentes.<p>

- Al fin se digna a llegar – comento Zacksen con una sonrisa altanera. Sin embargo no recibió contestación, ya que Draiko decidió ignorarlo. Éste solo se limito a caminar hasta el lugar donde siempre se paraba en todas las reuniones.

- ¿A qué viene todo estos? – se hizo escuchar en la sala un Orador de cabellos rojizos que correspondía al nombre de Ruhenoku - ¿Cual es el plan? – pregunto.

- Seguiremos con lo que el señor Craveri nos ordeno de un principio. Los planes no cambian. – Dijo Draiko con seriedad, mirando a sus iguales.

- Pero sin Craveri-sama, no sabemos qué debemos hacer o como. – comento Tonoga que permanecía sentado junto con su amigo pelirrubio y su vendado compañero Ruynako.

- La labor es fácil. – Como era de esperarse hablo Zacksen - Déjenme ir al Seireite y les dejare el camino libre. – propuso con una sonrisa satica.

- ¿Matando a todos los shinigamis? que practico – Opino sarcástica Naruki que se hallaba apoyada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados. Para ella era estúpido lo que proponía el sujeto.

- Ese es mi secreto – a pesar del sarcasmo, contesto sin problemas. Sonriendo como si matar fuera lo más común del mundo.

- Es absurdo – dijo el Braiken ganándose la mirada rencorosa de Zacksen - lo único que conseguirás es llamar la atención. – agrego.

- Sería fácil si Megdayk no hubiera herido a mi equipo – recrimino, posando su vista en la mujer que parecía inmune a cada una de sus quejas.

- ¿Qué? – articularon algunos e inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada a la nombrada

- Desobedeciste órdenes directas del Señor Craveri. – se defendió Kureimy de forma serena, no le daría oportunidades al otro para discutir - Apareciendo en el Seireite y exponiendo al resto en peligro. – señalo.

- ¡No me jodas! – Escupió con fastidio el Orador de ojos celeste, para luego apretar los dientes para reprochar- ¡Si hubiéramos hecho lo que propuse al principio, no habría nada que lamentar! -

- ¡Te equivocas! – salto a la defensa Draiko que no pudo aguantar las ganas de callar al Orador - ¡Lo habríamos lamentado antes, y no solo por la pérdida de nuestros camaradas sino también al haber fracasado nuestra misión! -

- ¡ja! ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿Crees que puedes ser algún día un líder? – se burlo como si fuera superior, mirando con asco al pelirrubio que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y tu si? – Contraataco al aludido con una mirada desafiante - Conozco los niveles del Seireite. No durarías ni una hora si tuvieras que enfrentarte a los Trece Escuadrones de Guardia –

Esas palabras sí que picaron el orgullo de Zacksen. Éste no iba permitir que un inferior, como lo creía, lo tratara de esa forma. Arrugando su ceño dispuesto a hablar, otra voz se hizo presente en la habitación interrumpiéndolo.

(- "Ahra. Las discusiones nunca son de mi agrado" –) todos los presentes enfocaron su vista hacia un lado oscuro de la zona, era donde provenía la voz.

- Skisho – señalo Draiko cambiando su semblante a uno serio al reconocerlo. En ese momento, el nombrado salió de las sombras con la sonrisa sombría que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- Por un lado, Shisoujo tiene razón. – dijo Skisho logrando extrañeza a los oradores y una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Zacksen - Pero lamento decepcionarte, tu tampoco tienes madera de líder – agrego consiguiendo que esa sonrisita se borrara de inmediato.

- ¿Que dices? – Pregunto indignado el hombre de cabellos negros por aquel comentario - ¿Pero si tu…?

- No quiero parecer inoportuno ni oportunista, - interrumpió el recién llegado - pero creo que están en una situación muy inestable. – todos se mantuvieron en silencio, dando la oportunidad de que Skisho digiera su opinión - Lamento la muerte de Hatsuro. De verdad era un buen hombre. -

- ¿Que hace aquí? – interrogo firme Draiko, ya que la idea de ver al sujeto le desagradaba.

- Ohh…Solo vine a ofrecer mis servicios como un buen sacerdote. - confeso - De seguro no habrán olvidado lo que propuse a Hatsuro anteriormente – menciono el hombre que debido a la capucha que llevaba solo revelaba un frio ojo esmeralda.

- El plan suicida. – comento Ruynako que después de estar observando decidió hablar.

- No lo llames de esa forma. – Dijo Skisho - No es tan así – menciono.

- Olvídelo. – el Guerrero de cabellos rubios le dio la espalda intentando irse del lugar.

- ¿Pero acaso no es importante para ustedes? – pregunto el Sacerdote, causando que el Orador detuviera su paso.

-…- Draiko giro la cabeza para mirarlo y escucharlo.

- Quieren completar la misión de nuestros atávicos…, les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que lo logren con éxito. – les planteó, ganando que el resto le prestara atención y meditara un momento.

- Es arriesgado – remarco el Braiken. No podía creer que sus camaradas estuvieran especulando en esa posibilidad - No pienso someter al reto a ese peligro.-

- Nadie te está pidiendo que tomes esa decisión.- menciono el hombre, callando al joven.

-…-

- Ofrezco a todos que den sus opiniones. Después de todo, son las vidas te ustedes. – expresó mirando a los demás. - Vamos, díganme. Ustedes tienen la decisión, ¿Qué piensan? Les estoy dando la oportunidad de obtener la victoria. –

- ¿Que es lo que…propones? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruki que al parecer le interesaba el ofrecimiento.

- Nada en especia. Será una ventaja que tendrán cuando el momento debido llegue. – aclaro.

- Entonces por qué dijiste que nuestras vidas correrían riesgo. -

- Eso es si sus cuerpos no resisten cuando todo tenga que surgir. – Les informo Skisho dando unos pasos para acercarse más al grupo de jóvenes. - Deben tener fe en ustedes mismo, no creo que lleguen a morir. –

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Después de todo, la propuesta del hombre no sonaba tan mal. Necesitaban cualquier apoyo para lograr su objetivo.

Un aire de tención y silencio reino la oscura habitación, hasta que una voz sorprendió al resto.

- Yo lo haré. – todos los oradores se inmutaron y enfocaron su vista a su compañera de ojos avellana – No tengo nada que perder. – dijo la mujer, dando unos pasos para acercarse al sacerdote.

- Se-señorita Liriu – nombro conmocionado su colaborador Mayk que permanecía sentado. En ese momento, éste igualmente se dio el valor de hablar - Yo también lo haré – confeso parándose y avanzando junto con su compañera.

- Y yo…creo poder resistir a ese poder que mencionas – dijo Ruhenoku de acuerdo al ofrecimiento que se estaba otorgando. A pesar de no seguir siempre las decisiones de los demás, esta vez estaba de acuerdo.

-No hace falta decir que apoyo esa decisión – como era de suponerse para el resto, Zacksen también apoyo esa propuesta. Para él le era muy interesante lo que el sujeto decía, sobre todo si eso implicaba otorgarle más poder.

No tardo mucho para que otros oradores también hablaran. Muchos ya habían tomado esa decisión debido a las circunstancias en las que estaban. Todos se levantaban de sus puestos y se acercaban a Skisho para que continuara informándoles respecto a esa dichosa ayuda.

En ese momento, dos pequeños hermano que veían como los mayores apoyaban ese decreto, los estimulo a que hagan lo mismo.

- Ah-…- ambos iban a hablar a la vez, pero fueron callados por una mano.

- Ustedes no. – fue Takni que impidió que hablaran al darse cuenta de las intenciones de los menores.

- Eh? ¿Por qué? – se quejaron ambos pequeños de apariencia similares. Pero no recibieron respuestas, la mujer también avanzaba junto con los demás.

Casi todos se habían ofrecido ante la propuesta de Skisho. Etsuki decidió solo observar toda la reunión, por un extraño motivo no confiaba en las palabras del sujeto, y los pequeños hermanos se quedaron mirando con cara de decepción al no poder participar. Los últimos que faltaban eran…

- ¿Y que decidieron ustedes, Braiken? – pregunto el sacerdote, mirando a Draiko y Kureimy que permanecían apartados. Después de meditarlos unos instantes, el Orador concluyó en dar una respuesta.

- Si el resto decidió que es necesario, entonces yo también me ofrezco – con decisión en los ojos, respondió Draiko mirando al sus iguales.

- Muy honorable de su parte, Braiken. Creo que me equivoque al pensar que no le importaba el interés del resto. – Confeso Skisho - Como un gran compañero, decide seguirlos – concluyo. Ambos oradores se quedaron miraron por un instante, era como si el joven pelirrubio quisiera averiguar sus intenciones con contemplarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Y cuando comenzara todo? – rompiendo la visión, pregunto Draiko aun distanciado.

- Que les parece si nos vemos en la noche, en el *Jōka shinden* de arriba. – Planteo con una voz tenue, los oradores solo asintieron con la cabeza -Ahora, preparare todo para que comience el rito. Los esperare allá – agachando levemente la cabeza como una reverencia, el sacerdote dio la vuelta y se marcho hacia el camino oscuro donde siempre aparecía. En pocos segundos, el resto también se disperso.

- No confió en el… - dijo Kureimy a Draiko, mirando con desconfianza la zona donde desapareció el hombre.

- Yo tampoco….- confeso su compañero.

- ¿Entonces, que hacemos? – en se momento, Naruki se acerco a los dos ya que tenían más conocimientos que ella respecto a los movimientos que harían en el Seireitei.

- Aunque Skisho nos ofrezca una mano, debemos organizarnos en cómo llegar al seireite y prepáranos – comento Draiko. Por un lado tenía razón, a pesar de recibir ayuda, no significaba que las cosas estaban solucionadas. Ellos tenían que dar su parte para terminar el trabajo.

(- "¡Briken-san! Braiken-san!"- ) esas pequeñas voces melodiosas llamaron la atención del nombrado.

- uh!... Shisî, Îan – designo el Orador.

- ¡Haaaaaai! – a una increíble velocidad, los susodichos aparecieron frente a él.

- ¿Tienen lo que les he pedido? – pregunto amable, inclinándose un poco para llegar a la altura de los menores.

- ¡Mhm! – ambos asintieron - ¡Aquí tiene! –

- Los planos de la prisión de alta seguridad – dijo el niño Îan entregándole un papel con dicha información al Orador - hay muchas prisiones en el Seireite!...

- …Pero creemos, y esperamos que nuestra conclusión no sea errónea, de que esta en la prisión subterránea debajo del primer escuadrón – continúo su hermana Shisî.

El papel que habían dado al hombre de cabellos claros, era la ubicación exacta de un celda. Los pequeños Oradores habían hecho un gran trabajo al infiltrarse al Duodécimo escuadrón en donde podían conseguir fácilmente dichosa información.

- Bien hecho. – Felicito Draiko - De seguro no están equivocado, confió en ustedes – les confesó. Éstos, solo sonrieron ampliamente por recibir esa confianza.

- ¿De quién trata? – debido a su curiosidad, preguntar Naruki. Pues había escuchado algo respecto al tema pero no lo tenía bien en claro.

- Una persona importante para esta misión – murmuro tenuemente el susodicho, con la mirada fija en el papel. Con un suspiro profundo, Draiko logro tomar una decisión - Los equipos serán los mismos. – Por sus palabras logro la atención del resto - Todos sus tácticas también. Sé que nos faltan guerreros, pero Kureimy y yo nos encargaremos de hacer ese labor. – se comprometió mirando decidido a los demás.

Éstos no se objetaron, sabían que él hablaba enserio. Zacksen solo decidió ignorarlo, sin importarle las cursilerías que decía. Inmediatamente todos se retiraron de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras que los llevaría a la superficie.

En la entrada hacia ese subterráneo lugar, se encontraba sentado en el suelo un pequeño de cabellos y ojos claros. Tenía sus ojos enfocados en el suelo, se sentía avergonzado, culpable al no poder ayudar a Craveri an su lecho de muerte. Mientras sus superiores caminaban a su lado pasando de largo, podía sentir unas miradas de rencor y aborrecimiento sobre él. El niño no se atrevía alzar la mirada.

- ¿Nagitski? – la voz de Draiko logro que el pequeño diera un respingo y elevara la vista.

- Bra-Braiken-dono – Trastabilló nervioso el aludido, mientras miraba con asombro a los dos Oradores que tenía en frente.- ¡Lo- lo siento mucho!...- al instante, el niño hizo una reverencia para acompañar su repentina disculpa -…Debí desobedecer las órdenes de Craveri-sama y sanar su indisposición – lentamente agacho la cabeza, entristeciendo sus ojos - Yo-yo tengo el potencial de poder curarlo, pero él no quiso…si solo yo…-

- No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa - -interrumpió Draiko arrodillándose frente a él y posando ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño, así evitar que este sollozara. - El habrá tenido sus motivos para que no lo curaras. – concluyo suavemente para que el menor se tranquilizara - Solo ten presente de que obedeciste sus ordenes hasta el final, como un leal súbdito. El señor Craveri estará orgulloso por eso. –ofreciendo una sonrisa, esas palabras logro recuperar la confianza a Nagitski.

- Gracias. – agradeció el niño por las palabras del Orador.

Draiko se reincorporaba mientras despeinaba los cabellos del pequeño. En ese momento una idea surgió en la mente del joven.

- Nagitski. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – pregunto pensativo.

-eh? Claro – afirmo el aludido un poco estañado por el semblante meditabundo del Orador.

- Por favor es muy importante y difícil lo que te pediré – confeso. El pequeño solo inclino la cabeza por lo misterioso que había sonado esas las palabras.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado. El cielo nocturno solo presentaba unas pocas nubes mientras las brisas lentamente aumentaban su fuerza.<p>

Draiko se hallaba nuevamente en la misma terraza donde acomodaba sus pensamientos antes del ocaso. Esta vez con los codos sobre el barandal y las manos enlazadas mientras apoyaba su boca en ellas, el orador mantenía sus ojos fijos a la vez que pensaba todos los planes que surgirían.

- Es esta noche…- balbuceo, captando la atención de Kureimy que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Mhn? -

- Esta noche será la última…- repitió sin perder su concentración.

-…- su compañera permaneció callada, fue repentina la información dada - ¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto.

- No…Ni siquiera sé como los enfrentaremos o como será cuando comience – reconoció el orador con un suspiro cansado, cerrando los ojos de la misma forma - pero si esperamos hasta mañana…no tendremos oportunidad – concluyo. - ¿Cuento contigo, verdad? -

- No es necesario que preguntes. – contesto la mujer. Al decir verdad fue absurda la pregunta, el muchacho sabía que la joven lo acompañaría a cualquier decisión que tomara.

Con tener la afirmación de su fiel camarada, Draiko se sintió más seguro - Por favor reúne a los demás al Jōka shinden con Skisho. Debemos planear todo. – pidió recibiendo el asentimiento de Kureimy.

Luego de la meditación, Draiko tomo una significativa decisión. - Debemos tener dominio del Seireite antes del amanecer - anuncio abriendo los ojos y rebelando una firme y determinada mirada. Todo ya estaba en marcha. Solo hacía falta esperar un nuevo día.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Jōka shinden*<strong>__: significa "Templo de purificación"_ _hay dos de ellas; una subterránea y otra sobre el piso más alto del _Kōen kyōdo. Es una habitación muy amplía, con símbolos tallados en el piso, en donde los Sacerdotes podían hacer el rito._

_Naruki: personaje que peleo contra los tenientes del tercer, quinto, noveno y decimo escuadrón junto con Ruynako._

_Skisho: personaje que apareció en el capítulo 8 en la primera reunión de Oradores._

_Takni: personaje _(de cabello rojo y ojos azules) que luchaba sola contra una gran cantidad de shinigamis en el capitulo 20.__

_Ruhenoku: personaje que aparición en la primera reunión en el capitulo 8 y culpo a Nagitski por la muerte de Craveri._

_Nagitski: personaje que apareció en el capitulo 10 con el libro antiguo en las manos._

_Yateru: personaje de versión similar a Yumichika. Apareció en el capitulo 8 en la reunion ( y _quien fue golpeado por Caydi) y una pequeña escena en el 20 (donde hizo dormir un grupo de shinigamis)__

_Si se preguntan por que esto? Es para que recuerden los personajes xP_

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo =)<p>

Lo se! Lo se! Todos y todas ahora querrán golpearme ¬3¬ y lo entiendo. No me quejo. Pero vamos! No se lo veían venir? Era obvio no?

Bueno de todas formas espero que les haya gustado el cap :) la próxima actualización será el **dia 18 o 20 de octubre** aun no lo he decidido xP pero espero que sean pacientes :)

Quejas? Lloriqueos? Comentarios? Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber atraves de Review se acepta cualquier crítica =D (3,3acepto un C4) bueno hasta entonces cuidante un montón mis preciados lectores :) y espero que me perdones por la tardanza. Besos a todos! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	26. Cap26 Buscando rastros hacia la verdad

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jajajjajaja! Aquí un nuevo cap =D espero de toda franqueza que les guste :) estoy muy atareada pero are lo posible por no tardar! También estuve un poco conmocionada :'( de seguro ya leyeron y vieron Bleach el capitulo 512 no? Supimos algo sobre el estado de Byakuya, solo espero que no sea su única escena y sus ultimas palabras sobre todo lo que pidió D': …Tite-sensei…si te atrevez a hacer lo que pienso, te aseguro que me vengare! ÒÓ _[¡Yo tambien lo matare! ÒÓ…talvez me arrepienta en decir esto, pero tienes mi apoyo!]_

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

xXEdensXx: Hola! Me alegro que te parezca interesante el capitulo :) y sobre todo que te hayan gustado mis dibujos xD ¡Estoy happy! Jajaja…¿Te acabaste el manga Ó.o? imposible! Si bleach no termino todavía =) aun tite-sensei tiene mucho que darnos. Asi que te aconsejo que lo leas yaaa! Porque están pasando cosas muy Cheveres en el manga =D oye! Pero terminaste de ver el anime?...jaja creo que yo tambien tengo que leerla de vuelta xP para saber que si ya explique tal cosa o no jeje… ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias! La que debe de agradecer soy yo por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi finc ^-^ jajaja "San" esta bien =D me alagas! Oh! El "Sensei "es como decir maestro/a jeje igual no pudo tener ese titulo, aun me falta mucho por aprender :D soy un dicipulo de muchas de mis autoras preferidas jaja. Muchas gracias por comentar =) y espero que te guste este capitulo!

Otaku Izumi: Hola! Jajajajajjajaja! Tienes razón! Todos quieren destruir el Seireite jaja! Pero epnse que se veía mal de uno que letenia mucho aprecio y respecto a ese lugar tuviera esos planes :O pero motivos uno siempre tiene jeje. Aun no te llega la inspiración!? …mhmmm…pueda con esto!; lee de nuevo hasta ahora lo que has escrito y trata de recordar que te inspiro en escribir tus finc´s tambien escucha música! Mucha música! A mi me encanta el rock como los que tengo en mis preferidos o tambien algunas bandas que empese a escuchar =D como" Red" tiene lindos temas jeje. Gracias por comentar =D espero que este cap te guste!

MaryUchi: hola! Gracias por comentar me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :) yo también espero que Byakuya no se rinda!

Gracias por sus reviews =D me subieron mucho los animos!

Oh! Por cierto quiero aclara algo jej ;P

_**Atención!: **_Este capitulo tratara sobre el mismo día pero en el seireitei…como decirlo…un _**recapitulado **_jeje…bueno, empieza desde que Rukia termino de hablar con Byakuya, luego entenderán. oh mejor dicho los acontecimientos que su suceden en el Sireitei mientras sucede del _**capitulo anterior. **_[Hiciste un lio ¬¬] Uruse!...también quiero decir que arreglare un pequeño detalle que habia en el _**capitulo 2 **_de este finc. No será necesario que lo vuelvan a leer, lo que corregíre es que puse que _**Hitsugaya decía "rojos por la zona norte", **_envés de decir _**"esparcidos por las zonas del seireite" **_bueno es que habeses hago una copia del capitulo y en pocas ocasiones se me ocurre agregar o cambiar una cosa y pues…sin darme cuenta llego a publicar la que no esta modificada jeje XP disculpen mi torpeza…_ [¡Torpe! ¬¬ Eso paso lo mismo con el capitulo anterior con tu súper cartel "Perdón"] _jaja pero lo corregí y ahora se ve chévere :P

Bueno sim mas retrasos! Les dejo leer =)

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

"**Buscando rastros hacia la verdad"**

_Ya falta poco para que comience la batalla…pero ellos no conocen los futuros sucesos que enfrentaran._

Después de haber sido guiada y de tener una cordial plática con la que alguna vez fue una buena amiga del noble, Rukia entraba pacifica a su cuarto. Poseía un semblante más relajado y contento, había logrado ver a su hermano. Aunque la interrogativa respecto a sus extrañas preguntas y en la situación en la que se encontraban siempre estaba presente en la mente de la shinigami.

Quería saber más sobre eso.

Se detuvo frente a su cama, dando la espalda la entrada. Desconocía como, pero intentaría conseguir información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, referente al Seireitei y los Oradores.

Mientras la shinigami estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, tras ella se veía claramente como una niña de cabellos grises se deslizaba desde la pared hacia la puesta, apuntando con su dedo temblante a la chica y con la boca claramente abierta del asombro y sospecha.

- Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…- tastabillo sin poder creerlo la niña mientras ampliaba los ojos de manera estupefacta - ¿Acaso vi bien…? ¿Estabas…estabas con Kureimy-san…? -

Rukia la miro extrañada por su interrogantica extravagante, parecía que la pequeña había visto un fantasma -Si-si…- contesto sin entender.

- ¡No que la odiabas! – reclamo poniéndose firme.

- Yo jamás dije eso. – Se defendió la chica avergonzada dando media vuelta para mirar a la menor - Solo que me causaba desconfianza. – Aclaro - Pero… - hizo una pose pensativa, recordando la conversación con la mujer.

- ¿eh?

- Al final resulto ser cierto…ella conoce a mi hermano…- reconoció despreocupada.

-…- la pequeña de ojos dorados se mantuvo callada. No era que se esperara a una shinigami hablando mal de su superior u odiándola, pero que cambiara su opinión de la nada la asustaba.

- Ahora que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, no me pareció nada desagradable – confeso encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera arrepentida ¿arrepentida?. ¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¡Algo andaba mal!

-. ¡Ahhhhh! – exclamo alterada Caydi volviendo a señalar a la joven - ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Rukia!? - exigió saber sin detenerse a pensar de que su suposición era 97% errónea.

- ¡Oe! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Rukia mirando inquieta a la niña. A pesar de eso, ésta parecía estar en su otro mundo o estaba seguro de lo que creía.

- ¡Sal demonio de dos caras! – Tirándose sobre Rukia, Caydi se subió en sus hombros mientras le tiraba los cachetes– ¡Revela tu identidad! -

- ¡Oye Me lastimas! – Se quejo comenzando a molestarse - ¡quítate de encima! –

-¡jamás! –

A pesar de ser pequeña, la mocosa tenía mucha fuerza. La shinigami caminaba torpemente de un lado a otro mientras era "Exorcizada" por su compañerita de ojos dorados. Parecía una escena ridícula, pero tenía un grado de cómica, la pequeña se mostraba entusiasmada de "salvar" a la joven.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rukia! ¡Te salvare de ese demonio que te poseyó y te está haciendo daño! -

-¡No… la única que me lastima eres tú! – dijo fastidiaba la chica haciendo fuerza contra las manitas de Caydi.

- Hola, muchachas ¿Cómo se encuentran? – como si ignorara los gritos o fuese sordo, Etsuki llego en el momento oportuno a la habitación de la Shinigami. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa simpática. Lamentablemente al hacer ese gesto cerro sus ojos que unieran podido salvarlo de esa situación.

- ¡Es tuya! –exclamo Rukia mientras logro sacar a la niña de encima para lanzársela al pobre orador que no tenía la culpa.

-¡Grahhh! …he-hey… ¡Espera! – se quejaba Etsuki mientras era atacado por las manos de la pequeña. Para su mala suerte, ésta tenía también los ojos cerrados como si solo se concentrarse en dar golpes - Caydi…soy yo…yo – lo bueno fue que la nombrada reconoció su voz y paro de golpearlo.

- ¡Ahh Etsuki-chan! Jeje – rio apenada al ver que su víctima era el joven. Inmediatamente, dejo de estar sobre él.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo extrañado el chico sobándose la apaleada cabeza.

- Eso mismo me pregunto. –suspiro la shinigami, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba en forma interrogativa.

- ¡Estoy exaltada! – confeso repentinamente Caydi, confundiendo mas a los jóvenes ya que no entendía en motivo de esa alteración.

- Mhhhm – musitaron ambos queriendo una aclaración.

- Todo los oradores del *Seichi*se van…- conto para luego dirigir su mirada al muchacho - ¿por qué Etsuki-chan? -

- Oh bueno… - el susodicho se tranquilizo un poco al saber que la cosa no era tan grave – Los aldeanos han decidido abandonar el Seichi...bueno…también se les ha aconsejado esa decisión. – Declaro.

- ¿Abandonar…Por qué? – esta vez quien pregunto fue la shinigami.

- Bueno…Rukia-san…de seguro sabrás algo pues…- el chico se puso nervioso, no estaba autorizado a hablar de ese tema y mucho menos con la shinigami – Este…ellos se van para no resultar heridos cundo todo comience…Si, eso…- dijo sonriente, creyendo que con eso se conformarían.

- ¿Comience…qué? - no funciono. Con las palabras solo llamo más la curiosidad de la chica.

- Uh!…etooo….pues, pues….ehhh…- tartamudeo, no sabía que decir, no quería sonar grosero al negarse. Aunque esa idea no estaba descartada, lo mejor era usar palabras educadas - No puedo decirlo. Es información no autorizada para oradores de bajo rango. – dijo firme con un semblante serio, de autoridad.

- Pero yo no soy ninguna oradora – ¡jaque mate! Rukia había aprendido el talento de su hermano en no dejarse vencer

- Eh…buenoooo…..quiero decir. – Etsuki busco una excusa - Es información clasificada -

- ¿Mhmm?

- Mhmm – asintió el chico como afirmación.

- ¿Clasificada?

- Si –

Ambas féminas se miraron. Era obvio que el Orador ocultaba algo importante. Y, para lamento de él, las dos no se rendirían fácilmente; obligarían a confesar a Etsuki.

- Ehhh?…Si hago esto no me contaras nada – la pequeña se asomo hacia el orador. Con los ojos brillosos como un borreguito y la boca torcida, era su técnica de suplica.

- No…- Punto para Etsuki. Había reaccionado frio, inmune, ante la carita de Caydi.

- Y si yo hago esto - imitando el mismo gesto de la pequeña, Rukia se había puesto en acción.

Al orador solo que causo un poco de gracias el semblante de Rukia. No pensaba que la joven también intentara convencerlo, y de la misma forma.- jajaja…Lo siento, Rukia-san – se disculpo amable - pero no puedo. –

No obstante, envés de recibir un refunfuño por parte de ambas, recibió algo que no esperaba.

- Entiendo…- al instante, la cara tierna de Rukia se convirtió en sombría, con la mirada fría y los ojos opacos – entonces…tendré que usar otro método –

- Eh?…

- Ji,jijijijijijijijijiji.- detrás de Etsuki, Caydi cerraba tenebrosamente la puesta, mientras sonreía sádicamente con una mirada oscura, diabólica.

-¡Are? – al orador dio un respingo al darse cuenta y sospechar lo que sucedería. Tembloroso, miro a la shinigami.

- ¡A por él! – ordeno Rukia señalándolo como un si se tratara de una Reyna pidiendo que le cortaran la cabeza.

- ¡Es-ese-se-se-es-es-es esperen no intentaran…! – como el verdugo, Caydi fue la primera en lanzarse contra el chico.- ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! - El grito se escucho por todo el lugar, haciendo temblar todo el Kōen kyōdo.

- Ríndete…- comento la joven de cabellos negros con la mirada vaga.

-Mhmm – musito la pequeña.

- ¡Oigan que les pasa! – grito el cuerpo que yacía en el piso y tenia encima de su espalda a las dos féminas sentadas. - ¡Rukia-san me sorprende de ti! -

- Hay cosas que no conoces de mi, Etsuki – dijo con una voz neutra pero amenazante, sin importarle la situación.

- ¡Cielos santos! ¡Quítense de encima! – pataleo el atropellado.

- No, no. No queremos. – esta vez dijo divertida Caydi - hasta que no digas por que se van -

- Bueno…si les digo algo prometen bajarse? – intento negociar el orador, y funciono.

- Mhmm…está bien. – afirmaron las dos después de meditarlo.

El chico solo suspiro, no tenía el deber de decirlo, pero aunque sea podía decirle un breve resumen - Debido a medidas de seguridad se les ha pedido a los aldeanos que abandonen el Seichi. En el momento de la transición, hay un mayor riesgo de posibilidades de que sus vidas corran peligro. Esa es la razón – informo firme y serio Etsuki para luego cambiar ese semblante a uno que entablaba a molestarse -¡Ya está, lo dije! ¡Ahora bájense! –

Como arte de magia Caydi y Rukia ya no estaban sobre su espalda, tiempo que aprovecho el joven para pararse.- imperdonable. Me ordenaron muchas cosas! – Bramo al recordar el labor que tenía que hacer, pero debido a lo ocurrido con ambas muchachas, había perdido un valioso tiempo.- ¡Es difícil hacerse cargo yo solo! – como mas pudo, se dirigió a la puerta y se largo de los pasillos un como exaltado.

-¡Si te decidiera a salir del Seichi! – comento Caydi desde la puerta al verlo marcharse.

(- "¡Nunca!"- ) anuncio el chico a lo lejos.

- Jajaja…Ese Etsuki…- susurro Caydi – nunca ha abandonado el Seichi, incluso en la guerra – Dijo volviendo a su sonrisa característica para voltear y mirar a la joven noble. Pero se extraño al verla con una miraba reflexiva.

A Rukia le había quedado en la mente las palabras del Orador; _"Debido a medidas de seguridad se les ha pedido a los aldeanos que abandonen el Seichi. En el momento de la transición, hay un mayor riesgo de posibilidades de que sus vidas corran peligro." _Se trataba de un asunto serio sin lugar a duda.

_- Dijo por medidas de seguridad…será posible que el Seireitei tenga que ver en esto. – _pensó con una clara mirada de preocupación. En ese momento, recordó la conversación que hubo con ambos oradores y cuando ella intervino queriendo una explicación.

_- Recuerdos de un día atrás; en las afueras del Kōen kyōdo –_

_- Retaron a Zacksen por entrar al Seireitei sin autorización, y al parecer peleo con un Shinigami sustituto y con un teniente…- conto el recién llegado a la pequeña, desconociendo por completo de que Rukia los oía, a pesar de que estaba a unos metros lejos de ella._

_-…- la joven pelinegra amplio los ojos al escuchar lo dicho por el chico. ¿Habían luchado contra Ichigo y Renji?_

_- Y ente tanto discutir, Hatsuro -sama se descompuso…- agrego Etsuki, posando su mano en su mentón dando un aire preocupado. _

_- Esa serpiente tarada…- dijo molesta la pequeña, refiriéndose a Zacksen - si sigue así, terminara matando al pobre…-_

_- Además de que también se discutió con Draiko, por hablar y herir al tal Shinigami sustituto…- añadió, sin expresión alguna._

_- ¿Lo mato? – exclamo sorprendida, ya que no era acto normal del mencionado._

_- Claro que no…- inmediatamente aclaro - ni siquiera libero su *Rei nō*. Pero lo hirió lo suficiente para que no interfiera. – en ese instante, ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar otra voz que se unió a la conversación._

_- ¿Pelearon con Shinigami? – Rukia interrogo exaltada, al haber escuchado la necesaria información de la conversación. Habían peleado contra Ichigo, y peor aún, lo habían herido._

_- Bueno, no fueron su culpa…- explico el muchacho - tuvieron que defenderse…._

_- ¿Pero por qué fueron al Seireitei? – exigió saber, levantándose del suelo y avanzando unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente._

_-…No te lo podemos decir, perdón…- _

_- Fin del recuerdo –_

_- Parecía nervioso al igual que ahora cuando quise saber sobre los motivos…_- pensó Rukia intentando conseguir respuestas. _– Acaso… ¿el Seireite y los Oradores están en guerra?_ – no pudo evitar poner un semblante angustiante, con solo pensarlo sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

Caydi noto sus excreciones, y se preocupo. No le gustaba ver a la Shinigami preocupada asique intento distraerla queriendo saber más sobre ella.

-…Nee Rukia…- llamo la niña acercándose – Una vez me dijiste que eras Teniente de tu escuadrón verdad? ¡Debe ser increíble!– la aludida la miro cosa que hizo que Caydi sonriera, al parecer estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

- Ah…- afirmo la shinigami y al ver que la pequeña tenía una mirada que le decía que continuara, agrego – Aunque… más que todo es mucha responsabilidad. Pero estoy feliz de poder ayudar más que con mi puesto anterior. – confeso aligerando un poco lo tensa que estaba.

- De seguro te diviertes mucho con tus amigos verdad? Bueno…ya que todos también son shinigamis – dijo contenta la pequeña.

- Tienes razón, pero también tengo algunos amigo es el mundo humano – informo sin poder evitar sonreír al recordad sus amigos del instituto.

Ante la noticia, a Caydi le brillaron los ojos al saber que la joven conocía el mundo humano – ¡aah ¿enserio?! -

- Si…en mi primera misión como shinigami de la Cuidad de Karakura, conocí a muchos amigos – en ese instante la imagen de Ichigo brillo en su mente - personas importantes para mí. Aunque…sin querer…los involucre en problemas que arriesgaban sus propias vidas. – lo dijo con una leve mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad.

- Mhmm…- Caydi sospechaba de que esas personas habían sido un importante significado para shinigami, asique quiso saber más sobre ellos -¿Podrías contarme? -

- ¿eh?

- ¡Parece interesante! – dijo atrayéndola hacia la cama para sentarse y hablar más cómodas.

Rukia quedo confusa por el interés repentino de la pequeña, pero al ver la cara de entusiasmo de ésta, no pudo negarse.- Claro…- asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Seireitei<strong>

En un lugar totalmente oscuro, con las paredes cubiertas de circuitos brillantes que al parecer eran archivos, dos miembros del duodécimo escuadrón se encontraban como todos los días en ese lugar. No trabajaban, era como si solo lo cuidaran. Realmente el lugar era silencioso.

Repentinamente, ambos sujetos dieron un respingo al ver que la entrada comenzaba abriste, dejando entrar el brillo de la luz exterior y una figura femenina que se acercaba.

Los hombres se sobaron los ojos debido a la repentina luz después de estar en completa obscuridad. Al recuperar poco a poco la vision, uno de los sujetos reconoció a la figura que tenía en frente. - usted… ¿Shihoin Yoruichi? –

No hacía falta hablar, la mujer había sido reconocía y eso le facilitaba un poco las cosas. – Necesito revisar algunos archivos antiguos del Gotei 13. – declaro sus intenciones sin vacilar, con una mirada y voz fría. El sujeto hizo una expresión de querer negarse, lo cual obligo a la ex capitana mostrarle un permiso que le había otorgado el mismísimo Yamamoto Genryūsai. - No creo que tenga problemas. –

Después de unos minutos, Yoruichi se hallaba sola en aquel lugar. Frente a un monitor mediano que estaba pegado al panel junto al teclado, comenzó a taclear y revisar lo que buscaba.

Sabía que Draiko Kureimy habían fallecido por razones de unos Hollows en la excursión de la Central 46, pero quería ver si lograba conseguir más información sobre sus respectivas muertes.

- Tal como me lo suponía…aquí no hay nada…. – susurro decepcionada la mujer, tenía un toque te esperanza de hallar algo importante.- _Mhm… ¿qué es esto?...-_ en ese momento, descubrió que había mucha información sobre la dichosa excursión que organizo la Central 46.

- _¿Más de 40 shinigami fallecido en un día por ataque de hollow? _…- quedo pensativa, nunca había escuchado de un caso similar, eran muchos muertos por causa de unos Vacios. Concluyo de que tal vez no eran unos simples Hollow, posiblemente algunos eran *Adjuchas *y la cantidad era razonables.

Suspiro resignada, no consiguió nada que la ayudara.

En ese momento recordó a una persona que no quiso proporcionarle información. Probablemente éste conocía muchas más cosas. Inmediatamente busco archivos relacionados con aquella persona.

Sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos y confusos al encontrar el motivo por lo cual el sujeto esta arrestada – ¿Salvador… fue culpable de haber matado a 23 shinigamis el mismo día…? – estaba estupefacta…como era posible tal coincidencia.

- Excursión de prueba de la Central 46…- nombro, sentía que algo extraño había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

* * *

><p>La noche comenzó notarse en los cielos del Seireitei. En los bosques, en un enorme lugar subterráneo, Ichigo y Renji continuaban practicando sus técnicas de lucha sin darse cuenta de las horas que llevaban entrenando, con cada minuto que pasaba mas mejoraban.<p>

- ¡Vamos, vamos, estas muy tieso! – reclamo Renji a su camarada al notar ese defecto en sus movimientos.

- ¡Cállate! Ya es demasiado con escucharte – respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Que dices? ¡Eres un mal desagradecido, imbécil! – dijo fastidiado el teniente, comenzando a cabrearse.- De seguro quieres batallar verdad? – más que una pregunta parecía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡¿Es un reto? Entonces lo acepto! – exclamo arrogante el shinigami sustituto.

- Vamos, demuestra lo que tienes -

-¡Te daré un paliza, cabeza de piña!

- ¡Trata de no pincharte, fresa! –

- ¡WWOOOHH!

- ¡URRAAAHH!

-¡TOMA ESTO!

- ¡GHAAAAAA!

En ese momento, un sujeto mayor de cabellos blancos se hizo presente en el lugar, miraba pacifico como ambos que jóvenes luchaban.

- Hola, Ichigo-kun, Teniente Abarai –

El saludo del capitán fue oído precisamente cuando ambos shinigamis se elevaban al aire y se aproximaban y preparaban para encontrarse, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia, dirigieron su atención al sujeto que los saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa cordial.

Los dos shinigamis no pudieron evitar nombrarlo sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban o más bien de la aproximación que iniciaban a tener.- Capitán Ukita-¡Grha!…-

_¡PUUM!_

Ichigo y Renji chocaron por su falta de concentración al ver al capitán. Con un gracioso sonido al caerse, ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo terroso.

- Vaya, vaya creo que entrenan duro. – comento risible Kyoraku, acercándose a los jóvenes que aun estaban tirados en el suelo con un quejido de dolor; Ichigo con un notable moretón en la frente y Renji con un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

- ¿Siguen entrenando para cuando vuelvan los Supika, verdad? – interrogo Ukitake a unos ya consientes Ichigo y Renji, que los escuchaban atentos.

- Si. Queremos prepáranos para derrotarlos y poner fin a esto de una buena vez por todas – declaro sin problemas, era obvia la respuesta al igual que los motivos de su entrenamiento.

-¿Estas consciente de que eso también implica en enfrentarte a Kuchiki, Ichigo-kun? – la pregunta también era obvia, pero el capitán excluía la respuesta. Conocía que el sustituto le sería muy difícil dañar a su camarada, por ese motivo, quería saber su decisión.

- Ah…pero…aun así, no nos rendiremos. – Hablo decidido el Kurosaki - Intentaremos buscar una forma posible para hacerle el menor daño posible – ante sus palabras, Renji asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Me alegra oír eso. – manifestado sinceramente el capitán.

- N-no es que me desagrade su presencia, capitanes. Pero…quisiera saber como supieron de este lugar? – dijo timito el teniente, pues le era muy extraño que los capitanes los encontrara.

- Oh…Shihoin Yoruichi nos ha avisado de que entrenaban aquí.- dijo sin problemas Ukitake - Asique queríamos ver cómo les va -

- ¡Además de que esto parece un gran escondite! – Exclamo jovial Kyoraku, mirando con clara fascinación la zona subterránea - Podría beber todo el sake sin ser molestado por Nanao-chan. Es increíble – expuso sus intenciones causando que al resto de los presentes les corriera una gotita de sudor en la cabeza. Lo que era increíble era el afán que tenía el capitán de beber alcohol.

- Kyoraku, por lo menos intenta controlarte por tu salud. – regaño su camarada peliblanco para luego suspirar rendido.- Oh casi lo olvido, Ichigo-kun. – llamo Ukitake al recordar otro motivo de su visita.

-¿Mhm?

- Yoruichi me conto que querías saber sobre las habilidades de Briken Draiko y Megdayk Kureimy para poder detenerlos – comento, recibiendo el positivo interés del sustituto.

-Si – soltó entusiasmado, era muy importante saber esa clase de información para mejorar su entrenamiento.

- Bueno…- medito un momento el capitán - De ella no sé mucho al respecto. Ocultaba considerablemente la habilidad de su Zanpakuto. Pero al enterarme qué tipo de poder tiene, la entiendo. No todos los shinigamis estarían orgullosos de tener la habilidad de controlar a una persona como Hollow. Aunque debo admitir que no me extraña -

- ¿eh, por qué? – interrogo interesado Renji.

- Pues…un supika tiene casi las mismas habilidades de un Hollow o más bien de un arrancar. Cuando libera su poder lo hacen de una forma similar -

- Mhm, tiene razón. – estuvo de acuerdo el shinigami sustituto, Yoruichi le había dicho antes algo parecido.

- Y respecto a Draiko…mhmm…Cuando era un niño, solía ser muy habilidoso con la catana. Incluso podía controlar dos a la vez. Sus movimientos eran agiles y su puntería para el kido eran muy certeros. Rara vez fallaba – ante la información Ichigo y Renji se miraron. ¿Rara vez fallaba?... ¿Acaso significaba que el Orador fallo a propósito?

- Bueno…- Ukitake quiso seguir con su relato pero al recordar viejos tiempo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, cosa que extraño a los jóvenes al igual que su camarada.

- ¿Que ocurre, Ukitake? – pregunto confuso Kyoraku.

- No, nada… - dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara - solo recordaba cuando entrenábamos a Byakuya junto con él -

- Ahh me acuerdo. – dijo agradable el capitán de cabellos castaños, recordando también las manías de los dos menores - Ambos eran un par desparejo. – admitió a la vez que achinaba los ojos de ternura.

-¡Jajaja!…Recuerdas cuando Byakuya desapareció casi todo un día. Su abuelo se preocupo y nos pidió ayuda para buscarlo y así no exaltar a consejo de noble. – contaba el capitán olvidándose por completo de lo serio que se trataba la conversación anterior - Cuando indagábamos en el bosque, lo encontramos colgado y atado en un árbol con la boca amordazada para evitar que gritara…- hablaba entusiasmado - luego intento controlar su vocabulario para no maldecir frente a nosotros Jajajaja…-

Mientras ambos capitanes carcajeaban por la vieja anécdota, Ichigo y Renji no comprendían bien el motivo de sus risas

- No-…No entiendo qué tiene eso de gracioso. – tuvo la valentía de opinar el teniente ya que no le parecía una situación muy graciosa que alguien estuviera atado por casi todo un día.

- Es que se lo busco. – Aclaro aun alegre - Draiko me conto que Byakuya intento robarse un libro importante de Shihoin Yoruichi. Y…cuando ella se entero y lo encontró en el bosque pues…jajaja -

- Creo que el capitán Kuchiki aun le sigue teniendo rencor -opino Kyoraku sin poder evitar reírse de nuevo.

Ichigo estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. Era como estar escuchando las viejísimas anécdotas de dos mayores que no paraban de reír. Tampoco era que les faltara al respeto, pero estaban antes en una conversación trascendental que lo ayudaría a vencer al dichoso Supika

- Ukitake- san… - llamo el sustituto. Este no tuvo problemas en prestarle atención al igual que su colega - Quisiera saber cómo es que se dio por muerto a Draiko. – fue directo. No quería más rodeos.

Por la confesión, el susodicho cambio su semblante a uno pensativo y sereno, a la vez que Kyoraku elevaba un poco su sombrero de paja para ver al joven.

- Al parecer estaba con un grupo de shinigamis cuando una multitud de hollow´s los asesinaron en la excursión de la central 46 – narro Ukitake. - El objetivo era conseguir oficiales debido a la desaparición de Urahara Kisuke y los que se conoce ahora como Vizard – aclaro.

- Recuerdo ese día…- tomo la palabra Kyoraku - cada shinigami con reiatsu notable mostraba sus habilidades enfrentándose uno contra el otro o también contra un Hollow. – Explico las fases de la ya nombrada excursión, a la vez que recordaba como una gran multitud de shinigamis se ponían en fila frente a sus superiores para manifestar sus habilidades - Como olvidarlo. A pesar de ser muy jóvenes demostraban gran experiencia. – se refirió a los dos Oradores que conocía de niños.

- Cuando era el enfrentamiento entre ellos, - continuo Ukitake - Kureimy no libero su espada, solo utilizaba la velocidad. De todas maneras era una gran ventaja que tenia, era muy rápida. – En su mente recordaba las escenas de la Oradora enfrentándose a sus oponentes - En el momento de derrotar al Hollow, solo vasto un solo corte para paralizarlo de la nada…No utilizo ninguna técnica de kido, ni nada por el estilo. Solo tuvo que elevar su catana apuntar al hueco para que éste por si solo se arrancara la máscara, desvaneciéndose por completo. – el capitán poso una mano sobre su mentón - tal vez era ahí que debíamos de desospechar sobre la habilidad de controlar – murmuro pensativo.

Al oír los relatos de los capitanes, Ichigo no pudo evitar interesarse al concluir que estos sabían algo sobre las habilidades del Orador pelirrubio - Entonces… ¿estuvieron ahí cuando Draiko libero su Zanpakuto? – exclamo esperando una respuesta positiva, y la tuvo. Los dos antiguos capitanes asintieron con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Era una zanpakuto esplendida y peligrosa para cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. – describió el sujeto de cabellera larga y blanca - Tenía la habilidad de manipular y crear rayos…cuando se presentaba era un espectáculo. – Admitió - *Reinaitourufu*** -**

Renji e Ichigo quedaron un momento en silencio al oír el nombre de la espada, permitiendo que el shinigami continuara.

- El cielo parecía querer obscurecerse a la vez que se conectaba con el brillo de la energía eléctrica que surgía de su catana– en ese instante, al oír un poco la retrato, el Kurosaki sintió una sensación de conocimiento. Era como si ya lo hubiera escuchado…o visto.

- Al igual que Kureimy no hizo uso de su poder en el momento de enfrentarse a otro shinigami. – Continuaba hablando el capitán del Decimotercer escuadrón - Pero cuando se enfrento a un hollow, quedaron asombrados por su habilidad. Todos supusimos que sería un poderoso shinigami con solo más práctica y entrenamiento. –

El capitán se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. En esos tiempos tenía mucha fe de que el joven Orador podría ser un valioso shinigami, más que topo por el empeño y respeto que tenía a los Trece escuadrones protectores de Guardia a pesar de su corta edad. Pero ahora no entendía porque estaba con el grupo que quería envidia al seireite.

- Pero en la segunda etapa… ocurrió el accidente contra los Hollow´s. Al parecer los habían atacado cuando incursionaban los bosques en la noche. No se hayo rastros de sus cuerpos, supusimos que consumieron sus almas por completo – esta vez se refería a los dos Supika - la muerte de ambos fue muy conmocionarte. Muchos jóvenes talentosos fallecieron esa noche.

»Estábamos con Byakuya cuando se nos informo a Kyoraku y a mí. – ante sus palabras, consiguió mas atención de los jóvenes shinigamis - él no dijo nada. Solo se quedo en silencio mientras seguía agilizando sus movimientos con la catana. Después de eso, Byakuya era más serio en los entrenamientos. Era más estricto consigo mismo… Se mantenía firme y más decidido a poder ser en el futuro un mejor shinigami. –

Nuevamente el silencian reino la conversación.

Ichigo y Renji se sentían incomodidad y conmoción al escuchar la reacción del Kuchiki. Por un parte el sustituto podía comprenderlo un poco mas, también debió ser difícil para el noble - Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo…- se atrevió a pronunciar el shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

- ¿Qué? – soltó Ukitake ante sus repentinas palabras.

- Dijeron que ellos habían fallecido. ¿Y si estaban vivos, por qué no regresaron al Seireite si tenían una apacigua vida? – pregunto buscando claramente una explicación. No era normal que cualquiera tomara esa decisión.

- Idiota, qué no es obvio. – Para su sorpresa, fue Renji quien hablo – Tal vez hicieron creer que habían muerto para desaparecer del Seireite y así poder planear invadirlo.

- Me cuenta creer que Draiko pueda llegar hacer tal cosa – declaro el capitán Peliblanco, con esa duda en la mente. El pequeño shinigami que conoció en esa época, jamás seria de esa clase de pensamientos.

(- "No podemos estar seguros"-)

Esa voz que era familiar para lo presentes, obligaron a que éstos enfocaran su vista a un costado donde vieron a una mujer morena acercarse a ellos.

- Yoruichi-san – reconoció Ichigo al verla.

- Fui al Duodécimo escuadrón para verificar unas cosas… - la recién llegada fue directa al asunto – y hay algo que me deja en duda. – confeso, haciendo crecer el interés de los demás.

-¿Qué es? – articulo Renji para que continuara.

- ¿Recuerdan como se identifico cuando aparecieron por primera vez? – interrogo rediciéndose a la aparición de los dos Oradores.

-Si…En el radar los mostraban como reiatsu indefinidos. – menciono Ukitake.

- Exacto. Porque sus datos desaparecieron pero a la vez. Lo que no entiendo es el motivo, ¿por qué? – fue una pregunta en el aire, nadie podía decir con certeza la respuesta. Sabían que vivo o muerto, los registros de un shinigami permanecerían intactos, la pregunta era quién y por qué borraron el historial de los dos Supika´s.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirnos, Yoruichi-san? – dijo ichigo intentando que definiera claramente noticia.

- Averigüe sobre los otros fallecido de ese mismo días, todos sus papeles están intacto. – comento seriamente la ex capitana - Quien haya borrado los archivos de Draiko y Kureimy lo hizo hecho para que no los identificáramos o porque querían borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia. – concluyo.

En el ambiente la tención se hacía claramente presente.

- Tal vez…- articulo Jushiro de manera pensativa - cuando hubo la infiltración hace unas semanas atrás, habrá sido para borrar sus archivos para que no ser identificados – dijo, los otros shinigamis meditaron en esa posibilidad que parecía lógica, pero ellos no sabían de que quien se había infiltrado hace tiempo atrás era Kureimy.

- Puede que sea posible, pero que ganarían con eso – Yoruichi aun tenia la duda - si de todas maneras se descubriría su identidad, no haría falta que se arriesgaran a comenter tal acto -

Esas palabras nuevamente puso la indecisión. Si no era eso motivo, qué.

- Algo muy raro está ocurriendo – después de permanecer un tiempo callado, hablo Kyoraku bajando un poco su sombrero de paja.

-¿Crees que sea otro complot? – dijo su colega.

- No lo creo. – Quien respondió fue la mujer morena, creía insostenible esa posibilidad – Pero debemos de averiguar que paso exactamente en la excursión de la Central 46. No creo que hayan sido deslumbrados como para darlos por muertos sin ninguna prueba. O tal vez estén ocultando algo, lo cual no creo que sea probable. – concluyo.

- Entonces…-

- Yo intentare averiguar mas información.- se comprometió cruzando los brazos para luego mirar a los dos shinigamis de cabelleras extravagantes - Mientras ustedes entretén, no tenemos idea de cuando vuelvan a acatar. – señalo.

Ichigo quedo pensativo un instante. La idea de un complot no era muy posible pero no estaba descartada. La más viable era que la Central 46 ocultara algo, pero no tendría razones.

Una longitud de ideas invadían la mente del sustituto impidiendo aclararlas. Suspiro rendido. Estaban una situación implicada, pero lo que si tenía en su mente en claro era que lucharía contra ellos para recupera a su preciaba nakama.

Era su principal propósito.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*Adjuchas *"Demonio de la Roca" son los Menos que han evolucionado desde el estado de Gillian a uno superior, mucho más poderoso y que les confiere mayor inteligencia y habilidades en el combate.<p>

*Reinaitourufu* - Rayo del lobo nocturno

Bien! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) si les gusto o no avísenme por Review! Porfavor que eso es el combustible y el aliento de cada autor :3

Por cierto he leído algunos finc y debo recomendarlos! =D

**Wasteland** Es un finc muy, pero muy bueno! De verdad :) jajaja además de ser muy chistoso! Trata entre la saga Arrancar otra versión por haci decirlo :) jeje espero que la lean! No sean malito!

**Pieces**: es un finc que esta Kawwwaaayyyyy! Solo léanla y quedaran facinada como yo :D la narración es muy, pero muy buena! Trata sobre que ubiera pasado si Rukia no ubiera logrado devolverle los poderes después de los 17 mese y también sobre la extraña muerte de ichigo ÔÔ si leyeron bien, por eso mismo les digo ya mismo que la lean!

Mmhmm…tengo poco tiempo asi que en el próximo seguiré recomendando :) de todas maneras véanlo en mis favoritos =D

Bueno…el siguiente capitulo sera…mhmm…al decir verdad no esto muy segutoa :'( últimamente he estado tardando en mis actualizaciones lo cual les pido disculpas. Pero mas o menos espero que estará publicado el dia **31 octubre** o por hay :´3 de verdad pido disculpas. Estoy en etapa de pruebas finales lo cual necesito estudias mas de lo normas además de las integradoras que tengo. Pero! Les aseguro que no abandonare este finc! Es una promesa de mi alma!

Bueno hasta entonces espero que se cuiden un monto :D y me sepoan perdonar por mis tardanzas…hasta entonces besotes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	27. Cap 27 Paso en falso

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Waaajaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy feliz! No tarde =DDD pero bueno…debo confesar que es un milagro que actualizara D: a mi Nee-san le quitaron la portátil que siempre uso para escribir ;_; talvez la recupere en diciembre, pero hasta entonces me tuve que aventurar nuevamente a la zona roja Ôò…si…a la habitación d mi hermano. Igual no fue difícil, después de varias horas de negocios y ataques sorpresas, me cedió utilizar la computadora unas 2hs por día...claro que me las ingenio para que me deje un ratito mas jeje _[Con el es imposible utilizar la técnica de ojos de borreguito y la del gato con botas… es un oponente difícil ¬¬]_ Ni me lo digas :O … pero en fin! Asíque de ahora en adelante tendré que forzar mi inspiración y mi cabeza para poder aprovechar esa dos horas XP

Bueno! Pero ese no es el tema =D lo que me intriga es Bleach! El manga! Seguro la mayoría ya lo abra leído… U.U no puedo creerlo y me reuso a creerlo Dx _[Se fuerte, el ya se fue ¬¬]_ nooo!...pero lo que me dejo boquiabierta fue el cap 514 que lo logre verlo antes de actualizar gracias a mi querida cuñada Cindy-chan =D Por Kami! Estoy confisa! He leido dos compania de traductores y me dan un versión diferente de la ultima escena D: por favor! Alguien que me diga que va en realidad! La que dice; "Mi hijo _nació_ en la oscuridad" o "Mi hijo _nacido_ en la oscuridad" ÔÔ si es la primera, trataría deque hay un nuevo personaje o se trata de ese tal "Hasc Hwald" (No se porque pero me empezó a dar interés por ese personaje =s) _[Enserio? ÔÔ]…_Pero si es la segunda…daría referencia a…OH POR KAMI-SAMA! O_O Tite-sensei nos sorprende cada vez! Estoy en ascuas por saber que vendrá en el siguiente Capitulo!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**xXEdensXx:**Hola! =D me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capitulo :) Sipi, se acerca el final…pero cuanto durara? Ôò? Jajaja . me comienzo a entristecer por eso :( pero por una parte estoy contenta de haber podido llegar asta aquí =D Jajajajaja! De verdad te gusto? Me pone muy feliz ^^ no soy muy buena con las escenas de comedia, pero tuve mucha suerte jaja xD ¡Getsuga Tensho? En este capitulo tenia planeado usar tres, pero como se me hizo muy largo tuve que cortar esa parte D: lo siento_! [No, lo hizo por mala. ¬¬ no le creas, te esta engañando!] _Usurena! DX…Bueno, en que iba…oh! Ah! Que bien que ya hayas llegado a esa parte :) por cierto, el manga de bleach se estrena cada miércoles en español =D (En momentos especiales los martes o sábados, pero en pocas ocasiones pasa)¡ahora se estreno el 514 (un día antes por Halloween =) )… Quien debe dar gracia soy yo por que sigas esta historia =) con toda sinceridad tus reiviews me suben los ánimos xD ¡gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado! ^-^

**MaryUchi:**Hola jaja créeme que esa no es mi intención pero debe ser una muestra de que te gusta no? ^^ jajaja ¡Me alegra que te encante! =D ¿te comprendemos? Ahí alguien mas ahí? Ôò? _[Tal vez este loca igual que vos ÔÔ]_Uruse! DX…Bueno :) gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^ ¡Byakuya For Ever ! no debemos rendirnos u.u el seguirá con nosotros…[_Leíste bien el capitulo 513 no? Pues vuelve a hacerlo ÒÓ no te ilusiones] _malo T3T

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! =D me alegra muuucho que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos :) jajajajaj me encantaría hacer un capitulo en el porque Byakun estuvo colgado en el árbol xD jajaja Yupi! Estoy feliz que te siga gustando Draiko, pero que pasaría si el-...[_¡Cállate o te corto la lengua! ÒÓ]_T3T…Bueno!... ¡Las batallas ya empiezan! Bwajajajaja! Jaja gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capi =D

¡Mil gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

***Jōka shinden***: significa "Templo de purificación"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

"**Paso en falso"**

_Los sueños son los caminos hacia la verdad...y uno logra descubrirlos si descifra su significado..._

_Era un día como cualquier otro. Su vista estaba fija en el bello paisaje que podía apreciar desde su lugar; las pequeñas y variadas viviendas que rodeaban todo el *Kōen kyōdo* iluminados por el sol brillante después del amaneces. A unos cuantos metros lejos de él, se encontraba su superior y su compañero de batalla con el mismo labor._

_Una brisa veraniega se hizo presente removiendo los cabellos naranjas del guerrero, a pesar de estar bajo techo en un lugar similar a un balcón, podía sentir la calidez del viento que logro sacar una sonrisa de sus labios._

_Repentinamente, esa sonrisa se borro para ser substituida por un semblante de extrañeza al haber oído tenues quejidos que provenían del otro lado de la puesta que custodiaba a unos varios metros de distancia. Al enfocar sus ojos verdes a esa enorme entrada de tallados metálicos y énfasis sagrados, vio alertado como un muchacho asustado que salía corriendo de ahí alterado._

_Visualizo rápidamente como aquel muchacho lo paso de largo y se dirigía directamente a su superior. El problema debía de ser grave para hablar directamente con el dirigente y no con él que era uno de los sub liberes._

_- Señor…hay una terrible dificultad. No se sabe que pasa. El acrisolado está perdiendo el control. – decía la voz alterada de dichoso chico._

_- ¿Qué dices?...- exclamo sorprendido el que aparentaba mayor experiencia - en ese caso… ¡Shisouju!_

_- Seños – dijo firme el joven pelinegro que lo acompañaba._

_- Envía a tu grupo a que vigilen los alrededor del *Seichi* y trae al grupo de Tokishin aquí, de inmediato._

_- ¡Si señor!_

_Desde su lugar, el guerrero veía como prontamente su compañero de lucha se retiraba de su puesto ante la orden. Es ese instante quiso ir donde su superior para estar a su disposición, pero una extraña presencia detuvo sus intenciones. Girando su cabeza, diviso que el extraño reiatsu provenía de la puerta del *Jōka shinden* que custodiaba. Unas extrañas auras de fuerza espiritual oscura surgían de los bordes de la entrada cerrada, amenazando con abrirlas…. Y así fue._

_Un gran estallido de reiatsu y viendo, impulsaron al hombre a unos cuantos metros haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. No pudo percibir que fue el culpable del accidente, solo visualizo a un joven que se le acercaba a él para socorrerlo._

_- Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba el joven. El interrogado pudo identificar su vestimenta; se trataba de un simple ayudante._

_(-"¡Craveri! ¡Cierra la entrada! ¡Impide que huya!"-) llamo una voz áspera, la de un ansiado, que se encontraba en la habitación donde ocurría la anomalía._

_-¡Enseguida señor! – contesto el aludido para luego obedece la orden. _

_El que yacía en el suelo, consiguió ver como el joven que había preguntado su estado se dirigía a aquella habitación. Intentando no quedarse atrás, el sujeto se levanto deprisa aun adolorido por la caída para ir tras el muchacho y averiguar qué ocurría._

_Extendió su mano mientras marchaba para alcanzar al chico que corría hacia la habitación. Gruño debido a la molesta presencia que se intensificaba a cada instante.. De la nada una enorme ráfaga de viento arrebataron las puertas que intentaban cerrarse, revelando una segadora luz que se mezclaba con un reiatsu oscuro._

_A pesar de las dificultades y al enorme presión espiritual que comenzada a inmovilizar sus pies lentamente, no detuvo su marcha. Dilato mas su brazo como intentando llegar con su mano a aquel sector que era iluminado por una luz que aumentaba a cada segundo, cubriendo todo por completo acompañado por una ola de corriente._

- ¡Espera! – exclamo exaltado Ichigo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama con la mano extendida, como si quisiera alcanzar algo…o alguien. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor con una mirada opacada que reflejaba desesperación. A la vez que su pecho se movía a un ritmo rápido intentando recuperar la regularidad de se respiración normal. Trago saliva para tranquilarse al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano.

Miro por un momento su alrededor, comprobó que aun se encontraba en la habitación que le había otorgado la capitana Unohana en el Cuarto escuadrón. El lugar estaba oscuro, lo único que lo luminada era los rayos de la luna nocturna ingresando por la ventana.

Suspiro con pesadez al comprobar que solo había sido un sueño.

_- ¿Que…que fue eso?...-_ se interrogo así mismo al no encontrar explicaciones por lo sucedido. Poso su mano sobre su frente, intentando concentrarse, - Parecía tan real…- balbuceo al memorizar partes del sueño con una mirada distante, pensativa.

Todo lo que había visto anteriormente, y le era familiar antes. - Acaso será…- en su mente le vino el recuerdo de aquel hombre que fue a ver junto a Yoruichi. Seria posible que aun pudiera ver las memorias del sujeto como aquella vez.

Si ese era el asunto… ¿que quería decirle? ¿Que representaba? No encontraba significado a los sueños que había tenido. Cada uno era en un escenario diferente, de un caso diferente no?

En ese proceso un recuerdo le vino en la mente, precisamente después de que Yoruichi le explicara lo que sabia respecto a los oradores.

_- Pasillos de la Prisión de alta seguridad -_

_- Oye…Yoruichi-san – llamo el joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar junto con la mujer._

_- Mhm –la ex capitana solo volteo a mirarlo. _

_- ¿Quien era ese tipo? – quería saber ya que en el momento que lo vio y en el trayecto, no tubo la oportunidad de conocer bien el nombre._

_Yoruichi suspiro al saber a quien se refería - Salvador Tokishin fue uno de los lideres de los Guerreros y un protegido de la familia Kuchiki. – redujo. No le gustaba mucho hablar de aquel sujeto, sobre todo el motivo era que no lo conocía profundamente._

_- Si fuera protegido, no estaría en este lugar. – comento con un claro tono de contrariedad._

_- Si no lo fuera, ya estaría muerto – aclaro firme._

_- Mghm…- el shinigami no pudo evitar refunfuñar, esa idea era cierta. _

_Ante su actitud, la mujer morena cerró los ojos para continuar._

_- Se lo acuso por haber matado a varios shinigami después de la muerte de Draiko y kureimy. Se dice que pensaba que los shinigamis los habían acecinado, por ese motivo reacciono así. – le informo lo poco que sabia en ese entonces sobre el prisionero._

_- Pero ellos no están muertos. – cuestiono._

_- Él no lo sabía y dudo que lo sepa ahora. –_

_Silencio. Las palabras de Yoruichi eran muy posibles. El shinigami se mantuvo un instante callado, pensando en lo tormentoso que debió vivir aquel hombre._

_- Cuando me sujeto y pude ver algo sobre la guerra,…fue atroz. – con la mirada en el suelo, confeso de la nada con un tono irreconocible, apesadumbrado, recibiendo la atención de la ex capitana por sus palabras. No se imagino que las cosas que le mostró Salvador fueran así de terribles para que Ichigo las expresara de esa forma._

_- Me lo imagino. - _

_- Era como si…- concentro su mirada a pesar de que estaba fija en la nada - si viviera todo su recuerdo…pero lo que más me desconcertaba era que sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada…- menciono. _

_- Tal vez quiso que vieras su punto de vista. – Articulo Yoruichi consiguiendo que Ichigo alzara la mirada - Lo que algunos no toman en cuenta s que ellos tanbien sufrieron en la guerra…- reconoció con los brazos cruzados y una inexpresiva voz - Así que no podemos considerarnos victimas ni tampoco victimarios, ya que nuestro motivo fue por el bien de la Sociedad de Almas – finalizo. Al parecer la mujer también sentía compasión por los Oradores, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos, ese sentimiento estaba hecho un lado ya que el Seireite corría riesgo._

_- Fin de recuerdo –_

Intentando pensar con claridad, Ichigo giro su cabeza para ver por la ventana. Aun era de noche – Demonios…qué me esta pasando – se cuestiono a si mismo debido a sus inoportunos sueños que lo inquietaban. – ¡Aghhh! - por esa incomodidad, se removió los cabellos con ambas manos. Ya era todo muy loco lo que le sucedía. ¿Por qué a el? ¿Qué lo llevo a esa situación? ¡Malditos sea aquel prisionero que comenzó a perturbar sus dulces sueños! Tenia que encontrar una forma para detenerlo, y rápido.

Hubiera pasado debatiendo con su mente lo que le quedaba de noche pero una molesta e inesperada alarma alerto todo el Seireite, haciéndose manifestar el eco del la información.

(("-¡Atención, atención. Aviso importante para los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia. Se ha detectado la presencia enemiga en la zona Oeste del Seireite. Repito, zona oeste… Se les solicita a todos los escuadrones que tomen su puesto defensivo y estén alertas ante cualquier ataque! –"))

El shinigami sustituto quedo paralizado un momento. La alarma lo haga agarrado de sorpresa - Son ellos….oeste? – interrogo sin comprender esa noticia. ¿Cómo era posible? Si Kurotsuchi Msyuri había asegurado que llegarían en el Este, según le informaron. ¿Acaso el científico loco se equivocado? O lo mas posible… ¿Los oradores había descubierto que ellos sabían sobre sus siguientes movimientos?

Pero lo mas complicado aun era que el Gotei 13 había preparado todo para recibir a los supika en el Este, una poderosa cantidad de shinigamis rondaban la zona.

Aun permanecía en su mana escuchando atento la noticia. Esperando saber si agregarían otra información.

(("-¡Atención, atención. Aviso importante para los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia. Se ha detectado la presencia enemiga en la zona Oeste del Seireite. Repito, zona oeste… Se les solicita a todos los escuadrones que tomen su puesto defensivo y estén alertas ante cualquier ataque! –"))

- ¿Pero como...? – musito al notar que no cambiaria, el duodécimo escudaron se había equivocado y en estos momentos los enemigos atacaban la zona oeste.

En ese instante dio un respingo y sus ojos se ampliaron al sentir temporal y fugazmente una presencia identificable para el. Cómo no reconocerla si era la que estaba buscando tiempo atrás.

– Uh!…_Rukia_…- su semblante cambio a uno serio al sospechar en que estado se hallaba la chica. Seguramente con esa entupida mascara. Sin querer perder más segundos, Ichigo abandono su cama con el objetivo en mente de encontrarse con la shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mimo tiempo, en el Duodécimo Escuadrón<strong>

En una habitación que era iluminada por un tono celeste debido a la cantidad de monitores que había en cada lado, varios miembros del Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación estaban alarmados e inquietos por la información de la ubicación de los Supika. Fue inesperado, sus pruebas habían fallado.

- ¡Capitán Kurotsuchi! - llamo Akon queriendo la atención de su líder para que verificara lo que se había averiguado.

El científico de apariencia singular, se acerco molesto hacia su discípulo a causa de que no creía que la información que se estaba dando a todo el Seireitei era correcta. ¡No podía estar equivocado!

Miro fijamente el monitor donde se mostraba el radar de apariciones de reiatsu. Al verificar que las presencias habían sido detectadas en dichoso lugar, un tic se manifestó en su ojo derecho - ¡Cómo que en la zona oeste! ¡Es imposible! – Exclamo irritado al ver que la información dada no era errónea - ¡Malditas escorias! – su irritación era tan grande que sus dedos se meneaban como si quisieran ahorcar o romper algo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el resto de los capitanes de los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia, escuchaban atento la alarma que no dejaba de resonar.<p>

_(("-¡Atención, atención. Aviso importante para los trece escuadrones protectores de guardia. Se ha detectado la presencia enemiga en la zona Oeste del Seireite. Repito, zona oeste… Se les solicita a todos los escuadrones que tomen su puesto defensivo y estén alertas ante cualquier ataque! –"))_

- ¿Pero como? – interrogo en el aire Ukitake que en esos momentos se hallaba en su escuadrón junto con Kyoraku. Estaba sorprendido al pensar que Mayuri se había equivocado.

- Fueron muy listos…- reconoció el capitán de cabellos castaños en un tono serio, agachando un poco su sombrero de paja.

.

- Tsh…eso le pasa por creído – gruño Shinji que caminaba por los pasillos del quinto escuadrón en dirección a la salida para enfrentarse a los Ryoka.

.

- Esos malditos…- mascullo Soi Fong desde su oficina - Ōmaeda! Deja de dormir y levántate! – ordeno molesta a su teniente que se encontraba en una silla y la cabeza agacha con un gracioso moco que se inflaba saliendo de su nariz.

Al oír a su Capitana, se inquieto rápidamente para luego levantarse firme y hablar temeroso - ¡S-si capitana! –

A no muy lejos del Undécima escuadrón, Kenpachi salía corriendo por los caminos oscuros del Seireitei. Con su carcajada tenebrosa que demostraba que estaba de casería, en busca de un oponente.

.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Ese Kurotsuchi fue un imbécil – menciona con la miraba fija en su camino, mientras no paraba de sonreír. Pues le hubiera encantado ver lacara del científico al saber que se había equivocado.

- ¡¿Ken-chan vas por ellos?! – pregunto una sonriente y tierna Yachiru que se sostenía de su espalda, y se apoyo en el ancho hombro del capitán para poder verlo.

- ¡Claro que si! – afirmo dando un salto hacia un edificio para seguir su camino y a sí su búsqueda seria mas fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>Zona Oeste. <strong>

En el cielo nocturno del Seireitei, una variedad de rápidas sombras aparecían en el aire para luego decender fugazmente. Se trataba de los oradores que habían llegado a su destino, consiguiendo burlar la seguridad y atravesar el $$ sin dificultad.

Draiko fue el primero en aterrizar en un edificio, siendo seguido de sus camaradas que no tardaron en llagar.

- Muy bien…estamos aquí. - dijo Draiko observando el Seireitei desde un lugar alto. Al sentir las presencias de sus compañeros tras él, se volteo hacia ellos - Cada uno ya sabe que tiene que hacer, coloquen partes del escudo…Cuando llegue el momento no se contenga…destruyan su existencia…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos del orador se volvieron oscuros, fríos como sin compasión alguna.

- No tienes que pedirlo. – balbuceo audible un muchacho de cabellera rojiza.

- … - el orador de cabellera rubia y antiguo shinigami no dijo nada. Solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Ruhenoku, al igual que éste a él. No eran de colegas que se ayudaban mutuamente, pero la situación en la que estaban era especia y ambos tenían en mente el mismo objetivo; no fallar.

Rompieron el contacto visual cuando Ruhenoku abandono su lugar haciendo uso de Fusoku, dejando otras solo una pequeña frisa ante su ida.

Algunos oradores lo siguieron pero tomando distintos caminos. En el caso de Liriu y Mayk, ellos irían juntos como siempre. La joven asintió al tener la atención del Orador para luego desaparecer siendo seguida por su compañero de ojos azules.

- Veré si logro encontrarme a ese fastidio de shinigami que se atrevió a acatarme con ese grupo, - hablo Naruki en un tono molesto, dando unos pasos hacia el borde del edificio donde se encontraba. Estaba molesta y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo, la intervención de ese Shinigami de cabellos negros había arridado sus planes de no salir huyendo de sus misiones. - ¡Esta vez no me dejare vencer! – dichas sus intenciones desapareció al igual que los otros.

Otro trío de hombres miraron indiferente a la joven, si se metía en problemas era problema de ella. Uno de ellos, solo suspiro. Había peleado junto con la muchacha y a pesar de estar en una situación peligrosa no se rindió. Más bien sentía pena por el shinigami que le tocaría.

- ¡Vamos! – Rompió el silencio su compañero Tonoga, dándole a entender que te también era su turno de marcharse. Sin ninguna objeción lo siguió, al igual que su otro camarada Yateru.

- ¡Braiken-san! ¡No se preocupe! – exclamo un pequeña corriendo hacia el nombrado con alegría.

- Deje este trabajo para nosotros – comento su hermano de la niña acercándose a ambos. El orador solo los miro con confianza, no dudaba que ellos podrían fallar.

- ¡No tardaremos! – afirmaron ambos niños para luego desvanecerse con su increíble velocidad frente al sujeto. Estaban ansiosos por llegar a su destino.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el techo del edificio. Solo dos compañeros de décadas que tenían una cierta confianza entre ellos. Kureimy dio unos pasos hasta quedar un metro tras su camarada, esperando a que digiera algo.

- Al parecer…ya están al tanto de donde estamos. – comento Draiko al oír la alerta que provenía del duodécimo escuadrón.

- Creí que lograríamos confundirlos a la primera. – opino la mujer también escuchando dichosa advertencia.

Ellos no tenían idea de que su plan había funcionado. La noche que se llevaron a Byakuya y la hermana, fue su primer asalto. Se dispersaron por todo el seireite para no mostrar rastros de sincronización y así evitar que detectaran sus movimientos. Lo que no se esperaban era que Kurotsuchi Mayuri lo haría pero en una forma errónea. Lo que el científico creía el lugar de llegaba, era una zona ya recorrida porque los supika se había ocupado de esos suelos en la primera vez que aparecieron.

- No funciono...- dijo el Orador sin saber que estaba en lo incorrecto. Había funcionado y con todo éxito ya que la mayoría de los Shinigamis del Seireitei se encontraban en la zona este, creyendo que ahí iba ser el siguiente movimiento del enemigo, dejando expuesto el lugar que ahora era invadido.

Draiko nuevamente que quedo viendo lo que podía contemplar en su lugar, podía sentir los movimientos de los shinigamis al saber que habían llegado. En ese periodo, sintió un presencia que no dudo que su compañera tenia que ver en ellos.

- Trajiste también al otro...- menciono aun con la vista clavada en la oscuridad.

- Si…será un difícil oponente para los shinigamis en la condición en el que esta. – Admitió Kureimy - Podría servirnos como distracción para que los oficiales no perjudiquen a los demás mientras cumplen con su deber – aclaro sus intenciones sin vacilar. Era una buena idea, igualmente dudaba de que la persona a quien se refería seria vencido y lastimado fácilmente.

- Ah…es mejor así - apoyo la idea Draiko. Al pensar en el nombrado, otras dos personas le vino en al mente - …Y… -articulo.

- Están listos. – Dijo la mujer comprendiendo a quien quería referirse. De la nada dos sombra aparecieron tras la mujer, listos para cualquier decreto - No tuve ningún problema al ponerlos en ese estado.- informo.

- Mhm…- Draiko giro de su lugar para ver a los recién llegados -…necesito de su colaboración…discúlpenme por esto, pero con toda franqueza es importante su ayuda. – confeso.

- Estarán atentos ante cualquier cosa, no te preocupes - comento Kureimy dando unos paso para quedar al lado de su compañero, pero esta ves era ella quien le daba la espalda.- Nos vemos después que esto termine – envés de unas simples palabras, parecía una promesa. La mujer tomo impulso y desapareció al instante dejando atrás una corriente de viento.

- Eso espero – murmuro Draiko cerrando por un segundo los ojos para luego abrirlos, pero esta vez con una mirada fija y determinante.

* * *

><p>En ese momento a muy lejos de allí, Ichigo corría a toda prisa por las calles del Seireite. A pesar de ser un camino, y la dificultad de la noche, era muy espacioso. Pero esa oscuridad comenzó a luminarse con grandes explosiones que había lejanos a donde se encontraba. Uno tras otro, iluminando algunas zonas con llamas.<p>

Enseguida, el shinigami detuvo su paso para contemplar esos hechos - Pero que rayos… – soltó viendo como algunos edificio explotaban lejos de donde estaba.

* * *

><p>En los lugares donde los edificios estaban en llamas, Ruynako era el causante. Haciendo uso de su *rei no* destruía cada construcción perturbando a los shinigamis y obligándolos a escapar.<p>

Apuntando con su mano hacia una pared, lanzo una bola de reiatsu que lo destruyo por completo. Con la otra mano apuntaba continuamente a varios lugares, causado seguidas detonaciones a distancia.

(-"¡Rápido!"-)

(-"¡Huyan!"-)

Los shinigamis corrían desesperado, alejándose de las explosiones. Los edificios se desplomaban haciendo inseguro la zona para cualquiera.

Ruynako continuaba con su labor sin darse cuanta de que una presencia poderosa lo observaba.

- Así que tú eres el culpable d este alboroto – dijo una voz varonil, parada sobre un edificio contemplando al ryoka.

-…- al oír la voz desconocida, el orador giro la cabeza para toparse con un hombre de cabello blanco corto, y un cuerpo corpulento. Pero lo que no paso por alto al muchacho era el haori sin mangas que tenia puesto el sujeto. Se trataba de un capitán.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Kensei se dispuso a atacar aproximándose velozmente contra el joven para azotarlo con su zanpakuto. Pero segundos antes de ser envestido, Ruynako abandono su sitio para reaparecer sobre el shinigami, preparando su pierna derecha dispuesta a introducirle una patada vertical.

Los reflejos de capitán actuaron rápido obligándolo a protegerse con sus dos brazos y así bloquear el ataque del Orador. Éste no se inmuto ante su fallo, pero cuando intento quitar su pie, fue sostenido por la mano del shinigami impidiendo alejarse.

– Eres muy rápido…- aludió Kensei con una sonrisa briosa en el rostro. Hace tiempo que no peleaba y no estaba mal esa oportunidad.

Haciendo fuerza, el Orador consiguió librarse del agarre a la vez que giraba en el aire y preparaba su mano para lanzar un proyectil de reiatsu contra el shinigami mientras éste sostenía firmemente su espada, listo para impactarla contra el ataque.

- ¡Grah! – el rugido fue callado ante la detonación del encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado.<strong>

Las espadas de los shinigamis temblaban ante su enemigo, estaban indecisos de si atacar o no. Cada shinigami que se metía en su camino, salía rechazado de un azote peligroso. La enemiga caminaba a pasos tranquilo mientras que con un movimiento hacia surgir cadenas del suelo y las paredes que rápidamente concebían la tarea de inmovilizar a los opositores.

– Será mejor que no estorben – murmuro fríamente Liriu mientras liberaba a los shinigamis inconscientes a causa de sus embates.

Al ver que no quedaban más opositores, siguió marchando dejándolos atrás. Pero una voz detuvo su paso.

(- "¡ahí estás!-") dijo la avivada voz de un shinigami que se encontraba tras la oradora.

-…- la mujer volteo sin interés para ver de quienes trataba ya que la voz le era conocida. Sus ojos se arrugaron al ver que eran el shinigami pelado y el afeminado ese.

- Por fin te encontré. – continuo hablando Ikkaku con su Zanpakuto liberaba sobre sus hombros.- Oe, ¿Donde esta tu compañero, el mocoso? Nos queda una batalla pendiente por cual terminar – señalo recordando como la mujer los había noqueado para luego huir y no matarlos como debería ser para terminar una lucha.

- Ciertamente es molesto dejar las cosas a medias – comento Yumichika moviendo elegantemente su cabello.

(-"¡En eso estoy de acuerdo!"-)

Los shinigamis sintieron como una presión de viento descendía sobre ellos, prontamente dieron un salto espontáneo hacia atrás. Quedaron pasmados al ver que el suelo donde estaban antes se destrozo removiendo el concreto, y sobre ella se posaba ambos puños del joven Orador de cabellos castaños rojizos. Pero había una notable diferencia a como lo recordaban, si. El muchacho tenía los dos brazos y una parte de su espalda cubiertos por un misterioso metal que sobresalían como astillas.

El supika se reincorporo lentamente, mientras que sus labios se incubaban mostrando una sonrisa altiva. – Termínenos con esta pelea…shinigamis – propuso con una mirada sumamente fría.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo Hinamori se encontraba con un grupo de su escuadrón.<p>

- Manténganse firmes…- exclamo la teniente con un pequeño grado de agitación. Todo la había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba muy segura de que hacer - No dejen que-…- detuvo sus palabras al sentir como un pétalo azul rozaba su mejilla. Pero lo mas extraño fue que después de eso su cuerpo se paralizo y su visión se nublo a tal punto de no reconocer donde estaba para luego caer perdiendo la conciencia.

- ¡Teniente Hinamori! – aclamaron sus súbditos que inmediatamente se acercaron a ella para socorrerla.

- Tenien-…- los shinigamis se asombraron al ver caer pétalos azules sobre ellos sin sospechar que eran los causantes de los síntomas que comenzaban a sentir. Al igual que su teniente, se desplomaron en el suelo.

- Es una pena…- dijo un joven que se acercaba a los cuerpo inconscientes de los shinigamis - Pero no puedo permitir perder mi tiempo con ustedes…- confeso Yateru al hacer hecho uso de su Rei no.

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta quedarse parado por completo. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, inspeccionaba si estaba en el lugar correcto, y al verificar que estaba en lo cierto, elevo su mano asta la altura de su pecho mientra concentraba su fuerza espiritual en ella.

Lentamente un resplandor surgió de la mano del Orador, una línea azul brillante broto de su palma esparciendo otras líneas del mismo tono hasta unirse una por una. Al lograrlo, propusieron un destello que revelo una caja rectangular con grabados de símbolos y figuras extravagantes.

- * Cuatro de cuatro, Numero 2º. Una de las barras del escudo de nuestros protectores * - balbuceo suavemente para luego sostener la caja con fuerza e incrustarla rápidamente al suelo, causando una intensa luz en el punto de impacto. Como en los casos de sus otros camaradas, no había rastro en el concreto de tal extraño suceso.

- Me encantaría decir que mi trabajo esta terminado…- continuo hablando el Orador a pesar de estar solo - pero lamentablemente no es así…solo tengo que esperar. – con un suspiro, coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió su camino. Había cumplido una parte de su trabajo, solo faltaba cumplir el otro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tantos, Ichigo aun contemplaba esas explosiones desconocidas ya que logrado detectar la presencia de sus conocidos shinigamis y otros Supikas. Su mirada se extraño al descubrir eso. ¿Otros Supikas? ¿Como era posible?<p>

El motivo por lo cual siempre se encontraba a Draiko era porque podía percibir sus reiatsu, pero ahora podía sentir el de los otros. Algo había cambiado. Sus fuerzas espirituales tenían un distinto toque.

Tratando de ignorar de esa anomalía en ese momento, siguió con su camino directo al reiatsu que ya no desconocía. El de Rukia lo había sentido un inatente, pero luego se esfumó de la nada sin comprender el motivo. Sin embargo, estaba una fuerza espiritual que todavía no había desaparecido; el de Draiko.

No obstante, al dar apenas unos tres pasos, una enorme cantidad de gigantes cobras negras intervinieron su camino. Directamente aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeándolo, aproximándose rápidamente para atacar.

Parecía no tener salida. Se veía completamente envuelto.

Observando la escena, un sujeto de cabellera negra y dueño de esas cosas, miraba sonriente lo que presenciaba. Pero esa exprecion cambio al escuchar una exclamación de su victima, frustrando su ataque que parecía perfecto.

(-"!Getsuga Tenshoo!"-)

Una gran potente de medialuna de reiatsu azul, destruyo todas las serpientes que lo rodeaban, desintegrándolas por completo.

Tras la impresionante muestra de poder, en medio se encontraba Ichigo con una mirada clara de molestia. Recordó el ataque y mucho más al dueño de tal poder.

- ¡Esplendidos reflejos, Chiquillo! – felicito Zacksen que lo observaba de su lugar; elevado e el aire con esa sonrisa cruel que lo caracterizaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bwajajajaa! Ahora la cosa se pone picante :D díganme! Díganme! Les gusto?<p>

Pues al decir verdad la parte que Ichigo se encuentra con Zacksen iba a ser para el próximo, con toda la pelea y eso, pero como un personita quería un Getsuga tensho, no me pude negar al poner esta parte xD jejeje.

La batalla final ya comenzó! Quien ganara? Sera una pelea dura, no solo en la historia sino tambien en mi mente xP como se me complicara para escribir! Pero saben, decidí leer de nuevo mi historia para ver que cosa falto o mejor dicho para recuperar esa magia y encanto que tenia cuando escribía :( no se porque, pero ahora siento mi historia gris…como que el falta algo. Asi que estoy en busca de recuperarlo! Igual con los comentarios me suben mucho los ánimos. Sin ellos jamás sobreviviría =) Gracias!

Ok!ok! bien la próxima **actualización será el día 10 de** **Noviembre **:D talvez mas antes, quien sabe jeje…pero tengan seguro que ese día estará en Fanfiction =D..Por cierto..Recuerdan las 3 opciones de finc que les di antes_? [Exactamente lo hiciste en el capitulo 21 ¬¬]_…Pues! Para quien no haya dando su voto! Le pido por favor que lo haga =D necesito que me digan que finc quieren que publique después de que este termine, asi empiezo a escribirlo ya! Porfis no sean malitos y opinen :'3

Bueno! Ahora me despido mis queridos lectores =D espero que se cuiden y pónganse a tanto con sus deberes eh_ [como si tu lo hicieras ¬¬] _buchon ¬3¬…jaja…Cuídense un montón! Besotes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	28. Cap 28 Motivo noble…recuerdo amargo

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

PERDON! No era mi intención tardar :'( _[Solo fue un día ¬¬]_ Es igual!...Se que dije que para ayer iba a estar en fanfiction, pero a ultimo momento los profesores de la secu te saben cómo acorralarte :/ evoluciones seguidas, trabajos por entregar es una pesadilla! Sin contar de la ola de calor que sufrió buenos aires x( se me tostaba el cerebro _[Ni hablar del cambio de clima y la repentina tormenta ¬¬] _y eso! La lluvia me agarro en el colegio D: y recrece toda empapada a casa X( por lo cual me enferme y estoy con gripa *Se limpia los mocos* para malas cuando estaba a punto de terminar este cap, sin querer no lo guarde y todo se borro otra vez D8 _[Ese fue tu error, baka ÙÚ]_ llore como un bebe :'( la narración me había salido tan bien, pero ahora espero haberlo hecho aunque no lo creo D': de todas formas si lo terminaba ayer no podía publicarlo ya que mi madre no quería que salga de noche (las calles son muy peligrosas) … si están pensando, sip, me paso de todo. Sin contar que perdí mi llaverito de peluche que se parecía a Chappy! T-T no tenia consuelo…pero bueno, perdón por escribir pero tenia que desahogarme :P

Lo único que me subió los animos fue el capitulo 515 de Bleach y sus reviews =D por kami! Me quede emocionada ante el pequeño momento Ichiruki :'D y saber sobre el estado de Byakuya! _[Me sorprendió lo de Kenpachi O.O]_ a mi también O_O

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo =D jaja entonces lo are :) are ese capitulo jiji…estoy feliz de que te hayan gustado las batalla! Aho mi mejor esfuerzo =) si…yo también estoy preocupada por Byakun, ojala que no se quede en coma por siempre! Pero estoy segura de que despertara y aparecerá con una entrada triunfante jaja xD gracias por comentar, espero que te guste también este cap :D

**Luna soledad: **Hola! =D SIPI! La guerra ya comenzó y espero hacerla picante jajaja =D mhmm.. /: Byakun y Rukia serán controlados de nuevo, pero solo hace falta esperar para ver como será la batalla y si Ichi logra salvarla de ese control :D gracias por comentar :) espero que este cap te guste!

**MaryUchi:** Hola! =D me alegro mucho saber que te gusta como escribo jeje muchos? Óó? |D bienvenida al club de lo apunto de volverse maniáticas jajaja! _[¿Apunto? ¬¬ tu ya lo estas]_ calla!...bueno, al que dar fuerza para que el bello durmiente de Byakun despiste! =D ánimos! Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! Estoy feliz de que te gustara el capitulo =) lo de la madre de Ichigo si que dejo mucha intriga =O ¿que será, que será? Tienes toda la razón, es de todo! Pero no te preocupes, no pienso convertirlo en un Supika jajaja xD ¡No temas! Pronto Rukia-sama aparecerá [Después de unos trillonésimos de capítulos ¬¬] urure ¦3…bueno! Gracias por comentar :D espero que te guste este cap =)

**xXEdensXx:** Hola! :'D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y sobre todo que pienses así *conmovida* gracias! =D ¿tengo errores? Pues ahora los leo e intentare corregirlo gracias por avisar :) tengo poco tiempo :O apenas puedo escribir…bueno, de seguro ya leíste el manga y sabrás que Mayuri se hará cargo de-…¿Mayuri? ¿MAYURI? SAYONARA ZANGETSUUUUUU! ToT _[Oe no seas así, no creo que sea tan malo ¬¬] _Esta perdido, en manos del científico loco nunca se sabe :3…Eliges la 3…mhmm…entonces pondré mi cabecita a trabajar, ya van tres puntos para el 3 jeje…(Aunque ya había escrito el ca de la opción 1 ¦33) _[Olvídalo y ponte a trabajar para la tres ¬¬]_ … Gracias por comentar =D espero que este capitulo te guste!

**Phantom Claire:** Bon- bonsoir…ettoo_…[Se dice _bonjour_ ¬¬ pedazo de soquete!]_uruse…bueno no confió mucho en un traductor, asique espero que tu puedas traducir esto :) … Hola! Respecto a tu pregunta, pues, como la historia se vasa en dos meses después de la batalla con Xcution (obviamente ignorando la zaga de los Quincy) desconozco de que Ichigo pueda utilizar su máscara, ya que en el ultimo arco no ha mostrado rastros de su hollow. Y pues me baso más en los conocimientos que se conoce hasta ahora. En resumen; ichigo no tiene su marcara de hollow porque no lo ha vuelto a controlar en el manga. =D de todas maneras y lo llegara a utilizar, no coreria riesgos. Ya que el personaje Kureimy controla todo lo que su espada corta, y como no ha cruzado espadas con Ichigo no tiene posibilidades de hacerlo. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ^_^

**Rukiakuran:** Hola! A pasado tiempo ='D te extrañe muchooo! Jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :) perdón por la tardanza, de verdad quería publicar ayer pero no lo logre :(…SIII! YA LEII EL MANGA Y ME RE EMOCIONE! RUKIA-SAMA! Jajaja…como era de esperarse, Rukia solo tuvo que mirarlo para saber que algo lo perturbaba *-* este es la emoción del IchiRuki! Gracias comentar y espero que te guste el cap :D

¡Siete Reviews! No recuerdo haber tenido tantos desde el primer capitulo =DD jaja…mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar …y yo tan irresponsable de haber publicado un dia tarde D: lo siento de verdad. Pero bueno, de todas formas seguire are mi esfuerxo de no fallar! Así que espero que disfruten del cap! =)

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Recuerden: **

**Orador/es** = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

El titulo de este capítulo se basa en las dos partes que habrá =D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>Al dar apenas unos tres pasos, una enorme cantidad de gigantes cobras negras intervinieron su camino. Directamente aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeándolo, aproximándose rápidamente para atacar.<p>

Parecía no tener salida. Se veía completamente envuelto.

Observando la escena, un sujeto de cabellera negra y dueño de esas cosas, miraba sonriente lo que presenciaba. Pero esa expresión cambio al escuchar una exclamación de su victima, frustrando su ataque que parecía perfecto.

(-"!Getsuga Tenshoo!"-)

Una gran potente de medialuna de reiatsu azul, destruyo todas las serpientes que lo rodeaban, desintegrándolas por completo.

Tras la impresionante muestra de poder, en medio se encontraba Ichigo con una mirada clara de molestia. Recordó el ataque y mucho más al dueño de tal poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

"**Motivo noble…recuerdo amargo"**

"_Las fichas ya han sido movidas, las espadas desenvainadas, solo falta la voluntad de los luchadores en continuar con la batalla"_

* * *

><p>- ¡Esplendidos reflejos, Chiquillo! – felicito Zacksen que lo observaba de su lugar; elevado en el aire con esa sonrisa cruel que lo caracterizaba. – Parece que estás preparado para luchar – comento, dándose esa afirmación ya que el joven shinigami había conseguido salir del ataque sin ningún rasguño.<p>

El aludido solo bufo y remarco su seño. El muy arrogante Orador había interrumpido su camino y eso era para cabrearse. Maldijo cinco mil veces al encontrarse con el sujeto que tenía una sonrisa fría. Pero en un instante esa sonrisa se amplió mas advirtiendo al shinigami de sus intenciones.

Como se lo esperaba, el orador no perdió más el tiempo y se dispuso a ordenar a las serpientes negras a atacar. Cada una se mando directo, con la mandíbula abierta, contra el Kurosaki sin darle más opción que actuar. Avanzando, esquivaba ágilmente a las bestias al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba la cercanía para cortarlas por el medio derrotándolas por completo.

Aun así, el enemigo ni se inmuto ante la acción. Ya se lo veía venir. Y como era de esperarse continúo con su ataque guiando a más de sus serpientes contra el joven.

Éste gruño ante eso. Realmente el sujeto era insistente a la hora de atacarlo.

Con pasos y movimientos veloces, decidió cortar las cabezas de cada una de las cobras como si solo se tratase de muñecos de espuma, con tal facilidad que Zacksen pudo apreciar la velocidad.

Seguía varios minutos en esa situación, rebanando cabezas a tal grado de que comenzó a hastiarse.

Cansado de esa condición, el sustituto gruño molesto. - ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! – rujio el joven de cabellos naranjas haciendo un gran movimiento horizontal, arrebato todas las cabezas de las bestia en un solo golpe para luego impulsarse con ambos pies facilitando su elevación logrando llegar a la altura de su oponente.

Zacksen sonrío con arrogancia al ver su acto, sus objetivo estaba hecho; quería pelear contra el shinigami.

En el instante en que parecía que ambos contrincantes se encontrarían, el Orador opto por protegerse con una de sus cobrar, causando un pequeño destello contra la espada del Kurosaki ante el impacto. No quería que el juego terminara fácil, ni mucho menos con un oponente que parecía tener mucho potencia.

El shinigami expreso una clara mueca de desagrado al no poder cortarle, tenía un buena oportunidad y no pudo aprovecharla. Su concentración estaba tan fija en el enemigo que no se dio cuenta cuando otra serpiente apareció tras él con intenciones de atacarlo tradicionalmente por la espalda.

Por ese motivo, la sonrisa sádica del orador apareció nuevamente en su rostro, cosa que noto Ichigo y sus reflejos lo alertaron, inmediatamente haciendo uso de su shunpo el joven abandono su lugar para aparecer a unos cuantos metros lejos, escapando exitosamente de la trampa.

- Estuvo cerca – murmuro Zacksen con razón ante la mirada indignada del Kurosaki.

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…Debo encontrar a Draiko – declaro como un regaño el shinigami. No podía darse el lujo de luchar ni mucho menos en la situación en la que estaba, tenía que encontrar a los tales Oradores que tenían el control de los Kuchiki, antes de que éstos hicieran algo malo contra su voluntad.

La confesión molesto con claridad al orador, ya que su semblante cambio a uno de fastidio mientras chiscaba la lengua al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía. Le disgusto que el shinigami prefiriera pelear con el Orador de cabellos rubio en ves que con él. Rechazándolo como si fuera nada.

- Desgraciado – insulto – Ni creas que te dejare que vayas… Porque quiero matarte con mis propias manos al igual que a él…- dijo rencorosamente, mostrando su mano para luego empuñarla con fuerza.

Ichigo arqueo una ceja por tal confesión de odio, no entendía que motivos tendría para querer matar incluso a su propio colega.

Zacksen estaba hastiado de las preferencias por Draiko. Éste siempre tuvo una buena relación con el viejo Craveri por el potencial de poder. Incluso sus maestros cuando eran niños lo aludían. Pero lo que más detestaba del Orador era su carácter y forma de actuar; andando de considerado y estar en contra de solucionar los problemas con violencia. Lo veía débil, para Zacksen las batallas era lo importante porque demostraba el valor y el orgullo de luchar. Odiaba a Draiko porque a pesar de tener el suficiente poder, siempre lo minimizaba como si no fuera importante.

– Matare a ambos…- continuo hablando el supika pelinegro - y tu ¡Serás el primero! – con la exclamación de rabia, libero a mas cobras a su alrededor que no tardaron en irse de picada contra el shinigamis.

Por su parte, el Kurosaki se vio obligado a defenderse nuevamente. Con movimientos fuertes y firmes de su catana, destrozaba a las bestias sin vacilar a una rapidez magnifica. Sin darse cuenta que le daba la espalda a su oponente proporcionándole una ventaja a este que no desaprovecho. Inmediatamente Zacksen se abalanzo contra él, a la vez que de su mano derecha surgía un pequeño remolido de viento para dar paso a una catana entre ella.

Con el rodillo de su ojo, el shinigami pudo notar como el orador se acercaba con el objetivo de envestirlo. Enseguida para evitarlo, giro sobre su eje a la vez que deslizaba su espada contra éste, logrando que ambas armas colisionaran y una pequeña ola de reiatsu los rodeara.

Debido al tacto, ambos jóvenes hacían fuerza uno contra el otro para ganar en el agarre que habían quedado. Mirándose fijamente mientras no perdían la concentración del encuentro.

- Grhhhhh ¡GRAAHH! – con una gran fuerza, Ichigo logro alejar a Zacksen a la vez que liberaba una pequeño ataque de reiatsu hacia él.

- ¡! – Zacksen se alejo enseguida ante el ataque del shinigami., dando un salto en hacia atras que funciono. Cuando tuvo contacto nuevamente con el suelo, lo utilizo para impulsarse e ir nuevamente a arremeter al joven. Éste último se puso en guardia para el momento de enfrentar su arma contra el sujeto.

En milésimas de segundos, las dos espadas chocaron con potencia acompañado del gruñido de sus portadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Corriendo sobre los dejados de los medianos edificios del seireite, Hisagi iba en busca de su capitán. Había detectado que se encontraba en un combate en ese instante, y como teniente del Noveno Escuadrón, era su deber en ir a ayudarlo.

Pero en ese momento al percibir un ataque, dio unos saltos en el aire esquivando exitosamente unas peligrosas navajas que al parecer estaban a punto de acertar contra su cuerpo.

Intento seguir con su destino, pero otro par de navajas se clavaron en su camino.

(- "¡Detente!"-) vocifero una voz femenina que para el teniente le era un tanto familiar. Guío su vista hasta dar con una figura conocida; la de una chica de cabellos largo color rubio y unos ojos verdes de un tono profundo ante la oscuridad.

- ¿Tu…? – articulo un sorprendido y suspicaz Hisagi al reconocer a la Oradora; se trataba de Naruki.

- No dejare que sigas tu camino, shinigamis…- confeso sus intenciones en un tono serio la muchacha.

Las palabras no gustaron para nada al teniente, ya que su objetivo era ir a la ayuda de su capitán. Teniendo en cuenta que la única forma de poder lograrlo era derrotar a la joven que se encontraba desarmada que solo llevaba un cinturón con algunas navajas, de un veloz salto quedo en el aire sobre la oradora para asaltarla.

. – Sega, Kazeshini! – un destello verde surgió de su catana para convertirla en filosas Kusarigamas frías, dispuestas a matar. Desde su lugar en el aire tubo un enfoque perfecto y lanzo una de sus armas contra la joven.

Parecía que lograría su ataque, la joven no se inmuto ante su movimiento, solo miraba desafiante el arma que se aproximaba a ella.

Pero en el momento gusto, a escasos centímetros de que la Kusarigama la rozara, Naruki elevo su mano liberando de ella una brillante luz amarilla que tomo la forma de un enorme _shuriken _que al girara en ese momento, rechazo el arma del shinigami de un arrebato.

Ante lo ocurrido, el teniente decidió descender al suelo aterrizando en cuclillas al piso, mirando atónito el arma que redimo la joven. _- Cómo pudo liberar eso sin una catana_. – pensó sin entender que fue lo que la chica hizo.

-Tu suerte se acabo…- dijo seria la Oradora, haciendo lo mismo con su otra mano, liberando otro gran shuriken_ - _Mi orden de contenerme fue revocada – confeso con una mirada determinada.

* * *

><p>Ichigo y Zacksen estaban en un encuentro intenso de espadas. Ambas catanas se rozaban vibrantemente a una rapidez fugaz, siendo guiadas por los ágiles movimientos de sus dueños. Deslizándose de un lado a otro, continuaban con su batalla.<p>

En un atento y certero movimiento, la hoja metálica del orador consiguió desviarse del bloqueo del shinigami, rozando la mejilla y el hombro izquierdo de éste.

El joven Kurosaki tampoco se quedo atrás. Utilizando su velocidad, introdujo un corte en el pecho de su oponente, sacándole un quejido de dolor. Inmediatamente, ante eso, Zacksen decidió tomar distancia y se alejo del chico unos metros atrás mirando incrédulo la herida que le habían proporcionado.

_- Que carajo…me estado moviendo lento?… será posible…-_ los pensamientos del sujeto se vieron obligados a detenerse al percibir como el shinigami sustituto se aproximaba a una increíble viveza, dispuesto a atacar.

Ichigo estaba a punto de cortar a su enemigo, pero en ese preciso instante, éste consiguió detener la envestida con su catana. Resonando sonoramente los metales, obligando a que los luchadores se alejaran nuevamente.

En ese tiempo, Ichigo siguió con sus planes de ataque. Elevándose un poco y sujetando su espada con ambas manos, intento introducirle al orador una herida con un golpe vertical. Pero justo cuando el asalto no parecía frustrarse, Zacksen se hizo a un lado esquivando el asalto.

Debido a la falla Zangetsu choco penetrantemente contra el concreto causando una gran abertura, mostrando la fuerza en que iba la envestida.

En ese instante Orador aprovecho la cercanía para deslizar su mano izquierda apuntando al chico, mandando a una de sus cobras al ataque.

- Uh! – la bestia tomo desprevenido al shinigami, ya que no pudo evitar que los colmillos de la gran boca se clavaran en su brazo. – ¡Grrr..!- gruño de dolor al sentir esa dos apuñaladas, aun así tuvo sensatez y utilizo su zanpakuto para partir en dos a la cobra y conseguir librarse de ese irritante molestia.

Lamentablemente no tomo en cuanta de que ese ataque solo era una distracción. - ¡Aahahaha! ¡Muy lento! – carcajeo Zacksen al mismo tiempo que una multitud de enormes cobras aparecieron de la nada rodeando nuevamente al shinigami sustituto. Pero esta vez los oponentes parecían más resistentes.

- Demonios… - sin poder tener la oportunidad de huir de ese aprisionamiento, las cobras se empeñaron a atacar constantemente al shinigami de dos en dos. Pero cada vez que el chico las destrozaba, surgían más.- ¡Maldición! ¡No Tiene fin! – renegó continuando el labor de destrozarlas. Haciendo cortes horizontales para intentar facilitar en destruirlas.

Mirando la escena, Zacksen no detenía sus carcajadas. En los intentos de herir gravemente al sustituto, las cobras rasgaban la vestimenta de éste, solo produciéndoles leves heridas. - Estas acabado, shinigami! Púdrete al igual que lo harán todos! – exclamo con una amplia sonrisa, aun viendo como el shinigami se protegía.

- Mierda…- bramo Ichigo aun luchaba y enfrentándose a las bestias. Parecía imposible. Varias atacaban a la vez sin dejarlo pensar en una forma de acabar con ella en un arrebato. El fastidio lo estaba invadiendo cada vez se acercaba y no podía prepararse para un ataque de reiatsu ya que las cobras no le daban ningún segundo de respiro. Si se desconcentraba, lo morderían –…A este paso- uhg!...- sus ojos se ampliaron de repente en el momento en que sintió una palpitación. Un aviso. Sintió una presencia, como un llamado al lograr reconocer la fuerza espiritual a no muy lejos de donde estaba. Se trataba el de Rukia.

- ¡Ghooooooooo! –

Una gran ola de reiatsu rodeo por completo en el punto donde se hallaba el shinigami. Con la mirada decidida y determinante, pronuncio firme la segunda liberación de su Zanpakuto – …¡Ban-kai!... – de inmediato esa luz de poder se intensifico mas logrando desintegrar en segundos y por completo a las cobras que lo cercaban, solo dejando un rastro de humo que cubría la zona donde estaba el joven.

Al no tener visión en donde se encontraba el shinigami, Zacksen opto por lanzar a más de sus serpientes, pero esta vez con un aspecto diferente.

– ¡Succionadoras! – Ante el llamado del orador, cuatro cobras con extravagante tamaño y rasgos rodearon a su dueño – Una sola mordida y estás muerto – murmuro a la vez que ordenaba a una para lanzarse contra el lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo del shinigami.

A una velocidad sorprendente y peligrosa, la bestia se aproximo al Kurosaki que seguía oculto entre la humareda. Pero al estar a unos cuantos centímetros para el contacto, la hoja de Zangetsu salió de la nube de polvo deslizándose firmemente en forma vertical, partiendo el humo y la cabeza de la cobra en dos.

Un gran estallido se escucho al impactar contra el suelo después de atravesar a la serpiente. El joven pelinaranja se encontraba inclinado, apoyando su peso con la rodilla, mientras sostenía firme su zanpakuto con ambas manos. Rebelando la vestimenta que le otorgaba su Bankai.

- Muy interesante – dijo Zacksen que descendía hacia el suelo junto con sus otras serpiente – Ahora te decidiste contra quien luchar – comento con una sonrisa sádica.

-...- el Kurosaki prefirió mantenerse callado, solo miraba desafiante al orador mientras se reincorporaba.

- Vamos shinigami! Muestra tu poder que no quiero perder más tiempo! – Confeso con un aire de arrogancia para luego mirar costado hacia donde podía percibir esas sensaciones de combate - Se puede sentir muchas batallas interesante… - enfoco nuevamente sus ojos en su oponente -. !No quiero perderme la diversión! – en ese momento otra de sus enormes serpientes fue al ataque contra el shinigami.

Ichigo intento eliminarla de un solo corte, pero al parecer era más resistente ya que cuando su hoja hizo contacto con la bestia, fue arrastrado por la intensa potencia en la que iba. Hacia fuerza luchando contra el empuje, gruñía mientras sus pies intentaban frenar desgarrando el concreto.

- ¡WRhhhooooooo! – elevando su fuerza espiritual, Ichigo concentro su poder en su zanpakuto logrando eliminar a la bestia.

- Que insistente…pero mejor así!…- exclamo Zacksen colocándose en posición al ver como el chico se preparaba y se aproximaba hacia él utilizando cortantes shunpos.

Ichigo estaba decidido, había logrado detectar nuevamente la presencia de Rukia, y no quería perderla de vuelta. Tenia que ir hacia donde se encontraba, fuese como fuese si eso incluía derrotar al Orador pelinegro, lo haría.

Se acerco audaz a su oponente, dispuesto a seguir peleando sin descanso.

- ¡Ghrahh! – el muchacho apareciendo con su shunpo frente a Zacksen, con la espada elevada preparada para el ataque.

Pero en ese periodo, el supika consiguió bloquear la agresión. Rechazando la catana del shinigami en un impulso para luego tomar posición y ser el siguiente en asaltar.

Las espadas se rozaban con fiereza, los movimientos de los luchadores eran rápidos y agitados pero aun así no perdían la concentración en la batalla. El Orador noto que el poder del shinigami comenzaba a aumentar en cada acometida, como si quisiera darle fin de una vez al encuentro, y eso llamo su atención.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres irte de inmediato para no perderte la diversión vos también, eh? – interrogo con una sonrisa impertinente, a la vez que seguía chocando constantemente su catana contra la del shinigami.

- ¡Cierra el pico! – pidió amargado el sustituto, dando continuos espadazos que eran detenidos por su oponente.

La situación comenzaba a tensarse, los movimientos de ambos incrementaba poderosamente con una velocidad impresionante.

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en irte, chiquillos? – Interrogaba el Orador en medio del encuentro de espadas.- ¡Es estúpido! ¡Todos los shinigamis quedaran sometidos ante un poder superior!- con una gran brusquedad empujo al Kurosaki a unos 10 metros a la vez que rápidamente elevaba su fuerza espiritual- ¡¿PARA QUE LUCHAS SI NO PODRÁS HACER NADA?! - ante la exclamación, una gran cantidad de cobras aparecieron alrededor de Ichigo directas al ataque.

- ¡Es algo que no te incumbe!- bramaba el shinigami en el momento en que las bestias comenzaron a abalanzarse, pero no lo lograban nada, el joven desbastaba las cabezas de cada una que se le acercaba a una rapidez y agilidad coordinada y brusca. - ¡Yo…! - su poder espiritual comenzaba a surgir de su cuerpo - ¡Yo protegeré a todos! - su reiatsu aumento, causando una corriente de aire a su alrededor que alejo a una corta distancias a las atacantes por la fuerza - ¡SIN IMPORTAR QUE ME CUERTE LA VIDA! - aun rodeado de ese estupefacto poder, deslizo su Zanpakuto tras el preparándola para utilizar su potente técnica, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras habían tocado al orador.

El Zacksen se quedo mirando con profundidad y paralizado, un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente.

_« ¿Para qué luchar si no tienes posibilidades de ganar?»_

_«Para proteger…. No importa si eres débil o no, un verdadero luchador tiene el instinto de proteger. Incluso sin importarle que le cueste su propia vida»_

Con recordado una sensación de esperanza o compromiso despertó su interior, pero intento ignorarlo.

- ¡Getsuga…- exclamando con una voz firme, Ichigo envelo a Zangetsu contiguo con su reiatsu color negro que brotaba de su hoja, en el momento justo cuando las cobras se decidieron a lanzarse al mismo tiempo - ¡TENSHOO! – deslizando su catana verticalmente con todas sus fuerzas, libero una poderosa energía espiritual en forma de una enorme medialuna negra que arraso con todo en su camino.

- ¡Gra…! - gruño Zacksen al salir de su trance y al verse atrapado ante esa poderoso reiatsu, intentando protegerse con ambos brazos, mientras que sus cobras se desintegraban hacia la nada.

La cegadora luz de disipo por completo revelando en el piso una enorme y gruesa línea que marco el Getsuga Tensho. Po un lado se encontraba Ichigo medio inclinado ante su movimiento anterior. Y por el otro extremo se hallaba un Zacksen totalmente desgarrado con quemaduras y la vestimenta despedazada, y una mirada paralizante ante la desintegración completa de sus serpientes a causa de la poderosa muerta de poder.

- Im..Imposible – murmuro sin poder creer lo que había presencia, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas debido su cansancio, pero aun así, con la mirada pérdida.

- Lo siento…– dijo un poco jadeante el Shinigami que se reincorporaba haciendo sonar la cadena del mango de su espada - …Me están esperando – con una mirada seria y determinante, el joven desapareció por completo ante la vista del oponente, aprovechando la oportunidad para marcharse en dirección hacia su objetivo. Su presencia ya estaba en un lugar exacto y quería llegar a tiempo para evitar que los shinigamis hicieran algo malo que luego se arrepentirían.

Una brisa solitaria removió los cabellos negros del Orador. Éste aun permanecía arrodillado, pero la falta de energía de su cuerpo lo obligo a apoyarse también con ambos débiles brazos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración era seca. No había entrenado ni había luchado en años y el cansancio lo estaba delatando.

- Tsh!...falle…- balbuceo el joven con asco – me convertí en un débil…-

¿Había perdido? Ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para ir tras el shinigami. Podría descansar y recuperarse pero de nada serviría ahora. Su fuerza espiritual había disminuido sin comprenderlo. En resumen podía darse por derrotado y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Se había prometido ganar cualquier cosa, le había prometido no dejarse vencer.

Su mirada se ensombreció más de lo usual al recordar las palabras dichas por el shinigami antes de derrotarlo con su poderosa técnica. Las palabras eran similares, y al escucharlas había abierto un camino de memorias que ignoraba. Que no quería recordar.

(-"El maestro dijo que mi capacidad es muy buena y pronto pasare de nivel"-)

(-"Eso significa que tiene la fuerza para golpearte"-)

(-"No lo creo"-)

(-"¿Por qué no lo desafías? ¿Qué, tienes miedo de que te pegue?"-)

(- "¡Cállense…yo les mostrare!"-)

Escuchaba las voces de los niños como si lo estuviera reviviendo de vuelta, como si se encontraran a su lado discutiendo al igual que una vez.

Lentamente arrugo los ojos hasta casi cerrarlos y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajo hacia los recuerdos de su pasado… recuerdos muy profundos que creía olvidados.

_**- 139 años atrás. Seichi -** _

Ante un cielo despejado con una brisa cálida, cuatro niños se hallaban sobre los escombros de un edificio que había sido destrozado un día anterior. Al parecer tres de los menores estaban discutiendo contra uno. Pero éste último no se dejo intimidar y le dio una lección a altanero de los tres.

- ¡Ita! – se quejo un pequeño pelicastaño al caer al suelo con algunos moretones.

- ¡Vamos, no seas chillón! – Regaño un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos celeste, con una mirada molesta - ¿Así piensas poder ser útil en el futuro, aahh? – interrogo por los alardeos que al final no resultaron ser ciertos.

- ¿Qye qué te pasa? – reclamo una niña acercándose al lastimado.

- ¿Eres un raro, como se te acurre hacerle eso? – expreso otro pequeño.

- ¡Vamos es un canijo!- bufo el pequeño pelinegro, viendo lo exagerado que actuaba el supuesto lastimado. -No puedes quejarte, con eso no solucionaras nada – comento cruzándose de brazos.

- Realmente eres un amargado, vámonos – propuso enojada la niña, marchándose justo con sus compañeritos.

- Tsh…débiles - bufo nuevamente con detesto.

- ¿Atacando a tu compañeritos como siempre, verdad? Zacksen - Dijo una voz madura, la de un joven que se acercaba tras su espalda. El nombrad no se molesto en voltear para verlo, sabia de quien se trataba.

- No es mi culpa, no saben defender. – se defendió frunciendo su ceño - Andan ahí de engreíros de que pueden luchar, pero ni pueden protegerse de un simple golpe. – comento encogiéndose de hombros ya que él lo había comprobado.

- Jajaja…no seas así, solo son niños. – dijo animado el sujeto caminando hasta quedar a su lado.

- Lamentablemente yo también soy uno – admitió fastidiado por su mala suerte.

- Pero uno muy diferente – aclaro el joven con una sonrisa simpática.

-…- Zacksen se giro un poco para ver al recién llegado de cabellos negros con una expresión de confusión. Pero su semblante cambio de inmediato al comprobar la presencia del hombre – Gisken, tu… ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? – reclamo torciendo los labios y frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas.

- Ah…no puedo descansar un rato, que malo – se quejo el aludido fingiendo mal humor.

- ¡Cállate! Es tu deber! - le aclaro. El Orador solo sonrió pero sus labios se torcieron al sentir un malestar en la herida que tenía en el abdomen, sacándole un quejido de dolor. El pequeño se dio cuanta y no tardo en preguntar – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun…te duele? -

- Si…las heridas que aun no sanas fueron las que me hicieron los shinigamis…- contesto el Gisken sobándose lentamente la herida para que cesará el dolor.

- Son unos idiotas! – Menciono Zacksen molesto al recordar lo ocurrido - Herirte como si fueras a atacarlos. Al parecer lo único que saben hacer es destruir -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás preocupado por mi? – dijo divertido para ser renegar al niño, y lo conseguía.

- ¡Claro que no! – Bramo irritado - ¡No ves que casi te matan! – ante el reclamo el joven solo suspiro.

- Fue un accidente…estaban asustado al ver algo así… - menciono para minimizar lo sucedido y calmar un poco al menor.

- Tsh!...como siempre dando escusas a esos, porque no me sorprendo. – dijo resignado cerrando sus ojos y volteando hacia otro lado

-…- el orador solo lo miro confuso, pero luego sonrió ante la actitud del pequeño.

Su mente siguió viajando, hasta llegar en el momento en el que no le gustaba volver a memorar.

En un forma imprevista, las amplias habitaciones dentro del Kōen kyōdo comenzaban a estallas ante los ataques de kido por parte de los enemigos que habían logrado usurpar el edificio y estaban acatando las ordenes que les había establecido sus superiores; eliminar a los Supika.

Una multitud de gente huía intentando salvar sus vidas. Pero era imposible, tarde o temprano, siempre caían ante las catanas de los shinigamis.

Debido a las explosiones ocurridas dentro del Kōen kyōdo todos los niños que eran entrenados abandonaban sus cursos corriendo por sus vidas, con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos. La tención, horror, los ecos de los gritos de los oradores llenaban el aire del lugar que comenzaba a considerarse un matadero a causa de la sangre expandida por los alrededores.

Un pequeño Zacksen miraba horrorizado los cuerpos bañados de carmesí al abandonar su salón. Quedo paralizado, mientras sus compañeros de curso abandonaban también el lugar empujándolo en el trascurso huyendo a un camino incierto, el niño miro con rabia como los shinigamis corrían te un lado a otro persiguiendo a su gente.

(-"!¿Qué estás haciendo?!"-) – decía un joven voz que también parecía perturbada. El pelinegro giro asustado ante la pregunta, mirando al niño de cabellera rubia que también reflejada terror en su rostro - ¡Apresúrate y corre! – exclamo ante la mirada incrédula del otro.

Zacksen frunció su seño ante la petición absurda. ¿Correr? ¿Cómo pensar en huir en esa situación? - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú no me das órdenes! – señalo con enojo al que veía como el consentido de sus maestros. Éste gruño irritado, ante la actuación sin pensar de su compañero.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- ante el reclamo del pequeño pelirrubio, una gran explosión causo que ambos se aturdieran y se inclinaran como reflejo. Algunos muros internos estaban colisionando ante los ataques de kido de los shinigamis.

Debido a eso, Zacksen decidió correr hacia las afueras del lugar, sin importarle que camino había tomado el otro niño.

Al llegar al exterior, esquivando con fortunio de algunos shinigamis que lo había visto, siguió corriendo intentando ignorar el panorama que ocurría a su alrededor; los shinigami batallando y masacrando a los oradores por do quiere, el terreno estaba inundado de los roces de metales y de un identificable color carmesí.

- _Debo encontrarlo_…- pensaba el pequeño sin parar de correr.

Ante tanto desespero, buscaba a una persona que estaba segura que le explicaría todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin esperarse de que esa persona se hallaba desangrándose en el suelo.

_«Él siempre respeto el Seireitei. Las responsabilidades, las reglas…se guiaba con ellas. Incluso cuando fue al Seireite, hizo su trabajo firme sin ningún error. Lo hizo con orgullo sabiendo que hacia lo correcto… pero aun así, por seguir esas reglas…callo a pesar de su esfuerzo.»_

- ¡Gisken! ¡Gisken! - Grito Zacksen al verlo ahí, tirado, ante el piso bañado de rojo.

- Que haces aquí…huye…- dijo cortante el susodicho, totalmente acortado en el suelo con graves heridas por todo el cuerpo, con la mirada cansada pero a la vez preocupada por el pequeño que tenía en frente. No quería que estuviera en peligro.

- ¡Claro que no!…- lo contradijo como siempre, no tenía pensado marcharse sin él.

- Ellos…perdieron la piedad…- aun seguía trastabillando - Zacksen, escucha. Deber irte…no te preocupes nos encargaremos…- sonrió a pesar de estar en el suelo mal herido.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? – exclamo irritado - Estas hecho un asco, y si te quedas…morirás… ¿Para qué luchar si no tienes posibilidades de ganar? - interrogo con rabia, viendo que esas palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Como quería seguir luchando si estaba moribundo en el piso?

El joven cerró los ojos para pronunciar bien sus palabras - Para proteger - menciono, intentando levantarse, decidido, con la ayuda de sus puños débiles.

-¿Qué?- soltó sin confundido.

- No importa si eres débil o no, un verdadero luchador tiene el instinto de proteger. - menciono débilmente el Orador a la vez que conseguía arrodillarse y posar ambos manos sobre los pequeños hombros del niño.- Incluso sin importarle que le cueste su propia vida - observo el semblante del menor, era una mescla de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Proteger?… si me dejas, yo solo protegeré mi propia vida – declaro decidido intentando ahogar la angustia que tenía en ese momento.

Él pequeño sintió un frio penetrante y una rigidez en su cuerpo al ver como el sujeto que tenía en frente caía hacia atrás ante el impacto en su rostro de una bola roja de reiatsu. – ¡Gisken! - El cuerpo callo en seco al suelo con una quemadura por toda la cara y pecho ante la mirada paralizada de Zacksen.

- No te preocupes niño, pronto estarás con el – decía una voz desconocida para él. Se trataba del causante de ese ataque, un shinigami. Caminaba acercándose por atrás del menor a la vez que preparaba su espada para incrustarla en el pequeño cuerpo.

- No lo creo…- murmuro Zacksen en un tono que estremeció al shinigami y mucho más cuando el pequeño giro un poco, mirándolo con los ojos toralmente fríos y penetrantes.

El shinigami no aguanto más la tención y se lanzo al ataque, intentan clavar su espada en vertical. Pero el pequeño demostró ser más habilidoso, se deslizo de su lugar para quedar tras el hombro al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba firmemente con su mano.

- No me tomes como otros, ¡Shinigami! - una cobra surgió a su alrededor e inmediatamente se guio de la mano de su dueño para atacar el rostro del enemigo.

- graa!- el agredido cayó al suelo, mientras se removía del dolor ante los colmillos filosos que penetraban su cara. La cobra había rodeado su cuello para poder sujetarlo mientras lo atacaba continuamente con mordidas.

Ante los gruñidos de dolor del shinigami, Zacksen se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a su lado. El hombre pudo notar la visual escalofriante que poseía el menor y miro aterrorizado como éste volvía a apuntar con su pequeña mano en la cara.

- Succionadora…- balbuceo al mismo tiempo que nuevamente otra cobra surgía de su alrededor y se acercaba peligrosamente al sujeto, hasta que de una mordida, ataco al hombre acabándolo con su vida por completo.

A pasos lentos y débiles, Zacksen caminaba hasta arrodillándose con la cabeza agacha y apoyándose con ambas manos al lado de Orador que tanto apreciaba.

-Zack…sen - el pequeño se estremeció al oírlo hablar, aun seguía con vida pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Gisken - nombro estupefacto. El nombrado lo miro con un solo ojos medio abierto ya que el otro lo tenía totalmente destrozado al igual que todo su rostro ensangrentado.

- Proteger tu vida…ese también es un motivo….- tastabillo con una voz débil, casi como un susurro - pero tarde o temprano…aun que tus intenciones lleguen a ser otras,…terminaras….por proteger algo. – embozo una sonrisa frágil. Salía que lo haría, confiaba en que así fuera. Lentamente los ojos del Orador comenzaron a perder brillo hasta contraerse.

Zacksen sintió un nudo en su garganta al verlo. Apretó los dientes intentando controlar el dolor y la angustia que sentía al estar junto al cuerpo sin vida de Gisken.

**_- Fin de recuerdo –_**

Su cuerpo aun se hallaba en el piso, en la oscura noche. Recordar ese momento de haber perdido ante sus ojos a la persona que más había respetado, era un recuerdo que siempre quería olvidar. Su respiración se había agitado al memorarlo, sintiendo nuevamente en su garganta esa mescla de sensaciones que tanto odiaba. Apretó sus dientes intentando controlarse.

- Grg… ¿Proteger?...- repitió esa pregunta que alguna vez dijo de niño. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, intentando calmar la sensación de molestas como aquella vez - Lo único que quería todo este tiempo era desquitarme por lo que me habían hecho…Pero al final…estoy haciendo lo que tú querías…- memorizo al orador - …Porque a pesar de todo…

…_aunque no lo quiera y lo deteste, estoy ayudando a conseguir proteger lo que tu tanto respetabas…_

…_Hermano…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap =D las ultimas palabras en cursiva era los pensamientos de Zacksen :)<p>

Mhmm…se que tal vez querían más sangre y de que ellos se dieran con todo! Pero no podía ya que no puedo dejar en tan mal concisión a Ichi :3 todavía le falta enfrentarse a Rukia. Y tenia que entregárselo entero no? Jejeje

Bueno, bueno. Ahora se viene el próximo capitulo y debo confesar que tengo la mente en blanco O.O no se me ocurre nada… [¡Estamos perdidos! XoX] pero no se preocupen! Que are lo posible para que les guste =D la próxima actualización será el dia 21 de noviembre! Waajuuuuu! Falta poco para que terminen las clases! xD

Pues hasta entonces cuídense un montonn! Besotes enormes! Disculpas por la tardanza! No olviden mandar un comentario no importa si es chiquito…Y!

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	29. Cap 29 Liberaciones

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jojojojojo! Aquí un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste =D me costo un mentón pero lo hice jeje! Uyyy! No se ustedes pero estoy ansiosa por leer mas Bleach! Recién acabe de leerlo y no saben la emoción que siento XD ¡Se llevaron a Byakun, Renji y Rukia para curarlos! En el palacio real? Ohhh! O_O que esta tramando Tite-sensei esta vez? …demás me sorprendió la división cero! Aunque estuve un poquitín decepcionada :S pensé que iba a estar también el abuelo de Byakuya. Pero ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es leer mas! Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyaaaa! No se si aguantare xDDDDDDD

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**MaryUchi:** Hola! Que happy estoy! Que bueno que te encantara el capitulo =D gracias! Me alegro que te gustara como escribo! ^^ hago mi mejor esfuerzo! Gracias por comentar y gracias a ti por seguir la historia =D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Lovetamaki1**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustaran la batalla =D jaja zacksen si que te cae mas eh, jajaja xD … Lo de Hisagi aparecerá algo de su batalla, pero todavía no empezara :/ jeje…y del rencuentro Ichiruki x( espero poder lograrlo! Últimamente me da en la mente seguir con las reglas de Tite-sensei, ese que le llaman Ichiruki free o algo asi :O ahhh! Nooo! No quiero que el Ichiruki me abandone DXX…bueno, muchas gracias por comentar =D espero que te guste este cap! ^^

**Rukiakuran****: **Hola! Fuuuaa! Tantas fueron tus reacciones? O-O entonces hice un biuen trabaja ;D jaja…me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, y de que te siga justando el finc =) no sabes la alegría que me da! Gracias por comentar y aquí el siguiente cap! Que lo disfrutes :)

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! estoy feliz de que te guste el cap =) jaja el pequeño Zacksen te dio cuchi? Jajaja xDD pero si al pensar como es, me da miedo :s jeje…creo que tiene un carácter algo similar a Grimmjow, no crees, aunque no se sabe nada de este y el otro parece mas satánico jaja ...Si! Gracias a Kami-sama que Byakun esta vivo, lamentablemente en coma y sin su Bankai, pero estoy segura que despertara con una entrada triunfante junto con Kenpachi jeje… D= no te sientas culpable! Veras que la inspiración llegara a ti, ya lo veras! Y escribirás un buen capitulo como todo el finc =D Gracias por comentar :) espero que te guste el cap!

Gracias por seguir la historia =) les estoy muy agradecida a todos!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Recuerden: **

**Orador/es** = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

"**Liberaciones"**

- Mhm?...el reiatsu de Zacksen se esta debilitado…- murmuro una joven de cabellos rojos y textura corta. A pesar de su panorama, rodeada de varios shinigamis con las catanas desenvainadas, se tomo el momento para mirar a una altura casi hacia el cielo en donde percibía la fuerza espiritual del mencionado orador.

_- Es extraño…su fuerza no se debilitaría tan fácil. A pesar de no prepararse para estas ocasiones, tiene la capacidad de resistir correctamente._ – mientras la mujer estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, uno quiso aprovechar el momento para atacar a la Ryoka -_Pero…es como si estuviera dilapidando su reiatsu lentamente…_- a escasos centímetros de que la espada enemiga consiguiera agredirla, la Oradora boqueo sin dificultad la agresión con su propia espada, causando el rebote de metales al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba una patada en el abdomen al atacante. Éste se inclino de dolor quedando expuesto.

- _Algo no esta bien_ – pensaba a la vez que proporcionaba otra parada al sujeto aturdido pero esta vez en el rostro mandándolo volando a unos cuantos metros causando que el cuerpo chocara con el resto de los shinigami.

Estos miraron desconcertados a su camarada, con simples movimientos y al parecer distraída, la oradora noqueo en unos cuantos seguros.

- ¡Ghj! ¡A ella! – exclamo un shinigami descontento por lo ocurrido y estimulando a sus colegas en atacar a la intrusa. Como shinigamis no iban a permitir que una simple ryoka los acabara como si nada, tomaron valor y decidieron atacarla.

- Oohh! – dos se lanzaron contra la mujer. Y ésta simplemente se posiciono firme con su espada mirando atenta los movimientos que iban a tomas sus agresores. Al descubrirlo, dio un brincó en el aire posicionándose tras uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué-? – soltó desconcertado el shinigamis girando su vista al no encontrar a la chica, pero al hacerlo logro hallar con ella pero no en un bonita forma.

La mujer mantuvo su arma firme con la mano derecha, apuntándola directamente contra el shinigami.

En otro lado…

Hisagi no quitaba su mirada seria a su oponente de cabellos rubio que era rodeada en ese momento por dos grandes shuriken que giraban al contorno de la joven en forma peligrosa, protectora. Ésta aun mantenía su mirada indiferente, pero con un ligera curva en los labios. "la orden de contenerme acido revocada" había dicho.

- _¿Revocada?_ – medito Hisagi al recordad las palabras dichas anteriormente.

No entendía muy bien el significado pero a la vez si; que la chica lucharía sin contenerse, pero… ¿Anteriormente lo hacia con limites? ¿Sin ellas seria mas poderosa?...tenia muchas dudas, pero lo que le vino mas en la mente era ¿Por qué le habían otorgado en primer lugar esa orden?

No encendía nada, si querían derrotar de una ves por toda a los shinigamis, deberían haberlo hecho desde el principio, cuando los tomaron desprevenidos por su llegada.

Incomoda por la mirada del teniente que parecía examinarla, la joven ryoka bufo. – Tsh…Empecemos de una vez, shinigami – propuso, doblando sus rodillas preparándolas por si necesitara tomar impulso.

Ante la actitud soberbia de la joven, el chico solo arqueo una ceja, extrañado de que habiendo tantos poderosos shinigami siempre se topaba con ella. Al menos que…

- Oye… ¿Por que siempre nos encontramos en las peleas?…- se atrevió a preguntar dudoso en seguir - Hay mucho shinigamis fuertes, y de que siempre me busques a mi…pues… - dijo incomodo, no sabia si continuar o no, le daba vergüenza pensar en que la ryoka pudiera tener un interés por el?!

La joven miro incrédula al chico, y al oírlo capto que apuntaba la conversación.

- ¡¿Que estas insinuando?! ¡Maldito! – inmediatamente se puso a reclamar una levemente sonrojada Naruki, sintiéndose insultada por el comentario además de que comprendió a que iba la cosa- ¡No es nada de lo que tu extraña cabeza piensa! – se defendió de inmediato, con la cara chistosamente irritada.

- Entonces…- miro a un costado incomodo, golpeándose mentalmente por pensar en esa absurda posibilidad - no digas que por casualidad porque no es creíble – dijo sensato olvidando de la estupidez, acordándose de que estaba en un momento serio, en un batalla.

- Claro que no es por casualidad, ¿que no es obvio? – Se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado indignada por el valor del muchacho a suponer eso en primer lugar, frunció su seño para ignorar lo ocurrido y se dispuso a contestar - Te busque para terminar la pelea que empezamos, bah, mejor dicho tu comenzaste –

-…- el teniente se mantuvo callado, recordando y entendiendo a que venían esas ultimas palabras. Era cierto, él estaba empeñado en seguirla en la primera vez que se enfrenaron. Obligándola a luchar y dar comienzo a la batalla que ahora la joven quería terminar.

- No me gusta dejar las cosas así, - continua hablando Naruki, pero esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al teniente - Y aunque suene extraño, no se cuando tendremos la oportunidad de acabarlo. Así que, prefiero que sea ahora –

- ¿Y sino obtenemos nada?…- se abrevio a cuestionar el shinigami, pues la joven parecía decidida y confiada en sus palabras. Y eso lo intrigaba.

- Si no logramos nada, - sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa - solo queda esperar como será mañana para ver si tenemos otra oportunidad –

- ¿Mañana? – musito confundido ¿mañana, acaso pensaban volver?

La Oradora inoro su pregunta, suspiro tranquila y dijo - ¡Preaparte Shinigami! Me encuentro de un humor que no hay que desaprovechar – comento con una sonrisa briosa y arrogante, arrugando levemente los ojos mientras extendía sus dos brazos a sus costados, preparándose para el combate.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Al ver a su oponente, Ikkaku no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente con satisfacción y altanero. Su joven opositor parecía tener una habilidad interesante al haber destruido y dejado una enorme grieta en el pavimento. Más que todo con la nueva apariencia, daba un toque peligroso.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Que te paso? - exclamo Ikkaku. - Te pico un cuerpo espín o que?! –

- ¡Ja! Pues veremos si sus espinas sirven de algo! – dijo Mayk amenazante, decidido. Sin perder el tiempo, apuntándolo con sus manos al shinigami, lanzo estacas metalizar a una fulmínate velocidad.

- ¡Grj! - el sujeto sin cabello reacciono de inmediato. Sosteniendo el centro de su lanza y girándola a una velocidad increíble, consiguió rechazar las estacas metálicas y desviándolas con éxito, protegiéndose por completo. Las estacas impactaban sonoramente contra los muros que cercaban el camino, ante los rechazos constantes y la fuerza en que era proyectada.

Ikkaku no detenía la agilidad de sus mano, sabiendo que si lo hacia había una gran posibilidad de salir herido. Estaba tan concentrado en los ataques de Mayk que no sospecho en que una cadena con punta filosa como la de una flecha surgía del suelo a sus espaldas en dirección contra él.

Se escucho un estruendo de metales, era la de una espada rechazando la cadena de la oradora. Se trataba de la zanpakuto de Yumichika que había conseguido aparecer tras Ikkaku deteniendo la agresión.

- Eso fue peligro - comento risueño Yumichika mirando a la dueña de tal poder que se hallaba frente a el.

- …- la susodicha no dijo nada, con un ágil movimiento de la mano extrajo de nuevo su *rei no* hacia ella y la sostuvo con firmeza. Para luego lanzarla nuevamente contra el shinigami de una forma tan ligera con los movimientos de un látigo.

Yumichaka consiguió rechazarla reiteradamente, pero al parecer la joven era más insistente ya que la cadena nuevamente fue al ataque. Al conseguir rechazarla como en las otras ocasiones, Yumichika aprovecho la oportunidad para aproximarse a su oponente. Desapareciendo con su shunpo logrando quedar frente a ésta, elevando su catana contra ella.

La mujer utilizo sus cadenas como defensa, deteniendo sin problemas el filo de la espada. Esto decepciono un poco al shinigamis incitándolo a hacer mas fuerza contra el agarre para vencerla, logrando que la oradora se inclinara levemente hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con la espada. Esto sin duda saco una sonrisa vanidosa a Yumichika al ver que funcionaba el aumento de fuerza sin dejar más opción a la ryoka que separase.

Desapareciendo instantáneamente de su vista, la chica abandono su puesto obligando que el shinigami se torciera hacia delante al haber echo apoyo contra el arma que a no estaba, inevitablemente chocando su espada con el pavimento.

Liriu reapareció parada sobre el fino muro del camino, con una mirada determinante penetrando la figura del shinigami. Parecía que quería ballar seriamente, y lo complacería. Haciendo un ademán con la mano, su *rei no* surgió sigilosamente del suelo hacia ella. Los sonidos arrastrantes del las cadenas cobrizas giraban alrededor de su dueña hasta la altura de su cintura con recelo. - Prepárate – murmuro. Con decisión tomo la cadena firmemente y se lanzo contra Yumichika.

Mientras tanto Ikkaku, después de haber girado a zanpakuto para protegerse del ataque del muchacho y percibir que Yumichika ya no estaba en su espalda y se encontraba un poco mas lejos. Decidió abandonar su lugar con un shunpo, permitiendo que las dagas siguieran de largo ante la mirada confusa del orador.

Pero sus reflejos reaccionaron al sentir la presencia del shinigami calvo tras el. Girando en el momento justo, Mayk consiguió bloquear la lanza que iba con la intencion de agredirlo con uno de sus brazos cubiertos por un astilloso metal, surgiendo alrededor de ellos una corriente de aire por el choque.

- Nada mal – dijo presuntuoso el shinigami con una amplia sonrisa de arrogancia que solía caracterizarlo en las batallas.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo el joven con un sonrisa temblante ante la fuera que otorgaba para detener la lanza. A pesar de la tremenda fuerza, el ryoka lograba mantenerla alejada, pero no podía resistir mucho tiempo.

Con un brusco movimiento consiguió alejar a Ikkaku, pero este era insistente y nuevamente se arrojo a él. Pero en ves de encontrarse con los brazos del chico, éste deslizo horizontalmente su mano produciendo una gran y larga daga con la misma materia de su rei no. Bloqueando con ella el ataque del shinigami

* * *

><p>Draiko se encontraba como de costumbre en las otras ocasiones sobre un tejado mirando las respectivas batallas que comenzaban en su entorno. Después de haber colocado dos barras del escudo haber derrotado a varios grupos de shinigamis, decidió permanecer ahí, esperando el si sus camaradas necesitaban ayuda. Si no era el caso, solo tenia que esperar a que todo comenzara.<p>

Por una parte estaba ansioso, jamás creyó tener la oportunidad de presenciarlo, pero por otra parte era una desgracia ya que traería consigo muerte y destrucción. Desde que era niño sabia que tarde o temprano tenía que afrontarlo. Era su deber como Orador en hacerse cargo, era el bien para proteger lo que mas le importaba.

Pero después de la guerra su mente se lleno de dudas con un "¿Por qué?" ante el ataque de los Shinigamis contra su gente. Después de convertirse en uno lo supo, y lo entendió…no los juzgaba ya que al final de todo tenían la culpa.

Aun así vivía preocupado, pensando en que pasaría si todo ocurre de nuevo como se predijo. Ya no existía los Oradores, ya no existía el Kōen kyōdo. No sabía como contraponerse en el momento en que todo ocurriera.

Una vez se lo dijo a su amigo Byakuya cuando solían explorar los bosques y acampar en la noche después de un cansador día de entrenamiento. Le contaba cuantos sobre su creencia, sobre los Gokurakuchō, mas que todo le contó sobre una leyenda que un día presenciaría. Si, era una leyenda porque después de décadas, el hecho no volvió a ocurrir. Y tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera terminado, de que sus antepasados lo habían logrado y no volvería a ocurrir. Pero Byakuya solo creía que era inventos suyos, por ese motivo siempre le daba un sopapo lo cual daba comienzo a otra de sus peleas.

Aun así no le importo, ya que tampoco era creíble para nadie. Solo el y el reto de los oradores sobrevivientes sabían sobre la existencia de ese fenómeno…y si eso volvía ocurrir lo cual no estaba seguro, confiaba en a fuerza del seireite. Creyó que su vida continuaría como estaba, pacifica, sin preocupaciones ayudando al mundo real que tan esperanzado y ansioso estaba por conocer algún día. Hasta que una noche se arruino sus ilusiones de tranquilidad por un desgraciado sujeto que lo condeno.

Si no hubiera sido por Craveri, abría permanecido en esa arena muerta condenado a descomponerse sobre ella. Si no hubiera sido por él, no encontraría en ese momento, en el Seireitei haciendo lo que era su deber como Orador; vengarse de los principales causantes de su extinción.

- Estamos haciendo lo que usted siempre quiso, señor Craveri. – susurro al viento mirando su mano mientras la brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios - Protegeremos lo que es justo, y acabaremos con ellos de una vez. – Empuño su mano con un brillo en ojos que revelaba coraje –… Se lo prometo –

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar<strong>

Rodeado de edificios destruidos y algunos en llamas, Kensei y Ruynako daban comenzado su batalla.

El capitán se encontraba mirando seriamente al muchacho de cabello oscuro, su respiraciones se había agitado un poco ante las continuaos ataques y movimientos. Su rival era rápido y se podía decir que peligroso. Por ese mismo movido, decidió no menosprécialo. Y pelear decidido en los encuentros.

Ruynako jadeaba detenidamente, intentando recuperar el ritmo de sus pulmones. Su oponente se trataba de un capitán y no tenia que subestimarlo, debía de estar más atento que nunca, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Sus amigos habían caído ante la espada de uno, el no quería lo mismo.

Después de un minuto de un silencio tenso, y la mirada determinante de los luchadores, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

El capitán sostuvo firmemente su espada e intento cortar al Orador. Pero éste consiguió protegerse posando delante de el su antebrazo que estaba cubierto por un grueso guantes largos cubiertos de cristal. Ante el tacto inmediatamente el shinigami se separo para intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez con continuos ataques que iban diagonalmente de ambos lados, dejando casi acorralado al ryoka.

Ruynako retrocedía a pasos lentos ante los impulsos de las envestidas, boqueándolos con sus brazos, protegiéndose.

Cuando el capitán decidió tomar distancia noto que una sensación extraña ante los roces contra el ryoka. En ese instante, éste ultimo aprovecho ese distracción y lo apunto con ambas manos liberando una gran potencia espiritual color blanco contra el, a tal nivel y potencia que tenia el parentesco de un _cero_.

Debido al repentino ataque, Kensei dio un salto en el aire para esquivarlo. Causando que el edificio que yacía tras el, se destruyera por completo ante el contacto con el poder.

El Orador aun permanecía con las manos extendidas, contemplando el resultado. Pero al no ver el cuerpo del shinigami, se enderezo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, y lo encontró. El capitán se posaba a su lado izquierdo a unos diez metros lejos, con la respiración agitada sosteniendo su zanpakuto firmemente con ambas manos.

Kensei tenia la mirada fija en su espada confundido en los extrañas sensaciones que tenia, se debilitada tenuemente ante cada roce contra el intruso, y no sabia el motivo

Lo que no conocía el capitán era que los cristales de Ruynako podía adsorber el reishi que lo rodeaba. Sin esa habilidad su compañera no hubiera podido trasmitirle su fuerza en el momento en que se enfrentaron a o cuatro tenientes, si no hubiera sido por su compañera y el shinigami que estaba bajo control de Kureimy, ahora mismo seria un prisionero o peor aun estaría muerto.

Al encontrar al shinigami con la mirada, Ruynako se dispuso nuevamente en atacar lanzando otro proyectil de reiatsu. Pero el capitán de un salto abandono su lugar dejando atrás una furiosa explosión, reapareciendo frente al Orador con la espada elevada con intenciones de proporcionarle un corte vertical.

- ¡HHAAAAAA! – dirigió su espada contra el cuerpo del muchacho con firmeza y fuerza. Sin embargo no logro nada ya que éste utilice nuevamente su brazo para bloquearlo, produciendo chispas y vibraciones de ambas armas ante el impacto. A causa d la fuerza se alejaron y seguidamente e capitán corrió en dirección al ryoka para continuar sus envestidas, ignorando por completo que el contacto lo debilitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en las afueras del Primer escuadrón.<strong>

- Mhmmm….- refunfuñaba un pequeña de trenzas oculta tras una pared, mientras varios shinigamis transcurrían y algunos rodeaban el edificio. – Son muchos…- se quejo con un puchero en la boca al notar la cantidad en la entrada y seguramente habría mas dentro.

- No importa, será agradable – dijo sonriente un niño de cabellos celestes al lado de su pequeña hermana Shisî. Echando un vistazo al grupo de shinigamis.

- Oigan, ¿vamos a seguí parados aquí un largo tiempo? – se quejo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar profundos, de un apariencia de 18 años, que se posaba sentado tras el muro ocultándose de los shinigamis.

- Chhh! calla, Matake – Chito la niña haciendo una señal con la mano – Nos van a ver -

- ¿Que dices? si podemos con ellos – dijo otro chico sentado de cabellos azulado y ojos del mismo tono, de apariencia de unos 15 años – Démonos prisa, vamos. –sugirió decidido levantándose sigilosamente.

-Bateri tiene razón – apoyo Matake también reincorporándose, empuñando su mano dispuesto a salir.

- Te dije que no los trajeras – murmuro Îan a su pequeña hermana, con cara de "te lo dije" mezclada con aburrimiento.

- ahh!...Pero necesitamos ayuda…- se escuso la niña apenada - Es el escuadrón uno, - apunto con ambos manos el edificio con una cara de admiración y respeto como si señalara la cosa mas increíble del mundo, y lo era. Además de eso también peligrosa, para los jóvenes era como entrar a la boca del lobo. - no se sabe que puede haber ahí adentro –

- Basta de lloriqueos – hablo el joven correspondiente al nombre de Matake. – nosotros nos encargaremos de los tipejos del la entrada y los que se acercaran. Ustedes hagan lo que Braiken-san les pidió. –dijo firme como todo un líder, con determinación en su mirada que observaba a los shinigmis en la entrada.

- No me das ordenes! – protesto Îan dando un salto, pero fue callado por la mano de Shisî para que no hiciera mas ruido

- Ok! Pero sean discretos. – pidió la pequeña luchando por seguir tapándole la boca a su energético hermano, mientras este pataleaba para soltar el agarre.

Los jóvenes asintieron positivamente para Lugo desaparecer dejando atrás una corriente de viento ante la mirada de los menores.

.

En la entrada del primer escuadrón permanecían los guardias vigilando cada lugar, caminando de un lado a otro sin notar y percibir que dos oradores se acercaban. Entre ellos, un shinigami con un semblante cansado se apoyo en la pared de un estrecho pasillo que estaba cerca de la salida. A pesar de estar en alerta, éste estaba exhausto y decidió descansar un momento aprovechando que no tenía la mirada de sus colegas.

Pero sus deseos fueron frustrados por dos manos que brotaban de la pared donde estaba el sujeto, a un silencio cauteloso, cubrió la boca del guardia y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia atrás logrando que la cabeza chocara contra el muro y cayera inconciente las suelo.

- Oye ¿Que te pasa? – pregunto otro shinigami que deambulaba por ahí, y al ver al suelo a tipo, se hacerlo rápidamente arrodillándose a su lado. Al darlo vuelta, vio como los ojos de éste estaban hechos en espirar con la boca semiabierta dejando salir un hilo de baba. – ¿Se abra dormido? –

De la nada, las mismas manos surgieron del suelo logrando sostener la espalda del Shinigami para jalarlo – ¡¿Que dia-!? – el hombre fue atraído bruscamente contra e suelo a tal fuerza que sus palabras desaparecieron al igual que el. Como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí? – pregunto en el aire otro Shinigami que daba antes la espalda al lugar junto con sus cuatro colegas. Al haber oído los rezongos, se dio vuelta y se extraño e inquieto al no ver a un guardias, y a otro inconsciente. – Ey!...Grha! – se quejo al sentir un repentino peso caer sobre el, golpeándolo ante el impacto y dejándolo noqueado. Se trataba del desaparecido que había salido de techo sobre el shinigami. Y según las leyes de la física, callo directamente lastimando a su compañero.

- ¿Pero que-? – exclamo confundido uno al ver ambos cuerpos en el suelo sin razón alguna, ya que no había logrado captar el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por si mismo al sentir una presencia tras el. Giro inmediatamente y se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaños surgiendo de un salto de pavimento para introducirle una patada voladora en el rostro.

Otro shinigami se exalto por el panorama e inmediatamente desenvaino su catana para ir al ataque contra el joven. Intento introducirle un corte en verticalmente pero su progresa fue lograr atravesarlo sin ninguna herida al ryoka. Éste sonrío ante el temor del guardia y lo noqueo con una patada en el estomago.

Es ese momento los ruidos llamaron a atención a unos shinigamis e inmediatamente fueron a averiguar. No obstante, al llegar, no encontraron rastros del enemigo, solo de los cuerpos tirados en el piso.

- ¿Que paso aquí? – se interrogo uno sin entender la situación.

- No tengo idea

- Oe, despierta! – otro guardia se acerco a los cuerpo removiéndolos para que reaccionaran - Están inconcientes – confirmo con clara extrañeza en su voz.

- ¿Pero como?

Mientras los shinigami se interrogaban, un muchacho de cabello azulado se acercaba tras ellos sigilosamente. Parecía que no lo veían, pues le estaban dando la espalda.

-¡Jhijhijhi! – sonreía malicioso el ryoka mientras se aproximaba silenciosamente tras un shinigami, caminando de puntitas y pasos cortos con las manos como garras preparadas para atacar a los oponentes. Tenia las intenciones de atacarlos por sorpresa, y como no podía hacer ese fabuloso espectáculo que hacia su compañero en desaparecer y eso, creyó que lo que hacia podía ser una buena forma.

Pero su semblante quedo paralizado al ver que el guardia se volteo y lo vio. Un aire de Confucio lleno el lugar, el hombre miraba al chico y este lo miraba a el. Uno decía "¿Qué diablos?" Y la otra estaba en blanco al ser pillado patéticamente. La situación duro unos minutos así, con puntitos suspensivos apareciendo en el fondo.

- Tu…Quien eres? – murmuro el sujeto sin salir de su trance al ver la posición estúpida que estaba el joven.

- …Ettooo….-

- Un Ryoka! – exclamo un grupo de shinigamis que apareció tras el muchacho al lograr sentir su reiatsu e inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque. – A él! – el apuntado tembló ante el grito y miro confuso ambos lados pensando que hacer ya que estaba rodeado.

- ¡Idiota! – se quejo Matake sacando su cabeza del techo para insultarle.

.

En ese momento en las afueras del escuadrón, dos hermanos miraban con una gota en la cabeza el escándalo que se había producido e al entrada.

- ¿A eso…le dice discreción? – pregunto perplejo Îan, viendo

- A-aahh… - intento asentir Shisî pero también estaba sorprendida al igual que su hermano.

.

Dentro del edificio, ambos oradores luchaban contra los shinigamis. El de cabellos azulados, que había metido la pata en el concepto de discreción, libero su *Rei no* que consistía en una espada de agua que podía congelar y eso quisiera. En cambio su compañero pelicastaño seguía utilizando su técnica de atravesar las cosas y utilizando su fuerza para noquear a los shinigamis con golpes certeros.

Tras shinigamis quedaron congelados ante el hielo que los rodeo por completo todo el cuerpo, mientras otros de sus colegas seguían viniendo. Matake atravesaba las catanas de sus contrincantes sin recibir ninguna minúscula herida, aprovechando la cercanía los apaleaba en lugares certeros para dejarlos paralizados y otros desmallados.

Un shingami apareció tras él deslizando su zanpakuto contra la espalda del joven ryoka, pero éste lo atravesó de largo y avanzo quedando atrás del sujeto. En esa posición y teniendo expuesto, Matake introdujo levemente dos dedos en la nuca del shinigami y la desplazo por toda la columna antes de sacarlas.

Los ojos des shinigami se pusieron en blanco bajo una profunda inconciencia. Callo al suelo con la boca semiabierta dejando salir toda su baba que liberaba al estar durmiendo.

Bateri estaba aun un poco exaltado por la cantidad de shinigamis, que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían acabado con todos.

- Ya esta – dijo una voz tras el, causando que el muchacho girara espantado apuntándolo con su catana y congelando al individuo dueño de esas palabras. Pero su susto fue peor al ver que era Îan quien había congelado. El pequeño quedo paralizado en la posición en la que estaba, una mirada fastidiada con una dedo levantado.

- ¡Aahhh! Lo siento! – se disculpo espantado al ver al podré pequeño, aunque luego su mueca cambio de confusión al ver que salía humo sobre la cabecita del menor y el hielo comenzaba a derretirse hasta quebrarse.

- ¡TARADOS! – estallo Îan de su paralización que había conseguido derretir el hielo con la calentura de su ira.

- Ya esta bien, ya esta bien…- dijo su hermanita acercándose con una sonrisita divertida. Miro a ambos jóvenes frente a ella e hizo una reverencia respetuosa – Gracias por la ayuda - se reincorporo - desde aquí no encargaremos nosotros –

- eh? Están seguros? – pregunto Matake inquieto en dejar solos a los menores - no tenemos problemas en ayudar – comento.

- Estaremos bien – bufo el niño de cabellos celeste.

- Braiken-san necesita de su colaboración ahora. – Dijo la pequeña – Ustedes servirían de mas ayuda en otro lado. -

- Tiene razón – exclamo Bateri al oír la conversación – Hay mas shinigamis fuertes aya afuera, será entretenido, no perdamos la oportunidad! – dijo excitado, ansioso por encontrar un digno oponente.

- Entendido, entendido, pero si te lastiman no es mi culpa. – cedió el muchacho de cabellos castaños, ocultando ambas manos en sus bolsillos y caminando placidamente asta quedar fuera del escuadrón, que no era mas que unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! – reclamo su compañero corriendo hacia el. En el momento en que ambos estaban caminando al mismo nivel, desaparecieron dejando atrás una corriente de aire que removió la vestimenta de los menores.

Los dos hermanos quedaron por un instante en silencio, para luego dirigir su mirada en el camino que adentraba más al dichoso escuadrón.

- Será interesante – dijo Îan, mirando e camino con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

- Mhm – asintió animada Shisî.

Presionando sus pies contra el suelo, ambos pequeños salieron impulsados corriendo a una velocidad impresionante. No obstante, después de dar vuelta algunos pasillos, en su camino se encontraron con más shinigamis. Y como lo habían dicho; ellos se harían cargo.

La pequeña elevo sus manos haciendo surgir del suelo unas rocas minerales de color verde cristalino en forma de estacas filosas que enseguida lastimaron a algunos shinigamis. En ese momento Îan dio un brinco directo a la pared para apoyarse ahí y seguir corriendo unos metros, evitando el ataque de su hermana y posesionarse tras los oponentes que aun estaban ilesos. Éstos lo notaron en el momento en que se giraron, visualizaron como el niño liberaba de sus manos un ardiente corriente de aire color carmesí mandándolos a volar de un soplo.

* * *

><p>Después de haber transitado por varios vías, después de haber derrotado a un orador. Ichigo iba en camino para encontrarse con Draiko. En ese momento era el único reiatsu de los demás que reconocía ya que el de Rukia nuevamente se desvaneció. Gruño molesto al notarlo. Había perdió la oportunidad y eso lo cabreaba.<p>

Seguía corriendo y en varias ocasiones utilizaba su shunpo para acelerar el paso, sentía caramente como la presencia se hacia cada ves mas notoria. Y al final…llego a su destino.

Aterrido en el mimo tejado donde se encontraba la figura del orador, con una mirada penetrante.

- Te encontré…-hizo saber su presencia Ichigo, logrando captar la atención del ryoka que giro para mirarlo.

- Oh…¿como has estado, joven shinigami? – saludo suavemente Draiko, aunque sin su alegría habitual, mas bien parecía una pacifica.

-...- el muchacho no respondió el saludo. No tenia ganas para tonterías, directamente fue al grano - ¿Donde están? – cuestiono con una voz seca.

- Mh? – en Orador arqueo una ceja ante no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

- ¿Dije donde están? – repitió con un hilo de exigencia.

- …-

- ¡¿Donde esta Rukia y Byakuya?! – demando impacientado el shinigami a causa del silencio que le otorgaba el ryoka. Estaba cansado de que siempre se lo hicieran difícil.

-…-

- Contesta. – exigió penetrándolo con la mirada, demostrando en sus ojos de que hablaba enserio y no esperaba una estupidez como respuesta.

- ¿Para que quieres saber?….- interrogo el Orador consiguiendo solo que el joven se molestara mas frunciendo su seño. Debido a su semblante, el ryoka agrego - Lo único que conseguirás es pelear al verlos y seria gusto para ella, no me perdonaría – bajo la mirada a un costado, las palabras parecían mas para el mismo que para el sustituto,

- ¿Justo dices? – Repitió con ironía el muchacho - ¡Ustedes son quien la obliga! – reclamo con el rostro notoriamente indignado y de ira. Le aprecia injusto lo que decía el orador, él tenia toda la culpa de que su amiga estuviera en esa situación. Los haría pagar si la hacían daño, no los perdonaría jamás de que la alejaran de su lado.

-…- Draiko comprendió la mirada determinante del chico. Sabia que hablaba en serio, y lo apenaba, se sentía mal al ser causante de esa ira. Suspiro sonoramente, pensando en algo para evitar que el chico se encontrara con la shinigami- En este momento no puedo decirte donde esta, no tienes por saberlo –

Sin resistir la furia que sentía en esos momentos, Ichigo se deslizo violentamente contra el Orador, estaba cansado de sus negativas. Lo obligaría a hablar aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

En ese periodo, Draiko no le quedo de otra que actuar. Inmediatamente de su mano libero una chistas de corriente eléctrica que en segundos fueron mas intensas hasta convertirse en una catana de hoja gruesa y abertura en el centro, sostuvo el mango con firmeza esperando el encuentro.

El shinigami se acerco elevando a Zangetsu dispuesto a cortarlo diagonalmente, pero el choque contra la espada del orador fue intenso liberando alrededor de ellos una ola de viento y parte de sus reiatsus.

- ¡Dímelo! – demando alzando la voz a la vez que hacia fuerza contra el agarre que habían quedado - ¡No me contendré y te derrotare para que los traigas de vuelta! ¡Draiko! – su voz era determinante. Lo había decidido, vencería a cualquiera si fuera preciso para recuperar a Rukia.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos y bienvenidos…- saludo un muy sonriente Draiko en el mismo lugar de siempre, con un monitor enrome tras el el espaciosa habitación de siempre, de color crema y unas cortinas rojas que estaba en los costados de la pantalla. Lo único diferente era una enrome caja de madera al lado del orador que llevaba asta su cadera – A pasado mucho tiempo, pues verán me encontraba en un duro trabajo y como ahora no tengo nada que hacer pues aquí estoy jajaja…- carcajeo cantarino, pero unos reclamos de la caja lo callaron…¿caja? Si, era la caja.

- _Oe! déjame salir, temme!_ – reclamaba una voz ronca, reconocible para los expectante. Se trataba de Ichigo.

- Jeje…etoo…- sonrío apenado el Orador acercándose sigilosamente a la caja para murmurar – cálmate, no ves que estoy trabando - .

- _¿Trabajando? ¡Desgraciado! ¡Solo espera a que salga!_ – siguió amenazando el shinigami impaciente, haciendo temblar la caja de manera.

- Jeje…- al ver que la no paraba de removerse, Draiko decidió sentarse sobre la caja y continuar hablando – perdonen, pero como el joven shinigami es muy insistente en las peleas no me dejo mas opción que encerrarlo – explica rascándose tímidamente su nuca – los jóvenes de hoy en día, el otro también se impuso y tuve que hacerle lo mismo – menciono recordando cuando tubo que encerrar a Renji en una ocasión. – Bueno, mientras el joven shinigami esta un poco alterado…-

- _¿Un poco?_

- Hablaremos sobre los nuevo personajes y lo que he dejado pasar jaja!…

_- Oye! No me ignores!_

_-_ Los primeros será Matake y Bateri; son unos chicos muy talentosos de categoría guardiana aunque sus poderes superan aun poco ese rango. – en la pantalla aparecía una foto de ambos nombrados – como verán, el primero tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos color ámbar, su personalidad es tranquila pero a la ves impertinente, aunque es un buen chico y se porta bien. Aparenta de uno 18 años, la habilidad de su rei no es desconocida, pero en rara ocasión la utiliza. Lo que se ha visto es que utiliza una técnica antigua de los Supika, que es la de traspasar las cosas, también es muy hábil físicamente y tiene conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano, lo cual le sirve para noquear a un oponente sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. –

_- Ya terminas? Sácame de aquí!_ – se seguía quejando Ichigo, agitando la caja por su enejo.

- Bateri es un joven muy alterado pero a la vez desafiante. Tiene el cabello azulado al igual que sus ojos y aparenta de unos 15 años –

_- ¿Y a mi que me importa? Oye! –_

- la habilidad de su reino es de tipo agua, teniendo también la posibilidad de congelar las cosas – comento para luego agregar cantarín – Es una habilidad similar a la de Rukia~san, pero ella maneja la nieve y no el agua –

- _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? ¡Oe! Sácame!_ – la caja comenzó a liberar un poco de reiasu negro, dejando alerta al Orador.

- _Será mejor que me apresure_ – pensó mirando desconfiado el lugar donde estaba sentado - Bueno, como hablan visto, Mayk libero su reino, este consiste en cubrirlo por un metal por todo su espada y brazos, otorgándole a utilizarlos a su antojo, como habrán visto libero un gran daga como una espada. Eso es una de sus ventajas. – comenzó ha hablar acelerado al sentir que no tenia mas tiempo. Siguió hablando con una sonrisa nerviosa ante las sacudidas de la caja. Agarro un papel que nadie sabe de donde diablos caso, y se dispuso a escribir en ella.

- Las cadenas de Liriu son muy escurridizas y tienen una punta muy filosa lo cual le permite atravesar cualquier cosa. – menciono con una mueca de miedo al imaginárselas esas cosas cerca de el – Los pequeños (Refiriéndose a Ian y Shisi ) ahora han mostrado parte de sus habilidades, o mejor dicho sus reino, Cosa que espero que no lo hagan mas adelante ya que es muy peligroso – comento elevando un dedo, como si alzara un punto en el tema.

- _¿Quieres ver algo peligroso?_ – dijo divertido el shinigami - _¡Sácame de aquí!_ – ante el reclamo, Draiko pego fuertemente el papel en un lado del cofre.

Dicha nota decía claramente con letras grandes; "NO HABRIR HASTA EN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO"

_- _O-ok…este fue un resumen de sus habilidades…si tienen alguna duda, pueden peguntarme después de la palabras; ¡Pregunta, Draiko-sensei! – un corro infantil se hoyo de fondo, algo parecido a otro anime - Le otorgare cualquier información necesaria que me sea permitido…- la caja comenzó a aumentar su sacudidas asustando mas al Orador, que miraba con terror el reatsu negro que notaba de los borde, parecía que exploraría en cualquier momento – Pu-pues… con esto me despido…nos- AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh! – la tapa de la caja exploto ante la potente fuerza espiritual de Ichigo, impulsando en el aire a Draiko

El shinigami salio irritado de la caja, con una cara de fastidio y una mirada oscura de un frío asesino - ¡TE LO ADVERTI! – exclamo, aunque el Orador ya no lo escuchaba, pues aun no caía del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokurakuchō<strong> = Ave del paraíso

**Rei no** = es la habilidad de un Supika, similar a la de una zanpakuto.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =D SIPI! En el siguiente habrá sobre el encontró de Ichigo y Draiko, aparecerá Rukia-sama? Algún otro shinigami? Mhhmmm! Pues tendre que traladrar e nuevo mi mente para dar buenas batallas xD

Oh! El titulo de este cap se trata sobre los constantes rei no´s liberados. Jeje no se me ocurría nada mas y lo puse :P

Oigan! Por sierto! Publique otro finc que se llama "**My destiny"** …me inspire después de haber leido el cap 514 del manga y pensé, que ubiera pasado y esa noche se lo habria llevado al pequeño Ichi los quincys? Y de ahí surgio esa idea de mi retorcida cabeza, aunque no se muy bien que hacer con ella :3 ya la publique y tengo materia para el siguiente capitulo donde será el encontró del Quincy y la shinigami. Pero para pensar lo siguiente no se! Lovetamaki1-senpai me dijo que le encantaría que pasara lo de Aizen y sin duda tengo que hacerlo, porque eso sucedió antes de la muerte de la madre de Ichi asíque no altera nada la historia. Lo que se complicara es hacer que interfiera esto con el Hyogioku! Dentre que trabajar mi cabeza a 1000 si quiero continuarla! Bueno! Por eso pedi sugerencias, cualquiera! Para poder activar en mi subconsciente la ispiracion y seguir con esa historia.

Bueno! Me ido de vuelta por las ramas jaja okidoki! La siguiente actuaizacion sera el día 1 de diciembre! Kiiia! Ya llegan las fiestas y tambien las finale de clases xD jeje

Hasta entonces espero que se cuiden mucho y no olviden cobre sus responsabilidades =D besotes enormes! Cuídense y… **¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	30. Cap 30 Máscara de hielo

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí, damas y caballeros les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia =) ok! Confieso que escribí muy tardeaste capitulo, apenas lo empecé el miércoles :'( por integradoras que tenia que estudiar…pero bueno! Asui esto y conseguí terminarlo sin problemas jajaja xD _[Que estas diciendo? ¬¬ te has visto en un espejo? Tienes ojeras! U.U pareces un mapache]_ que cruel!...

(para los que todavía no lo vieron, no lean esto.) AAyyy! Estado interactiva desde que vi el capitulo 518 de bleach xD ¡ya llegaron al palacio! ¡y de seguro se habrán dando cuenta de quien era "él"! no? kkkkkkiaaaa! Que emoción! Lo que mas me intriga fueron las palabras de Urahara y Kuukaku! Pasara algo cuando se encuentre con el rey? Mhmmm….tite-sensei! Porque siempre cortas las mejores parte! X(

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y mucho mas la escena de Hisagi jajajaja! ¿Cómo pareja? xD jeje talvez puedan llegar a entenderse, pero no creo que llegue a algo mas =) jaja _[ ¬¬ No porque ella al final…]_ Calla!...Bueno! tienes razón! Hizo enojar a Ichigo asi que tiene que prepararse jeje…Oh! y sobre el otro finc; quieres que este la Saga de Aizen? Pero cual? la del hueco mundo o S.S?...mhmm….tendré un poco de desafío xD pues tendré que adaptarlo a mi idea de que Ichigo no se convierta en shinigami (Todavía…jeje…) Gracias por comentar =) espero que este capitulo te guste!

**Luna Soledad****:** Hola! =D que bueno que te parezca interesante! Pensé que estaba perdiendo el toke xS jeje… ¡Ok! ¡Ichigo tendrá que pelear enserio! ¡y lo de Rukia, no tendrá que molestarse en saber donde esta! (ya veras mas adelante ;D) muchas pero muchas gracias por comentar! Tu comentario en el otro finc me ayudo a analizar algunas cosas, pero_…[Se le complico mas ¬¬ no sabe como organizar]_ jeje xD al decir verdad, tengo que pensar sobre Aizen y eso, porque si logra robar el Hougyoku, quien lo derrotara?! [_Tendrás que meter a Ichigo de una manera, sabes? ¬¬]_ mhmm…igual ya esto resolviendo algunos temas jaja…oh! sobre la actualización, talvez tarde un poquitín xS aun no la he corregido, gommen. Bueno! De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap =D

**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! :D me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos cap! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! xD jeje…oh! también que bueno que te gustara la historia de Zacksen y la narraron :) confieso que me costo…ah! y por la mascara de Hollow, no es que me hayan pedido, sino que me preguntaron porque no lo usa?...pues, asta hora no se sabe si Ichi recupero sus poderes de hollow también, así que ya que esta historia se centraliza después de dos mese con los Xcution, no hay señal de hollow interno. Por ese motivo no lo uso, aunque ganas no me falta :3 jeje… ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Que cuando termine esta historia y escriba otra, are que se convierta xD! Será un desafío y me encanta! Bueno! Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capitulo te guste ;)

**MaryUchi****:** Hola! Estoy feliz de saber que te encanto el cap =D ¡Viene la pelea de Ichi y Draiko! ¿Cómo sera? Muchas gracias por tus buenos deceos :) hago y are lo que pueda para que disfruten de cada capitulo =D muchas agracias por comentar! Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado ^^

**Otaku Izumi****:** Hola! Jajajjaja si, yo no pude evitar reírme xD que situación incomoda para ambos no? jajaja la parte de la entrada del escuadrón es una de mis preferidas que pensó mi cabecita xP jeje. ¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustad! Y ¡Que bueno que tu inspiración volvió! =D estoy ansiosa por leer mas de tus historias :) gracias por comentar! Espero que este capitulo de guste ;)

Muchas! Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 101 REVIEWS! Kiaaaaaa! Estoy tan feliz ='D muchas gracias! De verdad muchas gracias! Sin ustedes jamás habría llegado asta aquí :') ¡Estoy tan feliz! xD

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Recuerden: **

**Orador/es** = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

El titulo de este capítulo se basa en las dos partes que habrá =D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

El shinigami se acerco elevando a Zangetsu dispuesto a cortarlo diagonalmente, pero el choque contra la espada del orador fue intenso liberando alrededor de ellos una ola de viento y parte de sus reiatsus.

- ¡Dímelo! – demando alzando la voz a la vez que hacia fuerza contra el agarre que habían quedado - ¡No me contendré y te derrotare para que los traigas de vuelta! ¡Draiko!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

"**Máscara de hielo"**

* * *

><p>Depuse de haber permanecido unos segundos con las catanas unidas, se separaron en forma violenta y distante para tomar impulso y nuevamente lanzarse al ataque.<p>

El sustituto se deslizo con saña mirando desafiante al oponente pelirrubio, mientras rugía sosteniendo fuertemente con ambas manos a zangetsu para incrustársela en el cuerpo. Estaba concentrado su fuerza espiritual al igual que su rapidez en el futuro encontró, no tenia las intenciones de contenerse.

Entretanto, al estar separado del shinigami, Draiko decidió no impulsarse y esperar en su sitio a que el joven atacara, posicionado su espada frente a el para el choque. No temió cundo el Kurosaki le confeso que haría lo que fuera para vencerlo, tampoco lo importaba, y no era porque no lo crea capas de lograrlo, si el hecho era simplemente que no le afectaba. Se defendería si era preciso, incluso atacaría, pero en sus planes no estaba derrotar a un joven shinigami que le faltaba mucho por vivir. Aceptaba el reto; lucharía con el muchacho hasta el momento requerido, además servia distraerlo mientras sus camaradas terminaban con su trabajo.

Pudo ver como éste se acercaba a una insólita velocidad, con las intenciones en sus ojos cafés en agredirlo sin cuidado. Sin inmutarse, espero el roce.

- ¡Graahh! – bramo Ichigo en el momento en que estaba centímetros del Orador y desplazaba su zanpakuto contra la espada de apariencia ancha.

Las catanas de ambos temblaron ante la fuerza depositada en el choque, a la vez que sus reiatsus brotaron en un fugaz instante en el punto de impacto. El poder de ellos era intenso pero aun así dormido que había hecho acto de presencia en ese corto tiempo.

Intentando hacer que el Orador cediera en la riña, Ichigo sostuvo con mas fuerza su mango para que la hoja negra de su espada se aproximara mas al cuerpo del ryoka. Pero aun así éste no accedió y continuaba manteniendo la firmeza de su espada.

El Kurosaki miraba con determinación y furia al Orador, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho lo otros capitanes. No podía creer que una persona que tuviera lealtad con los Kuchiki estuvieran en esa situación; atacando. No entendía por que esa actitud tratando de ser gentil si todo lo que hacia estaba mal, atentaba contra el Seireitei y no se lo iba a permitir.

Con un empujón brusco entre espadas, Ichigo logro tomar una pequeña distancia entre ellas para volver acometer de nuevo, pero esta vez con continuos ataques de un lado a otro que lograban hacer retrocedes al Orador hacia atrás en intento de protegerse, teniendo cuidado en no tener contacto con la filosa arma.

Ante el décimo roce, Draiko concluyó en actuar rechazando la zanpakuto del shinigmi mientras deslizaba tendidamente la suya contra el torso de éste. No obstante, el shinigami capto sus intenciones a tiempo y con un movimiento prevenido dio un salto hacia atrás a unos cuantos metros para zafar de la agresión.

Su respiración estaba cansada, los constantes ataques al parecer no había servido de nada ya no que consiguió herir al ryoka. Sintió una leve molestia en el pecho, y cunado enfoco sus ojos en ese lugar, se sorprendió al ver rasguñada su ropa y en medio había una ligera línea carmesí que comenzaba a brotar un poco mas manchando la prenda; lo habían herido. Sin embargo no le afecto. No valía la pena preocuparse por un simple rasguño.

Trago grueso para recupera su respiración y de nuevo se lanzo contra el orador. Junto con un grito de lucha corrió hacia él para luego desparecer con seguidos shunpos de un lado a otro mientras lograba acercase confundiendo al ryoka. De un momento a otro, apareció frente a éste deslizando a Zangetsu con el objetivo de cortar su pecho. Pero sus ojos se dilataron de desconcierto al ver como su espada se iba de largo y chocaba con el pavimento quebrándolo en el tacto. Estaba sorprendido por no ver en que momento el sujeto pelirrubio había desparecido.

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y mucho más en ese instante al sentir la presencia del ryoka tras su espalda, deslizando la catana de poder eléctrico contra el.

Sin embargo, Draiko solo se encontró con el arma de Ichigo, ya que él había girado sobre su posición consiguiendo bloquear a tiempo el atraque a la vez que gruñía con barbarie. Ante el fallo, el ryoka no se inmuto, miraba satisfecho los reflejos que poseía el joven shinigami, pero aun así no reflejaba ninguna emoción en sus rostro ante el descubrimiento.

Esta vez Draiko decidió tomar el mando dando numerosos azotes contra la catana del shinigami. A pesar de eso, éste lograba protegerse sin problemas. Los ataques horizontales y diagonales del Orador no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para generar un incomodo impacto. Pero aun así el Kurosaki no podía permitir que esa fuera la velocidad del combate ya que con ello jamás terminaría y no podría conseguir información sobre el paradero de los Kuchiki.

Decidido, Ichigo dio un paso adelante intentando clavar la punta de su espada en el rostro níveo del ryoka. A pesar de su intento, éste solo hizo su cabeza a un lado esquivando la acometida sin problemas mientras, aprovechando la cercanía que había causado del joven de cabellos naranjas, disecciono su zanpakuto contra él.

Adivinando el ataque, Ichigo dio un salto hacia atrás consiguiendo esquivar el asalto sin dificultad, y valiendo también la distancia, impulso sus pies con la corriente de aire y se lanzo hacia su oponente a una fugas velocidad, al mismo tiempo que sostenía con una mano el mango de zangetsu, preparándola para el impacto.

Draiko pudo notar los movimientos e intenciones del shinigami y también se preparo para el cercano golpe. Se impulso con la ayuda del suelo, uniéndolos un instante por la presión mientras a su alrededor una ola de reiatsu azul apareció en ese periodo, para luego salir disparado al encontró contra el joven.

En el momento en que ambas zanpakuto se rozaron, una mezcla de fuerza espiritual negra y azul surgió en el punto de impacto, causando un desequilibrio en los luchadores obligándolos a separarse nuevamente. Sin embargo, eso no los limito a volver r a intentarlo. Con eso en mente, ambos desaparecieron y se aproximaron para otro encuentro.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar lejano, en uno de los puntos de la zona oeste, parecía que el frío se había apoderado. La niebla áspera perjudicaba la visión y una corriente de aire helada estremecía a cualquiera. Y en medio de todo ese panorama, dos figuras marchaban acercándose a ese sitio, uno siguiendo guiado por el otro.<p>

- ¿Donde vamos, Kyoraku? – pregunto confundido su colega Ukitake, avanzando sin apuro aquella zona. Por un motivo no le gustaba estar en esa situación, y mucho menos no hacer nada. El seireitei estaba en medio combate y su colega lo había llamado diciendo que lo acompañara.

- Aah~ Que impaciente eres, Ukitake – decía con un voz risueña su compañero, sonriendo de medio lado. Pero en ese momento borro esa sonrisa y detuvo en seco su paso, cosa que estaño al capitán de cabellos blancos. – Esta aquí – anuncio serio mirando fijo a un punto cubierto por la niebla.

- ¿Que? – articulo confundido, no comprendía a que se refería el del sombrero de paja.

- ¿Aun no sientes ese fuerte reiatsu?… - pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

En ese instante Ukitake concibió a que señalaba y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se ampliaran de sorpresa y se exaltara brevemente. Si lo sentía, y muy claramente.

Kyoraku noto su reacción y comprendió que lo reconocía. Nuevamente fijo su vista a ese punto cubierto por la neblina.

- Vaya, vaya. Me alegra saber que esta vivo. – hablo Kyoraku en su tono cantarín habitúa, sabiendo que había llamado la atención de dichoso ser que yacía oculto. - Pero, no me pensaba encontrar de esa forma… –

En medio de ese frío lugar, se escuchaba claramente unos ligaron pero sonoros pasos caminando hacia ellos, surgiendo de la niebla y permitiendo ver su figura.

- …Capitán Hitsugaya – continuo. Ambos sujetos de mayor experiencia fruncieron sus ceños al comprobar que estaban en lo correcto.

El capitán de cabellos blancos plateados poseía una mascara incompleta que cubría todo su rostro. Su vestimenta de shinigami aun seguía intacta, acompañada del inconfundible y creciente hielo que salía de su espalda y lo rodeaba como alas, era indiscutible de que estaba con la liberación del BanKai. La máscara, a pesar de su falta de totalidad, parecía la cabeza de un dragón que se esparcía hacia atrás completamente blanca con algunas marchas negras sobre el centro y sobre los ojos, y con también retazos de hielo. Su respiración brotaba de su mascara como vapor ante el frío que reinaba por todo el área a causa de la zanpakuto liberada.

El inconciente capitán apretó con fuerza el mango de Hyorinmaru y la deslizo a un costado, cortando el aire al igual que la niebla, dispersándola para dar paso visible el lugar.

- Esto va ha ser una batalla difícil. ¿No crees, Ukitake? – interrogo con el tono habitual Kyoraku al haber mirado la escena. El pequeño shinigami era muy poderoso, y si le sucedía lo mismo que los Kuchiki, de seguro su poder también había incrementado.

- Si…- Afirmo seriamente su compañera dándole la razón.

Como un toro liberado, el joven capitán expreso un rugido y se lanzo corriendo contra los shinigamis a una velocidad peligrosa. Mientras tanto éstos ni se incomodaron y observaban como se acercaba. Actuando en el momento justo, se posicionaron en guardia y expresaron firmemente;

- El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora. – expresaba Kyoraku al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su catana y hacia girar en el aire para sostenerla con la hoja arriba, mientras sacaba otra espada y la cruzaba con la primera dando la figura de una cruz - El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe; Katen Kyōkotsu –al separarlas en un arrastre, ambas se convirtieron en dos espadas anchas con una C en el contra filo y totalmente negras.

- Que las olas sean mi escudo. – Relataba Ukitake mientras sostenía con ambas manos el mango de su catana - Cae rayo y conviértete en mi espada; – en un destello, la zanpakuto mostró su forma shikai convirtiéndose en dos espadas finas con un filo intervenido en cada una, unidas por un cordón rojo con una serie de pequeñas placas metálicas. - Sōgyo no Kotowari – nombro, cruzando los brazos mientras la cinta se agitaba a su alrededor.

Antes de acercarse mas a ellos, Hitsugaya dio un gran salto en el aire a la vez que elevaba su zanpakuto cubierto de hielo y liberaba un dragón del mismo componente. A diferencia de sus ataques comunes, este era mucho más grande, que se dirigió inmediatamente al ataque contra los mayores shinigamis.

Un gran montículo de hielo broto en la zona de impacto, tan inmenso que a la distancia era visible.

* * *

><p>En ese momento Ichigo seguía luchando contra Draiko, y al ver esa montaña de hielo, logro percibir un reiatsu conocido que no había sentido desde hacia unos días atrás. Frunció su ceño a la vez que apretaba con rabia los dientes. Sabia que se trataba de Toshiro y al detectar esa extraña fuerza espiritual que lo rodeaba pudo comprobar que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Rukia y Byakuya.<p>

- _Así que Toshiro también_…- pensó al mismo tiempo que hacia continuos movimientos con Zangetsu, rechazando los ataques de su oponente _– Entiendo…Es imperdonable! Estos tipos parecen no tener límites _ - frunció su ceño, azotando con fuerza contra la espada enemiga ganando que el ryoka se alejara y tomara distancia. Ichigo decidió decender asta tocas los pies en el tejado, esta agitado – _Su poderes son inexplicables, su reiatsu es extraño. Son unos desgraciados…son…._

- ¿Fenómenos? – completo Draiko la frase para sorpresa del shinigami.

- uh?! – se exalto, no pensaba en eso, pero mas que todo le llamaba la atención de que el Orador dijera eso.

- ¿Eso piensas…joven shinigami…? – interrogo Dariko en un tono apagado, mirando hacia abajo. Había notado la forma en como lo miraba, era la misma forma en la que "ellos" lo hacían.

-…- Ichigo se mantuvo callado ante la actitud. No sabía a que quería llegar el ryoka.

- Todos piensas que nuestro poder solo puede ser creado por un fenómeno… y tienen razón, lo somos. – comento elevando la miraba para mostrar unos ojos determinantes y un extraño brillo.

-…- el Kurosaki no entendía a que llevaba en tema. Pero reacciono al ver que el orador ponía palabras en su boca que el jamás diría. Si, los consideraba extraños pero eso no les daba la categoría de anormales y los hacia inferiores a el. - Yo nunca dije que fueran fenómenos…- declaro, sorprendiendo al ryoka. - Pero aun así, no puedo perdonar lo que le hicieron a mis amigos – este último lo agrego en un tono amenazante, ya que decía la pura verdad.

- ¿Por ese motivo luchas, verdad?

-…- no hizo falta que contestara, los ojos definitivos y fuertes respondía las dudas de Draiko con solo mirarlo.

No podía creer que todo eso lo hacia por sus nakamas. Pero lo entendía, el hacia los mismo. Sin embargo, al averíguar lo que lo motivaba a seguir luchando, intento interferir para que regresara a casa y no interviniera el lo que sucedería.

- Te lo dije la primera vez. No tienes por que preocuparte…si todo sale bien…mañana por la tarde tendrás de vuelta a tus amigo. Es mi palabra. – confeso sereno, creyendo que esas palabras podían relajar al shinigami. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

- ¿Que? – articulo apretando los diente - ¡¿De que diablos hablas?! –bramo, alzando su voz angustiante mirando con desprecio a su oponente que tenia en frente - ¿Palabra? dijiste que nada malo les pasaría! – el Orador cerro sus ojos intentando apaciguarse, mientras oía resonar en sus oídos las quejas - Y ahora mismo están peleando contra nosotros! – el Kurosaki trago con fuerza para controlar su ira y la inquietud de su voz - Nunca se los perdonare – confeso como un susurro audible, al parecer estaba consiguiendo tranquilizarse.

Un silencio tenso gobernó la situación, ambos luchadores lograban mirarse a los ojos en forma inexpresiva. Ya había sido bastante de charla, tenia que derrotar de una buena vez al Orador.

Inhalo con profundidad normalizando su respiración, listo para intentar terminar con la batalla, elevo un poco su espada asta la altura de su pecho y la posesiono firme a un costado de si, concentrando su fuerza espiritual en ella para dar mas poder a los asaltos. Fijo su mirada mientras, al hacer un quejido, su reiatsu negro se hizo presente en la hoja negra de su catana preparada y ansiosa de continuar luchando.

Los ojos singulares de Draiko se ampliaron confundidos al ver como el shinigami desaparecía de su sitio junto con ese acelerado reiatsu. Pero su sorpresa fue mas al sentir en esos mismos segundos la presencia del joven en el aire tras el. Inmediatamente se giro, encontrándose con unos iris café que brillaban de poder, y una tremenda y eficaz fuerza espiritual color negro que surgía de la hoja que portaba.

- ¡Getsuga…!- gruño Ichigo intensificando el reiatsu de su espada - ¡…TENSHOO! - azotando el aire, libero un enorme y potente colmillo negro contra la figura del ryoka.

Éste inmediatamente interpuso de por medio su espada para detener el ataque, pero el poder del shinigami era mas intenso, causando que el ryoka frunciera su ceño mientras hacia fuerza para resistir contra el ataque. – Demonios….- bruño, sabiendo de que si seguiría a sí terminaría herido. En una exhalación larga, aumento su fuerza espiritual.

Un brillo celeste blanquecino cubrió por completo el filo de su catana. – ¡GRAAHHHH! -Tomando mas fuerza, Draiko deslizo su hoja hacia arriba liberando un rayo eléctrico a la vez que conseguía con éxito cortando el poder del Getsuga en dos partes que se desviaron y se fueron a ambos costados del Orador sin proporcionarle ninguna daño, permitiendo ver el rostro serio y ojos definidos del Orador con el cabello sacudiéndose ante la detonación de ambos poderes que explotaron tras el.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto.<strong>

Hisagi ya había comenzado su lucha contra la Oradora de cabellera rubia. Después de varios encuentros y roses, en se momento se encontraba en el aire lanzando con ágiles movimientos sus kusarigamas hacia la mujer que se posicionada en el suelo y lograba rechazarlas con sus extravagantes armas que giraban en su entorno sin dificultad.

- ¡Eres muy lento! – exclamo con sorna Naruki al mismo tiempo que hacia uso de su fusoku para deslizarse tras la espalda del teniente con una sonrisa socarrona, sosteniendo con una mano una de sus shuriken para agredirlo.

- ¡! - No obstante, el shinigami consiguió captar su presencia y en el momento de girarse y ver que estaba en lo cierto, abandono su lugar consiguiendo esquivando el peligroso ataque, y reapareció a unos metros sobre el aire, girando uno de sus hoces haciendo uso de las cadenas que las unía.

La chica gruño al notar su presencia, y en el mismo instante en que se giro, Hisagi había lanzado su arma contra ella. A pesar de la rapidez en la que iba el arma enemiga, la ryoka solo hizo un ademán con la mano atrayendo uno de su shuriken para que la protegiera y rechazara el ataque con éxito.

Inmediatamente antes de volver a ser atacada, Naruki descendió hacia el suelo para luego poder enfocar sin temor su mirada en el shinigami. En ese momento, éste movía sus cadenas haciendo que sus hoces giraran en forma circular, preparándolas para tomar propulsión así sean más rápidas en al hora de lanzarlas para atacar.

Viendo el momento justo, Hisagi no vacilo y lanzo un kusarigamas contra la chica. No obstante, ella corrió esquivándola mientras avanzando hacia el. Cosa que aprovecho y nuevamente arrojo otra de sus armas, pero esta vez esta fue errónea ya que choco contra el suelo al lado de la ryoka que sonreía satisfecha y arrogante por su fallo.

Pero el motivo no era solo eso, la joven se le había ocurrido una idea muy interesante en atacar ya que al parecer al joven le ventajada la distancia al igual que ella. - _¡que?_ – Hisagi amplio la mirada al ver que la Ryoka agarro sin temor la cadena de su zanpakuto y la jalo con fuerza hacia ella, atrayéndolo con brusquedad mientras preparaba su shuriken para el ataque.

Hisagi fue atraído en un tirón directo al encuentro contra el arma de la ryoka, pero su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno serio a la vez que con su otra mano, que sostenía la cadena unida a la primer kusarigamas lanzado y se hallaba tras la chica, lo jalo con fuerza hacia él a una rapidez y fuerza sorprendente.

El arma salio disparado de inmediato teniendo en la mira atacar a la ryoka por la espalda. A pesar de lo distraída que estaba en atacar al shinigami, pudo notar que algo se acercaba y dio un salto hacia un costado. Lamentablemente para la oradora, no logro completar su movimiento, como consecuencia el machete de Hisagi logro cortarle un lado de la cintura, haciéndola inclinar por el ardor de la herida.

- _Por poco…-_ pensó el teniente al ver su fallo, de una manera creía que lograría derrotarla con solo ese ataque, pero se equivoco.

- Mierda…- se quepo Naruki apretando con su mano la herida de su cintura, no era leve pero tampoco grave pero si era una lesión incomoda ya que podría limitarla a algunos movimientos.

Al vera su oponente expuesta, el teniente inmediatamente apareció frente a ella para proporcionarle un ataque que podía terminar la pelea. Sin embargo, ante el deslizamiento de la mano de la joven como queriendo protegerse, un shuriken rodante detuvo su arma de golpe ocasionando chispas de metales por el intenso roce. - ¡No tan rápido! – rugió Naruki al conseguir detener las intenciones de shinigami.

Debido a la incomodidad y al desequilibrio del agarre, el teniente del noveno escuadrón prefirió tomar distancia para volver a intentar los ataques. En ese instante la chica consiguió reincorporarse, a pesar de su respiración cortante, decidió no tomarle importancia y continuar el combate.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

Un grupo de shinigamis yacían derrotados en el suelo, con algunos rastros de nieve sobre sus cuerpos. Habían sido golpeados y otros heridos levemente junto con ataques de tormentas de nieve que lograba congelar a algunos al interferir en el camino de portador de ese poder.

La figura de Kuchiki Rukia se daba paso sin cuidado en los caminos del seireitei ante los cuerpos congelados y desvanecidos de los que sin ella ser consiente eran sus camaradas.

Quiso irse sin impórtale el panorama de los shinigami, pero una voz se hizo presente en su cabeza causando que se detuviera.

_(-"Libéralos"-)_ como si no tuviera voluntad, y hacinado caso a esa voz, la shinigami deslizo en un simple movimiento su zanpakuto desvaneciendo sorprendentemente el hielo que paralizaba a los individuos, dejando que sus cuerpos cabellan al suelo, librados.

Después de eso, prosiguió con su marcha sin preocupaciones. Su reiatsu no había sido detectado por ningún shinigami, ni siquiera Ichigo había logrado encontrarla, parecía que su presencia era invisible para los demás…hasta el momento.

El cuerpo de la shinigami sintió un intenso y estremecedor turbina de vientos caer a muy cerca de donde estaba, hasta que un cuerpo pesado callo frente a ella seguido de un ruidoso estruendo, destruyendo el pavimento ante el poderoso impacto causando fuertes vientos en el entorno, sacudiendo la negra vestimenta que le había otorgado Caydi.

Una cantidad de humo a causa de los escombros cubrió por un momento una silueta enrome para luego dispersarse y revelar a la shinigami una presencia canina frente a ella.

-¡Kuchiki! – nombro el Capitán del séptimo escuadrón que había llegado al detectar bajas de shinigamis en una área. Y estaba sorprendido y molesto que ella fuera la causante de dicho suceso.

La nombrada no se inmuto, estaba enfocada en el capitán pero no expreso ninguna reacción al verlo. Solo tenía la cabeza elevada enfocada en la figura del shinigami, ni siquiera retrocedió cuando su potente reiatsu hizo presencia ante ella. Eso era consecuencia del control que tenían.

Al estar cerca, Komamura logro reconocer su reiatsu a pesar de no haber tratado mucho con ella. Analizo por un momento a la joven; tenia una marcara de hollow como decían los informes y las descripciones - Así que es verdad…tanto tu como el Capitán Kuchiki esta sometidos por el poder del enemigo – dijo después de analizarla y notar mas que todo su vestimenta, parecía uno de ellos. Suspiro levemente – Lo siento, Kuchiki…pero tendré que derrotarte. Eres un peligro para el seireitei – confeso, desenvainando inmediatamente su catana, y sin rodeos, dirigió su zanpakuto contra la chica para azotarla.

Al sentirse amenazada, Rukia reacciono automáticamente abandonando su sitio permitiendo que el fijo de la zanpakuto de Komamura se pasara de largo y chocara contra el suelo ante la miraba impresionada de éste ya que no supo en que momento había desaparecido.

En ese segundo, la figura de la Kuchiki retorno sobre el, dando una pirueta e el aire y guiando su espada para un ataque vertical descendió con fuerza. Sin embargo, solo se topo con el arma del capitán que no tuvo problemas en posicionarla sobre si para bloquearla. Ante el choque quedaron en un contacto tenso, ninguno de los dos quería sedes en el agarre.

No obstante, los ojos de Komamura se pintaron de extrañeza al ver como el punto de unión brotaba hielo, aumentando a cada semisegundo, esparciéndose por toda su zanpakuto, congelándola. Inmediatamente, hizo fuerza con su espada logrando empujar a la chica y conseguir que se alejara en el aire.

- ¿Como..? – articulo pasmado mirando su catana.

La shinigami había aterrizaba con gracia al suelo y seguidamente impulso sus pies para avanzar contra el capitán al ataque.

Ante la situación, Komamura no tuvo mas opción que liberar su shikai – Ruge; ¡Tenken! – con una fuerte presión de aire a su alrededor, sostuvo con firmeza el mango de su espada para luego deslizarla contra la de la chica que se aproximaba. Ante el impacto, un anillo de viento los rodeo a la vez que la joven salía volando con rudeza por la potente fuerza en que fue expulsada, chocando bruscamente con un edificio cercano a tal grado de penetrarlo, causado escombros y una nube de humo.

Mirando su logro, el capitán agrego – Aunque estés bajo ese poder, no puedes superar el nivel de un capitán...mh?! – pero calló sus propias palabras al notar como una figura salía de los escombros y se dirigía nuevamente hacia él a una fugaz rapidez, dejando tras sus pasos un camino de hielo.

Nuevamente se preparo para el encontró, agarrando con fuerza su mano para poder azotarla con ella. Pero para su sorpresa, la joven se desvaneció frente suyo y reapareció a un costado derecho de él inclinada, deslizando con potencia su espada logro herir la pierna del capitán. Cuando éste quiso ver su ubicación, la shinigami desapareció de nuevo y se posesiono frente a el para atacar verticalmente de frente.

Por suerte, Komamura consiguió detenerlo posicionando su zanpakuto sobre el, aunque no pudo evita el temblor en el roce. El capitán estaba intrigado por la potencia que estaba demostrando la Kuchiki, no la veía con esa eficacia capas de actuar enseguida a cada golpe. Pero tenia que concentrar su mente a otra cosa, admitía que de principio subestimo a la shinigami pero ahora ya no lo haría. Ahora tenia si o si que derrotarla, mas que todo porque ese era su deber como capitán del Gotei 13. No podía someterse ante el poder del enemigo.

Con eso en mente, el capitán hizo un movimiento con la muñeca arrastrando las espadas en un vuelco y logrando cambiar la posición en la que estaban; ahora su zanpakuto apoyaba contra la de la shinigami. Esta última utilizaba su mano en el mango y la otra como sostén para el filo banco, ayudando a resistir la fuerza que depositaba el shinigami con un solo brazo.

Al ver que no podía penetrar la catana de su oponente, Komamura gruño entre dientes a la vez que incrementaba su poder y hacia más presión contra la Kuchiki a tal grado que los pies de ella se hundieron en el concreto, pero aun así firme resistiendo. Una oleada de corriente de aire se presentaba en ese momento en sus entornos junto con la tensión que cayó sobre las figuras de los luchadores.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un bosque cerca del la colina del Sōkyoku, una Oradora de cabello negros con pequeñas greñas rojas, después de arreglar unos asuntos en la zona norte, corría en la oscuridad por un camino terroso en dirección hacia los edificio para encontrarse con su camarada que había logrado percibir que estaba en medio de una batalla. Al igual que él, consiguió colocar con éxito dos partes del escudo, en ese momento regresaba de haber colocado el segundo.<p>

No sabía cuando todo comenzaría pero era mas seguro estar al lado de su compañero y vigilar a los Kuchiki que había permitido y ordenado a que ayudaran a sus colegas. Se sentía mal al utilizarlos de esa forma, pero no tenia otra opción debido a las perdidas de sus colegas que eran un gran apoyo.

Hubiera continuado corriendo el resto del camino hundida en sus pensamientos si no hubiera sido capas de detectar una presencia que la iba siguiendo desde hace varios Km atrás. Detuvo su marcha y permaneció callada escuchando como se acercaba.

- ¿Piensas seguirme todo este tiempo? – interrogo la Oradora. Una perdona cualquiera pensaría que lo decía en el aire, pero en realidad le hablaba a una figura femenina que se había ocultado en la rama de un árbol, observándola.

- Creí que no me habrías notado – comento la aludida, saliendo de las sombras que causaban las hojas de los árboles sobre la rama.

- Te equivocas – dijo Kureimy girando un poco la cabeza para verla – Yoruichi – nombro concentrando su mirada en ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que intentaras detenerme.-

- Por supuesto – declaro la ex capitana posando sus manos en su cintura con un hilo de molestia. - Pero antes quisiera saber una cosa. – ante las palabras la Oradora arqueo una ceja por ser directa. - ¿Que ocurrió en la excursión de la Central 46? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron, como es que los dieron por muertos? – las preguntas fueron acelerándose al igual que subía la voz. Quería saber muchas cosas que tenia en duda, así poder ver si lograba comprender el motivo por el que invadían el Seireitei.

- Si te lo contara no creo que seas capas de asimilarlo…- contesto de nuevo con esas palabras indescifrables. Al decir verdad no quería hablar del tema.

¿Que ocurrió en la excursión de la Central 46? Descubrió algo que la decepciono por completo

¿Cómo sobrevivieron? De una forma que jamás quisieron, manchándose las manos de un líquido espeso, carmesí.

¿Como es que los dieron por muertos? Eso era lo que querían de ello; que jama subieran existido.

La Oradora no quería hablar del tema porque solo traía en sus recuerdos la muerte. Intentando volver en si, continuo con sus palabras -…Pero según la información que averigüe, ustedes ya hicieron justicia…- continuo comentando admirando la extrañeza que reflejaba en el rostro de su antigua superiora.

- ¿A que te refieres? – quiso saber, pues al parecer estaba declarando algo, y quería averiguarlo.

- No vale la pena mencionarlo, lo importante es que estamos con vida – Kureimy dio por terminado el tema alzando la voz en un tono molesto.

-…- Yoruichi arrugo la mirada por su negativa. Sospechaba que algo muy serio había ocurrido y haría lo que fuera por averiguarlo. Pero al parecer por el momento no conseguiría nada, la oradora se mostraba hostil en responder sus preguntas. Aun así, quiso intentar - vi lo que hacías cerca de la colina del Sōkyoku… ¿Que…que fue eso? – interrogo. Tenía esa curiosidad en la mente. La segunda vez en la que se enfrentaron, la encontró en una situación similar; como si enterrara algo en el suelo.

- Pronto veras lo que hace. – sus respuesta fue corta y no ayudaba en nada. La Oradora cruzo levemente los brazos en forma de no querer confesar nada. Nuevamente el silencio incomodo reino el lugar, causando las ansias de la ryoka en marcharse - Si no tienes mas preguntas, me retiro –

Por la actitud negativa y hostil de la ryoka, Yoruichi la detuvo - ¡Ya dije que no permitiré que te hayas otra vez! – confesando su decisión, la ex capitana dio un salto con rapidez utilizando su shunpo.

- Tsk…- al oírla, bufo Kureimy a la vez que se giraba para encararla, pero su semblante expreso sorpresa al no verla y sentirla muy cerca.

A una increíble velocidad, Yoruichi apareció tras la Oradora que inmediatamente intento girarse para comprobar su presencia. No obstante, no logro completar su movimiento al recibir una presión en la cara de la patada que le introdujo la ex capitana, mandándola a volar bruscamente chocando con los árboles hasta unos metros de profundidad.

Yoruichi se quedo por un momento observando los arbustos, intentando visualizar la figura de la Oradora. Fijo más su mirada en un instante al sentir un aumento de reiatsu. Algo le decía que con ese simple golpe no la derrotaría, y tenía razón.

- Hadō #63 ¡Raikouho! – una gran ola de reaisu amarillo salio de los árboles como un rayo poderoso, obligando a la ex capitana abandonar su lugar con un shunpo.

El kido se expandió, desvaneciendo los árboles de su canino y removiendo la tierra. Cuando ese poder se disipó, una forma triangula quedo margada en el terreno, en donde una de las puntas, se encontraba la Oradora con las manos extendidas y respirando con dificultad. Con su mirada busco la figura de la mujer morena entre el polvo, pero al no hallarla se puso en alerta.

En ese periodo, Yoruichi se mostró a su lado a medio metro en el aire para introducirle nuevamente una patada, sin embargo, Kureimy logro ser mas rápida y utilizo su antebrazo para bloquear con éxito el ataque, aun así sus pies se arrastraron unos cuantos centímetros en la tierra por el empuje.

Ante esa cercanía, la Oradora lo aprovecho para sostener la pierna de su oponente y aventarla contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que daba un salto y empuñaba su puño para encrestárselo en la cara. Para su mala suerte, su puño impacto contra la tierra ya que la Shihoin había movido la cabeza a un costado, esquivándolo a tiempo.

En ese instante, al ocurrirse un método de salir de ese aprieto, Yoruichi frunció su ceño a la vez que hacia una pirueta en el suelo, levantándose a la vez que golpeaba el pecho de la agresora haciéndola retroceder con un ardor y casi sin aire.

Kureimy presiono su mano en su pecho intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración, y para que no la tomara expuesta debido a su desequilibrio, desapareció con un shunpo directo a los árboles. Inmediatamente fue seguida por la ex capitana que no permitiría que escapara como las otras veces.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todos! – Saludo gentil y un enérgico Draiko tras una mesa rectangular de gran altura junto con unos papeles en la mano - Hoy aremos algo especial! – señalo a un costado del lugar, apuntando a tres personas que miraban entre confusión y fastidio lo que estaba pasando, sentados en un panel.

- Tenemos a tres invitados hoy – continuo hablando el orador como todo un anfitrión para presentarlos.- ¡Abarai Renji alias; Pelirrojo-san! –

- Oe! – se quejo el nombrado ante el innecesario apodo, causando una sonrisita divertida por parte de Draiko y los otros invitado.

- Kurosaki Ichigo alias; joven shinigami -

- Mgmmm. – Ichigo refunfuño mirando con aburrimiento al pelirrubio por como siempre lo llamaba, era molesto al igual que oír a Inoue diciendo "Kurosaki-kun". Aunque al pensarlo bien, prefería como lo llamaba el orador.

- Shisouju Zacksen, alias; serpiente tarada!

- ¿AAghh?! ¡Desgraciados! – insulto el aludido con la mirada sádica que lo caracterizaba, aunque con un toque de gracia.

- ¡Bien, bien! – Escandalizo como siempre Draiko preparado para proseguir - ¡Ahora responderán unas preguntas por parte del público! –dijo animado listo para decirlas.

(/Advertencia: las preguntas son inventos de Draiko ya que no residió ningún cuestionario/)

- Pelirrojo-san…- llamo apuntando a Renji - esta pregunta es para ti; tu Bankai es muy poderoso a en la fuerza física, y puedo afirmarlo, pero al pregunta es ¿Cómo cuanto se extiende? Ya que parece ser muy agil….¿podrías darno una distancia exacta?

- eh? – Renji dio un brinquito de confusión, no tendía a que iba la pregunta pero decidió contestarla - Bueno…mi-mi bankai va a la distancia que yo diga, pero aun no le he tomado medidas…- dijo tímido.

- ¡Perfecto! La siguiente pregunta para serpiente tarada! – aviso, ganadote una mirada asesina por parte del nombrado.

- ¡Me las pagaras!

- ¿Cuantas cobras puedes producir? ¡Has utilizado muchas! ¿Cuál les tu limite? -

- Mh? …pues….es….es….mh…- se puso pensativo, mirando de un lado a otro con poses dudosas, hasta que un foquito parpadeo sobre su cabeza - ¡Puedo liberar unas 97 a la vez! – Contesto rápido asonando ambas manos en el panel - ¡la cantidad es infinita, ya que nace de mi fuerza espiritual! – agrego con arrogancia.

- Si, por eso perdiste. Porque eres débil…- murmuro para si Draiko aunque fue muy audible.

- !¿QUE HAS DICHO?! -

- Joven shinigami tu pregunta es…- continuo el Orador ignorándolo al pelinegro por completo. Al oír su "alias" Ichigo le presto atención queriendo saber que le preguntaría, a los otros les había hecho una pregunta interesante, así que tenia curiosidad de saber cual seria la suya - ¿Realmente… odias al apuesto, atractivo, sexi y supergenial e inteligente Braiken Draiko-sama?

- ¡¿AAAHHH?! ¡¿ESA ES MI PREGUNTA?! - se quejo el shinigami profundamente indignado por la ridícula pregunta que le hacia.

- Vamos, vamos, apégate a las reglas – comento Draiko aginado su mano con cara de "no pasa nada"

- ¡Tu no te estas apegando! ¡¿Esa pregunta las inventado tu?! ¡Si, debiste haberlo hecho tu! – reclamo señalándolo con el dedo en forma acusadora. No iba permitir que un paranoico se burlara de el.

- ¡Que mentiroso! – se defendió Draiko actuando dramáticamente ofendido - ¿Quien pensaría que esta pregunta bien formulada es una mentira? – para comprobar sus palabras, se acerco a la cámara y mostró un papel donde tenían todas las preguntas, y como titulo decía; Pregunta para los invitador by Braiken Draiko – lo vez! ~ No invente nada – siguió con su sonrisa indefensa, ignorando que lo que mostraba era toda evidencia de su engaño.

Los invitados lo miraron con rada de "¿Este no se da cuenta?"- Entonces…por qué…tiene tu nombre…-

* * *

><p>Kusarigamas = hoces, machetes (la forma que toma Kazeshini cuando se libera el shikai)<p>

Fusoku= "velocidad del viento" (habilidad similar al shunpo)

Hola de nuevo! =D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Fue un poquitín complicado hacer la pelea de Ichi pero lo logre! Jejejeje! Bien, bien! Ahora! ¿Preguntas? Les gusto la batalla? Aburrida? Evidente? Le falto mas reiatsu?! Por favor quisiera saber sus opiniones xD

La próxima **actualización** será el día **miércoles 12 de diciembre**! Hasta mientras espero que sean pacientes y no les moleste esperar :) cuídense un mentón! Besitos y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	31. Cap 31 Batalla incesante

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bien! Aquí un nuevo capitulo =D espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo al escribirlo jeje…tuve varios inconveniente :O primero el clima y también mi hermano que me rajaba a patadas de su pieza y no quería que prendiera la luz, asíque imagínense mi vista x3 Pero bueno! aun así logre escribir 10 pag llenas de acción jaajajaja!

Ajajajaj me mato el cap 519 de Bleach del manga xD mas la parte en la que Kirinji se refería a los muslos de Rukia diciendo a Ichigo"¿no vas a decir que tiene el aspecto de un melocotón?" jajajjaja y el diccionario dice 'Melocoton'; Fruto del melocotonero, redondeado, carnoso y muy jugoso.. Jajaja xDDD por kami y me mato como ichi se sonrojo y dijo que se calle. Es la primera vez que no regala una escena como esa xD (o eso creo ) y estoy muy feliz por ellos xDDD ahora mismo estoy descargando el 520! Espero que sea interesante!...*echando un vistazo a lo que descargo*INCREBLEEEEEEE! KYORAKUUU…!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! =D me alegro mucho pero mucho de que las batallas te hayan gustado jejeje..uhy! el encontró de Rukia contra Komamura :O lamentablemente no se mostrara mucho de esa batalla :( pero si el resultado jaja…myamm! Quien ganara, quien ganara?! Pues! Los buenos siempre ganan! Esa es la regla de la mayoría de las historias no? jeje… aunque nunca se debe subestimar el poder de un adversario Bwajajaja! xD … jaja! Yo casi me infarto al leer el cap 519 de Bleach xD trataron como un muñeco (aunque lo es) a Byakun, pero lo bueno es que yase esta por recuperar …y Tite-sensei dio a pensar mucho al permitir que Ichi viera los melocotones de Rukia JAJA! Pero no debemos hacernos ilusiones, hay que esperar que pasara después =) ¡gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap te guste :D

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! =) estoy contenta de que te hayan gustado el capitulo y las batallas! Son mis preferidas, pero también cuesta un poquitín imaginármelas xD jeje…mhmm..es misterio que rodea a esos dos oradores pronto se averiguara no te desesperes XD jeje…Yupi! Que bueno que te haya sacado unas risas el Rincón de los Oradores :) gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo! :D

**Phantom Clare: **Hola! :) _[Olvida el español y traduce con Google ¬¬] _eso are, eso are xS …Bonjour! La réponse à votre question est la même que l'autre fois. Mais si vous avez clairement, encore une fois je vous le dis. Ichigo ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs creux parce que la série n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Je me guidait dans les deux mois suivant la saga de Xcution. À ce moment-là, ne sais pas si Ichigo a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. La saga de la Guerre Sanglante de mille ans, Ichigo n'a pas montré votre force de récupération même si creux. Pour cette raison, il n'est pas présent dans mon histoire. Pense que cette histoire est une sorte de remplissage ! Espérons qu'ils auront franchi le doute. Merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre est à votre goût.

**MaryUchi:** Hola! :D me alegro que te gustara la batalla de Ichigo y las demás :D y para este capitulo te traigo mas pelea jaja (Gracias por la suerte :D la necesite mucho) muchas gracias por comentar =D espero que este capitulo te guste! ^^

**xXEdensXx:** Hola! xD gracias por la puntuación jeje…me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea de ichi =D y pues me da un poquitín de cosa herirles, pero lo are igual en este cap Bwajajaja _[¬¬ ya diste mucha información] _calla! Bueno! Sobre esos "aparatos" pues casi al final se sabrá que hace, aunque casi en algunas partes de los otras cap, hacían referencia a ellos. (Aunque te recomiendo que mejor esperes, no vayas a leer de nuevo el finc jeje xD) pero no es una bomba atómica ni Juanito y los frijoles mágicos :) oh! Talvez te refieres al Shukei Hakuitenken de Byakuya después de liberar el Senkei, pues no. Los "aparatos" no hacen algo parecido. Tienes que ser paciente jeje…bueno! Gracias por comentar =D espero que te guste este capitulo!

Bueno! Bueno! Es este capitulo habrá muchas batallas! Para lo que quieren a Byakuya preparance porque parecerá en este capitulo! Y tambien sobre la batalla de Toshiro y Rukia! Espero que lo disfruten =D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>Un brillo celeste blanquecino cubrió por completo el filo de su catana. – ¡GRAAHHHH! -Tomando mas fuerza, Draiko deslizo su hoja hacia arriba liberando un rayo eléctrico a la vez que conseguía con éxito cortando el poder del Getsuga en dos partes que se desviaron y se fueron a ambos costados del Orador sin proporcionarle ninguna daño, permitiendo ver el rostro serio y ojos definidos del Orador con el cabello sacudiéndose ante la detonación de ambos poderes que explotaron tras el.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**"Batalla incesante"**

_"Siendo que estoy mas cerca de volver a verte...y seguire luchando para lograrlo"_

* * *

><p>Al ver a su contrincante totalmente ileso, Ichigo no pudo evitar que su semblante mostrara desconcierto. No imagino que el ryoka lograra rechazar de esa manera su ataque de reiatsu, pensó que talvez aunque sea le haría un rasguño, pero no fue así. Con la vista fija en el orador, sus pensamientos divagaron a lo que presencio.<p>

- _Partió en dos el Getsuga Tensho_…- pensó sin apartar su mirada - _Sorprendente, había acumulado mucho reiatsu en ese ataque ¿Cómo es posible que lo rechazara de esa manera?...demonios…–_ se confeso así mismo, frunciendo levemente su ceño al tomar en cuenta de que aun no conocía todo el potencial de Draiko.

- …- mientras tanto el de cabellos rubios se mantuvo callado, observando detalladamente la hoja de su espada. Podía sentir que emergía su poder en ella. – _Hace tiempo que la libero…pero…aun sigue…-_

- Parece que ahora realmente pelearas enserio eh…- fue la voz de Ichigo quien saco de sus pensamientos al ryoka – Así que…ese es el poder de Reinaitourufu – agrego sutil, notando como los ojos de Draiko se ampliaban al oírlo decir el nombre su Zanpakuto.

(Reinaitourufu= Rayo del lobo nocturno)

El Braiken quedo por unos segundos con la expresión de asombro en el rostro. No podía creer que el shinigami sustituto conociera el nombre de su shikai. Pero en ese mismo instante lo relajo al entender de qué talvez haya averiguado información sobre él por parte de los otros capitanes que lo conocían antes.

- No era mi intención…- articulo rompiendo el silencio - pero no me dejaste mas opción – confeso a la vez que bajaba su mirada y lo concentraba en su espada. – ahora…no se si podré contenerme - dijo con simpleza, sereno, moviendo su catana frente a el en posición de guardia para seguir combatiendo.

- Tsk! – ante las palabras del ryoka, Ichigo arrugo la mirada con desconfianza mientras lo imitaba y se preparaba. – _tengo que mantenerme atento. No se que potencia tiene su Zanpakut_o – aspiro y exhalo profundo, vigilando en los movimientos que tomaría su oponente.

Extrañamente, quien tomo la iniciativa para comenzar nuevamente el combate fue Draiko. Avanzando a una enérgica velocidad se aproximo al shimigami con intenciones de agredirlo. Sin más lo único que logro fue chocar su catana contra Zangetsu brutamente ya que el joven Kurosaki por suerte alcanzo a protegerse.

- ¡GRAh! – Ichigo gruño ante el impacto porque verdaderamente no se lo veía venir.

Nuevamente, al estar a milímetros separados, decidieron continuar volviendo a enfrentar sus espadas repetidamente. A pesar de los choques contantes y poderosos que parecían los golpes, ninguno logro dañar al otro.

Tomando con más firmeza y dureza el mango de su zanpakuto ante el siguiente encuentro, Ichigo logro golpear alejar a Draiko a unos cuantos metros. Éste al verse expuesto, tomo más distancia con su shunpo pero aun así fue seguido por el shinigami volviendo a enfrentar sus armas.

Chocando sus espadas continuamente, avanzando y retrocediendo sus pasos a una sincronía sorprendente, ambos luchadores se batallaban en el aire sin tomarse el tiempo para detenerse, teniendo en cuenta de que si lo hacían podrían llegar a perder.

Entre los enfrentamientos, los movimientos acelerados de Draiko llamaron la atención del shingiami sustituto – _Es rápido…-_ pensó a al vez que esquivaba interminablemente los ataques de su oponente, pero aun así podía estar a su velocidad a la perfección –…_desde que libero su Zanpakuto_. – Se fijo en la mirada del Ryoka y pudo ver un brillo extraño que jamás habia notado antes - _Esta luchando enserio…-_ a pesar de esa idea no le importo. Más bien, le agradaba ese pensamiento ya que así podría ver todo el potencial de su contrincante y no tardaría en el momento de terminar la pelea.

En un instante, casi apunto de salir herido por distraerse en sus pensamientos, Ichigo se vio obligado a hacer un movimiento con la espada en forma horizontal logrando su objetivo en alejar al Orador. Cuando éste intento seguir con los ataques, el shinigami giro sobre su posición para darle mas vuelo a su espada y hacer que la fuerza aumentara en el impacto.

Un pequeño pero notable ola aire mezclado con reiatsu surgió en el punto de encontró, con gran presión causando que los luchadores se distanciaran obligatoriamente.

- ¡Grhh!

- ¡Ngrah!

La presión inesperada, impulso a ambos combatientes de manera repentina que tuvieron que arrastras sus pies en el aire para detenerse. Ichigo apretó sus dientes mientras se reincorporaba y, al ver que el Orador seguía inestable, aprovecho el momento para atacar - ¡HAAAAHHH! – concentrando su fuerza espiritual, azoto su catana en el aire liberando una ola de reiatsu negro contra la figura del ryoka.

- ¡! – Draiko, al ver como esa avalancha de poder se aproximaba sin control hacia el, deslizo apresuradamente su espada de lado diagonal lanzando una gran oleada electrizante como el golpe de un rayo contra el ataque del shinigami.

Negro y amarillo azulado colisionaron, brillando vivamente ante la noche. Impactando intensamente, causaron fuertes vientos que sacudían la vestimenta y los cabellos anaranjados de un sorprendido Ichigo. Al sentir el impacto cerca de el, automáticamente se cubrió con un brazo, intentando recuperar la visión. Cuando pudo conseguirlo, se exalto al ver como Draiko se aproximaba nuevamente hacia el con la espada preparada para asaltar.

Inmediatamente el shinigami reacciono, deslizando su espada contra la del ryoka a tal fuerza que causo otro torbellino de poder alrededor de ambos.

* * *

><p>Durante las peleas constantes, la zona oeste ya no era solo el punto de encuentro sino que también las batallas se habían esparcido por casi todo el Seireitei. Ante tanto bullicio y alteración de los shinigami que no paraban de correr de un lado a otro, un multitud de ellos que se encontraba a no muy lejos donde luchaba el shinigami sustituto, se paralizaron al sentir una presencia poderoso en el aire, sobre ellos.<p>

Lentamente los shingami elevaron la cabeza temblorosos, con escama a lo que iban a enfrentar.

- ¿E-…e-ese es…? – dijo un estupefacto shinigami apenas vio la figura.

- ¡Im-imposible! – protesto otro, ya que con la apariencia era solo la de un ryoka. Pero aun así, había algo que lo registraba.

- ¿Capitán…?….es el Capitán Kuchiki…- señalo otro shinigami reconociendo la poderosa presencia.

El nombrado descendió lentamente, tocando con suavidad sus pies en el suelo para luego pararse firme sin incomodidad. Los subordinados notaron un gran detalle al verlo de frente, a pesar de la máscara que ya estaban informados, se sorprendieron de que no portara una catana.

Eso animo a los débiles hombre de que talvez con esfuerzo lograrían vencerlo.

- Ánimos, muchachos…- alentó un shinigami al ver el nerviosismo y la duda de sus compañeros.

-Pero…es un Capitán – cuestiono uno al recordar ese gran detalle.

- No se acobarden, esta desarmado – comento el mismo shinigami que los animaba a luchar - ¡Vamos a detenerle! – exclamo recibiendo la aprobación de sus camaradas.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Rápido!

Todos los shinigami se dispusieron a enfrentarse al capitán del sexto escuadrón. Corriendo decididos con las catanas preparadas para dar el primer golpe. Pero de la nada y ante sus caras pálidas, una manada de pétalos de cerezo cubrió el panorama, dejándola en silencio.

Cuando los pétalos rosados se dispersaron, revelo a al grupo de shinigami totalmente inconscientes tirados en el suelo, con lesiones no tan graves pero lo suficiente como para noquearlos.

El noble shinigami se dio paso ante los caídos caminado lentamente sin apuros hacia otro sitio. Sin embargo, detuvo su andar al detectar otra presencia tras el.

- Asi que…ese el poder que controlan los Supika, eh – dijo valerosamente – Vaya, creí que en el Seireitei seria uno de los únicos capitanes junto a Rose y Kensei – comento el dueño de la voz, caminando para acercándose al capitán, mientras éste se giro para quedar frente a frente. – Pero, Creo que tendremos una pelea interesante. ¿No cree, Capitán Kuchiki? – termino de hablar el capitán del quinto escuadrón; Hirako Shinji.

- …- el susodicho no dio palabras, solo permaneció inmóvil ante la presencia del sujeto pelirrubio.

- Tsk – Hirako sonrío sin poder evítalo ya que después de meses, se volvería a enfrentar a un shinigami con características de un Vizard.

Con una sonrisa divertida pero a la vez imperiosa, Shinji poso la palma de su mano frente a su rostro para luego deslizarla fugazmente hacia abajo, ocultando su cara tras una marcara totalmente blanca dividida en unidades planas debajo de los ojos y verticales por encima, que se alargaban por atrás, llegando a su espalda.

Inmediatamente al tener puesta su máscara de Vizard, desenvaino su cantan mientras se desplazaba a la velocidad magnifica contra el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón.

En ese periodo, Byakuya reacciono mecánicamente materializando su espada en su mano derecha, con pétalos de cerezo que brilla a pesar de la oscuridad, para bloquear el ataque del pelirrubio.

El encuentro fue sin duda peligroso y poderoso, ambas espadas rebotaron con el simple roce, pero frecuentemente se chocaron de nuevo sin parar ante la petición de sus dueños. Al tomar distancia, Hirako continuo con la tarea de seguir atacando, corriendo rápidamente hasta la figura de su oponente y nuevamente agredirlo con su catana.

A pesar de la magnifica rapidez y potencia del ataque, el Kuchiki detuvo el asalto sin dificultad, y seguido volvieron a cruzar repetidamente sus espadas. Esta vez los roces eran más pesados, poniendo sorprendentemente en dificultad al capitán Hirako. Sin embargo éste conseguía seguirle el ritmo, protegiéndose con éxito de las agresiones que depositaba el noble.

_- Realmente es rápido_ – se dispuso a pensar Shinji al ver que sus intentos en atracarlo no llegaban a nada. – _¿Será este su verdadero poder o es parte del control en el que esta?_ – se inclino causado que el filo del noble pasara sobre él sin producirle ningún rasguño. Pero aun así, el Kuchiki nuevamente ataco convirtiendo su hoja en pétalos de cerezo, obligando a Hiraku a utilizar su shunpo para alejarse. Sin embargo, parecía que los pétalos rosas tenían mente propia ya que inmediatamente, a una rapidez fugaz y peligrosa, marcharon a la posición en donde apenas se había situado.

El capitán de cabellos rubios se vio obligado a abandonar de nuevo su sirio y reaparecer en el suelo. Pero en ese lapso de tiempo, la figura de Byakuya apareció tras el materializando nuevamente una zanpakuto en su mano para deslizarla contra el cuerpo del shinigami. - _Lo que tengo en claro es que no debo subestimarlo. Desconozco el poder de quien lo controla, asíque no puedo estar seguro si es posible derrotarlo sin necesidad de esfuerzo_. - Shinji giro robre si rechazando el ataque y viéndose obligado a alejarse ya que el Kuchiki había azotado ferozmente su catana contra la suya.

_- Por esa razón debo atacar con todo…No debo contenerme, sin importar que sea un capitán del Gotei trece_. - Ante ese movimiento, el pelirrubio se elevo en el aire teniendo una mejor perspectiva sobre su oponente, y no desaprovecho la vista para intentar atracarlo. - ¡Perdona, Kuchiki! – exclamo Shinji en el aire. Había tomado una decisión - No puedo arriesgarme a perder. – confeso. Al haber cruzado espadas con el noble, noto sin duda que el nivel de éste, al estar en ese control, igualaba sin duda a la de Vizard. Incluso a él mismo le costo los encuentros que tuvo con el noble, apesar de que luchara con su marcara puesta.

Con la mente en que tenia que derrotar al Kuchiki antes de que revelara mas de su poder, el capitán del quinto escuadrón sostuvo con firmeza el mango de su catana y la posiciono en forma horizontal frente a si mismo.

- Cero – desde su nudillo una pequeña luz roja broto y no tardo en un segundo en intensificarse y ser lanzado. Una gran potente descarga enérgica color rojo con un amplio rango fue lanzado devastadoramente contra la figura del Kuchiki, destruyendo con todo en su paso.

* * *

><p>Desde su distancia, Ichigo y Draiko detuvieron el encontró de sus espadas un momento al notar ese potente reiatsu rojo detonar a no muy lejos de donde estaban. Ambos miraron por un instante en se punto, sorprendidos por el impensó poder revelado que arrasaba con todo en su camino dejando solamente escombros.<p>

- Que fue eso…ese Reiatsu…es de Hirako…- se dijo asimismo el shinigami sustituto, mirando perplejo ese intenso fuerza espiritual que comenzaba a abreviarse.

- _Ese choque…es cerca de donde sentí el reiatsu de Byakuya_ – los ojos de Draiko se dilataron temiendo lo peor sobre el estado del noble. Impulsivamente se vio a la necesidad de ir, tenía que ver si se encontraba bien. Sin dudarlo tomo impulso sus pies contra el aire para dirigirse hacia donde había sido la detonación. Con la mirada concentrada, sin darse cuenta que había alertado a su oponente – _Demonio…debo_-…- sin embargo, de repente una figura con una espada negra se interpuso en su camino, deteniendo su andar.

- ¡Detente!– exclamo Ichigo azotando en el aire a Zangetsu, sin saber las intenciones del orador. Cuando lo vio queriendo alejarse, creyó que quería aprovechar la confusión para retirarse, por ese motivo se interpuso. No iba permitir que escapara, no sin antes recuperar a sus camaradas. Eso era lo más importante para él ahora. Claro que desconocía el paradero de ellos, el de Toshiro logro sentirlo junto con los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, pero no detectaba el de Byakuya y el más importante; ya no sentía ningún rastro sobre el reiatsu de Rukia. - ¡No permitiré que huyas! – bramo decidido.

Ante sus palabras, Draiko apretó sus dientes ahogando un gruñido, no se esperaba eso del joven shinigami pero aun así entendía sus razones.

Al comprobar que el Orador se quedaría, el Kurosaki se lanzo al ataque. Intento cortarlo moviendo en forma vertical el cango de su espada a la vez que se ubicaba increíblemente frente a su oponente. Sin embargo, Draiko actuó a la defensiva, rechazando la catana de un golpe, y aprovechando el rebote para volver a tomar distancia.

- ¡GRROOOOAAAHHH! – Rugió el shinigami avanzando ferozmente contra el Orador, al igual que éste se aproximaba, ambos dispuesto a enfrentar nuevamente sus espadas. Los roses eran fieros acompañados con una temible velocidad, por un instante Ichigo se sorprendió por la firmaza en los movimientos del orador, pero aun así no le importo y siguió su labor de protegerse y atacar.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

En un lugar totalmente gobernado por brisas frías y la imperceptibilidad de la niebla, se notaba en ella tres figuras batallando.

Ukitake y Kyoraku aun continuaban en su lucha contra el capitán del décimo escuadrón. A pesar de la gran sincronía que mostraban los mayores, el joven shinigami de cabellos blancos manifestaba poderosas habilidades que conseguían bloquear y atacar sin inconvenientes.

El capitán de cabellos castaños hacia uso de su shunpo para aparecer de un lado a otro, intentando confundir a su contrincante para conseguir asaltarlo. Sin embargo, Toshiro demostraba viveza y alcanzaba a bloquear cada agresión con Hyorinmaru. Molesto por las continuas irrupciones, éste azoto su espada lanzando un dragón de hielo contra el capitán del Octavo escuadrón, ganando que se alejara.

En ese periodo, Ukitake apareció tras el shinigami con una de sus espadas elevadas para cortarle, pero este ultimo abandono su lugar causando que la catana cortara solo el aire ante los ojos cafés que reflejaban extrañeza que luego cambiaron a sorpresa al sentir la presencia de Toshiro sobre el aire.

Elevo la mirada, encontrándose con el capitán Hitsugaya liberando otro de sus peligrosos dragones de hielo y agua mucho mas grande que el anterior en dirección contra el. Inmediatamente ante el ataque, Ukitake poso su espada para enfrentar a la bestia, absorbiéndolo y haciéndolo transitar por su cuerda roja asta la otra espada que utilizo para señalar a Toshiro y lanzar el mismo dragón en su contra.

Al ver la ofensiva, Hitsugaya cortó desde la boca hasta todo el cuerpo partiéndolo en dos mientras se deslizaba con el objetivo de agredir a Ukitake. Al llegar frente a éste lo azoto con su espada pero solo causo un rasguño, aturdiendo a Jushiro. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara al segundo intento, Kyoraku apareció cerca de ambos, liberando una técnica.

- ¡Bushō Koma! – girando sus espadas, Kyoraku creo unos tornados que inmediatamente fluyeron hacia Capitán contrincante. Éste decidió tomar distancia ante el ataque, desapareciendo con su shunpo.

Mientras tanto, al lograr su objetivo de alejar al oponente, Kyoraku se acerco a su compañero. - ¿Estas bien, Ukitake? – pregunto preocupado al estar junto.

- Si…solo-… – detuvo sus palabras al ver atemorizado como Hitsugaya se situaba al lado de su camarada - ¡Cuidado, Kyoraku! – advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pequeño shinigami agredió al capitán cortándolo por la espalda, sacándole un quejido de dolor mientras se inclinaba.

Inmediatamente, al ver que Toshiro tenia intenciones de seguir agrediendo, Ukitake se aproximo a el e intento herirlo sabiendo que así se alejaría y tendría la oportunidad de socorrer a su amigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kyoraku? – pregunto ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

- Si, no están grave – respondió para evitar más preocupación a su camarada, respirando profundamente mientras se reponía. No obstante, el descanso fue interrumpido al escuchar como una espada se sacudía rígidamente en el aire llamando su atención.

Inmediatamente ambos capitanes antiguos del Seireitei elevaron la mirada, encontrándose con la figura del capitán Hitsugaya en los cielos. Éste había podado su catana tras el para tener mas comedidas en su siguiente deslice.

En ese instante, Toshiro se escabullo hasta quedar tras los sorprendidos capitanes, que no habían visto con claridad su traslado, y movió rápidamente su espada en el aire, creando una gran ola de hielo con característicos al Hyoryu Senbi pero mucho más potente y crecido.

Sin embardo, los dos capitanes por fortuna lograron escaparon de la avalancha de hielo, dando un salto y quedando en el aire. Pero aun así, el agresor no se detuvo y tomo impulso en el suelo y sus alas para aproximarse nuevamente a ellos.

* * *

><p>Los clamores de lucha y risotadas causadas por la adrenalina eran acompañadas por el sonido de metales chocando. Ikkakuy Mayk batallaban con codicia a una rapidez imparable, sin tomar importancia sus propias heridas que se presentaban en su piel en el transcurso del encuentro. Una mejilla y hombro rasguñado, el pecho y un costado de la ceja magullados, al parecer no había lesión que podía detener sus movimientos y sus armas en el combate.<p>

Después de que Mayk manifestó un gran daga metálica como una espada, ambos contrincantes no detuvieron ni un minuto en agredirse uno contra el otro. Pero lo que parecía una leve carnicería, era el disfrute de ellos en el momento.

Se distanciaron por un segundo en el que Ikkaku aprovecho para dar estacazos seguidos con la punta de su naginata contra la cara de Mayk mientras avanzaba y obligaba a este último a retroceder a la vez que los evadía con la simple inclinación de se cuello. Los intentos, al igual que los esquives, eran tan veloces a tal modo que parecía que el ryoka esquivaba cientos de lanzas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su situación, el muchacho no borraba la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro, disfrutaba de la pelea sin importarle salir herido.

Con el mismo semblante que el Supika, Ikkaku seguía atacando. Llevaba tiempo que no luchaba con un oponente así. Lo aprovecharía y se daría el gusto de divertirse, apesar de que la pelea tendría que ser seria ya que estaban en una situación de emergencia.

Abandono su labor y siguió con sostener el centro de Hizokimaru para girarla con ambas manos y direccionar la punta a que atacara contra el ryoka verticalmente. No obstante, el muchacho también estuvo en sincronía y alcanzo a bloquear el ataque posando lo que era como su espada frente a el.

El impacto fue brusco y poderoso, ocasionando que las armas rebotaran y los luchadores se vieran obligados a separarse un instante.

Aun así, Ikkaku se preparo para el próximo embate girando de nuevo su lanza para que tomara mas potencia y seguidamente se avanzo contra el Ryoka deslizando su arma contra el.

Al ver los movimientos del oponente, Mayk se inclino tomando propulsión y se avanzo contra el shinigami para chocar sus armas nuevamente.

Mientras estos luchaban, Yumichika y Liriu también estaban en lo suyo con la batalla.

Esquivando numerosas cadenas que iban al ataque en el aire, el shinigami de cabello corto lograba salir ileso a casa acometida, rechazándolas además con su Zanpakuto. A pesar de los intentos fallidos, la Ryoka, que se posicionaba en un suelo, no cedía y continuaba con la labor, haciendo surgir más del concreto cadenas cobrizas con puntas afiladas ansiosas de rosar la piel del enemigo.

Sin embargo, cansado, y temiendo de que uno de esos ataques brutos despeinaran su perfecto cabello, Yumichika utilizo su shunpo para situarse frente a la ryoka e intentar cortarle con su espada diseccionándola diagonalmente. Lamentablemente no logro nada, la Oradora fue atenta y rápida e hizo que varias cadenas salieran del suelo hacia arriba para protegerla.

Ante el roce, unas chiscas surgieron producto del arrastre de metales, causando quejidos de molestia por parte de ambos luchadores mientras concentraban su fuerza en el encontró para que uno cediera.

Aumentando abruptamente su fuerza espiritual, Yumichika dio mas presión consiguiendo sorprendentemente penetrar las cadenas y facilitar el paso al filo de su espada. El acto, obligo a la ryoka a dar un salto hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, causando que la zanpakuto chocara contra el concreto. Aun así, no podía decir que logro salir ilesa, ya que en el proceso la punta de la catana alcanzo a rozar levemente una parte de su hombro.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron en el suelo, mostrándole al shinigami que había obtenido algo de lo que quería. Sonrío altivo con una burla irónica, a la vez que se reincorporaba y posicionada a Fuji Kujaku asi. – Te he herido – dijo con su voz habitual, mirando la herida de la mujer. Sin embargo, ésta no respondio. Solo miro su lecion y nuevamente enfoco su vista con desprecio hacia el shinigami.

Al ver que por fin estaba avanzando en su combate, Yumichika no podía evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado.

- Esto ya se esta poniendo divertido. ¿No crees, Ikkaku? – interrogo cantarín sin impórtale que su compañero estuviera en ese momento luchando.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me desconcentre! - se quejo al aludido mientras esquivaba los continuos ataques de Mayk.

En ese momento, otras cadenas color cobre nacieron del suelo y se lanzaron en dirección contra el shinigami. El ataque alerto a Yumichika y se vio forzado a elevarse para esquivarlas, consiguiendo que las armas colisionaran en el suelo al no hallar su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso me tomo por sorpresa! – exclamo el shinigami en el aire, mirando desde ahí a su contrincante.

Sin importarle, Liriu nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, elevando su mano para guiar a más de sus cadenas infernales hacia la silueta de su oponente.

* * *

><p>Siento atacado continuamente por una blanca espada, Komakura contenía las agresiones con su enorme espada. A pesar de que pareciera un aprieto, el capitán no tenía dificultades para hacerlo pero aun así le incomodaba la situación y decidió contraatacar.<p>

Con fuerza agarro el mango de su espada preparándola para azotarla verticalmente contra la chica. Sin embargo, al intentarlo, expreso asombro al no tenerla en frente y sentir su presencia tras el, en el aire. Pero lo que mas lo dejo estupefacto fue que de su hombro izquierdo brotara un gran chorro de sangre como una línea desde su pecho hasta llegar a la parte mencionada.

- ¿Pero que…? – vio sorprendido su herida, ni siquiera había sentido el filo de la espada.

Nuevamente sintió la cercanía de la Kuchiki tras el a una velocidad prodigioso e inmediatamente reacciono. Girando sobre su posición rechazo la blanquecina espada brutamente, empujando también a la portadora contra un muro cercano.

No obstante, eso pareció no ser lo suficiente ya que de inmediato una gran remolino de nueve y hielo fue lanzada desde la posición en donde estaba la shinigami. Amenazando con congelar al capitán. Rápidamente, éste utilizo su shunpo para alejarse y posicionarse fuera de peligro…o eso creyó.

Un círculo brillante salió debajo de sus pies, poniéndolo en alerta ante el desconocido poder. No supo como, pero Komamura presentía de que no era seguro permanecer ahí. Asíque de una gran salto logro alejarse de ese punto en donde al segundo una torre blanca de hielo surgida hacia el cielo.

Arrastro sus pies intentando frenar por su repentino movimiento. Al lograrlo, visualizo la figura de la Kuchiki pareciendo, a distancia, frente a el.

El capitán se molesto al notar que no le había hecho ningún daño y el, en cambio, estaba siendo acorralado. La shinigami mostraba más habilidad de lo que se imaginaba, y no iba permitir dejarse vencer fácilmente.

- ¡Vasta de juegos! – exclamo Komamura, incrementando pesadamente su fuerza espiritual, removiendo algunos escombros. Tomo una dudosa decisión, pero era por el bien de derrotarla - ¡BANKAI! ¡Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! – tras el capitán emergió de su reiatsu un gigante con apariencia de samurai con vestimentas oscuras, imitando la posición del shinigami.

El Bankai de Sajin estaba listo para luchar.

- ¡SE ACABO! – vocifero el capitán al tiempo que direccionada su espada cortando vertidamente. Su el gigante lo imito, direccionado su peligrosa y enorme espada contra la figura de la Kuchiki.

Rukia al verse atrapada ante el ataque, incremento también su fuerza espiritual. Siendo rodeada por una fuerte brisa y nieve que emergía de su reiatsu, preparándose para recibir el ataque.

El roce de ambas espadas causa un gran brillo cegando el panorama.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, cruzando a una gran velocidad sus espadas generando remolino y crestas de reiatsu que brillaban ante el cielo nocturno, Ichigo Y Draiko continuaban batallando.<p>

- ¡GRAA!- El shiganimi azotaba en el aire su espada, liberando una oleada potente de reiatsu negro similar al Getsuga Tensho contra le Orador. Sin embargo, cada intento como ese, era desasido por éste que también liberaba un ataque similar, solo que el de él tenia característicos poder eléctrico que partía con éxito las técnicas del Kurosaki.

Después de varios encuentros incesantes, el shinigami sustituto había logrado herir el hombro derecho del ryoka. Aunque su intento también lo llevo a recibir una insignificante herida en su mejilla. Pero aun así continuaban, rozando sus catanas e inundando la zona con el ruido de los metales que parecían no cesar, con la figura de Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō por atrás como fondo, pero aun así, ambos combatientes no le tomaron importancia seguían en lo suyo.

Luego de varias intenciones por herirlo, fallidos ya que el ryoka estaba a cada momento a la defensiva, Ichigo decidió utilizar una técnica clásica para el.

Apareciendo y desapareciendo a una velocidad formidable con su shunpo, dando la apariencia de que parecían miles de él, rodeaba a Draiko con las intenciones de desconcentrarlo y poder agredirlo.

- _Es mas rápido de lo que esperaba_ – admitió el orador intentando seguir con los ojos los movimientos del shingiami.

- ¿Que sucede? No puede seguirme! – en ese momento uno de los "Ichigo´s" se sitúo frente a al Orador deslizando su espada rectamente para cortarle. Lamentablemente para el, Draiko estaba muy atento a sus inclinaciones y consiguió bloquear el ataque.

Al ver que había fallado, el shinigami se alejo para perderse a una gran velocidad junto con sus "clones". Su segundo y tercer intento resulto igual, a los costados en que iba a tacar, era sorprendentemente detenido por la zanpakuto del ryoka.

- ¡Reaccionas rápido, pero…! - la cuarta pretensión del Korosaki mostró resultados, ya que había azotado con brusquedad la catana de su oponente logrando desequilibrarlo un instante. Aprovechando ese momento, Ichigo deslizo su espada contra le cuerpo del Draiko a una velocidad difícil de percibir. Éste logro reaccionar y leer el movimiento, intento alejarse con un salto en retroceso pero aun así fue muy lento y no pudo escapar del todo de la espada de su shinigami.

El filo negro de Zangetsu rascuño el brazo izquierdo del Orador, descarando la manga de su vestimenta.

- ¡Khh! – se quejo Draiko arrastrando sutilmente sus pies en el aire, posando su mano en su brazo expuesto donde tenía la herida, con el frete empapado de sudor ante tantos repentinos movimientos – _Que mal…logro cortarle. Veo que será más complicado de lo que pensaba_ – no puso evitar que sus labios se incubaran levemente formando una sonrisa. No era que le gustara servir heridas pero le agradaba la idea de pelear contra le shinigami, ya que éste había logrando llamar su curiosidad respecto a su habilidad.

- Ya puedo llegar a cortarte, - las palabras repentinas del joven shinigami, causaron a atención del ryoka que enseguida enfoco su vista en el, confundido - ¿Aun sigues…insistiendo en no decirme sobre Rukia y Byakuya? -

- No alardees, joven Shinigami. Solo fue un rasguño….- comento jovial Draiko.

Ante las palabras, Ichigo embozo una sonrisa arrogante - Entonces, tendré que dejarte casi muerto para que respondas! - inesperadamente, el joven incremento su fuerza espiritual a tal grado que surgía por todo su cuerpo. En un rápido movimiento, se situó frente a su rival con la catana elevada para incrustársela - ¡GRHOOOAAAA! – azotando el aire, libero una poderoso colmillo negro.

Aun así, a pesar de su molesta herida, el Orador no tuvo problemas de contener el ataque con su espada. Sin embargo, su brazo temblaba mientas se esforzaba a desviar el poder del shinigami.

- ¡Grii….HHAA! – logrando su objetivo, alejo el ataque de el a un costado, detonado y desvaneciéndose en el aire. Draiko no tenía problemas en seguir peleando, pero en ese intervalo, sintió una sensación que lo inquietaba, mas sobre la reacción del joven shinigami.

Ichigo, al ver que no había ningún movimiento, decidió volver atacar. Pero las palabras repentinas del Orador lo detuvieron a la vez que lo miraba con confusión y duda, más que todo interrogansia ya que no comprendía sus palabras.

- Yo no haría eso…- articulo el Braiken deteniendo las intenciones del shinigami - En este momento, ellos están muy cerca y al sentir un reiatsu poderoso atacando aun aliado, vendrán. Ella les ordeno eso. No creo que te guste volver a pelear contra ellos. – confeso, afligiendo su mirada.

- ¿Ellos? – interrogo confundido Ichigo, mirando impaciente al no recibir respuesta – ¿Que diablos estas diciendo? ¡¿Quien…?! –

Un gran estruendo a muy cerca de ellos interrumpió la conversación, asombrando a ambos combatiente que no perdieron el tiempo y enfocaron sus miradas en la zona. Los ojos de Ichigo se dilataron, y se paralizo al ver que se trataba de un enrome samurai que se había desplomado y estrellado en un edificio, junto con su dueño cubiertos por una niebla espera y fría.

- Eso… Cómo es posible – susurro el shinigami completamente estupefacto al ver que se trataba del Bankai de Komamura. No podía creerlo, no sabía quien lo había derrotado...hasta el momento.

Sintió una fuerte palpitación que tenso todo su cuerpo, sus ojos cafés se ampliaron revelando su consternación. – Ese reiatsu….- Reconocía perfectamente esa fuerza espiritual cuya dueña caminaba sin apuro, mostrando su menuda figura saliendo de la niebla producto del frío generado por ella misma. – Ru…Rukia – nombro entre una mezcla de asombro y alegría en su voz. Por un lado estaba feliz de encontrarla, pero por el otro, se sentía impotente al verla con esa odiosa mascara ocultando su rostro. Y sobre todo atónito al suponer de que ella había derrotado al capitán del séptimo escuadrón.

No tardo mucho para que otro estallido llamara la atención de Draiko e Ichigo. Al parecer un cuerpo había chocado abruptamente contra uno de los edificios, debajo donde ellos estaban flotando, destruyendo también uno de los muros que separaban las calles. El shigniami sustituto tuvo la curiosidad de ver de quien se trataba, pero al comprobarlo, su semblante reflejo desconcierto al reconocer el cuerpo.

- ¿Hi-Hirako? – no podía creer lo que veía. El capitán pelirrubio tenia la mascara de su hollow solo n un costado de su rostro, y el resto solamente era pedazos destrozados. – _Imposible… ¿A pesar de liberar su __Hollowficación__…fue derrotado?... ¿por quien-…?-_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una presión espiritual que el reconocía muy bien.

Escucho unos pasos atravesando los escombros del muro destruido que separa anteriormente las calles. La mirada del shinigami se arrugo al ver quien era el responsable de la derrota de Hirako.- Byakuya…- dijo impresionado, viéndolo con esa mascara, mientras éste materializaba su zanpakuto con sus cerezos en su mano.

Estaba rodeado. Nuevamente se tendría que enfrentar a los Kuchiki.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludo un habitual y contento Draiko - Como la otra vez, ahora tendremos a otros dos invitados espaciales – comento para señalar de nuevo el panel donde estaban Ichigo y Renji. ¿Y Zacksen? Noto que todo era una chafa y decidió irse, cediendo su lugar a uno de los invitados.

- Hoy tenemos a Kuchiki Byakuya, alias; Baka-chan! – dijo sonriente con la mueca similar a la de un tierno gatito, aunque el apodo no le pareció tierno al noble.

- Te he advertido que…- pero su amenaza fue interrumpida por el apurado Orador que le convenía no oirla.

- Y nuestro otro invitado, la preciosa Kuxchiki Rukia, alias;…etoo…- hizo una poce pensativa al no tener un apodo para ella.

- Enana – sugirió Ichigo en vos baja, pero aun así todos lograron escucharlo y no tordo para que una cierta pelinegra lo mirara con rabia.

- ¡¿Que has dicho?! - para su desgracias, Rukia oyó a la perfección y le dio un pisotón ya que se encontraba a su lado junto con Renji. Pues a ella le cedieron el lugar de Zacksen.

- uh! – dio un respingó al sentirse descubierto y dolorido.

- Ya, ya…dejen la pelea para después – interrumpió Draiko al sentir que nada bueno vendría si los dejaba discutir. De la nada un foquito se prendió sobre su cabeza, dándole el nombre que buscaba. – Tengo un buen apodo! – confeso, para luego aclarar su garganta y hablar como si nada hubiera pasado – Kuchiki Rukia, alias; Yukiko! – dijo ya queel apodo fue ideado por la habilidad de la Zanpakuto de la chica.

- ¿Yu…Yukiko? – se punto así misma la shinigami un poco sonrojada y contenta por el nombre. Tenia que admitir que le dio en el clavo, además de que era lindo el nombre.

(Nota: Yukiko = niña de la nieve.)

- Como la vez pasada se tratara sobre preguntas! – aclaro para dar comienzo al cuestionario - aver, aver! Esta pregunta es para Baka-chan -

- Date por muerto – dijo secamente el Kuchiki con una mirada sombria.

- Se dice que tu Senbonzakura puede sonar como una Zanpakuto un poco feme…nino...- detuvo nervioso sus palabras, al vero como la mirada del Kuchiki se ensombrecía más y no solo eso, sino que también acercaba su mano al mango de su catana preparándola para desenvainarla. – Eh-eh me-mejor pasamos a la si-siguiente pregunta…- sugirió buscando de inmediato en sus papeles.- oh! Esta es buena. En tu vida adolescente, ¿Cuántas citas tuviste? Eh? Byakuya picaron, ¿que hacías mientras no estaba? Vamos dinos – dijo divertido y con una sonrisita cómplice, sin embargo solo recibió la fría respuesta del noble.

- Mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia. – respondió fríamente con su semblante característico de Kuchiki, haciendo temblar al Orador.

- Que frío…- se abraso así mismo ante el escalofrío. - Este pregunta es para Yukiko-san! – señalo a al shinigami

- Oe ¿tienes que llamarla así? – interrogo Ichigo aunque fue ignorado.

- ¿Puedes asegurar que tu Zanpakuto es muy útil, y mucho mas en esta época del año? – pregunto sorprendiendo a un indicando sustituto que no podía creer que decía.

- ¡¿Que pregunta es esa?! – protesto.

- Eto…- medito un momento Rukia pensando que decir -…yo no conozco mucho la navidad, pero a veces cuando ayudo a adorno el árbol de navidad de una amiga llamada Inoue, suelo liberar mi shikai para utilizar la nieve como adorno en el árbol y en su casa. – contesto sin mas.

- ¡Que ridículo uso le das tu espada! – volvio a protestar un cierto pelinaranja.

- Haver tu, - le señalo Draiko molesto ante sus irrupciones - que pareces interesado en hablar, la siguiente pregunta es para ti, joven shinigami –

- eh? -

- Se dice que la Zanpakuto de Kuchiki Rukia es la mas bella de todo el seireitei,¿ tu estas de acuerdo con ello? –

- Bueno…solo la he visto en pocas ocasiones, pero supongo que si…- respondió un poco extrañado por la pregunta.

- Entonces, ¿tanbien coincides de que su portadora sea también una de las mas bellas del Seireitei? – pregunto alegremente esperando ansioso la respuesta.

- ¿Que? – articulo la shinigami confundida.

- ¿Que tonterías dices? – Reclamo Ichigo molesto porque siempre le den "absurdas" interrogaciones - claro que no. No tienen ningún parentesco con su Zanpakuto – comento arrogante.

- ¡Que grosero! – se enojo Rukia azotando la mesa con ambos manos mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

- eh? – reacciono al ver que no había medido sus palabras y olvidar que la tenia a su lado- ¡Ite! – chillo al sentir una libreta voladora chocar con su cabeza. Miro indignado quien fue el desgraciado que lo lanzo, pero se arrepintió al hacerlo ya que se encontró con los ojos sumamente sádicos y sombríos de Draiko.

- Tu…- articulo con una voz áspera rodeado de un aura demoníaca mientras tronaba sus dedos, haciendo temblar al shinigami. - No se falta el respeto a una señorita…-

- Repite lo dijiste, Kurosaki Ichigo – sonó otra voz también diabólica a su lado, era Byakuya con la mirada oscura mientras apuntaba su cuello con senbonzakura.

- eh?..ha? – miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de miradas asesinas que lo enterrian hasta en centro del mundo - …ya..ya entendí…-

* * *

><p>Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D<p>

Si hay falta de ortografía, mis mas sinceras disculpas. Es que puse en Word con la letra chiquita, chiquita, para que mi hermano no lo lea de lejos. Es que es muy metiche y si sabe que hago busca la forma de molestarme x( jaja..bien! lamentablemente tengo poco tiempo :( asique directamente le digo que el próxima actualización sera el día 22 de diciembre_ [Noo! El fin del mundo! DX]_ Nome digas que crees en eso ¬¬…vaya, yo pienso que sera el comienzo de una nueva era. Bueno! Espero que se cuidan mucho! Los estaré esperando :D y no sean malitos y haber si me regalan un review jeje besotes enormes! Cuídense y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	32. cAP 32 Valentía ante la duda

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bueno...Esta semana estuve medio desorientada, estuve frente a la computadora con un dedo en la boca, sin ninguna idea en mente... _[Te parecías a Wonderweiss ¬¬]_ ah? Enserio? X3…pero! Al escuchar la canción "Escape the fade - This War is Ours" Me inspire mucho y escribí este capitulo! _[Por primera vez escogiste un buen tema u.u]_ jiji xD…

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

lovetamaki1: Hola! Me elgro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo =D jajajaja…si, fue un pésimo error para Ichigo hablar así de Rukia jaja xD Me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado las batallas :D y sobre todo los ganadores…mhmm, tiene razón, la pelea de Kyoraku y Ukitake vs Toshiro será muy complicada :S pero hay que esperar! Ajaja…gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste :D

**Luna Soledad****:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap =D siip! Una pelea de ichi y Rukia seria algo épico. A mi me encanto cuando lucharon en la película Fade to Black, pero seria fantástico si sucede en el manga ya que eso queda marcado completamente en Bleach porque es la historia original XD (aunque de la película también fue épico jaja)…JAJA! El mundo no se acabo 8D…como te quedo el ojo Orokana ¬¬ _[Cállate…te-tenia miedo Ù3Ú]…_jeje, pues no será necesario la búsqueda jaja xD pero si llegara a pasar, te espero con juguito y galletitas para contarte todo xP jajaja. xD…lo del capitulo 520 me dejo fascinada pero a la vez confusa en la ultima parte :P no entendí porque llamaron Yachiru a Retsu (Así esta en la pagina que vi :3) _[Baka, descarga otro]_ bueno, bueno. Lo que si me gusta es que Unohana va a pelear :D iiiiiiaa! por fin veremos el misterio de su Zanpakuto Bwajajajaja! No pero enserio, no mostraron su rostro cuando se materializo x3…¿QUUEEE? ¿REGRESA BLEACHHH? ÔÔ (no se si llorara o gritar como loca :'3) _[ xD KKKKIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA! *grito de mujer*] _Òò?...va-vale, entendí Orokana…. …No pero de verdad?! Regresara Brichi? ÑÑyyyyaaaammm! No lo puedo creer! No lo sabia :'D como no tengo int. en casa, no puedo estar pendiente de eso. Pero que bien! Ahora mismo me fijare si Tite-sensei puso algo respecto en su Twitter (Lo estoy siguiendo xD. Además al investigarlo, le mande un mensajito jiji, espero que responda ¦O) oh! Yo ya me resignaba a que tardarían unos 3 años en volver, pues algunos dicen que en una parte en el manga (conversación de Yukio y Jackie) que no aparece en el anime, hay un cierto algo así como un comentario de cuando regresaran. Este primero dice en 3 años. Por esa razón suponía que si. Pero, si dices que parece que regresa la nueva temporada de Bleach! Solo me queda rezar xDD ohh! Y mi otra historia! Debo agradecerte mucho por tu opinión, pues me puso pensar mucho =D y no te preocupes que ya esta actualizada jaja!... gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo ^-^

**MaryUchi****:** Hola! =D muchas, pero muchas gracias por la buena suerte xD te lo re contra agradezco! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado las batallas! Jeje creo que se me reventaron algunos fusibles xP …jijijijijiji Byakun comenzara a pelear jijiji aunque en este cap no mostrara mucho D8 así que no me pegues! xS. Oh! Que bien que te gustara lo de Rukia vs. Komamura, fue difícil más que todo recordar como luchaba el segundo jeje. xD…Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :) estoy muy contenta de saber que te sigue gustando la historia. Oh! Por cierto deberías de seguir escribiendo :) tu finc estuvo muy bien para ser el primero jeje (No como mi primer cap que fue un desastre Dx) _[Porque no lo corriges, baka ¬¬]_ calla!…Gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que este cap de guste :D

**Otaku Izumi****:** Hola! :D jajajaja me alegro que las preguntas sin sentido de Draiko te gustaran xD jajaja…KKiiiiiiiaaaaa! XDD Estoy contenta de que pienses eso, de que el finc sigue interesante, pensé que estaba perdiendo la inspiración x33…la batalla de Rukia pronto se acerca, pero no habrá mucho en este cap :3 gommen…Gracias por comentar y espero con todas ansias las actualizaciones de tus historias y que te guste este cap ^^

**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! =D… … … *Se esconde* ¡NO, NO ME MATES! DDX es que tenía que hacerlo perder. GOMMENE! _[Pero no ibas a utilizarlo de nuevo ¬¬]_ ¦3 no lo se~…bueno! Aclaración por ello; No, los Vaizard no son invencibles, sino recordad como los acabo de un toque Aizen. Y por si lo piensas, NO, Byakun no es de igual de fuerte que Aizen. Lo que pasa el que tomo por sorpresa a Hirako, algo así como suerte de principiante jeje. Además _**pronto**_ se aclarara porque Rukia, al igual que Byakuya y Toshiro aumentaron su fuerza y habilidades al estar bajo el control de Kureimy, en resumen el origen de esa habilidad. _[Estas adelantando mucho ¬¬] _Tu crees?...Bueno, bueno, de todas formas estoy feliz de que te haya gustado las otras batallas =D jajaja las que mas me cuesta, aunque suene raro, es hacer las de Ichi :3 jiji…paciencia, paciencia que en los últimos cap se sabrá sobre dichoso artefacto jaja (Aunque igual no te suspenses tanto, que no hace gran cosa U.U) _[¡DEJA DE ADELANTAR! ÒÓ] _yare, yare…Ok! Muchas gracias! M alegra que te siga justando la historia =D..uyy! que mala suerte :S yo estoy en tus mismas condiciones, no tengo int en casa y solía seguir las historias por el int del colegio en contra turno _[Que estudiosa no? Ù_Ú]_ jeje xD…pero sabes, yo suelo ir a un ciber con un USB (Pendrar, memoria de celular o Mp4, etc) y los guardo ahí en Word para conectarlo en la compu y leerlos cómodamente jeje (Lo mismo hago con los reviws que me mandan ustedes cada día xD) mas que todo suelo ir solo los miércoles y sábados xD…jeje oh! no me importa que me agregues, es mas me encantaría chatear contigo =D lo malo es que no estoy mucho tiempo conectada al face :/ …OK! OK! Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ^^

**Phantom Claire****:** Bonjour! Je suis content que vous avez aimé le chapitre :D Merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre est à votre goût.

Bien ! muchas gracias por cometnar =D me hacen muy feliz ! y ahora les dejo que disfruten del cap !

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de la situación después del encontró de Ichigo con los Kuchiki. El shinigami estada absorto, aun no podía asimilar lo sucedido con ambos capitanes.<p>

- _Mierda…Hirako, Komamura-san_…- el Kurosaki aun se mantenía en silencio, viendo los cuerpos inconcientes de ambos mientras del Gotei trece – _Los dos…fueron vencidos_ – por un instante pensó en su situaron, en el que ahora tendría que luchar de nuevo contra Byakuya y Rukia. – _¿Que hago?...Ambos son muy poderos, y sin embargo fueron vencidos sin proporcionarles mayor daño a ellos_ – pensó refiriéndose y viendo las condiciones - _¿Qué debería de hacer?-_

.

_"-En este momento, ellos están muy cerca y al sentir un reiatsu poderoso atacando aun aliado, vendrán. Ella les ordeno eso.-"_

.

Recordó precisamente las palabras de Draiko, poniendo en duda sus pensamientos.

- _¿Un aliado en peligro?.._.- se pregunto asi mismo, intentando averiguar el significado de sus palabras a pesar de que ya era clara la circunstancia - _Entonces, ellos vinieron por Draiko_. – fijo su mirada al nombrado que estaba analizando al igual que él el entorno _– No lo creo…Él a demostrado que es lo suficientemente fuerte. Entones ¿Cómo es que-?_.- en ese momento, el shingaimi se pasmo al escuchar otro estruendo tras el que capto inmediatamente su atención – Imposible… ¿Acaso…derrotaron a otro Shinigami? – murmuro. Pero en ese momento abandonó esos pensamientos y su semblante expectante fue remplazándolo por uno de asombro al sentir un reaitsu conocido.

El humo que estaba cubriendo la zona de impacto a causa de los escombros, comenzó a dispersarse revelando primero una cabellera roja.

- ¡Renji! – exclamo sorprendido Ichigo al ver que se trataba de su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¡Io, Ichigo! – saludos el teniente animado, cargando entre su hombro un cuerpo desconocido mientras que con una mano sostenía a Zabimaru liberada. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te estas divirtiendo sin mi? –

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿A que llamas diversión?! – Interrogo cabreado ante la fachosas palabras - ¡¿Que no ves mi situación?!

El teniente hizo caso a sus palabras, y decidió visualizar el panorama. Su mirada quedo fijo en los Kuchiki y sobre todo al verlos cerca de los dos inconcientes capitanes. – Ah…Entiendo…- dijo serio, dejando un momento de silencio.

- Renji-san. Es una sorpresa verlo nuevamente – exclamo Draiko sinceramente, ofreciendo un amable sonrisa al teniente.

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no es lo que siento – confeso dejando un tenso silencio que no molesto al Orador – Oh, por cierto. Te traje un regalito – rompió en silencio posicionando sin cuidado el cuerpo que tenia en sus hombros al suelo –Pude derrotar a este tipo. Espero que no te moleste – dijo con un aire arrogante, al igual que su sonrisa. Satisfecho de su logro al vencer a un oponente.

Draiko se mantuvo callado un segundo, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo que yacía en el piso. – _Akihito…ahora veo por que tu presencia se debilitaba…es una pena que te hayan vencido_ – realmente sentía pena al verlo, pues no pudo ni podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. – Al decir verdad si me molesta – contesto.

En ese momento, Renji hizo uso de su shunpo para situarle al lado del Kurosaki. Al igual que los Kuchiki que se habían deslizado hasta quedar uno al frente y otro tras ellos, pero un conservando la distancia.

- Renji – llamo Ichigo al ver la situación que enfrentarían.

- ¿Qué? – soltó el teniente, dándole la espalda para quedar frente a frente con el adversario que estaba tras ellos.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? –

- ¿Ah?! ¿Qué no es obvio? – Pregunto molesto – Vine para derrotar al enemigo, y ayudar a Rukia y al Capitán Kuchiki -

- Ya se eso…Pero sabes que derrotar a Draiko no es una de las mas fáciles opciones. – comento serio mirando fijamente a la persona que tenia en frente.

- Pelear contra ellos tampoco lo es. –

-…- Ichigo se mantuvo callado unos segundos, dándole la razón a su compañero. – Renji…Crees…- dudo e pedírselo, sabiendo como reaccionaria el teniente. Pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que no se vía con el valor suficiente para enfrentarse – Crees poder luchar contra Rukia sin lastimarla -

-eh? ¿Pero que dices…? – interrogo mirándolo molesto e incrédulo por sus palabras. Le era extraño que el shinigami pidiera eso. – Idiota, a mi también se me complicaría pelear contra ella. – agrego entendiendo los motivos del joven. Sabia que el Kurosaki no quería hacerle daño y sobre todo que no quería pelear contra la chica para no lastimarla. - Entiendo que te molesta la idea de levantar tu espada contra Rukia, pero- …

- Te lo pido – interrumpió – yo luchare con Byakuya mientras averiguo la forma de quitarle la máscara. Hasta ahora él es un peligroso adversario - comento mirando fijamente al Kuchiki quien tenia enfrente – si lo derroto primero, ambos podemos ayudar a liberar a Rukia sin necesidad de lastimarla - aclaro sus intenciones sorprendiendo al teniente.

- Lo are - respondió Abarai después de varios segundos de silencio.

- Gracias. –

Los Kuchiki se inclinaron levemente, preparándose para el ataque. Ichigo y Renji los imitaron, ambos sujetaron con firmeza sus Zanpakutos, con las miradas concentradas en sus futuros contrincantes.

- Cuento contigo, Renji – dijo serio preparada para el ataque.

- Hoo – afirmo.

Haciendo uso de su veloz shunpo, ambos shinigamis abandonaron sus lugares para deslizarse cada uno a una increíble rapidez contra su adversario para comenzar el encontró de sus espadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

"**Valentía ante la duda."**

"_Pronto mi espada se encontrara con la tuya...pero mi mayor temor es hacerte daño_"

* * *

><p>Al ver usado su shunpo, Renji se posesiono en el aire sobre la figura de su contrincante que aun permanecía en el suelo.<p>

- ¡Aulla; Zabimaru! – exclamo a la vez que con un ágil y firme movimiento azotaba su espada en el aire logran que se que extendiera contra la Kuchiki.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la zanpakuto que choco contra el suelo al no toparse con el cuerpo de Rukia que se había desvaneció segundos antes a una rapidez imprevista para esquivarlo.

– ¿Que? - Ante ese acto, Renji decenio pasmado al no perder de vista a la chica. No fue capas de seguir su movimiento, y en esos momento se paro donde la joven estaba anteriormente buscándola con la mirada para hallarla. Descender

Aprovechando la distracción del shinigami, Rukia se sitúo en el aire para caer a una potente rapidez sosteniendo firmemente el mango de su catana con ambas manos, dirigiendo el filo hacia abajo para incrustárselo contra el cuerpo de su oponente.

En ese instante, Renji logro detectar su presencia sobre el, obligándolo a elevar la mirada. Se sorprendió unos instante al verla descender contra el con intenciones de atacarlo, e inmediatamente dio un salto consiguiendo esquivar la catana de Rukia que impacto ferozmente contra el concreto a tal grado de retraerlo y destrozar el punto de impacto.

Al tenerla nuevamente en la mira, el teniente aprovecho la circunstancia para menear su muñeca, ampliando automáticamente el filo de su zanpakuto para dirigirlo hacia la chica.

A pesar del repentino ataque, Rukia alcanzo a protegerse poniendo su espada de por medio. Sin embargo no pudo atajarse ante la fuerte fuerza y velocidad que la arrastraron unos metros como consecuencia, pero aun así logro salir ilesa.

No tardo mucho para que la Kuchiki se reincorporara apresuradamente, impulsando sus pies contra el suelo para volver a atentar contra el teniente.

- ¡Tsh! – viendo que la joven volvía a la tarea de atacarlo, Renji se inclino levemente para luego dar un pequeño salto y dirigirse con su shunpo hacia la Kuchiki.

En medio de lo que anteriormente era su distancia, ambos amigos se encontraron chocando pesadamente sus espadas. A causa del roce bruto, sus armas rebotaron dándole la oportunidad a ambos de volver a atacar.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Byakuya ya habían comenzado sus roses de espadas.

Con movimientos diagonales y horizontales, el shinigami atacaba continuamente al líder de la familia Kuchiki. Ambos chocaban sus catanas a una velocidad difícil de seguir en el aire, con intensos choques produciendo chispas y brotes de reiatsu.

Con un azote brusco, el noble impacto su zanpakuto contra la del sustituto logrando sacarle un quejido de incomodidad al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba para tomar mas distancia entre sus espadas.

- *Kûso*… – se quejo el shinigami al pararse en el suelo ya que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo.

En ese memento, Byakuya que aun se mantenía flotando en el aire, deslizo su espada convirtiendo instantáneamente la hoja en pétalos de cerezo que no dudaron en actuar contra el sustituto.

A una rapidez sorprendente se abalanzaron como una gran ola contra el cuerpo del shinigami. Éste para salir de ese embrollo, dio varios saltos hacia atrás, de un lado a otro, esquivando exitosamente cada ataque persistente de los cerezos que no le daban ni un maldito segundo de respiro.

Sorpresivamente, el shinigami consiguió escapar de la zanpakuto de Byakuya para situarse frente a este último con la espada elevada con ambas manos, dispuesto a acatar.

- ¡GRHIAAA! – azoto su espada contra el cuerpo del noble logrando proporcionarle un leve corte en el pecho ya que éste se había alejado para evadirlo, pero al parecer el filo de Zangetsu consiguió alcanzarlo.

Apesar de su resultado, el sustituto no perdió el tiempo en seguir atacando. Con un paso flash, volvió a abarcarse al noble e intento cortarle con un movimiento diagonal. Sin embargo, el Kuchiki fue capas de leer su movimiento y alcanzo a protegerse colocando sus pétalos de por medio.

Aun así Ichigo no persistió y aumento su fuerza en el encuentro, otorgando más presión. Este acto dio sus frutos ya que sorpresivamente consiguió penetrar los cerezos en un golpe, pero el cuerpo del capitán ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en el momento justo, escapando de la envestida.

El ceño del shinigami se frunció mas en el momento que se dio cuneta que solo había cortado la corriente – _¡Demonios…por poco!_ – sus ojos se dilataron al sentir una figura repentina en su espalda.

Con el rodillo de sus ojos, logro ver que se trataba de Byakuya con una zanpakuto en la mano con el propósito de cortarlo. Reaccionando inmediatamente y a una velocidad increíble, el muchacho giro sobre si alcanzando a detener el ataque con Zangetsu. El rose repentino y potente causo una gran presión de viento en su entorno, mientras ambos luchadores seguían firmes en el encontró.

* * *

><p>Al mimo tiempo en otra ubicación, Naruki hallaba agrediendo constantemente al teniente del noveno escuadrón que bloqueaba intenso ataque con sus armas colocándolas en forma cruzada. A pesar de eso la oradora no detuvo su labor, sosteniendo con ambas manos sus dos Shuriken, se aproximo al shinigami para par seguir con los asaltos con más fuerza, haciéndolo retrocedes ya que los bruscos golpes desequilibraban su posición.<p>

Decidido, Hisagi agarro con fuerza y firmeza el mango de sus Kusarigamas para terminar con la situación, deslizándolas horizontalmente hacia la figura de la ryoka, tomando en cuenta de que ese intento alejaría a la muchacha lo cual era su objetivo ya que necesitaba distanciarla.

Ante el acto, la Oradora se desvaneció rápidamente a una corta distancia en el aire, permitiendo un segundo de libertad al shinigami que, después de estar un momento sin los seguidos ataques, le dio la oportunidad de contraatacar. Fluyendo decidido, se lanzo contra la supika, y ésta hizo lo mismo.

Kusarigamas y Shuriken se rozaban de manera brusca a una rapidez que era imposible de seguir la sincronía, mientras sus dueños se deslizaban en el aire siendo perseguidos por el ataque del otro, sosteniendo sus armas con firmeza como si fueran espadas.

- _Si que es rápida_ – Pensó Hisagi en el momento que esquivaba uno de las armas voladoras que la oradora lanzo – _Estuvo cerca_ – al ver como el Shuriken se iba de largo al lograr evadirlo, se sorprendió al notar como este se giraba como un bumerang regresando a la mano de su dueña.

- ¡HHIIAAA! – a una rápida velocidad, la chica ce aproximo contra él recuperando su arma e intentado nuevamente agredirlo, deslizándola horizontalmente hacia su pecho.

En un rápido movimiento, el teniente se inclino hacia atrás logrando evadir la filosa arma que estaba centímetros por tocar su torso. – _Sus movimientos son más persistentes que la última vez_. – en ese momento recordó su segunda batalla con la joven, en la que sus movimientos eran mas débiles y lentos, aunque tenia que admitir que en esa ocasión eran cuatro contra dos, y las habilidades de Kira había funcionado a la perfección. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del capitán Kuchiki que parcial estar bajo el control del enemigo, habrían ganado.

Ante sus pensamientos, Hisagi intento agredirla pero un shuriken volador nuevamente se interpuso. – _Mientras este rodeada de esas cosas, será difícil contraatacar_ – en ese instante una idea le vino en mente.

El teniente se posiciono en el suelo con un shunpo, quedando visiblemente ante el mercede de la contrincante. Ésta al verlo y sin sospechar nada, se dispuso a arrojar una de sus armas contra el shinigami. Cuento el shuriken se acercaba a una peligrosa velocidad, el joven espero el momento para actuar.

- _¡Ahora! _– lanzando su machete a un movimiento certero y hábil, consiguió envolver el arma agresora con la cadena que unía sus zanpakuto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – La chica quedo estupefacta al ver como fue detenido su ataque.

- _Perfecto _- al ver como logro que el arma de su oponente se inmovilizara con la ayuda de su cadena y machete que se clavo en el suelo, concentro su mirada e inmediatamente se preparo para atacar aprovechando la estupefacción de su contrincante.

- ¡Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan! – con un ágil y rápido movimiento, entre sus manos libero una especie de vara de energía que lanzo hacia el cuerpo de la oradora. En el veloz transcurso, dichosa vara se convirtió en numerosas barrillas con el mismo objetivo.

La chica reacciono de inmediato, y cuando estaban por llegar a agredirla, meneo todo su cuerpo y brazos en el aire, esquivando hábilmente las barrillas. Lamentablemente no pudo con una que se le incrusto en el hombro derecho atravesándola desde el otro extremo, robándole un grito de dolor. A pesar de eso no perdió su concentración y en ese mismo periodo alcanzo a atrapar una de las barrillas, que había esquivado con la mano antes de que se fuera de largo, girando sobre su eje la lanzo contra el shinigami.

Éste quedo sorprendido ante el acto, no podía cree que la muchacha pudiera hacer eso con su taque de kido. Inmediatamente dio una pirueta hacia atrás logrando escapar con éxito de la vara que seguidamente se incrusto en el concreto.

La oradora descendió al suelo, sosteniendo la vara de su hombro con la labor de quitársela. De un tirón logro partirla, gruñendo del molesto dolor, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras su frente se llenaba de sudor – carajo…nh? -

Por suerte para la oradora, había descendido al lado de su arma que era inmovilizado por el shinigami. Rápidamente para recuperarla, adentro su mano para sujetar el centro del shuriken intentando liberarla. Sin embargo, el teniente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y de inmediato jalo con firmeza el otro extremo de la cadena, estancándola más y atrapando también la mano de la Oradora. Dichoso acto que no desaprovecho Hisagi para volver a atacar.

- ¡Hadō #11 Tsuzuri Raiden! – ante la exclamación de Hisagi, una corriente eléctrica surgió desde uno de sus Kusarigamas que se transito hasta su cadena llegando y electrocutando a la oradora.

A pesar del intenso dolor electrizarte recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Naruki no resistí de sus intenciones y con más fuerza se aferro a su arma, decidida a recuperarla.

- ¡grhhiihhhhGHHAAAAAHHH! – con una fuerza sobre humana, la chica aumento su fuerza para contrarrestar la del shinigami trasmitiéndola por todo su arma, rodeándolo de ese aura amarrilla que la caracterizada. Los ojos de Oradora reflejaron esa extraña dilatación y brillo, al igual que sus otros camaradas.

- ¡LIBERATE! – exigió con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendentemente un gran soplo de viento exploto en su entorno, tan intenso que zafo el shuriken de las cadenas, dejando atónito al dueño.

- Imposible – musito el teniente pasmado viendo como sus cadenas se debilitaron en el agarre.

Al tener de vuelta su preciado shuriken, la Oradora comenzó a girarla utilizando su mano como punto de eje a una rapidez incesante, mientras concentraba su fuerza haciendo que un brillo brotara desde el fijo de su arma aumentando su tamaño.

- Cometiste un pésimo error, shinigami…- hablo Naruki con ese extraño brillo en los ojos – Ahora no se si podré controlar mi salvajismo de hollow – sonrío ampliamente con una mirada penetrante que extraño al shinigami – prepárate…- advirtió. En ese mismo instante, su otro shuriken que merodeaba en el aire, se aproximo a ella a una fugaz velocidad. Girando alrededor de su dueña.

-Entonces…así tendrá que ser – con una voz seria desafío el teniente, al haber recuperado sus dos hoces, su fuerza espiritual aumentaba brotando como una aura por todo su ser. Tomo muy en claro de que la oradora seria un difícil oponente, no le dejaría mas opción que luchar con todas sus fuerza.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto – en uno de los bosques cerca del Sōkyoku.<p>

Ante los árboles que se meneaban suavemente con el ritmo de la brisa nocturna, un remolino de viento interrumpió esa pacifica sincronía.

Dos figuras que apenas eran visibles avanzaban a una prodigiosa velocidad, saltando rama tras rama, desprendiendo a cada movimiento las hojas verdes. La corriente producto de tal rapidez se concentro en un punto rodeado totalmente de árboles, y entre ellas aparecieron dos mujeres morenas chocando intensamente sus puños, generando una ola de viento en el impacto y una hendidura por debajo de sus pies.

Mirada dorada y carmesí se cruzaron con determino y desafío, mientras sus puños permanecían unidos. Ante tal muestra de poder, ambas decidieron tomar distancia, desapareciendo de su sitio junto con un arrebato por el viento.

Se trataba de Yoruichi y Kureimy enfrentando sin respiro sus puños y patadas, defendiéndose y atacando una contra la otra. Después de varios intentos, la Oradora dio un salto sobre su posición para luego introducirle continuas patadas, aun manteniéndose en el aire, a la ex capitana. Sin embargo, ésta se protegía con ambos brazos cruzados que amortiguaban cada golpe.

Teniendo en cuenta de que eso no funcionaria, la ryoka hizo una pirueta en el aire y preparo su pierna derecha para atacar con fuerza sobre su antigua superiora. Sorpresivamente, su pierna impacto contra el suelo terroso ante el salto repentino de la atacada para evadirlo.

Ese esquive dio la oportunidad a la Shihoin en tener expuesta a la oradora. Dando un pequeño salto y girando sobre su posición, Yoruichi proporcionó una dolorosa parata a la ryoka que, si no hubiera logrado amortiguar el golpe utilizando su brazo para protegerse, la lesión había sido grave. No obstante, no pudo resistir a la poderosa fuerza del impacto que la saco volando a unos cuantos metros, obligándola a arrastrar sus pies contra la tierra para frenar. Aprovecho su inclinación para impulsarse y volver a enfrentarse a la ex capitana, posicionándose frente a ella.

A una temible rapidez, la ryoka intento introducirle un puño en el rostro de su adversaria. A pesar de su intento, ésta alcanzo a atajarlo, pero al ver que la atacante pretendía volverle a agredirle con el otro brazo, Yoruichi utilizo su única mano libre que le quedaba para detener también el golpe.

- Te tengo – exclamo Yoruichi al tener atrapada a la Oradora, y valiendo ese agarre, la atrajo hacía ella proporcionarle una intensa patada en el abdomen, haciendo que se torciera de dolor mientras escupía saliva junto con un alarido de dolor.

Aun así, ante el movimiento, Kureimy se beneficio al segundo. Levantándose de repente, alcanzo a golpear su cabeza contra el mentón de su antigua superiora, logrando debilitar el agarre y así conseguir alejarse.

- ¡Ngra! – se quejo Yoruichi desnivelándose a la ves que soltó a su contrincante para posar una mano sobre la zona golpeada. Su distracción ayudo a que la oradora se distanciara más utilizando su shunpo. - Diablos – mascullo al perderla de vista. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, fue a al persecución de la oradora para continuar con la pelea.

Volviendo a la persecución, Yoruichi corría con los brazos hacia atrás para aumentar su velocidad. Después de varios Km. consiguió visualizar a la oradora, y estaba decidida a no volver a perderla de vista.

- _Demonios. Ese golpe si me tomo desprevenida_ – medito, recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos. – _no debo de distraerme, cualquier intento ella sabrá como contraatacar_. – entrecerró los ojos ante esa posibilidad.

La Oradora conocía algunos de sus movimientos y viceversa, debía de estar preparada, sabiendo que Kureimy podría contraatacar a cada una de sus embestidas. En ese instante, los ojos de Yoruichi se ampliaron pasmados al perder de repente de vista a la Ryoka

_- ¡Desapareció!_ – detuvo su paso de golpe, buscando rápidamente con la mirada a la Oradora. No encontraba ningún rastro de ella, el lugar estaba totalmente en silencio.

Tras una fuerte presión de aire, en un parpadeo, Kureimy se sitúo con una pierna preparada tras la ex capitana para proporcionarle un golpe. Ante el veloz desliz, no choco con nada ya que el objetivo se había esfumado a una justa velocidad escapando de la agresión, dejando a una sorprendida Oradora que no había sido capas de ver ese movimiento.

- Creíste que…- al escuchar la voz de la Shihion tras su espalda, sobresalto a la ryoka – caería en el mismo truco! - Con una dura patada voladora, Yoruichi ataco la ryoka mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros, chocando con los árboles. Seguidamente la mujer de cabellos morado utilizo su shunpo para volver a deslizarse contra la joven dispuesta a seguir atacando.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar<strong>.

Kensei y Ruynako continuaban con su batalla, después de leves cortes y quemaduras por casi todos sus cuerpos. Éste primero se disponía en tacar mientras que el Orador se protegía con ambos brazos que ayudaban a detener los golpes y absorber algo del reiatsu del oponente que últimamente no cesaba en sus agresiones. Causando que el muchacho se cansara ya que, a pesar de no sufrir muchos daños, tenia que hacer demasiada fuerza para lograr detener los azotes del capitán.

Después de haber absorbido demasiada fuerza espiritual, a Ruynako no le quedo de otra que expulsarlo, apuntando al shinigami para lanzarlo sabiendo que éste escaparía. De todas maneras lo hizo, pues necesitaba distanciarlo un momento. Sin embargo, el ataque de reiatsu logro alzar el brazo izquierdo del capitán produciéndole una quemadura leve. A pesar de la insignificante lesión, Kensei no le tomo importancia y nuevamente se preparo para atacar.

Luego de barios roces constantes que hacían retroceder lentamente al Orador, el shinigami se dispuso a atacar de un gran azote direccionado su espada horizontalmente contra el cuerpo del joven ryoka que consiguió detenerlo cubriéndose de nuevo con sus brazos. A pesar de no lograr nada, el capitán decidió seguir en el agarre, introduciendo mas fuerza contra el muchacho para que cediera.

Pero su intento no lo llevaba a nada, el Orador resistía a la poderosa fuerza.

- Cuál es tu secreto, muchacho…- hablo con una voz seria Kensei, sin perder contacto visual con el aludido - te he dado varios golpes pero si que eres resistente…-

-…- el Orador no respondió, solo lo miraba con recelo.

-Tsk! Veremos que tienes! – exclamo con frialdad el capitán que, seguidamente, deslizo diagonalmente su catana hasta abajo logrando cortar el abdomen del orador.

- ¡GRAh! – gruño Ruynako apretando los dientes ante el dolor. Decidido, y no tener el peso de la espada empujando sus brazos, apunto con su mano al Shinigami, liberando uno de sus proyectiles contra el.

Inmediatamente Kensei se alejo del ataque, causando que el proyectil detonara con otro de los edificios ya destruidos anteriormente.

- Sus brazos son fuertes pero el resto de su cuerpo no…- se puso a meditar un segundo el capitán _- Eso quiere decir que debo de atacar su cuerpo pero… ¡Eso es lo que he intentado hacer todo el tiempo!_ – Se regaño mentalmente al no encontrar una solución – _mhm…Uh! lo tengo_ – sonrío soberbio.

Mientras tanto, después de alejar al shinigami, Ruynako inminentemente poso una mano sobre su lesión - _Mierda...Me ha herido…no es tan grave…pero demonios si que duele…_.- al ver que su herida no paraba de sangrar, concentro su reiatsu en la palma de su mano que libero una pequeña luz que seguidamente la poso sobre su herida, quejándose nuevamente ante el ardiente dolor. Estaba utilizando su propio proyectil para quemarse la herida y detener el sangrado.

Ignorando por completo la situación del Orador, Kensei se sitúo frente a el intentando cortarle nuevamente con su catana. Como era de esperarse, Ruynako actúo enseguida deteniendo la agresión con ambos brazos cruzados sin saber que había caído en la trampa del shinigami.

En ese periodo, el capitán aprovecho la situación e introdujo un duro rodillazo en el estomago expuesto e indefenso del ryoka. Ante el fuerte impacto y dolor incrementado, inconscientemente éste se inclino dándole la oportunidad que quería el shinigami de elevar su catana y alzar a azotarla contra la expuesta espalda.

El Orador sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba un momento al suponer el fututo movimiento del shinigami. Sin embargo, ante tandas dudas, y decidido al no ver patéticamente vencido por un sujeto que un no mostró todo su potencia, pudo sentir como su fuerza espiritual rebozaba por todo su ser a la vez que el insoportable dolor en el abdomen comenzaba a disminuirse.

A escasos centímetros de que la catana atravesara su espalda, Ruynako elevo de golpe la mirada revelando sus ojos azules con el mismo destello que estaba experimentando Naruki. A una sorprendente velocidad, logro sujetar milagrosamente la mano del shinigami deteniendo sus intenciones.

Éste no podía cree ante la reincorporación y reacción repentina y certera del Orador - ¿Qué-?...-

- ¡GROOO! – aumentando mas su reiatsu, el chico tiro de su mano para acercarlo y poder introducirte un puñetazo en el estomago del pasmado capitán que no salía de su asombro.

- ¡! – escupió saliva mientras se inclinada de dolor a causa de la fuera del inesperado golpe. En ese corto periodo, el ryoka inmediatamente sujeto de su cuello y a una fuerza sorprendente lo lanzo bruscamente a más de 30 m lejos estrellándolo con los escombros de algunos edificios ya destruidos.

Al verse seguro nos segundos al tener al shinigami lejos de él, Ruynako respiro con agitación intentando recuperar el ritmo, relajando su semblante. – Ju-junto…a tiempo – se dijo así mismo, tranquilo de haber zafado de su futura muerte. – ¿Tendrá que ver esto…con lo que nos hizo Skisho? -Miro extrañado su mano, después de la impensada fuerza que surgió en el – No, esto no se relaciona a él….Esto es…- en ese momento, escucho algunos ruidos que provenían en el lugar donde había caído el shinigami, alertando el muchacho de que su batalla aun no terminaría.

Kensei logro salir de los escombros y el polvo que lo rodeaba, tosiendo levemente después de haberse recuperado del duro golpe. - Demonios – se limpio con su mano el hilo de sangre a un costado de su boca. – No me vi venir esa – dijo seriamente al Orador – Aunque te parezca raro, tu actitud no me sorprendió del todo. – continuo marchando levemente. Ante sus palabras, el Ryoka arqueo una ceja extrañado. ¿Acaso conocía algo? – Cuando me informaron que los enemigos son Supika, averigua sobre ustedes una escasa información que conservábamos. – Detuvo su paso quedando10m frente al joven – y leí sobre algo en particular. Como descendientes de antiguos Hollow, en ustedes también corre en su sangre con el parentesco de su poder. Quiere decir que tiene el nivel de un arrancar –

- Se equivoca. – Habo el Orador mirando fijamente al shinigami - Pero si ese es su pensamiento, no me atrevo a corregirlo – se puso en guardia, doblando sus pies y brazos, listos para luchar nuevamente.

A pesar de la negativa del muchacho, al capitán no le importo. No podía estar confiado de que lo que suponía era erróneo. – _No creí que me enfrentaría a un caso así_ – imito al ryoka, preparándose para luchar. – _Para estar seguro de no perder, tendré que liberar más de mi poder…_- decidido sujeto con firmeza su catana y la posiciono para liberarla. – Arrástralo con el viento; ¡Tachikaze! –

**Continuara…**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* El rincón de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¡JO, JO, JO! ¡Feliz Navidad! – Exclamo Draiko disfrazado de Papa Noel, con el traje rojo, la barba y el gorro – jajaja ¡Hola a todos! – Saludo habitualmente, con una sonrisa de alegría – Hoy hablaremos de la fuerza repentina de Ruynako y Naruki – aviso elevando su dedo como primer punto – o bien, de todo los Oradores…Como explico el Capitán del noveno escuadrón, en nosotros corre la sangre de un Hollow devino a que, a pesar de purificarlos, seguían manteniendo sus habilidades. Sin embargo, un vacío tiene el instinto de salvajismo y ataque…que a pesar de los siglos, los Oradores hemos heredado, y suele mostrarse en los momentos menos esperados –

En el gran monitor que estaba tras el, aparecían varias escenas; La demostración de ira de Liriu y liberación de su Rei no, Cuando Draiko estuvo apunto de ahorcar a Zacksen, los constantes ataques de éste, la lucha de Sesuri contra Rose, reacción inmediata de Ruynako y Naruki (este capitulo), etc.

- De alguna forma, logramos estar consientes y podemos controlarlo. Por esa razón al mayoría solemos ser tranquilos, ya que en un estado de desesperación, ira, y otra emociones, pueden ponernos en estado de salvajismo. Por esa razón, somos serenos ¡Jo, jo, jo! – dijo alegre, mezclándose en el papel de papa Noel.

- Oe, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir hablando? – dijo aburrido Ichigo que se encontraba aun en el panel de preguntas junto con los otros shinigami.

- Oh! Lo siento a todos, es que no había personal para levantar las cosas jeje – se escuso el Orador debido que las mesas, el panel y eso, seguían en su lugar. - ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes más, Joven Shinigami? –

- ¿Si me siento mal? No…Lo que me molesta es ¡ESTE RIDICULO DISFRAZ QUE ME PUSISTE! – Bramo rabioso el shinigami, revelando el chistoso disfraz de reno que tenia puesto, con los pequeños cuernos, vestido totalmente con un traje color marrón claro, solo dejando al descubierto su rostro y algunos mechones de cabello naranja y su nariz en forma de hocico que colgaba en su cuello.

- Ahh~! ¿Por qué te quejas? – dijo molesto como un niño, para luego sonreí como tal – No vez que Rukia-san no se queja – señalo a la shinigami que se encontraba disfrazada de una femenina duende, con una minifalda verde, botas hasta las rodillas, remera y corro del mismo color, sonriendo como si estuviera viendo una manada de Chappys, al lado del sustituto.

- Creo que es porque se siete identificada con el disfraz. – murmuro burlón el Kurosaki, ganando la mirada acecina de su amiga por intentar decirle duende.

- Vasta de insultos, Joven Shinigami – reto el Orador – y ponte la nariz que sin ella pareces un reno con rabia –

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Además, por qué Byakuya no se pone el resto del disfraz?! – señalo con cara de pocos amigos al noble que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente a pesar de tener en su cabeza unos pequeños cuernitos de reno.

- EHH?! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que se ponga los cuernos?...pero, tienes razón…- miro con una sonrisa al capitán, obviamente con intenciones de pedirle algo - Baka~chan, podrías…-

-Me niego-

- Pero…- antes de que pudiera chistar, el Kuchiki abrió los ojos enviando un mensaje largo con la mirada que decía; "si me pones eso, olvidare mi educación noble y te torturase hasta matarte" causando un escalofrío al pálido Orador. – N-no…No quiere…- le contesto al shinigami sustituto.

- Tsk! Temee…-

- Ya vasta, Ichigo. Lo único que conseguirás es que nos moleste mas… – le interrumpió Renji con el mismo disfraz pero con la única diferencia de que tenia los cuernos mas grande y una nariz roja ya que representaba a Rodolfo.- Cálmate, cálmate. Hey, quieres un dulce, encontré esta bolsita haya junto con las otras… -

- Bueno, como iba diciendo. Esta habilidad puede ser muy peligrosa si un orador no puede controlarla. – continuo hablando Draiko ignorando a los shinigami que estaba tras el comiéndose la cantidad de bolsas con dulces. – Aunque existen pocos que viven con ella, como es el caso de Zacksen. Pero, la suposición del capitán Muguruma Kensei es un poco errónea ya que nuestros poderes no llegan fácilmente a las de un Arrancar, o eso creo jeje pues jamás me enfrente a uno – dijo apenado entre carcajadas por su falta de experiencia.

- OH! Tiene chocolate! Yo quiero! -

- eh! Invítame, Renji!

- uh? – el Orador volteo y vio horrorizado como los jóvenes se comían su provisión de dulces personal. – oigan! Eso es mio! –

- Nmhmh ndgbmhm mgjgmm mgmfmf (Noche buena significa compartir) – se excusaron los tres a pesar de tener toda la boca embarrada de caramelo.

- MHmmm~~...- al ver que los jóvenes tenia razón, Draiko se resigno e intento controlar su llanto. – Bueno…hasta la próxima minna-sama…- dejo su ánimo depresivo para sustituirlo por uno alegre - ¡Que tengan un Feliz navidad y Años Nuevo! Jojojo – Se despidió con la clásica risa de Papa Noel al igual que los shinigami se despedían con la mano.

* * *

><p>*Kûso* joder, mierda, etc.<p>

Bien! Esto a sido todo por hoy jaja! Espero que les haya gustado =D y disculpas si hay faltas de ortografía o cosas que no les gustaron. :(

Estoy lamentablemente con poco tiempo y espero que Fanfiction pueda actualizas esto a tiempo! Jeje…bien se acercan las fiestas, así que les deseo lo mejor a todos! Espero que tengan una feliz y linda Navidad y un buen Año nuevo =D

La próxima actualización será el **1 de enero** jeje! Mientras cuídense mucho mis adorados lectores :D besotes enormes y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	33. Cap 33 Combatiendo por tu despertar

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! XD espero que la hayan pasado lindo con sus familiares y amigos :)

Bien! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi finc jeje xD espero que les guste y que este bien, aunque debo decir que estuve muy atareada y no tuve tiempo e inspiración para escribirlo 8( recién comencé el viernes con pocas horas y pues espero no decepcionarlos. Pensé que no llegaría D: ya que la compu sufrió un ataque de virus y estuvo funcionando mal y lento últimamente, mi hermano decidió formatearlo, así que tuve que guardar y escoger mis archivos, videos, música y etc para guardar en CD =) ¡Pero lo que mas me desconsoló fue que mi Nee-san ya no tiene la Netbook por muchos motivos y no tuve televisión por cable estas dos ultimas semanas! El prime por que ahora solo me queda la compu de mi hermano que esta mayor tiempo en casa, (razon que no logro avanzar en la historia) y la segunda por que el cable distraía a mi hermano y resto, lo cual yo aprovechaba para usar la compu sin problemas e interrupciones :D jajaja…pero ahora estoy sin ambos así que debo decir que fue un milagro escribir este capitulo _[Exageras ¬¬]_

Bueno! Pero ahora estoy con ánimos =D mas que todo al haber leído tranquilamente los cap del manga de Bleach que salieron =) me quede muy impresionada por todo! :D jajaja me encantando la flaca Kirio y sobre las Zanpakuto ÔÔ por Kami! Que pasara con nuestros personajes de cabellera llamativa!_ [Lo único que pido es que aparezcan de una buena vez Byakuya y Rukia] _sii, yo también :O quisiera que, ya que se trata sobre el nacimiento de las Zanpakuto _[Y prácticamente Ichigo y Renji perdieron o mejor dicho rompieron las suyas ¬¬] _mostraran su mundo interno =D tengo una gran curiosidad por ver el de Renji ^^ _[si llega a pasar eso, no solo será Renji u.u recuerda que Byakuya perdió el Bankai (y si conserva el shikai, algo raro que creo que si) tendrá que volver a liberarla, lo cual hay que rezar que Tite-sensei muestre también su mundo interno] _Muy sabias palabras Orokana =D…Ohhh! Ya que hablamos sobre Zanpakutos rotas, el de Rukia también paso no? Digo. Pues no recuerdo y no puedo fijarme ya que no recuerdo en que CD la guarde T-T _[Eso te pasa por no ponerles nombre U_U]_

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Phantom Claire:** Bonjour! ^^ Heureux que vous aimé cet épisode. J'espère que vous avez eu un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne et Heureuse Année =D Merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre est à votre goût.

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo =D Uyuyuy! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esa batalla ^^ te cuento que fue una de las primeras peleas que ideo mi mente antes de escribir toda la historia xD estoy feliz de que al escribirlo te haya gustado. ¡Jajajajaja! No se como se me ocurrió eso en el Rincón de los oradores Jajaja xD al parecer intentaba imaginar algo chistoso y me vino la idea de golpe jeje…gracias por comentar :) espero que la hayas pasado lindo las fiestas y que te guste el cap ^^

**Luna Soledad:** Hola! :D gracias por comentar! Ututuy! Las cosas están un poco complicadas jaja xD Mhmm…será difícil! Yo también adoro a los cuatro :O pero sabemos quien debe ganar no? Jeje gracias por tus deseos =) yo espero que tu también la hayas pasado lindo las fiestas! Gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo :D

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! :D gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho que te gustaran las batallas. Sipi, a Hisagi y Kensei se les va a complica, pero este ultimo libero su shikai asi que ahí que esperar que pasara ;D wwaaa! Yo tampoco no me decido quien gane en ese par de luchas x) _[Mentirosa, ya lo tenias todo planeado ¬¬]_No diré nada mas! Jeje de nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo :D

**MaryUchi:** Hola! =D Estoy feliz de que te gustara el cap! Y sobre todo las batalla! Jaja :D Yes! Ichigo y Renji harán lo posible por volverlos a la normalidad! Pero Byakun y Rukia no lo pondrán muy fácil jeje…Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el rincón de los Oradores jajaxD yo también moriría si lo viera así a Byakun jaja xD …oh! Claro que me gusto tu finc =) y no digas eso que me halagas mucho |D _[No te la creas ¬¬]_Uruse!...bueno! me hace feliz saber que pienses asi sobre mi narración :D pero al decir verdad no soy tan buena, deberías leer de otras autora que son capases de trasmitirte la sensación y sentimiento de los personajes en la narración (Que envidia xD como sueño con escribir asi)..Igualmente debes de esforzarte y como dices que soy tu inspiración, ¡Te ordeno que sigas escribiendo! ÓÓ/ ajajaja xD ahora mismo me fijare en la historia que publicaste y luego te envío un review ya que primero lo leo en casa jeje. De nuevo muchas pero muchas gracias por comenta ^^ es un gusto escribir para una lectora asi. Espero que te guste el capitulo :D y que tengas un buen año nuevo!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Recuerden: **

**Orador/es** = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>("-Despierta-")<p>

De un profundo sueño, comenzó a abrir sus ojos débilmente encontrándose con la oscuridad de su habitación. Su visión aun estaba borrosa, pero podía oír claramente el llamado de una voz gastada y áspera.

No sabia si hacer caso o no, su mente estaba en blanco y aun no recordaba lo sucedido. Su menudo cuerpo se sentía débil.

(-"Despierta de una vez"-) dijo esa voz que exaspero a la muchacha al reconocerlo. Abrió por completo sus ojos y se levanto bruscamente de la cama, mirando con desconfianza al sujeto.

- Tu…- dijo la joven divisando al sujeto mayor totalmente tapado por una tunica y turbante con una sonrisa fría que lo caracterizaba.

- Me alegro que despertaras, Shinizi. Llevas muchas horas inconciente – confeso el individuo, confundiendo mas a la muchacha que inspecciono con la vista su habitación y se sorprendió al comprobar que era de noche.

- Pero como es que…- articulo confusa, pero luego recordó lo sucedido en el seireite; cuando Kureimy le introdujo una dura patada en el abdomen – Esa mal nacida…- gruño con rabia al recordar la interferencia de la oradora cuando iba luchar con un shinigami. Pero lo que le extrañaba era saber como desde ese momento continuo inconciente.

- Pronto tendrás tiempo para desquitarte.- comento el hombre llamando la atención de muchacha.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí, Skisho? – interrogo al aludido, mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Vine a pedirte un favor, sobre todo para que ayudes a tus compañeros que en estos momentos se encuentran luchando y preparando todo en el Seireite –

- Eso quiere decir…- dijo asombrada la chica, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

- Si…ya es hora. – completo Skisho afirmando sus sospechas. – como no sabes, tus camaradas han accedido a mi ayuda – su sonrisa se amplio – pero para que todo funcione, necesito que lleves algo importante al Seireite… ¿Podrás hacerlo? –

La muchacha dudo por unos segundos, desconocía que clase de ayuda les había dado el hombre, pero como no quedaba de otra ya que el momento se acercaba y si podía ayudarlo para acabar con ellos de una vez, lo aria- ¿De que trata? –

* * *

><p>¡<em>Skisho le ha pedido una importante tarea a Shinizi! ¡¿Cuáles son las intenciones del sacerdote<em>?!

**Capitulo 33**

"**Combatiendo por tu despertar"**

* * *

><p>Luchando continuamente con una insistencia imparable, Rukia rozaba de lance en lance su espada contra la del teniente del Sexto Escuadrón. Mientras éste respondía severamente a cada asalto, pero a pesar de mostrarse firme y decidido, los movimientos y reacciones de contraataque de Abarai se podía ver su duda…La duda de si atacar o no…la duda de que si llegara a excederse, podría lastimarla.<p>

Con los movimientos de una serpiente en busca de su presa, Renji dirección habilidosamente su zanpakuto hacia su amiga de la infancia con intenciones de lograr aturdirla en el momento de chocar sus espadas.

No obstante, la noble evadió el ataque utilizando su shunpo. Y con esta misma técnica, se traslado de un lado a otro de los costados de la filosa hoja de Zabimaru, que no detenía su ampliación, para confundir la perspectiva del teniente y poder llegar sin dificultad hasta él.

En un parpadeo, el shinigami vio confuso e impresionado la figura de la muchacha frente a el, como en cámara lenta, deslizando peligrosamente la espada blanquecina contra su cuerpo. Se sentía inmóvil, absorto, en ese breve segundo que parecía eterno, pero inmediatamente logro reaccionar al recordar que no debía dejarse vencer, primero tenia que salvarla.

Deslizando diagonalmente hacia arriba la empuñadura que sostenía en su mano, Renji alcanzo a posicionar las partes extendidas de su zanpakuto logrando detener el asalto de la noble.

Chispas y rechinidos de metales brotaron de ambas armas al rozarse torpe y rudamente. Mientras que la sorpresiva fuerza de los dos shinigamis que depositaron en el choque, genero una fuerte presión sobre ellos. A tal grado que el concreto que quebró y una hendidura se hacia profunda bajo sus pies.

Impulsivamente, y no pudiendo resistir más la tensión, los luchadores se distanciaron como si fueran empujados por el viento, obligándolos a arrastrar sus pies en los escombros debido a la leve perdida de equilibrio.

- Mierda…esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba…- murmuro el teniente después de lograr detenerse medio inclinado, con la respiración un poco cortante a causa del desaliento. - _Ichigo tenía razón…los movimientos de Rukia son mas hábiles y poderosos que antes. Me gusta seguirle el ritmo_. - pensó mientras miraba fijamente a la noble que se hallaba mas de diez metros lejos de el. Pero de repente abrió los ojos sobresaltados al no verla más en un flash - _¿Dónde esta?-_

Ante su perplejidad, sintió la presencia de su amiga tras el. Instintivamente giro sobre su posición a la vez que desliza su Zanpakuto, extendiéndola en el acto y chocando con la catana Rukia. A pesar de que el golpe fue repentino, no aturdió a los shinigami que permanecieron concentrados en el agarre en el que habían quedado y depositaban su fuerza para no ceder.

_- Incluso su fuerza_…- en un meneo de muñecas, ambos lograron separarse rápidamente con un shunpo, y en ese corto periodo la joven Kichiki lo aprovecho para contraatacar.

Moviendo de manera elegante y en forma circular su Zanpakuto, Rukia libero una danza poniendo en alerta al shinigami.

- ¿Qué…? - Renji se exalto al ver sobre sus pies un círculo brillante que generaba un frío aire y sospechaba lo que venia. Logro reconocer la técnica y sabía que en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo estaría envuelto y congelado por una torre de hielo. - ¡BAN-KA…! –Calló sus propias palabras abruptamente deteniendo su fututo acto – _Espera…No debería liberar el Ban-Kai. Seria peligroso para Rukia_ – medito esa posibilidad. Tenía que vencer a la shinigami pero de una manera prudente, sin lastimarla a gravedad. No tenia la certeza de que poder controlar la gran fuerza de su Hihiō zabimaru contra ella.

La luz del círculo blanquecino debajo de sus pies comenzó a intensificarse alertando al shinigami de que ya no tenia tiempo. En un rápido y sabio movimiento, el teniente dio un salto mezclado con paso flash a un costado, escapando casi por completo del potente remolino helado que se elevo hacia el cielo tomando la forma similar a la de un faro.

En unos segundos, la torre de hielo generado por la Kuchiki comenzó a quebrarse y partirse en pedazos al instante, cayendo al suelo como escombros y generando una niebla y humo helado que dificultaba la visualidad y el paradero del teniente.

La noble inmediatamente al percibir que el shinigami había alcanzado escapar de su ataque, lo busco de manera rápida con la mirada. A pesar de la neblina y la borrosidad de la vista, logro encontrar una silueta que era solo como una sombra debido al humo sólido y la oscuridad de la noche.

Apenas al encontrar dichosa figura, la Kuchiki se lanzo rápidamente, preparando su catana y corriendo con intenciones de atacar. Pero inesperadamente, las partes pilosas de Zabimaru se expandieron saliendo del la niebla espesa en dirección contra la noble para agredirla. Sin embargo, ésta alcanzo a bloquear el arma pero no pudo con la feroz fuerza que trascurría causando que, a penas al tocarse los metales, la joven saliera volando disparada y chocara contra un pequeño edificio lejano.

Ante el acto de Zabimaru, el humo comenzó a dispersase rebelando a un teniente agitado a causa de su peligroso escape. Después de unir las partes de su espada con un solo movimiento y ver que había distanciado y distraído por un considerable tiempo a la Kuchiki, el teniente decidió atender sobre su miembro paralizado y congelado.

- Maldita sea…- maldijo al ver su pierna izquierda totalmente cubierta por hielo hasta la altura de su rodilla, obstruyendo y perjudicando su andar – Me ha entumecido la pierda…- murmuro molesto. Con el mango de su espada comenzó a golpear con fuerza el bloque de hielo que atrapaba su pierna, rompiéndolo pedazo por pedazo, hasta deshacerse del hielo por completo y permitir tranquilamente la circulación de la sangre en su pierna. – Tuve suerte de estacar a tiempo – se dijo así mismo, con la mirada fija en su extremidad.

Luego dirigió su mirada hasta el punto en donde choco la shinigami, pensativo. Ahora que tenia la oportunidad de batallar contra su amiga de la infancia en ese estado, entendía el motivo por lo cual Ichigo le había pedido que peleara con ella. No pensaba que éste tuviera miedo, más bien lo comprendía. A él también se le hacia difícil intentar herirla, de levantar nuevamente su espada para agredirla como en aquella noche que tubo la ocasión de entablar una conversaron después de décadas sin hablar con ella, la misma noche que conoció al shinigami sustituto. Pero a pesar de sus dudas, decidió ponerse firme. Esos tiempos había pasado y ahora tenia la oportunidad de ayudarla como en varias ocasiones lo hizo. Solo que esta vez, el peligro era ella misma.

Su semblante se torno serio al detectar movimientos sobre los escombros donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rukia. No pudo percibir el tiempo, ni los movimientos. Después de una brisa helada, la figura de la shinigami se situaba frente a él a una rapidez que no logro ver, deslizando a Sode no Shirayuki contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de la confusión y lo perdido que se sentía, el teniente logro reaccionar a tiempo y detuvo el asalto, quedando frente a frente con la joven solo de por medio sus espadas cruzadas.

El impacto de ambos metales fue un ruido seco que luego fue gobernado por un tenso silencio que solo daba paso a los tembladillos de las catanas que contenían la fuerza de sus dueños y atajaban la del oponente.

- A pesar de que estés así…- hablo Renji, mirando fijamente a su nakama que estaba más concentrada en el agarre. –…sigues siendo muy terca. –expreso una amplia sonrisa entre arrogancia y burlona, mientras incrementaba su fuerza espiritual para depositarla en el encuentro. Ante la incomoda presión, la Kuchiki se vio obligada a alejarse nuevamente.

- ¡HHOOO! – aprovechando la distancia, el Teniente se dispuso a acatar de nuevo. Corriendo velozmente contra la noble, mientras deslizada su espada para agredirla. Ésta lo imito, preparándose para rozar de vuelta su arma con el oponente.

* * *

><p>Desplazándose por los aires a una rapidez fascinante, el Kurosaki esquivaba hábilmente los filosos pétalos de cerezos que lo seguían incesantemente sin darle respiro, obligando a que el joven continuara escapando desapareciendo de un lado a otro con su shunpo con el labor de evadirlos.<p>

- Kûso…a este paso no lograre nada…- pensó Ichigo mientras descendía hacia el suelo y luego se deslizaba velozmente por un costado aun siendo cazado por el Senbonzakura del noble.

Con el rodillo de sus ojos, noto que no conseguía perder de vista los pétalos que controlaba el capitán. Acto seguido, para intentar deshacerse de ellos por completo, el muchacho dio un salto hacia el aire e hizo una pirueta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo ayudo a desvanecerse al instante escapando de las hojas de Senbonzakura. Dejando atrás un torbellino de viento que desequilibro a los pétalos rosados sin rumbo al no tener de frente a su presa, ante la expresión oculta por la máscara blanca de Kuchiki Byakuya.

En ese breve periodo, el noble sintió una fuerte y rápida corriente de aire que lo traspaso, y en ese instante la figura del shingiami sustituto se sitúo tras él con una mirada fija y penetrante, con los hombros bajos a la vez que su zanpakuto acumulaba en la hoja una abundante fuerza espiritual que comenzaba a incrementarse.

Inclinado con ambas piernas abiertas mientras preparaba su espada, Ichigo estaba decidido a atacar. - ¡HHAAA! – Elevo a zangetsu tomando mas potencia y vuelo - ¡GRIAAHHH! – en un golpe veloz, deslizo su zampakuto, que estaba cubierto por su fuerza espiritual, para azotarla contra el noble que le daba la espalda y parecía no percibir el repentino ataque.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del Sustituto, una barrera de pétalos de cerezo protegió al Kuchiki y contenía el enorme poder de ataque del shinigami.

- ¡khh! – gruño Ichigo ante el repentino impacto, sin controlar y disminuir su poder mientras seguía unido al Senbonzakura de Byakuya.

No obstante, el Korusaki no se rindió y continúo con el agarre. Apretó los dientes con furia, depositando y concentrando su reiatsu en su espada, aumentando ese cúmulo de poder negro en la hoja con las intenciones de penetrar esa barrera de cerezos.

El Kuchiki, que parecía no inmutarse ante las tentativas de ataque e inesperados movimientos, solo giro su cabeza hacia el sustituto ya que le daba la espalda.

Al notar que tenía la atención del noble, Ichigo intento buscar con la mirada los ojos fijos y fríos que yacían ocultos tras la máscara, pero lo único que lograba ver era la oscuridad de los orificios que permitían la visión del capitán. Sintió frustración al no hallar todavía una solución.

- _¿Cómo…?_ – medito de la nada el shinigami sustituto, aun frente al capitán y sin inquietarse ante la acumulación de poder que los separaba y unía a la vez. - _¿Cómo puedo hacer para que despiertes…?_ – No sabia exactamente que hacer, pero en su mente tenia bien en claro de que Byakuya no era conciente de sus acciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, tenia un gramo de espera de que él mismo podía liberarse…Tal como estuvo apunto de suceder en su primera vez que lucho contra el Kuchiki ya con ese estado.

_- Recuerdo del día anterior_ batalla contra el Kuchiki -_

_Ichigo quedo estupefacto al ver que la catana y el capitán dudaban en proseguir el ataque. _

_En un arrebato, Byakuya dio unos pasos asía atrás, alejando su espada del chico. Mientras con desespero, posaba sus manos en la máscara que cubría su rostro. Con intenciones de sacársela, de arrancársela. Se movía inquieto de un lado a otro, mientras sus manos palpitantes agarraban con fuerza la máscara y su cuerpo templaba como si quisiera contenerse o más bien luchaba para mantener quieto al Kuchiki._

_- Fin de recuerdo –_

El Kurosaki sintió una bronca e impotencia al darse la idea de que tal vez hubiera podido ayudarlo en esa ocasión.

- ¡kkhh!… ¡Despierta de una vez…! – bramo, mirando con determinación y enojo al noble que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Inesperadamente, El Kuchiki giro por completo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo apuntaba con su mano zanpakuto liberada para tener mas control sobre el.

El shinigami pudo notar como la contrafuerza incrementaba, siéndole mas difícil contener el agarre. Ante el temblor de su espada que parecía debilitase y peder el control a la vez de su propia acumulación de reiatsu, Ichigo decidió dar un rápido salto largo hacia atrás causando que los pétalos perdieran el equilibrio y simplemente se dispersaran a los costados de su dueño.

Arrastro sus pies en el suelo para detener de inmediato su propio paso a la vez que llevaba su catana rodeada de su fuerza espiritual hacia atrás, el shinigami estaba preparado para deshacerse del poder acumulado.

- ¡WWWOOOOOOOOHH! – Ichigo deslizo firmemente en forma diagonal su espada, liberando una gran ola de reiatsu negro con el caracteristicote un Getsuga tensho hacia la figura del capitán del Sexto escuadrón.

Sin embargo, en ese increíble periodo, Byakuya logro escapar del ataque despareciendo con un shunpo y quedando en el aire, mientras la oleada de reiatsu arrasaba con todo lo que daba en su paso.

Después de que el poder se disipara, el Kurosaki busco con la mirada el paradero del oponente. Aunque no tardo mucho ya que inmediatamente sintió su presencia, y elevo la cabeza para ver al orgulloso Kuchiki sobre el aire, sin ninguna nueva herida.

- Tsk!..- soltó el Kurosaki molesto al pensar que su intento había sido en vano. Sin perder el tiempo, el shinigami se impulso con el suelo ya destrozado y elevo a una fuerza potente y rápida hacia el cielo en donde estaba Byakuya.

Con un shunpo sorprendente y veloz, Ichigo se sitúo frente al capitán con la catana elevaba y dispuesta para azotarlo. Éste intento protegerse con sus pétalos pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas y fuertes, y no lograron contener la fuerza que depositaba el asalto del joven, causando que los cerezos se partieran y el brazo derecho del noble quedara expuesto ante el filo de zangetsu.

Chorro de sangre calló del cielo ante la herida no muy profunda de Kuchiki que no pudo evadir el ataque por completo y la sonrisa de satisfacción del agresor. Seguidamente, el shinigami volvió a atacar posicionándose a un costado de su oponente. No obstante, éste fue más rápido y alcanzo a materializar su zanpakuto en su mano para atajar el asalto.

El choque de metales fue como un eco en su entorno, y rápidamente ambos causante se distanciaron ante el rebote de sus espadas. Sin embargo, no tardaron mucho en volver a acercarse para continuar con el roce de armas.

Entre el ambiente de batalla, Draiko observaba atentamente cada lucha y movimiento de los shinigamis.

- Su valor es sorprendente…la de esos dos…- murmuro el Orador refiriéndose a ambos jóvenes de cabello llamativo. – Yo no me veo ser capas…de luchar contra mis camaradas…-su mirada se entorno débilmente, afligida, concentrándola en un individuo que luchaba.

Quedo nuevamente en silencio, viendo sus movimientos, técnicas, reacciones y velocidad. Estaba mas que asombrado.

-Es increíble…ver que el poder de Byakuya y Rukia-san pueden llegar a este nivel. – vio impresionado como la muchacha liberaba varias estacas de hielo contra el teniente, y cuando éste las esquivaba, ella aparecía frente a el a una velocidad que apenas podía seguir. Luego observo la batalla de Byakuya en la que éste perseguía al joven shinigami con sus pétalos de zakura, y en un repentino acto las convertía en espadas para su utilidad con la misma velocidad que la chica.

Estaba mas que impresionado, las habilidades de ambos Kuchiki habían aumentado mas de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en el Seichi<strong>

En una cómoda y humilde habitación, en donde los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana haciendo brillar una cabellera gris, una pequeña se hallaba posicionando algunas de sus pertenencias en un paño, y después de terminarlo, envolverlo y hacer un nudo, lo cargo como si fuera una mochila.

- Yup! Listo – dijo satisfecha, reforzando el nudo que unía ambos extremos en su pecho.

Después de tener todo terminado, abandono la habitación y transito por los grandes y casi solitarios pasillos del Kōen kyōdo ya que se topada con algún que otro individuo que marchaban con prisa y temor en sus rostros. La pequeña no se extraño ante la actitud de los oradores y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que daba entrada a una habitación. Toco unas tres veces y al oír un invitación de pase, abrió la puerta entrando con su alegría habitual.

- ¿Ya estas, Etsuki-chan? – interrogo la niña viendo con curiosidad al nombrado.

- Si…Nos iremos pronto, Caydi – dio el muchacho después de haber guardado sus cosas en un bolso similar a la de la niña.

La nombrada sonrío un breve momento, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se entristecieran ante la idea. El muchacho noto ese detalle y no dudo en preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- ¿De verdad…tenemos que irnos? - cuestiono la pequeña con un hilo de tristeza en su voz, agachando la cabeza. Sabia de que algunos aldanos se iban, pero no pensó en la posibilidad de que ellos también. – Los shinigamis ya no pueden encontrar la ubicación del Kōen kyōdo, no creo que sea necesario irnos…Además, con las débiles presencias que hay aquí, de seguro no nos pasara nada. – agrego, elevando la mirada para ver al muchacho que se había parado frente a ella, intentando convencerlo de que cambie de idea.

Caydi no quería irse, había crecido en esas tierras y era el único lugar que podía considerarlo su hogar. Después de la muerte de su abuela años antes de la guerra con los shinigami, y el abandono de sus padre en ese hecho cuando apenar había nacido, no conocía otro lugar que no fuera el Kōen kyōdo. Por esa razón se resistía a la idea de marcharse.

- No me preocupa los shinigamis…- hablo Etsuki – pero entiende de que si nos quedamos aquí correremos un gran peligro –

- Pero…tal vez no volvamos a ver a Rukia…- comento revelando otra de sus preocupaciones. Le agradaba la chica y tenia la esperanza de seguir conversando con ella.

- No te preocupes – animo el Orados tocando el hombro de la niña en señal de apoyo – si todo sale bien, podremos regresar y seguro que volverás a ver a Rukia-san –

Ante las palabras de muchacho que la habían animado, la pequeña se dedo callada un momento meditando las palabras. Pero al recordar nuevamente que se irían, su cara se desfiguro lacrimosa estallando en llanto. - ¡PERO NO QUIERO IRME! – repitió liberando cataratas como lagrimas, mientras se inflaban burbujas de mocos en su naricita. Llorando chistosamente para el chico que solo río ante su expresión.

- Jajajaja…basta de drama, vámonos – el muchacho ofreció su mano para que la niña la sujetara.

- A-ah…- aclaro Caydi, limpiándose con la manga de sus vestimenta las lagrimas y mucosidad, para expresar valor al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mono de su amigo – Tienes razón…ya estoy grandecita, basta de lloriqueos – agrego decidida, con un aire de madures dispuesta a irse.

_Segundos después_

-¡NO, NO! ¡NO QUIERO IRME~! – exclamo una alborotada y escandalosa Caydi, pataleando mientras era arrastrada a la fuerza en los pasillos del lugar por Etsuki. Éste tenía un semblante de molestia al estar arrastrando con la mano a la inquieta niña que apenas había salido de su habitación.

Para detener el traslado, la Oradora se detuvo firme jalando el lado contrario para que el chico la soltara. Pero el intento parecía ser en vano, ya que su cara se deformaba por tanto esfuerzo y ni siquiera retrocedía un paso ya que el muchacho también estaba luchando por llevarla.

- ¡Caydi, es hora de partir! – gruño Etsuki con intentos de seguir marchando, pero solo recibía resistencia por parte de la nombrada.

- ¡NO, NO QUIERO~! –siguió insistiendo, colmándole la paciencia al Orador.

Luego de que un venita roja resaltara por la cabeza de Etsuki, éste hizo una rápida maniobra para rodear y sujetar con un brazo la cintura de la niña, alzándola del piso y dispuesto a cargarla con un solo brazo para lograr moverse sin dificultad.

- ¡Oye! ¡Bájame, Etsuki-chan! – protesto Caydi comenzando a patalear.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No dijiste que estabas grandecita! – reclamo el Orador esperando una respuesta a eso.

La niña simplemente se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza en forma de indignación – Cambie de opinión. –

- eeeh? – Articulo desanimado el muchacho – Y yo pensé que habías madurado. Parecías muy decidida – completo desilusionado, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía que arrastrar por todo el resto de camino a la pequeña.

- Te engañe, eh? – comento Cayidi con una sonrisita que llamo la atención del orador – Vaya, vaya…parece que lo hice muy bien – se froto el mentón mientras sus ojos destellaban de satisfacción al haber podido utilizar muy bien los dotes de actriz que le enseño la shinigami. – Rukia estaría orgullosa –

- ¿Qué clase de cosas de enseño Rukia-san? – expreso aburrido por haber sido engañado tan fácilmente por la niña. –

- Por cierto. ¿Has visto a Nagitski? – pregunto la que tenia un futuro como actriz en el mundo humano, mirando con curiosidad a su trasportador.

- No. No lo he visto después de la reunión con el tal Skisho – contesto, recordando la melancólica carita del niño que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Craveri.

Después de caminar varios minutos, Caydi se extraño por el camino en los pasillos que había tomado su compañero.

- ¿Are? ¿Por qué pasamos por aquí? – interrogo aun siendo cargada por el muchacho.

- Aunque no me caiga bien, es mi obligación avisarle que es hora de irnos – comento Etsuki parándose frente a una habitación y empujando la puerta para abrirla y entrar – Espero que este…mh? –

Al abrir la puerta, permitió que la luz del pasillo entrara a la oscura habitación, iluminando una cama vacía donde se suponía que debería de estar una persona.

- Que extraño…- murmuro el chico al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué?

- Se suponía que Shinizi debería de estar aquí – contesto - ¿Dónde se habrá ido? –

* * *

><p>Caminando por unos pasillos subterráneos gobernados por la oscuridad, Shinizi era guiada por Skisho que sostenía una antorcha cuya luz permitía ver las paredes y techo pedregoso cubiertos por telarañas a causa del abandono. La muchacha desconocía totalmente a donde se dirigía y por los pasillos que transitaban, a pesar de las décadas que vivía ahí, nunca había conocido ese sector.<p>

Luego de varios minutos de caminando por los largos y estrechos pasillos, llegaron a un lugar espacioso sin iluminación al igual que los pasajes. Parecía ser una habitación muy grande ya que no podía percibir los muros.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – interrogo la joven, sintiéndose perdida en el oscuro lugar al haber detenido su paso y quedar muy atrás del sujeto que seguía caminando con la antorcha que apenas iluminaba su camino.

- Aquí se retiene mi mas preciado tesoro, y condena para otros. – comento Skisho sin detener su paso y dejando mas atrás a la chica.

- ¿Retiene? – repitió la joven.

-…- el sujeto no contesto su duda y continúa caminando hasta acercarse al centro de la habitación. Al llegar ahí, aproximo su antorcha sobre él para dar luz y poder ser visible una figura de piedra posada sobre una enorme mesa hecha de roca. Se quedo mirando fijamente la escultura, amarándolo. Sus labios se ampliaron y separaron formando una amplia sonrisa indescriptible.

Dispuesto a continuar con su labor, Skisho tomo otro rumbo caminando a un costado de la habitación con la antorcha hacia delate, en busca de algo. Siguió andando hasta hallar y quedar frente a un viejo soporte compuesto por tres barras de hierro, cruzadas y unidas que medio menos de un metro, sosteniendo un tipo de recipiente triangular en el extremo superior con un hundimiento en el centro.

Skisho acerco el fuego de la antorcha en el dichoso recipiente, prendiéndola automáticamente en el acto. No obstante, lo misterioso era que la llama que sostenía la viga era de un tono verde, y al instante que tomo forma, debajo de ésta surgió el mismo fuego que se encamino y transito por el suelo como una línea guiándose sola hasta llegar a un extremo de la habitación y encendiendo otro soporte con el mismo fuego. No tardo ni un segundo para que ésta hiciera lo mismo, prendiendo otra en otra orilla y así sucesivamente hasta quedar seis antorchas encendidas, iluminando todo el lugar con un color esmeralda.

La Oradora quedo asombrada ante el espectáculo, contemplando con la mirada todo el entorno de la gran habitación. Vio fascinada como esa línea de fuego verde, que unía cada soporte, tenia en sus alrededores algunos símbolos que también brillaban con la misma intensidad. Elevo la vista, encontrándose con el techo que asumía una forma circular, como la tapa de un huevo, cubierto por escrituras talladas en la materia rocosa y antigua. Y en medio de toda la habitación, veía con claridad una escultura que jamás había contemplado en su vida.

La enorme escultura poseía una forma humana pero las piernas estaban unidas a la base como la raíz se un árbol, las manos parecían ser como garras con picosas y afiladas uñas, su rostro tenia la apariencia de un demonio con ojos finos y rojos y otros dos sobre ellas en donde deberían estar las cejas, y donde correspondía una boca había un hocico amplio con grandes colmillos y dietes espinosos. Por último, en el torso, que se asimilaba a la de una persona normal masculino, había cuatro hendeduras gruesas que salía de cada extremo de su cuerpo, a unos veinte centímetros de estar por unirse en el centro y formar por completo una cruz.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Shinizi sintiendo un estremecimiento e incomodidad al ver la estatua.

- Ya te lo he dicho – dijo Skisho comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia la escultura – Aquí yace mi mas preciado tesoro…y también…- su sonrisa se extenso en forma inicua y viciosa – la condena para otros – agrego.

Al llegar al centro y pararse frente a la escultura, el sujeto apoyo ambas manos sobre la mesa circular de piedra que era la base del la estatua, recorriendo con sus dedos la áspera plataforma hasta posarlas en el borde y quebrarla por la mitad, causando que abriera inesperadamente, dando paso a unos escalones con el mismo materia.

La mesa de piedra templaba levemente mientras se habría y dama un espacio como un abanico al ampliarse, permitiendo que unos ocultos escalones se elevaran hacia la estatua

Skisho no dudo en subir por los escalones, llegando lentamente hasta el estreno, a la altura de la escultura. La analizo un instante con la mirada, y sin vacilaciones, coloco ambas mano sobre el torso de dichosa figura, específicamente en ese espacio que distancia las cuatro hendiduras, el centro.

- Lamento la demora…- murmuro el sujeto. Acto seguido, y aun rapidez y coordinación, con las puntas de sus dedos escribió unos símbolos sobre sonde posaba antes sus manos. Lo extraño era que en el pecho de la escultura quedaban esas marcas con un destello blanco, como si el sujeto realmente las hubiera escrito con los dedos.

Inmediatamente, como si la escultura fuera de agua, Skisho ingreso sus manos en el torso de la estatua, generando una poderosa oleada de viento y reiatsu azabache alrededor de él, expandiéndose por todo el cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué…? – la muchacha se sobresalto ante la repentina fuerza liberada que impedían su visión y era empujada lentamente por las olas de aires incesante. Se cubrió con ambos brazos, sintiendo un palpitación al notar esa extraña fuerza espiritual a su alrededor que provenía de la figura de piedra. Estaba confundida y no sabia que sucedía, sintió una intensa incomodidad y miedo que intento callar para poder ver lo que sucedería después.

- ¡Jaja…Aquí estas! – al encontrar lo que mas adoraba, Skisho extrajo un objeto de la estatua, calmando al mismo tiempo las ráfagas de poder y viento. Entre sus manos poseía una esfera negra reluciente como un cristal, con alineaciones y símbolos tridimensionales grabados en ella. – Perdona por haberte dejado en ese horrendo lugar. – le supuso inaudible, envolviéndola con un manto.

El hombre bajo lentamente de los escalones y se acerco a la confundida y petrificada muchacha que aun no entendía lo que había presenciado.

- ¿Qu-Qué es eso? – trastabillo, mirando con recelo el objeto.

Skisho sonrío – Es la salvación de su compañeros…- comento aproximándose mas a ella – Este es el ultimo paso. – Con cuidado, le ofreció la espera a la Oradora para que la sostuviera – Date prisa. Esto debe estar en el seireitei antes del amanecer, sino…- elevo la mirada, revelando a la chica por primera vez sus ojos rojos como la sangre – será el fin. –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludo animado Draiko con un gorrito de cumpleaños y soplando un silbato- ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz año! ¡jajajaja! Hoy no solo festejaremos la llegada del año nuevo, sino que también esta historia cumple un año! – exclamo, recibiendo aplausos. - ¡Y como era de esperarse, lo festejaremos a lo grande! – mientras el Orador continuaba hablando animadamente, tras el se encontraban cuatro shinigamis olvidados ya que al final nunca recogieron los paneles y los sacaron de ahí.

- Oye, crees que éste haga algo similar a lo del otro dia – le pregunto Ichigo a Rukia que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado derecho.

- No estoy muy segura. Hace un momento le informaron sobre eso y se puso a hablar sobre fiesta – comento la shinigami.

- Solo espero que no me pongan un ridículo disfraz – opino Renji con expresión de fastidio al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.

- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te sentías cómodo con el disfraz – dijo burlón el sustituto con un sonrisa de medio lado y brazos cruzados.

- Calla –

- ¿Tu si te sentías cómodo, Ichigo? – interrogo Rukia con el mismo aire irónico.

- Cierra el pico – balbuceo el shinigami. – Que la única que se sintió satisfecha con el disfraz, fuiste tú. -

- No exactamente, Kurosaki Ichigo – interrumpió el noble, con un semblante pacifico.

- Byakuya…a ti…a ti te gusto tu disfraz? – tartamudeo sin creérselo, mirando con impresión e incredulidad (mezclado con horror) al líder de la familia Kuchiki.

- …- éste no contesto, se mantuvo callado con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente dandole la afirmativa.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – exclamaron en coro Ichigo y Renji estupefactos y espantados hasta los pelos, con las manos en las mejillas haciendo una viva imagen de "El grito"

- Nii-sama quedo complacido por la amabilidad de Draiko-san – comento tranquila Rukia, extrañada por la actitud infantil de sus amigos shinigamis.

- Quede satisfecho con que Draiko no me obligara a colocarme todo el grotesco disfraz,- explico el Capitán sin inmutarse ante la señalización que hacían con los dedos temblando ambos jóvenes con apodos de fruta - Solo es eso. -

- Ohg-oh-ooo…- a pesar de la confesión de Byakuya, los dos shinigami aun no salían de sus rostros de "No me lo creo" mezclado con "Se viene el fin del mundo" que consistía en ojos oscuros de terror y la mandibula por los suelos. Fue un shock muy grande escuchar al capitán decir que no le desagrado los cuernitos de reno en su cabeza. ¿Qué paso con su honorable imagen?

- Oe! Podrían callarse! – interrumpió el Orador de los lejos, haciendo señas con la mano - Tengo trabajo, saben?

- !¿Por que no empiezas con eso primero antes de hablar de estupideces!? – bramo Ichigo pero simplemente fue ignorado olímpicamente.

- Bien! Hoy hablaremos del hombre que causa escalofríos y desconfianza a todos;…

- ¿Byakuya? –opino el sustituto mirando al noble pensando que se refería a el ya que, para joven, la descripción era todo lo que le hacia sentir el Capitán.

- Skisho! – continuo Draiko desconociendo el comentario, señalando con su barita de manera el monitor donde mostraba una fotografía del nombrado – No se mucho sobre su personalidad, ya que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos cordialmente – continuo serio – Pero, según lo que me informaron, fue uno de los mas leales asistentes de los lideres y poderosos sacerdotes. Participando siempre en las purificaciones de los Hollow, su sabiduría e inteligencia, al igual que su conocimiento con las artes demoníacas, era de mucha utilidad para los superiores, sabiendo específicamente que hacer en momentos de dificultades. – su informe termino al igual que la imagen desapareció de la pantalla. – Eso es todo por hoy. – comento sonriente.

(-"¡NOS SALVAMOS! ¡NO HARá NINGUNA RIDICULEZ!")

- Uh? – el orador miro tras su espaldas y una gotita de sudor le recorrió la cabeza al ver al joven shinigami festejando con confetis que no tenia idea de donde había conseguido y Renji con una espanta suegra y matraca en la mano, con cara de bobos ante la miraba de fastidio de ambos Kuchiki que veían mas bien ridículo su reacción.

- Ja ja ellos están mas animados - comento feliz Driako ignorando por completo que el motivo de festejo era que no había ninguna sorpresa en la sección y no iban a utilizar ni hacer ridículas y molestas petición de él.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo a todos =D Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =)<p>

Bueno! Como lo dijo Draiko :D esta historia cumple un año ^^ me hubiera encantado hacer un cap doble pero debido a tiempo ¡YA NO TENGO MATERIAL! D8 _[¡ESTAMOS EN QUIEBRA! ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS?! O_O]_ no lo se x3 tendré que ponerme a full…bueno! Bueno! Pero ustedes no se preocupen =) que las actualizaciones seguirán!

Oh! Por cierto! Ya vieron la portada de la historia =D es la misma que dibuje y se les mostré, pero ahora a color jaja ya que me entretuve y le di un buen uso a Paint jejeejeje XD en la imagen verán a Rukia con la vestimenta que le dio Cayidi :) intente pintarlo bien -_- a qui que espero que les guste. (Si quieren verlo de tamaño grande, lo encontraran el donde almaceno la imagen origina y las otras dibujadas, dirección en mi perfil xD)

Bueno! La actualización será **el día 12 de enero** =D espero que sean pacientes =) oh! Y no olviden dejar un review xD no sean malitos que es el combustible para seguir la historia!

Bueno que tengan un Feliz año nuevo =D _[si se preguntan porque Actualizo un día antes ¬¬ es porque desconoce si el ciber abre el martes ÔÔ…adema la baka tenia que haber puesto miércoles 2 ¬¬ ]_ me equivoque xO además lo actualice ante porque seguridad a no tardar:) … ok, ok! Hasta entonces :) cuídense mucho mis amados lectores. Espero que tengan y hayan tenido un año nuevo fantástico y con sus seres querido =D (escribo así porque no se en que tiempo leerán este cap xP)

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	34. Cap 34 La mascara se quiebra

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Debo pedir mil disculpas por el retrazo! Pero para recompesarlo :) este capitulo tiene 15 pag así que preapresen una bebida y música inspiradora para acompañar con la lectura jaja xD

No pero de verdad tuve inconveniente :( tuve muchos impedimentos para escribir y además de que no tenia tiempo. Aproveche el sabado a full! Incluso me quede asta las 5 am ya que mi hermano sabio con sus amigos y mi cuñada también x) pero para lo peor, este domingo el ciber estaba cerrado asi que adiós a mi idea de querer publicarlo, me vi obligada a publicarlo este lunes, lo cual me alegra un poco ya que hice un especial del 'Rincón de los oradores' jejeje xD y corregí algunos errores de ortografía :) ¡Por que quiero que este capitulo sea perfecto!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! :D me pone feliz que te gustara las batallas! ¡Gracias por las felicidades de este finc! Jejeje al decir verdad, no creí que duraría mucha xD…Mhmm…si que estuvieron parejas el combate, pero en este cap cambiara y abra una gran diferencia jeje xD _[No adelantes, no adelantes] _bueno, bueno ^^…Yo no depositaria mucho mi confianza en Skisho U,U así que pronto se descubrirá sus intenciones, además así tenia que ser la ultima parte, ¡intrigante! xD jejeje pero es una de las escenas importantes en esta historia porque muestra el comienzo de _…[¡CALLA! ¡QUIERES ARRUINAR EL TRAMA! ÒÓ]_ Me callo x33…Ok! Gracias por comentar y espero de todo corazón que te guste el cap ^^

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! ^-^ ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! ¡Aquí tienes a Rukia y a Byakuya! Jeje…lo siento por la tardanza :( espero no decepcionarte… ¡Bien! El "Objeto misterioso" mostrara su propósito casi al final de la historia _[*patada voladora* ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIJIERAS NADA! DX]_ ITAI! D'X …No te disculpes por no haber leído el 1 :) siempre y cuando lo leas _[Y dejes review ¬.¬]…_Estaré muy feliz =D gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! C:

**MaryUchi:** Hola! =D wwaaauu! Como me encantan los Review largos jajajaja si que tomaste en año nuevo jajaja xD yo apenas toco dos vasos de sidra jeje _[Eres una vergüenza ¬¬ tienes 17 años!]_ U-uruse Ù3Ú…Que bueno que estés leyendo el manga! (pensé que lo seguías desde hace tiempo ^^u) jeje, yo no pude durante unas semanas por eso me puse al corriente. Y si que estuvo genial lo de la Flaca Kirio xD por fin una mujer de grandes atributos que sepa cocinar en esta serie jajaja que Byakun aparezca yaaa! También Rukia x) están tardando mucho su aparición. Mhmm hay que ver si Renji e Ichi logran vencer la furia de las Zanpakutos. ¿Qué les pasara? Oh! …Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo…¡Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y los halagos! Me esforzare por lograrlo. Creo que lo hago bien a pesar de no tener ningún conocimiento de literatura jajaja (Nunca tuve una buena profe de luenga )x ) :D jijiji … Tu también esfuérzate que tengo ganas de leer otra historia tuya ;D gracias por comentar! Estoy segura que este cap te gustara x)

Mil gracias por los comentarios =D no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen al mandar uno, ya que puedo leer lo que ustedes piensan y gusta para poder mejorarlo ^^

WAAAAAAA! Estoy ansiosa! =DDDD _[Oe! Cálmate ¬¬]_ He querido escribir este capitulo desde que se me ocurrió la historia xDDDD. Para que les de el ambiente del capitulo :) les recomiendo escuchar la música _**"Les friction - lauder than wors"**_ seguido de _** "Escape the fade - this war is ours" **__y por ultimo __**"Les friction world on fire"**_ :D los dos temas son perfectas para acompañar el capitulo xDDD _[Mas que todo el ultimo tema en la ultima escena, en donde hay brillo, viento y…]_ Ahora tu te estas adelantando ¬¬…Así que si pueden escúchenlas, por favor. Claro que no creo que el capitulo dure, no se…15 min? Repítanlas si no hay inconveniente. ¡Eso si, cuando llegue la mejor parte, _[Donde dice coff, coff, 'En ese momento' coffcoff_] OYE! Escuchen mas que nunca _Les friction - world on fire_! Es la mejor por que con ese tema calido me hace gritar jajaja xDD y obviamente todo termina en continuara… Bwajajaja! xDD

Bien no les retrazo mas y espero que les guste el capitulo :)

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>En un lugar completamente ajeno a la batalla de cuatro luchadores, un Orador rubio de ojos celestes caminaba tranquilo por los caminos iluminados temporalmente por las explosiones de otros combates en el seireitei. Haciéndose pasó ante los cuerpos inconcientes de varios shinigamis que habían caído a causa de su técnica.<p>

Aun con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, el supika seguía su marcha con una sonrisita de satisfacción en sus labios al no enfrentar dificultades y por los débiles oponente que se topada…o eso creyó.

Detuvo serenamente su paso a la vez que entornaba su mirada, escuchando el sonido de una suelas tocando el suelo aproximándose frente a el; otra persona se estaba acercando.

- Oh…Así que tu eres quien ha estado anestesiando a la mayoría de los shinigamis, verdad? – dijo una voz de tono petulante e imperioso, avanzando su paso mientras lentamente era iluminado, por la luz parpadeante de la explosiones, su rostro entonado de blanco y negro.

- Ah…- afirmo el Orador con el semblante sereno. - ¿Hay un problema con eso?

- No. No me interesa que hagas con estas escorias. – contesto el individuo que, debido a la vestimenta y Haori blanco que llevaba, el orador intuyó que se trataba de un Capitán. Y estaba en lo cierto, la persona que tenia en frente era Kurotsuchi Mayuri – Solo me parece patético que utilices esa maña para evadir las molestias -

- Es mi único recurso fácil. – Confeso sin importancia - Sino tendría que acecinar a todo shinigami que me estorbe. Pero me mancharía de sangre, lo cual me parece repulsivo. – agrego subiendo y bajando los manos como si hablara de cosas triviales.

- Yare, yare…Veo que eres una persona dedicada. – comento el capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón.

- jn!...veremos si tu no lo eres…- considero, curvando los labios en una sonrisa placentera y fanfarronea.

- …- Mayuri se mantuvo callado, sin importarle el comentario que traía algo entre manos. - uh? – Desde el cielo, pétalos de rozas de colores azules caían ligeramente por la suave brisa sobre su futura victima que ni se inmutaba al verlas.

El Orador se mantenía mudo, esperando el momento de que el shinigami perdiera el conocimiento. Pero después de varios segundos sin resultado, el ryoka se incomodo al verlo aun de pie, conciente. Semblante que fue notado claramente por el Capitán Korotsuchi.

- ¿Esta es la técnica que utilizas para adormecer al enemigo, no es así? – pregunto Mayuri, atrapando calmosamente y sin temor algunos pétalos azules con su mano, inquietando al Supika por su acto. – Pero es una pena que no pueda hacerme nada – hablo decepcionado el capitán, abriendo la mano y tirando los pétalos aplastados con repugnancia.

- ¿Que?... ¿Cómo…como es posible-…? – murmuro el Orador, retrocediendo un paso y entornando la mirada con recelo. No podía creer lo que el shinigami había dicho.

- He inquirido los residuos de tu podes que aun permanecieron el los cuerpos de tus otras victimas… Me fue censillo conseguir la toxina la cual fueron sometidos... – aclaro exponiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia, - …y fue mucho mas fácil crear una inmunidad -agrego doblando su cuello a un costado mostrando mas sus amarillos dientes junto con una mirada de superioridad.

Yateru se conservó callado, podía admitir ahora que le toco un oponente listo. Sus labios nuevamente formaron una sonrisa y su mirada trastada también reflejaba ansiedad.

- Me parece perfecto. – Hablo el ryoka – Creo que tendré que pelear, y que mejor que tener a un digno oponente. – llevo su mano asta la altura de su pecho, y alrededor de ella surgió un remolino de viento, emergiendo y otorgándole en la mano del joven su espada de mango cerúleo y filo del mismo resplandor.- Debido a mi habilidad, no he requerido a las batallas…pero supongo que esta es una excepción. – agrego a la vez que sujetaba firmemente su espada y lo flagelaba en el aire, preparada para cortar.

- Pero que terco. – dijo hostil el Capitán, con la vista atenta al interesante espécimen que tenia en frente -Aun así no importa. Vivo o muerto, no podrás evitar que te lleve a mi escuadrón para investigarte. Tener un Supika en mi laboratorio, es una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar - confeso sus intenciones rápidamente con la voz altanera y superior que lo caracterizaba cuando se proponía algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

"**Combatiendo por tu despertar"**

_**S**__**eg**__**unda**__** p**__**arte**__**;**_

'_**La mascara se quiebra'**_

* * *

><p>Luego de numerosos roses de espadas y leves rasguños sin importancia, Renji siguió de manera rápida a Rukia que había decidido tomar distancia y se dirigía cerca de donde estaban luchando los otros dos shinigamis. Sin embargo, en la persecución la joven desapareció con un shunpo al igual que su fuerza espiritual, obligando al teniente a frenar sus pies de golpe, desconcertado.<p>

- ¿Dónde estas? – murmuro Renji al perderla de vista. Rápidamente, inspecciono fijamente el cielo, los costados de su posición y tras él ante el profundo silencio, sospechando…no, sabiendo claramente de que la shinigami lo atacaría de nuevo por sorpresa. Y no estaba equivocado.

En solo tres segundos, Rukia apareció en el aire sobre el teniente al mismo tiempo que azotaba su nívea espada, liberando una ola de nieve con la forma de una medialuna blanquecina pura, dirigiéndola ferozmente contra el shinigami pelirrojo.

- ¡Demonios! – el teniente se alerto ante la aparición y el repentino asalto. Actuando automáticamente, dio un gran salto hacia atrás logrando escapar afortunadamente del ataque intenso, que al impactar genero un mogote inverso de hielo sobre el suelo.

Renji aterrizo sobre el suelo arrastrando sus pies para manteniendo el equilibrio. Pero en ese corto periodo, y a la misma rapidez y firmeza, Rukia arribó tras él a unos cinco metros de distancia, y con un movimiento similar al anterior libero una numerosa cantidad de puntiagudas estacas de hielo fino contra él.

- ¡¿Qué?! – inmediatamente el shinigami reacciono y contraataco, expandiendo su zanpakuto y creando seguidos movimientos veloces con su mano de un lado a otro consiguió rechazar las estacas de hielo con el movedizo filo que se meneaba rápidamente con la agilidad de un látigo.

Después de haberse desasido de todas las estacas, Renji decidió actuar moviendo ampliamente todo su brazo derecho que sostenía su espada de forma vertical, guiando los filos de su zanpakuto contra la figura de la joven shinigami.

En el momento del impacto, Rukia logro bloquear el ataque sin inconvenientes posándolo horizontalmente su espada hasta la altura de su cabeza, manteniéndose firme en su posición a pesar de los abruptos sacudidas y choques que sentía su hoja a cada segundo a causa de los roces con los colmillos metálicos que sobresalían en cada filo.

Renji aprovecho el inconveniente y detenimiento de la noble, que aun seguía atajando su espada, se deslizo hacia ella dispuesto a seguir atacando.

- ¡UUUUUOOOO! – el teniente corrió acercándose de la Kuchiki, aun manteniendo el encontró de sus espadas y sujetando su mango, decidió agredir al verla expuesta y a pesar de tener ocupada su arma blanca.

Llegando frente a ella, preparo rápidamente su mano izquierda emergiendo una bolita de energía espiritual color carmesí en la palma, y enseguida, acerco su mano peligrosamente hacia la chica - ¡Hadō #31: Shakkahō! - el poder de su palma se intensifico sin control, rodeándolos en una explosión de poder rojo y humo a ambos luchadores.

* * *

><p>En un lugar cubierto por árboles, Yoruichi y Kureimy aun continuaban con su enfrentamiento de puños y patadas. A pesar de varios choques que causo raspones y moretones, ambas ex miembros del segundo escuadrón seguían luchando sin descanso e ignorando las lesiones.<p>

La Shihoin proporcionaba seguidos puñetazos que eran bloqueados por los brazos de la Oradora al protegerse. Ésta, decidida a contraatacar, logro atrapar con su mano un puño y a atraer mas a la ex capitana para profanarle un golpe.

No obstante, los reflejos de Yoruichi actuaron de inmediato, y alcanzo a ladear su cabeza esquivando exitosamente el ataque. En ese momento, aprovecho la cercanía para sujetar el brazo de la ryoka, impidiendo su movimiento al mismo tiempo que le proporcionaba un duro rodillazo a un costado de la costilla, produciendo que la agredida saliera impulsada lejos de ella ante el fuerte embate.

- _Mierda_…- Aun desplazándose contra su voluntad, Kureimy abrió con dificultad los ojos que los había presionado fuertemente por dolor, intento velozmente reincorporarse antes de ir más allá e impactar contra los robustos árboles.

Con toda su voluntad, logro hacer una pirueta y apoyar sus pies en la tierra. Pero con eso parecía no ser lo suficiente ya que, a causa de la presión que fue sometida, sus pies siguieron desgarrando la tierra sin control alguno. Debido a eso, se vio obligada a sacar su Zanpakuto, que permanecía en su forma shikai amarrada en su cadera sin funda, y la clavo en la tierra consiguiendo por fin detener su desliz.

_- Estuvo cerca_ – miro de reojo los árboles que estaban a unos metros lejos de ella. Su pecho crecía y decrecía con rapidez ante el cansancio y adrenalina de la situación. Jadeante, medio inclinada y tragando con fuerza controlando su respiración, sujeto de nuevo su espada en un cinto que tenia en su cadera, para continuar con la pelea a puño limpio.

La ex capitana fue quien tomo la iniciativa. Con un veloz shunpo, reapareció frente a la oradora e intento proporcionarle una piña. No obstante, ésta reacciono de inmediato con la misma rapidez y contraataco con su mano. La colisión de ambos puños fue intensa y poderosa, surgiendo a su alrededor una ola de viento que sacudieron los arbustos que las rodeaba.

A pesar de la presión del viento, ambos puños seguían unidos. Motivo que aprovecho Yoruichi para seguir atacando. Alejándose unos centímetros, dio un pequeño salto y deslizo su pierna derecha hacia el rostro la su oponente. Sin embargo, Kureimy consiguió detener la patada impidiendo su movimiento al sujetar la pierna.

A pesar de la dificultad, Yoruichi sacaba ventaja a cada situación.

- ¡HIIIAAAHHT! – aun teniendo una pierna sujetada, la ex capitana logro elevar rápidamente el otro pie para golpear el pecho de la oradora, alejándola al mismo tiempo que se liberaba del agarre, y aterrizando prolijamente posicionándose en guardia al ver que la ryoka continuaría con el combate.

Kureimy callo de espaldas contra el suelo terroso, pero seguidamente, con una ondulación de piernas en el aire, logro reincorporarse enseguida.

Sin perder ningún segundo, ambas corrieron una contra la otra para enfrentarse, desapareciendo con sus shunpo´s al instante.

Colisiones de torbellinos de vientos se manifestaban en distintos lados del cielo oscuro, ante las batalla y muerta de poder de las dos mujeres que decidieron continuarla en el aire.

* * *

><p>La explosión sin control de reiatsu carmesí disminuyo severamente. Con el antebrazo cubriendo su boca mientras tosía secamente, la figura de Renji surgía de la confusión escapando del espeso humo con algunos raspones en su piel.<p>

- _Eso estuvo cerca…_- incluso la tos le dificultaba meditar al Teniente – por poco y quedo atrapado por mi propio poder… (Tos)…_Rayos…debería practicar más con el Kido_…uh?! – su mirada se torno seria y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada al ver que del humo emergían numerosas estacas de hielo hacia él.

Con rápidos movimientos de su mano, se decido del peligro rechazándolas con el filo de su catana. Al librarse de las estacas, Rukia también salio del escaso humo que se dispersaba dispuesta a abalanzarse. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, su blanquecina espada se topo con la catana de su adversario.

- Aun sigues eh…- dijo cortante Renji, sin desconcentrar su mirada al igual que el bloqueo de espadas – Qué se le va a ser!…- inesperadamente aumento su fuerza espiritual, que surtía de color carmesí por todo su ser, depositándola en el agarre para ganar el encuentro.

Al sentir la presión y verse acorralada, Rukia decido alejarse con un ligero shunpo hacia atrás que la dejo varios metros lejos del Teniente. No obstante, eso no detuvo la voluntad de éste en continuar batallando.

- ¡HHHHHOOOOOOO! – Renji exclamo un grito de lucha mientras se aproximaba corriendo hacia la noble, sin temor en chocar su espada contra la de su nakama.

* * *

><p>Mientra tanto, Ichigo y Byakuya aun continuaban con su encuentro de espadas. Después de varios intentos y de por fin lograr herir al noble, el Kurosaki estaba más que decidido en no dejar de batallar, lo cual demostraba ante los continuos asaltos que depositaba. Sin embargo, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se oponía a su resistencia ya que atajaba cada agresión sin perder la concentración.<p>

Los dos rozaban incesante y ferozmente sus Zanpakutos, retrocediendo y avanzando en el aire ante las intensas respuestas de contraataque del otro.

De un golpe brusco hacia arriba de Zangetsu, el choque de metales causo que la catana del Noble perdiera firmeza y se elevara débilmente, otorgándole una oportunidad al shinigami sustituto.

- ¡GGGIIIEEEAAAAHHH! – en un giro, Ichigo deslizo su espada en dirección hacia el torso de Byakuya.

Sorpresivamente, el Kuchiki logro recuperar la firmeza de su espada y la deslizo de un tajo contra la del Kurosaki que se avecinaba peligrosamente, logrando con exito desviarla hacia abajo.

A pesar de la intervención, el joven persistió y de inmediato elevo su espada para volver arremeter contra el Noble. Pero quien recibió esta vez a Zangetsu fueron los pétalos de cerezo que controlaba el capitán, protegiendo a su amo y empujando fieramente al Shinigami arrastras.

- Gkhhhh…- Ichigo luchaba contra la opresión de Senbonzakura. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no podía evitar que sus pies que escurrieran en el aire, sin poder mantener su posición firme ante la fuerza imponente que lo forzaba.

- _Maltita sea…se repone mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba…_- medito Ichigo mientras continuaba ciento arrastrado a la fuerza por Senbonzakua – _sus movimientos son mas certeros, y cada ataque que hago es como si lo detuviera sin cuidado_…- frunció mas su ceño recordando cada intento fallido – _¡Aun asi… no me dejare vencer!… ¡Puede que sus habilidades hayan mejorado desde la última vez que pelee con él, pero yo también he progresado _– Sus pies mostraban leve resistencia en el desliz - _¡No me rendiré fácilmente!–_

(- "¡No te distraigas, Ichigo!" -)

- ¿Uhn? – su iluminación y pensamientos fueron interrumpido ante su expresión de insensatez por el grito de su pelirrojo amigo Renji. Cuando logro darse cuenta, Byakuya estaba sobre el, deslizando su catabna con claras intenciones de agredirlo, aprovechando su distracción.

Sin embargo, y gracias a la advertencia del teniente, Ichigo reacciono de inmediato rechazando el ataque con su espada, expresando una sonrisita arrogante. Pero a pesar de haberse librado de una muerte segura, las intenciones del Noble no eran solo esas.

Seguido a su asalto malogrado, Byakuya apunto inmediatamente su mano contra el adversario, guiando una avalancha de pétalos sobre él.

Ichigo intento cubrirse del asalto, pero al ver que era mas de lo que esperaba, no pudo resistir el peso y evitar ser empujado de nuevo, pero esta vez contra el suelo.

- ¡Whhaaaaaaa! – grito agudamente mientras estaba a punto de tener un choque seguro.

- ¡IDIOTA! – Exclamo Renji con una vena en la cien al ver como el Kurosaki caía patético y se estrellaba ruidosamente contra el suelo. – Tsh! Es un imbécil…- murmuro con aburrimiento y fastidio ante la falta de concentración de su compañero. Pero en ese instante sintió una figura cerca, y sin cambiar la cara, giro su cabeza y vio como Rukia estaba tras el, a escasos centímetros de proporcionarle un doloroso rodillazo en la costilla. La cara del teniente se desfiguro de alteración.

– ¡Mier-GRHA! – como el ataque también fue desprevenido para el shinigami, éste salio volando como un cohete por el rodillazo volador de la Kuchiki, y casualmente choco donde ahora yacía el cuerpo estrellado de su anaranjado compañero.

El polvo espeso y cegante no se hizo de esperar ante los dos choques. Cubriendo por completo la zona de impacto y los dos cuerpo que habían caído en ella.

- No…No te distraigas (tos) Renji – dijo Ichigo con dificultad a causa de la tos y humo, posando su mano en su boca, mientras se reincorporaba, para controlar el impulso de seguir tosiendo. Aunque en su tono de voz podía notarle la burla, pues el teniente también fue apaleado por distraído como el.

- ¡Cállate! – bramo Renji imitando a su compañero en instaurarse.

- No puedo creer que Rukia te este causando problemas – bromeo el Sustituto volteando su rostro y mostrando una media sonrisa burlona, ganando una vena palpitante en la rojiza cabeza de su amigo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Te di solo la tarea de que distraigas a Rukia y mira como estas! – le reto apuntándolo en forma acusadora.

- ¡¿Y que hay de ti?! – Contraataco el teniente con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡El Capitán Kuchiki te esta pateando el trasero o me equivoco?!

- ¡¿AAHHH?! –

La discusión infantil y hecha en un mal momento fue interrumpida ante el propio reflejo de ambos shinigamis. Con el rodillo de sus ojos, notaron como dos espadas se aproximaban a ellos de manera amenazante, con la figura de los dueños cubiertos por el humo.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Renji se dilataron advertidas e inmediatamente giraron con sus espadas listas para detener la del enemigo y así darle frente, resonando en el entorno el ruido de metales al chocarse.

Con su espada posada horizontalmente a la altura y muy cerca de su pecho, Ichigo miraba con perplejidad la espada de un filo blanco puro siendo detenida por la suya. Aunque no tardo en fruncir su ceño al ver a la propietaria, aun elevada haciendo fuerza en el encontró.

- Kgkh…Ru-Rukia…- murmuro cortante, debido a la presión que depositaba la joven contra su espada.

En la misma situación pero no en la reacción, Renji logro sin dificultad detener la catana de su superior que en esos momentos representaba ser el oponente.

- Capitán Kuchiki- dijo el teniente con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada decidida. No era que estaba a gusto de pelear contra su capitán en ese estado, pero el motivo era que le hacia recordar a sus días de entrenamiento. Y tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que esos días si valieron.

Ambos estaban en un encontró indecisivo que fue desasido ante el siguiente ataque por el líder de la familia Kuchiki.

Convirtiendo avivadamente su hoja en cerezos, los pétalos rosados inmediatamente se dispersaron y ampliaron hasta rodear a los contrincantes. En ese momento, los dos Kuchiki se alejaron.

- ¿Qué…? – soltó el sustituto al ver que la chica se apartaba.

- ¡Carajo! – maldijo Renji al ver como la zanpakuto comenzaba a rodearlos, formando lentamente un remolino.

- ¡No caeré de nuevo! – exclamo el Kurosaki alzando su espada y acumulando una parte de su reiatsu azabache en la hoja. - ¡Getsuga Tenchoo! – en un corte en el aire, libero una medialuna negra y de bordes ardientes contra el remolino de cerezos que comenzaba a intensificarle. Cortando la técnica en dos y arruinando la circulación de los cerezos, ambos escaparon del centro por la brecha ocasionada.

Pero al salir de esa trampa llegaron a otra. Desde afuera los estaba esperando Rukia que, al verlos, deslizo elegantemente su estada de lado horizontal y luego en un meneo de muñeca los apuntaba a ambos con su hoja blanca, mientras que alrededor de ella surgían un reiatsu blanquecino rodeándola y trasladándose a su espada, preparada para ser liberada.

Con un leve movimiento de la Kuchiki, lanzo una gigantesca ola de fuerza espiritual congelante que aproximaba ferozmente contra los dos shiniamis a una velocidad incesante.

- ¡Kûso! - con toda su fuerza, los dos jóvenes lograron escapar milagrosamente del ataque con sus shunpos. Quedando elevados en el aire, viendo como esa avalancha de nieve arrasaba con todo lo que había en le suelo. Dejando un piso cubierto por un liso hielo y algunos montículos hastiados.

- ¡Que rayos…uh?! – en ese instante, Renji sintió la presencia de su capitán sobre ellos. Al alzar la mirada, éste les lanzo repetidos proyectiles formados por pétalos de cerezo que en el curso hacia ellos se convirtieron en catanas idénticas a la original. – ¡WWHOOO! – deslizando repetidamente de un lado a otro su Znapakuto, Abarai extendió su espada consiguiendo rechazar cada una con las separadas partes del filo, al igual que lo habia hecho con las estacas de la chica, emergiendo chipas incesantes de los metales al rozarse bruscamente.

Pero al parece, ese ataque solo era una distracción. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Byakuya se encontraba tras su teniente, con su arma elevada dispuesto a hacer un corte de arriba abajo. No obstante, junto a una brisa confusa por la sorprendente rapidez, Zangetsu logro interponerse en el camino del Noble, posada diagonalmente por su dueño.

- ¡Kh! – Gruño Ichigo ante el oposición. Sin dudarlo y apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su catana, dio un paso hacia adelante mientras hacia presión contra la del oponente causando que éste se inclinara hacia atrás, pero aun así se mantenía firme en el choque.

Nuevamente avanzando, el Sustituto azotaba repetidamente su espada hacia el Kuchiki, haciendo retrocedes a este último mientras se protegía de cada asalto diagonales con su catana.

Durante el tiempo en que los luchadores rozaban sin paro sus filos, Rukia, que aun permanecía en el suelo, dio un gran salto produciendo una hendidura en el punto de expulsión, elevándose y dirígiéndose hacia ellos.

Concentrado en la batalla contra el capitán, Ichigo no noto cuando Rukia se había situado a un costado de el, con intenciones de agredirlo. A pesar de repentina aparición, la Kuchiki no alcanzo a continuar sus intenciones ya que sintió la aproximación de un filo hacia ella, obligándola a cambiar el curso de su espada y rechazar lo que se avecinaba. Impactando brutamente con las parte principal de Zabimaru, que la empujo con violencia alejándola del Sustituto.

- ¡Renji! – Nombro Ichigo al ver que su amigo había intervenido y ayudado.

- ¡Ya te lo dije...! – Hablo el Teniente en un tono vivas – ¡Yo me encargo de ella! – con rapidez se aproximo a Rukia y choco de nuevo sus espadas. Pero la fuerza que deposito el shinigami, la obligo a decender sin alternativa. Inmediatamente, el joven fue tras ella.

Viendo como su compañero se haría cargo de la shinigami, Ichigo decidió prestarle más atención a la batalla contra Byakuya.

Volviendo al colisión de espadas, Ichigo se elevaba cada vez mas al cielo nocturno escapando de las carras de Senbonzakura, mientras tras el iba en persecución el Kuchiki sin perderlo de vista y sin dejarle un segundo de respiro.

En una maniobra rápida, los pétalos rosados lograron acorralar al shinigami en una especie de esfera. Pero haciendo huso de la velocidad que le otorgaba el BanKai, el Kurosaki movió su znpakuto a una rapidez impresionante consiguiendo deshacerse del ataque.

Pero su astuta reacción no le sirvió de mucho. En un desliz repentino e inesperado, que tomo por sorpresa al muchacho de cabellos naranja, el Capitán apareció tras éste dirigiendo su espada contra él.

No obstante, Ichigo alcanzo a notarlo y giro sobre su posición deslizando al mismo tiempo su catana, rechazando el asalto. A pesar de haberlo logrado, el rebote causo un desequilibrio en el chico que fue aprovechado por el Kuchiki que no perdió la oportunidad de atacar, volviendo a guiar su espada contra él.

El Kurosaki consiguió defenderse del corte, posicionando rápidamente su espada a la altura de su pecho. Pero no pudo contra la feroz fuerza depositada en ese azote. Tan grande fue la presión, que salio expulsado hacia el suelo a una velocidad y potencia difícil de contener. En ese corto periodo, Byakuya también descendió cabeza abajo tras el chico dispuesto a continuar la batalla.

Ichigo podía sentir la presión del aire rodear su cuerpo, el fuerte frío en su espalda que sacudía todo su cabello y vestimenta mientras caía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo lejano que cada vez se allegaba. En ese momento, vio como el Noble se aproximaba a el, y tenia bien en claro que no era para ayudarlo. Con toda sus fuerzas y luchando contra la tensión del viento, sostuvo la empuñadura con ambas manos y llevo su espada asta tras su cabeza, a la vez que concentraba su reaitsu en la hoja y se preparaba para contraatacar.

- ¡Getsuga…- en su filo se apodero una poderosa fuerza espiritual color negro, engrandeciendo a cada instante – TENSHOOOO!- en un firme tajo, expulso un poderoso colmillo contra el capitán se estaba mas cerca.

El Getsuga Tensho avanzo con toda potencia, y al chocar con la contra, se detuvo un instante palpitante queriendo seguir avanzando insistentemente su paso y arrasar con lo que se lo impedía.

No obstante, extraña y sorprendentemente, el colmillo de poder se dividio en dos, dándole paso a Byakuya ante la mirada pasmada del propietario de aquel poder.

En ese segundo, Ichigo sintió todo como en cámara lenta; Como su ataque era partido en dos, permitiéndole ver en medio a Byakuya con Zanpakuto en la mano lista para embestir, sin ningún rastro de herida y de esfuerzo. Pero sus ojos cafés se dilataron de asombro al ver como una pequeña rajadura aparecía y aumentaba de tañado hasta unos cinco centímetros en el lado derecho de la máscara sobre los colmillos incompleto de hueso.

- _¿Qué…?_ – el sustituto estaba atónito y mas que nunca absorto ante lo que sus ojos notaron: en ese mismo lapso que le parecía eterno, pudo ver en uno de los huecos negros de la máscara, que era representación de los ojos, un iris color azul grisáceo surgiendo de esa sombras y desapareciendo en ese mismo semisegundo regresando a la oscuridad.

- _Eso…-_

Mientras el muchacho no salía de su asombro, Byakuya prosiguió en su ataque deslizando su estada contra el cuerpo del muchacho. Éste alcanzo a detenerla, momento que aun caían ambos hacia el suelo.

Seguidamente, mientras su mano hacia presión en la unión de armas, el Noble llevo su mano izquierda tras el para que pétalos de cerezo rodearan su extremidad, y como si fuera una extensión de su brazo lo guió violentamente como un látigo hacia el shinigami para azotarlo con esa acumulación.

Afortunadamente, Zangetsu parecía resistir a los dos ataques, aunque algunos pétalos de Zakura se escabulleron y lograron herir levemente el hombro y mejilla del Sustituto.

A unos metros de impactar contra el suelo, Ichigo hizo una maniobra y logro librarse de los ataques, al mismo tiempo que hizo una pirueta para poder caer seguramente en el concreto.

A pesar de eso, el suelo en donde iba a impactar se rompió a mil pedazos formando una enorme hendidura de un radio de seis metros. Y en medio de ella, se encontraba la figura inclinada de Byakuya con su catana entre las manos.

Como era de esperarse, Ichigo aterrizo arrastrando sus pies en el pavimento mientras miraba asombrazo la estabilidad del Kuchiki, que no tardo mucho para volver a reincorporarse, aproximarse y atacar.

El Kusosaki gruño ante la insistencia y rechazo la espada del capitán, que nuevamente se aproximo y continuo los asaltos, dejando en un aprieto al muchacho que con todo su esfuerzo evadían y detenía las agresiones.

La expresión del sustituto comenzaba a cansarse, pareciendo a la de uno que no veía sentido a seguir evadiendo una catana que seguiría intentando cortarle. Había utilizado mucha fuerza espiritual en los otros ataques que no sabía si podía resistir más.

- _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?…-_ se cuestiono así mismo en su mente, con los ojos agotados mientras detenía débilmente cada asalto del capitán - _lucho y lucho pero no consigo nada… ¿Debería desistir?...- _ante su duda, y sin pensarlo, miro la batalla de Renji contra Rukia con el rodillo de sus ojos. Admiro la determinación y el esfuerzo de su compañero por luchar y seguir haciéndolo a pesar de que fuera su amiga. A pesar de las heridas que le habían proporcionado, seguía de luchando como si nada, aun energético.

Y luego la miro a ella; inmune, poderosa y…luchando contra su voluntad. Levantando la espada contra el Teniente, sabiendo claramente que la joven no querría eso.

Sus ojos revelaron un brillo al recordar el motivo principar porque él estaba levantando su espada. – _No_…- levemente frunció su ceño, molesto consigo mismo ante su patético cuestionamiento anterior. - _No puedo permitir perder fácilmente_ – apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, decidido. Rukia lo necesitaba, se sentiría decepcionada si él la abandonara, si se permitía vencer. Antes ella lo motivaría para seguir, retaría o golpearía…pero ahora no podía hacer nada en ese estado. No era la misma. Por esa razón él luchaba…tenía que liberarla y recuperar a su preciada nakama.

- _¡No importa las consecuencias, no importa si me hieren, si me cuesta!_- en vez de resistir el ataque del Capitán, lo rechazo con un brusco movimiento consiguiendo distanciarlo unos segundos – _¡No me rendiré…hasta que hayan regresado a la normalidad!_ – Echo un vistazo por un instante a Rukia que continuaba batallando, elevándose en el aire y chocando seguidamente su espada contra el teniente pelirrojo _–…Por eso…-_ con la visibilidad en su empuñadura, entorno su mirada decidido, comprendiendo el valor de su amigo en seguir combatiendo a pesar de la situación - _¡Tengo que ganar esta pelea! – _fijo su vista en la de su contrincante, que se acercaba para atacar. No obstante, Ichigo la detuvo con su filo quedando temporalmente en un agarre.

- ¡Incluso si tengo que derrotarte de nuevo, lo haré! – Exclamo el joven, empujando la espada de Byakuya, causando que éste retrocediera - ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a atacar a sus propios camaradas!. – siguió hablando con la esperanza de que en el fondo lo escucharlo. Volvió a chocar y revotar su espada contra la del él. - ¡De todas maneras…Se que estas ahí! – nuevamente asalto al Noble, haciendo que éste diera unos pasos hacia atrás al rechazarlo, y aprovechando eso, de inmediato Ichigo avanzo agrediendo repetidamente, pero cada intento eran atajados por la espada oponente. - ¡Eres mas poderoso que esto! ¡Tu voluntad es más fuerte que eso!... –

Siguió rozando interminablemente sus catanas - ¡Yo seguiré luchando contra ti hasta que tu lo decidas! – en un poderoso azote, Byakuya logro empujar más de quince metros al sustituto. Éste aprovecho la distancia y preparo de nuevo su espada, concentrando todo su reiatsu en ella acomunado una poderosa energía azabache a su alrededor. – ¡Por eso…! – El Kuchiki lo imito, siendo rodeado por una fuerza espiritual rosada y blanca, al igual que emergía en su hoja y el suelo que tocaba.

Con una mirada decisiva, penetrante, Ichigo deslizo un pie tras el para tomar impulso y luego correr rápidamente con todo su poder en su entornos hacia Byakuya, preparado y listo para la colisión. - … ¡SOLO DEBES VENCER ESE PODER! – grito con fuerza, a escasos metros y deslizando su espada envuelta de poder contra la del Noble, que también la dirigió hacia él. - ¡REACIONA…BYAKUYA! – exclamo a todo pulmón con los ojos teñidos por su poder, mientras la silueta de ambos desaparecía en el impacto.

Al encontrarse los dos deslumbrantes poderes, formaron una enorme bola de reiatsu en todo el entorno de un radio de veinte metros. Quebrando las baldosas del suelo en granos de tierra y cegando a los que estaban cerca con el intenso brillo ante la oscuridad y la extraordinaria fuerza del viento que surgía como olas alrededor de esa muestra de poder color negro y blanco.

- ¿Pero que…? – cuestiono Renji asombrado, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo ya que el viento y el brillo eran pesados.

Rukia se mantenía parada, ignorando la presión espiritual que se había presentado.

Desde un lugar alto, Draiko contemplaba atento esa acumulación de poder. Con la mirada entornados por al dificultad, mientras su vestimenta y cabellos rubios eran sacudidos rudamente por el incesante viento.

El intenso entrelace de reiatsu fue disminuyendo de tamaño, siendo remplazado por el polvo del concreto removido. Pero antes de que desapareciera por completo ese poder, un cuerpo salio expulsado a una imperceptible velocidad hasta chocar y atravesar contra el muro de unos de los edificios que aun permanecían intactos. Causando un gran estruendo al atravesarlo hasta la profundidad, generando más polvo y los trozos de concreto que eran parte de la construcción caían hacia el suelo tapando la mitad de la abertura que había ocasionado el impacto.

Renji estaba impresionado, no podía detectar que reiatsu había chocado con aquel edificio. - ¿Qui-quien…? – enfoco su mirada en el lugar donde debería estar el ganador del encuentro. Lentamente el humo comenzó a disiparse, mostrando primero una cabellera naranja que puso de buen ánimo al teniente. - ¡Lo logro! – sonrío satisfecho por el logro de su camarada. Pero no tardo mucho para que Rukia volviera atacarlo, dejando el momento de alivio al muchacho que se dispuso a defenderse de los constantes asalto.

Mientras tanto, Draiko permanecía con la mirada pensativa. Observando el punto de impacto en donde el cuerpo que yacía entre los escombros era del de Byakuya. – Será un aprieto…si con eso…- su mirada se entorno al completar la frase en su mente.

El humo desapareció por completo, dejando a la vista a un jadeante y cansado Ichigo, con la ropa rasgada y sobre todo más su manga izquierda que exponía la mitad de su brazo. Aun con la respiración agitada, el sustituto trago fuerte intentando contenerse sin sacar su vista en donde hacia chocado el Kuchiki.

Levemente frunció su ceño y entrecerró los ojos intentado concentrarse en ese lugar. Sus ojos reflejaron extrañeza al no detectar nada, ningún rastro de movimiento ni siguiera la fuerza espiritual- Su reiatsu…ha desparecido…- sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta - Lo…lo derrote?...-

(- "Es increíble…"-) El rostro del shinigami expreso disgusto al escuchar la voz de Draiko. Lentamente volteo la cabeza para verlo - Es mucho mas de lo que podía esperar, joven shinigami. – continuo serenamente, ocultando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Cierra la boca – dijo Ichigo en tono serio, estaba molesto por el comportamiento del Orador. – Tu supuesto amigo de la infancia fue derrotado y así es como te comportas? -

-…- Draiko se mantuvo callado, sin cambiar su expresión.

- Al diablo con lo que esperas…Tu eres el siguiente – sin mas, el sustituto lo apunto con su espada a lo lejos, mirándolo con determinación - Pondré fin a esta entupida batalla sin sentido! – Exclamo decidido - ¡Jamás te perdonare que le hayas hecho esto a Toshiro…- en ese mismo instante, a lo lejos de ellos, el nombrado estaba batallando contra dos capitanes de mayor rango -…a Byakuaya…– el lugar donde había chocado el aludido no había señales de movimiento - y sobre todo a Rukia!. – La joven seguía rozando espadas contra Renji - Jamás te perdonare por lo que le hiciste…por eso estoy aquí…-

- …-

- ¡Estoy aquí para luchar por el Seireite… Para luchar contra ti, Draiko! – aclaro mas que dispuesto, con los ojos desafiantes, con valor. Pero se extraño al ver la mirada perdida del ryoka que estaba fija en otro punto tras sus espaldas.

Draiko dio un par de parpadeos, reaccionando, y cerro los ojos de manera pesada junto con un cansado suspiro - Me esperaba esto…- se rasco la nuca mientras estiraba su otro brazo - mhmm…que inconveniencia…se me embrollara las cosas ahora que tendré que pelear…- murmuro, pero el shinigami lo escucho claramente y frunció mas su ceño por ello, indignado por la actitud del orador por lo que había dicho…o eso pensaba.

- Tsk…- apretó los dientes con desprecio - ¡Te derrotare cueste lo que cueste por el daño que has causado en a mi amigos! – expreso enfadado e ira, preparando su espada dispuesto a impulsarse y atacar, ante la mirada vaga del supika que parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

Pero las intenciones de Ichigo se esfumaron al sentir claramente una poderosa presión espiritual sobre todo el entorno. Estaba mas que atónito ante el poder que no reconocía. Escucho una gran estruendo tras el, e inmediatamente giro su cabeza en donde hoyo el ruido – ¿Que-que sucede..? – observo pasmado una acumulación de reiatsu blanco brotando desde los escombros, tan luminoso que alumbraba el panorama oscuro que concedía la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo.<strong>

Aun batallando sin descanso en los bosques, Yoruichi y Kureimy se encontraban en un enfrentamiento veloz y sin descanso de puños y patadas. A una rapidez tan impresionante, que parecía que ambas tenían mas de dos brazos y piernas.

Entre constante golpes, la Oradora se las ingenio para salir de ese aprieto. En un veloz movimiento, introdujo un rodillazo en el abdomen de la ex capitana y seguidamente, al tiempo que ésta se inclinada al quedarse sin aliento, golpeo su espalda con ambos puños empujándola hacia el suelo terroso. Inmediatamente se deslizo hacia la gruesa rama de un árbol, intentando recuperar la respiración a la vez que con su mano limpiaba un hilo de sangre de boca a causa de los continuos golpes que se dio con la Shihoin.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi había aterrizado sin dificultad a pesar de las bruscas embestidas. Con una rodilla en el suelo y apoyándose con ambas manos, dándole la espalda a la ryoka, mientras también estaba en la tarea de controlar sus agitados pulmones. – _Maldita sea…Si que estoy lastimada. A este paso no lograre nada_. _Debo saber primero que están tramando para dar aviso al Seireitei. Tsh…debí buscar a otra persona en vez de ella, que es más terca que yo_ – sin poder evitarlo sonrío de medio lado.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Yoruichi se extraño al detectar una fuerte presión espiritual a muy lejos de donde estaba.– _¿Que fue eso?_ –sus iris dorados se enfocaron en el punto en donde sintio el poder, viendo asombrada como un luz de reiatsu iluminaba un punto muy lejano.

- _Alguien si que esta luchando con todo su poder…me pregunto quien será_ – concentro su atención, queriendo reconocer la fuerza espiritual. - _¡¿Qué?!_ – quedo atónita al identificar uno – _Ese Reiatsu…es de Ichigo… ¿Con quien estará luchando?_ –

Kureimy, que también había notado esa fuerza espiritual, no estaba muy alterada a pesar de conocer los dos reiatsus. Sabía perfectamente quienes estaban luchando. Pero a pesar del alboroto de ese poder sobresaliente que aun no desaparecía, decidió ignorarlo y volver al combate.

Impulsándose con la rama del árbol, se abalanzo velozmente contra la ex capitana. No obstante, ésta detecto sus intenciones y estaba lista para recibirla – ¡Haaath! - elevando hacia atrás una pierna, expulso peligrosas cuchillas que ocultaba contra su oponente.

- ¡Demasiado lenta! - La Oradora reacciono a la defensiva inmediatamente al ver el peligro, sacando de vuelta su Zanpakuto y rechazando con agilidad cada cuchilla que intentaba herirla. Después de deshacerse de todas, descendió hacia el suelo medio ladeada, manteniendo su espada a un costado de ella misma.

- Demonios…falle – bufo Yoruichi mientras se reincorporaba y se ponía en guardia.

-…- Kureimy se mantenía callada, mirando fijamente a la ex capitana. Pero de la nada, esa adrenalina y agitación que sentía a causa de la pelea, desaprecio por completo junto con una palpitación que lleno todo su ser de angustia, ira, enfado y varias emociones inesperadas que no le pertenecía. Como si el tiempo trascurriera lento, giro su cabeza hacia su Zanpakuto y sus ojos carmesí se dilataron de estupefacción al ver como una flama blanca, de las tres que poseía en ese entonces el filo de su espada, se extinguía de su hoja.

- _¿No-no puede ser?_ – pensaba con inseguridad la mujer, acercando su espada asta la altura de su pecho, confundiendo a Yoruichi por su reacción. Después de analizar su espada, la mirada de la Oradora se entorno serio e intranquilo - _¿Será que…?-_

* * *

><p><strong>En ese momento.<strong>

Ichigo estaba más imprecisado y extrañado que nunca ante la inesperada presencia de poder.

– ¿Que-que sucede..? – miraba atento esa liberación de reiatsu blanco tan brilloso que iluminaba el lugar, sacudiéndose como varios tentáculos emergiendo hacia el cielo.

- Mis palabras anteriores no daban referencia a lo que tu pensabas, joven shinigmai…- hablo Draiko para sorpresa de Ichigo que volteo a verlo dudoso – A lo que me refería y temía…era eso – con su dedo apunto esa acumulación de reiatsu.

- ¿Que? – el joven no entendió las palabras y mucho mas por que se lo aclaraba. Pero de repente, esa presencia y liberación de poder espiritual tras el se intensifico mas, creciendo a un blanco mas puro mezclándose junto a un tono rosado.

Los ojos del Shinigami se ampliaron se estupefacción al lograr intensificar una pizca de ese reiatsu y poder reconocer el sitio donde emergía esa fuerza; el lugar donde Byakuya había impactado.

El edificio que lo cubría temblaba, el concreto que ocultaba el cuerpo Noble comenzó a elevarse lentamente ante la intensa presencia, dejando en descubierto la figura en pie del Capitán Kuchiki que era poseído por la máscara de hueso mientras pequeñas olas de reiatsu surgían a su alrededor.

Para sorpresa de todos, la mano del Kuchiki se poso en la máscara, sujetándola y aforrándose con fuerza, tirando de ella. Pero al parecer era una lucha interna dentro del capitán, ya que parecía no poder lograrlo y su reiatsu cambiaba constantemente; disminuyendo y luego volviendo a ser imperial.

La máscara comenzó a agrietarse, consintiendo al Noble en despegársela levemente dejando al descubierto su barbilla y una parte de su boca; que apretaba con dureza los dientes mientas depositaba su fuerza en liberarse.

Nuevamente su poder espiritual se redoblo al sentir una negativa en su acción, elevando con más poderío los escombros, deshaciéndolos a arena al no resistir la presión, junto con poderosas oleadas de viento y reiatsu níveo, con destellos rosados que salían sin control alrededor del Shinigami.

- ¡Gkkk! - contiguo con una intensa violencia y latido en su cuerpo, el Kuchiki se inclino de repente separando su piernas y doblando sus rodillas. – ¡WHHHOOOO! – con su mano derecha aun posada en su rostro, iniciaba a agrietar mas la máscara.

En un destello, el reaitsu rosado se convirtió en pétalos de cerezo girando alrededor de su amo, acompañado con un salvaje viento mientras el poder claro que emergía de su cuerpo se fomentaba haciendo temblar el suelo, a la vez que el edificio que lo rodeaba empezaba a destruirse lentamente en pedazos.

Su fuerza espiritual se libero sin dominio, avanzando con todo, rodeando al Noble en un intenso brillo, que aumento su tamaño expandiéndose incontrolablemente. En medio de esa pura luminosidad, la máscara se quebró, dispersándose los petazos y dejando mayormente al descubierto un alumbrado rostro, dueño de unos ojos azules grisáceos.

El poder que rodeaba al Kuchiki se esparció en todo su entorno asociado a una acelerada luz y un poderoso soplo de aire que arrazo como una potente ola en el suelo, alertando a los estupefactos que presenciaban la escena.

- Kgh…qué…? – el joven se cubrió con su antebrazo ante la intensa presión del viento y el deslumbrador brillo que nacía en el lugar.

El poder espiritual creció más de lo esperado, cegando y gobernando el panorama con una pura luz alba.

.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos cafés, el shinigami se dio cuenta de que todo ese resplandor había desaparecido. Con una expresión confusa, mientras diminutos escombros caían como lluvia, dirigió su vista hacia su amigo Renji que también estaba cubriéndose con sus brazos. Escucho unos ruidos de pisadas e inmediatamente fijo su mirada expectante donde yacía el noble. El humo aun gobernaba esa zona, pero los pasos de unas suelas aproximándose se oían claramente.

Draiko también se reincorporo de su sitio, mirando atento a la persona que estaba apunto de emerger del humo. Algo si estaba seguro, se sentía inquieto. Sabia que le esperaría y mucho mas con quien se encontraría.

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron de asombro en el momento de que por fin el noble salía del polvo, permitiendo apreciar su rasgada vestimenta negra y su semblante serio unido a un pequeño fragmento de máscara en forma de colmillos en su lado derecho de su boca y cubriendo la mitad de su mejilla, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado y la mirada entornada de disgusto, su ojo derecho teñido de azabache mientras que el otro permanecía blanco, junto con dos iris azules grisáceos brillando intensamente de determinación y valor.

- Bya…Byakuya –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El Rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludo un muy sonriente Draiko – ¡Hoy es un día especial y están todos reunidos aquí para celebrar El Cumpleaños de Rukia! – exclamo contento, mostrando con su mano a los Shinigamis y algunos Oradores de la historia – Como verán cada uno de los presentes se ha tomado un descanso de las constantes batallas y a decidido venir aquí para festejar junto con nuestra querida Rukia-san – dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la nombrada que estaba un poco tímida por tanto afecto.

- A-ah…Gracias…- sonrío nervioso y un poco sonrojada ya que apenas se había enterado de los planes del Orador.

- ¿Tonta, porque tan nerviosa? – dijo Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos, pues no le gustaba mucho ir a fiestas y mucho menos si quien la organizo fue el pelirrubio.

- Idiota! Todo esto me tomo por sorpresa! Y quita esa cara, que pareces mas delincuente de lo que ya aparentas!

- ¡¿EEHH?! –

- Oigan, oigan, no hagan una escena. Recuerden que estamos festejando! – aviso contento, pero simplemente los jóvenes lo ignoraron y continuaron con su batalla épica de insultos. A Draiko le corrió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza ya que la cumpleañera no tomaba importancia de que festejaran por ella.

- Es increíble que hayan organizado todo esto tan rápido, si apenas la conoces – comento una sorprendida Yoruichi llamando la intención del Supika.

- Es que esa pequeña me agrada mucho –

- Oe, ¿Por qué no festejaron nada en mi día? – esas palabras pusieron en alerta a Draiko ya que el cumpleaños de Yoruichi había sido el 1 de enero, y no se había acordado pues era pésimo para las fechas. Inmediatamente pensó en una escusa.

- Etoo…veras…es-es de mala suerte felicitar por adelantado! – le informo muy advertido, como si fuera una regla que nunca debería de olvidar. – Además no teníamos presupuesto par a organizarlo – agrego sonriente y apenado por su estado de quiebra financiaron. Aunque claro, a Yoruichi no le convenció eso ultimo.

- ¿Y todo esto? – apunto con su mano su alrededor la llamativa decoración de cumpleaños; con enromes carteles con fotografías de Rukia, globos rosados en forma de Chappys, un equipo de karaoke en donde Hisagi e Ikkaku cantaban desafinadamente, un bar y una enrome mesa con bebida y bocadillos.

Al sentirse descubierto, Draiko se acerco sigilosamente a Yoruichi y contesto en voz baja – Byakuya me dio los fondos necesarios para la fiesta, siempre y cuando yo diga que el de la idea fue mía – declaro sorprendiendo ala Shihoin – Para que no digas que se esta ablandando – le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice.

- Ja, Ja! No me esteraba eso de ti, Byakuya-bo – expreso animada la ex capitana mirando al nombrado que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Pico de cera? – repudio el Noble con una ceja arqueada al recordar la mentira que le había dicho Draiko de no decirle a nadie.

- La cera se derrite con fuego, sabias? – se escuso el orador.

- ¡Ya trajimos la torta! – y envés de 'salvado por la campana', fue salvado por el animoso grito de Caydi, que venia con una mesa con ruedas trayendo una enorme torta, siendo acompañada por un conejo tamaño humano. Recibiendo un "Oohhh" de los invitados que admiraban el pastel que tenia la forma de una cabeza de conejo, como los que Rukia solía dibujar.

Algunos aplaudieron a la cumpleañera, mientras el hombre disfrazado de conejo bailaron se acercaba a ella y le frotaba amistosamente su cabellera.

- Tsh! Quien será el podré que se disfrazo? – se dijo así mismo Ichigo mirando al ridículo conejo junto a su amiga. Aunque su cara inmediatamente se deformo de fastidio al ver que la abrazaba con cariño por su cumpleaños. Enseguida se aproximo a él. – Oe! No te pases de listo! – lo sostuvo por el cuello del disfraz, sacándolo de la multitud y al parecer nadie lo noto ya que seguían con las risas y celebración.

- Oi, oi, oi, cuidado, cuidado – dijo el 'conejo' negando con las manos para que lo soltase.

- Esa voz…Renji?! – lo miro sorprendido al reconocer la voz como su camarana pelirrojo.

- Chhhh! Cállate, idiota – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué haces vestido?

- El capitán Kuchiki me pidió que me disfrazara para dar una sorpresa y animar el cumpleaños de Rukia -

- Oo-ohhh…quién lo diría – Ichigo se atrevió a mirar de reojo al capitán y se dio cuanta de que éste también lo miraba, pues al parecer había descubierto que el sabia que era Renji. Aunque la mirada del Byakua parecía seria y pacifica, al Kurosaki le corrió un escalofrío en la espalda porque en el fondo de esos ojos podía leer una sádica amenaza. – _Se dio cuenta_ –

- Bueno, es hora de brindar! – exclamo Draiko consiguiendo la atención de todos - ¿Rukia-san quieres decir algo?

- Si. Gracias a todos por estar presente y celebrar mi cumpleaños! – agradeció con una voz melosa, logrando fastidia al sustituto ya que odiaba ese tono.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukia! – todos alzaron sus copas

- Y que sigas brillando como un rayo de luz en el celestial cielo de la gloria! – agrego Draiko energético.

- _Creo que ha exagerado_ – pensó el pelinaranja ante dichosas palabras, mientras todos brindaban mas animados en beber y comer que por la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Hola! Que les pareció el capitulo =D les gusto? Quieren tirarme naranjazos, o algo? Jejeje.<p>

Ok! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que hayan podido escuchar la música a sincronía con el capitulo [Pides mucho ¬¬]

Bueno lamentablemente no tengo tiempo. Actualmente, ahora estoy por irme al ciber a publicar este capitulo y se esta haciendo de noche asi que debo darme prisa O.O pero lo primordial!

es que el capitulo se actualizara el **día 13 de enero. **Aunque no haceguro nada debido a los inconvenientes que tengo :/ pero tengan por hecho de que luchare para que se publique ese dia!

Ohh! Y para los que siguen mi otro Finc **"My Destini**" el tercer capitulo se publicara este sábado o domingo ;) espero que lo lean!

Bueno hasta entonces cuidante un montón mis preciados lectores :) y espero que me perdonen por la tardanza. Besos a todos! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	35. Cap 35 Procedimiento de lucha

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jeje aquí un nuevo capitulo! xDD estoy feliz de no haber tardado aunque debo pedir disculpas ya que en este capitulo solo hay 9 pag. :3 lo siento, pero gaste todo mi material. Además de que mi tiempo en la computadora se escaso y tuve que empezar a escribir en papel para tener algo al pasarlo a la computadora ^^

Bueno! Ahora estoy loca por descargar el capitulo de la semana de Bleach! El anterior me dejo estupefacta! Vieron a Unahana! O-O waaaaaaaa! Yo también siento miedoooo! Jejeje

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Otaku Izumi:** H-hola! *se sigue escondiendo* de verdad no me vas a tirar nada? :3 uff! Que alivio jeje ^^ mgmmgmg! Que malll! Yo tenia esperanza que escucharas la música, bueno igual no importa. Con que te haya gustado el capitulo estoy mas que feliz =D Jajaja! L ciento XP estaba tan apurada que confundí el presione 1 en ves de 2, por eso actualizo ahora, 23 de enero :) sabes, para que sepas, yo normalmente actualizo cada 10 días _[En común, siempre miércoles y sábados, etc, etc. ¬¬ no lo tienes que repetir]_ Uruse Dx…bueno! Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulooo! =D

**Phantom Claire: **Bonjour! Je suis content que vous aimez le chapitre. xD Jeje également écouter et cette grande. ah! mais vous savez, il n'est pas sage de mettre une adresse dans un commentaire, il ne permet pas Fanfiction et affiche incomplet :( (mais j'ai réussi à le voir et de savoir que vous vouliez dire ;D) merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que vous aimez le chapitre.^^

**MaryUchi:** Hola! ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO! Yuhuuu! esa era la emoción que quería transmitir! xDDD la música ayudo mucho ;) y estoy feliz de que la hayas escuchado! Sip! Mayuri aparecio pero no se sabrá mucho sobre su batalla :/ ….OK! OK! Así se hace. U_U eres menor y nada de alcohol! Muy bien! ^^ jejeje _[Calla que no eres la madre ¬¬]_ calla tu!...bueno! Yo sigo bleach hace uno…mhmm…ahh…ehhh…3 años? ^^u…_[BAKA! SON 4 AÑOS!] _:3…bueno, bueno, lo importante es que nunca perdí el fanatismo =D …que envidia x3 yo vi los cuatro pero solo tengo las que mas me gustan (3 y 4) y los capitlos los tengo en un rebuelo, por los DvD que compraba y luego al averiguar programas para descargarlos con facilidad y rapidez en el ciber, comencé a descargarlas :_D [Creo que empezaste desde el 270 o algo así o_O]_ Yip!...pero lamentablemente no puedo conservarlo en la compu ya que no es mía TT-TT par lo pero mi hermano rallo algunos de mis CD con el contenido del capitulo de Bleach D8 y no es que le gusta la seria, si no que en el CD estaban también algunas músicas mías que le gusto! ¡Es injustooo! TT-TT _[Cálmate, cálmate U_U]_ ya no sirve el capitulo especial de Halloween D': _[LO MATARE! Ò-Ó]_…bueno, me fui de las ramas como siempre jeje ^^u bueno! Espero que te guste el capitulo! Gracias por los ánimos que me animan cada día! Y esfuérzate y veras que podrás escribir mas finc! xDD gracias por comentar! Estoy contenta que te gustara el capitulo! =D

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo =D jajaja si tienes razón, podré de Yateru ^^ yo escarparía si me encontrara con Mayuri y enzima sabiendo que quieren hacer experimentos conmigo xDDDD YUPIIIIII! Estoy feliz de que te hayas gustado las batallas simultaneas, fue un poquitín complicado pero valió la pena si te gusto! Bwajajaja! Tus deseos son ordenes! Bwajajaja! _[Por que te ríes ¬¬]_ x3 no sep…exactamente! Si yo fuera Byakun también estaría enojada! Pero hay que pensar en lo serio y diplomático que es Byakun, y no demostrara su enojo fácilmente xDDD jejeje me alegro que te gustara el rincón de los oradores jeje, supuestamente tenia que ser un secreto, pero Draiko se le chispotean tantas palabras JAJAJA xDD gracias por comentar :) y espero que te guste el capitulo! ^^

Muchas gracias a los que siempre comentan =D y un gracias a los que pusieron esta historia en Favoritos y Fallow ^^ estoy feliz de saber que la siguen.

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ [¡Tengan cuidado! Esta loca seguirá la carrera de tecnología y computación O_O]**_

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron de asombro en el momento de que por fin el noble salía del polvo, permitiendo apreciar su rasgada vestimenta negra y su semblante serio unido a un pequeño fragmento de máscara en forma de colmillos en su lado derecho de su boca y cubriendo la mitad de su mejilla, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado y la mirada entornada de disgusto, su ojo derecho teñido de azabache mientras que el otro permanecía blanco, junto con dos iris azules grisáceos brillando intensamente de determinación y valor.<p>

- Bya…Byakuya –

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35<strong>

"**Procedimiento de lucha"**

"_Con el tiempo las técnicas jamás serán olvidadas… al igual que los tiempos en que solíamos batallar juntos."_

* * *

><p>Ante la mirada estupefacta de los dos jóvenes Shinigamis, el noble continuaba con su marcha lenta. Mantenido su postura firme, siguió caminando hasta quedar al lado de un asombrado sustituto. Éste no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el capitán estaba estable y solo tenia algunas rasguñaduras, y sobretodo, parecía tranquilo y despreocupado después de lo aburrido.<p>

- Byakuya – volvió a nombrar Ichigo, sin quitar la mirada en el capitán. Éste parecía con la vista fija en una sola persona; Draiko. Pero cuando escucho su nombre, miro de reojo al joven un instante y nuevamente volvió su vista al pelirrubio, manteniéndose callado.

- Impresionante – hablo el Orador consiguiendo la atención del sustituto, que enseguida frunció su ceño ante la cara inmuta del sujeto. – sigues sorprendiéndome, Byakuya –

-…Draiko… - rompió el silencio el Kuchiki, obteniendo mas la curiosidad de los dos shinigamis que lo miraron expectante, aliviados al saber que había regresado.

- Bya-Byakuya…Oe… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Ichigo un poco inquieto esperando una respuesta.

-Es increíble que después de décadas, pudieras conseguir liberarte de ese poder. – interrumpió Draiko, con una mirada deleita y serena mientras ocultaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba – contesto el noble sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

Con el rodillo de sus ojos, vio a Rukia parada a unos metros frente a su teniente, que parecía cansado y con algunas lesiones. Volvió a examinar a su hermana y reconocía claramente lo que tenía en su rostro. Cuando estuvo en el Seichi, sospechaba sobre eso y el Orador no se lo había negado, así que no hubo cambios en su semblante. Pero a pesar de que su expresión continuaba fría, sentía a la perfección unas emociones que no demostraría abiertamente al ver a la Shinigami en ese estado.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a otra persona que suponía que también debía de estar presente. Sin embargo se extraño al no hallarla, y de no sentir su reiatsu.

- Ella no esta aquí – explicó Draiko al ver la exploración del capitán, sabia perfectamente que estaba buscando a su compañera.

- Entiendo. – dijo Byakuya mientras los otros shinigamis escuchaban atentamente la conversación a pesar de no saber a quien se refería. - Antes no tenía la capacidad de controlar si estaba separada a más de 1 Km. Debo admitir que me sorprende a cuan lejos a llegado la Zanpakuto de Kureimy… - en ese momento, tanto Ichigo como Renji reaccionaron ante las palabras y sobre todo al escuchar ese nombre, entendiendo a quien buscaba el noble; la persona causante del estado actual de Rukia. Yoruichi les había dicho que esa Oradora tenía ese tipo de poder, comprendían ahora porque el capitán la estaba buscando. -…de poder controlar a una persona a tan lejana distancia. – continuo, dejando en duda la mente del sustituto.

- ¿Distancia?…- Ichigo familiarizo las palabras del Noble con sus recuerdos. Por primera vez, cuando se enfrento a Hanataro siendo controlado por la Oradora, ésta no estaba presente al igual que en las ocasiones que paso con los Kuchiki. Pero al memorizar eso, perpetuó un importante detalla que se le había pasado por alto antes; la mascara del shinigami del cuento escuadrón era negra, a diferencia de Byakuya y Rukia que tenían una blanca.

Esa circunstancia, llenaron de dudas la mente del Kurosaki. No comprendía que significaba, tal vez la supika utilizo distintas técnica, lo mismo que hizo con el grupo de shinigamis que caían fácilmente y no mostraban resistente. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, retándose por recordar cosas sin importancia, y volvió su concentración a lo que sucedía en ese momento.

- Eso es nuevo. Se ve que ha logrado manejar su Zanpakuto por completo. –finalizo el Kuchiki, recibiendo como respuesta una sutil sonrisa del Orador.

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó la situación después de que Renji utilizara su shunpo para estar junto a su compañero y capitán. Los tres shinigamis mantenía la mirada fija en el Orador, hasta que Byakuya decidió actuar.

- Hazte a un lado, Kurosaki Ichigo – pidió fríamente el noble, dando uno par de pasos hacia delante.

- ¿Qué…Que sucede? – soltó Ichigo extrañado.

- Me haré cargo de él - confeso sus intenciones secamente ante la mirada perpleja del shinigami.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Byakuya?!- cuestiono entornando sus ojos, molestándose - ¡¿No piensas ayudar a Rukia?! ¡Debemos liberarla de ese control, no podemos dejarla así! – reclamo alzando su voz notoriamente enfurecida por la frialdad del Noble y creyendo que éste tenia preferencia de luchar primero con el Orador en vez de salvar a la shinigami.

- Me temo que eso no será posible. – las palabras de Byakuya pasmaron y paralizaron a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué…? – soltaron estos al unísono, no comprendiendo a que se refería.

El capitán volteo su cabeza a un lado para encontrarse con los semblantes aturdidos de los shinigamis que esperaban una aclaración. Suspiro levemente, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles.

- En estos momentos, Rukia esta siendo gobernada por el "Chūjitsu shokei".– comento, viendo como las caras de los chicos cambiaron a confusión.

- ¿Qué-Qué es eso? – se atrevió a preguntar su Teniente.

- Es la Técnica que utiliza Megdayk Kureimy para controlar y dominar a alguien a un segundo nivel –dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz causando que ambos oyentes ampliaran los ojos sorprendidos, mas que todos, confundidos sobre el por qué el Kuchiki sabia bien sobre ello. Aunque decidieron callar y permitir que el capitán continuara. – Cuando lo utiliza, rodea al sometido con el reiatsu de su Zanpakuto, impidiendo la voluntad y permitiéndole tener total control sobre el…Por esa razón no podemos hacer nada. -

Ante la explicación de Byakuya, ambos meditaron desilusionados. No podían hacer nada para ayudar a su nakama, y eso los hacia sentir impotentes e imbéciles. Sin embargo, Ichigo cambio su expresión al ver que no tenía sentido lo que el Noble les dijo.

- ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! – Cuestiono insistente, causando que el Kuchiki arqueara una ceja para que se explicara - ¡Tu pudiste liberarte solo de esa habilidad, no?! ¡Entonces, no es imposible que-! -

- Rukia no tiene experiencia con esa habilidad, por lo tanto ésta a merced de las Órdenes que le otorgaron. Como cualquiera, no puede negarse ante el poder. Esta ciegamente controlada, hasta que Kureimy la decida – interrumpió firme el Kuchiki, queriendo que los jóvenes recapacitaran y se dieran cuanta de que no pueden hacer nada.

- ¡Pero tú…!- Ichigo intento contradecir enfadado, dando un paso mientras apretando sus puños por la negativa del Shinigami. No obstante, una voz que no esperaba lo impidió.

(- "Su caso es distinto"-) la voz de Draiko consiguió la atención de los tres -…Byakuya tiene mucha experiencia con las habilidades de Kureimy – continuo tranquilamente –Después de todo… él la ayudo a entrenar…y él fue su primer sometido del "Chūjitsu shokei" -

- ¡! - Renji e Ichigo se asombraron por la confesión, no esperaban esa respuesta.

- Escuchen – hablo sutilmente Byakuya consiguiendo la atención de los jóvenes shinigamis – Hagan lo que hagan, no podrán liberar a Rukia si planean no herirla…Lo único que pueden hacer, es retenerla hasta que todo este caos termine. – Alego seriamente – No obstante, lo primordial es saber cuál es la orden que le otorgaron.- aclaro

- ¿Orden? – articulo Ichigo.

- Si. – Afirmo – Cada orden que es específica. Debemos averiguar cual es, así impediremos que Rukia intervenga en el combate… ¿Intentaron acatar a Draiko? – pregunto al ver que la shinigami estaba a unos metros del orador, parada firmemente como si vigilara.

Ichigo estaba en otro estado profundo de meditación. Tenia que admitir que por primera vez su mente se acordaba de cosas en el momento junto. Ya que recordó el minuto en que se encontró por primera vez con esa tal Kureimy, y ésta dictamino a un grupo de shinigamis, que estaba bajo su poder, con solo decir 'Derrótenlos' y éstos hicieron caso sin reprochar.

- Ah – respondió Renji a la pregunta de su capitán, ignorando por completo lo pensativo que estaba el Kurosaki - Pero ella interviene y usted también lo hacia. – Explico - Estaban siempre pendientes de que nos alejáramos de él. –

Lo dicho por Renji, ayudaron al joven Kurosaki a memorizar algo mas, unas palabras importantes que el mismo Draiko le dijo.

_- Recuerdo de hace unas horas-_

_Ichigo, al ver que no haría ningún movimiento, decidió volver atacar. Pero las palabras repentinas del Orador lo detuvieron a la vez que lo miraba con confusión y duda, más que todo interrogación ya que no comprendía sus palabras._

_- Yo no haría eso…- articulo el Braiken deteniendo las intenciones del shinigami - En este momento, ellos están muy cerca y al sentir un reiatsu poderoso atacando aun aliado, vendrán. Ella les ordeno eso. No creo que te guste volver a pelear contra ellos. – confeso, afligiendo su mirada._

_- ¿Ellos? – interrogo confundido Ichigo, mirando impaciente al no recibir respuesta – ¿Que diablos estas diciendo? …-_

_- fin de recuerdo -_

-¡Ahora recuerdo! – exclamo de repente Ichigo llamando la mirada de un Renji confundo y un Byakuya atento y serio. – Él dijo algo así de que ustedes estaban cerca y si sentían un reiatsu atacando a un aliado, vendrían, ella les ordeno – dijo sutil entornando la mirada, tratando de recordar cada palabra, y de que eso les sirva de mucho.

- Imposible, - contradijo el Teniente – En otra ocasión, yo luche contra él y Rukia no interfirió – agrego, aclarando de que la suposición del sustituto podría ser errónea.

- ¿Estaban solos? – la pregunta insospechada del noble puso pensativo a los muchachos.

- No, Ukitake-san y Kyoraku-san también estaban. Pero que tiene que ver eso ahora? – cuestiono Kurosaki al no comprender la pregunta.

- En mucho. En el momento en que los capitanes aparecieron, los atacaron primero a ellos, o me equivoco? – dijo serio.

- Uh?…- Ichigo parpadeo un momento, y al comprender que lo dicho por el capitán era cierto, afirmo – Ah…-

- Ahora es más claro… Todo concuerda a lo que dices, Kurosaki Ichigo – comento el Noble dejándolos mudos, era una de las pocas veces que el Kuchiki le daba la razón. – Por tener un reiatsu poderos, ambos capitanes fueron los primeros en ser atacados por considerarse una amenaza primordial. Dejando el camino libre a Renji…Como ahora solo quedan ustedes dos, son ustedes a quien debe detener. – miro a ambos antes de dar media vuelta, dándoles la espalda y mirando al Orador.

- Entonces…- articulo el sustituto un poco indeciso, dando un paso adelante y quedando al lado del Noble.

- Entiendes. Como dije antes, yo me haré cargo de Draiko. – afirmo con su voz diplomática - A cambio les pido que mantengan obstruida a Rukia en sus intentos de intervenir – demando.

- ¿Pero…qué pasa si ella también se mete en tu pelea? – cuestiono el Kurosaki teniendo un grado de razón, silenciando al Kuchiki por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Éste llevo la mano a su barbilla en una pose pensativa y recién en ese momento noto el fragmento de máscara que aun conservaba en su rostro, ampliando levemente los ojos –S_erá posible_ – medito unos instes al pensar que posibilidades tenia antes entorno su mirada al haber llegado a tomar una decisión- Creo...que ella no me ve como amenaza. – les informo a Ichigo y Renji que lo miraron confusos y sorprendidos a la vez – Puede haber una posibilidad de que ella piense que aun sigo siendo un aliado debido a la fracción de máscara que conservo, y por seguir teniendo rastros del reiatsu – observo su mano en donde podía sentir algunas partículas espirituales de la Zanpakuto de la Oradora – _Aun que dudo que Kureimy no lo siga pensando_ – entorno su mirada y la fijo hacia su hermana – Si estoy en lo cierto, no ira tras mi como un reiatsu amenazante. – finalizo su explicación, dejando un profundo silencio.

- Y si estas equivocado? – delibero Ichigo

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – Contesto para luego hablar firme a su teniente - Renji, atácalo. – ordeno firme extrañando un poco a los dos.

- ¡Será un placer! – Gustosamente haciendo caso a la petición de su capitán, y con una amplia sonrisa arrogante, Renji se elevo de un gran salto y azoto su Zanpakuto en el aire, extendiéndola y mandándola contra el Supika.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la blanquecina espada de Rukia atajo el ataque, con un sutil movimiento ésta rechazo la Zanpakuto y se aproximo a toda velocidad para embestir al teniente. Pero como él fue más rápido y alcanzo a unir su arma y bloquear la catana, solo fue arrastrado por la fuerza de la Kuchiki alejándolo del Orador.

- Confío en que sabrás como detenerla, Kurosaki Ichigo – las palabras de Byakuya antes de marchar dieron esa porción de confianza que necesitaba el muchacho, motivándolo más a no rendirse.

- ¡Ah! -exclamo, impulsando también sus pies en el suelo.

Ambos Shinigamis de poderoso poder saltaron del suelo y se deslizo rápidamente contra el Orador, preparando sus espadas como si estuviera apunto de atacar. Como suponían, Rukia se alejo de la unión de armas con el teniente e inmediatamente, haciendo uso de una imperceptible velocidad, intervino en el camino del Kurosaki bloqueando y atajando la espada, ignorando completamente al capitán, tal como lo había sospechaba el noble.

Ichigo hizo presión en la unión de catanas y empujo a un costado a la chica, separándose brevemente y luego se dirigió a ella de nuevo a acatar.

Mientras tanto, al haber dejado el camino sin inconvenientes, Byakuya apareció a unos cinco metros frente al Orador. Los dos se mantenían callados, sabiendo cual seria los siguientes movimientos.

- Eso significa…- articulo el Orador al ver al noble frente a el.

- Que lucharemos. – completo la frase diplomáticamente, manteniendo su postura firme.

- Hace siglos que no lo hacíamos. – después de un suspiro comento – Pero, no me gusta la idea. -

- Créeme, te entretendrás –

Se encogió de hombros con una sutil sonrisa, ante las últimas palabras del noble, sabiendo que ese era lo que mas le interesaba. Pero al comprender que seria un duro trabajo enfrentarse al Kuchiki, suspiro cansado cambiando su semblante a serio - Sígueme. – ante la petición, ambos desparecieron con una imperceptible rapidez junto con un poderoso torbellino de viento que parecía habérselos tragado.

- Increíble… - Espetó asombrado por la rapidez de ambos hombres al marcharse - desaparecieron como si nada…-

- No parecía shunpo…- señalo Ichigo también sorprendido al verlos ir.

En ese momento, Rukia, al que el Orador se había alejado, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo involuntariamente. Impulsándose en el suelo, de deslizo a una magnifica velocidad tras ellos, sin embargo una espada se interrumpo en su paso antes de lograrlo.

- No iras a ninguna parte, Rukia. – Demando el Sustituto con la espada en posición diagonal deteniendo la de la chica - ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez! – depositando mas fuerza contra la catana de la joven, logro rechazarla y alejarla a unos cuantos metros.

Ésta, al ver su intervención, decidió atacar elevando su espada para cortar de un tajo al Shinigami. No obstante, otra Zanpakuto se interpuso. Expandiéndose hacia el filo blanco, envolvió el arma en unas tres vueltas tal como lo haría una serpiente.

La detenida, giro un instante su cabeza hacia el responsable, encontrándose con el muchacho de cabellos rojos y característica sonrisa altanera.

- ¡Muy lenta! – exclamo Renji tirando de su lado el mango de su Zanpakuto y obligando a perder el equilibrio a la noble.

* * *

><p>Destellos de reiatsu florecían repetidamente en el cielo nocturno, acompañado de los sonidos de metales al chocarse. Las detonaciones eran de poderes de distinto color, amarrillo y verde se unían en un tiempo corto e intenso hasta separarse y luego volver a colisionar.<p>

Los causantes de dichoso espectáculo eran nada más y nada menos que Hisagi y Naruki, permaneciendo continuos en la batalla. La velocidad de los dos jóvenes era sorprendente, casi intocable para un ojo no bien experto. Podía decirse que se deslizaban a la misma velocidad del viento.

Con esa rapidez se enfrentaron. En un feroz movimiento, ambos chocaron sus pares de armas en posición cruzada, quedando frente a frente y enfrentando sus miradas desafiantes que brillaban ante el poder de sus propios reiatsus.

Debido a la fuerza depositada, tanto Kusarigamas como Shurikens temblaban intentando no desaprobar el encuentro. En una maniobra firme, Naruki sostuvo con más solidez sus armas y las elevo hacia arriba sin separar la unión, obligando que las hoces del Shinigami también se elevaran. A pesar del movimiento repentino, el joven se puso a retirarse y permaneció firme en el nudo que aun continuaban.

Los dos no querían separar el encuentro ni un solo instante, quedando los dos con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, obligando su cercanía.

A pesar de la incomoda posición, ambos estaban decididos a no detener la fuerza que depositaban en el agarre contra el otro. Estaban concentrados en no ceder, ya que, si lo hacían, uno podría aprovechar la posición y atacar verticalmente, hiriendo al otro. Y ellos estaban luchando prevenidos a no ser ese otro.

Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se asomo en los labios de la oradora mostrando sus futuras intenciones. Con un sutil movimiento, dio un rodillazo el estomago del Shinigami, logrando empujarlo hacia atrás y separar sus armas.

Sin embargo, el teniente solo retrocedió unos pasos y no tubo problemas en seguir luchando. Doblando sus rodillas, llevo sus manos hacia atrás jalando las cadenas de su Zanpakuto y atrayendo sus Kusarigamas.

Al apoderarse de ellas con sus manos, inmediatamente enderezo las piernas al mismo tiempo que se impulsada y dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Oradora.

Ésta reacciono de la misma forma, después de una pirueta y obtener firme sus armas en las manos, se lanzo contra el shinigami exclamando un grito de lucha.

A metros de rozar nuevamente sus armas, Hisagi hizo una maniobra con su brazo derecho lanzando una hoz en dirección hacia la chica. No obstante, ésta evadió el arma con un simple movimiento, provocando que el Kusarigama prosiguiera de manera curvada tras ella y girara a su alrededor hasta envolverla por la cintura, siendo oprimida por la cadena.

- ¡Qué demonios! – miro aturdida las cadenas envueltas en su cintura, soltando sus armas para intentar quitarlas aferrando sus manos a ellas.

- ¡Estas atrapada! – expreso Hisagi permaneció serio y firme en sus acciones. Con un movimiento de muñeca atrajo la cadena que tenia atrapada a la chica hacia el, al mimo tiempo que preparaba su otro machete para darle fin a la pelea.

Naruki comprendió las intenciones del shinigami al ser arrastrada por una abruta fuerza. - ¡Desgraciado!- exclamo furiosa al ver que el teniente pensaba que la derrotaría fácilmente.

A segundos de que Hisagi estaba a punto de cortarla de arriba abajo, la Orador logro sujetar con su mano un Shuriken y protegerse del ataque. Aunque debido a la fuerza del azote, fue expulsada hacia el suelo colisionando en el enlosado.

* * *

><p>El pavimento cubierto por hielo y la niebla espesa en el aire, era el ambiente donde batallaban Ukitake y Kyoraku contra el capitán del Décimo escuadrón que era manipulado por las habilidades del rival.<p>

Después de varios ataques y embestidas incesantes, los tres miembros del gotei 13 se hayan heridos con algunos cortes. Ukitake estaba exhausto, su rostro cubierto de raspones y los ojos cansados que demostraban que apenas podía mantenerse de pies. Si no fuera por el frío líquido que secaba cada liquido, en esos momentos también estaría empapado de sudor. Su compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones, con algunas heridas y una muy notoria en el hombro izquierdo, aun que no muy profunda. Pero seguía manteniendo su mirada atenta hacia el oponente.

A pesar de estar bajo el control, Hitsugaya no podía permanecer por siempre ileso al estar enfrentando a dos poderosos capitanes. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba debido a un corte, tiñendo de color rojo el hielo que lo rodeaba de ese lado.

- ¿Aun puedes seguir…Ukitake?- pregunto el capitán de cabellos castaños rompiendo el ambiente silencioso, preocupado por la salud de su camarada.

- Si…estoy bien…- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

En ese instante, Toshiro se inclino desde su posición tomando vuelo para impulsarse y avanzar con velocidad contra los dos mayores, llevando el mango de su espada cubierto por hielo tras si mismo.

- Aquí viene – advirtió Ukitake a su compañero, poniéndose serio y sosteniendo con firmeza sus espadas.

En el momento que s aproximaba a los capitanes, el joven de cabello blanco deslizo su Zanpakuto de un tajo hacia delante, horizontalmente, liberando del filo helado un dragón de hielo y de ojos rojos, que rugía mientras se arrimaba a toda velocidad para atacar a los shinigamis.

Ukitake y Kyoraku dieron un gran salto evadiendo el ataque, causando que éste chocara contra el suelo y llenara el ambiente de más nubes heladas. Aprovechando la confusión, el capitán de cabellos castaños salio de la espesa niebla girando sus espadas.

- ¡Bushō Koma! – exclamo Kyoraku, produciendo tornados con su Zanpakuto que inmediatamente fluyeron hacia el peliblanco. Sin embargo, éste fue mas activo y rechazo con simpleza la técnica.

Al ver que había fracasado, el capitán prosiguió en atacar lanzándose contra el joven, que lo recibió preparado y deteniendo su ataque con su Zanpakuto. Ambas armas temblaron por la fuerza depositada en los dos shinigamis. A pesar de estar atrapado y luchando contra dos espadas, Toshiro se las ingenio para incrementar su fuerza y empujando a Kyoraku hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, al separarse, Hitsugaya se sitúo tras el confundido capitán y elevo su espada dispuesto a hacerle un corte en la espalda. No obstante…

- ¡Bakudō #04: Hainawa! – ante la aclamación de Ukitake, una cuerda amarrilla brillante se enredo y atrapo el brazo elevado de joven. Dejándolo expuesto a cualquier ataque que ambos capitanes no desaprovecharon. - ¡Ahora Kyoraku! – dijo al ver al peliblanco luchar con el kido para liberar su brazo.

- ¡No tienes que decirlo! – Utilizando shunpo, Kyoraku se sitúo inclinado frente al capitán de ojos turquesa para su siguiente ataque - Irooni…- miro fijamente al joven – Kuro.- con un amplio movimiento de su mano, deslizando de abajo arriba su espada, azoto su filo contra el pecho del capitán Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>En el suelo terroso de la colina mas alta del seiteirei, una fuerte brisa se hizo presente en el lugar solitario, levantando el polvo y dando lugar a dos figuras que acababan de llegar. Posicionado uno frente al otro, con sus espadas en la mano, parados firmes ante la batalla que iban a realizar.<p>

- La colina del Soukyoku- cuestiono - Byakuya al ver el lugar donde le había guiado el Orador.

- Me parece un buen sitio – respondió Draiko para luego dirigir la mirada tras el. – mi curiosidad por estar en este lugar aumento al enterarme que el Soukyoku fue destruido por un Shinigami. Y que sobre todo, te enfrentaste a él y saliste perdiendo – agrego con una ligera risa.

- Veo que estás bien informado – dijo el capitán sin perder la seriedad. – Comencemos - Después de un largo silencio, hablo llevando su espada frente a su rostro – Dispérsate, "Senbonzakura" - el filo de la catana se fue desvaneciendo, convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezo rosados, que giraron alrededor de su amo atentamente.

Draiko se quedo unos segundos callado ante la liberación de zanpakuto del noble. Miraba fijamente esos pétalos que rondaban alrededor del shinigami, haciéndolo recordar un suceso parecido hace siglos atrás. Pero reacciono de inmediato, sabiendo que era su turno de liberar su shikai.

Luego de un suspiro largo, poso con firmeza y horizontalmente su espada hasta la altura de su pecho, mientras que con su otra palma tocaba el filo metálico, haciendo emerger dos energías brillantes en ella – Aúlla a la luz que se ilumina en el cielo…"Reinaitourufu" – el brillo de su espada se intensifico produciendo una intensa energía eléctrica a su alrededor. Al azotar su espada en el aire, se desvaneció la muestra de poder dejando a la vista un empuñadura y guarda celeste blanquecino envueltos por una cadenilla dorada desde la punta del mango hasta la base del filo. Y la hoja tenía una abertura delgada rectangular en el centro del filo, permaneciendo la punta intacta.

- Estoy listo – articulo Draiko, inclinándose un leve momento para luego correr hacia el capitán.

Al ver que el Orador comenzaría, Byakuya se aproximo con continuos shunpos hasta llegar a el.

A un metro de distancia, ambos deslizaron sus espadas uno contra el otro generando en el impacto de sus reiatsus una segadora luz que dio comienzo a la pelea.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>"Reinaitourufu" - ("Rayo del lobo nocturno" o "Lobo del rayo nocturno") Zanpakuto de Draiko con la habilidad de crear y controlar truenos y rayos.<p>

"Kuro" negro, la vestimenta del Hitsugaya.

"Chūjitsu shokei" Fiel sayón. Técnica que le permite temer mas poder hacia el Dominado.

Nota: La situación de Rukia y Toshiro son muy distintas, ya que Ukitake y Kyoraku no tiene dificultades para herirlo y luchar como los tiene Ichigo y Renji que temen herir gravemente a su nakama.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) que les pareció? Muy bien? Muy mal? No entendieron nada? Me quieren secuestrar y torturarme? 83 bueno! Espero su opinión =D jejeje

La batalla de Byakuya Vs. Draiko a comenzado! También ahora no hay intervenciones en que Ichigo quiera hacer lo que sea para ayudar a Rukia! Y ambos capitanes le están dando una lección de no subestimar a los mayores a Toshiro xDD jaja naahh eso no, pero tiene la situación en sus manos!

La próxima actualización será… _[Revisa bien calendario ¬¬]…_ **el Día 2 de febrero**! Se que parece mucho, pero verán como pasa volando (bueno a mi me pasa Ôò) hasta mientras! Espero que se cuiden mucho, mucho! Para algunos preparencen por que las clases se acercan :3 por eso, disfruten este mes mas que nunca! Besitos enormes y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	36. Cap 36 Resolución

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Aquí un nuevo cap! Jejeje…eh….uh…:3… ¡Lo siento! _[Que pasa? Ôò? Ya es tarde para publicar?]_ Siii! les pido mis disculpas, no utilice la cumpu en muchos días y el calor que esta sufriendo argentina es insoportable. _[Es peor que el año pasado U-U]_…Además de que mi madre se fue de vacaciones y me dejo a mi a cargo de la casa (parece raro y eso que soy la menor O.O) pero, bueno. Ya hice un trato con mi hermano, de que utilizar la compu en las mañanas mientras mi hermano duerme _[Podrás levantarte? Recuerda que en la noche da Dragón Ball Z ¬¬ hasta las 2am]_ ¡tendré que dejarlo! T-T

**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**

**Otaku Izumi****:** Hola! Jajaja! Me alegro que te gustara! Y la pelea comenzara pronto :D lamentablemente no en este cap :( así que porfis no me asesines _[¡Mátala, yo la sostengo y tu la cortas! (x ] _eh? Con quien hablas? _[E-eh ia, con nadie ¬¬]_ :3…Pero, aquí mostrara los planes de Ichi para poder recuperar a Rukia xD…y no te preocupes que muy, muy, muy pronto será liberada =D aunque es incierto decir si volverá a encontrarse con Caydi x/ … JAJa! Si el manga dio un poquitín de miedo xD quien lo pensaría de Unahana, aunque hay que sospechar de que ella trasmitía algo escalofriante antes, no? Jeje…gracias por comentar! Espero que este capitulo te guste ^-^

**Netsu-Rukia****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar =) me alegra mucho saber que te parece interesante y de que te guste, gracias. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado ^^

**MaryUchi****:** Hola! =D ¡Estoy contenta de saber que te gusto el capitulo! ^^ Jeje…es un ploblemin sobre el material =S pero decidí no alargarlo mas y comenzar a pensar en el final x3 … ¡Si, Kencha y Unohana dan mucho miedo xD! ¡los dos parecen tan poderosos, pero sabemos quien gano esa lucha! ;D… Ok! Hijita querida, pero trata de no sobrepasarte con esas cositas xD… Jajaja! No creo que Bleach sea un trauma, pero de adictivo si que lo es ^^ jaja aun me acuerdo como fue que conocí Bleach, lo vi en los avances cuando había Animax. Estaba un poco molesta porque sacaban un dibujito que me gustaba ver pero…_[Como te pasa en mayor de las cosas, siembres reprochas y te da fiaca seguirlo y luego te das cuenta de que te fascina y estas mas como una loca fan ¬¬] _jejeje es una maldición xD…después de ver los 4 cap latinos, me enamore y empecé a comprar desordenadamente los DvD XD… ¿¡En serio en un año!? Ôò? Vaya, si tuviera Internet, yo habría tardado unos 3 meses máximo en todos los capítulos y mangas U.U _[Con esos programas que te gusta experimentar ¬¬ es obvio]_ uruse x3…Bueno! Me alegro que te guste mucho el capitulo! Gracias por comentar! Y espero que este sea de tu agrado =D

**Phantom Claire****:** Hola! Estoy feliz de saber que te gusto el capitulo =D jejeje! Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de la vidéo. Dans une autre séparée est d'afficher;) et si je savais que c'était Ichigo. Chantez so cute! Mais j'aime le plus, c'est la première chanson que je chante avec Rukia xD utilement l'utiliser dans une histoire comme les autres chansons chantées par d'autres personnages de Bleach :) Avez-vous lu mon autre histoire: «Un concours de chant drôle»? jejeje xD bien, bien, ne vous laissez pas distraire plus. Merci pour les commentaires =D J'espère que ce chapitre est à votre goût ^^

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola! Jaja a mi también me gusto escribir esa parte :) jeje me alegra que te gustara el cap! Sii! Leí el manga y me encanto el pequeño ken-chan jaja, pero deseo lo mismo te tu, ¡QUE NO MUERAUNAHANA-SAN! Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap! =D

Gracias por comentar! Y un beso a los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y la siguen =D

Me encanto el capitulo 525 de Bleach! No se ustedes pero a mi pe parece adorable el pequeño Kenpachi xD ¡como sospechábamos! Urahara lo estaba ayudando y no intentando matarlo ^^ jeje!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

**Seichi**: se le llama a todo el espacio que ocupa las casas y fortaleza de los oradores.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…**_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36<strong>

"**Resolución"**

En las afueras del Seirreitei.

Parado frente a un enorme muro de concreto, un pequeño de estatura baja y cabellos blancos analizaba la muralla que rodeaba el Seireitei. Lentamente coloco su mano para sentirlo, el material, densidad y resistencia, nada escapada de su mirada celeste. Dio un pequeño salto de inquietud cuando llego a sentir los reiatsus que se encontraban tras aquella pared.

- Llegaron como esperaba…- articulo un poco sorprendido para luego sonreír de medio lado – la técnica funciono – sus ojos se entonaron melancólicos, recordando cuando estuvo con el grupo de oradores en medio de desierto oscuro.

_- Recuerdo de hace horas atrás –_

_- ¿Qué hace el chiquillo aquí? – Cuestiono un Orador de cabellera rubia y actitud presumida, parado junto aun grupo de Supika que enfocaron su atención al aludido - Solo estorbara. -_

_- Cállate tu boca que solo lanza chamullos baratos de una vez. Creo que él será de mas ayuda que tu – demando Naruki, parada de brazos cruzados y molesta por la actitud hostil de Yateru._

_- Ja! Muy cómica.- _

_- Cállense…- hablo Draiko - Saben que es el único que puede ayudarnos ahora. – sus compañeros lo miraron confusos y algunos desinteresados - El Seireitei esta a mas de tres horas de aquí, eso su usamos nuestra máxima velocidad para llegar.-_

_- Ya lo sabemos, lo que no entiendo es qué hace el aquí – Cuestiono un pelirrojo al que todos conocían como Ruhenoku, apuntando al pequeño Nagitski que estaba parado a 6 metros lejos del grupo, abrazando un libro significativo._

_- Él nos trasladara dentro del Seireitei en solo unos minutos, tal como lo hacia el señor Craveri - aclaro sorprendiendo a sus camaradas._

_- ¡Tsh! Él no es nada – comento hostil el Orador. Provocando que el pequeño agachara la cabeza por las palabras de desprecio que podía escuchar claramente._

_- No creo que sirva el mocoso…- comento una voz alejada también del grupo, sentado con una rodilla doblada en una gran roca. _

_- Tu perdiste tu derecho a opinar, - contesto Draiko dirigiendo su atención al aludido - recuerda porque te llevamos. – dijo serio, observando al Orador de cabello azabache y ojos celestes que lo miraban con sorna._

_- Si, porque necesitan mi fuerza, verdad? – Sonrío ampliamente avivando sus ojos con arrogancia- Si no estuviera de humores, los dejaría solos en esto.- anuncio._

_-…- todos lo quedaron un momento mirando, Zacksen podía ser arrogante pero nadie podía negar que, por una parte, tenia razón. No podían arriesgarse, tenían que llevarlo._

_- Pero…- articulo el acechado, cerrando sin importancia los ojos e ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros – como será divertido, y me quitara un peso de encima, decidí ir…no hagas que cambie mi opinión – advirtió con voz seca y hastiado de ser observado._

_- Tu puedes decidir lo que quieras – dijo Draiko dándole la espalda y concentrándose en la discusión que tenia con los otros Supika. Dejando primero unos segundos de silencio._

_- De todas formas no quiero arriesgarme, que sabe él de esto? – volvió hablar Yateru que parecía mas preocupado en su bienestar que en la misión, disgustando algunos camaradas._

_- Por qué crees que el Señor Craveri le dio el libro – cuestiono Braiken cansado de las negativas y hostilidades - Esta más que obvio que ahora Nagitski es el único que puede ayudarnos…- aclaro molesto pero a la vez sereno -…no tienen otra poción. – _

_Con esas palabras dejo callado un momento al grupo. Al parecer a Yateru se le acabaron las excusas y Zacksen no estaba negando nada, todo le importaba un carajo con tal de que lo llevaran de una vez al seireitei para poder tener su revancha con los shinigamis. El único que permanecía frío y discrepante era Ruhenoku, que aun conservaba resentimientos contra el niño al pensar que una parte era la culpa de éste por la muerte del anciano. _

_- Hagan lo que quieran.- escupió cediendo el Orador de cabellos rojos, dando la espalda al grupo un poco aliviado al no tener inconvenientes en seguir con el trabajo._

_A pesar de eso, Draiko no pudo evitar mirar un momento a los que contradijeron con una cierta decepción en los ojos por la actitud con el niño. Se acerco a éste que estaba distanciado del grupo y se inclino frente a él con una agradable sonrisa para hablarle._

_- No les hagas caso…- articulo queriendo que Nagitski quitara esa caita de tristeza - ¿Estas listo? -_

_- Si…- soltó dudoso._

_- Sin el Señor Craveri no podemos llegar y atravesar el Shakonmaku sin ser detectados antes…gracias por la ayuda – dijo sincero, apoyando su mano en el hombro del pequeño._

_- No-no lo tiene que agradecer…como se lo dije, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Lo único que temo...es fallar lo que usted me pidió… - aclaro su desconfianza, preocupado por el bienestar del resto - ¿Que pasara cuando estén ahí? ¿Podré ayudarlo a tiempo? –_

_- Claro que si…no te menosprecies. - intento animar las dudas del menor - Sino puedes hacer conmigo lo mismo que con el resto. – sugirió si quitar la ligera sonrisa de sus labios._

_- Espero que no sea necesario…- dijo no muy seguro - no solo por usted, también por ellos. – Confeso - Además le dije que tengo el potencial para hacer aquello…pero lo otro – dudo, apretando mas entre sus bracitos el libro y pensando en la segunda petición del Orador. Con su conocimiento le parecía imposible, aun le faltaba efectuar esa técnica._

_- Chh…- se apresuro callar Draiko antes de que el pequeño hablara de mas - Te lo dije, no estoy seguro, no quiero intranquilizarlos en vano. De todas formas, si supieran mi inquietud solo lo ignorarían e igual irían. Sin decir que también harían lo que fuera para que no intervengas. - _

_-…- Nagitski se quedo un instante pensando en sus palabras. Por una parte tenia razón, no serviría de mucho decirles. Además de innecesario, ya que ellos aceptaron la propuesta de Skisho. Pero aun así…- No lo entiendo, si el riesgo que usted sospecha pasara ¿por que va? – volvió a cuestionar a pesar de saber la respuesta._

_- Debo hacerlo…y lo que pienso es solo una suposición. Es mejor estar prevenidos, no te parece? – siguió sonriente a pesar de comprender la preocupación del pequeño._

_- No lo se…mi poder aun no es lo suficiente. Tal vez ni siguiera funcione – de nuevo se contradijo, desconfiado de si mismo mientras alivianaba el agarre del libro._

_- Confío en ti…- dijo indudable, reincorporándose - Y si no lo consigues, no te preocupes…Se que esta vez lo lograremos – ante las palabras Nagitski asintió afirmativamente por lo cual el Orador sacudió gentilmente su cabeza, a la vez que se daba media vuelta para volver con el grupo - Porque estoy seguro…- agrego con una voz sincera que extraño al menor - que después de todo…recibiremos ayuda. – _

_El pequeño miro confuso a Draiko mientras marchaba, no comprendiendo a que ayuda se refería. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, olvidando esas ideas, y decidió comenzar con la petición. _

_- Ah…haré lo que pueda. – susurro decidido a esforzarse y ayudar al Orador. Alejo una pequeña distancia el libro que sostenía para poder abrirlo y buscar en él el sortilegio adecuado para llevar al grupo al Seireitei. Al encontrar la página vio en ella un círculo y varios símbolos dibujados en ella. Inmediatamente leyó las instrucciones y al entenderlo en solo dos minutos, se dispuso a trabajar._

_Buscando con la mirada encontró una barrilla que lo ayudaría a dibujar en la arena. La sostuvo con firmeza y caminando rápidamente se dirigió al grupo para comenzar el acto. _

_Apoyando la punta de la barrilla en la arena, emprendió a caminar alrededor del grupo de Oradores marcando un círculo que rodeaba a ellos. Prosiguió, avanzando de un extremo a otro, atravesando el círculo con otra línea y pasando entre el grupo y la mirada de menosprecio de algunos._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto un Orador extrañado al ver lo que el niño hacia. – Craveri-sama no utilizaba estas cosas. – volvió a protestar, pero el niño lo ignoraba, estaba mas concentrado en su labor. - ¿Estas jugando o qué? – Nagitski siguió inorando al sujeto, con los ojos fijos y entornados, dibujaba en la arena líneas tridimensionales y algunos emblemas en cada extremó._

_- Todo listo…En unos minutos, serán trasladados al Seireitei. – anuncio. Miro su libro y comenzó a redactar en voz baja los sortilegios. Apenas entabló la oración, un brillante resplandor y luz emergió desde las líneas marcadas en la arena, elevándose como partículas espirituales e intensificándose más a cada palabra que decía el menor. La luz se hizo mas intensa, cubriendo también al grupo de oradores._

_- Fin e recuerdo –_

- Braiken-dono confía en mi…debo de esforzarme – se dijo así mismo, aun parado frente al muro del Seireitei – _Pero…puede haber una gran posibilidad de que la técnica falle_…- su mirada nuevamente se desanimo - ¡No, no! ¡¿Que estoy pensando?! – Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los negativos pensamientos - ¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡No importa si todo sale mal, es la única forma de ayudar! – se dijo decidido, empuñando su mano. Elevo la mirada para y dio un gran salto hacia el borde el mural que cubría el Seireitei – ¡Lo intentare! Uh?! – Volvió a animarse, pero al sentir numerosas presiones espirituales, su mirada se desconcertó - ¿Están luchando?…- murmuro, sintiendo varias presencias de shinigamis y oradores luchando. – Esto esta mal…no deberían de estar derrochando su fuerza…si aun la verdadera pelea no ha comenzado. –

* * *

><p>- ¡GRRHOOOOHHAAA! – azotando su espada en el aire, Ichigo libero un colmillo negro contra la Kuchiki que permanecía en el suelo. El ataque de reiatsu se aproximaba a una gran velocidad hacia la chica, sin embargo ésta logro evadirlo dando un rápido salto hacia arriba viendo como la técnica detonara y destruía una parte del pavimento, sin sospechar de que otra espada la estaba esperando.<p>

- ¡WHOOO! – Expandiendo y meneando su Zanpakuto como un látigo, Renji se había situado tras la Noble, lanzando la punta de Zaminaru contra ella. No obstante, Rukia logro captar a tiempo su presencia, obligada a girar sobre si a la vez que deslizaba su espada para rechazar la del enemigo.

El rebote de ambos metales causo una distancia entre los luchadores, que fue aprovechada por la Kuchiki que, en un instante, rápidamente se deslizo para contraatacar al teniente.

Éste se altero un breve segundo al ver la rapidez en la que iba la noble y leer sus intenciones de querer atacarlo. Sin dudarlos, con un movimiento de mano, volvió a maniobrar su Zanpakuto, guiándola hacia la figura de la Kuchiki que se aproximaba.

Con un apresurado shunpo, Rukia evadió el asalto y reapareció frente al Shinigami, deslizando su espada verticalmente hacia el. Sin embargo, detuvo su acto al sentir una fuerte brisa viniendo de su lado derecho, dándose cuenta de que el Kurosaki se arrimaba a una esplendida velocidad, exclamando un grito de luchaza y preparando su Zanpakuto para atacar.

Inmediatamente, la Noble se apresuro a detener el intento del Shinigami atajando su espada con la suya. No obstante, no pudo con la vertiginosa fuerza y velocidad que iba el joven, siendo arrastrada varios metros por la presión del arma contraria.

Ichigo concentro su mirada en la unión de filos, frunciendo su ceño al encontrarse frente a la máscara que poseía a la Kuchiki. Con un poco más de fuerza y firmeza, hizo un golpe de presión contra la espada de la chica, logrando alejarla a una frágil medida y dándole la oportunidad de volver a arremeter hacia ella.

A pesar de que Rukia consiguió detener a Zangetsu si dificultad, el Kurosaki no desistíos y volvió a asaltar a la joven numerosas veces, provocando que ésta retrocediera en cada azote mientras detenía sus ataques.

Haciendo un espacioso golpe horizontal, Ichigo libero un pequeño colmillo de reiatsu hacia la chica, que la alejo a una gran distancia debido a que ella lo detuvo con la espada, y a causa de la presión, fue forzosamente tirada distanciándose del shinigami.

Rukia parecía ilesa ante el asalto, había logrado desviar el ataque sin desventaja. No obstante, su pequeño relajo termino, al sentir una presencia tras ella que la obligo a elevar la mirada y encontrarse con un shinigami pelirrojo.

- ¡Te tengo! – Con una mirada seria, exclamo Renji que tenia expandido a Zabimaru a su alrededor. Moviendo verticalmente el brazo que sostenía su empuñadura, condujo las filosas cuchillas de su filo con colmillos hacia la noble.

Ésta poso su espada frente a si para atajar el impacto. No pudiendo resistir todo el peso de las hojas de Zabimaru, Rukia se vio obligada a ser guiada por la fuerte imposición que la empujo directamente contra el suelo.

A pesar que el cuerpo de la noble aun no detonaba en el concreto, ambos shinigamis descendieron apresuradamente hacia ella. Sosteniendo firmemente sus Zanpakutos preparados para continuar el ataque.

Los dos jóvenes shinigamis estaban luchando con todo para debilitar y derrotar a Rukia. ¿Habían cambiado de opinión y la veían como una enemiga?..No. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de eso.

El motivo por lo cual ellos estaban empeñados en seguir chocando sus espadas contra la Shinigami era debido a que Ichigo recordó algo primordial en el momento en que Byakuya y Draiko se habían marchado, lo cual no le dio la oportunidad de consultarle.

Se trataba de la noche en que lucho contra Hanataro.

Desconociendo de qué se trataba de su viejo amigo del cuarto escuadrón, el Sustituto, creyendo que era un enemigo, lo ataco sin contenerse consiguiendo romper la máscara que lo controlaba. Al recordar eso, una pregunta surgió en su mente.

¿Si Hanataro, quien había aumentado muy notoriamente su poder por ser sometido por el enemigo al igual que los Kuchiki, fue liberado de ese dominio Por qué no podía pasar lo mismo con Rukia?

Su idea la consulto con Renji, y a pesar de algunos desacuerdos, ambos entendieron que esa era la única forma de recuperar a su nakama.

Ahora ahí estaban, luchando sin detenerse, con el mismo objetivo de destruir esa despreciable máscara.

_- ¡Por esa razón…Si pude derrotar a Hanataro y devolverlo a su estado normal, son las mismas posibilidades de hacer que recuperes la conciencia, Rukia!_ – pensaba Ichigo mientras de deslizaba a una estupenda velocidad hacia donde había caería la Kuchiki. Recordando también en esos momentos las palabras de Byakuya.

"_Hagan lo que hagan, no podrán liberar a Rukia si planean no herirla…__"_

"_Confío en que sabrás como detenerla, Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Entornó su mirada, serio y a la vez decidido. Si, había encontrado una forma, y estaba dispuesto a no desperdiciarla a pesar de que implicaba herir a su más preciada nakama.

.

En ese momento, con una buena maniobra, Rukia consiguió aterrizar en el concreto sin daños, solo arrastrando unos centímetros sus pies en el pavimento. Sin embargo logro sentir y darse cuanta de la aproximación de ambos shinigamis hacia ella. Inmediatamente se vio precisada a actuar a la defensiva.

Meneando y deslizando su espada blanca elegantemente, la Kuchiki hizo emerger debajo de sus pies un círculo blanco que resplandecía puramente ante el brillo de la nieve.

Los ojos de Ichigo y Renji se alertaron y se vieron obligados a alejarse ante la repentina elevación de una torre de hielo en el lugar donde yacía parada la Kuchiki.

- Mierda – maldijeron ambos, viendo como esa torre de hielo comenzaba a quebrarse y a partirse en numerosas partes.

Entre la nebrina causada por el choque de los escombros al caer, la figura de Rukia salio de ella a una fugaz rapidez directamente chocando espadas contra el Shinigami sustituto.

El Kurosaki gruño ante el inesperado ataque, apretando la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto para retener la envestida de la noble. La unión de espadas estaba indecisa, cada luchados incrementaba su fuerza para no ceder. Al parecer, Rukia estaba por ganar el encontró ya que la espada del chico se inclinaba hacia su propio pecho. Éste apretó sus dientes, incrementando su empujo y alejando el filo de si.

- ¡GRhA! – en un arrebato, ambos se alejaron pero eso no significaba el final. Apenas comenzaban a unir sus catanas.

* * *

><p><strong>En ese momento.<strong>

En posición de guardia y esperando las acción del contrincante, Ruynako respiraba con profundidad, manteniéndose sereno y firme, observando los movimientos del capitán del noveno escuadrón, que estaba a apunto de liberar su Zanpakuto.

El Capitán, después de tomar una decisión sujetar firmemente el mango de su catana, exclamo; - Arrástralo con el viento; ¡Tachikaze! – en un resplandor y vigoroso corriere de viento, su espada tomo la forma de un cuchillo de combate con un mango de color negro y un anillo.

A pesar de la muestra de poder, el Orador aun se mantenía firme, sin bajar la guardia ni quitar la vista sobre el Shinigami. La mirada de ambos combatientes se toparon desafiantes junto aun silencio profundo que fue roto por Kensei.

Al tener su Zanpakuto preparada en sus manos, decidió hacer uso una de sus técnicas para dar fin la pelea. Parándose firmemente, hizo costadas al aire generando una poderosa corriente de viento y creando enormes hilos trasparentes que alerto al Ryoka. En otra perceptiva, se podía ver como esos hilos salían disparados, meneándose, después del viento hacia el orador a una rápida velocidad para cortarlo.

- _Demonios ¿Que es eso?_ -Ruynako pudo sintió esa gran amenaza de viento contra el que lo inmovilizo un semi segundo, sacudiendo su cabello y vestimenta. Pero instintivamente, al percibir que algo venia, se cubrió con rapidez cruzando sus brazos y aumentando poderosamente su fuerza espiritual en si. No obstante, eso no impidió que sus pies se arrastraran levemente en el pavimento ante la presión en que era empujado.

En ese instante, el orador soportaba numerosos azotes por todos lados como si fuera golpeado por cuchillas, mas bien parecía que se protegía de cientos de látigos, obteniendo varias cortadas en su piel acompañados por quejidos de molestia del joven. – _Resiste…-_ se dacia así mismo, manteniéndose firme y resistiendo para sorpresa del Shinigami.

Cuando paro de sentir esas incesantes envesadas, que duraron unos segundos, en su cuerpo, aparto levemente sus brazos dejando al descubierto su rostro cubierto de sudor y algunos arañazos, al igual que las partes de su cuerpo y sus ropas cortadas. Respiro jadeante, conteniendo el dolor de sus heridas que comenzaban a sangrar lentamente, separando un poco las piernas para volver a su posición de combate.

Kensei estaba asombrado por el resultado, con la técnica que libero debió de haber cortado en pedacitos al ryoka, sin embargo éste continuaba parado aunque con cortadas. – _Es increíble...incluso parece que quiere seguir luchando_ – pensó al notar que ele estado del Orador. Al parecer, al aumentar bruscamente su fuerza espiritual, éste logro amortiguar la potencia del ataque, recibiendo solo algunos rasguños en vez de ser atravesado.

A una rapidez, Ruynako abandono su sitio, sorprendiendo al capitán por no lograr ver su movimiento. - _¿Dónde…?_ – detuvo su propio pensamiento en seco, al sentir la presencia del joven cerca.

El Orador, decidido a contraatacar, se hacia situado al lado del Shinigami apuntándolo con su palma que destello de poder y expulso un proyectil de reiatsu. El ataque impacto contra un muro debido a que el capitán logro escapar utilizando un apresurado shunpo, apareciendo a más de diez metros lejos del joven.

No obstante, Ruynako no se dio por vencido y continuo atacando; lanzando numerosos proyectiles hacia el oponente, que evadía uno por uno a una rapidez admirable.

En un inesperado movimiento, Kensei apareció tras el Orador sosteniendo su cuchillo para envestirlo directamente. Lamentablemente, el atacado giro sobre si rechazando con su puño cubierto de cristal el filo metálico del capitán.

Aun así Kensei no persistió y siguió con varios intenso, utilizando el anillo de su mango para girarlo a su antojo y cambiar de ruta de sus ataques. De diagonal a la inversa, las maniobras de su cuchilla eran veloces antes los movimientos de su mano.

Sin embargo, Ruynako conseguía salir ileso de la mayoría de intentos, moviéndose rápidamente y atajando algunos asaltos con los brazos, que eran resistentes debido al cristal impenetrable que lo cubría.

Apuntando el rostro del shinigami, libero otro proyectil que fue evadido ágilmente. Ante eso, el capitán aprovecho la cercanía para profanarle un rodillazo en el abdomen del joven. E inmediatamente, al verlo perturbado, intento cortarlo de un tajo, pero solo corto el aire debido a que el chico reacciono al instante dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

Velozmente, Kenkei se aproximo hacia él concentrando su energía en el mango de su Zanpakuto y preparando en su mano una bola de energía poderosa que se intensificaba a cada segundo.

Ruynako consiguió detectar sus intenciones, y apresuradamente quiso contraatacar acumulando un proyectil en palma derecha para que chocara contra la del Shinigami.

Ambos acercaron sus manos que contenían sus ataques, haciendo colisionar los dos poderes contrarios que explotaron intensamente e ilumino esa área con un resplandor blanco puro junto con la destrucción de las baldosas y una enorme hendidura.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado.<strong>

Corriendo a toda velocidad por pasillos subterráneos del primer escuadrón, dos pequeños de parentesco similares avanzaban a toda marcha con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros, sin importar la situación en la que estaban, siendo detenidos y también perseguidos continuamente por Shinigamis, que trataban de cortarlos con sus filosas espadas pero los menores sabían evadirlas fácilmente.

Un ardiente torbellino de aire carmesí arribo por unos pasillos expulsando a numerosos Shinigamis que no podía resistir contra fuerza, cayendo inconcientes y mareados como costales de harina hacia el suelo. Entre esa multitud ambos hermanos siguieron marchando sin borrar la concentración en sus miradas, aun siendo perseguidos por una multitud de guardias.

(- "¡Deténganse!"-)

(-"!Maltitos mocosos!"-) reclamaban los Shingimis que perseguían a los dos pequeños.

- ¿Estas segura que es por este lado? – pregunto el pequeño Îan avanzando a la misma velocidad que su hermana.

(-"¡Los atraparemos!"-)

- Si…Después de bajar un piso mas, llegaremos a la entrada de las prisiones subterráneas. – contesto la aludida, segura de sus palabras.

Después de dar vueltas varios pasillos, se toparon junto a metros de lograr entrar a las prisiones subterráneas con otro grupo de Shinigamis que parecía estar esperándolos y dispuestos a impedirles el paso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar rodeados debido a los dos grupos de cada lado, los pequeños no se detuvieron y siguieron corriendo, entornando sus miradas en forma arrogante y peligrosa que incomodo al grupo de adelante ya que estaban alertados de que esos pequeños eran un riesgo y habían noqueado a casi todos los shinigamis en ese escuadrón, aun así permanecieron parados.

- ¡No retrocedan! – exclamo un shinigami de ese grupo para alentando a sus compañeros.

- ¡No los dejaremos pasar!

- ¡Estas muertos enanos!

(-"¡Están rodeados, deténganse!"-)

- ¡Eso nunca! – respondió divertida Shisî aumentando su velocidad al igual que su hermano, y al estar cerca del grupo delantero, dio un gran salto apoyando la suela de su zapato en la cabeza de un de ellos, imputándose en ella y lograr atravesar la multitud.

Ante la acción repentina de la niña, Îan aprovecho la distracción de los Shinigamis para deslizarse debajo de ellos y pasar al otro lado.

Inesperadamente los dos grupos de shinigamis se chocaron, generando un gran alboroto que los pequeños aprovecharon para continuar y encontrar el ascensor metalico que los llevaría más rápido hacia su destino.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Adiós! – exclamaron ambos menores dejando boquiabiertos a la multitud que recién habían notado sus movimientos.

Alegremente Shisî presiono el botón que la llevaría al piso deseado, cerrando lentamente la entrada ante los aun atontados shinigami.

Uno de ellos logro reaccionar de su estado de shock al darse cuenta de que se burlaban de ellos.

- ¡Endemoniados niños! – exclamo el sujeto corriendo hacia el ascensor y logrando sacar a sus camarada del estado embobado.

.

- Bip-bip-bip-bip…- mientras que en el elevador, los dos hermanos miraban curiosos y fascinados como las luces de números de piso cambiaba mientras descendían, imitando el sonido que hacia la luz al cambiar de posición.

.

- ¡No irán a ninguna parte! – mientras tanto en la superficie, uno de los shinigamis lanzo un ataque de kido a las puertas corredizas que accedían tomar el acenso. Destrozándolas en el impacto y otorgándole tener acceso a las correas, cadenas y hierros que permitían el mecanismo de la máquina. – ¡Tomen esto engendros del demonio! – acumulando en su manos una bola de reiatsu azul, lanzo la técnica contra lo que sostenía el ascensor, destruyéndolos y causando que el montacargas cayera de picada a toda velocidad.

.

En ese momento dentro de ese ascensor, Îan y Shisî se abrazaba temerosos al sentir toda la presión al caer. - Waaaaa~…Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-biiiip~ – aun así no perdieron en conteo, y seguían hechizados por las luces que cambiaba a rápida velocidad.

En los muros metálicos que rodeaban el trascurso del montacargas, y antes de que este pasara por ellas, surgieron unos minerales de color verde cristalino en forma barras que detuvieron a tiempo el artefacto. Desde arriba, los shinigamis no podían creer lo que veían, se había detenido sin daño alguno, sin sospechar que la causante de supuesto fenómeno era la pequeña oradora.

- ¡Llegamos! – exclamo la niña de lo mas tranquila, apuntando con su dedito la luz que marcaba su numero. Al parecer no había actuado asta que no llegara a su piso correspondiente.

- Ju-jus-juto~ a ti-tiempo~ – trastabillo Îan con los ojos en espirar y temblando ya que el no disfrutó tanto como su hermano el peligroso descenso.

- ¡Date prisa, vamos, vamos! –

Luego de que el pequeño recupero la forma normal de sus ojos, ambos siguieron su camino corriendo por esos pasillos hechos de metal reforzado. Sin impórtales la apariencia fría y sombría del lugar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Shakonmaku: es el escudo que rodea el Seireitei, e impide la infiltración de un Ryoka. (La cual Ichigo y sus amigos pidieron ayuda a Kukaku para atravesarla)<em>

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) debo declarar que el capitulo era mas corto, como unos 7 pag :( pero ya que no pude publicar el sábado, lo aproveche y agregue dos paginas mas ^^ espero que sepan perdonarme.

Ok! La próxima actualización será el día **13 de febrero** =D espero que sean pacientes! y que también sean buenitos y mándeme un review ^^.

Para los que siguen mi otra historia de Bleach; **My Destiny** pues déjenme tener el placer de decir que el cap 4 ya ha sido actualizado! Así que pueden leerlo ya! xD y para los que no lo leyeron aun, los invito a que lo hagan! _[Trata de que los Quincy se llevaron a Ichigo cuando era un niño, lo criaron como tal y después de 6 años conoce a nuestra querida Shinigami, Rukia-sama! ^^ y el resto ya es evidente]_ eres bueno para resumir, sabes? ^^u

OK! Con esto me despido! Hasta la entonce cuídense mucho! Besitos, besitos enormes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

_Capitulo nuevamente publicado debido a un inconveniente del anterior :)_


	37. Cap 37 Muestra tu valor

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

oK! Aquí un nuevo capitulo =D espero que les guste ^^ bien! Lo que la mayoría esperaba! Byakuya Vs. Draiko! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (bueno, una parte de esa batalla :3)

Bueno, tuve que luchar con varias cosas para lograr escribir *Pose heroica* ¡! Mi hermano trajo un juego en lo cual se la pasa mayor tiempo en la compu! Por esa razón disminuye mi tiempo x3 _[No te hagas la victima que tu también te la pasaste jugando ¬¬]_ O-O* Traidor!...bueno, es verdad U-U no soy inocente y lo admito. Bueno, lo otro es que debido a los contantes cambios de clima que hay (Sol intenso, Lluvia, y temperatura baja para la época) me he resfriado toda la semana y vivo pegada a un rollo de papel higiénico x3 _[Estornuda como perro con moquillo (x ]_ Si que eres malo DX…pero en fin, varias tareas que se me mezclaron en el día y el regreso de mi querida madre a casa después de su viaje, he podido conseguir tiempo en las noches para escribir en un cuaderno lo que habrá en la historia. (¡A quien engaño! ¡Ahora lo hago porque ya no da Dragon Ball en Tv y termino una seria que seguía! D: _) [Vesque es bueno decir la verdad ¬¬] _Siempre lo hago!...y pues el trato con mi hermano en la mañana se fue al basurero por muchas razones! x(

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

Phantom Claire: Bonjour! Heureux que vous aimé le chapitre :) Merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que le chapitre est à votre goût. ^^

Otaku Izumi: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el Cap y la pelea jeje xD … No te preocupes! ^^ no hay problemas, entiendo cuando llega una ocasión en la que te cansas de leer. Pero descuida, se te pasara jajajaja =D OK! Aquí tengo otro capitulo con muchas batallas! Espero que te guste, Colega-chan! ^^ Gracias por comentar!

MaryUchi: Hola! Estoy feliz al saber que te encanto el cap :) aquí viene la batalla de Byakunnnn! xD espero que te guste! Jaja si, Unohana da mucho miedo (Quiero ver ya el manga!) Mhmm…ahora veo porque…bueno, yo digo que ubiera tardado unos trese meses ya que uso un programa llamado "Dap 97" es un genial programa! Una vez descargue como mas de 20 cap en 3 horas =D [Y eso que en el colegio, la muuuuyy estudiosa ¬¬] :P para que ponen Internet si no lo usan…jaja…ohh! Ahora descargas Fullmetal Alchemist?! Esta re buena esa serie :) me encantan las dos versiones, la primera termina con una película y la otra con un cap normal jeje xD oh! Quien hace la voz de la teniente Riza es la misma que hace la voz de Rukia-sama! Y la de Eduard es Toshiro hahaha ^^ veras el parentesco que tienen ambos personajes. Bueno, gracias por comentar ^^ me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! =D

xXEdensXx: A pasado mucho tiempo! X'D te extrañe! =D Hola! Me alegro que hayas podido leer los cap! Y estoy feliz de que te hayan gustado! ^^ Lamentablemente ahora tengo poco tiempo :/ recién leí tu post pero en resumen gracias ! estoy muy feliz de verdad :) y no te preocupes que mi otra historia puede esperar jaja. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

Lovetamaki1: Hola! :D gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho que te gustaran las batallas. Jeje es una alegría saber que pienses asi =D y aquí viene la pelea que querías ver :) gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap!

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan ^^ y pusieron este finc en favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz!

Wa! Saben! Tengo ya dibujada a Nakuri! xDD sip! Y encontré un pequeño dibujo que hice de Caydi ase meses! :D lo malo es que no tengo una cámara de fotos para publicarlo en face D= que maaaalll!

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Recuerden: **

**Orador/es** = Supīkā

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37<strong>

"**Muestra tu valor"**

* * *

><p>En un corto instante Naruki sintió que su cuerpo no respondía. El duro impacto contra el casi impenetrable concreto, adormeció en ese periodo sus miembros impidiendo el movimiento. A pesar del aturdimiento que sentiría cualquiera en esa situación, pudo reaccionar enseguida y no tratar de retenerse ya que se encontraba en medio de un combate, o mucho peor, la habían envestido y en esos momentos estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo de espaldas con su cabello rubio desparramado en el suelo y algunos mechones en la cara.<p>

Con dolor y pesadez, se apresuro a abrir los ojos, apretado los dientes con la boca torcida por el dolencia que sentía ante tan censillo acto, y logro visualizar por un principio borroso como el Shinigami que enfrentaba descendía a máxima velocidad contra ella, sosteniendo al revés el machete y con el filo hacia abajo que seguro seria lo primero que atravesaría su cuerpo.

Esforzándose intensamente, a escasos centímetros de una muerte segura, la chica logro rodar en el suelo de su lado derecho, evadiendo la fatal embestida que iba a sufrir, y provocando que el arma enemiga impactara y penetrara el suelo causando una profunda hendidura.

Frunció lo más que podía su ceño al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de sus antebrazos, enojaba consigo misma al estar en esos momentos en ese estado; casi moribunda.

Mientras, Hisagi con un firme tirón logro sacar y recuperar su arma, preparándola para que siquiera la batalla.

- Estás acabada – dijo el Shinigami, con una mirada fría mientras elevaba su machete hasta la altura que le permitía su brazo, entornando los finos ojos al ver a la Oradora débil y dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

Las palabras del Teniente hicieron hervir la sangre del la chica. Odiaba esa subestimación que tenían hacia ella.- ¡No me jodas!- rugió, dispuesta, al momento que deslizo a una increíble velocidad una pierna golpeando y atropellando las del teniente, logrando que éste se inclinara hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio.

En ese tiempo no desaprovechable, Naruki alzo su brazo izquierdo, llamando con ese movimiento a uno de sus Shuriken que yacían en el suelo al verse desorientados sin el manejo de su dueña.

A la velocidad de un flash, la mano de la oradora se apodero de su arma, que prontamente fue llevada contra el Shinigami en intenciones de cortarlo.

Sin embargo, Hisagi pudo notar las intenciones de ella y enseguida se apresuro a protegerse alcanzando a atajar bruscamente el ataque con uno de sus Kusarigamas.

El rebote de metales causo un desequilibrio en ambos luchadores. El peso de su arma y la debilidad que aun sentía, obligo a Naruki caer nuevamente hacia el suelo de espaldas. Mientras, retrocediendo un par de pasos, el Teniente recupero la estabilidad un poco asombrado por los repentinos movimientos de la Oradora, y a la vez que veía como ésta apoyaba sus manos inversos al lado de sus hombros y elevaba sus piernas impulsándose ágilmente logrando levantarse y prepararse en posición de lucha.

Aunque su acción y determino de la Oradora aparentaban que estaba intacta, la respiración agitada y el rostro empapado de sudor con algunos chorros de sangre, decían todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Interrogo sarcástica inclinando un poco su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos. A pesar de intentar parecer firme, el shingiami se sorprendió al notar que su voz sonaba temblorosa, al parecer no se recuperaba de las agresiones. – N-no crean que podrán vencernos tan fácil como hace siglos atrás…- respiro profundamente, encorvando sus labios en una sonrisa extraña – No, no…- el ambiente se torno tenso, rodeando a la joven con un pujante fuerza espiritual. – No… ¡NO SOMOS IGUALES! – elevo la cabeza, revelando una mirada de ira antes de desvanecerse de su lugar que colocó en alarma el teniente.

A una imperceptible velocidad, Naruki se sitúo frente al Shinigami elevando una pierna para introducirle un rodillazo en el rostro de éste. No obstante, los reflejos de Hisagi lo impulsaron a atajar la agresión con su brazo izquierdo. - ¡¿Qué-?! – soltó estupefacto, al sentir una poderosa presión en el punto de impacto que lo lanzo a numerosos metros contra los restos de un edificio.

Ante ese acto, la Oradora sintió un fuerte tirón en la cintura. Al ver que le había causado tal molestia, maldijo al aire al recordar que aun seguía atrapada por las cadenas del Shinigami.

* * *

><p>El rozar de metales era uno de los sonidos que se apropiaba en la colina del Soukyoku. Destellos de reiatsus al chocarse, iluminaban temporalmente la oscuridad que aun otorgaba la noche, siento iluminado débilmente por la luna llena que era obstruida por algunas nubes.<p>

Dejando tras su camino grietas y pequeñas aberturas en la tierra, Byakuya y Draiko enfrentaban sus espadas a una habilidad y certera rapidez. Moviéndose de forma sincronizada, rechazaban y atacaban al otro, con la mirada fija concentrados en la batalla.

Después de un rudo embate que obligo a los dos convenientes tomas distancia, el Kuchiki deshizo su espada convirtiéndola en pétalos rosados que se unieron al resto, emergiendo alrededor de él en forma protectora esperando los mandatos de su amo.

A penas al tocar sus pies en la tierra, Draiko sujeto con firmeza la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto y se impulso lanzándose hacia el Capitán dispuesto a atacar. Sin embargo, Byakuya extendió su mano manteniéndola firme para ordenar los cerezos que se posaran frente a el como escudo, deteniendo el asalto del Orador.

El impacto genero unas líneas retorcidas como ramas secas de un árbol, torcidas de pura corriente eléctrica alrededor de ambos, revoloteando con una intensa brillo ante su incontrolable energía. Aun así, los pétalos de Zakura resistieron la muestra de poder, cumpliendo la obligación de proteger a su amo, logrando que éste saliera sin ningún rasguño en la agresión.

Sin embargo, Draiko no se dio por vencido y continuo con la labor de seguir atacando, chocando constantemente su espada contra los cerezos invulnerable en cada embestida.

Decidido, el Capitán emprendió a contraatacar utilizando su mano desocupada para guiar a otro grupo de cerezos a atacar el lado derecho del orador que parecía desprotegido. Con una flexibilidad y rapidez, Senbonzakura se embisto al ataque, tomando desprevenido al Braiken que se sorprendió al notar la acometida.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Draiko consiguió evadir la agresión dando un gran salto hacia arriba. Y aprovechando la buena vista, azoto su espada al aire liberando una ola de reiatsu azul-electrizante contra la figura del noble.

El choque creo un gran destello resplandeciente que segó unos segundos al Orador mientras descendía al suelo sin perder la compostura de guardia. Entornó sus ojos, concentrando su mirada en esa zona que estaba cubierto de polvo a causa de la tierra removían en el impacto. Pero al ver una figura en medio de esa visión confusa, no expreso sorpresa sino más bien una ligera sonrisa en los labios, observando como el capitán permanecía inmune e intacto.

- Eso estuvo cerca. Temía preocuparme – Declaró tranquilamente el Orador sin ocultar la sonrisa.

-…- el Shinigami no expreso palabra alguna, se mantenía frío y callado sin perder de vista al adversario.

- Pero claro…Qué ocurrencias la mía. Se necesita mas que un simple ataque para herirte, No es así? – Admitió esperando una respuesta que no llego.

-…- el silencio y seriedad del Kuchiki, exaspero al pelirrubio.

- ¡Bien, sigue con esa cara de monje de templo! – Resopló, cruzándose de brazos con cara agria - ¡¿Sabes que es irritante cuando uno habla solo?!

- A veces el silencio es una buena virtud que hay que aprovechar…- rompió su mutismo el Kuchiki sin rasgar su diplomacia y frialdad - Si quieres que hable…lo haré con preguntas; ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestiono directamente causando que el semblante del Orador cambiara a cerrado.

-…-

- ¿Por qué la central 46 les dieron por muertos?- volvió a interrogar, pero después de unos segundos no recibió respuesta - ¿No piensas contestar? – demando.

- Tienes razón…el silencio es una gran virtud. – Articuló luego de un momento de silencio - Pero dime, Qué pasa si ese silencio lo utilizan en tu contra. No es solo el hecho de hablar, si no también el de que escucha. – fue la escueta frase formulada por el joven en un tono sereno pero a la vez de uno que ocultaba algo - Nadie quiso escuchar mis rogativas hace tiempo…No hace falta que las repita, eso quedo tras. - murmuro reservadamente.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – La voz de Byakuya despojo al Orador de su pensamiento mohíno - Explícate ¿A qué te refieres con rogativas? – exigió saber demostrando su interés, cosa que logro detectar el Ryoka y trato de minimizarlo.

- ¡Nop! ¡Dijiste que podía quedarme callado, y eso are! – Señalo con un repentino regocijo en su voz, inclinándose levemente y apretando entre sus manos la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto - ¡Eso si, no puedo asegurarte de quedarme callado en el hecho de rugir mientras….- Agrego decidido instante antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, poniendo en alerta al Shinigami. En ese segundo, se sitúo en el aire sobre el capitán. -…ATAQUE!- vocifero descendiendo a gran velocidad dispuesto a agredir con el filo en su espada.

Debido al grito que delato la posición del Ryoka, Byakuya alcanzo a protegerse con Senbonzakura como escudo, reteniendo la envestida del Orador que no perdió la presión en intentar penetrar los pétalos de cerezo.

Las miradas de los luchador se cruzaron un instante revelando pura frialdad y seriedad que demostraban en un combate, concentrados en los ataques y movimientos del adversario. En un azote de sus Zanpakutos, ambos se distanciaron y nuevamente se aproximaron para acometer contra el otro.

-_Por qué_…- articulo en sus pensamientos el Kuchiki a la vez que evadía el filo del Orador - _cuando un tema de incomoda…_ - los pétalos de cerezo materializaron una catana en la mano de Byakuya para detener la siguiente envestida del oponente. - _haces lo que sea por olvidar esa perturbación que sientes y reprimirlo en tu interior intentando reaplazarlo con alegría…- _el impacto de ambas espadas, causo un potente temblor y destellos de reiatsu.- _Qué es lo que escondes…Draiko_ - entorno los ojos, intentando descubrir ese misterio sin desconcentrarse en el encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

En el gris y lizo concreto, un par de pies se posaba solo un instante para luego marcharse dando otro salto alcanzando a escapar de filosas cadenas que surgían del lugar tocado. Penetrando y destruyendo el pavimento con los afilados extremos similares a las puntas de flechas, las cadenas se elevaban a gran velocidad hacia arriba en persecución del Shinigami que era su blanco.

Yumichika hizo una mueca de molestia al ver que esas impertinentes cosas no dejaban de seguirlo. Dispuesto hábilmente, cuando las armas del oponente estaban centímetros de lesionarlo, los rechazo de un tajo con los cuatro filos que poseía su Fuji Kujaku. Acto seguido, descendió con un rápido shunpo al lado de su oponente, elevando su Zanpakuto para que el siguiente movimiento alcanzara a cortarla.

No obstante, otras numerosas cadenas surgieron del concreto alcanzando detener la agresión, permitiendo a su portadora la oportunidad de alejarse del oponente a causa de que aun seguía corriendo peligro. Éste al verla apartarse, no dudo en ir tras ella para intentar arremeterla nuevamente.

Reapareciendo en el aire, y con una cadena cobriza en la mano, Liriu espero a que el Shinigami la alcanzara para su siguiente acometida. Sin embargo, en sus planes no estaba que éste aparecía sobre ella cayendo directamente con intenciones de incrustar su Zanpakuto en ella, lo cual la puso en alerta viéndose obligada a hacer un hábil movimiento para sacudir la cadena que poseía contra el Shinigami. Logrando enredarla en un de los cuarto filos de la espada de éste, y de un tirón, desviar su trascurso en el ataque.

Aprovechando esa debilidad, la Oradora se lanzo contra el Shinigami sosteniendo una nueva cadena en su mano derecha, y a una rapidez impalpable, se sitúo frente a él y no perdió la oportunidad de azotarlo con ella. Causando una larga y diagonal línea de sangre en el pecho del sujeto.

Yumichika, con los ojos dilatados y confusos, solo pudo lograr captar el movimiento cuando la Oradora ya lo había herido y estaba alejando su cadena acompañado de una salpicadura de sangre en el aire que resultaba ser suya.

Inmediatamente y cansado, se apresuro a dirigirse al techo de un edificio, intentando recuperar fuerzas. Se detuvo con ambas rodillas en la cubierta, clavando también su Zanpakuto para que lo ayudara a sostenerse y así no caer por completo.

_- Maldición…Consiguió agredirme…- _pensó jadeante ante la herida en su pecho. Su respiración le pesaba, estaba fatigado y su rostro lo reflejaba. – _Pero que no crea que moriré en estas condiciones…No, claro que no….El capitán e Ikkaku se molestarían conmigo, y más si me vence una mujer…-_ a pesar de sus condiciones, no dejaba en lado sus pensamientos presumidos y arrogantes.

Lirui también descendió y aterrizo con gracia en el mismo techo que se encontraba Yumichika. No perdió tiempo y atrajo sus cadenas a ella nuevamente. Al ver las intenciones de la Oradora, lentamente y apoyándose con su espada, el hombre pelinegro logro reincorporarse decidido a continuar con la batalla.

- Definitivamente estoy sorprendido. – confeso el sujeto – No creí que encontraría a un buen oponente. – dijo distinguido, intentando acomodar su negro cabello con la mano.

- Lo mismo digo. – Respondió para su sorpresa la Oradora – Pero es una pena que tarde o temprano tenga que terminar. – Dijo fríamente, intrigando al sujeto - De todas maneras no me atraer el hecho de combatir. A diferencia de ustedes, no lucho por la emoción de un combate. Sino por la de defender. – Remarcó.

- No diría eso… - sonrío de medio lado sin importancia al igual que cerraba sus ojos al haberse equivocado por lo que pensaba respecto a la ryoka. - Has demostrado valor y persistencia al enfrentar a alguien como yo. – Reconoció, corriendo una mecha de su cabello con gracia - Es admirable se podría decir. –

Liriu arqueo una ceja ante las palabras o más bien la actitud fanfarroneo del Shinigami. De verdad, el hombre le parecía algo afeminado.

- Pero sabes, me prometí a mi mismo que no me dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente en nombre del Onceavo escuadrón…- recupero su postura, apretando la empuñadura de su espada - ¡y pienso manténteme firme a eso! – exclamo con una leve sonrisa orgullosa para luego lanzarse al ataque apareciendo tras la Oradora con un apresurado Shunpo, y levando el filo de su Zanpakuto hacia su espalda.

Lamentablemente y para su sorpresa, una repentina cadena nacida de techo obstruyo el paso de su arma, protegiendo así a la chica. Aun así, el Shinigami no se rindió e intento de nuevo deslizándose a gran velocidad hacia el frente de la Oradora. Elevo su espada y en un movimiento rápido logro cortarla, provocándole una leve herida en una parte del hombro izquierdo, causando que Lirui retrocediera a causa del azote.

Intentándolo nuevamente, Yumichika esta preparado para atacar con el mismo movimiento. Sin embargo, debido a que el segundo intento fue más lento que el primero, su espada fue detenida por un par de cadenas que escudaron a la Oradora en forma de cruz. Causando en el choque, que el Shinigami se alejara a perder un instante el equilibrio y prevenir de no ser de nuevo agredido.

Aprovechando esa lejanía del contrincante, Lirui levando su brazo derecho incrementando y concentrando su fuerza espiritual a su alrededor a la vez que hacia brotar en el piso una gruesa cadena negra, diferente a las demás, que seguidamente se rodeó en su brazo hasta el codo.

Sin tomar importancia lo que sus ojos veían, Yumichica se preparo y corrió al ataque. No obstante, al chocar con la cadena azabache de la Oradora, genero una fuerte presión en ambos y chispas resonantes ante el temblor de los dos metales. A pesar de la muestra de poder, los dos luchadores siguieron en su batalla, destruyendo lo poco digno que quedaba del concreto a su alrededor.

Mientras ellos seguían en su combate casi sin respiro, Ikkaku y Mayk se habían distanciado considerablemente al notar que la sangre de sus cortaduras les estaba perjudicando la vista, y por ende también en la lucha.

Con la manga de su vestimenta, el muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo comenzó a limpiar su frente y costado de su ceja la sangre que tenia. Sin embargo las heridas no paraban el sangrado, incitando más al ryoka.

A diferencia del joven, Ikkaku solo tuve que utilizar el ungüento que llevaba con sigo simple. Aplicándosela en las heridas y logrando que parara el sangrado ante la asombrada mirada del orador.

- ¡Oye! Que es eso?! – se quejo Mayk señalándolo al ver que lo que hacia tenia efecto.

- Aah? – Soltó confundido el Shinigami, pero luego al ver que se refería a su pomada no vio lo malo en responder - Es un ungüento para mi herida, así impide el sangrado. – contesto de malagana.

Sin duda la cara de Mayk mostraba indignación debido a lo que oía, cosa que noto el Shinigami ya que le recordaba la misma expresión que tuvo Ichigo cuando le hablo sobre ello.

- ¡No es trampa! – Inmediatamente se excuso - ¡Es prevención! ¡Prevención! ¡Siempre hay que andar prevenido! – chillo exigiendo con la mirada que el chico dejara la expresión de muerto en vida.

- Noooo. Yo lo veo como trampa. – señalo ido Mayk, poniendo en mal humor al Shinigami. - ¡Que mas da! – Exclamo después de sacudir la cabeza y recuperar la energía - ¡No necesito de eso para seguir peleando! –

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – clamo Ikkaku.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Si lo acabaste de utilizar! – Protesto - ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Además de pelón tienes la cabeza hueca! ¡Por eso no te crece el cabello, peladito! –

- ¡¿AHHH?! ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PELADITO? MOCOSO! – Grito colérico Madarame - ¡NO TE PERDONARE POR ESO! – con una rápida velocidad, se abalanzo hacia el Orador girando entre sus dedos el centro de su Zanpakuto.

Al ver que el Shinigami nuevamente atacaría, la sonrisa confiada de Mayk se amplio notoriamente, mirándolo con fijeza a la vez que preparaba sus brazos para el ataque. A escasos metros de que Ikkaku cayera al asalto, el chico entendió sus brazos apuntándolo y lanzando numerosas estacas platinadas de metal puro.

Al ver el contraataque, Madarame se apresuro a utilizar la movilidad de su lanza como escudo para rechazar cada estaca. Luego de que el ryoka dejara de atacar, vio la oportunidad de conseguir su acometida.

- ¡GHIIAAAHHH! – exclamo a todo pulmón, descendiendo directamente para envestir al oponente.

* * *

><p><strong>En los bosques cercanos del Soukyoku…<strong>

Siendo rechazada por un potente golpe en el rostro, Kureimy aterrizo con dureza hacia el suelo arrastrando las suelas de sus zapados y una palma de la mano en el terroso suelo para detener su desequilibrio debido al fuerte impacto que recibió.

Su respiración dificultosa no ayudaba a la abrupta tos que tenia, escupiendo gotas de sangre a causa de sus órganos golpeados por la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón. Después de encontrar ese padecimiento, elevo la mirada encantándose con su herida adversaria.

Casi en las mismas condiciones, en el aire, Yoruichi respiraba con la boca abierta para otorgarle oxigeno a sus agitados pulmones. A pesar de su fatigación y tener el rostro empapado de sudor, intentaba mantenerse firme sin quitar de vista a la Oradora. Estaba intrigada o más bien extrañada ante la desconcentración de ésta después del suceso extraño donde al parecer el sustituto estaba involucrado. La Supika estaba distraída y eso era lo que le dio oportunidad a sus asaltos. Pero lo que le desconcertaba a la Shihoin era el por qué. No lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sus dudas se desvanecerían al sentir una poderosa presión espiritual tras ella. Atraída, giro su cabeza para observar el causante de dichoso poder, pero lo único que se encontró y sorprendió fue ver una notable energía espiritual en la cima de la colina del Soukyoku, de dos reiatsus distintos batallando.

- ¿Qué…?- Yoruichi amplio sus ojos dorados de asombro al reconocer uno de esas dos presencias. – Byakuya…- nombro sorprendida viendo como su reiatsu se manifestaba, chocando con relámpagos alrededor. Ante eso una sonrisa altiva se formo en su rostro. No solo por reconocer también el dueño de esos relámpagos, sino por saber que el Noble había conseguido librarse de la técnica de la Oradora.

– Lo lograron. – murmuro para luego dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia su contrincante. – ¡Ahora comprendo tu distracción! – le dijo a Kureimy- ¡Era por ellos, no?! ¡Ya no puedes manipular a tu antojo a Byakuya! ¡Por esa razón en estos momentos él esta luchando contra Draiko! – concluyo esperando una respuesta de la Oradora.

- Tsh – chasqueo Kureimy sin quitar su semblante serio, debido a que una parte de la conclusión de la ex capitana era cierta. Fuera de eso, sintió un extraño adormecimiento en su todo su pecho que la inquieto, como una línea desde su hombro hasta el otro extremo de su cadera.

Viendo que no le quedaba de otra, decidió desatar su Zanpakuto de su cadera y utilizarlo en el combate. Sin embargo, sus ojos se dilataron trastornados al contemplar que solo le quedaba una flama blanca encendida de su espada. La segunda también se había apagado, y eso significaba que había perdido la dominación de uno.

* * *

><p><strong>En ese mismo instante.<strong>

Ante el sonido del filo de una espada rozar un cuerpo, gruesas gotas de sangre salpicaba el frío piso cubierto de hielo acompañado del sonido de las gotas al estrellarse y esparcirse en la superficie.

El ataque certero del capitán del Octavo escuadrón debilito el cuerpo de Hitsugaya Toshiro. El filo de Katen Kyokotsu no solo cortó diagonalmente el pecho del joven capitán, sino que también alcanzo a partir una parte de la máscara que lo apoderaba.

El cuerpo de Toshiro callo primero de rodillas, debilitando el agarre de su Zanpakuto hasta soltarla mientras sus alas de hielo se desintegraban lentamente ante la pérdida de reiatsu. En el punto partido de la máscara, cómenos a agrietarse mas hasta avanzar por todo el entorno y luego partirse en mil pedazos, abandonando y dejando al descubierto el rostro pálido y agotado del Shinigami que no consiguió aguantar mucho tiempo y callo rendido hacia el suelo, desangrándose lentamente en el ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos malheridos capitanes.

- ¿Se acabo? – después de unos segundos de silencio, soltó Kyoraku sin perder el toque de su voz característico.

- Si…- exhalo Ukitake. – Aunque no estoy muy seguro…- elevo la vista al cielo al sentir varios reiatsus luchando, conocidos. – En estos momentos la batalla aun continua…Creo que solo podemos esperar. – anuncio extrañando un poco a su colega ya que no esperaba ese consejo. – En nuestro estado, no seriamos de gran ayuda… Además, debemos llevar al Capitán Hitsugaya al Cuarto escuadrón para que lo atiendan de inmediato –señalo al notar la expresión del capitán.

- Si, tienes razón. – asintió Kyoraku observando al inconciente nombrado, al igual que su compañero. – Si que tuvimos una batalla dura… ¿no crees? –

- Sin duda…- afirmo Ukitake concordando con su compañero respecto al joven capitán.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =D Toshiro esta fuera del juego! Un alivio mas para los Shinigamis no? Giiii! En el siguiente capitulo habrá mas sobre la batalla de Byakun y también la de Rukia!<p>

Pero mientras, espero que sean pacientes ^^ ya que la próxima actualización será el día **23 de febrero**! Hasta mientras por favor cuídense mucho! Besotes enormes! y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Debo pedir disculpas por lo corto del cap, pero no tuve el tiempo necesario, y además no quería empalagarlos con mucha batalla…

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	38. Cap 38 Batallas que apenas comienzan

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bwajajajaja! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta inexplicable historia jajaja xD bien abra mucho contenido y estoy segura que notaran los momentos que estaba inspirada y en otras no :3

Pero estoy mas feliz que nunca por que he llegado a escribir 10 pag exactas! xD sin demás y sin de menos! ¡Todo contenido del capitulo! Así que espero que lo disfruten :)

_**Advertencia:**_ No quiero hacer spoiler del manga, pero para lo que no han visto el cap 527 de Bleach, no lean mi lloriqueo O_O; Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quiero llorar! Unohana-san…Unohana-san…no puede morir! ehhhjeje~ T-T…_[Eso es todo ¬¬] _No, aun ahí mas…Wóoo! La Zanpakuto de Kenpachi!...Bien, de seguro quien esta leyendo mi lloriqueo es porque si leyó el manga, o si no es un chismosito (Si es así, detente!) …Las palabras del creador de la Zanpakuto solo estimula mas a mi pensamiento…¡LA MADRE DE ICHI ERA UNA QUINCY! ó ¡TAL VEZ ISSHIN ESCONDE ALGO IMPORTANTE! Lo único que puedo asegurar, es que esta intriga pronto acaba =D ya que, si lo enviaron a su casa, eso significa que pronto hablara con su padre y aclararan las cosas del pasado de este. No se ustedes pero yo estoy que ¡EXPLOTO DE EMOCIÓN! (Aunque un poco triste por que no aparece todavía Rukia-sama y Byakuya-sama x33)

**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**

**Phantom Claire**: Bonjour! Je suis content que vous avez aimé le chapitre :) Merci pour toujours commenter et j'espère que ce chapitre comme ^-^

**MaryUchi**: Hola! Aquí estoy con otro cap! ^^ me alegro que te gustara el otro! Jaja si, a mi también me gusta cuando se pone serio xD jaja a veces yo también veía el manga por celu (No tenia para ir a un ciber u.u) _[Simplemente te daba pachorra ¬¬]_…Vaya, probaste ese programa de Dap? :D que genial! Yo pensé que era la única que buscaba e instalaba programas para descargar xD jajaj mis profes siempre me molestaban por eso y a veces me alejaban de la sala de computación temiendo que otra cosa podría meterle a las maquinas xD ¡Yo también adoro al capitán, alquimista de fuego, Roy Mustang! Es tan lindo y gracioso xD jaja de nuevo gracias! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo! Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap! XD

**Otaku Izumi**: Hola! JAJAJAA! A mi también me causa gracia Ikkaku xD y sobre todo los contantes apodos que le ponen ^-^…Bien! En este cap abra muuuchooo mas sobre la batalla de Byakuya y Draiko :D y sip, solo falta Rukia ^^ pero aunque sean enana no se las dejara fácil jijijijijiji *sonríe maliciosamente* _[Pero si en este cap…Ô.o] _¡Dije no se las dejara fácil! Dx… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo =D y hay si hay Rincón de los Oradores! XD no se porque en el anterior cap no lo publique D: Draiko quería vestir a todos de Cupido! xD gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo de guste!

**Lovetamaki1**: * Agitando unas banderitas con los nombres de Naruki, Liriu y Mayk* No, Ellos los derrotaran! Bwajajajaja xD [Hagamos la ola! xD] Woooo _[oooo]_ oooo _[ooowww]_ www Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^^ jajaja, si tienes razón. Esos dos son un problema, pero se las están arreglando muy bien :) Yip! Toshiro quedo fuera! Y pronto, muy pronto se sabrá lo de Draiko =D gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo ^^

De nuevo mil gracias a los que comentaron! Me hacen muy felices sus review :)

OK! Lo que me inspiro mucho en este capitulo fueron las banda sonora creadas por Daisuke Ishiwatari en especial los temas "Writhe in Pain" , "Meet Again" "Suck a Sage**" , **"Good Manners and Customs" Y "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead)"

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

**Kōen kyōdo: **"Fortaleza de los Oradores" (Lugar en donde Rukia y Byakuya despertaron)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…**_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^**_

* * *

><p>Permanecía en la oscuridad de aquel lugar con los ojos cerrados, quieto. Prefería eso ha que abrirlos y ver su realidad: la verdadera oscuridad y la fría soledad. Había perdido hace siglos la sensibilidad de sus brazos que en esos momentos permanecían como siempre elevados, encadenados al igual que sus piernas. A pesar de su estado y la zona donde estaba, al sentir claramente las poderosas fuerzas espirituales batallando, supo que sus sospechas y lo que más temía eran ciertas…y muy pronto tenía que enfrentarlos.<p>

Pero en la perdida de sus pensamientos, fue devuelto a la realidad al oír lejanos reclamos provenientes de los guardias que vigilaban la zona, obligando a que sus ojos se abrieran a pesar de que no encontraría nada. Lentamente el chillido de los Shinigamis iba aumentando volumen ante la cercanía. Después de un golpe seco, todo fue callado por un intenso silencio.

Sus ojos se entornaron al manifestarse un hilo de luz vertical frente a el. Extendiéndose hasta aumentar su grueso, la puerta de su prisión se habría pesadamente dejando entrar la luz que en pocas ocasiones contemplaba. A pesar de ello, no cambio su expresión. Permanecía frío, mirando fijamente la entrada en donde aparecían dos pequeñas figuras al abrirse por completo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - interrogo distantemente el hombre, en un tono tirano que estremeció a los invasores.

- E-etooo…No-nosotros….venimos de parte de Braiken-san…- se atrevió a contestar la voz de una pequeña, tímida ante el sujeto casi desconocido que tenía enfrente.

El hombre se mantuvo callado, pensativo y serio. Luego, entrecerró nuevamente los ojos al recordar. – Ya veo… es hora, verdad? –

En ese momento, numerosos Shinigamis y guardias, vestidos con trajes diferentes a los primeros y sujetando lanzas con tres puntas afiladas en un extremo, corrían a toda prisa hacia la enrome celda donde se detectaba la presencia de los pequeños intrusos.

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! –exclamo uno de ellos, indicando con la mano a cada grupo para que mantengan rodeada la entrada de la prisión que extrañamente permanecía cerrada.

- ¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡No tiene salida, ríndanse! – ladro con autoridad un Shinigami.

Inesperadamente, las enormes puertas de hierro explotaron y dispararon de un intenso golpe, dando paso a un fuego poderoso y ardiente que avanzo su curso por todos los pasillos con una gran descarga, noqueando a los oponentes que rodeaban la entrada.

Increíblemente, los cuerpos de los Shinigami y guardias permanecían acostados en el suelo, inconcientes ante el intenso golpe del fuego pero sin ninguna quemadura.

Al haberse desasido de esos impertinentes, el prisionero salio de esa habitación a pasos tranquilos pero firmes, siendo seguido por dos pequeños que miraban con exagerada y cómica admiración al sujeto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38<strong>

"**Batallas que apenas comienzan"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Aun batallando, Ichigo y Renji continuaba su enfrentamiento contra la Kuchiki. Después de varios intentos solo consiguieron rasgar la vestimenta de ésta y ganar algunas ligeras heridas a cambio.

El Shinigami sustituto demostraba su terquedad en seguir luchando, protegiéndose de cada ataque e intentando cortar esa máscara con empeño. En esos segundos se encontraba en el aire, elevando su Zanpakuto para en un tajo liberar su clásico ataque.

- ¡Getsuga Tenshoo! – exclamo Ichigo liberado un gran colmillo negro contra la figura de Rukia que yacía en el suelo y no parecía inmutarse ante la acometida.

Posando su espada sobre si, Rukia detuvo la poderosa fuerza del Getsuga reteniendo los destellos incontrolables con el simple filo de su Zanpakuto. Aun que al parecer, la Noble estaba utilizando mas su fuerza de resistencia debido que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse lentamente, pareciendo ceder. Sin embargo, con un fuerte movimiento de brazo y muñeca, consiguió desviar aquel poder en un azote hacia otro lado.

- Mierda. - mascullo entre dientes el Shinigami de cabellos naranjas al ver que nuevamente había eludido su ataque. Siempre que pensaba que podía conseguirlo, la Kuchiki lograba salir libre de heridas.

No comprendía el motivo. Si utilizo la misma habilidad para vencer a Hanataro ¿Cómo es que Rukia no le causaba el mismo daño? Pensó que tal vez sea a la fuerza espiritual de la Shinigami que era mucho más mayor que la del joven miembro del Cuarto escuadrón. ¡Demonios! ahora si se le había complicado el desafilio.

Sin querer desperdiciar los segundos, con un repentino shunpo reapareció frente a la Kuchiki, preparando firmemente su espada para un directo corte vertical. No obstante, la Zanpakuto no avanzo a más al ser atajada por la nívea catana de su adversaria.

Au así el Kurosaki no se dio por vencido y aumento su presión en la unión de espadas que había quedado con ella, incrementando su fuerza consiguiendo inclinar hacia delante su Zanpakuto, acercando los filos hacia Shinigami que resistía con firmeza la imposición, dispuesta a no ceder.

Incrementando su reiatsu en su ser, Rukia logro alejar la espada enemiga al igual que al Shinigami con un fuerte empujo que lo desequilibrio uno segundos. Y aprovechando esa inestabilidad, alzo su brazo que sostenía su arma para intentar cortarlo de arriba abajo en un seguro movimiento.

La preparación alerto al Sustituto, y centímetros de ser tocado por el blanco filo, abandono su sitio con un veloz shunpo, quedando a mas de seis metros de distancia. Aun así, no pudo escapar de la atenta mirada de la noble que no tardo en lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Ichigo rechazo un par de veces la espada de la Kuchiki, con intensos choques que solo impulsaban mas los intentos. Reaccionando velozmente, alcanzo a rozar el hombro de la Shinigami, produciéndole una herida no muy profunda. En ese mismo instante inesperado, Rukia dio un corto salto para potenciar la altura y velocidad de su espada, deslizándola rápidamente hacia el joven su alba catana a la vez que liberaba un fino colmillo de frió blanco, con el objetivo de impactar contra el pecho del oponente.

El Kurosaki consiguió a percibir sus intenciones, y en el instante que estaba apunto de ser herido, impulsivamente intento bloquearlo con Zangetsu. En el escaso segundo, logro amortiguar el ataque con su espada pero no pudo contra la fuerza impulsiva del choque. Exigiéndolo a alejarse bruscamente con un salto hacia atrás, arrastrando sus pies en el congelado pavimento.

A pesar de su fracaso, la Kuchiki estaba dispuesta a insistir en el combate sin importarle las condiciones de su propio cuerpo herido. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo apunto de lanzarse nuevamente contra el joven de cabello naranja, una rápida y escurridiza espada detuvo sus intenciones al intentar embestirla, causado que se protegiera.

- ¡Es mi turno! – vocifero seriamente Renji, elevado en el cielo sobre la Shinigami. En un simple y ágil movimiento unió las partes de su Zanpakuto para volver a extenderlas con fuerza contra la figura de la Kuchiki – ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru! – exclamo lanzando su Shikai.

No obstante, el ataque fallo drásticamente ante la evasión de Rukia, que salto a un costado de su sitio causando que la Zanpakuto detonara y destruyera el piso. A pesar de ello, Renji continuo desentiendo rápidamente a la vez que volvía a ensamblar las piezas de su espada. A penas toco el suelo se impulso en el mismo para ir tras la Kuchiki. Encontrando nuevamente sus catanas a choques bruscos y firmes.

Ichigo miraba el choque de espadas desde su posición, analizando a ambos. Rukia parecía luchar con su empeño aunque al pensarlo claramente desde que empezó a luchar, su fuerza comenzaba a debilitarse. Eso le daba un brillo de esperanza. ¿Eso significaba que estaban logrando algo? No lo sabia, pero no pensaba perder esa oportunidad.

* * *

><p>En la colina del Soukyoku, el eco de filosos metales perpetuaba. Batallando a una sincronización y velocidad admirable, Draiko y Byakuya continuaba enfrentando sus espadas, firmes sin desconcentrar sus miradas. Chocando continuamente sus catanas, ambos luchadores se enfrentaban sin vacilaciones y sin dudas.<p>

Deslizando hacia arriba el filo de su catana, el Kuchiki azoto la Zanpakuto del Orador, desequilibrándolo un instante que parecía oportuno para cualquiera, incluso para el capitán que aprovecho la situación y llevo su espada diagonalmente contra el oponente.

Sin embargo, su reacción fue un poco lenta, ya que al estar apunto de cortarlo, Draiko lo evadió dando un paso en retroceso, viendo claramente como el filo de Senbonzakura rozaba su vestimenta.

El Orador tampoco se quedo atrás. Apenas al evadir la espada del Capitán, sujeto de manera inversa la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto y la azoto hacia arriba contra la del Shinigami, alejándola en el despierto choque.

En ese periodo, al tener un brazo y arma elevados involuntariamente, el Kuchiki se alejo con un Shunpo rápido ante su situación insegura. Y como era de imaginarse, Draiko fue tras el a su persecución con la misma velocidad.

Ambos luchadores se encontraron en el aire, produciendo destellos de reiatsu blanco junto con algunas chispas electrizantes, envueltos por una visible corriente de aire en cada lado del cielo ante su sorprendente rapidez.

Impalpablemente, raspando la tierra con sus suelas, Draiko había descendido con brusquedad al suelo. Aun así, no perdió su compostura a pesar de que estaba un poco inclinado, se mantenga en guardia esperando el decender del capitán.

En un rápido movimiento, el Shinigami se sitúo con un fugas shunpo tras él al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su espada. Pese a que parecía una agresión segura, el Orador capto su presencia y en un vertiginoso movimiento acompañado por una corriente de aire, desaprecio de su posición, causando que el filo del capitán cortara la nada.

El Kuchiki busco al Ryoka con el rodillo de sus ojos, inspeccionando cada parte. No obstante su esfuerzo no fue mucho, ya que éste apareció a más de diez metros frente a él.

Callado, el orador levando su espada lentamente produciendo en el proceso dos líneas eléctricas de distintos colores; una amarillo de brillo intenso y otra azul que vibraba peligrosamente. Sin notarlo, Byakuya amplio levemente los ojos ante el acto, sorprendido por la técnica que permanecía en sus antiguos recuerdos.

Conteniendo unos segundos esa fuente de poder, Draiko entorno la mirada dispuesto a despedirla - ¡"Denko no Keiro"! - exclamo, liberando esa producción de energía contra Byakuya.

Éste, al ver esa rápida acometida venir contra si, el Noble no vio otra salida que dar un salto hacia arriba para evadirla.

Esas líneas electrizantes arrasaron contra la tierra y todo a su paso, dejando unas rayas de humo después de estruendo. El polvo comenzó a dispersarle lentamente, revelando el suelo marcado, tal como el nombre de la técnica, con dos líneas paralelas y rectas, formando un camino hacia la nada.

Desde el cielo, Byakuya permanecía ahí examinando el resultado del ataque. - _Es mucho mas poderoso de lo que imaginaba_…- pensó el noble mirando seriamente hacia abajo - _Como era de esperarse, todo este tiempo Draiko a corregido sus habilidades_…_No puedo cerciorarme a que nivel abra llegado_. – frunció levemente su seño ante el pensamiento.

Sin querer esperar más, el Kuchiki descendió nuevamente, convirtiendo la hoja de su Zanpakuto en pétalos de cerezo al mismo tiempo que, aun sosteniendo el la empuñadura, lo deslizaba horizontalmente hacia la figura del Orador en un azote, guiando a Senbonzakura contra el.

Al ver al Shinigami despedir su ataque, Draiko prefirió evadir el ataque dando un gran alto hacia atrás, esquivándolo exitosamente. Seguidamente, a penas el Kuchiki toco tierra, se lanzo a apredirlo chocando bruscamente sus espadas al mismo tiempo que los dos liberaban una porción de su energía espiritual, generando otra onda de energía a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Tras el gran resplandor de poder espiritual, dejando los pocos edificios a su alrededor destruidos ante la ondulación de impacto, y el concreto recomido como si hubieran sido taladrado por miles de maquitas, dos figuras se encontraban frente a frente, distanciadas. Jadeantes ante el poderoso choque que milagrosamente sobrevivieron, y sobre todo al haber gastado una parte de su reiasu en ello.<p>

Con una quemadura de tercer grado en el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha, y algunos raspones en la piel, Kensei aun se mantenía en pie respirando sofocado y mirando con contrariedad a su adversario.

Ruynako presentaba las mismas condiciones de agitación que el Shinigami, aun con la mirada débil y magulladuras en el rostro, podía mantenerse firme. Pero en sus brazos, algunos cristales de su brazo derecho que agrietaron y otras partieron convirtiéndose en esos momentos en polvo. Aun así, al Orador parecía no impórtales ya que sus ojos continuaban fijas en el Shinigami.

Kensei trago duro en un intento de controlar su agitación, sinceramente se sentía un poco impresionado ya que no esperaba esa resistencia del ryoka y sobre todo que haya maniobrado bien su contraataque para no salir gravemente herido en choque. Tenia bien en claro que no estaba luchando con un simple ryoka. Sin dudarlo, se limpio con la mano un pequeño hilo de sangre que tenia en los labios y se posición en guardia esperando la reacción del Orador.

Pero inesperadamente, vio como la figura del joven desaparecía ante sus ojos para luego sentir un profundo e insoportable presión y dolor en el abdomen, sacándole todo el oxigeno que había recuperado. Cuando se dio cuenta, el Orador se encontraba a su lado, con una rodilla pegada en su estomago.

- ¿Qu-qué…cua-cuando? – trastabillo impresionado mirando con asombro el lugar que había sido golpeado.

En un rápido movimiento, Ruynako alejo su pierna para proporcionar otro golpe en el rostro, alejándolo involuntariamente a causa de la fuerza del puñetazo.

A pesar de sentir la parte agredida de su rostro adormecido, Kensei consiguió frenar el empuje con sus pies, quedando solo unos cuantos metros lejos del oponente. Acumulándolo de su boca, escupió sangre mezclado con saliva a un costado con fastidio por el porrazo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Apretó sus puños firmemente mientras en una de ellas seguía sosteniendo el mango de su Zanpakuto para después, con un brinco rápido, lanzarse hacia el Orador en busca de su desquite.

Ruynako comprendió sus intenciones y no dudo en imitarlo. Impulsando sus pies en el suelo, se deslizo contra el Shinigami al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus puños. En ese segundo, cuando el Orador planeo nuevamente intentar golpearle la cara, Kensei esquivo su agresión, haciendo su cabeza a un lado y aprovechando la cercanía le encajo un potente golpe en la boca del estomago. Devolviendo la agresión se podría decir.

A pesar del dolor que le saco una parte del oxigeno, Ruynako no perdió la concentración e intento agredirlo con su puño nuevamente. Por el movimiento no alcanzo a herirlo pero si distanciarlo debido a que el Shinigami dio un corto brinco para evadirlo, otorgándole unos segundos al joven para recuperar la respiración.

Instantáneamente, segundo después de tomar aire, el Supika elevo las manos liberando un par de proyectiles contra el Capitán que estaba apuntando. Sin embargo, debido a la lentitud del movimiento, Kensei le fue sencillo evadirlos utilizando su shunpo. Con esa misma técnica se aproximo y apareció frente al joven, deslizando su Zanpakuto contra él.

Ruynako trato de alejarse, pero no pudo escapar del filo que rozo con su pecho diagonalmente, causando una herida no muy profunda pero si derramando sangre. Aun así, el Orador no le otorgaría otro intento, e inmediatamente lo apunto acumulando en sus palmas un par de esperas de energía lanzándoselas a unas fugas velocidad.

No obstante, Kensei demostró ser más atento al escapar de los proyectiles, dando un alto salto hacia el cielo. Y aprovechando las circunstancias, azoto al aire su zanpakuto liberando varias líneas curvadas de corriente de aire contra la figura del chico que hacia parado en el suelo.

Éste demostró que no era un despistado, dando numerosas vueltas hacia atrás esquivando correctamente el ataque del Shinigami que impacto contra el concreto, causando numerosas marcas como cortadas en ella.

En ese segundo, ante el fallo del sujeto, Ruynako reaprecio a una altura mas elevada que él para luego, con un grito de lucha, lanzar copiosas esferas de reiatsu contra el oponente. Sin detenerse, llenando el cielo de esas pequeñas luces.

Sin embargo, Kensei lograba esquivar los ataques con repetidos shunpos y moviéndose de un lado a otro. En una de esas, se sitúo tras el Orador queriendo cortarlo, pero éste capto su presencia y girando sobre su eje logro detener la agresión con los cristales impenetrables que cubrían su brazo.

* * *

><p>Corriendo apresuradamente, el pequeño Nagitski avanzaba por algunos destruidos edificios del Seireite. Su entrada en aquel lugar había sido sin peligros debido a la falta de atención por las luchas que estaban ocurriendo. Pero, no podía pasar sin cuidado, siempre cerca de el, habían varias explosiones y muestras de poder que alertaban su paso.<p>

Y avanzando dentro de toda esa confusión, conservaba entre sus brazos el libro que el más preciado sacerdote le había otorgado. Ahora con los objetivos que tenia en mente, comprendía el motivo...el por qué.

Era un peligro por donde andaba, expreso miedo ante las continuas explosiones que brotaban a su alrededor y hacían vibrar el piso como si en cualquier momento se rompería. Reconocía los reiatsus de quienes luchaban, y un malestar lo invadía. Sobre todo, al notar que se debilitaban a cada minuto por algo que no debía ser.

Después de tantos vueltas y vueltas, intentando avanzar directo hacia el centro del Seireite, no esperaba encontrarse a un grupo se Shinigamis que al parecer se estaban enfrentando a un solo oponente; un Orador. Sus ojos claros se asombraron a reconocer a cierto pelirrojo que lo despreciaba.

En medio de esa multitud, se hallaba Ruhenoku golpeado hábilmente con el mango de su espada envainada a uno por uno sin descuido y duda. Noqueado a cada uno que interfería en su camino e intentaba atacarlo.

El orador los goleaba con sencillez y sin alteraciones en su rostro, proporcionando patadas, codazos y puñetazos, conseguía exitosamente alejarlos de su espacio. En ese momento, cuando sintió dos catanas aproximarse al ataque, le fue fácil evadirlas a causa de la lentitud de los agresores. A uno le dio un rodillazo en el tórax y a otro golpe su mandíbula con el extremo de la empuñadura de su espada.

Los rostros atónitos de los Shinigamis podían reflejar claramente su miedo e irritación, viendo como sus dos compañeros caían lentamente al suelo comparado a la rapidez del enemigo. A pasar se sus perfectos movimientos, Ruhenoku continuaba expresando frialdad y desprecio por los débiles y temerosos que se veían los cegadores. Pero es ese instante, sintió un notoria fuerza espiritual tras el, aproximándose y acercando su espada para agredirlo.

En ese segundo comprendió que no se trataba de un Shinigami cualquiera. Se vio obligado a girar fugazmente, desenvainando su espada para detener la hoja filosa del oponente que parecía ser fuerte.

Analizo un instante a su nuevo adversario. - Veo que tu valdrás la pena…Shinigami – dijo frío el orador mirando al pelirrubio shinigami después de comprobar el nivel de reiatsu que poseía.

- ¡Teniente Kira! - exclamaron algunos subordinados ante el choque de espadas de su superior con el ryoka.

- Apártense, yo me encargare de el. – Ordeno serio, permaneciendo en la unión de espadas.

- Pero…- iba a protestar un Shinigami pero se callo al sentir un pequeña presencia tras el. Al voltearse, al igual que sus compañeros uniformados, vieron a un niño peliblanco que los miraba asustado al haber captado su atención.

- Jh! - el pequeño dio unos pasos hacia atrás al comprender claramente que estaba en peligro.

- ¡TRAS EL! TAMBIÉN ES UN RYOKA! – exclamo uno del grupo, guiando al resto a querer atacarlo.

- ¡MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO! – soltó Ruhenoku al escuchar que había visto al Nagitski. Inmediatamente actúo, empujo con brusquedad al teniente en el agarre de espadas y aprovechando la pequeña distancia, lo golpeo directamente en el pecho con la palma de su mano liberando en esos momentos un poderoso remolino de aire que alejo a más de siete metros al pelirrubio.

Inmediatamente, al haberse desasido del teniente, volteo hacia el grupo de shinigamis que corrían en ataque hacia niño y deslizo horizontalmente su espada produciendo y lanzando un colmillo luminoso de reiatsu contra ellos. La explosión y onda de impacto los noqueo por completo, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! - bramo Ruhenoku al ver que el pequeño aun seguía paralizado por el repentino acto. - ¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ, VETE DE UNA VEZ! – demando molesto, queriendo que se alejara. Pero en ese lapso, cuando quiso dar un paso hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron desmenuzadamente al sentir un rápida ataque de reiatsu venir tras el.

- ¡Hadō 31; _Shakkahō!_ - exclamo desde la oscuridad Kira, lanzando una bola de reiatsu contra la espalda del Orador. No obstante, éste consigo girar a tiempo y rechazar sin dificultad el ataque, desviándola a otra dirección y logrando que impactara en otra parte.

Intercambio una mira fría con su oponente mientas se enderezaba, parándose con firmeza. Pero al aun sentir la presencia del niño, volteo un poco para mirarlo de reojo, enviando un silencioso mensaje que Nagitski comprendió y se marcho de ahí, corriendo a toda prisa mirando solo un momento ante de desaparecer con fusoku.

- No me imaginaba que niños también estuvieran involucrados en esta batalla - la voz del Teniente, obligo al Orador a dirigirle la mirada.

- Creo que hace cientos de años, la idea de matar a uno no les importaba o si? – murmuro audible, preparado para luchar contra el Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Sin importarle que Renji estuviera en esos momentos chocando espadas con Rukia, se decidió a descender hacia ellos, con la mente de no perder esa oportunidad al ver un descuido en la Shinigami.<p>

Ichigo se sitúo tras ella, deslizando al mismo tiempo su espada diagonalmente en el intento de cortarla. No obstante, olvido que los reflejos de la noble era más atentos que antes ya que en ese precisó instante, ella había girado sobre su posición logrando rechazar su ataque.

Pero ese segundo de distracción, le dio la oportunidad a Renji de aproximarse e intentar cortarla con los colmillos de su espada. Cosa que no logro mucho, debido a que la Shinigami posiciono de manera vertical su catana deteniendo el fijo junto con repetidas vibraciones ante el rozar de cada diente que trascurría en su hoja.

El Sustituto quiso aprovechar esa distracción para intentar de nuevo, y azotar con Zangetsu a la Kuchiki. Sin embargo, al verse rodeada por los jóvenes que tenían muchas intenciones de seguir atacando, Rukia logro alejar la Zanpakuto del Teniente en un empujón y deslizo su espada formando un circulo alrededor de ella con las intenciones de deshacerse de ambos. En ese simple movimiento, un remolino helado surgió rodeando a la chica, consiguiendo lo que ella quería, alejar a los Shinigami que fueron expulsados por la fuerza de dichosa aire.

- ¡GRA! –

- ¡Demonios! –

Se quejaron ambos al ser expulsados, aterrizando bruscamente contra el suelo. El teniente se desplomó de espaldas a diferencia de su compañero que cayó inclinado con las rodillas casi tocando el suelo, pero aun así manteniendo su espada firme y no rendirse en un sencillo contraataque.

No tardo mucho para que Renji se reincorporara, con dureza y en posición de lucha, volvió a establecerse listo para seguir atacando. Cruzo miradas por un segundo con su compañero de cabellera anaranjada, viendo primero si su estado esta estable, aunque no era muy necesario, sabía que aun así lucharía.

Como si estuvieran coordinados, ambos se impulsaron con la ayuda del suelo y se lanzaron de nuevo contra la Kuchiki, que permanecía firme, sin inquietud alguna. Cuando los jóvenes estaban cada vez más cerca, vieron como ella hacia un elegante movimiento con su espada y luego desaparecía de su sitio, haciendo aparecer al mismo tiempo bajo ellos un extenso círculo brillante reconocible para los dos.

Inmediatamente con un apresurado shunpo, los Shingiamis se alejaron, en el momento justo cuando ese circulo se hizo más brillante y de ella surgía hacia el cielo una torre de hielo.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos el surgir de la torre, nuevamente la Kuchiki había sido mas lista que ellos. Pero con solo pensarlo, apagaba las esperanzas del Sustituto, que frunció más su ceño. Y al ubicar la nueva posición de la Noble, no dudo en usar su paso flash para reaparecer frente a ella deslizando su espada.

Como era de esperarse, la Kuchiki atajo su ataque, en un rebote intenso que impulso al Kurosaki en intentar de nuevo. Chocando un par de veces sus espadas con mera intensidad, el joven demostraba más su empeño en querer liberarla.

- ¡GOOHHHH! – inesperadamente para la Noble, Renji apareció expandiendo su Zanpakuto tras ella logrando cortar profundamente el hombro de la muchacha ya que no alcanzo a girar correctamente.

Al haber agredido a la Kuchiki, el rostro de Renji no mostraba satisfacción ni dicha como se mostraba al lesionar a un enemigo, sino más bien tristeza y enojo consigo mismo porque ese "enemigo" era su amiga de la infancia, y él la había dañado. Aun dudaba y le costaba la idea de herirla, pero lo había hecho al saber que era la única solución de sacarla de ese estado.

Ichigo comprendía la expresión del teniente, lo compartía. Al ver la oportunidad de atacar, sosteniendo temblorosamente su espada, se lanzo hacia ella proporcionándolo un corte diagonal en el pecho. Su mirada se entornaba dolorida y de culpa que deslumbraban ante la herida que le causo a su nakama.

A pesar de haber sido herida gravemente, la perseverancia de la Noble no desaparecía al demostrar intentar nuevamente herir al sustituto, pero su intento lo único que logro fue rasgar el antebrazo y alejarlo distantemente. Situación que aprovecho y descendió fugazmente hacia el suelo, siendo seguida por sus dos oponentes.

Al tocar el concreto cubierto por nieve y unos trozos de hielo, no resistió el adormecimiento que causo sus heridas y se sostuvo clavando su espada en el suelo. Dejando que el sangrado transcurriera, cayendo al piso con grandes gotas carmesí que manchaban el suelo blanco. Ignorando un segundo a sus adversario que estaban a mas de diez metros de distancian, uno de cada lado, con una expresión de sorpresa, tristeza y duda…acompañado por un hilo de alegría por una importante y visible razón.

* * *

><p>Después de continuos roces, poderosos choques y deslizamientos rápidos, Byakuya se encontraba agitado pero aun con la mirada centrada en su oponente que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones.<p>

Sin poder entenderlo, el Kuchiki se observo la mano detectando algo que había ignorado. En los momentos que se enfrento al Orador, o mejor dicho en toda la pelea, pudo comprender que sus propios movimientos, fuerza y rapidez, habían aumentado a tal punto que no reconocía. No era que dudaba de sus propias habilidades, sino el hecho era que antes no tenía tal flexibilidad de controlar a Senbonzakura, en los repentinos movimientos, en hacer materializar repetidamente la forma de su Zanpakuto, todo eso sin siquiera haber liberado el Bankai. Su mente estaba en duda.

Al concentrarse en si mismo, buscando dentro suyo y su fuerza espiritual el cambio que experimentó, detecto algo que hizo ampliar levemente sus ojos. Si, ahí estaba. Aun dentro de él podía sentir una pizca de reiatsu de la Oradora de ojos carmesí.

- Veo que ya te distes cuanta. – la voz de Draiko lo caso de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono, haciéndose el desentendido.

- No te hagas el que no lo sientes. – demando, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos e inclinándose un poco. - El reiatsu de Kureimy. Ya pudiste notarlo, verdad? No desapareció de ti completamente. – informo seguro, detectando y sabiendo lo que el Shinigiami pensaba. Sonrío levemente. –Fue insensato conservar esa parte. – Saco una mano del bolsillo para apuntar el pedazo de máscara que aun había en el rostro serio del capitán - Aunque comprendo que lo hiciste para que tú hermana no nos siguiera, no pensaste en las consecuencias.-

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – interrogo mas serio, queriendo que se explicara.

Suspiro - Que a pesar de que te hayas deshecho la mayor parte de la máscara, sigues conservando una porción del reitasu de Kureinmy…hasta que ella no lo decida, jamás podrás librarte de ella. – Explico impasibles ante la expresión leve de pasmo que comenzó aparecer en el rostro del Kuchiki.

-…Quieres decir que…- articulo el noble abriendo los ojos absorto, entendiendo todo...y sobre todo su situación.

- Si…aun sigues bajo el efecto del Chūjitsu shokei –

* * *

><p>Mientras ambos luchadores conversaban, Yoruichi y su antigua súbdita mantenía un momento de silencio después de tal demostrativa fuerza de poder en la cima del Soukyoku…y sobre todo a que ésta ultima mantenía su mirada firme en su espada, atónita.<p>

_- Demonios...uno más.-_ metido la Oradora contemplando el filo de su espada. - _Es del chiquillo que estaba luchando contra el capita Ukitake y Kyoraku._- reconoció el lugar de un de las llamas que antes poseía - _No debería de sorprenderme…El nexo no era muy fuerte…fácilmente podría ser liberado._ –

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – interrogo Yoruichi en voz alta debido a la lejanía. – ¡¿Piensa mantenerte así todo el tiempo?!

-…- La Supika se mantuvo callada, solo mirando con recela la ex Capitana.

- De sobra sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo en un combate… - Aclaro, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar los pies en la tierra. - Ahora si…por las buenas o por las malas…- notoriamente, en todo su ser libero una energía espiritual alba que brotaba desde su cuerpo hasta su exterior. Elevando lentamente sus cabellos morados ante el viento y presión que generaba su propia fuerza. - me dirás exactamente que están planeando. – su reiatsu incremento, siendo mas luminoso de un blanco puro concentrándose en la espalda y los hombros de la Shihoin, acompañado por descargas eléctricas semejantes a las de un relámpago. – ¡Shunko! – expreso, incrementando el poder que la rodeaba.

Ante esa muestra de energía, la Oradora prefirió concentrar en su batalla. Sabía las pocas posibilidades que tenía al enfrentarse en su estado a la técnica de la Shihoin. Pero aun así no le importo, aun conservaba un has bajo la manga que podía ayudarla a luchar de igual a igual.

- Tsk…si no hay otra opción. – Musito ciñendo los labios, dudando. Era algo que no quería recurrir por varios motivos, pero dado a su situación, era la única forma de poder terminar el combate sin salir perdiendo. No tenia que perder, aun tenia cosas muy importantes que realizar. – _Lo siento_…- se disculpo al aire, queriendo que sus palabras llegaran a las personas que tenían en mente y se verían perjudicadas a lo que haría.

Entorno la mirada, sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de su espada y colocando la otra mano en el filo, seca de la base. Incrementando notoriamente su fuerza espiritual alrededor, pronuncio fría la segunda liberación de su Zanpakuto. – Ban-Kai…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El Rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludo como siempre un muy sonriente Draiko al lado de su enorme monitor -Aquí estoy de nuevo para explicar las habilidades de mis compañeros Supika como hace tiempo no lo producía jejeje – río nervioso, rascándose la nuca para luego formar una pose pensativa – No se por que no lo hacia…- murmuro pensativo, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo.

- ¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! – bromo la molesta voz de Ichigo que aparecía en la escena, apuntando acusadoramente al Orador. - ¡Todo este tiempo estuviste haciendo estupideces! ¡Estupideces! – remarco, recordando los vergonzosos momentos que le hizo pasar.- uh! – cambio si expresión a uno de sorpresa al comprender que el sujeto estaba ahi y no…- ¡Oe, y qué paso con tu batalla con Byakuya?! – pregunto curioso, mas por saber el estado del Kuchiki.

- ¿Mhh? ¡Oh! ¡Él esta aquí! – exclamo contento señalando con su mano a un costado al pacifico Noble sentado en un asiento sin ningún inconveniente.

- ¿Eh?! ¡Y a él no lo encerraras en una caja! – protesto indignado apuntando esta vez al Capitán.

- ¡Ahhh?! ¡Estas loco! ¡Es peligro y además inhumano! – reto el pelirrubio.

- ¡Qué carajos! ¡¿Inhumando?! – Repitió cabreado – ¡Hiciste eso con Renji y también a mi! – reclamo en un todo de voz medio chistosa y aguda debido a su incontrolable irritación e injusticia que sentía por no hacerle lo mismo a Byakuya.

- No me dejaron opción, estaban rebeldes y no me dejaban trabajar. – respondió con sencillez, minimizando importancia a lo que hizo - Byakuya simplemente no se opuso y permitió que viniera sabiendo que es un segmento importante. -

- ¡Qué? ¡Byakuya! –exclamo exigiendo que se explicara el capitan.

- Es cierto. – Hablo la noble y serena voz del Kuchiki, conservando su seriedad con los ojos cerrados - Que tu ignorancia te haya llevado a ser encerrado patéticamente en una sencilla caja, no es asunto mío…Kurosaki Ichigo – las insensibles palabras del Shinigami, causando que el sustituto muestre su puño y su mirada oscura de ira.

- _¡Cabron!_ – pensó entre dientes rechinantes,

- Bueno, bueno…como iba diciendo. – trato de apaciguar la escena Draiko, volviendo a tomar la atención. - Hoy hablaremos de…Kureimy. – El monitor se encendió mostrando una fotografía de la susodicha - Se que algunos piensan que su técnica es aterradora, pero tiene varias ventajas. – señalo sonriente, ministrando unas imágenes en la pantalla. La primera era… - ¡Cuando alguien no quería cocinar, ella utilizaba su Zanpakuto y lo obligaba! – una imagen donde sus compañeros Oradores cocinaban con humillantes delantales ante la vigilancia de la nombrada. - ¡Alguien no quería limpiar los techo del Kōen kyōdo, utilizaba su Zanpakuto y lo hacían! – La segunda imagen era de otros Supika limpiando las canaletas

- _¿No debería hablar de las habilidades?_ – pensó Ichigo con rada de semimuerto, viendo continuas imágenes de Oradores haciendo trabajos hogareños.

- ¡Alguien no quería alimentar a las aves del paraíso, utilizaba su Zanpakuto y lo hacían! – Continuo Draiko enseñando fotos de como algunos compañeros eran picoteados por dichosas aves - Como verán, es una técnica muy eficiente para hacer trabajar a aquellos perezosos que no valoren el labor del trabajador – dijo sonriente para justificar las escenas.

- Qué tiene de eficiente! Es manipulador! -. Siguió quejándose el Kurosaki con una cómica rada de fastidio que fue borrada y remplazada por una de espanto al reaccionar sus reflejos y notar que una espada volador se aproximaba a el. De milagro consiguió agachase y esquivarla, aunque el filo rebano algunos cabelleras naranjas.

- Fallo…- musito el pelirrubio al ver que la espada de su compañera se había incrustado en la pared tras el Shinigami.

- ¿que planeabas hacerme con eso?! ¿Tu esclavo o que?!– grito colérico el joven apuntando a su agresora que había aparecido de la nada en el estudio.

- Chhh, joven Shinigami…- dijo en voz baja Draiko para que el chico lo escuchara a pesar de la distancia - la técnica de Kureimy también sirve para hace callar bocas sucias como tu…Mejor de callas que en el segundo intento no fallara~ -

Al oír eso, Ichigo se transformó en un garabato cómico tapando con sus manitos su boca para permanecer callado y no ser sometido por la Zanpakuto de la oradora.

* * *

><p><strong>"Denko no Keiro" <strong>Camino del relampago.**  
><strong>

**"Chūjitsu shokei"** Fiel sayón. Técnica que le permite temer mas poder hacia el Dominado.

Hola de nuevo! :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ^^

Bwajajaja! Tengo muchas planes, ñam, ñam! Eh! Pero no me peguen! D: por dejar esa parte _[En realidad lo dejos asta ahí porque esta indecisa sobre el nombre ¬¬]_ que bucho! Dx

Bien! Ñla próxima actualización será el miércoles 6 de marzo! :D :| :( no! Ya empiezo la secu! Dx [Deberías de estar celebrando ¬¬ te encontraras con tus compañeros y además…es tu ultimo año ^^] tienes razón, pero:/ lo que mas me preocupa es el tiempo! pero bueno…tenia que pasar y no podía evitarlo. Pero ese es mi problemas que are lo que pueda para resolver! Mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras ^^ no se preocupen que no perderé el entusiasmo y tratare de no tarda en las actualizaciones!

OK! Con esto me despido! Hasta mientras! Espero que se cuiden muchooo! Y no olviden sus responsabilidades =D Besitos, besitos enormes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	39. Cap39 Batallas que apenas comienzan II

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

*se esconde* ¡MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! :3

Lamento, lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo :3 no era mi intención. Todo este tiempo tuve un bloqueo muy grande que me impedía escribir e inspirarme. De verdad no se como hacer para que perdonen mi tardanza x3 no soy digna de tenerlos como lectores! _[¬¬ Creo que dramatizas mucho las cosas.]_…Siento que falle a mi palabra ·_· es horrible! Pero por una parte estoy contenta de haberme salvado y recuperado mi auto estima para escribir C:

Por una parte, algunas/os habrán sabido que publicaría hoy y conocían mi estado de amino por el Facebook. Debo darles las gracias por el apoyo que sentí con ese simple Me gusta ^^

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Phantom Claire**: Bonjour :D Je suis content que vous avez aimé l'épisode. Hehehe ne vous inquiétez pas que je suis déjà utilisé pour traduire vos commentaires.:) et donc plus ou moins comprendre quelque chose. jeje ^^۵ traducteurs ne sont parfois pas faire un bon travail :/ Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :3 Merci pour les commentaires. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez aimé le chapitre et j'espère que cela aussi comme. ^^

**ALEXZHA****:** Hola! Jajaja xD me alegro mucho te que haya encantado el capitulo :) si, se les complicara herir a Rukia para devolverla a la normalidad, pero ellos tienen mucho valor! Jajaja mis reacciones fueron las mismas al leer la manga :D ¡Si Kenpachi maneja el Bankai, incluso en el mundo real estaríamos perdidos D:! jeje por suerte no la llevaron a Hueco mundo ^^ y ahora esta descubriendo su origen! Quede re fascinada al ver el manga! …Gracias por el apoyo =D me alegro mucho saber que te gusta! Y lamento la tardanza del capitulo :( espero que aun así te siga gustando la historia…De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :)

**MaryUchi****:** Hola! :D estoy feliz de que te gustara el cap! ¡Byakuya mostró acción y ahí mucho mas!...Mhmm, pienso exactamente lo mismo u.u también quiero ver a Byakun y Rukia :33 pero tendremos que ser pacientes ya que ahora están revelando una parte muy interesante xD kiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa! …¿No te dejan ir al almacén de la esquina? Ôò? Tu no habrás hecho una travesura por el cual no lo hacen, cierto? ^^ jej bueno, a veces nuestros padres son muy cuidadosos y solo quieren protegernos (aunque ahí algunos que se exceden :P) Enserio Dap es lento? :/ ¿que otro programa me recomiendas? Quiero poder descargar algunas cositas =D jajaja yo también veo finc y en algunas ocasiones las publicaba ahí jajaj xD_ [Muy estudiosa la chica ¬¬]_ …Jajaj si! Roy y sus sueños xD es un personaje querible y genial! ..te comprendo a la perfección, U.U las clases son un agobio, pero aprovéchalos que pronto de tocara ir a la universidad como me esta por ocurrir a mi el año que viene O.O ¡Aprovéchalo y disfruta de tu libertad! Que pronto tendrás que pensar en esas cosas y veras es un poco complicado :3 lamento de verdad la tardanza, espero _Mi hijita querida_ que sepas disculparme y como recompensa =D este cap esta lleno de Byakun y Rukia xD jejeje…espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por comentar :)

**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustaran los capitulo! ^^ y sobre todo que te gustara las batallas :) lamento informarte que la operación de Toshiro salio muy mal y se petatio _[Mis mas sentidos pésame -_-] …_Jajjaa xDD nahh! Como de dije el no morirá, solo fue herido y al ser liberado fácilmente fue llevado al 4to escuadrón. Y no me parece injusto 2 vs 1 :O recuerda que el chico es un niño prodigio además d que en este cap se explicara una parte sobre las habilidades del ser controlado ^-^ _[Una genia ¬¬]_ …Mhmm...Debo decir que me sorprendiste Edens-chan, porque cuando leía tus comentarios me daba un aire y creía que tenias unos 13 o 14 años u.u. jajaja xD pero bue tenemos casi la misma edad, aunque yo sigo siendo 6 meses mayor que tu, mocoso x) _[No dijiste 7 meses? ¬¬]_ x3 hice mal el calculo porque al parecer de verdad me estaba durmiendo x333 jeje… ¡No te burles de mi expresión! ¬3¬ 'Besitos grandes' es el Besito Supremo, el besito líder de todos los besitos xP _[-_- simplemente di que no de sabes expresar correctamente -_- ] Dx _nunca!...Bueno! Gracias a ti por comentar y de tu apoyo en mis historias ^^ espero que este cap te guste!

**Otaku Izumi****:** Hola! Colega! :D me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo :D lamento la tardanza :( espero que no te enojes x( Yip! Falta poco para que liberen a Rukia, muymuymuy pronto! (Y no eres insistente ^^ así que no tienes porque disculparte :)Y sobre los supika pronto también se sabrá sus intenciones :D muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :D

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola! ¡Senpai! Estoy muy feliz de que te gustara el capitulo y las batallas =D *sobresalto* ¡No Ruhenoku noooo! X3 ¡NO PERDERA LA CABEZA! :P jiji No te preocupes que de seguro Kira sigue vivo en el manga, hay que ser pacientes ^^ recuerda lo que creíamos de Byakuya antes :)…Que bueno que te gustara esa parte de Ichi y Renji vs Rukia ^^ ahora se te aclarara esa duda :D Bwajajaja! SI! SIGUE BAJO SU CONTROL! xD pero de una manera que también se explicara en este cap :3 …gracias por comentar y lamento la tardanza! :3 mil disculpas!...espero que este cap sea de tu agrado =D

Un saludo especial a _**El cuervo de Poe**_ por los animos :) muchas gracias, las poseisas (o canciones) que publicabas son muy bellas ^^ y daban inspiaraciond e escribir.

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Entrare pronto a la univercidad para hacer eso ^-^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

"**Batallas que apenas comienzan II"**

'**La otra máscara de la impunidad'**

* * *

><p>Tras el suave sonido de una helada brisa que se presentaba ante el silencioso y tenso lugar, Ichigo y Renji aun permanecían mudos, inmóviles, no cayendo completamente a los que sus ojos veían. Dentro de ellos existía una chispa de esperanza de que fuera el momento que ellos esperaban. No salían de su expectativa, boquiabiertos sus miradas estaban vigilantes, ansiosas, atentas fijamente a los que ocurriera.<p>

Esa mezcla de emociones que sentían en esos momentos ambos Shinigamis de cabellera extravagantes era porque en ese preciso instante, tras un pequeño grujido, en medio de todo el hielo y charco de sangre debajo de la permanecía de la joven Kuchiki que yacía inmóvil sosteniendo entre sus manos la empuñadura de su espada clavada en el suelo que le servia de ayuda para no caer e intentar estar firme, surgió inesperadamente una pequeña grieta entre lo huecos que personificaban sus ojos.

Increíblemente esa dichosa grieta comenzó a tomar tamaño avanzando con lentitud y descuido por toda el área superior de la máscara que poseía a la Noble.

- Que…- apenas pudo formular Ichigo ante el asombro. Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en la Shinigami que temblaba débilmente, acompañado de una gran tensión y ansiedad que aumentada a cada segundo ante el avance y grosor que tomaba las grietas de la máscara. No sabia como actuar en ese entonces, sus sentidos y su cuerpo no reaccionaban a su mente. Estaban tiesos como esperando una señal para moverse.

Suspenso, sus pupilas se dilataron al igual que su mirada al ver como un trocito de la máscara que poseía la Kuchiki caía al suelo, dando paso al resto agrietado que se quebró y esparció sorpresivamente despajándose en pequeños pedazos de hueso blancos, dejando al descubierto los apagados ojos violáceos y la piel blanca de la Shinigami. Sin embargo, el resto de su rostro, boca, nariz y la mitad de sus mejillas, permanecían cubiertas por la intacta parte de la máscara que aun conservaba.

Los dos jóvenes luchadores aun miraban perplejos el acontecimiento, ver que esa máscara se quebraba, causo que su sangre circulara por sus venas tibiamente y el aliento volvieran a ellos, las emociones mezcladas que sentían se intensificaron y apoderaron de sus cuerpos. Y una interrogación gobernó sus pensamientos; ¿Acaso eso significaba…?

Como si su cuerpo frágil hubiera sido soltado, la Shinigami cayó de rodillas secamente tirando en el acto algunos pequeños restos se la mascara que aun seguían pegados en su frente y cabello, permaneciendo inmóvil sin reacción alguna.

Al comprobar el estado de la Kuchiki, Ichigo olvido cualquier duda que invadía su mente y marcho inmediatamente a socorrerla. Estaba seguro, ella estaba volviendo.

- ¡RUKIA! – Grito, esperanzado de ver despertar a su nakama. Sin importarle sus heridas y agitación, inmediatamente se lanzo a correr hacia ella que estaba a más 10 metros de distancia.

Renji aun no salía de su asombro, todo le pareció muy rápido e ilusorio. Obviamente no era que no se esperaba poder liberar a su amiga de la infancia, pero aun le parecía un momento irreal. Dedujo que tal vez las heridas hayan debilitado el control del enemigo.

Estaba decidido a imitar a su compañero pelinaranja, pero antes siguiera dar un paso, en ese instante sintió una poderosa presión espiritual sobre la zona que paralizo su cuerpo y alerto sus sentidos.

- ¡DETENTE, ICHIGO! – advirtió de inmediatamente, alarmado, al logran captar de donde provenía ese sofocante poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la colina del Soukyoku.<strong>

Ante las revelantes palabras de Draiko, Byakuya quedo en unos segundos en silencio, pensando e intuyendo sus sospechas del por que el cambio de sus habilidades. Antes no había pensado en esas posibilidades que le había declarado el Orador, pero cuando comenzó a recordar, no podía dudar; eran ciertas sus palabras.

- Ahora lo comprendo…- rompió el silencio el Noble, perdiendo su mirada entornada en la palma de su mano, logrando percatar el intruso reiatsu de su ser. El aumento de su poder, velocidad y destreza….era por eso, aun seguía bajo el mando del "Chūjitsu shokei"

– Por esa razón yo…GJH! – muto sus palabras al sentir una inoportuna y poderosa opresión dentro de su pecho, viéndose obligado a taparse la boca con su mano para ahogando un quejido de dolor que producía dichosa opresión mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante. Sus ojos estaban dilatados al no entender el atroz estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>En ese mismo momento…<strong>

Entorno la mirada, sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de su espada y colocando la otra mano en el filo, cerca de la base. Incrementando notoriamente su fuerza espiritual alrededor, pronuncio fría la segunda liberación de su Zanpakuto. – Ban-Kai…- una pequeña ola que se intensifico al segundo surgió del suelo alrededor de la mujer, expandiéndose y tomando más terreno, soplando la figura de la ex capitana que se cubrió con un brazo ante la inesperada ráfaga de viento.

A pesar del la corriente de aire que perjudicaba la visión, Yoruichi permanecía concentrada su mirada que reflejaba impresión e inquietud.

- "Motsukamen no...Tokuro Ōhorō" - con solo murmurar las palabras, una energía azabache se apodero de la hoja de su espada al mismo tiempo que otra ola idéntica a su energía en forma de anillo brotaba en su entorno, girando rápidamente y aumentando su intensidad y poder.

Rápidamente, el reiatus negro comenzó a abandonar el filo metálico dejándolo en un tono gris oscuro, como el cielo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que la rodea, y emprendió a trasladarse avanzando como si tuviera vida por los brazos de su ama, llegando e intentando poseer su cara. En ese instante, Kureimy entorno su mirada de disgusto, concentrando su energía y mente, cerro sus ojos consiguiendo desvanecer dichoso poder que estaba apunto de apoderarse de todo su rostro.

La llama que permanecía en su cuchilla, cambio a un tono azabache a la vez que otra florecía en la punta del filo destellando su presencia. Demostrando dos dominios que su espada poseía.

Después de apaciguar la energía de su reiatsu, la Oradora abrió los ojos revelándolos un tono negro y sus iris carmesí, igual que las de un hollow. Pero después de exhalar lentamente su aliento, ese tinte desapareció lentamente regresando el natural blanco de sus ojos.

Un minuto de reserva había reinado después del acontecimiento. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaban con seriedad y desconfianza hasta que Yoruichi decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Ban-kai? - cuestiono dudosa pero co un hilo de sorpresa, pasando detalladamente con la vista la Zanpakuto de la oradora.

- Si...No entiendo por que la sorpresa. Debiste de suponer que tuve mucho tiempo para desarrollarla. – respondió impasible, manteniendo la misma posición de su espada.

- Tsk! - chasqueo la lengua la Shihoin, comenzando a cubrir suavemente su cuerpo por la energía blanca característica del Shinko. - _Esto se esta complicando… Al liberar el BanKai de seguro incremento sus poderes_...mh - la meditación de su mente se distrajo al percatar dos fuertes presencias en distintas direcciones. Unas que trasmitían una incomodidad y estremecimiento, manifestando una poderoso reiatsu. – ¿Pero qué…?! - volteo la vista hacia la colina de Soukyoku, encontrando un notable reiatsu que resplandecía en la cima, al igual que el otro que se encontraba a no muy lejos de esa dirección.

* * *

><p>- ¡DETENTE, ICHIGO! – advirtió de inmediatamente, alarmado, al logran captar que toda esa sofocante poder repentina provenía del cuerpo de la Kuchiki.<p>

- Uhk! - Ichigo sintió un gran soplo de viento en contra. Paralizando sus movimientos, la advertencia del Teniente había llegado demasiado tarde ya que al oírla se encontraba muy cerca de la postura de la Kuchiki, que genero de repente a su alrededor una destellante reiatsu que nació al instante junto con una salvaje corriente de aire.

- ¡GRAAHH! – debido a dichoso viento poderoso, el Shinigami salio expulsado bruscamente, como si hubiera sido abofeteado por tal corriente, lanzándolo a una gran distancia por la inesperada fuerza que sorpresivamente apenas podían soportar.

- ¡Ichigo!- llamo Renji exaltado, al ver como si compañero hacia sido empujado por la increíble fuerza que emanaba de la Noble.

No obstante, debido a la impulso, el Sustituto consiguió aterrizar con cuidado a unos escombros muy lejos de la ubicación de la noble. – De-Demonios…- murmuro, cubriéndose con su antebrazo para intentar proteger su vista del potente brillo e intentar visualizar lo que estaba ocurriendo con la joven.

Siendo rodeada por remolinos de viento y pequeñas olas de reiatsu blanco que giraban y danzaban a su alrededor, la Kuchiki originaba una asombrosa presión espiritual que cambiaba constantemente como si no tuviera medida. Arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, libero más esa perturbarte energía blanca a su entorno, haciéndola mas potente y expandiéndola incontrolablemente.

Su reiatsu surgió por su cuerpo, aflorando un leve resplandor y luminosidad que no se detenía y se mezclaba con el aire, iluminando el área de la oscura noche.

Presenciando también la escena, se encontraba Renji que se cubría con su brazo al igual que el sustituto, intentando no perder de vista el acontecimiento. – ¿_Qué esta sucediendo…a este paso_…uhm? – sin esperarlo, abrió perplejo y trastornado sus ojos al no creer lo que veía.

Con la misma expresión que el teniente, petrificado, Ichigo también podía observar lo que le ocurría a la joven noble. Creyéndolo imposible, era lo algo que jamás se lo esperaba.

Continuando siendo rodeada por esa energía y resplandor que parecía no tener límites, una especia de masa blanca salía de las heridas profundas del hombro y pecho de la Kuchiki, avanzando por todo el lugar cortado, se removida unos segundos y luego se desvaneció como polvo al instante, revelando sorpresivamente la nívea piel intacta, sin ninguna lesión y cicatriz ante la cara atónita de ambos jóvenes Shinigamis.

- Eso es…- articulo conmocionado, aun contemplando como aparecía esa especia de masa en las otras heridas no muy graves de la muchacha y las terminaban de curaba por completo como si nada. - …Regeneración…- reconoció con un semblante atónito. Él conocía claramente ese tipo de habilidad, le era increíble pensar que eso mismo estuviera sucediendo con Rukia.

- Imposible… ¿Qué rayos…? –formulo Abarai impresionado.

Pero eso no era todo los que los ojos de los jóvenes luchadores presenciarían. Abriéndolos aun mas, alterados, observaron como unos símbolos aparecían en la frente y cuerpo de Rukia brillando en un tono rojo, tan intenso que traspasaba su vestimenta. A la vez, la parte inferior de la máscara que aun conservaba la Kuchiki cambiaba a un tono más oscuro, desarrollando su tamaño al mismo tiempo que, en los ojos de la muchacha, salían un líquido negro y áspero que emprendió a mezclarse con el otro fragmento, aumentando su volumen que avanzo por todo el rostro hasta cubrirlo tomando lentamente la forma de una nueva máscara…pero esta vez completa.

En ese mismo instante, el reiatsu que la rodeaba aumento y convirtió en una intensa luz hacia el cielo, iluminando su oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

Sintiendo una inestabilidad en su cuerpo, como si ya no fuerza suyo y luchara con la sensación que ocasionaba el dolor en su pecho, Byakuya no controlaba los movimientos de sus pies que daban pasos confusos ante su inclinación e inquietud en la lucha que sufría en su interior y aturdía su mente.

Con la mano aun en su boca, podía sentir que algo nacía en su cuerpo y deslizaba por todo sus miembros, en una calidez librante que le era desconocido y a la vez familiar. Sus ojos azules grisáceos se dilataron al observar como el fragmento de la máscara que tenia en su rostro comenzaba a tomar la forma de un bulto negro y rebullía avanzando por su rostro, expandiéndose y tomándolo por completo.

En ese mismo instante, mientras se quejaba sigilosamente, comenzó a surgir de su ser un reaitsu incontrolable e intenso, que resplandecía de un tono calido y blanco brotando también como pequeñas oleadas a su alrededor junto con el viento que sacudía su cabello largo al igual que su ropa oscura, rascada por los tantos corte que había sufrido.

La tierra en su entorno comenzaba a hundirse y torcerse, elevando algunas rocas a causa de la presión de energía que empezó a mezclarse en el ambiente junto con fuertes ráfagas de viento que giraba alrededor del Capitán como punto de eje. Las pequeñas oleadas de reiatsu incrementaron su tamaño, trasformándose en poderosas olas resplandecientemente blancas. En un destello, la figura del Kuchiki fue casi cubierta por una intensa luz que también se elevo hacia el cielo.

Todo ese suceso ante la mirada fría y mohína del orador.

* * *

><p>Lejos de la alta colina, unos ojos dorados mirada perpleja y asombrada aquella desconocida luz que brillaba en la cima.<p>

- ¿Ese es…- articulo Yoruichi casi paralizada por la muestra de poder agobiante que llegaba a sentir a pesar de la distancia. – el reiatsu de Byakuya? – exclamo, doblando las cejar de confusión. Esa energía le era indescriptible. – No…es mucho mas intenso…– se contesto así misma, le era incoherente pensar que esa energía espiritual provenía del Noble.

- No, estas en lo correcto. – las palabras de Kureimy llamo la atención de la ex capitana, que a penas al girarse, le dedico una mirada a la Oradora para que se explicase. - Ese es la energía de Byakuya. – respondió simplemente, impresionando a la Shihoin.

- Pero como es posible…- comenzó a murmurar aun sin entenderlo, pero detuvo sus palabras al recordar su situación; su contrincante había liberado el Bankai. Pero lo que no comprendía era por que solo su espada recibió un cambio, y no el aspecto de la Oradora como los que controlaba.

- Tu…- formulo con recelo – pensé te que convertirías en un SemiHollow - declaro causando que la aludida arqueara una ceja ya que no se esperaba dichosa confesión. – Pero tu reiatsu…

- No obtengo una máscara por la simple razón que no la requiero – interrumpió fríamente Kureimy, cerrando los ojos con disgusto por unos segundos para luego abrirlos y hablar – perdería el control de…- sin embargo, la explicación de la Oradora fue interrumpida ante una pesada y repentina fuerza que se esparció por el aire como eco, robando la atención de ambas mujeres hacia la colina del Soukyoku.

- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Que sucede ahí?! - exclamo Yoruichi irritada de tantos cambios y acontecimientos que no lograba descifrar.

-…- a diferencia de la ex capitana, Kureimy conocía a la perfección los sucesos y los causantes de ellos, y sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, mirando fijamente con pasmo la cima de la colina el cambio constante de reiatsu.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente hace tu Zanpakuto? – cuestiono con imperio la ex capitana, dirigiéndole otra vez la mirada esperando una respuesta. Como contestación, la Oradora solo entorno sus ojos decidiendo si hablar o no.

* * *

><p>Después de haber sino de nuevo controlado por el poder del "Chūjitsu shokei", con el rostro totalmente oculto por una máscara negra que poseía franjas rojas marcadas a los costados de los ojos y otras sobre ellos, y una tira de dientes que sobresalían de cada lado unos largos colmillos…<p>

- …- El Noble permanecía firmemente parado, con la cabeza agacha como tal guerrero esperando una orden, sin mostrar ninguna objeción ante el control en que nuevamente estaba siendo sometido.

Tras una brisa que arrastro con ella el polvo de la tierra, Draiko rompió el silencio en un tono sereno.

- Es una pena…- dijo - tenia mucho interés en ver tus habilidades. Pero lamentablemente, estas de nuevo a las órdenes de Kureimy. – confeso permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados como si lo que veía en frente era algo que esperaba. - Ahora que lo pienso es mejor así…- se encogió levemente de hombros y giro sobre su posición dándole la espaldas al Shinigami – No es preferible que intervengas y arriesgues tu bien estar en vano…es mejor que te mantengas quieto. – Oculto sus manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a caminar a pasos lentos mientras hablaba - Por lo menos hasta que todo comience y luego… -

(-"…Es-espera…"-) la voz casi irreconocible de Byakuya paralizo al Orador, causando que éste abriera los ojos en un sobresalto. (-"Cre-crees que me dejare…dominar fácilmente"-) Dudoso de lo que oía, Draiko giro lentamente hacia el inmóvil Noble.

- … ¿Qué?... – sorprendentemente, en ese momento sintió provenir del Shinigami una abrumada y potente energía que comenzó a tomar forma de un reiatsu blanco girando alrededor del Noble que yacía inclinado hacia delante posando ambas manos en la mascara de hueso negro, intentando arrebatársela.

El reiatsu de Byakuya alternaba de distintos niveles, mientras intentaba con agobio arrebatar la máscara que lo poseía. Su energía se hizo mas pesada, la tierra removida parecía hundirse bajo sus pies, los pétalos de cerezo que controlaba y se encontraba inmóvil, esparcido por el suelo, empezó a tener vida sacudiéndose alrededor de su amo como si fueran manejados por el viento.

El Kuchiki estaba teniendo en esos momentos una lucha interna, era el poder del "Chūjitsu shokei"contra sus sentidos y voluntad que intentaba recuperar. El poder que pretendía poseer su cuerpo era un contrincante muy pertinaz, generando constante cambios en su ser que le era difícil controlar y conectar a su mente.

El molesto reiatsu que sentía en su pecho y al parecer era el núcleo de todo, se intensifico aceleradamente convirtiéndose en un dolor intolerable para el Noble.

- ¡Kkhhhh…GRAAAAAHHHH! - rugió Byakuya abriendo la tira de dientes de la máscara como si fuera una unión de su boca, alejando una pequeña distancia sus manos mientras intentaba concentrar su energía espiritual para deshacerse del poder intruso. Una gruesa grieta comenzó a recorrer la mitad de la máscara, y de ella comenzó a surgir otras como las raíces de un árbol que se expande en el terreno.

Llevando una mano a la máscara de hueso, la sujeto con firmeza y con el afán de deshacerse de ella. Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo ante la presión, y con coraje y espíritu consiguió quebrar en pedazos la máscara en un segundo. Los pedazos se esparcieron por el aire y cayeron como simple polvo al territorio, llevándose con ella el incontrolable reiatsu que se apaciguo lentamente, dejando solo la figura parada del Kuchiki Byakuya que había logrado liberarse del control del enemigo otra vez, conservando curiosamente solo en su rostro el mismo pequeño fragmento de máscara en forma de colmillos en el mismo lado que estaba antes.

- Majestuoso – halago el Orador en un tono tranquilo a pesar de la liberación del Noble. Girando por completo y parándose firme frente a el con una expresión relajante y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Inaceptable…- formulo un estable Byakuya con la respiración serena y el semblante frío característico de un noble como si los sucesos anteriores no le hubieran afectado. - No dejare que me rebajen, y permitir que me utilicen para sus fines. -

- Ja…interesante – dijo ampliando su sonrisa – Aunque este es un punto bajo para mi…- confeso fingiendo desánimo, posando la mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa.- que vuelvas a luchar son malas noticias…mhm…-

- Deja de tomarte todo a la ligera. – estableció el Kuchiki con soberanía, callando unos segundos al pelirrubio. – Si debemos de luchar lo haremos. – aclaro manteniendo su aire distante. - y sobre todo…exijo una explicaron respecto a el por qué quieren invadir el Seireitei -

-…Eso pronto lo averiguaras, Byakuya. – Contesto Draiko sin incomodidad - Cuando terminemos esta pelea, te daré el gusto de decírtelo…pero, espero que en esos momentos, olvides las preguntas ya que no me sentiría muy bien respondiéndolas. –

- De todas maneras…quiero saberlo - confeso, entornando su mirada insensible mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, decidido en sus futuras acciones.

En un acto inesperado, en un parpadeo, miro perplejo como el Kuchiki se encontraba frente a el a escasos centímetros elevando la espada y diseccionándola contra el. Draiko reacciona ante el impensado movimiento, ya que ni siguiera consiguió captar cuando se desplazó ni pudo leer su movimiento. Apretó la empuñadora de su Zanpakuto y la deslizo contra la del Shinigami, generando un intenso y sorpresivo choque que genero una poderosa ola de reiatsu alrededor de ambos y un remolino de viento y tierra.

Se oyó el gruñido de ambos en medio del impacto, con las espadas unidas mientras un destello de poder brotaba en los filos. No tardo mucho para que los dos se separaran bruscamente, arrastrando las suelas de sus zapatos en la tierra mientras intentaban recuperar el equilibrio.

* * *

><p>- La habilidad de mi Zanpakuto…cumple dos labores. – rompiendo el silencio, comenzó a explicar la Oradora de ojos carmesí con la mirada fija en su oponente. - no solo convierte al gobernado en un semiHollow sino que también…le incremente el reiatsu a un nivel mucho mas poderoso de lo habitual.<p>

- !¡ - Yoruichi se impresiono por lo ultimo ya que era algo que no se loe esperaba.

- Cuando uno esta bajo el control del "Chūjitsu shokei"obedece sin objeción mis órdenes a la vez que obtiene un portentoso poder que lo ayuda en el proceso. -

- ¿Quieres decir que tu incrementaste su reiatsu? …- cuestiono la ex capitana, mirándola con intriga - ¿Cómo, dándoles una porción del tuyo propio? -

- No. Yo no trasfiero un parte de mi reiatsu, mas bien libero el poder contenido que yace en el dominado y le facilito el acceso para utilizarlo sin limites. – aclaro sin deshacer su semblante serio y actitud reservada. - En otras palabras; puedo hacer evolucionar sus habilidades. -

- ¿Qu-que dices? – trastabillo expresando estupefacción.

- Como escuchaste. – Continuo sin ningún cambio en su voz - Una de las habilidades del "Chūjitsu shokei"es liberar el poder que lograría uno si lo desarrollara con el tiempo por si solo; fuerza, velocidad, destreza, reflejos, agilidad, poder. Todo eso se desarrolla al instante, al estar bajo el poder de mi Zanpakuto; Kamen no Tohorō.

- Quieres decir que…ahora mismo Byakuya…- formulo relajando su semblante.

- Ah, esta peleando con su propio reiatsu, no el mío. – Completo sus palabras - Lo único que hice fue hacer evolucionar su poder a ese nivel, o mas bien liberar lo que aun tiene. – repitió fijando su vista hacia la colina del Soukyoku donde en esos momentos estaban batallando los dos luchadores - Y lo a estado aprovechando adecuadamente. – murmuro para si. – Pero ahora que libere el Ban-kai, su poder nuevamente fue restablecido, aunque el control que tenia sobre el fue desecho nuevamente. -

- Si ese es el caso, no entiendo por que aun no le has arrebatado ese beneficio. – menciono seria Yoruichi volviendo a obtener la observación de la Oradora. – En estos momentos Byakuya esta luchando contra Draiko… ¿No es arriesgado para ustedes que sea derrotado? ¿Por qué hasta ahora, sabiendo eso, no le quitaste ese provecho que tiene?

- Es por el simple motivo de que ya no posee más control sobre él. – la respuesta confundió mas a la Shihoin que no pudo evitar doblar sus cejas de confusión.

- ¿Que? ¿Entones cómo…? -

- Como dije antes, la técnica del "Chūjitsu shokei"tiene dos fines; uno es de controlar sus acciones y voluntad y la otra de liberar su poder interno. – Explico - Byakuya consiguió librarse a la perfección del primer punto pero no del segundo. A pesar de estar fuera de mis órdenes conserva la energía que le fue redimida. -

-_ Increíble_…- pensó Yoruichi al comprobar que la tenacidad y el orgullo del Kuchiki, por ser controlado contra su voluntad, era más poderoso que la técnica de la Oradora.

- Era de esperarse…- soltó Kuremiy sin meditarlo, llamando la curiosidad de la Shihoin.

- Mh? – arqueo una ceja queriendo que se explicase. La Ryoka no vio ningún inconveniente en decírselo, era mejor hacerlo ahora para aclárale cualquier duda.

- El ya tenia experiencia con el control que somete 'Kamen no Tohorō' por ese motivo fue lo suficiente para reconocerlo y ahora fue lo suficiente como librarse…Nuestro error fue subestimarlo. – murmuro.

- ¿Que quieres decir con que tiene experiencia? – dijo indiscreta.

- Por que hace mucho tiempo el me ayudo a entrenar las habilidades de mi Zanpakuto ofreciéndose para ser gobernado por las técnicas de dominio. – esas palabras exaltaron a la ex capitana.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Soltó - ¡¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer eso?! - exclamo molesta la mujer, recordando que en esos tiempos, Byakuya era apenas un niño.

Kureimy solo cerró los ojos comprendiendo el arrebato de la Shihoin. – No era que yo estuviera a favor de ello, pero Byakuya insistió y dijo que no tenía inconvenientes. – En ese momento en su mente vino el recuerdo de un sonriente y pequeño Byakuya - Además, para entonces, no sabíamos la capacidad de mi Zanpakuto - no se defendía, mas bien explicaba el motivo del por que el Kuchiki tenia conocimientos sobre las habilidades. – y lo peligroso que podía ser…- esa frase los susurro en voz baja pero fue escuchado por la ex capitana.

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- Los entrenamientos no tuvieron problemas al principio, hasta que un día…- Recordaba ese momentos como si fuera ayer, el viento salvaje que removían los árboles del alrededor, esa fuerte brisa que chocaba en ella hacendosa estremecer y viendo el rostro asustado de su compañero Draiko mirando paralizado el punto donde se centraba el causante de dichoso viento y situación. – decidí que no era apropiado que siguiera bajo el control del "Chūjitsu shokei", debido a que obligaba a evolucionar sus poderes, incluso a tal punto de hacer que tuviera contacto con su Zanpakuto sin siguiera llegar a ser Shinigami…Por esa razón, deje los entrenamientos. – se quedo meditando unos segundos y luego sacudió levemente su cabeza queriendo dejar ese asunto atrás. - Pero ese asunto no importa ahora. – dijo en un tono frío, inclinándose con sutileza para formar guardia - tengo un objetivo en mente y estas perjudicando mi camino. – miro inmutable a la ex capitana.

- No se que los impulsa en atacar al Seireitei, pero con que lo hagan es motivo suficiente para que luche! – exclamo Yoruichi mientras fruncía su ceño al recordar la situación.- Ahora que liberaste tu Bankai, apuesto que tus poderes incrementaron o mas bien estas mostrando todo tu reiatsu.- curvo suavemente sus labios en una sonrisa - Me parece bien. ¡Muéstrame que tan fuerte te has vuelo, Kureimy!

Con la máxima velocidad de la que era digna, la antigua capitana del segundo escuadrón se lanzo fugazmente contra su oponente. Extendiendo su brazo y estirando sus dedos como un arma, intento atravesar con ellas el pecho de su adversaria. Sin embargo, sus dedos fueron detenidos por la hoja filosa de ésta que había utilizado diagonalmente su Zanpakuto para protegerse del ataque, ocasionando que la energía que escudaba a la ex Shinigami se intensificara y concentrara en el punto de contacto con la espada, queriendo romperla.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir intentando, en un rápido movimiento, Kureimy desvío el camino de la mano de la Shihoin a la vez que se hacía a un lado girando velozmente a un costado, trasladándose al sitio izquierdo de su adversaria que parecía indefenso. No dudo en deslizar su Zapakuto al ataque.

No obstante, el filo solo azoto el aire ante el escape fugas de Yoruichi que se alejo a una considerable distancia. Su adversaria Oradora no tardo en seguirla, persistente, se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Nuevamente el combate de ambas féminas iluminaba el bosque oscuro con destellos de poder, generados por cada choque e intercambio de ataques de las dos mujeres de habilidades sorprendentes.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* <span>El rincón<span> de los Oradores *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Hola a todo! – saludo casualmente un alegre Draiko listo y preparado para dar un segmento y hablar de uno de sus compañeros – Hoy hablaremos de la Zanpakuto de Kureimy – exclamo contento como un infante. – Su Shikai se llama; "Kamen no Tohorō" _("Máscara del Guerrero hueco")_ y se activa ante el comando; "Gobierna a tu enemigo hasta que se arrepienta". Esta Zanpakuto se podría considerar un peligro, debido a que si cualquier ser vivo es cortado, aunque sea un rasguño, por el filo, queda inmediatamente a disposición de Kureimy de controlarlo o no.

- » Hasta ahora se conocen dos técnicas y una de ellas se llama Dorei _(siervos)_; en la que puede controlar sin limites a muchas personas como 'títeres' convirtiéndolas en casi semihollow – señalo con su barita la pantalla que se proyectaba escenas del 4to capitulo, en donde Ichigo vencía con facilidad a los Shinigamis que estaban bajo el mando de la Oradora. – Sin embargo, esta técnica no hace ningún cambio en sus 'títeres', y solo les obliga a obedecer sus ordenes otorgándoles una Máscara.

- » Su siguiente habilidad es el Chūjitsu shokei _(Fiel sayón)__; _es una de sus técnicas mas poderosas. – en la pantalla mostró escenas de Rukia y Byakuya luchando bajo el dominio de la supika contra Shinigamis. - A pesar de tener un límite de tres personas, puede incrementar sus poderes otorgándoles a la vez una Máscara, que a pesar de ser incompleta, es capas de ocultar por completo el rostro del gobernado y ponerlo a merced de cualquier orden. Esta técnica se le denomino como Nivel 2 del control que es capas de adquirir el "Kamen no Tohorō".

-» El Bankai; "Motsukamen no Tokuro, Ōhorō" _("Máscara posesiva del Guerrero negro, Rey de los huecos")._ Lleva la técnica del Chūjitsu shokei a un 3er Nivel. Convirtiendo por completo en SemiHollow a los que estén bajo esa técnica, otorgándoles una Máscara azabache. Y sus habilidades se restablecen e incluso aumentan a un poder mucho más mayor, llevando el Reiatsu al límite. – dijo sorprendido y diplomático.

- » Párese ser que cuando Kureimy libera el Bankai, solo el filo sufre el cambio, obteniendo un tono gris opaco y las llamas que representan a las personas controladas cambian a un color negro. No obstante, la verdad es que también ofrece una máscara a su ama y libera su poder interno…Pero como dijo Kureimy, no requiere de una máscara para luchar ya que le desagrada la idea y podría perder ella misma el control de sus sentidos y ser manejada por su Zanpakuto…Que debo decir, que es un ser tenebroso – deformo su cara de terror como niño hablando de cosas que no debería decir.

- ¡No es como mi "Reinaitourufu", que enorgullecen a papá! – agrego maravillado, reflejando estrellas en los ojos y brillo a su alrededor con un arco iris de fondo y flores de tonos rosas. Demostrando claramente lo mucho que adoraba a su Zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) lamento de nuevo la tardanza, pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero justo el viernes tuve que salir de casa para averiguar sobre universidades :O el año que viene tendré que entrar a alguno y aun no me decido que ingeniería estudiare x33 <em>[Esta entre Electrónicas y Sit. Informática ¬¬]<em> Me encanta eso de crear y construir, pero lamentablemente en argentina no hay mucho trabajo para ello :3 solo repararía cosas, YO QUIERO ROBOTICA! DX pero bueh, me tendré que inclinar por la de ingeniería de sistemas de información =) aunque sea ahí podré crear programas y es mas tranqui ^^ _[Y tendremos acceso a una compu las 24 horas xD]_jejeje

Bien, espero que de verdad les haya gustado. Aunque aquí entre nos, creo que este cap no se compara con la 34 en donde Byakuya se libera si que estuve muy inspirada en la narración, bueno eso es lo que siento…que piensas ustedes? :D

Eso si! No me puedo quejar sobre las escenas de Rukia ^^ y el contenido del cap jejeje, espero que haya sido bien claro :) y si tienen dudas, no olviden preguntar!

OOOKi! En el próximo cap habrá un cambio y viajaremos al pasado! (eso espero) xD _[Vamos, a la maquina del futuro! Ò3Ó] _¬¬ de dije que dejaras de ver la secuela Volver al futuro… _[¬3¬ solo fue un ratito]_…jaja muy bien :) la próxima actualización será el día **27 de marzo **:D lo siento si es mucho tiempo :3 pero recuperar el ritmo que tenia antes será mas complicado con mis nuevas responsabilidades.

¡Pero no se preocupen que esta vez no me ausentare como en este caso! Jejeje…hasta mientras! Espero que estén bien :) besos! (Ya que a alguien le parece raro mis expresiones, dejare de lado el besitos enormes u.u -que para mi es el mas supremos :3 - ¿Así esta bien, Edens-chan?! D8 ) _[Eres un capo Edens-sama ^^]_ Orokana eres un traidor! Dx… Cuídense mucho y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]

_Capitulo re actualizado debido a unos inconvenientes :)_

_[La tonta olvida los nombres ¬¬]_

_Calla :33_


	40. Cap40 Batallas que apenas comienzan III

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Ahora aquí un nuevo cap! :) jejeje espero que les gusten, por puro milagro logre terminarlo hoy :D mi inspiración me había abandonado al igual que el tiempo :33 Demo, aquí estoy xDD y eso es lo que importa! Jijijiji!1 aahh! Estoy ansiosa por leer Bleach! Espero que ya se haya publicado :) y si es asi, ahora lo estoy descargando!

**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**

**Otaku Izumi**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el cap! :) lamento de verdad la tardanza, no se como se me paso el tiempo. Jejejeje, sip, no te puedes quejar :3 y yo tampoco~…espero que la inspiración vuelva a ti, colega! :D ohh! Ahora mismo veré esas imágenes! :3333 es una pena! Que no puedas estudiar lo que mas te gusta x33 es totalmente injusto! Pero si te gusta idiomas y literatura, pues ve para delante! O porque no mejor averiguas que otro tipo de profesión se parece a la que quieres :D investiga! (aunque tal vez ahora ya se te termino el tiempo ._. ) que curioso, mi hermana también le encanta diseño grafico, pero no sabemos que universidad las dan, tengo que averiguar…Ah, estoy un poco decepcionada por el tema de que no hay lo que quiero, pero me conformo y estoy feliz con el de Ing. Sit. Información :D pensaba electrónica, pero como en este país nada se fabrica, todo viene exportado, no conseguiría empleo ._. ...Por eso elegí la primera :D podré crear programas y trabajar con computadoras!..bueh! creo que me fui de las ramas xP jejeje Gracias por comentar :D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!

**ALEXZHA**: Hola! :D me alegro que te encantara! Aproveche eso, ya que ellos simpre an mostrado una muy notable preocupación en la serie xDD y pues era normal que aquí también apareciera Jeje Aquí abra mas sobre la batalla de esos tres! Espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**xXEdensXx**: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo :D …Que mentiroso eres ¬3¬ dijiste que eran raros, no mientas _[Es verdad, lo dijo u.u]…_ok!...mhm si, yo también quería que estuviera por un tiempo con la máscara, pero para hacer la escena me iba tomar mas tiempo y no hubiera podido publicar el cap a tiempo D: tuve que sacrificar esa escena TT-TT _[¿Por qué todo con tiempo ¬¬?]… _y sobre la escena de Rukia era lo mismo, ¡CONDENADO TIEMPO! X333 porque el tiempo no se detiene por un buen rato~ …¿Por qué me haces una pregunta y luego no quieres que la conteste!? DD: ahora por malo, no te diré nadita, nadita!...aver…capo? capo es…es…es…are? x3 Orokana! Definición! _[Capo sinonimo de jefe, lider o una persona genial. __Capo es aquella persona que hace algo extraordinario, que es un referente, que es capaz de crear cosas especiales y diferentes... pues eso, un capo!__ ]_ … Lo encontrarte de Wikipedia verdad ¬¬ _[u.u también del mata burros]_…Muy bien! Muchas gracias a ti por comentar :D espero que este capitulo te guste! ^^

**Phantom Claire**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo :D jeje si, podré Ichigo :3 (aunque aquí entre nos, me gusto escribir esa parte xD jajaj soy malita) _[Sicópata, no malita ¬¬]…_Lo siento. Lo que estaba entre paréntesis no logre entenderlo -_- …wow! Esos capítulos estaban geniales! :D. lo se, lo se! Pero…entonces dejo yo de usar traductor? O.o? jejeje xD gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste! ^^

**MaryUchi**: Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap! :D enserio… :3 enserio mi hijita querida te gusto el cap :3 y me perdonas? x33 Mami esta muy feliz! _[Ya se te zafo un tornillo ¬¬]_Claro que no º_O… ¡Estoy muy contenta al saber que te gusto el capitulo :D! ¡Sabia que te encantaría las escenas de Byakuya! ^^…wooo! El manga esta genial! Muero por leer la de esta semana jajaja si tienes razón, Isshin tiene un aire a Kyokaru xD jajajajajaja pues, en fin. Uno no puede entender a los padres (en mi caso, mi madre ^^) Pero lo importante no es renegar ocn ellos, aunque se exedadn y todo eso hay que respetarlo. Eso si, si hacen algo muy, pero muy injusto y serio; REBELION! (O_O)/ _[Eres pésima como madre ¬¬]_ calla Dx…Mhm…pues ami me sirve muy bien Dap, aunque ese JDownloader me esta llamando la curiosidad xD oh! Pero también es por el Internet y sobre los horarios de que si usan o no! :D sabes, un día en clases, descargue 28 cap de un anime que estoy empezando a ver en menos de 2 hs :O y 6 álbum de bandas (que normalmente en un ciber me tardaría mas de dos por uno) ¡súper impresionante! xD jejejeje eres de las mías! Yo también me mantengo callada y hago lo que me ordenen respecto a las tareas :D y siempre avanzo muy rápido y por ello los profes no tienen problemas en dejarme descargar cosas :D 4 años de pura lealtad funcionan xDD jejejeje… ¡Que envidia! :D yo también quisiera un póster de ellos dos! Jejeje…gracias por comentar ^^ y estoy muy feliz de que perdonaras la tardanza! Espero que este cap te guste!

**Luna Soledad**: Hola! :D ¡A pasado tiempo! :3 que malita~ me sentí abandonada x33…Pero! Lo importante es que no te olvidaste de la Historia :D estoy feliz! Y sobre todo que te encantaran los capitulo ^^ …ehh…enserio la universidad te ocupa mucho tiempo? 8( …mhg…no quiero ni pensar lo que me espera Dx por cierto, ¿Qué estas estudiando? :D …jejeje, respecto a mi otra historia aun no esta completa el siguiente capitulo u.u hice un desastre x33 pero intentare publicarlo, pronto, pronto! Ohh! ¡¿Publicaras un finc?! O.O claro que lo leo! Con todo y gusto! xD y el tiempo me sobra! _[Miente ¬¬]_Dije me sobra! Dx… ¡Waaa! ¡ahora eres tu la que me hace comerme las uñas, estoy ansiosa de saber de que trata! xD ok! Gracias por comentar :) me alegra mucho saber que sigues la historia y espero que este capitulo de guste!

Okkk! Gracias a todas, y Edens, por comentar :DD jajaja ^^ tambien otro saludo para **El cuerbo de Poe**! (Que creo que sigue esta historia xP) oh! Y un saludo para lo que tienes este finc e favoritos ^^ me hace muy feliz saber de que la siguen!

Ahora si! Sin mas! Los dejare leer XDD espero que lo disfruten ^^

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Recuerden: **

Orador/es = Supīkā

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Entrare pronto a la universidad para hacer eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 40<strong>

"**Batallas que apenas comienzan III"**

'**Manifestación de poder'**

* * *

><p>Después de unos segundos de un profundo silencio, Byakuya y Draiko aun permanecían en guardia sosteniendo y apretando entre sus manos la empuñadura de sus espadas. Con la mirada clavada en su oponente, no querían deshacer la concentración hacia el otro. Y sin ningún aviso como era de suponerse, ambos desaparecieron de su sitio con un inesperado shunpo sin dejar rastro y abandonando el lugar dejándolo como si estuviera desierto.<p>

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento y reiatsu se manifestó de repente en esa misma zona, rebelando en medio de ella la figura de los dos luchadores chocando poderosamente sus espadas.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, cambiaron de posición sus empuñaduras quedando los filos invertidos, pero aun así no perdieron la consistencia y se mantenían firmes resistiendo la fuerza del otro para no ceder.

Como si estuvieran en sincronización, ambos separaron sus Zanpakutos en un corto periodo y nuevamente las deslizaron al ataque, chocando diagonalmente de distintos lados a la vez que surgían potentemente sus energías espirituales en el punto de impacto y se expandía alrededor mezclándose con la fuerte corriente de aire que arrasaba con la tierra.

Energía blanca y azul-ambarina se combinaron como un torbellino en la colina del Soukyoku, haciendo templar la gigantesca montaña mientras que pocas nubes grises giraban sobre ella como queriendo formar un remolino.

Entre todo esa muestra de poder, ambos combatientes continuabas chocando sus espadas con movimientos firmes y poderosos, resonando los metales en el ambiente como ecos potentes acompañados con el viento.

Luego de haber separado una prevé distancia sus filos, Draiko decidió atacar nuevamente de forma horizontal sosteniendo con una sola mano el mango mientras que con la otra la entendía involuntariamente hacia tras, separando sus piernas para mantener la estabilidad.

Sin embargo, su asalto fue inconcluso ante la Zanpakuto del Shinigami que lo sostenía verticalmente impidiendo el movimiento del arma enemigo, apoyando también con su otra mano la hoja para que no hubiera un deslizamiento que perjudicara su equilibrio.

El Orador no mostró sorpresa alguna al ver la resistencia, simplemente alejo su espada y la lanzo de nuevo a embestir, sosteniéndola esta vez con ambas manos y conduciéndola en dirección vertical.

Ante tal acto, el Kuchiki reacciono inmediatamente y contraataco, deslizándola de lado horizontal su espada, y al simple contacto con la del enemigo consiguió desviarla y conducirla hacia el suelo, aprisionándola e impidiendo su movimiento. En ese momento parecía que el Orador estaba expuesto, no obstante en un rápido movimiento éste elevo su mano izquierda y de ella innovó chispas eléctricas que se convirtieron en una nueva espada.

Teniendo otra arma en sus manos, Draiko la aprovecho y la llevo contra el Capitán para un ataque seguro. Sorpresivamente, antes de ser siquiera tocado por el filo, Byakuya también hizo materializar de su otra mano una catana hecho por pétalos de cerezo que consiguió exitosamente detener la agresión del contrincante.

Tal acción sorprendió un instante a Draiko, que al ver la reacción rápida del Shinigami solo pudo embozar una sonrisa.

- Increíble…- articulo, aun en la unión de espadas contemplando al Capitán. – después de tantos años, parece ser que tus reflejos mejoraron satisfactoriamente. Incluso…pudiste materializar otra catana sin inconvenientes, y conseguir sostenerla y retener un ataque sin dificultad… – el Kuchiki solo permanecía serio ante sus palabras - Has avanzado mucho…- su reiatsu azul comenzaba a brotar levemente en su ser - parece ser que las pequeñas lecciones…si funcionaron! – exclamo, aportando una enorme presión de fuerza en ambos agarres para desequilibrar un segundo al Shinigami mientras tomaba una pequeña distancia para volver a atacar, elevando las dos armas con intención de hacer un corte doble.

Afortunadamente el Kuchiki logro leer sus movimientos a tiempo, y para contraatacar antes de ser agredido, sujeto con dureza los mangos de sus ahora dos espadas posesionándolas en forma cruzada, frunciendo su ceño y enfriando su mirada esperando el impacto.

- Grhhaa! – Rugió el Orador, sin balbuceo, deslizando contra el Shinigami sus armas. En lo que parecía ser un simple rebote de metales, surgió un poderoso poder de reiatsu en el tacto dividiendo en dos aquel remolino de viento y energía que los rodeaba, haciendo temblar la superficie.

Ambos pares de pies se arrastraron por el áspero suelo junto con gruesas gotas de sangre que se fundieron en la tierra. Con las respiraciones agitadas pero las miradas firmes y decididas, Byakuya y Draiko permanecían distantes a más de cuarenta metros, intentando controlar el ritmo de sus pulmones que parecían encogerse después de tal ahogador choque.

- Estuvo cerca. - dijo el Orador, observando su ropa rasgada donde tenía una línea de sangre. – creo que esta vez las cosas comenzaran a ponerse mas serias… ¿No crees? Byakuya -

Recuperando la compostura, a Byakuya parecía no tomarle importancia la herida que tenía en un hombro ocasionando en el recién formidable encuentro, manteniendo en sus manos las dos espadas idénticas de Senbonzakura mientras su semblante mantenía la impecable seriedad de un Noble. Lentamente, la catana que poseía su mano izquierda comenzó a desvanecerse y trasformándose en pétalos de cerezo en el aire que fueron dirigidos por una silenciosa brisa hasta la oposición del Orador.

Éste mostraba las mismas condiciones de tranquilidad que el Shinigami, solo que su herida estaba proporcionada a un costado de su costilla derecha no muy profunda para su suerte.

* * *

><p>Después de la disminución del intenso brillo y energía espiritual que libero la Kuchiki a su alrededor, el aire se templo y nuevamente el silencio y tensión gobernó junto a las frías brisas por el hielo que sacudían los ropajes de los presentes.<p>

Ichigo permanecía callado sin apartar la mirada hacia la posición donde se hallaba la joven Kuchiki. Los últimos acontecimientos lo dejaron sin palabras, estaba desorientado ante la inesperada fuerza que presencio minutos antes al igual que su compañero de cabellera roja.

Algunas nubes perjudicaron los rayos de la luna, permaneciendo en el ambiente la oscuridad de la noche. Debido a esto, la mitad del cuerpo de Rukia continuaba sombrío. Aun parada tiesamente con la cabeza agacha y la catana en su mano, su rostro seguía oscuro y lo único visible en el era el símbolo tridimensional marcado en la frente al igual que los otros emblemas tatuados en sus miembros, sin disminuir su brillo que era lo único visible claramente en toda esa penumbra.

Las nubes comenzaron a moverse ante los fuertes vientos, permitiendo que la luna iluminara el lugar y rebelara claramente la posición y estado de la Shinigami.

Firme, manteniéndose de pie sin inconvenientes, sin ninguna rastro de heridas y solo con la ropa rasgada, la luz natural rebelo a la figura de Rukia poseyendo en su rostro una máscara azabache decorado con franjas finas de tonos bordos que parecían detalladamente pintados en el hueso negro, con cuernos que se doblaban hacia atrás y una especie de mascarilla también de hueso con algunos orificios y dos colmillos de quince centímetros a los costados. Sosteniendo con su mano derecha manchada de sangre seca y algunas partículas de hielo la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki.

Con los ojos bien amplios, impactados, gracias a la ayuda de la luz de la luna pudo visualizar mucho mejor a la Kuchiki y sobretodo la nueva forma y color de aquella máscara, Ichigo no podía apartar sus ojos de lo que contemplaban.

- Esa máscara…se parece a la de…- trastabillo buscando entre sus recuerdos el momento que lucho con alguien que poseía la misma máscara pero en el mundo humano. – Es similar a la que utilizaba Hanataro esa vez…eso significa que…- pudo comprender que en esos momentos la Kuchiki tenía las mismas manifestaciones que el muchacho, el incremento de fuerza, poderoso reiatsu y velocidad. Exactamente como aquella noche.

Sin embargo, no lograba comprender que significaba la nueva transformación… ¿Acaso Rukia se volvió mucho mas poderosa?

- Debe ser la misma técnica…pero por qué? – murmuro aun dudoso, no podía definirlo correctamente ya que a pesar de la nueva forma de la máscara no lograba descubrir otra anomalía. Había recuperado su fuerza y curado sus heridas, si. Pero a diferencia de eso no detectaba nada más.

Mientras tanto, el brillo rojizo que originaba los emblemas tatuados en la piel de Rukia comenzaba a disminuir lentamente…hasta desparecer por completo, sin dejar rastro.

Al notar esa singularidad, ambos Shinigamis concentraron más sus miradas. A pesar de no encontrar un nuevo cambio, la actual forma de su máscara advertía a sus sentidos de que la batalla apenas comenzaría. Tragaron grueso, no sabían que esperar al ver a la Noble quieta sin intenciones de atacar, sin reaccionar.

Tras otra brisa helada, silenciosa, que solo conseguía poder mas tenso el ambiente, la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki fue apretada rígidamente, preparándose para combatir.

Sin percibirlo, de la nada, los dos Shinigamis ampliaron más sus ojos desconcertados al ver desaparecer la figura de la Noble, en un parpadeo sin saber donde había ido. En ese mismo periodo, Rukia apareció tras el muchacho de cabellos naranjas; con las rodillas doblabas y flotando en el aire, deslizaba horizontalmente el filo de su Zanpakuto intentando cortarlo ya que este no parecía reaccionar.

No obstante, el Sustituto noto la cercanía de su reiatsu, y como si el tiempo trascurriera lento, giro su cabeza viendo como el filo de Sode no Shirayuki se aproximaba cada vez mas cerca. Apresuradamente, Ichigo giro sobre su eje a la vez que deslizaba a Zangetsu para detener el atentado.

Metal negro y blanco resonaron al encontrarse generando una pequeña corriente de aire en el punto de impacto.

- Grhha! – se quejo ante el brusco rebote que lo salvo del asalto. – Diablos… – mascullo, retomando su postura y sosteniendo con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espada. Haciendo uso de sus desarrollados reflejos consiguió detectar y detener el siguiente ataque de la Noble, que había elevado su espada e intentaba cortarlo nuevamente.

Las dos armas chocaron, permaneciendo en unos segundos unidos en un duelo de quien cedería ante la fuerza del otro. Viendo que el esfuerzo era en vano, alejados en un corto periodo sus espadas para volver a chocarlas seguidamente. Luego de un par de cruces, nuevamente quedaron en un agarre, enfrentando sus miradas, o más bien, la mirada irritada del Shinigami contemplo por un instante los huecos sombríos que era representación de los ojos de la Kuchiki.

Ante eso, al saber que no lograba ver los ojos o un rastro de presencia de su verdadera nakama, incremento su fuerza a tal brusquedad que obligo a su oponente a desaparecer a una rapidez mucho más veloz que el Shunpo. – _Desaprecio…-_ pensó ante el repentino escape.

En ese segundo de distracción, la Kuchiki había logrado trasladarse frente al Teniente del sexto escuadrón. Éste consiguió preservir su presencia y dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo, encontrándola en cuclillas y preparando su espada para deslizarla hacia arriba. No obstante, aun que parecía una agresión segura, Renji logro utilizar su Zanpakuto para oponerse en el asalto. Rechinando las hojas filosas por el brusco encuentro que hacia temblar sus manos. – ¡Mierda! – gruño entre dientes.

- ¡Renji! – exclamo el sustituto al ver la situación de su compañero.

Con un firme movimiento de su espada hacia arriba, el aludido consiguió alejar a la joven, que apenas tomo distancia, desapareció nuevamente en un parpadeo con la misma velocidad fugaz que dejo perplejos a los Shinigamis ya que no podían ser capaces de leerla.

- ¿Dónde esta…? – soltó Renji confundido mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Pero inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño al sentir su reaitsu en el aire, descendiendo a gran velocidad contra él para un ataque vertical.

Viéndola sin remedio, el Teniente expandió la hoja de su Shikai hacia ella, chocando palpitantemente sus colmillos en la nívea espada que no cedía ante la fuerza del enemigo. Con otra sacudida de muñeca, éste logro empujarla con el peso de su espada, desviándola hacia el suelo violentamente. No obstante, Rukia consiguió alejarse de Zabimaru y aterrizar con gracia en el suelo, si ningún desequilibrio.

- ¡GHHOOOO! – lanzándose al ataque, Ichigo apareció con shunpo al lado izquierdo de la Kuchiki queriendo azotarla con el filo de su espada. Lamentablemente, ésta giro en su posición raudamente, rechazando y haciendo rebotar las dos armas.

- ¡GETSUGA TENSHOOO! – no dudo en gritar, liberando un colmillo de reiatsu negro contra su oponente, al haber tomado una distancia después de atentado fallido sin importarle lo peligroso que podía ser para el mismo la técnica a corta distancia. El voluptuoso poder de Ichigo arrazo con el concreto y hielo, dejando un profundo cráter en el piso pero sin rastros de la Kuchiki; al parecer había escapado del ataque.

Instantáneamente, ante la expresión atónita del sustituto, Rukia se había situado tras el dándole la espalda y parada firmemente. En ese corto lapso, con un deslizamiento elegante de su espada, hizo surgir bajo los pies del joven Shinigami un círculo blanco que brillaba y aumentaba su tamaño.

_- ¡Kuso! _– reconociendo la técnica, Ichigo no dudo en dar un veloz salto hacia el aire y alejarse en el momento, antes de que la torre de hielo emergiera del suelo y se elevara al cielo.

Al ver que su ataque había fallado, la Kuchiki se apresuro a apuntar al Kurosaki con la punta de su espada a lo lejos, generando en ese proceso cuatro torbellinos de hielo que se acumulaban en la hoja para luego liberara un gran Hakuren contra la figura del objetivo que se hallaba en el aire.

El sustituto maldijo la situación y con un veloz shunpo evadió el acometimiento.

- ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru! – mientras la Noble permanecía atacando al muchacho de ojos cafés, Renji apareció a un constado de ella e intento cortarla diagonalmente con el filo de su espada, sin embargo inesperadamente la chica desapareció evadiendo la agresión.

- ¿Qué? – soltó sorprendido al cortar solo el aire. Inesperadamente, Rukia reapareció tras él azotando su espada hacia el suelo, lanzando una poderosa ola de nieve contra el Teniente. - ¡Tsk! – Espetó fastidiado evadiendo afortunadamente la arremetida con un gran salto en retroceso.

Pero ese no era el único ataque que tenía pensado la Kuchiki. Elevándose a una gran altura, rozo con su hoja un círculo en el aire mientras hacia una leve danza para luego sostener su espada al revés, posando su mano izquierda en su otra muñeca, en dirección hacia el Shinigami pelirrojo que había aterrizado sano y salvo en el concreto.

Inmediatamente y sorprendiendo a los adversarios, numerosos círculos blancos aparecieron alrededor y por de bajo del teniente, rodeándolo a mas de diez metros a la redonda dejándolo sin ninguna vía de escapatoria. - ¡Demo-! - los cíngulos destellaron de poder y brillaron al mismo tiempo, y en un semi segundo surgieron de ellos gruesos pilares de reiatsu y hielo que atraparon por completo al Shinigami junto con una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

- ¡RENJI!- exclamo Ichigo alarmado al ver como esas torres lo apresaban. Los brisas fuertes que generaron las torres al elevarse cesaron, dejando solo los pilares que aun no se habían quebrado. - ¿Hmm?- Sus ojos se abrieran absortos al lograr sentir una parte de energía espiritual de su camarada.

En el centro de todas esas torres de hielo que a lo sumo parecían formar uno solo, una luminosidad carmesí broto como una esfera dentro emprendiendo a crecer e intensificarse rápidamente, haciendo temblar y agrietar el bloque de hielo ante la presión de reiatsu que comenzaba a hacer presencia.

- ¡BAN-KAI! – el grito áspero de Renji apresuro a que las torres de hielo comenzaran a deshacerse. Quebrándose profundamente y permitiendo el paso al reiatsu rojo que no paraba de surgir en su centro junto con corrientes de aire formando un remolino. Acompañado con una gran oleada, los pirales se destruyeron y esparcieron por el aire como si una bomba hubiera detonado dentro de ella.

En medio de todo ese escombro de hielo y nieve, yacía parado firmemente el Teniente del sexto escuadrón rodeado por unas escurridizas piezas de bambú unidas por su reiatsu, teniendo en sus hombros un protector de piel de babuino y en una de sus manos la segunda liberación de su Zanpakuto. Y emergiendo tras él, se hizo visible el enorme cráneo de serpiente rugiendo sonoramente.

- Hihiō Zabimaru – nombro molesto debido a que no tenía pensado liberar el Bankai para esa batalla. Después de un corto silencio, frunció su ceño, y decidido, lanzo el esqueleto de la serpiente contra la Shinigami que aun permanecía flotando en el cielo. - ¡VE! – exclamo, con un extenso movimiento de mano, guiándolo.

A una impresionante velocidad, el bankai de Renji se lanzo al ataque acercándose peligrosamente a la Noble. Ésta parecía ni inmutarse ante la amenazante aproximación, y haciendo solo uso de su espada, detuvo sorprendentemente los colmillos de Hihiō Zabimaru con su filo, sin importarle ser arrastrada por la fuerza bruta y pujante del oponente.

Mientras era acarreada, la hoja de Sode no Shirayuki brillo con intensidad comenzando a congelar lentamente los colmillos de Zabimaru ante la observación absorta de ambos Shinigamis.

El Teniente prontamente al haber notado esa anomalía, alejo su serpiente bruscamente de la Noble, causando que ésta chocara contra un edificio en ruinas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Volviendo a chocar sin tregua sus espadas, a un ritmo rápido y continuo difícil de seguir, los antiguos compañeros mantenían su enfrentamiento sin ningún paso en falso y alertas ante cualquier ataque del otro. Chocando en distintas direcciones los filos de sus armas mientras liberaban en cada breve impacto un parte de su reiatsu.

Con un buen movimiento de muñeca, Byakuya tomo la delantera y comenzó a avanzar azotando bruscamente su Zanpakuto contra el arma de Draiko, haciendo que éste retrocediera paso a paso evadiendo y protegiéndose de cada envestida que venia en lados inciertos.

Decidido a cambiar la situación, Dariko incremento un instante su reiatsu al igual que su fuerza aprovechándola para azotar bruscamente su espada contra la del Kuchiki, consiguiendo que éste ablandara el agarre de su empuñadura y retrocediera dos pasos hacia atrás.

Tomando ventaja ese pequeño gramo de distracción, se aproximo más a Byakuya con una fugaz velocidad y sujetando su Zanpakuto con ambas manos la deslizo duramente contra Shinigami en dirección vertical.

Sin embargo, no contó que el Capitán reaccionara mucho mas veloz que el. Y al notar sus intenciones y ver un punto expuesto, se apresuro a deslizar una de sus espadas de forma recta. A tal velocidad fugas que el Orador solo se dio cuenta del ataque al sentir el filo del metal rozar de su abdomen junto a una incomodidad y punzada de dolor.

Ante la desprevenida herida, Draiko perdió la firmeza de sus pies y se inclino apoyando una rodilla en la tierra, mientras que con una mano hacia presión a la reciente lesión que había inestabilizado su atención en ese instante.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Byakuya apareció con un rápido shunpo frente a él. Elevando su espada dispuesto a hacer un segundo corte. No obstante, al agredido consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y antes de ser nuevamente herido, produjo un destello de poder en el filo de su Zanpakuto.

- ¡"Raihogo"! - murmuro y automáticamente una corriente eléctrica salio disparado de su filo y se dirigió salvajemente a rechazar la catana del Shinigami con tal brusquedad que desequilibro a éste y empuja la espada hacia tras él, y debido al electrizante impacto el filo se quebró convirtiéndose a la vez en pétalos de cerezo.

A pesar de no tener el arma en sus manos, Byakuya no se detuvo y prosiguió en su ataque guiando con sus manos los cerezos de Senbonzakura para que asaltaran al oponente. Sin embargo, éste ya se había recuperado de su decaías, y se apresuro a dar un salto en retroceso esquivando la multitud de pétalos que perforaron el suelo.

- _Diablos…eso estubo_-…-

(-"Ban-kai")

Ampliando sus ojos de impresión y olvidando sus pensamientos, Draiko oyó la voz del Kuchiki que parecía invocar la segunda liberación de su Zanpakuto.

Sosteniendo al revés su espada, con la mirada fría y fija en el Orador, Byakuya soltó la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto que se sumergió en el suelo para suelo surgir dos filas de enormes hojas de catana alrededor del Noble. – Dispérsate…"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" – Ante las palabras de Byakuya, los filos destellaron brillantemente y luego se deshicieron en miles de pétalos de cerezo. Con un movimiento firme y rápido, guió con sus manos el Bankai en dirección hacia Braiken.

- Khh – apretando los dientes, Draiko no tubo otra opción que elevare en el aire para esquivar la abalanza de Senbonzakura. Pero aun así, no pudo perder de vista a la Zanpakuto del Noble ya que varios de ellos que se agrupaban como lazos se lanzaban al ataque sin dejarlo un segundo de quietud. No obstante, debido a la velocidad, uno de esos 'lazos' lo tomo desprevenido por la espalda empujándolo y arrastrándolo rudamente hacia el suelo.

- ¡GRHHHHAAAAA!-

La tierra y uno se levanto ante la colisión, mientras los pétalos rosados seguían concentrados y aplastaban con su fuerza el cuerpo del Orador. Después de varios segundos se dispersaron, dejando un profundo y gran cráter en la tierra, y en medio de ella estaba la figura de Draiko acostado boca arriba, con algunas rocas sobre el y cortaduras en el rostro al igual que los brazos y piernas con la ropa desgarrada y salpicada de sangre, respirando con dificultan al haber sido sometido por la presión del ataque.

Luego de unos segundos en ese estado, emprendió débilmente a levantarse, apoyándose primero con sus rodillas y ayudarse con sus manos hasta lograr recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas para sostenerse. Consiguió pararse aunque con la compostura un poco torcida ante el agotamiento.

- Eso estuvo fascinante…- río levemente, limpiando con su manga el hilo de sangre que le corría de su labio. Pero inmediatamente borro esa sonrisa – Creo que no tengo más opción. – Su mirada se torno seria a la vez que sostenía con ambas manos la empuñadura de su espada y lo llevaba a la altura de pecho concentrando en ese mismo instante su reiatsu que surgió en todo su ser.

- Ban…kai…- susurro, entornando la mirada mientras liberaba de su filo una energía azul y amarilla. En menos de un segundo ese poder se intensifico iluminando su entorno, y causando que nubes negras aparecieran en el cielo sobre el Orador, junto con un tornado de viento y unos estruendos de truenos y algunos rayos que azotaban la colina.

Viendo el acontecimiento desde su lugar a más de cuarenta metros, Byakuya mantenía su mirada entornada fríamente hacia el Orador que estaba por hacer la segunda liberación de una Zanpakuto, mientras su cabello azabache se sacudía por el inesperado viento aun se mantenía firme sin querer perderse el momento.

Aun conservando ambas manos en la empuñadura, Draiko continuaba concentrando su reiatsu, En ese periodo un rayo azul y amarrillo descendieron del cielo aproximándose a una gran velocidad hacia la hoja del Orador, siendo el momento presiso que el esperaba. - "¡Okaminaito Raijin!"- vocifero firme, presionando el agarre de su espada a la vez que en un arrastre lo separaba convirtiéndola en dos Zanpakutos similares. En ese instante, ambos rayos impactaron en los dos filos mezclándose con la energía producida por el dueño de aquel poder.

- Prepárate, Byakuya. – dijo Draiko mientras lentamente disminuía su reiatsu. – Porque esta vez….mis rayos son mucho más poderosos. – confeso, sin ningún rasgo de sarcasmo. Azotando sus armas en el aire para separarlas de los rayos del cielo. En esos filos se podía sentir y ver la manifestación de reiatsu, produciendo una luminosidad, ambas de un distinto color. Azul y amarrillo, el poder que representaba su dueño.

Byakuya simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos azules grisáceos no reflejaban ninguna emoción más que la frialdad que lo caracterizaba junto co su ceño fruncido. – De acuerdo. – formulo conservando su indiferencia.

Impulsando las suelas de sus zapatos con la removida tierra, el Kuchiki corrió velozmente desarmado aproximándose a su oponente que lo había imitado en ese momento y también se arrimaba. Extendiendo sus manos hacia atrás, hizo que sus cerezos se acumularan en ella y materializaran una catana en ambas palmas, sujetándolas con solidez apresuraba su paso hacia el encuentro con el Supika.

Deslizando las espadas de forma cruzabas, chocaron metales empezando nuevamente el combate. Golpeándolos constantemente, sus pasos retrocedían y avanzaba ante los hábiles movimientos de los luchadores que parecían sincronizados debido a que ningún movimiento era erróneo, logrando defenderse y contraatacar sin recibir ninguna herida.

Aunque podía considerarse una ventaja, Draiko aun recordaba claramente los movimientos y acciones del Kuchiki. Cada detalle, defensiva y estrategia de ataque, su mente sentía que estaba en un viaje a sus recuerdos.

- _No ha cambiado_…- pensó con la mente en armonía, evadiendo el filo de Senbonzakura y aprovechando la cercanía para intentar embestirlo, aunque fallo ante la otra espada del Kuchiki. – _Después de mucho tiempo…aun puedo recordar y percibir sus movimientos…_- con rapidez, logro rechazar un ataque con su Zanpakuto y nuevamente encontró su arma contra la del Capitán. - _Que sensación tan nostálgica…_- con una sutil inclinación, quedaron en una unión de espadas, haciendo fuerza contra el otro aunque sus rostros no mostraban ese esfuerzo. Incrementando al mismo tiempo sus reiatsus, consiguieron separarse. Y mientras sus pies se arrastraban en la tierra, Draiko cerró sus ojos dejándose consumir por los recuerdos que manifestaban en su mente. - _Es como en aquellas veces…antes de que ocurriera esa pesadilla…_ –

.

Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤ .¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ¨*¤.¸ờ¸.¤*¨Ƹ̵̡**Ӂ**Ʒ

.

_**Sexto escuadrón. **_

_**(Seireitei_125 años atrás.)**_

.

Caminando a pasos rápidos y un poco torpes, un joven de estatura mediana para su edad avanzaba hacia su destino, ansioso por llegar a la oficina principal. Después de haber cruzado por el laberinto de pasillos y saludado a algunos compañeros, pudo distinguir a los lejos y junto con una multitud una cabellera plateada y sobretodo el haori blanco con la insignia del sexto escuadrón.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría y no pudo contener una gran sonrisa a la vez que corría hacia el sujeto que quería saludar.

- ¡Ginrei-dono! ¡Ginrei-dono! – llamo escandaloso mientras apresuraba su paso a la vez que agitaba cómicamente sus manos en el aire para que el aludido lo viera. Luego de varios gritos, pudo llegar junto a el.

- Oh… Eres tu.- articulo el capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Ginrei, al ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios intentando recuperar la respiración. – Me alegra verte, Draiko… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? – interrogo al susodicho que inmediatamente se enderezo y rasco su nuca, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente al estar de vuelta en su escuadrón y recibir el saludo de su capitán.

- ¡Todo marcho a la perfección, Capitán!

.

_7mo oficial del 6to escuadrón_

_(En ese tiempo)_

_Braiken Draiko_

.

– No hubo ningún inconveniente. – agrego.

- Me alegro oír eso. Hace más de un mes que habitaste fuera, es bueno saber que te fue bien. -

- Jejejejeje – río tímido al notar el escándalo que había hecho hace unos segundos - Disculpe mis gritos, pero me urgía hablar con usted. -

- ¿Enserio…Y de que trata?- con solo la pregunta de su superior, dejo su cabello y expreso seriedad.

- Es sobre los papeleos de la misión. Ya termine cada uno, informando los 30 días que estuve en los bosques del distrito Rukongai…– como un digno soldado se paro firme y con una cara formal, aunque su pelo alborotado descartaba todo aire de seriedad. - Ahora quisiera saber si tengo otra obligación! –

- Ya veo. – asintió conforme ante el compromiso del joven. – Pero, no tienes que preocuparte. De esto tenían que haberse hecho cargo los otro oficiales que te acompañaron. -

- Mhmm…no lo había pensado…- hizo un puchero con la boca mientras adaptaba una pose pensativa, recordando que el informe no era su deber. De todas formas le daba igual, lo que más quería era ayudar a su escuadrón. Sonrío por eso, sin tomarle importancia el trabajo extra. - Pero no fue ninguna molestia, Ginrei-dono. -

- De todas formas, recuerda que todo no es solo tu responsabilidad. Para ellos también están los otros oficiales de un rango mayor que el tuyo. – aconsejo dándole la espalda al Shinigami mientras comenzando a caminar sabiendo que éste lo seguiría. – Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre. – sugirió sin mirar atrás. – Ve a visitar a Byakuya, no lo has visto todo este tiempo, no?…De paso podrías ayudarlo a entrenar. Acorde una visita con unos capitanes en unos días para que lo guíen en su adiestramiento como futuro Shinigami. – comento deteniendo su paso y dándose la vuelta.

Con solo la mención de su amigo, la alegría de Draiko se manifiesto nuevamente. – ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, Ginrei-dono! –agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia para luego retirarse corriendo velozmente, esquivando a uno que otro Shinigami que estaba a punto de atropellar hasta desaparecer de la vista de su superior.

- Ese muchacho nunca cambia… - murmuro para después darse la vuelta y continuar en su marcha a su oficina.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>"Okaminaito Raijin": "Lobos nocturnos del Dios de los truenos y rayos"<p>

Raihogo: "Protección del rayo"

Okidoki! xDDD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! :)bueno, aquí se me ocurrió que Byakuya usara dos espadas :D como una vez lo hizo cuando se enfrento a Ichi ^^ y Por ese motivo me encanto! Además de que yo quería que tuviera un cierto parecido con Senbonzakura en la hora de luchar (*-* como hizo éste cuando se enfrento a Ichi en la Saga de las Zanpakuto,) De seguro recuerdan cuando en el momento que Ichigo esta apunto de atacar con un Getsuga, Senbonzakura hizo materializar en sus manos unas espadas para detener el ataque! Adoro esa capitulo! Y más cuando su máscara de samurai se quiebra y luego aparece Byakuya impidiendo que siguiera luchando! Simplemente KAWAI! _[Tenias que relatar todo sobre ese capitulo ¬¬] _:3 es uno de mis caps preferidos del anime x333. Y tengo esa misma idea con Rukia :D ya sabrán a que me refiero x) Bwajajajaja!

Bueno, antes de que anochezca me despido :D pero antes! La próxima **actualización será el dí de Abril** :) hasta mientras, espero que se cuiden mucho, mucho! Becitos ^^ y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

**¡Felices pascuas! ¡Espero que la pasen muy bien!**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	41. Cap 41 Nuestro pasado

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

:333 ¡LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO!

Se que no tengo perdón de Kami-sama, pero por favor sepan perdonarme. He estado con dificultades para usar la compu e incluso para seguir algunos finc´s. aunque por suerte no me estoy perdiendo ninguno ^^…bueno, en resumen a todo lo que me paso, lo diré con unas simples palabras; doble turno! Para los que ya siguen esta historia hace mas de un año, seguro recordaran que en un tiempo actualizaba cada dos semanas debido a que tenia doble turno el la escuela, pues lamento informar que eso volverá :( el escasez de tiempo y nuevas responsabilices me están aprisionando, y pues, terminar la secundaria es algo muy importante para mi, pero también lo son ustedes así que decidí comenzar actualizar cada dos semanas para no estar dando falsa información sobre cundo actualizare. No me gusta estar diciendo tal fecha y luego tardar más de lo debido, siento que ensucio mi palabra Dx

Bueno, cambiando de tema :D _[Como cambia de pronto su anima Ô.Ô que escalofrío...] _Vieron BLEACH! De seguro que si! Wwwaa! No hay nadie mas contenta que yo al leerlo :) es como si Tite-sensei hubiera leído mi mente! *Estado happy* ohh! Y enseria en los últimos capítulos, tengo la sospecha que ese Hollow al haber mordido a Masaki, le trasfirió algo de su reiatsu, como sucede con los . y por ese ahora en Ichigo se almacena un Hollow. ( *Sonrisa macabra* Jijijijijiji ¡Eh averiguado tus movimientos, Tite-sensei!) _[Definitivamente predio los tornillos u.u es estrés que lo proporcionan en la escuela la esta consumiendo] _¡QUE DICES, NO ESTOY ESTRESADA! _[Olvídalo y mejor hay que agradecer los comentarios ¬¬]_

_**[Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: ]...**_**No eran Review? Dx **_**[Es lo mismo!]:**_

**ALEXZHA****: **Hola me alegro que te gustara el cap! :D lamento la tardanza, espero que sepan perdonarme u_u siiii! Byakuya era tan lindo de niño! ^-^ súper adorable aunque su carácter jejejeje. De nuevo gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste :)

**Otaku Izumi****:**Hola :D estoy feliz de saber que te gusto el capitulo ^^ perdóname por la tardanza :( no era mi intención... ¡Fantástico! La inspiración ya volvió? ¡Que bien, que bien, que bien! Uhy! Estoy ansiosa de leerlo :) ... ahh! Lamentablemente Fanfiction no te permitió mostrar la dirección web D: ¡que les pasa!?...que bueno saber que te gustan esas carreras :D ¡veras que eso también te ayudaran para ser Diseñadora grafica! No te rindas, no hay nada mejor que estudiar lo que a uno le gusta ^-^ …gracias por comentar y te deseo mucha suerte en tu examen :)

**xXEdensXx****: **Hola :D gracias por comentar…Oe, lamento la tardanza :3 apenas podia entrar a fece… ¡Estoy contenta de que te gustaran esas idea! ^^ ¡Pues cuando veas esos capítulos que mencione, entenderás mi fascinación en ello! _[Solo lo uso un ratito ¬¬] _igual!...bueno, además tenia que ser un desafío para Byakun, no? si no lo notaron antes, Draiko puede utilizar a la perfección sus dos manos por esa razón su Ban kai son dos espadas. … En ese cap si saldrá ese personaje ^^ aunque también hay muchos que no salieron hace una banda. Jejejeje …buen, la fecha estaba y bien clara y marcada :D ¿Tal vez te estés quedando siego? Ô.o ohhhhh! … Pues apresurate! Y velo, estoy segura que te encantara esa Saga =D …jejeje no eres el único que me pide la liberación de Rukia x33 pero, tendrás que esperar. Todo a su tiempo, además de que les falta darles alguna que otra paliza a los de cabello extravagante jejeje….mhmmm…que Yoruichi mate a Kureimy *piensa la posibilidad* _[¡Ni lo pienses! ÒÓ]_ bueno, bueno, no lo are, me guiare a mis ideas originales Dx… el Personaje no es que no tenga humos, si vivieras por lo que paso en su pasado, estoy segura de que tu estarías igual. Y Draiko es así por el simple hecho de que es un espíritu libre, y es su personalidad. Pero, en este cap los veras a ambos mas liberados y en la dulce edad! Jejeje xD… ¡No hay mas historias! D: que aburrido y yo que pensaba buscar mas d ese estilo para poder inspirarme :(…bueno, gracias por el halago xD estoy feliz de que pienses asi ^^ gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap te guste =D

**MaryUchi****:** ¡Hijita querida, por favor perdona a Mami otra vez! DDx _[No exageres!]…_Hola…lamento la tardanza de verdad, verdad, pero estoy feliz de saber que te gusto mucho el capitulo :) sip! Chulina para Byakun ^^ jejeje y a Renji e Ichigo les espera muchotas por enfrentar a Rukia Bwajajajajjajaj! … ¡Estoy realmente feliz de que te haya gustado :) y estoy segura de que este también te gustara ^^! Uh! Me hiciste acordar :D sobre el anime, luego digo que averigüe jeje…Así se piensa, el respeto entre ambos, y sino, Motín! … jejeje mhm, probare esos programas :) ohhh! Solo eso puedes descargar? Que mal. Oye, yo lo fusiono con Firefox. Y es mas rápido :D ¡incluso rompí mi propio record! ¡60 cap en tres horas y muchos tomos! Puedes creerlo? :D yo casi me desmaye al enterarme que baje mucho jajajajaja. _[Si, pero ahora el problema es que tienes que ver esos capítulos por el manga ya lo leíste todo ¬¬]_ Si ya se, no interrumpas!... ¡No puedo estar mas que supremamente feliz! ¡Mi hijita es estudiosa! ¡así se habla, mami es igual! Y no escuches a los estúpidos comentarios que dice; es un come libros o aquello. No entienden que estudiamos por que ya no queremos estudias mas jajajaja. (jajaja bueno es mi caso, por que seria un bajon repetir el año o llevarte materias)…Jajaja cuidado que, al traspapelar tantos álbum de ellos, pienses que estés loca jajaja… ¿eh? ¿Papi? No hay papi, no hay papi. Yo no tuve uno y no creo que lo necesites! Seré una madre soltera que luchara con todo por el bienestar de su querida hija! Lo prometo! ò__ó [¬¬ oe, estuviste viendo de nuevo las novelas mexicanas de su madre-sama?]._.. :333 no hay padre, soy soltera, además muy joven para pareja!_ [Tienes 17 ¬.¬ además la simple razón es que no hay voluntarios U_Ú] _jajajaja si también es eso xD... *anuncia un cartel* _**"¡QUIEN QUIERE SER EL PAPI DE MARY-CHAN! ¡NO ES OBLIGATORIO NI NECESARIO UNA RELACION SENTIMENTAL CONMIGO!".**_..¿?...Bien, mientras, seguiremos hablando del Finc... :D Espero que este capitulo te guste :) muchas gracias por comentar ^^ y que chappy también te cuide!

**Dark-Kuchiki17****:** Hola! :D me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero pues ahora aquí esta. Muchas gracias por comentar Y espero que este capitulo te guste ^^

**Lovetamaki1****: **Hola! Sempai! Espero que me perdones por la tardanza :(…de toda formas estoy muy feliz de que te gustara los capitulo ^^ jejej si, esa era la emoción que quería que sintieran Bwajajjaja. Pero, aun falta, falta que Rukia primero les de un paliza jaja xDD ¡Pues claro! ¡Byakuya-sama es muy, muy fuerte! Y me alegro saber que degusto el Bankai de Kureimy :) esta indecisa y esa u otra que tenia pensado, pero que bueno que te gusto ^^ …aun falta mucho para las batallas :D y si, yo también al imaginarlo que causa una ternura xD ( x333 como quisiera poder dibujarlo!) ohh! Sobre esa historia :d espero que Kami-sama me ayude a poder hacerla, pero esa historia será la segunda parte de una que estoy pensando ^^ _[¡Tienes que decirlo?!]_ …Muchas gracias por comentar y epsero que este capitulo de guste…PD: ohhhhh! Vi que publicaste otras historias D: que distracción la mía! Ahora mismo las busco y las copio para leerlos ^^ aunque lamentablemente no tenga mucho tiempo, tu eres una de mis excepciones jeje.

**Phantom Claire****: **Hola :D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^^ hmm…si, a ellos se le va a ser difícil derrotarla. Pero paciencia, paciencia. Que primero ella tiene que darles unos cuantos golpes, y luego por ahí logran liberarla jejeje xDDD Gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste y lamento la tardanza :)

**Luna Soledad****: **Hola :D jajaja si, me gusta hacer eso ^-^ perdóname por favor por la tardanza, luchaba por no hacerlo :333 bueno, que bien que estudias Diseño grafico :) fantástico! Si, es súper! Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^

8 review…8 review …y yo muy descarada que tarde la actualización…TT-TT waaaaa! No tengo perdón! _[Quieres dejar de dramatizar y dejar que lean lo que quieren leer Ù_Ú] _ya, ya, ya se ¬3¬ pero antes quisiera avisar que averigüe por Internet que **el 22 de Abril se volverá a trasmitir en TvTokio el anime de BLEAH!** yiiiiiiiiiija! Estoy muy happy :D..primero dijeron que seria el 23 de marzo, pero al parecer otra fuente asegura el 22 de abril debido a lo muy interesante que a estado el manga… mhmm…aunque sinceramente no quiero hacerme ilusiones, esperaba fascinada la fecha de Marzo pero nada :( espero que esta vez no se equivoquen y podamos volver a tener el anime de Bleach! ^^

Ohhhh! casi lo olvido. Para este cap, deben de usar un poco la imaginación :D pues Byakuya es mucho mas pequeño que en el que se vio en la serie. Digamos unos 11 años por ahí. Draiko tiene su misma edad y Kureimy es mayor a ellos y de apariencia unos 3 años mayor. Espero que usen la cabecita, y puedan imaginarlo xD

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Entrare pronto a la universidad para hacer eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 41<strong>

"**Nuestro pasado"**

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo escuadrón.<strong>

Numerosos miembros de las fuerzas especiales, vestidos con sus reglamentarios uniformes amoldados y un pañuelo que ocultaba la cabeza y la mitad del rostro, permaneciendo en posiciones de guardia con solo sus manos y piernas como armas, estaban listos para un enfrentamiento en la cual consistía de todos contra todos para verificar las mejoras de sus entrenamientos bajo el soy de la mañana.

Tras el aviso de un superior, los Shinigamis con aspecto de ninjas se lanzaron al combate con ataques y estrategias hábiles. Después de tantos enfrentamientos, solo dos de ellos quedaron de pie ante tantos caídos y noqueados, ambas figuras femeninas mirándose de forma desafiante, una con indiferencia y la otra con desagrado. La que era dueña de ésta ultima mirada era una joven Soi fong, con su figura pequeña y cabello largo que sobresalía de su vendaje mantenía la postura de guardia sin desconcentrarse de su rival.

Impulsando sus veloces pies en el suelo, Soi fong se lanzo al ataque intercambiando un par de golpes y patadas que eran increíblemente bloqueados por las acciones del oponente. Ésta, que poseía unos penetrantes ojos carmesí y reaccionaba correctamente en cada movimiento defensivo, reacciono inmediatamente, y seguido de un pequeño salto, contraataco intentando introducirle un rodillazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, los reflejos de Soi fong reaccionaron en el acto y alcanzo a protegerse utilizando su brazo izquierdo como defensa.

Aprovechando el segundo de cercanía, quiso introducirle a su rival un puñetazo en la cara, pero fue fácilmente evadido por la rapidez de ésta, que ladeo su cabeza y sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de la joven, tirando de ella y sacudiéndola bruscamente hacia el suelo causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, la muchacha de ojos gris oscuro, ante un quejido de intolerancia por el modo más patético que fue desnivelada, se reincorporo de inmediato en busca de su contrincante. No obstante, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver dicho individuo marchando a una carrera vertiginosa hacia su superiora, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, esperándola.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! – exclamo al ver el objetivo del otro Shinigami. - ¡Desgraciada! - se lanzo a la marcha de detenerla.

En ese momento, el miembro de las fuerzas especiales que estaba luchando con la de baja estatura, reapareció al ataque con un fugas shunpo frente a, en ese entonces, la capitana del segundo escuadrón; Shihoin Yoruichi.

La Shinigami emprendió el asalto queriendo introducirle un codazo en la mandíbula de la Shihoin. Increíblemente, ésta esquivo el ataque alcanzando a inclinar su espalda hacia atrás sin desunir sus brazos cruzados, rozando levemente su quijada con la tela de la manga de la agresora.

Decidida a actuar, Yoruichi también contraataco dirigiendo su puño izquierdo hacia el abdomen de la otra joven. Sin embargo, ésta logro sorpresivamente apresar con su mano el puño de la capitana, impidiendo su intento de agresión, y quedando ambas sujetadas endureciendo sus miembros para definir el golpe.

Al ver que la otra no cedería, se separaron de golpe y volvieron a intercambiar veloces y hábiles ataques, ante la expresión de rencor y fastidio de Soi Fong que no toleraba a la persona que se enfrentaba a Yoruichi.

Después de varios intentos, la adversaria que continuaba con el pañuelo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, dio un salto sobre su posición para luego introducirle continuas patadas, aun manteniéndose en el aire, a la capitana. Sin embargo, ésta se protegía con ambos brazos cruzados que amortiguaban cada golpe.

Teniendo en cuenta de que eso no funcionaria, la muchacha hizo una pirueta en el aire y preparo su pierna derecha para atacar con fuerza sobre su superiora. Sorpresivamente, su pierna impacto contra el pavimento ante el salto repentino de la atacada para evadirlo.

Quedando un segundo de silencio, ambas se reincorporaron con calma y al estar frente a frente hicieron una leve reverencia finalizando la pelea.

La sonrisa jovial de Yoruichi apareció en su rostro, satisfecha por los movimientos de su súbdita. - Ese ataque si que me tomo desprevenida, Kureimy. – dijo de forma amistosa, característico de ella, en el momento que la aludida tiraba con su mano la mascarilla que perjudicaba su respiración y dejando por completo al descubierto su sereno rostro.

.

_5to oficial del 2do escuadrón._

_(En ese tiempo)_

_Megdayk Kureimy_

.

- No lo parecía. Supo muy bien contraatacar mis asaltos. - contesto la muchacha en tono neutro y formal, terminando de sacarse por completo la capucha y dejando caer su cabello que tenia un distinto corte.

- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Como te atreves a enfrentarte a Yoruichi-sama de esa manera! - Bramo autoritaria Soi fong acercándose a ellas dos. - Muy bien sabes que en una evaluación así, tiene que acabar primero con todos hasta dejarlos inconscientes incluyéndome a mi antes de enfrentarte a Yoruichi-sama...no lo olvides.- demando desafiante cansada del desobedecimiento.

- No lo creí necesario. - dijo sin verse afectada ante el sermone, extrañando e irritando mas a la guardaespaldas de la Shihoin.

- ¿Que? – frunció su seño.

- Un enemigo no se preocupa en atacar primero a los peones, va directo en busca de la reina. – respondió sin mas, aclarando sus razones y permaneciendo su semblante sereno. No le importaba las reglas, sermones o que posición estuvieran. Lo más importante para ella era luchar y cumplir su obligación como Shinigami.

- Me alegas. – soltó Yoruichi divertida, y mucho mas al ver el rostro fruncido de su leal súbdita que cada vez se arrugaba mas y mas.

- Pero eso no es escusa. – contradijo Soi Fong, apretando los ojos intentado no ser poseída por la ira. – Rompiste las reglas y por lo tanto…-

- Dime, ¿Cómo fue ese movimiento que hiciste antes? – siguió hablando Yoruichi con Kureimy respecto a los movimientos que utilizo esta minutos atrás.

- Debe intenta mantenerse firme a la vez que introduce la primera patada. Si falla en el intento, utilice ese bloqueo como impulsor para intentarlo nuevamente y permanecer en el aire. – explico haciendo señas con los pies y manos, concentrada en la conversación al igual que la capitana. Ignorando ambas completamente el humito de ira que comenzaba a salir de la cabeza de Soi Fong mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo chillón como caldera a 1000g centígrados.

- ¡NO ME IGNORE POR FAVOR, YORUICHI-SAMA! ¡ÉSTA MUJER…! – exploto colérica.

- Ya cálmate, Soi Fong. Solo fue una práctica. – intento tranquilizarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue que esta bufara de fastidio e hiciera su rostro aun lado orgullosamente.

- ¡Tsk! – se cruzo de brazos ante la actitud tan desinteresada de su gran Yoruichi-sama y el comportamiento, indiferente según ella, de la otra Shinigami.

(-"¡Eimy-chan!"-)

- ¿Uh? – reacciono y logro oír Soi Fong los gritos lejanos que cada vez se hacían mas fuertes.

(-"¡Oh, discúlpeme! ¡Kureimy-chan!"-)

Pudo ver desde lejos a un chiquillo alegre de cabellos rubios y piel pálida aproximándose mientras sacudía una mano para que notaran su ubicación, pasando de largo a todos los guardias de traje negro que lo observaban sin entender.

(-"¡Kureimy!"-)

Volvió a llamar, causando que el ceño de la que más detestaba a la nombrada se frunciera aun más.

- ¿Quien es ese? - cuestiono algunos Shinigamis ante el pasar del menor que tenia una expresión de que estuviera corriendo una maratón y fuera el primero en acercarse a la meta

- ¡Captúrenlo! – ordeno Soi fong señalándolo con la mano y haciendo que numerosos 'ninjas' se lanzaran hacia el chico.

- ¡Kurei…!- fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de notar una gran sombra sobre el, y al elevar la vista, vio una gran ola de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales en al aire. Su sonrisa cantarina se convirtió en nerviosa al ver como comentaban a acercarse más y más. – ¿Are? –

Los del Segundo escuadrón fueron cayendo uno por uno sobre Draiko, apachurrándolo de golpe mientras éste aun intentaba permanecer con el brazo elevado pero esta vez parecía más de auxilio que de llamado.

- ¡Reténganlo! -

- ¡GGiIiIAAaAaAAaAAaAAAaAaAAAA!

Sin embargo, a un costado, Draiko consiguió salir arrastrándose como una serpiente logrando alejándose de la montaña de shinigamis, sin ser descubiertos por éstos que seguían amontonados. Cuando se reincorporo con una señal de victoria en su mano, se apresuro a correr hacia su compañera pero, con un shunpo, apareció Soi Fong interviniendo su paso.

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Quién eres para entrar de esa manera?! – reclamo la muchacha causando un escalofrío al joven Shinigami.

- ¡Eh, Mis mas sinceras disculpas! – hablo acelerado con respeto y agitación, haciendo una rápida reverencia. – vera…Vine a pedirle permiso a Yoruichi-san sobre si permite a Kureimy abandonar unos instantes el Escuadrón. – informo muy tranquilo y animado, como si estuvieran hablando del clima o una cosa sin importancia, desagradando mas por ese motivo a Soi Fong.

- ¿Como te atreves a dirigirte de esa forma a…?

- ¡Ohh! ¡Draiko! ¿Como has estado? - saludo jovial como de costumbre la mencionada capitana, apareciendo frente al chico y saludándolo amistosamente mientras le estrechaba la mano y daba unas palmaditas en los hombros.

- ¡Bueno días, Yoruichi-san! – expreso con la misma energía.

- Y-Yoruichi-sama…-

- No hay problema, Soi Fong. – interrumpió a su guardaespaldas antes de que se quejara nuevamente, para luego girar a su derecha y mirar a su otra súbdita. – Kureimy, puedes ir con él. – autorizo.

- P-pero…

- Muchas gracias, capitana – agradeció con una reverencia la aludida y después tomo paso rápido junto con el muchacho de cabellos rubio, marchándose ambos con una rápido shunpo.

- ¡Haaahh! Yoruichi-sama~ - chillo sin poder evitarlo, apretando sus puños con indignación al ver que esos dos se había escapado.

* * *

><p>Corriendo velozmente, casi saliendo por los límites del Seireite, ambos jóvenes de sangre Guerrera iban avanzando para ir en busca del menor de los Kuchiki.<p>

- ¡Vamos, rápido! – clamo sonriente con los ojos cerrados e increíblemente sin ningún tropiezo por ello, corriendo junto a su compañera.

- ¿No deberíamos de ir a su casa primero? – pregunto de repente debido a que tomaban un camino diferente y cada vez se alejaban de la mansión Kuchiki.

- Él no esta ahí…- contesto abriendo risueñamente los ojos. –De seguro se encuentra en el lugar de siempre…-

* * *

><p>Entra las brisas calidas y delicadas, y la inclinación del pasto verde por ésta, un pequeño de cabellera negra azabache se hallaba practicando con su espada de manera; haciendo continuos tajos en el aire para desarrollar su firmeza, resistencia y fuerza. Después de numerosos periodos y haber conseguido una agitación y cansancio en sus brazos, decidió tomar un descanso aflojando el agarre de su mango y dando unos pasos para acercarse a unos metros de la orillas de la colina donde estaba. Manteniéndose parado con su Bokuto* ahoyado en su hombro derecho, respiraba el ahora natural y el aire fresco que podía disfrutar junto con una espectacular vista que le otorgaba aquel lugar.<p>

(-"¡Byakuya!"-)

Esa voz muy lejana, casi inaudible, saco al pequeño Kuchiki de su meditación obligándolo a girarse y buscar con la mirada el dueño de aquel llamado.

(-"¡Byakuya!"- )

Volvió a escuchar desde lo lejos, sorprendiéndose por un momento ya que a pesar de la distancia le era familiar esa voz.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Ese es…Draiko? – prenuncio con la minada hacia donde provenía el llamado.

(-"¡Baka-channnn!"- ) al oírlo de nuevo su mirada se torno fastidiosa con una pequeña vena roja en la cabeza al confirmar sus sospechas.

- Si…es él – se afirmo así mismo con un tic en el ojo viendo como desde lo lejos se aproximaba una cabellera rubia y una mano dramáticamente agitada. Suspiro con cansancio. Había trascurrido un mes desde que aquel muchacho se había ido a una misión y tenia la esperanza que en ese tiempo se olvidara de ese estúpido apodo.

Al acercarse más el Shinigami, solo se limito a saludarlo para que éste no haga una escena o exagerara el tiempo trascurrido en que no se vieron.

- Hola, Draiko…- articulo - ¿Cómo…? ¡hn!. –

Sin embargo Draiko no contesto y se lanzo directamente sobre la figura del pequeño Kuchiki abrazándolo sofocantemente del cuello como un niño saliendo de su primer día de clases al encuentro con su madre.

- ¡Te eche de menos!~ - exclamo mientras caía al pasto obligando también al apachurrado pelinegro. - ¡Te eche de menos! ¡Te eche de menos! ¡Te eche de menos! ¡Te eche de menooooos! ~ -

- ¡Whra! ¡No exageres! ¡Quítate! – Grito Byakuya reaccionando de inmediato, agitando sus brazos y pies en protesta para deshacer el abrazo, pero no tubo éxito.- ¡OE! ¡YA BASTA!

Al escuchar tantos reclamos de su amigo, Draiko se decepciono exageradamente convirtiendo su rostro sonriente en uno lloroso a mares y con una burbuja de moco. - ¡AHH! ¡Así tratas a tu amigo que acaba de regresar de una peligrosa y suicida misión?! -

- ¡Tsh! ¡Solo ibas a investigar sobre los bosques de Rukongai! ¡Y nada de peligrosa! ¡Fuiste con tres Shinigamis! – intento alejarlo mas, empujándolo con su mano el cachete del pelirrubio.

- ¡Aun así, nada asegura que regresaría con vida!~ – hablo con un puchero en la boca y los ojos achinados ante el apretón que sufría la mitad de su cara. - ¡Talvez ellos se hubieran vuelto caníbales si faltara el alimento, y me comerían sabiendo que tengo la carne tiernita y jugosita! - fue la respuesta rápida y larga de Draiko que volvió a romper en llanto, irritando mas al Kuchiki que no dudo en cabrearse y mirarlo con furia ante tanto acoso.

- ¡¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES?! ¡ESTABAN A 10 KILÓMETROS DEL SEIREITE!-

- ¡Si, pero, si les hubiera dado pereza! ~ – se aferro de nuevo estrujando más al casi asfixiado Byakuya que ya tenia los ojos negro a un paso de la muerte por un aplasto sentimentalmente exagerado.

- Ggghhh…_ ¡sálvenme!_- mientras se debilitaba en su agonía, extendió temblorosamente su mano hacia la muchacha de las fuerzas especiales que miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios la escena. Ésta entendió el mensaje y no tardo en rescatarlo.

- Ya…quítate de enzima… – sosteniendo el cuello del Shihakushō de Draiko, alejo a este entre refunfuños del pequeño Noble.

- ¿Eh?~ – la miro con reproche.

- Lo avergüenzas – le aclaro, soltando el agarre y dejando libre al pequeño.

- Mhggmm…Esta bien, esta bien. – se rindió, cruzándose de brazos remarcando su puchero, sabiendo lo poco expresivo emocional que el Byakuya. Pero no tardo mucho para que su cara nuevamente reflejara esa alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba. - ¡Y dime! ¿Cómo va el adiestramiento? – pregunto esperanzado por la respuesta, juntando sus palmas y sonriendo entupidamente, según el Kuchiki.

- ¿A que bienes eso? Hablas como si fuera tu discípulo – contesto con fastidio.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Y que se llama a lo que practicamos?! – pregunto sin borrar su semblante.

- Entrenamiento…- soltó con simpleza convirtiendo en piedra a su pelirrubio amigo ante la falta de dedicadaza.

- ¿Entre…damien…to? ¡Es más que eso! – Adiós a la cara sonriente y hola a la ira nuevamente. Detono como pava hirviendo, expulsando humo por las orejas - ¡¿Así le llamas al tiempo que te dedico ah?! ¡Eres un mal amigo!– vocifero apuntándolo acusadoramente con la mano, con la cara deformada de rabia por lo 'Cruel' que era el Kuchiki. - ¡No valoras mi esfuerzo! -

- Oe! Adiestramiento es sinónimo de entrenamientos, sabes – comento Kureimy aclarando que era las mismas cosas y no había motivo para enfadarse, aunque no fue escuchada ya que el pequeño Shinigami había empezado una discusión.

- ¡Y todas las técnicas de lucha que te enseñe para ayudarte, has pensado en eso eh?! – siguió reclamando como una esposa desdichada.

- ¡¿Por qué estas tan escandaloso?! – bramo hastiado de las exaltadas acusaciones de su compañero. En ese mismo instante, como si una lamparita se prendiera en su cerebro, llego a una conclusión muy posible hacia la causa de la alteración y energía del Shinigami, ya que normalmente según recordaba no era tan energético e irritante. Bueno, lo ultimo si lo era, pero no a ese extremo. Solo había una cosa que lo convertía así, y esta seguro de que ese era el causante. - ¡¿Comiste dulces?! – Esa pregunta pareció callar al pelirrubio - ¡¿El capitán Ukitake te dio sus dulces verdad?! ¡¿Comiste antes de venir, verdad?!

- …Es que…- De una fiera salvaje se convirtió en un gatito jugando con su bola de estambre, es este caso; sus dedos.- Lo que él me dio, solo me duro los dos primeros días en la misión…y…-

- ¡¿Te comiste unos 5 kilos en tres días?! – exclamo incrédulo, mirando con ojos como platos ante la locura de pelirrubio. Causando que éste se sonrojara de la vergüenza ya que el mismo sabía que era una barbaridad, inmediatamente frunció su ceño recordando que ese tema no tenia nada que ver con su amada queja.

- ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO! ¡NO VES QUE TE ESTOY RECLAMANDO POR NO VALORAR MI ESFUERZO!

- ¡NO QUIERAS CAMBIARME EL TEMA!

Ambos menores se encararon desafiantes, chocado su frente mientras unas chispas de electricidad salían de sus miradas negativamente contra el otro.

- ¡TE LO ESTAS BUSCANDO! ¡TE MOSTRARE LO QUE HE LOGRADO EN UN MES! – desafío, sosteniendo su espada de madera y colocándose en posición de batalla. Ya le demostraría a ese capullo que no dependía de el para volverse fuerte.

- ¡YOOSHH! ¡VEN SI TE ATREVES! – provoco aceptando el duelo, aunque muy confiado tuvo el valor de cerrar los ojos y carcajear arrogantemente. No obstante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descubrió que el joven noble ya estaba saltando en el aire y caía hacia el con su espada de madera elevada para azotarlo. - ¡WHHAAAAA!~ - Pero lo que mas le resulto aterrador a Draiko fue la mirada del mismísimo lucifer reflejada en los ojos de Byakuya acompañado de una amplia y tenebrosa sonrisa sádica que parecía que sus dientes eran astillas.

Se alarmo, con los labios temblorosos intento que el Kuchiki se detuviera. - ¡Espera…espera-espera-espera- espera-ESPERA! No se ataca a una persona desprevenida~ – agrego esto ultimo al recordar que había sido muy despistado y había olvidado su catana en su escuadrón, se arrepentía de eso. Pero de todas formas, su sonrisa angelical de 'tratar de verse indefenso por una estupidez' no funciono con Byakuya que ya estaba a centímetros de lograr su objetivo.

Milagrosamente, el rubio shinigami consiguió escapar del sorprendente golpe que hizo la simple madera en la tierra, produciendo un hoyo profundo en ella demostrando la fuerza del pequeño Noble.

- ¡IIAAA! ¡SOCORRO!~ - huyo lo mas que pudo, corriendo a toda prisa y pisoteando su propio orgullo.

- ¡TEMEE! ¡VEN AQUÍ! –

Mientras el joven Kuchiki iba de casería, y que al parecer el premio era la cabeza de su amigo, Kureimy permaneció de pie en su posición viendo como ambos se alejaban cómicamente y se adentraban a la multitud de árboles hasta perderse en ellos. Suspiro, pasar escuchando una discusión sin sentido le era cansador. Pero igual era habitual en ellos.- Parece que nunca cambiaran esos dos…- se dijo con pereza, decidida a seguirlos.

* * *

><p>Saltando árbol tras árbol con una fantástica velocidad, en persecución de ellos mismo, ambos menores avanzaban por el bosque mientras daban comienzo a una pequeña batalla.<p>

Descendieron con desprolijidad al suelo sin soltar ni alivianar ningún segundo el sujetar de sus empuñaduras. Se apresuraron a impulsar sus pies en la tierra y aproximarse contra el otro para chocar sus armas, uniéndolas por un momento mientras depositaban su fuerza para salir victoriosos en ese encuentro. En ese instante, Draiko tenía entre sus manos una espada de madera por cortesía del joven Byakuya ya que le parecía innoble luchar con alguien desarmado, aunque se tomo el gusto de darle unos cuantos golpes antes de ofrecerle dichoso objeto.

Se separaron con un desvío que provoco Draiko en la Bokuto de Byakuya. No obstante, éste no permitiría que se librase fácilmente y volvió a atacar en dirección diagonal. El Shinigamis se la vio venir ese movimiento y rápidamente se defendió deslizando también su espada solo que de lado contrario, de arriba abajo. Las dos espadas de maderas rebotaron entre si, estimulando a ambos pequeños en volver a chocarlas continuamente.

En ese encuentro, los pies de los jóvenes se movían con pericia y firmeza a la vez que avanzaban o retrocedían a coordinación con su oponente. Al estar muy cerca, Byakuya deslizo tiesamente su espada de madera en forma horizontal contra el pequeño rubio. Sin embargo, éste demostró su agilidad y en un buen salto al tiempo que doblaba sus piernas evadió el ataque que paso bajo el, quedando momentáneamente en el aire.

Aun así, el Kuchiki no dio tregua y volvió a atacar, esta vez guiando diagonalmente su espada lo cual obligo al Shinigami aterrizar inmediatamente y detener el asalto, quedando inclinado hacia atrás por el dinámico impulso.

Nuevamente tomaron distancia y continuaron con la 'clase' ya que para ellos no era una lucha de verdad, más bien solo era un simple repaso.

Y como espectadora o más bien oyente de pequeña batalla, Kureimy se encontraba acostada en una gruesa y alta rama mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados y respirando con armonía escuchada los gemidos, pisadas y choques de la madera que causaban los menores, con solo eso podía sentir quien estaba teniendo la delantera. No obstante, su pacifica meditación se vio interrumpida por sus sentidos que la advertían. Debido a ellos abrió sus ojos y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, o mejor dicho algo habitual y esperado pero que no pensaba que le ocurriría a ella.

Frente a sus ojos estaba Draiko acercando un carboncillo a su rostro con intenciones que querer hacer una maldad, y a un costado en el suelo se encontraba Byakuya chocando entre si las dos espadas de madera para que disimulara el que aun seguían peleando y engañara los oídos de la joven Shinigami. Ambos detuvieron sus acciones e intenciones al ver que la muchacha los observaba con una fría mirada al descubrirlos.

- Omaetachi*… ¿Qué pensaban hacer con ese carboncillo? – cuestiono, dejando petrificados como piedra a los dos. Definitivamente se había dado cuenta.

- ¿eh?

- ¡Fuera! -

Y de una buena patada en la cabeza por parte de la chica, Draiko cayó del árbol atravesando más de un metro de tierra ante el impactante aterrizaje.

- ¡AHH! ¡LO MATO! – exclamo Byakuya con los ojos en forma de platos y totalmente pálido al ver lo que parecía la tumba de su camarada.

.

Volviendo al entrenamiento y con un enorme parche pegado en la cabeza, Draiko se lanzo hacia Byakuya intentando producirle un golpe con su Bokuto. Sin embargo, éste reacciono de la misma forma rechazando el ataque, y comenzado nuevamente los continuos choques.

El decender del sol revelaba el rápido pasar de las horas, comenzando un atardecer amarillento que parecía no ser notado por ambos menores que aun continuaban con el entrenamientos.

Draiko nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, cansado y con la respiración agitada debido a que desde la mañana no había tenido un decente, seguía manteniendo entre sus manos la empuñadura de su espada de madera para deslizarla verticalmente y con fuerza contra la figura del Kuchiki. A pesar de su intento, éste último reacciono a la defensiva y bloqueo la embestida, parándose firmemente para no inclinarse en contra.

- Kkhhhhhh…- Apretó los dientes y gruño al recibir el impacto, reteniendo y poniendo rígidos sus brazos para mantener alejado al oponente. Las gotas de sudor que empapaban su rostro y su jadeante respiración era la prueba suficiente de que también estaba cansado. Sus labios se curvaron mostrando una arrogante sonrisa con la decisiva de contraatacar.

Con esa idea en mente, hizo fuerza y logro empujar al Shinigami. Pero cuando estaba apunto de hacer su parte y atacarlo, éste se sitúo con un veloz shunpo a su lado y utilizando una pierna la arrastro para golpear sus pies y así causar que se cayera contra el piso. El cansancio y el repentino desequilibrio, causaron que Byakuya se desplomara en la tierra y no pudiera reaccionar después de unos minúsculos segundos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Gane! – exclamo sonriente el joven de cabellos rubio, elevando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

- ¡Grhhaa! ¡Infeliz! – Gruño rabioso el Kuchiki levantando la cabeza para ver al aludido.- ¡Eso fue ilícito! ¡Usaste Shunpo! -

- ¿Ah? mo~ No seas mal perdedor. –

- ¿Quién es mal perdedor? temee! – rápidamente oscureció su mirada y una vena palpitante broto de su cabeza.

- _¡Debo escapar!_ – sus ojos brillaron como estrellas amarrillas al pensar una evasiva. - oh! Esta oscureciendo. Debemos regresar! – fue su escusa, y en veloz movimiento giro con gracia en su posición y corrió a pasos tan rápidos que dejaba un camino de humo tras el.

- ¡OEE! ¡REGRESA!

* * *

><p>El sol siguió descendiendo hasta ocultarse y dar paso a la luna para que resplandeciera en al noche. En ese momento, Byakuya y Draiko se encontraban en el comedor de la Mansión Kuchiki, comiendo apresuradamente todo clase de banquetes a causa del gran apetito que tenían por haber gastado tanta energía en todo el día.<p>

Y como espectadora de dichoso poso sin fondo que al parecer tenían los menores, la sirvienta que los atendía en esa ocasión miraba sombrada como devoraban los platillos. -..a..eto…- apenas pudo formular dirigiéndose a la otra mujer presente que al igual que los niños disfrutaba frente a ellos de la cena, pero con educación y tranquilidad.

- Jugaron todo el día. – le dijo Kureimy. Respondiendo la pregunta que la muchacha intentaba formular.

- Oh, ya veo. – Sonrío con amabilidad al entender el comportamiento de los pequeños y el por que de su gran apetito. Le agradaba mucho la idea de que los niños sean niños, a pesar de la gran responsabilidad que los esperaba en el futuro.

- No jugamos. – Se metió en la conversación Byakuya, aclarando su garganta y dejando unos palillos en la mesada.- Estuvimos entrenando. – explico con toda seriedad y gracia de un digno Kuchiki, bruzando sus brazos y poniendo una cara de inmutabilidad.

- ¡S-se dice adiestramiento! – Corrigió Draiko que aun conservaba gran parte de la comida dentro de su boca a tal extremo que rellenaba sus cachees.

- Tch! – bufo fastidiado ante la falta de educación del pelirrubio.

- De todas formas parecía que jugaban. – comento la Shinigami llamando la definitiva atención de ambos.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- ¡N-no seas injusta Kureimy! – reclamo su compañero tragando de golpe toda la comida para continuar. - ¡No tengo la culpa de estar adiestrando aun crío! – ese comentario definitivamente gano una enorme vena palpitante en la cabeza de involucrado que no tardo en reprochar mirándolo de forma asesina.

- ¡¿A quién llamas, crío?! ¡Gallina! –

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – chillo Draiko apareciendo misteriosamente vestido con un entero traje de gallina blanca, incluso con la cresta y el pico.*

Nuevamente empezaron una discusión sin sentido desparramando algunos alimentos entre ellos, ante la mirada y la sonrisa de la sirvienta, y la cara inmute y suspiro de la Shinigami.

- ¿Kureimy-sama no se le ofrece nada más? – pregunto amablemente la joven que sostenía entre sus manos una rectangular bandeja de plata.

- No. Estoy bien, gracia. - dijo con cortesía. Escuchándose como sonido de fondo los reclamos, gritos y algunos rompimientos de platos producto de la discusión que tenia en frente.

.

Luego del accidente del comedor, y de haberse despedido del joven Kuchiki, ambos Shinigamis de sangre _Oradora_ caminaban apaciblemente por las calles del Seireitei hacia sus respectivos hogares.

- ¡Aah! ¡Estoy satisfecho! – exclamo alegra el Shinigami con las mejillas bien sonrojadas y una sonrisa que parecía que había tocado el mismísimo cielo. Cenar en la Mansión Kuchiki le era la más dicha satisfacción al poder compensar su apetito. – Si que trabaje duro. –

- ¿A que te refieres? estuvieron divagando todo el tiempo. – opino su acompañante que avanzaba a pasos tranquilos al igual que el.

- ahh! ¿Que quieres decir con divagar? – se hizo el inocente, pero al ver que la muchacha elevaba una ceja como respuesta, entendió a que se refería.- Oh, si, eso. – no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo. Pues a pesar de que su compañera no lo diga, él sabía que habían pasado todo el tiempo peleando y no entrenando enserio como debía de ser. Aunque para algunos los que hicieron ese día estuviera bien, para el pequeño Shinigami y la muchacha creía que debían dar más en el entrenamiento del Kuchiki.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio y razonamientos, Kureimy hablo. - Por qué no lo llevar en las afueras del Seireitei. Cerca de los bosques en el sur, suelen aparecer algunos Hollow ahí. -

- ¿Eh, Hollow?

- Ah… Ya tiene conocimiento en el combate pero no la práctica necesaria. Seria bien para el enfrentarse a un Hollow, así capacitaría más sus habilidades. – sugirió.

- ¿Entrenar con un Hollow? Mhmm. – murmuro mientras pensabas en lo que había dicho la muchacha. – Me parece una excelente idea! – concordó sonriente ya que era lo que pensaba. - ¡Lo llevare mañana temprano! – confeso mientras apresuraba el paso y elevaba los brazos con alegría, comenzando a correr dejando atrás la Shinigami.

- Hey, Espera. -

_«Recuerdo ese día…El primer día que sostuviste una espada de verdad…el primer día que purificaste un Hollow…fue ese mismo día, que decidiste ayudar a Kureimy en controlar su Zanpakuto.»_

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>*Bokuto (espada de madera)<p>

* Omaetachi es una palabra japonesa que se pude traducir como "Ustedes dos"

* Si no entendieron la escena de que Draiko parece vestido por un momento como gallina, era para apoyar el dicho de Byakuya al decir Cobarde (gallina).

Hola :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, al decir verdad ya estaba todo preparado lo único que faltaba era el tiempo para corregirlo y agregar algunos detalles. Pero lamentablemente no lo tenia, pues ahora somos tres quienes requerimos la computadora :333

Bien, como dije antes las próximas actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, así que la próxima actualización será el día **Sábado 27 de Abril**. Se que es mucho tiempo así que por favor espero que puedan comprenderme.

Bueno, espero así poder avanzar con esta historia ^^ y también la otra que lleva abandonada un gran tiempo Ô.Ô que pena! Además para ser realmente sincera, también me enganche hace unos días de un nuevo anime y manga que descubrí y comencé a ver :) jeje no pude resistirme _[Querrás decir no pudiste resistirte a cierto personaje ¬¬ que te llevo tal fascinación que te leíste los 23 Tomos enteros (Creo que hubiera estado mejor que vieras el anime)]_ (AHH! No fueron 23 D: me salte algunos)_ [¬¬*]_ (bueno lo confieso, x33 tenia curiosidad y no me hagas recordar los últimos 5 tomos que mis ojos están ardiendo nuevamente :'( …) Jejeje bueno, realmente lo siento por eso. Pero no pude resistirme a esa seria :D quede tan fascinada con un personaje que al leer los últimos 5 tomos, llore, ciertamente y no es ninguna dramatizaron y exageración, leer ese capitulo me hizo llorar de verdad _[Esta vez no miente] _leí los 25 cap seguidos, entendí cada parte y al leer y ver el 199 y 200, estuve mas que conmovida. TT-TT No pude retener las lagrimas de mis ojos y salieron solos por mis mejillas, incluso se me nublo un poco la vista, como me ardió jeje…rayos me ciento patética! )x jamás había llorado de verdad por un manga x'D al principio pensé que era por estar frente al monitor mucho tiempo, pero luego al otro día lo volví a leer y volvió a pasar D: _[Lo mas gracioso es que su madre-sama le pregunto que le pasaba y ella entre sollozos dijo; "Es muy triste" JAJAJJAJAJAJA! XDDD]_ que cruel eres Orokana ¬3¬ (Pero es cierto -_-) No puedo creer que haya pasado eso… jeje me sentí extraña TT-TT yo…yo que soy…yo... _[Insensible, que no llora por otras personas, siempre desconfiada y reservada ¬¬]_ si todo eso :3 Si yo, que soy eso, llore por un manga, no me quiero imaginar como estaría una persona realmente sensible al leerlo! ¡La compadezco!_ [Oe, creo que te pasaste de las ramas y una muuuuy larga ôo] _jejej perdón, perdón, tenia que desquitarme ^^

Ok, para los que no sepan de que manga estoy hablando, se llama "D. Gray-man" (Y quien se une a mi grupo de amores platónicos es el personaje que se llama Yu Kanda) _[Estoy seguro que muchas también lo amarían]_ … Aunque no les conviene engancharse mucho, pues descubrí que cancelaron el anime, (le dieron final alternativo) y el manga sale mensualmente, aun que ahora no hay nada ya que la autora suele enfermarse y romperse mucho la muñeca Ù-Ú me desespera, por que no le pide a otro que dibuje por ella. Ciento compasión por los que siguen ase tiempo esta serie, tener que esperar así es…_[Las ramas, las ramas! Te estas hiendo de las ramas! Oe!]_ ya se…Ok! Si alguien quiere seguirlo, tengo los link para descargar manga y anime por mediafire (El mas rápido *-*)

Jajaja, pues, ahora me despido. De nuevo pido disculpar por la tardanza. Espero que se cuiden mucho ^^ besos enormes! Y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	42. Cap 42 ¡A cazar Hollow s se a dicho!

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

OK! Si Internet no me falla! Este capitulo esta terminado el dia 27 y mas vale que fanfiction sean rápidos y publiquen como ese DIA xDD jeje bueno. Actualmente estoy en mi casa y son las 11 pm! Lo se :3 muuuuy tarde! Pero no quiero aburrir a todos con mis explicaciones del por que no tuve tiempo. Así que inmediatamente contestare a los review! ^_^ por favor perdónenme si es que este finc se publica tarde! Igual como recompensa es de 12 pag! Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

Otaku Izumi: Hola! ^_^ me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D jajja si son geniales ambos! Como me encanta el pequeño Byakuya xDD mhm, en eso tienes razón; no tendrás tiempo :3 pero no te preocupes que lograras encontrar un espacio para tus finc ;) pues para que te vaya bien en el examen! Estudia muchoooo! Eras que tus esfuerzos te darán frutos :D eehh? Pero D. gray-man es una linda serie ^_^ igual vela, te gustara :D ohh! Ya pude ver tu cuenta en Deviantadt ¿Tu los hiciste? Ôò te quedaron geniales! Te felicito! Bueno, espero que te guste este cap :D y lamento la breve tardanza! Gracias por comentar =)

Phantom Claire: Hola! :D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^_^ lamento la breve tardanza :3 gracias por comentar y espero que este sea de tu agrado :)

xXEdensXx: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D jajaja a mi me encanto escribir esa parte xDD y sigue esforzándote en tu historias :D veras que te saldrá lo que quieres! D: bueno, lamentablemente Bleach no salio :( otro engaño de Internet! xD Gracias por comentar :) siempre me hacen subir los ánimos! Y espero que te guste este capitulo!

Lovetamaki1: Sempai! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :D jajajaja adore escribir esa parte xDDD esos dos eran traviesos de niños! Jaja…gracias por comentar y lamento la breve tardanza :) espero que este cap de guste. ^^

MaryUchi: ¡Mi hijita querida! Hola! Sabia que te gustaría ese capitulo xDD jeje lamento la breve tardanza :3 no era mi intención T-T...bueno…jejeje me alegro que te gustara el capitulo xD y de que te haya hecho divertido ^_^ woo! De seguro quedaste fascinada con el manga xD viste, viste! Eran la misma escena! Igualito, igualito! El "Yo" de Ishin era el mismo que el de Ichi xDDD Si tite-sensei no pones Ichiruki, realmente lo matare xDD neee…provee ese jdownloader pero no me funciona :33 mejor me quedo con el Dap xDD jajajaja…Asi se habla mi hijita! xD tienes que pensar siempre así, en tu futuro! No veo telenovelas D: :3 lo que pasa es que no tenia nada que hacer y pues acompañe a mi madre ella esta viendo, y me di cuenta de que mayormente son muy dramáticos :333 _[Igual que tu ¬¬]_calla! … XD siii ellos se lo pierden [_Que se pierden? Nada ¬¬]_ x( …Mami esta muy feliz de que pienses eso TT-TT , pero, lamentablemente aun no han respondido a la campaña D: (¡Malditos hombres, no quieren responsabilidades!) xDD …igual! No es importante…jeje Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :) es una pena que no puedas verlo, había un personaje que estaba segurita, segurita de que te enamorarías ;) jejeje xD bueno! Espero que este cap te guste! Gracias por comentar!

Tambien quisiera mandar saludos especiales para **ALEXZHA****: **que le encanto el capitulo y me lo informo vía Fecebook. También un saludo especial a **El cuervo de Poe**: Cuervo-sempai! Gracias por los ánimos que me das!

Bien! Ahora si! Espero que les guste el capitulo :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Entrare pronto a la universidad para hacer eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 42<strong>

"**¡A cazar Hollow´s se a dicho!"**

* * *

><p>Avanzando con saltos largos entre el bosque verde y los rayos de la luz del amanecer, Byakuya y Draiko iban en marcha con un objetivo; encontrar un Hollow.<p>

Horas antes, el pequeño pelirrubio había despertado del profundo sueño al joven Kuchiki proponiéndole la excelente idea. A pesar de las quejas y refunfuños, éste acepto y decidió seguir al Shinigami para ir en busca de dichoso ser maligno. Sin embargo, después de más de tres horas deambulando donde supuestamente encontrarían uno, no tuvieron éxito.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? – cuestión con fastidio el futuro líder de la Familia Kuchiki.

- ¡Claro que si! – soltó confiado. – Qué mejor manera de entrenar que enfrentarse a unos Hollow. -

- Ah…pero, no me refería a eso. Llevamos horas merodeando y no encontramos nada.- comento luego de un bostezo. Se sentía muy cansado, y como no estarlo si un fastidio rubio te despierta de tu preciado sueño a cacerolazos a las cuatro de la mañana!

- Bueno, es muy difícil encontrar un Hollow por aquí. – aclaro posando un dedo en sus labios de forma pensativa. – No creo que sean tan tontos al entrar a la Sociedad de Almas sabiendo que es el terreno del Seireitei. –

Esas palabras ganaron una palpitante vena roja en la cien de Byakuya y su más desaliento en su ánimo. - ¡¿Que?! ¡Entonces esta búsqueda es inútil! – espeto indignado y mas por su cansancio, decidiendo detener el paso y quedarse parados con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de mando y enojo hacia el pequeño rubio.

- Vamos, no seas negativo. – protesto el Shinigami también deteniéndose y posándose frente a el. – Siempre hay Hollow que casar. Aunque hay que tener suerte, ya que otros Shinigamis pueden acabar con ellos de inmediato. – intento animarlo, no obstante con la ultima frase rompió toda esperanza que quería dar.

- ¡Por algo digo que es inútil!- bramo el Kuchiki logrando contener una furia interna que comenzaba a surgir como fuego a su alrededor. – ¡uff! Que pérdida de tiempo. Ven…regresemos a casa. – agrego cerrando con todo orgullo sus ojos al poder minimizar su ira mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a su hogar.

- ¡AAh! ¡Byakuya se va! – exclamo un Draiko desilusionado al ver como se alejaba. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era hacer un puchero y fruncir su ceño, a veces Byakuya podía ser muy orgulloso y testarudo. Sin embargos, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron traviesamente al encontrar una forma de detenerlo. - Mghm… ¡¿Qué pasa, Baka-chan?! ¡¿Tiene miedo?! – vocifero, rodeando los costados de su boca con sus manos para que el grito vaya directamente a los oídos del pequeño aludido.

Con ese comentario que se repitió como eco en la cabeza del joven Kuchiki, éste se puso rígido e inmediatamente detuvo su andar, girando su cabeza con una mirada completamente irritante hacia el Shinigami – ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quién tiene miedo?! ¿Además, a quien le llamas Baka-chan?

- ¿Eeeh? Yo no dije nada…- dijo ingenuamente, mirando aun costado haciéndose el inocente. Aunque con esa actuación de mala calidad lo único que conseguía era enfurecerlo mas.

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil que ya lo eres! ¡¿Porque rayos me pones sobrenombres?! – protesto apresuradamente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y avanzaba hacia el Shinigami.

- ¿Ah? ¡Pero, Bya-kun, los amigos siempre se llaman por sobrenombres! – contesto con ese falso idealismo, poniendo la cara mas inocente que podía fingir.

- ¡A eso me refiero! – lo apunto acusadoramente, señalando a lo que decía. -¡¿Byakun?! ¡Qué ridículos apodos se te ocurre! – cuestiono sin creerse, y con razón, las expresiones que ponía el pelirrubio. Odiaba los sobrenombres y mucho más a los que Draiko solía plantearle.

- ¿Acaso extrañas el Baka-chan, Kuchiki-senpai*? -siguió con lo mismo, haciéndose oídos sordos a los reclamos y para su mala suerte haciendo perder la poca paciencia que tenia Byakuya.

- ¡Oohhh! ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! ¡¿Tienes problemas para entender?! ¡Totalmente problemas de entendimiento! ¡Admítelo, no te juzgare! – debatió con una voz áspera sin poder contener sus insititos de querer golpearlo, sujetándolo del cuello del uniforme peligrosamente.

- Si insistes Baka-chan. ¡Pero! ¡N-no seas grosero! – Expreso intentando parecer sonriente y tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo pues no le gustaba para nada el sadismo que comenzaban a reflejar nuevamente los ojos del Kuchiki - ¡N-no te salgas del tema, y r-recuerda por que vinimos!

- ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE CAMBIA DE TEMA!…-

Sin haberlo notado, de repente dos poderosas y vibrantes pisadas los hicieron salir de su ridícula discusión. Giraron sincronizadamente sus cabezas concentrando su atención al recién llegado ser maligno; de máscara chata, gruesos colmillos y estatura mediana, que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia.

- ¿Hollow? -

- ¡Eh?! –

El Hueco rugió ferozmente contra los enanos que aun permanecían parados en sus respectivos lugares, sacudiendo con el aire que expulsaba los pelos y ropas de los dos. Ante eso ultimo, ambos decidieron ponerse serios, girando para darle frente. Cambiando toda atmósfera cómica a una totalmente tensa y sensata.

- Prepárate. No subestimes al Hollow. – comenzó a hablar Draiko en una forma seria y juicioso de lo normal, incluyendo su expresión que era pura frialdad digno de un verdadero combatiente aconsejando prudentemente a un camarada.

– Debes analizar la situación, movimientos, técnicas y los puntos débiles…Mantente seguro y orgulloso, no muestres ningún segundo de debilidad y miedo, y siempre mantente firme ante el enemigo! … - continuaba, mientras Byakuya miraba fijamente hacia el Hollow totalmente de acuerdo a las palabras del Shinigami. No obstante, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que éste ya no estaba a su lado.

Oculto detrás de un arbusto, a mas de cinco metros de distancia lejos de Byakuya, Draiko exclamo con animo: - ¡DERRÓTALO, FUTURO CAPITÁN DE UNO DE LOS TRECE ESCUADRONES PROTECTORES DE GUARDIA Y 28º LÍDER DE LA FAMILIA KUCHIKI; KUCHIKI BAAAAKA-CHAAAAANNNN"! –

(/ *¡Supremo sobrenombre!*/)

- ¡OOOOOOIIIII! ¡¿POR QUE TAN LARGO EL NOMBRE?! ¡¿QUÉ PASO CON EL MANTENTE FIRME ANTE EL ENEMIGO?! ¡¿TE ESCONDES?! ¡¿TE ESCONDES, COBARDE?! -

- ¡Cállate! ¡Si te ve hablando, sabrá que estoy aquí y también me comerá! - Exclamo en voz baja haciendo señas para que bajara la vos aun escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo tras los arbustos.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE TAMBIÉN…ERES IDIOTA O QUE?1 - protesto indignado por el atrevimiento del muy desgraciado al decir eso. - ¡Tsh! Es un inútil. – escupió cansado de tanto bullicio y decidido a enfrentar al enemigo, pero en ese instante noto algo muy, muy importante -…!Oye! ¡¿Quieres que enfrente al Hollow a sí desarmado?! – vocifero al recordar que no le había entregado una espada al principio.

Ante tal reclamo, desde esos arbustos salio arrojada un catana con funda hacia las manos de Byakuya. El rostro de este ultimo no pudo ser mas de los mil demonios por lo tan lejos que podía llegar el shinigami para no enfrentar al Hollow.

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE!– exploto, mostrando su puño desafiantemente para que saliera. -¡Das vergüenza, Aiko*!

Como si esa palabras fuera un detonante, Draiko salio de su escondite y corrió como un correcaminos hacia el pequeño noble - ¡Oooooyee! ¡Hijo de la…Como te atreves! ¡No me llames así! - chillo aceptando el duelo. Pero inmediatamente cambio su cara a la de una avergonzada y dramáticamente llorosa - No tengo la culpa de que mi mami y papi no sepan japonés.~ -

- Yo creo que lo sabían a la perfección…por eso te dieron ese nombre. Claro que intentaron disimularlo con un juego de palabras - le planto en la cara con una sonrisa burlona y disfrutando al decirlo, en esas ocasiones gozaba mucho ser quien molestaba. - ¡Ya que dices que los amigos se ponen sobrenombres, yo ya tengo el tuyo! ¡Como tal, te comportas como una niña! ¡Miedosa y fea! -

- ¡No soy fea! Eh, digo! ¡No me llames así! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Además…ohhh! Ya entiendo. – exclamo de repente olvidando su actuación y mirando al pelinegro en forma desaprobatoria.

- Ah?

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el Hollow, verdad? ¡Madre mía! ¡No seas un miedoso y enfréntate al Hollow! – reto como si eso fuera la razón causando un nervioso tic en el ojo de Byakuya. ¿Realmente…era a si de abstraído que cambiaba de tema rápidamente?

Mientras los ojos del Kuchiki se ponían blancos al tener una sobre carga de fastidio y cansancio, Draiko se paro firme dándole la espalda a la hueco, que parecía estar en otro plano, mientras elevaba un dedo para acompañar su lema - ¡Recuerda; firme y orgulloso ante el enemigo! –

Pero rompiendo con toda postura, el Hollow rugió sonoramente causando que se le erizaran los pelos de punta y saltara de inmediato como un gato espantado a los brazos de Byakuya.

- ¡OOOEEE! ¡¿Que paso con el firme y orgulloso?! – cuestiono el Kuchiki crispado y desconcertado por estar cargando al niño entre sus brazos de forma tan patética.

Ante tanto griterío que volvió a gobernar el ambiente, el hueco lanzo otro fuerte rugido pero esta vez captando la atención de Draiko.

- ¿Mhh? - lo miro con interés y olvidando su miedo, bajándose de los brazos de su compañero.

- ¿Qué…? - Byakuya observo confuso y mucho mas cuando el pelirrubio se acercaba al se maligno ser como si lo analizara.

- Así que es eso…- murmuro posando su mano en la barbilla como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante.

- ¿Que-que paso? ¿Acaso lo entiendes? – interrogo sorprendido el pequeño Byakuya sin creer en si mismo lo que había preguntado.

- ¿Ehh? Que ignorante eres, Baka-chan…

- ¡Sigues con eso! – volvió a enfurecerse.

- Mattaku*…Recuerda que soy descendiente de antiguos Hollow. Puedo entender el lenguaje correctamente. - aclaro con orgullo y un extraño brillo en los ojos, al parecer estaba apunto de llorar por su talento.

- ¿Hablas…enserio? – murmuro el pequeño pelinegro no muy seguro.

- Claro, claro – afirmó y volvió su mirada hacia la vacío. Éste misteriosamente no reacciono ni intento atacarlo, observaba al niño solo soltando ligeros rugidos que al parecer el shinigami entendía ya que asentía repetidamente.

- …Mhm…muy bien, - había llegado a su conclusión, y para redactar las palabras del Hollow decidió cambio el tono de su voz por una áspera y gruesa como la de un viejo mafioso italiano - El Hollow dice; "¿Usarme para entrenamiento? ¡Me reuso a morir a manos de un niño gruñón y mimado!...No seas egoísta mocoso y regálale todo los dulces que puedas a Draiko-chan cada semana, durante dos años. ¡O sino, me devorare tu oscura alma del demonio"! –

- ¡¿CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?! ¡NO DE JODAS!- gruño con toda furia Byakuya ante tan estupidez. Queriendo cortarlo en pedacitos inmediatamente a una sorprendente rapidez con la espada que portaba en su mano. No obstante, Draiko conseguía afortunadamente esquivarlas a la perfección intentando no romper su postura de traductor pensador.

Cuando el Kuchiki dejo sus intentos de rebanarlo, el Shinigami pudo protestar.

- ¡Pero es cierto! -

- ¡Es imposible! – Exclamo hastiado - Que un inútil y horrendo Hollow pueda expresar todo eso. -

- ¿Inútil y horrendo? -

Hablo una tercera voz que dejo atónitos a los menores. Oh, si. Esa voz provenía nada más y nada menos que del Hollow, que al parecer podía entender la discusión de los pequeños escandalosos.

Byakuya lo miro con ambas cejas temblorosas sin por creérselo mientras Draiko expresaba puro asombro.

- ¿Acaso el…?

- ¡Ohh! -

- _**¡Por que todos rechazan a los Hollow! **_- soltó de repente el vacío, tapando con una de sus garras su propia mascara como si estuviera lamentándose?. – _**Acaso no conocen la belleza interior?...jamás se han tomado el tiempo de conocer a uno! **_– siguió, increíblemente, chillando ante las caras absortas de los menores.

- Oye. Fuiste muy grosero con el, Baka-chan – murmuro Draiko sintiéndose mal ante la 'tristeza' del hueco.

- A-ah…Lo…lo siento…?- intento disculparse aunque no tenia la mas remota idea de por que lo hacia.

- ¡No, estuviste muy mal! Ahora la cuota se extiende a 3 años. -

- ¡Lo estas utilizando, no es así?!

- Solo defiendo mis derechos. -

- ¡¿Dijiste mi?!

Lo que no notaron en ese entonces fue que los ojos del Hollow brillaron con una malicia pura, con intenciones de hacer algo. Todo su 'actuación' lo había llevado al resultado que quería; tener a dos pequeñas presas frente a el y sin sospechar sus verdaderas intenciones; Comérselos. Al parecer el Hollow había utilizado la ingenuidad de Draiko para poder tenerlos a ambos y lograr comérselos de un bocado. Sin embargo, todo su plan parecía frustrase ante sus propios deseos de devorar almas. No consiguió contenerse más, y se lanzo al ataque.

- _**¡GGahh! ¡Malditos niñatos!**_ – el hueco de gruesos colmillos abría a un tamaño sorprendente su boca, dejando salir de sus garganta pegajosos y verdes tentáculos contra las pequeñas figuras. Sin embargo, solo había logrado enterrarlas en la tierra ya que ambas presas habían escapado mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Wwaaa! ¡Huye! – aconsejo un temeroso Draiko que corría a toda prisa siendo seguido por Byakuya.

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este? –

Como era de esperarse el Hollow fue tras ellos avanzando a un paso mucho más veloz y peligroso de lo que esperaban, dando una atmósfera de miedo que desagrado del Kuchiki. Notando toda esa estupidez de estas escapando, Byakuya freno bruscamente su paso a la vez que giraba sosteniendo entre sus manos la catana para enfrentar al hueco.

- ¡Tahk! ¡Basta! – Exclamo impaciente, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con ese irritante vacío.- vamos, acércate…-

- _**¡Ughooooooooooo!-**_ a pasos acelerados, el hueco se aproximo al Kuchiki acercando también sus garras y tentáculos verdes que salían de su boca para devorarlo. En ese corto periodo, Byakuya sonrío levemente con arrogancia y con un salto rápido y alto consiguió salir del camino del hollow, quedando en el aire y descendiendo ferozmente con la espada firme para asaltarlo.

- ¡HAAAAAAAHHH!- su envestida tuvo éxito y consiguió cortar un brazo del hueco, aun así eso no fue suficiente para el Kuchiki que inmediatamente volvió atacar apareciendo con un paso shunpo frente a la máscara de hueso y lograr clavar en ella el filo de la espada hasta dividirlas en dos.

Dejando un rugido, el hollow se desintegro en señal de la victoria del Byakuya que aterrizo con triunfo.

- ¡Woww! _A logrado manejar el shunpo_… ja! ¡Lo hiciste! – felicito alegremente el Shinigami corriendo hacia él.

- Ah. – afirmo ya con un buen humor. Se había desquitado muy bien con eliminar al hueco.

Cuando estuvo punto de caminar hacia su alegre camarada, sintió una presencia no muy deseada que lo puso en alerta; se trataba de otro Hollow, descendiendo desde el cielo hacia ellos.

- Mier-!

Un gran estruendo se sintió contra tierra, esparciendo polvo y doblando algunos árboles que se encontraban antes cerca de los menores. Parado en medio de todo ese desastre se hallaba un enorme Hollow gris, tres veces mayor que el otros, dueño de unas enormes garras y cuerpo fiero.

En un costado de ese gran cráter, se encontraba un cociente Byakuya junto con Draiko. Afortunadamente este último había utilizado su shunpo para sujetar a su nakama y poder evadir el punto de impacto.

- ¿Byakuya, esas bien? – pregunto preocupado, comenzando a sacudirlo para que respondiera rápido.

- A-ah…-

- Menos mal. –sus piro con alivio. Sin embargo esa expresión no duro mucho ante el rugido del hueco. - ¿Otro Hollow? – formulo sorprendido ya que no se esperaba la aparición de uno y mucho menos de uno gigantesco.

- ¿De donde salio? – se cuestiono el Kuchiki también sorprendido por la presencia del vacío. Aunque claro, no tardo mucho para que su sonrisita arrogante apareciera en su rostro - ¡Ja! Si vencí a ese, también puedo contigo! – Inmediatamente al tiempo que se reincorporaba y se adueñaba de la catana, comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el hollow para eliminarlo.- ¡OOORRRHHHAAAA! – se lanzo al ataque, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¡Baka! ¡Espera, Byakuya! – lo llamo pero este no hizo caso.

Utilizando una gran velocidad y salto, Byakuya se lanzo hacia su nuevo enemigo dispuesto y decidido a vencerlo. Sin embargo, éste al parecer también capto su presencia e intento atrapar al pequeño Kuchiki con una de sus enormes manos. Al ver sus intenciones, éste último no dudo en incrustarle su espada en la musculosa palma, deteniéndolo.

- _**¡Gagoaaaaaaaaaa! **_- gruño con furia el Vacío. Ante su exaltación, abofeteo bruscamente su gigantesca mano contra la figura del pequeño Kuchiki, con un impacto tan potente que ocasiono que éste saliera expulsado hacia el suelo y chocara entre los árboles.

- ¡Byakuya!- exclamo Draiko al verlo colisionar. Sin embargo para su alivio, el Kuchiki volvió a reincorporarse, refunfuñando entre dientes y sin ocultar su cómica cara de enfado.

-¡Esta vez si acabare contigo!-

- Oye, no vayas…- advirtió pero al igual que la primera vez no fue escuchado. Suspiro sonoramente, pues parecía que nada detendría la terquedad de su amigo. Ante otro estruendo y gruñido, una gotita de sudor corrió por su cabeza al ver que el Hollow volvió a azotar al Kuchiki como si de un insecto se tratase. Miro con recelo al Hueco, podía sentir el nivel y lo peligroso que podía ser para Byakuya si seguía insistiendo en atacarlo y este llegara a enojarse. - _Es más poderoso que el otro, creo que ni yo podría acabar con el fácilmente._ – frunció levemente su ceño ante esa posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, el joven Kuchiki aun seguía en su intento que querer cortar al Hollow. Después de varios fracasos, el fastidio de Byakuya se acrecentó al sentirse patéticamente rechazado por lo que para el era un simple Hueco.

Decidido, corrió rápidamente aproximándose al oponente y luego de dar un gran salto apretó el agarre del mango de la catana preparándola para deslizarla contra la máscara de hueso. No obstante, la enorme mano del Hollow intervino en su intento. Deteniendo el filo de la espada con sus gruesas garras.

Pero lo que menos se esperaban los dos pequeños luchadores, era que en ese sencillo choque la hoja de metal se quebrara y partiera en mil pedacitos. Conclusión: se había quebrado.

La cara de Byakuya se había convertido en un mar de barullo – ¿Eh?

Y la de Draiko, que era espectador de los todo lo sucedido, podía compararse con el cuadro de Edvard Munch; "El grito"*, expresando - ¡SE ROMPIO! –

Mientras ellos permanecían estáticos a tal inesperado suceso, el Hollow quiso aprovechar la distracción del pelinegro e inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque, rugiendo mientras aproximaba a una veloz y peligrosa rapidez sus filosas garras hacia la figura del pequeño Kuchiki.

Afortunadamente y para sorpresa de ambos menores, otra espada había detenido a centímetros las intenciones del hueco. Reteniendo la feroz fuerza de éste, parándose en forma estable y mantenía la firmeza de su espada con una sola mano a la vez que inclinada a una posición que la ayudaba a resistir.

Los ojos de Draiko se ampliaron al igual que la alegre sonrisa que resucito en su rostro. – ¡Kureimy! – exclamo al ver que era la aludida quien había detenido el ataque del Hollow.

Como respuesta, la Shinigami alejo al hueco haciendo un ágil y rápido movimiento logrando cortándole en dos el extremado brazo.

El escandaloso aullido del vacío al perder su miembro parecía retemblar el bosque ahuyentando a las aves que se refugiaban en aquellos árboles. Aun así la agresora ni se inmutaba. Simplemente descendió hacia el suelo, reuniéndose con los dos menores.

- Ustedes… ¿Esta bien? – pregunto en un tono neutro pero con una expresión interesada en el bienestar de ambos.

- Ah – asintió el Kuchiki.

- ¡Menos mal! – celebro Draiko totalmente aliviado. - ¡Creí que se lo comeri…!

_**- **_- _**¡GHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ - llamando la atención de los tres, el sonoro rugido del Hollow preparándose y en marcha para atacar interrumpió la pequeña conversación. Molestando en eso momento a la joven shinigami que lo miro de reojo con frialdad.

- Silencio. – murmuro audiblemente, callando para sorpresa de los presentes al Hollow y paralizándolo en ese momento, sin ningún rastro de oposición.

- ¡In…increíble! – expresaron Draiko y Byakuya al unísono, sorprendidos por la obediencia del hueco.

- ¿Como hiciste eso?! – se apresuro a preguntar el pequeño pelirrubio.

- Se los contare cuando acabe con el. – Respondió la shinigami, dándoles la espalda y avanzando unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al hueco - _Te arrepentirás al haber intentado devorarlos…_- pensó, frunciendo levemente su ceño y mirando con repugno al ser que tenia enfrente. - Tu existencia se desvanecerá de este mundo...- comenzó a elevar lentamente su espada apuntando al Hollow. - 'Destrúyete' – sentencio causándole una extraña reacción.

El cuerpo del ser maligno sintió un inexplicable estremecimiento, una palpitación que crecía por todo su cuerpo, viajando a cada nervio y paralizándolos por completo. Borrando cualquier rastro de sentido. Los huecos negros de su máscara comenzaron a expulsar un reaitsu blanquecino, como débiles les llamas que comenzaron a apoderarse y destruir todo el cuerpo del Hollow. Consumiéndolo rápidamente hasta desintegrarlo, y después, purificarlo como lo haría cualquier Zanpakuto.

Tanto Draiko como Byakuya quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal suceso. Sin entender como es que la Shinigami había eliminado al hueco sin siguiera cortarlo.

- ¡Sor-sor-sorprendente! – trastabillo un maravillado Draiko. – Tu-tu-tu Zanpakuto… ¿Cuándo has conseguido el Shikai? –

- Hace unos meses. – respondió girando hacia ellos. – Pero…aun no tengo práctica para controlarlo. Aun no se adapta a mí. – concentro su mirada en la hoja de su espada. A pesar de ser su propia Zanapakuto lo desconocía, no sabia que capacidades tenia.

- Mhmm…Por cierto – articulo el pelirrubio al notar un detalle. – ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que tenías una especie de misión. -

- Bueno, estoy en eso. -

- ¿Eh?...

- Oye, Kureimy – hablo Byakuya llamando a atención de ambos Shinigamis. – Hace unos momentos...el Hollow obedeció tus órdenes. ¿Por qué? -

-…- la muchacha se quedo unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

…

- ¡Woow! ¡Enserio! –exclamo sorprendido Draiko después de escuchar el relato de su compañera.

- Ah… - afirmo - Al saber el nombre de mi Zanpakuto, lo único que me dijo fue… "Podrás tener a cualquiera en tu poder"

- Genial – soltó fascinado el pequeño Braiken, con sus ojos en forma de estrellas.

- Aterrador- susurro Byakuya entre dientes, ya que eso era lo que le trasmitía esa frase.

- Aun así…no tenia idea a que se refería con eso…Hasta que, en dos pares de semanas después... –

- Recuerdos _ dos semanas atrás. -

Entre el medio de viejos árboles y el polvo de la tierra ante estruendos vibrantes, se constituía una lucha entre una Shinigami y un poderoso Hollow de un nivel similar a la de un _Adjucha_.

Éste último había devorado a un par de segadores y noqueado al resto de ellos, solo le faltaba deshacerse de la joven que, a pesar de estar débil, aun permanecía en pie dispuesta a no dejarse vencer.

- ¡Khh! ¡Falle! – había gruñido Kureimy ante su fracaso en querer cortarlo y como consecuencia había recibido un doloroso golpe en todo su torso. A pesar del pequeño aturdimiento que sintió, alcanzo a aterrizar arrastrando sus pies bruscamente en la tierra.

Su respiración estaba agitada y pesada. Junto con su grupo había derrotado a una media docena de Hollow en ese día. Y la aparición repentina de ese ser, que los había atacado en medio descanso y desprevenidos, fue el causante de aquel resultado. Había perdido a dos compañeros, y el resto se encontraba inconcientes y malheridos ante el ataque. Ahora quedaba ella, y no quería perder de forma fácil. Seguiría intentando eliminarlo y mucho mas si aun le quedaba un as bajo la manga; utilizaría su shikai.

A pesar de no tener conocimiento ni practica sobre las habilidades de su propia Zanpakuto, era lo único que tenia en ese momento. Fijo su mirada en el filo de su espada, como buscando una respuesta, deseando desde el fondo de que funcionara. Con la respiración aun no bien controlada, dijo el comando de su catana.

- G-gobierna a tu enemigo hasta que se arrepienta; "Kamen no Tohorō" – tras un destello de reiatsu que tomo posición de su espada solo unos segundos, el resplandor desapareció mostrando la nueva forma que adquirió su Zanpakuto. No esta muy segura de que serviría su shikai, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Apretando entre sus manos el mango de su espada, intento nuevamente atacar al hollow avanzando a una inexplicable velocidad hacia el. Y en un fugas instante, se encontraba en el aire cortando profundamente en un tajo el hombro de la bestia.

Los ojos de la Shinigami reflejaban el mismo desconcierto que debía sentir por dentro el hueco al no percibir sus movimientos. Sorprendida y confusa ante el suceso, aun permanecía en el aire mientras la sangre oscura del enemigo salía de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo…? – ni ella misma podía explicarlo. Tenia planeado como atacar, si. Pero actúo de una forma tan rápida y precisa que su mente no pudo registrarlo. Sintió como si alguien dentro de ella sonriera con placer, abstrayéndola unos instantes, causando como consecuencia que no lograra percibir el siguiente movimiento del Hollow.

Rugiendo con toda exaltación, el hueco ataco a la shinigami aprovechando sus momentos de distracción. Golpeándola con su enorme puño y mandándola a volar contra el suelo, hacia los gruesos troncos que rodeaban esa área junto a los otros Shinigami inconcientes.

- ¡Grhkk! ¡D-demonio! – gruño la Shinigami ante el dolor. Intento reincorporarse, sin embargo ante el impacto su cuerpo se entumeció temporalmente, cayendo de rodillas e pretendiendo levantarse con la ayuda de su Zanpakuto.

Pero para su mala suerte, el Hollow no estaba satisfecho y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, queriendo proporcionar un gran golpe y más a lo que rodeaba a esta. La shinigami capto rápidamente que ese ataque no solo la afectaría a ella sino que también a sus compañeros que aun mostraban rastros de vida.

Por primera vez desde hace tiempo el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, y un grito no pensado y de suplica surgió de su garganta.; - ¡DETENTE! – sintió la fuerte brisa contra su rostro y cuerpo, con ojos dilatados y estupefactos vio como el enorme puño del Hollow se había detenido a centímetros frente a su rostro.

- ¿Qué…que sucedió? – se pregunto así misma, perpleja y sin entender el porque el hueco se había detenido y en esos momentos permanecía inmóvil, paralizado. Automáticamente fijo su mirada en la hoja de su espada, y noto que esta había tomado un débil fluido de reiatsu blanco que rodeaba el filo. – Acaso…este es el poder de mi Zanaputo? – pensó, aun abstraída.

No obstante esa expresión en su rostro cambio de inmediato a una seria. No era momento adecuado para pensar en eso, debía derrotar el hollow y lo aria en ese instante aprovechando su parálisis antes de que volviera atacarla. Frunció su ceño y con esfuerzo logro reincorporarse, tomando con ambas manos su empuñadura impulso sus pies del suelo y dio un gran salto para cortar de un tajo la máscara del hueco.

- ¡Haaaaahhh! – en un sola rebanada, consiguió por primera vez eliminar al hollow con el poder de su espada.

- Fin del recuerdo -

- Estaba asustada…- continuo hablando Kureimy después de su relato. – Por esa razón no informe a nadie sobre lo que sucedió esa vez y de que mi Zanpakuto haya hecho tal cosa. No me gustaría que lo sepan hasta que haya logrado un mejor manejo con ella. -

- Mhmmm…Interesante. – dijo un pensador Draiko, frotándose la barbilla con un estupendo plan en sus manos. – Con esa Zanpakuto…podemos obligar al capitán Ukitake a que nos de toda su mercancía de dulces! – sonrío con malicia y un oscuro brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – protesto Byakuya arto de las entupidas ocurrencias de su compañero.

- No se si funcionara con personas. – le comento Kureimy al pelirrubio.

- ¡¿Lo apoyas?! –

- Ahh…Entonces que? – suspiro resignado el pequeño Shinigami, sin saber como ayudar a su compañera.

Byakuya se había quedado unos minutos meditando, y ante una ocurrencia, hablo. - ¿Por qué no…lo intentas conmigo?

Los dos Shinigami lo miraron con sorpresa y extrañeza ante la propuesta, no se esperaban para nada ese ofrecimiento.

- ¿Qué? – formulo.

- Byakuya. – Draiko intento hablar pero el Kuchiki lo interrumpió.

- Si no solo puede dar órdenes a los Hollow, sino también a controlar a las personas, estaríamos hablando de una sorprendente y excelente Zanpakuto. Solo piénsalo, con esa habilidad aumentarías tu poder y tal vez asciendas a un mayor puesto en el gotei13…Solo necesitas practica, no? Sugiero que lo intentes conmigo. – argumento entusiasmado, sobre todo con el fin de poder ayudar a la muchacha sabiendo lo importante que era para ella ser útil en el Seireitei. Por eso llego a la conclusión que en un mayor rango podía lograrlo.

- ¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡No pienso hacerlo!– reto con molestia, para sorpresa de los dos menores, la Shinigami. - ¡Un rango no es mas importante como para arriesgarte de esa manera!

- Uhn – el pequeño Byakuya se quedo por un momento sin palabras, no se esperaba esa reacción.

- Olvídalo. Abra otra forma de poder manejarlo. – se cruzo de brazos, queriendo tomar finalizada la conversación.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cual? – cuestiono un curioso Draiko.

-... Con… ¿fuerza de voluntad? -

-...-

-...-

-...-

Ante el profundo silencio que se torno por esas palabras, se podía escuchar claramente el canto de algunos grillos.

-…-

- ¡Lo vez! ¡Ni siquiera sabes que hacer! – reacciono el Kuchiki puntando con su dedo índice a la joven. – Vamos, no creo que sea peligro.-

- Ohh! ¡Yo tengo ganas de saberlo! ¡Si quieres, utilízame a mí! – también se ofreció como si fuera un juego el animado Draiko.

Comenzando a irritarse por las insistencias e ignorancia de los dos, el labio de la Shinigami se torció al igual que sus cejas. – No entienden… ¡Yo tampoco se que sucederá! ¡Ni siquiera puedo asegurar de que funcione o de que pueda volverlos a la normalidad si llegara a pasar! -

- ¡Me arriesgare! – aclaro el Kuchiki seguro como siempre de sus palabras.

- ¡Y Yo! – lo apoyo Draiko con la misma expresión de decisión al igual que su compañero.

-…- la muchacha no quiso decir nada más. Le sorprendía la valentía de sus pequeños amigos. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese acto sabiendo que tal vez la vida de ellos corriera un riesgo. – No. – formulo decidida, como su veredicto final.

Lo que no se esperaba era que de repente Draiko se lanzara y se abrazara a su pierna con una cómica expresión de suplica. – ¡Vamos, no seas testaruda~! ¡Queremos ver! -

- suelta-…- Quiso apartarlo con su mano, pero se dio cuneta de que Byakuya se había apoderado de ella y la abrazaba dispuesto a no soltarla.

- ¡No hasta que digas si! – detuvo con fuerza el brazo de la Shinigami, con una expresión mas seria a diferencia del pelirrubio.

- ¡Suéltenme! – les exigió pero no hicieron caso.

- ¡Vamos muéstranos, muéstranos! – siguió insistiendo el pequeño pelirrubio, comenzando a hacer perder la gran paciencia que tenia su compañera.

Sabiendo que con palabras no se soltarían, empezó a sacudir con fuerza su brazo y pierna para que la dejaran. Sin embargo no conseguía ningún resultado, ocasionando que una venita palpitante apareciera en su cien

- ¡Suéltenme, pequeños parásitos! – repartió un par de puñetazos en las cabeza pelirrubia y pelinegra, logrando así por fin librarse de ese irritante agarre.

- ¡Itatatata! Eso dolió – chillo como chorros de agua el Shinigami, frotándose el chichón palpitante que tenia en su querida cabecita. Miro de reojo a su compañero y noto que igualmente a el lo habían golpeado. – eh? AHH! ¡También Byakuya! – exclamo sorprendido al verlo sobarse el chichón rojo que tenia, conteniendo las labritas que querían salirse a los costados de sus ojos.

- Eso les pasa por insistentes. Más vale que se olviden de la idea. – dio por terminada la discusión, cruzándose de brazos sin importarle de haberlos golpearlo.

- Mghhmmm. – refunfuñaros con un puchero mirando con recelo a la joven.

Parecía que no se rendirían, y claro que no lo harían. Pero cuando intentaron formular otra palabra, alguien se hizo presente en la escena llamando toda la atención.

- Ohh, conque ahí estabas. – Articulo una voz familiar para los tres, apareciendo con un shunpo al lado de la Shinigami la capitana del Segundo escuadrón junto con su inseparable guardaespaldas – Te estaba buscando ¿Que sucede? – cuestión con la típica actitud jovial que poseía.

- Nh...No, no es nada. – contesto su súbdita, volteando por un instante hacia los menores y dedicándoles una mirada significativa. Una que pedía de que no hablaran de la conversación anterior. Ambos entendieron y se mantuvieron callados.

- ¡Pero miren quien esta aquí! – Exclamo sonriente y con una sonrisa traviesa la capitana, aproximándose al pequeño pelinegro - ¿Acaso estas jugando, Byakuya-bo? -

- Cállate - murmuro entre dientes, no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer.

- ¿Que es esa espada que hay ahí? – pregunto curiosa mirando aquella catana rota que se encontraba en el suelo tras él. - ¿Acaso intentaste matar al Hollow? – Dijo sorprendida pero a la vez divertida, disfrutaba molestar al menor de los Kuchiki - No deberías, deja ese trabajo a las personas grandes. Na, entiendes Byakuya bo? -

- ¡Fuera de mi vista, gato del demonio! –

- JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Sigues siendo un niño mal hablado! – exclamo entre carcajadas sabiendo que eso fastidiaba al Kuchiki.

- ¡Cállate!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Mattaku* por completodel todo/ enteramente/ en absoluto /nada /realmente / verdaderamente/

Aclaracion! Lo que sintió Kureimy no era nada de Hollow interior ¬¬ por si alguien se le ocurre esa teoría. Mas bien, dichoso ser era su propio zanpakuto, que pronto se explicara mas claramente. También hay que aclarar que en este tiempo, las habilidades de ambos oradores son casi iguales a las de un shinigamin normal y no a lo que conocemos actualmente. Al igual que Byakuya que apenas esta aprendiendo.

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ ehh…O.O …DDDXX Waaaa! No tarde muchooooo! Son las 12 TT-TT siento la tardanza _[Tenían que ser las doce para que empiece tus exageradas disculpas? Ôo]_…no llegue… :'3 me entretuve leyendo y respondiendo review y por eso tarde mas de lo esperado :33 igual! Prefiero tardar a que no agradecer sus review! Seria un pecado para mi si no lo hiciera :O

Okidoki! La próxima actualización será el **día 11 de mayo!** Parece lejano, pero para mi pasan los días como horas :/

Bien! Espero que en ese tiempo se cuiden mucho :) besos a todos y

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]

.


	43. Cap43 Un verdadero entrenamiento

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bien! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D a pesar de las complicaciones que tuve, la falta de inspiración, y tiempo, digo con orgullo que este capitulo pude terminarlo a tiempo jejeje xDD ok, ok!

No se ustedes, pero yo cada vez estoy mas emocionada por el manga ^^ ¡me re contra encanto el pasado de Isshin! Ahora espero que expliquen cual fue la otra causa de la muerte de Masaki u.u ¡Apuesto a que ustedes también están emocionados por el manga! _[Deja la conversación y ve directo al grano, quieres ¬¬]_ ya te oí u3ú

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**MaryUchi****:** Hola! Mi hijita querida! TT-TT Oka-san te extraña! Bien! :) me alegro que te haya encantado el capitulo jeje!.. No te preocupes ^^ saber que te gusto es lo único que pido! Gracias comentar! Y espero que este capitulo también te guste! :D

**ALEXZHA****:** Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado su Zanpakuto! :) y siii! Era tan kawai aunque muy peleador xDD jajaj! Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste ^^

**xXEdensXx****:** Hola! Jaja me alegro que te gustara :D nee! En este cap comenzara todo! ^^ … jajaj si, la pelea de ellos dos fue muy gracioso! xDD y yo también deteste al hollow ¬3¬ pero tenia que ponerlo :P …jaja! Viste que tu me dijiste que estaba frita porque me faltaba mucho xD pues escribí 8 capitulos! En toda la noche (Por eso no pude entrar a facebook :3) …mhm ánimos! Tu puedes escribir y lo sabes! :D jeje pues si juegas es obvio que el tiempo sabe volando, deberías ponerte horarios para estar mas organizado xDD …JAJA! No se como harás tu, pero a mi me desespera cuando escucho el tic, tic de la tablet DDx jeje xD …. Pues como siempre, gracias a ti por comentar :D me subes mucho los ánimos! Haha! Cuidado que este cap también esta caliente xD usa guantes! Hehehe, me alegro que te gustara esta minisaga :D pues también es muy importante en la historia :) e igual no te preocupes que falta aun muchas cosas por rebelar para que termine xD espero que este capitulo te guste! :) y gracias a ti por siempre!

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola :D estoy feliz de saber que te gusto el capitulo y que te divirtieras ^^ no es nada, y por cierto es verdad, dibujas muuuy bien! :D oh! recién note que en el otro comentario dijiste que te daba cosa agregarme en facebook :'( _[Todos piensan lo mismo ¬¬]_ :3 callá…hahahha! Igual no importa! xDDD …gracias por comentar! :D espero que este capitulo de guste y recuerda estudiar para tu examen ;)

Gracias a todas y Edens por comentar! ;D me hacen muuuy, pero muy feliz sus comentarios :D oh! Y un saludo especial para **El cuervo de Poe** ^^ gracias por seguir la historia, Cuervo-sempai!

Este capitulo fue inspirado en las canciones de Les Froction ^^ en especial "Who Will Save You Now"!

Bien! No los retraso mas y espero que disfruten del capitulo :D

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 43<strong>

"**El comienzo de un verdadero entrenamiento."**

* * *

><p>Después de la llegada de la líder de la familia Shihoin, Yoruichi explico el motivo de su presencia ante las acusaciones y cuestiones eufóricas del joven Kuchiki que no estaba muy a gusto en verla.<p>

- ¡Por dios, que molesto! – suspiro cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo decepción al ser 'maltratada' por el pequeño Byakuya. – Ya te lo he dicho; vinimos porque una manada de Hollow aparecieron en esta zona. De lo contrario ¿cómo explicas tu suerte de haberte topado con dos? –

-Mhgmhh…- refunfuño entre dientes mirando hacia un costado ya que el argumento y la pregunta de la Capitana eran ciertas pero no lo admitiría.

- Ya, ya…tranquilízate. – Draiko trato de calmarlo con su característica sonrisa.

- Tsh!

- ¡Ja! – soltó sin poder evitarlo la capitana ya que le era agradable provocar y molestar al pequeño Kuchiki. – Como nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado, creo que es hora de irnos. – Dijo en su habitual sonrisa infantil - Tengo muchas cosas aburridas que hacer. – suspiro con fastidio por un instante. – Vámonos, Soi Fong. Kureimy. – las llamo para retirarse, recibiendo la afirmación firme de la primera y una alegato de la segunda.

- Discúlpeme capitana. – Hablo Kureimy en forma respetuosa. - Si no le molesta, preferiría quedarme por unos minutos. Las alcanzare luego. -

- ¿Que-..? – espeto Soi Fong que volteo a mirarla con recelo. No podía creer lo que pedía la Shinigami, se había tomado el atrevimiento de retirarse a temprana hora el otro día y ahora otra vez no tomaba en cuenta las órdenes de su gran Yoruichi-sama. ¡Le era imperdonable! - ¡Tu…como…! -

- Muy bien, puedes quedarte. - interrumpió una sonriente Shihoin que al parecer no tenia ningún inconveniente con el pedido de su súbdita, y también adelantándose sabiendo que palabras de reclamos saldrían de la boca de su guardaespaldas. - Alcánzanos rápido, entendido? -

- Si.

- Pero…- intento quejarse Soi Fong pero como en varias ocasiones fue inútil.

- ¡Vámonos, vámonos, los demás nos están esperando! – la llevo a empujoncitos por la espalda para que no contradijera su decisión y comenzaran a marcharse. Luego de variar murmullos, las dos mujeres de las fuerzas especiales desaparecieron un ligero shunpo.

-… ¿Por que no te fuiste con ella?...- pregunto inocentemente Draiko confundido por la permanencia de su compañera.

- No quería irme hasta sabes si quedo claro lo que les dije antes…además de que no se lo comentaran a nadie. - confeso la Shinigami mirando a ambos menores - Lo repetiré por ultima vez, olviden sobre las habilidades de mi Zanpakuto…es algo que debo hacerme cargo yo sola. –

- Ah-…- apenas pudo formular Byakuya dispuesto a contradecirla. Sin embargo en ese instante la muchacha desapareció de su vista con un sigiloso shunpo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Mhh…Se fue…- señaló Draiko rascándose indecisamente su nuca.

- Gkhh ¡Que obstinada! Y eso que nosotros la queríamos ayudar. – comento empezando a fastidiarse el joven Kuchiki. – Pero que no crea que me rendiré tan fácilmente. -

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ni lo pienses Baka-chan! – lo señalo en forma acusadora queriendo detener sus intenciones.

- ¡Tsk! –

- Comprendo la razón del por que ella no quiere exponernos a tal cosa, y tu también lo sabes!- exclamo en un tono firme y disgustado. - …Pero aun así ¿que piensas hacer? – le pregunto el pequeño pelirrubio con curiosidad rompiendo la postura seria, recibiendo como respuesta una confiada sonrisa de Byakuya.

* * *

><p>El mediodía y el atardecer había trascurrido en un paso rutinario. Draiko había regresado al Sexto escuadrón a causa de sus obligaciones, dejando solo en la Mansión Kuchiki al futuro líder de dicho lugar. Mientras las horas seguían pasando y los Shinigamis cumplían con sus deberes y compromisos, Byakuya continuaba entrenando solo en el placentero jardín de su hogar.<p>

Daba varios tajos en el aire con su espada de manera queriendo perfeccionar su firmeza de ataque, pero parecía que cada intento era insuficiente para el Kuchiki incitándolo a intentarlo una y otra vez. No obstante, en su mentalidad divagaba la idea de un método para poder a ayudar a sus amigos Shinigamis.

Al recordar que no pudo eliminar a un Hollow de ese nivel en la tarde, y mucho mas al notar que éste era lo suficientemente poderoso que hasta el pelirrubio dudo en poder vencerlo, se dio cuanta que no era lo adecuadamente fuerte como para poder llegar a ser un buen ejemplo de Shinigami, y sobretodo…que en esos últimos años lo único que conseguía era retrasar a sus amigos en su mejoría.

Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Draiko, éste no ha mostrado ninguna evolución sobre sus habilidades, y se sentía responsable por ello. Si el Shinigami no perdiera el tiempo entrenándolo y enseñándole los movimientos básicos de lucha, en esos momentos se dedicaría solo en el y habría mejorado aun gran nivel su capacidad de batalla.

A diferencia de Kureimy, que al ser parte de un escuadrón más estricto y de no poder tener mucho tiempo en visitarlo continuamente como lo hacia Draiko, las habilidades de la chica iban mejorando cada vez más.

Tanto era la diferencia por su intromisión.

Apretó con fuerza el agarre de la madera mientras sus cejas se fruncían en solo pensar eso, al mismo tiempo que entre sus pensamientos había tomado nuevamente una clara decisión.

* * *

><p>La noche cálida y silenciosa había mostrado su presencia nuevamente en la Sociedad de almas. El segundo escuadrón era el fiel testigo de esa tranquilidad junto con una Shinigami que yacía sentada, meditando, en el pasto verde del pequeño jardín solitario de dichosa división.<p>

Su sereno semblante al estar rodeada por tal desierto lugar rodeado de arboles comenzó a cambiar severamente ante la presencia de otro individuo.

- Si viniste a insistir sobre mi Zanpakuto, pierdes tu tiempo. – pronuncio tajante la Shinigami de ojos carmesí conservándolos cerrados en su reflexión.

- ¡Uhm! - Detrás de uno de los arboles Byakuya había dado un respingón al sentirse descubierto y sobretodo al escuchar su voz de la nada entre el profundo silencio. – ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? – no vio necesario seguir callado y pregunto, aun manteniendo su espalda apoyada en el tronco y sin salir a ver a la muchacha.

- Pude sentir tu Reiatsu desde lejos. Hay que trabajar en eso. -

- Mhgmgh...- refunfuño entre dientes su estupidez de no ser, por el momento, muy bueno en ocultar su reiatsu.

-..¿Por qué viniste?...Sabes bien en claro mi respuesta. –

-…- Byakuya se mantuvo unos minutos callado con la mirada en el suelo, dudoso en contestar. Sentía… ¿cobardía? ¡Eso nunca! Con decisión apretó sus puños y hablo.

- Claro que se eso…pero… ¡es que no puedo renunciar a la idea de poder ayudarlos! -

-…- la muchacha abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, atenta a lo que tenía que decir.

- Lo he estado pensando…y creo que la única forma de poder ayudarte a ti y a Draiko es que me tengas bajo el poder de tu Zanpakuto…-

- Acaso-…-

- Se que te niegas, pero escucha primero mis motivos. – Byakuya la interrumpió, dispuesto a aclarar todo antes de que se niegue nuevamente. -A pesar de que Draiko tenga años como Shinigami, desde que decidió entrenarme, a conservado su mismo nivel durante tiempo, sin ningún cambio… Es muy obvio que subió de rango debido a las influencias de mi abuelo, él mismo me lo a dicho y que le daba pena de no poder haberse ganado con esfuerzo ese puesto…por esa razón…quiero que sea mas fuerte…- ante esa confesión Kureimy amplio sus ojos pero no estaba sorprendida, era de esperarse ese deseo del Kuchiki. - Asaco estaría mal...aprovechar la oportunidad para poder mejorar en sus preparaciones...Solo lo diré una vez y me cuesta admitirlo pero, no soy bueno para ayudar a Draiko. Mis habilidades son muy escasas… ¡por eso te pido que lo hagas! -

- No solo te pido que me sometas a tu Zanpakuto para ayudar a Draiko, sino que también para ayudarte…- confeso Byakuya causando que en ese instante la Oradora enfocando su vista extrañada hacia aquel árbol donde yacía oculto. - Necesitas a alguien para poder controlar con la habilidad de "Kamen no Tohorō" y tener mejor manejo en ello…por esa razón…quiero que me utilices como tu 'muñeco'…-

-…-

- Ustedes…ustedes me han ayudado estos años...me parece correcto que yo lo haga ahora. Si haces lo mismo conmigo que como hiciste con el Hollow para controlar sus movimientos, estaría ayudando a ambos con el manejo de sus habilidades…- suspiro tomando valor para lo que seguiría diciendo. - Comprendo el por que no quieres arriesgarnos a un poder desconocido, y sobre todo ponernos en peligro…recuerdo lo que me contaron sobre lo ocurrido con el Seireitei...y que en esa misma noche perdiste a tu hermano pequeño...pero…-

-...-

- ¡Te doy mi palabra de que no dejare que nada malo nos pase! – juro decidido con la mirada fija como si hablara con ella de frente. – Soy fuerte...pero quiero serlo mucho mas! Pero para ello necesito de tu ayuda y la de Draiko… ¡Pero antes, permítanme ayudarlos a ustedes primero! –

-…- la Shinigami se mantuvo callada unos minutos, con la mirada a un costado del suelo y una expresión insegura e inquieta, en un estado de pensamiento profundo. ¿Cómo podía negarse a un pequeño que solo quisiera ayudar? No solo lo destrozaría haciéndolo sentir un inútil si dijera que no, sino que también parecería que no tuviera fe en él. Suspiro sonoramente relajando su semblante. - …Sabes que no me gusta mucho los sermoneos. – había pronunciado logrando que Byakuya asomara su cabeza y dejara ver su rostro curioso salir detrás de aquel árbol. – Esta bien, lo hare…Pero, entiende el riesgo que puedes correr. – aclaro nuevamente, observándolo.

- Ah...gracias...-

* * *

><p>Debajo del reluciente sol del mediodía y las frescas sombras que producían algunas hojas de los árboles, Byakuya, Kureimy y Draiko se encontraban parados rodeados del oxigeno puro que les otorgaba la verde foresta.<p>

- Bien...Estamos aquí. – dijo la Shinigami parada frente a ambos pequeño.

-Mhm...- con el rostro parecido a un inspector queriendo averiguar un caso de asesinato, el joven pelirrubio se rascaba la barbilla de forma filósofa - Me pregunto cómo es que la convenciste Byakuya ¿Que le dijiste? – pregunto interesado en la respuesta mirándolo intimidantemente.

- ¡Nada importante! – inmediatamente respondió con fastidio el aludido, con un pequeño y leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo ridículo que se sintió luego de haber dicho todo aquello de la noche anterior.

- ¡Nee, nee! ¡Cuéntame tus secretos! – insistió con una carita dulce queriendo convencerlo.

- ¡Aléjate! – bufo con cara de pocos amigos, estampando su mano en el rostro del pelirrubio.

- Si ya terminaron, por favor préstenme atención que es muy importante. – Hablo la muchacha consiguiendo la atención de ambos - en especial tu, Byakuya. – agrego mirando al apuntado.

- ¡Hey, por que él!? ¡Yo también quiero! – pataleo Draiko haciendo muecas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Envidia? – jugo burlón el Kuchiki.

- Byakuya fue quien me lo pidió. – respondió con simpleza Kureimy sin importarle las protestas. - Además de que tu, Draiko, te enfrentaras a el cuanto este en ese estado y tenga control sobre él. – explico sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Me gusta la idea! – cambio de pronto su actitud a una sonriente, frotándose las manos muy ansioso de cumplir esa tarea.

- No te confíes – murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro.

Después de que la conversación se apaciguo, Kureimy suspiro nuevamente decidida con hacer una última interrogación antes de comenzar. –Te lo preguntare una vez mas, Byakuya. ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? Tal vez no haya vuelta atrás. – aclaro expectante a lo que diría. No estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, no quería exponer a ambos menores a tal poder desconocido.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta – contesto seguro con una ligera sonrisa de orgullo y determinación.

La muchacha suspiro por decima ves – Muy bien…- tomando conciencia de lo que el Kuchiki estaba dispuesto, desenvaino de un tirón su catana con la tarea de liberar su Shikai. - Gobierna a tu enemigo hasta que se arrepienta…- una brisa rodeo el filo de la espada - "Kamen no Tohorō" – ante la pronunciación del nombre de su Zanpakuto, esta destello de reiatsu en un breve momento hasta tomar su nueva forma; una fina y a la vez gruesa hoja en que se podía apreciar lo filosa que era, con tres orificios que es expandían en todo ella y la empuñadura negra en donde la punta estaba dividida en dos pequeños curvas contrarios.

- Empecemos. – sostuvo con firmeza su mango y azoto el aire para comenzar con el manejo del Kamen no Tohorō. Byakuya asintió acercándose a ella hasta quedar a tres pasos de distancia.

El aire decisivo tomo posición en el ambiente, la joven Shinigami y el pequeño Kuchiki se miraban fijamente ante el haber tomado un decreto sumamente importante.

Y apareciendo chistosamente en escena, - Etooo...una pregunta…- dijo Draiko con los ojos achinados por romper el "momento decisivo"

- ¿Que? –soltó sin entender la muchacha.

- ¿Como piensas dominar a Byakuya? – pregunto ya que era un tema que no habían explicado antes a pesar de saber que se trabajo era de la Zanpakuto.

-…-

-…- levantando un dedo, Byakuya no pudo evitar exclamar. - ¡Ohh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Nunca me lo has dicho! -

- ¡¿PENSABAS HACER ALGO TEMERARIO SIN TENER TOTAL CONOCIMIENTO!? – grito colérico casi arrancándose sus rubios pelos.

- El paso es sencillo...- aclaro Kureimy encogiéndose de hombros - Al tener el Shikai liberado solo faltaba que cortara al Hollow, después de eso, este obedecía cada orden que le daba. Incluso se autodestruían. -

- Ya veo... ¡¿No pensaras darle tal orden a Baka-chan verdad?! -

- ¿Qué? – soltó Byakuya, por un lado indignado por el apestoso apodo y por otro en pensar en un segundo que su viva correría peligro. Aunque era un detalle que antes no parecía importarle.

- Por supuesto que no. - determino la Shinigami - lo que hare con Byakuya es averiguar cuanto tiempo dura esa técnica, y además a que nivel puede hacer combatir a uno – explico cual era sus metas, dejando en claro ese dilema a los dos.

- Mhh...-

- Mghh…-

- Lo que si, es que no te puedo asegurar es de poder regresarte a la normalidad – repitió ese detalle en una expresión seria.

- Eso lo averíguatelos – dijo el involucrado con un aire de confianza.

- Bien… creo que lo único que tengo que hacer es cortarte…- afirmo la Shinigami preparando nuevamente el filo de su espada hasta aproximarla dejándola frente al rostro del Kuchiki.

Éste mantenía la mirada fija en la hoja, sabia que lo cortaría y a partir de eso todo era incierto para él. Pero no tenía miedo, más bien ansiedad de saber que es lo que sucederia a continuación.

Mientras tanto, la Shinigami estaba con esos mismos pensamientos. No obstante, en el momento de actuar, sus manos temblaban levemente sin que nadie lo notara. Dudosa en dar el primer paso.

-…-

-…Khh…- Kureimy apretó los dientes intentando llenarse de valor para empezar, sin embargo, la vacilación y el temor por la seguridad de los menores pudieron mas con ella. - ¡Tsh! ¡No puedo hacerlo! – declaro, alejando su espada de Byakuya.

- ¡Waaahh! – espontáneamente Byakuya se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, al haber regresado de nuevo al comienzo con la indecisión y incertidumbre de la Shinigami. Draiko casi se cae de espaldas ante tal repentina negación de la chica que había interrumpido el momento de tención que estaba presenciando.

- No me decido a cortarlo.- replico la muchacha agachando la mirada por decepcionar a sus camaradas.

- ¡No te preocupes! – hablo Draiko intentando animarla. A pasos animosos, y con un poco de maldad, le quito la Zanpakuto a Kureimy. Y entre una sonrisa peligrosa y siniestra junto con una mirada oscurecida y un aire de terror, dijo. – Déjamelo a mí. –

- Oe… – soltó Byakuya con un pequeño tic en el ojo sospechando las intenciones del pelirrubio.

- ¡Yo le corto! – bramo, lanzándose peligrosamente con la espada para cortar al Kuchiki de un tajo sin importarle las consecuencias. Hábilmente, éste evadió el ataque y por instinto comenzó a correr.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aleja esa espada de mí! – En esos momentos Byakuya sabia que estaba en tremendo peligro, y como no pudo recapacitar un segundo de que tenia una catana atada a su cadera, corrió apresuradamente lo mas rápido posible para alejarse de lo que parecía su desquiciado compañero.

- ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! ¡Corto! – repetía frenético el Shinigami con una amplia sonrisa de maldad dibujada en su cara, persiguiendo e intentando cortarlo con seguidos tajos al joven Kuchiki sin detenerse.

Afortunadamente, con un repentino shunpo, a su lado apareció Kureimy arrebatándole al instante su espada y de paso depositando un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza de Draiko.

- ¡ITAAAAAI! – grito a los cuatro vientos, lloriqueando mientras se frotaba reiteradamente su cabeza.

- ¡Te lo mereces! – señalo un agitado Byakuya ante tanta carrera.

- ¡Eso me dolió mucho Kureimy! – le reclamo haciendo puchero sin apartar las manos de su cabecita.

- No creo que sea necesario cortarlo a gravedad – dijo con una voz dura de regaño e ignorando su queja. Ya había tenido suficiente espectáculo. Se reto mentalmente por haber vacilado en un momento importante.

Dispuesta a dar comienzo todo de una vez y sin rodeos, se acerco a pasos lentos hacia Byakuya y cuidadosamente tomo su mano para poder cortar con su filo la punta de un de los dedos. Con el simple rose, una pequeña herida apareció y broto un poco de sangre en ella.

- Con eso será suficiente…- le dijo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y exhalando con profundidad para concentrar el poder de su reiatsu y Zanpakuto, a la vez que elevaba la espada hasta la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Qué? – pronuncio confundido el Kuchiki mirando la pequeña herida en su dedo. – Solo con est-… ¡! ¡Grhh! – brutalmente sus siguientes palabras fueron cambiadas a un fuerte gruñido. Todo su cuerpo entero sintió un incesante entumecimiento junto con una dura palpitación que desconcertó su mente.

Ante esos síntomas y junto con un vibrante estremecimiento, cayó de rodillas presionando su pecho con una mano mientras la otra, que yacía apoyada en el suelo, rasgaba la tierra y enterraba más sus dedos en ella ante cada pulsante dolor que empezaba a manifestar su pecho y cabeza.

- Byakuya...- pronuncio un preocupado Draiko indeciso en sus pasos en ir a socorrerlo. Sospechaba que de seguro era una reacción a causa de la zanpakuto de Kureimy, por eso no quería interferir a pesar de estar en contra de su cabeza que le gritaba que lo ayudara.

- Khh…_Que sensación más extraña_…- pensó Kureimy mientras concentraba su reiatsu en su zanpakuto y veía lo que le sucedía a Byakuya. Al mismo tiempo, dentro de ella comenzaba a manifestarse los inexplicables entumecimientos que le producía la energía de su espada. –…_a diferencia de un Hollow, este poder es mas intenso_…grhh…_A caso…a si se siente en controlar a una persona?_...- el semblante de la joven cambio de incomodidad a una mueca de intenso dolor. La postura de su espada comenzaba a temblar, intentando mantenerla firme. En ese momento, parecía que su cuerpo y mente podían sentir el mismo dolor que Byakuya sufría.

- ¡Byakuya! – lo llamo al tener en cuenta ese gran padecimiento, queriendo aconsejar en terminar con el proceso.

- ¡No, estoy bien! ¡Prosigue! – interrumpió y pidió a la vez, sospechando las intenciones de la Shinigami. Elevando la mirada y reteniendo en su garganta los agudos gruñidos.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Prosigue-! – otra zumbante palpitación calló sus palabras, en el mismo instante que un símbolo brillante de tonos carmesí broto en su frente por un segundo y luego se desvaneció penetrándose en su piel y dando comienzo a otro síntoma que dejo perplejo a todos.

Con una expresión atónita y estupefacta, los Shinigamis presenciaron como en los ojos aterrados y confusos de Byakuya surgía un espeso líquido blanco que corría por sus mejillas como lágrimas. Y en otro confuso momento, este se inclino hacia delante cubriendo con una mano su boca que al parecer emprendió a liberar el mismo liquito pero a mayor volumen.

- ¿Qué…que es eso...? – murmuro un sorprendido Draiko con los ojos dilatados de incertidumbre.

- …- mientras tanto, Kureimy intentaba mantener la firmeza de su brazo aunque dudaba mucho en conservarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía que consecuencias podría traer si detuviera el proceso en ese momento.

Inesperadamente, el desconocido liquido blanco que salía de los ojos y boca del Kuchiki se expandió inexplicablemente por todo su rostro. Dejando atónitos a los que presenciaban dicho suceso, al ver que comenzaba a tomar la forma de una máscara.

- _Imposible…acaso…lo que se forma en su rostro es…la máscara de un Hollow? _– se cuestiono la Shinigami, mirando atónita la escena y debilitando la solidez de su brazo.

En esos momentos, Byakuya no pudo contener más los gritos en su garganta y las libero estremecedoramente mientras intentaba con desesperación deshacerse de esa máscara blanca que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, conmocionando a los dos Oradores que no soportaron mas el hecho de ser solo espectadores.

- ¡BYAKUYA! – gritaron los dos avanzando a la carrera hacia él. Pero no lograron llegar, la fuerte corriente de aire y reiatsu que se formo rápidamente alrededor del Kuchiki, los empujo violentamente ante su liberación y un fuerte destello que se expandió como una torre de luz hacia el cielo.

Luego de que esa resplandeciente luz se desvaneciera y los vientos se apaciguaran, ambos Shinigamis enfocaron su visión hacia el lugar donde debería estar la imagen del Kuchiki, que en esos momentos estaba siendo cubierto por el polvo de la tierra que aun se mantenían flotando en el aire.

Cuando el polvo se disperso, la figura de Byakuya surgió entre ella; parado con la cabeza agacha mientras su rostro permanecía oculto tras una misteriosa e incompleta máscara blanca.

Los ojos de Draiko se dilataron sorprendidos al igual que los de Kureimy, al encontrarlo en ese estado, y sobretodo, con dichosa máscara que cubría todo su aspecto.

- ¿Byakuya? – dijo el pequeño pelirrubio dando un par de pasos con intención de acercarse.

- Espera – lo detuvo la muchacha. – No sabemos si funciono…Es muy extraño que se haya producido una máscara de Hollow. – indago, mirando fijamente con recelo el objeto señalado. Draiko se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿Máscara de Hollow? Tenia que admitir que si era muy similar a una, pero eso no decía que el Kuchiki se haya convertido en uno.

Kureimy se mantuvo callada unos segundos, pensando en como podría proseguir la comprobación. Al recordar que con unas palabras, cada Hollow obedecía sus órdenes, decidió hacer lo mismo con el pelinegro, dudando de que tuviera el mismo efecto.

- Bya-… ¡Kuchiki Byakuya, en guardia! – demando con una voz firme ignorando sus dudas. En ese momento, tuvo que controlar sus emociones al ver como éste parecía escuchar y entender sus palabras y sorprendentemente los ponía en acción. Byakuya desenvaino inmediatamente su espada para luego ponerse en posición de guardia con solidez.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Funciono! – exclamo alegre el pequeño pelirrubio al ver que su compañero respondía. Aliviándose al comprobar que no había sufrido daños.

- Al parecer sí…- dijo la Shinigami respirando con alivio, sin embargo existían muchas dudas que resolver. – Aun así, no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara en ese estado. – agrego.

- ¡Pues aprovechemos! – sugirió divertido, acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica para intentar sostener su Zanpakuto. - ¡Podremos hacer que haga lo que queramos! – comento con maldad, creyendo que al tener en su poder la catana podía manejar a su antojo al Kuchiki.

- Espera, no…no es un juguete. – dijo cortante ante la insistencia de Draiko que se lanzo hacia su espalda e intento quitarle su espada. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría a ese chiquillo intentar jugar en un momento como ese?

- ¡Vamos, préstamelo! – Debido a un mal movimiento al quitarle la Zanpakuto, el Shinigami causo que su compañera callera al suelo mientras el aterrizaba con éxito. - ¡Lo tengo! ¡jaja! – exclamo su victoria muy contento. Ante tantos movimientos graciosos que hacia, apunto con hoja filosa a la muchacha, sin tomar en cuenta que para otros ojos esa escena se veía como una situación de amenaza y peligro. – Mira. Lo tengo! –

La Shinigami simplemente refunfuño no muy tranquila al no tener su espada en sus manos. Pero en ese preciso instante, olvido cualquier enojo ante la aviso de sus sentidos que le alertaban peligro. - ¡Aléjate, Draiko! –

Ante tal advertencia, el Shinigami no logro comprender. Pero al sentir una figura aproximándose junto con una fuerte brisa, volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la amenaza.

Un choque de dos metales retumbo en aquel casi solitario bosque.

Con miradas perplejas y de asombro, Kureimy y Draiko observaban al individuo que había intentado atacar a este segundo, y que en estos momentos permanecía rígido con la espada unida contra la del Shinigami.

- ¿¡Bya-Byakuya!? - exclamo Draiko con asombro, al ver que había sido el Kuchiki quien intento atacarlo ¿Cómo era posible que Byakuya se moviera sin antes habérselo ordenado? Tubo que olvidarse de analizar la situación al notar una presión en el agarre.

El pequeño Kuchiki hizo una brusca fuerza contra la unión de espadas, logrando así que el Shinigami retrocediera y se alejara a más de cinco metros. Con solo verificar esa distancia, y al no verlo mas como un peligro para la Shinigami, restableció su posición envainando su espada y manteniéndose parado firmemente como si esperara una orden.

- ¿Pero que…? – pronuncio una pasmada Kureimy ante lo sucedido, no podía creer ni dar explicación a tal suceso.

- Sorprendente…- murmuro el joven pelirrubio, pero su expresión de asombro no duro mucho - Kureimy, que hiciste?! ¡¿Querías matarme o que?! – se quejo queriendo saber la razón del por que fue atacado.

- No se como responderte a eso. Yo no le di ninguna orden…además, tú tienes mi Zanpakuto. – contesto reincorporándose del suelo y cambiando su expresión a una seria lo cual requería el asunto.

- Mhm… ¡Toma! – después de pensar que quitarle la espada no era una buena idea, se la devolvió dando un gran lanzamiento. La Shinigami logro atraparla con una sola mano sin moverse de su posición.

A pesar de eso, Draiko aun tenía una cierta mirada curiosa hacia el Kuchiki. Le intrigaba mucho saber cual fue el motivo de su reacción. Luego de tanto meditación, que en realidad solo fueron unos tres segundo, sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa al descubrirlo. – ¡Kureimy, hay te voy! – haciendo uso de su mas veloz shunpo, reapareció en el aire mientras desenvainaba su espada dispuesto a atacarla.

La muchacha reacciono de inmediato, y cuando posiciono su Zanpakuto para detener el ataque, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver como en un repentino shunpo Byakuya había aparecido frente a ella para bloquear con éxito con su espada la agresión de Draiko.

Éste sonrió al descubrir que tenia razón - ¡Wooow! ¡Increíble! – Exclamo asombrado con estrellita en los ojos ante su emoción - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Juguemos, Byakuya! – con su alegría habitual, se separo del Kuchiki con un salto hacia atrás sin perder la guardia sabiendo que este lo seguiría.

Y como lo había previsto, el Kuchiki fue tras el y no perdió oportunidad para querer atacarlo. Comenzando entre ambos un choque continúo de espadas.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? –Cuestiono estrictamente la Shinigami, sin poder entender la reacción voluntaria del Kuchiki.

- ¿Mhm? ¡Dijiste que tenía que luchar contra Byakuya! ¡Pues lo estoy haciendo! – dijo, esquivando las embestidas del Kuchiki con hábiles movimientos que dejaban que el filo pasara por sus costados sin hacerle ningún daño. Cuando éste direcciono su espada diagonalmente, no tubo mas opción que detener el ataque - ¡Al parecer, cuando intente atacarte, el reaccionara a la defensiva!… ¡tal ves sea un sistema típico de tu Zanpakuto…!

- _No había pensado de eso_… ¡De todas formas, deja de juegos! ¡Es peligroso! – advirtió al ver que no paraban de colisionar sus espadas. – ¡Si él tiene la libertad de reaccionar a su voluntad y no tiene conocimiento en su mente, es peligroso que peleen! ¡Podría cortarte sin dudarlo! -

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Después de todo, Byakuya jamás me ha ganado en una batalla verdadera! – dijo mientras repartía unos cuantas envestidas contra el Kuchiki, haciendo retroceder a éste a la vez que se defendía de los asaltos.

Sin embargo, al parecer cansado de esa situación, el Kuchiki se deslizo rápidamente hasta llegar a un costado elevando su catana y pretendiendo cortarlo, dejando sin mas opción al Shinigami que desaparecer con un breve shunpo para escapar del golpe - ¡Y al parecer ahora esta mostrando todo su potencia! – comento al notar las reacciones rápidas del pelinegro.

Siguió hablando, arrastrando sus pies en la tierra para luego impulsarse contra el - ¡Aun así, no es suficiente! – en el momento de chocar sus armas, desplazo con potencia su espada causando un fuerte impacto que, debido a la fuerza del impulso contrario, saco volando al Kuchiki contra los arboles.

-…- Kureimy se mantuvo callada, quería pensar en eso. De que Draiko no saldría herido. Pero, ahora el dilema estaba de cómo hacer que Byakuya regresara a la normalidad. Aun no tenía el suficiente conocimiento con su zanpakuto.

Después de haber bateado con bruteza al joven pelinegro, el Shinigami descendió al suelo esperando encontrar a su lastimado adversario. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver que en el lugar donde había caído solo se encontraba el resto de algunas ramas rotas.

En ese instante, la figura de Byakuya apareció ante el en el aire, descendiendo velozmente dispuesto a clavarle el peligroso filo de su espada. Inmediatamente el pelirrubio consiguió evadirlo dando un salto en retroceso, viendo el fuerte estallido que ocasiono la catana al impactar contra la tierra - ¡Aun que…hay que admitir de que es muy resistente! – agrego sonriente, ansioso por la batalla emocionante que tendría.

Mientras ambos menores continuaban con su batalla, la Shinigami simplemente se dispuso a ver su espada. Meditando las palabras del Orador. ¿Un sistema típico de su Zanpakuto? Eso era muy probable. De seguro cuando Draiko le apunto con su espada en el momento en que estaba desarmada, la habilidad de su espada habría dado la orden de protegerla por ser su portadora. Además, tampoco se podría decir que no tenía control sobre el Kuchiki. Cuando apenas le dio el primer mandato, éste obedeció sorprendentemente al instante. Sin ningún percance, ni indecisión. No había posibilidad de que Byakuya dañara al Shinigami ya que estando ella ahí podría detenerlo en ese mismo momento.

- Tiene razón… - se dijo así misma, convencida de que nada malo podría pasarle a ambos menores. - Después de todo, Draiko es más fuerte que Byakuya. Es imposible que le gane.-

Pero esa idea no le duro mucho debido a que inesperadamente, una fuerte corriente de aire pasó por su lado a una velocidad fulminante, junto con un estruendoso choque tras su espalda que le dejo desconcertada. En seguida se giro para ver el causante de tal suceso y sus ojos se dilataron sorprendidos al reconocer la figura tirada en el suelo - ¡Dra..Draiko! –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien! :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo xD debo confesar que tenia pensado e incluso escribí unos cuantos paginas mas, pero tardaria un poquito mas en corregirlas y también me quedaría sin materia para el siguiente. Además de que no quería hacerlo muy largo u.u<p>

Jejeje! Bueno, aquí la primera vez que Byakuya fue sometido ante el poder de Kureimy :D a pesar de muchas vueltas que dieron hahaha! El pasado de ella y Draiko se sabrá pronto :) Oigan! Quisiera que me sugirieran algo :D tengo la duda de si escribir o no como pasaron ellos la noche en que el seireitei ataco el Seichi! :3 mhmm la verdad tengo ganas de escribirlo, pero será solo cosa de un capitulo…que opinan?

OKis dokis! El siguiente capitulo se actualizara el **día 25 de mayo** :) hasta mientras espero que se cuiden mucho y besos enormes =D no olviden sus responsabilidades y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	44. Cap 44 Redimido

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Jojojojojo! Bien! Aquí un nuevo capitulo! =DDD espero que les guste y créanme que al decir que no me retrase me hace muy feliz jeje ^^u

Muy bien! _Quede kawai con el manga de bleach :3 yyy ese súper perrote que había 83 por kami! Me dio ganas de acariciarlo xD _ _yuuuuuju! Ichigo esta en acción :D ya quiero le forjen su espada :3 y estoy ansiosa de que vuelva Rukia! *-*_

_[Deja de parloteos ¬¬ ]_ ok, ya entendí Dx

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Luna Soledad:** Hola! :D jajaja no, no, no, no xD no me puse de acuerdo con tite-sensei! xD (Y tuviéramos que llegar a un acuerdo, estoy segura que sabes que le pediría :3 ) Jajajaja! xD pues parecen masoquistas no? Jajaja mas esos dos enanos. Pero están en la tierna edad de la curiosidad! =D jaja…Gracias por comentar ^^ me alegro que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar y espero que este cap te guste! :)

**ALEXZHA:**… Draiko, siiii BWAJAJAJA! :3 jejeje Hola! :) bien! Aquí esta el capitulo por quien llorabas, chiquitita! xD gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capitulo =D

**xXEdensXx:** Hola! :) que bueno que te gustara el capitulo ^^ oookkk! La escribiré *u* jejeje tengo varias ideas _[Desde hace años ¬¬]_ Para escribirla xD aaahh! Pues no te escapes miedoso :3 sino no sabrás que pasara con una Bankai u.u aunque eso no se mostrara en este Cap. xD JAJAJA! Sii esa parte también es mi preferida ^^ Muchas gracias por comentar :D espero que este capitulo de guste!

Otaku Izumi: Hola! :D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^^ jejeje no te preocupes, lo importante es saber que te gusto =D mhmm…si, no te preocupes que a mi también me pasa :/ tal vez el sistema esta algo lento o yo que se xDD De verdad tus dibujos están geniales *-* …. Dhiiiiiiiii! Dos semanas?! :3 _[¬¬ creo que ahora seria una]_…Pues a ponerte las pilas! :D te deseo mucha suerte! ^^ gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

**MaryUchi:** MI HIJITA QUEIRDA! *3* Hola! xD no me importa si el comentario es corto :3 lo que me hace feliz es saber que te gusto :D suerte con tus exámenes! Ponte a estudiar, ok? O sino hago todo un capitulo sin Byakuya como castigo x) BWAJAJJAJA! No odies a oka-san si llega a pasar u.u Que chappy también te proteja! Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste ^^

Muchas gracias a TODAS y EDENS por comentar jajaja xD… Y un saludo especial para **El cuervo de Poe** :)

Ohhh! Para lo que me lo han preguntado :D la diferencia de tamaño son: Byakuya y Draiko tienen el mismo tañan como la apariencia de 11 años, Kureimy es una cabeza mas alta que ellos, y Yoruichi tiene casi la misma altura que la de la saga del pasado aunque con algunos rasgos mas joven y actitud infantil.

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Entrare pronto a la universidad para hacer eso ^-^**_

_._

* * *

><p>- Tiene razón… - se dijo así misma, convencida de que nada malo podría pasarle a ambos menores. - Después de todo, Draiko es más fuerte que Byakuya. Es imposible que le gane.-<p>

Pero esa idea no le duro mucho debido a que inesperadamente, una fuerte corriente de aire pasó por su lado a una velocidad fulminante, junto con un estruendoso choque tras su espalda que le dejo desconcertada. En seguida se giro para ver el causante de tal suceso y sus ojos se dilataron sorprendidos al reconocer la figura tirada en el suelo - ¡Dra..Draiko! –

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 44<strong>

"**Redimido"**

_Kureimy a conseguido someter a Byakuya bajo el poder del Kamen no Tohorō_

_¿Qué pasara ahora con la batalla contra Draiko?_

* * *

><p>- ¡Draiko! – exclamo de nuevo la Shinigami impresionada porque no esperaba verlo en esa situación y preocupada por su bienestar. Dando un par de pasos y luego acelerando la marcha, corrió hacia el punto donde se encontraba acostado el pequeño de cabellos rubios para ir a socorrerlo y asegurarse de su condición. Sin embargo, sintió alivio al escuchar algunos gemidos mientras se acercaba y notar que se movía con el propósito de levantarse.<p>

- Diablos, no lo vi venir…- pronuncio Draiko entre quejidos, a la vez que se reincorporaba adolorido por el brusco aterrizaje.

- ¿Estas bien? – interrogo Kureimy apenas se acerco, analizándolo con la mirada en busca de una herida.

- Ah. – respondió de forma afirmativa y de inmediato junto con una ligera sonrisa para no intranquilizarla. Cuando logro ver calma en el rostro de su camarada, frunció sus pequeñas cejas rubias y miro hacia arriba con la decisión de volver al combate exponiendo un gesto altanero.

Al detectar la cercanía del Kuchiki, Draiko impulso sus pies en el suelo para elevarse e ir tras él que se encontraba parado en uno de los arboles.

Apenas al llegar a una magnifica velocidad frente al noble, se dispuso atacarlo deslizando su arma en dirección vertical en un fugaz tajo. No obtente y para su sorpresa, lo único que rozo su filo fue el aire ante el desvanecimiento repentino de Byakuya. - ¿Qué? – soltó ante su asombro, buscando de inmediato con la mirada los lados donde podían manifestarse la figura de contrincante.

Parecía no tener éxito al hallarlo, lo único que encontraba a su alrededor era las verdes hojas de los arboles que hacia ruido al ser acariciadas por las suaves brisas. - ¿Dónde…? Grhha! –

Sorpresivamente, Byakuya había tornado a su lado izquierdo proporcionándole una dura patada directo a las costillas del Shinigami, que a causa del intenso impacto no pudo evitar inclinarse levemente pero aun así intentaba mantener su compostura a pesar de que su rostro manifestaba dolor.

Aun así, esa perturbación no impidió que Draiko actuara en ese momento. Aprovechando la cercanía del Kuchiki, intento cortarlo deslizando su espada contra el. No obstante, lamentablemente había fallado de nuevo ante el rápido Shunpo que utilizo su objetivo para escapar.

En ese corto periodo, éste se lanzo de nuevo al ataque apareciendo a más de un metro de altura sobre el Shinigami, queriendo azotarlo con el filo de su catana mientras decencia a iniciar su asalto. En ese momento, Draiko reacciono de inmediato pero a la vez sorprendido por los repentinos movimientos que no lograba percibir de su oponente a pesar de su experiencia.

Mientras, apresuradamente emprendió a defenderse consiguiendo detener con éxito el asalto con el filo de su espada. Aun así, la unión de metales solo duro menos de un segundo ante la iniciativa del joven Kuchiki de continuar atacando, empezando por tomar una leve distancia y asaltar al Shinigami con seguidos espadazos en varias direcciones que afortunadamente su contrincante alcanzaba a detener a pesar de su rapidez.

Draiko hacia cada esfuerzo por bloquear las agresiones, sintiéndose confundido y acorralado por la inesperada velocidad que comenzaba a demostrar el Kuchiki. En un intento por contraatacar, desplazo lo más rápido que pudo su Zanpakuto contra el pecho de Byakuya.

Lo que parecía un corte seguro fue todo un engaño. A pesar de su velocidad, Byakuya consiguió escapar desvaneciéndose a una velocidad que no pudo distinguir. - _Mierda ¿Es mas rápido?_- dilato sus ojos pasmado en pensar esa posibilidad, ignorando en ese momento la figura de su oponente reaparecía tras el.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, preocupada por la situación de aquellos dos, Kureimy buscaba con la vista las posiciones de los que eran protagonistas del combate a causa de haberlos perdido en el momento que se adentraron mas al bosque.<p>

- ¿Dónde están? – siguió buscando pero no daba con ellos ya que no detectaba ningún movimiento. Comenzaba a inquietarse, le preocupaba seriamente el bienestar de ambos. Estaba decidida a dar un salto, adentrarse y sacarlos a golpes si era necesario, sin embargo, el ruido de algunos arbustos sacudirse tras ella llamo su atención motivando a que girara su cabeza y fijara su atención.

Su rostro reflejo una callada pero un sincero desasosiego y sorpresa al ver salir de dichosos arbustos a Draiko con algunos moretones y raspones en el rostro, y leves pero múltiples cortaduras claramente hechos por la hoja de una espada.

- Ita, ita, ita…- se quejaba el Shinigami mientras salía a pasos torpes de los arbustos, con un severo pero notable cansancio. Pero aun así, se mantenía de pie. - Bien…sin contenciones!…- Se dijo así mismo empuñando su puño en forma amenazante e intentando recuperar su autoestima, y al parecer sin fijarse en el estado moribundo que se encontraba y la clara situación de que estaba perdiendo en la batalla.

Pero apenas consiguió enderezarse, Byakuya apareció instantáneamente en el aire mientras giraba y deslizaba su espada contra la de Draiko. Éste reacciono instintivamente, causando un choque potente entre sus armas, produciendo una ola de aire a su alrededor al haber retenido la agresión.

Podía sentir el fuerte impacto y poder con que había sido hecho el ataque. Los brazos de Draiko temblaban ante la increíble presión que tenia que soportar, mientras apretaba sus dientes intentando mantenerse firme, pensando asombrado por la repentina fuerza que surgía del Kuchiki y lo presionaba más y más.

Negándose a seguir viendo la escena e intranquila por la situación de su compañero, Kureimy decidió ponerle fin a la batalla. No podía seguir soportando mientras ellos luchaban y ella no hacia prácticamente nada. Quiso aproximarse a ellos, pero la fuerte corriente de aire que se manifestó de repente se lo impedía.- ¡Ths!... ¡Detente, Byakuya! - exigió con una voz firme y decidida, como lo uso la primera vez, para que se detuviera.

Sin embargo, el Kuchiki no obedeció tal orden y continuaba concentrado en aplastar con su fuerza al Shinigami, dejando en la joven un semblante de asombro y desconcierto. - ¿Qué…que sucede?...- articulo confusa sin poder creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron – _Esto esta mal… ¿Por qué…por qué no se detuvo? … si esto sigue así…_-

Mientras tanto, dispuesto a deshacerse de esa sensación acorralada, Draiko incremento de golpe su reaitsu sirviéndole como apoyo para hacer contra fuerza y alejar a su oponente instantáneamente hacia los conjuntos de arboles que se hallaban a mas de diez metros.

Al tenerlo lejos, Draiko exhalo del cansancio, con la idea de que ya era mucha demostración de poder por un día. - ¡Oye!… ¡Si quieres ya puedes intervenir!…- se dirigió a Kureimy que en esos momentos se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el filo de su espada. - … ¡No me esta gustando la paliza que me da! Y-…-

- No obedeció. –

- ¿Eh? – soltó confundido por las palaras que pronuncio la Shinigami.

- … Le dije que se detuviera pero…no obedeció mi orden… ¿Qué significa eso…? – dirigió su mirada hacia el, demostrando su extrañeza.

-…- Draiko no sabia que decir, quedo boquiabierto ante la declaración de la Shinigami. Entonces eso significaba que seguiría luchando ¿hasta cuando? Hasta que Byakuya lo rebanara en cuadraditos y lo vendiera como comida para animales. ¡Eso nunca! - ¡No puede ser! – Estallo desesperado ante la situación - ¿Y que pasara? ¡Me seguirá golpeando?...–

Inmediatamente olvido cada queja cuando sus sentidos que le advertían y gritaban que saltara. Haciendo caso a ello, dio un repentino gran salto, evadiendo a centímetros el fuerte impacto que surgió sobre su antigua posición debido a la colisión de la espada de Byakuya que había intentado lesionarlo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Aun conserva lo persistente! – no pudo evitar comentar al notar que pasara lo que pasara, Byakuya seguiría tras el. Pero esta vez, no se dejaría cercar como las otras veces. Decidido a atacar, descendió contra el Kuchiki y choco su espada contra la de el, dando nuevamente el inicio del encuentro de sus espadas.

Chocándolas contantemente, con movimientos rápidos de sus pies y pequeños saltos que servían para impulsar mas sus envestidas. Después de varios intercambios de ataques, los dos desaparecieron ante la técnica del shunpo para continuar la pelea en el aire.

- _Diablos… qué debería de hacer_. – medido sintiéndose impotente, mientras veía a ambos batallando alrededor de los arboles. – _si todo sigue así, Draiko terminara debilitándose y correrá mas riesgos. _– entorno su mirada a notar ese detalle, las envestidas del pelirrubio cada vez eran menos potentes y parecía costarle seguirle el ritmo al Kuchiki. – _Si intervengo, no pasaría nada. Simplemente me ignoraría…_- hace tiempo esa posibilidad la descarto al recordar las palabras del Orador.

_« ¡Al parecer, cuando intente atacarte, el reaccionara a la defensiva!… ¡Tal ves sea un sistema típico de tu Zanpakuto…!»_

- Kh_…Con gritar que se detenga no solucionaría nada...Byakuya seguiría en ese estado._ – apretó los ojos al sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento que odiaba. ¿Miedo? Si, eso era. Ese sentimiento cobarde que era capas de nublar tu mente y guiarte a lo nada.

Cayó de rodillas, intentando controlar sus emociones y en buscar en su mente una solución al problema. Al mismo tiempo que incrustaba en la tierra, frente a ella, a su Zanpakuto queriendo respuestas que la ayudase y la salvaran de ese turbulento rio de turbaciones - _¿Qué debería de hacer…?_ – abrió sus ojos, mirando su reflejo en el filoso metal.

Luego de haber permanecido así un par de segundos que parecían una eternidad, como había ocurrido hace tiempo, dentro de ella podía sentir la presencia del espíritu de su Zanpakuto, que le susurraba palabras inaudibles pero que de alguna forma ella lograba entenderlas.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron dilatadamente con un pequeño brillo al hallar lo que deseaba…sintiendo nuevamente una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le pertenecía en su interior.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, aun permaneciendo en el aire y combatiendo rudamente, Draiko y Byakuya no detenían en ningún instante el choque continuo de sus espadas. Éste primero, comenzaba a molestarse de la actividad, los anteriores asaltos lo habían mal herido y en ese momento el dolor y cansancio empezaron a manifestarse aun más. Pero aun así, intentaba seguir. Los impactantes rebotes de sus armas cansaban más a sus brazos y desequilibraban sus sentidos, a diferencia del Kuchiki que estaba al cien porciento en cada movimiento que otorgaba.<p>

Luego de varios encuentros, con una hábil maniobra, el Kuchiki consigue desviar hacia arriba con un fuerte tajo el filo de su contrincante. Causando que éste perdiera la rigidez y su mirada se dilatada al estar completamente expuesto a cualquier ataque. Y como era de esperarse, Byakuya utilizo esa oportunidad deslizando desde abajo verticalmente su espada contra el pecho del Shinigami.

- Ghhhkkk….- Draiko quedo en ese periodo paralizado, la marcha de la hoja contra su piel fue tan veloz que luego de un segundo pudo sentir el ardor y entumecimiento del lugar dañado, dándole aviso a su cerebro de que había sido lesionado. El ataque había proporcionado una herida no muy profunda pero si de un gran tamaño, que se pasaba desde el hombro y se hacia mas gruesa asta casi llegar a la cadera. Rasgando también el Shihakushō que en ese momento estaba manchado por una línea de sangre.

A Byakuya parecía no importarle la condición de su _"enemigo"_, en ese momento tenia solo como objetivo acabar con el. Al estar bajo el control del Kamen no Tohorō, le impedía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, solo era un _títere_ del cual manipulaban y controlaban su cuerpo y su mente. Actuando sin voluntad a cada orden que el poder del Kamen no Tohorō le ordenaba; eliminar al enemigo.

Seguidamente, luego de terminar el movimiento de su espada al atacar, la sostuvo con firmeza para ponerla en marcha nuevamente hacia su oponente, dispuesto a seguir agrediendo…

A medio metro de poder lograr su objetivo, otra catana se interpuso en el camino de su hoja, ocasionando algunas chispas ante el crujiente roce de metales mientras frenaba su marcha.

Con una expresión pasible y fría, Kureimy había conseguido detener con éxito el ataque del Kuchiki hacia su compañero. E inmediatamente, aprovechando cada milésima de segundos, aproximo su mano hasta una distancia de diez centímetros de la máscara que controlaba a Byakuya, y en ese instante, de su palma broto una brillante luz nívea a la vez que el símbolo carmesí oculto en la frente de la máscara volvió a nacer. Revelándose ante la luz y el llamado de su propietaria.

- ¡Kamen no Tohorō! ¡Perdona al gobernado por ahora…!- exclamo seria y decidida, motivado que el símbolo se desvaneciera y la máscara blanca iniciara a quebrarse hasta partirse y esparcirse en pequeños fragmentes, dejando al descubierto, el rostro pálido de Byakuya junto con sus ojos opacos sin ningún rastro de conocimiento. Liberado al fin del inestable control.

De solo ver eso, a su amigo sano y que su compañera había logrado tener control sobre su propio poder, Draiko se dejo caer sin evitar que sus labios se incurvaran en una sonrisa sincera y feliz ante el resultado. No obstante, su cuerpo jamás impacto contra la tierra al ser sostenido por su camarada, que en ese momento también llevaba cargando en un brazo al inconsciente Kuchiki.

La Shinigami descendió lentamente hasta posicionar con cuidado a ambos pequeños en el suelo, e inmediatamente verifico el estado de Draiko, intranquila por sus heridas.

- Lo-lo lograste...- lo escuchó murmurar apenas se acerco.

- Lo siento, no debí haber tardado…-

- No te preocupes…- la interrumpió, sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia- ¿y Byakuya…?

- Se encuentra a salvo…aun no despierta, pero sus signos vitales están bien – le contesto logrando tranquilizarlo.

- Me alegro...- respirando con alivio, confeso el pelirrubio. A pesar de sus condiciones, el estado de su camarada le era muy importante. - Perdona...- pronuncio, confundiendo a Kureimy. -...Debí detener a Byakuya cuando dijo que no se rendiría…ahora por mi culpa…nuevamente te angustiaste al creer que… -

- Cálmate. – le interrumpió suavemente. – No es tu culpa…Además…- coloco fraternalmente su mano en la frente de Draiko y la deslizo hacia atrás para acariciar su cabello con afecto. –…los dos están a salvo, eso es lo que importa. – sonrió levemente consiguiendo calmar la inquietud que sentía el Shinigami al sentirse responsable por lo sucedido. Para ella lo más importante que tenía era el de cuidar de ambos, un deber que ella misma se aplico, y que aria lo posible por cumplirlo.

- Jeh... – el pequeño de cabellos rubios simplemente sonrió con más aliento.

- Ahora no hables. Curare esta herida para que puedas levantarte...- le pidió la Shinigami comenzando a curarlo con técnicas de Kido.

* * *

><p>De un profundo sueño, cansador y seco, lentamente un pequeño Byakuya habría los ojos con pereza, despertando de su extraña inconsciencia. Al abrirlos por completo y enfocar mejor la vista, se extraño al ver a sus amigos rodeándolo mientras lo observaban con una mirada preocupada y expectante a su despertad.<p>

Éstos, al ver que el joven Kuchiki retomo la conciencia, un gran alivio los invadió.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exhalo relajado un alegre Draiko al ver que su amigo abrió los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una joven Kureimy con una notable mirada de culpa que no paso desapercibido por el joven de cabellos negros

- ¿Que…que sucedió? – pregunto ante la repentina situación. No tenía idea de que había sucedido antes, ni mucho menos por que perdió el conocimiento.

Al parecer había olvidado lo sucedido.

- Lo siento…no era mi intención…aun no…aun no puedo manejarlo…- se disculpo la chica ante lo ocurrido. Las palabras de ésta extrañaron mas al joven noble, causando que hiciera una mueca de confusión.

- ¿Por qué…? – intento articular, pero una desconocida sensación detuvo sus palabras; Sentía como si una extraña oleada hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo; Como si algo dentro de el sobresaliera. De la nada, una idea o más bien conclusión vino en su mente– ¿Quiere decir qué? – miro a la chica con una expresión de asombro. Debía de ser eso, no había otra explicación.

- Si…- contesto Draiko por la joven. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, un semblante de orgullo por el valor y el potencial de la muchacha. – Pero es una lástima…me gustaba más ese estado – agrego con un hilo de molestia, haciendo una mueca graciosa con puchero ojos achinados, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Idiota…casi te mata…- reprocho Kureimy por las tontas palabras. No estaba de acuerdo.

- No hubiera sido su culpa sino la tuya – acuso Draiko. A pesar de las palabras y de la discusión que tenía en frente, Byakuya solo contemplaba sus manos. Realmente sentía esa extraña sensación. ¿Acaso era efecto por ser sometido al Kamen no Tohorō?

El pequeño pelirrubio se dio cuenta de su mirada ida. Motivo por lo cual ofreció su mano para alzar a su amigo – Vamos. Levántate, Baka~chan– ofreció el shinigami. Byakuya solo lo miro por un momento para luego hacer una cara de fastidio y tomar la mano de su fiel camarada. – No seas engreído. – Se quejo - La próxima vez, con Kureimy o sin ella, te pateare el trasero –

- Eso si yo no pateo el tuyo primero – dijo el Kuchiki con una sonrisa arrogante.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Okkkkk! Para lo que no reconocieron la ultima parte desde que despierta Byakuya, lo cual estoy muy segura de que no recuerdan, es una escena escrita anteriormente como una escena del pasado mostrado antes en el capitulo 24 :D al comienzo de la historia muestra esta escena jeje <em>[tonta ¬¬ quien recordaría?...han pasado mas de 8 meses de ese capitulo] <em>oohh! Orokana lo recuerda :O _[Por supuesto u.u]_ ohh! Y otra cosita, la frase que utilizo Kureimy para libera a Byakuya fue la misma que utilizo para liberar a Soi Fong jeje por si también se les olvido xDD

Bien! Espero que les haya gustado :D estoy con poco tiempo :3 asi que voy directo a lo que les interesa! El siguiente capitulo se actualizara el **día 8 de junio**! Parece un día lejano, pero créanme cuando les digo de que para mi es como su fuera mañana mismo x33

Okidoki! A la mayoría los seguiré en facebook, pero para el resto ^^ espero que se cuidan mucho! Besos enormes y…**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	45. Cap45 Con el Tiempo, seguiremos entrenan

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Debo pedir muchas disculpas por la tardanza del finc :/ durante un mes he tenido un bloqueo de inspiración muy desagradable, cada cosa que escribía no me salía como yo quería, era como si volviera al principio :3 además de que en este ultimo mes mi familia esta pasando por una situación sensible, y bueno, no daba ganas de escribir con la situación que la que estamos pasando… pero en fin! Problemas a fuerza, porque aquí es para estar happys! xD

No he leído muchos finc y me he perdido mis favoritos D: Intentare recuperar el tiempo perdido, y que buena ocasión en la que en dos semanas estaré de vacaciones por 15 días asique seria perfecto para avanzar en mis apuntes de ideas y no correr el riesgo de tardar nuevamente :) lamento de verdad la tardanza y espero que sepan perdonar y que les siga justando el finc.

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Lovetamaki1:** Hola :) me alegro que te gustara el capitulo ^^ siii! Byakun era tan lindo! A quien no le encantaba xD que bueno que te juste la relación de esos dos ;) aun tienen mucho que mostrar jaja xD lamento la verdad la tardanza :3 y también por el retraso de seguir tus finc TT-TT como pude perdermelos~ …bueno, agradezco mucho tu comentario :) espero que este capitulo también te guste ^^

**MaryUchi:** Hija querida! Fui muuuuy mala! :'( Hola y gommene, aun no me ha informado como te fue en tus notas, pero aun así fui muy mala en dejarte sin Byakuya por casi un mes x( no tengo perdón! … :( igual espero que te haya ibo bien con los exámenes :) y me alegro mucho, mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior ^^ gracias por comentar y espero que te siga justando el finc y que este cap te agrade :D

**xXEdensXx:** Hola :) bien aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo xD hahahaha sabia que nadie se acordaría :3 no fuiste el único jejejej gracias, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y que pienses asi ^^ hahaha sii, al final creo que le queda bien no? :P …bueno! Como siempre gracias por comentar ^^ y espero que este te guste!

**Phantom Claire:** Bonjour ^ ^ Je suis content que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Mmmh ... pas tout à fait comprendre votre commentaire, mais je peux dire que Rukia, Ichigo et Renji encore n'apparaissent pas. Même manque quelques chapitres whens cette petite saga :) Merci pour commenter et désolé pour le retard. J'espère que vous continuerez à profiter de cette histoire et ce chapitre est à votre goût:D

Otaku Izumi: Colega! Hola! Perdona por favor la tardanza :( me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :) y también que te agraden los personajes xD siii! Draiko es tan kawai :3 ahora yo soy la que siente vergüenza por tardar tanto, el tiempos se me escapa de las manos, en sima no he lido tus finc D: que pésima seguidora soy pero ya mismo me pondré al corriente :) gracias por comentar y espero que este cap te guste ^^

**ALEXZHA:** ¡Happy Birthday! ^^ Hola! Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños :) y muchas gracias por comentar, le alegro que te encantara el capitulo y Byakuya también jejeje xD espero que lo disfrutes! *.*

Ok! :) gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad espero que sepan disculparme por mi tardanza.

ohh! casi lo olvido para algunos que no lo hayan visto, la portada es una imagen de Draiko y Byakuya ^^

¡Bien, bien, bien xD!

_¡Este capitulo esta dedicado a **ALEXZHA** con mucho aprecio, ayer fue su cumpleaños y espero que lo haya desfrutado xD!_

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

«…» - esto será de frases resonando en la escena o una en el pasado, como un dialogo o pensamiento.

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad…  
>Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica*<br>Entrare pronto a la universidad para hacer eso ^-^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 45<strong>

"**Con el tiempo, seguiremos entrenando"**

* * *

><p>Luego de lo ocurrido con la Zanpakuto de Kureimy, ésta y los dos pequeños compañeros decidieron comenzar con el desarrollo a un ritmo lento, apacible. A causa de las heridas de Draiko y por el temor de que vuelva a suceder, dos semanas habían transcurrido sin ninguna actividad respecto al tema después de ese acontecimiento. Además, en esos días, la Shinigami partía de misión a misión ante las órdenes superiores fuera de los distritos de Rukongai.<p>

Por una parte, el Kuchiki se sentía culpable debido a que su falta había ocasionado varias heridas a su compañero de cabellera rubia y retrasado la oportunidad de ayudar a la Shinigami. Sin embargo, el pequeño ya le había aclarado de que no era responsable de dicho suceso y que dejara de ser cabeza dura en pensar en esa situación.

Byakuya simplemente acepto. Después de todo, su camarada continuaba sano y la Shinigami no había mencionado nada con interrumpir en sus planes.

Mientras tanto, para asegurare de que Draiko no callera y saliera herido como la ultima vez, Byakuya insistió en seguir entrenando respecto a los movimientos de lucha y que dejara de lado las compasiones, comenzando nuevamente con un adiestramiento mas serio y estricto. Pero aun así…

- ¡Ya te dije que pelearas en serio! – reclamo a regañadientes el pequeño noble, agitando histérico su bokuto (espada de madera) mientras pataleaba con un pie, escandaloso.

- Aahh~…pero es todo lo que puedo dar~ – se defendió Draiko en un tono aburrido ante las quejas. Rascándose con la punta de la espada de madera un costado de su cabeza.

- No te creo…- dijo Byakuya entre cerrando sus ojos con recelo, no dejando de lado las mentiras de su camarada.

Era notable su cansancio incumbido a las negativas del Shinigami en el acto de pelear tolerantemente. Parecía que era un simple juego sin gracia. Pero el no deseaba eso, quería batallar de verdad, tal como se lo había declarado Kureimy cuando se hallaba bajo el control de su Zanpakuto. Ninguno supo explicar del por que de sus repentinas habilidades, por ese motivo, el Kuchiki quería combatir con mas exigencia. Sentía que podía ser mejor en batallar si no fuera por Draiko que parecía censurarse.

Frunció sus pequeñas cejas a la vez que se enderezaba. Si no combatiría enserio, entonces él lo obligaría.

- ¡Tsh! – decidido a lo que iba a hacer, impulso sus pies en la tierra corriendo velozmente hacia el pelirrubio. Preparando en el trayecto la firmeza de su espada de madera para direccionarla en un fijo ataque horizontal.

En ese instante, Draiko también reacciono consiguiendo bloquear el asalto, posicionando verticalmente su arma en su flanco izquierdo. Aunque sorpresivamente, como consecuencia, ambas bokutos rebotaron bruscamente desequilibrando su agarre en la madera por un instante.

Esa distracción favoreció a Byakuya ya que aprovechando ese mismo periodo, utilizo la ligereza de Shunpo para volver a atacar reapareciendo sigiloso y rápidamente tras la espalda de Draiko. Entorno sus ojos, era un golpe preciso y futuramente certero y lo iba a emplear.

- ¡HHHAA! – acerero lo mas que pudo su movimiento, con la esperanza de poder lograrlo. No obstante, a ultimo momento, el Shinigami hábilmente giro rechazando en el trascurso la agresión del Kuchiki. – ¡Khgh! – gruño entre dientes por su falla, sintió no ser lo suficientemente rápido en el asalto. Dispuesto a seguir tratando, nuevamente hiso uso de su shunpo para desaparecer y surgir del otro lado expuesto de Draiko.

En ese vertiginoso tiempo, de nuevo ejecuto un ataque diagonal con más fuerza. Uno más veloz, con características de que esta vez no fallaría. Sin embargo, la precisión del Shinigami lo ayudo a esquivar a centímetros el asalto, recibiendo solo un roce en su vestimenta.

Draiko miro con asombro ese roce, creyó haber podido escavar limpio de la acometida pero se había equivocado. Byakuya había sido más veloz en ese intento.

-¡Uuh! ¡Eso fue un buen golpe! – alago contento, rebelando que no esperaba repentina acción.

- ¡No me jadas! – bramo Kuchiki, corriendo con prisa hacia él, emprendiendo un ataque al dar un pequeño salto hacia el aire.

El Shinigami se preparo para recibirlo. Concentro su mirada y con un solo movimiento de pies a la vez que enderezaba su postura, esquivo la agresión con una sencillez que solo aumento la insistencia de Byakuya. Aunque eso no era solo su propósito porque aprovecho la cercanía que este había tomado, direccionar su bakuto en el punto inseguro que en ese segundo era la espalda del pelinegro.

- _¡Te tengo!-_ pensó en el instante que deslizaba su "catana" contra la espada de Byakuya.

Inesperadamente para sus ojos, su bakuto se deslizo en el aire sin tener contacto con su objetivo. Al parecer el Kuchiki logro escabullirse a tiempo, evitando la lesión con una expresión triunfante y una sonrisa arrogante ante el asombro infantil dibujado en el rostro de Draiko.

Al haber conseguido una posición fija y fuera de peligro, Byakuya exclamo con presunción- ¡Vamos, vamos!... ¡Se que puedes con mas! – desafío con un gesto burlón que ganó fastidiar al Shinigami.

Éste expreso un puchero infantil, y dispuesto a no tolerar esas endebles burlas, se lanzo al ataque chocando un par de veces la espada de madera del Kuchiki. Este último en el acto de defenderse sostuvo con más firmeza su arma, recibiendo y devolviendo bruscos golpes contra la de Draiko, que hacia certeros movimientos en contraataque.

- ¡Ja! ¿No que no?! – enfrento socarrón, logrando que el Shinigami retrocediera unos pasos ante sus toscos choques.

- Esta bien,… ¡Si insistes! – sonrió el aludido mostrando un hilo de maldad y desplante no muy común en él. Empezó a acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos y contraatacando hasta llegar a acorralar al Kuchiki que hacia lo posible para protegerse en cada agresión.

Los repentinos actos de Draiko mostro una diferencia sorprendente. Sus constantes azotes causaban que los pies de Byakuya empezaran a retroceder paso a paso y cada vez más rápidos y con apuro. Éste comenzó a inquietarse intentando mantener mas fijo su concentración para no ser sometido, sin embargo no podía contra el temblor de sus manos ante los aturdidos choques. Se sorprendía del gran cambio de habilidades que había, era obvio que el Shinigami solía limitarse. Es mas, aun lo seguía haciendo.

A pesar de ello sonrió para sus adentros, eso era lo que quería y lo estaba consiguiendo.

De todas formas sus planes no era quedarse atrás. Con un ágil inclinación rechazo la bakuto de su oponente pelirrubio suspendiéndola hacia arriba sacándola de su camino. Inmediatamente en ese momento direcciono con rapidez su arma logrando golpeando el pecho del Shinigami y ocasionando que este perdiera el equilibrio de su firmeza.

Draiko parecía afectado por el puyazo, aun así…

- ¡Ja! Un rápido golpe…, pero - pronuncio con claridad y tranquilidad el atacado, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada y la fijaba en el sorprendido Kuchiki –… ¡No lo hiciste con fuerza! – clamo tomando desprevenido a su oponente e el momento de atacar, introduciéndole en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un potente estacada en el estomago con la punta del bakuto.  
>- ¡Grahh! - El seco y profundo golpe arrebato unos segundos el oxigeno de Kuchiki, ocasionando que perdiera la firmeza y cayera a gatas en el suelo. Tosiendo con brusquedad al no poder contener el aire en sus pulmones.<p>

- JhiJhiJhi! ¡Yo Gane! – festejo sonriente el Shinigani, con una picarona carita de victoria. Le era un gran gusto ganarle, en combates era lo único que tenia ventaja ya que en los "juegos" el Kuchiki siempre salía victorioso.

- Ah…- a penas pudo pronunciar el vencido intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Casi le saca todos los órganos con ese golpazo.

- Pero debo reconocer que estuviste muy bien! Has estado mejorando mucho…o antes me estabas ocultando tus habilidades?! – interrogo desconfiado e indignación sin ningún motivo, solo logrando que una gran gota de sudor apareciera en la cabeza de Byakuya.

- Esa es mi línea…- musito con fastidio.

Draiko carcajeo con naturalidad, comprendía sus palabras y además le era muy cómico ver esa actitud del Kuchiki. – Uh? – repentinamente calló su risa y miro atento a una dirección como un cachorro al escuchar el correteo de una ardilla.

- ¿Que pasa? – interrogo Byakuya notando su imprevista atención.

- ¡Hoo! – señalo como respuesta hacia los arbusto en el momento preciso en donde aparecía una muchacha de cabello oscuro y peculiares ojos.

- Así que aquí estaban…Por qué siempre debo de estar buscándolos por estos bosques - comento la recién llegada acercándose a pasos tranquilos hacia ellos.

- ¡Kureimy! – nombro contento el pelirrubio, no perdiendo ningún segundo para correr hacia ella. - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu misión?

- Nada fuera de lo normal… -

- Creímos que tardaría más. – Byakuya se unió a la conversación, después de recuperar su aliento.

- Fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba, al parecer otro escuadrón se hizo cargo de lo demás y postergaron el informe. –

- Mhmmm…-

- Pero dejando eso de lado, vine a ver que es lo que estaban haciendo… – confeso la Shinigami analizando a ambos menores. –…y ya puedo imaginarlo. –

- ¡Viniste a ver como pateare de nuevo el trasero de Baka-chan! –

- ¡Oee! ¡¿Quien es el Baka-chan?! ¡Idiota! –

-¡JaJaJaJaJaJa! – sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Draiko salió corriendo a carcajadas mientras era perseguido por Byakuya que estaba dispuesto a una revancha. No perdonaría ni una ocasión que el Shinigami lo llamara de esa forma tan bochornosa.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Gallina blanca! –

Mientras los dos correteaban libremente, a Kureimy le era agradable ver esa escena. Verlos actuar como lo que eran; solo dos niños. A muy a su pesar, tubo que comentar información que sabía que los haría detenerse. - ¡Escuchen! ¡Cuando terminen de jugar Onigoto, les contare lo que averigüe sobre mi zanpakuto! – vocifero, recibiendo la atención que temía.

- ¿Ehhh?! – Draiko freno de golpe, y por ese error, Byakuya que corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarle, no freno y se lanzo a el noqueándolo como un jugador de rugby.- ¡IiTthaaAA! –

.

Luego del "accidente" que sufrieron ambos, sobre todo el Shinigami que se llevo la peor parte, se sentaron en el suelo inmediatamente para prestar mas atención a lo que les diria Kureimy.

- ¿A que te refieres? – interrogo un curioso y tranquilo Byakuya sentado en el suelo, junto con Draiko que yacía a su lado con un ojo medio morado y los labios hinchados producto de la derrotada mortal del pelinegro.

- Bueno…hace unos días he descubierto una desventaja en mi habilidad… – comento confundiéndolos por sus palabras. – Al decir verdad, sospecho que la razón por el cual estuviste apunto de terminar con Draiko fue debido a que tu fuerza se incremento repentinamente, por el cual, Draiko no se lo vio venir y resulto herido. –

- Oh no me había dado cuenta de eso, genio! – dijo sarcástico el nombrado con un puchero infantil. Sabía que Byakuya había aumentado en ese momento sus poderes y le había dado una paliza. No era necesario que la shinigami lo repitiera.

- Lo que desconozco es la razón o que lo causa… Por eso digo que es una desventaja, si por una razón domino al enemigo pero luego pierdo control sobre el, este incrementaría su fuerza y seria un peligro para mis camaradas… – aclaro su preocupación

- …Y un gran problema. - murmuro pensativo el Kuchiki, lo descubierto por la muchacha era de suma importancia. Además por el temor de la chica que no quería que el seireitei se enterara de sus habilidades, no por el momento. – Pero eso se puede solucionar…- agrego de la nada en un tono seguro, levantándose del suelo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Eh? ¿Como? -

- ¡¿Que acaso no es obvio? Solo necesitas entrenamiento! ¡Entrenamiento!... te adiestraras tanto sobre su poder, que ningún ser será capas de salvarse de tu Zanapkuto… Solo necesitas tener confianza en que lo lograras. –

- Ah…tienes razón.  
>- ¡Yoooooohhhu! ¡Entonces a entrenar se a dicho! – exclamo entusiasmado el Shinigami, levantándose con ánimos y listo para la acción.<p>

- Entendido. – afirmo Kureimy con la misma determinación. – Draiko… ¿Podrás soportar de nuevo los ataques de Byakuya?

- ¡¿Eeeeeeh?!

- Perfecto – asintió ignorando la cara colérica de terror que expreso el pelirrubio. – Vamos. – comenzó a marchar dirigiéndose a un puto mas lejano donde no pudieran encontrarlos fácilmente.

- Ah – asintió Byakuya siguiéndola.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Cómo que soportar los ataques de Byakuya de nuevo?!...- grito comenzando a correr tras ellos ya que lo habían dejado atrás. - ¡Hey! ¡Esperen!

* * *

><p>Luego de encontrar un lugar seguro donde no los descubrirían, rodeado de conjunto de arboles y un territorio espacioso y amplio cubierto de césped, los tres jóvenes estaban listos para dar comenzó a lo que estaban decididos a repetir; someter al Kuchiki nuevamente con la habilidad del Kamen no Tohorō.<p>

- Muy bien…Haremos exactamente los mismo que aquella ves. – comunico la Shinigami seriamente. – Pero en este caso, yo ordenare a Byakuya para que te ataque, Draiko… ¿Estas listo?  
>- ¡Hai! – alego el aludido al perder el miedo, preparándose en posición de guardia.<p>

Mientras, Kureimy dio unos pasos acercándose al Kuchiki para dar iniciación a la prueba.

- Después de estar bajo el control no sentirás nada…- le dijo – Sin embargo, creo que el procedimiento será doloroso como al principio… ¿Podrás soportarlo de nuevo? -

- ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? – respondió su pregunta con seguridad, sin miedo, ni temor a que lo podría pasar.

- Mhm…- asintió la muchacha ante su valentía para luego desenvainar su zanpakuto con el propósito de introducirle una pequeña cortada en el dedo como lo había hecho hace semanas atrás. Después de eso, tomo distancia junto con Draiko para liberar el comando de su Shikai.

Suspiro profundamente con una actitud muy diferente que al principio, una tranquila, relajada y firme con la fe y la segura de que todo marcharía bien.

- Gobierna a tu enemigo hasta que se arrepienta; "Kamen no Tohorō"…- llamo, causando con esas palabras que su zanpakuto se liberara tomando una nueva forma. Al tenerla la llevo hasta la altura de su pecho, mirando de reojo a ambos menores.- ¿listos? Comencemos…- acordó, mirando al frente a la ves que concentraba su reiatsu en el filo metálico de su espada, resplandeciéndola con un leve brillo blanco que comenzaba a intensificarse lentamente.

Los ojos azules grisáceos de Byakuya podían reflejar aquella llama nívea que atentamente observaba. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar con mas velocidad ante al sentir que nuevamente su cuerpo seria manejado, como un títere esperando ser tomado por un volatinero.

Y en ese preciso momento, su cuerpo se estremeció al volver a concebir ese mismo intenso entumecimiento junto con la palpitante sensación en su mente que lo paralizaba, pero no lo desconcentraba de su mirada en la espada.

- ¡Ghrrnhh!… - gruño entre dientes, el dolor comenzaba a aumentar pero aun así el se mantenía de pie soportándolo, conservándose firme para no preocupar a sus compañeros. - _Solo es por un momento_…. – se dijo así mismo en su mente, en el tiempo en que con su mano presionaba su pecho donde sentía la incomprensible molestia. -…_debo soportarlo_….-

Contuvo la tos que provocaba el irritante ardor en su cargante. A casusa de eso, el líquido blanco y espeso que debió expulsar, se descordó lentamente por los costados de su boca al igual que de sus ojos, en donde también brotaba la misma emulsión, cayendo como lagrimas. – _Debo conseguirlo_…- frunció su ceño cerrando su ojos en el acto, demandando mil veces sus piernas para que permanecieran estables.

De repente, el reiatsu proveniente del Kuchiki comenzó a desbordarse con sutileza a su alrededor como pequeñas olas. Aumentando cada vez mas junto con la máscara que comenzaba a tomar forma en su rostro.

– _¡Lo lograre!_…- se afirmo así mismo, abriendo con determinación sus ojos antes de que fueran apoderado por la formación de la máscara y la intensificación de su fuerza espiritual.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kuchiki<strong>

_**(15 años después.)**_

_(-"¡Hora de levantarse!"-)_

Se escucho dentro de la residencia Kuchiki ese leve grito que no parecía importar a los empleados, pero si provocaba miradas de extrañeza ante el propietario. Alguno que otras muchachas miraban apenadas y divertidas el pasar del individuo que marchaba rápidamente con firmeza y gracia.

(-"¡Es hora que te levantes, Byakuya!"-)

Sus paso apresurados apretaban con firmeza la fina madera de la mansión en su avanzar, emprendiendo a hacerlos mas lentos debido a que cada vez se acercaba mas a su destino. Sin tomarse la molestia de tocar, abrió con ambas manos los dos extremos de la puerta deslizante.

(-"¡Byakuya!"-)

Aclamo un alegre y preadolescente Draiko, con una sincera y contenta sonrisa expresada en su rostro. Pero como de costumbre, ese semblante fue remplazado rápidamente por una de confusión y sorpresa al percatarse de que el susodicho no se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Eehh?... ¿Dónde se habrá ido? – se pregunto así mismo, rascándo su barbilla y dispuesto a girarse para buscar en otro sitio, pero…– ¡GraAaAaAa! – recibiendo una repentina patada en su rostro, fue noqueado de un sope provocando que cayera y rodara en el suelo hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la habitación.

- ¡Llegaste tarde! – Exclamo el dueño de aquel ataque, - ¡Jha! ¡Esta vez no me arrastraras, Tonto! – parado en la entrada, apuntándose con su pulgar orgulloso y una sonrisa arrogante, advirtió el joven Byakuya vestido con uno _hakama_ verde y un _kosode_ blanco que permanecía con las mangas sujetadas.

- ¡Eso fue muy cruel, Byakuya! – chillo Draiko con la marca de una suela en medio de su rostro, reincorporándose inmediatamente y enfrentar frente a frente al chico de su misma altura – ¡Pudiste haberme roto la nariz! -

- ¡Tsh! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil deshacerme de ti! – resoplo.

- ¡No seas injusto! ¡¿Así tratas a un amigo que acaba de regresar de una peligrosa misión?!~ – le reclamo mostrando un puchero y apretando ambos puños como un chiquillo.

-¡Qué de peligrosa! ¡Solo te enfrentaste a una docena de Hollow que atacaban el Rokongai! – justifico fastidiado con una vena palpitante en la cabeza. Le era irritante la dramatización del Shinigami.

- ¡¿Si hubiera sido una emboscada?!

- ¡Fuiste con tu equipo, no?!

-…- ese detalle borro rastro de enojo en el rostro del Shinigami. - Mhm… Eso es cierto. – razono en un tono pensativo logrando que, debido a esa repentina expresión y rendimiento, la mueca de pocos amigos de Byakuya se combinara con una de "¡Tanto escándalo para eso, joder!"  
>-…- se mantuvieron en silencio, enfrentando sus miradas desafiantes para ver quien ganaba. –sin embargo, Draiko al parecer no pudo resistir mas la tentacion. - … Ppffff… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –<p>

- ¡Jajajajaja! – el Kuchiki también carcajeo, habían llegado a un punto tan absurdo en la conversación que solo eso podían hacer. Reírse de lo patéticos que parecían seguir peleando como si aun fueran unos chiquillos.

- jajaja… ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo de ha ido con los entrenamientos con los capitanes? – interrogo con una alegría natural e interés.

- Nada mal…solo preferiría que no apareciera la ruidosa de Shihoin Yoruichi. – confeso pronunciando el nombre con fastidio. ¡Le desagradaba esa gata del demonio que lo único que hacia era molestarlo y torturarlo con sus estúpidos juegos!

- Mhmm hay que ver como te entrenaron…-

- ¿Acaso quieres comprobar mi fuerza? – cuestiono desafiante, una batalla por la mañana lo le caería mal.

- ¡Bien! – Acepto – ¡Pero, no perdamos el tiempo y vamos que se hace tarde! – aclaro un poco alterado y apresurado, sujetando el antebrazo de Byakuya para llevarlo al jardín principal de la mansión.

- ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿A donde?! – bramo intentando zafarse del agarre, al final si logro llevárselo arrastras.

- ¿Qué, lo olvidaste? – Pregunto incrédulo sin detener su paso – Ginrei-dono me informo que hoy volverán a visitarte el Capitán Ukitake y el Capitán Kyoraku para entrenar contigo…. ¡Debemos a calentar para que des una buena impresión esta vez! – aclamo sus planes.

- ¿Ehh? –

* * *

><p>A paso shunpo llegaron al centro del majestuoso y silencioso jardín. Sin embargo, ignoraron tal belleza, arrebataron esa paz al deslizar bruscamente sus pies en el pasto verde a segundos de haber llegado y colisionado ambas armas.<p>

Antes de terminar su deslizamiento, Byakuya impulso con fuerza sus pies a la vez que apretaba con firmeza su espada de madera, listo para proporcionar una acometida contra su colega de entrenamiento.

Draiko hizo casi lo mismo. Al frenar por un corto periodo el arrastre, propulso sus pies junto con un completo giro en el tiempo que sujetaba duramente su catana. Esta se mantenía con el filo cubierto por la funda, así evitar cualquier cortaba accidental contra el pelinegro.

El duro impacto, ocasiono un fuerte revote alejándolos obligatoriamente. No obstante, no tardaron en volver a agredirse repetidamente.

En esos 15 años que habían trascurrido, los movimientos de Byakuya mejoraron consideradamente haciendo sus ataques mucho mas agiles y velices, su reflejos eran mas sensible el cual le dada una perfección y ventaja en el momento de defenderse.

Draiko peleaba con la misma viveza y habilidad, sus movimientos habían mejorado mucho más con el paso del tiempo y ya no tenía temor de mostrar todas sus habilidades. Sin embargo, al mostrar mejor capacitación que sus demás compañeros oficiales, era enviado continuamente misiones en las afueras del Seireitei. Lo que perjudicaba con los entrenamientos junto con el Kuchiki en ese tiempo.

Pero aun así eso no parecía importarle a los dos. Continuaban entrenando aprovechando el tiempo que podía compartir y en otras ocasiones seguían con sus "juegos" para relajarse un poco de tanta agitación.

Espesar del trascurso del tiempo, sus peleas absurdas continuaban al igual que su lazo de camaradería.

Unieron de nuevo sus espadas en un profundo choque. A diferencia del primer golpe, ambos lograron permanecer contra el rebote espontaneo, persistiendo unidas sus armas en un desafío de quien tendría mas fuerza.

- Tsh…ya ríndete…- musito Byakuya arrogantemente, permaneciendo firme en el sustento de su arma.

- ¡Ohh!~ ¿Que? ¿Crees que me rendiré en un encuentro tan simple? – también jugo el Shinigami, incrementando levemente su fuerza y provocando que las dos armas comenzara a inclinarse en el lado contra el Kuchiki.

- Khh…tu… ¡Esta vez no cederé! – aclaro con determinación, incrementando mas su fuerza en el agarre y empujando todo su peso contra la catana de Draiko. Logrando restablecer un equilibrio de igual e igual.

Era obvio la situación de que ambos no se rendirían. Aun así, continuaban intentándolo desafiantemente mientras se miraban de manera asesina, incluso provocando que de su miradas salgan chipas eléctricas contra el otro.

Inesperadamente unos plausos se escucharon de la nada, deteniendo la fuerza y actitud de los jóvenes. - Se mueven de una manera sorprendente…- dichas palabras captaron la atención de los joven hacia el recién llegado de cabellera blanca y una amigable sonrisa.

- ¡Capitán Ukitake! – exclamaron ambos al unisonó.

– Bueno días, Byakuya-kun, Draiko-kun – saludo el aludido.

Ante la presencia de unos de los capitanes del Gotei trece, Byakuya se separo inmediatamente de Draiko y corrió levemente hasta llegar frente a él para dar un cordial saludo - Bueno días, Capitán Ukitake – hiso una leve reverencia.

-¡Buenas Capitán Ukitake! –también saludo el expresivo Shinigami al lado del Kuchiki.

- Veo que despertaron temprano para entrenar, bien pensado. – alago al ver que tan jóvenes tenían ese entusiasmo.

- Ah…Milagrosamente Byakuya esta despierto, así que no fue difícil empezar antes! – dijo de repente Draiko. Dichas palabras causaron un par de venitas en la frente del nombrado y una leve carcajada al Capitán.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja…como siempre tan divertido, Draiko-kun. –

- _Mhgmm, pero soy yo quien lo soporta todo el día_ – pensó fastidiado el Kuchiki mirando aun costado mientras el capitán y el Shinigami seguían hablando amigablemente.

- Siques con tu cara de pocos amigos – dijo otra vos palmeando levemente el hombro del Kuchiki.

- ¡¿Quien se atreve a decir eso?! – exclamo sobresaltado, girándose de golpe y apuntando al responsable con su bakuto.

- Yoi, yoi...tranquilo Byakuya-kun, soy yo. – aclaro Kyoraku tratando de calmarlo mostrando las palmas de sus manos para que lo viera desarmado.

- Oh, Capitán Kyoraku! – Exclamas prendido y apenado bajando su "catana" y mostrando una leve sonrisa - Discúlpeme por favor…Lo confundí con otra persona. -

(-"¡¿Acaso lo confundiste conmigo?! ¡Byakuya-bo!"-)

¡Esa irritante voz, era esa maldita! Byakuya abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al oír la voz que tanto detestaba. Y de repente, las mangas holgadas de su kosode se soltaron de golpe alterándolo al no haberse percatado de que esa gata del demonio le había arrebatado la cinta que los sujetaba.

- ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Como siempre tan lento, Byakuya-bo! – vocifero con un aire jovial y una grande sonrisa la capitana del segundo escuadrón, sentada cómodamente en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Temee! ¡Lo pagaras caro, Shihoin Yoruichi! – amenazo sonrojado por la ira el aludido, empuñando su mano con demostrativas ganas de querer matarla.

Ukitake intento calmarlo, pero al parecer la ira del joven era tan grande que termino discutiendo y al final persiguiendo a la capitana del segundo escuadrón como de costumbre. Dejando atrás a dos relajados capitanes y un sonriente Draiko ya que el mayor de cabello blanco le regalo otra tonelada de dulces que tanto le fascinaban. Olvidado el momento de entrenamiento y tomarse un descanso hasta que el Kuchiki regresara.

* * *

><p>Yoshh! A por fin :) espero que les haya gustado ^^ tuve dudas en algunas cositas pero mejor lo deje asi :3<p>

Ok! De nuevo perdonen la tardanza, y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado :D como se habrán dado cuenta, el tiempo esta pasando rápido y pronto se sabrá lo ocurrido con Draiko y Kureimy para que llegue a los acontecimientos actuales de la historia ^^ espero que sean un poco mas pacientes.

Bien! Para que tengan algo en claro, la altura ahora de Byakuya es la que se muestra en la saga del pasado XD aunque tal ves unos centímetros mas bajito jajaj, Draiko también ha crecido al igual que la shinigami! *.*

oki-doki! **La actualización será el día 13 de julio**, se los aseguro, lo actualizare ese dia! Aunque tenga que escaparme de las garras de facebook, lo are con tal no fallar nuevamente mi palabra!

Hasta mientras :) espero que se cuiden mucho! Mucho! ^^ Besos enormes y…

…**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! XD**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	46. cap46 Misión venganza:… ¡Fallida!

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Bien :) … ehmm…etto… ¡ES CULPA DE EDENS! *Se sube a un auto y se dirige a las vegas! \ (*ﮞ*)/* ok no xD … _[Pero por una parte es cierto ¬¬]_ jeje xD ok :3 lamento lo tarde de la actualización! Pero aun así sigue siendo 13 xD hahaha los siento de verdad! Hoy estuve ocupada y recién en a las 9 pm pude usar la pc :'( lo bueno es que ya el lunes comienzo mi receso escolar ^^ aunque eso también significa mayor limpieza y quehaceres en casa xD pero me sabre manejar jaja!

**_Agradecimientos por sus Review a:_**

**xXEdensXx****:** hola! ^^ oe! No te rías ¬¬ que tu también eres una de esas garras de Facebook _[El culpable!].._jaja! me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y saber que te gusto :) ¡algunas fallitas? :o mhmm lo revisare! xD es que a veces me distraigo :3 bueno! Que bueno que te haya sacado unas carcajadas, y espero que este capitulo también te guste :D gracias por comentar!

Phantom Claire: Hola ^^ Estoy feliz de que te gustara el capitulo :) muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este sea también sea de tu agrado :D

**MaryUchi:** Hola, Mary-san! Estoy muy feliz de que perdonaras a mami! Oka-san tenia miedo de que no lo hicieras! Dx jeje bueno, sacando mi lado histérico xD Me alegro mucho que te haya ido bien en los exámenes :) sigue así ;) estudia mucho y da lo mejor de ti! ^^/ sii, a veces son injustos algunos profes ._. pero descuida, trata de tomar todo lo que te enseñen porque aunque no lo creas te servirá mucho para el futuro, sea la carera que elijas :D yo estoy bien por suerte haha xD…bueno! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este también te guste :) te quiero mi linda Hijita! Y muchas gracias por comentar!

**ALEXZHA:** Hola! :D hahah sii! Yoruichi es una loquilla! xD Byakuya era kawai de niño 13 es tan lindo escribir de eso! xD haha me alegro que te gustara la dedicatoria :) y gracias por comentar!

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola! :D me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y sobre todo que perdonaras el retrazo :3 sii, no creí que me afectara tanto T.T _[Con lo insensible que es ¬¬] _sobre todo por eso xD haha pero bueno, estos mas tanqui porque las cosas se estas solucionando de apoco ^^ Wooow! Ya las diste?! Pues a cruzar los dedos y que este bien el examen! ^.^ aun así, sigue intentándolo y no te rindas! :D ¡Haces muy bien! ¡Hay que ser persistente! ;) heheh sii Draiko es adorable :3 lo amo! Ohh! Haha! Pues el dibujo es un poco chistoso xD Draiko hace una mini propaganda del capitulo 43 y al mencionar a Byakuya como Baka-chan, este intenta pegarle reclamándole xDD hahaha! Bien! :) me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo! ^^ te deseo mucha suerte y gracias por comentar :D

Ok! Muchas gracias a todos por su cometarios :) me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto!

_**Lovetamaki**_! ^^ sempai! Para que no digan que soy olvidadiza xD recuerdo un comentario tuyo que querías que haga un capitulo sobre este tema! Cunado lo vaya leyendo sabrás a que me refiero ;) y si no pues al final lo explica :3

_**Simbología:**_

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

**Disclaimer:**

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… **_

_**Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica***_

_**Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 46<strong>

**"Misión venganza:… ¡Fallida!"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

((-¡ME LAS PAGARA ESA MALDITA, YA LO VERA!-))

El grito encabronado de Kuchiki Byakuya que se oyó a más de treinta metros a la redonda desde la mansión Kuchiki. Tan ruidoso fue, que algunas podres aves, que descansaban anteriormente en la copa de los arboles, salieron ahuyentados. Y no eran los únicos que se asustaron ante tal aterradora exclamación. Los del personal de limpieza, que hacían su paso rutinario, dieron un tembloroso respingón al oírlo, temiendo la razón del por que la furia del joven heredero.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de dichoso escandaloso, se encontraba el propietario con un rostro totalmente sonrojado por la ira que lo consumía y a su lado, sentado tranquilamente con un vaso de jugo, se hallaba Draiko no afectado por los gritos.

- Mhmm relájate Byakuya...- sugirió su amigo pelirrubio en un tono sereno. Tranquilo, sin inmutarse ante el grito previo.

- ¡¿Como quieres que me relaje!? – interrogo el susodicho, voleando su mirada hacia él con la misma expresión que haría temblar a cualquiera.

- Bueno...no te relajes – tastabillo al entender su situación y con quien estaba. Sabía que calladito se veía más bonito, y ese era la buena ocasión para demostrarlo. Decir a un Kuchiki que se calme en el estado que estaba actualmente Byakuya, era igual al suicidio.

- Debe tener algo... algo en la que pueda encontrar su punto débil...- comenzó a murmurar el pelinegro, caminando de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado pensando en una idea de cómo vengarse de nada más y nada menos que su archí enemiga personal: Shihoin Yoruichi.

Luego de que ésta lo había ridiculizado en la mañana ante los otros capitanes, fue como la gota que rebalso el vaso, llegando al punto gritico de la poca paciencia que Byakuya tenia. ¡Se iba vengar y estaba seguro de ello! No solo por esa ocasión, sino también por la variedad de origines en que la gata del demonio solía burlarlo al salirse con la suya.

¡Pero el problema era que no sabia como! Poco sabia de su adversaria, y para averiguarlo era una misión difícil debido a la multitud de guardaespaldas que la rodeaban.

- Por que no buscas su diario intimo…- las mágicas y repentinas palabras de Draiko llamaron de inmediato su atención. Lo miro con incredulidad, aun no comprendía muy bien de que consistía un diario. - La mayoría de las chicas siempre tienen uno. En hay escriben lo que quieran, incluso sus miedos. – explico el shinigami comiendo gustoso unos pasteles posados en la mesa.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?...- un gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Byakuya. ¿Acaso su amigo…tenia uno?

- ¿Ehhh? ¡Pues mis colegas de escuadrón siempre mandas emocionadas con un libro de esos! – aclaro con un poco de indignación al imaginarse lo que pensaba el Kuchiki sobre el. - Una vez encontré uno en la oficina de papeleo y casi se me tiran enzima pensando que lo había leído – narro el Shinigami recordando esa bochornosa ocasión - una experiencia aterradora – murmuro mas para si al recordar las miradas asesinas de las jóvenes shinigamis al encontrarlo con el diario entre las manos.

- Mhmm...¿Crees que tenga uno? – dijo pensativo el Kuchiki, ideando en su mente un plan.

- Pues claro – afirmo de lo más pancho el pelirrubio para después beber su jugo, ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de Byakuya.

Una sonrisa macabra surgió de Byakuya, revelando su lado maligno. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Se lo robare y revelare su contenido! – exclamo seguro y decidido, meneando sus dedos ansioso de la dulce venganza.

- ¡Ppfffffffff! –Draiko no pudo evitar escupir todo el jugo que había ingerido, hasta casi quedarse sin aire al oír el plan - …! ¿quehh?. ¡¿QUE VAS A HACER QUE?! -

- Gracias por la idea, Draiko – agradeció satisfecho el Kuchiki, mostrando su pulgar.

- ¡Espera, yo no te he dicho nada! ¡¿Como que piensas robárselo?! - Interrogo inmutado, no le agradaba para esa ocurrencia.

- Mhm… Pero debo tener cuidado, tiene muchos guardaespaldas. – ignorando el griterío del pelirrubio por completo, Byakuya se dispuso a pensar con mas profundidad sus futuros movimientos para obtener el diario de la Shihoin.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! -

* * *

><p>Luego de haber puesto manos a la obra, el 85% del plan de Byakuya estaba funcionando a la perfección. En ese momento corría a toda velocidad con el deseado diario entre sus manos que lo ayudaría a desquitarse de Shihoin Yoruichi, después de haberse infiltrado a la Mansión de la mencionada y entrado a su habitación.<p>

- ¡Bien! – exclamo satisfecho el Kuchiki corriendo a toda prisa con una expresión de victoria que dudaba un poco. - ¡Lo tenemos, pero…! Lo difícil será deshacernos de ellos. – gruño irritado al ver que no lograba perder de vista a toda una cuadrilla que pertenecían a las fuerzas especiales.

Debido a que el 15% restante fue fallido al haber sido descubiertos por los vigilantes y miembros del segundo escuadrón, que en ese momento, iban tras ellos en una casería de captúralos. No obstante, era increíble que a pesar de ser poseedores de una prodigiosa velocidad, dos jóvenes pudieran escapar sin ser alcanzados aun.

- ¡¿Cómo me metí en esto?! – lloriqueo Draiko mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, derramando chorros de lagrimas con su rostro pálido mostrando arrepentimiento y terror. No quería imaginar que seria de él si llegase ser capturado.

- ¡S-si nos escabullimos entre los arboles…tal vez los perdamos…!- sugirió un jadeante Byakuya ignorando el llanto que escandalizaba su compañero. Lo único que tenia en mente era lograr sus planes.

- ¡No lo creo! – Contradijo el pelirrubio sin perder el ritmo – ¡Hay-hay que pensar en algo mejor…antes de que nos alca-AAAHH!- sin saber como, el suelo que piso el Shinigami se hundió profundamente arrastrándolo aun hoyo de mas de cuatro metros de altura.

- ¿Eh? ¡Draiko! –exclamo Byakuya sorprendido, deteniendo su paso.

- ¡Caí una trampa! – grito desesperado.

- ¡Idiota! – soltó sin poder creérselo. ¿Como rayos era posible que callera en una trampa justo en esa situación? O mejor dicho, ¿como apareció ese agujero ahí? No había una razonable explicación.

Los pensamientos interrogantes de Byakuya fueron interrumpidos al oír los rápidos pasos de la cuadrilla del segundo escuadrón. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se acercan! – Advirtió Draiko - ¡Vete, Byakuya! ¡Déjame aquí…- cerro sus ojos dramáticamente, como siempre, queriendo hacer un discurso que admirara el sacrificio que haría. - no arriesgues tu vida por-…are?! – al abriros, comprobó que el Kuchiki ya no estaba en su posición anterior. En seguida, elevo lo mas que pudo su cabeza para intentar ver el exterior y su rostro palideció al verlo alejarse a toda velocidad. Abandonándolo a su suerte. – ¡¿AHHH?! ¡MATDITO HIJO DE….eh? – quiso estallar de la ira, indignado, pero varias sombras lo cubrieron obligándolo a alzar la mirada y encontrarse rodeado por los hombres con aspecto de ninjas. – je…Hola…

.

_(-"¡GgHhHhHiIiIiIiAaAaAAAAaAAaaaAAhHHHHHH!" -)_

Y a pesar de oír a lo lejos el grito desgarrador de Draiko, Byakuya continuo corriendo aun determinante. No quería arriesgarse a ser capturado también, tenia que escapar y así por fin tomar su revancha con la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

No obstante, tan distraído iba en sus planes que no percibió una presencia que iba tras el desde hace tiempo, y mucho menos que se dirigía a una segura trampa.

Al dar un paso en falso, inexplicablemente escucho el quebrar de una rama junto a una atadura en tu tobillo que lo jalo de golpe sin darle el tiempo de reaccionar. Sintio que su cuerpo se elevaba, y luego de varias vueltas confusas que hicieron marear su cabeza, descubrió de repente que se encontraba ya atado con una gruesa soga, que pegaba sus brazos y ataba todo su parte superior, colgado al parecer en la rama de un árbol sin tocar el suelo.

- ¡Que carajos! – exclamo sin entender por que estaba así. ¡Lo habían atrapado ¿pero quien?!

- ¡JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa! – esa escandalosa carcajada respondió su pregunta. - ¡¿Creíste que con correr escaparías de mi?.. ¡Aunque llegases a usar shunpo, tu paso es muy lento para huir! – vocifero jovial y con burla saliendo de su escondite, trasformando el rostro de Byakuya en aborrecimiento.

- kghhhhh ¡Maldita! ¡¿Como te atreves hacerme esto, Shihoin Yoruichi?! – cuestiono intentando contener su cordura, pero le era imposible, ver a esa mujer lo chiflaba.

- ¿Ahh? Eso debería decirlo yo – dijo con cierta razón la Capitana mirándolo con recelo.

- ¡Uh! – Byakuya se paralizo un segundo al entender esas palabras, aun así intento seguir disimulando.

- Vamos, dámelo...Se que lo tienes...- dijo Yoruichi muy animada, comenzando a acercarse con unos pasos.

- No se a que te refieres – se hizo el distraído, intentando fingir ingenuidad apartando su mirada. Para su pesar era un pésimo actor, moriría de hambre si dependiera de eso.

- No te hagas el inocente, Byakuya-bo – dijo picara y con complicidad, aproximándose peligrosamente al Kuchiki.

- ¡Tsh! -

- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Lo tienes oculto en tu ropa, no?! – Divertida, y aprovechando la inmovilidad de Byakuya, comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de su _kosode_ blanco para hallar lo que buscaba.

En el simple tacto, Byakuya se altero al sentir las manos de Yocuichi toqueteándolo. ¡Cómo se atrevía esa mujer de aspecto pervertido!

- ¡Espera! ¡Espe-! ¡No toques! Jajaja! – soltó una carcajada al sentir lo que no quería, las malditas cosquillas! – ¡jaja! ¡Oye! ¡Aah! ¡Quita tus-! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Quita tus gatunas manos de encima! – comenzó a decir entre risas y encabronado, no podía soportarlo mas.

Pero Yoruichi hacia oídos sordos ante las quejas del joven, buscando sin incomodidad su preciado libro - Mhmmmm... ¡Oh! ¡Aquí esta! - sonrío ampliamente y satisfecha al encontrarlo y sacarlo de la posesión de Byakuya.

- Nunca te atrevas a tocar las cosa de una chica- aconsejo con un aire superior y de diversión, he era muy entretenido tener al Kuchiki en ese estado, y aprovechando la ocasión, le dio juguetones golpecitos con dicho objeto en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya tienes tu tonto libro! ¡Ahora bájame de aquí! –demando.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ni de broma! ¡Has cometido una travesura, Byakuya-bo!... ¡Has sido un niño malo y ahora serás castigado! – exclamo con burla, riendo cada vez mas alto al ver el rostro de Byakuya desformarse de sobresalto.

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde…<br>El día había comenzando a su atardecer. El sol se ocultaba lentamente, mientras que con su luz iluminaba a dos camaradas Capitanes; Ukitake y Kyoraku. ¿El motivo de su caminata a esa horas y por el medio de los bosques? Era a petición de Capitán Kuchiki Ginrei después de no saber nada sobre el paradero de su nieto y subordinado Pelirrubio luego desde el medio día. Le era extraña que a partir de esas altas horas de la tarde, que comenzaba a oscurecer, no había novedades de esos dos jóvenes.

Por esa razón, Ukitake y Kyoraku estaban cooperando en buscarlos a las afueras del Seireitei mientras que el Capitán Kuchiki hacia sus averiguaciones discretas desde los escuderones.

(- "¡Byakuya-kun! ¡Draiko-kun!" –) los llamo Ukitake, pero como antes no obtenía respuesta. -Mnh… ¿Donde se habrán metido esos niños?…- murmuro, caminando a pasos lentos mientras buscaba preocupado.

- No podemos detectar ningún rastro de reitasu…mhm? – comento el capitán Kyoraku, le era extraño el no poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, después de varias horas caminando, a lo lejos se encontraron con un agujero en la tierra que llamo su atención.

.

- Ghmhh~…sniff~…- Solo, abandonado, con hambre y frío, Draiko aun permanecía lo que al parecer seria su tumba. Y lo peor de todo, era que estaba inmovilizado al estar bajo un kido que los miembros de las fuerzas especiales habían utilizado contra el para retenerlo.

En eso no le vio lo malo. El único inconveniente, era que después de menos de una hora, los guardaespaldas se fueran olvidándose de el!

- Whem~…sniff~…- estaba sollozando y a la ves perdiendo sus esperanzas de ser rescatado. ¡Iba a morir y lo sabía! ¡Adiós a Kureimy! ¡Adiós a Byakuya y a toda la familia Kuchiki! ¡Y sobre todo adiós a todos los dulces que se arrepentía no habérselos comido antes! - … -

(- "¡oh! ¡Draiko-kun!"- )

Sintió que una luz iluminándolo desde el cielo ¿Era Kami-sama? No…Reconocía esa amable y gentil voz. Sentía escuchar los coros del Ave María, había llegado su salvador!

- ¿eh?! U-ki-…Ukitake taicho…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. El susodicho sonrío sinceramente y con felicidad al encontrarlo sano y salvo. Con cuidado, deshizo el kido que retenía al menor y coloco su mano en la cabellera pelirrubio en forma paternal.

- Me alegro que te encuentres bien. Nos estábamos preocupando. – dijo, provocando una reaccion esperada en el Shinigami; romper en llanto.

- ¡Wheeêeee~! ¡Sniff…Estaba tan asustado Ukitake taicho! Wheeêeee~…- se aferro al capitán mientras lloraba chistosamente a mares tal como cualquier chiquillo perdido.

- Tranquilo…

- Whhheeeeê~…

-… Te llevaremos a casa. – intento calmarlo pero al parecer el Shinigami no lo escuchaba y continuaba expresando su felicidad dramáticamente lloriqueando.

- No me extrañaría que quedara traumado después de esto. – comento Kyoraku divertido por la escena y mas por la reacción del joven.

- Ya tranquilízate…- intento consolarlo el peliblanco, esta ves, comenzaba a tener éxito.

- Hghghuhuhuh.. – Draiko siguió sollozando, con algunos cómicos mocos en su naris y la cara sonrojada pero aun así mostrando su atención.

- Draiko-kun, ¿Sabes donde esta Byakuya? – pregunto el capitán Kyoraku al preacatarse del que el menos de los Kuchiki no aparecía en ninguna parte y no estaba con el pelirrubio como suponían.

- ¿Byakuya? – repitió confundido.

- Ahh. Los hemos estado buscando también, pero aun no lo encontramos. – comento Ukitake con la esperanza de que les diera información.

- Uhm…. ¡Wheeêeee~! ¡Byakuyâ! – volvió a llorar escandalosamente al no saber nada de su amigo, tal vez lo habían recuestado para torturarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que de mas riendas a su imaginación, recordó la dirección que había tomado el Kuchiki cuando lo abandono. - ¡Oh! ¡Él se fue por allá! – señalo con su mano, y con una voz clara, sobria y fuera de llantos, provocando unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza de los capitanes ante el repentino cambio del Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Al hacer caso a la dirección que marcaba el joven Draiko, ambos capitanes lo siguieron y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse también con el Kuchiki. Aun que les parecía extraño verlo colgado de un árbol con la cabeza agacha, amordazado y al parecer dormido.<p>

.

- Jaja, vaya, vaya… ¿En que líos te metiste, Byakuya-kun? – río Ukitake ante la rostro fastidiada de aludido mientras, luego de desatarlo obviamente, regresaban tranquilamente.

- Mhgmm… -refunfuño, no tenia intenciones de hablar.

- ¡Joooh! Tal ves una travesura con una chica – comento travieso el Capitán mujeriego, ya que en su época a este a su edad le gustaba andar con se señoritas por allí.

- Khhhh – como se lo esperaba, Byakua simplemente refunfuñaba entre dientes a la ves que su sangre hervía de ira, con remordimiento de lo que le había hecho la Shihoin.

- Los jóvenes de hoy… ¡Hahahahah! – carcajearon los capitanes confundido el furioso sonrojo de Byakuya por una de pena.

El joven Kuchiki hacia lo más que podía para contener su vocabulario. Aun así, entre murmullos se llegaba oír lo que decía.

- La matare…lo aseguro…

* * *

><p>JAJAJAJA! Como me encanta cuando Yoruichi solía molestar a Byakun xDD<p>

Este capitulo hace referencia al cap 26 "Buscando rastros hacia la verdad" Por si no lo recuerdan _[Como piensas que lo harán?! Ù.Ú]_ se que no se acuerdan así que lo diré 13 en una escena, Ukitake y Kyoraku recuerdan viejos tiempos y es ahí donde sale este tema xD como dije al principio para Lovetamaki que quería ver este capitulo jeje xDD

Ok! Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito :3 y no me pegen por lo corto x3 se los recompensare con la siguiente **actualización que será el próximo sábado o domingo (20- 21) de Julio **:D sip! Es la manera de recompensar por lo corto :3

Okidoki! Hasta mientras cuídense mucho mis queridos lectores ^^ _[Si es que queda alguno ¬¬]…_ hasta la próxima! Besotes enormes y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! **** como extrañaba decir eso ****_[Tsh! ¬¬]_**

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


	47. Cap47 El entrenamiento ambidiestro, etc

**¡Hola MINNA-SAN!**

Ooookk! :D aquí les traigo otro cap de esta incierta historia xD hahaha! Bien, como es de semana seguida este cap también será corto ^^ _[BUUUUHHH! *le tira tomates*]_ aahh! Oe! Yo dije que como el otro es corto iba a actualizar la siguiente :3 no recuerdo asegurar de que este iba a ser largo _[Ttraicionera ¬¬] _:3 ok, ok…de todos modos espero que les guste.

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Otaku Izumi:** Hola \(^^)/ me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo hahah! Si fue muy gracioso xD yo también me reía mientras las ideas se me ocurrían haha! (~*.*)~ Es un misterio lo que ocultamos las mujeres, incluso yo no se xP jeje Muchas gracias por comentar :) espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado :D

**xXEdensXx:** Hola! Ok, ok no te gusta mucho Byakuya ya entendí xD hahha, sii, a mi también no me gustaba pero luego del cap 63 me enamore de él *¬* HAHAHA! xDD me alegro que te agrade y pienses asi! :) y como siempre gracias por comentar ^^ espero que te guste el cap.

**ALEXZHA:** hahah Hola :D que feliz me hace saber que te saco unas carcajadas hahah! ^^ eso significa que te gusto! :) siii! Byakun! :3 jeje gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap ;)

(44-43) **Lovetamaki1:** Sempai! TT-TT Hola sempai! Me alegro mucho volver a leerla. Y sobre todo que le haya gustado los capítulos anteriores. No se preocupe:3 que con saber que le gusto me vasta y sobra ^^ jjaja me legro mucho que piense eso :D creí que estaba perdiendo el toke en las batallas xD jeje (^^)7 espero que le guste este cap y muchas gracias por comentar.

Yoooshhh! Muchas gracias a todos por comentar :D me suben mucho los ánimos para seguir ^^. Saben, se hiso un concurso sobre fanfics en una pag de face llamado "Mundo Bleach" :3 pues tenia dudas en participar en eso, además de que tenia que ser solo una hoja 83, nada de ecchi (que mi fic tiene un poco en el principio) y nada de parejas… _[Y buena ortografía (/¬.¬)/]_ =,_=, pero bien, me fue difícil ya que para poner el primer cap de esta historia tuve que recortar varias escenas, etc. y tenia mis dudas, aun así participe y esperare hacer que sale :3 y quieren ver mi intento de resumen, pueden buscarlo en esa pagina de face que mencione.

\(^.^\) DESEENME |(^.^)| SUERTE (/^.^)/

_[Sabes que si llegara a suceder el milagro de que ganes, deberás de reescribir todo para publicarlo allí ¬¬]_

O_O

**_Simbología:_**

Narración

- Dialogo -

_- Pensamientos –_

(- "Dialogo de fondo"-)

(("-avisos de alarmas y avisos-"))

' _~…~_ '_= narración de un personaje contando lo sucedido_.

-*…*- palabras con significado [lo aprendí de un fic. No es que me copie, sino no sabía cómo explicar algunas cosas y este signo me va a ayudar] o palabras en español.

- - = por cierto este sería como un pequeño recuerdo, digamos un dialogo o una escena. Pero no creo que sea necesario pero solo para organizar algunas cosas, no quiero que se confundid de pensamiento a dialogo del pasado. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**_Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite Kubo...pero los Supīkā y la historia son de mi propiedad… _**

**_Y si me entero de que uno me la robo…Cuídense, porque les enviare un virus troyano y gobernare sus computadoras y usuarios X) Bwajajaja *risa sádica*_**

**_Estoy capacitada para eso ^-^ _**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 47<strong>

"**El duro entrenamiento ambidiestro para asegurar la victoria, etc, etc."**

* * *

><p>La torturadora tarde había terminado y por fin llego la noche. Después de ser rescatados por el capitán Ukitake y Kyoraku, se dirigieron a la mansión Kuchiki donde los esteraba el propietario mayor y abuelo de Byakuya: Ginrei.<p>

El anciano de cabello cano expreso su alivio hacia sus colegas, y como agradecimiento los invito a cenar cortésmente con los lujos y mimos que otorgaba la mansión Kuchiki. Éstos no tuvieron quejas.

Mientras tanto, los dos menores que no mostraban ningún trauma por lo que vivieron, decidieron descansar en la habitación de Byakuya con unos ricos te de hiervas y pastelitos robados por cortesía de Draiko.

- Ya…quieres quitar esa cara? - dijo entre pucheros el Shinigami, masticando lentamente un bocadillo y con la mirada en la mesa en su juego de ajedrez. No sabia como, pero logro convencer al Kuchiki de jugar dicho juego. Solían hacerlo cuando eran más pequeños por enseñanza del Capitán Ginrei. Y como ahora quería olvidar lo sucedido en la tarde, era un buen entretenimiento. Aunque la cara de pocos amigos estampada en el rostro de Byakuya no ayudaba en mucho. - No fue para tanto. – agrego tratando de que olvidase lo ocurrido.

- Grmghmg…- refunfuño hablando entre dientes, con una vena casi invisible en su frente.

- Esta bien, si fue para tanto. – le dio la razón - Pero viste lo que paso por intentar vengarte, no? – comento con un poco de burla, sin quitar la mirada en la pabla de juego, moviendo algunas fichas – Ahí tienes, la próxima trata de no ser rencoroso, Byakuya –

- ¡Tsh! Me da igual…- resoplo el aludido, moviendo unas fichas blancas ante su turno.

- ¡Ohh! – exclamo el Shinigami concentrado mas en el juego que en la conversación.

- Ha sido un fastidio desde que tengo memoria – siguió hablando Byakuya refiriéndose a Yoriuchi, mientras hacia otro movimiento en el juego.

- ¡Ashhh! – Draiko lo ignoraba, haciendo muecas ante su condiciendo como jugador.

- Además siempre se saldrá con la suya la muy…-

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me has vencido! – exclamo de repente el Shinigami causando que el pelinegro diera un respingo. ¿Ya había terminado el juego? ¿Acaso gano de nuevo? Byakuya miro con incredulidad el repentino chillido de su compañero. - no es justo – susurro entre macheros mientras fingía llorar.

- No es nada justo para ti – comento el Kuchiki con una expresión de cansancio mientras acomodaba las fichas para comenzar de nuevo dicho juego.

- Por mas que lo intente no puedo vencerte…-

- Tengo una mejor idea. – dijo de repente, llamando la atención de Draiko.

- ¿Mhm? -

- Esta vez entrenaremos mas duro, nos dedicaremos cada día, cada hora para superarnos! – propuso motivado.

- No se, sabes? – Respondió con pereza - Ahora mis misiones han aumentado. A estado pasando algunas cosas extrañas últimamente, pero aun así no le toman mucha importancia…- se encogió de hombro, recordando la cansador que eran regresar de las misiones y lo poco tiempo que tenia para poder visitar al Kuchiki.

-…-

-Mhmm…Pero… ¿cual es el punto? – Cuestiono tranquilo siguiendo con el juego de ajedrez - Falta mucho para que entres a la academia de Shinigami…además tienes el apoyo de dos capitanes...Bueno, tres - dijo entre una risita, sabiendo que a Byakuya le encabronaba hablar de la capitana.

- Tsh

- Así esta bien. No tienes que apresurar las cosas…es mejor no planear mucho, siempre decimos que nos esforzaremos más, pero siempre surge algo que nos lo impide en los entrenamientos. – dijo desanimado, no le gustaba salir mucho del Seireitei. Casi no tenia oportunidad para divertiré con su camarada.

Byakuya se mantuvo un momento en silencio, razonando las palabras. Era muy cierto, por mas que intentaran esforzarse no lograban a avanzar como planeaban. Sonrió débilmente por ello al recordar los intentos de entrenamiento, sin importar como fuera los disfrutaba. - - Por mas extraño que parezca tienes razón. – confeso con un suspiro, dando su ultimo movimiento al juego.

- ¿Vedad que si? – estaba animado, rara vez concordaban.

- Jaque mate – pronuncio con un hilo de maldad y burla, borrando con su jugada la sonrisa del Shinigami.

- ¡Nooooooo! – grito nuevamente. Se sentía el perdedor de los perdedores ¡Por que no podía vencerle! ¿Acaso hacia trampa? Era un simple juego pero no podía evitarlo.

Luego del lloriqueo masivo de Draiko, Byakuya continúo hablando. - Tienes razón…- soltó continuando la anterior conversación - no hay prisa…a pesar de que el tiempo pase seguiremos así. – agrego mas relajado, dando por terminado el tema.

- Mhm! – asintió con energía el Shinigami, le agravaba mucho ver con esos ánimos positivos a Byakuya. - Oye, mañana quiero mostrarte una nueva técnica que he desarrollado en mi Zanpakuto. – declaro contento, al memorizar una técnica que logro con esfuerzo. Tenía muchas ganas de enseñárselo al Kuchiki.

Hace cinco años atrás, Draiko obtuvo su Zanpakuto. Una sorprendente espada de un filo plano rectangular con una delgada abertura en el centro de la hoja, con una empuñadura y guarda celeste blanquecino adornado por una cadenilla dorada. La apariencia no solo mostraba lo fantástica que era si no también el poder. En poco tiempo descubrió que con ella podía crear energía eléctrica, incluso controlar a lo que se asemejara. Era una poderosa espada.

- De acuerdo. – afirmo Byakuya con ansias de poder ver la técnica nueva que logro manejar.

* * *

><p>Esa espera no duro mucho. A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a las afueras del Seireitei hacia el lugar donde siempre solían entrenar. Y como era costumbre, apenas llegaban y mostraban sus habilidades.<p>

- ¿Listo? – pregunto en voz alta el Shinigami que se encontraba a mas de diez metros de distancia lejos de Byakuya para revelar su ataque. Tenía su Zanpakuto ya liberada y en posición de guardia, esperando la afirmación para poder lanzar su técnica esperada.

- ¡Ah! -

- ¡Yoshh! ¡Aquí va! – preparado, emprendió el ataque moviendo tiesamente y con lentitud el filo de su espada hacia arriba a la vez que liberaba una parte de su reiatsu. – Ca-camino…- pronuncio cortante ante su esfuerza, sintiendo que era mas difícil de lo que esperaba viéndose obligado a forzar mas su fuerza espiritual.

- Camino…del Relámpago! – exclamo deslizando con rapidez su Zanpakuto liberando en el trascurso dos líneas brillantes de energía electica hacia la posición del Kuchiki. Draiko se puso contento al conseguirlo, sin embargo temía el riesgo que podía correr su camarada si no lograba esquivarlo – ¡Cuidado, Byakuya! -

El aludido esperaba con arrogancia el ataque, listo y preparado para bloquearlo. No obstante, lo que parecían poderosas líneas de energía espiritual capases de hace un gran daño, comenzaron a perder su poder mientras se aproximaba a tal puto de desvanecerse a un metro cerca del Kuchiki. Dejando atrás solo el humito de la tierra al ser quemada.

- · · · -

- · · · - Byakuya miraba con incredulidad el lugar, al igual que Draiko, donde se había desvanecido dicho poder que ni siquiera había logrado hacerle un rasguño. – ¿Uhh? Que débil. – balbuceo desencantado.

- Jeje no me concentre mucho…- se amparó mascando su nuca. Pero al ver que el Kuchiki no quitaba era cara de "Eso fue un gran desastre", salto a la defensiva. - ¡Quita esa cara! ¡Veras que pronto lo mejorare! –

- Uuhhhh…- a pesar de sus escusas Byakuya no quitaba su expresión con el simple hecho de querer seguir molestándolo.

- Mhmm… ¡Ya se! ¡Te propongo dos opciones! – dijo de repente captando su atención, - La primera; nos vamos a tu casa para otra ronda de ajedrez y un rico almuerzo que Hayito–san suele preparar tan bien! – dijo con ansias ya saboreando en su mente la comida preparada. - Y la segunda; Si estas tan entusiasmado de querer seguir entrenando, vamos con el capitán Ukitake, y también visitemos a Yoruichi-san! – sugirió con un poco de burla, sabiendo que entre esas opciones lo mas seguro escogería la primera.

- Mhnn…- Para su sorpresa, Byakuya adquirió una pose pensativa.

- Vamos, vamos, elige…la una o la dos… - insistió, haciendo señas con las manos para que se apresurara.

- Elijo…Elijo La Tres. – respondió seguro, cerrando con confianza sus ojos.

- ¿Ah? ¿La tres? - lo miro dudoso, haciendo un puchero al sospechar a que se refería y además de que el jamás dio una tercera opción.

- Si, ésta! – actuando como de costumbre introdujo un codazo en una de las costillas del Shinigami.

- ¡IIITAA! – gruño, inclinándose de dolor.

- Consiste en eso…y quedarnos un poco más. – explico comenzando a alejarse pacíficamente del muchacho.

- Sabes que no me gustan las terceras opciones~ – hizo saber con lagrimas en los ojos. Desde que recordaba, el Kuchiki siempre solía inventar una tercera opción para todas sus propuestas. Y lamentablemente él salía lastimado de algún modo.

- A pues a mi si. -

Draiko expulso humo en las orejas, sacando el acumulo de enojo que tenia. A veces Byakuya podía enfadarlo, pero rara ves estallaba para pelear - Ahhgg!… Esta bien…- soltó de golpe, enderezando su postura - si quieres seguir entonces te educare otra clase de enfrenamiento que me enseñaron! – propuso consiguiendo que Byakuya volverá a verlo.

- ¿Ah? -

- Ah – afirmo sonriendo ampliamente - ¡Se llama: "El duro entrenamiento ambidiestro para asegurar la victoria, etc, etc."! – presento en vos alta con un gran arcoíris de presentación como fondo al igual que la de un súper héroe.

- ¿Que, que, que, QUE? ¿Por que tan largo? ¿Te gustan los nombres largos, verdad? -

- Le da mas estilo – mostro su pulgar en forma genial.

- ¿Estilo? ¡Será difícil de recordar! – contradijo.

- Vamos, no te quejes y empecemos. – lo animo entusiasmado, queriendo que quitara la cara amargada que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de Byakuya.

- Tsh. Si no hay otra cosa que hacer…- cedió encogiéndose de hombro, después de todo discutir no lo llevaría a nada.

- ¡Yosh! Consiste en atarte un brazo…que será el derecho – mágicamente Draiko saco una soga atando de inmediato el miembro nombrado.

- Oye…mhg…- miro confuso como su brazo era atado tras su espalda, con eso tal vez tendría problemas de equilibrio. – bien, que mas? -

- Ahora sostened el bakuto con la izquierda…- le dio la espada de manera, y se alejo de inmediato temiendo que siquiera golpearlo con ella.

- ¿Ahh? Tanto lio para esto…- opino aun confuso en no entender por que era complicado. - es sencillo. –

- ¿Enserio? – dijo travieso, sabiendo lo que le esperaría al Kuchiki. Inmediatamente fue en busca de otra bakuto, poniéndose en guardia antes de formular. - ¡Entonces atácame!

- ¡Ja! – Esa propuesta le gusto a Byakuya y no lo iba rechazar. Incurvo sus labios en una soberbia sonrisa en el tiempo que corría hacia Draiko para depositar un limpio ataque horizontal con la espada. Pero para su sorpresa, el Shinigami lo rechazo con un sencillo golpe, estimulándolo a que lo intentara de nuevo con continuos asaltos que fallaban en el intento de atacar.

Draiko sonrió malicioso ante ello. Solamente bloqueaba las agresiones sin esfuerzo alguno, colocando su mano derecha tras su espalda para que la recreación sea más justa. Retrocedía pequeños pasos ante el avanzar de Byakuya que cada vez comenzaba a cansarse, viendo el momento justo de terminar esa fase. Espero el siguiente asalto, rechazándolo con mucha fuerza, como lo haría en un combate, provocando el desequilibrio del pelinegro que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Itah! ¡Kusoo! – gruño intentando reincorporarse, le era difícil con una sola mano mientras la otra permanecía jalada hacia su espalda.

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Lo ves? No es tan fácil. – dijo burlón. -Se necesita entrenamiento para dominarlo, y yo lo conseguí - orgulloso de si mismo, movió sus brazos como gelatina mostrando lo hábiles que eran.

- A-ah… – a Byakuya solo le corrió una gota de sudor en la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? ¡Parecía una gelatina humana! – Ehm… si ya terminaste…Podrías explicar por que…? – se encogió de hombros al captar que el Shinigami seguía en su danza de gelatina y no parecía prestar atención.

- ¡Mira mis bellos brazos, son flexibles! -

- ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! -

- ¿Eh? – detuvo su meneo volviendo a ser solido al comprobar la cara de fastidio dibujado en Byakuya. – Bueno, veras. Es normal que tu brazo izquierdo sea más débil que el derecho, ya que no le has dado tanto uso como debe ser. – comenzó a explicar, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior que el pelinegro quería formular.

- ¿Que? –

- Tsh, me refiero que estas más acostumbrado a usar solo el brazo derecho y por eso el otro no tiene tanto manejo. Por esa razón, tus ataques eran lentos y débiles. No tienen la misma firmeza y flexibilidad que el otro. – aclaro sobriamente, caminando de un lado a otro como todo maestro enseñando una lección a su pupilo.

- Oh…- la clara explicación dejo por un instante pensativo al Kuchiki.

– No te preocupes ni te sientas miserable, muchos Shinigamis no están consientes de eso ó sino inician ese tipo de ejercicio después de haber perfeccionado su estilo de lucha. – por la sola palabra de "Miserable" una vena roja broto en la cabeza de Byakuya. ¿Miserable él? ¡Jamás! ¡¿Como se atrevía de decirle eso?! Preocuparse… ¡¿Preocuparse?! Solo se puso pensativo por no ser consiente de eso. ¡Nunca se preocuparía ni se sentiría miserable! ¡Desplumaría a es gallina si hacia otro de sus comentarios innecesarios!

- Pero empezamos bien…- continuo hablando el Shinigami. – agregaremos este tipo de entrenamientos con lo habitual para que seas experto en ambas cosas – sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas con solo imaginarlo junto a un coro celestial demostrando sus ilusiones - así cuando entres a la Academia de Shinigamis podrás con todo y les patearas el trasero a cada uno de los engreídos que quieran molestarte! Bwahahah!– el coro fue remplazado salvajemente por un solo de guitarra al estilo heavy metal, demostrando la maldad en las palabras del Shinigami.

- Whoou… ¿Te emociona mucho eso, verdad?… - murmuro el pelinegro sintiendo un poco de escalofríos.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Alguna objeción!

- No…Esta bien para mi… - Byakuya sonrió un poco nervioso, la mirada diabólica de Draiko no era de todos los días.

* * *

><p>Yoooshh! Espero que les haya gustado xD hehehe la verdad creo que no tiene mucho sentido el cap ._. pero aun así me guto! xDD jejeje<p>

La próxima actualización será el dí de Agosto :D si, volvemos a cada dos semanas :'3 pero bueno, aun así estoy agradecida de que sigan la historia ^^ muchas gracias!

Espero que se cuiden mucho, besos enormes y…

**¡Que el embajador de alga los proteja! **

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ja ne

[^^]


End file.
